Kamień Małżeństw, polska kontynuacja
by LiberiHP
Summary: Autorska kontynuacja Kamienia Małżeństw Josephine Darcy; HP/SS slash
1. 78 Jego muzyka

**Autor:** Liberi

**Tytuł:** Kamień Małżeństw – kontynuacja

**Muza/Beta:** Akame :*

**Beta:** Kaczalka :*

**Parring:** HP/SS, SB/RL, DM/CW

**Długość:** zobaczymy, nie mniej niż 25 rozdziałów.

**UWAGI: **Jest to moja własna, autorska wersja zakończenia _Kamienia Małżeństw_ Josephine Darcy. Akcja rozpoczyna się w chwili zakończenia 77 rozdziału jej utworu.

Szczególne podziękowania kieruję do Akame, która jak nikt mnie motywuje i zachęca do boju. Ewentualne zażalenia, że utwór powstaje, proszę zgłaszać do niej.

~O~

**Rozdział 78. Jego muzyka**

Harry naprawdę się starał.

Bardzo chciał tchnąć w nieruchome cienie odrobinę swojej magii i obudzić je. Sądził, że to możliwe, gdy decydował się pchnąć moc jeszcze dalej i głębiej. Myślał, że to pomoże. Ale nie pomogło. W mugolach nie było niczego, czego mógłby dotknąć.

Nic nie mógł zrobić, a co gorsza najwyraźniej nie potrafił też wrócić do swojego ciała. Czuł się kompletnie zagubiony. Kruki zniknęły i jedyne, co mu pozostało, to srebrne linie i czarne cienie ludzi, którym nie mógł pomóc.

To było dziwne, tak płynąć bez celu.

Przypomniał sobie dzień, kiedy spadł z dachu na Privet Drive. Nie pamiętał, po co tam wszedł, ale wróciły do niego wspomnienia ze szpitalnego łóżka, gdy podali mu środek uspokajający. Po nim wszystko wokół odrobinę się rozmyło i miał poczucie, że otaczający go ludzie stanęli za szklaną szybą. Dokładnie tak samo czuł się teraz, z tą różnicą, że zamiast otoczenia, on sam się rozmywał. To było dość niepokojące wrażenie, choć nie do końca nieprzyjemne.

Dookoła było ciemno, tą specyficzną szarą ciemnością, jaką spotkać można na krótko przed zapadnięciem zmroku, panowała też absolutna cisza, a jednak wcale nie było pusto. Nie mogło być, bo wciąż czuł delikatne pulsowanie energii. _Ciekawe, co to jest?_, zastanawiał się przez chwilę, dopóki nie poczuł na obrzeżach świadomości czegoś zupełnie nowego.

Harry patrzył na nie.

A one patrzyły na niego.

Jak mógł wcześniej ich nie zauważyć? Przecież musiały być tam cały czas.

Przemieszczały się powoli wśród nieruchomych cieni mugoli, czasami leciutko pochylając się ku nim i delikatnie ich dotykając. Z ich ciał wysączały się cieniutkie nitki energii, zmierzając ku czarnym sylwetkom i Harry nagle był całkowicie pewien, że to magia. To musiała być magia, choć była mu kompletnie obca i zupełnie jej nie pojmował. Wpatrywał się intensywnie w szare cienie pochylające się ku czarnym, patrzył na cienkie nici, zaglądał do serc mugoli, a także do dusz ich opiekunów i w przebłysku intuicji pojął, że doskonale wie, kim oni są. Czyż nie okazało się to w końcu najbardziej naturalne i oczywiste? One też go obserwowały — spokojnie i z zainteresowaniem. Niczego nie chciały, niczego nie oferowały.

Zastanowił się, czy mógłby ich jakoś dotknąć, porozumieć się z nimi, jednak nagle nie wydało mu się to już właściwe. Zresztą nie miał też za bardzo siły. Czuł się wyjątkowo zmęczony i rozproszony, jakby miał za chwilę rozpuścić się w srebrnej rzece, której korytem, z coraz większym trudem, przemieszczał swoją moc. Może nie byłoby to takie najgorsze?

Harry zaczął gubić wątki. Obrazy, myśli i wspomnienia plątały mu się tak bardzo, że już sam nie wiedział, na co właściwie patrzy. W jednej chwili siedział na kanapie i widział ogień płonący w kominku, by w następnej pędzić z zawrotną szybkością po srebrnej autostradzie, a jeszcze potem śmiać się i kręcić, kręcić w kółko z rękami uniesionymi w stronę błękitnego nieba, w sadzie pełnym jabłoni. Tyle jabłek! Ich zapach był tak intensywny, taki mdlący i ciężki. Harry osuwał się na trawę, ale zanim jej dosięgnął, znów pędził srebrną autostradą. Labirynt, wesołe miasteczko, wrzosowisko, Pokój Życzeń, autostrada, stadion, pokój wspólny, autostrada, Big Ben, Wielka Sala, komórka pod schodami, autostrada…

Tyle miejsc, które widział, tyle innych, które sobie wyobrażał.

Obrazy przesuwały się jeden po drugim, a każdy następny był odrobinę bledszy od poprzedniego. Świat ograniczył swoje kolory do tysiąca odcieni żółci, co przez chwilę wydawało się Harry'emu stylowe i bardzo pociągające.

_Umieram? Czy tak właśnie zaczyna się śmierć? W sepii?_

Obrazy mieszały się ze sobą coraz bardziej, ich kontury zlewały się powoli i zaczęły ciemnieć. Żółć płowiała i wypłukiwała się, aż została już tylko szarość.

Świadomość Harry'ego błądziła drogami, których nie rozpoznawał. Czuł, jakby jednocześnie zapadał się w najgłębsze czeluście Ziemi i ślizgał po jej powierzchni. Był oderwany od wszystkiego, co znał o wiele za długo, a wspomnienia były zbyt odległe i brakowało im ostrości. Wiedział, że powinien dokądś wrócić, ale nie pamiętał, gdzie to coś jest. Nie pamiętał nawet, jak zacząć szukać.

Wpłynął w okolice, które z jakiegoś powodu wydały mu się znajome. Był tu już kiedyś? Być może, choć nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. Czuł narastający wokół chłód. Obezwładniający strach zakradł się do jego świadomości, gdy wyczuł ciemne kreatury z błyszczącymi oczami. Znał je, znał z pewnością. Ich święcące oczy oznaczały ból, wrzask i śmierć. I strach. Dotykały go zimnymi mackami zła i szeptały słowa, których nie mógł zrozumieć.

Wszędzie wokół szalały płomienie, a do świadomości Harry'ego wdarł się smród zgniłego mięsa. Coś ciepłego i gęstego zaczęło go obmywać z ohydnym chlupotem i choć nie był w stanie dostrzec żadnych kolorów, nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że to po prostu musi być krew. Cała rzeka krwi i morze wrzasków tych wszystkich, którym podrzynano gardła i wyrywano serca. Tłusta sadza opadała na niego z góry, więc dławił się i płakał, choć nie miał przecież żadnych łez do wylania.

— _To wszystko jest teraz nasze_ — mówiły kreatury. — _Żaden feniks nie powstanie z tych popiołów. Nasze, nasze, nasze…_

Potem odeszły. A on trząsł się i krzyczał, wciąż od nowa czując ich dotyk.

~O~

Severus szybkim krokiem zmierzał w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Dłoń mocno zaciskał na szmaragdowym Kamieniu Serca, pod palcami bezustannie czując łagodne pulsowanie mocy Harry'ego.

To musi się udać.

Pospiesznie analizował możliwe komplikacje, ale żadna z nich nie wydała mu się wystarczającym powodem do porzucenia pomysłu. Zresztą nie było alternatywy. Albus na pewno się z nim zgodzi. Ocalenie chłopaka było najważniejsze, a cena… to zapewne kwestia sporna. On sam gotów był ją zapłacić.

Kiedy dotarł wreszcie w pobliże gargulca strzegącego wejścia, bez wahania wypowiedział hasło i już po chwili stał na progu gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Spodziewał się, że dyrektor będzie zajęty, nie zdziwił go więc widok pani Bones siedzącej na krześle przed biurkiem starca.

— Pani minister. — Snape skinął kobiecie głową, następnie przeniósł wzrok na Dumbledore'a. — Albusie, muszę z tobą porozmawiać. Natychmiast. — Nie próbował nawet ukryć swojego podniecenia. Ton jego głosu wyraźnie wskazywał, że sprawa, z którą przyszedł, nie może czekać.

Dyrektor, mocno zaniepokojony, wstał ze swojego miejsca.

— Czy Harry…? — zawiesił głos, najwyraźniej bojąc się dokończyć pytanie.

— Bez zmian, ale w tej właśnie sprawie przyszedłem i jeśli moglibyśmy…

Amelia Bones najwyraźniej uznała, że jej spotkanie z dyrektorem Hogwartu dobiegło końca, bo podniosła się ze swojego krzesła i zmęczonym krokiem skierowała w stronę kominka. Na odchodne odwróciła się jeszcze do starego czarodzieja.

— Będę cię informować na bieżąco — oznajmiła, po czym wrzuciła do ognia garść proszku i zniknęła w płomieniach.

Dumbledore spojrzał uważnie na swojego mistrza eliksirów i bez słowa wskazał mu miejsce zwolnione przed chwilą przez panią Bones. W jego oczach nie było tym razem żadnych swawolnych iskierek, jednak ciągle tliły się ciepło i nadzieja. Severus wyraźnie widział tę ostatnią, bo była odbiciem jego własnych uczuć.

— Mów, przyjacielu.

— Sądzę, że wiem, jak sprowadzić Harry'ego z powrotem — powiedział cicho Snape, po czym rozwarł dłoń i pokazał Albusowi ukryty w niej Kamień Serca.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem, co próbujesz mi powiedzieć. — Starzec spoglądał na niego z namysłem. — Czy masz drugi Kamień?

— Tak.

— To bardzo niebezpieczne. — Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi.

— Wiem o tym. Ale to bez znaczenia.

Dumbledore przez chwilę rozważał w milczeniu wszelkie implikacje, wreszcie kiwnął głową.

— Dobrze. Przynieś go zatem. Spotkamy się za chwilę w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Snape poderwał się z krzesła i stanowczym krokiem podszedł do kominka.

~O~

Syriusz siedział po lewej stronie łóżka, ściskając Harry'ego delikatnie za ramię, tuż ponad czerwoną rękawicą filtrującą. Snape dopiero co opuścił pomieszczenie, kiedy więc drzwi do sali otworzyły się, Black wiedział, że ktoś inny przyszedł odwiedzić jego chrześniaka. Odwrócił głowę i ujrzał zmęczoną twarz Hermiony.

— Gdzie Ron? — zapytał. Dziwne było widzieć pannę Granger bez nieodstępującego jej na krok rudzielca.

— Profesor McGonagall kazała mu się położyć, inaczej za chwilę byłby kompletnie bezużyteczny. Pracuje w parze z Deanem, przenoszą świstoklikami rodziny mugolaków. — Dziewczyna opadła na krzesło po drugiej stronie łóżka.

— Ilu już przetransportowaliście?

— Zbyt mało, jeśli mamy zdążyć. — Hermiona potarła w zamyśleniu czoło i oczy, po czym zaczęła uciskać nasadę nosa. — Zastanawiam się nad wykorzystaniem skrzatów domowych. Ich magia jest zupełnie inna niż nasza, bardziej intuicyjna. Myślę, że z ich pomocą wszystko poszłoby dużo szybciej.

Syriusz otworzył szeroko oczy i lekko się uśmiechnął. Nie mógł przegapić takiej okazji, to było po prostu zbyt zabawne.

— Hermiono! Skrzaty domowe i wykorzystać w jednym, wypowiedzianym przez ciebie zdaniu?

Młoda czarownica spojrzała na niego krzywo, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się leciutko i wzruszyła ramionami.

— Pani Pomfrey powiedziała, że jego krew jest zanieczyszczona. — Obrzuciła Harry'ego smutnym spojrzeniem.

— Podobno ma koszmary. — Syriusz westchnął, zaraz jednak ożywił się i dodał: — Snape chyba coś wymyślił. Pognał do dyrektora, jakby go goniło stado hipogryfów. Chce użyć Kamienia Serca Harry'ego, żeby go przywołać.

— Kamienia Serca? — Hermiona pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. — Dlaczego akurat Kamienia Serca? To raczej niemożliwe, one nie mają żadnej mocy. Noszą w sobie jedynie magiczną sygnaturę czarodzieja.

— Zgadza się, panno Granger i dokładnie tę ich cechę zamierzamy wykorzystać. — Od drzwi dobiegł obojga spokojny głos Dumbledore'a. — Profesor Snape za chwilę do nas dołączy i będziemy mogli zacząć. Poppy — zwrócił się dyrektor do towarzyszącej mu pielęgniarki — sprawdź, proszę, w jakim stanie jest Harry. To, co zaraz zrobimy, będzie dla niego bardzo stresujące, chciałbym mieć pewność, że fizycznie to wytrzyma.

Pani Pomfrey przeprosiła siedzących przy łóżku i zaczęła szczegółowe skanowanie. W tym czasie Syriusz i Hermiona podeszli do Dumbledore'a, który objął ich delikatnie za ramiona. Stary czarodziej wyglądał, jakby ktoś wlał w niego potężną dawkę eliksiru wzmacniającego. Plecy miał proste, a ruchy zdecydowane. Wpatrywał się uważnie w Harry'ego.

— Snape wypadł stąd jak po ogień. O co dokładnie chodzi? — zapytał Black.

— Sytuacja jest dość skomplikowana. — Dyrektor nie odrywał zamyślonego spojrzenia od uśpionego chłopaka. — Magomedycy uważają, że Harry odłączył swój umysł od rdzenia magicznego albo przynajmniej od jego części. Gdzieś musi jednak istnieć połączenie, bo inaczej to, co dzieje się w jego umyśle, nie miałoby wpływu na ciało. A ma, gdyż, jak wiecie, pod wpływem tego, czego doświadcza, systematycznie wzrasta mu poziom adrenaliny i toksyn. Czyli mógłby wrócić, gdyby wiedział, gdzie się kierować.

— Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego nie wie, gdzie się kierować? Jeśli lekarze zakładają, że jakieś połączenie jednak istnieje, rdzeń powinien go przyciągać. — Na twarzy Hermiony zagościła głęboka frustracja.

— To nie takie proste. — Dyrektor pokręcił głową. — Kiedy świadomość czarodzieja wędruje poza jego ciałem, jak na przykład w czasie świadomego śnienia, wtedy jego magiczna sygnatura oznacza wszystkie ścieżki, które przebyła. To ma być mechanizm bezpieczeństwa, taka nić Ariadny. — Widząc zagubiony wzrok Syriusza, Dumbledore dodał: — To mugolska opowieść, panna Granger na pewno rozumie, co mam na myśli. — Hermiona kiwnęła głową, więc dyrektor kontynuował: — To tak, jakby moc stawiała krzyżyki tam, gdzie już była, po to, aby bez problemu wrócić do rdzenia. Czasami, gdy świadomość czarodzieja zbyt długo pozostaje poza jego ciałem lub gdy wraz z nią wypchnięte zostanie za wiele mocy, wówczas magiczna sygnatura zaczyna się rozprzestrzeniać w sposób niekontrolowany, tak jakby rozmywała się po ścieżkach, którymi powinna być prowadzona. Powstaje zbyt wiele możliwych dróg, giną z oczu kierunkowskazy. Krótko mówiąc: nitki się rwą, a krzyżyki znikają. Ponadto rdzeń Harry'ego jest niemal całkowicie pozbawiony mocy, nie stanowi więc żadnego punktu odniesienia. Nie pulsuje, wobec czego jest niewidzialny. Przypuszczamy, że Harry nie potrafi umiejscowić własnego rdzenia w przestrzeni.

Starzec wpatrywał się badawczym wzrokiem w twarze słuchaczy, jakby upewniał się, że to, co mówi, jest dla nich zrozumiałe. Ich zszokowane miny wyraźnie mu pokazały, że doskonale pojęli powagę sytuacji.

— W jaki sposób pomoże tu Kamień Serca? — zapytał Syriusz cicho. Jego niespokojne oczy przeskakiwały wciąż od Albusa do Harry'ego, jakby miały nadzieję ujrzeć oznakę życia w uśpionej twarzy chrześniaka.

— Sam Kamień nie pomoże, ale więź pomiędzy Harrym i Severusem na pewno — powiedział spokojnie starzec.

Hermiona spojrzała na Dumbledore'a ze zdumieniem. Na twarz wystąpiły jej delikatne rumieńce, gdy uświadomiła sobie, co starzec mógł mieć na myśli. Zaczęła szybko kalkulować i wspominać wszystkie choć odrobinę dwuznaczne rozmowy, jakie odbyła ostatnio z przyjacielem. Czy Harry zwierzyłby się jej, gdyby pomiędzy nim a profesorem Snape'em do czegoś doszło? To chyba niemożliwe, żeby tamte plotki… Snape nigdy by… A może Harry…

— Doprawdy, panno Granger, zastanawia mnie pani zawstydzenie. — Kpiący głos Snape'a powstrzymał rozszalały pęd myśli dziewczyny. — Proszę podejść do problemu w sposób bardziej… naukowy.

Kolory na policzkach Hermiony, do tej pory dość blade, natychmiast się pogłębiły. Rozmyślać o erotycznym związku Harry'ego i Snape'a to jedno, ale zostać na tym przyłapaną, to coś zupełnie innego, a lekki uśmieszek goszczący na ustach mistrza eliksirów niczego tu nie ułatwiał. Jeśli zdarzyło jej się już kiedyś przeżyć równie żenującą sytuację, teraz nie mogła sobie tego przypomnieć. Wyłącznie rozpaczliwa determinacja, by za wszelką cenę uczestniczyć w tym, co wkrótce miało nastąpić, powstrzymała ją przed dyskretnym wycofaniem się z pomieszczenia. Co okazało się słusznym posunięciem, bo dziesięć sekund później jej profesor zupełnie stracił zainteresowanie wszystkim, co nie było Harrym lub go w jakiś sposób nie dotyczyło.

— Severusie, czy przyniosłeś swój Kamień? — spytał Dumbledore.

— Oczywiście. — Snape pokazał ukryty dotąd w dłoni fioletowy klejnot. — Nie jest nawet w połowie tak niezwykły, jak Kamień Harry'ego, ale do tego, co chcemy zrobić, wystarczy.

Mężczyzna nie mylił się, jego Kamień Serca nie był szczególnie udany. Przeciętny, niezbyt foremny ametyst, do tego z niewielkim pęknięciem w środku.

— Świetnie, ale co właściwie chcecie zrobić? — zapytał odrobinę już zniecierpliwiony Syriusz.

— Mam zamiar wyciągnąć do Harry'ego rękę. — Severus uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył w kierunku łóżka, przy którym pani Pomfrey kończyła właśnie badanie.

Black wywrócił oczami, ale nie mógł powstrzymać ciepłej fali nadziei, która zalała jego serce. Pod wpływem nastroju Snape'a nabrał nagle otuchy. Ślizgon wyraźnie wierzył, że to, co mają zamiar zrobić, pomoże Harry'emu. Czy Syriusz mógł oczekiwać więcej? Podszedł do posłania młodzieńca i w milczeniu obserwował jego męża, który teraz gładził miękko dłoń nieprzytomnego chłopaka. W międzyczasie dyrektor skończył cichą naradę z panią Pomfrey i właśnie kierował się w stronę mistrza eliksirów.

— Panno Granger — zwrócił się do Gryfonki z łagodnym uśmiechem. — Pozwoli pani do nas. — Gestem wskazał jej miejsce przy boku Blacka.

Dziewczyna podeszła do Syriusza z oczami błyszczącymi podekscytowaniem i nienasyconą ciekawością. Gdy pani Pomfrey stanęła w nogach łóżka, Dumbledore ruchem dłoni zablokował drzwi do szpitalnej salki i zwrócił się do obecnych.

— Oto co zrobimy: ponieważ nie dysponujemy więzią pomiędzy rdzeniami Harry'ego i Severusa — Hermiona rzuciła okiem na Snape'a, Syriusz zaś sapnął z poczucia winy, które znów dało o sobie znać — utworzymy więź magiczną pomiędzy ich Kamieniami Serc. Więź będzie tymczasowa i zdejmiemy ją po zakończeniu procesu. Związane sygnatury wyślemy zaklęciem łączącym do rdzenia Severusa, skąd zaklęciem daru skierujemy moc do rdzenia Harry'ego. To powinno zapalić dla chłopca wystarczająco mocną latarnię.

— Dyrektorze, to jest… — Syriusz przerwał swoją zszokowaną wypowiedź pod wpływem karcącego spojrzenia starego czarodzieja.

— Nie mamy wyboru — powiedział Dumbledore stanowczo. — Severus zdaje sobie sprawę z zagrożenia.

Snape skinął głową. Oczywiście, że tak. Doskonale wiedział, jakie mogą być ewentualne konsekwencje. Mógł zupełnie stracić swoją moc, jego rdzeń magiczny stałby się jałowy, a on sam skończyłby jako charłak. Mógł też umrzeć, zwłaszcza że po ostatnim wystąpieniu Voldemorta pozostało mu naprawdę niewiele mocy. Ale to się niczym nie różniło od wysysania mu jej przez Czarnego Pana, za to dla Harry'ego przynajmniej mógł poświęcić się z własnej woli. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby odzyskać swojego męża. Jeśli mu się nie uda, to jaka różnica, czy przeżyje? Takie myśli towarzyszyły mu w drodze do gabinetu Dumbledore'a i potem do sypialni w lochach, gdzie dawno temu ukrył swój bezużyteczny Kamień Serca. W końcu na coś się przyda. Severus po raz pierwszy spojrzał na swój młodzieńczy wytwór z odrobiną sympatii. A teraz siedział tutaj, przy łóżku Harry'ego i nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy wreszcie go użyje.

Hermiona patrzyła na starszych magów z niedowierzaniem. Oni naprawdę zamierzają to zrobić. Snape faktycznie chce z własnej woli doprowadzić się do całkowitego magicznego wyczerpania. I chce to zrobić dla Harry'ego. A Dumbledore i Syriusz mu na to pozwolą. Dziewczyna zerknęła na panią Pomfrey, zastanawiając się, czy pielęgniarka zgłosi jakieś zastrzeżenia, jednak czarownica nawet nie drgnęła. Gdy Hermiona spojrzała na siedzącego po drugiej stronie łóżka profesora Snape'a, zrozumiała, że absolutnie nic, co mogłaby powiedzieć lub zrobić, nie zmieni jego postanowienia. Przeniosła wzrok na swojego przyjaciela, na jego bladą twarz, zamknięte oczy, na opuchniętą bliznę i w jednej chwili podjęła decyzję. Jeśli mąż Harry'ego zamierza się dla niego poświęcić, to kimże ona jest, aby próbować temu zapobiec? Szanse powodzenia są duże, większe niż mieli jeszcze godzinę temu. A poza tym… wszystko wskazywało na to, że dyrektor pozwoli jej w tym uczestniczyć. Czynnie! Czy mogłaby przegapić taką okazję?

— Jak to zrobimy? — zapytała neutralnym tonem, za co otrzymała aprobujące spojrzenia od dyrektora i Snape'a.

— Pani, panno Granger, wylewituje oba Kamienie w taki sposób, aby wisiały około trzydziestu centymetrów nad sercem Harry'ego — poinstruował Dumbledore. — Ty, Syriuszu, utworzysz więź, a ja dokonam połączenia więzi z rdzeniem Severusa. Ostatni krok będzie należał do ciebie, drogi chłopcze — zwrócił się starzec do mistrza eliksirów. — Poświęcenie musi być absolutnie dobrowolne, nikt nie może wykonać zaklęcia za ciebie.

Snape skinął głową na znak, że rozumie.

— Jestem gotowy — powiedział.

~O~

— _Wingardium Leviosa_ — wyszeptała Hermiona i dwa Kamienie Serca uniosły się nad klatkę piersiową Harry'ego. Wisiały teraz i łagodnie się obracały, a ich kolory stanowiły dziwaczną mieszankę, która kojarzyła się dziewczynie zupełnie niedorzecznie i na pewno kompletnie niestosownie. Odegnała bzdurne wyobrażenia i skupiła się na pracy, którą miała do wykonania. To nie powinno być nic szczególnie trudnego, musiała w końcu jedynie utrzymywać te dwa kamyki w powietrzu wystarczająco długo, aby Harry zdążył wrócić do swojego ciała. Już na pierwszym roku bez problemu radziła sobie z takimi drobiazgami. Zamrugała szybko powiekami, próbując nie okazać podniecenia, które sprawiało, że serce biło jej gwałtownie, a ręka trzymająca różdżkę leciutko drżała. To było takie ekscytujące! Nie mogła uwierzyć, że miała tyle szczęścia, by pojawić się tu w odpowiedniej chwili i móc wziąć w tym udział. Dotąd nie przypuszczała nawet, że czarodzieje mogą wymieniać ze sobą moc. Nie do wiary! Och, Merlin z pewnością miał do niej słabość!

— _Nodo Colliga!_* — Syriusz nakreślił różdżką dość złożony węzeł i Kamienie Serca połączone zostały przez dziesiątki cieniutkich, srebrzystych nici, które z bliska wyglądały jak najdelikatniejsze łańcuszki. Więzi otoczyły oba Kamienie jaśniejącą łagodnie sferą. Klejnoty zaczęły jarzyć się własnym światłem, a wokół nich dało się wyczuć niezwykłe napięcie. Black odbierał je jako drobne wyładowania elektryczne, jakby powietrze wokół zaczęło nagle iskrzyć od nieprzetworzonej energii. To było o wiele silniejsze od wszystkiego z czym do tej pory się zetknął. Silniejsze nawet od jego własnej więzi z Remusem, bo ta nigdy nie zyskała żadnej fizycznej manifestacji, więc nikt postronny nie mógł jej doświadczyć.

Severus, patrzący na klejnoty z bardzo bliska, zastanawiał się, czy właśnie w ten sposób jego magia łączyłaby się z magią Harry'ego. Czuł niezwykle silną sygnaturę swojego męża i teraz, kiedy była zespolona z jego własną, odbierał od Kamieni fale intensywnego ciepła. Miał wrażenie, jakby wrócił do domu. To było takie oczywiste i dobre.

— _Coniunge!_** — powiedział z mocą Albus Dumbledore i mistrz eliksirów poczuł uderzenie zupełnie nieoczekiwanych emocji. Nie wiedział wcześniej, czego się spodziewać, ale na pewno nie oczekiwał tego. Zalała go fala ogromnej radości i zaufania. Miał wrażenie, jakby sama istota Harry'ego owinęła się wokół jego ślizgońskiego serca i wprost do niego wsączała miłość, dobroć, poczucie sprawiedliwości i uczciwość. Wniknęła w niego czysta kwintesencja gryfońskiej duszy i to było więcej, niż Severus mógł znieść. Czuł straszny, słodki ból i bał się, że za chwilę umrze. Ale jednocześnie był przekonany, że oddałby wszystko, aby nigdy już nie utracić tego połączenia.

Uniósł różdżkę, dotknął nią miejsca tuż nad sercem Harry'ego i wyszeptał:

— _Instruo Potentia._***

Poczuł, jak magia odpływa z niego równym, nieprzerwanym strumieniem. Nie mógł już tego zarejestrować, ale pozostali wyraźnie czuli, jak pod skórą Pottera narasta moc. Czekali.

~O~

Harry krzyczał z całych sił, a obezwładniający strach zaciskał się dookoła niego coraz mocniej. Czuł wyraźnie lodowate macki, ale nie mógł ich dostrzec. Roztapiał się powoli i wydawało mu się, że zaraz rozpadnie się w nicość. Najgorsza ze wszystkiego była cisza, pochłaniająca odgłosy jak gąbka — nawet jego krzyk nie mógł się z niej wydostać.

Ciągle krzyczał, gdy nagle wydało mu się, że cisza zaczyna nasiąkać jakimś dźwiękiem. Przestała być jednolita i Gryfon miał wrażenie, że dociera do niego szum. Szum? Nie, to raczej delikatne cykanie. Coś jakby metronom. Cyk, cyk, cyk, cyk… Chłopak umilkł i wsłuchał się w ten kojący odgłos. Tak, cykanie i jednak szum. I delikatne dzwonki.

Muzyka.

Znał tę muzykę. Ufał jej. Im dłużej jej słuchał, im szczelniej go otulała, tym bezpieczniej się czuł. Zimne macki zniknęły, strach powoli ustępował. Znów dostrzegał wyraźnie szare i czarne cienie. Muzyka przyzywała go, zachęcała, żeby zwrócił się ku temu, co znajome, obiecywała odpoczynek i ukojenie. Tam była siła, rozum i spokój, a także żar i pochłaniająca wszystko żądza. Odwrócił się i podążył za kuszącym, pulsującym dźwiękiem, który stopniowo stawał się coraz głośniejszy. Im bliżej był jego źródła, tym lepiej rozumiał, czym są szare cienie i wyraźniej słyszał kraczące głosy nad sobą. W drodze powrotnej jego zagubiona i rozproszona moc wracała do niego małymi odpryskami, tak jakby zlewała się z powrotem w jedną plastyczną całość, gotową, aby mu służyć.

Wyraźnie czuł, że zbliża się do celu. Muzyka stała się ogłuszająca, słyszał w jej tonach niemal wyłącznie kocioł****, uderzający miarowo — bum bum, bum bum, bum bum… Przed nim coś jaśniało oślepiającym blaskiem. Ten blask był samym ciepłem i zaufaniem i Harry miał wrażenie, że światło przyciąga go do siebie, jakby był do niego przytwierdzony niewidzialnymi nićmi.

Jeszcze raz obejrzał się na cieniste postaci i już wiedział, czego będzie musiał dokonać. Ruszył zrobić ostatni krok w stronę światła, a kruki znów szeptały mu tajemnice.

Poczuł szarpnięcie i otworzył oczy.

~O~

— _Finite!_ — krzyknął Albus Dumbledore i złapał w ramiona Snape'a, który kompletnie wyczerpany opadał właśnie wprost na pierś Harry'ego. Z drugiej strony mistrza eliksirów zmaterializowała się pani Pomfrey z fiolką eliksiru wzmacniającego i już wlewała miksturę do gardła osłabionego mężczyzny.

Syriusz, niewiele myśląc, przetransmutował dla Ślizgona łóżko ze stojącego w pobliżu stolika. Kiedy Severus spoczął już na zaimprowizowanym posłaniu, a pielęgniarka rozpoczęła szczegółowe skanowanie jego ciała, uwaga pozostałych skupiła się na ponownie otwartych zielonych oczach.

— Severus? — szepnął słabym głosem Harry.

— Nic mu nie będzie, nie jest gorzej niż bezpośrednio po ataku Sam-Wiesz-Kogo — odpowiedziała surowo pani Pomfrey, nie przerywając skanowania. — Najpóźniej za godzinę obaj powinniście przenieść się do swoich komnat i zwolnić miejsce dla bardziej potrzebujących.

Nikt z obecnych nie dał się nabrać na jej gderliwy ton. W oczach kobiety wyraźnie było widać ulgę, kiedy od łóżka Snape'a kierowała się w stronę Pottera, aby i jego poddać szczegółowemu badaniu.

— Jak? — zadał kolejne pytanie chłopak.

— Przy pomocy waszych Kamieni Serca, Harry. Szczegóły techniczne wyjaśni ci pewnie z przyjemnością panna Granger. — Dyrektor mrugnął psotnie do dziewczyny, a ona w odpowiedzi pokiwała głową z entuzjazmem.

Syriusz niemal zawisł nad łóżkiem Harry'ego. Nie mógł go dotykać w trakcie badania, ale i tak chciał być jak najbliżej chrześniaka, aby się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Obok stała kompletnie wykończona Hermiona, która wyglądała, jakby ciągle jeszcze nie mogła uwierzyć, że jednak im się udało. Dyrektor przyglądał się całej scenie z łagodnym uśmiechem na twarzy i powolnymi ruchami gładził swoją brodę, czekając, aż pani Pomfrey wygłosi swoją opinię o stanie zdrowia młodzieńca.

— Wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku. Rdzeń magiczny w normie, sygnatura na miejscu, poziom toksyn obniżył się. Fale mózgowe pracują bez zarzutu. Dobra robota, Severusie — mruknęła pielęgniarka, zerkając na łóżko obok.

— Co z nim? — zapytał Syriusz, patrząc na Ślizgona.

— Śpi. Na razie to dla niego najlepsze. Co trzy godziny będzie brał miksturę wzmacniającą, która powinna do wieczora postawić go na nogi.

— Świetnie. — Dumbledore z uśmiechem przeniósł wzrok na Pottera. — Nawet nie masz pojęcia, drogi chłopcze, jak bardzo się cieszę, że do nas wróciłeś. Teraz życzyłbym sobie, żebyście obaj z Severusem odpoczęli. Obiecaj mi, że nie będę musiał osobiście pilnować waszej rekonwalescencji. Spotkamy się wieczorem i wtedy wszystko ci opowiem.

Harry uśmiechnął się słabo i przytaknął.

— Panie profesorze, mam do pana prośbę. — Chłopak szeptał, więc dyrektor nachylił się nad nim, żeby lepiej słyszeć. Następne słowa młodzieńca sprawiły, że Albus szeroko otworzył oczy. — Muszę pilnie spotkać się z Lordem Aventine'em. Czy mógłby go pan odszukać i dyskretnie sprowadzić do zamku?

Starzec przez chwilę rozważał coś w duchu, po czym ostrożnie przytaknął i mruknął coś, co brzmiało jak „Nie wcześniej niż po zmroku", na co Potter zgodził się lekkim ruchem głowy.

Dyrektor wyprostował się. Musiał wyjaśnić jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz. Postanowił nie zwlekać ani nie owijać niczego w bawełnę, zakładając, że wśród nich nie ma nikogo, kto nie rozumiał wszystkich implikacji wydarzeń, które przed chwilą miały miejsce.

— Zanim wyjdę, chciałbym was prosić o dyskrecję w sprawie sposobu przywołania Harry'ego. — Starzec z namysłem podrapał się po nosie. — Proponuję, żeby oficjalna wersja brzmiała, iż Severus dokonał tego, opierając się o istniejącą pomiędzy nim a Harrym więź. — Dumbledore spojrzał na zaskoczonego Pottera i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego. — Myślę, że to odrobinę powściągnie zapędy osób chętnych do starania się o twoją rękę, Harry. Twoja cena na rynku matrymonialnym od wczoraj jeszcze wzrosła, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, iż to w tej chwili najlepsza dla Severusa ochrona? — Młodzieniec spojrzał przelotnie na swojego chrzestnego ojca, po czym z determinacją skinął głową, dając dyrektorowi do zrozumienia, że zrobi co w jego mocy, aby chronić męża. Albus delikatnie ścisnął jego ramię. — Dobrze. Zatem tej wersji będziemy się trzymać. Jest dziewiąta rano, jestem pewien, że najpóźniej o jedenastej cały świat będzie wiedział, że Harry Potter się obudził i rozpęta się tu prawdziwe piekło. Do tego czasu dobrze by było, gdybyście z Severusem byli już w lochach. — Spojrzał na Gryfona łagodnie. — Nałożę na wasze komnaty odpowiednie zaklęcia blokujące, żebyście mogli odpoczywać w spokoju. Wasz kominek będzie miał połączenie wyłącznie z moim gabinetem. — Dumbledore ponownie leciutko uścisnął ramię chłopaka. — A teraz już śpij.

Kiedy Harry przytaknął na zgodę, dyrektor uśmiechnął się do wszystkich, zdjął zaklęcie z drzwi i wyszedł.

Pani Pomfrey zakończyła wreszcie badanie Pottera i szybkim ruchem usunęła z jego dłoni niepotrzebną już rękawicę. Następnie, uśmiechnąwszy się do niego na pożegnanie, zwróciła się ku wyjściu i podążyła śladem Dumbledore'a.

Black z ulgą opadł na krzesło, na którym siedział, zanim to wszystko się zaczęło. Wyglądał, jakby planował pozostać na nim przez dłuższy czas. Delikatnie ujął dłoń chrześniaka i spojrzał na niego z namysłem. Widział wyraźnie, że młodzieniec jest na granicy wyczerpania.

Harry przekręcił głowę na poduszce i spojrzał zamyślonym wzrokiem na swojego męża. Nagle wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął nią delikatnie ramienia leżącego obok Severusa.

— Znów ją słyszałem, wiesz? — powiedział cicho, nie wiadomo, czy do śpiącego mężczyzny, czy do kogoś innego.

— Co słyszałeś, Harry? — zapytał Black, odrobinę zaniepokojony.

— Muzykę jego serca, Syriuszu — odpowiedział z westchnieniem dzieciak, po czym przymknął powieki i niemal natychmiast zapadł w sen.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 78**

*_Nodo Colliga _– zaklęcie służące do utworzenia więzi pomiędzy dwiema manifestacjami mocy; tutaj wykorzystane do połączenia sygnatur.

**_Coniunge_ – zaklęcie łączące, bardzo wszechstronne.

***_Instruo Potentia_ – zaklęcie obdarowujące, wykorzystywane wyłącznie do oddania mocy drugiemu czarodziejowi; wymaga dobrowolnego poświęcenia od osoby, która oddaje moc.

****_Kocioł_ – instrument perkusyjny; odmiana bębna.


	2. 79 Wszystko zawsze jakoś się układa

**Rozdział 79. Wszystko zawsze jakoś się układa**

Petunia Dursley była przerażona.

Wyglądało na to, że świat, o którym planowała nigdy nie myśleć, w końcu ją dopadł. Była tutaj, w tym ogromnym zamku, wśród setek obcych ludzi, robiących rzeczy, których widok doprowadzał ją do utraty zdrowych zmysłów. Była tutaj i wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie ma gdzie uciec. Nikt jej nie pomoże, w każdym razie nikt normalny. Nie może wrócić do domu, a nawet gdyby mogła, to nie wiedziałaby jak się tam dostać. Była bezradna. Uczucie było okropne i kiedy Petunia je sobie uświadomiła, spłynęło prosto do jej żołądka, zaciskając się na nim jak obręcz.

Wcześniej czuła wściekłość i to było dobre. Mogła krzyczeć na tych wszystkich ludzi dokoła, ukarać ich jakoś za to, co ją spotkało. Wściekłość była znajoma i kobieta świetnie wiedziała jak się z nią obchodzić. Umiała powolutku wypuszczać z siebie kolejne porcje złych emocji i robiła to bardzo ostrożnie, w taki sposób, żeby zbyt gwałtowny, niekontrolowany wybuch nie zniszczył doszczętnie jej świata. Wściekłość pozwalała jej odsuwać od siebie strach i sprawiała, że odzyskiwała choć odrobinę odwagi i mogła w miarę jasno myśleć. Wściekłość ratowała Petunię — zawsze tak było. Aż do dzisiaj. Dzisiaj wściekłość odeszła, a pani Dursley została sama z poczuciem bezradności, z którym nie wiedziała, co począć.

Wrócił strach i zaczął ją kąsać raz za razem, a każdemu ukąszeniu towarzyszyła jedna bolesna myśl. Co stało się jej chłopcom? A co, jeśli to jest jakaś śmiertelna choroba? Czy tutaj będą umieli im pomóc? Tylko na tym potrafiła się skupić, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w ścianę naprzeciwko.

Nieproszone i niechciane wspomnienia atakowały ją, rozszarpując na kawałki resztki jej odwagi. Wspominała chwile, w których była najszczęśliwsza ze swoim mężem. Tamten taniec, gdy przy dźwiękach _Unforgettable _czuła się jak Scarlett O'Hara, a potem moment, w którym Vernon po raz pierwszy przytulał ich syna, taki niepewny jeszcze w swoim ojcostwie. Chwile, w których trzymał ją delikatnie za rękę, po raz piąty oglądając z nią _Bezsenność w Seattle_, choć przecież nie cierpiał komedii romantycznych. Miał tyle cierpliwości do jej małych dziwactw. Czy jeszcze kiedyś będzie mógł spojrzeć na nią w ten szczególny sposób, że od razu będzie wiedziała, jak ważna jest dla niego? Czy nigdy już…

Każde możliwe _nigdy_ atakowało jej serce, podczas gdy ona siedziała zdrętwiała na łóżku, które jej przydzielili. Czuła, że zmarzły jej stopy i dłonie, objęła się więc ramionami w poszukiwaniu choć odrobimy ciepła i namiastki poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Wszystko na nic. Nie było ciepła, nie było bezpieczeństwa.

Był tylko strach.

Nagle, na fali nowej porcji lęku, na powierzchnię jej umysłu wypłynęło pytanie, które dotąd dość skutecznie udawało jej się odsuwać. _Kim_ _ja jestem? Czy jestem jak… oni?_ Przez chwilę miała ochotę nazwać ich dziwolągami, ale teraz sama już nie wiedziała, czy ma do tego prawo. Zastanawiała się, czy gdyby wiedziała wcześniej, że jest w niej… to coś, czy to by jakoś zmieniło jej życie?

Pytania kłębiły się w jej udręczonej głowie, a na żadne z nich nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiedzi. Co teraz będzie? Jak ma to wyjaśnić swojemu mężowi? Czy to zniszczy ich małżeństwo? Od zawsze tego właśnie bała się najbardziej — że magia zniszczy jej związek z Vernonem. Nie przypuszczała jednak, że miałaby to być magia w niej samej.

Czuła się taka samotna.

Nagle zrozumiała, że już dłużej nie zniesie własnych myśli. Poderwała się z łóżka i, zdecydowana odnaleźć skrzydło szpitalne, skierowała się w stronę wyjścia. W tej samej chwili drzwi do dormitorium otworzyły się i stanęła w nich rudowłosa kobieta.

* * *

Zaklęcie Voldemorta uderzyło w Molly, gdy siedziała przy kuchennym stole w Norze. Właśnie skończyli z Arturem kolację i odpoczywali, ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem bez asysty dzieci. Doceniali rzadkie chwile tylko we dwoje, tym bardziej, że już za cztery miesiące będą one jedynie miłym wspomnieniem. Oboje cieszyli się z nowego potomka, jednak te wszystkie ograniczenia, jakie już wkrótce staną się ich codziennością... Cóż, jeśli miała być szczera sama ze sobą, to być może cieszyła się z dziecka trochę bardziej niż Artur.

Kiedy kontemplowała tę oczywistą prawdę, poczuła, że zaklęcie przepływa przez nią jak fala wody. Zaczęła osuwać się na blat stołu, podczas gdy jej umysł błyskawicznie zapadał się w ciemność. Świadomość zgasła jak ucięta nożem. Gdyby mogła się bać, byłaby przerażona. Ale nie mogła, bo już nie było w niej niczego, co mogłoby odczuwać strach. Ogarnęły ją cisza i pustka.  
— Molly Weasley! Obudź się!

W ciemności stał Harry Potter i wyciągał do niej dłoń. Potężny impuls uderzył w nią i rozżarzył płomyczek, który szybko zaczął rozpalać jej duszę. Światło powróciło nagłym rozbłyskiem i Molly otworzyła oczy.  
Tuż przy swojej twarzy zobaczyła talerz z resztkami jedzenia. Coś mokrego dotykało jej włosów, poderwała więc głowę i zobaczyła, że upadając przewróciła szklankę z wodą. Po drugiej stronie stołu Artur kiwał się na krześle, jakby dochodził do siebie po silnym ciosie.

— Co to było, na Merlina!? — Artur wyraźnie był w szoku. Oparł dłonie na blacie i próbował wstać, ale ciało nie chciało go słuchać.

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu przez całą szerokość stołu i w jednej chwili oboje zdali sobie sprawę z oczywistej odpowiedzi.

— Sam-Wiesz-Kto! — krzyknęła Molly i złapała swoją różdżkę.

Artur zrobił to samo i poderwał się z krzesła, zmierzając ku oknu. Tym razem jego ciało posłuchało go bez protestu. Pani Weasley zaczęła szybko rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu, jakby śmierciożercy mieli wyskoczyć z kuchennych szafek.

— Chodź — powiedział do żony pan Weasley, zmierzając w kierunku drzwi. Najwyraźniej nie dostrzegł za oknem niczego niepokojącego i teraz chciał sprawdzić, czy zagrożenie nie kryje się wewnątrz domu.

Czarownica podniosła się z krzesła i powoli ruszyła za nim, cały czas trzymając w pogotowiu różdżkę. Na palcach wyszli z kuchni i podążyli schodami w górę, aby sprawdzić wszystkie pomieszczenia. Do Molly z opóźnieniem dotarła absurdalność sytuacji, w której się znajdowali. Oto skradali się po własnym domu, szukając śmierciożerców pod łóżkami swoich dzieci. Gdyby nie była tak przerażona, z pewnością roześmiałaby się naprawdę bardzo głośno.

Kiedy upewnili się, że sypialnie są puste, wrócili do salonu i opadli na kanapę. Adrenalina odpływała z nich powoli, a na jej miejsce zaczęło wkradać się wyczerpanie. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Artur tarł czoło, jakby ten gest ułatwiał mu myślenie. Nagle podniósł się z kanapy i podszedł do kominka. Z puszki stojącej na gzymsie wyjął trochę proszku i sypnął nim w płomienie.

— Percy Weasley, Ministerstwo Magii! — zawołał.

Molly wpatrywała się w ogień i czekała, czy syn odpowie na wezwanie. Każda sekunda oczekiwania potęgowała jej niepokój. Wreszcie w kominku zaszumiało i z płomieni wychynęła głowa Percy'ego.

— Tato? Jeśli to nic pilnego, to przepraszam, ale dzieje się tu coś, czego nie rozumiemy i naprawdę nie mam teraz czasu…

Z oczu pani Weasley wystrzeliły błyskawice. Poderwała się z kanapy, rześka jakby dopiero wstała po krzepiącej drzemce i wrzasnęła:

— Percivalu Weasley! Wypraszam sobie takie słowa! Czy kiedykolwiek twój ojciec albo ja fatygowaliśmy cię w pracy bez powodu?

Percy wyraźnie zadrżał.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał, a jego matka nie po raz pierwszy zadała sobie pytanie, jakim cudem Percy'emu udało się tak szybko awansować.

— Dobrze, już dobrze — powiedział Artur. — Fiukamy do ciebie, bo wydarzyło się coś naprawdę dziwnego. Myśleliśmy, że to atak śmierciożerców, ale…

Percy wysłuchał relacji ojca z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

— Czy któreś z was widziało Harry'ego Pottera? — zapytał.

— Ja widziałam — odpowiedziała czarownica.

— Ja też — potwierdził jej mąż i spojrzał na Molly z niedowierzaniem. — Percy, o co tu chodzi?

— To jest właśnie to, czego nie rozumiemy, tato. W całym ministerstwie ludzie potracili na chwilę świadomość. Z różnych stron dochodzą do nas takie same wieści. Staramy się to wyjaśnić. — Percy spojrzał przepraszająco na matkę i zwrócił się do pana Weasleya. — Myślę, tato, że powinieneś tu teraz być.

Czarodziej skinął głową i pożegnał syna. Kiedy Percy zniknął, Artur przytulił żonę.

— Przepraszam — powiedział, zanurzając nos we włosach Molly.

Po chwili wypuścił ją z objęć i wyszedł z pokoju. Po kilku minutach wrócił, przebrany w brązowe ministerialne szaty i natychmiast udał się kominkiem do ministerstwa.

Trzy godziny później Artur zafiukał do żony i zreferował jej wszystko to, o czym w Hogwarcie wiedziano już z relacji pani Bones. Od siebie dodał, że z Ronem, Ginny i Charliem wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, po czym pożegnał się i wrócił do swoich obowiązków.

W porządku, tak? I pewnie teraz wszyscy oczekują po niej, że zostanie w domu i będzie cierpliwie czekać na wiadomości? Niedoczekanie! Nie zwlekając, Molly Weasley udała się do szkoły. Liczyła na to, że zobaczy swoje dzieci i będzie mogła czymś się zająć. Czymkolwiek. Co, do licha, miała robić sama w domu? Zamartwiać się?

Gdy pojawiła się w zamku, była dobrej myśli, bo wyraźnie widziała, że jest tu mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia. Hogwart wyglądał jak ul przed wyrojem. Ciągle pojawiali się nowi charłacy, którzy potrzebowali jedzenia i snu, sprowadzano też nieprzytomnych mugoli, kierowanych prosto do skrzydła szpitalnego. Po błoniach plątali się wikingowie, a po zamkowych korytarzach snuli się wystraszeni młodzi czarodzieje. Raj dla kogoś, kto potrzebował pracy!

Najpierw Molly skierowała się do biura McGonagall. Była pewna, że przy niej najszybciej znajdzie jakieś satysfakcjonujące zajęcie, w końcu to właśnie Minerwa, do spółki z Hermioną, organizowała całą akcję przenoszenia do Hogwartu rodzin mugolaków. Jednak profesor transmutacji odesłała ją.

— Molly, jesteś w ciąży, a my potrzebujemy przy tej pracy osób, które będą mocno eksploatować się fizycznie i magicznie. Przykro mi, kochanie, naprawdę. Spróbuj może u Pomony? Ostatnio zbierała jakieś zespoły robocze, może tam coś dla siebie znajdziesz.

Molly odszukała profesor Sprout dość szybko. Okazało się, że kobieta zajęta była organizowaniem w lochach zespołów warzycieli eliksirów na potrzeby skrzydła szpitalnego. To było dla Molly prawdziwe rozczarowanie. Nie ma mowy! Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż ona znów będzie produkować eliksiry. Nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała swoim dzieciom, ale to była dziedzina, której czarownica szczerze nienawidziła i doskonale potrafiła zrozumieć Rona i jego kłopoty na zajęciach u Snape'a.

Sfrustrowana kobieta zaczęła przemieszczać się po zamku w poszukiwaniu reszty grona nauczycielskiego. Najszybciej znalazła Severusa, który siedział w skrzydle szpitalnym przy biednym Harrym. Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał, jakby sam był ledwo żywy, nie było więc sensu zawracać mu głowy. Molly poklepała go jedynie delikatnie po plecach w geście pocieszenia, nie miała jednak pewności, czy w ogóle zauważył jej obecność.

Szybko wycofała się ze skrzydła szpitalnego, bo metody opieki, jakie tam zaobserwowała raczej nie były magiczne, a na mugolskim pielęgniarstwie pani Weasley kompletnie się nie znała. Rurki? Doprawdy!

Ruszyła dalej, w nadziei, że spotka kogoś, kto skieruje ją wreszcie do jakiejś użytecznej pracy. Błąkała się po korytarzach pełnych ludzi, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Skąd oni wszyscy się tutaj wzięli? Wyglądali, jakby nie wiedzieli, po co tu są i co mają robić — zupełnie jak ona sama. Ta myśl na chwilę wytrąciła ją z równowagi.

Lupina nigdzie nie było widać, podobnie zresztą jak Flitwicka, Vector oraz Hooch. Merlin tylko wiedział, co w tej chwili mogła robić Trelawney, w każdym razie pani Weasley nie zamierzała tego sprawdzać.

Po niemal godzinie bezcelowego snucia się po zamku, zmęczona kobieta postanowiła wreszcie odwiedzić swoje dzieci w wieży Gryffindoru. Planowała jakoś pocieszyć Rona i Ginny, była bowiem pewna, że czują się zagubieni, zamartwiając się śpiączką Harry'ego. Gdy przechodziła przez dziurę za portretem Grubej Damy, ciągle układała sobie w głowie, co im powie. Okazało się, że trudziła się zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo ani Rona, ani Ginny w wieży nie znalazła. Oboje byli zajęci – Ron przy przenoszeniu mugoli, Ginny przy kwaterowaniu charłaków.

Molly poczuła się pokonana. Westchnęła ciężko i skierowała się do gabinetu McGonagall, żeby stamtąd kominkiem udać się do Nory. Obiecywała sobie, że nazajutrz wróci i nie da się ponownie zbyć.

Następnego dnia pani Weasley już o ósmej rano wyskoczyła żwawo z kominka Minerwy. Noc spędziła samotnie, na przemian drzemiąc i budząc się z niespokojnych snów. Artura nie było w domu, przebywał w ministerstwie, jak chyba każdy zatrudniony tam czarodziej.

Molly najpierw zajrzała do Wieży Gryffindoru, aby sprawdzić, co robią jej dzieci. Ron spał, odesłany na drzemkę przez profesor McGonagall. Ginny już nie było — wstała o szóstej rano, po czterech godzinach snu, by wrócić do swoich obowiązków przy kwaterowaniu charłaków. Trzeba będzie powiedzieć dziewczynie kilka słów, bo nie dba o siebie wcale. Charłacy charłakami, ale cztery godziny to stanowczo za mało dla dziewczyny w jej wieku.

Molly czuła się zawstydzona. Wydawało jej się, że jest chyba jedyną dorosłą, wykwalifikowaną czarownicą w zamku, która dotąd nie znalazła pożytecznego zajęcia. W takim nastroju opuściła Wieżę Gryffindoru i udała się na poszukiwania.

Przechodząc koło gabinetu dyrektora Molly natknęła się na Lupina, który właśnie wychodził przez drzwi ukryte za gargulcem.

— Witaj, kochaneczku. Wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Ciężka noc? — Molly uśmiechnęła się ciepło do nieco wymiętego wilkołaka.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak ciężka. — Lunatyk lekko przytulił kobietę. Ciągle czuł się nieco nieswojo na myśl, że właściwie mógł się uważać za duchowego ojca jej najnowszego dziecka. — Do tego przed godziną dostarczyliśmy tu z Syriuszem Dursleyów. To było więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby znieść. Petunia Dursley okazała się charłaczką, zostaliśmy więc zaszczyceni jej świadomą obecnością.

Wilkołak z niesmakiem wykrzywił wargi, a Molly zmarszczyła brwi. Wróciła do niej rozmowa, którą odbyli z Harrym w gabinecie dyrektora tuż przed jego ślubem z Severusem.

— Dlaczego, u licha, ich tu przyprowadziliście? — zapytała zdegustowana. — Nie lepiej było zostawić ich tam, gdzie byli?

— Kiedy byliśmy na Privet Drive także przez chwilę rozważałem tę możliwość. — Lupin zacisnął usta w grymasie, którego Molly nie potrafiła zinterpretować. — Ale w końcu słowa twojego syna przeważyły szalę i oto Dursleyowie są z nami.

— Słowa mojego syna? Którego?

— Rona, oczywiście. Przekonał nas, że Harry nie chciałby, aby coś im się stało. I obawiam się, niestety, że Ron ma rację.

Pani Weasley kiwnęła głową na znak zgody. Tak, ona też była przekonana, że Harry chciałby ocalić swoją ciotkę i jej męża. Choć Merlin wiedział, że żadne z nich na to nie zasługiwało.

— Gdzie oni teraz są? — zapytała.

— Mężczyźni w skrzydle szpitalnym, a Petunia w dormitorium Hufflepuffu. Możesz mi wierzyć, że nie była zachwycona, gdy ją tam ulokowaliśmy. — Lupin pokręcił głową, po czym uśmiechnął się do kobiety i powiedział: — Molly, pozwolisz, że pójdę się trochę ogarnąć? Chciałbym za jakieś pół godziny zajrzeć do Harry'ego. Syriusz siedzi tam z Severusem od siódmej, przyda im się odrobina wsparcia.

Czarownica bez słowa poklepała Lunatyka po ramieniu i bardzo zamyślona obróciła się w stronę schodów prowadzących do sali wejściowej. We wtorek o ósmej trzydzieści rano Molly Weasley była gotowa zrobić wszystko, aby przestać czuć się bezużyteczną.

* * *

Pani Dursley niepewnie spoglądała na stojącą w drzwiach rudowłosą czarownicę. Nie miała żadnych wątpliwości, że to była jedna z… _nich_. Niejasno przypominała sobie, że widywała ją regularnie, gdy odprowadzali z Vernonem Pottera na ten jego zaczarowany pociąg. Na myśl o mężu serce Petunii ścisnęło się i nie starczyło w nim już miejsca na jej zwykłą niechęć do Harry'ego i tego wszystkiego, co sobą reprezentował. Może dlatego patrzyła na Molly z wyrazem smutku w udręczonych oczach. Nie było w nich pogardy, którą pani Weasley spodziewała się tam znaleźć.

Molly Weasley przyglądała się ciotce Harry'ego z mieszanymi uczuciami. Pamiętała doskonale, jakie dzieciństwo ta kobieta zafundowała swojemu siostrzeńcowi i choć relacja Harry'ego była bardzo oszczędna, Molly znakomicie potrafiła dopowiedzieć sobie resztę. Znała przecież Pottera, widziała jego całkowity brak poczucia własnej wartości, dostrzegała zasmucającą niepewność w kontaktach z bliskimi. Chłopaka często zaskakiwały wyrazy sympatii, a gesty czułości odbierał, jakby na nie absolutnie nie zasługiwał. I nigdy nie szukał pomocy u innych, choć sam gotów był rzucać się na oślep, by pomagać i chronić ludzi. To mówiło naprawdę wiele o jego dzieciństwie i choć pani Weasley nie znała szczegółów, była przekonana, że wie, kto jest za to wszystko odpowiedzialny. Chciała, naprawdę chciała czuć złość do tej chudej kobiety, stojącej teraz przed nią. A jednak jej nie czuła. W oczach Petunii dostrzegała w tej chwili jedynie smutek, a w jej zgarbionych ramionach widziała wyraźnie przytłaczającą bezradność.

Cóż, Molly nigdy nie była zbyt dobra w kopaniu leżących. Przez chwilę rozważała taktyczny odwrót, ale w końcu uznała, że byłoby to dziecinne. Postanowiła zrobić to, na czym znała się najlepiej.

— Pani Dursley, pamięta mnie pani? Jestem Molly Weasley, mama Rona, przyjaciela Harry'ego, spotykałyśmy się na King's Cross. — Określenie _spotykałyśmy się_ było oczywiście ogromnym nadużyciem, czego Molly nie omieszkała sobie natychmiast wytknąć. Była jednak zdecydowana skończyć, co zaczęła, kiedy więc Petunia kiwnęła głową na znak potwierdzenia, czarownica nabrała powietrza i mając przeczucie, że naprawdę będzie tego żałować, powiedziała: — Jest pora śniadania. Proszę pójść ze mną, pokażę pani salę jadalną, a potem będzie pani mogła odwiedzić męża i syna.

Czarownica przymknęła oczy, czekając na wybuch złorzeczeń i obelg. Kiedy nie nastąpiły, ostrożnie uchyliła powieki. Pani Dursley patrzyła na nią bez wyrazu i najwidoczniej czekała na jej kolejny ruch. Molly pomyślała, że świat się kończy, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę pokoju wspólnego Puchonów. Miała nadzieję, że charłaczka pójdzie za nią.

* * *

Wielka Sala niewiele różniła się od tej, która była świadkiem wczorajszych dramatycznych wydarzeń. Dostawiono jedynie dwa długie stoły, które mogły pomieścić w sumie stu czterdziestu dodatkowych biesiadników. To było zdecydowanie zbyt mało, stwierdził w duchu Draco, siedząc z Gryfonami przy ich stole i jedząc swoje śniadanie. Wszystkie miejsca w sali były zajęte, a przez drzwi wciąż zaglądali kolejni głodni ludzie. _Ktoś mógłby się tym zająć_, przemknęło Malfoyowi przez głowę, zaraz jednak odsunął tę myśl na bok, aby skupić się na problemie, który zaprzątał go od wczorajszego wieczoru.

— Charlie — niepewny głos blondyna przyciągnął uwagę jego męża.

Młody Weasley siedział po lewej stronie Draco, przy samym końcu stołu. Po tym, co się wczoraj wydarzyło, niechętnie rozstawał się ze swoim Smokiem, o ile nie było to absolutnie konieczne.

— Tak, Draco?

— Charlie, tak się zastanawiam…

Widać było, że młodzieniec ma dylemat. Coś go męczyło i musiało to być naprawdę poważne, bo Charlie nie przypominał sobie, żeby jego mąż miał kiedykolwiek problemy z wysłowieniem się. Poskramiacz smoków miał swoje podejrzenia odnośnie tego, czego może dotyczyć kłopot Malfoya, ale nie miał zamiaru niczego mu ułatwiać. Draco musiał poradzić sobie z tym sam.

Blondyn odetchnął głęboko i spróbował jeszcze raz:

— Zastanawiałem się, co się stało z Lucjuszem. — Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Charliemu, jakby bał się, że ten zaraz mu przerwie. Nic takiego się nie stało, zdecydował się więc kontynuować. — Myślę… myślę, że może być z nim kiepsko. Po tym, co spotkało profesora Snape'a i tych dwóch siódmorocznych… Nie mam pojęcia gdzie była matka, gdy to się wydarzyło, możliwe, że nie podobały jej się jego ostatnie poczynania… Charlie, wiem, że mój ojciec to drań i w ogóle, ale…

— Ale chciałbyś go poszukać. — To nie było pytanie. Charlie spodziewał się czegoś takiego, dziwił się jedynie, że trwało tak długo, zanim Draco zdecydował się o tym wspomnieć.

Malfoy kiwnął głową. Weasley objął go lekko ramieniem i musnął jego skroń wargami, gdy pochylił się, aby mu odpowiedzieć.

— Dobrze, Smoku. Po śniadaniu pójdziemy do dyrektora po zgodę. Nie sądzę, żeby miał coś przeciwko.

Draco westchnął z ulgą, uśmiechnął się do męża i wreszcie wrócił do swojego śniadania. Jeśli miał normalnie funkcjonować musiał się porządnie najeść. Uspokojony, mógł skupić się na rozmowach toczących się przy stole.

Gryfoni byli podnieceni, usta nie zamykały im się ani na chwilę. _Naprawdę_, zadumał się Malfoy, _można by przypuszczać, że cudowne ocalenie od pewnej śmierci skłoni każdego do chwili refleksji._ Odwrócił się i rzucił okiem na swój własny stół, przy którym siedzieli zamyśleni Ślizgoni, prawie w ogóle się nie odzywając. Potem przeniósł wzrok na zagubionych, smutnych Puchonów. Krukoni debatowali pomiędzy sobą przyciszonymi głosami i wyglądali, jakby ujawniali właśnie tajemnice wszechświata. _Tak, skłoni każdego do refleksji — za wyjątkiem Gryfonów. _Ci ani na chwilę nie przestawali kręcić się na swoich miejscach i głośno rozmawiać. Byli naprawdę irytujący i blondyn zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego właściwie usiadł akurat tutaj. Nie było przecież ani Hermiony, ani Rona i Ginny, nie było nawet Deana Thomasa. Przez chwilę widział dzisiaj Neville'a i Seamusa, którzy opuszczali właśnie Wielką Salę, gdy Draco i Charlie do niej wchodzili. Rozważał zachowanie swoich współbiesiadników przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy nagle naszła go dziwna myśl, że być może to jest właśnie jedyna sensowna reakcja. Czy życie nie toczy się dalej? Mają przecież drugą szansę, więc nad czym tu rozmyślać, poza sposobem, w jaki tę szansę najlepiej wykorzystać? Ta ostatnia myśl była już dość ślizgońska, więc Malfoy poczuł się lepiej.

— Rany, dlaczego nie powiększą sali? Przecież nie można nawet chwilę posiedzieć przy śniadaniu, bo już człowiekowi wiszą nad głową jak głodne sępy! — Piskliwy głos młodszego Creeveya wdarł się do uszu Draco.

Malfoy przewrócił oczami i wbrew sobie odpowiedział:

— Creevey — _Kiedy, do diabła, nauczyłem się jego nazwiska?,_ pomyślał zdegustowany. — O czym ty mówisz, na Merlina?! Zamek to nie gumka recepturka, nie rozciągnie się ni stąd ni zowąd.

O gumkach recepturkach opowiadała Ślizgonowi niedawno Hermiona — miał nadzieję, że dobrze pojął o co jej chodziło i mugolak zrozumie jego wyszukane porównanie.

— Są przecież zaklęcia powiększające! — Dennis nie zamierzał łatwo zrezygnować. — Sam widziałem taki plecak, który był z zewnątrz malutki, a w środku mieściła się cała sowia klatka i jeszcze było miejsce.

— Owszem, są takie przedmioty, które z zewnątrz są małe, a w środku większe. Namioty, torby, plecaki, kufry — włączył się do rozmowy Charlie, w którym najwyraźniej obudził się nauczyciel. Pół stołu przysłuchiwało się tej wymianie zdań. — Jednak takiej modyfikacji rozmiaru dokonuje się magicznie już na etapie tworzenia przedmiotu. Nie da się powiększyć istniejącej rzeczy w taki sposób, żeby na zewnątrz była mała, a w środku duża. Inaczej po co budowalibyśmy wielkie gmachy, skoro wystarczyłyby małe chatki, bez końca powiększane w środku? Magia ma swoje ograniczenia.

Weasley uśmiechnął się do Dennisa, który był wyraźnie zawiedziony tymi wyjaśnieniami.

— Charlie, czy mi się wydaje, czy do sali weszła właśnie twoja mama? — zapytał cicho Draco.

Poskramiacz smoków podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem Malfoya. W kierunku jednego z dostawionych stołów zmierzała jego matka w towarzystwie nieznanej mu kobiety. Żadna z nich nie wyglądała na szczególnie uradowaną wzajemnym obcowaniem. Nieznajoma musiała być charłaczką, bo jej strój był mugolski. Niebieska sukienka w łączkę wisiała smętnie na chudym ciele kobiety, podkreślając dodatkowo bijące od niej wrażenie smutku i beznadziei.

— Mogłem się tego spodziewać — powiedział Charlie, wzruszając ramionami. — Nic nie zmusiłoby mamy do pozostania w domu, podczas gdy gdzieś przebywa choć jedna głodna istota, którą można nakarmić.

Malfoy poczuł ucisk w sercu, kiedy pomyślał, jak bardzo jego własna matka różni się od tej kobiety, która od dnia ich ślubu z Charliem nie przestawała okazywać mu wsparcia.

— Kim jest jej towarzyszka? — zapytał.

— Pojęcia nie mam — odpowiedział jego mąż, wzruszając ramionami. — Pewnie kolejne kulawe kurczątko, potrzebujące opieki.

Draco wzdrygnął się na myśl o kulawych kurczętach potrzebujących opieki i odsunął swój talerz.

— Zjadłeś już? Moglibyśmy pójść do dyrektora?

Charlie obrzucił Malfoya badawczym spojrzeniem, ale bez słowa podniósł się i skierował w stronę wyjścia. Blondyn podążył za nim.

* * *

Dojście z dormitorium Puchonów do Wielkiej Sali zajęło Molly Weasley niecałe trzy minuty, ale były to raczej długie trzy minuty. Ciotka Harry'ego nie odezwała się do niej ani słowem. Właściwie, biorąc pod uwagę relacje o wcześniejszym zachowaniu tej kobiety, może i dobrze się stało, że zachowała milczenie. Czarownica nie była do końca pewna, czy starczyłoby jej samokontroli, gdyby pani Dursley zaczęła nagle wyrzekać na Harry'ego. _I nikt by mnie nie ukarał za małą klątwę_, uśmiechnęła się w duchu Molly i pogratulowała sobie posiadania ciążowych hormonów.

Przyszło jej do głowy, że chyba całe jej dzisiejsze zachowanie należałoby złożyć na karb tych hormonów, bo co ona właściwie chciała osiągnąć? Poszła zająć się kobietą, która uczyniła dzieciństwo króla czarodziejskiego świata tak paskudnym, że nie chciał o nim nawet myśleć, a co dopiero mówić. Jeśli tylko Petunia otworzy publicznie usta, aby powiedzieć coś obraźliwego o Potterze, zlinczują ją bez wątpienia.

Na tę myśl pani Weasley zatrzymała się, złapała chudą kobietę za ramię i powiedziała:

— Pani Dursley, muszę panią ostrzec. Jeśli życie pani miłe, doradzam nie mówić absolutnie nic, co mogłoby w jakikolwiek sposób obrazić Harry'ego. Myślę, że nie zdaje sobie pani sprawy z jego pozycji z naszym świecie i tylko dlatego panią o tym uprzedzam. — Molly patrzyła na panią Dursley ze śmiertelną powagą w oczach. — Jeśli choć piśnie pani jakieś złe słowo pod jego adresem, może być pani pewna, że to się źle skończy. Bardzo, bardzo źle.

Petunia patrzyła na Molly w zamyśleniu, ściągając usta i marszcząc lekko brwi. Nie miała pojęcia, o czym dokładnie mówi rudowłosa czarownica, ogólny przekaz zrozumiała jednak doskonale. Nie była głupia. Nic nie odpowiedziała, jednak kiwnęła głową na zgodę.

_Najwyraźniej to wszystko, na co mogę w tej chwili liczyć_, pomyślała Molly i z tą myślą przekroczyła próg Wielkiej Sali.

Przed oczami obu kobiet rozciągał się naprawdę nadzwyczajny widok. W pomieszczeniu, zamiast czterech długich stołów, znajdowało się ich obecnie sześć, a przy każdym z nich zajęte były wszystkie miejsca. Pulchna czarownica zastanawiała się, jakich środków użył Dumbledore, aby zapewnić uczniom bezpieczeństwo. Przy takiej ilości przepływających przez zamek ludzi było to zapewne nie lada wyzwaniem. Ruszyła w kierunku dwóch nowo dostawionych stołów, pociągając za sobą ciotkę Pottera. Stanęła przy bliższym z nich i zaczęła rozglądać się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu wolnych miejsc.

— Chyba będziemy musiały poczekać — powiedziała Petunia Dursley, a w jej głosie słychać było jedynie rezygnację.

— Pomyślałby kto, że przy takiej ilości wykwalifikowanych czarodziejów znajdzie się choć jeden ze zmysłem organizacyjnym. — Irytacja w głosie Pani Weasley przyciągnęła uwagę siedzących najbliżej wikingów. Dwóch z nich jak na komendę podniosło się ze swoich miejsc i ukłoniło obu kobietom.

Pani Weasley spłonęła rumieńcem, skinęła głową w podziękowaniu i bez słowa zajęła oferowane jej miejsce. Petunia usiadła obok niej i zaczęła lustrować pomieszczenie, w którym przyszło jej zjeść posiłek.

Była do głębi poruszona, przyglądając się zaczarowanemu wystrojowi. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego zadziwiał ją sufit. To było po prostu niepojęte! Przecież nad tą salą są kolejne piętra, więc jakim cudem widać niebo? W zasadzie Wielka Sala bardzo jej się podobała. Była faktycznie ogromna i dobrze oświetlona, a to z punktu widzenia Petunii stanowiło zalety nie do przecenienia, zwłaszcza, że od jakiegoś czasu bała się małych, ciemnych pomieszczeń. Ciężkie drewniane stoły i ławy to również było coś, co doskonale trafiało jej do przekonania. W jakiś przewrotny sposób wielkość wnętrza i solidność jego umeblowania dawały jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Miała wrażenie, że to wszystko jest w jakiś sposób znajome.

Kiedy poczuła się już dość oswojona z otoczeniem, zerknęła spod przymkniętych powiek na swoją towarzyszkę.

— Dlaczego tu jestem? — zapytała cicho.

Molly drgnęła zauważalnie, bo nie spodziewała się, że kobieta akurat teraz zdecyduje się przerwać milczenie. Odstawiła na miejsce półmisek z jajkami, zanim zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.

— To jedyne miejsce, w którym wydawane są posiłki.

— Nie. — Petunia potrząsnęła głową. — Chodzi mi o to, dlaczego jestem tutaj, w tym miejscu. Dlaczego mój mąż i syn są nieprzytomni. Co się stało?

— Syriusz i Remus nie wyjaśnili tego? — Pani Dursley zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy, więc czarownica kontynuowała zduszonym głosem. — Sama-Wiesz-Kto rzucił zaklęcie usypiające. Chciał prawdopodobnie zabić wszystkich ludzi, zarówno czarodziejów, jak i mugoli. Harry Potter obudził tych, którzy mieli w sobie magiczny rdzeń, ale mugole śpią dalej. — Molly wbiła wzrok w stół, czując się w jakiś niejasny sposób winna temu, co spotkało charłaczkę. — Jeśli nie stanie się cud, to większość niemagicznych ludzi na świecie umrze najpóźniej w ciągu tygodnia.

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! — Petunia bardzo starała się utrzymać nerwy na wodzy i nie podnosić głosu, więc z jej ust wydobywał się teraz syk. — To po prostu niemożliwe, żeby wszyscy ludzie w jednej chwili zginęli! To jest chore! Nigdzie nie ma takiej broni, która zabiłaby wszystkich ludzi na świecie. Na pewno gdzieś jest normalny świat, może nawet w Londynie. Powinniście to sprawdzić!

— Sprawdziliśmy! — Panią Weasley zaczynał ponosić temperament. — Do tego staramy się uratować możliwie jak najwięcej mugoli, ale jest nas za mało.

Pani Dursley za nic nie chciała wierzyć w to, co słyszała. To było zbyt nieprawdopodobne i bezsensowne. To było po prostu nie do przyjęcia! W jej oczach błysnęły łzy wściekłości.

— A co z moim mężem, co z synem?

— Obudzą się za jakieś trzy miesiące, a do tego czasu będziemy podtrzymywać ich życie mugolskimi metodami. Nie znam się na tym za bardzo, ktoś w skrzydle szpitalnym na pewno lepiej będzie umiał to wyjaśnić.

Zapadła pełna urazy cisza, w której czarownica czuła się wyjątkowo nieswojo. Petunia siedziała obok, bardzo napięta i raz za razem zaciskała pięści, najwyraźniej walcząc z burzą emocji w swoim wnętrzu. Przez głowę pani Weasley zaczęły przemykać wizje konfrontacji, w której będzie musiała użyć różdżki. Nie była tylko pewna, czy sięgnie po nią, żeby zaatakować Petunię Dursley, czy też, aby kobiety bronić. Wreszcie charłaczka odrobinę się uspokoiła.

Molly delikatnie dotknęła jej dłoni.

— Wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Zawsze się układa — powiedziała najcichszym szeptem. — A teraz proszę coś zjeść, długi dzień przed nami.

Być może sprawił to łagodny głos rudowłosej czarownicy, albo jej uspokajający dotyk, dość że Petunia nałożyła sobie na talerz trochę wędzonego śledzia, wzięła też do ręki tosta i zaczęła jeść. Po spożyciu swojej porcji pani Dursley opuściła dłonie na kolana i bez ruchu czekała, aż Molly dokończy śniadanie. Czarownica westchnęła i odsunęła swój talerz. Podnosząc się z ławy pomyślała, że oto jej misja nakarmienia ciotki Harry'ego dobiegła końca, a ona znów została bez zajęcia.

Kiedy kobiety ruszyły w stronę wyjścia, do opuszczonych przez nie miejsc zaczęły zmierzać pospiesznie dwie charłaczki, a za nimi podążało już trzech mężczyzn, również szukających miejsca przy stole. Petunia spojrzała na rozgrywającą się przed nią scenę i wzruszając ramionami powiedziała:

— Ktoś powinien zrobić grafik dla tych wszystkich ludzi.

Molly otworzyła szeroko oczy i pomyślała, że naprawdę ostatnie wydarzenia musiały dać jej w kość, skoro sama na to nie wpadła. Pospieszyła w stronę wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali, nagle pełna nowej energii.

Wchodząc do skrzydła szpitalnego pani Weasley minęła w drzwiach Hermionę, która wyglądała na kompletnie wykończoną. Dziewczyna kiwnęła jej nieprzytomnie na powitanie, po czym oddaliła się w stronę schodów prowadzących do Wieży Gryffindoru.

Upewniwszy się, że Pani Dursley wie, gdzie szukać łóżek męża i syna, pulchna czarownica pożegnała się i szybkim krokiem podążyła w stronę gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

* * *

Charlie i Draco czekali ponad dziesięć minut, zanim dyrektor Hogwartu pojawił się przed wejściem do swojego gabinetu. Przybył w towarzystwie profesor McGonagall, która w czasie, gdy zbliżali się gargulca, szeptała mu coś żywo do ucha. Dumbledore wyglądał na wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolonego. Wyszeptał hasło i gestem zaprosił całą trójkę do środka.

Kiedy znaleźli się wewnątrz, starzec wskazał swoim gościom miejsca siedzące, a sam stanął przy oknie i od czasu do czasu rzucał okiem na rozciągający się za nim widok.

— A więc? — zwrócił się do Charliego, ale wyraźnie było widać, że jego wypowiedź dotyczy również jego męża. — Co was do mnie sprowadza?

— Dyrektorze, chciałbym uzyskać pana zgodę na czasowe opuszczenie Hogwartu. Zamierzamy z Draco poszukać jego ojca — powiedział Weasley neutralnym tonem. Draco z niepokojem wpatrywał się w Dumbledore'a, szukając na jego twarzy oznak niezadowolenia.

Stary czarodziej pokiwał głową.

— Zgadzam się, oczywiście. — Dyrektor wyglądał na zamyślonego, gdy patrzył na lekko zachmurzone niebo za oknem. — Kiedy już go znajdziecie, sprowadźcie do Hogwartu, zapewnimy mu właściwą opiekę.

— Albusie… — Profesor McGonagall wyraźnie miała zamiar zaprotestować, ale Dumbledore jej na to nie pozwolił.

— Minerwo, zaufaj mi — powiedział, po czym zwrócił się w stronę drzwi. — Molly, wejdź, proszę.

Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się i weszła przez nie pani Weasley. Uśmiechnęła się do wszystkich na powitanie, choć widać było wyraźnie, że obecność Draco i Charliego odrobinę ją zaskoczyła.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?

— Oczywiście, że nie. — Dyrektor pokręcił przecząco głową.

— Przejdę od razu do rzeczy, Albusie. Pomyślałam, że przyda się wam pomoc w Wielkiej Sali, przy wydawaniu posiłków. — Dumbledore lekko uniósł brwi w wyrazie zaskoczenia. Nikt nie zgłaszał mu, że jest jakiś problem w jadalni. — W tej chwili organizacja leży. Wszystkie miejsca cały czas są zajęte, a pod drzwiami ciągle stoi kolejka. Ludzie zamiast zajmować się czymś pożytecznym, spędzają czas, czekając na jedzenie.

Dyrektor kątem oka widział, jak w czasie przemowy pani Weasley Draco Malfoy energicznie kiwa głową. Uśmiechnął się w duchu.

— Jak masz zamiar to rozwiązać? — zapytał.

— To nie będzie nic skomplikowanego — odpowiedziała czarownica. — Przygotuję grafiki, na których będzie rozrysowane, jakie grupy w danej chwili są obsługiwane przy posiłkach. Priorytetem będą uczniowie, następnie charłacy i aurorzy. Rozrysuję też grafiki dla ludzi z Winter Land. Przygotuję je w taki sposób, żeby uwzględniały ich warty przy murach. No i trzeba zostawić zawsze kilka wolnych miejsc przy stole dla czarodziejów, którzy czasowo przebywają w zamku w jakichś sprawach. Jak już się z tym uporam, pomyślę o zróżnicowaniu menu dla poszczególnych grup.

— Nic skomplikowanego, tak? — powiedział rozbawiony Dumbledore, a Charlie Weasley zaśmiał się głośno. Draco uniósł brew i z lekkim uśmiechem przyglądał się teściowej.

Molly wzruszyła ramionami, ale wyraźnie było widać, że jest z siebie ogromnie zadowolona.

— Przy okazji, zastanawialiście się już, jak wykorzystać umiejętności tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy tu w tej chwili przebywają? Po korytarzach snują się bez celu dziesiątki charłaków i czarodziejów.

— Część charłaków zatrudniliśmy w skrzydle szpitalnym — odpowiedziała za dyrektora profesor transmutacji — a niektórzy czarodzieje biorą udział w wyprawach po rodziny mugolaków.

— Cóż, pomyślimy o tym — powiedział starzec, najwyraźniej myślami błądząc już gdzieś daleko. — Czy to wszystko?

Matka Charliego zastanowiła się chwilę, zanim otworzyła usta.

— Petunia Dursley — powiedziała, a kiedy wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się na nią, mówiła dalej. — Ona i jej rodzina przebywają tu od kilku godzin. Remus mówił, że na początku była nieznośna, ale teraz zamknęła się w sobie i jest raczej spokojna. Trochę ją nastraszyłam, więc mam nadzieję, że nie będzie mówić nic niewłaściwego. Ale kto ją tam wie. Może ktoś powinien mieć ją na oku? Nie sądzę, żeby była bezpieczna, jeśli zacznie…

— Tak, to może być pewien problem — odpowiedział Dumbledore, a Charlie Weasley przypomniał sobie kobietę w niebieskiej sukience i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Oczywiście, tylko jego matka mogła z własnej woli zaopiekować się ciotką Harry'ego Pottera. Dyrektor kontynuował. — Prawdę mówiąc, nie przychodzi mi do głowy nikt, kto znałby szczegóły pobytu Harry'ego u Dursleyów, mógłby się nią zająć i przy okazji nie rzucić na nią klątwy.

Molly westchnęła. Czuła, że tak to się skończy.

— Nie obiecuję, że nie rzucę na nią klątwy, ale postaram się, żeby nie była zabójcza. — Wszyscy poza starym czarodziejem spojrzeli na nią w szoku. Dumbledore jedynie kiwnął głową na znak zgody. Pani Weasley podejrzewała, że znał jej decyzję, zanim jeszcze ją podjęła. — Dobrze, do zobaczenia w takim razie. Jeśli będziecie mnie potrzebować, będę w kuchni.

Ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

— My też już pójdziemy — odezwał się Charlie i ciągnąc Malfoya za rękę, podążył za matką.

Kiedy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, odezwała się profesor McGonagall.

— Dlaczego im nie powiedziałeś?

— Dopóki nie przeniesiemy Harry'ego i Severusa do lochów, nie chcę tego ogłaszać. Wolę nie kusić losu.

— Jak ich przeniesiemy?

— Na noszach, pod osłoną eskorty. Poproszę Alrika o kilku wikingów, poza tym pójdą z nimi Remus i Syriusz. I ty oczywiście.

— Świetnie. Zawiadom mnie, kiedy asysta będzie gotowa. — Profesor transmutacji kiwnęła przełożonemu na pożegnanie głową i wyszła.

Albus patrzył przez okno i zastanawiał się nad czymś głęboko. Zadowolenie walczyło w nim z uczuciem bolesnego niepokoju, więc czarodziej był bardzo daleki od poczucia wewnętrznej równowagi.

— Lord Aventine, Harry? — wyszeptał i zapatrzył się na przepływające po niebie chmury.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 79  
**

**

* * *

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)

**Tagira **- zapraszam, będzie mi miło, jeśli będziesz regularnie zaglądać. :-)

**EqoVaqus Lady** - światła wprowadziłam, dziękuję za wskazówkę!

**Hakkajrii **- zgadza się, to były posklejane fragmenty, ponieważ narracja prowadzona była w nich przez różne osoby. W oryginalnym Kamieniu rzadko mieliśmy z tym do czynienia, bo z reguły naprzemiennie narracja prowadzona była przez Harry'ego lub Severusa. Później, kiedy już chłopcy obudzą się ze snu, będę mniej więcej trzymać się tego, ale też nie zawsze. :-)

**varda **- dziękuję za dobre słowo. :-) Liczę się z krytyką, choć mam też cichą nadzieję na ciepłe słowo od czasu do czasu. :-P Snarry będzie, w końcu o to nam wszystkim chodzi, prawda? Osoby wrażliwe muszę ostrzec, że już bardzo niedługo pojawią się różne straszne słowa w rodzaju penis itp. Postaram się jednak zachować umiar. Pozdrawiam serdecznie!


	3. 80 Jakim jesteś człowiekiem?

Beta/Muza: Akame :*

Beta: Kaczalka :*

**Rozdział 80. Jakim jesteś człowiekiem?**

Patrzył z góry na wyrysowany na podłodze pomieszczenia skomplikowany wzór. Znak błyszczał fluorescencyjnym blaskiem, nie rozjaśniając ani trochę ciemności wokół siebie. Cztery węże splątane ogonami goniły się na planie wpisanego w kwadrat koła. Przy głowie każdego gada czyjeś dłonie ułożyły cztery przedmioty, które były niemal niewidoczne w panującym tutaj mroku. Wytężał wzrok, by po chwili z trudem rozpoznać jabłko, sztylet i pierścień. Czwarty obiekt nadal niknął w cieniu i im bardziej próbował go rozpoznać, tym bardziej stawał się zamazany.

Cała komnata pogrążona była w mroku, bezruchu i ciszy, a jednak czuł przejmujący lęk, ponieważ w jakiś sposób wiedział, że nie jest sam. Coś tam było, nieruchome i na razie pozbawione mocy, ale nadal groźne i Harry był pewien, że to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim stwór podniesie głowę, żeby spojrzeć na niego swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami.

Nie, nie, nie! Za nic w świecie nie spojrzy mu w oczy!

Odepchnął od siebie znak, komnatę, mrok i ciszę.

* * *

Petunia siedziała na stołku pomiędzy łóżkami syna i męża. Na przemian poprawiała im poduszki, gładziła dłonie, podciągała kołdry pod pachy i wygładzała nierówności prześcieradeł. _Vernonowi przydałoby się golenie_, pomyślała, gdy na mężowskich policzkach dostrzegła ślad zarostu. Nie byłby zachwycony swoim obecnym wyglądem. Bardzo dbał, żeby prezentować się nienagannie. _Obaj wyglądają tak spokojnie, jakby zupełnie nic im nie dolegało. _W oczach pani Dursley błysnęły łzy. Zacisnęła usta i odwróciła wzrok od swoich mężczyzn, aby przemóc wzruszenie. Jej spojrzenie zaczęło błądzić po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali.

Łóżka Vernona i Dudleya stały w lewym rogu pokoju, niemal naprzeciwko wejścia. Ze swojego miejsca kobieta miała doskonały widok na całą salę, jednocześnie zaś nie docierał do niej chaos, jaki opanował skrzydło szpitalne. Petunia, gdy chciała, mogła obserwować każdą wchodzącą do szpitala osobę.

Na wprost wejścia, po prawej stronie, znajdowały się zamknięte salki. Dwóch olbrzymich wojowników strzegło drzwi do pierwszego z pokoi i Petunia nie mogła przestać na nich spoglądać, choć czyniła to, jak jej się wydawało, dość dyskretnie. Obaj mężczyźni byli mocno umięśnieni, na ich szerokie ramiona spod dziwacznych żelaznych hełmów spływały długie, płowe włosy, zaplecione w dwa warkocze, a na twarzach mieli najdłuższe brody, jakie ciotka Harry'ego kiedykolwiek widziała. Wyglądali tak… _męsko, groźnie, pociągająco?..._ prymitywnie, zdecydowanie prymitywnie! Najdziwniejsze było jednak ich uzbrojenie. Wojownik stojący bliżej Petunii lewą ręką przytrzymywał ogromnych rozmiarów okrągłą tarczę, która opierała się o podłogę przy jego boku. Każdy z wojów przypasany miał ciężki miecz, zaś w prawej ręce dzierżył topór na długim, drewnianym drągu. Obaj wyglądali, jakby szli na wojnę, a nie stali przy drzwiach szpitalnej izolatki. Ciotka Harry'ego po prostu nie mogła się oprzeć, aby co jakiś czas nie wracać wzrokiem do tych postaci, jak żywcem wyjętych ze stron skandynawskiej sagi. To było takie… średniowieczne. _W tym świecie najwyraźniej nikt nie zauważył wynalezienia karabinów maszynowych i kamizelek kuloodpornych_, prychnęła pani Dursley w myślach. Skąd oni się tu wzięli?

Odwróciła wzrok, by jej zainteresowanie nie wydało się osobom postronnym zbyt oczywiste. _Och nie, to się znowu dzieje!_ pomyślała, patrząc w stronę wejścia i czując dreszcze strachu i obrzydzenia. Co jakiś czas do skrzydła szpitalnego dostarczano kolejne nieprzytomne osoby, a sposób ich przybycia nazywano lewitacją. Widok ludzi unoszących się w powietrzu i płynących za jakimś czarodziejem przerażał ją bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Zresztą w tym miejscu bez przerwy coś latało. Fiolki, tace z lekarstwami, przyrządy do badania pacjentów, nawet krzesła! Jakby nie można było tego wszystkiego normalnie przenieść w rękach.

I ten hałas! Zamek nie milkł ani na chwilę. Rozmawiający, krzyczący i śmiejący się ludzie — żywi i na portretach. Na portretach, na Boga! Ludzie się na nich ruszali, znikali i pojawiali się kilka obrazów dalej. I oczywiście gadali, gadali, gadali. To brzęczenie doprowadzało Petunię do furii.

Rozmawiały nawet duchy, które co jakiś czas wychodziły ze ścian i przepływały przez meble. No cóż, właściwie te duchy były nawet zabawne, zwłaszcza gdy na ich widok regularnie ktoś nowy padał zemdlony.

Pani Dursley poczuła się znacznie lepiej, kiedy po półgodzinie obserwacji odkryła, że nie była jedyną osobą, dla której świat magiczny jest kompletnie obcy. Zauważyła, że w porównaniu z niektórymi przybyszami radzi sobie z własnymi emocjami doskonale. Może to te lata obcowania z dziwactwami Pottera tak ją zahartowały? W każdym razie nie krzyczała i nie mdlała, a to i tak więcej, niż mogła o sobie powiedzieć spora część pojawiających się charłaków.

Petunia we własnej głowie podzieliła ich sobie na kilka kategorii: Charłak Oswojony, Charłak Bliski Zawału, Charłak Pełen Dobrych Chęci. Ostatnia, czwarta grupa, nazwana przez nią Charłak Zarozumialec, składała się z ludzi, którzy uważali, że okazanie jakiegokolwiek zdziwienia byłoby poniżej ich godności. Byli naprawdę irytujący, z tymi swoimi nosami zadartymi pod sam sufit! Dlatego Petunia wcale im nie współczuła, kiedy to właśnie oni stali się dla złośliwych duchów celem najbardziej wyszukanych psot.

Ciotka Harry'ego raczej nikomu by tego nie powiedziała, ale duchy stanowiły dla niej w ostatnim czasie źródło nieustającej rozrywki. Był nawet taki duszek, który szczególnie panią Dursley śmieszył – młody zakonnik, wyjątkowo figlarny chłopiec. Starannie wybierał moment i zaczynał przenikać delikwenta od stóp w górę, wyłaniając się bezpośrednio z podłogi. Wyraz twarzy ofiary... Petunia nie mogła powstrzymać chichotu. To było naprawdę zabawne! Szkoda, że Dudley tego nie widzi.

Skierowała wzrok na swojego syna i serce ścisnęło się jej na widok rurki wprowadzonej do jego przełyku. Biedny Dudziaczek! Miała nadzieję, że nie sprawia mu to bólu.

Oprócz rurek do karmienia, jej chłopcom założyli również cewniki. To ostatecznie upewniło ją, że, przynajmniej na razie, wszystko jest w porządku. Skoro przemiana materii działa, to pewnie wszystko inne też.

Choć w jej głowie narodziło się mnóstwo pytań, do tej pory Petunia nie miała jeszcze okazji porozmawiać z nikim z personelu. Czarownice bez przerwy zajęte były przyjmowaniem nowych osób i przeprowadzaniem badań za pomocą tych swoich podejrzanie wyglądających przyrządów. Bardzo ciekawe było przyglądać im się, gdy wykonywały swoją pracę, zwłaszcza, jeśli założyło się, że machanie nad człowiekiem ubijakiem do jajek rzeczywiście przynosi jakieś rezultaty. Miały tam chyba kompletny zestaw do robienia tortów, bo Petunia dostrzegła jeszcze coś, co przypominało wałek do ciasta. Były też szpryca do kremu, szpatuła, radełko i… sitko? Chyba sitko, tak przynajmniej wyglądało z odległości, z której pani Dursley na nie patrzyła. To był naprawdę najdziwaczniejszy zestaw lekarski, jaki ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić i ciotka Harry'ego patrzyła nań z mieszaniną politowania i rozbawienia. Do tego wszystkiego, za każdą czarownicą przemieszczającą się z jakimś przyrządem kucharskim w dłoni, płynęła deseczka z pergaminem, na której gęsie pióro zapisywało coś, co prawdopodobnie było diagnozą.

Fascynujące…

Kiedy charłaczka siedziała i z uwagą obserwowała otoczenie, przy drzwiach wejściowych powstało nagle spore zamieszanie. Oba skrzydła otworzyły się na oścież. Ludzie w sali zamarli i zapadła cisza, gdy przez wrota przeszło czternastu dobranych parami wojowników, wyglądem przypominających dwóch brodaczy, trzymających wartę przed izolatką. W całkowitej ciszy stukot ich ciężkich butów brzmiał jak seria grzmotów, odbijał się od ścian i wracał wzmocniony szczękiem dzierżonej przez mężczyzn broni. Na czele zastępu kroczył największy mężczyzna, jakiego Petunia kiedykolwiek widziała. Przypuszczalnie był dowódcą wikingów, bo podobieństwo oblicza i stroju było uderzające, a ubiór nieco bardziej wystawny, choć wyraźnie przeznaczony do walki, nie zaś na salony. Pochód zamykała stara czarownica, przed którą obecne w pomieszczeniu osoby z szacunkiem skłaniały głowy.

Cała grupa skierowała się w stronę tajemniczej izolatki, odprowadzana wzrokiem wszystkich przebywających w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Po dotarciu do chronionego pomieszczenia, wojownicy uformowali przy wejściu szpaler, a stara czarownica otworzyła drzwi, przez które natychmiast wylewitowano dwie pary noszy. Przy pierwszych z nich zatrzymał się Syriusz Black, przy drugich wilkołak, który rano przedstawił się Petunii jako Remus Lupin. Tym razem na czele pochodu stanęła czarownica, zamykał go zaś ogromny wiking. Wojownicy i czarodzieje ruszyli szybkim krokiem w stronę wyjścia ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

Zanim do niego dotarli, zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Nagle w całej sali nie było już ani jednego siedzącego czarodzieja. Jeśli wcześniej ktoś siedział — teraz właśnie wstawał. Ci, którzy już stali, pochylali głowy w geście szacunku, tak starym i powszechnym, że absolutnie każdy, nieważne — charłak, mugol czy czarodziej, musiał go od razu zrozumieć. Znaczył on ni mniej ni więcej tylko to, że tymi wielkimi dwuskrzydłowymi drzwiami wynoszono właśnie kogoś ogromnie dla magicznej społeczności ważnego.

Dopiero kiedy nosze zostały wyprowadzone, ludzie powoli odprężyli się i stopniowo wszystko ruszyło dawnym rytmem.

To był najbardziej niesłychany widok, jaki Petunia mogła sobie wyobrazić, dziwniejszy nawet od kuchennych narzędzi lekarskich. Zaciekawiona do granic możliwości, chwyciła za rękaw przechodzącą w pobliżu czarownicę.

— Kim byli ci ludzie na noszach? — zapytała.

— To Harry Potter i Severus Snape — odpowiedziała czarownica. — Zabrali ich do lochów.

Petunii nic się tutaj nie zgadzało. O ile mogła uwierzyć bez trudu, że ktoś chciałby wrzucić Pottera do lochu, o tyle nie mogła w żaden sposób połączyć tej wiadomości z tymi wszystkimi kłaniającymi się ludźmi.

— Zabrali ich do więzienia? A co zrobili?

Czarownica spojrzała na panią Dursley zszokowana.

— Nie do więzienia, tylko do lochów. W lochach są ich prywatne kwatery. Będą tam odpoczywać i dochodzić do siebie.

— A dlaczego ludzie wstawali, gdy ich wynoszono?

Czarownica uniosła brwi ze zniecierpliwieniem.

— Przecież powiedziałam. To był _Harry Potter_. — Nazwisko wymówiła z naciskiem. Widząc jednak na twarzy charłaczki wyraz całkowitego niezrozumienia, dodała: — Król czarodziejskiego świata, na Merlina!

Po czym odwróciła się i odeszła do swoich obowiązków, pozostawiając ciotkę Harry'ego w stanie kompletnego osłupienia.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore czekał na Harry'ego i Severusa w lochach, czas do ich przybycia wypełniając rzucaniem zaklęć ochronnych i blokowaniem kominka na inne lokalizacje, niż jego własny gabinet. Chciał być całkowicie pewny, że gdy zapieczętuje komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów, absolutnie nikt poza nim samym i wskazanymi przez niego osobami, nie będzie miał do nich dostępu.

Właśnie kończył, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł przez nie Syriusz, lewitując Harry'ego. Zaraz za nim wkroczył Lupin z noszami, na których spoczywał Snape. Profesor McGonagall zaledwie zajrzała przez drzwi, aby upewnić się, że dyrektor jest w środku, po czym zamknęła je i zawróciła do sali wejściowej, zabierając ze sobą wikingów. Na straży przed komnatami Snape'a pozostało jedynie dwóch z nich.

Starzec gestem wskazał czarodziejom, aby przenieśli obu śpiących mężczyzn do sypialni. Łapa skrzywił się lekko, ale bez protestu złożył Harry'ego na łożu i przykrył go starannie kołdrą. Z drugiej strony Remus ułożył Mistrza Eliksirów. Black po raz ostatni pogładził chrześniaka po policzku, odgarnął mu z czoła włosy, po czym odwrócił się i opuścił pomieszczenie. Lunatyk podążył za nim i chwilę potem szum sieci Fiuu dał znać dyrektorowi, że obaj czarodzieje opuścili komnaty w lochach.

Dumbledore wyszedł na chwilę z pomieszczenia, aby nałożyć na drzwi wejściowe ostatni czar blokujący, po czym wrócił do sypialni.

— Zgredku! — zwrócił się do skrzata, który cały czas stał w nogach łóżka, niewidzialny wcześniej dla Łapy i Lunatyka, ale doskonale widoczny dla dyrektora. — Zostawiam ich pod twoją opieką. Za godzinę od teraz podasz im po fiolce eliksiru wzmacniającego, potem co trzy godziny kolejne porcje. Gdyby działo się coś niepokojącego, natychmiast mnie powiadom. Nikogo do nich nie dopuszczaj, chyba że sam Harry, ewentualnie Severus, wydadzą ci polecenie. Wszystko jasne?

— Tak jest, sir! Zgredek rozumie! — Skrzat energicznie kiwał głową. — Zgredek nikogo nie dopuści do panicza Harry'ego!

Starzec z uśmiechem skinął głową w podziękowaniu i opuścił sypialnię.

* * *

Pierwszym miejscem, do którego udali się Charlie i Draco było ministerstwo. W gmachu zastali istne pandemonium, ale przynajmniej tym razem Lucjusz Malfoy nie miał z nim nic wspólnego. Przepytywani urzędnicy zeznali, że arystokrata opuścił budynek krótko po tym, jak Harry Potter spektakularnie powalił pojedynkowiczów i wrócił do Hogwartu. Lucjusz nie poinformował, gdzie w razie potrzeby należy go szukać.

— Malfoy Manor? — zapytał Charlie. Kiedy Draco potwierdził, aportowali się przed bramę posiadłości.

W środku czekał ich zawód. Nie znaleźli ani Malfoya seniora, ani Narcyzy. Według skrzatów Lucjusz nie pojawił się w domu od chwili zrównania z ziemią zachodniego skrzydła, a Narcyza opuściła Malfoy Manor krótko po przeczytaniu numeru „Proroka Codziennego", w którym znajdowała się informacja o przewrocie w ministerstwie. Skrzaty nie miały pojęcia, gdzie udała się ich pani, ale jej nieobecność prawdopodobnie planowana była jako dłuższa, bo razem z właścicielką zniknęło sporo ubrań.

Draco był wściekły i rozżalony.

Cała matka! Gdy tylko pojawiały się problemy, odwracała się do nich plecami. Widocznie konfrontacja z zaprzyjaźnionymi żonami śmierciożerców przerastała ją. Draco sądził, że schowała się w którejś z ich willi, był jednak tak na Narcyzę zirytowany, że nie zamierzał tego sprawdzać.

Młodzieniec zawędrował do biblioteki, swojego ulubionego pomieszczenia w posiadłości, opadł na kanapę przed kominkiem i zamyślił się.

Ojciec go zaskoczył. Nie miał pojęcia, co sądzić o postępowaniu Lucjusza w ministerstwie, co więcej nie potrafił zinterpretować postępowania Harry'ego Pottera. Wyglądało, jakby Lucjusz odwrócił się od Czarnego Pana, a Potter uwierzył mu bez zastrzeżeń i ofiarował dziesięć miejsc w Wizengamocie. Dziesięć! To było cholernie dziwne i Draco nie potrafił się z tym uporać. Harry Potter okazał jego ojcu zaufanie. Jakim cudem, skoro nawet jego własny syn nie ufał mu ani odrobinę?

Ale teraz był tutaj. Być może Lucjusz jednak zasługuje na jeszcze jedną szansę? A jeśli nawet nie, to jakim byłby człowiekiem, gdyby po prostu zostawił ojca bez żadnej pomocy, gdy ten prawdopodobnie nie miał nawet siły ruszyć ręką?

Draco cały czas miał przed oczami dwóch siódmorocznych Ślizgonów z Mrocznym Znakiem, którzy ciągle leżeli nieprzytomni w skrzydle szpitalnym. Nikt nie próbował przyspieszyć ich rekonwalescencji, cała opieka ograniczyła się do podtrzymywania ich funkcji życiowych. Cóż, Malfoy nie miał tego nikomu za złe, sam był wściekły na tych imbecyli, którzy przynieśli wstyd jego domowi.

Blondyn pomyślał, że Lucjusz idealnie wyczuł moment, w którym odwrócił się od Czarnego Pana. Gdyby zwlekał choć odrobinę dłużej, nie byłoby już dla niego żadnego ratunku. Cholerny szczęściarz!

A teraz ojciec zniknął i Draco nie miał żadnego pomysłu, gdzie go szukać.

Chłopak bał się jak nigdy dotąd, choć nie do końca wiedział, czego dokładnie aż tak się boi. Czy zniknięcie ojca mogło mieć jeszcze jakiś inny powód, niż atak Czarnego Pana? A może Lucjusz nie żyje? Och, do ciężkiej cholery! Złość i żal buzowały w nim wściekle i nie umiał ich okiełznać. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz eksploduje. Najchętniej rozwaliłby w drobny mak kilka sprzętów! Korciło go, żeby wyciągnąć różdżkę i rzucić Confringo na paskudną mahoniową etażerkę, ulubiony mebelek matki, zapełniony po brzegi okropnymi, czułostkowymi pamiątkami z jej licznych podróży. Wyobrażał sobie z jakim hukiem lądują na podłodze porozbijane paskudne wazoniki i wstrętne, biskwitowe pastereczki.

Był tak pogrążony w niewesołych myślach, że nie zauważył nawet, gdy Charlie wszedł do biblioteki.

Poczuł magię męża chwilę przed tym, zanim ciepła dłoń spoczęła na jego karku. Gorąca iskra przeskoczyła z koniuszków znajomych palców i pognała po kręgosłupie Ślizgona prosto do jego brzucha, budząc w nim maleńkie skrzydełka. Otarł się o rękę Weasleya jak kot. _To jest to, _pomyślał, _to właśnie tego teraz potrzebuję_. Chciał silnych rąk męża.

Charlie był cudownym kochankiem, dokładnie takim, jakim Draco zawsze go sobie wyobrażał — nawet wtedy, gdy jeszcze tylko o nim marzył. Był twórczy i namiętny i jakimś szóstym zmysłem zawsze potrafił odgadnąć, czego akurat najbardziej brakowało jego Smokowi. Malfoy ponownie otarł się o jego rękę.

Charlie położył obie dłonie na jego ramionach i zaczął je delikatnie masować, ale nie delikatności chciał Draco. Nie w tej chwili. Teraz pragnął siły i agresji, które pozwoliłyby mu na chwilę zapomnieć o ojcu i matce, Czarnym Panu, Mrocznych Znakach, o całym tym bagnie, w którym ostatnio musiał się taplać, choć wcale tego nie chciał. Pragnął bólu i zębów. Wszędzie.

Złapał dłoń męża i pociągnął lekko. Charlie zrozumiał zachętę — obszedł kanapę, usiadł obok i przyciągnął go do piersi. Ciągle delikatnie, długimi pociągnięciami zaczął pieścić plecy i szyję blondyna. Draco napiął się i zawarczał cicho, sfrustrowany. Zapach wyprawionej skóry, nuta cedru i piżma rozpraszały go, a dotyk Charliego podrażniał jego nerwy do granicy cierpienia. Nie mógł znieść tej całej subtelności. Gdy łagodna dłoń znów dotknęła jego twarzy, ugryzł ją mocno.

— Hej! — Oczy Weasleya rozszerzyły się na chwilę ze zdumienia i złości. — Co z tobą?

Brązowe tęczówki zapatrzyły się w błękitne, zdesperowane i wyzywające. Wreszcie Draco dostrzegł we wzroku swojego poskramiacza błysk zrozumienia.

— Chodź tu — usłyszał wypowiedziane gardłowym głosem słowa i poczuł, jak Charlie jednym płynnym ruchem podnosi go, sadzając sobie okrakiem na kolanach.

Od ich pierwszej nocy Malfoy cały czas czuł, że gdzieś tam, pod warstwą czułości w sercu jego męża ukrywa się kropla dzikości, ale nigdy dotąd nie chciał jej odkryć. Jednak dzisiaj…

Kiedy brutalna dłoń złapała go mocno za włosy i przyciągnęła do pocałunku, Draco sapnął i poddał się z ulgą. Tak, żadnej czułości, żadnego głaskania. Wczepił się palcami w ramiona Charliego, ściskając z całej siły, gdy ten gryzł jego wargi niemal do krwi. Czuł szorstkie palce mocno wplecione w swoje włosy i przytrzymujące głowę w żelaznym uchwycie. Nawet gdyby chciał, nie mógłby się wyrwać, ale nie chciał i tylko dyszał Charliemu prosto w usta, walcząc z chęcią oddania ugryzień.

Twarda ręka złapała go mocno za pośladek, zupełnie bez żadnej finezji, a palce boleśnie wbiły mu się w ciało. Poczuł szarpnięcie i nagle ocierał się o twardą wypukłość w spodniach swojego męża, jęcząc głośno i walcząc o oddech.

Nie mógł złapać tchu!

Gdy szorstka dłoń wyciągnęła mu koszulę zza paska i zaatakowała bez pytania jego brzuch, kierując się stanowczo ku zapięciu spodni, zakwilił i wygiął się jak struna, odsłaniając bladą szyję. Zęby natychmiast znalazły sobie do niej drogę i teraz czuł bolesne, mokre ukąszenia. Przy każdym z nich gwałtowny prąd spływał po kręgosłupie do jego lędźwi, uda napinały się, a biodra drgały niekontrolowanie w przód i w tył, w przód i w tył. Jego serce galopowało dziko i słyszał, że ktoś dyszy spazmatycznie — czy to on wydaje te dźwięki? — gdy gorąca, barbarzyńska dłoń nacierała na wrażliwą skórę tuż pod pępkiem, walcząc z upartymi guzikami.

Szóstym zmysłem wyczuł, że to już, że mu się udało, że zwabił swojego poskramiacza nad krawędź i to się zaraz stanie. Charlie położy go na tej kanapie i weźmie brutalnie, tak jak tego obaj pragną. _Proszę, tak, proszę._ Czuł wokół siebie napinające się twarde ramiona. Już za chwilę…

I wtedy coś przeskoczyło mu w głowie i od razu zrozumiał.

Ojciec też był wściekły i sfrustrowany, zupełnie jak on sam jeszcze kilka minut temu. Przecież to oczywiste, co przyszło mu do głowy.

— Och! — wydyszał Draco. — Już wiem, gdzie jest Lucjusz.

_Szlag by to!_ Charliemu z najwyższym trudem udało się poskromić swoją żądzę. Przez długą chwilę trzymał ramiona mocno zaplecione wokół pasa Draco i z nosem w zagięciu jego szyi próbował uspokoić bijące szaleńczo serce. Czuł ręce Malfoya owinięte wokół swojego karku i jego palce zanurzone we włosach, teraz delikatnie i czule głaszczące jego skórę. Siedzieli tak, uspokajając się, kilka minut. Wreszcie wydało mu się, że może zaufać swojemu głosowi.

— No więc… — wychrypiał. — Gdzie znajdziemy seniora?

— W łóżku, rzecz jasna. — Opanowany już niemal Ślizgon uśmiechnął się kpiąco. — Pytanie tylko: w czyim?

Charlie spojrzał z bliska na swojego Smoka, na ciemniejące na jego szyi ślady ugryzień, spuchnięte wargi i błękitne, teraz już spokojne, tęczówki.

— Jesteś mi coś dłużny — powiedział, mrużąc oczy.

— Wszystko — potwierdził szeptem Malfoy i pocałował go lekko, zanim zsunął się z jego kolan. — Jeszcze dzisiaj.

Według skrzatów, które Draco ponownie wezwał na przesłuchanie, Lucjusz dzielił obecnie swój czas pomiędzy dwie kochanki, z których jedną wyraźnie faworyzował w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Zdobycie adresu okazało się doprawdy dziecinnie proste i młody Malfoy doszedł do wniosku, że ojciec niezbyt się chyba przejmuje własną żoną. Rozumiał zdradę, ale nie rozumiał tego braku dyskrecji. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to nie jest aby jakaś forma zemsty na Narcyzie. Tylko co takiego mogła przeskrobać matka, żeby aż tak sprowokować Lucjusza?

Dochodząc do wniosku, że w tej chwili właściwie zupełnie go to nie interesuje, Draco przytulił się do swojego męża. Razem aportowali się przed budynkiem, w którym spodziewali się znaleźć arystokratę.

Kiedy aktualna kochanka ojca otworzyła im drzwi, Ślizgon zaniemówił. Nie tego oczekiwał, znając doskonale gust Lucjusza. Myślał, że stanie przed nim okazała blondynka z pełnym zestawem kobiecych walorów, tymczasem patrzył teraz na bardzo młodą, niezwykle szczupłą, płaską brunetkę z zielonymi oczami. Typ chłopięcy. Co się, do licha, dzieje z jego ojcem? Przez myśl Draco przemknęła wizja eliksiru wielosokowego. Czy to by tłumaczyło ostatnie wydarzenia?

Musiał jednak odsunąć ten pomysł, gdy dziewczyna zaprowadziła go do sypialni, w której na łóżku spoczywał ledwo przytomny Lucjusz. Blondyn obejrzał dokładnie zaogniony Mroczny Znak ojca. To bez wątpienia był Malfoy senior.

— Misja wykonana — powiedział Charlie, uśmiechając się do męża i z kieszeni swoich skórzanych spodni wyciągnął świstoklik: małą mugolską monetę.

Chwilę potem obaj mężczyźni pojawili się w sali wejściowej Hogwartu, z Lucjuszem Malfoyem uwieszonym na ich ramionach.

* * *

Około południa pani Weasley przypomniała sobie o obietnicy złożonej Dumbledore'owi. Już prawie trzy godziny pracowała intensywnie nad ułożeniem obiecanego mu grafiku posiłków i potrzebowała chwili przerwy. Bolały ją plecy i czuła się odrobinę rozbita. Oby ta ciąża była przynajmniej tak mało kłopotliwa, jak ta z Ginny. Ciąży z Ronem wolała nie wspominać i bardzo liczyła na to, że nie będzie musiała zaliczyć powtórki.

Po namyśle postanowiła zabrać ciotkę Harry'ego na spacer po hogwarckich błoniach, a potem zaprowadzić ją na obiad. Pomyślała, że jej samej też przyda się rozprostować nogi i zjeść coś smacznego. A już na pewno skorzysta na tym kopiący ją co jakiś czas maluch.

Kiedy dotarła do skrzydła szpitalnego, zastała Petunię bardzo zamyśloną. Przez chwilę przyglądała się kobiecie, siedzącej bez ruchu pomiędzy łóżkami swoich mężczyzn i zastanawiała się, co tamta teraz czuje. Co ona sama czułaby, gdyby tutaj, zamiast Dursleyów, leżeli Artur i Charlie czy Bill, albo którekolwiek z jej pozostałych dzieci. Nagle straszna myśl zaatakowała jej umysł. A gdyby tu leżały wszystkie jej dzieci i mąż? Przecież dokładnie to właśnie spotkało Petunię — została sama, zastanawiając się, czy odzyska jeszcze swoje życie.

W tej chwili panią Weasley z pełną mocą uderzył nienaturalny spokój kobiety. Nie chciała myśleć, że kryje się za nim chłód. Ale co w takim razie?

— Pani Dursley? Petunio? — powiedziała cicho, ściągając na siebie uwagę ciotki Harry'ego. — Czy przeszłaby się pani ze mną na spacer? Potem możemy pójść na obiad — zawiesiła głos i czekała na reakcję.

Petunia przez chwilę przyglądała się jej z namysłem, a potem bez słowa wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia. Molly podążyła za nią, postanawiając sobie w duchu dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat tej dziwnej kobiety.

W milczeniu wydostały się z zamku i wolnym krokiem skierowały w stronę jeziora. Niespodziewanie to Petunia pierwsza przerwała milczenie.

— Byłam dzisiaj świadkiem bardzo dziwnej sceny. — Głos kobiety był cichy, a wzrok nieobecny. — Chciałabym, żeby mi pani odpowiedziała na kilka pytań.

Molly zastanowiła się, co mogło tak bardzo zainteresować ciotkę Harry'ego, żeby z własnej woli chciała zadawać pytania o ich świat. Kiwnęła jednak głową, a kiedy zorientowała się, że kobieta nie mogła tego zauważyć, potwierdziła:

— Proszę pytać.

— Z izolatki w szpitalu wynieśli dzisiaj Pottera. Miał całą eskortę tych brodatych wojowników, którzy wyglądają jak wikingowie. — Molly, słysząc relację, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Przypuszczała, że ten widok musiał robić wrażenie. Petunia kontynuowała: — Kiedy go wynosili, ludzie w szpitalu wstawali z miejsc, niektórzy kłaniali się. Zapytałam jedną z kobiet, dlaczego to robili. Powiedziała, że Harry Potter jest królem. — Petunia miała na twarzy dziwny wyraz niedowierzania pomieszanego z paniką. Spojrzała wreszcie na panią Weasley. — Co ona miała na myśli?

Czarownica osłupiała. Czy to o to chodziło? Czy Petunia Dursley bała się zemsty? Czy znęcając się nad siostrzeńcem czuła się bezkarna? A teraz okazało się, że się przeliczyła i lękała się o swoje życie? Cóż, Molly na pewno niczego jej nie będzie ułatwiać. Może nawet trochę ją postraszy. Odrobinkę.

— Harry Potter jest naszym królem — powiedziała z naciskiem — chociaż nie w takim sensie, jak królowa Wielkiej Brytanii. Jest najsilniejszym magicznie czarodziejem na świecie, a to z kolei sprawia, że nie ma nigdzie czarodzieja ani czarownicy, którzy nie liczyliby się z jego zdaniem. Jest teraz głową Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów. No i rzuca zaklęcia, które tylko prawdziwy magiczny król może rzucać.

— Przecież on nie ma jeszcze nawet siedemnastu lat — wyszeptała charłaczka.

— Och, doprawdy? — zirytowała się Molly. — I co z tego? Przecież miał zaledwie rok, gdy pierwszy raz pokonał Voldemorta. Obudził nas wszystkich wczoraj, zapomniałaś? Nikt z nas nie przypuszczał, że to w ogóle mogłoby być fizycznie możliwe, a co dopiero, że ktoś to zrobi. Że _on_ to zrobi! — W czarownicy zagotowała się krew. Spojrzała ze złością na ciotkę Harry'ego i wysyczała: — Pewnie ci teraz wstyd, co?

Petunia aż do tej chwili koncentrowała się jedynie na zrozumieniu faktów, jakie jej przedstawiano, ale ostatnie pytanie zbiło ją z tropu.

— Wstyd? Dlaczego miałabym się wstydzić? — zapytała zdumiona.

— Uczyniliście z jego życia piekło, ty, twój mąż i wasz okropny synalek! Znęcaliście się nad nim, głodziliście, nigdy nie dawaliście żadnego wsparcia, że o miłości nie wspomnę. — Molly była taka wściekła, że ze złości zaciskała pięści. — A teraz wszyscy się o tym dowiedzą. Prędzej czy później te informacje wypłyną, a ludzie nie będą nimi zachwyceni. Chyba to rozumiesz, widziałaś, co się działo, gdy go dzisiaj wynosili.

Jeśli czarownica spodziewała się przerażenia, przeprosin, łez, albo innej zrozumiałej dla siebie reakcji, zawiodła się. Charłaczka spojrzała na nią z nienawiścią, a w jej oczach nie było teraz lęku.

— Ma mi być wstyd? A wam nie jest wstyd? Gdzie byliście, kiedy my podobno znęcaliśmy się nad Potterem? Kogo on interesował dopóki nie wyjechał do tej cholernej szkoły? — krzyczała piskliwie i krok po kroku zbliżała się do pani Weasley, która w tym samym tempie cofała się przed nią z wyrazem szoku w szeroko otwartych oczach. — Nikt z was ani razu nie pojawił się, żeby zapytać, czy gówniarz czegoś nie potrzebuje. Czy my czegoś nie potrzebujemy. Nikt nas nawet nie zapytał, czy chcemy go u siebie!

— Myśleliśmy, że dobrze się nim opiekujecie — wyszeptała Molly ze łzami w oczach.

— Myśleliście! — Petunia nie miała zamiaru przerwać, gdy wreszcie ktoś pozwolił jej mówić. Teraz już nie krzyczała, jej ton był wzgardliwy i nieprzyjemny. — Nigdy nie chciałam mieć nic wspólnego z waszym światem. Nigdy nie chciałam, żeby mój mąż miał z nim coś wspólnego i na pewno nie chciałam tego dla swojego syna. Ale czy to was obchodziło? Nie! Po prostu pewnego wieczora podrzuciliście Pottera na nasz próg i zniknęliście na dziesięć lat. Co sobie właściwie wyobrażał ten cały Dumbledore?

Pani Weasley nie była do końca pewna, co skłoniło dyrektora do takiej decyzji, w końcu on sam przyznał we wrześniu, że, gdyby zaszła potrzeba, znalazłby inny sposób chronienia Harry'ego. To nie musiała być stara magia rodzinna. Nagle wydało jej się, że posiada jeden argument nie do odparcia.

— Przecież to syn twojej siostry! — powiedziała.

Przez twarz charłaczki przebiegł skurcz bólu.

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że chciałabym opiekować się synem mojej siostry? — zapytała. — Ona mnie nawet nie lubiła. Zagarnęła dla siebie wszystko, co było do wzięcia i zniknęła. Dlaczego miałabym jej to wybaczyć?

— Co zagarnęła? — Czarownica nic z tego nie rozumiała.

— Wszystko! Magię, zdolności, urodę, miłość rodziców! Wszystko! — Petunia była rozgoryczona. — Nie pojawiła się nawet na moim ślubie. Nie byłam dla niej wystarczająco ważna.

Molly patrzyła na ciotkę Harry'ego i nagle dotarło do niej, jak bardzo zraniona została ta kobieta. Nie miała żadnych powodów do akceptowania magicznego świata, bo on bez przerwy coś jej odbierał. Najpierw siostrę i rodziców, potem poczucie własnej wartości, wreszcie spokój i możliwość decydowania o własnym losie. Bo tak naprawdę to właśnie zrobił Albus, gdy położył Harry'ego na progu Petunii Dursley — odebrał jej prawo wyboru.

Poczuła dla niej litość. Tak, Petunia zasługiwała na współczucie, w tej jednej chwili Molly to zrozumiała.

A jednak, jednak..

Czy kiedykolwiek będzie można jej wybaczyć sposób, w jaki traktowała siostrzeńca?

Były teraz nad brzegiem jeziora, daleko od hałasu i szaleństwa panującego w zamku. Słyszały jedynie kojący szmer tataraku i trele ptaków, ukrywających się wśród gałęzi rosnących w pobliżu drzew.

— To był tylko mały chłopiec — wyszeptała.

Charłaczka ciężko usiadła na trawie, objęła ramionami kolana i zapatrzyła się przed siebie.

— Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? — zapytała zdławionym głosem. Mówienie przychodziło jej z trudem, jakby po raz pierwszy w życiu musiała się zmierzyć z tym, co naprawdę czuła. — Ja nawet nie lubię dzieci. To znaczy… kocham swojego syna ponad wszystko na świecie, ale obcowanie z dziećmi nigdy nie sprawiało mi przyjemności. Nawet z własnym, a co dopiero z cudzymi. — Petunia spojrzała na brzuch pani Weasley i uśmiechnęła się lekko, zanim ponownie spojrzała na jezioro. — Nie sądzę, żebyś mogła mnie zrozumieć. Zdaje się, że ty je lubisz.

Molly nie rozumiała, ale bardzo chciała usłyszeć resztę tej historii.

— Mów dalej, staram się zrozumieć — powiedziała cicho.

— Dudley był dzieckiem zaplanowanym i wyczekiwanym. Wbrew wszystkiemu bardzo chciałam go urodzić i nigdy tego nie żałowałam. — Pani Dursley zanurzyła się we wspomnieniach, a na jej twarzy kolejno odbijały się refleksy dawnych uczuć. — Jednak bardzo źle zniosłam ciążę, a potem połóg był koszmarny. Wpadłam w depresję i nie radziłam sobie zupełnie z niczym. Niemowlę nie jest zabawnym towarzystwem, a ja innego nie miałam. Kiedy już wygrzebałam się z czarnej dziury, byłam pewna, że nigdy więcej nie zdecyduję się na dziecko. Zbyt wiele mnie to kosztowało. — Petunia zamyśliła się na chwilę. — A potem pojawił się Potter i zamiast jednego upiornego niemowlęcia, miałam dwa. — Pani Dursley wzdrygnęła się lekko, jednak po chwili podjęła opowieść. — Myślę, że w końcu dałabym sobie z tym wszystkim radę. Gdyby chodziło o inne dziecko, mogłabym wziąć niańkę i jakoś to zorganizować. Ale w tym wypadku było to niemożliwe. Bez przerwy miały miejsce dziwne… incydenty. Latały szklanki i sztućce, płonął kosz na śmieci, tańczyły buty. Różne takie. Nie mogłam nikogo na dłużej wpuszczać do domu, bo zaraz poszłaby plotka, że z nami coś jest nie tak, że jesteśmy ufoludkami, albo że u nas straszy. Ludzie ciągle wymyślają takie rzeczy. — Widać było, że przypomniała coś sobie. — Kiedyś dwie ulice od nas pewnej rodzinie wybili szyby w oknach, bo sąsiadka opowiadała, że praktykują voodoo. Kiedy jednej z plotkarek zginął kot, inni od razu uznali, że to właśnie oni użyli go do jakichś rytuałów. Nie chciałam, żeby nas spotkało coś podobnego. Zamykałam dzieciaka w komórce, kiedy przychodził listonosz, a potem tak już zostało.

Molly słuchała w skupieniu, nie przerywając i myślała o tym, że tak łatwo byłoby tym ludziom udzielić wsparcia, pokierować nimi. Gdyby tylko Dumbledore nie był taki arogancki!

— Nie umiałam się z nim obchodzić. Bałam się go. — Petunia spojrzała na siedzącą obok czarownicę, szukając w jej wzroku choć cienia wyrozumiałości. — To był zupełnie obcy gatunek, po którym nie wiedziałam, czego się spodziewać. Próbowałam różnych kar. — Potrząsnęła głową. — Zaczęłam go straszyć, żeby przestał robić te wszystkie rzeczy, ale to nic nie dawało. Bez przerwy zdarzały się różne wypadki, po których lądowaliśmy z Dudleyem w szpitalu. Bałam się, że spali nam dom, że spłoniemy we śnie.

Gdzieś między wierszami Molly usłyszała niewypowiedziane poczucie winy Petunii — obezwładniające poczucie winy wobec własnego syna. Chłopak codziennie musiał obcować z czymś, czego jego rodzice śmiertelnie się bali. Jak to wpływało na jego poczucie bezpieczeństwa? Na ile szalonych sposobów jego matka próbowała mu to wszystko rekompensować?

Petunia ucichła na dłuższą chwilę. Gdy zaczęła ponownie mówić, ciaśniej objęła się ramionami.

— Kiedy zaczęły przychodzić listy ze szkoły, Vernon się wściekł. Właściwie nie mam pojęcia dlaczego. Przypuszczam, że potraktował je jako kolejną nieuzgodnioną z nami interwencję w nasze życie. Ja byłam szczęśliwa.

Zamilkła na dobre i teraz obie matki wpatrywały się w szare wody jeziora. Czarownica rozmyślała o smutnym życiu siedzącej obok kobiety, zdeterminowanym przez okoliczności, na które nigdy nie miała wpływu. Charłaczka zastanawiała się, czy przyszłość zaoferuje jej wreszcie jakiś wybór, teraz, kiedy Potter był już dorosły i w końcu mogła mieć swoje życie dla siebie.

Molly podniosła się powoli i wyciągnęła dłoń do Petunii, aby pomóc jej wstać.

— Chodź, pójdziemy na obiad. Potem muszę wracać do grafiku — powiedziała.

— Mogę ci pomóc — zaoferowała ciotka Harry'ego. — Jestem całkiem niezła w organizacji różnych rzeczy.

Pani Weasley uśmiechnęła się. Nagle coś sobie przypomniała.

— Dlaczego byłaś taka poruszona, gdy dowiedziałaś się, że Harry jest naszym królem? Jeśli nie bałaś się zemsty, to o co chodziło?

Petunia odwróciła głowę i po raz ostatni spojrzała na jezioro.

— Zastanawiałam się, jakimi jesteście ludźmi, skoro, bez mrugnięcia okiem, skazaliście na cierpienie najważniejszego dla siebie człowieka.

* * *

Kiedy Harry wreszcie się ocknął, przez chwilę miał problem z ustaleniem, co właściwie dzieje się z jego ciałem. Nie poruszając się ani nie otwierając oczu, rozpoczął powolne badanie otaczającej go rzeczywistości.

Leżał na czymś miękkim, było mu ciepło i wygodnie, zaś powietrze wokół przesiąknięte było znajomym piżmowym zapachem. Słyszał miarowe bicie silnego serca, a ten dźwięk przenikał go do kości i wyzwalał jego magię, nakłaniając ją do pulsowania w zgodzie ze znajomym rytmem. Wydawało mu się, że czuje owijające się wokół jego ramion, talii i nóg kończyny i było to niezwykle przyjemne, kojące doznanie. Młodzieniec nie chciał otwierać oczu, żeby nie zepsuć cudownego poczucia harmonii, spoczywał więc leniwie w silnych ramionach i rozkoszował każdą upływającą chwilą.

Pragnął w spokoju rozważyć wszystkie zdarzenia, w jakich brał ostatnio udział, jednak na powierzchnię jego świadomości uparcie wypływało przypomnienie połączenia, jakiego doświadczył w czasie drogi powrotnej do swojego umysłu. Połączenia z Severusem. Połączenia z jego magią i sygnaturą. Z jego duszą. Bez przerwy widział pod zamkniętymi powiekami blask ich więzi i słyszał moc Snape'a, śpiewającą dla niego. To było niewiarygodne doświadczenie i tęsknił teraz za nim każdą komórką swojego ciała.

Właściwie mógłby to zrobić, prawda? Dotknąć rdzenia Severusa swoją mocą. Tylko na chwilę, na jeden krótki moment, żeby znów to poczuć. Snape prawdopodobnie nawet by tego nie pamiętał…

Jego magia mimowolnie zaczęła się wyciągać i otaczać leżącego obok mężczyznę w miłosnym uścisku, kusząc jego moc, przyzywając ją do połączenia. Tylko na małą chwilkę. Czuł, że magia Severusa zaczyna odpowiadać bez najmniejszego oporu, zupełnie, jakby właśnie na to wezwanie zawsze czekała. Jeszcze tylko…

Wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy usłyszał cichutkie chrząknięcie. Cofnął swoją moc i zastanowił się, co właściwie chciał zrobić? Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Naprawdę był idiotą!

Otworzył wreszcie oczy i ponad ramieniem Mistrza Eliksirów dostrzegł pomarszczoną twarz Zgredka. Skrzat uśmiechnął się szeroko, jednak dźwięk, który wydobył się z jego ust był zaledwie szeptem:

— Harry Potter, sir. Eliksir. — Zgredek pokazał młodzieńcowi dwie fiolki, które trzymał w ręku.

Gryfon zastanowił się, o jaką miksturę może chodzić. Kiedy po zielonkawym kolorze odgadł, że skrzat ma dla nich eliksir wzmacniający, ułożył usta w bezgłośnym _za chwilę_. Zgredek kiwnął głową i aportował się z cichym trzaskiem.

Teraz, kiedy już otworzył oczy, Harry w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że leży w pościeli, przyklejony całym rozgrzanym ciałem do swojego męża, owinięty jego rękami i nogami. Nie mógł też uciec przed odkryciem, że jego własny penis jest twardy i naciska na umięśnione udo Snape'a. Wystarczy, że Severus ruszy nogą, a… Na policzkach Gryfona wykwitł nagle rumieniec, a czubki uszu stały się gorące z podniecenia i zażenowania. Na szczęście miał na sobie piżamę. Obaj mieli, dzięki Merlinowi!

Harry przeniósł wzrok na twarz męża. Severus spał spokojnie, jego rysy wygładziły się, a usta były wygięte w maleńkim uśmiechu. Pewnie śniło mu się coś wyjątkowo miłego. Nie mogąc oprzeć się gorączkowej chęci dotknięcia go, Potter podniósł dłoń i jednym palcem odsunął z twarzy Snape'a zabłąkany kosmyk włosów. Delikatnie obrysowywał kontury jego twarzy, wreszcie przeniósł opuszek palca na jedną z brwi, aby wygładzić ją miękkim dotknięciem. Kiedy palec w powolnej wędrówce dotarł wreszcie do krzywizny ust, powieki Ślizgona drgnęły i uchyliły się nieznacznie.

— Co ci się śniło? — zapytał szeptem Harry.

Choć w pierwszym odruchu chciał od razu zabrać dłoń, przemógł się i idąc za głosem swojego pragnienia, zaczął łagodnie głaskać policzek i szczękę Severusa. Pod palcami wyczuwał ostre włoski świeżego zarostu. Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w niego i wydało mu się nagle, że bardzo, bardzo powoli mąż nachyla się ku niemu. Harry podniósł lekko brodę i przymknął powieki.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 80  
**

**

* * *

**

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)

**Varda Elena** - Rowling faktycznie zrobiła z Dursleyów ludzi płytkich, a Josephine Darcy dodatkowo nadmiernie okrutnych (co, jak wiadomo, w kanonie nie miało miejsca), ale uważam, że ani płytkość, ani okrucieństwo, ani prostactwo, otyłość, wrzaskliwość, głupota i inne paskudne cechy nie sprawiają, że ludzie przestają się zakochiwać i, co czasami gorsze, płodzić dzieci i hodować je na swój obraz i podobieństwo. Więc nie odbieram Dursleyom miłości, wierzę, że to w ich przypadku możliwe i prawdopodobne. Pytanie brzmi jedynie, czy miłość czyni ich lepszymi ludźmi? Czy miłość partnerska kogokolwiek czyni lepszym człowiekiem?

Och, Lord Aventine... Cóż mogę powiedzieć. Uwielbiam tę postać, jeśli to może być jakąś wskazówką. :-)

Bardzo dziękuję za Twój komentarz. :-)

**mustatie **- dziękuję za wiarę we mnie i zapraszam do regularnych odwiedzin. :-)

**Akame **- co ja mogę na to powiedzieć? Aż mi się łza zakręciła. To jest dokładnie to, co chciałam przekazać, a Ty to perfekcyjnie wyczytałaś. Dziękuję za wszystkie dobre słowa. :***  
**


	4. 81 Zyski i straty

**Beta/Muza: **Akame

**Beta: **Kaczalka

**Rozdział 81. Zyski i straty**

Severus śnił o dzikim ogrodzie, który porastał tyły Snape Manor. Na niebie świeciło łagodne majowe słońce, a w powietrzu czuć było rozkwitającą moc ziemi i budzącego się ponownie życia. Wzdłuż wąskiej kamiennej ścieżki rosły bujne trawy i zdziczałe krzewy, których istnienia jego matka na pewno nie tolerowałaby pod żadnym pozorem. Przed nim, ciągnąc go łagodnie za rękę, szedł Harry — szczęśliwy, roześmiany Harry o najbardziej zielonych oczach, jakie Snape mógłby sobie wyobrazić.

— Chodź, Severusie, muszę ci coś pokazać — zawołał chłopak i pociągnął go w stronę, gdzie znajdowała się kamienna altanka, od wielu pokoleń miejsce pielgrzymek wszystkich małych Snape'ów.

Gdy zza drzew wyłonił się maleńki budyneczek, Severusowi na chwilę zabrakło tchu. Z zachwytem wpatrywał się w doskonale odwzorowane barwy znajomego Kamienia Serca, w którym szmaragdowa zieleń harmonijnie przenikała się z głęboką czerwienią. Nagle pośrodku zobaczył coś jeszcze i serce zamarło w nim na ułamek sekundy. Wśród morza zieleni z domieszką purpury, wił się ametystowy strumyczek, tworząc zdumiewający kontrapunkt dla kolorystycznej harmonii. Wprowadzał element zaskoczenia, przez co całość nabierała szczególnej głębi i znaczenia. Był szokujący. I absolutnie niezbędny, jak uświadomił sobie po chwili Severus.

Jego Gryfon najwyraźniej też tak uważał. Ofiarował mu ten mały skarb, a teraz śmiał się radośnie. Zarzucił Snape'owi ręce na szyję, przywierając do niego szczupłym ciałem.

— Chciałem tak przemalować całe Snape Manor — zachichotał. — Przez chwilę.

— Możesz robić, co tylko chcesz — odpowiedział cicho Ślizgon i pochylił się do pocałunku.

Na ustach poczuł miękki dotyk i pomyślał, że jego biedne serce eksploduje zaraz od nadmiaru czułości.

Otworzył oczy i zobaczył zielone spojrzenie, czekające na jakiś znak, że już się obudził.

— Co ci się śniło? — zapytał szeptem prawdziwy Harry, przesuwając powoli palcem wzdłuż jego żuchwy.

Czy to się dzieje naprawdę? Ciągle na granicy świadomości, Snape nie był do końca pewien. Może to tylko kolejna warstwa snu?

Oplatał chłopaka rękoma i nogami, ale to chyba Harry'emu nie przeszkadzało, bo leżał przy nim tylko odrobinę napięty i całkowicie uległy. Wpatrywał się w Severusa pociemniałymi oczyma, a jego palce nie przestawały błądzić po twarzy mężczyzny, badając jej kontury. Snape przysunął powoli usta do zaróżowionego policzka męża, zastanawiając się, czy chłopak nie umknie przed niechcianą pieszczotą. Zamiast tego Harry podniósł lekko brodę, ułatwiając mu dostęp, więc Severus delikatnie przykrył jego wargi swoimi i jeszcze mocniej go do siebie przyciągnął.

Za jego plecami coś delikatnie zadzwoniło. Dźwięk przypominał uderzenie szkła o szkło i był dla Mistrza Eliksirów w oczywisty sposób znajomy. Fiolki z eliksirami. Ach, więc to jednak nie jest sen?

— Mamy widownię? — zapytał szeptem.

— Uhm — wymruczał Harry. — Choć nie wiem, skąd się tu znowu wziął, bo wyraźnie prosiłem, żeby nas na chwilę zostawił. — Leżał w ramionach Severusa zupełnie spokojny, choć odrobinę zawstydzony i widać było, że za nic nie chce kończyć tej chwili.

Snape westchnął i łagodnie odsunął Harry'ego, po czym przekręcił się na plecy i obrócił głowę w stronę źródła dźwięku. Stojący przy łóżku Zgredek podał mu dwie fiolki i czekał, aż mężczyzna otworzy pojemniczki. Severus powąchał zawartość, podał chłopakowi jedną miksturę, sam wypił drugą, po czym puste szkiełka zwrócił skrzatowi.

— Która godzina? — zapytał.

— Trzecia po południu, sir! — odpowiedział radośnie Zgredek i zastrzygł uszami.

Mistrz Eliksirów był zaskoczony. Spali około sześciu godzin. Nieźle, biorąc pod uwagę, że świat prawdopodobnie właśnie się wali. Musieli być naprawdę w kiepskiej formie, skoro Dumbledore pozwolił im tak długo odpoczywać. Snape zastanowił się, jak się obecnie czuje i musiał stwierdzić, że po prostu doskonale. Nic go nie bolało, nawet Znak mu nie dokuczał, czuł też, że jego moc jest na przyzwoitym poziomie. I był piekielnie głodny.

Odwrócił się do Harry'ego i podpierając głowę na łokciu, zaczął się w niego wpatrywać. Chłopak wyglądał kwitnąco, co wydało się Severusowi naprawdę dziwne, szczególnie gdy sobie uświadomić, w jak kiepskim stanie był zaledwie dzisiejszego poranka. Oczy mu błyszczały, ciemne sińce zniknęły, a cera nabrała kolorów. Patrzył na Snape'a spod opuszczonych lekko rzęs, przygryzając delikatnie dolną wargę. Gdyby to nie był jego Harry, młodzieniec gryfoński do szpiku kości, działający zawsze wprost i bez zastanowienia, Severus mógłby pomyśleć, że chłopak subtelnie go prowokuje. Sama myśl o takiej możliwości była dla niego niemożliwie podniecająca. Ale to był Harry, więc mężczyzna odrzucił wszelkie podejrzenia i postanowił przerwać trudną dla siebie sytuację.

— Czy zrobisz mi tę przyjemność i zjesz ze mną obiad? — zapytał głosem, którego brzmienie nawet jemu samemu wydało się osobliwie gardłowe.

Zdawało mu się, czy naprawdę na obliczu męża dostrzegł cień zawodu? Nie był pewien, a zanim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się i kiwnął głową.

— Za dwadzieścia minut, Zgredku — zaordynował Snape.

Wychodząc z łóżka, ostatni raz rzucił okiem na swojego męża. Młodzieniec przeciągał się właśnie, wyglądając przy tym wyjątkowo uwodzicielsko. Severus nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, co właściwie wydarzyło się, gdy spał.

Stojąc pod prysznicem, przywołał swoje ostatnie wspomnienie, moment, w którym wypowiedział zaklęcie obdarowujące. Potem cofnął się jeszcze o krok i przypomniał sobie nadzwyczajne uczucie, którego doświadczył, gdy Albus scalił ich związane sygnatury z jego rdzeniem. Merlinie! To było absolutnie cudowne! Nawet najlepszy seks nie mógłby dorównać _temu_. Chyba żeby… je ze sobą połączyć. Porażony nagłym wyobrażeniem, oparł zaciśnięte pięści o zimne kafelki nad głową. Do diabła, zamiast o tym myśleć, powinien wrócić do sypialni i to zrobić! Co, poza cierpieniem, przyszło im ostatnio ze zwlekania? A Harry jest chętny i to jak! Severus przypomniał sobie wargi bez wahania zmierzające do pocałunku i mruczące odgłosy, które z pewnością słyszał, gdy chłopak wtulał się w niego. Czuł oczywisty dowód jego podniecenia na swoim udzie. Musiałby być ślepy i spetryfikowany, żeby nie zauważyć sygnałów.

Kiedy po raz kolejny zaciskał pięści, jego wzrok padł na srebrną taśmę owijającą mu ciasno przedramię. Severus zaklął szpetnie i puścił z kranu silny strumień lodowato zimnej wody.

Mijając się z Harrym w drzwiach łazienki, Snape poczuł ciepło bijące od rozgrzanego ciała i jego delikatny, słodkawy zapach. Wciągnął głęboko powietrze i uświadomił sobie, że albo szybko pozbędą się jego połączenia z Czarnym Panem, albo on z całą pewnością oszaleje. I co, na Merlina, wyprawia Harry!

Zgredek dostarczył obiad, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów czekał na męża przed kominkiem. Posiłek, który skrzat postanowił im zaserwować, zaspokoiłby apetyt nie tylko dwóch, ale nawet pięciu głodnych mężczyzn. A może… Snape pomyślał, że jego osobisty Gryfon zapewne bardzo by się ucieszył z widoku innych hałaśliwych Gryfonów. Westchnął ciężko.

— Zgredku — powiedział do czekającego na polecenia skrzata. — Przekaż dyrektorowi, że Harry się obudził. Potem możesz też powiadomić Blacka i Lupina. — Cholerni Gryfoni i ich zaraźliwe dobre chęci.

Dziesięć minut później Harry, wykąpany i starannie ubrany, dołączył do Severusa przy zastawionym stole. Bez zachęty założył eleganckie, lekko dopasowane od bioder do kolan czarne spodnie, na górę zaś grafitową jedwabną koszulę, z tych, które kupili wspólnie jeszcze we wrześniu. _Wystarczy na wierzch założyć któryś z kaftanów, a ubiór będzie w pełni formalny_, pomyślał Snape. Albo jego mąż zupełnie nagle zaczął interesować się modą, albo zamierza coś, do czego potrzebny mu będzie strój podkreślający jego pozycję.

— Planujesz coś specjalnego? — zainteresował się, celowo przesuwając wzrokiem po szczupłej sylwetce Harry'ego, aby nie pozostawić wątpliwości, o co dokładnie pyta.

— Tak mi się wydaje — odpowiedział młodzieniec z wahaniem. — To zależy. Opowiedz mi o tym, co działo się, zanim wróciłem.

Najwyraźniej nie będzie to romantyczny obiad przy świecach. Snape poczuł się nieco zaskoczony nagłą zmianą nastroju, jednak prośba Harry'ego wydała mu się zrozumiała i uzasadniona. Nakładając sobie na talerz porcję pieczonych ziemniaków i solidny kawał pieczeni, relacjonował mężowi ciąg zdarzeń, jakie miały miejsce od chwili, gdy czarodzieje zaczęli wyzwalać się spod zaklęcia Czarnego Pana. Chłopak słuchał uważnie, jednocześnie pochłaniając ogromne ilości jedzenia.

Kiedy Mistrz Eliksirów doszedł do opisu stanu dwóch naznaczonych Mrocznym Znakiem siódmorocznych Ślizgonów, Harry zapytał:

— Jak _ty_ się czułeś? — Nie musiał wyjaśniać, o co dokładnie mu chodzi, Severus doskonale go zrozumiał.

— Nędznie, ale mogłem chodzić o własnych siłach. — Po chwili jednak, aby być całkiem szczerym, skorygował: — Prawie o własnych. A po godzinie byłem już na pewno wystarczająco silny. Taśma Dumbledore'a okazała się naprawdę skuteczna.

— A jak oni czuli się rano, zanim mnie obudziłeś?

— Tak samo jak wieczorem, przypuszczam. Nikt się nad nimi szczególnie nie rozczulał.

— Czyli zostali odessani niemal do czysta, a ich moc regeneruje się bardzo powoli. Twoja regenerowała się nieco szybciej, ale też nie był to spektakularny wynik? — Kiedy Snape potwierdził, Harry zapytał: — A jak czujesz się teraz?

— Jak nowo narodzony — przyznał Severus.

— Tak mi się właśnie wydawało. Czuję twoją magię przez cały czas od chwili, gdy się obudziłem. Pulsuje tuż pod twoją skórą, więc jesteś _dokładnie_ jak nowo narodzony. Wiedziałeś o tym?

Mistrz Eliksirów zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Wyraźnie było widać, że jest zdumiony. Zaczął analizować w głowie możliwe wyjaśnienia, ale żadne go nie zadowoliło.

— Masz na ten temat jakąś teorię? — zapytał Harry'ego.

— Być może, ale chciałbym najpierw usłyszeć, co o tym sądzi Dumbledore. — Młodzieniec, lekko zaróżowiony, uśmiechnął się i dodał: — Moja moc też wróciła. Możliwe, że cała, a na pewno jej większość.

Severus przyglądał mu się w skupieniu. Z całych sił próbował wyczuć tę znajomą moc, która zawsze chłopaka otaczała, ale nic, kompletnie nic nie czuł. To było bardzo niepokojące.

— Harry — powiedział ostrożnie — wydaje mi się… To jest po prostu niemożliwe. — Zastanawiał się, jak to młodzieńcowi wyjaśnić. — Czy wiesz jak odczuwam twoją moc? — Dzieciak pokręcił przecząco głową, więc kontynuował: — Twoja magia jest jak fala. Zawsze wręcz uderza we mnie, gdy przebywam blisko ciebie. Jest jak materia. Czuję ją tuż przy twojej skórze. Ona kipi z ciebie. Teraz tego nie czuję

— Dziwne, prawda? — zastanowił się Harry. — A jednak wróciła, jestem tego pewien. — Zamyślił się. — Sądzę, że coś otrzymałem, gdy utworzyliście więź. Coś do mnie przyszło razem z twoją mocą. Myślę również, że ty coś dostałeś ode mnie. — Uciekł wzrokiem przed natarczywym spojrzeniem Severusa. — Możliwe też, że obaj coś straciliśmy — wyszeptał zamyślony.

— Straciliśmy? — To nie zabrzmiało dobrze i Snape poczuł skurcz nieokreślonego lęku.

Jego reakcja nie uszła uwadze Harry'ego.

— Och, _stracić_ nie zawsze znaczy coś złego. Ani _zyskać_ — coś dobrego, jeśli już o to chodzi. Przekonamy się z czasem.

Co to ma być, do cholery? Nowe wcielenie Trelawney? To nie była odpowiedź, jakiej spodziewał się Mistrz Eliksirów. Poczuł w głowie jeszcze większy zamęt. Nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić! Albo Harry zaraz dokładnie mu wyjaśni…

W tym momencie sieć Fiuu zaszumiała i z kominka wyszedł Syriusz Black, a zaraz za nim zgrabnie wyskoczył Lupin.

— Harry, dzieciaku! — zawołał Łapa i zgniótł chrześniaka w niedźwiedzim uścisku, podrywając jego stopy z podłogi i okręcając się kilka razy z młodzieńcem w ramionach.

— Syriuszu, połamiesz mi żebra! — Harry śmiał się radośnie, a jego mąż poczuł ukłucie zazdrości.

— Harry. — Remus delikatnie przytulił chłopaka, po czym wypuścił go z objęć i trzymając za ręce, uważnie mu się przyjrzał. — Wyglądasz rewelacyjnie. Od tygodni nie wyglądałeś na tak wypoczętego. — Skierował wzrok na Snape'a i kiwnął mu głową na powitanie. — Ty też wyglądasz doskonale, Severusie.

— Tak, dokładnie przed waszym przyjściem rozważaliśmy cudowne właściwości okresowego osuszania z mocy — zaśmiał się ironicznie Złoty Chłopiec. — Severus opowiada mi właśnie, co się działo, gdy… odpłynąłem. Przyłączycie się? Dodatkowe punkty widzenia będą mile widziane.

Lupin i Black zajęli wskazane im miejsca, a Syriusz natychmiast zaczął nakładać sobie na talerz jedzenie.

— Czy wiadomo coś o Voldemorcie? — Harry podjął przerwany temat, zwracając się do męża. Ślizgon czuł się jak na przesłuchaniu.

— Nie ujawnił się, a przynajmniej nie do czasu, gdy straciłem przytomność. — Spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na dwóch starszych Gryfonów, ci zaś pokręcili głowami w zaprzeczeniu. — Podejrzewam, że jest tak samo odessany, jak śmierciożercy i także potrzebuje czasu, żeby odzyskać moc. — Harry kiwnął głową, jakby dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwał. Snape postanowił zadać pytania, które dręczyły go przez całą noc. — Nie rozumiem tego. Co on sobie właściwie wyobrażał? Praktycznie zamordował wszystkich swoich potencjalnych poddanych. Po co mu władza, skoro nie ma kim rządzić?

Syriusz i Remus najwyraźniej się z nim zgadzali, bo obaj pokiwali zgodnie głowami.

— W zasadzie, czysto teoretycznie, miałby kim rządzić. Przynajmniej w pewnym sensie — odpowiedział zamyślony młodzieniec. — Ale teraz już nie o władzę mu chodziło.

— A o co? — zapytał Remus.

— Nie mam pewności. Nie potrafię aż tak dobrze sobie wyobrazić, co myślał. Podejrzewam, że przede wszystkim chciał poznać granice swojej mocy. — Spojrzał na towarzyszy. — On oszalał. Nie spodziewajcie się po nim racjonalnych decyzji.

— Oszalał — powtórzył Mistrz Eliksirów, przypominając sobie ich rozmowę sprzed kilku dni.

— Widziałem jego wspomnienia, zanim wypuściłem moc — powiedział Harry. — Kiedy na eliminacjach odesłałem jego demona i stało się jasne, kim jestem, musiał natychmiast sprawdzić, jak bardzo tak naprawdę jest potężny.

— Najwyraźniej nie aż tak bardzo, jak mu się wydawało — mruknął Łapa z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji na twarzy.

Młody czarodziej wzdrygnął się zauważalnie i spojrzał z gniewem na ojca chrzestnego.

— W mugolskim świecie leży teraz bez ducha prawie sześć miliardów ludzi, których, jak dotąd, nie potrafimy obudzić. Czy to wystarczający dowód potęgi? — powiedział z wyrzutem.

Oczy Syriusza otworzyły się w szoku. Widać było, że poczuł się okropnie. Harry wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i dopiero kiedy na jego twarzy ponownie zagościł spokój, podjął rozmowę.

— Opowiedzcie mi, co dokładnie dzieje się z mugolami — poprosił.

To Lupin zdecydował się przedstawić chłopakowi trudną prawdę. _Typowe_, pomyślał Snape.

— Jest źle, Harry — zaczął wilkołak. — Naprawdę źle. Jak powiedziałeś, sześć miliardów ludzi śpi i nie mamy nadziei ich obudzić wcześniej niż za trzy miesiące. Oczywiście, do tego czasu niemal cała populacja mugoli przestanie istnieć, a na Ziemi pojawi się gigantyczna bomba biologiczna. — Harry słuchał go w milczeniu. Oczy miał zamknięte. — Na całym świecie szaleją pożary wywołane awariami mugolskich urządzeń. W każdej chwili giną ludzie, na sposoby, jakich nawet nie potrafiłbyś sobie wyobrazić. Palą się, zamarzają, topią od deszczu, bo akurat upadli tam, gdzie potem powstała maleńka kałuża. Umierają od udaru słonecznego. Są zjadani przez zwierzęta. Trzęsienia ziemi, gradobicia, huragany, tornada, tsunami, wybuchy wulkanów. Każda katastrofa żywiołowa, nawet drobna, zabiera setki ofiar, bo te nie próbują się ratować. A uwierz, Harry, katastrofy zdarzają się przez cały czas. Gdzieś. Jakieś. — Remus wziął głęboki oddech i dodał: — Już wkrótce ludzie zaczną umierać z głodu i odwodnienia.

Harry siedział na kanapie z zamkniętymi oczami, obejmując się ramionami. Jego ciało było napięte, a ramiona lekko drżały. Gdy Severus dostrzegł pierwszą łzę, spływającą po policzku chłopaka, wstał, przeszedł krótką odległość dzielącą fotel od kanapy, usiadł obok i mocno go przytulił. Jedną ręką objął jego barki, dłonią drugiej łagodnie głaskał mokry policzek. Twarz wtulił w ciemne włosy i szeptał uspokajająco, kołysząc ich obu delikatnie.

— Już dobrze, Harry, już dobrze, ciii, już dobrze.

Snape nie wiedział, ile czasu trwało, zanim Harry się uspokoił. Gdy to wreszcie się stało, wypuścił młodzieńca z objęć, ale nie odsunął się. Pozostał na swoim miejscu, trzymając męża za rękę. Patrzył wyzywająco na Blacka, piorunując go wzrokiem, w każdej chwili przygotowany na jakiś potępiający gest albo spojrzenie. Nic takiego się jednak nie wydarzyło. Łapa omijał Snape'a wzrokiem, a na chrześniaka patrzył ogromnie zmartwiony, ale na pewno bez gniewu.

— Co robicie? — zapytał wreszcie Harry.

— To, co możemy — tym razem odpowiedział Syriusz. — Zbieramy mugoli i podłączamy ich do urządzeń podtrzymujących życie. Klucz to rodziny i znajomi czarodziejów. Gasimy pożary tam, gdzie to uzasadnione i technicznie możliwe do zrobienia. Zbieramy dane o obsłudze szczególnie niebezpiecznych mugolskich wynalazków. — Widać było, że Black niezbyt dobrze orientuje się w problemie. — To znaczy nie my zbieramy, tylko zespoły badawcze powołane przez Dumbledore'a. Starsi uczniowie, od piątej klasy w górę, mugolaki.

— Po co Dumbledore'owi takie informacje? — zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Żeby wiedzieć, jak to świństwo wyłączyć, nie wysadzając przy okazji połowy kraju.

Harry wyglądał jak ogłuszony.

— Dyrektor nie ma nadziei, prawda? — zapytał.

— Nie wiemy, Harry — odpowiedział Remus. — Jeśli nie ma, to świetnie markuje jej posiadanie. Zachowuje się zupełnie normalnie. W każdym razie wtedy, kiedy jest.

— Co masz na myśli? — zdziwił się chłopak.

— Ma na myśli, że Dumbledore'a nie ma w zamku przez większość czasu. — Syriusz odgarnął za ucho kosmyk włosów, który opadł mu zawadiacko na oko. — Nie mamy pojęcia, gdzie znika. Nawet McGonagall twierdzi, że nic nie wie.

Młodzieniec pokiwał głową z namysłem. Zmagał się z myślami, którymi najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się z nikim podzielić. Przez jego twarz przebiegały emocje, które były dla Severusa trudne do zrozumienia, zwłaszcza w kontekście ich rozmowy o braku nadziei, bowiem Harry wyglądał, jakby nagle nadzieję odzyskał.

— Harry? — pytający głos Lupina przerwał przeciągającą się ciszę. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Jak najbardziej, Remusie, dziękuję — odpowiedział, potrząsając głową, jakby przeganiał z głowy trapiące go wątpliwości. Wreszcie uśmiechnął się lekko. — A macie jakieś ciekawostki? Coś lżejszego dla odmiany?

Dość nieoczekiwane przejście od rozpaczy do wesołości, uznał Snape, ale nie zamierzał tego komentować. Remus i Syriusz najwyraźniej również. Jeśli właśnie w taki sposób Harry chciał poradzić sobie z rozpaczą, oni nie będą mu tego utrudniać. Popatrzyli jedynie na siebie porozumiewawczo, po czym Black przybrał minę złego wilka i wycharczał:

— Petuuuunia tu jeeest… — Zrobił efektowną pauzę i dokończył zwykłym głosem: — I pomaga Molly Weasley w kuchni.

Brwi Snape'a podjechały niemal do linii włosów, a wyraz niedowierzania na twarzy Harry'ego wart był każdych pieniędzy. Huncwoci wybuchnęli śmiechem — właśnie na taką reakcję liczyli.

— Petunia tu jest — powtórzył bezmyślnie młodzieniec. — I pomaga Molly. I, jak rozumiem, jeszcze żyje? Nie jest inferiusem ani niczym takim?

Lupin i Black rechotali teraz na całego, nawet Snape się uśmiechał. Wreszcie wilkołak spoważniał.

— Harry, muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać. — Syriusz, słysząc to, przewrócił oczami, ale nie przerwał Remusowi. — Kiedy zabieraliśmy twoją ciotkę i wuja z Privet Drive, uderzyłem ją. Dłonią. W twarz.

Harry spojrzał na wilkołaka spod półprzymkniętych powiek i dziwacznie się wykrzywił. Dopiero po chwili do Lupina dotarło, że chłopak próbuje się nie roześmiać.

— Remusie, co ona, na Merlina, powiedziała, że udało jej się _ciebie_ sprowokować?

— Nic takiego, naprawdę. — Remus za nic w świecie nie miał zamiaru powtarzać słów Petunii. — Ale teraz podobno bardzo się uspokoiła — dodał pospiesznie. — Molly świetnie sobie z nią radzi.

Syriusz z uśmiechem na ustach kiwał energicznie głową, potwierdzając słowa kochanka.

Harry spojrzał z rozczuleniem na swoich dwóch ojców. Wychylił się do przodu i chwycił dłoń siedzącego bliżej Lupina.

— Dziękuję, że ją tutaj przyprowadziliście — powiedział. — To naprawdę wiele dla mnie znaczy. — Puścił rękę wilkołaka i usiadł prosto. — Czyli ciotka jest charłaczką? Przypuszczam, że nie była zachwycona. A wuj i Dudley?

— Śpią. A ona rzeczywiście nie była zachwycona — potwierdził Syriusz.

— Cóż, pewnie będę musiał złożyć jej kurtuazyjną wizytę. Tak mi się wydaje. — Młodzieniec potarł czoło dłonią w geście rezygnacji. — Jeszcze jakieś nowiny?

— Właściwie tak — powiedział Black i spojrzał dziwnie na Lupina. — Draco Malfoy przyprowadził swojego ojca.

Snape poderwał głowę i spojrzał ostro na Syriusza.

— Jak to przyprowadził? I co teraz robi Lucjusz? Czy ktoś go pilnuje? — wysyczał.

— Właściwie to przywlókł, a nie przyprowadził. Lucjusz leży w skrzydle szpitalnym, prawie cały czas jest nieprzytomny i tak, pilnuje go dwóch wikingów. — Łapa przewrócił oczami. — Serio, Snape, za kogo nas bierzesz?

Mistrz Eliksirów wyraźnie się odprężył.

— Za bardzo rozsądnych i przewidujących czarodziejów — powiedział neutralnym tonem, tym razem wdzięczny Blackowi za jego paranoję.

Wszyscy trzej Gryfoni spojrzeli na niego w osłupieniu. Pierwszy otrząsnął się Lupin. Jego twarz wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek, za który Snape miał ochotę pacnąć go dłonią w tył głowy.

— Tak więc, jak rozsądnie i przewidująco wspomniał już Syriusz — uśmieszek nie schodził cholernemu wilkołakowi z ust — Malfoy leży bez życia w skrzydle szpitalnym. Podają mu eliksir wzmacniający, ale w przeciwieństwie do naszego obecnego tu — Remus skłonił głowę w kierunku Ślizgona — drogiego Severusa, nie wraca do formy zbyt szybko. Właściwie, to poziom jego mocy jest w tej chwili żałośnie niski.

— Naprawdę, drogi Severusie — odezwał się Black, ściągając usta w ciup — atakowanie go teraz nie przyniesie ci zaszczytu.

Mistrz Eliksirów zazgrzytał zębami, a żyłka na jego skroni zapulsowała niebezpiecznie.

Nagle z boku usłyszał dźwięk, który sprawił, że sytuacja, tak nierozsądnie przez niego sprowokowana, wydała mu się nagle dość zabawna. Odrobinę.

Harry siedział obok i chichotał. Severus wpatrywał się w chłopaka, a jego usta zaczęły drżeć i wyginać się w różne strony. W tle słyszał parsknięcia i rechot Huncwotów. Dźwięki były irytująco drażniące i wwiercały mu się prosto w żołądek, prowokując zapomniane jakiś czas temu skurcze. Wreszcie blokady, które od jego przebudzenia były wyraźnie nadwątlone, puściły i Ślizgon zaczął się głośno śmiać.

~O~

To było raczej oczywiste, że coś się między nimi zmieniło, jednak Syriusz nie był do końca pewien, co dokładnie i jak bardzo. Harry i Snape przeskoczyli jakiś poziom bliskości i było to dla niego tak jasne, jak więź łącząca go z Remusem. Kiedy teraz wspominał, jak przebiegła końcówka ich spotkania, zachowanie obu mężczyzn z minuty na minutę wydawało mu się coraz bardziej jednoznaczne.

…

Gdy wreszcie przestali śmiać się z nieoczekiwanego komplementu Snape'a, Harry zapytał, czy ludzie wiedzą, że się obudził.

— Tak, wiedzą, choć Dumbledore nie wydał żadnego oficjalnego oświadczenia — powiedział Lupin. — Podejrzewamy, że celowo rozpuścił plotkę, żeby sprowokować spekulacje zanim cokolwiek powie oficjalnie.

— Jakie spekulacje? — zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Na temat waszej więzi — odpowiedział Syriusz. — Dyrektor zamierza utwierdzać ludzi w przekonaniu, że Harry wrócił dzięki waszej więzi.

— Waszej prawdziwej więzi — dodał z naciskiem Remus.

Widać było, że w mózgu Snape'a intensywnie pracują trybiki, gdy łączył ze sobą fakty i hipotezy. Wreszcie cały obraz ułożył się w jego głowie, a wtedy Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na Harry'ego wzrokiem, który Łapie trudno było zinterpretować. Kiedy zniechęcony przeniósł wzrok na chrześniaka, szukając w wyrazie jego twarzy czegoś łatwiejszego do zrozumienia i bardziej znajomego, zapomniał niemal jak się oddycha. Harry patrzył na Snape'a tak… To nie mogło być prawdą.

Syriusz czym prędzej odwrócił wzrok.

— „Prorok Codzienny" oszalał — powiedział Remus. — Pozostałe gazety zresztą też.

— Jakie pozostałe gazety? — zapytał Harry, odrywając wzrok od swojego męża.

— Zagraniczne — odpowiedział Lunatyk. — Myślę, że dokładnie o to Dumbledore'owi chodziło. Chce wam kupić trochę czasu i spokoju.

— Kupić trochę czasu — powtórzył Snape i znów spojrzał na Harry'ego _tym_ wzrokiem.

— Przed bramami Hogwartu koczują tabuny dziennikarzy — ciągnął spokojnie Lupin. — Akredytację otrzymały wszystkie poważne dzienniki. Tabloidy, nawiasem mówiąc, również.

— Co piszą? — zapytał Harry.

— Że się obudziłeś, że pracujesz teraz nad supertajnym projektem zniszczenia Czarnego Pana. Zastanawiają się, jak świat magiczny będzie funkcjonował bez mugoli. Próbują dociec, gdzie jest teraz Sam-Wiesz-Kto. I spekulują o waszej więzi. Oczywiście ogródkami, nikt nie powie wprost, o co chodzi, bo to by sugerowało, że wcześniej były jakieś wątpliwości.

Syriusz, słuchając, wbijał wzrok w podłogę i czuł ogromny dyskomfort. Przypuszczał, że Snape odczuwał to samo, tylko odpowiednio silniej. Po co Remus o tym mówił?

— Remus, czy powinniśmy to przeczytać? — zapytał Harry.

— Tak sądzę — odpowiedział Lunatyk. — Zwłaszcza, jeśli planujesz jakieś wystąpienie.

Wystąpienie? Jakie wystąpienie? Black spojrzał na chrześniaka, ale ten tylko kiwnął Lupinowi głową, nie komentując jego słów.

Nagle odezwał się Snape, zadając pytanie, które wydało się Syriuszowi całkiem oderwane od toku ich rozmowy.

— Czy wiadomo, co dzieje się z innymi śmierciożercami?

— Wiadomo tylko o tych, którzy byli w miejscach publicznych, gdy Sam-Wiesz-Kto zaatakował — odpowiedział Lupin. — Macnair, Nott, Rockwood i Dołohow zostali odessani tak jak Malfoy, więc łatwo było ich zidentyfikować i aresztować. Teraz są w Świętym Mungu.

— A ich rodziny? — drążył Snape.

— A co miałoby z nimi być? — zapytał zdumiony Syriusz.

— Czy też zostały odessane?

Zszokowany wzrok Harry'ego skierowany na Mistrza Eliksirów, uświadomił Syriuszowi, że chłopak właśnie zrozumiał, co zaprząta umysł jego męża. Black, który również to pojął, otworzył usta, by po chwili je zamknąć. Pytanie zadał Lupin.

— Sądzisz, że to możliwe?

— Nie wiem — wyszeptał były Ślizgon. — Ale bardzo chciałbym znać odpowiedź.

To Harry postanowił przerwać wreszcie przeciągającą się ciszę.

— Myślę, że jeszcze przez jakiś czas zostaniemy z Severusem tutaj i odpoczniemy. — Dzieciak spojrzał na Snape'a, szukając u niego akceptacji. Najwyraźniej wzrok męża coś mu powiedział, bo kontynuował: — Poczekamy na dyrektora i pewnie zjawimy się w Wielkiej Sali w porze kolacji. Czy możemy na was liczyć? Będziecie z nami?

Syriusz zapewnił ich, że oczywiście, będą im towarzyszyć. Ale jednocześnie uświadomił sobie, że oto zostali z Lunatykiem delikatnie poproszeni o opuszczenie komnat chrześniaka. Remus też to zrozumiał i jak na komendę obaj wstali i pożegnali się.

…

Zmierzając w stronę sali wejściowej, Syriusz przypominał sobie wszystkie gesty i spojrzenia, których był dzisiaj świadkiem i nie bardzo wiedział, co z tym zrobić.

Snape tulący i pocieszający Harry'ego — ten widok wstrząsnął nim najbardziej. Do tej pory to zawsze była jego rola, a teraz Ślizgon przejął ją tak naturalnie, jakby robił to codziennie. I do tego Harry — z całym zaufaniem wtulający się w Severusa. Syriusz nie umiał tego wyjaśnić, ale gdzieś pod skórą czuł, że jego chrześniak w pewien sposób się zmienił. Inaczej dotykał i dawał się dotykać. Jakoś… dojrzalej? Już nie jak dziecko, tylko jak dorosły? Czy to o to chodziło? To było tak, jakby chłopak postawił pomiędzy sobą a Syriuszem tajemniczą barierę. Barierę, której Łapa nie dostrzegał, gdy patrzył na Harry'ego i Snape'a. O co chodziło?

— Myślisz, że w końcu to zrobili? — zapytał Remus. Black poczuł, jakby otrzymał cios w brzuch..

— Co? — odpowiedział głupio, bo nie był jeszcze gotów stanąć twarzą w twarz z sensem pytania, które przed chwilą go zaatakowało.

Lupin przymknął powieki. Miał nadzieję, że Syriusz podejdzie do tej sytuacji dojrzale. Nie chciał powrotu do dawnych konfliktów.

— Przecież wiesz — powiedział cicho.

Zapadła cisza, w której Black próbował odpowiedzieć sobie na kilka pytań, z których najważniejszym było, czy naprawdę był złym przyjacielem, skoro zaczął uważać, że być może, w jakiś niewiarygodnie pokręcony sposób, syn Jamesa może być jednak szczęśliwy ze Snape'em?

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział, a Lunatyk odetchnął z ulgą, bo właśnie zyskał pewność, że cokolwiek się stanie, Syriusz nie będzie w to ingerował. — Czemu sądzisz, że mogliby?

— Nie jestem pewien. Odniosłem po prostu wrażenie, że coś się między nimi wydarzyło. Oni są tak jakby… — Remusowi najwyraźniej zabrakło określenia.

— Bliżej? — podsunął Łapa.

Lupin kiwnął głową. Obaj mężczyźni zamyślili się, ale ich rozważania pobiegły zupełnie innymi torami. Dlatego Syriusz dał się zaskoczyć, gdy wreszcie Remus znów się odezwał.

— On się zmienił — powiedział, a Black, myśląc o Harrym, kiwnął głową na zgodę. — Od wieków nie widziałem, żeby się śmiał. Właściwie to chyba nigdy tego nie widziałem.

— Kto? Harry?

— Mówię o Severusie — odpowiedział cierpliwie Lupin. — Nie zauważyłeś tego?

Jeśli Syriusz miał być ze sobą szczery, to nie zauważył. Był za bardzo skoncentrowany na Harrym.

— Nie myślałem o tym.

— Owszem, zmienił się i to jest coś więcej niż to, że się śmiał.

— Miłość zmienia ludzi.

— Tak, ale nie o to chodzi. Tam jest coś jeszcze.

— Remi, daj spokój. — Syriusz zaczął się śmiać z zaambarasowanej miny kochanka.

— Pewnie masz rację — powiedział Lupin bez przekonania. — Może trochę przesadzam.

~O~

— Chcę usunąć twój Mroczny Znak — powiedział Harry.

Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Teraz?

— Nie kpij, mówię poważnie — zirytował się chłopak. — Nie teraz. Wkrótce. Ale od teraz to będzie nasz priorytet.

— Nasz?

— Tak, nasz. Twój i mój. I wszystkich, których uda mi się nakłonić do szukania rozwiązania razem z nami. — Harry miał zdecydowany wyraz twarzy. — Zamierzam namówić Hermionę na mały projekt badawczy. Będzie zachwycona, mogąc zaprząc do roboty kilku Krukonów. Poproszę też o pomoc Dumbledore'a oraz każdego innego nauczyciela Hogwartu, który będzie mógł się do czegoś przydać. Ale przede wszystkim wykorzystam ciebie, rzecz jasna.

— Mnie... — Severus podniósł do góry brew. — A jak zamierzasz _mnie_ wykorzystać?

— Zamierzam tłumaczyć resztę ksiąg Slytherina i dokumenty od Lorda Aventine'a. Będę wdzięczny, jeśli zechcesz mi służyć swoją wiedzą. — Gryfon spojrzał na Snape'a spod rzęs. — I chciałbym, abyś skupił się głównie na Mrocznym Znaku.

— Doprawdy. — Teraz już obie brwi Mistrza Eliksirów podjechały do góry.

— Tak.

— Dobrze, jeśli tego właśnie chcesz. — Snape uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Tego właśnie chcę — odpowiedział młodzieniec, przygryzając dolną wargę i nie spuszczając wzroku z męża.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie wiesz? — zapytał Harry, a jego twarz oblała się rumieńcem. Mimo to nadal nie odwracał spojrzenia, aż Severus poczuł dreszcz spływający mu po plecach.

Snape przypuszczał. Miał pewne podejrzenia i nadzieje. Ale nie chciał o nich mówić, bo bał się, że może wcale nie o to chodzi. Nic więcej nie powiedział. Zapatrzył się w ogień na kominku i pozwolił swoim marzeniom dryfować swobodnie.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 81**

**~O~  
**

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)

**Varda Elena** — całkowicie się z Tobą zgadzam. Ukochanej osobie pragniemy przychylić nieba. Ale czy miłość czyni nas lepszymi ludźmi poza związkiem? Właśnie o ten świat zewnętrzny mi chodzi — że możesz kochać żonę, dziecko albo psa i dalej postępować źle i brzydko w stosunku do innych. Złe postępowanie i popełnianie błędów nie odbiera możliwości kochania i na odwrót.

Jeśli chodzi o otyłość — użyłam tej cechy wyłącznie w kontekście Dursleyów. Nie było moim zamiarem obrażanie ludzi otyłych. Chodzi o to, że Rowling w kanonie nadała Dursleyom pewien zestaw cech, które ich negatywnie definiują i należy do nich otyłość, która nie jest w ich przypadku konsekwencją choroby, a jedynie przejawem takich rzeczy, jak pazerność i brak umiarkowania.

Masz rację, pierwszą myślą Petunii na pewno nie było zastanawianie się nad cierpieniem Pottera. Myślę, że było to raczej coś w rodzaju: „Co za debilne towarzystwo, żeby tego gówniarza wybrać sobie na króla." Ale kiedy Petunia poszła na spacer z Molly była już mniej więcej opanowana (minęła godzina) i zastanawiała się nad tym, gdzie właściwie trafiła. Jej stwierdzenie dotyczące cierpienia Harry'ego w moim odczuciu nie miało nic wspólnego ze współczuciem dla niego. Ona go nienawidzi i współczucie jest ostatnią rzeczą, która przyszłaby jej do głowy. Jej stwierdzenie jest raczej oceną świata czarodziejów. Ona pyta: kim, do diabła, jesteście? Bo przecież normalni ludzie nie wystawiają ważnych dla siebie osób na ryzyko i cierpienia. W każdym razie Petunia dba o swoich chłopców i uważa, że czarodzieje o Pottera też powinni byli lepiej zadbać. Zwłaszcza, że ona się do tego obowiązku nigdy nie poczuwała.

Dziękuję, że chciało Ci się napisać długi i konstruktywny komentarz. :-)

**EgoVagus Lady** — dziękuję za Twój komentarz. :-) Wbrew temu, co piszesz, był bardzo merytoryczny.

To prawda, Petunia zupełnie niezamierzenie ulega fascynacji magicznym światem. Nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy, ale tak faktycznie jest.

Jeśli chodzi o to, że czytałaś gdzieś argumentację podobną do tej, która pojawiła się w rozmowie Molly z Petunią — bardzo prawdopodobne. Starałam się przedstawić jeden z możliwych kontekstów psychologicznych — tak mogłaby myśleć i czuć się osoba, postawiona w sytuacji pani Dursley. Jest to po prostu psychologicznie możliwe, więc na pewno ktoś przede mną już na to wpadł. :-)

Zgadzam się również z Twoją oceną Dumbledore'a i rozwijam ten wątek w kolejnych rozdziałach.

To fakt, że już coraz bardziej czuję Kamień jako mój tekst. Zamykam powoli wątki zawiązane przez JD i wprowadzam własne. Mam nadzieję, że JD zaakceptowałaby większość moich rozwiązań fabularnych — staram się być umiarkowana i trzymać się jej tonacji.

**mustatie** — obiekty znajdujące się przy symbolu jak najbardziej mają znaczenie, a wyjdzie ono na jaw za kilka rozdziałów. :-)

Absolutnie zgadzam się z opinią, że zachowania Petunii wobec Harry'ego nie da się usprawiedliwić ani depresją, ani w ogóle niczym. Było złe i tyle. Dobrze jest jednak poznać racje drugiej strony, bo ludzie zazwyczaj widzą siebie w roli ofiar okoliczności, a nie oprawców. Petunii też to dotyczy. Ona uważa, że całą odpowiedzialność za to, co spotkało Pottera, ponoszą czarodzieje. Cóż, trochę racji ma.

To prawda, że z Lucjuszem poszło łatwo. Malfoy i jego penis są dość przewidywalni. ;-)

**Wszystkich czytających i milczących zapraszam do aktywnego komentowania. Naprawdę czytam komentarze i każda uwaga ma dla mnie znaczenie. :-)**


	5. 82 Rozpoznając zmiany

**Beta/Muza: **Akame

**Beta: **Kaczalka

**Rozdział 82. Rozpoznając zmiany**

Kiedy Albus Dumbledore aportował się na zapleczu Świńskiego Łba, aby stamtąd kominkiem udać się do swojego gabinetu, czuł umiarkowaną satysfakcję. Znalazł Valeriana Ventusa i przekonał go, że Lord Aventine jeszcze dzisiaj musi spotkać się z Harrym Potterem. Tak, to było łatwe. Za łatwe, jeśli dobrze się nad tym zastanowić. Wyglądało wręcz, jakby Ventus na niego czekał. I prawdopodobnie tak właśnie było, uświadomił sobie nagle czarodziej.

Na wspomnienie wydarzeń w ministerstwie Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi. Gdy Harry ofiarował wampirzemu Lordowi miejsce w Wizengamocie, starzec był poruszony. Dostrzegał w tym zdarzeniu coś, czego zapewne większość nie widziała: oto król czarodziejskiego świata zawarł niezrozumiały dla innych sojusz z królem świata cieni, wierząc, że łączy ich coś, co zagwarantuje temu porozumieniu trwałość i skuteczność. Co to było? Albus słyszał oczywiście, jak zresztą wszyscy obecni na sali, żądanie Aventine'a w sprawie dokumentów napisanych wężomową. Miał jednak przeczucie, że to nie wszystko. Wydawało mu się, że kryje się za tym coś jeszcze, coś związanego ze ścieżkami przeznaczenia, które dostrzegał Harry. Czy młodzieniec widział przeznaczenie wampirów? Czy Lord Aventine o tym wiedział? A jeśli tak, co tak naprawdę Harry widział i jak to się splatało z losem czarodziejów? I dlaczego było to aż tak pilne, że trzeba było jeszcze dzisiaj sprowadzić wampira?

W gabinecie czekał na niego Zgredek.

— Panie dyrektorze, sir! — pisnął skrzat. — Harry Potter się obudził!

_Doskonale_, pomyślał Albus. Czas zadać kilka pytań i dostać kilka odpowiedzi. Odwrócił się, ponownie wstępując w płomienie.

* * *

Harry siedział przed kominkiem, pogrążony w lekturze jednej z ksiąg Salazara Slytherina i od czasu do czasu cicho posykiwał. Syczące dźwięki rozpraszały Severusa, który próbował zaplanować swoją pracę nad „Projektem Mroczny Znak". Formalna nazwa nieco go śmieszyła, jednak Harry uparł się, że Hermiona chętniej zaangażuje się w coś, co będzie miało sformalizowany status. Snape był wprawdzie przekonany, że panna Granger zaangażowałaby się w absolutnie każde działanie wymagające studiów w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, ale wzruszył jedynie ramionami i zaakceptował określenie. _Może to i lepiej_, pomyślał kpiąco, _będzie przynajmniej dobrze wyglądało w opracowaniach historycznych_.

Podnieśli głowy, gdy Fiuu zaszumiała i z kominka wydostał się Albus Dumbledore.

— Harry, Severusie — powitał ich starzec z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. — Wyglądacie doskonale! — Przyjrzał im się badawczo. — Obaj…

Ostatnie słowo dyrektor wypowiedział z pewnym wahaniem. Wyglądało na to, że niezupełnie tego się spodziewał. Młodsi czarodzieje spojrzeli po sobie, jakby uzgadniali, kto podejmie się wyjaśnień. Wreszcie to Snape kiwnął głową.

— Tak — powiedział. — Nas też to odrobinę zaskoczyło.

— Na pewno jest jakieś wyjaśnienie — stwierdził Dumbledore marszcząc lekko brwi i przyglądając się Snape'owi z namysłem. — Czy czujesz jakieś sensacje ze strony Mrocznego Znaku?

— Żadnych — odpowiedział Severus i najwyraźniej zamierzał kontynuować, ale wtedy Potter pospiesznie wszedł mu w słowo.

— Panie dyrektorze, przy okazji… — Albus odwrócił wzrok w jego stronę. — Zamierzam rozpocząć prace nad Mrocznym Znakiem. Specjalny projekt badawczy, supertajny i superpilny. — Dumbledore wpatrywał się w Gryfona z uwagą. — Chciałbym do tego wykorzystać uczniów i nauczycieli, ale też specjalistów od zaklęć spoza Wielkiej Brytanii. Jeśli Severus zechce, to również innych specjalistów od eliksirów.

Snape patrzył na swojego męża w milczeniu. Najwyraźniej Harry nie żartował, gdy mówił o priorytetach. Bez wątpienia nic nie ucieszyłoby Severusa bardziej niż pozbycie się połączenia z Czarnym Panem, jednak determinacja chłopaka nieco go zaskoczyła. Jak ważne to było akurat teraz?

Widocznie myśli Dumbledore'a biegły tym samym torem, bo zapytał:

— Harry, czy powinienem o czymś wiedzieć? Miałeś wizję?

— Niezupełnie — odpowiedział Potter z namysłem, pocierając bliznę i wpatrując się w ogień. — Miałem sen, ale nie nazwałbym go wizją. W każdym razie niezupełnie. To było bardziej jak zdjęcie, odwzorowanie rzeczywistości z tamtego momentu, gdy na nią patrzyłem. — Spojrzał na dyrektora. — Wydaje mi się… sądzę, że sen był o miejscu, gdzie przebywa Voldemort.

Snape patrzył na męża ze zdumieniem. Miał ochotę potrząsnąć nim i wrzasnąć: _Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałeś?_, zamiast tego jednak siedział jedynie w fotelu i nie wierzył własnym uszom.

— Co to było za miejsce? — zapytał Albus.

— Ciemna komnata, a w niej symbol wyrysowany na podłodze. Cztery węże połączone ogonami. Przy głowie każdego węża jeden przedmiot. Rozpoznałem trzy: jabłko, pierścień i sztylet. Czwartego nie mogłem dostrzec.

— A Voldemort? Był tam?

— Nie widziałem go, bardziej wyczuwałem coś… jakąś bestię, która wtedy była całkowicie pozbawiona mocy. — Harry spojrzał Severusowi w oczy. — Ale to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim ją odzyska.

— Wiesz, gdzie to jest?

— Nie mam pojęcia. To będzie kolejny temat do studiów badawczych. — Chłopak podał Dumbledore'owi kartkę z jakimś rysunkiem. Najwyraźniej przygotował ją wcześniej, gdy Snape myślał, że robi notatki do ksiąg Slytherina. — Chciałbym wiedzieć, co oznacza ten znak.

Dyrektor spojrzał na kartkę z uwagą. Z jego miny wyraźnie dało się odczytać, że nie rozpoznaje tego, co na niej widzi.

— Mogę? — zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, wyciągając rękę po pergamin.

Rysunek wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak opisał go Harry, z tą różnicą, że węże znajdowały się wewnątrz kwadratu i wyginały się w taki sposób, jakby podążały jeden za drugim w kółko. _Oczywiście, to znowu muszą być węże_. Obrazek z niczym mu się nie kojarzył. Zwrócił go Dumbledore'owi.

— Czyli to możliwe, że Voldemort w najbliższym czasie znowu zechce wykorzystać moc śmierciożerców? — zapytał starzec.

— Być może — odpowiedział Harry, a w jego głosie słychać było niepewność. — Tak czy inaczej uważam, że lepiej zakończyć na dobre działanie Mrocznych Znaków.

— Dobrze — zdecydował dyrektor. — Jeszcze dzisiaj wydam odpowiednie zalecenia opiekunom domów, szczególnie Minerwie i Filiusowi. Z panną Granger pewnie zechcesz porozmawiać osobiście? — Uśmiechnął się do Gryfona. — Skontaktuję się też ze specjalistami od zaklęć. Dam im znać, że być może będziesz chciał skorzystać z ich umiejętności. Jestem pewien, że będą zachwyceni.

Severus też był tego pewien. Przewrócił oczami i postanowił wreszcie zrobić coś, o czym myślał od wizyty Huncwotów. Wstał i skierował się w stronę kominka.

— Opuszczasz nas? — zapytał Dumbledore.

— Na chwilę — odpowiedział. — Odwiedzę Lucjusza. Chciałbym go o coś zapytać.

_Odrobina czasu w samotności, żeby poukładać sobie w głowie, też mi pewnie nie zaszkodzi_, pomyślał, wkraczając w płomienie.

* * *

Leżenie w skrzydle szpitalnym Hogwartu było doświadczeniem, bez którego Lucjusz Malfoy świetnie by sobie poradził. Wolałby sypialnię w Malfoy Manor i opiekę jednego ze swoich skrzatów, niż te niechętne wizyty Pomfrey, co jakiś czas sprawdzającej, jak się ma jego moc. _Pewnie myśli, że ucieknę, gdy tylko będę mógł się aportować, głupia stara Gryfonka. Bez obaw_, pomyślał drwiąco. W tej chwili nie było niczego, co mogłoby go zachęcić do ucieczki z Hogwartu, skoro już się do niego dostał.

Gdy Severus Snape wszedł do jego izolatki, Malfoy był w naprawdę paskudnym humorze.

— Cudownie cię widzieć, Severusie — wycedził szyderczo. — Co sprawiło, że zasłużyłem na ten niespodziewany zaszczyt?

Mistrz Eliksirów podszedł do łóżka blondyna, przystawił sobie krzesło i usiadł. Był zaskoczony — Malfoy naprawdę wyglądał źle. Jego zawsze blada, arystokratyczna cera była teraz woskowa, a pod oczyma malowały się sine cienie. Nawet srebrne włosy straciły połysk i leżały rozrzucone na poduszce, jak porzucona przez gospodarza, bezużyteczna pajęczyna. Snape w milczeniu studiował wygląd Lucjusza i to, co widział, kazało mu jeszcze raz rozważyć własną sytuację. Jak to się stało, że był w tak świetnej formie, skoro Malfoy czuł się kompletnie wyczerpany? Pomfrey powiedziała mu przed chwilą, że arystokrata w dalszym ciągu ma bardzo niski poziom mocy i regeneruje się niezwykle powoli, co jest o tyle dziwne, że regularnie przyjmuje eliksir wzmacniający. Osobliwe.

Malfoy prezentował się wprawdzie niezbyt dobrze, ale dalej był wyniosły, a jego arogancki styl bycia prowokował, aby się zrewanżować. Snape potarł brodę.

— Wyglądasz fatalnie, Lucjuszu — wycedził z prawdziwą satysfakcją, mrużąc oczy.

Malfoy nachmurzył się jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory.

— Ty za to wyglądasz słodko — wysyczał wściekle. — Co każe mi się zastanawiać, kim właściwie jesteś dla Czarnego Pana, skoro potraktował cię tak łaskawie.

Podobna interpretacja nie przyszła Snape'owi dotąd do głowy. Gdyby nie wiedział, że z całą pewnością został niemal do cna odessany, też mógłby tak pomyśleć, prawda?

— Cieszę się, że ci się podobam — uśmiechnął się kpiąco i podniósł do góry jedną brew. Gdy w odpowiedzi Malfoy zacisnął szczęki, dodał mściwie: — Niestety jestem już w związku, ale doceniam twoje względy.

Jego złośliwa uwaga miała uderzyć raczej w zazdrość i pożądanie, jakie arystokrata, zupełnie nieświadomie, okazywał za każdym razem, gdy spotykał Harry'ego. Severus nie łudził się, że sam mógłby w jakikolwiek sposób pociągać Malfoya. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że strzał był celny, bo wyraz twarzy Lucjusza sugerował, iż ten za chwilę eksploduje. Snape nie chciał go aż tak rozdrażnić — potrzebował kilku informacji.

— Gdzie jest Narcyza? — zadał pierwsze z pytań, na które koniecznie chciał poznać odpowiedź.

— Na pewno nie ma jej tutaj. Raczej bym zauważył — odpowiedział Malfoy zirytowanym głosem.

— Zapewne. Jej obecność bez wątpienia nie przeszłaby niezauważona. — Snape uśmiechnął się do blondyna pojednawczo. — Daj spokój, nie chciałbyś, żeby żona wiedziała, gdzie jesteś i co się z tobą dzieje?

— Dlaczego miałbym tego chcieć, na Merlina? — zapytał Malfoy szyderczo. — Sądzisz, że jej obecność mogłaby ukoić moje skołatane nerwy?

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie przypuszczam, ale byłoby to dobrze widziane, nie uważasz? — Severus postanowił odwołać się do rodowej dumy i hipokryzji Malfoyów.

Lucjusz zastanowił się przez chwilę. Widać było, że ostatni argument przemówił mu do przekonania.

— Być może. Tak, właściwie raczej tak. — Spojrzał na Mistrza Eliksirów. Po chwili namysłu dodał: — Podejrzewam, że jest w którejś z naszych willi. Prawdopodobnie w Tuluzie, uwielbia tam jeździć o tej porze roku.

— Dobrze, zawiadomimy ją, że tu jesteś.

Lucjusz kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu, co Snape zupełnie zlekceważył, bo nie obchodziło go ani dobre samopoczucie Malfoya, ani jego duma, ani tym bardziej jakiekolwiek pozory, które ten mógłby chcieć stwarzać na temat swojego małżeństwa. Interesowało go tylko jedno — czy Voldemort wyssał moc Narcyzy, gdy pobierał ją od jej męża. Nie mógł zapytać o to wprost, aby nie prowokować arystokraty do zadawania własnych pytań na temat Harry'ego i ich więzi. Lepiej, żeby Lucjusz był absolutnie pewien, że ich małżeństwo zostało skonsumowane dawno temu, czyż nie? Snape nie ufał mu za grosz.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? — zdecydował się zadać wreszcie to pytanie.

— Co zrobiłem? — Malfoy spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zdezorientowany.

— To wszystko w ministerstwie. Zakładam, że była to deklaracja lojalności wobec Harry'ego Pottera. Dlaczego?

— Dlatego — warknął Lucjusz, wyciągając przed siebie rękę z Mrocznym Znakiem. — Nie zgadzam się na traktowanie mnie jak niewolnika. Mogłem służyć z własnej woli, ale to…

Blondyn cały się gotował, na blade policzki wypłynął mu krwisty rumieniec furii. Snape był pewien, że gdyby miał w tej chwili wyższy poziom mocy, jakieś szyby na pewno by tu popękały.

— Chciałbyś się go pozbyć?

— Czy chciałbym? — Malfoy spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. — Zrobiłbym wszystko!

— Być może będziesz miał szansę — powiedział Severus, mierząc arystokratę wzrokiem. — Co rozumiesz przez _wszystko_?

* * *

W chwili, gdy Severus znikł w płomieniach, Albus Dumbledore odwrócił się do Pottera.

— Dlaczego Lord Aventine, Harry?

— Żeby obudzić mugoli — odparł chłopak, który widać spodziewał się tego pytania, bo odpowiedział bez wahania. — On może mi w tym pomóc. Właściwie, to nawet nie tyle on mnie, co ja jemu mogę pomóc. Bez niego nie mamy żadnych szans.

Stary czarodziej ciężko opadł na fotel, który jeszcze przed chwilą zajmował Snape. Widać było, że intensywnie myśli, a przez jego twarz przetaczały się najróżniejsze emocje. Wreszcie spojrzał na młodzieńca.

— Harry, to jest wampir.

— Nie protestował pan, gdy dawałem mu miejsce w Wizengamocie. — Dumbledore kiwnął głową, potwierdzając ten fakt. — Dlaczego więc teraz pan protestuje?

— To nie tak, że protestuję, Harry. Po prostu chciałbym zrozumieć.

Widać było, że dyrektor naprawdę się stara. Całkowite zaufanie, jakim darzył Pottera od czasu odegnania demona, nie pozwalało mu podważać jego decyzji. Wierzył, że młodzieniec widzi i że kierują nim inne siły, niż zwykłymi śmiertelnikami, jednak w dalszym ciągu chciał znać przyczyny i skutki zdarzeń. Liczył, że Harry mu je przedstawi.

— Co dokładnie pana niepokoi, panie profesorze? — zapytał Potter.

— Boję się tego, czego zechce w zamian.

— Nie zechce niczego ponad to, czego i tak chciał. Damy mu tyle, ile uznamy za słuszne i ile będzie umiał wynegocjować lub kupić.

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że się zgodzi?

— Czy to nie oczywiste? — Harry spojrzał na Dumbledore'a z nadzieją, że nie będzie musiał tego wyjaśniać. Niestety wzrok starca wyrażał jedynie zagubienie. — Jedzenie, panie profesorze. Chodzi o pokarm. Obudzenie mugoli jest dla wampirów jedyną nadzieją na przetrwanie. Nie liczą, że przeżyją, jeśli będą musieli żerować na czarodziejach.

Oczy Dumbledore'a rozszerzyły się w szoku.

— Akceptujesz to? — zapytał swojego króla.

— Nie mam wyboru. Próbowałem ocalić wszystkich, ale to niemożliwe. W pojedynkę nie ocalę nikogo. Z Aventine'em uratujemy całą populację, nawet jeśli wiemy, że miałaby służyć jako żerowisko. Dzięki pracy Severusa część z wampirów uda się, prawdopodobnie, wyleczyć. Być może nawet większość. — Harry podniósł wzrok na Albusa. — To i tak więcej, niż mugole mieli przedtem.

Dyrektor zapatrzył się na chłopca ze smutkiem. _Kiedy to się stało?_, pomyślał. _Kiedy on dorósł? _

— Dobrze. Będę cię wspierał, na ile tylko pozwolą mi możliwości.

— Dziękuję, panie profesorze, doceniam to — powiedział miękko Gryfon. — Zwłaszcza że pańska pomoc będzie mi potrzebna szybciej, niż się pan spodziewa. Może nawet dzisiaj.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową.

— Harry — powiedział, zmieniając nagle temat. — Dlaczego nie chciałeś rozmawiać przy Severusie o waszej mocy? Czy wiesz, dlaczego tak szybko ją odzyskaliście?

— Mam pewne podejrzenia. — Potter spojrzał na dyrektora i lekko się zarumienił. — Sądzę, że chodzi o więź. Tak to przynajmniej czuję.

— Nie rozumiem. — Dumbledore patrzył ze zdumieniem na kolory na policzkach Gryfona. To było dość nieoczekiwane. — Co czujesz?

— Wydaje mi się, że kiedy ustanowiliście więź i nasze moce się złączyły, doszło do czegoś w rodzaju wymiany. — Potter był coraz bardziej czerwony. — Mam wrażenie, że trochę z sygnatury Severusa zostało we mnie, a część mnie w nim. I teraz one próbują się na powrót połączyć. Samoistnie.

Oczy dyrektora zrobiły się ogromne, a brwi podjechały mu niemal do linii włosów.

— Niemożliwe — wyszeptał.

— Możliwe — odpowiedział skrępowany chłopak. — To bardzo frustrujące. Cały czas czuję, jak do siebie sięgają. Wydaje mi się, że to właśnie pobudza je do… — Harry był już purpurowy — …wzrostu.

Dumbledore patrzył na Gryfona i uśmiechał się, a oczy skrzyły mu nieprzyzwoicie. Harry był niemal pewny, że to od łez śmiechu, bo kąciki ust dyrektora lekko drżały.

— A więc Kamień Małżeństw miał rację — wyszeptał stary czarodziej z satysfakcją. — Naprawdę jesteście ze sobą stuprocentowo zgodni. To oznacza, że będziecie mogli współczarować, a przy waszej mocy, będą to prawdopodobnie wyjątkowo widowiskowe czary.

Potter spojrzał na starca i odrobinę się zirytował. Najwyraźniej Albus uważa za oczywiste, że oni z Severusem skonsumują swoje małżeństwo. Wprawdzie Harry dużo na ten temat ostatnio rozmyślał… Właściwie od swojego przebudzenia nie myślał niemal o niczym innym, ale… Do diabła, czy on musi się tak uśmiechać? I te domyślne spojrzenia! To było takie… krępujące. Miał tego serdecznie dość! Musiał to skończyć za wszelką cenę.

— Panie profesorze, co mam teraz zrobić? — popatrzył na Dumbledore'a, próbując opanować zażenowanie. — Myśleliśmy, żeby iść do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, ale sam już nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł.

— Dlaczego cię to niepokoi, Harry? — zapytał zaskoczony dyrektor. Czy chłopiec bał się o swoje bezpieczeństwo?

— Chodzi o tych wszystkich ludzi — odpowiedział młodzieniec. — Remus mówił, że w Wielkiej Sali dostawili nowe stoły i że cały czas wszystkie miejsca są zajęte. Że w zamku są tłumy obcych. — Potter wyglądał teraz bardzo niepewnie. — Publicznie nie radzę sobie za dobrze, nawet z kolegami, którzy wstają na mój widok. Będę się czuł okropnie, musząc jeść pod obstrzałem spojrzeń tylu obcych ludzi. A jeżeli uznają, że powinienem coś powiedzieć?

Dyrektor, jeśli był zaskoczony, nie okazał tego. Czego właściwie miał się spodziewać po Harrym? Że bez protestu zechce usiąść na specjalnie dla niego przygotowanym miejscu i rozkoszować się swoją pozycją? Dość łatwo było przewidzieć, że przyjdzie mu do głowy usiąść przy stole Gryfonów i spędzić trochę czasu z przyjaciółmi, jakby wszystko było po staremu. Ale nie było. Niestety.

Dumbledore westchnął. Nie widział powodu, dla którego chłopak już teraz miałby się z tym zmierzyć.

— Może masz rację — powiedział. — Może faktycznie powinniście zjeść dzisiaj kolację w lochach. Chciałbyś tu zaprosić swoich przyjaciół, Harry?

— Tak, bardzo — ucieszył się Gryfon.

— Dobrze, dam znać pannie Granger i panu Weasleyowi, że będzie ci miło, jeśli wpadną. — Harry podziękował skinięciem głowy. — Jeśli zaś chodzi o Lorda Aventine'a — Dumbledore odrobinę się spiął — przyjdę po ciebie, gdy się pojawi. Myślałem, że będzie najwcześniej po zmroku, ale Ventus sugerował, że prawdopodobnie wcześniej.

Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Nie są istotami mroku — powiedział. — A przynajmniej nie całkowicie i nie tak, jak wyobraża to sobie większość ludzi.

Dyrektor spojrzał na Pottera, jakby chciał zadać jeszcze jakieś pytanie, jednak w końcu zrezygnował. Podniósł dłoń w geście pożegnania i podążył w kierunku kominka.

* * *

Harry z ulgą patrzył na znikające w płomieniach plecy dyrektora. Potrzebował chwili w samotności, żeby pomyśleć.

Nie poznawał sam siebie.

Odkąd obudził się przed trzema godzinami, nie mógł oderwać myśli od Severusa. Trzy godziny walki o odrobinę koncentracji, żeby móc skupić się na sprawach, które w tej chwili naprawdę były ważniejsze. Mugole, wampiry, Voldemort — wszyscy oni wołali o jego uwagę, a on ledwo był w stanie panować nad swoją mocą, która bezustannie próbowała sięgać do Snape'a, aby dotknąć jego magii.

Nieproszone, wróciło do niego wspomnienie chwil spędzonych z mężem w łóżku, zaraz po przebudzeniu. Prowokowanie Severusa nie było mądre, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wtedy wydawało mu się, że to właśnie najlepsza rzecz, jaką może zrobić. W końcu, co jest złego w małym pocałunku? Severus był taki delikatny, jego usta takie spokojne. A potem przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej i Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł to mrowienie na całej skórze. I wtedy Zgredek im przerwał. Och, był na skrzata naprawdę zły. To było głupie, oczywiście, bo przecież nie o to mu chodziło, prawda? Chciał związku, nie seksu. To znaczy seksu też, ale nie tak. Chyba.

Dzisiaj nie był już tak pewien swoich pragnień, jak jeszcze wczoraj. Coś się zmieniło i zaczynał boleśnie zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Po wczorajszym połączeniu zostały w nim tęsknoty, których wcześniej prawie wcale nie czuł, był o tym całkowicie przekonany. To było tak, jakby Severus zostawił mu trochę swoich emocji.

Kiedy przypominał sobie doznania, towarzyszące mu, gdy słuchał muzyki Snape'a… Wszystko tam było, wszystko to, co kojarzyło mu się od zawsze z Severusem. Ale natężenie atakujących go wtedy wrażeń okazało się tak ogromne… To po prostu nie było możliwe. Jeden człowiek nie może mieścić w sobie tylu sprzecznych ze sobą uczuć, nikt by temu nie podołał.

I teraz odkrywał, że odrobina tych emocji, które były składową mocy Severusa, pozostała w nim po połączeniu. Żądza, ale i siła, duma, spokój i pewność siebie. Maleńkie odpryski tego wszystkiego zostały w jego rdzeniu i właśnie zajmowały dla siebie miejsca w pierwszych rzędach. Nieproszeni goście, z którymi nie bardzo umiał się obchodzić.

Przede wszystkim żądza, tak. Bez wątpienia została w nim żądza. Ale też, na szczęście, umiejętność panowania nad nią. Był absolutnie przekonany, że gdyby wczoraj przyszło mu zmierzyć się z tym dojmującym pragnieniem połączenia ich mocy, nie umiałby się powstrzymać. Dzisiaj, choć z trudem, jakoś mu się to udawało.

Kontrolował się lepiej, to było oczywiste. _I całe szczęście_, pomyślał, _będę teraz potrzebował każdej dawki kontroli, jaką będę mógł zdobyć. _Kontrolował się lepiej, jednak miał poczucie, że ciągle niewystarczająco, bo nie mógł skoncentrować się na niczym w stu procentach. Jego myśli wciąż uciekały do męża, a ciało podążało za nimi.

Jego ciało… Kompletnie przestał nad nim panować.

Miał wrażenie, że każdy, najdrobniejszy nawet mięsień jest bez przerwy napięty i leciutko drży. Wystarczał drobny impuls — myśl, dotyk, zapach, nawet głos, och, szczególnie głos, by drżenie przechodziło w gwałtowny skurcz i wtedy przez jego skórę przepływały dreszcze. Na twarzy co jakiś czas wykwitały mu rumieńce, zupełnie bez powodu, a przynajmniej on żadnego nie widział. W najmniej spodziewanych momentach zasychało mu w gardle. Do tego chwilami miał wrażenie, jakby zbierało mu się na płacz.

To było straszne!

Czy tak miało wyglądać od teraz jego życie? Będzie bez przerwy myślał o Snapie? I o seksie? I o więzi? Zwłaszcza o więzi?

Naprawdę byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby chodziło tylko o seks. A może… wcale nie byłoby łatwiej?

Zmarszczył brwi.

Czuł się bez przerwy pobudzony. Cała skóra mrowiła mu odrobinę, jakby była pod napięciem. I ten nieznośny ciężar w spodniach. Po wyjściu Huncwotów wykorzystał moment i poszedł narzucić na siebie szatę, bo nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić niczego bardziej upokarzającego, niż zostać przyłapanym na posiadaniu bezsensownej, wielogodzinnej erekcji.

Merlinie! Kiedy Severus usiadł obok, przytulił go i uspokajał, a potem trzymał go za rękę delikatnie, ale bardzo stanowczo, jedyne o czym wtedy myślał, to przywrzeć do niego i wdychać gorzki, egzotyczny zapach, którym Snape zawsze emanował. Miał ochotę mruczeć, gdy palec Severusa, ten z odciskiem od miecza, delikatnie gładził grzbiet jego kciuka.

To był koszmar!

Miał ochotę wrzasnąć.

Czy właśnie tak czują się nastolatki? Świat może się walić, a on myśli o… tym? Jak to powstrzymać?

* * *

Kiedy Snape wyszedł z kominka, zastał swojego męża siedzącego na kanapie i zastanawiającego się nad czymś głęboko. Oczy chłopaka zapatrzone były gdzieś w dal, brwi zmarszczone, a pięści zaciśnięte na kolanach.

— Dumbledore poszedł? — zapytał, bo liczył, że zastanie jeszcze dyrektora. Chciał go o coś poprosić.

— Poszedł — odpowiedział Harry nieobecnym głosem. — Wróci po mnie po kolacji.

Wreszcie Gryfon przeniósł na niego spojrzenie i Severus poczuł się zaniepokojony. Coś było nie tak, jak powinno.

— Dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał z troską.

— W porządku. Nic mi nie jest — odparł Harry, uciekając wzrokiem i rumieniąc się leciutko.

Snape patrzył na ten rumieniec ze zdumieniem. Działo się tu coś bardzo dziwnego, a on nie wiedział, co dokładnie.

— Dobrze — mruknął, patrząc na Pottera z ukosa. — O której wychodzimy?

— Nie wychodzimy. Kolacja przyjdzie do nas, razem z gośćmi.

— Kto to będzie tym razem? — westchnął.

Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, raczej się ucieszył. Z jakiegoś powodu nastrój Harry'ego przytłaczał go do tego stopnia, że pierwszy raz od początku ich małżeństwa odczuwał dyskomfort, przebywając z nim sam na sam. Chłopak był spięty i najwyraźniej rozdrażniony i Snape miał niejasne wrażenie, że jego obecność nie przynosiła Harry'emu ulgi. Miał nadzieję, że odrobina skoncentrowanego gryfońskiego uroku pomoże młodzieńcowi się zrelaksować. Był prawie pewien, jaką usłyszy odpowiedź.

— Ron, Hermiona, Syriusz, Remus — wyliczył chłopak.

Snape kiwnął głową. Świetnie.

Skoro mają spędzić czas przy jedzeniu w gronie, hm, przyjaciół, to niech to się chociaż odbędzie jak należy. Mistrz Eliksirów miał dość jedzenia na fotelu. Przetransmutował stolik kawowy w ciężki, solidny stół, do kompletu wyczarował sześć krzeseł. Usatysfakcjonowany usiadł i zaczął analizować rozmowę, którą odbył z Malfoyem.

Lucjusz zgodził się udostępnić im swoje wspomnienia z ceremonii otrzymania Mrocznego Znaku. Severus doskonale rozumiał, jak trudne musiało to być dla arystokraty. Jego własne wspomnienie z rytuału było wyjątkowo paskudne i jeśli nie będzie musiał, nigdy nikomu go nie pokaże. Przeczesał włosy palcami i pomasował przez chwilę napięty kark. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Pottera.

Chciał go o coś zapytać, kiedy jednak czarne oczy spotkały się z zielonymi, słowa uwięzły mu w gardle i zapomniał, czego dotyczyło pytanie.

Harry na niego patrzył. Usta miał uchylone, oczy mu lśniły, a policzki płonęły szkarłatem.

Wszystkie myśli uciekły Severusowi z głowy, gdy próbował zrozumieć, co wyraża twarz męża. Zrobiło mu się gorąco i poczuł delikatne drgania powietrza wokół siebie. Miał przeczucie, że zaraz wydarzy się coś nieodwracalnego, coś, czego obaj będą gorzko żałować.

Wtedy jednak chłopak wstał nagle i skierował się w stronę sypialni.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał, a potem Severus usłyszał drzwi łazienki, zamykające się za nim cicho.

* * *

— Nie macie pojęcia, jak fantastycznie to wyglądało! Łączyły je takie cienkie łańcuszki, jak niteczki i to wszystko razem kręciło się wokół własnej osi. — Gestykulując żywo i z wypiekami na twarzy, Hermiona relacjonowała przebieg rytuału przywołania Harry'ego.

Publiczność miała umiarkowanie zainteresowaną, bo Ron koncentrował się głównie na jedzeniu, Syriusz i Severus widzieli to na własne oczy, a Harry był niezwykle rozkojarzony. Jedynie Remus wykazywał stosowny entuzjazm, co najwyraźniej Hermionę satysfakcjonowało, bo referowała proces z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami już od pięciu minut. Snape nawet nie przypuszczał, że można zapamiętać coś takiego, jak wzór na piżamie Harry'ego. Jaki śmietnik panna Granger musiała mieć w swojej głowie, skoro przechowywała tam tego rodzaju zbędne informacje?

Snape siedział u szczytu stołu, naprzeciwko siebie mając Pottera. Po prawej stronie Mistrza Eliksirów zajął miejsce Lupin, po lewej obżerający się Weasley, obok niego Black, a naprzeciwko Syriusza Granger, której usta nie zamykały się od początku kolacji. Atmosfera była raczej radosna, na tyle, na ile Snape mógł to ocenić. Jego własny nastrój zaburzony był przez niepokój o męża, który wydawał się być w najwyższym stopniu zdekoncentrowany.

Snape łapał Harry'ego na rzucaniu mu krótkich spojrzeń, po których chłopak szybko odwracał głowę, udając, że uważnie słucha wywodów Hermiony, co było oczywistym nonsensem, bo nie wiedział nawet, w których momentach przytakiwać. Co się z nim znowu działo? Nastrój Gryfona pogarszał się systematycznie od czasu, gdy wstali z łóżka, teraz zaś osiągnął poziom, na którym Severus nazwałby go _rozedrganym_, gdyby to w pełni oddawało rzeczywistość. Snape nie mógł opędzić się od myśli, że w jakiś sposób jest odpowiedzialny za stan Harry'ego, choć nie miał pojęcia, na czym właściwie miałaby polegać jego rola w powstaniu tego akurat problemu.

— … i wtedy profesor Snape użył zaklęcia daru, intonacja wznosząca Harry, coś niesamowitego, mówię ci, i widzieliśmy, jak z różdżki przeskakuje taka maleńka iskierka — Hermiona zademonstrowała, jak bardzo maleńka była ta iskierka — i wtedy poczuliśmy, że w Harrym zbiera się moc… — Nagle chyba zabrakło jej słów.

Snape spojrzał na dziewczynę, która w tym momencie najwyraźniej ponownie przeżywała tamtą chwilę. Wpatrywała się w półmiski, a na jej twarzy gościł ciepły uśmiech, tak bardzo różny od dotychczasowego podekscytowania, że przyciągnął uwagę wszystkich obecnych przy stole. _Wszystkich, poza Harrym_, poprawił się w myślach Severus. Harry znów patrzył na niego. Nieoczekiwanie dziewczyna również zwróciła wzrok w jego kierunku i Snape poczuł się nieswojo, bo Hermiona patrzyła z sympatią i szacunkiem. Severus nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio ktoś okazywał mu te dwa uczucia jednocześnie, ale było to ogromnie przyjemne i dające satysfakcję doznanie. Lekko się uśmiechnął, marszcząc jednocześnie brwi, co w sumie musiało dać komiczny efekt, bo Granger uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Wreszcie odwróciła wzrok w stronę Harry'ego.

— Po jakiejś minucie otworzyłeś oczy, a profesor Snape zemdlał — zakończyła opowieść.

Potter spojrzał na nią, odrobinę zaskoczony, że to już koniec. Widać było, że zbiera całą swoją koncentrację.

— Herm, dzięki. — Przejechał dłonią po włosach, jakby szukał w głowie, co by tu jeszcze powiedzieć. — Świetnie, że tam byłaś, naprawdę. Od Severusa pewnie nie dowiedziałbym się tych wszystkich szczegółów — wyszczerzył się do Gryfonki. _Kiedy on nauczył się tak grać?_, pomyślał Snape. — Opowiedz teraz, co robisz przy projekcie profesor McGonagall. To chyba bardzo skomplikowane, tyle różnych rzeczy musicie koordynować.

Były Ślizgon podziwiał wypowiedź męża z całego serca. Tyle słów, a żadnej treści. A jakie skuteczne! Hermiona od razu rozpoczęła długą opowieść pełną szczegółów, dzięki czemu Harry znów mógł się kompletnie rozkojarzyć. _Po prostu cudownie!_, pomyślał Snape sarkastycznie.

Posiłek dobiegał końca. Severus spodziewał się, że wkrótce pojawi się Dumbledore, szybko podjął więc decyzję. Wstał i zwrócił się do gości:

— Musimy was na chwilę opuścić. Harry… powinien się przygotować do pewnego spotkania. Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, zaraz będziemy z powrotem.

I ruszył w stronę sypialni, licząc na to, że mąż podąży za nim.

Wszedł do komnaty i czekał, aż chłopak przekroczy próg. Zamknął drzwi, zablokował je zaklęciem i wyciszył.

— Harry, co się z tobą dzieje? — wyszeptał, podchodząc do Gryfona. — Jesteś kompletnie rozbity. To ma jakiś związek z tym spotkaniem z Dumbledorem za chwilę?

Harry cofał się przed nim z wyraźną paniką w oczach.

— Nie — zaprzeczył gwałtownie. — Nic mi nie jest.

Severus rozważał w duchu różne możliwości, wreszcie podjął decyzję i szybkim krokiem znalazł się przy Gryfonie. Potter patrzył na niego ogromnymi z przerażenia oczami i nerwowo przełykał ślinę. Wyraźnie drżał.

Snape bardzo powoli podniósł obie ręce i dotknął nimi ramion męża. Poczuł lekki wstrząs, jakby przeskoczyła między nimi iskra, jednak nie cofnął się. Niespiesznie przesunął dłonie z ramion na plecy Harry'ego, wreszcie objął go i przytulił. Stali tak przez długą chwilę, żaden z nich nawet nie drgnął. W końcu Gryfon zaczął powoli mięknąć, z mięśni odpływało napięcie i Severus zrozumiał, że młodzieniec się odpręża. Stał teraz mocno wtulony w jego ramiona i głęboko oddychał. I wtedy Snape to poczuł. Zupełnie nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zaczął znów wyczuwać moc swojego męża. Pulsowała mocno na granicy jego skóry i była tak intensywna i gęsta, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

— Czuję ją — szepnął.

— Wiem — wymruczał Harry.

— Powiesz mi, co się stało?

— Nie — usłyszał Severus, ale jednocześnie poczuł, że chłopak lekko się uśmiecha.

Odsunął go delikatnie na odległość ramion.

— Już w porządku?

— Mniej więcej. — Harry patrzył mu w oczy z małym, rozmarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy. — Na jakiś czas.

Severus zmierzył go rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

— Dobrze, w takim razie teraz się ubierzesz. — Snape z ulgą podszedł do szafy i otworzył drzwi. — Co to ma być?

— Ciemne, eleganckie, dość luźne, reszta bez znaczenia — powiedział Potter, wpatrując się w swojego męża.

Snape sięgnął po czarny kaftan z czarnym metalicznym haftem w kształcie rombów wokół szyi i mankietów. Kiedy Harry zmieniał wierzchnie okrycie, Severus wybrał dla niego jeszcze czarne buty z miękkiej skóry licowej i postawił je przy drzwiach do sypialni.

— Co to za spotkanie, Harry?

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. — W głosie Pottera Snape usłyszał zawód, ale i determinację.

Mistrzowi Eliksirów nie podobało się to ani trochę. Myśl, że jego mąż za chwilę opuści ich komnaty, a jego przy nim nie będzie, budziła w nim głęboki sprzeciw.

— Dlaczego?

— To nie jest moja tajemnica, Severusie — westchnął ciężko Gryfon, wsuwając na stopy przygotowane przez Snape'a buty. — Ale jeśli wszystko się uda, będziesz pierwszym, który się dowie.

Wyraz wahania na twarzy byłego Ślizgona i jego zaciśnięte w grymasie buntu wargi najwyraźniej kazały Harry'emu zareagować, bo podszedł do męża i delikatnie ujął go za rękę.

— Wszystko będzie w porządku, Severusie — wyszeptał.

— Lepiej, żeby tak było — odpowiedział również szeptem Snape.

Harry puścił jego dłoń i podszedł do drzwi sypialni. Być może nie zauważył, że są na nich zaklęcia blokujące, bo po prostu sięgnął do klamki, otworzył je i wyszedł. _Nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaję_, pomyślał Mistrz Eliksirów i poszedł za nim, zdejmując po drodze zaklęcie wyciszające.

W salonie czekali na nich goście, ulokowani już na kanapach i fotelach. Stół i krzesła zniknęły, pojawił się za to stoliczek, a na nim zastawa do kawy i herbaty oraz ciasteczka likierowe.

— Czy to nie mogłaby być tarta melasowa? — zapytał Harry na widok ciastek.

— Trzeba było samemu zamówić. — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i uważnie przyjrzała się chłopakowi, który właśnie siadał przy niej na kanapie. — Widzę, że wróciłeś do żywych — dodała, a pozostali jej przytaknęli.

Snape rozejrzał się po obecnych i doszedł do wniosku, że jeśli sądził, iż oni nie widzieli, co się z Harrym dzieje, to był idiotą.

— Stary, co to za tajemnicze spotkanie, na którym wymagane są stroje galowe? — zapytał Ron kpiąco. — Idziesz na jakąś sesję zdjęciową do „Czarownicy"?

Potter wzruszył ramionami, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać.

— Lepiej powiedz, ilu mugoli udało ci się ściągnąć do Hogwartu i dlaczego tak mało? — zaśmiał się, zmieniając temat.

— Mało? — Ron udawał oburzenie. — Mamy z Deanem całkiem niezłe wyniki! Wypraszam sobie tego typu uwagi od faceta, który przespał jednym ciągiem sześć godzin! — wyszczerzył się złośliwie.

— Przynajmniej się wyspałem — westchnął szczerze Harry. — Po raz pierwszy od wieków.

Hermiona poklepała go łagodnie po dłoni, gdy pozostali patrzyli na niego z mieszaniną troski i czułości. Potter złapał dłoń dziewczyny w swoją, ściągając na siebie jej spojrzenie.

— Hermiono, nie chciałabyś oderwać się na trochę od tego, co teraz robisz i zająć czymś bardziej… naukowym? — zapytał.

— A czym konkretnie? — W oczach Gryfonki błysnęło zainteresowanie.

— Mrocznym Znakiem — powiedział młodzieniec i jego spojrzenie mimowolnie pobiegło do Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Co dokładnie masz na myśli, Harry?

— Mały projekt badawczy, w ramach którego będziesz miała dostęp do wszystkich działów naszej biblioteki i każdej innej, która przyjdzie ci do głowy — kusił Gryfon.

— A jego celem będzie…? — Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego jak zahipnotyzowana.

— Usunięcie Mrocznych Znaków, oczywiście — zakończył Potter zdawkowym tonem.

Panna Granger siedziała w ciszy, mrugając oczami, a na jej twarzy walczyły sprzeczne emocje. Z jednej strony czuła ciężar zobowiązania w stosunku do profesor McGonagall i tego, czym się obecnie zajmowała. Ale z drugiej… Kto normalny odrzuciłby taką szansę? Te wszystkie książki, nowe zaklęcia i eliksiry, których jeszcze nie zna… Inni naukowcy na pewno też się w to zaangażują. Jeśli się uda, będą o tym pisać we wszystkich książkach historycznych, a ona będzie mogła wybrać dowolne stanowisko w ministerstwie. Może nawet to by jej pomogło dostać się do Wizengamotu!

Kiedy wreszcie odzyskała ostrość widzenia, zauważyła, że wszyscy patrzą na nią, czekając na decyzję.

— Zapytam profesor McGonagall, co o tym myśli — powiedziała.

— Nie sądzę, żeby miała cokolwiek przeciwko, Hermiono — odezwał się Lupin. — To wyjątkowo ważny projekt. Będzie dumna, że na jego czele stanie jej uczennica.

Hermiona otworzyła szeroko usta.

— Na czele? Jak to?

— Sądzisz, że nie podołasz? — zapytał Harry, zamiast odpowiedzieć.

Dziewczyna głęboko się zamyśliła.

Potter ściskał ją za rękę i przysłuchiwał się dywagacjom Syriusza i Rona na temat szans wznowienia rozgrywek quidditcha jesienią tego roku. Wzrok miał utkwiony w twarzy Severusa, który jednak nie mógł tego dostrzec, bo siedział zagubiony we własnych myślach i wpatrywał się w ogień płonący w kominku. Żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że obaj są przedmiotem dyskretnej, ale uważnej obserwacji. Oczy obecnych kierowały się co jakiś czas w ich stronę i chyba nikomu z obserwujących nie umknęło, że we wzroku Harry'ego, gdy wpatrywał się w Snape'a, pojawiło się coś nowego. Tylko Hermiona odważyła się zadać sobie w duchu kilka pytań. Postanowiła też, że przy najbliższej okazji postara się uzyskać na nie odpowiedzi. Wprost u źródła.

O ósmej wieczorem Fiuu zaszumiała i z kominka wyszedł Albus Dumbledore.

Dyrektor był bardzo poważny. Pozdrowił wszystkich kiwnięciem głowy, po czym zwrócił się do młodzieńca:

— Chodźmy, Harry. Już czas.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 82**

* * *

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)

**Varda-Elena** — w niewielu kwestiach, które poruszyłaś mogę się wypowiedzieć, bo musiałabym spoilerować. :-) Dlatego napiszę o Syriuszu. Albo zacytuję oryginalny KM, a dokładnie jego ostatnie zdanie:

„- Nadal nie sądzę, że powinieneś uprawiać seks przed dwudziestym piątym rokiem życia – powiedział mu. – Ale jeśli naprawdę on jest w stanie cię obudzić, będę trzymać język za zębami. Sądzę, że nie jest taki zły… jak na Ślizgona."

Dla Syriusza nie ma innej drogi, jak pogodzić się z obecnością Snape'a w życiu Harry'ego.

Cewniki poprawione, dzięki.

**Iglak17** — w kolejnych rozdziałach będą odpowiedzi na wszystkie Twoje pytania. Cieszę się, że podoba Ci się moja kontynuacja. Zapraszam częściej!

**Natalia** — jeśli chodzi o to, czy Snape nie lubi okazywać uczuć, to jest to kwestia interpretacji. Tak naprawdę w mojej ocenie on te uczucia już jakiś czas temu by okazywał, ale nie był pewien, jak one zostaną przyjęte. Teraz dostaje od Harry'ego bardziej czytelne pozytywne sygnały, a do tego czuje, że ma moralne prawo do udzielania Harry'emu każdego rodzaju wsparcia (również fizycznego, jeśli to jest konieczne, bo rozumiem, że nie podobało Ci się, że Severus obejmował i pocieszał Harry'ego) — w końcu poświęcił sam siebie i nie miał pewności, czy wyjdzie w tego cało.

Jeśli zaś chodzi o kanon… cóż, sam fakt, że bohaterowie są homoseksualni nie jest zgodny z kanonem, Snape nie był arystokratą a umęczonym synem mugola, Syriusz nie żyje, Lupin ma dziecko z Tonks itd. Generalnie JD niewiele robiła sobie z kanonu, a jej postaci tylko z grubsza przypominają te kanoniczne. I stąd moje też nie są. :-) Ale staram się, żeby były możliwie jak najbardziej zgodne z wizją JD, na tyle, na ile wydaje mi się, że mogłaby je poprowadzić. Ale kto wie, co mogłoby urodzić się w jej wyobraźni?

**Akame** — :*

Zapraszam do komentowania!


	6. 83 Motywacje

**Beta/Muza: **Akame

**Beta: **Kaczalka

**Rozdział 83. Motywacje**

Wampir stał przy oknie w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i patrzył na zapadający powoli zmierzch. Na nieboskłonie nie było ani jednej gwiazdy, nie świecił też księżyc. _Zła pora dla wilkołaków, doskonała dla wampirów_, pomyślał. _A przynajmniej kiedyś była. _

Nie odwrócił się, gdy z kominka wyszedł Harry Potter.

— Czy już wiesz, jak ta zmiana posłuży twoim ludziom? — zapytał król czarodziejskiego świata, stając obok wysokiej, szczupłej sylwetki odzianej w czarny, sięgający ziemi płaszcz, z kapturem naciągniętym głęboko na oczy.

— Czy to jest właśnie nasze przeznaczenie? — Aventine odpowiedział pytaniem, nie odwracając wzroku od okna.

— To jedna z możliwości — Harry Potter również patrzył w ciemne niebo. — Panie dyrektorze, czy mógłby nas pan zostawić na kilka minut? — poprosił Dumbledore'a, który wciąż stał nieopodal kominka.

Gdy stary czarodziej przeszedł do swoich komnat i zamknął za sobą drzwi, Harry zablokował pomieszczenie i wyciszył je. Dopiero wtedy Lord Aventine obrócił się do Pottera i zsunął z głowy kaptur. Czerwone oczy uważnie wpatrywały się w twarz młodzieńca.

— Rozważam dostępne ścieżki. Wszystkie poza jedną prowadzą w tym samym kierunku — powiedział wampir. Harry kiwnął głową na znak, że on też je widział. — Nie wiem, czy chcę wstąpić na tę jedną, która skręca w przeciwną stronę.

— Czas neutralności przeminął — stwierdził czarodziej.

— Nie jestem neutralny — zaprzeczył wampir. — Zadeklarowałem się wczoraj w ministerstwie.

Potter machnął lekceważąco ręką.

— Być może w kwestii wojny. Ale teraz nie chodzi o wojnę. Chodzi o życie, dzisiaj, jutro i każdego następnego dnia. — Patrzył na wampira uważnie. — Czy jesteś gotów wziąć odpowiedzialność za naszą wspólną drogę?

Lord Aventine cofnął się o krok.

— Naszą wspólną drogę? — powtórzył głucho. — Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

— Jak powiedziałeś, jest tylko ta jedna droga.

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że postąpię właściwie, godząc się na życie czarodziejskiego popychadła? — zapytał wampir z pogardą. — Może lepiej umrzeć?

— Być może — potwierdził młodzieniec.

Stali obok siebie, wpatrując się w ciemność za oknem i rozważając swoje szanse.

Harry nie widział w swym sercu wyboru innego, niż pójść ręka w rękę z wampirem. Ścieżka losu, którą pokazały mu kruki, była pod tym względem boleśnie jednoznaczna. Jeśli mugole mieli żyć, czarodzieje musieli zapomnieć o swoich uprzedzeniach i zaufać stworzeniom ciemności.

Młody mag patrzył w czarne niebo, na którym ukrywał się księżyc w nowiu, jednak przed oczyma miał coś zupełnie innego — drżące w oparach prawdopodobieństwa widma przyszłości. Nic jeszcze nie było przesądzone, wszystko ciągle mogło się zmienić, wystarczyło, żeby wampir odwrócił się i wyszedł. Ale gdyby został…

Po dzisiejszej nocy świat na zawsze się odmieni, to było oczywiste. Tak czy inaczej, po dzisiejszej nocy nie będzie już odwrotu.

Sięgnął pamięcią do wizji świata, który nastanie, jeśli wampir wyjdzie. Jego umysł zalała obrzydliwa, cuchnąca zgniłym mięsem przyszłość, pełna ognia, tłustej sadzy i krzyków rozpaczy. Na granicy świadomości znów usłyszał drapieżne głosy, szepczące: _Żaden feniks nie powstanie z tych popiołów_. Wszędzie dookoła śmierć. Od jutra już tylko śmierć.

Ale gdyby wampir został…

Nowa ścieżka, która otworzyła się przed nimi, gdy wczoraj Lord Aventine odrzucił neutralność, teraz, po zamachu Voldemorta, gwałtownie skręciła i zaczęła wić się tak skomplikowanymi i nieoczekiwanymi meandrami, że Harry nie rozumiał większości z tego, co widział. Czarodzieje, wampiry, centaury, wilkołaki, smoki, skrzaty, wszystkie istoty, które posiadały magię i inteligencję, tańczyły przed oczyma jego duszy, szukając dla siebie miejsca w nowym świecie. W centrum tego wszystkiego stał Lucjusz Malfoy, pochylając się ku dziewczynie z burzą brązowych loków, a gdy mgła przeznaczenia odsuwała na chwilę Malfoya, na jego miejscu pojawiał się Severus, patrzący pod światło na fiolkę niebieskiego płynu. Za jego plecami czerwone oczy śledziły lśniącą pieczęć, ukrywającą na zawsze złodziei dusz. Obrazy przewijały się jeden za drugim, przedstawiając zmiany, od których umysł Pottera drżał i cofał się w obawie. Jednocześnie jednak była tam nadzieja, której tak bardzo łaknął.

W tym nowym świecie nie było miejsca na status quo. Wszystko się zmieni — niektóre rzeczy szybciej niż inne, jedne otwarcie, pozostałe w ciszy i ukryciu — a każda ze zmian dotyczyć będzie w jakiś sposób czarodziejów, bo to oni będą zmuszeni oddać innym kawałek swojego miejsca. Harry doskonale rozumiał, że ludzie nie pogodzą się z tym bez protestu i znajdzie się wielu takich, którzy oskarżą go o działanie w złej wierze, sprzeniewierzenie się czarodziejskiemu światu, jego tradycjom i integralności. Wiedział to, ale nie miał wyboru.

Alternatywą była śmierć. Dla Harry'ego Pottera to była alternatywa nie do przyjęcia.

Od wczoraj świat wampirów leżał w gruzach. Z każdą godziną, w której ciała mugoli stawały się bardziej wyschnięte, wampiry coraz dotkliwiej odczuwały odpływ uzdrawiającej mocy i było tylko kwestią czasu, kiedy wyruszą na wojnę o te zanieczyszczone resztki ukryte w ciałach magów. Lord Aventine wiedział, że w tej wojnie nie będzie zwycięzców ani pokonanych. On też widział ścieżki losu i doskonale rozumiał, że do jego drzwi zapukał wczoraj koniec świata.

Mógł temu zapobiec. Ale czy chciał? Nie był pewny.

Nowa ścieżka…

Naprawdę była nowa? Sięgnął pamięcią do czasu, w którym jego lud posiadał jeszcze miejsce w Wizengamocie. Zanim na całym globie zostali prawnie sprowadzeni do roli zabójczych zwierząt, próbowali odnaleźć swoje miejsce w magicznym świecie. W ostateczności nie pozwolono im na to, ale jednak mieli wtedy swoją szansę. Czy teraz ofiarowano im drugą?

Zerknął na zapatrzonego w widok za oknem Pottera.

Lord Aventine nie miał zamiaru mówić mu całej prawdy, choć miał świadomość, że czarodziej ją wyczuwa. Mag spotkał ich przecież, gdy podróżował w półbycie — właśnie dlatego stali tu teraz i rozmawiali. Potter widział szczególną więź, która łączy wampiry i mugoli, ale czy rzeczywiście potrafił ją poprawnie zinterpretować? Wampir nie miał pewności. Czuł sprzeciw na myśl, że to właśnie czarodziej, jeden z tych, którzy odarli jego lud z godności, miałby posiąść najintymniejszą wiedzę o istocie ich połączenia. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie Harry Potter, to kto?

Jeżeli Lord Aventine chciał, aby jego ludzie przetrwali, musiał zrobić wszystko, żeby uratować mugoli. Pragnął tego z całej mocy swojego zastygłego wampirzego serca. Gdyby miał taką możliwość, zrobiłby to sam, jednak to nie wchodziło w grę. Potrzebował czarodziejów, a tego jednego szczególnego, który stał obok, potrzebował przede wszystkim.

Czy jednak cena wymiany nie była za wysoka?

Alternatywą była śmierć. Musiał zdecydować, czy to była aż tak zła alternatywa.

— Jeśli podejmę tę decyzję — odezwał się wreszcie Lord Aventine — co mi ofiarujesz?

— Nic — odpowiedział Potter. — Wszystko, cokolwiek zdobędziesz, będziesz zawdzięczał wyłącznie sobie.

Dumny wampir spojrzał na maga czerwonymi oczyma i pomyślał, że brzmi to obiecująco.

— Jakie wsparcie od ciebie otrzymam? — drążył.

— Takie samo, jak każda istota magiczna, która zechce działać na korzyść wspólnoty.

Lord Aventine znów się zamyślił, zaś Harry w ciszy liczył minuty, które zostały do północy.

— Nie jesteśmy dziećmi światła — powiedział wreszcie wampir.

Młody czarodziej pomyślał wtedy o Syriuszu Blacku, który był jego pierwszą prawdziwą rodziną, a który stał po ciemnej stronie Kręgu, potem zaś wspomniał Lucjusza Malfoya, mężczyznę będącego nadzieją dla nowego świata, jeśli ten świat w ogóle się narodzi. Na koniec przed oczyma stanęła mu twarz Severusa Snape'a, który związał z nim swój los na tyle różnych sposobów, że nawet nie potrafił ich wszystkich wyliczyć.

— Wierzę w równowagę — odpowiedział Harry Potter.

— Dobrze zatem — wyszeptał wampir i został, aby uzgodnić szczegóły.

Na oparciu jednego z krzeseł siedziały dwa kruki i przyglądały mu się uważnie, lekko przekrzywiając głowy.

* * *

— Potrzebuję ośmioro dzielnych z jasnej strony Kręgu — powiedział Harry do Albusa Dumbledore'a. — Rozumnych i dyskretnych. Takich, którzy zgodzą się złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę. Jeszcze dzisiaj, do północy.

— Dlaczego dzisiaj? — Dyrektor wolałby mieć więcej czasu do namysłu. Nie był zachwycony rozwojem sytuacji, o czym Potter doskonale wiedział.

Potarł bliznę gestem pełnym namysłu. Nie planował mówić Dumbledore'owi o ścieżkach przeznaczenia, mężczyzna i tak patrzył już na niego jak na wszechwiedzącego. Nie potrzebował dodatkowego obciążenia, nie chciał w przyszłości być pytanym o zdanie w każdej, najdrobniejszej nawet sprawie.

— Dzisiaj jest nów. Możemy to zrobić tylko w czasie nowiu. — Młodzieniec miał nadzieję, że ta półprawda nigdy nie stanie się przedmiotem dyskusji.

— Jak bardzo to będzie niebezpieczne? — zapytał starzec.

Chłopak spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.

— A jakie to ma tak naprawdę znaczenie? — odparł.

— Oni będą chcieli to wiedzieć, Harry. Muszą podjąć świadomą decyzję.

— Nie wiadomo, czy to w ogóle będzie niebezpieczne, bo nikt tego nigdy wcześniej nie zrobił — powiedział Potter. — Szczerze mówiąc nikt nawet nie pomyślał, że to jest możliwe. Co więcej, nie wiadomo, jakie to będzie miało konsekwencje nawet wówczas, gdy się uda. A może szczególnie wtedy. — Młodzieniec tarł oczy, czoło i policzki, próbując odgonić napięcie. — Muszą mi zaufać.

— Dobrze, nie będę tego przed nimi ukrywał. — Dumbledore w skupieniu obserwował twarz Harry'ego. — Jak właściwie będzie to wyglądać?

— Dziewięć punktów mocy, na każdym z nich jedna para złożona z czarodzieja i wampirzego Przywódcy Klanu. Naszym zadaniem będzie rozciągnąć sieć mocy na planie sieci geomantycznej. Resztę zrobią wampiry.

— Co dokładnie zrobią?

— Rozciągną własną sieć. Więcej nie mogę powiedzieć. To jest jeden z warunków, który obejmie każdą osobę biorącą w tym udział. Żadnych rozmów o naturze wampirzej mocy, nawet między sobą.

— Harry, jeśli to się uda, ludzie będą chcieli wiedzieć, jak tego dokonano — przestrzegł stary czarodziej.

— Wiem, panie profesorze, ale nic na to nie poradzę. Takie są warunki.

Nie dodał, że warunki te nie dotyczą Severusa Snape'a, który na specjalnych zasadach mógł zostać poinformowany o każdym szczególe, jeśli Harry Potter uzna to za uzasadnione. To był jeden z _jego_ warunków.

Harry wolałby być teraz w lochach, przy Severusie, daleko od obowiązków, jakie za chwilę będzie musiał zacząć wypełniać. Nie czuł się ani trochę tak pewnie, jak wydawało mu się, że powinien. Znów zmuszony był działać intuicyjnie, a to nie wzmacniało jego pewności siebie. Obecność kruków dodawała mu otuchy, ale i tak miał poczucie, że nie dorasta do swoich zadań. Dyrektor oczekiwał po nim przewodnictwa! Po nim, który nie wiedział nawet, od czego zacząć. Chłopak spojrzał na starca, który wpatrywał się w niego z uwagą.

Dumbledore siedział na krześle za swoim biurkiem i próbował w ekspresowym tempie przyswoić wszystko, co Potter mu przekazywał. Jednocześnie w głowie układał plan działania. Mieli bardzo mało czasu.

— Zaczniemy od oczywistych kandydatów — zaproponował, a młodzieniec kiwnął głową na zgodę.

Dyrektor wyciągnął z szuflady pióro i plik pergaminów. Na każdym z nich napisał krótką wiadomość, po czym zwinął je w zgrabne ruloniki i zapieczętował. Leżał teraz przed nim rządek maleńkich, gotowych do wysłania liścików. Stary czarodziej sięgnął po różdżkę i Harry poczuł nagle lekkie drgania powietrza, gdy Dumbledore rzucał zaklęcia niewerbalne. Po każdym z nich jeden rulonik znikał, a na jego miejscu pojawiała się mała klepsydra, w której natychmiast zaczynał przesypywać się złoty pył.

— Za minutę pierwsza, co kolejne dziesięć minut następna osoba — powiedział Dumbledore, dając tym Gryfonowi czas na przygotowanie się do zbliżającej się rozmowy.

Harry przymknął powieki i spróbował się skoncentrować. Mieli dokładnie trzy godziny i piętnaście minut na zorganizowanie i przeprowadzenie całego przedsięwzięcia. Jeśli któraś z zaproszonych właśnie osób odmówi, będą musieli poszukać kolejnej i tak do skutku, aż w tej komnacie znajdzie się dziewięciu chętnych do zaryzykowania wszystkiego czarodziejów. Na koniec zaś będą musieli zdać się na wampiry. _Trzymaj za mnie kciuki, Severusie_, pomyślał Potter i otworzył oczy akurat na czas, by zobaczyć wychodzącą z kominka Augustę Longbottom.

Kobieta spojrzała na chłopaka, który właśnie podnosił się z fotela i uśmiechnęła się.

— Mogłam się była tego po tobie spodziewać, Albusie — zwróciła się do dyrektora, ale jej wzrok nadal spoczywał na Harrym.

— Czego, droga Augusto? — spytał Dumbledore niewinnie.

Kobieta wreszcie przeniosła na niego wzrok.

— Och, daj już spokój — fuknęła na starca, ale widać było wyraźnie, że jest w wyśmienitym humorze. — Co w takim razie mogę dla was zrobić? — zapytała, ponownie spoglądając na chłopaka, jakby to właśnie od niego oczekiwała wyjaśnień.

Odezwał się jednak Dumbledore.

— Możesz nam pomóc uratować świat — powiedział, a Harry przewrócił oczami i pomyślał, że dyrektor naprawdę umie wprowadzić nutę dramatyzmu do swoich wypowiedzi.

Pani Longbottom najwyraźniej również tak pomyślała, bo wzniosła oczy ku górze.

— Świetnie, dziękuję za twoje zaufanie — prychnęła. — Czy mógłbyś w takim razie krótko wyjaśnić, na czym to ratowanie świata miałoby polegać?

— Wiemy, jak obudzić mugoli — oznajmił Dumbledore i tym zdaniem wreszcie ściągnął na siebie całkowitą uwagę starej czarownicy.

— Słucham więc — sapnęła i wpiła w niego naglące spojrzenie.

— Sami nic nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić, ale Harry odnalazł i pozyskał dla naszej sprawy pewnych… wyjątkowych sojuszników. — Wzrok pani Longbottom wyraźnie mówił, żeby przestał owijać w bawełnę, więc dyrektor wreszcie skapitulował i zakończył: — Pomogą nam wampiry. Jeszcze dzisiaj.

Augusta zmrużyła oczy i zacisnęła wargi. Spojrzała na Pottera, który kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie.

— Czy to ma coś wspólnego z przyznaniem Aventine'owi miejsca w Wizengamocie? — zadała nieoczekiwane pytanie.

— Poniekąd — odpowiedział za Dumbledore'a Harry. — Miejsce w rządzie na pewno pomogło przekonać wampiry o naszych czystych intencjach — dodał nieco ironicznie.

— Dlaczego chcą pomóc? — zapytała ponownie czarownica.

— Mają swoje własne powody — zripostował Potter.

— Czy ty je znasz?

— Tak.

— Ale mnie ich nie podasz?

— Niestety, nie mogę.

Zapadła cisza, w której Augusta Longbottom analizowała dostępne jej fakty i podejmowała decyzję. Harry miał wrażenie, że minęły wieki, zanim wreszcie wyprostowała się i powiedziała:

— Zgoda. Ale tylko dlatego, że ci ufam, Harry Potterze.

— Dziękuję, pani Longbottom. — Młodzieniec odetchnął i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

— Augusto, poproszę cię teraz o złożenie Wieczystej Przysięgi, że wszystko, co od tej pory zobaczysz i usłyszysz ukryjesz głęboko w swoim umyśle i nigdy nikomu o tym nie wspomnisz. Rozmowa na ten temat będzie zabroniona nawet pomiędzy osobami, które wezmą udział w dzisiejszym zadaniu — wyjaśnił Dumbledore. — Czy zgadzasz się na te warunki?

— Zgadzam się — zapewniła czarownica.

— Naszym gwarantem będzie Harry Potter.

Chłopak podszedł i wyszeptał nad złączonymi dłońmi obojga czarodziejów właściwą formułę, a gdy srebrne nici przysięgi oplotły ich przedramiona pomyślał, że wolałby, aby prawda ujrzała jednak światło dzienne. Naprawdę żałował, że tak wyjątkowy akt zaufania, jaki będzie miał miejsce dzisiejszej nocy, nie zostanie odnotowany w żadnej historycznej księdze. _Chyba że Aventine zmieni kiedyś zdanie_, dodał w duchu.

— Czy zechcesz poczekać w moich komnatach, aż skończymy wszystkie spotkania? — zapytał dyrektor panią Longbottom.

— Oczywiście — potwierdziła czarownica, a po chwili, z niepokojącym błyskiem w oku zapytała: — Czy to prawda, że twoja sypialnia jest cała czerwono-złota?

Harry Potter zaśmiał się bezgłośnie w zwiniętą pięść, gdy dyrektor pospiesznie wyprowadzał zadowoloną z siebie kobietę. Za chwilę śmiał się już otwarcie, kiedy starszy czarodziej wreszcie wrócił i ciężko usiadł za biurkiem.

— Słowo daję, że kobiety czasami mnie przerażają — powiedział Dumbledore.

— Mnie przerażają nieustannie — stwierdził chłopak. Opanowawszy się wreszcie, zapytał: —Kto będzie następny?

Drugi z kolei przybył Nicolas Flamel.

Alchemik doskonale pamiętał czasy, w których wampiry traktowane były z szacunkiem, jak pełnowartościowe istoty magiczne. Potrafił też przywołać wspomnienia z późniejszego okresu, kiedy to rozegrał się paskudny spektakl prowokacji i pomówień, do dziś wywołujący na twarzy czarodzieja rumieńce wstydu. Efektem tej starannie zaplanowanej akcji był edykt z roku 1583, w którym to ostatecznie odebrano wampirom prawa obywatelskie i wpisano je na listę niebezpiecznych bestii. Flamel uważał tamte wydarzenia za brzydką bliznę na morale czarodziejów, więc decyzja Pottera o przyznaniu Aventine'owi miejsca w Wizengamocie w pełni go usatysfakcjonowała.

Kiedy teraz zaproponowano mu udział w nocnym przedsięwzięciu u boku wampirów, tym bardziej się nie wahał. Harry był niemal pewny, że Flamel zgodziłby się na każdą akcję, niezależnie od jej celu, jeśli tylko brałyby w niej udział wampiry. To była dla alchemika kwestia honoru. Potter pokręcił głową — czarodzieje nigdy nie przestaną go zaskakiwać.

Gdy odebrali już od starca przysięgę i Dumbledore odprowadzał go do swoich komnat, w kominku zaszumiało i wydostała się z niego kobieta, której wygląd nieco Harry'ego przytłoczył. Pomyślał, że gdyby po świecie miał chodzić koncentrat kobiecości, to zapewne tak by właśnie wyglądał.

Czarownica była wysoka i miała najczarniejsze włosy, jakie chłopak kiedykolwiek widział — nawet włosy Severusa nie były tak czarne. Upięła je nisko w tyle głowy w sporą kulę, a w jej podstawę wpięła krwistoczerwony kwiat. _Jak… trafnie_, pomyślał Potter, po czym jego wzrok zaczął przesuwać się w dół, rejestrując kolejne interesujące szczegóły. Klepsydra, zdecydowanie klepsydra, uśmiechnął się pod nosem, porównując budowę kobiety do maleńkich cacek stojących na biurku Dumbledore'a. Klepsydra odziana w wydekoltowaną granatową szatę, opiętą na biuście i w talii, a rozszerzającą się łagodnie na krągłych biodrach. Suknia brunetki była wyjątkowo elegancka, nawet Narcyza Malfoy z pewnością by się jej nie powstydziła. Prawdopodobnie jedwabna, przy dekolcie i mankietach wykończona misterną złotą koronką, sprawiała wrażenie, że przygotowana została raczej na wystawną ceremonię, niż spokojny wieczór z przyjacielem. Harry zastanowił się, co takiego Dumbledore napisał w zaproszeniu, że sprowokowało to wybór takiej, a nie innej szaty. Wzrok chłopaka przyciągnął subtelnej roboty złoty medalion wielkości galeona, wiszący na szyi kobiety na delikatnym łańcuszku, tak cieniutkim, że niemal niewidocznym. Ozdoba ciążyła ku zagłębieniu wyglądającemu z dekoltu, więc młodzieniec, czując się nieco nieswojo, odwrócił spojrzenie ku obliczu nieznajomej.

Była piękna, bez wątpienia. Łagodny owal twarzy, szczupły nos i pełne wargi sprawiały wrażenie wyjątkowo harmonijnie skomponowanych. Ale to, co w tej twarzy uderzało, to oczy — ogromne i czarne, o ciężkich powiekach, otoczone długimi rzęsami, wykończone cienkimi i delikatnie wygiętymi brwiami. Te oczy wpatrywały się teraz w niego hipnotyzująco, dekoncentrując go i drażniąc.

Aby odwrócić myśli od niepokojącego zachowania kobiety, Harry starał się przypomnieć sobie, kim właściwie nieznajoma jest. To, co po chwili do niego dotarło, bardzo go zaniepokoiło. Stała przed nim Maria Fernandez Morales, jedna z najpotężniejszych na świecie jasnowidzek. Co ten Dumbledore wyprawia, do cholery!

— Maria! — wykrzyknął śpiewnie dyrektor, wchodząc do pokoju, a jego okrzyk zabrzmiał bardziej jak _Marija_, co wydało się Harry'emu bardzo egzotyczne.

— Albus — odpowiedziała Hiszpanka i pozwoliła dyrektorowi ucałować się lekko w policzek.

— Czy wiesz, dlaczego cię tu zaprosiłem? — zapytał starzec, odsuwając się nieznacznie od kobiety i patrząc jej uważnie w oczy.

Odpowiedziała mu skinieniem głowy i powolnym opuszczeniem powiek. Gdy je ponownie uniosła, znów patrzyła na Harry'ego.

— I co postanowiłaś? — Dyrektor był teraz ostrożny i lekko spięty.

Maria wpatrywała się w młodzieńca intensywnie, nie mrugając. Wreszcie zapytała:

— Czy starczy ci odwagi, żeby pójść naprzód, gdy pozostali zechcą już odpocząć?

Harry od razu zrozumiał, że nie chodziło jej o dzisiejszą noc. Przez chwilę znów widział ścieżkę losu, która skręciła odrobinkę i teraz stała na niej hiszpańska czarownica, przyzywając go, by wypełnił swoją powinność. Kruki zatrzepotały skrzydłami zachęcająco.

— Tak — zadeklarował stanowczo i był całkowicie przekonany, że mówi prawdę.

Jasnowidzka odwróciła się do Dumbledore'a i podała mu dłoń.

— Jestem gotowa do złożenia przysięgi — powiedziała.

Gdy pięć minut później z kominka wyszedł niski, blondwłosy i niebieskooki czarodziej w szacie koloru stalowego błękitu, Harry ciągle jeszcze był myślami przy Marii i obrazie, który mignął mu przed oczami. Chłopak bardzo chciał poświęcić wizji więcej uwagi, zastanowić się, co dokładnie oznaczała, ale przybysz nie dał mu na to szansy.

— Harry Potter! — wykrzyknął z uśmiechem, podchodząc szybko do Harry'ego i gniotąc jego dłoń w miażdżącym, szorstkim uścisku.

W jakiś nieokreślony sposób przypominał chłopcu Lucjusza Malfoya, choć tamten był przecież wysokim i postawnym mężczyzną, ten zaś prezentował się raczej skromnie. _Skąd on bierze tyle siły?_, pomyślał Potter, rozcierając zmaltretowaną rękę.

— Harry, pamiętasz Maartena Bilderdijka? — zapytał Albus i wtedy Harry przypomniał sobie Holendra i wszystko, czego dowiedział się o nim w noc Wezwania.

Bilderdijk był czystokrwistym arystokratą z bardzo starej czarodziejskiej rodziny. Mówiono, że korzenie rodu sięgały czasów samego Merlina, jednak nie to było w ich przeszłości najciekawsze. Najbardziej interesującą sprawą były ich wielowiekowe, doskonale znane, a jednak wciąż budzące zdumienie u innych czystokrwistych demokratyczne poglądy.

Bilderdijkowie od zawsze postulowali równouprawnienie wszystkich inteligentnych istot magicznych, w tym również wampirów i wilkołaków. Podobno mieli nawet w swojej historii krótki epizod związany z próbami wyzwolenia skrzatów, ale nie podnoszono tej kwestii zbyt głośno, jako że próby zakończyły się kompletnym fiaskiem. Harry pomyślał, że warto byłoby poznać pana Bilderdijka z Hermioną Granger — może wzajemna wymiana doświadczeń przyczyniłaby się do nieco lepszego spożytkowania zdolności dziewczyny. Naprawdę szkoda było marnować je na bezsensowną walkę z uprzedzeniami samych skrzatów.

Maarten był godnym przedstawicielem swojego rodu i od wczesnej młodości angażował się we wszystko, co mogło pomóc w zwalczaniu dyskryminacji istot magicznych — Braci, jak ich nazywano w środowisku. Jego domeną były głównie media. Aż trzy gazety były już w posiadaniu Bilderdijków: „Wieści" — holenderski odpowiednik „Proroka Codziennego", „Perpetua. Tygodnik Wyzwolonej Czarownicy" i „Okiem Wili" — branżowy dwumiesięcznik środowisk walczących o równouprawnienie Braci. Każda z tych gazet promowała głoszoną przez Maartena ideologię, więc ostatnie dni i dokonania Pottera na polu równouprawnienia wilkołaków i wampirów były prawdziwym świętem w imperium prasowym Holendra. Natomiast dzień, w którym Remus Lupin stanął przed Wizengamotem i udowodnił, że nie ma już żadnych prawnych i logicznych przeciwwskazań, aby uznać wilkołaki za potencjalnie równe czarodziejom, był najpiękniejszym dniem jego życia. I zawdzięczał go, stojącemu teraz przed nim, Harry'emu Potterowi.

Młodzieniec, uświadamiając sobie to wszystko, zrozumiał wreszcie, co miał na myśli Dumbledore, mówiąc o oczywistych kandydatach. Bilderdijk po prostu nie mógł odmówić — byłoby to sprzeczne z ideałami, którym hołdował całe życie.

I oczywiście nie odmówił.

— Z radością, panie Potter, z radością! — zapewniał Maarten, ściskając ponownie dłoń Harry'ego.

_Krwawe sporty_, pomyślał nagle chłopak, gdy uzmysłowił sobie, skąd pochodzi odcisk na lewej dłoni Holendra. To wyjaśniało również jego siłę, niewspółmierną do raczej delikatnego wyglądu. Myśli Harry'ego pobiegły na chwilę do Severusa i młodzieniec zatęsknił za salą w Pokoju Życzeń. Z jakąż przyjemnością oddałby się teraz ćwiczeniom rozciągającym, w tym powolnym rytmie narzucanym zwykle przez Snape'a. Może uda mu się namówić męża na krótki trening w najbliższym czasie? Może nawet jutro?

Jego rozmyślania przerwał Dumbledore, powracający właśnie do gabinetu.

— To nie będzie łatwe dla Maartena — powiedział.

— Co takiego? — zapytał zdekoncentrowany Potter.

— Nie móc o tym opowiedzieć — wyjaśnił dyrektor cierpliwie. — Jest właścicielem gazet, a to będzie gorący kąsek dla wszystkich mediów. Nie będzie schodził z pierwszych stron przynajmniej przez trzy dni. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że znajdzie się we wszystkich książkach historycznych.

— Tak, chyba rzeczywiście — odpowiedział Harry, nie mógł jednak w tej chwili wykrzesać z siebie zbyt wiele współczucia dla Bilderdijka. — Kto teraz?

— Keizo Hamada.

Potter oczyma pamięci zobaczył dość wysokiego, szczupłego Japończyka o subtelnych rysach twarzy. _Nieco kobiecy_, pomyślał, gdy zobaczył go w noc Wezwania.

Hamada był aktorem shite japońskiego teatru nõ, według znawców — jednym z najlepszych. Kto wie, może nawet najlepszym. Żył w dziwnym dualnym świecie, gdzie magiczne historia i codzienność przeplatały się z mugolską sztuką.

Harry kompletnie nie znał się na teatrze — ani japońskim, ani żadnym innym — ale gdy w Stonehenge stanął przed Keizo, napłynęły do niego obrazy o tak niezwykłej sile i ekspresji, że niemal ugiął się pod nimi.

Artyzm Hamady był wyjątkowo subtelny, a jednocześnie pełen pasji. Japończyk czerpał pełnymi garściami ze starych czarodziejskich opowieści, aby przekuwać je na mugolską sztukę — w obrazy wielkich konfliktów pomiędzy bogami, herosami i demonami. Jego kunszt był dla widzów jak starożytne katharsis i nikt nie pozostawał nań obojętny, jednak najwdzięczniejszą, najbardziej zakochaną w nim publiczność Hamada odnalazł wśród mugoli. Tylko oni, tak bardzo pozbawieni magii, poszukiwali jej instynktownie, nie wiedząc nawet, czego szukają. Odnajdywali ją w opowieściach japońskiego aktora, sycąc się pięknem i doskonałością, a w zamian ofiarowując Keizo potężne fale zachwytu, szacunku i podziwu, którymi aktor karmił swą moc. To było jedyne w swoim rodzaju połączenie, czyste i uczciwe. Układ doskonały.

Do wczoraj.

Gdy Keizo Hamada wyszedł z kominka i ukłonił się ceremonialnie najpierw Potterowi, a następnie dyrektorowi Hogwartu, dla obu mężczyzn oczywistym się stało, że stoi przed nimi człowiek pozbawiony swojej duszy. Oczy Japończyka były zupełnie puste, a mimo to jego cierpienie wyczuwało się bez najmniejszego trudu — emanowało z niego nierównymi falami wraz z mocą, której kontrolowanie najwyraźniej sprawiało mężczyźnie w tej chwili problem.

Harry odgadł, że egzystencja Japończyka utraciła swój sens, gdy jego publiczność została jednym zaklęciem uśmiercona przez Voldemorta.

Potter bez trudu zrozumiał wtedy, dlaczego Dumbledore pomyślał o tym czarodzieju. Czy artysta może żyć bez swojej sztuki? Zwłaszcza artysta tego kalibru? Sztuka zaś nie może istnieć bez widowni. Motywacja Hamady mogła być wystarczająco silna, by przezwyciężyć uprzedzenia. Jeśli jakieś w ogóle miał.

Dumbledore zaczął mówić, a Harry z prawdziwą fascynacją obserwował stopniowy proces stabilizacji wzburzonej mocy, kiedy do serca aktora zaczęła powracać nadzieja. Czarne oczy wypełniły się treścią, gdy Japończyk zgodził się im pomóc — bez żadnych zbędnych słów, bez pytań i jakichkolwiek wątpliwości.

— Zgadzam się.

Dwa słowa, wymówione przy składaniu Przysięgi Wieczystej, były jedynymi, jakie tego wieczora Harry Potter usłyszał od artysty. Wrażenie jednak, jakie na nim wywarły, było ogromne, bo odkrył w nich determinację równą niemal swojej własnej.

Kiedy dyrektor odprowadzał Japończyka do prywatnych komnat, Harry zadumał się nad bodźcami, które skłaniały ludzi do podejmowania decyzji brzemiennych w skutki — czasem wpływających na całe życie. Jak decyzja Severusa o przyjęciu Mrocznego Znaku albo Knota o adopcji Harry'ego, czy szalony impuls, który pchnął Alrika do porwania Złotego Chłopca. Każda z nich miała na celu co innego, niż w rezultacie uzyskano. Jakie konsekwencje swoich decyzji poniosą ci wszyscy, którzy dzisiaj zadeklarowali w tym gabinecie swą pomoc?

Potter ciągle jeszcze nad tym rozmyślał, gdy nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, w piersi zaczął odczuwać narastający powoli ucisk. Doświadczenie było wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne i nie dawało się porównać z niczym, czego Harry kiedykolwiek wcześniej doświadczył. To było jak niedająca się odgonić niewygoda, która rozpraszała i wprawiała go w stan nerwowego oczekiwania. Z ulgą powitał powracającego do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

— Chciałbym kiedyś zobaczyć Hamadę na scenie — powiedział do starszego czarodzieja, próbując jednocześnie umiejscowić w swoim ciele źródło dyskomfortu.

— Kto wie, być może będziesz miał szansę całkiem niedługo — uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi dyrektor.

Harry nerwowo pocierał lewe ramię, czując narastające rozdrażnienie. Co jest, do licha!

Nagle Fiuu zaszumiała i z kominka wyszedł wysoki, czarnoskóry czarodziej, który obrzucił obecnych w gabinecie nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem spod zmarszczonych brwi. Mężczyzna był szczupły, z niewielką, kształtną i całkowicie ogoloną głową, osadzoną na długiej szyi. Z uszu zwisały mu okrągłe kolczyki, które wyglądały na wykonane z pożółkłej kości. Luźna szata czarodzieja była dwukolorowa — podłużne szerokie pomarańczowe pasy płynnie przechodziły w cieńsze w odcieniu rubinu. Przybysz wyglądał jak wspaniały, barwny i niesłychanie drapieżny kwiat.

— Panie Appiah. — Potter powitał mężczyznę uprzejmym skinieniem głowy.

Czarnoskóry czarodziej oddał ukłon, po czym kiwnął głową również dyrektorowi.

— Czemu zawdzięczam tę przyjemność? — zapytał, a w jego głosie nie słychać było ani odrobiny zadowolenia.

Abdul Appiah był poszukiwaczem starożytnej wiedzy, jak sam o sobie mówił. Mieszkał niedaleko mugolskiego Asamankese, a politycznie podlegał rządowi Federacji Afrykańskiej, tworu państwowego powołanego niecałe dwieście lat wcześniej, żeby przeciwstawiać się magicznej ekspansji Egiptu. Z tego jednak, co Harry o nim wiedział wynikało, że dla czarodzieja przynależność do jakiegokolwiek państwa nie miała żadnego znaczenia. Więzy lojalności wobec grupy czy idei były dla Appiaha kompletnie nieistotne, liczyła się jedynie magia i wiedza o niej. To było dla Pottera dość deprymujące, bo zbytnio przypominało mu Voldemorta i jego pragnienie posiadania wiedzy i mocy za wszelką cenę.

Kiedy teraz czarnoskóry czarodziej stał przed nimi, emanowała od niego potężna fala negatywnych emocji, którą Harry czuł tak doskonale, jakby była ona osobnym materialnym bytem. Złość i nienawiść. Wrażenie było okropne i chłopak czuł się wyjątkowo nieswojo. Nie przypominał sobie, aby w noc Wezwania doświadczył ze strony Appiaha takich emocji.

— Abdul — zaczął Dumbledore swoją przemowę. — Zaprosiłem cię, żeby poprosić o pomoc w pewnym projekcie, który z całą pewnością cię zainteresuje.

Jeśli dyrektor liczył na choćby odrobinę zaciekawienia, srodze się rozczarował. Appiah patrzył na niego bez wyrazu i nie wyglądał, jakby w jakikolwiek sposób chciał starcowi cokolwiek ułatwić. Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie przerwać od razu tej farsy, bo intuicja podpowiadała mu, że z tym konkretnym czarodziejem nic nie wskórają. Z drugiej strony chciał się dowiedzieć, skąd brała się ta niechęć, która biła od mężczyzny. _Za chwilę_, obiecał sobie i pozwolił dyrektorowi kontynuować.

— Sprawa jest poufna. Nie chcemy nagłaśniać szczegółów operacji, ale jej celem jest obudzenie mugoli. — Dumbledore patrzył na czarnoskórego czarodzieja z mieszaniną frustracji i nadziei. — Wesprą nas wampiry. — Dyrektor zawiesił głos, licząc na jakąkolwiek reakcję. — Miałbyś wspaniałą okazję do pogłębienia swoich studiów nad starożytną magią.

Appiah podniósł na starca ciężki wzrok, który chwilę przedtem wbijał w ciemne niebo za oknem.

— Odmawiam — odpowiedział krótko.

— Czy mogę zapytać, dlaczego? — spytał cicho Albus.

— Nie będę brał udziału w czymś, co przyczyni się jedynie do wzrostu _jego_ potęgi — wskazał głową na Pottera.

Dumbledore osłupiał.

— O czym ty mówisz, na Merlina? — zawołał w kompletnym szoku. — Tu nie chodzi o niczyją moc ani ambicję.

— Być może tobie o to nie chodzi — wysyczał Appiah z nienawiścią, po czym skierował wzrok na Harry'ego. — Ale on na pewno na tym skorzysta, a o moim udziale nikt się nie dowie.

— Oszalałeś? — zapytał dyrektor, zupełnie wytrącony z równowagi. — Abdul, naszym celem jest obudzenie mugoli — powiedział z naciskiem.

— Nie obchodzą mnie mugole — odrzekł ciemnoskóry czarodziej pogardliwie. — Ani wampiry — prychnął.

Dyrektor spojrzał na Harry'ego szukając jakiejś wskazówki. Potter podniósł brwi i ledwo dostrzegalnie wzruszył ramionami. Starzec odwrócił się do Appiaha.

— Trudno zatem. Dziękuję ci za fatygę i proszę o wstrzymanie się z informowaniem kogokolwiek o naszych planach, przynajmniej do jutra rana — powiedział chłodno i skinął głową w geście pożegnania.

Abdul Appiah najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się zostać odprawionym w taki sposób. Być może liczył, że zechcą go przekonywać. Uraza czarodzieja jeszcze wzrosła, widać było wyraźnie, że poczuł się zlekceważony. Wściekły, skinął głową bez wyraźnego adresata, odwrócił się i podążył w stronę kominka.

— Tego się nie spodziewałem — powiedział wstrząśnięty Dumbledore, gdy czarnoskóry czarodziej zniknął w płomieniach.

Harry był do głębi poruszony. Poziom skierowanej w niego nieuzasadnionej nienawiści przeraził go i dał pogląd na to, z czym jeszcze w przyszłości będzie musiał się zmierzyć. Co, na Merlina, miał z tym zrobić? I co miał zrobić z Appiahem?

— Będziemy musieli mieć na niego oko — powiedział niepewnie do dyrektora.

— Tak — odpowiedział przygnębiony starzec. — Dam znać służbom dyplomatycznym, żeby wzięły go pod opiekę. — Dumbledore wpatrywał się w ostatnią stojącą na stole klepsydrę. — Kogo zamiast Appiaha?

Harry natychmiast przypomniał sobie słowa dziewczyny, która zadeklarowała mu swą bezwarunkową lojalność. _Pokazałeś mi należne mi miejsce na tym świecie. Z nadejściem jutra, wszystko w Egipcie się zmieni. To właśnie dlatego masz moją dozgonną wdzięczność. _

— Nikotris — powiedział. — Jestem pewien, że się zgodzi.

Dyrektor zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym kiwnął głową i sięgnął po pergamin. Po chwili na stole stała dodatkowa klepsydra.

— Za jakieś dwadzieścia sekund powinna pojawić się Sabira Abdelghani — poinformował Pottera.

Chłopak zwrócił wzrok w stronę kominka i zebrał się w sobie. Nie miał teraz czasu na wahanie się i roztrząsanie zachowania Appiaha. Zamiast tego musiał się skupić na spotkaniu z naprawdę wyjątkową kobietą. Gdy z kominka wyszła, otrzepując się delikatnie z popiołu, niska brunetka w średnim wieku, odziana w sari w kolorze lapis lazuli, Harry wstał i podszedł, by uścisnąć jej dłoń. Z drugiej strony pospieszył Albus Dumbledore.

— Sabiro, moja droga! — powiedział dyrektor, delikatnie ujmując rękę kobiety w obie dłonie. — To naprawdę ogromna przyjemność móc znów cię zobaczyć. Choć okoliczności nie są najradośniejsze — dodał poważnie.

— Witaj Harry Potterze, witaj Albusie — odpowiedziała kobieta cichym i melodyjnym głosem. — Istotnie, okoliczności są najgorsze z możliwych.

Dyrektor podprowadził Hinduskę do najbliższego fotela, poczekał, aż Harry zajmie swoje miejsce, wreszcie sam również usiadł.

— Wierzymy, że możesz nam pomóc w uporaniu się z tym kryzysem — powiedział starzec, a następnie spokojnym tonem zaczął przedstawiać czarownicy sytuację.

Gdy Dumbledore mówił, Potter obserwował kobietę i przypominał sobie wszystko, co wiedział o Sabirze Abdelghani.

Hinduska była najwyższej klasy uzdrowicielką. Jej operacje na mózgach osób poddanych czarnomagicznym klątwom przechodziły od razu do almanachów medycznych jako precedensowe, po czym natychmiast wprowadzano je do programów nauczania na magomedycznych studiach. Abdelghani potrafiła również diagnozować urazy, których nikt inny nie umiał właściwie ocenić, nie mówiąc już o zaleceniu terapii. Jednak o jej wyjątkowości jako uzdrowicielki świadczyło coś innego, coś tak kontrowersyjnego, że nawet najbardziej liberalni spośród czarodziejów z najwyższym trudem potrafili to zaakceptować.

Sabira Abdelghani leczyła bowiem wszystkich bez wyjątku, nie dokonując żadnych gradacji ważności swoich pacjentów, nie odrzucając nawet najtrudniejszych i najbardziej skomplikowanych przypadków i nie zważając na to, czy jej pacjent był magiem czy też nie. Poza czarodziejami leczyła również istoty magiczne, zupełnie nie biorąc pod uwagę opinii swoich kolegów, którzy twierdzili, że kobieta degraduje ich profesję. Co zaś najbardziej szokujące — leczyła mugoli. Uzdrowicielka była jedyną w czarodziejskim świecie magomedyczką powiązaną formalnie z mugolskimi organizacjami medycznymi. Służyła swoją pomocą Lekarzom Bez Granic, Czerwonemu Krzyżowi, udzielała się również w UNICEF, a nawet w WHO.

Podobne postępowanie było dla czarodziejów trudne do zrozumienia i zaakceptowania. A jednak w końcu się z nim pogodzili, ponieważ wiedza i umiejętności Sabiry, poparte mocą na bardzo wysokim poziomie, dawały w rezultacie mieszankę pożądaną w każdym lekarskim środowisku i gwarantowały uzdrowicielce szacunek wszędzie, gdzie skłonna była się pojawić. Można by przypuszczać, że przy wszystkich swych przywilejach, wynikających z wysokiej zawodowej pozycji, Abdelghani stanie się w końcu osobą wymagającą, zarozumiałą i trudną we współpracy. Tak się jednak nie stało. Po kilkudziesięciu latach ciężkiej pracy i zdobyciu wielu zaszczytów, Sabira wciąż pozostawała skromną i uroczą kobietą, skupioną głównie na potrzebach swoich podopiecznych.

A teraz ta niezwykła dama siedziała naprzeciwko Harry'ego i z uwagą słuchała słów Dumbledore'a. Kiedy dyrektor skończył, uzdrowicielka spojrzała na Pottera i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

— Zdaje się, że dopóki z nami jesteś, nigdy nie powinniśmy tracić nadziei, prawda? — powiedziała, a mężczyźni zrozumieli natychmiast, że właśnie zgodziła się im pomóc.

Potter odpowiedział jej pełnym ulgi, szczerym uśmiechem.

— Cieszę się, że będzie pani z nami dzisiejszej nocy.

— Gdzie indziej mogłabym być? — Abdelghani westchnęła, wstając i przygotowując się do złożenia Przysięgi Wieczystej. — Nie będzie już chyba w historii lepszej okazji do pokazania, co tak naprawdę jest ważne, prawda? Chcę wziąć w tym udział, to oczywiste.

Oczywiste? Kiedy Harry przyjmował od niej przysięgę, pomyślał o Appiahu i tym, co było oczywiste dla tego akurat człowieka. _Po dzisiejszej nocy nic już nie będzie oczywiste, Sabiro. Zresztą, czy kiedykolwiek takie było?_

Gdy Albus Dumbledore wrócił do gabinetu, już tylko niecała minuta dzieliła ich od wizyty ostatniej osoby, której chcieli dzisiaj zaproponować udział w wyprawie. Młodzieniec siedział w fotelu i wpatrywał się w napięciu w kominek. Czy Nikotris się zgodzi? Chciał wierzyć, że tak, w końcu przecież złożyła mu przyrzeczenie. Przed wizytą Appiaha byłby jej zgody absolutnie pewien, ale teraz gnębił go niepokój. Co, jeśli jednak się myli?

Harry wstał z fotela akurat na czas, by stanąć oko w oko z wychodzącą z kominka młodziutką dziewczyną. Tym razem faraon Egiptu nie założyła swoich ceremonialnych szat i wyszukanej biżuterii. Na wspomnienie wielkiego Anch, spoczywającego na jej piersiach w noc Wezwania, Potter po prostu musiał się uśmiechnąć. Wyglądała wtedy tak niedorzecznie. Jej drobna figurka i szczupła twarz zniknęły niemal, przytłoczone ogromnymi ilościami złota, drogich kamieni, pierścieni i tego olbrzymiego krzyża. Teraz wyglądała o wiele lepiej, przystrojona w lekką, dopasowaną, białą tunikę, przewiązaną w talii szerokim pasem. Rękawy szaty były zwiewne jak skrzydła i upodabniały dziewczynę do pięknego motyla. Czarne włosy miała swobodnie rozpuszczone, a na głowę założyła jedynie cieniutką złotą opaskę, dzięki której jej fryzura utrzymywała się na miejscu. Wyglądała prześlicznie i Harry patrzył na nią z prawdziwą przyjemnością.

Po wyjściu z kominka egipska faraon zwróciła na młodzieńca zielone spojrzenie i podeszła do niego z wyciągniętymi obiema rękami, które chłopak natychmiast ujął.

— Miałam nadzieję, że szybko się spotkamy, jednak nie spodziewałam się, że stanie sie to aż tak szybko. — Nikotris spojrzała Harry'emu w oczy z bardzo bliska, a on natychmiast poczuł się skrępowany. W tym wzroku było coś, co niejasno skojarzyło mu się ze sposobem, w jaki czasami patrzył na niego Severus. Tyle że Severus miał prawo tak na niego patrzeć, uświadomił sobie chłopak, zaś spojrzenie czarownicy…

Potter puścił ręce faraon Egiptu i wskazał jej miejsce w fotelu. Dziewczyna usiadła i zapatrzyła się w niego, wprawiając go w jeszcze większe zakłopotanie. Wybawił go Dumbledore, zwracając się bezpośrednio do Nikotris i zmuszając ją do skoncentrowania się na jego słowach.

Kiedy dyrektor skończył opisywać sytuację, ostatnie pytanie zadał Harry.

— Czy zechcesz nam pomóc?

Dziewczyna znów popatrzyła mu w oczy _tym_ spojrzeniem.

— Czy mógłbyś w to wątpić? – zapytała miękko, a chłopak pomyślał, że może to wcale nie był taki dobry pomysł, żeby poprosić o pomoc właśnie ją. Oby to nie okazało się bardziej kosztowne, niż ktokolwiek z nich mógł przypuszczać.

Dyrektor przyjął od Nikotris Przysięgę Wieczystą i głęboko odetchnął.

— Doskonale — powiedział. — Mamy zespól, czas więc ruszyć dalej.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 83**

* * *

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze — one karmią wena. :-)**


	7. 84 Przygotowania

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze.:-)

Forum odrobinę zamarło, pomyślałam więc, że i ja trochę zwolnię. Następny rozdział za dwa tygodnie. :-) Za to będzie dwa razy dłuższy niż normalnie.

**Beta/Muza: **Akame

**Beta: **Kaczalka

**Rozdział 84. Przygotowania**

Harry z ulgą obserwował, jak Dumbledore odprowadza Nikotris do prywatnych komnat. Za nic w świecie nie życzył sobie zostać teraz z czarownicą sam na sam. Wolałby chyba stanąć naprzeciwko zdziczałego wilkołaka, przynajmniej wiedziałby, jak się przed nim bronić. Za to awanse Nikotris wprawiały go jedynie w zakłopotanie i kompletnie nie potrafił sobie z nimi poradzić.

Dyrektor wrócił po kilku minutach.

— Poszło dość dobrze, jeśli nie liczyć Appiaha — powiedział. — Ale chyba należało brać pod uwagę podobną możliwość.

— Pewnie tak — odrzekł Potter. — Nie myślałem jednak, że przyczyną odmowy będzie prywatna nienawiść.

— Nie nazwałbym jej prywatną. — Starzec ciężko opadł na krzesło za biurkiem. — Raczej zawodową, profesjonalną czy wreszcie ambicjonalną. — Albus westchnął. — Musiał chyba nie za dobrze znieść Stonehenge. To, co zobaczył, okazało się pewnie zbyt różne od tego, co sobie wyobrażał. To przykre przekonać się, że nie jesteśmy tak ważni i potężni, jak nam się zawsze wydawało.

— Nie wiem do końca dlaczego, ale skojarzył mi się z Voldemortem — powiedział Harry w zamyśleniu. — Aż dziwne, że do niego nie dołączył. W końcu jest równie ambitny i szanuje wyłącznie wiedzę i moc.

— Być może w tym właśnie tkwi odpowiedź. — Dumbledore wpatrywał się w blat biurka. — Musieliby uzgodnić, który z nich jest ważniejszy, a nie wydaje mi się, żeby podobne ustalenia mogły przebiec bezkonfliktowo. — Dyrektor spojrzał na zegar stojący po lewej stronie biurka. — Harry, zostały nam niecałe dwie godziny do północy — powiedział wreszcie.

— Tak, wiem. — Potter ocknął się z zamyślenia i również rzucił okiem na czasomierz. — Do jedenastej wszystko musi być gotowe na ich przybycie.

— Zaczniemy w takim razie od profesor McGonagall — zaproponował Albus i skierował się w stronę kominka. Sypnął proszkiem w ogień, po czym zawołał: — Minerwa McGonagall!

Kilkanaście sekund później w płomieniach ukazała się twarz czarownicy.

— Albusie, życzysz sobie czegoś? — zapytała. Wyglądało na to, że nie jest sama w swoim gabinecie.

— Minerwo, czy byłabyś tak miła i wpadła do mnie na momencik? — powiedział dyrektor uprzejmym, ale nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem, którego używał, gdy oczekiwał natychmiastowej reakcji.

— Za sekundę — odpowiedziała i zniknęła. Pojawiła się po dłuższej chwili i otrzepując szatę z popiołu, rozejrzała się po gabinecie. Kiedy dostrzegła Pottera, jej pomarszczoną twarz rozjaśnił przyjazny uśmiech. — Harry, wspaniale znów cię widzieć! I to w takiej świetnej formie.

— Dziękuję, pani profesor. — Młodzieniec odpowiedział jej uśmiechem.

— Minerwo — zwrócił się do niej Dumbledore. — Potrzebujemy twojej dyskretnej pomocy. — Dyrektor znów siedział za swoim biurkiem i właśnie wskazywał czarownicy miejsce po drugiej stronie. — Chodzi o zdjęcie pola antyaportacyjnego na błoniach. — Starzec uśmiechnął się do McGonagall przepraszająco. — Sam bym się tym zajął, ale sprawa musi być zakończona najpóźniej do jedenastej, a ja w międzyczasie mam jeszcze inne sprawy do załatwienia.

Minerwa była zaintrygowana i odrobinę zaniepokojona.

— Czy dowiem się, w jakim celu mam usunąć blokadę? — zapytała.

— Nie mogę ci tego wyjawić — odpowiedział dyrektor, jednak widząc wyraz twarzy nauczycielki, postanowił nieco złagodzić swoją wypowiedź. — Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. Powiedziałbym ci wszystko, gdybym miał taką możliwość. Uwierz.

— Komu miałabym wierzyć, jeśli nie tobie — westchnęła czarownica po chwili milczenia. — Dobrze, zrobię to. Mam usunąć wszystkie blokady? Z całych błoni?

— Nie — włączył się do rozmowy Potter. — Chodzi nam o okrąg o średnicy około sześciu metrów, dziesięć metrów na prawo od granicy boiska do quidditcha.

— Jak ważna jest precyzja w zachowaniu tych odległości?

— Kluczowa — odpowiedział Harry. — Część z osób, które będą się aportować do kręgu, nigdy tu wcześniej nie były. — Chłopak zastanowił się chwilę nad tym, co właśnie miał zamiar powiedzieć. — Dodatkowo chciałbym prosić o założenie blokad wokół koła. Takich, żeby można było do kręgu z zewnątrz wejść, ale nie można było się z niego wydostać bez znajomości odpowiedniego hasła.

— Nie ufacie ludziom, którzy będą w nim przebywać? — zapytała zdumiona McGonagall.

— Przykro mi, pani profesor, ale to właśnie jedna z tych rzeczy, o której nie wolno nam z nikim rozmawiać — poinformował czarownicę Potter.

Nauczycielka patrzyła na niego przez chwilę z wyrazem bezbrzeżnego zdumienia na twarzy, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Dumbledore'a. Gdy dyrektor skinieniem głowy potwierdził słowa chłopaka, kobieta wzruszyła ramionami i wstała.

— Dobrze, w takim razie pójdę już zrobić to, o co prosicie i będę się modlić, żeby skończyło się to dobrze. Cokolwiek to jest.

— Minerwo — zatrzymał ją jeszcze Dumbledore. — I bardzo prosimy o absolutną dyskrecję.

— Oczywiście. — McGonagall wzniosła oczy do sufitu i potrząsnęła głową. Następnie odwróciła się i wyszła.

— Jak ich wprowadzimy? — zapytał Harry po jej wyjściu.

— Pod czarem niewidzialności — odpowiedział dyrektor. — Sam po nich pójdę. Im mniej osób jest w to zaangażowanych, tym lepiej. — Czarodziej podniósł się zza biurka i skierował w stronę kominka. — Teraz idę na chwilę do ministerstwa, porozmawiać z Amelią Bones. Muszę ją uprzedzić, co się może wydarzyć po północy, żeby w razie czego skontaktowała się z rządami innych państw. Mugolom będzie wtedy potrzebna cała dostępna pomoc.

Dyrektor zniknął w zielonych płomieniach, zaś Potter zapadł się głębiej w fotelu i zaczął rozmyślać.

* * *

Snape spodziewał się, że po wyjściu Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a goście natychmiast opuszczą jego komnaty. Byli przecież rodziną Pottera, a nie jego, nie było więc powodu, aby dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa, gdy chłopak zniknie. Okazało się jednak, że oni mieli na ten temat zupełnie inne wyobrażenie.

Syriusz i Ron w dalszym ciągu siedzieli rozparci na kanapie, przerzucając się uwagami na temat szans poszczególnych drużyn w eliminacjach do Mistrzostw Quidditcha. Remus wyciągnął sobie z podręcznej biblioteczki Snape'a jakąś małą książeczkę i teraz właśnie, zanurzony wygodnie w fotelu, szykował się do lektury. Hermiona siedziała na drugiej kanapie, w miejscu, gdzie zostawił ją Potter i zastanawiała się nad czymś.

— Panie profesorze — zwróciła się nagle do Severusa — mam coś dla pana — powiedziała i z kieszeni szaty wyciągnęła oba Kamienie Serca, Harry'ego oraz jego własny.

Snape podszedł do kanapy i zajął miejsce obok dziewczyny, to samo, które jeszcze przed chwilą zajmował Potter. Spojrzał na nią uważnie i zastanowił się, dlaczego nie zwróciła ich jego mężowi? Czy tak nie byłoby jej łatwiej, mniej krępująco? Wyraz twarzy Gryfonki znów go zaskoczył. Patrzyła na niego z sympatią i wcale nie ukrywała lekkiego uśmiechu, który błąkał się na jej ustach. Pytanie samo wymknęło mu się z ust.

— Dlaczego nie oddała ich pani Harry'emu?

— Myślałam o tym — przyznała. — Ale w końcu doszłam do wniosku, że to dla pana są ważniejsze. Przynajmniej na razie.

Przynajmniej na razie? Cóż to, do licha, miało oznaczać?

Snape odebrał od czarownicy oba Kamienie, po czym do szmaragdowego doprawił na powrót łańcuszek i nie przejmując się tym, że Hermiona ciągle go obserwuje, zawiesił go sobie na szyi i wsunął pod koszulę. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co ma począć z drugim Kamieniem. Nie wydało mu się właściwe, aby znów upchnąć go na dnie kufra w sypialni, był na to zbyt ważny. Ale co w takim razie miał z nim zrobić? Bawił się kamykiem, bezmyślnie przetaczając go między palcami lewej ręki.

— Myślę… wydaje mi się, że Harry byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby go dostał — powiedziała nagle Hermiona, a jej wzrok spoczywał na dłoni Snape'a, tej, w której ukryty był teraz fioletowy kamień.

— Nie sądzę — odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów i westchnął, przypominając sobie Walentynki i sposób, w jaki jego mąż ofiarował mu prezent. — Nie doceniał nawet własnego, mimo że jest naprawdę wyjątkowy.

— Może kiedyś tak było — wyszeptała dziewczyna. — Ale nie teraz. Teraz oba są równie wyjątkowe. — Podniosła wzrok na twarz Severusa i już normalnym, lekko figlarnym tonem dodała: — A Harry jest romantykiem.

— Gryfoni! — mruknął pod nosem mężczyzna, ale uśmiechnął się przy tym lekko, chowając kamyk do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty.

Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, oswajając się z nowym poziomem zażyłości, jaki wkradł się pomiędzy nich nieoczekiwanie. Snape pomyślał, że małżeństwo z Harrym zmieniło jego życie w sposób, jakiego wcześniej nie byłby sobie w stanie wyobrazić. Nie był do końca przekonany, czy zmiany aby na pewno mu odpowiadają, miał jednak dziwne i raczej niepokojące poczucie, że nie bardzo może im przeciwdziałać. Po pierwsze było na to odrobinę za późno, a po drugie… Właściwie chyba mógł się z nimi pogodzić. Stopniowo i w ograniczonym zakresie. A przynajmniej mógł spróbować. Mąż był dla niego łącznikiem ze światem. I z ludźmi. _Gryfonami_, poprawił się po chwili, a usta wykrzywił mu nieświadomy, nieco zniesmaczony uśmiech. Oto siedział w swoich komnatach i zamiast warzyć eliksir albo czytać, odpoczywał bezproduktywnie w towarzystwie, którego sam zapewne by sobie nie wybrał. _Na pewno by nie wybrał!_ Co więcej, żadnej z przebywających w pomieszczeniu osób nie miał ochoty zabić. W każdym razie — nie przez cały czas. Nie to, żeby miał zamiar często powtarzać podobne spotkania, ale nie było tak źle, jak mógłby się spodziewać jeszcze pół roku temu. Pokręcił głową w niemym zdumieniu i z trzymanego w ręku kieliszka upił łyk brandy.

— Panie profesorze — przerwała jego rozmyślania Hermiona. — Czy sądzi pan, że powinnam się zgodzić?

Snape przez chwilę zastanawiał się, o czym czarownica mówi. Ach tak! Mroczny Znak.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział z pełnym przekonaniem. — Później może już pani nie mieć takiej szansy. Nie co dzień szuka się rozwiązań czarnomagicznych zagadek — dodał bez cienia złośliwości. — Czarny Pan z pewnością posunął się za daleko, ale jego poczynania zmuszają nas do rozwijania umiejętności, czyż nie?

— Mogłabym powiedzieć, że obeszłabym się bez takiej motywacji — powiedziała Hermiona, patrząc w płomień stojącej na stoliczku przed nią świecy i pocierając prawym kciukiem knykcie lewej ręki. — Ale to byłoby kłamstwo. — Spojrzała na niego. — Nigdy nie zdecydowałabym się szukać podobnej wiedzy, gdybym nie musiała.

Mistrz Eliksirów kiwnął głową na znak, że rozumie. Oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby studiowanie czarnomagicznych nauk było łatwe, Slytherin nie musiałby czekać tysiąca lat na swojego następcę. Nie to, że nie było chętnych. Było ich nawet więcej, niż świat byłby w stanie znieść — gdyby im się udało. Ale nie udało się, bo nie starczało im zimnej krwi. Mieli za dużo skrupułów, więc szaleństwo dopadało ich, zanim dotarli do końca. Z wyjątkiem Voldemorta, oczywiście. Jemu się powiodło. Severus wzdrygnął się na myśl o tym, co mieszkało teraz w duszy Czarnego Pana. Przed oczami mignęło mu wspomnienie fiolki ze strzępem czarnej mgły, którą wydobył z umysłu Harry'ego.

— Cóż, nie mamy wyboru, Czarny Pan nam go nie pozostawił — powiedział stanowczo do dziewczyny. — Tak, sądzę, że powinna się pani zgodzić. Zresztą — dodał po chwili z kpiącym uśmieszkiem — Harry byłby zawiedziony, gdyby się pani nie zgodziła. Jego nepotyzm pozostałby niezaspokojony.

— Harry nie jest… — parsknęła Hermiona wściekle.

— Ależ jest — przerwał jej Snape, a kpiący uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust. — Nie mam jednak nic przeciwko temu, bo doskonale umiał sobie dobrać przyjaciół, których teraz faworyzuje.

Gryfonka w ostatniej chwili powstrzymała cisnącą jej się na usta sarkastyczną uwagę, po czym aż zamarła ze zdumienia, gdy dotarł do niej sens wypowiedzi Snape'a. Oczywiście, już wcześniej zdawała sobie sprawę, że profesor docenia przyjaźń, jaką ona i Ron darzą Harry'ego. Jednak teraz nie chodziło o przyjaźń. Teraz Snape skomplementował ich samych – ich umiejętności i wartość jako ludzi. To było takie… miłe. Nawet, jeśli ukryte w zniewadze. Spojrzała na mężczyznę z ukosa.

— Co powinnam, pana zdaniem, zrobić na początek? — zapytała.

— Na pewno nie może pani nadać własnej nazwy — prychnął, a gdy zauważył jej zdumiony wzrok, dodał: — Harry już ją wymyślił. Pani zadanie nazywa się: „Projekt Mroczny Znak".

— Och, nie! — jęknęła.

— Och, tak! — zaśmiał się krótko. — Ale może pani spróbować negocjować. Byle szybko, bo jak się przyjmie, nic już pani na to nie poradzi.

Hermiona pokręciła głową zdegustowana.

— A jak już zmienię nazwę, to co wtedy?

— Można zacząć od burzy mózgów, na początek w małym gronie — zaproponował. — Zastanowić się, w jakich obszarach zacząć poszukiwania, ustalić bibliografię. Gdy to będzie gotowe, zebrać zespół i zaprząc go do roboty.

— Brzmi łatwo — powiedziała.

— Być może — odpowiedział. — Ale takie nie jest.

— Domyślam się. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Czy zechce pan wziąć udział w burzy mózgów?

— Nawet gdybym nie chciał, muszę. Harry jasno zakomunikował mi, czego oczekuje — prychnął z rozbawieniem na wspomnienie determinacji chłopaka.

— Ach! — Dziewczyna była zdumiona. Nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić Mistrza Eliksirów przyjmującego z pokorą polecenia od jej przyjaciela. Król królem, ale…

— Na szczęście chcę — powiedział i uśmiechnął się do niej.

_No tak, pomyślała, przecież nikt nie zmusiłby go do czegoś, czego sam nie chciałby zrobić. Nawet Harry. _

— Kogo pan by zaprosił na taką burzę mózgów?

— Flitwicka, McGonagall, Lupina, być może Babbling, kto wie, czy starożytne runy nie będą pomocne. Z uczniów jedynie najzdolniejszych. Rozważyłbym kandydaturę Draco Malfoya, poza tym Krukoni: Terry Boot, Padma Patil, Cho Chang. Jak na pierwsze spotkanie to wystarczająco dużo osób.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, notując sobie w pamięci jego propozycje.

— Ciekawe, czy są w ogóle źródła na ten temat — zastanowiła się.

— Do wszystkiego są źródła, panno Granger, powinna pani już to wiedzieć — powiedział znajomym jej, nauczycielskim tonem. — Zresztą, sam będę miał dla pani wyjątkowo ciekawe źródło. — Gdy spojrzała na niego zaintrygowana, wyjaśnił: — Lucjusz Malfoy udostępni nam swoje wspomnienie z nałożenia Mrocznego Znaku. Dzisiaj to z nim uzgodniłem.

Hermiona spojrzała na profesora, mimowolnie przesuwając wzrok na jego lewe przedramię.

— Czy… — zaczęła, ale nie pozwolił jej skończyć.

— Nie — powiedział. — Nie, dopóki nie będzie to absolutnie konieczne.

Kiwnęła głową, akceptując jego decyzję.

— A czy wpuści mnie pan do swojej biblioteki? — zapytała. Gdy jego wzrok pobiegł mimowolnie ku drzwiom po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, pokręciła głową. — Nie, nie chodzi mi o tę. Chciałabym zobaczyć bibliotekę w Snape Manor.

Severus zastanowił się przez chwilę. To będzie go kosztowało ponowne otwarcie rodowej siedziby. Po tylu latach uporczywego odmawiania swojemu rodzeństwu, miałby teraz po prostu to zrobić? Z drugiej strony, Harry też tego chciał, prawda? Często pytał o posiadłość, choć Snape nie mógł zrozumieć kontekstu jego pytań. Mniejsza o to. Może to jest właśnie ten moment? W końcu są małżeństwem, czy nie powinni mieć własnego, gotowego na ich przyjęcie domu?

— Dobrze — powiedział, gdy już się zdecydował. — Ale będzie pani musiała poczekać, aż otworzę posiadłość. W tej chwili jest tam zbyt niebezpiecznie.

— Oczywiście — zgodziła się, a jej oczy zalśniły.

— Za to do biblioteki Malfoyów będzie pani mogła wejść od razu — zadeklarował. Następnie, nieco głośniej, dodał: — Black też pewnie wpuści panią do swojej.

Syriusz poderwał głowę.

— Gdzie cię wpuszczę, Hermiono? — zapytał.

— Do swojej rodowej biblioteki — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

— Ach, tam! Pewnie, dlaczego nie — potwierdził. — Ale będziesz musiała uważać. Książki, jakie zgromadziła moja rodzina, są naprawdę niebezpieczne.

— Myślisz, że mnie pogryzą? — zapytała, puszczając oko do Rona.

— Pogryzienie to będzie twój najmniejszy problem, jeśli nie będziesz ostrożna — powiedział poważnie Łapa, a Lupin kiwnął potakująco głową.

— Na pani miejscu potraktowałbym to ostrzeżenie poważnie, panno Granger — włączył się Snape. — Dotyczy ono również mojej biblioteki. Mroczne rody. Proszę o tym nie zapominać.

Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze śmiertelną powagą w oczach. Nawet Ron się nie uśmiechał, zamiast tego kiwając głową w niemym potwierdzeniu.

— Czystokrwiści — prychnęła Hermiona, ale była im wdzięczna za ostrzeżenie i troskę. — Dobrze, będę uważać. Zabiorę nawet ze sobą Draco, żeby w razie czego mieć wiarygodne źródło wiedzy o wyjątkowo wrednych bibliofilskich pułapkach.

Powiedziała to żartem, ale Snape spojrzał na nią z uznaniem.

— Niezły pomysł — powiedział. — Kto jak kto, ale Malfoy na pewno będzie umiał je rozpoznać.

Gryfonka przewróciła oczami, po czym wstała i zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Dziękuję za pomoc, panie profesorze. Wykorzystam pana sugestie, jeśli tylko się zdecyduję — powiedziała. — Dziękuję też za kolację. Miło było zjeść w spokoju. Wielka Sala jest ostatnio przytłaczająca. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Proszę uściskać ode mnie Harry'ego, gdy wróci.

— Wychodzisz już? — zapytał Syriusz, a Ron poderwał się z miejsca, gotów towarzyszyć dziewczynie.

— Tak — odpowiedziała. — Idę do profesor McGonagall. Muszę z nią poważnie porozmawiać. — Spojrzała na Rona. — Ale ty możesz zostać, jeśli chcesz.

Chłopak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, zarejestrował przytulną atmosferę, ciszę i spokój, wreszcie podjął decyzję i z powrotem opadł na kanapę za sobą.

— Jeszcze chwilę posiedzę — powiedział, ignorując uniesione w wyrazie zdumienia brwi Syriusza.

— Świetnie — uśmiechnęła się Hermiona. Wyglądała, jakby decyzja Rona zupełnie jej nie zdziwiła. — Dobranoc, panie profesorze — powiedziała do Snape'a i skierowała się do drzwi, zamiast w stronę kominka. Nie miała zamiaru ponownie wylądować w gabinecie dyrektora.

* * *

Dumbledore wrócił z ministerstwa za dwadzieścia pięć jedenasta. Harry czekał na niego, przechadzając się nerwowo przed kominkiem.

— Dzięki Merlinowi, że już pan jest — powiedział z ulgą do dyrektora. — Zacząłem się niepokoić.

— Niepotrzebnie, zupełnie niepotrzebnie — uspokajał go starzec. — Musiałem wszystko wyjaśnić Amelii i zasugerować pożądane kroki. Będą teraz dokładnie przyglądać się mugolom i w razie potrzeby pomagać. — Uśmiechnął się do chłopca. — Ale ty mogłeś pójść do naszych gości.

— Mowy nie ma. — Potter wzdrygnął się zauważalnie. Na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. — Nie podoba mi się sposób, w jaki traktuje mnie Nikotris.

Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się z namysłem.

— Czy to jest ten sposób traktowania, o jakim myślę? — zapytał. Kiedy Harry potwierdził, ostrzegł go. — Jeśli mogę ci coś doradzić, Harry: to krępujące, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale postaraj się nie urazić jej uczuć. Jest potężna, niebezpieczna i bardzo młoda. To niezwykle groźne połączenie.

— Dobrze, panie profesorze, zrobię co będę mógł — westchnął chłopak nieszczęśliwie.

— Idę w takim razie po nasz zespół, nie ma co tracić czasu. Masz dwadzieścia minut na wyjaśnienie im wszystkiego, potem wyprowadzisz ich na błonia.

— A pan, dyrektorze?

— Ja wyjdę trochę wcześniej i przyprowadzę wampiry.

Dumbledore poszedł po czarodziejów, zaś Harry zastanawiał się w jaki sposób przedstawić im istotę tego, co będą musieli zrobić. Nie przychodził mu do głowy żaden sposób, który by ich nie wystraszył. Kiedy chwilę później obserwował wchodzących gęsiego ludzi, postanowił powiedzieć im po prostu prawdę. W granicach rozsądku, oczywiście.

Dyrektor wyczarował dziewięć krzeseł, ustawionych w okręgu, aby wszyscy mogli się dobrze widzieć. Potter obserwował, jak zajmują miejsca i pomyślał, że zapewne mieli wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby choć odrobinę się ze sobą poznać. Teraz widać było od razu, kto komu przypadł do gustu. Pierwszy zajął miejsce Nicholas Flamel. Obok niego usiadł Keizo Hamada, zaraz obok rozsiadła się wygodnie Augusta Longbottom, a przy niej Sabira Abdelghani. Obok Sabiry miejsce zajął sam Dumbledore, zaś przy jego boku majestatycznie zasiadła Maria Fernandez Morales. Harry'ego wcale nie zdziwił fakt, że przy Marii usiadł Maarten Bilderdijk. Nikotris oczywiście usiadła obok Bilderdijka, zajmując tym samym miejsce bezpośrednio przy boku Pottera. Harry nie był tym zachwycony, więc od razu wstał i odsunął swoje krzesło do tyłu. Okazało się to całkiem dobrym posunięciem, bo mówienie na stojąco do osób, które siedziały, dodawało mu pewności siebie.

— Dziękuję, że jesteście tu dzisiaj ze mną — zaczął, a wtedy przez głowę przebiegła mu absurdalna myśl, że naprawdę łatwiej było mu stać tu i teraz przed grupą najpotężniejszych czarodziejów świata, niż przed Severusem Snape'em dzisiaj po kolacji. Gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, nieco się uspokoił. — To, co będziemy musieli wkrótce zrobić, będzie trudne i będzie od nas wszystkich wymagało maksimum determinacji i zaufania. — Czarodzieje wpatrywali się w niego z uwagą. Na ich twarzach dostrzegał skupienie, jednak ani odrobiny lęku. — Wierzę jednak, że obudzenie mugoli jest tego warte — kontynuował, a oni zgodnie pokiwali głowami. — Nie będę was oszukiwał, że umiem przemawiać, bo nie umiem. Wiecie, dlaczego tu jesteście, dlaczego podjęliście takie a nie inne decyzje. Szanuję to. Szanuję każdy z waszych powodów. Dlatego nie oczekuję od was, że będziecie kierować się moimi pobudkami. Jedyne, czego chcę, to żebyście mi dzisiaj zaufali.

— Ufamy ci, Harry — powiedziała Augusta Longbottom, a on uśmiechnął się do niej leciutko.

— Jest nas tu dziewięcioro — ciągnął. — Dziewięcioro czarodziejów o ogromnej mocy, której użyjemy, aby rozciągnąć wokół całego globu gęstą magiczną siatkę. — Przez pokój przebiegł cichy szmer, gdy jego słuchacze westchnęli. — Jednak nie to będzie najważniejsze.

— Co w takim razie? — zapytał zaintrygowany Flamel.

— Najistotniejsze będzie pewne połączenie — powiedział. — Jak wiecie, obudziłem was, a także każdego innego czarodzieja i charłaka na świecie, za pomocą impulsu skierowanego bezpośrednio do magicznego rdzenia. — Wiedzieli o tym, oczywiście. Jednak gdy usłyszeli tę informację prosto z jego ust, przedstawioną w tak bezpośredni sposób, zabrakło im tchu. Tyle mocy w jednym niewielkim ciele. Po plecach trojga z nich przebiegł dreszcz niemal erotycznego podniecenia. — Mugole śpią nadal. Wszyscy uważają, że to dlatego, że nie posiadają magicznego rdzenia — ciągnął. — To nieprawda.

Wydawało się niemożliwe, żeby zaledwie siedmioro dorosłych czarodziejów mogło uczynić swoimi szeptami podobny rwetes. A jednak. Słowa Pottera ogromnie ich poruszyły i pierwszy raz tego wieczoru chłopak miał okazję zaobserwować wzburzone emocje na ich twarzach.

— Spokojnie, panie i panowie — odezwał się Dumbledore. — Jestem pewien, że Harry za chwilę wszystko nam wyjaśni.

Potter podziękował mu odrobinę nerwowym uśmiechem. Gdy obecni ucichli, wyjaśniał dalej:

— Mugole mają magiczny rdzeń, jak każdy z nas. Powiem więcej – mają dwa magiczne rdzenie, również jak każdy z nas. — Podniósł dłoń, aby uciszyć podniecone szepty. — Oba te rdzenie są u nich nieaktywne, natomiast każdy z nas ma aktywny rdzeń odpowiedzialny za naszą magię.

— A ten drugi? — zapytał zszokowany Bilderdijk. Harry był ciekaw, jak bardzo rozgoryczony ograniczeniami Przysięgi Wieczystej będzie mężczyzna, gdy pozna wszystkie szczegóły.

— Ten drugi jest uśpiony, ponieważ oba nie mogą funkcjonować jednocześnie.

— Skoro mugole mają rdzeń, to dlaczego nie mogłeś ich obudzić? — zapytała Hiszpanka.

— Też zadawałem sobie to pytanie i powiem szczerze, że nie do końca to rozumiem. Ich rdzenie odpowiedzialne za nasz rodzaj magii są dla mnie z jakiegoś powodu niedostępne. Gdyby nie przypadek, nigdy bym ich nie odkrył. Mam jednak teorię na temat możliwości dotarcia do nich, którą dzisiaj właśnie będziemy sprawdzać.

— To wydaje się takie nieprawdopodobne — powiedziała szeptem Sabira Abdelghani, jednak w jej głosie Potter wyraźnie usłyszał zachwyt.

— Być może — odpowiedział. — Ale czy nigdy nie zadawaliście sobie pytania, jak to możliwe, że w kompletnie mugolskich rodzinach przychodzą na świat czarodziejskie dzieci?

Zobaczyć osłupienie na ich twarzach, gdy zadał im tak oczywiste pytanie, było bardzo zabawne.

— Myślałam zawsze, że to ma jakiś związek z dziedziczeniem, czy czymś takim — powiedziała Nikotris.

— Uhm, a jak to dziedziczenie miałoby się przenosić? — zapytał, uśmiechając się lekko, Harry.

— To jak to się właściwie odbywa? — zapytał Bilderdijk.

— Przypuszczam, że jakiś czynnik wyzwala rdzeń magiczny u nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka. Nie mam niestety pojęcia, co to za czynnik.

— Co za niezwykłe pole do badań — wyszeptała Sabira.

— Zapewne, jednak złożona przez was Przysięga Wieczysta nie pozwoli wam na drążenie tego tematu po dzisiejszej nocy. — Harry nie zamierzał pozostawić w tej kwestii żadnych wątpliwości. Jęki zawodu, jakie wyrwały się z kilku piersi udowodniły mu, że posunięcie z Przysięgą Wieczystą było słuszne.

— Ale dlaczego? — zapytał Flamel.

— Ze względu na drugi rdzeń, o którym wcześniej wspomniałem — powiedział Potter. — To właśnie za jego pośrednictwem obudzimy dzisiaj mugoli.

Cisza, która zapadła po tych słowach, była bardzo wymowna.

— Wampiry? — zapytał Keizo Hamada, a jego cichy głos rozbrzmiał w gabinecie dyrektora jak szmer wody. Harry spojrzał na niego z uznaniem.

— Tak, wampiry — potwierdził. — Ten drugi rdzeń to również rdzeń magiczny, wyzwalany za pomocą czynnika powodującego wampiryzm.

— To niedorzeczne — powiedziała babcia Neville'a. — Mam przez to rozumieć, że każdy z nas nosi w sobie zarówno czarodzieja, jak i wampira?

— Sam lepiej bym tego nie ujął, pani Longbottom — uśmiechnął się Potter. — Chociaż nie posunąłbym się do twierdzenia, że _każdy z nas_ nosi w sobie te dwie możliwości. Czarodzieje nie mają już raczej wyboru w tej sprawie, bo choć ten drugi rdzeń ciągle w nas jest, nigdy nie będziemy mogli go użyć. To raczej mugole są tymi, którzy w sprzyjających okolicznościach mogą stać się posiadaczami jednego z dwóch rodzajów magii.

Kompletny szok, jaki pojawił się na twarzach obecnych w gabinecie czarodziejów, nie wyłączając Albusa Dumbledore'a, wyjawił Harry'emu, że właśnie wywrócił ich świat do góry nogami. Jego rewelacje rzucały całkiem nowe światło zarówno na mugoli, jak i na wampiry, więc ciężko było magom od razu przyjąć je i zaakceptować. Dał im dokładnie pół minuty na przetrawienie nowości, po czym zdecydował się mówić dalej.

— Jeśli przyjmiecie do wiadomości istnienie dwóch rdzeni, być może zaakceptujecie też moją teorię na temat sposobu obudzenia mugoli — ciągnął, a oni wpatrywali się w niego w milczeniu. — Przypuszczam, że jedyną metodą jest pchnąć w ich rdzenie impuls złożony z dwóch połączonych rodzajów magii.

— Zakładając przez chwilę, że to możliwe — powiedział cichym głosem Albus Dumbledore — co pozwala ci sądzić, że to zadziała, Harry?

— Przede wszystkim nadzieja, panie dyrektorze — odpowiedział mu równie cicho Potter. — A także to, że inne sposoby nie zadziałały.

— Jakie inne sposoby? — zapytał Flamel.

— Cóż — chłopak na chwilę zawiesił głos. — Ani ja nie mogłem ich obudzić, ani wampiry. Nie osobno.

Po ostatniej wypowiedzi Pottera do czarodziejów dotarło, że wampiry na własną rękę próbowały obudzić mugoli. To był dla większości z nich prawdziwy wstrząs. Nawet Bilderdijk, dla którego równouprawnienie wampirów było życiową misją, nie umiał się pogodzić z nową wiedzą na ich temat.

— To szok — wyszeptał nagle Flamel i chyba obudził tym pozostałych, bo znów rozległy się szmery i posykiwania.

— Tak, wydaje mi się, że to może być szokujące — uśmiechnął się do nich Harry. — Przynajmniej do czasu, dopóki się człowiek z tym nie oswoi.

— Harry, wspomniałeś o połączeniu dwóch rodzajów magii — powiedziała Sabira Abdelghani.

— Zgadza się, wspomniałem. I to będzie właśnie nasze dzisiejsze zadanie. — Potter przygotował się na falę protestów. — Będziemy musieli spleść naszą moc z mocą wampirów i pchnąć ją w stronę mugoli.

Odpowiedziała mu kompletna cisza. Osiem par oczu wpatrywało się w niego w niemym zdumieniu.

— To będzie prawdziwa noc niespodzianek — powiedział wreszcie Maarten Bilderdijk, a tu i ówdzie rozległy się zduszone chichoty.

Harry pozwolił sobie na szeroki uśmiech, zanim przystąpił do dalszych wyjaśnień.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 84**


	8. 85 Zaufanie

Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze. :-)

**Beta/Muza: **Akame

**Beta: **Kaczalka

**Rozdział 85. Zaufanie**

Siedmioro czarodziejów pod przewodnictwem drobnego, odzianego na czarno młodzieńca spieszyło opustoszałymi korytarzami Hogwartu w stronę wyjścia z zamku. W jakiś niepojęty sposób nie napotkali na swojej drodze absolutnie nikogo, choć pora nie była wcale późna, dochodziła zaledwie jedenasta wieczorem. Gdyby któremuś z nich przyszło do głowy zapytać przewodnika, jak to możliwe, że w szkole jest tak pusto, odpowiedziałby, że to sprawka skrzatów i ich tajemniczej magii, która właśnie wtedy, na czas przejścia grupy, kazała wszystkim usuwać się z drogi. Jednak żadne z nich o to nie zapytało, bo ich myśli błądziły zupełnie gdzie indziej. Wspominali słowa, jakie nieco wcześniej tego wieczora padły z ust ich przewodnika.

_Po tym, jak wyprowadzę was z zamku, przejdziemy do specjalnie przygotowanej strefy, z której zdjęto zaklęcia antyaportacyjne. To jedyne miejsce w Hogwarcie, w którym można się aportować i czynne będzie tylko przez dwie godziny — od jedenastej wieczorem do pierwszej w nocy. Okrąg obłożony jest blokadą, która spowoduje, że po wejściu w jego granice będzie go można opuścić jedynie na dwa sposoby: aportując się lub wychodząc, używając hasła. Jest to wasze zabezpieczenie w razie, gdyby coś poszło nie tak, ponieważ jedynie wy będziecie mogli samodzielnie stamtąd uciec — znacie hasło i możecie się aportować._

Hogwarckie błonia powitały grupę wychodzącą z zamku niemal całkowitą ciemnością. Nie było widać księżyca ani gwiazd, nie świeciły też zamkowe pochodnie. Nawet chatka Hagrida była zaciemniona, co nie zdarzyło się nigdy dotąd, bo każdej nocy stanowiła punkt orientacyjny dla wszystkich zagubionych na błoniach uczniaków. Rozmyślań żadnego z magów nie zakłócały dobiegające z trawy, ciche dźwięki świerszczy ani pohukiwania sów zmierzających do swojej wieży. Gdyby nie tajemnicze błyski na szacie prowadzącego ich czarodzieja, uczestnicy wyprawy nie wiedzieliby gdzie się kierować, bo młodzieniec poruszał się bezszelestnie. Wiedział doskonale którędy iść, aby szybko i bezpiecznie doprowadzić ich do celu, więc już wkrótce stanęli tam, gdzie czekała na nich największa przygoda życia. Widok ciemnej ściany wznoszącej się cylindrycznie bezpośrednio przed ich oczami sprawił, że z piersi wydobyło im się zbiorowe westchnienie. Przewodnik zakreślił na ścianie skomplikowany znak, którego żadne z nich nie rozpoznało i w naznaczonym przez niego miejscu ukazały się drzwi. Młody czarodziej przekroczył próg i zniknął w ciemności. Idący bezpośrednio za nim wysoki mężczyzna wahał się jedynie przez chwilę, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył przed siebie.

_Kiedy znajdziecie się wewnątrz kręgu, wampiry będą tam już na nas czekać. Wiem, że część z was nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała żadnego z nich, więc pierwszy kontakt może was oszołomić, możliwe nawet, że będziecie przerażeni. Postarajcie się nad tym zapanować. Żaden z nich nie przybył, by zrobić nam krzywdę. Łączy nas wspólny cel. Cokolwiek by się nie działo — nie zapominajcie o tym._

Kolejno wchodzili do kręgu, który z zewnątrz wydawał się całkowicie ciemny, ale w środku oświetlony był łagodnym, niedrażniącym światłem magicznych świec. Przy drzwiach stał Albus Dumbledore i pozdrawiał wchodzących łagodnym gestem dłoni, kładzionej uspokajająco na ramieniu. Czuli się dzięki temu odrobinę lepiej, ale niewystarczająco, by swobodnie przejść w głąb zaimprowizowanego pomieszczenia. Stali więc, tłocząc się przy drzwiach, dopóki nie odezwał się Potter.

— Podejdźcie, proszę. Przyjrzyjcie się naszym sojusznikom i pozwólcie, żeby i oni wam się przyjrzeli.

Harry stał w środku kręgu, obok wysokiego szczupłego mężczyzny ubranego w czarną pelerynę z kapturem, który niemal całkowicie zasłaniał mu twarz, a jedyne, co można było spod niego dostrzec, to podbródek i fragment bardzo czerwonych, pełnych ust. Wzdłuż krawędzi kręgu, w równych odstępach, stało osiem zakapturzonych postaci, cichych i całkowicie nieruchomych.

Wampiry i czarodzieje zastygli w oczekiwaniu, nie słychać było żadnego dźwięku i tylko wywołane ruchliwymi płomykami świec cienie skakały po ścianach. Wydawało się, że już nikt nigdy nie poruszy się w tym miejscu i będą stać tak całą wieczność, wpatrując się nawzajem w swoje sylwetki. Właśnie wtedy wampir stojący obok Pottera powolnym ruchem podniósł obie ręce i zsunął z głowy kaptur. Oczom obecnych ukazała się szczupła twarz o niezwykle bladej i delikatnej cerze. Z twarzy tej patrzyły na zebranych rubinowo-czerwone oczy. Jakby tylko czekały na ten znak, pozostałe postacie również zdjęły z głów kaptury i czekały, aby zaprezentować się czarodziejom.

Magowie jak zaczarowani wpatrywali się w wampirzego przywódcę, którego oblicze, dobrze widoczne w miękkim blasku świec, nieodparcie przyciągało ich spojrzenia. Mężczyzna był niezwykle pociągający — to pierwsze, co przychodziło na myśl, gdy się na niego patrzyło. Twarz o ostrych rysach zdawała się obserwatorom kwintesencją sprzeczności. Delikatna dzięki gładkiej, niemal białej cerze i długim czarnym włosom spływającym na plecy miękkimi pasmami, była jednocześnie ascetyczna i groźna. Pociągła, o ostro zarysowanym podbródku, z szeroko rozstawionymi, krwawymi oczyma, nad którymi rysowały się lekko wygięte brwi, nadające jej nieco drapieżny wyraz. Szczupły nos z niewielkim garbkiem dodawał twarzy wampira szlachetności, przywodząc na myśl portrety renesansowych arystokratów. Jedynie czerwone wargi wydawały się miękkie i odrobinę łagodziły surowość oblicza. W jego wzroku nie było ciepła, ale z łatwością można w nim było dostrzec mądrość, opartą na setkach lat doświadczeń. Młody wygląd, zatrzymany na wieki przez przemianę, dziwnie kontrastował z emanującą z niego powagą i tajemniczą mocą.

— Chodźcie — ponownie zachęcił czarodziejów Potter, tym razem wyciągając w ich stronę dłoń.

Nieoczekiwanie jako pierwszy ruszył w jego kierunku Keizo Hamada, na którego ustach Harry dostrzegł słaby, ale jednak widoczny uśmiech. Za Japończykiem poszli Bilderdijk i Flamel, następnie Augusta Longbottom i Sabira Abdelghani. Jasnowidzka i faraon Nikotris szły za nimi, a pochód zamykał Albus Dumbledore.

_Pierwszym zadaniem, z jakim będziecie musieli się dzisiaj uporać, będzie wybór waszego wampirzego partnera. Pamiętajcie, że nasze moce się uzupełniają i jeśli tylko im na to pozwolimy, jeśli wystarczająco się otworzymy, będą chciały nawzajem zbliżyć się do siebie. Nie wiem, w jaki sposób każde z was odczuje, że to właśnie ten wampir ma komplementarną do waszej moc. To może być cokolwiek — mrowienie na skórze, szarpnięcie, uniesienie się włosków, szybsze bicie serca albo jeszcze coś innego. Każdy odczuwa to na własny sposób i zawsze jest to odczucie fizyczne. Może być silne lub ledwo wyczuwalne — ważne, żebyście je zidentyfikowali i wybrali tego właściwego wampira. Nie ma możliwości, abyście nie spotkali żadnego, którego moc was przyciągnie, kwestia jest tylko w tym, który będzie przyciągał najsilniej. Kiedy już go znajdziecie, stańcie obok niego, to będzie znak dla pozostałych, że ten konkretny wampir ma już swojego czarodzieja._

Kiedy magowie weszli ostrożnie do środka kręgu, mogli wreszcie przyjrzeć się uważnie swoim sprzymierzeńcom. Zdumiało ich, że na dziewięć obecnych w tym miejscu wampirów, aż sześć okazało się kobietami. _Czyżby wampirzyce posiadały wyższy poziom mocy niż wampiry?_, pomyślała z ciekawością Sabira Abdelghani. To było bardzo interesujące zagadnienie i sprowokowało magomedyczkę do zastanowienia się, jak te wartości rozkładały się wśród czarodziejów zgromadzonych w noc Wezwania w Stonehenge. Nigdy nie miała możliwości tego sprawdzić, ale może warto byłoby to jednak zrobić? Z czystej naukowej rzetelności?

Czarodzieje stali w ciszy nieopodal swojego przywódcy i przyglądali się wampirom z fascynacją. To nie był codzienny widok dla żadnego z nich. Nawet Bilderdijk i Flamel na palcach jednej ręki mogli policzyć okazje, przy których mieli szansę widzieć charakterystyczne czerwone oczy. Czarodziejskie bajki mówiły, że głębia koloru w wampirzych tęczówkach zależy od wieku ofiary, którą bestia ostatnio syciła swój głód, ale czy ktoś rzeczywiście wiedział, gdzie leżała prawda?

Stworzenia były bardzo kuszące. Każdy z obecnych na miejscu magów od razu zdał sobie z tego sprawę. Nie liczyła się ich płeć ani wygląd, choć na pewno były atrakcyjne. To było coś innego, coś poza zwykłymi możliwościami postrzegania. Co to mogło być?

Wampiry patrzyły na czarodziejów nieruchomym wzrokiem, nie czyniąc nawet najmniejszych gestów, które mogłyby wystraszyć ludzi. Wszystkie były młode, a przynajmniej na takie wyglądały. Ich czarne szaty były eleganckie, choć jednocześnie zdawały się odrobinę zbyt swobodne, jakby właścicielom nie zależało na wrażeniu, jakie sprawią. Wampirzyce miały bardzo długie włosy, jednak tylko dwie z nich pozwoliły im swobodnie spływać wzdłuż pleców, pozostałe starannie upięły swoje fryzury w węzły albo warkocze i to wydało się ludziom zaskakujące. Te związane włosy były nieoczekiwanym dysonansem, który zakradł się do ich ukształtowanych baśniami wyobrażeń — w starannych splotach nie było ani odrobiny miejsca na dzikość krwiożerczej, pozbawionej rozumu bestii.

— Otwórzcie się na inną moc, pozwólcie jej się poznać — powiedział Potter i chcąc dodać im pewności siebie, położył swoją szczupłą dłoń na ramieniu stojącego obok wampira. Aventine obrócił głowę w jego stronę i spojrzał na spoczywającą na jego barku rękę, jakby zastanawiał się, czym ten gest właściwie jest. Wreszcie przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na zgromadzonych w pomieszczeniu ludzi, a w jego oczach można było dostrzec cień zachęty.

Dumbledore westchnął lekko i ruszył powoli wzdłuż kręgu, zatrzymując się na krótką chwilę przed każdym wampirem, koło którego przechodził. Gdy stawał przed nimi, zamykając oczy, czuł się dziwnie, jakby dotykały go subtelnie czyjeś ciepłe ręce, w bardzo łagodnej, ale uporczywej aż do bólu pieszczocie. Kiedy stanął przed czwartą z kolei mroczną istotą, poczuł nagle mocniejszy dotyk — to już nie były ręce, coś otulało go delikatnie i przyciągało, zachęcając, żeby przestał szukać i pozostał w tym właśnie miejscu. Otworzył oczy i zdumiał się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed eteryczną blondynką, wpatrującą się w niego spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Wyglądała tak młodo! Wewnątrz niej wyczuwał jednak wyraźnie wiekową magię, tak potężną, jak jego własna, ale z pewnością dużo starszą. I tak bardzo obcą, że aż wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy uświadomił sobie, że ta moc przed chwilą dotykała go w wyjątkowo intymny i niebezpieczny sposób. Opanowało go nieprzeparte pragnienie, by się cofnąć, zrobić przynajmniej jeden krok do tyłu, żeby uwolnić się jak najszybciej od przejmującego uczucia zagrożenia. Był już prawie gotów to zrobić, wtedy jednak wampirzyca wyciągnęła do niego bladą, szczupłą dłoń z długimi palcami i trzymając ją przed nim w zachęcającym geście, czekała.

Albus Dumbledore uświadomił sobie wtedy kilka rzeczy. Pierwszą z nich była ta, że nie mógł uciec. Żaden krok w tył nie wchodził w grę. Za jego plecami stał Harry, czekając aż jego stary profesor wykona pierwszy, najważniejszy ruch i da innym dobry przykład. Nie mógł go zawieść, nie po raz kolejny. Następnie zrozumiał, że gdyby teraz zrezygnował, świat, w który wierzył, pełen wszystkich wspaniałych, wyjątkowych istot, magicznych i niemagicznych, przestałby istnieć, a do tego nie mógł dopuścić. Na koniec pojął, że jeśli teraz się odwróci, nigdy nie wybaczy sobie utraty takiej sposobności do poznania nowej mocy. Nawet gdyby wampiry zaczęły w przyszłości żyć wśród ludzi, on sam, Albus Dumbledore, nie dostałby już od nich drugiej szansy — nie po tym, jak stchórzył.

Kiedy ostatnia myśl przebrzmiała w jego głowie, czarodziej wyciągnął rękę i położył końce palców na wysuniętej w jego stronę bladej dłoni. Następnie zrobił krok do przodu i obrócił się, stając twarzą do przyglądających mu się uważnie czarodziejów. U swojego boku miał teraz partnerkę, której postanowił zaufać, że wesprze go w zadaniu, jakie przed nimi stało.

— To wygląda jak zaloty — wymruczał nagle Bilderdijk. — Jestem w tym całkiem niezły — dodał, a wokół usłyszeć można było stłumione odgłosy, jakby z kilku piersi próbował wydostać się chichot.

Potter przymknął powieki i zarumienił się delikatnie, zaś na twarz Aventine'a wypłynął kpiący uśmiech. Gdy Maarten ruszył wzdłuż kręgu w poszukiwaniu swojej pary, w powietrzu wyraźnie dało się wyczuć opadające gwałtownie napięcie.

Niecałe dziesięć minut zajęło pozostałym odnalezienie partnerów. Harry z fascynacją obserwował, jak różnie wampirza moc wpływała na czarodziejów. Niektórzy wzdrygali się delikatnie, inni z uśmiechem przymykali powieki albo w niemym buncie zaciskali wargi. Ciekaw był, co właściwie czuli. On sam, kiedy pierwszy raz, jeszcze w gabinecie Dumbledore'a, pozwolił się dotknąć mocy Aventine'a, miał wrażenie jakby tysiące maleńkich miękkich pazurków łaskotało jego skórę. Drażniący dotyk czuł na całym ciele, na każdym, nawet najdokładniej okrytym jego skrawku i było to tak bardzo erotyczne doznanie, że jedynie z trudem znosił jego intensywność. Być może byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby nie obezwładniające poczucie winy, jakie zaczął odczuwać w stosunku do Severusa. Wydawało mu się, że to nie powinno być dla niego aż tak przyjemne. Westchnął ciężko i pomyślał, że będzie szczęśliwy, kiedy to wszystko wreszcie się skończy.

_Gdy już każdy z was odnajdzie swojego wampirzego partnera, nadejdzie czas, w którym będziemy musieli się rozstać. Od tej pory będziecie współpracować wyłącznie z waszym wampirem i jedynie od tego, jak bardzo będziecie potrafili się otworzyć i zaufać partnerowi, będzie zależało powodzenie waszej misji. Postarajcie się. Bardzo was o to proszę. _

— Gotowi? — zapytał Harry, żeby skupić na sobie uwagę obecnych.

Czarodzieje byli rozproszeni, jakby nie mogli otrząsnąć się z doznań, jakie jeszcze przed chwilą były ich udziałem. Musiał nakłonić ich do koncentracji, w przeciwnym razie to, co mieli teraz zrobić, może zakończyć się katastrofą. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak wygląda rozszczepiony wampir.

_Najpierw przeniesiecie siebie i partnera do miejsca, które on wam wskaże. Wampiry nie potrafią się aportować, a wy nigdy nie byliście i nigdy już nie będziecie w miejscu, do którego dzisiaj zostaniecie zabrani. Jedyną możliwością, żeby się tam dostać, będzie pozwolić wampirowi wejść do waszego umysłu i pokazać wam, gdzie macie się udać. Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak bardzo to może być przerażające, ale zaufajcie im. Na aportację przeznaczam pięć minut, potem zainicjuję sieć, więc nie ociągajcie się. _

— Teraz będziecie się aportować — powiedział Potter i obracając się powoli, powiódł uważnym spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych w kręgu osobach, szukając w ich oczach oznak wahania. Niczego podobnego nie znalazł. Spojrzał na Lorda Aventine'a, zachęcając go do mówienia.

— Moi ludzie wejdą za chwilę do waszych umysłów, aby wskazać wam drogę — włączył się Aventine, patrząc bezpośrednio na czarodziejów. Miał niski, miękki głos, który działał kojąco na patrzących teraz na niego ludzi. — Postarajcie się ich nie blokować. Wprawdzie to i tak by się wam nie udało, ale będzie dla was lepiej, jeśli z własnej woli wpuścicie ich do głowy. Swoją siłę skierujcie raczej na przeniesienie siebie i partnera w pokazane wam miejsce.

— A co, jeśli będziemy się bronić? — zapytała nieco wyzywająco Maria Fernandez Morales, spoglądając z ukosa na wampira, którego wybrała jej moc.

— Nic — odpowiedział Aventine bez cienia urazy. — Będzie trochę bolało, ale i tak zobaczycie, co chcemy, byście zobaczyli. — Uśmiechnął się odrobinę kpiąco. — I nie próbujcie sztuczek z oklumencją, bo nie zadziałają. Próżny trud, a ból tylko się nasili. Szkoda marnować moc na takie gierki.

Czarodzieje skinęli głowami, a Aventine pomyślał, że Potter naprawdę wybrał najlepszych. Nie spodziewał się po magach takiej gotowości do odsunięcia własnych uprzedzeń, zwłaszcza że nie kierowały nimi wampirze pobudki.

— Czy to wymaga jakichś specjalnych… środków? — zapytał Flamel. — Mamy się jakoś dotykać czy coś podobnego?

Potter spojrzał pytająco na Lorda Aventine'a.

— Do nawiązania połączenia wystarczy, że przez chwilę będziemy patrzeć wam w oczy, nie potrzebujemy dotyku, żeby przekazać obrazy — odparł wampir.

— Jednak aportacja łączna wymaga dotknięcia, choćby najlżejszego — powiedział Dumbledore, na co pozostali skinęli głową.

— Zgadza się — potwierdził Harry. — Rodzaj dotyku pozostawiamy do waszego uznania. Być może będzie wam łatwiej odbierać wizje i aportować się, jeśli będziecie się obejmować, albo… coś takiego — dodał niepewnie. Ku jego zdumieniu czarodzieje znów pokiwali głowami, akceptując jego sugestię bez zastrzeżeń. — Zaczynajcie w takim razie — powiedział Potter. _Mam nadzieję, że nie będę musiał jutro po całym globie szukać ich kawałków_, pomyślał.

Najpierw nic się nie działo. Magowie wyglądali dość niepewnie, gdy zwracali się w stronę swoich partnerów, czekając na jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, co mają dalej robić. Kiedy jednak ich wzrok spotykał czerwone tęczówki, najwyraźniej jakiś impuls przeskakiwał pomiędzy dwoma umysłami, bo czarodzieje jeden po drugim zaczęli nagle odchylać głowy i przymykać powieki.

Keizo Hamada zatoczył się lekko do tyłu, gdy w myśli dostrzegł nagle zamazany krajobraz górski. Możliwe, że upadłby na ziemię, gdyby nagle chłodna, twarda dłoń nie złapała go za nadgarstek, podciągając lekko. Nie otwierając oczu, chwycił partnera za ramię i skupił umysł, aby dokładnie zobaczyć odbierany przez siebie obraz. Pod powiekami przesuwały mu się wizje szczytów brunatnych gór, hojnie przyprószonych błękitną w srebrnym świetle świtu warstwą śniegu.

— Zejdź na dół — wyszeptał niski, zachrypnięty głos. Keizo nie zauważył nawet, że partner objął go wolną ręką i przyciągnął do siebie. Opierali się teraz o siebie czołami, wampir z otwartymi, Japończyk z zamkniętymi oczyma, i wpatrywali w wizję, która rodziła się w ich umysłach. — Obniż lot i zejdź do koła…

Keizo skupił wewnętrzny wzrok i zaczął schodzić w dół. Niechętnie myślał o lądowaniu, w krystalicznie czystym górskim powietrzu czuł się wolny jak nigdy dotąd. Rozglądał się uważnie w poszukiwaniu wspomnianego przez wampira koła, miał jednak nadzieję, że nieprędko je znajdzie. Chciał jak najdłużej rozkoszować się niezwykłym uczuciem wyzwolenia, jakie mu teraz towarzyszyło.

Nagle poczuł delikatne szarpnięcie, jakby coś z dołu próbowało pochwycić go i ściągnąć na ziemię. Spojrzał niżej i dostrzegł je — połyskujące karmazynowo niewielkie koło z wyrysowanym wewnątrz wizerunkiem otwartego oka.

— To tutaj — wyszeptał wampir. — Ląduj.

Hamada zmusił się, żeby opaść na ziemię. Kiedy stanął wewnątrz koła, w samym centrum źrenicy oka, na nadgarstku poczuł lekki uścisk. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał prosto w czerwone tęczówki swojego partnera. Wróciła do niego świadomość ciała i zdał sobie sprawę z twardego ramienia oplatającego go w pasie, z dłoni trzymającej jego nadgarstek i własnej ręki spoczywającej na barku wampira.

— Jesteś gotów? — Jego twarz owionął oddech, który pachniał ozonem i skojarzył się Japończykowi z ciszą przed burzą.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Keizo oswobodził swój nadgarstek z uścisku wampira i splótł ze sobą ich palce, po czym dłoń z ramienia przesunął na jego kark i zamknął oczy. Chwilę później obaj zniknęli z zaczarowanego okręgu na błoniach Hogwartu, by pojawić się w kole wyrysowanym wysoko w górach Ałtaju, gdzie wampiry miały swój święty punkt mocy.

Harry z uwagą przyglądał się zmaganiom czarodziejów z własnym strachem. Nie każdy z nich od razu i bez wahania potrafił poddać się wampirowi. Poza Keizo Hamadą nie mieli z tym problemu Dumbledore, Abdelghani, Bilderdijk i Flamel. Reszta, w taki czy inny sposób, musiała zmierzyć się ze sobą, zanim dopuściła wampira do swojego umysłu.

Następny po Hamadzie aportował się Dumbledore, zaraz po nim zaś zniknęła Sabira Abdelghani, która aportując się, trzymała obie dłonie na ramionach towarzyszącej jej rudowłosej wampirzycy i spoglądała na nią z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

Nicholas Flamel zachowywał się, jakby codziennie służył wampirom za środek transportu. Potter był zdumiony, gdy obserwował, z jakim spokojem alchemik poddał się zabiegom wampirzycy. Kobieta, trzymając go za ręce, dłuższą chwilę patrzyła magowi w oczy, a Flamel ani na chwilę ich nie zamknął. Wreszcie kiwnął partnerce głową i ułamek sekundy później już ich nie było.

Zabawnie było przyglądać się Bilderdijkowi. Mężczyzna chyba poważnie potraktował swoją uwagę o zalotach, bo najwyraźniej próbował ze swoją wampirzycą flirtować, co zdecydowanie nie przypadło jej do gustu. Patrzyła na szepczącego jej do ucha mężczyznę z pełną rezerwy i zdumienia miną tak długo, dopóki Maarten nie dał w końcu za wygraną i nie skupił się na zadaniu. Gdy wreszcie mu się to udało, aportowali się bardzo sprawnie. Jedynym kontaktem fizycznym, na jaki pozwoliła Bilderdijkowi partnerka, było lekkie dotknięcie dłoni, co chyba jednak Holendra nie zniechęciło, bo kiedy znikali, na jego twarzy błąkał się figlarny uśmieszek.

Pani Longbottom wyraźnie miała trudności z zaakceptowaniem wampirzycy we własnej głowie. Przez mgnienie oka wydawało się, że czarownica odczuwa ból, ponieważ jedna z jej rąk powędrowała na chwilę ku prawej skroni, masując ją krótko, ale mocno. Kiedy jednak wreszcie przełamała się — a Potter dostrzegł ten moment bardzo wyraźnie — tylko chwilę zajęło jej wybranie miejsca do aportacji i z ostrym kliknięciem obie kobiety zniknęły.

Nikotris ze zmarszczonym czołem i zaciśniętymi ustami analizowała wizję, którą wysyłała jej partnerka. Harry był ciekaw, gdzie miały się aportować, skoro budziło to w faraon Egiptu podobne wątpliwości. Wizja trwała i trwała, a Nikotris ciągle nie mogła się przełamać, żeby wreszcie dokonać przeskoku. Kiedy już Potter postanowił lekko ją ponaglić, interweniowała wampirzyca. Nachyliła się ku dziewczynie, szepcząc jej do ucha coś, na co Nikotris zareagowała poderwaniem głowy i otwarciem oczu w niemym szoku. Patrzyły na siebie przez chwilę, wreszcie czarownica uległa i kiwnęła głową na zgodę. Wyciągnęła do partnerki obie dłonie i zaledwie chwilę po tym, jak wampirzyca ujęła je w swoje, aportowały się.

Najdziwniej zachowywała się hiszpańska jasnowidzka. Harry przyglądał się ze zdumieniem temu, co działo się między Marią a jej partnerem i zupełnie nie potrafił tego zinterpretować. Jasnowidzka stała przed wampirem nieco zadzierając głowę, aby móc patrzeć mu w oczy. Jej źrenice mocno lśniły, usta miała lekko uchylone i wilgotne, pięści zaciskały się raz po raz, a mina była wyzywająca. Towarzyszący jej wampir był od niej niemal o głowę wyższy i patrzył na nią z góry z lekkim uśmieszkiem na mocno czerwonych wargach, jakby prowokując ją do jeszcze większej złości.

Potter patrzył na ten spektakl w zadziwieniu. Marszcząc brwi, zwrócił się w kierunku Aventine'a, chcąc uzyskać jakąś wskazówkę na temat dziwacznego zachowania pary. Gdy jednak spojrzał na wampirzego Lorda, oniemiał. Aventine wpatrywał się w Marię, oczy miał zmrużone i lekko uniesiony w wyrazie kpiny kącik ust, a z całej jego twarzy można było odczytać wyraz szyderczej satysfakcji.

Harry ponownie przeniósł wzrok na ostatnią parę zmagającą się z aportacją. Coś się zmieniło. Wampir pochylał się teraz nad czarownicą i szeptał jej do ucha. Kobieta słuchała go przymykając powieki, a jej pierś falowała gwałtownie.

— O co tu chodzi? — Harry zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza z groźbą w głosie. Przez głowę przebiegło mu podejrzenie, że wampir Marii w jakiś sposób sabotuje ich zadanie.

— Cóż… — Aventine najwyraźniej zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób przekazać chłopakowi informacje. — Wygląda na to, że mój kuzyn przypadł tej czarownicy do gustu, choć ona nie chce się do tego przyznać.

— Co? — zdumiał się Potter. Jego złość stłumiła uczucie zażenowania, które na chwilę go ogarnęło, gdy zrozumiał, na co patrzył. — To idiotyczne! Nie mamy czasu na takie bzdury.

Aventine wzruszył jedynie ramionami, jakby pytał: _A czy mamy na to jakiś wpływ?_

— Sami muszą to załatwić.

Harry przez moment miał ochotę podejść do Marii i wrzasnąć na nią ile sił w płucach. „Opanuj się, na Merlina! To nie wieczorek zapoznawczy z tańcami!" Już prawie zrobił w stronę kobiety pierwszy krok, gdy nagle ona sama podjęła decyzję. Podniosła obie ręce i objęła wampira za szyję, podczas gdy on mocno ją do siebie przygarnął. Harry poczuł się ogromnie zakłopotany, bo choć nic więcej się nie wydarzyło, to pomiędzy parą zauważył coś takiego, co znów ściągnęło jego myśli w kierunku, w którym nie chciał, aby zmierzały. Przed oczami mignął mu obraz Severusa. Zaschło mu w gardle. Odwrócił wzrok i jedynie ciche kliknięcie powiedziało mu, że Maria wreszcie się aportowała.

— Nie przejmowałbym się tak bardzo — powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem Lord Aventine. — To po prostu w ten sposób działa.

— Co? — nie zrozumiał Harry.

— Hmm… nasz urok — wyjaśnił wampir, przyglądając się chłopakowi spod półprzymkniętych powiek. — Przyciągamy was, a wy przyciągacie nas. Przynajmniej wtedy, gdy już sobie na to pozwolimy.

Potter pokręcił głową. Tym akurat najmniej się przejmował.

— Czy wszystkim się udało? — zapytał.

— Tak, wszyscy są już na miejscach.

— Dobrze, w takim razie my też się aportujmy — powiedział Harry. Był rozkojarzony i nie podobało mu się to ani trochę.

— Weź to. — Wampir podał mu małą niebieską kuleczkę. — Połknij.

— Co to jest?

— Coś, co pozwoli ci oddychać bez problemu tam, gdzie się udajemy.

Potter spojrzał na Lorda Aventine'a ze zdziwieniem, po czym wzruszając ramionami, połknął pigułkę, dopiero po chwili uświadamiając sobie, jak bezmyślnie postąpił. Severus zabiłby go, gdyby wiedział, że przyjął od wampira jakąkolwiek substancję chemiczną. Chryste! Kiedy jednak nic nie poczuł, zwrócił wzrok w stronę wampira, a wtedy w jego umyśle bez ostrzeżenia pojawiły się obrazy rozległych połaci rdzawego piasku, ukształtowanego w łagodne wydmy. Matowy blask zachodzącego właśnie słońca zamazywał ostre krawędzie, dzięki czemu cały krajobraz, mimo swojej surowości, wydawał się miękki. Powietrze było niewiarygodnie wręcz suche i Harry nie mógł wyczuć żadnego zapachu, tak, jakby jego nozdrza odmówiły współpracy w środowisku całkowicie pozbawionym wilgoci. Leciał dość szybko na niezbyt dużej wysokości, przez chwilę wydawało mu się nawet, że może dostrzec swój cień — grafitowy kształt przesuwającego się łagodnie ptaka z olbrzymimi, szeroko rozpostartymi skrzydłami.

Jak we śnie poczuł opasujące go w talii ręce, chłodne ciało napierające na jego własne i tysiące maleńkich pazurków rysujących na jego skórze tajemnicze wzory.

— Pokażę ci coś wyjątkowego — wyszeptał mu wprost do ucha mroczny głos. — Coś, czego nie widziały nawet moje wampiry. To będzie dowód, jak bardzo ci ufam. — Aventine szeptał, a Harry miał wrażenie, że od tego dźwięku spłonie mu za chwilę skóra.

Na horyzoncie zaczął dostrzegać zarys ciemnego wzniesienia w kształcie piramidy, które zbliżało się nieuchronnie, gdy ptasie skrzydła niosły Harry'ego naprzód w szaleńczym pędzie. Leciał coraz szybciej i szybciej, a góra była coraz bliżej, aż w końcu mógł dostrzec, że nie jest jednolicie ciemna, bo znaczą ją ogromne delty śniegu. Przez głowę chłopaka przebiegła myśl, że to nie jest możliwe, przecież jest tak strasznie sucho i gorąco. A jednak tam były — prawdziwe rzeki śniegu, spływające w dół po zboczach wyblakłej grafitowej góry.

Tylko jedno mgnienie oka trwało, zanim znalazł się u podnóża wzniesienia i zaczął wzlatywać w górę wzdłuż jego ściany. Musiał dotrzeć na sam szczyt, coś go tam ciągnęło z nieodpartą siłą.

— Szukaj koła — wyszeptał głos, a wtedy ptak już nie leciał a ślizgał się w górę tak szybko, że Harry nie widział niczego poza rozmazanymi smugami szarej bieli.

Zwolnili wreszcie i przed oczyma chłopaka niespodziewanie pojawiły się wygładzone krawędzie szczytu. Na niewielkim, zupełnie płaskim fragmencie wyrysowane było karmazynowo-czerwone koło z symbolem otwartego oka w środku. Opadł powoli w sam środek źrenicy.

— Otwórz oczy — szepnął głos.

Harry posłusznie uchylił powieki i tuż przed swoim nosem zobaczył czarne guziki z masy perłowej, w których odbijały się płomyki świec, oświetlających zaczarowany okrąg w Hogwarcie. Jego głowa leżała na piersi wampira, który nachylał się ku niemu. Chłopak nie miał siły zastanawiać się teraz nad tym, czy to dobrze, czy źle, więc po prostu znów zamknął oczy i aportował się, pociągając za sobą Lorda Aventine'a.

Kiedy je otworzył, stał na wulkanie.

_Kiedy każde z nas będzie już na właściwym miejscu, rozpocznę rozciąganie magicznej sieci. Wykorzystam do tego sieć geomantyczną, to umożliwi wam zobaczenie nadciągającej mocy. Po ziemi zaczną się rozprzestrzeniać błyszczące nici, to będzie dla was znak, żebyście w miejscu, które wskaże wampir, dołączyli własną moc, aby powiększyć i rozciągnąć sieć._

Harry wyswobodził się z objęć Aventine'a i czekał na atak duszności. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wysoko się znajdowali, ale na pewno wystarczająco, żeby zaczęło mu brakować tlenu. Jednak sekundy mijały, a on oddychał bez problemu.

— Niebieska kulka? — domyślił się. Wampir, który znów miał na głowie kaptur, kiwnął głową. — Gdzie jesteśmy?

Rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Z obu stron zobaczył ostro opadające ściany, a on stał pośrodku, zastanawiając się, czy wystarczyłby silniejszy podmuch, żeby go zepchnąć na dół. Do krateru albo drogą, którą przebył, gdy śledził to miejsce z lotu ptaka, prosto do podnóża góry. To było szokujące doświadczenie. _Jestem piórkiem na kapeluszu świata_, uśmiechnął się do siebie w myślach, ale przez to wcale nie poczuł się pewniej.

— Llullaillaco* — oznajmił Aventine. — Jest wyjątkowy.

— Dlaczego?

— Posłuchaj go — powiedział i przymknął powieki, sam najwyraźniej wsłuchując się w wulkan.

Harry nie słyszał absolutnie niczego poza delikatnym szumem wiatru, zbyt słabym, żeby bez szczególnego powodu w ogóle zwrócić na niego uwagę. O co mogło chodzić wampirzemu Lordowi?

_Posłuchaj go. Posłuchaj…_

Ależ był głupi. Chodziło o magię, stali przecież w punkcie mocy. Chłopak wsłuchał się najpierw we własną moc, szukając znajomych nitek energii Ziemi, które przyciągały go w żyłach geomantycznych. Czuł je, ale ani odrobinę mocniej niż w innych miejscach. Musiało chodzić o coś jeszcze innego. Sięgnął swoją magią w stronę wampira, znów napotykając ten szczególny rdzeń, tak zupełnie różny od jego własnego. Nasycony, gęsty, nieprzenikalny. I wtedy to poczuł. Z podłoża emanowała w stronę Aventine'a ciemna moc, opływając go i wsączając się do jego rdzenia. Zamknąwszy oczy, Harry dostrzegł pulsującą wszędzie wokół energię. Ten wulkan w całości był punktem mocy — nie małe koło z karmazynowym okiem w środku, ale cała olbrzymia góra ognia i lawy emanowała wampirzą magią, aż ciarki przechodziły chłopaka, gdy się o nią ocierał.

— Merlinie — wyszeptał zaszokowany.

— Tak… — potwierdził przeciągle Lord Aventine. — Robi wrażenie, prawda? — Uśmiechnął się do Pottera.

— Pozostałe punkty też są takie potężne? — zapytał młodzieniec.

— Niektóre — odrzekł wampir. — Ale nie te, w których dzisiaj są twoi ludzie.

Jego ludzie! Harry wreszcie przypomniał sobie, co tu właściwie robi. Spojrzał na wampira wymownie, na co ten kiwnął głową.

— Gdzie będziesz dołączał swoją moc? — zapytał Potter.

— W środku oka — odpowiedział Lord. — Tak będzie najprościej.

— Mam nadzieję, że on nie wybuchnie, gdy nagle wpuścimy tu tyle mocy — zastanowił się poważnie Harry.

— Ostatnia erupcja miała miejsce sto dwadzieścia lat temu. Nie sądzę, żeby akurat dzisiaj postanowił się obudzić. — Wampir wyglądał na zupełnie spokojnego. — Poza tym tej energii nie będzie znowu aż tak dużo — dodał kpiąco.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz. — Chłopak miał nadzieję, że Aventine się nie myli. Nie chciał skończyć jako eksponat w dziale „Wulkaniczne artefakty" jakiegoś mugolskiego muzeum. Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie uda się to, co zaraz mieli zrobić, nie będzie już żadnych mugolskich muzeów, w których mógłby występować jako główna atrakcja.

Potter odsunął się o krok od źrenicy wyrysowanego na skale oka i skoncentrował na odnalezieniu znajomych linii geomantycznych. To było takie łatwe! W ułamku sekundy znów je dostrzegł, rozlewały się po całej ziemi srebrnymi rzekami energii tylko czekając, aż ktoś sięgnie, by zaczerpnąć jej trochę dla siebie. Harry pomyślał o czarownicach i czarodziejach wyczekujących, żeby zobaczyć srebrne nitki i dołączyć do nich własną magię. Skoncentrował się z całych sił, żeby odnaleźć ich znajome rdzenie, wreszcie skupił moc i pchnął ją silnie we wszystkich kierunkach. Rozchodziła się promieniście wzdłuż dróg wytyczonych przez linie geomantyczne, rozciągając się najcieńszymi włóknami niczym jedwabna pajęczyna. Potter czuł równomierny, powolny odpływ swojej magii. Miał nadzieję, że starczy mu jej do zrobienia tego, co zamierzył.

Nicholas Flamel siedział w centralnym punkcie monolitu Uluru**, podziwiając jego niewiarygodny rdzawoczerwony kolor. Przesypywał w lewej dłoni czerwony kamienny pył, w prawej zaś trzymał różdżkę i kreślił nią na skale skomplikowane wzory. Od czasu do czasu spoglądał w intensywnie błękitne niebo, szukając na nim jakiejś skazy, czegokolwiek, co zakłóciłoby idealne piękno tego miejsca, jednak żaden ptak, owad ani chmura nie zamierzały spełnić jego życzenia.

Wampirzyca stała nieopodal, przyglądając mu się uważnie. Na głowie znów miała kaptur. Flamel zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że wampir chodzi w świetle dnia. Nic, co kiedykolwiek przeczytał na temat tych stworzeń, nic, czego się o nich dowiedział z bajęd i podań nie przygotowało go na tę możliwość. W dzień wampiry powinny spać snem umrzyka zakopane głęboko w ziemi. Tak przynajmniej wynikało z jego naukowej wiedzy. Niestety, dowód na jej niekompletność stał teraz niedaleko i uważnie go obserwował.

— Przygotuj się — powiedziała nagle wampirzyca, podchodząc bliżej. — On już zaczął.

Alchemik wstał.

Z jego palców wciąż jeszcze osypywał się piasek, gdy srebrne nitki mocy zaczęły podpełzać do koła, w którym stał. Wyciągnął różdżkę w kierunku źrenicy oka i gdy dosięgła jej magia Harry'ego, wymruczał:

— _Dona_. — Kiedy srebrny strumień przeskoczył z jego różdżki w kierunku włókien mocy Pottera, oczy starca zaszkliły się, a umysł odpłynął, śledząc ścieżki, którymi podążała teraz jego magia.

Sabira Abdelghani najpierw była pod wrażeniem. Rudowłosa wampirzyca zabrała ją do miejsca, o którym nawet nie śniła, że może istnieć. _Największa wanna, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałam_, zaśmiała się w duchu czarownica na widok gorących źródeł w Yellowstone***. W blaknącym świetle późnego popołudnia parujące wody wydawały się szaro-turkusowe, a podłoże dokoła nich miało odcień rdzy.

Dobry humor uzdrowicielki zniknął, gdy rozejrzała się uważnie wokół karmazynowego koła, do którego wraz z partnerką się aportowały. Mugole poprowadzili wzdłuż źródeł drewniane pomosty, żeby można było podejść do parujących otworów jak najbliżej. Teraz na kładkach leżały dziesiątki nieprzytomnych osób, a obok nich poniewierały się rozrzucone aparaty i kamery. Gdy Voldemort rzucił zaklęcie, kilkunastu mugoli nie trafiło na deski i wpadło prosto do gorącej wody, topiąc się natychmiast. Ciepło wokół ich ciał przyspieszyło proces rozkładu i nad wodą unosił się już słaby odór zgnilizny. Sabira poczuła, jak coś łapie ją za gardło, a do oczu napływają łzy. Dłoń towarzyszki nagle znalazła się na jej ramieniu.

— Zaczęło się — powiedziała wampirzyca.

Chwilę potem Abdelghani słabym głosem rzuciła zaklęcie i odpłynęła, błogosławiąc w tamtym momencie swoją nieświadomość.

Nikotris, zadarłszy głowę, wpatrywała się w miliardy gwiazd zawieszonych nad monotonnym krajobrazem Pustyni Libijskiej. Ramiona zawinęła wokół piersi, w prawej dłoni trzymała różdżkę. Lekko drżała. W ciele okrytym jedynie cienką tuniką czuła przeszywające igły zimna, bijącego od wychłodzonego piasku.

— Nie sądziłam, że tutaj też jesteście — powiedziała szeptem, ale w absolutnej pustynnej ciszy jej słowa były doskonale słyszalne. — Myślałam, że żyjecie w Europie, w tych starych zamkach i na cmentarzach, na których ludzie gniją.

Wampirzyca zaśmiała się krótko.

— Jesteśmy wszędzie tam, gdzie ludzie — powiedziała. — Gdzie mugole — poprawiła się po chwili.

Nikotris doskonale usłyszała tę niewypowiedzianą myśl, która oznajmiała, że czarodzieje nie są dla wampirów ludźmi. To było takie dziwne, spojrzeć na siebie ich oczyma.

— Uważacie nas za gorszych? — zapytała wstrząśnięta.

— Raczej za nieoświeconych — odpowiedziała wampirzyca łagodnie.

Faraon Egiptu spojrzała na nią w szoku. Krwiożercza bestia właśnie oświadczyła, że ona, władczyni czarodziejskiego państwa, które istnieje od tysięcy lat, jest ciemna i nieświadoma! To było oburzające!

— Jak śmiesz? — wysyczała.

Wampirzyca spojrzała na nią, a z jej wzroku dało się odczytać jedynie wyrozumiałość.

— Nie jesteśmy krwiożerczymi bestiami — odpowiedziała na zarzut, którego Nikotris nie wypowiedziała na głos.

To było dla dziewczyny zbyt wiele.

— Wyjdź z mojej głowy! — wrzasnęła.

— Nie siedzę w twojej głowie — odparła wampirzyca. — To ty wysyłasz mi swoje myśli. — Przyjrzała się uważnie faraon Egiptu. — Jesteś bardzo wzburzona — powiedziała cicho. — Uspokój się.

Nikotris zapatrzyła się w kobietę z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Jak mogła być tak opanowana? Kim oni byli, jeśli nie kreaturami ciemności? Ten cały Aventine i jego świta… Jak to się stało, że szli ręka w rękę z Harrym Potterem? I ta moc, która od nich emanowała. Faraon czuła ją doskonale, zarówno w wampirach, jak i tutaj, na tej pustyni, pulsującą pod piaskiem i zbierającą się w kole. Ten symbol! W tak jednoznaczny sposób kojarzył się Nikotris z okiem Horusa. Czy to był zbieg okoliczności? Jej myśli uspokajały się. W tej chwili czuła przede wszystkim palącą ciekawość i odrobinę fascynacji.

— Skup się — powiedziała nagle wampirzyca. — To nadchodzi.

Czarownica rozejrzała się wokół i zobaczyła srebrne nitki, nadpełzające powoli w ich stronę.

— _Dona_ — wyszeptała chwilę potem, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w pustynny krajobraz swojego ojczystego kraju, otulony teraz pajęczą siecią mocy, która powoli, ale nieubłaganie parła do przodu, rozciągając się coraz szerzej i szerzej.

— Jestem pewien, że moglibyśmy znaleźć jakiś miły sposób na wspólne spędzenie czasu i wcale nie musiałaby to być kolacja — powiedział Maarten Bilderdijk z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

Wampirzyca parsknęła.

— Nigdy nie rezygnujesz, prawda?

— Nie wtedy, gdy uważam, że warto próbować — odpowiedział, patrząc jej prosto w czerwone oczy.

Stali dość blisko siebie, musieli, inaczej w całkowitej ciemności, która panowała wokół, mogliby mieć problem z dostrzeżeniem swoich twarzy, a z jakichś powodów, które Bilderdijk akceptował, a wampirzyca starała się wypierać, chcieli je widzieć. Znajdowali się nad krawędzią grenlandzkiego klifu i jedynym, co, poza przytłumionymi słowami, do nich docierało, był dźwięk rozszalałych fal rozbijających się o brzeg. Wiatr szarpał ich szatami, ale nie czuli tego, zbyt zaabsorbowani rozmową, którą toczyli od kiedy się tu pojawili.

— Nie boisz się mnie? — zapytała kobieta z drapieżnym uśmieszkiem.

— Ależ boję — odpowiedział Maarten. — Boję się, że złamiesz mi serce. Że nigdy już nie będę mógł pomyśleć o innej kobiecie. Że po dzisiejszej nocy już nigdy się nie spotkamy — dodał, ale wciąż się uśmiechał.

Wampirzyca roześmiała się głośno.

— Jesteś okropnie patetycznym flirciarzem, magu!

— Jeśli tylko okaże się, że skutecznym, nie będę żałował żadnego patetycznego słowa. — Maarten podniósł rękę i delikatnie przesunął końcami palców po jej policzku.

Kobieta przymknęła oczy, smakując delikatny dotyk jego ciepłych palców na swojej chłodnej skórze. Nagle uniosła powieki.

— To już — powiedziała i pchnęła mężczyznę lekko w stronę środka kręgu.

Gdy Bilderdijk odwrócił od niej oczy, dostrzegł srebrną przędzę nadciągającą szybko w ich stronę.

— _Dona_ — powiedział wkrótce, gdy błyszczące nici dotarły do karmazynowego oka. Nim podążył za swą mocą, zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że jego wampirzyca w końcu się do niego uśmiechnęła. To było bardzo satysfakcjonujące odkrycie.

Albus Dumbledore wolałby być gdzie indziej. Dno Jaskini Krubera**** nie było na czele listy miejsc, które koniecznie planował zwiedzić przed emeryturą. Nie cierpiał zimnych, wilgotnych pomieszczeń, a już szczególnie nie znosił, gdy do tego były ciemne i znajdowały się głęboko w ziemi. W najmniejszym stopniu nie doceniał „surowej urody stalagmitów" ani „groźnego piękna stalaktytów", jak reklamowały je kiedyś czarodziejskie przewodniki dla magów, szukających mocnych wrażeń.

Gdyby mógł wybierać, wolałby łagodny krajobraz Toskanii, z jej miękkimi wzniesieniami i kamiennymi wioskami. Nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że miewał kiczowate upodobania, jeśli chodzi o miejsca wypoczynku. Albo Turcja z tymi bajecznymi bazarami, gdzie można było dostać najcudowniejsze latające dywany świata i wszystkie odmiany tradycyjnych słodkości. Umm… na myśl o baklavie ślina napłynęła mu do ust.

Przymknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, stała przed nim wampirzyca.

— Za chwilę tu będą — oznajmiła.

I rzeczywiście, wkrótce delikatne włókna znajomej magii Harry'ego rozświetliły odrobinę ciemność jaskini. _Oryginalna metafora_, pomyślał dyrektor, _moje własne światło_.

— _Dona_. — Czując niemal na języku lepką słodycz baklavy, odpłynął.

Keizo Hamada był szczęśliwy.

Nie trapiły go żadne pytania ani pragnienia poza jednym — dokonać tego, po co tu przybył, a potem wrócić do Japonii, by powitać bez przeszkód nowy mugolski świt. Wierzył głęboko, że wszystko się uda. Ufał Harry'emu Potterowi i ufał wampirowi, który stał teraz u jego boku. Kiedyś, gdy to wszystko przeminie i obrośnie legendą, pokaże mugolom prawdziwą historię — o bohaterach, wampirach i miłości. Kiedyś. Już wkrótce.

Gdy nadszedł właściwy czas, aktor poddał się swojej powinności bez protestu.

— _Dona_ — powiedział z uśmiechem, stojąc w ałtajskim kole mocy. Nic nie rozpraszało jego uwagi, gdy podążał za nićmi magii Harry'ego Pottera.

— _Dona!_ — zawołała z mocą Maria Fernandez Morales, próbując przekrzyczeć hałas setek ton wody spadających z zawrotną prędkością z wysokości niemal dwustu metrów. Stała w ciemnościach, na płaskim kamieniu przed nią połyskiwało karmazynowe oko, a po ziemi snuły się srebrne nitki. Na twarzy czuła zimne drobinki rozpryskującego się wokół norweskiego wodospadu*****.

Zastanawiała się, jak to możliwe, że nie widziała wampira w swoich wizjach. Czy jego los był tak bardzo spleciony z jej własnym, że przeznaczenie zabezpieczało się, na wszelki wypadek nie pokazując jej absolutnie niczego? Nie przywykła iść przez życie bez wyraźnych wskazówek. Czuła się jak ślepiec, któremu nagle odebrano białą laskę. Co miała teraz zrobić? Zaufać? Komu? Jemu? Sobie? Przyszłości, której nie znała?

Gdy jej moc wyrywała się, by dołączyć do sieci, na ramionach czuła dłonie wampira, a na szyi jego chłodny oddech.

Augusta Longbottom czuła w kościach przejmujący chłód Vatnajökull******. Miała nadzieję, że to wszystko nie potrwa długo, bo ubrała się zupełnie nieodpowiednio jak na taką pogodę. Maj, dobre sobie!

— Czy naprawdę nie było żadnego czerwonego oka w miejscu, gdzie jest trochę cieplej? — zapytała rozdrażniona.

— Było — odpowiedziała lakonicznie wampirzyca.

— Nie powiesz mi gdzie, prawda? — spróbowała. Wampirzyca zmrużyła oczy i lekko się uśmiechnęła. — Oczywiście, że nie powiesz. Nieużyta istota — burknęła pod nosem.

— Słyszałam — powiedziała jej partnerka, ale nie wyglądała przy tym na szczególnie urażoną. — Lepiej się przygotuj — dodała po chwili. — Zaraz zrobi ci się cieplej.

— Akurat — mruknęła Augusta, ale rozejrzała się uważnie wokół. Gdy zobaczyła srebrne nitki biegnące szybko po lodzie, wiedziała już, że wampirzyca nie żartowała.

Zęby lekko jej szczękały, gdy odpływała, by połączyć swoją moc z magią Pottera i zamknąć sieć.

_Kiedy ostatnie z was dołoży już swoją moc i sieć się zamknie, powiem o tym wampirzemu Lordowi, a on powiadomi Przywódców Klanów. Wtedy właśnie nadejdzie moment, w którym możecie czuć się nieswojo, być może nawet zagrożeni. Nie możecie ulec tym uczuciom. Musicie zaufać wampirom. Właśnie wtedy oni na naszą sieć nałożą swoją własną, ale zrobić to mogą jedynie łącząc się z waszymi umysłami — tak, jak przy aportacji. Nie wiem, jak odczujemy zetknięcie się naszych mocy. Nikt tego nie wie. Mam nadzieję, że temu podołamy. _

Harry otworzył oczy.

Wyraźnie wyczuł moment, w którym sieć mocy została zamknięta. Magia przestała z niego uchodzić i wreszcie odzyskał świadomość. Teraz czuł jedynie lekkie pulsowanie, umiejscowione gdzieś na skraju umysłu. Spojrzał na wampira.

— Gotowe — oznajmił i rozejrzał się dookoła siebie. Po ziemi snuły się srebrzyste nici. Wyglądały tak realnie, że miał ochotę szarpnąć za jedną, żeby się przekonać, czy nie pęknie.

Lord Aventine przymknął na chwilę oczy.

— Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem — powiedział bardzo cicho, a w jego głosie Harry usłyszał cień wahania.

— Ani ja — odpowiedział Potter. — Ale to nie znaczy, że nam się nie uda.

— Nie — potwierdził wampir. — Nie znaczy.

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Wreszcie Aventine westchnął i zbliżył się do chłopaka.

— Nie mam pojęcia jak się do tego zabrać, więc nie celuj we mnie różdżką, jeśli zrobię coś, co ci się nie spodoba — powiedział.

— Rób, co uważasz za słuszne. — Harry uśmiechnął się szelmowsko. Po tym pierwszym widzialnym sukcesie, jakim było rozwinięcie sieci, poczuł się pewniej. — Najwyżej użyję magii bezróżdżkowej — zażartował.

Wampirowi drgnęły kąciki ust, ale nie pozwolił uśmiechowi rozkwitnąć. Zamiast tego podniósł ręce i ujął twarz chłopaka w obie dłonie. Gdy spojrzał Harry'emu prosto w oczy, świat czarodzieja zawirował.

Zupełnie nagle, bez uprzedzenia, zaatakowały go emocje. Całe ich zastępy galopowały przez jego umysł i rdzeń, oplatając się wokół niego jak węże i próbując wsączyć się do jego wnętrza. Nie chciał tego! To nie były jego emocje, nie jego myśli, nie pragnął ich u siebie! Szarpał się coraz mocniej, lecz one coraz mocniej go atakowały i zaciskały się wokół jego serca, a każda z nich miała moc małej bomby, rozrywającej jego samokontrolę na kawałki.

Dosyć! Dość tego!

Ale one go nie słuchały.

Wampirza magia parzyła go od środka. Miał wrażenie, że siłą próbuje stopić się z jego własną. Widział jej rubinowe wstęgi, zawinięte wokół swojego srebrnego rdzenia i zagarniające go jak swoją własność.

Co za potworny ból!

_Odejdź, odejdź!_, wrzeszczał w środku, ale żaden głos nie chciał wyjść z jego ust. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce zwalnia, a oddech zamiera. Znów zobaczył przed sobą żółte obrazy z przeszłości i przyszłości. _Umieram? Jeszcze raz? _

— Zaufaj mi — zaszeptał mu tuż do ucha jakiś głos. — Nie broń się. Po prostu mnie przepuść.

Harry zastygł w bezruchu, próbując zrozumieć tajemnicze słowa. _Przepuść… Nie broń się. Po prostu przepuść… Zaufaj. _

Ogromnym wysiłkiem woli rozluźnił swoje wewnętrzne zapory.

Powoli.

Bardzo, bardzo powoli.

Im bardziej się odsłaniał, tym wstęgi wampirzej magii robiły się luźniejsze. Odklejały się wolno od jego rdzenia i zsuwały po nim miękko, traktując go teraz jak drogę, nie jak cel. Wreszcie zwinęły się w cieniutkie nitki i zaczęły spływać wzdłuż ciała chłopaka prosto na pajęczynę czarodziejskiej magii, splatając się z nią ściśle i tworząc dwubarwne sznurki.

Harry tego nie widział, ale siatka powoli zmieniała kolor — zaczęła się przeistaczać w srebrno-purpurową, mocną sieć.

Nie broń się… Zaufaj mi…

Zaufaj mi… Zaufaj mi…

Przepuść… Zaufaj mi…

Wampirze szepty rozlegały się wzdłuż całej drogi, jaką przebywała ich moc, łagodząc strach magów i nakłaniając ich do współpracy. Kolejne bariery opadały jedna po drugiej, a rubinowa nitka snuła się powoli, ale nieprzerwanie, by wreszcie zatoczyć pełne koło i ponownie zamknąć magiczną sieć.

_Kiedy sieć wampirzej mocy będzie kompletna, Lord i ja zainicjujemy impuls, który obudzi mugoli. A przynajmniej taką mamy nadzieję._

— Udało się. — W głosie Lorda Aventine'a słychać było satysfakcję. — Tylko spójrz.

Harry otworzył oczy chwilę po tym, jak wampir puścił jego twarz. Spojrzał w dół — wszędzie jak okiem sięgnąć rozciągała się srebrno-rubinowa pajęczyna.

— Jest piękna — wyszeptał.

— To prawda — zgodził się Aventine. — Jest piękna.

— Kolor mocy… — powiedział Potter, coś sobie nagle uświadamiając. — To stąd bierze się kolor waszych oczu?

— Zadajesz niedyskretne pytania — stwierdził z wyrzutem wampir, ale nie zaprzeczył.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Boję się — wyszeptał.

— Wiem.

W tym momencie nie pozostało im już nic więcej do zrobienia, poza wejściem w głąb sieci i posłaniem ku mugolom impulsu. To było ostatnie zadanie, nie mieli do wykonania innych kroków pośrednich i nic nie oddzielało ich już od ewentualnej porażki. Co, jeśli się nie uda? Tyle wysiłku na nic, tyle nadziei na zawsze zostanie pogrzebanych…

Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie po obu stronach źrenicy oka. Po chwili wahania chłopak wyciągnął do Aventine'a obie dłonie. Lord ujął je łagodnie w geście otuchy.

— Chodź — powiedział Harry i pociągnął świadomość wampira do wnętrza pajęczyny.

Poruszali się teraz wzdłuż linii geomantycznych. Aventine mógł wreszcie zobaczyć to, co dotąd oglądał tylko Potter — miliardy leżących nieruchomo czarnych cieni.

_Zróbmy to. _

Szept Harry'ego odezwał się w świadomości wampira tak wyraźnie, jakby słowa wymówione zostały ustami i usłyszane uszami.

_Teraz. _

Ich splątane moce nie musiały niczego między sobą uzgadniać. W jednej chwili myśl młodzieńca przekształciła się w potężny impuls, który intencja wampira skierowała do mugolskich rdzeni. Sieć zafalowała, jakby przeszła przez nią fala uderzeniowa i poniosła ze sobą ich złączone żądanie.

Pozostało im czekać, czy zostanie spełnione.

_Kiedy rzecz się dokona, zerwę połączenie i ściągnę swoją moc. Postarajcie się zrobić to samo. Nie pozwólcie, aby magia całkowicie was opuściła. Niezależnie od tego, ile mocy uda się wam odzyskać, nie wykorzystujcie jej do aportacji, nie będzie już takiej potrzeby. Wampiry mają zostać na swoim miejscu, a wy wracajcie, używając świstoklików. Każdy z was dostanie jeden, nastrojony specjalnie na obszar aportacyjny w Hogwarcie. _

Harry poczekał, aż impuls obiegnie całą Ziemię, po czym niechętnie wycofał się z sieci, zabierając ze sobą wampira. Znów stali oko w oko na szczycie Llullaillaco. _To koniec_, pomyślał Potter.

— To koniec — powiedział głośno Lord Aventine.

— Tak — potwierdził chłopak.

Czuł się bardzo słaby. Tak słaby, że zastanawiał się, jakim cudem jeszcze stoi. Najchętniej osunąłby się na ziemię, zwinął w kłębek i zapadł w bardzo długi sen bez snów. Przypuszczał, że jego wyczerpanie musi być doskonale widoczne, ale wampir nie uczynił nic, co mogłoby zostać zinterpretowane jako chęć podtrzymania chłopaka.

— Nie możesz teraz spać. — Wampir patrzył na Harry'ego czerwonymi oczami.

— Dlaczego ty nie jesteś zmęczony? — zapytał słabym głosem Potter.

— Nasza magia jest inna — odpowiedział Aventine.

Młodzieniec zrozumiał, że to wszystkie wyjaśnienia, jakie na ten temat otrzyma.

— W porządku — rzekł wreszcie zmęczonym głosem. — Posprzątajmy po sobie. — Wampir kiwnął głową. — Zaczynaj.

Lord Aventine poluźnił uchwyty swojej mocy i rozerwał pierwsze rubinowe nitki. Harry czuł, jak wampirza magia spływa po czarodziejskiej pajęczynie, wracając do swoich właścicieli. Chwilę potem sam również pociągnął za jedno z włókien i srebrna sieć zaczęła rozpruwać się i zwijać w kierunku magów. _Zostało jej tak niewiele_, pomyślał Harry.

Augusta Longbottom z ulgą powitała powrót resztek swojej mocy. Bała się, że nie wystarczy jej energii nawet do aktywowania świstoklika. Była przemarznięta do szpiku kości i jedyne o czym teraz marzyła, to filiżanka słynnej herbaty Dumbledore'a, być może z jakimś mocniejszym dodatkiem. _Mam nadzieję, że jesteś gotowy na moje towarzystwo, Albusie_, pomyślała złośliwie i wyciągnęła z małej kieszonki w rękawie kapsel od butelki. Spojrzała po raz ostatni na swoją wampirzycę, kiwnęła jej głową i zniknęła.

Maria Fernandez Morales była słaba, ale niewystarczająco, by móc zignorować wyraźne polecenie Pottera. Musiała wrócić do Hogwartu i to w możliwie jak najkrótszym czasie. Ale przecież krótka chwila na pożegnanie i wyszeptanie kilku obietnic nie zrobi nikomu różnicy, prawda?

Keizo Hamada oparł się ciężko o swojego partnera, gdy ostatnia kropla magii wsączyła się na powrót do jego rdzenia. Co za noc! Historia, jaką stworzy z dzisiejszych wydarzeń będzie potężna i bolesna i tak bardzo piękna, że ludzie będą na niej płakać i śmiać się i znów płakać! Japończyk uścisnął leciutko dłoń wampira, spoglądając po raz ostatni w cudowne rubinowe oczy. Potem z uśmiechem wyjął z szaty mały kapsel i aktywował świstoklik.

Albus Dumbledore wyszeptał Lumos, gdy srebrna sieć zwinęła się i odeszła, pozostawiając go w całkowitej ciemności. Teraz mógł wreszcie spojrzeć w oczy swojej jasnowłosej towarzyszce.

— Dziękuję — powiedział.

— To była przyjemność — odpowiedziała, patrząc na niego z sympatią.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do niej łagodnie i sięgnął po swój świstoklik. We wszystkich stawach czuł przejmujący chłód i wilgoć zimnych kamieni. _Zdecydowanie Toskania_, pomyślał i zniknął.

Maarten Bilderdijk czuł się zupełnie pozbawiony mocy. Nie miał pojęcia, czy byłby w stanie rzucić w tej chwili choćby najprostsze zaklęcie, dlatego był wdzięczny Potterowi za świstoklik. Dzięki niemu uniknie upokorzenia, jakie bez wątpienia stałoby się jego udziałem, gdyby musiał pozostać tutaj, na cudzej łasce, zupełnie bezradny, bez możliwości aportowania się. Zwłaszcza, że zależało mu ogromnie na opinii kobiety, z którą spędził ostatnią godzinę. Planował spotkać się z nią wkrótce, i to nie raz. Nie chciała mu wprawdzie podać swojego imienia ani niczego obiecać, ale nie doceniała jego wytrwałości, pieniędzy i znajomości, które posiadał w odpowiednich kręgach. Znajdzie ją z pewnością, prędzej czy później. Holender był naprawdę bardzo upartym człowiekiem.

Na pożegnanie wyciągnął do wampirzycy rękę i jednym palcem musnął wierzch jej dłoni. Wyjął z kieszeni kapsel, po czym, posyłając dziewczynie w powietrze małego całusa, mrugnął do niej okiem i zniknął.

Rdzeń Nikotris został niemal zupełnie odsączony. Gdy sieć zwinęła się i nie było już nic, co mogłoby podtrzymać czarownicę na nogach, upadła prosto na zimny piasek, nie mając siły do wykonania choćby najmniejszego ruchu. W tej chwili było jej wszystko jedno, mogłaby tu umrzeć, byleby wreszcie móc zamknąć oczy i odpocząć.

Wampirzyca uważnie obserwowała dziewczynę, czekając, aż ta wyciągnie swój magiczny przedmiot do przenoszenia w przestrzeni i odejdzie. Nikotris jednak wciąż się nie poruszała, a wampirzyca wyczuwała, że jej umysł, zamiast trzeźwieć, odpływa coraz dalej w niebyt. Nie mogła jej tak zostawić. Podeszła i nachylając się nad dziewczyną, potrząsnęła silnie szczupłym ramieniem.

— Obudź się — powiedziała. — Nie możesz tu zostać.

Nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. Nikotris nie odezwała się ani nie poruszyła. Wampirzyca wyprostowała się i na chwilę przymknęła powieki.

— Faraon straciła przytomność — powiedział Aventine do Pottera kilka sekund później. — Jej partnerka nie może jej ocucić.

Harry potarł czoło zmęczonym gestem. Sam ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Moc, która do niego wróciła, była tylko smętną pozostałością tej, którą wysłał, gdy zaczynali budować sieć.

— Niech ją odeśle świstoklikiem — odpowiedział. — Nikotris nie musi być do tego przytomna.

— Jak? — zapytał Lord.

Wampirzyca otworzyła oczy i ponownie nachyliła się nad dziewczyną. Obszukała jej szatę, wreszcie za szerokim pasem wymacała coś małego i twardego. Wyciągnęła kapsel i włożyła go do lewej ręki Nikotris, po czym różdżką, która wciąż tkwiła w prawej dłoni czarownicy, dotknęła świstoklika. Chwilę później została sama pod rozgwieżdżonym, pustynnym niebem.

Sabira Abdelghani nie czuła się zbyt dobrze. Była wyczerpana magicznie, owszem, ale też ogromnie zasmucona. Czuła rozdarcie na myśl, że nie może zostać w tym miejscu, by pomóc mugolom, kiedy zaczną się budzić.

Otarła twarz, na której osiadała wilgoć z ciepłych źródeł.

— Odejdź — powiedziała wampirzyca.

— Tak, za chwilę… — odpowiedziała.

— Odejdź! — Kobieta była stanowcza. — Teraz.

Uzdrowicielka wiedziała, że wampirzyca ma rację. Nie miała tu nic do roboty. Zbyt wiele pytań sprowokowałaby jej obecność, zbyt wiele kłopotów.

Sięgnęła do kieszeni po świstoklik i po raz ostatni otarłszy twarz z tajemniczej, słonej wilgoci, aktywowała go.

Nicholas Flamel był pod wielkim wrażeniem. Nic, co do tej pory przeżył albo o czym przeczytał, nie przygotowało go na przeżycia ostatniej godziny. Dowiedział się tylu nowych rzeczy, a potem doświadczył ich na własnej skórze — czy dla naukowca może być lepszy sposób na zdobycie wiarygodnych informacji?

Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić z nową wiedzą. Nie mógł o niej rozmawiać, ale może będzie mógł zapisać? Nie mógł ogłosić, ale mógł gdzieś pozostawić notatki — może ktoś kiedyś je odnajdzie i pozna całą cudowną inność wampirów?

Cóż to były za stworzenia! Alchemik był już całkowicie pewien, że nie mylił się, gdy w swoim sercu uznawał je za równe czarodziejom. Ta moc! Ich magia była wspaniała, zupełnie różna od jego własnej, ale jak oszałamiająco komplementarna. Byli jak rozdzielone bliźnięta.

Flamel sięgnął po świstoklik. Uśmiechnął się na pożegnanie do swojej wampirzycy i kreśląc w głowie wstęp do nowej książki, zniknął.

_Mam nadzieję, że najpóźniej wpół do pierwszej w nocy znów was wszystkich zobaczę i że nasze zadanie zostanie wykonane. _

_Powodzenia. _

— Dziękuję — powiedział Potter do Lorda Aventine'a.

— To ja dziękuję tobie, Harry Potterze.

— Do zobaczenia. — Chłopak uśmiechnął się do wampira.

— Tak, do zobaczenia — odpowiedział wampir. — Wkrótce — dodał po chwili, ale Harry już tego nie słyszał. Lądował właśnie w okręgu aportacyjnym w Hogwarcie.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 85**

—

***Llullaillaco** — najwyższy na Ziemi (6739 m n.p.m.) czynny wulkan. Znajduje się w Ameryce Południowej w Andach Środkowych na granicy Argentyny i Chile, na obszarze Puna de Atacama.

** **Uluru** — formacja skalna w centralnej części Australii, Terytorium Północne. Znajduje się w parku narodowym Uluru-Kata Tjuta, niedaleko miasteczka Yulara, 400 km na południowy zachód od Alice Springs. Ma ponad 318 m wysokości i 8 km obwodu. ZDJĘCIE.

*****Park Narodowy Yellowstone** (ang. Yellowstone National Park) — park narodowy położony w Stanach Zjednoczonych, na terenie stanów Wyoming, Montana i Idaho. Park narodowy Yellowstone jest pierwszym i najstarszym parkiem narodowym na świecie. Na terenie parku znajdują się słynne gejzery, gorące źródła, wulkany błotne, fumarole i wodospady. Park usytuowany jest na rozległym wulkanicznym płaskowyżu, pod którym na głębokości 8 km znajduje się ogromna komora magmowa (dł. 70 km, szer. 30 km). W przeszłości (przed ponad 2 mln lat; 1,3 mln lat i 640 tys. lat) dochodziło w tym miejscu do eksplozji superwulkanu, powodujących ogromne i rozległe zniszczenia.

******Jaskinia Krubera** (Jaskinia Wronia), ru. Пещера Крубера-Воронья jest obecnie najgłębszą znaną jaskinią na świecie, zarazem jedyną, która przekracza głębokość 2000 metrów.

*******Voringfossen** — najsłynniejszy norweski wodospad o wysokości 182 m.

********Vatnajökull** — lodowiec o powierzchni 8100 km², położony w południowo-wschodniej części Islandii na terenie parku narodowego Skaftáfell. Pod względem powierzchni jest to drugi co do wielkości lodowiec Europy a czwarty na świecie. Jednak pod względem objętości (3.100 km³) jest największym lodowcem w Europie.


	9. 86 Zupełnie nowy mugolski świt?

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze lucynapilo :*, deedee i Hakkajrii.:-) Czy wspominałam już, że komentarze bardzo mnie motywują? :-)

**Beta/Muza: **Akame

**Beta: **Kaczalka

**Rozdział 86. Zupełnie nowy mugolski świt?**

Obudził ją głośny charkot dobiegający z łóżka syna. Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy, wzdrygając się mocno. Widok, jaki ujrzała, poderwał ją natychmiast na nogi. Dudley nie spał! Jedną ręką trzymał się za gardło, a drugą konwulsyjnie zaciskał na prześcieradle. Miał szeroko otwarte, wytrzeszczone oczy i zaciekle walczył o oddech.

Petunia w panice przyskoczyła do chłopaka, nie wiedząc za bardzo, co w podobnej sytuacji powinna zrobić. Zawołać kogoś! To jedyne, co przyszło jej do głowy. Zawołać kompetentną pielęgniarkę, tak! Rozejrzała się wokół w poszukiwaniu siły fachowej i zamarła. W sali panował kompletny chaos.

Na każdym z łóżek trwał właśnie mały Armagedon. Zewsząd dobiegały jęki i rzężenie, gdzieniegdzie rozlegał się kaszel, sapanie lub krzyk. Dłonie szarpały okrycia, a potem ciągnęły za tkwiące w ustach rurki, raniąc przy tym gardła do krwi. Kobieta patrzyła w szoku, jak ciała wyginają się w łuk albo zwijają wpół w paroksyzmach bólu, którego nie potrafiła sobie nawet wyobrazić. Na podłogę spadały wyrwane siłą cewniki, z worków wysączał się mocz. W skrzydle szpitalnym zaczął unosić się smród uryny, mieszając się z wyziewami leczniczych eliksirów i tworząc trudny do zniesienia fetor.

Czarownice z obsługi biegały szybko pomiędzy łóżkami, a ich postępowanie wydawało się Petunii niezorganizowane i zupełnie nieracjonalne. Jednak po ich przejściu pacjenci nieco się uspokajali, łatwiej oddychali i chyba czuli mniejszy ból, bo z łóżek, które magomedyczki minęły, dochodziły zaledwie ciche pojękiwania.

Kobieta zwróciła się z powrotem do syna, który wciąż zmagał się z własnym ciałem i podjęła decyzję. Najpierw gardło. Przytrzymała głowę Dudleya, przykładając dłoń do jego czoła i dociskając głowę mocno do poduszki, po czym szybkim, ale delikatnym ruchem wysunęła z jego ust przezroczystą rurkę do karmienia. Chłopakowi natychmiast ulżyło. Przestał rzęzić i wziąwszy jeszcze kilka głębokich oddechów, odsunął rękę od gardła i przeniósł ją na brzuch. Patrzył na matkę przerażonym wzrokiem, niczego nie rozumiejąc. Wyraźnie czuł ból w okolicach pępka, ale Petunia nie miała pojęcia, co mogło być tego przyczyną.

— Już w porządku, Dudziaczku — zaświergotała uspokajająco, choć sama wcale nie czuła się spokojna. — Za chwilę poczujesz się lepiej — przemawiała kojąco. — Teraz po prostu się nie ruszaj, dobrze? Zaraz przyjdzie ktoś, kto cię zbada i da ci coś przeciwbólowego.

Chłopak obrócił się na bok, zwijając wpół i przymknął powieki. Z jego ust nieprzerwanie wydobywały się ciche jęki i skomlenia, od których matkę przechodziły dreszcze trwogi. Petunia obawiała się, że zaraz wpadnie w panikę i stanie się zupełnie bezużyteczna. Musi coś zrobić! Teraz, natychmiast!

Oderwała się od syna i szybkim krokiem skierowała w stronę znajdującej się najbliżej czarownicy. Kobieta spieszyła właśnie ku kolejnemu pacjentowi, ale Petunia nie zamierzała pozwolić, by do niego dotarła. Złapała magomedyczkę za rękaw.

— Mój syn — warknęła.

— Za chwilę — odpowiedziała czarownica. — Po kolei.

— Nie! — wrzasnęła. Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż pozwoli cierpieć Dudleyowi choć minutę dłużej! — Teraz!

Czarownica szarpnęła ręką i wyrwała się z uchwytu charłaczki.

— Za chwilę! — powiedziała stanowczo. — Każdy tutaj potrzebuje pomocy.

— Mam to w nosie! — Petunia była na granicy wytrzymałości. — Jeśli za chwilę nie ruszysz tyłka i nie zajmiesz się moim synem, poinformuję mojego siostrzeńca, Harry'ego Pottera, w jaki sposób potraktowałaś jego kuzyna — wysyczała.

Czarownica otworzyła szeroko oczy. Na jej twarzy malowały się rozmaite emocje — od zdumienia, poprzez złość i niedowierzanie, aż po ciekawość. Ale przede wszystkim na jej obliczu gościła teraz frustracja. Pani Dursley nie była pewna, czy osiągnęła swój cel, dopóki magomedyczka nie zacisnęła ust i nie ruszyła w stronę łóżka Dudleya. Podążyła za nią, uważając, by nie zaczepić o tackę z eliksirami, która płynęła w powietrzu tuż obok głowy kobiety.

— Obróć się na plecy — powiedziała czarownica do chłopaka zaraz po tym, jak stanęła przy jego łóżku.

Dudley posłusznie, choć z widocznym wysiłkiem, wykonał polecenie, jęcząc przy tym cicho i sapiąc. Magomedyczka sięgnęła po jeden z eliksirów i unosząc chłopakowi głowę, wlała mu miksturę do gardła. Okropny grymas na twarzy syna poinformował Petunię, że środek miał wyjątkowo paskudny smak, musiał jednak być skuteczny, bo już po chwili ciało chłopaka rozluźniło się. Czarownica odsunęła na bok kołdrę, odsłaniając ubrane w krótką koszulę nocną ogromne ciało Dudleya, podciągnęła do góry skraj jego szpitalnej szaty i szybkim ruchem usunęła cewnik.

— Aaaaa… — zajęczał chłopak zażenowany i obiema dłońmi zakrył przyrodzenie.

Czarownica uśmiechnęła się mściwie. Nikt nie będzie jej szantażował.

— Cicho — powiedziała beznamiętnie. — Teraz odpoczywaj — dodała. Zwróciła się do Petunii. — Za godzinę dostanie pierwszą dawkę eliksiru wzmacniającego, a potem, jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze, posiłek.

Ciotka Harry'ego kiwnęła głową na zgodę. Czarownica obrzuciła ją zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem, szykując się do odejścia, przedtem jednak zerknęła na łóżko obok. To, co tam zobaczyła sprawiło, że zmarszczyła brwi. Petunia popatrzyła w tym samym kierunku.

Na sali za nimi wciąż panował chaos, rozbrzmiewały krzyki, jęki i złorzeczenia, w dalszym ciągu śmierdziało, a ludzie łkali z bólu. Nic z tego jednak nie dotyczyło mężczyzny spoczywającego na posłaniu z lewej strony. Leżał nieporuszony, ukryty za murami snu, w którym prawdopodobnie nie czuł absolutnie niczego.

Petunia rozejrzała się po całym skrzydle szpitalnym i zrozumiała, że jej mąż, Vernon Dursley, jako jedyny na sali nie odzyskał przytomności.

~O~

Kwadrans po dwunastej z kominka w komnacie Snape'a wypadł Black. Wypadł dosłownie, z wielkim impetem i gdyby nie wyjątkowe wyczucie własnego ciała, pewnie skończyłby rozciągnięty na podłodze. Na szczęście zaprocentowały lata ćwiczeń z ostrą bronią, więc w ostatniej chwili podparł się o podłogę ramionami i po lekkim odbiciu wrócił do pozycji wyprostowanej.

Siedzący na kanapie z książką w ręku Snape podniósł się z wyrazem twarzy wyraźnie pytającym: _Co tym razem, Black?_. Pożegnali się godzinę wcześniej, po najdłuższym w historii ich stosunków dobrowolnym obcowaniu ze sobą. Mistrz Eliksirów uważał, że jak na pierwszy raz trwało to wystarczająco długo. Czyżby Black był odmiennego zdania? Szykował się już do wygłoszenia uszczypliwej uwagi, która skutecznie, raz na zawsze zniechęci Syriusza do odwiedzin po północy, ten go jednak uprzedził.

— Na błoniach — wydyszał. — Harry…

Chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale Severus okręcił się jedynie na pięcie i już go nie było. Wypadł przez drzwi, potrącając po drodze kogoś, kto przy nich stał i pędził teraz korytarzem w lochach w stronę sali wejściowej, a Syriusz deptał mu po piętach.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał podniesionym głosem Snape, nie zatrzymując się ani nawet nie zwalniając.

— Przez cały wieczór Harry był gdzieś z Dumbledore'em — Black sapał mu za plecami, próbując dotrzymać Ślizgonowi kroku. — Poza Hogwartem. Minutę temu Minerwa zafiukała, że wrócili. I to w dość licznym towarzystwie. Gdyby nie to, że wszyscy są magicznie wyczerpani i będą potrzebować pomocy w dojściu do zamku, pewnie by mnie nie zawiadomiła. — Syriusz był wściekły. — Wiesz coś o tym?

— Nie — odpowiedział równie wściekły Snape. — Nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. _To nie moja tajemnica, Severusie_. — Ślizgon przedrzeźniał głos męża. — Cholerni Gryfoni!

— A co do tego mają Gryfoni? — zapytał rozłoszczony Black. — Tajemnice to nie nasza specjalność.

— Powinienem z nim być! — Rozgoryczony Mistrz Eliksirów był bardzo daleki od uznania jakichkolwiek racjonalnych argumentów. — Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Wystarczy spuścić go na chwilę z oka i od razu musi wpakować się w kłopoty.

— Snape! — Syriusz powoli zapominał o własnym gniewie, wstrząśnięty irracjonalnym zachowaniem Ślizgona. — Przypomnij sobie, że Harry ostatnio właściwie nie doświadcza niczego innego poza kłopotami, a nie przypominam sobie, żebyście, poza dzisiejszym wieczorem, przez ostatni tydzień rozstawali się na dłużej niż godzinę. — Łapa sam był zdumiony, gdy to sobie uświadomił. — Z wyjątkiem jego lekcji, oczywiście — dodał po chwili. — I jeśli ktoś pakował się w kłopoty przez tę godzinę, gdy nie byliście razem, to raczej byłeś to ty!

Black miał na myśli pojedynki w ministerstwie, ale Snape'owi przed oczyma stanął wieczór Wezwania i jego pocięta ręka ze znienawidzonym Mrocznym Znakiem.

— Zamknij się, Black! — warknął.

Syriusz przewrócił oczami do pleców Snape'a.

— Stary, dobry Severus — prychnął.

Zbliżali się do sali wejściowej. To, co w niej zastali, kompletnie ich zaskoczyło.

— Co tu się dzieje, do diabła? — Snape był na granicy furii. Właśnie rozwiały się jego nadzieje na dyskretne wprowadzenie Harry'ego do zamku. Że też nie pomyślał o zabraniu peleryny-niewidki!

Po schodach prowadzących na piętro i do piwnic, do dormitoriów Puchonów, biegali podekscytowani charłacy. Również w Wielkiej Sali roiło się od ludzi. Wyglądało na to, że każdy, kto w szkole jeszcze nie spał, pojawił się przy wejściu właśnie w tym momencie. _Co robią opiekunowie domów?_, pomyślał z irytacją na widok grupy uczniów w różnym wieku, wspinającej się na piętro. W tym momencie zdawał się nie pamiętać, że sam jest głową domu.

Syriusz złapał za ramię mężczyznę, który właśnie koło nich przechodził.

— Skąd to zamieszanie? — zapytał.

— Ludzie w sali szpitalnej się obudzili — odpowiedział zagadnięty i szybkim krokiem skierował się w stronę schodów.

Snape i Black spojrzeli na siebie w szoku.

— To tym się zajmował — sapnął Ślizgon.

— I nic nie powiedział — szepnął Łapa. — Mały…

Snape obrzucił go chłodnym spojrzeniem. Nie życzył sobie żadnych niepochlebnych słów pod adresem męża. Nawet z ust jego ojca chrzestnego. I nawet wówczas, gdy sam miał ochotę… Otrząsnął się ze złością.

— Chodź wreszcie — powiedział zirytowany i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Błonia nie były już zaciemnione, więc niedaleko boiska do quidditcha mężczyźni bez problemu dojrzeli dość spore zgromadzenie. Dotarcie do niego zajęło byłemu Ślizgonowi nie więcej niż dwie minuty. Łapa dobiegł wkrótce po nim.

— Harry? — zawołał Snape natarczywie, próbując odszukać wzrokiem postać męża.

— Tutaj, Severusie — odpowiedział mu znajomy głos, gdzieś spomiędzy tych wszystkich obcych postaci, stojących mu teraz na drodze. Zaczął przepychać się do przodu i chwilę potem stał już naprzeciwko Gryfona.

Harry był bardzo zmęczony. Chwiał się na nogach, jakby miał zaraz upaść, oczy mu się kleiły, a na twarzy nie było ani odrobiny koloru.

— Merlinie! Co z tobą? — Złapał chłopaka w ramiona i mocno przycisnął do piersi. Nic go w tej chwili nie obchodziło, że ma wokół siebie ogromnie zaciekawioną widownię.

— Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę — wymruczał Harry, wtulając twarz w szatę na ramieniu męża. — Tylko chce mi się spać.

— Mugole się obudzili. — Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać, aby tego nie powiedzieć.

— Tak. Czy to nie cudownie? — zapytał Potter, a Snape wyraźnie usłyszał w jego głosie radość.

Przymknął oczy i przez chwilę rozkoszował się spokojem, jaki na niego spłynął, gdy objął Harry'ego. Przez pewien czas gładził go po plecach delikatnym ruchem palców. Kiedy młodzieniec zmiękł mu w ramionach, doszedł do wniosku, że najlepsze, co może w tym momencie zrobić, to położyć go do łóżka.

Teraz pójdą spać, a rano wszystkiego się dowie. I nie pozostawi bez odpowiedzi żadnego cholernego pytania, choćby je wszystkie musiał z dzieciaka wyciągnąć siłą.

— Czy ktoś ma pelerynę z kapturem? — zapytał w przestrzeń.

Chwilę potem czyjaś dłoń podała mu wielką płachtę materiału. Odsunął chłopaka na odległość ramienia i owinął go w płaszcz, kaptur nasuwając mu głęboko na oczy. Tak opatulonego wziął na ręce i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę wejścia do szkoły. Harry nie protestował, leżał spokojny i cichy i tylko przytulał się do niego coraz mocniej, jakby uścisk, który otrzymywał, nie był wystarczający.

Dotarcie do sali wejściowej z Harrym w ramionach zajęło Severusowi trzy razy tyle czasu, co bieg w stronę przeciwną, ale i tak już wkrótce, z duszą na ramieniu, przekraczał próg zamku, obawiając się, że za chwilę otoczy ich żądny swojego idola tłum. Nikt jednak nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Ludzie tłoczyli się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali i biegali po schodach, przepychając się i wykrzykując do siebie nawzajem informacje o stanie zdrowia swoich bliskich. W panującym przy wejściu zamieszaniu jedna dodatkowa osoba, nawet niosąca kogoś na rękach, nie wzbudziła większego zainteresowania. Snape'owi ulżyło. Ruszył pospiesznie w stronę lochów, a stamtąd bez żadnych przeszkód dotarł do swoich komnat. Przy drzwiach wciąż stało na warcie dwóch wikingów.

W drodze do komnat Harry zasnął. W słabym świetle sypialnej świecy jego twarz wydała się Severusowi woskowożółta. Chłopak wyglądał równie źle, co po ataku Voldemorta, ale dzisiaj przynajmniej był przytomny. Ślizgon skupił się na przygotowaniu męża do snu — ściągnął z niego pelerynę, następnie kaftan i buty. Najchętniej rozebrałby go ze wszystkich dziennych ubrań i założył mu ulubioną mugolską piżamę, ale podejrzewał, że rano mogłoby to zrodzić zbyt wiele kłopotliwych pytań. Ograniczył się więc do przetransmutowania rzeczy w zwykłą bawełnianą piżamę, podobną do szpitalnych i położył młodzieńca do łóżka.

Poszedł wziąć krótki prysznic, a gdy wrócił, Harry spał spokojnie z jedną ręką nad głową, drugą zaś wyciągniętą w tę stronę łóżka, na której zawsze sypiał Severus. Chłopak uśmiechał się lekko i Snape miał nadzieję, że śnią mu się szczęśliwi mugole — już nie pogrążeni w śpiączce, ale jak najbardziej obudzeni i zajmujący się swoimi głupimi codziennymi sprawami. Położył się ostrożnie obok męża, ujął miękko wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń i zapatrzył się w leżącą na poduszce obok twarz. Sądził, że atakujące jego umysł pytania długo jeszcze nie pozwolą mu usnąć, a jednak dziesięć minut później spał już mocno i nie poczuł nawet, jak drobne ramiona objęły jego pierś.

~O~

Kiedy Harry ocknął się o ósmej rano w swoim małżeńskim łóżku, Severusa przy nim nie było. Chłopak przeciągnął się z rozkoszą, czując w mięśniach niewielkie oznaki zmęczenia. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że wczoraj obudzili mugoli i wielki uśmiech wypłynął mu na twarz. To było cudowne! On czuł się cudownie i życie było cudowne! Zachichotał do siebie, najpierw cichutko, a potem coraz głośniej, aż wreszcie śmiał się z całego serca, zanosząc się i zwijając wpół.

Jego śmiech musiał zwabić osoby siedzące w salonie, bo drzwi nagle się otworzyły i zajrzał przez nie Snape, a zza jego ramienia spoglądał Black. Na twarzach obu, poza zdziwieniem, Harry dostrzegł rozbawienie — u swojego męża zaledwie jego sugestię, ale u Syriusza pełen uśmiech.

— Myślałem, że ktoś cię torturuje — powiedział Severus tonem, który w zamierzeniu prawdopodobnie miał być surowy, a zabrzmiał w nim jedynie słaby wyrzut.

Uwaga męża z jakiegoś powodu wydała się Harry'emu szalenie zabawna, więc znów wybuchnął obłąkańczym, zaraźliwym chichotem. Snape patrzył na niego z lekko uniesionym kącikiem ust, cokolwiek zniesmaczony. Za to Syriusz najwyraźniej osiągnął moment, w którym uśmiech zaczynał przeradzać się w śmiech, przez co w sypialni znajdowało się w tej chwili już dwóch rozchichotanych małych chłopców. To było zbyt wiele jak na wytrzymałość Mistrza Eliksirów, który, przewracając oczyma, wycofał się powoli do salonu, pozostawiając ich samym sobie.

Śmiali się do utraty tchu, tarzając po łóżku, aż rozbolały ich brzuchy, a Harry dostał czkawki. To właśnie męcząca czkawka zmusiła go wreszcie do poskromienia szaleńczego rechotu. Czuł się idiotycznie, nie mogąc powstrzymać wydostających się z ust krępujących dźwięków. Co za szczęście, że Severus tego nie słyszy!

— Nie wyglądasz teraz jak król czarodziejskiego świata, Harry — zaśmiał się Syriusz.

— A jak… hyk… wygląda król czarodziejskiego… hyk… świata, twoim zdaniem? — zapytał autentycznie zainteresowany odpowiedzią.

— No wiesz… — Black zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Elegancko ubrany, koniecznie w płaszcz ze smoczej skóry. — Mrugnął do Pottera. — Włosy starannie uczesane i spięte spinką, najlepiej srebrną z wężem albo z różą, albo może z wężem i różą. — Znów mrugnięcie. Harry patrzył na niego jak urzeczony. — I na pewno nie czkający! — Zaśmiał się i pchnął chłopaka mocno, aż ten opadł na poduszki.

Potter podparł się na łokciu, głowę położył na dłoni i spojrzał Syriuszowi poważnie w oczy. Nie miał już czkawki.

— Z wężem i różą, tak? — Wyraz jego twarzy był zupełnie nieczytelny. — Dziękuję — powiedział wreszcie, odwracając wzrok.

— Za co? — zapytał jego zaskoczony ojciec chrzestny.

— Za to, że… — Harry wahał się przez moment, jakby nie wiedział, jak powiedzieć to, co właśnie zamierzał. — Za to, że już nie jesteś na mnie zły. — W oczach Syriusza dostrzegł cień niezrozumienia. — Że go lubię — dokończył cicho.

Black westchnął ledwo słyszalnie. Jeśli wcześniej miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, Harry właśnie je rozwiał. Spojrzał na chrześniaka z rezygnacją.

— Nie mógłbym… traktować go jak dotychczas. Nie po tym, jak się dla ciebie poświęcił — wyszeptał. — Ale i tak go zabiję, jeśli cię skrzywdzi — powiedział i Harry bez trudu pojął, że mimo lekko żartobliwego tonu, Syriusz mówi serio.

— Nie zrobiłby tego — zapewnił go.

— Mam nadzieję — odpowiedział Black, ponownie wzdychając. — Ufasz mu, prawda?

— Jak nikomu innemu — odpowiedział Harry bez wahania, a Syriusz zrozumiał, że usłyszał właśnie nagą prawdę. W którymś momencie cholerny Ślizgon stał się dla chłopaka najważniejszy na świecie. Ciekawe, czy Severus o tym wiedział. Ciekawe też, czy Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, jakim uczuciem darzy go Snape. _Na pewno nie ja będę ich uświadamiał_, pomyślał. Mógł im nie przeszkadzać, ale nie miał zamiaru pomagać.

— Hej, królu! — zawołał, zdeterminowany za wszelką cenę zmienić temat. — A może ruszyłbyś swoje królewskie cztery litery pod prysznic, a potem poszlibyśmy na śniadanie?

Harry roześmiał się szczerze i przeturlał na brzeg łóżka.

— Tak jest! — Zeskoczył z posłania, stanął wyprostowany i przykładając do piersi zgiętą w łokciu rękę, ukłonił się głęboko. — W tej chwili! — I pomaszerował do łazienki.

Syriusz z uśmiechem pokręcił głową i opuścił pomieszczenie. Dołączając do przebywających w salonie czarodziejów, rozmyślał o ironii sytuacji, w której stał się regularnym gościem w sypialni Severusa Snape'a. Jego życie było naprawdę pokręcone.

Na wygodnych kanapach Mistrza Eliksirów rozsiadło się czterech mężczyzn, czekających aż młodzieniec się obudzi, aby mogli mu towarzyszyć na śniadanie. Powitali wchodzącego do salonu Blacka pytającymi spojrzeniami.

— W porządku — powiedział do nich. — Poszedł pod prysznic.

— W jakiej jest formie? — zapytał Albus Dumbledore. On sam nie czuł się zbyt wypoczęty.

— Na moje oko w doskonałej — odpowiedział Syriusz.

— Tak, przypuszczam, że to może być prawdą — wyszeptał starzec, rzucając przy tym zagadkowe spojrzenie na Snape'a. Nie umknęło ono ani Blackowi, ani tym bardziej Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał ten ostatni. — To się znów dzieje, prawda?

— Co się dzieje? — spytał zaciekawiony do granic możliwości Syriusz.

— Harry w jakiś sposób regeneruje moc w tempie, o jakim nikt dotąd nie śnił — odpowiedział Snape. — Moja moc wraca tak samo szybko — dodał, nagle zaniepokojony. — Czy wiesz, dlaczego tak jest? — zwrócił się do dyrektora.

— Porozmawiamy o tym kiedy indziej — uciął Dumbledore łagodnie, ale stanowczo. — Teraz mamy ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

— A jakie sprawy są ważniejsze od tej? — zapytał zirytowany Snape.

— Na przykład ta, że nasze społeczeństwo oczekuje od Harry'ego, żeby nim pokierował w czasie kryzysu — odpowiedział spokojnie dyrektor, a były Ślizgon poczuł się jak głupi uczeń przywołany do porządku. — Inna ważna sprawa to taka, że musimy w możliwie jak najbardziej okrężny sposób wytłumaczyć, jak zostali obudzeni mugole. Z tego, co wiem, wczoraj w nocy reporterzy na całym świecie porobili mnóstwo zdjęć sieci i teraz oczekują wyjaśnień.

— Jakiej sieci? — Severus był zdumiony. Powinien był chyba wcześniej obudzić męża, żeby dowiedzieć się wszystkiego bezpośrednio od niego. Nie cierpiał dowiadywać się o ważnych sprawach jako ostatni.

— Sieci mocy, którą rozwinęliśmy, żeby po niej wysłać mugolom impuls do pobudki — powiedział starzec. — Problem w tym, że jesteśmy ograniczeni umową, jeśli chodzi o możliwość udzielania informacji na ten temat.

— Jaką umową? — zapytał obecny w pokoju Lupin.

Dyrektor westchnął ciężko. Nie w smak mu było zagłębianie się w ten temat, a dodatkowe ograniczenia nakładała na niego Przysięga Wieczysta. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że to dopiero początek przesłuchań, jakim zostanie w najbliższym czasie poddany przez wszystkich wokół, od przyjaciół zaczynając, a na prasie i członkach Wizengamotu kończąc.

— Umową z wampirami — odpowiedział.

Obecni wpatrywali się w niego w zdumieniu. Cóż, niczego innego nie oczekiwał, prawda?

— Zawarliście umowę z wampirami? — Usłyszeli nagle tubalny głos Alrika. — Z wampirami! Z ciemnymi kreaturami, tylko trochę lepszymi od dementorów? — huknął.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na wikinga wzrokiem, jaki miał dotąd zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla Korneliusza Knota.

— Umowę zawarł Harry Potter z Lordem Aventine'em, który jest reprezentantem wampirów w Wizengamocie — powiedział z mocą, patrząc Alrikowi prosto w oczy. — Czy planujesz podważać decyzje swojego króla, Alriku? — zapytał groźnie. — A może kwestionujesz jego intencje?

Przez pomieszczenie przeszła lekka fala niekontrolowanej mocy dyrektora. Wiking patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, wstrząśnięty tym mimowolnym pokazem siły magicznej. Obecni w pomieszczeniu bez trudu dostrzegli moment, w którym dotarło do niego, że stanął wobec potęg, których nie rozumie i w żaden sposób nie może kontrolować. Snape przypuszczał, że dla Branda musiało być ciosem uświadomienie sobie, że przed chwilą próbował sprzeciwić się woli swojego suwerena.

— Nie, nie zamierzałem niczego podobnego — odpowiedział wiking cicho. — Proszę mi wybaczyć, sir.

Dumbledore kiwnął mu lekko głową, przyjmując przeprosiny, po czym kontynuował wyjaśnienia, jakby nic mu ich nie przerwało.

— Jak mówiłem, obowiązuje nas umowa, zgodnie z którą nie wolno nam ujawniać żadnych informacji, w jakikolwiek sposób przedstawiających istotę wampirzej mocy magicznej. — Stary czarodziej podrapał się lekko w miejsce u nasady nosa. — To właściwie sprawia, że nie mamy na ten temat nic do powiedzenia. Poza oczywiście prostym faktem, że mugole zostali obudzeni i że pomogły w tym wampiry.

Zapadła ciężka cisza, w której wszyscy przetrawiali zdumiewające nowiny i próbowali wymyślić sposób, w jaki powinni na nie zareagować.

— Ile nas to będzie kosztować? — zapytał nagle ponuro Snape.

— Nic — odpowiedział Albus. — A przynajmniej tak twierdzi Harry.

Były Ślizgon spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, na co dyrektor wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

— Hej, a co to za grobowe miny? — Od strony sypialni dobiegł ich młody głos. — Mamy dzisiaj wielkie święto. Powinniście się cieszyć!

Obecni w salonie poderwali się ze swoich miejsc, a ich oczy zwróciły się w stronę autora wypowiedzi. W drzwiach stał Harry i patrzył na nich z uśmiechem.

Z piersi Severusa, gdy spojrzał na męża, dobyło się cichutkie westchnienie. Tym razem chłopak ubrał się w czarne obcisłe spodnie i dopasowaną od szyi do pasa tunikę w odcieniu błękitu pruskiego, miękko rozszerzającą się od talii w dół. Tunika sięgała nieco poniżej bioder i podkreślała jego kształtną sylwetkę, ładnie zaznaczając ramiona i szczupłe pośladki. Włosy upiął z tyłu w kucyk, pozostawiając jednak luzem długą grzywkę, która zasłaniała bliznę. W ręku trzymał płaszcz ze skóry bazyliszka, który dostał od Snape'a na Walentynki. Wyglądał… Merlinie! Wyglądał absolutnie cudownie.

Wszedł do salonu i przebiegł oczyma po zgromadzonych. Dłużej zatrzymał wzrok na Syriuszu, do którego mrugnął figlarnie, na co tamten parsknął krótkim śmiechem i pokręcił głową, jakby odpowiadał na jakąś przemilczaną prowokację. Następnie Harry spojrzał na Severusa i obdarzył go nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Wreszcie wszystkim kiwnął głową na powitanie i skierował się w stronę fotela, by przysiąść na chwilę i jeszcze przed śniadaniem zamienić z zebranymi kilka słów.

— Proszenie was, żebyście przestali zrywać się na nogi, gdy tylko wejdę do pokoju, nie odniesie skutku, prawda? — Gdy pokręcili przecząco głowami, przygryzł na chwilę górną wargę. — Może usiądziecie? — zaproponował neutralnym tonem. Przyjrzał im się uważnie, gdy zajmowali swoje miejsca. — Czy jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć przed pójściem do Wielkiej Sali? Szczerze mówiąc, jestem naprawdę głodny, więc…

Dumbledore odchrząknął i zabrał głos.

— Harry — zaczął. — Musimy zastanowić się nad twoimi dzisiejszymi wystąpieniami — powiedział, a Potter podniósł pytająco brwi. — Ludzie oczekują, że nimi pokierujesz i co nieco im wyjaśnisz. Również Wizengamot liczy, że pojawisz się na obradach i wskażesz kierunek.

— Panie dyrektorze… — Harry patrzył na starca z niedowierzaniem. — A cóż ja mam wspólnego z Wizengamotem? Albo z kierowaniem ludźmi? Czy od tego nie jest rząd? — zapytał.

— Oczywiście, Harry, oczywiście — potwierdził Albus. — I w normalnych okolicznościach nikt nie oczekiwałby od ciebie angażowania się w te sprawy. Ale teraz okoliczności są jak najdalsze od normalnych. — Starzec wpatrywał się w niego z powagą.

Potter odwzajemniał spojrzenie dyrektora z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy. Oczy miał zmrużone, a usta wydął odrobinę i lekko ściągnął w ciup.

— Czego w takim razie pan ode mnie oczekuje?

— Myślę, że trzeba będzie zwołać konferencję prasową — powiedział Dumbledore. — Podczas niej wyjaśnimy, jak obudziliśmy mugoli. Może wygłosisz jakieś oświadczenie. Nad tym trzeba będzie się zastanowić. A potem udamy się do ministerstwa powściągnąć trochę wzburzone nastroje.

Harry opuścił wzrok na dłonie, które trzymał złożone na kolanach i zamyślił się. Wreszcie podniósł głowę i spojrzawszy przelotnie na Severusa, zwrócił się do dyrektora.

— Nie zamierzam uchylać się od swoich obowiązków, panie profesorze — powiedział. — Nie jestem tylko pewien, czy powinienem godzić się na wszystko, co jest mi jako obowiązek przedstawiane.

— O co chodzi, Harry? — zapytał Dumbledore.

— Muszę przemyśleć sobie pewne rzeczy, zanim się na nie zgodzę — odpowiedział poważnie. — I chciałbym móc je przedyskutować z bliskimi. — Jego wzrok tym razem utkwiony był w oczach dyrektora, nie uciekając na boki, więc nie wiadomo było, których _bliskich_ dokładnie miał na myśli. — Obiecuję, że najpóźniej do wpół do dwunastej dam panu znać, co postanowiłem, zgoda?

Dyrektor patrzył na niego w milczeniu, wreszcie uśmiechnął się łagodnie, a jego oczy zalśniły.

— Zgoda — powiedział.

— Wspaniale! — Gryfon poderwał się z fotela z szerokim uśmiechem, zakładając na siebie skórzany płaszcz. — Czy teraz wreszcie możemy iść na śniadanie?

— Musimy ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć, Harry — odezwał się Lupin, patrząc niepewnie na chłopaka. — Specjalnie dla ciebie i ważniejszych gości przebywających teraz w zamku, przygotowano osobny stół w Wielkiej Sali…

— Co takiego? — zapytał zdumiony Potter. — To jakiś żart?

— Nie, to nie żart — powiedział Dumbledore. — Myślę, że czarodzieje, z którymi wczoraj…

— Z przyjemnością spotkam się z nimi później — przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony młodzieniec. — Ale nie ma takiej możliwości, żebym siedział przy innym stole niż pozostali Gryfoni, dopóki uczę się w tej szkole! — powiedział stanowczo i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zanim je otworzył, odwrócił się do mężczyzn, którzy zastygli w zdumieniu. — Idziecie?

…

Czuł się idiotycznie, zdążając w stronę Wielkiej Sali otoczony świtą przypominającą małe wojsko. Alrik zabrał ze sobą dziesięciu wikingów, z których trzech szło z przodu, trzech z tyłu i po dwóch z obu boków. Do tego przed nim szedł Brand, po swojej lewej stronie Harry miał Severusa, po prawej Dumbledore'a, a za sobą Lupina i Syriusza. Kiedy tak szli korytarzem w lochach, a potem przechodzili przez salę wejściową, wszyscy się na nich gapili. Wprawdzie zawsze się gapili, ale teraz Harry czuł, że naprawdę mają powód do kpin. To było żenujące.

Tyle, że tym razem nikt nie kpił. Od czasu do czasu łapał wzrok patrzących na niego ludzi, a wtedy oni uśmiechali się i kiwali głowami. Niektórzy wpatrywali się w niego z otwartymi ustami i dziwnym wyrazem twarzy — najczęściej kobiety, ale również kilku mężczyzn. Czuł się tym ogromnie zawstydzony i jedyne, o czym myślał, to aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć na śniadanie i wtopić się w tłum przy stole Gryfonów.

Kiedy wreszcie stanęli przed drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali, Harry wziął głęboki oddech i przygotował się na najgorsze. _Byle jak najszybciej przetrwać ten żałosny moment przy wejściu, a potem już jakoś pójdzie_, pomyślał. Wikingowie trzymający wartę przed drzwiami rozwarli przed nimi wrota i Potter wraz z pięcioma towarzyszami wszedł do jadalni, wojskową świtę zostawiając na zewnątrz.

Powitała ich całkowita cisza. Sala dosłownie wypchana była ludźmi. Wszystkie miejsca siedzące były zajęte, a pod ścianami nie było ani odrobiny wolnej przestrzeni. Prawdopodobnie przebywali tu teraz wszyscy, którzy akurat nie musieli być gdzie indziej. Skąd wiedzieli, że się pojawi? A może tylko mieli nadzieję? Uczniowie widzieli go dzisiaj po raz pierwszy od kolacji, w czasie której dosięgło ich zaklęcie Voldemorta, natomiast czarodzieje spoza Hogwartu, charłacy i mugole nie spotkali go nigdy przedtem. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy chcieli tu teraz być. Był ich bohaterem.

Czuł się z tym okropnie.

Uśmiechnął się słabo i ruszył w stronę stołu Gryfonów, szukając wśród uczniów życzliwych twarzy przyjaciół. Wkrótce dostrzegł Rona i Hermionę, a ich zachęcające uśmiechy dodały mu sił. Przeszedł w całkowitej ciszy zaledwie kilka kroków, gdy nagle czyjeś gorliwe dłonie zaczęły uderzać o siebie powoli. Stopniowo dołączały do nich kolejne i następne, aż w końcu cała sala grzmiała ogłuszającymi oklaskami.

— Zgroza — wyszeptał Harry'emu do ucha Severus, a chłopak uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. Jednak komentarz Snape'a pomógł mu spojrzeć na wszystko z dystansem i odrobiną humoru, więc już niemal całkowicie rozluźniony dotarł do swojego stołu.

Ron i Hermiona zrobili mu miejsce między sobą, w które Gryfon wsunął się z ulgą. Jego towarzysze skierowali się do stołu prezydialnego, pozostawiając go wreszcie samego wśród przyjaciół. Stopniowo oklaski wokół zaczęły cichnąć, a zamiast tego podniosła się wrzawa podnieconych głosów.

— To się nazywa wielkie wejście, Potter — Harry usłyszał kpiący głos Malfoya. Rozejrzał się po twarzach przy stole i rzeczywiście, Draco był tutaj. Siedział wśród Gryfonów z Charliem u boku i zachowywał się tak, jakby to od zawsze było jego miejsce. — Ładny płaszcz — dodał Ślizgon po chwili i puścił do niego oczko.

Potter zaśmiał się i sięgnął po talerz z kiełbaskami. Naprawdę był diabelnie głodny.

— To prawda, Harry, twój płaszcz robi wrażenie — powiedziała Hermiona rozmarzonym głosem.

— Stary, nie jest ci za gorąco? — zapytał z udawaną troską Ron.

— Dajcie już spokój — powiedział, nakładając sobie jajka i tosty. — To miał być taki żarcik, specjalnie dla Syriusza. Miałem go zdjąć, zanim usiądę przy stole, ale przecież nie mogłem robić striptizu przy tym tłumie — parsknął. Rzucił okiem na egzemplarz „Proroka Codziennego", który leżał przed Hermioną. — Coś ciekawego? — wskazał głową na gazetę.

— Mnóstwo rzeczy — odpowiedział za Hermionę Draco. — Sensacja goni sensację, pytanie rodzi pytanie, jednak nie ma nikogo, kto chciałby na nie odpowiedzieć.

— To musi być szalenie frustrujące — mruknął Harry i profilaktycznie zatkał sobie usta kiełbaską.

Malfoy nie dał się na to nabrać. Odczekał, aż chłopak przełknie i kontynuował.

— Pojawia się tyle spekulacji. Doprawdy, aż dziwne, że nikt dotąd nie pokusił się o dezinformację — mówił, przeciągając sylaby. — Właściwie do każdego z pytań można by wymyślić ogromnie satysfakcjonującą bajeczkę i wydrukować ją zupełnie bez obawy o konsekwencje — ciągnął beznamiętnym tonem. — A dlaczego? Bo nikt z kręgów osób naprawdę wpływowych, które powinny być zainteresowane właściwym przepływem informacji — słowo _powinny_ Draco wypluł z siebie, jakby mu zawadzało w ustach — nie kontaktuje się z prasą.

— Och, Malfoy… — Hermiona prawdopodobnie szykowała się do kontrataku.

— W porządku, Herm, niech mówi — przerwał jej Potter i zachęcająco kiwnął Ślizgonowi głową.

Harry czuł, że Draco ma rację. To tego chciał od niego Dumbledore, prawda? Ważne było, żeby przedstawić ludziom prawdziwą wersję wydarzeń, zanim ktoś inny przeinaczy fakty i wykorzysta je do własnych celów.

Malfoy chyba nie spodziewał się aprobaty dla swoich wcześniejszych słów, bo na chwilę zamilkł z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Taaak… O czym to… Aha! No więc, w „Proroku" pojawiły się zdjęcia tajemniczej, świecącej, srebrno-czerwonej sieci, która podobno obejmowała cały glob. — Malfoy mówił teraz bez cienia wcześniejszej złośliwości. — Zaczynają pojawiać się pierwsze domniemania, co też to mogło być. Koncepcje są, hm, powiedziałbym, że niezwykłe, ale ponieważ nie wiem, jak bardzo dziwaczna jest prawdziwa wersja, więc nie będę ich deprecjonować.

— Deprecjonować, doprawdy — prychnął Ron do swojej miski z owsianką.

— Piszą straszne brednie — włączyła się Hermiona. — Niektórzy uważają, że uaktywniłeś tajną mugolską broń, coś w rodzaju lasera, która przywróciła mugoli do życia. — Harry uniósł dłonie w geście rozpaczy. Hermiona potaknęła. — Tak, jasne, ale skąd ludzie mają wiedzieć, jaka jest prawda?

— Następna wersja jest taka, że poprosiłeś o pomoc tybetańskiego bożka Lutmu, który ofiarował ci starożytny artefakt mocy, dzięki któremu zdjąłeś zaklęcie Voldemorta. — Malfoy spojrzał z powagą na Harry'ego. — Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie znajomości, Potter.

— A kto to jest bożek Lutmu? — zapytał chłopak, przewracając oczami. — Poza tym myślałem, że w Tybecie wierzą w Buddę.

— A kogo obchodzi, w co wierzą w Tybecie — westchnął Draco. — Czy wiesz, że są nawet tacy, którzy przypuszczają, że Voldemorta ruszyło sumienie i odwrócił własne zaklęcie?

Harry spojrzał na niego zszokowany.

— Żartujesz?

— Nie żartuje — zaprzeczyła Hermiona. — Naprawdę niektórzy tak uważają.

— To absurdalne! — Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktokolwiek mógł wpaść na podobnie niedorzeczny pomysł. — Voldemort i wyrzuty sumienia? Powariowali?

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jak dla mnie to wcale nie jest bardziej albo mniej absurdalne niż bożek Lutmu albo laser — powiedziała.

— A jaka jest prawda, Harry? — zapytał nagle cichym głosem Neville.

Stół zamarł.

Potter przebiegł wzrokiem po wpatrzonych w niego kolegach. Miał ogromną ochotę zrobić unik i wycofać się z niezręcznej sytuacji. Może powinien zasłonić się Dumbledore'em? Albo Przysięgą Wieczystą? Ale czy powinien? W końcu będzie musiał ujawnić część prawdy. Więcej — chciał tego. Więc dlaczego nie zacząć od razu?

— Zrobiliśmy to wspólnie z wampirami — powiedział.

— Ha ha ha… — powiedział powoli Dean. — To taki wyszukany żart?

Harry spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

— Zrobiliśmy to razem z wampirami — powtórzył z naciskiem. — To nie jest żart. To fakt.

— Nooo… — Malfoy patrzył na Pottera z mieszaniną fascynacji i obawy. — To dopiero jest wiadomość. Lutmu i laser to przy tym pufki.

— Jezuuu, Harry — sapnął Seamus. — Wampiry!

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Lepiej się do tego przyzwyczajcie — powiedział. — Mamy jednego w Wizengamocie. Siedzi zaraz obok wilkołaka.

Cisza, jaka zapadła po tym oświadczeniu, zadzwoniła mu w uszach, by po chwili przemienić się w gromki wybuch śmiechu. Rechotał i rżał cały stół, ściągając na siebie uwagę wszystkich obecnych w Wielkiej Sali. W końcu Potter nie wytrzymał i też zaczął chichotać. Może nie będzie tak źle i ludzie w końcu zaakceptują prawdę. Zresztą — nie mieli chyba wyboru.

Kiedy nastroje trochę się uspokoiły, rozmowa wróciła na poprzedni tor.

— Wampiry czy lasery, wszystko jedno, ważne, że zadziałało — powiedziała Hermiona. — Nie macie pojęcia, co działo się w nocy w skrzydle szpitalnym.

— A co się działo? — zapytał Harry. Niczego nie pragnął tak bardzo, jak dowiedzieć się wszystkiego o przebudzeniu mugoli. Kosztowało go to tyle wysiłku, że chciał poczuć wreszcie, że było warto. Najlepiej ze wszystkimi krwawymi detalami, tymi z rodzaju DNA, w których lubowała się Hermiona.

— Proces budzenia był bardzo bolesny. — Dziewczyna wsiadała właśnie na wierzchowca swojej pasji relacjonowania faktów naukowych. — Pewnie nie byłoby aż tak dramatycznie, gdyby nie urządzenia wspomagające. — Gdy zauważyła pytający wzrok kolegów, wyjaśniła: — Cewniki i rurki do karmienia. — Siedzący przy stole chłopcy poczuli nagle niewytłumaczalną potrzebę zaciśnięcia ud. — No więc, rurki do karmienia utrudniały oddychanie, a cewniki… eee… po prostu trzeba było to wszystko szybko usunąć — dodała niezręcznie, widząc krwisty rumieniec swojego chłopaka. — W porządku, Ron, to były ostatnie szczegóły — uspokoiła go. — Do tego dochodził potworny ból brzucha w okolicy pępka. Magomedyczki nie miały pojęcia skąd się brał, ale najprawdopodobniej promieniował od kręgosłupa. Pani Pomfrey kazała na to aplikować eliksir znieczulający. Trochę nawet pomagał. Całkowicie ból przechodził po około dwóch godzinach. W międzyczasie magomedyczki podawały ludziom eliksir wzmacniający. Od piątej rano dostają normalne jedzenie.

— Jak się teraz czują? — zadał pytanie Neville.

— W porządku — odpowiedział Seamus, którego ojciec leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym. — Tata obudził się strasznie głodny i klął w żywy kamień, że kazali mu czekać tyle godzin na jedzenie. — Chłopak wyszczerzył się do Hermiony.

— Czy są jakieś skutki uboczne? — zapytał z duszą na ramieniu Harry.

— Nic nie zaobserwowaliśmy — odpowiedziała Gryfonka. — Mama mówiła, że kiedy wrócą do mugolskiego świata, przeprowadzą na chętnych osobach specjalistyczne testy. Tata ma znajomości w szpitalu, więc zrobią to po cichu i dokładnie. Ale na razie nic nie wskazuje, żeby działo się coś niepokojącego.

— Czy ktoś z was był dzisiaj w mugolskim świecie? Ktoś wie, jak oni sobie radzą? — Harry czuł, że musi znać wszystkie odpowiedzi. — Ktoś z naszych im pomaga?

Odpowiedziały mu nieswoje spojrzenia.

— To nie byłoby rozsądne, Harry. — Hermiona patrzyła w stół, unikając jego wzroku. — Muszą poradzić sobie sami z tą sytuacją. Sposobami, które są im dostępne.

— Ale coś chyba można zrobić, żeby im ułatwić życie? Cokolwiek? — Potter nie zamierzał bez walki pogodzić się z bezsilnością.

Hermiona wyglądała na rozdartą. Odezwał się Draco.

— Zupełnie teoretycznie, nie twierdzę, że należy to zrobić, można by wesprzeć ich kilkoma użytecznymi zaklęciami. Lewitującymi, gaszącymi pożary, leczniczymi. Ale to wszystko oni potrafią zrobić sami, bez użycia magii, a my, próbując im pomóc, moglibyśmy jedynie narazić się na niebezpieczeństwo ujawnienia.

— O czym ty mówisz? — Harry nie mógł dostrzec sensu w wypowiedzi Malfoya. — Chcesz powiedzieć, że po tym wszystkim można jeszcze w ogóle myśleć o jakimkolwiek ukrywaniu naszego świata przed mugolami?

Część siedzących przy stole przytakiwała mu gorliwie, ale Malfoy i Hermiona mieli odmienne zdanie.

— Oczywiście, że tak — powiedziała Gryfonka. — To się już nie raz zdarzało. Może nie na taką skalę, ale…

— Herm. — Potter patrzył na nią ze zdumieniem. — Wyjaśnij to.

— Och, no… — Dziewczyna wyraźnie szukała w głowie adekwatnego przykładu. — Na przykład katastrofa tunguska.

— Co to takiego?

— Miejsce wybuchu na Syberii, w Rosji. W tamtych okolicach eksperymentował jeden z Mistrzów Eliksirów. To było już dość dawno, jakoś na początku wieku — tłumaczyła.

— W 1908 roku — wtrącił swoje trzy knuty Malfoy.

— No więc, eksperymentował i coś poszło nie tak. Do tej pory nie wiadomo, jaki warzył eliksir, ale zniszczenia były ogromne, a do tego powstała gigantyczna toksyczna chmura oparów. — Gryfonka przypominała sobie stopniowo, co na ten temat przeczytała. — Jego ciała nigdy nie odnaleziono. To znaczy, tego co z niego zostało. O ile cokolwiek zostało, a nie wydaje mi się to prawdopodobne.

— Dalej, Herm. — Harry chciał poznać fakty i nie interesowały go żadne spekulacje.

— Ach tak… Oczywiście — zreflektowała się. — No więc, zniszczenia były ogromne, a do tego były też inne spektakularne zjawiska. Huk eksplozji podobno słyszano w odległości tysiąca kilometrów, a błysnęło na sześćset pięćdziesiąt. Kilometrów! — Dziewczyna pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. — Ciekawe, co on tam próbował uwarzyć.

— Mugole mieli na wyjaśnienie tego kilkanaście absurdalnych hipotez — ponownie wtrącił się Draco. — Między innymi meteoryt, mała planeta, wybuch wulkanu, nawet UFO.

— Co takiego?

— No tak — powiedziała Hermiona — A co, twoim zdaniem, mieli sobie pomyśleć? Że komuś nie wyszedł eliksir? To chyba oczywiste, że szukali racjonalnego wyjaśnienia.

— Jak dla mnie, to wybuch eliksiru jest bardziej racjonalny, niż UFO — oświadczył Ron, a jego głos zabrzmiał donośnie w ciszy panującej przy stole.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— Cóż, być może. W każdym razie tak to sobie właśnie wytłumaczyli. Do tej pory szukają uzasadnień dla nieścisłości, jakie pojawiły się w trakcie badania miejsca katastrofy. — Zamilkła na chwilę. — Jestem pewna, że wreszcie wszystkie je sobie satysfakcjonująco wytłumaczą.

Harry patrzył na nią ze zdumieniem.

— Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że katastrofy, które dotykają mugoli, to nasza sprawka?

— Skądże znowu! Co za pomysł? Nie! Absolutnie nie to miałam na myśli. Do większości doprowadzają bez naszego udziału — zaprzeczyła szybko. — Ale część…

Potter zamyślił się nad faktami, które właśnie zostały mu przedstawione.

— I naprawdę sądzicie, że tym razem to zadziała w taki sam sposób? — zapytał Hermionę i Draco. — Przecież teraz to się wydarzyło na całym świecie. Co niby miałoby doprowadzić do uśpienia wszystkich ludzi? Poza magią, mam na myśli.

— Jestem pewien, że coś wymyślą. — Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Na pewno — potwierdziła Hermiona. — Mugole nie cierpią czegoś nie rozumieć. — Gdzieś z boku rozległo się cichutkie prychnięcie, coś jakby _Nie tylko oni_. Gryfonka udawała, że nie słyszała przytyku. — Będą szukać wyjaśnienia na własną rękę. I poświęcą na to tyle czasu, ile będzie trzeba. Możliwe, że uznają to w końcu za niewyjaśnioną zagadkę dwudziestego wieku i będą pisać o tym powieści. Tak, jestem pewna, że jakoś sobie z tym poradzą.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że czarodziejskiemu światu nie grozi ujawnienie. Był przygotowany na najgorsze. Spodziewał się, że kiedy mugole dojdą już do siebie i pogrzebią swoich zmarłych, konfrontacja będzie nieunikniona. Z taką myślą, a raczej mimo niej, podejmował decyzję o ich obudzeniu. Teraz zaś okazywało się, że martwił się niepotrzebnie i że wszystko jeszcze może skończyć się bez rozlewu krwi.

— A co z tymi, którzy już wiedzą o naszym istnieniu? — zapytał. — W końcu przed zaklęciem Voldemorta mieliśmy pod ministerstwem mugolskie wojsko.

Hermiona zacisnęła wargi.

— Nie mam pojęcia, Harry. Rząd będzie musiał zdecydować, co zrobić w tej sprawie.

— Kiedy już będzie wiadomo, kto w nim zasiada — dodał Draco.

Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco.

— Rozwiń to — zażądał.

— W dalszym ciągu mamy tymczasowego ministra magii, który nie mianował jeszcze swoich współpracowników. To nie wzmacnia w społeczeństwie zaufania. Decyzje są chaotyczne i nie wiadomo właściwie co się dzieje. Ludzie boją się, co przyniesie jutro — wyjaśnił. — Potrzebna jest przemyślana polityka informacyjna. „Prorok" tylko czeka, żeby wydrukować słowa kogoś wiarygodnego — zakończył, spoglądając na Harry'ego znacząco.

Potter obrzucił Malfoya taksującym spojrzeniem i namyślał się przez chwilę. Ślizgon miał rację, to oczywiste. A jednak Harry nie zamierzał wydawać oświadczeń, udzielać wywiadów ani służyć jako emblemat na niczyim sztandarze. To nie było w jego stylu. Jednocześnie zaś zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może pozostawić kwestii informowania społeczności o swoich poczynaniach w rękach ludzi, którzy nie zasługiwali na jego zaufanie. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał, co potrafi zrobić Rita Skeeter, gdy się jej nie pilnuje. Musiał znaleźć jakieś kompromisowe rozwiązanie.

— Malfoy — powiedział wreszcie. — Będziesz moim rzecznikiem prasowym.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 86**


	10. 87 Rozgrywki

**Beta/Muza: **Akame

**Beta: **Kaczalka

**Rozdział 87. Rozgrywki**

— Może powinno zostać tak, jak jest teraz — powiedział nieznany Severusowi mężczyzna, siedzący naprzeciwko niego przy stole prezydialnym. Zasiadało przy nim obecnie wielu przebywających chwilowo w zamku magów, co nie podobało się Ślizgonowi w najmniejszym stopniu, ponieważ zakłócało przyjemną rutynę i utrudniało mu obserwację Harry'ego. Najchętniej wyłączyłby się zupełnie z dyskusji, jednak skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiano, nieustannie bowiem zaczepiano go, pytając o opinię w każdej, najgłupszej nawet kwestii. Ostatnie zdanie również skierowane zostało bezpośrednio do niego, niestety nie miał pojęcia, czego dotyczyło, ponieważ minione dwie minuty spędził na wpatrywaniu się w swojego roześmianego męża, siedzącego z przyjaciółmi przy stole Gryfonów.

— Słucham? — zapytał nieuważnie, przenosząc wzrok na czarodzieja, który, o ile Snape dobrze kojarzył, był wysokiej rangi biurokratą, zastępcą dyrektora jakiegoś departamentu czy wydziału w Ministerstwie Magii.

— Mówiłem, że być może należałoby rozważyć pozostawienie sytuacji prawnej Wizengamotu w obecnym kształcie.

To zwróciło wreszcie uwagę Snape'a.

— Dlaczego pan tak uważa?

— Oszczędziłoby to wielu niejasności związanych z wyborami — odpowiedział zapytany czarodziej. — Nieczystej walki wyborczej, jeśli rozumie pan, co mam na myśli. — Uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

Mistrz Eliksirów przyjrzał się uważnie zadowolonemu z siebie mężczyźnie.

— Być może rozumiem, ale chciałbym jeszcze upewnić się, czy na pewno mamy na myśli dokładnie to samo — powiedział, a wyraz jego twarzy Harry określiłby zapewne jako _Radziłbym ci wiać, albo za chwilę poczujesz się jak coś, co przykleiło mi się do buta._ Niestety, mężczyzna nie umiał prawidłowo interpretować min Severusa Snape'a. — Więc uważa pan, że miejsca w Wizengamocie po zażegnaniu kryzysu powinny nadal być trzymane Prawem Magii, czy tak? — Czarodziej przytaknął. — I zgadzamy się co do tego, że to Wizengamot ostatecznie zatwierdza każdego ministra magii, tak? Doskonale. Czy pochodzi pan z czystokrwistej rodziny, panie… Przepraszam, czy zechciałby pan przypomnieć mi swoje nazwisko? — zapytał.

— Noah Hughes, do usług — odpowiedział uprzejmie zapytany.

— I jest pan…?

— Zastępcą Kierownika Urzędu Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych.

— A więc, panie Hughes, czy pochodzi pan z czystokrwistej rodziny? — drążył Snape, choć doskonale wiedział, że żadnych Hughesów nie było nigdy w rejestrze Bractwa.

— Nie, jestem mugolakiem.

— Mugolakiem. A czy trenował pan krwawe sporty, panie Hughes?

— Nie, nigdy nie miałem okazji — odparł coraz bardziej zdumiony biurokrata.

— Nie miał pan okazji, oczywiście, to zrozumiałe. — Snape patrzył na czarodzieja spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. — A czy orientuje się pan w procedurze pozyskiwania miejsc w Wizengamocie wedle Prawa Magii?

— Chodzi o pojedynki, prawda? — Hughes czuł się kompletnie zbity z tropu i nie miał pojęcia, do czego zmierza mąż Harry'ego Pottera. Najchętniej uciąłby tę rozmowę, ale bał się urazić tak potężnego i wysoko skoligaconego człowieka.

— Rzeczywiście chodzi o pojedynki — odpowiedział Snape mrużąc oczy. — Pojedynki, które prowadzi się trzymając w jednej ręce różdżkę, a w drugiej miecz i często kończą się one śmiercią jednego z uczestników. Pojedynki, do których przygotowywani są potomkowie rodzin czystokrwistych, ale nie mają o nich pojęcia dzieci z rodzin mugolskich i mieszanych. — Mistrz Eliksirów pochylił się lekko w stronę swojego rozmówcy, ściągając tym na siebie uwagę osób siedzących w pobliżu. — Może wyjaśnię panu, panie Hughes, co dokładnie oznaczałoby dla pana, gdyby po zakończeniu aktualnej kadencji miejsca w Wizengamocie trzymane były nadal wedle Prawa Magii. — Mroził biurokratę wzrokiem. — Otóż nie miałby pan najmniejszych szans na dostanie sensownej posady w ministerstwie, nie wspominając już o stanowisku czyjegokolwiek zastępcy. Wizengamot roiłby się od czystokrwistych, z których wielu, jak pan zapewne się orientuje, jest obecnie śmierciożercami i nie pałają oni miłością ani do mugoli ani do mugolaków. — Hughes wpatrywał się w Ślizgona z wyrazem absolutnego szoku na twarzy. — Miałby pan naprawdę wiele szczęścia, gdyby udało się panu dostać w ministerstwie pracę w charakterze sprzątacza. Prawdopodobnie pańskie potomstwo nie otrzymałoby wykształcenia, bo wielu czystokrwistych postuluje ograniczenie dostępu do Hogwartu dla dzieci z rodzin mugolskich i mieszanych, a przy potężnym wsparciu w postaci Wizengamotu, przypuszczalnie udałoby im się przeforsować każdą rasistowską ustawę, jaka przyszłaby im do głowy. — Snape odchylił się do tyłu. Nie musiał już starać się o niczyją uwagę, ponieważ cały stół prezydialny ucichł, słuchając, co mąż Harry'ego Pottera ma do powiedzenia na temat obecnej sytuacji politycznej. — Tak więc, panie Hughes, być może nasz model demokracji nie jest modelem najdoskonalszym, jestem nawet głęboko przekonany, że ma wiele wad, ale funkcjonuje. I wyłącznie dzięki niemu czarodzieje bez udokumentowanego rodowodu dziesięciu magicznych pokoleń wstecz mają w ogóle jakiekolwiek szanse w czarodziejskim społeczeństwie. Nie lekceważyłbym tego na pańskim miejscu.

Głuchą ciszę, która zapanowała po tym, jak Snape zakończył swoją przemowę, przerwał dźwięczny głos Dumbledore'a.

— Bardzo trafne podsumowanie naszego systemu politycznego, Severusie. — Dyrektor uśmiechnął się do swojego Mistrza Eliksirów, na co ten ledwo dostrzegalnie wzruszył ramionami. Stracił już całe zainteresowanie żałosnym panem Hughesem. Powód, dla którego dyrektor pozwalał podobnym osobnikom przebywać obecnie w Hogwarcie, umykał pojmowaniu Snape'a. Szkołę należałoby zamknąć dla wszystkich poza rodzinami uczniów i osobami, którym zapewniano tutaj opiekę medyczną. W jego opinii cała reszta powinna mieć zakaz wstępu na teren zamku, tak jak to miało miejsce w normalnych okolicznościach.

Ponownie skierował wzrok w stronę stołu Gryfonów.

Po stokroć bardziej wolałby siedzieć teraz przy swoim mężu i słuchać dyskusji, w której brali udział Hermiona Granger i Draco Malfoy. Był niemal pewien, że dotyczyła ona spraw naprawdę ważnych, o wiele ważniejszych, niż głupi pan Hughes, którego do Hogwartu ściągnęła czcza ciekawość i pokusa zobaczenia z bliska Harry'ego Pottera.

Swoją drogą, co młody Malfoy robił przy stole Gryfonów? W dodatku razem z Weasleyem, który powinien tkwić przy stole prezydialnym i nudzić się tak samo, jak nudził się obecnie Snape.

Mistrz Eliksirów rzucił okiem na swoich Ślizgonów, którzy siedzieli osowiali, niemal się do siebie nie odzywając. Severus uświadomił sobie, że zostali ostatnio pozbawieni przewodnictwa zarówno głowy domu, jak i swojego lidera. Malfoy już nawet z nimi nie jadał. _Trzeba to ukrócić_, pomyślał.

Jego uwagę przyciągnął głośny wybuch śmiechu przy stole Gryfonów. Śmiali się wszyscy, od pierwszoroczniaków poczynając, na Draco Malfoyu i Charliem Weasleyu kończąc. Śmiał się również Harry — głośno i z całego serca.

Severus wrócił myślami do sceny, jaką miał okazję obserwować pół godziny wcześniej. Był absolutnie urzeczony postawą męża. Oglądanie miny Dumbledore'a, gdy młodzieniec oświadczył, że nie zamierza siadać przy osobnym stole, było ogromnie zabawne. I to, jak sprzeciwił się byciu bezmyślną marionetką w rękach dyrektora! Harry dojrzewał w przyspieszonym tempie i Snape nie miał pojęcia, jakie jeszcze sensacyjne zmiany zaobserwuje w młodzieńcu w najbliższym czasie. Zasępił się nagle. Oby to tylko nie oznaczało, że mąż przestanie liczyć się z jego zdaniem w sprawach własnego bezpieczeństwa.

Ponownie spojrzał w stronę chłopaka. Tym razem mówił Draco, a pozostali uważnie go słuchali. Kiedy skończył, odezwał się Harry, a wtedy wszyscy obecni przy stole zamarli, jakby ktoś rzucił na nich Petrificus Totalus. Malfoy siedział z otwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w Pottera. Co tam się działo?

Nagle Harry odwrócił się i spojrzał na Severusa z zachęcającym uśmiechem. Dzięki Merlinowi! Snape podniósł się powoli i ruszył w jego stronę, swoje nudne śniadanie uznając wreszcie za zakończone.

~O~

Merlinie! I co miał teraz zrobić? Zgodzić się? To była okazja, za którą każdy rozsądny Ślizgon dałby się pokroić w plasterki tępym sztyletem. Bliżej Słońca mógłby być jedynie aportując się na Merkurego.

Harry Potter! I on. Razem! Ojciec się wścieknie.

Draco gapił się na Pottera z otwartymi ustami, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że zupełnie nie przypomina teraz godnego szacunku potomka starożytnego rodu. Harry uśmiechał się do niego, unosząc odrobinę prawy kącik ust. Chyba czekał na jakąś reakcję, ale Malfoyowi nie przychodziło do głowy nic, co mógłby teraz powiedzieć. Nagle Potter odwrócił się w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego i chyba dał Snape'owi jakiś znak, bo ten podniósł się i obchodząc stół, ruszył w ich stronę. Za nim podążyli Lupin, Black i Alrik Brand, jedynie Dumbledore pozostał na swoim miejscu.

Kiedy eskorta zbliżała się do stołu Gryfonów, Harry, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca, ponownie spojrzał na Draco. Tym razem ofiarował mu pełen uśmiech — kiedyś Malfoy powiedziałby, że Potter się wyszczerzył, ale czasy myślenia w ten sposób musiały odejść do lamusa — i kładąc obie dłonie na stole, pochylił się lekko w jego stronę.

— Za godzinę w moich komnatach, Malfoy — powiedział. — I mam nadzieję, że będziesz bardziej elokwentny niż teraz, bo zacznę żałować swojej propozycji — dodał, puszczając do blondyna oczko.

Od strony Łasicy dobiegło Draco stłumione parsknięcie.

Potter wydostał się ze swojego miejsca i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, po bokach mając Mistrza Eliksirów i Syriusza Blacka, a za plecami wilkołaka i wikinga. Tłum w sali zafalował, zrywając się z miejsc, a Draco był pierwszym, który poderwał się na nogi.

Zanim jeszcze Gryfon zdążył opuścić Wielką Salę, Malfoy już układał w głowie przebieg swojej pierwszej konferencji prasowej.

Szybkim krokiem zmierzał w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Pozbył się Charliego, tłumacząc, że potrzebuje chwili do namysłu. W pewnym sensie była to prawda – mąż za bardzo go rozpraszał, aby mógł rozsądnie myśleć. Ale nie chodziło jedynie o to. Miał zamiar spotkać się z ojcem i wolał, żeby to spotkanie nie dotyczyło niczego, poza jego aktualnym problemem. Nie życzył sobie rywalizacji o to, który z mężczyzn ma nad nim większą władzę. Przynajmniej nie tym razem. W tej chwili potrzebował porady polityka i oczekiwał, że Lucjusz to zrozumie i nie będzie próbował wikłać go w jakieś pokrętne rozgrywki z poczuciem winy w tle.

Skrzydło szpitalne wyglądało dzisiaj jak prawdziwy szpital, a nie jak kostnica, którą przypominało jeszcze wczoraj o tej samej porze. Ludzie w łóżkach byli w pełni rozbudzeni, niektórzy wstali już i spacerowali, narzuciwszy szpitalne szlafroki na okropne nocne koszule, jakimi Pomfrey zwykła uszczęśliwiać swoich pacjentów. _Ciekawe, że Potterowi dała piżamę_, pomyślał Ślizgon z przekąsem, zanim zreflektował się i odsunął na bok złośliwą myśl. Stare nawyki nie zamierzały łatwo się poddać.

Kiedy zbliżył się do drzwi izolatki ojca, stojący na straży wikingowie odsunęli się nieco, robiąc mu miejsce. Przyłożył dłoń do punktu, który Flitwick zaczarował tak, że rozpoznawał czarodziejskie sygnatury i po chwili drzwi otworzyły się przed nim bezgłośnie.

Lucjusz leżał w łóżku i przeglądał gruby tom. Draco zastanowił się, kto w Hogwarcie mógł być aż tak zaprzyjaźniony z jego ojcem, by zaryzykować dostarczenie mu tego typu rozrywki.

— Coś ciekawego? — zapytał, podchodząc do łóżka i przekręcając krzesło w taki sposób, aby widzieć wejście. Usiadł.

— Traktat o zastosowaniu trucizn prostych w procesie uodparniania osób narażonych na ataki z użyciem toksyn.

— Aurorów czy szpiegów?

— Przypuszczalnie jednych i drugich. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Severus mi ją podrzucił. To miał być pewnie wyszukany żarcik. Muszę przyznać, że nawet zabawny. — Lucjusz spojrzał na Draco z ciekawością, zanim odłożył księgę na bok. — Co cię do mnie sprowadza? Bo nie śmiem się łudzić, że jedynie synowska troska.

— Harry Potter zaproponował, żebym został jego rzecznikiem prasowym — oświadczył Draco bez wstępów.

Lucjusz zapatrzył się w syna ciężkim wzrokiem.

— Dlaczego poprosił akurat ciebie? — zapytał.

Draco wzruszył ramionami.

— Skąd mogę to wiedzieć? Nie wyjaśnił, a czy ktokolwiek potrafi zrozumieć Gryfona?

— Ty powinieneś — odpowiedział ojciec sarkastycznie. — Za jednego się wydałeś.

— Nie muszę rozumieć Charliego — zapewnił spokojnie Draco. — Wystarczy, że go kocham.

Uderzenie było celne. Żyłka pod okiem seniora drgnęła lekko, wywołując mimowolny krótki skurcz prawej strony twarzy. Nie planował, że dialog z synem potoczy się w takim kierunku. Nie chciał tego słuchać ani o tym rozmawiać.

— Być może Potter dostrzegł w tobie coś, co mimo wszystko jest trochę gryfońskie — powiedział zdegustowany, zamykając temat. — Czego oczekujesz ode mnie? — zapytał.

— Rady — odpowiedział jego syn i zaczął wyjaśniać, po co przyszedł.

~O~

— Najpierw wytłumacz mi, dlaczego nie poinformowałeś mnie wczoraj, gdzie, z kim i po co się wybierasz. — Severus był zdecydowany za wszelką cenę doprowadzić do konfrontacji, w której jasno ustalone zostaną zasady wymiany informacji pomiędzy nimi. Jedną z nich miało być zawiadamianie go o planach Harry'ego, mogących w jakikolwiek sposób chłopakowi zagrozić. Czyli zasadniczo o wszystkich. Był wściekły na siebie, że zeszłego wieczora tak po prostu pozwolił mężowi wyjść, nie upewniwszy się najpierw, że Harry nie opuści zamku bez jego wiedzy.

— Wiedziałeś z kim wychodzę — odpowiedział dzieciak.

Stali naprzeciwko siebie w salonie. Mistrz Eliksirów założył ręce na piersi i piorunował chłopaka wzrokiem. Harry zadarł do góry podbródek i odważnie patrzył mu w oczy.

— Nie chodzi mi o dyrektora i doskonale o tym wiesz — sapnął były Ślizgon. — Chodzi mi o wampiry.

Młodzieniec wpatrywał się w męża, który stał przed nim z groźnie zmarszczonymi brwiami. Severus nie był na niego zły, raczej ogromnie zaniepokojony, choć bardzo starał się to ukryć. Bezskutecznie niestety, bo zdradzała go pulsująca niespokojnie moc, którą Gryfon doskonale czuł i od swojego przywołania stopniowo uczył się interpretować jej stany. To było łatwiejsze, niż analizowanie słów Snape'a. One zawsze sprowadzały Harry'ego na manowce.

— Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć — wyjaśnił chłopak łagodnie. — Nie, dopóki wszystko nie zostało zakończone.

— Dlaczego nie mogłem pójść z tobą? — zapytał Severus, a jego głos, wbrew intencjom, wcale nie zabrzmiał tak stanowczo, jak sobie życzył. — Czy to z powodu Mrocznego Znaku?

— Nie, skądże — zaprzeczył Harry. — Po prostu… Mogli pójść tylko czarodzieje z jasnej strony Kręgu. Chodziło o zachowanie równowagi w rodzajach mocy. Coś jak Ying i Yang.

Jasna strona Kręgu? Ying i Yang? Severus patrzył na męża, jakby ten nagle zaczął mówić w obcym języku.

— Czy jasna strona to jakieś określenie dla tego, co miało miejsce w Stonehenge? — zapytał. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, nie miał zatem pojęcia, co właściwie się tam wydarzyło i jak przebiegło. — Opowiesz mi?

Severus miał pełne prawo, by poznać wszystkie fakty, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo okazałyby się dla niego bolesne, więc Harry dokładnie opisał mu, jak wyglądał Krąg, co oznaczał i jakie miejsce zająłby w nim Snape, gdyby Voldemort go nie naznaczył.

— Stałbyś po ciemnej stronie Kręgu, gdzie moc jest żywiołowa i bardzo emocjonalna. Po tamtej stronie było również miejsce Syriusza — dodał, bo czuł, że Severus mógłby zinterpretować swój rodzaj mocy jako gorszy. — Tam też stali Aventine i wilkołak.

— Wyborowe towarzystwo — prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Owszem, też tak uważam — odpowiedział mu zupełnie poważnie Harry.

Snape'a ponownie zalała fala goryczy, gdy uświadomił sobie, jak wiele stracił przez jedną głupią decyzję z młodości, która w rezultacie i tak niewiele zmieniła. Mroczny Znak był mu kamieniem u szyi i albo szybko odetnie powróz, albo wreszcie za którymś razem definitywnie znajdzie się pod wodą.

— Wyjaśnij Ying i Yang — poprosił, aby oderwać myśli od problemu, przed którym nie mógł uciec.

— O szczegóły pytaj Hermionę — zaśmiał się chłopak. — Ale zasadniczo chodzi o wzajemne uzupełnianie się przeciwstawnych elementów. Na takiej zasadzie funkcjonują rdzenie mugoli.

Po jego oświadczeniu Snape poczuł się kompletnie zagubiony. Nie cierpiał tego uczucia.

— Harry, bądź łaskaw mówić do rzeczy i w sposób zrozumiały dla człowieka, który do dzisiejszego ranka nie wiedział, że mugole w ogóle mają jakiś rdzeń — wycedził.

Chłopak wyglądał na odrobinę zawstydzonego.

— Dobrze, ale nie warcz na mnie. Ja też tego do końca nie rozumiem. Powiem ci, jak to tłumaczył Aventine — oświadczył, a były Ślizgon kiwnął głową na zgodę. — No więc, każdy mugol ma rdzeń złożony z dwóch elementów. Wygląda to tak, jakby to były dwa rdzenie owinięte jeden wokół drugiego, ale można je uznać za jeden, bo są ze sobą w kilku miejscach połączone. Pierwszy rdzeń odpowiada za logikę i dążenie do wyjaśniania wszystkiego. To jest ten rdzeń, który po uaktywnieniu zmienia mugola w czarodzieja. Moc pochodzącą z niego nazywa się materialną, bo ona zmienia rzeczywistość fizyczną. Rozumiesz, podnosi przedmioty, przemieszcza nas w przestrzeni, zmienia wygląd i strukturę rzeczy i tak dalej. — Severus wpatrywał się w męża intensywnie, nie chcąc uronić ani słowa. — Drugi rdzeń odpowiada u mugoli za rozwój i doskonalenie ich umiejętności duchowych oraz za intensywność przeżywania uczuć. Kiedy ten rdzeń zostaje aktywowany, wtedy wyzwala się magia, którą dysponują wampiry. Ta moc jest zupełnie od naszej różna, bo przejawia się nie w świecie fizycznym, ale w umyśle. Żaden wampir nie wylewituje nawet piórka, ale bez problemu przekona cię, że ty powinieneś zrobić to za niego. Według tego, co mówi Aventine, nie istnieją dla nich zasłony w postaci oklumencji. — Chłopak zamyślił się na chwilę. — O ile nic nie zakłóci normalnego rozwoju mugola, to znaczy, jeśli nie stanie się czarodziejem albo nie ugryzie go wampir, wtedy te dwa rdzenie rozwijają się w miarę równomiernie i przeciętny człowiek ma wiele zróżnicowanych możliwości i talentów. Oczywiście w zakresie pozamagicznym. — Harry spojrzał na męża triumfalnie. — To miałem na myśli, mówiąc Ying i Yang.

— Nigdy bym się nie domyślił — mruknął Severus, ale uśmiechnął się lekko. — Mów dalej. Jak to się ma do tego, że mogli pójść z tobą tylko czarodzieje z jasnej strony Kręgu?

— Wampiry mają chaotyczną, emocjonalną moc, a magia czarodziejów z jasnej strony jest uporządkowana i logiczna. Połączenie tych dwóch czystych rodzajów mocy dawało największą szansę na osiągnięcie rezultatu, o jaki nam chodziło. — Harry zerknął na męża z kpiącym uśmiechem. — Twoja moc przypomina trochę wampirzą, wiesz? Nawet nie chcę sobie wyobrażać, co by się stało, gdyby któryś z nich chciał dotknąć twojej magii.

Snape popatrzył na męża dziwnie.

— Opowiesz mi, jak to zrobiliście? — zapytał. — Czy zabrania ci tego umowa?

— Opowiem. — Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. — Ciebie umowa nie obejmuje.

Usiedli blisko siebie na kanapie przed kominkiem. Przez następne pół godziny chłopak relacjonował mężowi przebieg zdarzeń, nie pomijając niczego, co uważał za istotne. Snape słuchał uważnie, przerywając w najmniej spodziewanych momentach i zadając najdziwaczniejsze, zdaniem Harry'ego, pytania.

— Co czułeś, gdy dotknęła cię jego moc? — zadał pytanie, na które dzieciak wcale nie miał ochoty odpowiadać. A jednak Severus zmusił go do tego, nie pozwalając kontynuować, dopóki chłopak nie opisał każdego wrażenia, jakie towarzyszyło mu podczas zaznajamiania się z mocą wampira.

— Powtórz dokładnie, co mówił o uroku wampirów i jak zachowywała się Hiszpanka — zażądał.

— Czy czułeś do niego pociąg w którymkolwiek momencie rytuału? — Harry osłupiał, słysząc to pytanie, ale odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, tak jak ją pojmował: nie, ani razu.

— Czy miałeś wrażenie obcej obecności w umyśle, gdy pokazywał ci miejsce aportacji?

— Jak dokładnie wyglądało oko? — zapytał, gdy Harry opowiadał o wulkanie.

— Czy sądzisz, że jego moc naprawdę mogłaby stopić się z twoją?

— Czy impulsy wysyłane do mugoli miały manifestację fizyczną? Były widzialne? Jakiś kolor? Kształt?

— Po jakim czasie od impulsu mugole zaczęli się budzić?

— Po co wampiry zostały w miejscach aportacji?

Na dwa ostatnie pytania Harry nie znał odpowiedzi i o ile pierwsze mógł jeszcze zrozumieć, o tyle odpowiedź na drugie zupełnie go nie interesowała. Powiedział o tym Severusowi.

— Och, to coś nowego — odparł kpiąco jego mąż. — Gryfon, który nie jest czegoś ciekawy.

— Nie o to chodzi, że nie jestem ciekawy — zastanowił się Harry. — Po prostu… Nie sądzisz, że mają prawo do swoich tajemnic? Tak, jak my do naszych?

Severus odpowiedział po chwili milczenia.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby zostały jeszcze jakieś tajemnice po tym, jak skończymy analizować dokumenty od Aventine'a. Jeśli mam przygotować lekarstwo na wampiryzm, nie będzie miejsca na żadne spekulacje i niedopowiedzenia. Przypuszczam, że Aventine to rozumie i godzi się z tym, Harry.

— Być może — odparł zamyślony chłopak. — A jednak…

Gdy nie dodał nic więcej, Snape zdecydował się zadać pytanie, które nurtowało go od mniej więcej kwadransa.

— Harry, czy zastanawiałeś się, dlaczego właściwie Aventine chciałby leczyć wampiry z wampiryzmu? — Widząc zagubione spojrzenie męża, wyjaśnił. — Przecież to dziwne. Z twojego opisu wynika, że ich moc jest tak potężna jak nasza, chociaż zupełnie odmienna. Jakie inne stworzenie magiczne chciałoby dobrowolnie pozbawić się magii?

— Co sugerujesz? — zapytał zdumiony młodzieniec.

— Na razie nic. Po prostu się zastanawiam.

Snape czuł, że tu nie chodzi dokładnie o to, co im się pierwotnie wydawało. Aventine z pewnością szukał lekarstwa na wampiryzm, ale do czego chciał go użyć? Ślizgon miał za mało danych, a zagadka bardzo go zainteresowała. Dowiedział się właśnie o wampirach rzeczy, których wcześniej nawet nie podejrzewał i przypuszczał, że do wczoraj nie miał o nich pojęcia żaden czarodziej.

— Severusie… — Harry na chwilę zawiesił głos. — Powiedz mi, bo zupełnie tego nie rozumiem. — Spojrzał mężowi prosto w oczy. — Dlaczego tak bardzo boicie się wampirów?

— Ponieważ są bardzo niebezpieczne — odpowiedział po prostu Snape. — W przeszłości wielokrotnie zdarzały się ataki wampirów na czarodziei, za każdym razem zakończone śmiercią maga w strasznych męczarniach. Najgorsze jest to, że nie wiadomo, co te stworzenia prowokowało. — Zamilkł na chwilę. — Jeśli poprosisz pannę Granger, na pewno wyszuka ci informacje na temat masakry w Newark. Właśnie po niej uchwalono edykt pozbawiający wampiry praw obywatelskich.

— Co się dokładnie wydarzyło?

— Tak naprawdę do dzisiaj tego rzetelnie nie wyjaśniono. Masakrę przetrwało niewielu czarodziejów i żaden z nich już nie żyje. Trudno bazować na ich ówczesnych zeznaniach, bo w rzeczywistości nie wiadomo, czy te oświadczenia nie były wymuszone albo przekłamane w późniejszym okresie. To były bardzo złe czasy dla rzetelnych dziejopisów. — Westchnął. — Natomiast świadkowie, którzy jeszcze żyją, są niewiarygodni. — Gdy Harry spojrzał na niego pytająco, Snape uczynił dłońmi drobny gest bezradności. — Z oczywistych względów przetrwały tylko wampiry. Średnia wieku czarodzieja to około sto pięćdziesiąt lat. Z magów, którzy żyli w tamtych czasach, pozostał jedynie Flamel, ale z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie było go na miejscu masakry.

— Ile osób zginęło?

— Czternastu czarodziejów — powiedział powoli Mistrz Eliksirów. — I jakieś sześćdziesiąt wampirów.

Harry patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, w których widniał szok.

— Więc czyja to była masakra? — zapytał szeptem.

— Zrozum, że wampiry nie były traktowane jak ludzie. Ich życie nie miało dla czarodziejów żadnej wartości. Natomiast śmierć czternastu magów w świecie, w którym nie istniały dla nich prawie żadne zagrożenia… — Mężczyzna zamyślił się na chwilę. — Czy wiesz, że nigdy żaden czarodziej nie przekształcił się w wampira? A przynajmniej nie mamy na to potwierdzonych dowodów.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odpowiedział Harry. — Nie możemy przekształcić się w wampiry. To po prostu niemożliwe.

Snape spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

— Oczywiście? Doprawdy? A dlaczego to jest takie oczywiste?

— Bo najpierw trzeba by dezaktywować rdzeń czarodzieja, żeby rdzeń wampira mógł się uaktywnić? — Harry bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził.

Severus powstrzymał się przed przyznaniem punktów Gryffindorowi, chociaż niemożliwie go kusiło. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się do męża.

— Bystry Gryfon — powiedział.

Harry spłonił się od niespodziewanej pochwały w najbardziej uroczy z możliwych sposobów. Oczy mu się zaszkliły, a gdy przymknął powieki, długie rzęsy rzuciły cień na policzki. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie, że wystarczyłoby Severusowi wyciągnąć rękę, by móc dotknąć końcami palców zaróżowionego wgłębienia pod kością policzkową Harry'ego. Potem zjechałby kawałeczek niżej i musnął delikatnie miękkie usta. Jego palec odrobinę mocniej nacisnąłby dolną wargę, a ona odchyliłaby się nieznacznie i wtedy mógłby się pochylić do przodu… Złapał się na tym, że wpatruje się w usta męża, a chłopak pod wpływem tego spojrzenia rumieni się coraz mocniej.

Podniósł się z kanapy i stanął na chwilę przy kominku, opierając się o jego gzyms i próbując uspokoić rozszalałą wyobraźnię. Lewą dłonią potarł czoło i twarz, pomasował kark i przygładził włosy.

— Severusie. — Usłyszał cichy głos i spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak — powiedział lekko ochrypłym głosem. — W najlepszym.

Młodzieniec nadal siedział tam, gdzie Snape go zostawił, piękny jak marzenie i wciąż poza jego zasięgiem. Nagle Ślizgon przypomniał sobie o czymś, nad czym pracował wczoraj po wyjściu Huncwotów. Podszedł do biblioteczki i ze stojącego na niej małego pudełeczka wyciągnął tajemniczą błyskotkę. Wrócił do Harry'ego i ponownie zajął opuszczone przed chwilą miejsce.

— Mam coś dla ciebie — powiedział i odchrząknął, straszliwie skrępowany tym, co zamierzał właśnie zrobić.

— Co to jest? — zapytał chłopak, ale jego spojrzenie wcale nie było skierowane na prezent. Zielone oczy śledziły zmiany na twarzy męża, jakby szukały tam czegoś konkretnego.

Severus wyciągnął rękę i uchwycił prawą dłoń Gryfona, przyciągając ją łagodnie ku sobie. Podwinął rękaw jego tuniki i delikatnym ruchem wsunął mu na nadgarstek koronkowej roboty bransoletkę. Cieniutki srebrny wężyk owijał się teraz trzykrotnie wokół przedramienia Harry'ego i patrzył na swojego właściciela czarnymi perłowymi oczkami, osadzonymi na ametystowej głowie. Młodzieniec wyczuł emanującą z błyskotki sygnaturę Severusa i przymknął powieki, wsłuchując się w jej miękkie fale, łaskoczące leciutko jego moc.

— Prezent dla ciebie — wyszeptał Snape w odpowiedzi na pytanie, które zostało już zapomniane.

— Twój Kamień Serca. — Harry otworzył oczy i Ślizgon znów mógł podziwiać ich przejrzystą zieleń, wwiercającą się teraz prosto w jego duszę.

— Jeśli wolałbyś inną formę…

— Jest idealny — przerwał mu najcichszy szept.

Zapomniał, że cały czas trzymał dłoń chłopaka w swojej i przypomniał sobie o tym dopiero, gdy drobne palce splotły się ciasno z jego własnymi. Lewa dłoń Harry'ego uniosła się powoli i dotknęła jego twarzy, by po sekundzie przesunąć się na szyję, potem na kark i wreszcie wsunąć ostrożnie we włosy. Harry przysunął się do niego i po chwili Severus nie czuł już nic więcej ponad słodki dotyk miękkich warg na swoich własnych i znajomy zapach bujnej wiosennej trawy. Bał się poruszyć, by nie odstraszyć tych ostrożnych ust, ale chwila trwała, a one nie miały zamiaru się wycofać. Przesuwały się odrobinę, jakby badały kształt pod sobą, wreszcie uchyliły się nieco i sam koniuszek języka musnął jego dolną wargę, sprawiając, że oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, a wolna dłoń sięgnęła, by pochwycić i przyciągnąć do siebie szczupłe ciało. Wtedy jednak Harry odsunął się z trudem, a Severus zrozumiał, że to było wszystko, co mąż mógł mu w tej chwili z własnej woli ofiarować. Bez protestu pozwolił więc chłopakowi się uwolnić, ale nie od razu wypuścił rękę, na której nadgarstku połyskiwał teraz symbol jego oddania.

— Dziękuję. — Usłyszał.

A potem Harry wstał i całkowicie dziecinnie uciekł do sypialni.

Gdyby Severusowi kazano opisać, jak się w tej chwili czuł, miałby z tym poważny problem. Kusiło go, żeby pójść za mężem. Mógłby tłumaczyć się sam przed sobą, że chodziło mu o uspokojenie młodzieńca, o przekonanie go, że to, co zrobił, było właściwe — właściwe? akurat! najlepsze i cudowne były lepszymi określeniami — jednak prawda była taka, że, zupełnie egoistycznie, nie chciał się z nim w tej chwili rozstawać. Nawet jeśli miałby go wcale nie dotykać, to pragnął na niego chociaż patrzeć. Tymczasem został tam, gdzie siedział i czekał.

Przypuszczał, że Harry nie był w stanie stanąć od razu oko w oko z tym, na co się poważył. Nie mógł nagle zacząć zachowywać się tak, jakby nic się nie stało i nie mógł też brnąć dalej, choć w normalnych okolicznościach byłoby to dość naturalne. Jednak w ich stosunkach od początku nie było niczego naturalnego, więc stawianie kolejnych kroków na wyboistej ścieżce intymności musiało kosztować Harry'ego dwa razy tyle wysiłku, co jego rówieśników. A mimo to, stawiał je. Ta myśl sprawiła, że serce Snape'a zalała nagle potężna fala ulgi.

Mimo że ich poniedziałkowa konfrontacja zakończyła się pojednaniem, nie był do końca pewien, czy mąż na pewno wybaczył mu brutalność. Od wczoraj wiele już razy złapał się na tym, że ma ochotę przyprzeć go do ściany i pieścić do utraty tchu, ale wiedział, że nie może znów tego zrobić. Wyrzucał sobie nawet wczorajszy pocałunek, bo przez myśl przemknęło mu, że być może złamał ich umowę. Mieli przecież zacząć od nowa, prawda? Mieli całkiem po gryfońsku pracować nad romantyczną częścią ich związku, choć Snape nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak niby miałoby to wyglądać. Z drugiej strony to, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy nimi wczoraj rano było, zdaniem Severusa, czymś tak bardzo romantycznym, że nie przypominał sobie, aby przedtem przeżył coś chociaż odrobinę podobnego.

Wczorajszy pocałunek i teraz to.

Kiedy wspomniał miękki język pieszczący jego wargi, nagły skurcz przebiegł przez jego ciało i zmusił go do zaciśnięcia dłoni na oparciu kanapy.

Był wytrącony z równowagi własną biernością. Nie przywykł do tego, by ktoś podejmował za niego decyzje, szczególnie wtedy, gdy chodziło o jego prywatność. Mimo to przełamał się i ten jeden raz oddał mężowi inicjatywę. Zdumiał się, gdy okazało się to skutecznym posunięciem. Choć może nie powinien być aż tak zdziwiony, bo przecież wyraźnie wyczuwał, że od pewnego czasu jest dla młodzieńca atrakcyjny. Harry coś do niego czuł, inaczej nie zdecydowałby się z własnej woli w taki sposób go pocałować. Bycie Gryfonem oznaczało monogamię i seks z miłości, choć nikt by się tego nie domyślił, obserwując za szkolnych czasów Syriusza Blacka. Ale Harry nie był Blackiem — był wzorcowym reprezentantem cech swojego domu i seks znaczył dla niego o wiele więcej, niż tylko zwykłe rozładowanie napięcia. A pocałunki to też seks, zwłaszcza w opinii Gryfonów. Harry bez wątpienia darzył go jakimś uczuciem, nie było na to innego wytłumaczenia. Severus doszedł do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie najrozsądniej zrobi, jeśli, mimo oporów, pozwoli mężowi pogłębiać ich relację we własnym tempie, a sam ograniczy się do stwarzania sprzyjających okoliczności.

Poczuł się, jakby rozgrywał zabójczą partię szachów na dziwnej planszy, gdzie wszystkie figury były przezroczyste, a zasady nie przypominały żadnej gry, z jaką się do tej pory spotkał.

Rozmyślania przerwało mu pukanie.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał zaskoczony, kiedy otworzył drzwi i dostrzegł stojącego w nich Draco Malfoya, trzymającego oburącz stos gazet.

— Przyszedłem omówić z Potterem jego konferencję prasową — odpowiedział blondyn, przekraczając próg salonu.

~O~

Pięć minut później Mistrz Eliksirów przemierzał szybko korytarze Hogwartu, roztrącając po drodze mniej uważnych czarodziejów i płosząc uczniów, którzy mieli nieszczęście stanąć mu na drodze.

Spieszył się, bo na widok Malfoya przypomniał sobie, że poprzedniego dnia obiecał coś jego ojcu. Nie był pewien, czy nie popełnia błędu, zostawiając młodych mężczyzn samym sobie i pozwalając im na samodzielne przygotowanie konferencji, mimo to opuścił lochy i podążył do gabinetu Minerwy McGonagall. Przypuszczał, że kobieta najszybciej będzie potrafiła pomóc mu w rozwiązaniu problemu, z którym musiał się obecnie uporać.

Minerwę zastał zajętą planowaniem akcji odwrotnej do tej, którą przeprowadzała w ostatnich dniach — organizowała mianowicie powrót mugoli z Hogwartu do domów. Severus nie mógł nie przyznać sam przed sobą, że o niczym tak nie marzył, jak o pozbyciu się tłumów obcych ludzi, błąkających się bez celu po całym zamku. Liczył, że zaraz za mugolami odejdą charłacy, a wkrótce po nich obcy czarodzieje. Drażniły go hałas i zamieszanie, ale przede wszystkim miał na uwadze bezpieczeństwo Harry'ego.

Zbyt wielu nieznajomych oznaczało zbyt wiele możliwości ataku. Wprawdzie miał przeczucie, że na razie Voldemort nie stanowi dużego zagrożenia, ale przecież Czarny Pan to nie jedyne niebezpieczeństwo, które mogło grozić jego mężowi. Snape lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny zdawał sobie sprawę, że Harry Potter nie jest jedynie obiektem miłości i podziwu. Było wielu, którzy mu zazdrościli i wielu takich, którzy nie mogąc go zawłaszczyć, życzyli mu śmierci. Na wszelki wypadek należało więc przyjąć, że zagrożenie jest realne również w murach Hogwartu, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy przebywało tu tylu obcych. Harry prawdopodobnie również to wszystko rozumiał, choć Severus nigdy z nim o tym nie rozmawiał. Ale zrozumienie nie sprawiało, że dzieciak czuł się z tym dobrze. Ostatnio bez przerwy musiał poruszać się pod eskortą i nie miał absolutnie żadnych szans na choćby minimum normalnego uczniowskiego życia, jakie jeszcze do niedawna prowadził. To musiało go niesamowicie frustrować.

Ledwie Mistrz Eliksirów przekroczył próg gabinetu McGonagall, od razu dosięgnął go jej kpiący głos.

— Gratuluję przemówienia, Severusie — zażartowała czarownica, pijąc do jego porannego wystąpienia przy stole. — Było naprawdę przekonujące.

Snape obojętnie wzruszył ramionami. Zdążył zapomnieć o panu Hughesie niemal natychmiast po tym, jak odwrócił od niego wzrok.

— Nie cierpię zarozumiałych biurokratów — wycedził.

— Tak, to było widać — odpowiedziała uśmiechając się złośliwie. — Jeśli chodziło o to, żeby go wypłoszyć, to owszem, udało ci się.

— Cudownie, o niczym tak nie marzyłem — prychnął, widząc jej zadowoloną minę. — Cieszę się, że przy okazji i tobie mogłem sprawić przyjemność.

— Sprawiłeś w istocie, dziękuję — powiedziała, po czym widząc jego pytający wzrok, wyjaśniła: — Mam serdecznie dość tej szarańczy.

Uśmiechnął się, niespodziewanie odnajdując w Minerwie sprzymierzeńca. Usiadł na jednym z foteli stojących nieopodal kominka. Czarownica wstała zza biurka i zajęła miejsce w drugim.

— Czy w ramach podziękowania za przyjemność nieoglądania więcej pana Hughesa, zechciałabyś mi wyświadczyć drobną przysługę? — zapytał, przechodząc niezwłocznie do tego, po co się tu pojawił.

— Czułam, że to nie może być wizyta towarzyska — parsknęła McGonagall, ale nie wyglądała na urażoną. — Słucham więc, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

— Muszę znaleźć Narcyzę Malfoy — powiedział.

— Czy nie będzie prościej zapytać Lucjusza, gdzie przebywa jego żona?

— Zapytałem — oświadczył. — Malfoy sądził, że udała się do ich willi w Tuluzie. Fiukałem tam wczoraj wieczorem, ale bez skutku. Kominek jest zablokowany.

— Nie mamy za bardzo czasu ani możliwości angażować się teraz w jakieś szeroko zakrojone poszukiwania — zastrzegła czarownica.

— Chciałbym po prostu wiedzieć, w której norze się zagrzebała, resztę biorę na siebie.

— Jak bardzo to jest pilne, Severusie?

— To zależy od tego, czego się dowiemy, gdy ją odszukamy. Dla bezpieczeństwa załóżmy, że bardzo, zwłaszcza że rzecz dotyczy pośrednio Harry'ego.

— W porządku — zadeklarowała Minerwa. — Skontaktuję się za chwilę z Departamentem Magicznego Transportu i poproszę, żeby sprawdzili rejestry. Dam ci znać przez Fiuu.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział i pomyślał, że skoro już tu jest, to przy okazji załatwi jeszcze jedną sprawę. — Minerwo, czy to ty zajmujesz się czarodziejami, którzy pojawili się tutaj w nocy razem z Harrym?

— Tak. — McGonagall uniosła brwi, nie ukrywając wcale swojej ciekawości. — Zakwaterowałam ich i zorganizowałam dzień. Właściwie koncentrują się teraz na odzyskaniu swojej mocy, bo raczej z nimi kiepsko. Najgorzej jest z Nikotris, jej stan przypomina stan Malfoya, gdy syn go do nas przyprowadził.

— Domyślam się. — Snape ponownie pomyślał o fenomenie, jakim było tempo odzyskiwania mocy przez Harry'ego. — Mogłabyś zorientować się, czy byliby skłonni spotkać się ze mną na krótkie rozmowy? Nie dłużej niż dziesięć minut, chciałbym im zadać kilka nieskomplikowanych pytań. I oczywiście każdemu z osobna.

— Czy byliby skłonni? — Minerwa uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. — A czy mogą się nie zgodzić?

— Nie — odpowiedział Ślizgon, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. — Ale wolałbym, żeby spotkania były dobrowolne.

— Dobrze, zapytam — zgodziła się. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że obowiązuje ich Przysięga Wieczysta?

— Myślę, że jakoś sobie z tym poradzę. — Snape podniósł się z fotela i skierował w stronę wyjścia.

— Skoro tak twierdzisz — westchnęła. — Severusie, jeszcze jedno. — Odwrócił się, stojąc już w drzwiach. — Vernon Dursley się nie obudził.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 87**

**~O~**

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. :-)

Przepraszam, że z takim poślizgiem, wszak miałam dopisać odpowiedzi w sobotę. Dopadła mnie jednak wena, z którą dla własnego dobra walczyć nie należy, bo to drażliwa dama. :-)

Teraz zaś chciałam podziękować raz jeszcze za komentarze i napisać kilka słów indywidualnie. :-)

**akumaNakago** – Bardzo jestem Ci wdzięczna za Twój komentarz. Nieszczęsna akredytacja oraz zaś zostały poprawione. Wszystkie „sir" zostawię, jak są, ponieważ Polkowski też ich używał, a staram się trzymać jego standardu. Co szczególnie było dla mnie istotne, to wzmianka o „wyrazach zastępczych". Uwierały mnie one w tych początkowych rozdziałach i dziękuję, że wreszcie mnie zmotywowałaś do poprawek. Będę je nanosić stopniowo we wszystkich rozdziałach. A także jeszcze nie raz będę przerabiać te rozdziały, które już są opublikowane, więc wszelkie dodatkowe wskazówki powitam z wdzięcznością.

Cieszę się, że podobają Ci się moje pomysły i mój styl, nawet mimo oczywistych potknięć. Zapraszam do regularnych odwiedzin i krytykowania. Konstruktywną krytykę witam z radością.

**deedee – **Twój komentarz, poza tym, że sprawił mi ogromną radość, również bardzo mnie rozśmieszył. Piszesz, że stosunki Harry/Severus idą wolno… Hemhem… Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że JD przetrzymała ich osiem miesięcy, w trakcie których Snape tylko raz się masturbował, po czym miał gigantyczne poczucie winy. Kiedy rozgrywa się rozdział 86 mamy środę rano – dwa dni po tym, jak JD urwała swoje opowiadanie. Nie mogę ich już teraz wrzucić do łóżka, naprawdę. :-) Ale bardzo się staram, przysięgam. :-) Obiecuję, że już bardzo niedługo stanie się coś więcej, niż tylko pocałunek.

Cieszę się, że mamy to samo poczucie humoru – też uwielbiam Hermionę i jej DNA. Będzie jej więcej, obiecuję.

**lucynapilo** – zdecydowanie staram się wyciągnąć Harry'ego z tej ślepej uliczki mary sue, w jaką zaczął pod koniec historii JD się zapuszczać. Będzie dojrzewał, ale burzliwie i jego intelekt nie zawsze będzie szedł w parze z emocjami. W odróżnieniu od wielu czytelników, nie uważam Pottera za głupka (to mój ulubiony bohater zarówno kanoniczny, jak i fandomowy), więc u mnie będzie inteligentny. Choć oczywiście nie tak, jak jego mąż. Za to Snape ma deficyty emocjonalne, sądzę zatem, że świetnie się uzupełnią.

**anet21j, marika86, Hakkajrii, Aanka** – bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa i zapraszam do regularnych odwiedzin i komentowania. :-)


	11. 88 Konferencja prasowa

**Beta/Muza: **Akame

**Beta: **Kaczalka

**Rozdział 88. Konferencja prasowa**

Wuj się nie obudził! Jak to możliwe?

Zmierzając do klasy, w której profesor Binns wykładał historię magii, Harry rozmyślał nad wiadomością przekazaną mu przez Severusa. Powinien właściwie skupić uwagę na zbliżającej się konferencji, ale informacja o Dursleyu była tak nieoczekiwana, że za nic nie mógł pozbyć się jej z głowy.

Nie obudził się!

O cholera! Ciotka! Będzie musiał spotkać się z nią i to szybciej, niż planował. Pewnie nawet dzisiaj. Cholera, cholera, cholera!

Rozważał, czy nie mógłby się z tego jakoś wymigać. Znaleźć wymówki. W końcu naprawdę było tyle ważnych rzeczy, którymi musiał się zająć. Voldemort chociażby. I Mroczny Znak. Przecież powinien tłumaczyć Księgi Światła! Nie ma czasu na chodzenie z wizytami. Zdecydowane nie!

Zresztą, co miałby jej powiedzieć? Nawet się nie lubią. Musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że poczuł bardzo niewiele żalu na myśl o nieszczęściu wuja. Nie mógłby nawet z czystym sumieniem zapewnić Petunii, że tak bardzo, bardzo mu przykro. Nie było mu przykro. Może trochę. Ale nie bardzo.

Zastanowił się nad uczuciami, jakie żywił do wujostwa.

Jeszcze na początku tego roku szkolnego wydawało mu się, że gorąco ich nienawidzi. Na samą myśl o sposobie, w jaki go traktowali, gotowała się w nim krew. Wspomnienia dotykającej go nieustannie niesprawiedliwości wciąż były żywe i piekły jak sól sypana wprost na ranę. Serdecznie nienawidził sposobu, w jaki preferowali Dudleya, a jego samego zawsze pomijali. Nienawidził też wzroku ciotki, pełnego lęku, gdy zdarzyło mu się zrobić cokolwiek choć w przybliżeniu kojarzącego się z magią i głosu wuja, przepełnionego wstrętem i pogardą, kiedy z jakiegoś powodu musiał się do niego odezwać. I nienawidził siebie, że to wszystko tak bardzo go bolało.

Dlaczego to go w ogóle obchodziło? Nie pojmował tego. Już dawno pozbył się złudzeń, że cokolwiek dla nich znaczy. Że jest czymś więcej niż ciężarem i utrapieniem, które muszą znosić przez dwa długie, wakacyjne miesiące. Przetrwać lato i wrócić we wrześniu do Hogwartu — to było wszystko, o czym myślał, gdy przebywał na Privet Drive.

A jednak z jakiegoś powodu bolało.

Może chodziło o sposób, w jaki ciotka przytulała się do wuja wieczorami na kanapie, a on gładził ją po ramieniu tak delikatnie, jakby była kruchą figurką, a nie kobietą złożoną z kości, mięśni i krwi? A może raczej o to, że kiedy ciotka tarmosiła włosy Dudleya, a on robił uniki, jęcząc „Maaaamooo, przeeestaaań…", w tym jednym geście było więcej miłości, niż Harry otrzymał od Petunii w całym swoim życiu? Możliwe, że chodziło o którąś z tych rzeczy. O to, że gdyby tylko się postarali, mogliby go kochać, bo to uczucie nie było im obce. A jednak go nie kochali. Był dla nich nikim.

To bardzo bolało.

Przynajmniej tak czuł jeszcze we wrześniu. Kiedy jednak teraz próbował sięgnąć w głąb swojego serca i znów znaleźć w nim nienawiść i ból, nie znalazł nic. Nic oprócz obojętności i zdziwienia, że kiedyś mógł poświęcać tyle energii na uczucia, które właściwie niczego nie zmieniały. Gdzie to wszystko się podziało?

Dotknął nadgarstka, na którym pod rękawem krył się srebrny wężyk. Na zewnątrz wystawała jedynie podłużna ametystowa główka. Pogładził ją delikatnie jednym palcem i uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. Cóż, Severus bez wątpienia miał związek z tym, że nie czuł już do wujostwa nienawiści. Harry pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć na chwilę i podryfować w kierunku męża oraz pocałunku, któremu po prostu nie miał siły się oprzeć. Wspomnienie było takie kojące… Zerknął w lewo, na ciemną sylwetkę idącą obok niego i uśmiechnął się leciutko, a potem westchnął.

Najpierw ciotka.

Nie miał ochoty spotykać się z Petunią. Nie spodziewał się po takim spotkaniu niczego przyjemnego, wręcz przeciwnie, był niemal pewny, że skończy się ono kompletną klęską. Wzruszył ramionami. Właściwie teraz nie miało to już znaczenia, prawda? Już nigdy nie wróci na Privet Drive. Gdyby nie zaklęcie Voldemorta, być może nigdy więcej by się nie spotkali, bo żadne z nich tego nie pragnęło. Może powinien posłuchać swojego serca, po prostu odwrócić się od przeszłości i zapomnieć?

_Och, do diabła, Harry! Bądź ze sobą szczery!_, pomyślał sfrustrowany. _Boisz się i tyle._ Wiedział, że właśnie o to chodziło. Czuł lęk, bo mimo iż w tej chwili wydawało mu się, że Dursleyowie nie są dla niego istotni, to kto wie, czy ciotka nie znajdzie jednak jakiegoś sposobu, aby znów go zranić. Ledwo odnalazł w sobie odrobinę pewności siebie i wiary, że jest dla kogoś ważny. Nie chciał tego głupio stracić.

Zabawne, co inni uważali za problem, gdy myśleli o jego życiu u Dursleyów.

Nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego fakt, iż chodził w ciuchach po Dudleyu, miałby rzeczywiście być aż tak wielką katastrofą. Zmarszczył brwi. Chwilami przesadna dbałość magów o własny wygląd przytłaczała go i wytrącała z równowagi. Te wszystkie zasady — co do czego, z czym i na jaką okazję… Tajny kod, którego znaczenia nie zamierzał się uczyć. Salony czarodziejskiej mody to nie był jego świat. Całe szczęście, że miał Severusa, który zawsze wiedział, co jego mąż powinien na siebie włożyć. Nie! Ciuchy po kuzynie nie były jego największym utrapieniem.

Gorsza od nich była ciemna komórka i to, że czasami nie dojadał. Życie było zdecydowanie lepsze, gdy człowiek mógł położyć się spać z pełnym brzuchem i w przestronnym łóżku, stojącym w pokoju, do którego przez okna wpadał blask księżyca. Ale zarówno komórkę, jak i niedojadanie koniec końców też dało się jakoś przeżyć.

Najgorsza i zupełnie nie do ominięcia była za to ciągnąca się bez końca samotność. Dziesięć lat poprzedzających list z Hogwartu, w czasie których nikogo nie obchodziło o czym myślał ani co czuł. Sto dwadzieścia bardzo długich miesięcy bez przyjaznego dotyku i przytulenia. Ponad trzy tysiące sześćset dni, z których każdy kolejny udowadniał mu coraz bardziej dobitnie, że nie ma na świecie nikogo, kto chciałby coś mu dać i coś od niego dla siebie wziąć. Tyle godzin, przeżytych wyłącznie po to, by przekonać się, że jest się _nieważnym_. To było naprawdę cholernie długo. I to było tak bardzo niesprawiedliwe!

Ale skończyło się, choć wcale na to nie liczył, wraz z rozpoczęciem przez niego nauki w Hogwarcie. Wreszcie miał przyjaciół. To było absolutnie cudowne i czuł wdzięczność za każdą minutę spędzoną w towarzystwie Rona i Hermiony oraz za każde przepełnione troską i sympatią słowo dyrektora. A jednak…

A jednak to nie wystarczało. Brakowało jakiegoś elementu i przez to mur wokół serca, który miał go chronić przed złością wujostwa, był niekompletny i rozkruszał się podczas każdego lata. Wówczas jego dusza, raniona ich złością i pogardą, znów krwawiła. Potem przez cały następny rok szkolny mozolnie ten mur odbudowywał, a Dursleyowie w czasie wakacji ponownie rozbierali go cegła po cegle.

Jeszcze raz pogłaskał ametystową główkę srebrnego gada, wystającą spod prawego rękawa szaty. Do niedawna czegoś brakowało. Teraz jednak czuł, że komuś na nim zależy. Tylko na nim. To było irracjonalne, bo przecież wcześniej też różnym ludziom na nim zależało. Wiedział o tym. Ale teraz naprawdę to _czuł_. Był wreszcie ważny. Miał rodzinę, która go kochała i męża, który… dla którego… Miał Severusa i wydawało mu się… myślał, że…

Nie potrzebował cholernych Dursleyów! Zacisnął pięści w bezsilnej złości.

Nie chciał ich w swoim życiu. Chciał o nich zapomnieć, zostawić ich samym sobie. W tej chwili żałował nawet, że Syriusz i Remus sprowadzili ich tutaj. Co sobie myśleli! Nie chciał widzieć ciotki nigdy więcej!

Złapał się nerwowo za prawy nadgarstek, jakby tam szukał otuchy i ukojenia. Poczuł twarde zwoje srebrnego ciałka. Odetchnął głęboko, odprężając się nieco. W głowie kołatały mu się jeszcze ostatnie myśli o ucieczce.

Wreszcie odepchnął od siebie lęk, dyktujący mu na ucho wszystkie powody, dla których mógłby, naprawdę mógłby odwrócić się do Petunii placami. Ale nie zrobi tego. Nie ucieknie i nie zostawi ciotki samej. Uświadomił sobie, że tu nie chodziło o jego pragnienia. Chodziło o to, co należy zrobić, co jest właściwe. A właściwe było złożyć wkrótce wizytę kobiecie, która przez dziesięć lat codziennie się nim zajmowała. I nie miało znaczenia, czy robiła to chętnie, ani nawet, czy robiła to dobrze. To był jego obowiązek. Ani ważniejszy ani mniej ważny od innych, które ostatnio musiał wypełniać, choć może odrobinę trudniejszy.

W końcu to będzie najwyżej krótka, może dziesięciominutowa rozmowa. Powie, że mu przykro, a ona na niego nawrzeszczy. Możliwe, że obwini go za wszystko. Być może nazwie dziwolągiem albo czymś jeszcze gorszym. Raczej się na niego nie rzuci, ciotka przeważnie unikała fizycznego kontaktu. Nie będzie tak źle, naprawdę.

Westchnął ciężko. Musiał pójść.

Kiedy już podjął tę decyzję, ciężar z jego piersi ustąpił. Będzie się martwił ciotką, kiedy stanie z nią twarzą w twarz. W tej chwili miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Jedną z nich było spotkanie z dziennikarzami.

Za kilka minut dotrą do klasy historii magii, w której Malfoy urządził salę konferencyjną. Harry nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, bo nigdy żadnej nie widział, był jednak przekonany, że cokolwiek Ślizgon zrobił i tak będzie lepsze od tego, co sam by wymyślił. Nie miał pojęcia, jak Draco udało się tak szybko wszystko zorganizować, zakładał jednak, że ma to coś wspólnego z jego genami. Malfoyowskie DNA. Ciekawe, czy Ron uznałby to za zabawne.

Dumbledore nową funkcję Malfoya na pewno za taką uważał. Harry z uśmiechem wspomniał rozbawiony wyraz twarzy dyrektora, gdy dziesięć minut temu przedstawiał mu swojego nowego rzecznika prasowego. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że starzec jak nikt inny doceniał ironię tej sytuacji. Na pewno o wiele bardziej niż Severus.

Zerknął w bok, gdzie z marsową miną kroczył jego mąż. Mężczyzna prezentował się imponująco w czarnej wyjściowej szacie z niekończącym się rzędem szafirowych guzików. Na twarzy miał swój najlepszy grymas z rodzaju _Zejdźcie mi z drogi, jeśli chcecie jeszcze kiedyś spotkać się z rodziną_. Nie wyglądał łagodnie ani miło. Cholera, wyglądał jak esencja tyranii i Harry był pewny, że Snape mógłby jednym spojrzeniem przyprawić o zasłabnięcie połowę aurorów z Brygady Uderzeniowej. Tym bardziej zabawne było, gdy godzinę wcześniej bez mrugnięcia okiem przyjmował od Malfoya instrukcje na temat swojego stroju.

Harry musiał przyznać, że to dziwne. Taka uległość nie była w stylu Severusa, zwłaszcza że mężczyzna doskonale sam radził sobie z doborem garderoby i nie potrzebował Draco Malfoya, żeby mówił mu, w jakiej szacie będzie wyglądał szczególnie korzystnie. Nie, Snape nie potrzebował takich porad. Dlaczego więc słuchał Draco? Czy miał to być wyraz poparcia dla wyboru Harry'ego? Być może o to właśnie chodziło — dowód, że Mistrz Eliksirów akceptuje nową funkcję Ślizgona. To byłoby zupełnie w jego stylu: nie pochwalić Harry'ego, ale jasno pokazać, że zgadza się z jego decyzją i ufa Malfoyowi.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jeśli to miała być manifestacja zaufania do Draco, to trwała krótko. Kiedy ten przeszedł do wskazówek dotyczących zachowania, Severus krótkim „Panie Malfoy!" ostatecznie położył kres jego zapędom. Nikt nie będzie mówił Snape'owi, jak się ma zachowywać.

Harry'ego ogromnie bawiło obserwowanie tych przygotowań, w każdym razie do czasu, gdy Malfoy nie wziął się za niego. Rozumiał oczywiście, że muszą przeanalizować wspólnie pytania, które na pewno padną z sali i ustalić strategię, zgodnie z którą będą udzielać na nie odpowiedzi. Nie mógł jednak pojąć, dlaczego, na Merlina, miałby się przebrać i zmienić fryzurę!

— Potter — syczał na niego zirytowany Malfoy. — Na sali będą fotoreporterzy. Każdy z nich będzie chciał zrobić ci zdjęcie na pierwszą stronę swojego szmatławca, więc lepiej będzie, jeśli po prostu mi zaufasz i pozwolisz, że to ja zdecyduję, co na siebie włożysz.

Harry wcale nie uważał, że Ślizgon ma rację. W końcu postarał się rano i całkiem dobrze mu to wyszło, sądząc po reakcji Severusa. Snape'owi bardzo się podobało, ale Malfoy był odmiennego zdania.

— W tej niebieskiej tunice wyglądasz jak gorący kociak, a nie jak władca magicznego świata — tłumaczył cicho przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Oczywiście powinieneś być seksy, ale nie możesz przy tym wyglądać jak chłopiec. Jesteś mężczyzną, Potter, pokonałeś demona!

Harry wykazał się maksimum swojej samokontroli, gdy postanowił nie rzucić na Draco Drętwoty, choć bardzo go kusiło.

— A jak twoim zdaniem wygląda mężczyzna, Malfoy? — warknął na blondyna. — I sam wyglądasz jak kociak!

— Dzięki, Potter, ale pragnę zwrócić twoją uwagę na fakt, że jest tu twój mąż. Czy możemy porozmawiać o moim seksapilu później? — Paskudny gad mrugnął do niego bezwstydnie. Nie fatygował się, by cokolwiek Harry'emu wyjaśniać. W zamian przekopywał jego szafę, szukając wśród kupionych przez Snape'a szat tego wyjątkowego „czegoś". Harry miał wielką ochotę wepchnąć zarozumialca do środka i zamknąć go na resztę dnia wśród tych wszystkich ubrań. Zdaniem Harry'ego, Malfoyowi się należało. Powstrzymała go jedynie myśl, że wstrętny Ślizgon mógłby rzucić na jego spodnie jakąś wredną klątwę — swędzącą albo kurczącą, albo jeszcze coś gorszego. Gdy się jednak nad tym przez chwilę zastanowił… co mogłoby być gorszego od skurczenia… eee… no dobrze. Ukarze drania jakoś inaczej, trochę później. Najlepiej wtedy, gdy podlec będzie już wystarczająco daleko od jego… bielizny. Harry rzucił się na łóżko twarzą w dół i starał się udawać, że wcale nie jest w swojej sypialni i nie oczekuje na tortury. Snape, kompletnie ubrany i perfekcyjnie uczesany, stał w drzwiach i opierając się o framugę, przyglądał się mężowi z zagadkowym wyrazem twarzy.

Pięć minut później Draco wyłonił się z szafy z naręczem odzieży w ramionach.

— No to do roboty, Potter — oznajmił z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku i rzucił w stronę Harry'ego pierwszy zestaw ubrań. — Zabawmy się! — zaśmiał się i nagle Harry zobaczył, jak w Ślizgonie zachodzi dziwaczna przemiana. Zupełnie jakby wstąpił w niego zły duch. Co to, do diabła, miało być? Teatr jednego aktora? — Szybko, szybko, nie ma czasu! — Klaskał na niego, zaganiając kolistymi ruchami dłoni do łazienki. — Dziennikarze na ciebie nie poczekają! Och, zaraz! Może i poczekają. Ale to nie znaczy, że masz się spóźnić. W każdym razie nie więcej niż godzinę!

Snape na chwilę zniknął w salonie. Gdyby Harry nie wiedział, że to było absolutnie niemożliwe, uznałby, że przez moment widział na jego twarzy uśmiech. A może to był wredny _uśmieszek_? Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że padł właśnie ofiarą jakiejś perfidnej, ślizgońskiej odmiany rozrywki. Zazgrzytał zębami i ruszył do łazienki.

Gdy z niej wyszedł, Malfoy gwałtownie zamachał rękoma.

— Nie, nie, nie! Na Merlina, Potter! Jak mogłem nie zauważyć tego żółtego stębnowania? Coś ty sobie wyobrażał, kupując coś takiego? Chwileczkę, niech pomyślę… bordowy kaftan, żółte, zaraz, złote stębnowania. Oczywiście! Gryfon i jego kolorystyczna lojalność. Uwaga, wiadomość dla ciebie, Potter! To połączenie jest bez-na-dziej-ne! — Draco przesłonił oczy dłonią, a drugą ręką podał Harry'emu inny zestaw. — Idź zmienić to… okrycie. I zainstaluj sobie światło w szafie, żebym następnym razem nie przegapił czegoś tak… interesującego.

Potter ze złością złapał w garść to, co mu podawał Ślizgon i ruszył się przebrać. Po drodze znów zauważył ten _uśmieszek_ na twarzy Snape'a. Drań świetnie się bawił!

Harry jeszcze cztery razy wychodził do łazienki, a potem musiał znosić obraźliwe komentarze Malfoya.

— Przytyłeś, Potter? Ta tunika zaraz pęknie. Wyglądasz jak niezwykle atrakcyjny baleron.

— Halo, czy ktoś mógłby mnie wybawić i w ramach kursu współżycia społecznego wyjaśnić niektórym brunetom, że oliwkowa zieleń nie służy ich rumianej cerze i może być przyczyną incydentu dyplomatycznego? Albo lepiej od razu mnie zabijcie.

— Jak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? Czy nie widzisz, że do tych spodni musiałbyś założyć cztery pary majtek, aby chociaż zamarkować, że masz tyłek?

Nowe oblicze Draco kompletnie wytrąciło Harry'ego z równowagi. Ślizgon był szalony. Harry nigdy, przenigdy nie przypuszczałby, że arystokratyczny dupek ma nieuleczalną obsesję na punkcie jedwabnych dodatków. Ponadto Malfoy wyraźnie rozkoszował się swoją nowo nabytą władzą i wykorzystywał ją, jak potrafił najlepiej, doprowadzając go do ostateczności obcesowym zachowaniem. Co gorsza, w większości jego opinie były trafne, choć oczywiście mógł je wyrażać delikatniej. Wstrętny gad!

Kiedy wreszcie niemal dobrnęli do końca, Gryfon miał na sobie dość konserwatywny zestaw. Przynajmniej Draco go za taki uważał, bo sam Harry…

— Malfoy, wytłumacz, co właściwie kazałeś mi założyć i dlaczego to nie mogło być nic normalnego.

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

— Zdawać by się mogło, że wiesz, co masz we własnej szafie — prychnął, ale widząc, że Potter jest na granicy wybuchu, ustąpił. — Dobrze. Na górze jaśminowa koszula z wykładanym, dużym kołnierzem, najmodniejszy fason w tym sezonie. Idealna dla kogoś, kto bez przerwy zmienia kolor na twarzy. Nie patrz tak na mnie, to nie ja przechodzę w dziesięć sekund od śmiertelnej bladości do dziewiczych pąsów. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego jest fizycznie możliwe. — Pokręcił głową. — Spodnie skórzane wiązane jedwabną taśmą. Swoją drogą chciałbym wiedzieć, gdzie je kupiłeś, bo poluję na podobne od dwóch lat i do tej pory nawet nie zbliżyłem się do ideału, który ty, tak niefrasobliwie, rzuciłeś na podłogę szafy. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi? — Draco wykrzywił usta, wyraźnie urażony lekceważącym stosunkiem Harry'ego do odzieżowej doskonałości. — Na nogach buty za kolano, czarne, skóra smoka. Na wierzchu butelkowozielony kaftan do połowy uda — ciągnął, pomagając Potterowi założyć marynarkę. — Zastanawiałem się nad tym do kolan, ale to byłaby przesada…

— Malfoy, czy masz dla mnie również kapelusz z piórkiem? — zapytał Harry złowrogo, gdy ostatni element garderoby znalazł się już na swoim miejscu.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł zapytany, wzruszając ramionami. — Skąd przyszedł ci do głowy tak dziwaczny pomysł?

— Pomyślałem, że może chcesz mnie przebrać za Kota w Butach — sarknął. Czuł się idiotycznie. Miał serdecznie dość Malfoya, jego komentarzy i kurzu, który wziął się niewiadomo skąd i doprowadzał go do irytującego kichania. Sięgał do guzików kaftana, gotów pozbyć się pretensjonalnego stroju, gdy powstrzymał go głos męża.

— Harry — powiedział cicho Mistrz Eliksirów. — Wyglądasz… dobrze.

Być może Snape powiedział _dobrze_, ale ton jego głosu, miękki i mruczący… Harry przymknął powieki i zostawił w spokoju swoje ubranie. Skoro Severusowi się podoba…

— Cieszę się, że się zgadzamy — wycedził Draco, powracając do swojego zwykłego sposobu bycia w stylu „znudzony arystokrata". — Proszę również, żebyś zdjął bransoletkę.

Potter gwałtownie otworzył oczy i wbił w Ślizgona gniewny wzrok. Kątem oka widział, że Snape wpatruje się w niego z zainteresowaniem, czekając na decyzję.

— Nie — odpowiedział.

— Fioletowy nie pasuje do zielonego — westchnął ciężko Draco, jakby tłumaczył coś oczywistego komuś wyjątkowo mało rozgarniętemu.

— Pasuje idealnie — upierał się Harry, poirytowany, że blondyn nie chce ustąpić.

— Być może. — Malfoy nie zamierzał wchodzić w otwarty konflikt z powodu takiej błahostki. — Możliwe, że jakiś inny odcień fioletu z innym odcieniem zieleni… — Powstrzymało go ostre spojrzenie.

— Nie zdejmę bransoletki — stwierdził Harry stanowczo i popatrzył wreszcie wprost na swojego męża. Snape skrzyżował ręce na piersi, opierając smukłe ciało o futrynę i wpatrując się w Harry'ego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Chłopak poczuł w żołądku delikatne trzepotanie maleńkich skrzydełek. — Coś jeszcze? — zakończył łagodniejszym tonem. W końcu Malfoy nie wiedział, ile znaczył dla niego srebrny wężyk.

Draco wyglądał przez chwilę, jakby miał zamiar zetrzeć sobie zęby na proch. Wreszcie wziął głęboki oddech i strzepnął niewidzialny pyłek ze swojej długiej błękitnej marynarki.

— Ostatnia rzecz, to twoje włosy — powiedział.

— Co z nimi? — zapytał Harry.

— Zasłaniają bliznę.

— Wiem. — Harry był gotów walczyć o to do upadłego. — Sam je tak uczesałem.

— Jesteś Chłopcem z Blizną, Potter, nie możesz jej zasłaniać.

Harry'emu wyczerpała się wreszcie cierpliwość. Rozumiał, że media rządzą się jakimiś własnymi pokrętnymi zasadami, ale w tej chwili miał to gdzieś. Nie zamierzał dostosowywać się do czyjegoś wyobrażenia na swój temat. Właśnie w tej chwili postanowił sobie zmieniać wizerunek tak często, jak przyjdzie mu na to ochota i niech się do tego lepiej wszyscy przyzwyczają. Zmrużył oczy.

— Nie ma mowy.

— Potter…

— Malfoy! — powiedział ostrzegawczo. — Powiedziałem. Nie. Ma. Mowy. Pogódź się z tym.

Draco obrzucił go długim spojrzeniem.

— W porządku, ale chcę, żebyś zapamiętał, że miałem inne zdanie na ten temat.

— Zapamiętam.

Skierował się w stronę wyjścia z sypialni, dając Malfoyowi czytelny sygnał, że upokarzającą sesję garderobianą uważa za zakończoną. Kiedy przechodził obok Snape'a, który wciąż tkwił w drzwiach i spoglądał na niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, usłyszał nagle słowa, które wydały mu się tak nieprawdopodobne, że po chwili namysłu uznał, iż się przesłyszał. Zatrzymał się i nie patrząc na męża, zapytał:

— Mówiłeś coś?

— Owszem — parsknął cicho Mistrz Eliksirów. — Mówiłem, że podobają mi się twoje włosy. Lubię, kiedy są takie długie. Zastanawiam się jednak nad doborem fryzury, skoro najwyraźniej włosy przesłaniające ci uszy wpłynęły negatywnie na twój słuch.

— Eee…

Severus sięgnął dłonią i złapał Harry'ego za brodę, podnosząc jego twarz do góry. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę w zupełnej ciszy, wreszcie Snape minimalnie podniósł do góry prawy kącik ust.

— Wyglądasz świetnie — powiedział szeptem, puszczając podbródek męża. — Gotowy?

Dziesięć sekund wcześniej Harry był jak najbardziej gotów do wyjścia. Ale teraz nie był już wcale pewny, czy jest w stanie poruszać nogami. Ani czy chce. Właśnie w tej chwili próbował zwalczyć całe stada motyli, atakujących wściekle jego brzuch. Oparł plecy o drugi bok futryny i spod opuszczonych rzęs wpatrywał się w mężczyznę. Kusiło go, żeby wyciągnąć dłoń i dotknąć jego bladej twarzy. Mógłby to zrobić tak samo swobodnie jak Severus przed chwilą. Po prostu wyciągnąć rękę… To nie było nic trudnego. A potem przysunąłby się do męża na krótką chwilę, po jeden zupełnie niewinny pocałunek… żeby wszystko poszło po ich myśli… Oblizał wargi, nie zauważając nawet, że jego prawa dłoń bezwiednymi ruchami gładzi drewnianą framugę. Snape patrzył na niego lekko zwężonymi oczami. Nic nie mówił, po prostu czekał. I Harry zrozumiał, że Severus nie wykona żadnego, nawet najmniejszego gestu, że jeśli czegoś pragnie, musi sam to sobie wziąć. Tak, jak rano. Czuł, że serce zaczyna mu wściekle galopować, gdy oderwał wreszcie rękę od futryny…

— Mogę zapytać, na co jeszcze czekamy? — odezwał się nagle Malfoy. Harry drgnął gwałtownie, a Snape obrzucił Ślizgona nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. — Co znowu powiedziałem?

— Ruszajmy — odparł z głębokim westchnieniem Mistrz Eliksirów.

Teraz zaś szli w stronę improwizowanej sali konferencyjnej, aby zaprezentować całemu światu wynik ciężkiej pracy Draco. Harry znów obstawiony został zastępem wojowników, co powoli zaczynało działać mu na nerwy.

— Nawet o tym nie myśl — usłyszał od strony Severusa kpiący głos. Spojrzał na męża z rozdrażnieniem.

— O czym? — zapytał.

— O tym, żeby odprawić eskortę.

— Wcale o tym nie myślałem — powiedział, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, skąd Severus wie, o czym myślał. Chyba nie stosuje na nim legilimencji? Nie zrobiłby tego. Nie mógłby…

— Owszem, myślałeś. — Snape spoglądał na niego z kpiną, która doprowadzała chłopaka do szału. — A teraz zastanawiasz się, skąd o tym wiem — dodał.

— Ty chyba nie… — Harry aż się zatrząsł z bezsilnej złości.

— Oczywiście, że nie! — prychnął były Ślizgon. — Proszę, Harry. Jesteś dla mnie jak otwarta księga. Przez większość czasu wiem, o czym myślisz.

— Wcale nie!

— Ależ tak.

— Nie!

— Tak! I do tego jesteś uparty jak osioł.

— Nie jestem!

Snape parsknął pod nosem, próbując ukryć uśmiech, który mógłby zrujnować jego reputację, gdyby zobaczył go któryś z uczniów. Na ten widok Harry również się uśmiechnął. Cała złość natychmiast go opuściła. Severus się z nim droczył. To było… ekscytujące. I zabawne. Spojrzał na męża spod rzęs.

— Już wiem, dlaczego wybrałeś Malfoya — powiedział nagle Snape.

— Och! Naprawdę?

— Tak. — Severus znów patrzył na niego kpiąco. — Chodziło o to, żebyś mógł swojemu rzecznikowi bezkarnie się sprzeciwiać i wchodzić mu na głowę.

Harry otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

— To bzdura! — parsknął. — Dlaczego miałbym sprzeciwiać się Malfoyowi, a na przykład tobie nie? Tobie też mógłbym się sprzeciwiać!

— Nie mógłbyś — wymruczał Snape, odwracając od męża wzrok i kierując go na drzwi do klasy historii magii, do której właśnie się zbliżali. — A przynajmniej niezbyt długo. Nie pozwoliłbym na to.

Patrzył na Severusa w oszołomieniu, próbując poskładać do kupy swoje rozbiegane myśli. Czy oni ciągle rozmawiali o Malfoyu? A może już o czymś innym?

— Nie pozwoliłbyś? — zapytał słabo. Snape w odpowiedzi podniósł jedynie w górę jedną brew. Zaraz za nią powędrował kącik ust. _Wstrętny, zarozumiały Ślizgon!_, jęknął w duchu Harry, czując, że być może Severus ma rację. Możliwe, że nie mógłby mu się opierać zbyt długo. W kilku sprawach. W większości.

Kiedy wchodził do sali, na jego policzkach kwitły pąsowe plamy.

Klasa historii magii nie przypominała w niczym tej, w której Potter spędzał dotychczas długie godziny, kołysany do drzemki monotonnym głosem profesora Binnsa. Ławki zniknęły. Pod ścianą naprzeciwko wejścia wybudowano podium, na którym ustawiono długi stół, przykryty teraz obrusem w kolorze ochry. Do stołu przystawione były krzesła z bardzo wysokimi oparciami. Było ich pięć i Harry zastanawiał się, kogo zaprosił Dumbledore jako piątego uczestnika konferencji. Założył, że Malfoy to wie. Pod ścianą niedaleko podium ustawiono dodatkowe krzesła z wysokimi oparciami, które w tej właśnie chwili zajmowali Snape, Lupin, Black i Brand. Przed podium, w odległości około trzech metrów, zaczynały się miejsca dla prasy. Zdaniem Pottera było ich zdecydowanie za dużo. Poczuł, że z nerwów zbiera mu się na wymioty.

— Harry, ty siadasz w środku. — Stanowczy głos Malfoya skierował jego uwagę ponownie na stół, przy którym miał za chwilę usiąść. — Po twojej prawej stronie usiądzie dyrektor, po lewej ja. Obok mnie minister Bones, po drugiej stronie Dumbledore'a profesor McGonagall.

— Amelia Bones? Dlaczego akurat ona? — zapytał.

— Zaprosiłem ją — odpowiedział Ślizgon tonem, który zapewne miał sugerować, że powód powinien być dla Harry'ego oczywisty.

— _Ty_ zaprosiłeś... — Potter spojrzał zaintrygowany na swojego rzecznika. Czyli nie Dumbledore? — A po co? Czy ona nie ma własnych spotkań z prasą?

— Żeby wyraźnie pokazać, gdzie będzie przebiegała granica twojego zaangażowania w sprawy ministerstwa.

Harry siadał właśnie za stołem, na którym w magiczny sposób pojawiły się napoje i drobne ciasteczka. Próbując usadowić się wygodnie na twardym krześle, popatrzył uważnie na zajmującego miejsce obok Malfoya.

— Co dokładnie masz na myśli? — zapytał.

— Czy planujesz zostać ministrem magii, Harry? — Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Ślizgon zadał własne pytanie.

— Oczywiście, że nie — prychnął z rozbawieniem. Co za pomysł!

— W takim razie dobrze będzie wyraźnie podkreślić, że jest w kraju osoba, która już tę funkcję pełni i że ty nie zamierzasz jej zastąpić — powiedział Draco spokojnie. — Pani Bones będzie odpowiadać na pytania związane z obecną sytuacją w rządzie.

Dla Harry'ego miało to sens. I zdejmowało z niego ciężar decydowania o wszystkich sprawach, na których się nie znał i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się nimi zajmować. W tej chwili po raz pierwszy naprawdę poczuł, że warto było zaufać Malfoyowi.

Propozycja, by Draco Malfoy został jego rzecznikiem prasowym, podyktowana została impulsem. Coś mu podszepnęło, że to będzie naprawdę doskonały pomysł. W końcu kto lepiej od Malfoya znał się na prawie i historii magicznego świata i zaprawiony był w różnego rodzaju gierkach? Harry do dziś był pod wrażeniem, w jaki sposób Ślizgon pokierował sprawą swojego małżeństwa. To był prawdziwy majstersztyk. Szkoda byłoby zmarnować talent do pokrętnych rozgrywek i zakulisowych intryg, jaki Draco niewątpliwie posiadał. Harry wolał wykorzystać go do własnych celów.

— W porządku — zgodził się. Po chwili przyjrzał się uważnie chłopakowi. — Malfoy, czy to ty wybierałeś odcień obrusa? — zapytał.

— Mój Boże, oczywiście, że nie! — prychnął blondyn. — Dlaczego pytasz?

— Bo od refleksów jego koloru twoja twarz zrobiła się zielona.

Ślizgon z irytacją przymknął powieki. Harry nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak bardzo stara się go rozdrażnić, ale po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. To było silniejsze od niego. Być może miało jakiś związek z upokarzającą sesją przebieranek, zafundowaną mu wcześniej przez Malfoya i z tymi wszystkimi wrednymi komentarzami, których musiał dzisiaj wysłuchać. Niezależnie od tego, skąd brała swoje źródło, jego nowo odkryta złośliwość sprawiała mu dużą frajdę. Był ciekaw, ile jeszcze uszczypliwości wytrzyma Draco, zanim wybuchnie. Poczuł się jednak zaskoczony, kiedy Malfoy sięgnął po różdżkę. Sądził, że uda mu się przemycić jeszcze przynajmniej dwie kąśliwe uwagi, zanim natknie się wreszcie na zdecydowany opór — w końcu Malfoyowie nie byli szeroko znani ze swojej powściągliwości. Nie oczekiwał jednak fizycznej, a już szczególnie nie magicznej napaści. Lekko się spiął, czekając na atak. Tymczasem Draco uderzył różdżką w stół i obrus zmienił kolor na biały.

— Naprawdę, Potter, następnym razem musisz bardziej się postarać — powiedział, po czym nachylił się w jego stronę i szepnął mu na ucho: — Jak głupi musiałbym być, żeby się na ciebie rzucić? Zwłaszcza z powodu tak słabej złośliwości? Pamiętaj, że widziałem dzisiaj twój tyłek w obwisłych portkach. Nic nie jest w stanie zepsuć mi humoru. — Odsunął się trochę i spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy. — I nie pij w czasie spotkania soku dyniowego. Zawsze potem masz od niego żółte zęby.

Harry zacisnął szczękę, żeby się głośno nie roześmiać. Chwilę później przejechał językiem po zębach, chcąc się upewnić, że są gładkie i na pewno nie został na nich żaden osad. Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. Współpraca z Malfoyem na pewno będzie pouczająca.

Obrócił się w drugą stronę i uśmiechnął dyskretnie do siedzącego obok Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor wyglądał, jakby go ta cała sprawa ogromnie bawiła. Właśnie nakładał sobie na mały talerzyk dwa ciasteczka rumowe, a do filiżanki nalewał herbaty. W końcu zwrócił wzrok na Harry'ego i odwzajemnił uśmiech, mrugając przy tym figlarnie.

Gdy do sali bocznymi drzwiami weszły minister Bones i Minerwa McGonagall, do rozpoczęcia spotkania zostały niecałe dwie minuty. Za czarownicami do pomieszczenia wkroczyło kilku wikingów, którzy natychmiast zajęli miejsca za krzesłami uczestników konferencji. Zza głównych drzwi docierał szmer podnieconych głosów. Widać dziennikarze już czekali, gotowi, by na ustalony znak wejść do środka. Kobiety usiadły, a wtedy Malfoy podniósł się i wikingowi stojącemu przy wejściu dał ręką umówiony wcześniej znak. Harry poczuł nerwowy ucisk w żołądku.

Chwilę potem musiał zamknąć oczy. Kiedy drzwi do klasy historii magii otworzyły się, do środka wtargnął tłum rozemocjonowanych dziennikarzy oraz fotoreporterów, którzy natychmiast zaczęli strzelać zdjęcia, oślepiając osoby siedzące za stołem konferencyjnym. Wszyscy naraz krzyczeli i wyciągali do Harry'ego ręce, w których tkwiły notatniki i samopiszące pióra. Nie wiadomo skąd przed stołem znalazło się nagle kilku wikingów, blokując dojście do podium i odpychając najbardziej natarczywych pismaków.

— Dość tego! — huknął nagle gniewny męski głos i ludzie w sali zamarli. — Jeśli natychmiast się nie uspokoicie, za chwilę zostaniecie stąd wyprowadzeni siłą i nie będziecie mieć drugiej szansy na spotkanie z Harrym Potterem.

Snape stał obok swojego krzesła i patrzył groźnie na tłum. Przy jego boku stali Lupin i Black. Alrik Brand moment wcześniej dołączył do swoich wojowników i tkwił teraz sztywno wyprostowany przed stołem konferencyjnym. Jego dłoń spoczywała na głowni przytwierdzonego do pasa miecza.

Harry z fascynacją patrzył, jak jego mąż kilkoma słowami poskramia podnieconą ciżbę. _Nie pozwoliłbym na to_, przypomniał sobie wymruczane przez Severusa słowa i znów poczuł ten dziwny, przyjemny ucisk gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz siebie. Nagle skrępowany odwrócił wzrok od Snape'a, przenosząc go na dziennikarzy.

Tłum cofnął się i zaczął uspokajać.

— Proszę zająć swoje miejsca — odezwał się spokojnie Malfoy. Czekał, aż czarownice i czarodzieje usiądą i odłożą przyrządy do pisania na specjalnie do tego celu przygotowane, lewitujące podkładki. Wikingowie powoli odsuwali się od stołu i przechodzili pod ściany, w razie potrzeby gotowi zareagować. Gdy ostatnie odgłosy z sali ucichły, Ślizgon kontynuował: — Nazywam się Draco Malfoy i jestem rzecznikiem prasowym Harry'ego Pottera. — Tłum zaszemrał gorączkowo, a Harry ledwo powstrzymał parsknięcie, słysząc w głosie Malfoya niewątpliwą pychę. — Przedstawiam uczestników dzisiejszej konferencji: Harry Potter. — Przerwał, by przeczekać kolejną falę szeptów. — Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu, stały członek Wizengamotu. — Draco wymieniając osoby kierował na nie wzrok. — Minerwa McGonagall, zastępca dyrektora Hogwartu. Amelia Bones, tymczasowy minister magii. Siebie już przedstawiłem. — Ponownie zrobił przerwę, tym razem, by wziąć głębszy oddech. — Oto zasady tego spotkania: każde wydawnictwo ma prawo do jednego pytania. Proszę nie powtarzać pytań, które zostały zadane wcześniej przez kogoś innego. Nie wolno zadawać drugi raz pytania, na które odmówiono odpowiedzi. Jeśli komuś z państwa przyjdzie do głowy zadać pytanie natury osobistej, to lepiej, żeby umiał je dobrze uzasadnić. Chęć zadania pytania proszę zgłaszać przez podniesienie dłoni. Przed zadaniem pytania proszę się przedstawić i podać nazwę wydawnictwa. Zdjęcia będzie można robić po zakończeniu konferencji, pan Potter poświęci państwu dodatkowe trzy minuty. — Powiódł skupionym spojrzeniem po zebranych w sali ludziach. — Zaczynajmy.

Ledwo skończył mówić, las rąk wystrzelił w górę. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby patrzył na zwielokrotnioną Hermionę, wyrywającą się do odpowiedzi na eliksirach. Pomyślał, że chętnie posiedziałby teraz na zwykłej lekcji, zamiast uczestniczyć w tej farsie. Jego wzrok, ponad głowami dziennikarzy, zabłądził w stronę drzwi. Stał przy nich, opierając się niedbale o ścianę, Ron Weasley i szczerzył się od ucha do ucha. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co skłoniło rudzielca do pojawienia się tutaj, ale od razu poczuł się lepiej. Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela serdecznie.

— Proszę. — Draco wskazał dziennikarza, siedzącego w pierwszym rzędzie. Mężczyzna przedstawił się i przeszedł do pytania.

— Panie Potter! Wszyscy w głębi serc czujemy, że to prawda, ale chcielibyśmy usłyszeć jednoznaczne oświadczenie. Czy mógłby pan potwierdzić, że faktycznie w pojedynkę obudził pan czarodziejów i charłaków?

— Tak, potwierdzam — powiedział Harry i pomyślał, że naprawdę trzeba nie mieć wyobraźni, żeby w taki sposób sformułować pytanie. Dziennikarz zrozumiał swój błąd dopiero wtedy, gdy zorientował się, że Potter nie zamierza dodać niczego więcej.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wskazał reporterkę z końca sali.

— Teraz pani.

Kobieta wyraźnie zawahała się, zanim otworzyła usta. Widać nauczka dana koledze przemówiła jej do przekonania.

— Co się stało z Sam-Wiesz-Kim? — zapytała wreszcie.

Harry zrobił efektowną pauzę, choć wcale nie musiał, bo omówili tę kwestię z Draco i dokładnie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć. W żołądku czuł nieprzyjemne drżenie. Bał się, że w środku zdania załamie mu się głos albo stanie się coś jeszcze okropniejszego. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że nie zwymiotuje nagle przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. To byłaby wiadomość tygodnia: _Harry Potter oddał zawartość żołądka na własnej konferencji prasowej_. Już do końca życia byłby Chłopcem, Który Się Porzygał. Skąd Malfoy brał swoją pewność siebie? Może takie rzeczy wysysało się razem z mlekiem arystokratycznej matki? Wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.

— Nie jesteśmy pewni — stwierdził powoli. — Zaklęcie, które rzucił, było bardzo potężne i wymagało ogromnej ilości mocy. Voldemort sam by temu nie podołał. — Na dźwięk wyklętego imienia po sali przeszły zaniepokojone pomruki. — Korzystał z wielu dodatkowych źródeł, ale i tak najprawdopodobniej wyczerpał swoje zasoby magii niemal do zera. Przypuszczamy, że teraz regeneruje się gdzieś w ukryciu. Nie znamy miejsca jego pobytu, jednak sądzimy, że przynajmniej przez jakiś czas nie będzie nikomu zagrażał. — Harry rozejrzał się po sali, sprawdzając, jaki efekt wywarło jego oświadczenie. Postanowili z Draco podważyć wiarę ludzi w ogromną moc Voldemorta, otwarcie wskazując, skąd czerpał magię. Społeczeństwo potrzebowało teraz nadziei, a nic nie mogło dodać otuchy lepiej, niż uświadomienie sobie, że wróg nie jest niepokonany. — Tymi dodatkowymi źródłami mocy byli jego poplecznicy. Każdy, kto przyjął od Voldemorta Mroczny Znak, został w poniedziałek dokładnie odsączony z magii. Przypuszczamy, że wszyscy śmierciożercy są w tej chwili wyczerpani tak samo jak ich przywódca.

Samopiszące pióra notowały jak wściekłe. W sali podniósł się gwar podnieconych głosów. Większość żurnalistów rzucała teraz szybkie spojrzenia Snape'owi, zawzięcie, choć cicho ze sobą dyskutując. Harry, zamiast na męża, spojrzał w okno, udając, że nie ma pojęcia, w którą stronę pobiegły domysły wszystkich obecnych na sali reporterów. Obaj z Draco uznali, że nie zaszkodzi pokrętnie zasugerować, iż Severus nie jest naznaczony. Gdyby był, to przecież nie siedziałby tu teraz w pełni sił magicznych, prawda? Był ciekaw, czy któryś z dziennikarzy odważy się o to zapytać.

Żaden się nie odważył. W zamian za to wstała reporterka z trzeciego rzędu i zadała inne pytanie:

— Panie Potter! Czy członkowie Wizengamotu będą odtąd zdobywać swoje stanowiska wedle Prawa Magii?

Tę kwestię również mieli omówioną. Harry świetnie rozumiał, co by się stało, gdyby zachowali obecny stan prawny. Severus dokładnie mu to wyjaśnił.

— Nie widzę powodu, żeby bez uzasadnionej potrzeby wracać do przestarzałych form rządzenia — odpowiedział. — Zasady feudalne są zapewne doskonałe w czasie kryzysu, ale po jego zażegnaniu nie będzie podstaw, aby się przy nich upierać. — Powiódł spojrzeniem po sali. — Jestem zwolennikiem demokratycznych form rządzenia, dających równe szanse wszystkim istotom, które są w stanie w sposób zrozumiały upomnieć się o swoje prawa.

— Co dokładnie ma pan na myśli?

— Tylko tyle, że czarodzieje nie są jedynymi istotami obdarzonymi magią, które zasługują, by samodzielnie decydować o swoim losie. Będę wspierał wszelkie legalne inicjatywy, zmierzające do nadania praw wyborczych członkom innych społeczności magicznych.

Pióra notowały zawzięcie, a ich właściciele prawdopodobnie zastanawiali się, jakie istoty ma na myśli Harry Potter.

— Czy pani minister Bones zachowa swoje stanowisko? — zapytał stary czarodziej z ostatniego rzędu.

— To będzie zależało od społeczeństwa. — Zamiast Pottera odpowiedział Dumbledore, wypowiadając się jako przedstawiciel Wizengamotu. — Wkrótce ogłosimy przedterminowe wybory, aby obsadzić zwolnione przez Korneliusza Knota stanowisko. Jeśli pani Bones zyska poparcie społeczne, co, mam nadzieję, nastąpi, wówczas Wizengamot z przyjemnością zatwierdzi jej kandydaturę.

Harry lekko opuścił głowę, by ukryć uśmiech i zobaczył, że Malfoy zrobił to samo. Doprawdy, dyrektor równie dobrze mógł dać ogłoszenie na pierwszą stronę „Proroka", w którym napisałby, że owszem, popiera Amelię Bones z całego serca. Jeśli kobieta nie zacznie w najbliższym czasie publicznie tańczyć na stole w Dziurawym Kotle, to stanowisko praktycznie ma już w kieszeni. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Lubił Amelię Bones.

— Czy minister Knot zostanie skazany za zdradę stanu?

— Były minister Knot nie został jeszcze nawet postawiony w stan oskarżenia — odpowiedział Dumbledore surowo. — Proszę nie przedstawiać sprawy w taki sposób, jakby wszystko było już jasne. Na razie analizujemy dowody. Kiedy akt oskarżenia będzie gotów, odbędzie się normalny proces, w którym bez wątpienia prasa również będzie mogła uczestniczyć.

Z sali padło następnie kilka szczegółowych pytań dotyczących szkoły, na które odpowiedziała McGonagall. Później przyszedł czas na zapytania w sprawie ustaw, które weszły pod obrady Wizengamotu, zanim zaczęło się to całe zamieszanie z Knotem. Odpowiadała na nie Amelia Bones.

Harry pozwolił sobie na chwilę oddechu. Nie interesowały go kwestie zmian w ustawie o świstoklikach, więc odpłynął, gapiąc się w okno i zastanawiając, czy Severus zechciałby poćwiczyć z nim dzisiaj trochę w Pokoju Życzeń. Do rzeczywistości przywołał go głos Rity Skeeter, która swoje pytanie kierowała personalnie do niego.

— Panie Potter! Czy mógłby pan ustosunkować się do pogłosek dotyczących sposobu, w jaki obudzeni zostali mugole? — Dziennikarka wdzięczyła się i wyglądała dokładnie tak samo fałszywie, jak podczas rozgrywek Turnieju Trójmagicznego. — Słyszeliśmy różne zadziwiające plotki na ten temat, ale żadnego wiarygodnego oświadczenia.

Harry spiął się lekko, a jego dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała do główki węża owiniętego wokół prawego nadgarstka. Spodziewał się oczywiście tego pytania. Zastanawiali się z Severusem, w jaki sposób przedstawić całą sprawę i po długim namyśle postanowili wreszcie przyjąć strategię uników, z czego Harry nie był do końca zadowolony. Zawsze wolał wybierać proste rozwiązania i obawiał się, że lawirowanie pomiędzy prawdą i niedomówieniami zwyczajnie go przerośnie.

Jego wahanie było wyraźnie widoczne. W sali panowała teraz absolutna cisza. Żaden dziennikarz nie chciał uronić ani słowa z oświadczenia Pottera. To był przecież temat, dla którego przede wszystkim się tu pojawili.

— O jakie dokładnie pogłoski pani pyta? — odbił piłeczkę.

— Może w takim razie przeformułuję pytanie. — Skeeter nie miała zamiaru dać się wystrychnąć na dudka. — Czy miał pan udział, a jeśli tak, to jaki, w procesie obudzenia mugoli?

Harry wiedział, że dłużej nie może unikać odpowiedzi, o ile nie planuje wpędzić się w poważne tarapaty w postaci dziennikarzy śledczych, depczących mu po piętach.

— Tak, miałem w nim swój udział — odpowiedział wreszcie najbardziej neutralnym tonem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć. — Użyłem podobnej metody, jak przy obudzeniu czarodziei.

— A jaka to była metoda, jeśli wolno zapytać? — Tym razem odezwał się młody mag, siedzący tuż przy Skeeter.

— Pchnąłem do ich magicznych rdzeni odrobinę własnej mocy.

Na sali podniósł się szum. Nikt z obecnych na konferencji, poza najbliższymi Harry'ego, nie miał dotąd pojęcia, jak to się w rzeczywistości odbyło. Co więcej, nikt z nich nie przypuszczał, że mocą można operować w taki sposób — jakby była ciałem materialnym, a nie potencjałem, który da się wykorzystać, używając odpowiednich zaklęć. To była bomba, jakiej nie spodziewali się usłyszeć.

— Panie Potter… — Skeeter najwyraźniej zamierzała drążyć temat.

— Przepraszam, ale tylko jedno pytanie na wydawnictwo — przerwał jej Malfoy, a Harry w duchu podziękował mu za refleks.

— Czy to znaczy, że mugole też mają magiczne rdzenie? — zapytał reporter z samego końca sali.

— Nieaktywne, ale tak, można tak powiedzieć.

Skeeter nie miała zamiaru łatwo ustąpić i właśnie szeptała coś do siedzącej przed nią czarownicy.

— Panie Potter! Czym była sieć, którą widziano na całym świecie w nocy, podczas której obudził pan mugoli? — zapytała nagabywana przed chwilą przez Ritę reporterka.

Harry westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że nie zmuszą go w końcu do oczywistego kłamstwa. Naprawdę wolałby uniknąć krętactw, o ile tylko będzie to możliwe.

— To była sieć mocy, którą rozciągnęliśmy, żeby wysłać do mugoli impuls.

Teraz już cała sala szemrała i nie było siły, która mogłaby powstrzymać zalew nadciągających nieuchronnie pytań.

— Co rozumie pan przez my? Czy ktoś panu pomagał?

— Tak, wybrani przeze mnie współpracownicy.

— Czy poznamy ich nazwiska?

— Przykro mi, to niemożliwe.

— Czy to prawda, że pomagały wam wampiry? — zapytała nagle Skeeter, uciszając tym pytaniem całą salę.

Takiej rewelacji z pewnością nikt z obecnych się nie spodziewał. W pomieszczeniu było tak cicho, jakby wszyscy uczestnicy konferencji zostali nagle spetryfikowani.

— Przypominam, że przedstawicielowi jednego wydawnictwa wolno zadać tylko jedno pytanie — powiedział zirytowany Malfoy.

— W porządku — przerwał mu Harry, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób ta straszna kobieta weszła w posiadanie najpilniej strzeżonej informacji. Czy wśród Gryfonów był jakiś donosiciel? I jak to możliwe, że dowiedziała się tak szybko? — Odpowiem na to pytanie, ale zaznaczam, że będzie to moja ostatnia odpowiedź dotycząca tematu obudzenia mugoli. — Przerwał na chwilę, by zastanowić się, jak powiedzieć to, co chciał i nie złamać umowy z Lordem Aventine'em. — Tak, to prawda, że pomogły nam wampiry. Udostępniły nam pewne… miejsca, dzięki którym mogliśmy przeprowadzić całą operację. — Określenie „miejsca" wydało się Harry'emu wystarczająco wieloznaczne, by nie musiał później przyznawać się do kłamstwa. W końcu rdzeń mugola to też miejsce. — To wszystko, co mam na ten temat do powiedzenia.

Stanowczość w jego głosie powstrzymała na chwilę zalew dalszych pytań, ale po twarzach niektórych reporterów widział wyraźnie, że nie czują się usatysfakcjonowani jego odpowiedziami. Miał przeczucie, że część z nich nie porzuci tematu tak łatwo. Skeeter patrzyła na niego wzrokiem, który ostatnio widział w schowku na miotły, gdy podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego udzielał jej wywiadu. Spojrzenie kobiety mówiło „Jesteś mój, chłopczyku!". Mdłości, które jakiś czas temu udało mu się zwalczyć, wróciły i były teraz dwukrotnie silniejsze, a do tego zaczęły mu się pocić dłonie. Oddychał głęboko, próbując się uspokoić i był wdzięczny tłumowi, że szumiał i szemrał, dając mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, by mógł się opanować.

— Panie Potter! Czy udział wampirów w akcji obudzenia mugoli to była zapłata za miejsce przyznane im w Wizengamocie?

Przymknął oczy, zirytowany.

— Nie. Miejsce w Wizengamocie zostało wampirom przyznane dlatego, że stanowią one znaczącą część naszego magicznego społeczeństwa, wobec czego powinny mieć swojego reprezentanta w jego władzach.

— Czy wampiry…

— Wampiry _nie są_ przedmiotem tej konferencji — przerwał następnemu dziennikarzowi Malfoy. — Kolejne pytanie.

— Panie Potter! — zawołał nagle reporter z końca sali. — Czy zechciałby pan podzielić się z czytelnikami „Głosu Czarodziejskiego" informacją, dlaczego akurat pan Draco Malfoy został wybrany na stanowisko pańskiego rzecznika prasowego? — zapytał butnie. — Pan Malfoy jest jeszcze dość młody, z pewnością mógłby pan znaleźć do pełnienia tej funkcji kogoś bardziej… doświadczonego — zakończył, a przez pomieszczenie przetoczył się pomruk aprobujących szeptów.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, spoglądając z ukosa na Draco.

— Co rozumie pan przez określenie _dość młody_?

— Umm… Ma siedemnaście lat — odpowiedział odrobinę zaskoczony dziennikarz.

— Cóż, to zupełnie jak ja, prawda? — zapytał Harry kpiąco. — A jeśli chodzi o odpowiedź na pańskie pytanie… zaangażowałem go na to stanowisko, ponieważ jest wyjątkowo uzdolniony i w pełni kompetentny. — Niemal namacalnie poczuł, jak Malfoy puchnie z dumy. Nie mógł się oprzeć, aby nie przebić pęczniejącego balonu jego samozadowolenia, więc, rzuciwszy szybkie spojrzenie Severusowi, dodał: — Ponadto mogę bezkarnie wchodzić mu na głowę, co nie uszłoby mi na sucho ze starszym czarodziejem.

Snape wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar parsknąć, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Lupin i Black nawet nie próbowali ukrywać swoich uśmiechów. Malfoy wykrzywił się, jakby połknął cytrynę. Sala zachichotała.

— Panie Potter! Czy to prawda, że faraon Nikotris zaprosiła pana na wakacje do swojej nadmorskiej posiadłości? — zapytała dziennikarka pisma kobiecego. Harry'ego przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz na wspomnienie awansów czynionych mu przez dziewczynę.

— Nie otrzymaliśmy _z mężem_ takiego zaproszenia od faraon Nikotris — odpowiedział, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, co sądzi o samotnych wakacjach z obcymi kobietami.

— Skoro jesteśmy już przy temacie pana Snape'a — odezwała się czarnoskóra reporterka, siedząca w czwartym rzędzie. — Czy zechciałby pan wyjaśnić, co było przedmiotem pojedynków, które pański mąż odbył w poniedziałek w ministerstwie?

Harry przymknął oczy, czując, jak zdradliwy rumieniec upokorzenia wypełza mu na twarz. Przyznać głośno, że jest się traktowanym jak bezwolny i pozbawiony możliwości decydowania o sobie przedmiot było ostatnią rzeczą, na jaką miał ochotę. Zupełnie nie przygotował się na to pytanie, naiwnie myśląc, że temat został już wystarczająco przerobiony przez wszystkie gazety. Okazało się jednak, że żądza poznania wszelkich szczegółów dotyczących jego małżeństwa jest nienasycona. Najchętniej uciekłby w tej chwili prosto do lochów.

— Możesz odmówić odpowiedzi — szepnął mu nagle Draco wprost do ucha.

Harry spojrzał na Ślizgona, który przyglądał mu się z cieniem współczucia. Odmówić? Gdyby mógł wybierać, chciałby, żeby to pytanie w ogóle nie padło. Ale skoro zostało jednak postawione… Rozejrzał się po twarzach ludzi siedzących przed nim. Ich oblicza… były odrażające. Pełne chciwości i pożądania, zastygłe w oczekiwaniu na jego poniżenie. Błyszczące oczy, wilgotne usta, przyspieszone oddechy… Przełknął ślinę, czując, jak wzbierają w nim wściekłość i wstręt.

— Stawką w tych pojedynkach było życie mojego męża — powiedział wreszcie lekko drżącym głosem. W gardle czuł gulę i miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jego moc wzburzyła się bardziej niż zwykle. — Mężczyźni, którzy wyzwali Severusa Snape'a, zostali wynajęci przez osoby, które uznały, że będę… bardziej przydatny dla ich celów jako… wdowiec, niż człowiek komuś poślubiony. — Gorycz w jego głosie była dobrze słyszalna, bo w żaden sposób nie potrafił jej powściągnąć. — Chciałbym, skoro temat ten został już poruszony, wykorzystać okazję i powiedzieć otwarcie jedną rzecz. Chodzi mi o to, że jeśli mojemu mężowi coś się stanie… — przerwał, by zaczerpnąć oddechu, a jego głos z każdym słowem coraz bardziej przypominał warczenie — wówczas każdy, kto zwróci się do mnie z jakąkolwiek propozycją matrymonialną czy inną podobną, będzie traktowany przeze mnie jako osobisty wróg. I nie będę sprawdzał, czy to właśnie ta osoba jest odpowiedzialna za krzywdę wyrządzoną mojemu mężowi, po prostu założę, że tak. A wtedy zadbam, aby ten człowiek, bez różnicy, mężczyzna czy kobieta, przed śmiercią pożałował gorzko tego, co zrobił, a ród, z którego się wywodzi, utracił na zawsze swoją pozycję i przywileje. Zapewniam, że tak właśnie się stanie.

Groźba głucho zadźwięczała w powietrzu. Harry zacisnął wargi i wyzywająco popatrzył po sali, jakby to dziennikarze nasłali na Severusa morderców. Był naprawdę rozwścieczony. Bał się spojrzeć na męża, bo czuł, że po prostu nie zniósłby w tej chwili jego kpiącego wzroku — mógłby wtedy zrobić coś nieobliczalnego, coś… szalonego. A jednak w końcu nie wytrzymał. Musiał choć rzucić okiem.

W spojrzeniu Severusa nie było kpiny, był za to czysty szok, jakby Snape nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Wpatrywał się w Harry'ego szeroko otwartymi oczyma, jego pierś pod czarną szatą unosiła się szybciej niż zwykle, a szczupłe, blade dłonie z długimi palcami zacisnęły się na kolanach. Harry nigdy jeszcze nie widział męża tak poruszonego. Miał nadzieję, że nie złamał jakiegoś niepisanego prawa czystokrwistych i nie wprawił Snape'a w zakłopotanie. Ale nawet gdyby tak było, w tej chwili nie miało to dla niego znaczenia. Nie pozwoli, by ktoś ponownie zaatakował Severusa. To nie może wydarzyć się nigdy więcej.

Na sali przez chwilę panowała całkowita cisza, w której słychać było jedynie skrzypienie samopiszących piór. Nagle w tylnych rzędach ktoś zakaszlał i czar deklaracji Harry'ego został gwałtownie przełamany.

W górze znów pojawiły się ręce, a za nimi posypały pytania. Nic nie mogło już zawrócić dziennikarzy z drogi grzebania w prywatnym życiu ich Złotego Chłopca. Ulubiony kolor, drużyna quidditcha, plany na wakacje… Zdawać by się mogło, że były to w tej chwili najistotniejsze problemy pod słońcem, jakby Voldemort nagle zniknął z powierzchni ziemi.

Dziesięć minut udzielania odpowiedzi na najbardziej zdumiewające pytania wyczerpało jego cierpliwość. Harry miał dość. Szturchnął Malfoya pod stołem.

— Jeśli nie mają państwo więcej żadnych _poważnych_ pytań, sądzę, że zakończymy dzisiejszą konferencję i pozwolimy panu Potterowi odpocząć. — Draco spojrzał na stojących z tyłu pomieszczenia fotoreporterów. — Oczywiście po tym, jak sesja zdjęciowa dobiegnie końca.

Pięć minut i trzysta parę błysków fleszy później Harry z mroczkami przed oczyma opuścił klasę historii magii. W otoczeniu eskorty i z mężem u boku zmierzał w kierunku lochów.

— …skąd wiedziała?

Cichy głos wyrwał Harry'ego z przyjemnych wizji, w których Severus ustawiał go w pozycji szermierczej.

— Słucham?

— Zastanawiam się, skąd Skeeter wiedziała o wampirach?

— Ach! Tak, to dziwne…

W porządku, pomyśli o tym, ale trochę później. Teraz miał ciekawsze tematy do rozważań.

Zdecydował się za wszelką cenę namówić Severusa na wieczorny trening szermierki. Był kompletnie wyczerpany, a z jakiegoś powodu czuł, że godzina spędzona z mężem w Pokoju Życzeń pomoże mu się zrelaksować. Wyobrażając sobie powolne ćwiczenia rozciągające i dotyk ciepłych dłoni na ramionach, uśmiechał się lekko i mimowolnie pogładził fioletową główkę, ukrytą bezpiecznie pod rękawem jego szaty.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 88**

**~O~**

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)**

**deedee — **obawiam się, że ten kamykowy Snape od początku nie był tym paskudnym tłustowłosym draniem, jakiego znamy z kanonu. To arystokrata w każdym calu i pewnych rzeczy zwyczajnie nie wypada mu robić, choć czasami kusi, oj, jak kusi. :-) Bransoletka cały czas schowana jest pod rękawem, wystaje tylko główka, czyli Kamień Serca Snape'a. Myślę, że Harry nie zdecydowałby się na noszenie ostentacyjnej ozdoby, tak samo zresztą jak Snape. Z pociągiem Harry'ego do Aventine'a jest tak, że go nie ma. :-) Znaczy dotyk magii wampira sprawiał Harry'emu ogromną przyjemność (hemhem, to słabo powiedziane), ale Harry miał potem wyrzuty sumienia. To było czysto mechaniczne, jak przyjemność z masażu głowy u fryzjera (jeśli ktoś lubi, a ja akurat mogłabym się uzależnić, co nie znaczy, że pociąga mnie fryzjer :-P). Ale kto wie, co stanie się potem?

**lucynapilo — **cieszę się, że Ci się podobało. ;-)

**Kirikos — **dziękuję za komplement. :-) Nie mogę powiedzieć, o czym Snape chce rozmawiać z czarodziejami, ale na pewno o wampirach. I tak, wampiry odegrają rolę, zwłaszcza jeden. :-) Obawiam się, że Severus długo nie wytrzyma. Chociaż, kto go tam wie? W końcu ma teraz trochę z Gryfona, prawda? Swoją drogą to strasznie dziwne i nie mam pojęcia, jak on sobie z tym radzi. :-)

**Siian — **nie, Petunia raczej nie dostała rozgrzeszenia. Molly jej wysłuchała i okazała cień zrozumienia, ale umówmy się, Petunia nie jest wzorem dobrej ciotuni i bardzo Harry'ego skrzywdziła (wg JD). Nie wybaczymy jej tak łatwo. :-) Jeśli chodzi o ich pozycję w łóżku — obaj leżą na boku i z tej perspektywy trzeba patrzeć na wszystkie ruchy, jakie wykonują.

**Raz jeszcze serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze i pozdrawiam komentujących oraz cichych czytelników.**


	12. 89 Obowiązki

**Beta/Muza: **Akame

**Beta: **Kaczalka

**Rozdział 89. Obowiązki**

— Chciałbym móc gdzieś wyjść — zajęczał Harry, gdy wrócili do lochów. — Gdziekolwiek, byle bez tej całej eskorty i tłumów za plecami.

Jakżeby inaczej, prawda? Severusa ani trochę nie zdziwiło to oświadczenie. Czy też raczej zrzędzenie, biorąc pod uwagę marudny ton, jakim Harry je wyartykułował. Snape był niemal pewny, że prędzej czy później chłopak będzie miał dość natrętnej uwagi ludzi wokół i zatęskni do czasów, w których mógł bez żadnych problemów i ograniczeń przemieszczać się po Hogwarcie i spotykać z przyjaciółmi, gdy tylko o tym zamarzył. Severus go rozumiał, ale i tak nie mógł zgodzić się na osłabienie ochrony, dopóki w szkole przebywali obcy. Z drugiej strony nie zamierzał ostrym sprzeciwem i pouczeniami prowokować męża do podejmowania jakichś nierozsądnych działań. Był przekonany, że w nastroju, w jakim teraz się znajdował, Harry byłby zdolny do zrobienia każdego głupstwa, choćby wyłącznie w tym celu, aby udowodnić mu, że może. Dlatego też Snape całym wysiłkiem woli powstrzymał sarkastyczny komentarz, który cisnął mu się na usta.

— Wiem — przytaknął zupełnie spokojnie.— Ja też życzyłbym sobie, żeby szkoła zaczęła znowu normalnie funkcjonować. Ale na razie to niemożliwe, więc po prostu się z tym pogódź.

Harry, który przed chwilą wyszedł z sypialni odświeżony już i przebrany, obrzucił męża zdumionym spojrzeniem. Zdaje się, że nie takiej reakcji oczekiwał. Nie doczekawszy się jednak „właściwych" słów, wzruszył ramionami i zajął miejsce na kanapie przed kominkiem. Szykował się do wezwania Zgredka, żeby dostarczył im obiad. Jedzenie w Wielkiej Sali okazało się na razie zanadto kłopotliwe — kosztowało ich za dużo zachodu i angażowało zdecydowanie zbyt wielu ludzi.

— Czy profesor McGonagall mówiła, kiedy zakończą odsyłanie mugoli do domów? Widziałem, że z nią rozmawiałeś, gdy robili mi zdjęcia.

Zabawne, że Harry w ogóle zauważył, co działo się wokół niego podczas sesji zdjęciowej. Wyglądał wtedy, jakby myślał tylko o tym, co zrobić, by jak najszybciej wziąć nogi za pas. Fotoreporterzy przypominali swoim zachowaniem stado jazgoczących psidwaków.

— Nie rozmawialiśmy o mugolach — odrzekł Severus. Podczas krótkiej rozmowy Minerwa przekazała mu zdumiewającą wiadomość, że w rejestrach sieci Fiuu pozostał ślad po przeniesieniu Narcyzy Malfoy do willi w Tuluzie. Czyli jednak była tam, gdzie Snape bezskutecznie jej wczoraj szukał. Dlaczego więc się ukrywała? Czy sama zablokowała kominek? Wszystko to było bardzo tajemnicze, a on nie bardzo miał czas, by osobiście aportować się do francuskiej siedziby Malfoyów. Pozostało mu zatem spróbować tradycyjnej metody komunikacji: sowy. Nie był tym zachwycony. Przewidywał dalszą zwłokę, a to było mu bardzo nie na rękę. — Możesz jednak zapytać o to pannę Granger, gdy się tu dzisiaj pojawi.

— Hermiona ma przyjść? — zdziwił się Harry. — A po co?

— Przypuszczalnie po to, żeby porozmawiać o Mrocznych Znakach. Mają też pojawić się Malfoy i Weasley. Podobno wpadli na jakiś pomysł w związku z następną konferencją prasową — odpowiedział nieuważnie, bo jego myśli krążyły wokół listu, jaki planował za chwilę napisać. Nagle dostrzegł rozbawiony wzrok męża. — Tak?

— Od kiedy jesteś lepiej zorientowany w tym, co robią moi przyjaciele, niż ja sam? — zapytał chłopak z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

— Od kiedy Draco Malfoy jest twoim przyjacielem? — odbił piłeczkę, zbyt zaskoczony prawdą ukrytą w pytaniu męża, by szybko znaleźć satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź. Rzeczywiście, dlaczego to właśnie on wiedział takie rzeczy, a nie Harry? Od kiedy ludzie zaczęli postrzegać ich związek jako wystarczająco intymny, by przekazywać mu wiadomości, przeznaczone zasadniczo dla uszu Pottera?

— Nie chodziło mi o Malfoya — parsknął Harry. — Chociaż lubię go coraz bardziej. W jakiś dziwaczny sposób przypomina mi Hermionę. — Pokręcił głową. — Konferencja? Mogę zrozumieć, że Draco myśli już o następnej, ale dlaczego Ron się do tego miesza?

— Harry, chyba nie sądzisz, że potrafię wytłumaczyć motywację pana Weasleya do zrobienia czegokolwiek? — odparł, unosząc w górę brwi.

— Nie, nie sądzę — odpowiedział chłopak, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

— Za to z łatwością jestem w stanie przedstawić możliwą motywację Draco Malfoya. Jeśli sobie życzysz, z przyjemnością zdradzę ci, po co tu przyjdzie, bo bynajmniej nie po to, żeby rozmawiać o następnej konferencji. Jesteś zainteresowany?

— Nie mogę się doczekać.

— Otóż młody pan Malfoy pojawi się tutaj, by w sposób właściwy całej swojej rodzinie oznaczyć teren, na którym żeruje.

— To okropne, co mówisz! Jesteś opiekunem jego domu!

— To nie było okropne, to był komplement. Rozumiałbyś to, gdybyś był Ślizgonem. A fakt, że jestem opiekunem Slytherinu sprawia jedynie, że znam Malfoya lepiej niż ty i potrafię ocenić, na co go stać. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że w czasie ostatnich kilku miesięcy udało mu się mnie zaskoczyć raz czy dwa. Jednak nie tym razem. Teraz przybędzie w charakterze zdobywcy i biada temu, kto nie doceni całego politycznego kunsztu, jakim się wykazał.

— I zapewne to ja będę tym, który będzie musiał „docenić kunszt"?

— Oczywiście.

— A ty? Czy _ty_ „doceniasz kunszt"? — zapytał Harry, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nieznaczny rumieniec. — Co _ty_ myślisz o konferencji?

W oczach chłopaka Severus dostrzegł cień wątpliwości. Zupełnie nagle zniknął gdzieś pewny siebie młody mężczyzna, a na jego miejscu znów pojawił się pragnący akceptacji nastolatek.

— Co myślę?

— No wiesz… Czy ci się podobało? To, jak odpowiadałem na pytania… i jak to wszystko zaplanowaliśmy… i w ogóle…

Snape wpatrywał się w męża, czując jednocześnie wstręt do siebie samego. Nie miał pojęcia, jak mógł go kiedykolwiek podejrzewać o bycie zarozumiałym albo łaknącym sławy. Harry był najbardziej niepewną siebie istotą, jaką zdarzyło się Severusowi bliżej poznać. Poczuł się winny, gdy przypomniał sobie własne okrutne słowa, wypowiadane przez lata do dziecka, którego w ogóle nie znał. Nie pojmował też, jakim cudem Harry mu wybaczył.

— W zasadzie uważam ją za udaną — odpowiedział ostrożnie. — Były rzeczy, które bardzo mi się podobały, ale pojawiły się i takie, które uważam za błędy.

Co tak naprawdę myślał? Miał mieszane odczucia.

Chodziło przede wszystkim o to, żeby spotkanie z dziennikarzami było skuteczne i przyniosło oczekiwane rezultaty. Czy tak się stało, przekonają się, czytając jutrzejsze poranne gazety, ale przypuszczał, że część celów udało się Harry'emu osiągnąć. Wprawdzie Snape nie wierzył, by dziennikarze dali się zwieść oświadczeniu na temat wampirów, w każdym razie nie na długo. Było oczywiste, że ten temat wypłynie nieuchronnie i będą padać niewygodne pytania. Czy jednak należało już dzisiaj o tym wspominać i psuć chłopakowi humor? Severus zdecydował, że nie jest to aż tak istotne. Inne rzeczy były ważniejsze. Na przykład zachowanie Albusa. Snape miał poważne zastrzeżenia do roli, jaką na konferencji odegrał Dumbledore.

— Nie podobało mi się, że dyrektor wykorzystał moment i poparł Amelię Bones. Wolałbym, żeby takie działania prowadził bez wspierania się twoim autorytetem.

— Jest mi wszystko jedno, kto będzie ministrem magii — zadeklarował chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. — Amelia Bones to zresztą nie taki zły wybór.

— Wiem, że wszystko ci jedno i nie zamierzam cię przekonywać, byś zmienił swój pogląd, choć być może powinienem. Ważniejsze jest, żeby Dumbledore przestał wykorzystywać twoje nazwisko do promowania własnych poglądów politycznych.

— Jak niby chciałbyś mu przeszkodzić? — zapytał młodzieniec z niedowierzaniem.

— Poproszę, żeby przestał — odpowiedział Severus po prostu. — Albo więcej go nie zaprosisz.

Harry gapił się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Nie zaproszę? Przecież to Albus Dumbledore! Członek Wizengamotu i Międzynarodowej Konfederacji Czarodziejów, dyrektor Hogwartu! Ufam mu. Stoimy po jego stronie w tej wojnie.

Naiwność Harry'ego wprawiała Snape'a w zakłopotanie. Chłopak najwyraźniej w dalszym ciągu nie zdawał sobie sprawy ze swojej obecnej pozycji.

— Ja stoję po _twojej_ stronie, Harry.

— A jest jakaś różnica?

Severus doznał nagle nieprzyjemnego wrażenia déjà vu* i przypomniał sobie pewną wymianę zdań z Lucjuszem Malfoyem. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu sam nie odróżniał strony Albusa od strony Harry'ego. Natomiast Malfoy owszem, rozróżniał je bardzo dobrze. Najwyraźniej jak zwykle wykazał się wyjątkowym nosem do politycznych przetasowań, choć Snape nie miał pojęcia, jak to było możliwe, skoro Lucjusz nie dysponował nawet połową informacji niezbędnych do prawidłowej oceny sytuacji. A jednak...

— Owszem, jest różnica. Ja dbam przede wszystkim o twoje interesy, natomiast Dumbledore… Ufam dyrektorowi, ale wiem, że popełnia błędy jak każdy człowiek. Czy oddanie ciebie na wychowanie tym… — zmełł w ustach przekleństwo — …nie jest na to najlepszym dowodem? A ogromna władza oznacza potencjalnie ogromne błędy.

— Ale co ma do tego pani Bones?

— Sporo. Dzisiaj jest ci wszystko jedno — tłumaczył Severus cierpliwie. — Jednak już za kilka miesięcy może ci zacząć zależeć na rzeczach, o których teraz w ogóle nie myślisz. Twoje poglądy mogą zacząć różnić się od poglądów dyrektora. A wtedy będzie ci naprawdę trudno bezboleśnie podkreślić swoją niezależność i przekonać do niej ludzi. Lepiej zrobić to teraz, łagodnie, ale stanowczo. — Kiedy Harry wciąż patrzył na niego z wątpliwościami wypisanymi na twarzy, dodał: — W każdej chwili możesz otwarcie zadeklarować poparcie dla któregoś z jego pomysłów. To lepsze niż stwarzać pozory, że popierasz go bezrefleksyjnie.

To chyba wreszcie przekonało Harry'ego.

— Dobrze, niech będzie — zgodził się z ociąganiem. — Ale nie chcę brać udziału w rozmowie z dyrektorem na ten temat — zastrzegł. — To zbyt… — Chłopak wykonał nieokreślony ruch dłonią, jakby mógł on cokolwiek wyjaśnić.

Severusowi jednak nie były potrzebne żadne gesty, by zrozumieć, co Harry chciał powiedzieć. „Zbyt". Bez najmniejszego problemu zidentyfikował owe „zbyt": zbyt żenujące, zbyt pretensjonalne, zbyt roszczeniowe, a do tego nie na miejscu. Chłopakowi trudno było stanąć do konfrontacji z kimś, dla kogo żywił bezgraniczny szacunek. Nie było sensu z tym walczyć, przynajmniej nie do momentu, aż dzieciak nauczy się odróżniać poważanie od nabożeństwa. Biorąc to pod uwagę, Snape jedynie kiwnął głową, bez sprzeciwu przyjmując na siebie cały ciężar rozwiązania problemu.

Choć nie powiedział tego wyraźnie i nie przypuszczał, aby Harry szybko się tego domyślił, chodziło mu o stopniowe wyciągnięcie męża spod orbity wpływów dyrektora. Dotychczasowy układ nie mógł już być kontynuowany — Harry Potter był królem, czy tego chciał czy nie. Świat liczył się z jego opinią i śledził wybory. Nic, co od teraz zrobi, nie przejdzie niezauważone i lepiej, żeby jego kroki były przemyślane. Severus wolał, by Harry kierował się jego wytycznymi, niż był bezwolnym narzędziem w rękach Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor zawsze prowadził gry, które miały kilka poziomów znaczeń, a Snape nie był już wcale pewien, czy młodzieńcowi udział w nich za każdym razem wyszedłby na dobre. Nie przewidywał zresztą większych trudności, jeśli chodzi o ustalenie tych kwestii z Dumbledore'em. Albus zachowywał się, jakby całkowicie podporządkował się Harry'emu, a kontrowersyjne ruchy, w rodzaju poparcia Amelii Bones na konferencji, były jedynie skutkiem starych nawyków.

— Jeśli pominąć niefortunną zagrywkę dyrektora, przebieg spotkania można chyba uznać za udany. Martwi mnie nieco Skeeter, ale dopóki nie przeczytamy jutro „Proroka", nie dowiemy się, co knuje i w którą stronę pójdą jej insynuacje. Temat wampirów i mugoli został poprowadzony dobrze, nawet jeśli okaże się, że nie wszyscy są usatysfakcjonowani odpowiedziami. — Severus przez chwilę analizował w myślach poszczególne części konferencji. — Czarny Pan i śmierciożercy, to poszło doskonale.

— Wiedzieliśmy, że jak tylko użyjemy informacji o Mrocznych Znakach, dziennikarze od razu zaczną spekulować. Pewnie jutro będą tropić, kto z podejrzanych o sprzyjanie Voldemortowi chodzi o własnych siłach.

— Sądzę, że zaczęli już dzisiaj. Jutro pojawią się pierwsze doniesienia. — Snape postukał w usta opuszkiem palca wskazującego. — Zdziwiły mnie niektóre pytania osobiste. Ale chyba jeszcze bardziej zdumiewające okazały się odpowiedzi. Będziesz musiał wyjaśnić mi kiedyś, o co chodziło z Nikotris.

— Słyszałeś, znowu plotki. Zaprzeczyłem im.

— Nie myślałem o plotkach, ale o twojej minie, gdy padło jej imię. Była… zaskakująca.

— Eee… — Harry wyraźnie czuł się zakłopotany.

— W porządku. Nie nalegam. Pytanie było idiotyczne, natomiast odpowiedź niezła. — Uniósł leciutko prawy kącik ust. — Za to pytanie o kolor najpierw uznałem za głupie, ale okazało się, że to był błąd, bo pewnie nigdy nie poznałbym zaskakującej prawdy, że ulubionym kolorem najbardziej gryfońskiego Gryfona jest biel! Sądziłem, że to będzie czerwień. Dlaczego akurat biel?

— Nie mam pojęcia.— Harry podrapał się za uchem. — Po prostu ją lubię.

— No dobrze, idźmy dalej. Części McGonagall i Bones wypadły bardzo dobrze. W ogóle pojawienie się pani minister uważam za świetny pomysł.

— Pomysł był Malfoya. Mnie nie przyszłoby do głowy, iż ktoś może pomyśleć, że chciałbym zostać ministrem. To zbyt… niedorzeczne.

— Malfoya… oczywiście. To tylko potwierdza moją opinię, że świetnie wybrałeś sobie rzecznika — stwierdził Severus po chwili namysłu. — Tą nominacją pokazałeś, że nie faworyzujesz wyłącznie swoich domowników, co więcej, dajesz szansę osobom, które do tej pory uważane były za zwolenników Czarnego Pana. Taka otwartość da ludziom do myślenia. Zwłaszcza tym, którzy mają coś na sumieniu.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Malfoy jest stworzony do tej pracy. Przewidział prawie wszystkie pytania — powiedział, po czym zarumienił się lekko, przypomniawszy sobie chyba, którego pytania Draco nie wziął pod uwagę. Severus udał, że tego nie dostrzegł, wpatrując się w swoje dłonie, złączone w tej chwili na kolanach. Kwestia pojedynków stała mu kością w gardle, ale postanowił nie poruszać tego tematu akurat teraz. Może później, przy innej okazji. Wolałby, oczywiście, żeby Harry nigdy więcej nie upokarzał go publicznie w podobny sposób, ale rozumiał, że młodzieniec był tak skoncentrowany na próbie ochronienia go za wszelką cenę, że przypuszczalnie nie dostrzegał całej niestosowności swojego wystąpienia.

Snape westchnął i skupił się na powściągliwym sformułowaniu właściwej pochwały.

— To, co uważam za szczególnie udane, to styl, w jakim przebrnąłeś przez ten cyrk — wyznał wreszcie. Podniósł wzrok i z lekkim uśmiechem spojrzał Harry'emu w oczy, w tej chwili szeroko rozwarte z zaskoczenia. — Poradziłeś sobie doskonale. Byłeś pewny siebie, a przez to bardzo wiarygodny. Prawdę mówiąc, nie wyobrażam sobie, że ktokolwiek mógłby poradzić sobie z tym lepiej.

Kiedy to wreszcie powiedział, uświadomił sobie, że nie było ani odrobiny przesady w żadnym z użytych przez niego określeń. Może nawet był zbyt oszczędny? Harry z pewnością zasługiwał na to, by zostać docenionym za swoje dzisiejsze wystąpienie. Jeśli dotychczas młodzieniec miał jakieś problemy z odnalezieniem się w oficjalnych sytuacjach, najwyraźniej należały one do przeszłości. Odpowiednio przygotowany, ze wsparciem w postaci młodego Malfoya u boku, Harry wręcz czarował widzów swoim stylem bycia — dziwną, ale pociągającą mieszanką łagodności, odwagi i poczucia humoru. Snape nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że chłopak kupił sobie publiczność bez większych problemów. Nawet on sam był zauroczony i absurdalnie dumny z męża, zupełnie, jakby miał w jego sukcesie jakikolwiek udział. Co było całkowitą bzdurą i wprawiało Severusa w stan podrażnienia, ponieważ _chciałby_ móc powiedzieć, że przyczynił się do tego, jak wspaniałym mężczyzną Harry ostatecznie się stał.

A kiedy młodzieniec zaczął mówić o jego pojedynkach… Severus nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. Jak to interpretować? Oczywiście, czuł się upokorzony jak diabli — był w końcu dorosłym mężczyzną, który sam potrafi o siebie zadbać, a nie dziewicą, potrzebującą ochrony przed smokiem. W dodatku ochrony zapewnianej przez nastolatka. I nieważne, jak potężny jest ten dzieciak, to i tak było cholernie poniżające. Ale jednocześnie nadzieja szeptała mu, że mąż zrobił to, bo darzy go jakimś głębszym uczuciem, a ostatnie sygnały wysyłane mu przez Harry'ego… To wszystko razem wydawało mu się bardzo intymne. Gdyby chłopak był starszy i bardziej doświadczony albo chociaż trochę bardziej świadomy swoich pragnień, być może wtedy Severus mógłby uznać, że to, co powiedział… że być może to było… coś w rodzaju wyznania. Ale nie łudził się. Cokolwiek ukryte zostało między wierszami, o ile coś w ogóle, na pewno nie znalazło się tam celowo. Chociaż ten wzrok Harry'ego…

Z drugiej strony możliwe również, że młodzieniec zbuntował się przeciwko próbom manipulacji jego życiem. Zawsze reagował fatalnie na podobne działania, nic więc dziwnego, że dążenie do wyeliminowania Severusa odebrał jako bezpośredni atak na swoją niezależność. Usiłowanie zabójstwa męża było chyba najbardziej radykalną próbą pozbawienia go możliwości wyboru, jaką kiedykolwiek dotąd wobec niego podjęto.

Najbardziej prawdopodobne było jednak to, że determinacja, z jaką młodzieniec starał się go chronić, wynikała z faktu, iż Harry widział w Severusie członka swojej rodziny. Do diabła! To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej Snape sobie życzył! Chciał, żeby Harry widział w nim kochanka, żeby go pragnął, a nie patrzył na niego jak na brata, ojca, kuzyna czy inną niepożądaną w ich sytuacji odmianę krewnego. Chciał, oczywiście, być dla niego wsparciem i przewodnikiem, ale na pierwszym miejscu chciał być mężem!

Wbrew temu, co tak butnie oświadczył Harry'emu w drodze do klasy Binnsa, wcale nie czytał w nim jak w otwartej księdze. Wręcz przeciwnie, przez większość czasu bezskutecznie próbował dociec, co też dzieje się pod tą czarną czupryną. A Harry niczego mu nie ułatwiał. Patrzył na niego ostatnio częściej i bez przerwy się rumienił, ale nie chciał rozmawiać otwarcie, jakby przyznanie się do tego, co go męczy, przerastało jego możliwości. Severus mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że myśli, które tak nękają Harry'ego, są dla niego przychylne. Czasami wydawało mu się to pewne, jak wtedy, gdy chłopak go pocałował, ale czasem miał wątpliwości. Harry niemal bez przerwy z nim walczył, jakby nie chciał uznać jego autorytetu. Jego bunty trwały zwykle krótko i dzieciak szybko ulegał naciskom, ale nie ustawał w wysiłkach i wciąż sprawdzał, jak daleko może się posunąć. A Severus zdawał sobie sprawę, że, nie do końca świadomie, pozwala mu na coraz więcej. Łapał się na tym po fakcie, gdy było już za późno. Jego mąż bez wątpienia dojrzewał i to powinno go cieszyć. Gdyby jeszcze momentami nie było to tak irytujące! Chociaż musiał przyznać, że bywało również zabawne, bo Harry był bardzo inteligentny.

Jednak w tej chwili chłopak patrzył na niego z odrobinę uchylonymi ustami i nie wyglądał wcale mądrze. Na twarzy znów miał rumieniec, a pierś unosiła mu się w lekko przyspieszonym oddechu. Nie spodziewał się chyba komplementu i Severus widział wyraźnie, że nie ma pojęcia, jak zareagować.

— Och — szepnął. — Ja… eee… dziękuję. — Młody mężczyzna uciekł wzrokiem przed badawczym spojrzeniem Snape'a. — To było… naprawdę… miłe.

Mistrz eliksirów miał ogromną ochotę rzucić jakąś kpiącą uwagę na temat jego daru wymowy, ale powstrzymał się. Doszedł do wniosku, że woli go zawstydzonego niż wściekłego. W końcu zakłopotanie Harry'ego miało swój wdzięk i Severus znajdował przyjemność w obserwowaniu go w podobnym stanie.

— Podobają mi się też twoje włosy. Cieszę się, że nie pozwoliłeś Malfoyowi przy nich manipulować. — Mina Harry'ego była naprawdę bardzo zabawna. — Są bardziej… tradycyjne. Mógłbyś zapuścić je jeszcze trochę.

— Co? — Chłopak mrugał szybko powiekami.

— Włosy — powtórzył cicho Snape. — Podobają mi się. Zapuść je jeszcze trochę.

Harry najprawdopodobniej pomyślał, że Severus oszalał.

— D-dlaczego? — wydukał.

Snape obrzucił go kpiącym wzrokiem, który aż wołał: „Doprawdy, panie Potter, jeśli choć minimalnie wysili pan swoje obwody mózgowe, jestem pewien, że nawet pan podoła trudnemu wyzwaniu znalezienia odpowiedzi". W zamian otrzymał od Harry'ego spojrzenie pełne urazy. Doszedł do wniosku, że wprawianie chłopaka w stan zabójczego zażenowania jest _zdecydowanie_ zabawniejsze, niż doprowadzanie go do wybuchów niekontrolowanego gniewu.

— A jak ci się wydaje? — zapytał z rozbawieniem. — A teraz… czy mógłbyś zawołać wreszcie swojego skrzata, żebyśmy mogli w końcu coś zjeść?

— Och! — fuknął Harry. Tak łatwo było go sprowokować. — To nie jest mój skrzat i sam mogłeś go zawołać, jeśli tak ci się spieszyło. — Widząc jednak unoszące się do góry brwi Snape'a, ugiął się. — Dobrze już, w porządku!

Obiad minął im w niemal zupełnej ciszy, przerywanej z rzadka nieistotnymi uwagami na temat serwowanych potraw. Żaden z nich nie angażował się w rozmowę. Harry wyglądał na zagubionego i niemrawo grzebał w talerzu. Prawie nic nie jadł. Napięta atmosfera zapewne zaniepokoiłaby Snape'a, gdyby ją zauważył. Jednak jego myśli zaprzątnięte były zupełnie czymś innym, więc mężczyzna wpatrywał się głównie w swój talerz, żując mechanicznie i rozmyślając nad tym, co zrobi z resztą popołudnia. Po obiedzie planował wykonać zaległe czynności, które powinien był zrobić już wczoraj, jak choćby spotkać się ze swoimi Wężami czy porozmawiać z młodym Malfoyem o jego posiłkach przy stole Gryffindoru. Trzeba z tym skończyć. Przyjaźń międzydomowa to piękna idea, ale Slytherin potrzebuje lidera, niech więc szanowny rzecznik wraca tam, gdzie jego miejsce, a przyjaźnie pielęgnuje pomiędzy posiłkami. A Ślizgoni… Sinistra zapewne miała już dość sprawowania nadzoru nad dzieciakami w jego zastępstwie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jej _opieka_ na dłuższą metę nie okaże się dla jego domowników szkodliwa.

Poza tym chciał wreszcie zabrać od Dumbledore'a myślodsiewnię i pójść z nią do Lucjusza, bo Granger lada chwila będzie potrzebowała jego wspomnienia. Musiał również napisać list do Narcyzy. I jeszcze spotkania z czarownicami i czarodziejami, którzy byli z Harrym wczoraj w nocy — McGonagall umówiła na dzisiaj cztery, więc zajmie mu to co najmniej godzinę. Jeśli chciał załatwić to wszystko do kolacji, musiał się pospieszyć. Dobrze byłoby też zabrać się za analizę materiałów na temat wampirów, które przyniósł z ministerialnego archiwum, ale nie przypuszczał, żeby znalazł na to czas wcześniej niż następnego dnia rano.

Od planowania kolejnych czynności oderwał go głos Harry'ego:

— Pójdziesz ze mną spotkać się z ciotką Petunią?

To by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o jego starannie opracowany plan. Z rozkładu dnia natychmiast wyrzucił czarodziejów.

— Oczywiście — odpowiedział bez wahania.

Petunia Dursley. Musiało do tego dojść, choć Severus wolałby, żeby Harry już nigdy się z nią nie spotkał. Przede wszystkim zaś wolałby sam jej nie oglądać, bo naprawdę nie ręczył za siebie, jeśli kobieta spróbuje zrobić cokolwiek, co obrazi jego męża. A że spróbuje, był tego całkowicie pewien. Czuł taką wściekłość na tych diabelskich mugoli, że mógłby ich własnoręcznie zabić i nie zawahałby się, gdyby tylko dali mu pretekst. Jedyne, co było w stanie go powstrzymać, to świadomość żalu, jaki Harry miałby potem do niego. Nie wiedział, czy mógłby czymkolwiek przekonać go później do siebie — Potter był nieprzejednany, kiedy przychodziło do rozliczania śmierci, za które czuł się w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział cicho Harry.

Snape spojrzał na chłopaka i dostrzegł, że ten w zamyśleniu gładzi fioletową główkę węża, którego ofiarował mu rano. Ten sam gest zaobserwował dzisiaj kilka razy i był ciekaw, co oznacza. Wróciło do niego wspomnienie przygotowań do konferencji, kiedy mąż z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy odmawiał zdjęcia bransoletki. Co on wtedy powiedział? Że fiolet i zieleń idealnie do siebie pasują? Na Merlina! Severus nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Czy to znaczyło, że uważał to połączenie kolorystyczne za udane, czy też chodziło mu o to, że oni dwaj idealnie do siebie pasują? Dlaczego z Harrym nic nie mogło być proste?

— Dlaczego dotykasz kamienia? — zapytał nagle, wiedziony niezrozumiałym dla siebie impulsem.

— To mnie uspokaja — odpowiedział chłopak bez zastanowienia i znów lekko się zarumienił. To jego ciągłe czerwienienie się zbijało Severusa z tropu.

Uspokaja? Sygnatura męża go uspokaja? To była bardzo przyjemna i dodająca otuchy wiadomość.

— O której chcesz iść? — zapytał.

— Nie wiem. Może teraz?

Severus podszedł do kominka, sypnął w ogień garść proszku i wywołał Poppy Pomfrey.

— Mam nadzieję, że to coś ważnego, Severusie, bo mamy tu urwanie głowy. — Czarownica wyraźnie nie była w nastroju do pogaduszek.

— Nie zawracałbym ci głowy, gdyby to nie było ważne — prychnął. — Czy na sali jest w tej chwili Petunia Dursley? Harry chce się z nią spotkać.

— Chwileczkę. — Pomfrey zniknęła na kilkanaście sekund. — Nie ma jej. Poszła gdzieś kilka minut temu z Molly Weasley. Jej syn śpi po obiedzie.

Snape wzruszył ramionami. Faktycznie, jakby potrzebna była mu informacja o tym gamoniu.

— Dziękuję, Poppy. — Odwrócił się do męża. — Chcesz jej szukać?

Harry wyraźnie się wahał. Severus nie potrafił zinterpretować żadnego z uczuć, które pojawiły się na jego twarzy.

— Nie wiem — powiedział powoli. — Chyba nie.

— Harry, pomyśl, co zamiast tego chcesz robić, bo mam pewne plany, na których dosyć mi zależy i nie chciałbym ich co chwilę zmieniać. — Starał się mówić łagodnie, ale niezbyt mu to wyszło. Był nieco znużony dziwacznym nastrojem męża. — Potrzebujesz mnie?

Chłopak spojrzał na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

— Myślę… Myślę, że przetłumaczę kilka stron ksiąg Slytherina i poczekam na Hermionę.

— Dobrze. — Severus wstał i skierował się w stronę kominka. Przechodząc koło Harry'ego, zatrzymał się na chwilę i delikatnie dotknął dłonią jego policzka. Dzieciak podniósł oczy i ledwo dostrzegalnie się uśmiechnął. — W takim razie wychodzę. Wrócę w porze kolacji.

~O~

Rozmowa z Dumbledore'em przebiegła mniej więcej tak, jak Severus się spodziewał. Dyrektor ani przez chwilę nie poczuł się urażony żądaniem Snape'a. Wyglądał raczej, jakby wyrzucał sobie, że sam wcześniej nie wpadł na to, by pewne rzeczy najpierw z Harrym ustalić, zanim podejmie konkretne kroki. Oczywiste było, że starzec bez zastrzeżeń przyjmuje do wiadomości przewodnictwo Pottera. Severus ciągle nie mógł tego do końca zaakceptować, choć bez wątpienia taka postawa była mu na rękę. On sam wciąż widział w Harrym przede wszystkim siedemnastolatka, który przez większość czasu nie panował nad swoimi emocjami. Był potężny, owszem. Nikt chyba nie miał pojęcia jak bardzo, prawdopodobnie nawet sam Harry nie rozpoznawał do końca poziomu swojej mocy, ale ciągle był jeszcze dzieciakiem, który potrzebował wsparcia i ukierunkowywania. Fakt, że dyrektor tego nie widział, zadziwiał Snape'a i skłaniał do zastanowienia, jak postrzegają młodzieńca inni. Czy wszyscy patrzą na niego tak bezkrytycznie, jakby miał monopol na wiedzę i podejmowanie jedynie słusznych decyzji? Presja, jakiej od kilku dni podlegał Harry, była ogromna i z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz większa. Severus nie miał pojęcia, jak chłopak zareaguje na tę sytuację. Nie wiedział nawet, jak sam by na coś takiego zareagował, a uważał siebie za wzór opanowania. Mocno go to wszystko niepokoiło.

Prosto z gabinetu Dumbledore'a, z myślodsiewnią pod pachą, udał się do skrzydła szpitalnego, aby wydobyć z umysłu Lucjusza Malfoya wspomnienie o znakowaniu.

Lucjusz wyglądał nieco lepiej niż ostatnim razem. Ciemne kręgi pod oczami trochę pojaśniały, a twarz na powrót zaczęła robić się zwyczajnie blada, zamiast wyglądać woskowo jak u trupa. Najwyraźniej ktoś zadbał też o jego komfort, dostarczając mu elegancką, granatową, jedwabną koszulę nocną, w której arystokrata znów mógł poczuć się sobą.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Snape po zwyczajowym powitaniu, rejestrując, że Lucjusz jest w lepszym niż wczoraj nastroju.

— Przyzwoicie — odpowiedział Malfoy, odkładając na stolik książkę, którą Severus przysłał mu w przypływie złośliwego humoru. — Nie planuję jeszcze wstawać, ale mam wrażenie, że mógłbym, gdybym musiał.

— To lepiej niż przeciętny śmierciożerca — oświadczył mistrz eliksirów, krzywiąc się lekko. — Aresztowali ich kilkudziesięciu na całym świecie. Niektórzy zostali odessani do czysta, a ich moc nie wraca.

— Są charłakami? — Oczy Malfoya zrobiły się okrągłe z szoku. Snape jedynie kiwnął głową na potwierdzenie. — Cholerny skurwysyn! — wrzasnął Lucjusz, trzęsąc się z wściekłości. Jego twarz nabiegła krwią i Severus miał wrażenie, że mężczyzna za chwilę dostanie udaru.

Wykrzywił wargi w kpiącym uśmiechu.

— Od kiedy tak porusza cię los twoich towarzyszy? — zapytał spokojnie.

— Ich los mnie nie obchodzi — warknął Malfoy. — To mogłem być ja, nie rozumiesz?

— Oczywiście! Jak mogłem pomyśleć inaczej? — Severus wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi i wzruszył ramionami. — Mogłeś, ale nie jesteś, więc uspokój się z łaski swojej, bo szlag cię zaraz trafi, a potrzebne mi twoje wspomnienie. Z trupa nic już raczej nie wyciągnę.

— Jestem wzruszony twoją troską — wysyczał Lucjusz.

— Zupełnie niepotrzebnie — odparł nonszalancko Snape, odchylając się na krześle i uśmiechając cynicznie. — Robię to wyłącznie dla siebie.

Malfoy wpatrywał się przez dłuższą chwilę w mistrza eliksirów, a na jego twarzy złość walczyła z rozbawieniem. Wreszcie komizm sytuacji przeważył i Lucjusz wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Severusie, przypomnij mi, dlaczego przestaliśmy się przyjaźnić? — zapytał, ciągle rozbawiony.

— Bo byłeś lojalnym śmierciożercą, a ja szpiegiem Dumbledore'a? — Snape uśmiechał się ledwie dostrzegalnie.

— Och! Faktycznie — odrzekł Malfoy. — Jak mogłem zapomnieć? — Przestał się śmiać. Teraz patrzył na Severusa z powagą w oczach. — Ale to już przeszłość, prawda? Znów moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi.

— Naprawdę, Lucjuszu? — Mistrz eliksirów zastanawiał się, czy Malfoy zastawia właśnie na niego jakąś pułapkę, czy też może uległ nastrojowi chwili i rzeczywiście rozważa taką możliwość. — Powinienem ci zaufać? Dlaczego? Podaj jeden dobry powód.

— Potter mi zaufał — odrzekł cicho Lucjusz.

— Prawda — potwierdził Snape. — Zaufał ci, choć do wczoraj nie pojmowałem dlaczego. Widać wiedział lepiej, co tak naprawdę jest dla ciebie ważne. — Wpatrywał się w blondyna z uwagą. — Ale dlaczego _ja_ miałbym ci zaufać? Czy nie pragniesz aby czegoś, co należy do mnie? — zapytał, pochylając się w stronę Lucjusza. W jego głosie pobrzmiewały groźne nuty. Widział, jak oczy arystokraty lekko się rozszerzają. Czy Malfoy naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jego żądza jest aż tak oczywista?

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

— Ależ wiesz doskonale. — Snape patrzył na Malfoya spod zmarszczonych brwi. — Nie próbuj nawet! — wypluł z siebie. — Jeśli spróbujesz…

_Zabiję cię!_ Powietrze zgęstniało od dzikiej mocy, uwalniającej się niekontrolowanie z jego ciała, a w powietrzu zawisła niewypowiedziana groźba, jasna i klarowna dla obydwu mężczyzn. Malfoy wpatrywał się przez chwilę w dawnego przyjaciela, jakby go zobaczył pierwszy raz w życiu i dokładnie było widać, że kalkuluje.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — powtórzył wreszcie powoli, przeciągając głoski. — Ale gdybym wiedział, mógłbym cię zapewnić, że twoje obawy są zupełnie bezpodstawne. Zawsze umiałem rozpoznać, kiedy dać za wygraną.

— Niczego więcej nie oczekuję — odpowiedział, zupełnie już opanowany, Snape.

— Wspaniale! — zawołał Lucjusz, jakby właśnie umówili się na partyjkę szachów, a nie określali granice swoich terytoriów. — Powiedz mi w takim razie, jak udała się konferencja?

Severus spojrzał na niego nieufnie.

— A co _ty_ masz z tym wspólnego? — zapytał.

— Nie bądź taki podejrzliwy. — Arystokrata wywrócił oczami. — Draco zasięgał u mnie opinii, więc chyba nie jest szczególnie zaskakujące, że chcę usłyszeć, jaki był rezultat?

— Rezultat pokaże się w jutrzejszych gazetach, ale przewiduję, że wyszło raczej przyzwoicie.

— Ach! A więc było rewelacyjnie? Doskonale. — Uśmiechał się, jakby sam przygotował i poprowadził spotkanie z prasą.

— Też się cieszę. — Snape wcale nie wyglądał jak ktoś przepełniony szczęściem. Zaczynała go drażnić ta rozmowa. Miał dość gierek. Nie potrzebował dodatkowo ani jednej więcej. — A teraz skończmy z żartami, Lucjuszu, i porozmawiajmy poważnie. Czy wiesz, gdzie może w tej chwili przebywać Czarny Pan? Znasz jego kryjówki?

Wyraz zadowolenia błyskawicznie spełzł z twarzy Malfoya. Arystokrata mimowolnie zacisnął usta w cienką linię, a jego oczy stały się chłodne i odległe.

— Chciałbym, możesz być tego pewien. — Jego głos był matowy i przepełniony złością. — Byłbym pierwszym, który poinformowałby o tym Pottera. Ale nie wiem nic o jego norach. Nie dopuszczał do nich nikogo i teraz zaczynam rozumieć, dlaczego.

— Wyjaśnij — poprosił Severus.

— Myślisz, że tylko ja jestem teraz chętny do walki z nim? Prawdopodobnie połowa śmierciożerców dla samej zemsty byłaby gotowa donieść, gdzie go można znaleźć. Nie wiem, czy poza kompletnymi szaleńcami w rodzaju Belli pozostali mu jeszcze jacyś zwolennicy.

To było ciekawe. Snape postanowił, że porozmawia o tym z Dumbledore'em. Być może tę świeżą nienawiść będzie można jakoś wykorzystać.

— Kiedy zlecałeś mi absurdalną misję oświadczenia się Blackowi w imieniu Draco — prychnął w myślach na widok zdegustowanej miny arystokraty — wspomniałeś coś o tym, że Czarny Pan oszalał. Co miałeś na myśli?

— Odsunął nas — odpowiedział po chwili wahania Malfoy. — Nie spotykał się nawet z Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. Przestał też rekrutować, jakby ludzie nie byli mu już potrzebni. Zaczęły go otaczać jakieś dziwne stworzenia.

— Jakie stworzenia?

— Nie wiem nic na pewno, bo nie wolno nam było się do niego zbliżać, gdy się pojawiały. — Malfoy wzdrygnął się zauważalnie. — Podejrzewam… Nie, to niemożliwe.

— Co podejrzewasz? — drążył Snape.

— Zrozum, że to jedynie mgliste przeczucie, nic pewnego… — Mężczyzna potarł czoło w zamyśleniu. — Na początku myślałem o wampirach, ale potem przekonałem się, że to z całą pewnością nie byli krwiopijcy. Wydaje mi się, że to mogło być coś pośredniego między dementorami a demonami. Miałem wrażenie, że one dysponują jakąś formą magii.

Severus patrzył na niego w osłupieniu.

— Nie ma takich stworzeń — powiedział stanowczo.

— Mówiłem, że to niemożliwe. — Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

— Widziałeś je?

— Z daleka.

— Więc skąd wiesz, że to było coś między dementorem a demonem?

— Słuchaj, nie wiem tego na pewno — odpowiedział Lucjusz z irytacją. — Ja… wydaje mi się, że raz widziałem jednego z nich z dość bliska, ale nie mam pewności. To było… obrzydliwe.

Obrzydliwe? Snape mógłby się spodziewać różnych określeń: straszne, przerażające, wstrząsające, ale obrzydliwe?

— Dlaczego obrzydliwe?

— Kiedy go widziałem… To było jakiś czas po jednej z zabaw Czarnego Pana. Zostały po niej zwłoki, jak zawsze. I ten stwór… on je… jadł. — Malfoy wyglądał, jakby miał za chwilę zwymiotować. Snape właściwie mu się nie dziwił.

— Jadł? Może to była śmierciotula**?

— A słyszałeś o śmierciotuli, która pożera zwłoki? Albo takiej, która swój posiłek najpierw roztapia, a potem wsysa maź?

Chryste! Co to miało być?

— Widziałeś to?

— Z jakichś dziesięciu metrów.

— Jak ten stwór wyglądał?

— Nie mam pojęcia. One chodzą owinięte w płaszcze z kapturami, trochę jak dementorzy.

— Na brodę Merlina, Malfoy, to niedorzeczne!

— Pytałeś, to powiedziałem! — wysyczał wściekły arystokrata. — A wierzyć możesz, w co chcesz!

— W porządku! — Snape uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. Malfoy miał rację. W końcu sam go zapytał. — Daj mi to wspomnienie.

— Co? Które? Z nałożenia Znaku?

— To też, ale daj mi to z tym stworzeniem. Może ktoś będzie wiedział, co to jest.

Malfoy spojrzał na niego z ukosa, mrużąc oczy.

— Severusie, jak bardzo szczegółowy przegląd mojej głowy planujesz przeprowadzić? Czy nie oczekujesz za wiele? Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? Co z tego będę miał?

— Czyżbyś jednak nie chciał pozbyć się Czarnego Pana? Chyba nie ma dla ciebie odwrotu, skoro już wiadomo, że go zdradziłeś? A twoje wspomnienie może nam pomóc. — Spojrzał na Lucjusza unosząc do góry brew. — Poza tym deklarowałeś, że pragniesz znów się zaprzyjaźnić. Może potraktujemy to jako akt dobrej woli?

Malfoy przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Snape'a z wyrazem absolutnej fascynacji na twarzy.

— Czasami przeraża mnie, jak bardzo jesteśmy do siebie podobni — wymruczał.

— Tak, tak, też mnie to przeraża — prychnął mistrz eliksirów. — A teraz, czy dasz mi to wspomnienie?

Arystokrata lekko się wykrzywił. Wyglądał w tej chwili dokładnie tak, jak przed atakiem Voldemorta — groźnie i wyniośle — i nikt nie byłby w stanie się domyślić, że wciąż jeszcze jest bezbronny i niemal zupełnie pozbawiony mocy.

— Czy mógłbym odmówić tak uprzejmie przedstawionej prośbie?

~O~

Nieco ponad godzinę później Snape szybkim krokiem zmierzał w kierunku lochów. Spotkania z czarodziejami przebiegły tak, jak się spodziewał i zamiast odpowiedzi, dostarczyły mu jedynie większej ilości pytań. Sprawę dodatkowo utrudniał fakt, że indagować musiał w taki sposób, by ominąć ograniczenia Przysięgi Wieczystej: żadnych bezpośrednich nawiązań do istoty wampirzej mocy. Powoli jednak zdobywał coraz więcej danych i teraz jedno stało się dla niego absolutnie jasne — wampiry nie były tym, za co zawsze je uważał. A przynajmniej niezupełnie.

Chyba jedynie wychowaniem wśród mugoli można było tłumaczyć, że Harry przyjął magię wampirów za coś oczywistego. Dla Severusa ujawnienie faktu, że stworzenia te posiadają tego rodzaju potężną magiczną moc, było kompletnym zaskoczeniem i, prawdę mówiąc, przyprawiało go o silny niepokój. Gdyby miał słabsze nerwy, byłby przerażony.

Magia umysłu — tak ją sobie roboczo określił. Jej zakres i możliwości wciąż pozostawały dla niego ukryte, ale to, czego już się dowiedział, wystarczyło, by uświadomił sobie, jaką bronią dysponowały wampiry. O ile poprawnie zinterpretował wszystkie informacje przedstawione mu przez uczestników wczorajszych wydarzeń, magia tych stworzeń była nie do odparcia. Zaklęcia czarodziejów można było odbić, przed mieczem i strzałą jakoś się osłonić, ale wampirze umiejętności były nie do pokonania.

Oklumencja podobno nie miała szans z ich metodą wnikania do umysłów — w jakiś sposób omijali wszelkie blokady i zabezpieczenia. Kiedy Augusta Longbottom opowiadała mu o swojej aportacji, wyraźnie podkreśliła, że próbowała się bronić. Severus wiedział, że była silną czarownicą o bardzo rozwiniętej umiejętności oklumencji, więc jej spektakularna porażka w starciu z umysłem wampirzycy dała mu wiele do myślenia. Chciał się łudzić, że sam poradziłby sobie lepiej, ale jeśli nawet tak było, to ilu podobnych jemu oklumentów żyło pośród czarodziejskiej społeczności? Prawdopodobnie można by ich policzyć na palcach dwóch rąk. A to oznaczało, że w swojej masie czarodzieje byli wobec wampirzej umiejętności eksplorowania umysłów zupełnie bezbronni.

Poza tym, to co wampiry wyprawiały z ludzkimi umysłami, było niewykrywalne dla samych ofiar! Człowiek poddany ich wpływowi nie miał pojęcia, że ktoś obcy dyktuje mu pragnienia lub narzuca obrazy czy wywołuje lęki. Ofiara była przekonana, że wszystko co czuje i czego doświadcza jest realne i pochodzi wprost z jej wnętrza. Snape, kiedy to sobie uświadomił, nie mógł otrząsnąć się z oszołomienia. Jakie to dawało wampirom możliwości! Całkowicie niewykrywalny Imperius, nieusuwalny Confundus i indywidualnie dostosowujący się do progu bólu ofiary Cruciatus. O innych możliwych zastosowaniach były Ślizgon nawet nie chciał myśleć, choć przed oczyma wyobraźni mignęły mu eliksiry miłosne. Wampiry nie potrzebowały niczego tak trywialnego — przedmiot ich wpływu nawet nie wiedziałby, że jego fascynacja nie narodziła się naturalnie. Czy to właśnie miało miejsce w przypadku Hiszpanki? A Bilderdijk? Czy rzucono na niego urok wbrew jego woli? Nic na to nie wskazywało, ale przecież na tym właśnie polegał dar wampirów. Na Merlina! Czy ich możliwości miały w ogóle jakieś granice?

Snape'a przeniknął lodowaty dreszcz. Zimne igiełki strachu wbijały mu się w kręgosłup. Nie pojmował tego. Taka moc, taka władza, a one pozwoliły zwyczajnie zepchnąć się do roli zwierząt, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości mogłyby rządzić magicznym światem. Dlaczego? A może rządziły nim, tylko czarodzieje o tym nie wiedzieli? Bo przecież nie wiedzieliby, prawda? A może po prostu wcześniej wampirom nie zależało? Tylko co w takim razie sprawiło, że nagle zechciały na nowo zaangażować się w życie magicznej społeczności?

Przyspieszył kroku, gnany w stronę lochów irracjonalnym lękiem. Zupełnie nagle i bez wyraźnego powodu poczuł, że musi natychmiast zobaczyć Harry'ego. Był zły, że w ogóle się z nim rozstał.

Mijając drzwi Wielkiej Sali, wpadł w pełnym rozpędzie na niską postać, która ni stąd ni zowąd stanęła mu na drodze. Zderzenie niemal zbiło go z nóg, a potrącona przez niego osoba zatoczyła się i mocno uderzyła w ścianę.

Snape był już gotów wygłosić zjadliwy komentarz, gdy wtem w małej i korpulentnej postaci rozpoznał Molly Weasley. Kobieta stała pod ścianą, ciężko dysząc i patrzyła na niego zaciskając usta w wąską linię. Dłonie trzymała na brzuchu w obronnym geście, który natychmiast przyprawił mistrza eliksirów o palące poczucie winy.

— Dlaczego nie patrzysz jak chodzisz, Severusie Snape! — wrzasnęła, a jej piskliwy głos osiągnął wyjątkowo wysokie rejestry.

— Przepraszam, Molly! — Błagalny ton był dla niego tak nietypowy, że czarownica szerzej otworzyła oczy. — Naprawdę przepraszam! Spieszę się, wybacz! Jakiś czas temu zostawiłem Harry'ego w lochach i…

I co, właściwie? Snape uświadomił sobie, że zachowuje się idiotycznie. Zostawił go, zgoda, ale co mogło się stać? Harry został w lochach, w samym środku Hogwartu. Poza tym, do diabła, Potter był najsilniejszym magicznie czarodziejem na świecie — nawet związany mógłby narobić nielichych szkód. Byle kto nie mógłby go skrzywdzić. Severus odetchnął głęboko kilka razy i powoli zaczął się uspokajać.

— Widzę, że już ci przeszło — powiedziała Molly. — Cokolwiek to było.

Mistrz eliksirów naprawdę był szczęśliwy, że zdolność do rumienienia się utracił jakieś dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. Potarł kark, próbując się odprężyć.

— Od czasu zaklęcia rzuconego przez Czarnego Pana nachodzą mnie czasami myśli, które wywołują…

— Ataki paniki? — Molly spojrzała na niego ze współczuciem. — Rozumiem, też je miewam.

— Tak?

— Oczywiście — przytaknęła z przekonaniem. — Kiedy kogoś kochasz, martwisz się o niego. Czasami lęk jest przytłaczający i człowiek chciałby od razu upewnić się, że ukochanej osobie nic nie grozi.

Patrzył na nią z mieszaniną niedowierzania i niesmaku. Nie zamierzał rozmawiać z nią o swojej… sympatii do Harry'ego! Nie mógł uwierzyć, że okazała się tak bardzo nietaktowna. Ta kobieta naprawdę była pozbawiona wszelkich hamulców. Nic dziwnego, że jej syn zawsze wyskakiwał z czymś nieodpowiednim. Co się działo z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, że postanowili nagle uświadomić go co do prawdziwej natury jego uczuć? Najpierw Dumbledore, potem Black, a teraz…

— Świetnie — burknął, odwracając się lekko w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do lochów. — Jeśli pozwolisz…

— Oczywiście — odparła w uśmiechem.

Nagle przypomniał sobie opowieść Syriusza. Ponownie spojrzał Molly w twarz.

— Podobno zaopiekowałaś się Petunią Dursley? — zapytał zimno.

Molly zdziwiła nagła zmiana tematu.

— Owszem — odparła spokojnie. — Ktoś musiał i trafiło na mnie.

— Ale czy musiałaś również głaskać ją po główce? — wysyczał. — Przecież wiesz, co zrobiła Harry'emu! Ona i jej obrzydliwa rodzinka!

Po twarzy czarownicy przemknął cień poczucia winy, szybko się jednak opanowała.

— Wiem, Severusie, że Harry bardzo cierpiał w ich domu…

— Wiesz — w Snapie aż się gotowało — a mimo to przygarnęłaś ją pod swoje skrzydła i tulisz do snu? — warczał.

Molly nie zamierzała ustąpić. Wyraźnie szykowała się do walki. Podparła się pod boki i patrzyła na niego twardo.

— A co twoim zdaniem powinnam zrobić? Torturować ją? Upokarzać? Zabić?

— Na początek — prychnął.

— Posłuchaj, Panie-Wszystkowiedzący-Snape! — odparła zjadliwie. — Była podła i okrutna, owszem. I dalej jest, nie myśl, że się zmieniła. Skrzywdziła Harry'ego, a jego życie w swoim domu uczyniła piekłem. Ale dzięki temu masz teraz swojego męża właśnie takiego, jakim mogłeś go pokochać! Nie przypuszczam, żebyś umiał docenić chłopaka, jakim stałby się, gdyby wychował się wśród nas. — Podniosła dłoń ostrzegawczo, widząc, że chce jej przerwać. — Teraz ja mówię! Uprzedzając twoje pytanie: nie uważam, że to, co go spotkało, było dobre, ale stało się i nic już tego nie zmieni. A my nie jesteśmy bez winy. To my powinniśmy byli go chronić i upewniać się regularnie, że niczego mu nie brakuje. A przede wszystkim, powinniśmy byli zapytać, czy chcą go tam, gdzieśmy go postanowili zostawić. Dyrektor nie dopełnił żadnego ze swoich obowiązków, za to po wszystkim ukarał Dursleyów wrednymi klątwami. Sam siebie powinien przede wszystkim ukarać.

— Nie mów mi, że współczujesz tej kobiecie! — Snape poczuł się nagle bardzo zmęczony. — Może jeszcze jej wybaczyłaś?

— Oczywiście, że jej współczuję. Dlaczego nie? Czy to zmniejsza jej winę? Nie! Dalej jest winna i ciągle uważam jej postępowanie za wyjątkowo złe, ale potrafię zrozumieć niektóre jej problemy. Nie każdy ma siłę, by z godnością znosić przeciwności losu.

— Wiedziałem! — powiedział z goryczą. — Wybaczyłaś jej.

— Nie moją rolą jest jej wybaczyć — odrzekła chłodno. — Ani twoją, ani nikogo innego. Tylko Harry może jej wybaczyć, bo tylko on wie dokładnie, co dla niego znaczy cierpienie, którego doświadczył z jej ręki. _Jego_ zapytaj, czy jej wybaczy.

Patrzył na nią, marszcząc brwi. Nie przekonała go, ale sprawiła, że w jakiś sposób poczuł się pokonany. Czy brakowało mu czegoś w duszy? Czegoś ważnego, co pozwoliłoby mu chociaż spróbować zrozumieć Dursleyów? Czy chciał ich zrozumieć? I czy w ogóle warto?

Odwrócił się bez słowa i podążył w stronę swoich komnat.

~O~

Harry'ego nie było w salonie. Nie było go też w sypialni, łazience, bibliotece i gabinecie. Snape starał się nie panikować. Rozglądał się uważnie po pomieszczeniach, szukając jakiejś wskazówki, gdzie jego niezdyscyplinowany mąż mógł się podziać. Wreszcie na gzymsie kominka, opartą o świecznik, znalazł notatkę.

Harry informował w niej, że razem z Hermioną Granger udaje się kominkiem do wieży, spotkać z przyjaciółmi. Severus poczuł zawód na myśl, że nie zjedzą wspólnie kolacji, ale z drugiej strony chłopak potrzebował trochę kontaktu z rówieśnikami. Ostatni akapit wywołał na jego ustach lekki uśmiech: _Spotkaj się ze mną o dwudziestej w Pokoju Życzeń. Bardzo potrzebuję treningu._

Nieco uspokojony, opadł ciężko na kanapę. Nie planował iść na posiłek do Wielkiej Sali. Po konfrontacji z Molly czuł się podle. Do koniakówki nalał sobie brandy, po czym zawołał skrzata i zamówił kolację. Czekając na jej dostarczenie, popijał alkohol małymi łyczkami i wodził wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu.

Na niewielkim podręcznym stoliczku stojącym obok fotela zobaczył szkatułkę. Nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział, więc zaintrygowany ostrożnie wziął przedmiot do ręki. Pudełko było drewniane, mahoniowe, misternie zdobione. Na wieczku wielkości karty z czekoladowych żab znajdował się symbol, którego Severus nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a jednak od razu rozpoznał. Otwarte oko. Coś zimnego i obrzydliwego ścisnęło jego żołądek. Z paskudnym przeczuciem uchylił wieczko. Na granatowej, pluszowej wyściółce leżał naszyjnik — bez wątpienia bardzo piękny i bardzo drogi. Snape nie rozpoznawał kruszcu, z którego wykonano delikatny łańcuszek i oprawę kamienia, ale wiedział, że nie było to ani złoto, ani srebro. Bardziej przypominało stal. A kamień… Wyglądał jak zaklęta w szkle kropla krwi. Gdy wyjął cacko z opakowania, na jego ręce spoczął symbol oka z rubinową źrenicą w środku. W pudełku był też liścik, umieszczony po wewnętrznej stronie wieczka.

_Przemyślałem to, co mi powiedziałeś o naszej wspólnej przyszłości. I choć to trudne, zgadzam się, ponieważ Ci ufam. _

_W szkatułce znajdziesz pewien drobiazg. Jest dla mnie dość ważny i chciałbym, byś go przyjął. Potraktuj ten prezent jako wyraz mojego szacunku. I nadziei. _

_Lord Gedeon Batista Aventine_

Severus poczuł, że za chwilę zwymiotuje. Czy to o to chodziło? Czy miał właśnie przed oczami wyjaśnienie, dlaczego wampiry akurat teraz postanowiły wrócić i walczyć o swoje prawa w magicznym społeczeństwie? Czy to Harry był powodem?

Ślepy gniew opanował jego umysł. Z całej siły zacisnął dłoń na kieliszku. Serce biło mu wściekle. Zaciskał zęby, by nie krzyczeć. Prędzej umrze, niż odda Harry'ego wampirowi!

Gdy rzucone z pasją szkło rozbiło się o gzyms kominka, czuł, jakby to jego myśli eksplodowały.

— Niech cię szlag, Aventine! — wrzasnął, niezdolny już do opanowania wściekłości, a w jego głosie brzmiała furia.

Zmięty pergamin wysunął się z jego dłoni i wirując, opadł powoli na podłogę.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 89**

***Déjà vu** — psych. «złudzenie pamięciowe, polegające na przekonaniu, że osoby, przedmioty lub sytuacje obserwowane po raz pierwszy już były widziane we wcześniejszych okresach życia»

****Śmierciotula** (ang. Lethifold) — jest na szczęście rzadko spotykanym stworzeniem, występującym jedynie w tropikalnym klimacie. Przypomina czarną pelerynę grubości około pół cala (jest grubsza, jeśli ostatnio zabiła i spożyła ofiarę), która w nocy sunie po ziemi. Źródło: „Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć", s. 36.

**~O~**

**

* * *

~O~  
**

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-) Szczególnie te, w których zachęcacie mnie, bym nie rezygnowała. Jedno jest pewne – nic nie motywuje równie skutecznie, co zainteresowanie i komentarze czytelników. :-)

**Kasia** — dla mnie też Malfoy idealnie pasuje na kogoś, kto współpracuje z mediami. Więcej, widziałabym go nawet jako jednego z ludzi mediów, ale to już inny fick. Kiedy Snape powie Harry'emu? Nie mam pojęcia. Może wcale. Ja na jego miejscu bym się nie przyznała. :-P

**Akame Sora** — to było bardzo podstępne z twojej strony, wiesz o tym, prawda? I takie puchońskie jednocześnie. Całkiem z Ciebie ześlizgoniały Puchon albo spuchoniały Ślizgon. :-) Całuję! :*

**Karaka** — tak, zdecydowanie Snape był w szoku. A Malfoy nie ma za grosz szacunku dla swojego króla. I dobrze, prawda? Oj, też nie cierpię Rity, mam nadzieję, że ktoś jej przytrze nosa. ;-)

**deedee** — myślę, że to skojarzenie ze Światłem jest bardzo trafne. Na pewno Malfoy z tamtego ficka siedzi mi gdzieś głęboko z tyłu głowy i nie mogło to pozostać bez wpływu na to, jak przedstawiam tego Malfoya. Choć z drugiej strony ten jest chyba bardziej pragmatyczny (a już na pewno w kwestii ubrań, co wyjdzie w kolejnych rozdziałach). Co do deklaracji Harry'ego i jak ją Snape zrozumiał (czy nie zrozumiał :-) ) odpowiedź jest w tym rozdziale. Komedia omyłek trwa. Rita… Nic nie powiem… (*sznuruje usta*)

**Nantalia** — myślę, że ruch z ofiarowaniem Harry'emu Kamienia Serca był jednym z mądrzejszych posunięć Snape'a. :-) Cieszę się, że Ci się podobał ten rozdział i zapraszam na kolejne.

**Voldemortist** — miło mi Cię powitać jako czytelnika, zamiast tylko jako współkomentatora. :-) Zawsze byłam słaba w kwestii autoreklamy, lepiej wychodzi mi reklamowanie innych. ;-) I cieszę się, że Ci się podoba to, co produkuję. To moja odpowiedź na mój własny głód zakończenia Kamienia Małżeństw. Po rozdziale angielskiej kontynuacji, w której była "ręczna robota" po prostu nie miałam wyjścia: musiałam albo sama coś napisać, albo znaleźć tamtą dziewczynę, która wyprodukowała podobny nonsens i dokonać na niej aktu agresji. Wybrałam pierwsze. ;-P Zapraszam do stałego komentowania!

**Annie** — kolejne rozdziały dodaję w odstępie dwóch tygodni, zwykle w piątki, czasem w sobotę.

**Kirikos** — bo mnie ten Snape też czasami zaskakuje. A już Harry zaskakuje mnie nieustannie. Po tym, jak mu Snape namieszał w genotypie, wszystkiego można się spodziewać. :-) Dla Neville'a nic nie szykowałam, bo JD raczej zmarginalizowała tę postać, ale jeśli okaże się, że jest jakieś puste miejsce do obsadzenia, to czemu nie? :-)

**Aanka** — też nie mogłam się doczekać tej lekcji szermierki. :-) A co z niej wynikło, okaże się w rozdziale 91. :-)

**Miss Black** — powitać, powitać! ;-P Ten nasz yaoistyczny świat jest niesamowicie mały, prawda? :-) Zdecydowanie nie mam kontaktu z JD i nie podrzuca mi pomysłów, bo gdybym miała z nią kontakt, nie pisałabym kontynuacji, tylko tak długo jej truła, aż sama by ją napisała. :-) Każda z osób, które ze mną na stałe współpracują (na czele z Akame, Kaczalką i Donnie) wie, że potrafię być prawdziwą drzazgą w tyłku i truję o kolejne rozdziały w naprawdę upiorny sposób. Biorąc to pod uwagę, nie dziwię się, że JD gdzieś się zakopała i nie wyściubia nosa. Jeśli chodzi o Pottera i księgi Slytherina: też bym chciała, żeby się za nie w końcu wziął, tyle że on najwyraźniej myśli teraz głównie o swoim świeżo odkrytym popędzie seksualnym, czemu w sumie trudno się dziwić — każdy chłopiec jest pod wrażeniem swojej ulubionej zabawki, gdy w końcu ją zauważy. Petunia: w żadnym wypadku nie próbuję jej tłumaczyć. Podaję argumenty, które mogą być brane pod uwagę w ocenie jej postaci, ale to czytelnik sam musi ocenić, czy ją usprawiedliwia, czy też nie. Też mam wrażenie, że Kaczalka jest wszędzie. :-P Ale ja narzekać nie będę, o nie. Trafiła mi się najlepsza beta na rynku, byłabym głupia, narzekając. :-)

**Hakkajrii** — cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. :-)

**Isirla** — tak, wreszcie coś się dzieje i z rozdziału na rozdział będzie się działo coraz więcej, tylko chyba nie zawsze tak, jakby czytelnicy sobie życzyli (*sznuruje usta*). ;-) Jeśli chodzi o piórka: bez obaw, nie obrosnę, cierpię chyba raczej na nadmiar krytyki w stosunku do własnego tworu i bez przerwy go poprawiam i przerabiam, a słowa krytyczne od innych przyjmuję z pokorą, więc śmiało możesz wytykać. :-) Nie uraziłaś mnie, wręcz przeciwnie, dziękuję, że chciało Ci się napisać długi komentarz. Wiem, że czasami to jest trudne. Zapraszam do regularnego komentowania. :-)

**przechocie** — oglądałam wiele konferencji prasowych, ale oglądać, a umieć opisać, to dwie różne rzeczy i czasem mam wątpliwości, czy mi wyszło. Tym bardziej cieszę się, gdy ktoś mówi, że owszem, wyszło. :-) Też mi żal Snape'a, ale i Harry'ego mi żal, bo się chłopak morduje z własnym popędem (wreszcie), co pewnie wyjdzie na dobre Severusowi. No, chyba że komuś innemu… ;-P

**Raz jeszcze dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i zapraszam do robienia kolejnych wpisów. :-)**


	13. 90 Przyznaj się, Harry

**Beta/Muza: **Akame

**Beta: **Kaczalka

**Rozdział 90. Przyznaj się, Harry!**

Harry wcale nie planował tłumaczyć ksiąg Slytherina. Nie byłby w stanie i doskonale o tym wiedział. Zamiast tego położył się na kanapie z ręką pod głową i gapiąc w sufit, oddał ponurym rozmyślaniom.

Czuł się rozbity i nieszczęśliwy i nie do końca potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego. To było głupie, bo jeśli się nad tym dobrze zastanowić, od lat nie był równie bezpieczny. Mógł spokojnie spać, nie martwiąc się o koszmary, jego bliscy żyli i mieli się dobrze, a Voldemort jeszcze przez jakiś czas będzie nieszkodliwy. Niby nie było na co narzekać. A jednak miał wszystkiego dość. W roztargnieniu patrzył na różdżkę, która prześlizgiwała się miękko między jego palcami, gdy się nią bawił. Znajoma gładkość drewna uspokajała go, dając poczucie czegoś stałego i niezmiennego.

Był znużony zmianami, szczególnie tymi, na które nie miał żadnego wpływu. Jak choćby tłumami obcych ludzi otaczającymi go, gdy musiał opuścić lochy. Za progiem czekały same kłopoty i zobowiązania, za to żadnych przyjemności. Nie mógł nawet wyjść na chwilę z zamku, żeby polatać. I do tego przebywający w skrzydle szpitalnym Dursleyowie, których po prostu musiał odwiedzić. Jego życie było do bani.

Obrócił się na brzuch, podparł na łokciach i niewidzącym wzrokiem zaczął wpatrywać w regał z książkami, stojący nieopodal drzwi do sypialni.

Doskonale wiedział, że użala się nad sobą, ale kogo to obchodziło? Przecież robił to tylko we własnej głowie. Westchnął ciężko. Chciałby jedynie odrobinę odpocząć, oderwać się na chwilę od obowiązków i może... może pomyśleć trochę o tym, co się ostatnio w nim działo. O Severusie i o tych dziwnych pragnieniach, które go nieustannie dręczyły.

Tęsknił też za zwykłymi dniami wypełnionymi lekcjami i odrabianiem zadań domowych, posiłkami w Wielkiej Sali, spotkaniami z przyjaciółmi. Marzył o powrocie do czasów sprzed wygnania demona, gdy nie był jeszcze uważany za króla magicznego świata i mógł żyć w miarę normalnie. Wystarczyłby mu jeden dzień, w czasie którego byłby _tylko_ Harrym Potterem — Chłopcem, Który Przeżył. Śmiać mu się chciało, gdy przypominał sobie własne narzekania na wcześniejsze zainteresowanie ludzi jego życiem. W porównaniu z tym, czego doświadczał teraz, tamto było dziecinną igraszką.

Zbyt wiele naraz zwaliło mu się na głowę. Czuł się kompletnie przytłoczony. Król? A cóż to niby znaczyło: być królem? Skąd miał wiedzieć, co robić i jak się zachowywać? Ludzie chyba nie oczekiwali, że ktoś taki jak on, kompletnie niedoświadczony ignorant, będzie wiedział, jak poradzić sobie w nowej sytuacji, w jakiej czarodziejski świat właśnie się znalazł? Przez chwilę miał taką nadzieję, którą jednak rychło musiał porzucić, bo okazało się, że właśnie tego po nim oczekiwano. Nawet Dumbledore patrzył na Harry'ego jak na wyrocznię. Żałosne. Tylko Severus ciągle traktował go jak dawniej…

To było śmieszne, że ludzie chcieli od niego odpowiedzi. Nie znał żadnych. Gdyby nie pomoc męża i Draco Malfoya, dzisiejsza konferencja byłaby totalną katastrofą. A Severus jeszcze go za nią pochwalił! Ledwo dał radę wysłuchać tej pochlebnej oceny, bo doskonale wiedział, że na nią nie zasłużył. Nie potrafił sprostać nawet własnym oczekiwaniom, jak więc mógł podołać cudzym? W głowie pielęgnował wizję siebie, jakim powinien być: odpowiedzialny, dojrzały czarodziej, z szacunkiem podchodzący do swojej roli w społeczeństwie. Oczyma wyobraźni widział Harry'ego Pottera przepełnionego powagą, elokwentnego, groźnego i charyzmatycznego. Jak — Harry uświadomił to sobie nagle — Snape. Tymczasem przez większość czasu czuł się raczej… niewystarczający.

Na Merlina! Chciałby rozumieć świat, w którym żył, a zamiast tego bez przerwy potykał się o swoją ignorancję. Jego braki w wykształceniu były upokarzające. Gdy przychodziło do dyskusji o polityce czy historii magicznego społeczeństwa, okazywało się, że nie wie na te tematy kompletnie nic. Dotąd ratowały go dobre rady przyjaciół, ale przecież nie zawsze tak będzie. Wiedział, że musi coś z tym zrobić. Tylu rzeczy powinien się nauczyć, już, natychmiast, a doba była taka krótka! I, przede wszystkim, kto miałby go edukować? Chciałby, żeby tym kimś był Snape, bo on zawsze wydawał się widzieć wszystko we właściwym świetle, jak choćby tę sprawę z Amelią Bones. Harry nigdy sam nie wpadłby na myśl, że Dumbledore nie był w stosunku do niego całkiem uczciwy; na szczęście Severus to dostrzegł. Harry wierzył, że mąż umiałby go przeprowadzić przez każdą przeszkodę, ale on miał tyle własnych obowiązków…

— Harry! Harry! Jesteś tam?

Podskoczył na dźwięk głosu Hermiony. Podniósł się i podszedł do kominka.

— Tak, Herm.

— Mogę wpaść? — zapytała dziewczyna.

Zawahał się przez chwilę, bo nie wiedział, czy podoła rozmowie akurat z nią. Była za bystra, by nie zauważyć, co się z nim dzieje, a nie był wcale pewny, czy jest gotów, by to omawiać. Ale to w końcu Hermiona, prawda? Jego przyjaciółka. Może wystarczy, że powie jej, aby nie drążyła…

— Jasne, chodź. Jestem sam.

Minutę później Hermiona wyszła z kominka obładowana stosem ksiąg i pergaminów.

— Hej, Harry — uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Podobno świetnie sobie dzisiaj poradziłeś?

— Dzięki Draco i Severusowi — odpowiedział. — Po co przyniosłaś te książki? Przecież lekcji na razie nie ma. Nie mów, że chcesz mnie namówić na wspólne pisanie wypracowania z transmutacji — parsknął rozbawiony.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

— Naprawdę, Harry, czasem mnie zadziwiasz — powiedziała. — Sam mi to zleciłeś, więc teraz daruj sobie żarciki. Nie wymigasz się od pomocy i lepiej się z tym pogódź.

Jasne, „Projekt Mroczny Znak". Jak mógł zapomnieć?

— Nigdy nie ośmieliłbym się odmówić ci pomocy przy projekcie naukowym — zakpił. —Mógłbym nie wyjść z tego żywy. — Gdy przekręciła głowę i spojrzała na niego z ukosa, podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. — W porządku! Już się zamykam!

Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z politowaniem, wreszcie wzruszyła ramionami.

— Pominę milczeniem twoje dziecinne zachowanie — zadrwiła. — A teraz serio. Przygotowałam listę książek, od których musimy zacząć, żeby rozeznać się w temacie. Mam też listę osób, które chcę zaprosić na pierwsze spotkanie. W zasadzie nie jest moja, zaproponował ją profesor Snape. — Harry spojrzał na nią z żywszym zainteresowaniem, co nie umknęło jej uwadze. Wręczyła mu pergamin, na który rzucił okiem z ciekawością.

— Draco Malfoy! — prychnął, ale uśmiechał się przy tym. — Ten wszędzie potrafi się wkręcić.

— Masz coś przeciwko, żeby brał w tym udział?

— W żadnym razie. W końcu jego ojciec też nam pomaga.

— To dobrze, że akceptujesz Draco, bo będzie nam potrzebne spojrzenie na sprawę pod kątem czarnej magii, a nie wiem, czy starczy mi odwagi, by rozmawiać o tym z Lucjuszem.

— Czemu uważasz, że Draco zna się na czarnej magii?

— A kto, jeśli nie on? To syn najmroczniejszego z mrocznych rodów, może poza Blackami, i jeśli nawet nigdy sam się nią nie parał, to wie o niej więcej niż przeciętny czarodziej. Zresztą liczę też bardzo na pomoc twojego męża.

— Severus na pewno pomoże. W końcu to dla niego robimy to wszystko — powiedział, wciąż wpatrując się w listę. Gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że stale trajkocząca Hermiona zamilkła na niezwyczajnie długą chwilę, podniósł wzrok. Przyjaciółka patrzyła na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. — Co?

— Nic — westchnęła. — Spójrz na to. — Podała mu kolejny pergamin. — To lista problemów, które musimy wstępnie przedyskutować, zanim zajmiemy się szczegółowymi kwestiami.

Patrzył na długą listę, starannie wykaligrafowaną okrągłym pismem Hermiony i nie mógł wyjść z podziwu — dziewczyna nie próżnowała.

— Kiedy to przygotowałaś?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Wczoraj w nocy i dzisiaj rano. — Wskazała palcem na jeden z punktów. — Tym musimy zająć się przede wszystkim.

— Tak, wiem. Severus miał dzisiaj iść do Malfoya po to wspomnienie — odpowiedział, studiując zestawienie. — O co w tym chodzi? — Pokazał odpowiedni punkt.

— Jak już przeanalizujemy wspomnienie, musimy rozłożyć na czynniki pierwsze cały rytuał. Z tego co do tej pory czytałam o magicznych więziach, zawsze pojawia się przynajmniej kilka różnych komponentów, dzięki którym więź w ogóle może zostać nawiązana. A już takie połączenie, którym można manipulować w sposób, w jaki robi to Sam-Wiesz-Kto, musiało być nawiązane za pomocą dość skomplikowanej metody.

— „Zbadać symbole składające się na znak" — przeczytał na głos. — Jakie symbole?

— Przede wszystkim chodzi o czaszkę i węża, ale też o lemniskatę i gwiazdy. — Sięgnęła po jeden z leżących na stoliku pergaminów. — Spójrz tutaj. Widzisz? Na czaszce wyraźnie widać gwiazdy.

— Ja tu nie widzę żadnych gwiazd.

— Oj, bo to nie są normalne gwiazdy, tylko czteroramienne. I to jest właśnie ciekawe. Co one tam robią i dlaczego są akurat takie?

Harry uważnie analizował rysunek. Rzeczywiście, jak się dobrze przyjrzeć, na czole ohydnej trupiej czaszki można było dostrzec trzy czteroramienne figury.

— A to lemnicośtam?

— Lemniskata — poprawiła go Hermiona. — Symbol nieskończoności. Widzisz? Wąż wychodzi czaszce z ust i zwija się w ósemkę.

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak ty zauważasz takie rzeczy — powiedział z podziwem. — Nigdy w życiu nie zobaczyłbym w tym wężu niczego więcej poza gadem.

— Po prostu nie wiesz, że powinieneś szukać. — Hermiona machnęła ręką, bagatelizując swoje osiągnięcia, ale jednocześnie pokraśniała z zadowolenia, że została doceniona. — Gdybyś wiedział, znalazłbyś to wszystko bez trudu.

— Właśnie — mruknął Harry, przypominając sobie nagle, o czym myślał przed przyjściem przyjaciółki. — Gdybym wiedział. Ale nie wiem.

Jego twarz sposępniała, a wyraz zainteresowania zniknął z niej w jednej chwili. Hermiona patrzyła na to zdumiona, zastanawiając się, co takiego powiedziała.

— Harry, co się dzieje? — zapytała wreszcie. — Od swojego przebudzenia zachowujesz się dziwnie.

— Co masz na myśli? — Poderwał głowę i spojrzał na nią zdenerwowany.

Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby rozważała, czy to jest właśnie ten moment, w którym powinna zacząć rozmowę o Snapie. Widząc zaciętą minę Harry'ego doszła chyba jednak do wniosku, że to za wcześnie, bo jej kolejna wypowiedź dotyczyła zupełnie czegoś innego. A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

— Jesteś bardzo chwiejny emocjonalnie — powiedziała. — Masz okropnie zmienne nastroje i czasem ledwo nad sobą panujesz. Wszyscy to zauważyliśmy, ale inni nie chcą wprawiać cię w zakłopotanie, więc nic nie mówią.

— A ty postanowiłaś jednak mnie zakłopotać, tak?

— Nie — odpowiedziała łagodnie. — Ja postanowiłam dowiedzieć się, co takiego doskwiera mojemu przyjacielowi, który jest tak zamknięty w sobie, że trzeba by użyć Veritaserum, żeby coś z niego wyciągnąć.

— Co mi jest? — prychnął. — Poza Voldemortem wciąż ukrytym w jakiejś dziurze i być może obmyślającym teraz kolejne czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, które wymorduje ludzkość?

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie traktuj mnie jak idiotki — powiedziała spokojnie. — Voldemort zawsze gdzieś tam był, ale to nigdy dotąd nie zmieniało cię w grożący nagłym wybuchem wulkan niszczącej energii. — Pokręciła głową. — Harry, zastanów się. Posiadasz tyle mocy, że jeszcze chwila, a stanie się widzialna. Do tego masz najwyraźniej drobny problem z kontrolowaniem emocji. Te dwie rzeczy razem nie rokują dobrze.

Harry odruchowo sięgnął do bransoletki, która wciąż tkwiła na jego nadgarstku. Hermiona podążyła spojrzeniem za ruchem jego ręki.

— Co to jest? — zapytała z zaciekawieniem.

— Och. — Zarumienił się lekko i uśmiechnął pod nosem. — Dostałem to od Severusa. Jego Kamień Serca.

— Mogę zobaczyć? — poprosiła.

Wyciągnął w jej stronę ramię z bransoletką, żeby mogła dokładniej się przyjrzeć. Przez twarz dziewczyny przemknął cień rozbawienia, którego Harry nie potrafił zinterpretować.

— Z czego się śmiejesz?

— Z niczego — odpowiedziała. — Przypomniała mi się pewna rozmowa, którą prowadziłam ostatnio z kimś bardzo sceptycznym. — Spojrzała na niego uważnie. — Powiedz mi, Harry — poprosiła ponownie. Chłopak doskonale rozumiał, że Hermionie chodziło teraz o to, by zwierzył się jej ze swoich problemów.

— Herm… — jęknął.

— Powiedz mi — powtórzyła z naciskiem.

Z rezygnacją pokręcił głową. Nie ucieknie przed tym, mógł być tego pewien. Ale może to i dobrze? Może ona coś mu doradzi? W końcu zawsze wszystko mu tłumaczyła i absolutnie nic nie było w stanie zbić jej z tropu. Potarł twarz dłońmi.

— Nie wiem, od czego zacząć — przyznał.

— Zacznij od tego, o czym myślałeś, zanim przyszłam.

O czym myślał? Aha, o tym, jaki jest beznadziejnie głupi.

— Myślałem o tym, że wszyscy oczekują po mnie nie wiadomo jakiej mądrości, a ja jestem tak strasznie niedokształcony, że ludzie wokół bez przerwy muszą tłumaczyć mi najprostsze rzeczy. To mnie dobija — wyznał.

Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

— Co takiego?

— No wiesz, jestem… królem. — Wykrzywił się, jakby połknął cytrynę. — Powinienem być mądrzejszy niż inni, a tymczasem… — Potargał z irytacją włosy i ciężko westchnął. — I ciągle ktoś musi być przy mnie, żeby wszystko mi wyjaśniać. Jak dziecku!

— Nie wiem, dlaczego wydaje ci się, że ludzie chcą od ciebie jakiejś nadzwyczajnej mądrości. W każdym razie ja nie uważam jej za najważniejszą u przywódcy. Jest mnóstwo innych, istotniejszych cech, jak choćby uczciwość czy determinacja w dążeniu do celu. — Dotknęła lekko jego dłoni. — A to, że ludzie ci pomagają? Wiesz, Harry, to nie jest nic szczególnie nowego ani zaskakującego — powiedziała, a widząc jego niedowierzającą minę, energicznie pokiwała głową. — Władcy od zawsze mieli swoich doradców. Królowie, faraonowie, premierzy i prezydenci. Minister magii też ma swoich, a co dopiero król całego magicznego świata! Żaden człowiek, który musi w jakiejś społeczności podejmować najtrudniejsze decyzje, nie może polegać wyłącznie na własnym osądzie i wiedzy. Po pierwsze: to byłoby niemożliwe, bo nikt nie żyje wystarczająco długo, żeby nauczyć się wszystkiego na każdy temat. A po drugie: niebezpieczne, bo nigdy nie jesteśmy obiektywni w stosunku do własnych pomysłów. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Ty nie masz jeszcze nawet siedemnastu lat. Oczywiście, że musisz wymagać od siebie więcej niż od innych, bo w końcu nie jesteś byle kim. Ale nie przesadzaj, dobrze? Właśnie po to tu jesteśmy: ja, Ron, profesor Snape, Syriusz, Draco i inni. Żebyś miał wsparcie. Po prostu je przyjmij i nie zadręczaj się głupstwami.

— Skoro nie muszę być mądry, to co ze mnie za król? Co mam niby robić?

— Och, a czy ja wiem? Możesz robić, co tylko chcesz albo nie robić nic. Masz komfort, którego większość ludzi nie posiada: wybór.

— Nie mógłbym nic nie robić. Nie wtedy, gdy ludzie mnie potrzebują.

— No to masz już swoją odpowiedź. Rób to, co uważasz za konieczne, żeby pomagać ludziom. Czyli to, co zwykle. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko, pokazując wyraźnie, że zapędzenie Harry'ego w kozi róg sprawiło jej ogromną przyjemność.

— Wiedziałaś, co powiem — zarzucił jej.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież cię znam. Czy chociaż raz odmówiłeś komukolwiek pomocy? — Harry wzruszył jedynie ramionami. — Otóż to. Kto wie, może właśnie dlatego to akurat ty otrzymałeś tę ogromną moc? Może nikt inny nie byłby w stanie udźwignąć takiego ciężaru?

— No to teraz poczułem się lepiej. Od razu mi ulżyło — prychnął sarkastycznie.

Dziewczyna przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

— Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że problem nie polega na tym, że twoja sytuacja się zmieniła, ale na tym, że dopiero teraz dokładnie pojąłeś swoją rolę. Dotąd improwizowałeś i to dopiero wtedy, gdy okoliczności wymuszały na tobie podjęcie jakichś działań. A teraz poczułeś się odpowiedzialny i chciałbyś podejmować decyzje świadomie. Mam rację?

Harry wcześniej nie myślał o tym w ten sposób, ale teraz zrozumiał, że tak, dokładnie o to chodziło.

— Mniej więcej.

Przyjaciółka cicho westchnęła.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, że cię nie rozumiem, ponieważ sama lubię wiedzieć na czym stoję. I daruj sobie te złośliwe spojrzenia, bo znam swoje słabości i przypominanie mi o nich na każdym kroku naprawdę nie jest konieczne. — Spojrzała na niego groźnie. — Ale twoja sytuacja jest szczególna, a zadania… Nie jesteś mrówką, Harry. Nie pracujesz w zespole. To zespół pracuje dla ciebie. Dlatego musisz pozwolić, żeby inni przygotowywali grunt, a ty… cóż, musisz tylko podejmować decyzje i działać. Jedyne, czego ludzie tak naprawdę od ciebie chcą, to wskazywanie kierunku. Masz przewodzić. To wszystko. Jesteś kimś, za kim ludzie chcą pójść. Zawsze tak było.

— Kiedy ty o tym mówisz, to wydaje się takie proste.

— To _jest_ proste! Zaakceptuj pomoc i ucz się na błędach. — Skrzywiła się lekko. — Na brodę Merlina, Harry, właśnie po to wysiaduję godzinami w bibliotece, żebyś ty tego nie musiał robić.

— Taaak, oczywiście. I na pewno jest to dla ciebie ogromnie przykre — parsknął z rozbawieniem.

— Tego nie powiedziałam. — Pokazała mu język. — Co jeszcze cię męczy?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę.

— Totalny chaos — odrzekł. — W zamku, bo tylu tu obcych ludzi. W życiu, ponieważ nic nie działa jak dotąd, nie ma lekcji i quidditcha. Nawet nie mogę pójść nad jezioro czy do Hogsmeade. — Ucichł na chwilę. — I bałagan w mojej głowie, bo momentami nie wiem, kim jestem i co się ze mną dzieje. — Westchnął ciężko i wzruszył ramionami. — Hermiono, to jest takie irytujące: kiedy chcę gdziekolwiek wyjść, krok za mną idzie eskorta, a potem tłum gapiów. Naprawdę mam dość. Czuję się jak w więzieniu!

Patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem. Widział, że dotarło do niej, jak okropne było teraz jego życie.

— Obcy ludzie niedługo znikną — powiedziała. — Już dwie trzecie mugoli zostało z powrotem odtransportowanych do domów. Skrzydło szpitalne jest niemal puste. Charłacy też wracają tam, skąd przybyli, a obcych czarodziejów Dumbledore pożegnał po śniadaniu. Wkrótce wszystko wróci do normy. — Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. — Ron nie będzie zachwycony, bo już od jutra mają być wznowione lekcje, a profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że nie przewidują przesunięcia terminu egzaminów.

— Żartujesz sobie? — wykrzyknął. — I jak niby mamy je zdać, zajmując się, poza odrabianiem lekcji, tyloma innymi sprawami?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Lepiej zacznij się uczyć — odpowiedziała.

— Jeśli planowałaś mnie pocieszyć, to ci się nie udało — wyjęczał.

— Dasz sobie radę — powiedziała przepełnionym pewnością siebie głosem. — Profesor Snape o to zadba.

Na wzmiankę o mistrzu eliksirów na policzki Harry'ego znów wypłynął rumieniec. Hermiona umierała z ciekawości, co takiego dzieje się w głowie jej przyjaciela, że prowokuje podobne reakcje.

— Zapewne masz rację — potwierdził, odwracając wzrok.

— Posłuchaj, Harry. — Dziewczyna wstała z kanapy i lekko się przeciągnęła. — Naprawdę nie musisz tu siedzieć. Możemy pójść nad jezioro, daleko od zamku i będziesz mógł chwilę polatać.

Harry patrzył na nią, jakby wyhodowała sobie drugą parę nóg.

— Jasne! — odrzekł z przekąsem. — To będzie bardzo przyjemna rozrywka: ja na miotle, pędzący z zawrotną prędkością trzydziestu kilometrów na godzinę, żeby eskortujący mnie wikingowie na pewno nadążyli. A na ziemi… Naprawdę czuję dziką rozkosz, gdy pomyślę o tych wszystkich dziennikarzach, strzelających mi z dołu zdjęcia.

— A czemu ktoś miałby nam towarzyszyć? — zapytała.

— Przecież ci tłumaczyłem. Muszę zabierać ze sobą eskortę.

— Nie poznaję cię — zaśmiała się. — Harry Potter, którego znałam, wziąłby pelerynę-niewidkę, a pod pachę Błyskawicę i po prostu wyszedłby głównymi drzwiami, nikogo o tym nie informując.

— Kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś z Hermioną? — zapytał, gdy wreszcie udało mu się zamknąć usta, otwarte przez chwilę w wyrazie kompletnego zdumienia.

Machnęła ręką.

— Daj spokój. Weź lepiej miotłę i chodźmy. Porozmawiamy nad jeziorem.

Skierowała się do wyjścia, zabierając ze sobą tylko jedną książkę, resztę zostawiając na stoliku. Harry patrzył na nią przez naprawdę długą chwilę, wreszcie jednak uśmiechnął się, pokręcił głową i zrobił, co mu kazała.

To było banalnie proste.

Bez trudu dotarli do drzwi wyjściowych i wydostali się z zamku. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na samotną dziewczynę, spacerującą powoli z książką pod pachą. Ludzi rzeczywiście było już mniej, zarówno na korytarzach, jak i na błoniach. Kiedy doszli wreszcie nad wschodni brzeg jeziora, nie było tam absolutnie nikogo.

— No dobrze — powiedziała Hermiona, siadając na trawie i rozkładając na kolanach książkę. — Ty idź polatać, a ja na ciebie poczekam.

— Skąd wiesz, że ciągle tu jestem, skoro mnie nie widzisz? Mogłem sobie pójść.

— Proszę cię, Harry. — Wywróciła oczami.

Zaśmiał się radośnie.

— W porządku. Idę.

Pęd Błyskawicy był absolutnie nieziemski! Doskonały! Per-fek-cyj-ny! Dlaczego nie zrobił tego wcześniej? Latał nad jeziorem, zahaczając momentami o Zakazany Las. Niemal zapomniał, jak cudowne mogą być wyścigi z własnym sobowtórem odbijającym się w srebrnej wodzie, ile radości potrafią dać udane zwody i pętle. Co za rozkosz! We włosach czuł chłodny wiatr, a na twarzy drobinki wody, gdy wystarczająco zniżył lot. Był wolny! Wreszcie!

Po niemal godzinie oszałamiającej przyjemności wrócił na ziemię. Najciszej jak potrafił zbliżył się do Hermiony i usiadł obok, nie ściągając peleryny.

— I jak się latało? — zapytała.

— Skąd znów wiesz, że tu jestem? — odpowiedział pytaniem.

— Czuć cię na kilometr.

— Wypraszam sobie — prychnął. — Na pewno nie śmierdzę.

— Oczywiście, że nie — powiedziała, odkładając książkę na trawę. — Czuję twoją moc. Jest bardzo… — zamyśliła się na chwilę — …charakterystyczna.

— Ostatnio wszyscy mi to mówią.

— Bo to prawda — potwierdziła. — Masz zamiar zdjąć pelerynę?

— Wolałbym nie. Czuję się lepiej, gdy jestem pewny, że nie zauważy mnie zaraz jakiś dziennikarz.

— W porządku — zgodziła się. — Więc? Porozmawiamy?

— O czym tym razem? — zapytał, wzdychając. Nie było ucieczki przed Hermioną Granger.

— Czyli mogę wybrać temat? — ucieszyła się. — Wspaniale. W takim razie porozmawiajmy o mocach. Twojej i profesora Snape'a. Jak to się dzieje, że one tak szybko się regenerują? Czy wiesz, że tamci dwaj siódmoroczni Ślizgoni z Mrocznymi Znakami do tej pory nie wstają z łóżek? Lucjusz Malfoy zresztą też. A moc profesora Snape'a najwyraźniej ma się świetnie. O twojej nawet nie wspomnę. — Odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza. — Harry?

Leżał obok niej na trawie i zastanawiał się, jak wytłumaczyć tę zdumiewającą sytuację. Kwestia ta była dla niego wyjątkowo krępująca. Ale jeśli miał przyjaciółce wyjaśnić potem inne dręczące go problemy, to nie mógł jej pominąć, bo przypuszczał, że one wszystkie jakoś się ze sobą łączą. Był naprawdę wdzięczny, że Hermiona nie może teraz widzieć jego twarzy.

— To bardzo dziwna sprawa — odezwał się wreszcie i usłyszał, że dziewczyna powoli wypuszcza z płuc wstrzymywane dotąd powietrze. — Myślę, że to kwestia połączenia, którego dokonaliście, gdy mnie przywoływaliście. Mówiłem o tym Dumbledore'owi i raczej się ze mną zgadza. Uważa, że takie wyjaśnienie jest możliwe. — Zaciął się na chwilę. — Kiedy Severus dał mi swoją moc, mój rdzeń chyba wchłonął część jego sygnatury. A przedtem, gdy dyrektor scalił sygnatury z jego magią, rdzeń Severusa przyswoił część mojej. Nie śmiej się, ale to trochę tak, jakbyśmy mieli więź bez więzi. Bo wiesz, nie jesteśmy w ten sposób połączeni. Nie skonsumowaliśmy związku ani nic takiego, ale nasze moce zachowują się od tamtej pory, jakby samoistnie chciały znów się połączyć. To naprawdę dziwne uczucie.

Hermiona siedziała i słuchała wywodu Harry'ego z ogromnym skupieniem. To wcale nie było śmieszne. Wręcz przeciwnie — raczej fascynujące.

— Niesamowite — wyszeptała. — A jak to się ma do szybszej regeneracji?

— To jest chyba skutek uboczny. Bo widzisz, one wciąż sięgają do siebie. Mam wrażenie, jakby moja moc się wtedy rozciągała. I zdaje się, że dzięki temu przyrasta. — Nagle coś sobie przypomniał. — Czy wiesz, że kiedy wczoraj byliście u nas na kolacji, moja moc była zupełnie niewyczuwalna? Severus mi powiedział. A potem nagle znów można było ją wyczuć. Cóż… myślałem o tym później i doszedłem do wniosku, że za bardzo próbowałem ją kontrolować. Za wszelką cenę nie chciałem dopuścić do połączenia. Zaczęła znów być wyczuwalna, gdy trochę zwolniłem hamulce. Nie mogę całkowicie jej ograniczać… w każdym razie nie przez dłuższy czas. Za bardzo mnie to wyczerpuje.

— To dlatego byłeś wczoraj taki rozkojarzony?

— Tak, dlatego. — Zamyślił się na chwilę. — Czy sądzisz, że one mogą połączyć się tak same z siebie? Cały czas mam swoją magię pod kontrolą, powstrzymuję ją. Boję się, co mogłoby się stać, gdybym pozwolił jej działać bez nadzoru. Nigdy przedtem nie musiałem tego robić.

— Nie mam pojęcia, Harry. Pierwszy raz słyszę o czymś takim. — Pokręciła głową. — Skąd wiesz, że została w tobie sygnatura profesora Snape'a?

— Nie wiem tego na pewno, tylko przypuszczam — zastrzegł. — Z tego co kiedyś czytałem, sygnatura czarodzieja jest jak jakiś znak czy coś takiego. Coś, dzięki czemu jest on rozpoznawalny dla innych. Ja to czuję trochę inaczej. Dla mnie to jest, poza indywidualnym znakiem, zestaw uczuć dominujących w danej osobie. Pamiętasz, że wyczuwam sygnaturę każdego czarodzieja? — Kiwnęła głową, potwierdzając, że owszem, pamięta doskonale. — Sygnatura Severusa jest bardzo szczególna. Zawiera ogrom przeciwstawnych emocji. Takich, jakich wcześniej było we mnie bardzo niewiele. Dopiero gdy mnie przywoływał, miałem okazję poznać ich siłę. I teraz te uczucia, których wcześniej raczej rzadko doświadczałem, obudziły się na dobre. To dość przerażające, bo nie potrafię sobie z nimi za bardzo radzić.

— Co to za uczucia?

— Daj spokój, Hermiono.

— No już, powiedz mi.

Nie miała zamiaru mu podarować i dobrze o tym wiedział. Cieszył się, że wciąż jest niewidzialny, bo czuł, jak palą go uszy.

— Noo… na przykład gniew.

— Uhm, akurat! Nie wmówisz mi, że to gniew najbardziej ci ostatnio doskwiera.

— Słowo daję…

— Tak, tak, wiem. No, mów!

— Zazdrość. — Popatrzył na nią niepewnie. Wyglądała na zamyśloną.

— Co jeszcze?

— Eee… No więc… chyba… hmm… chodzi o pożądanie — wyszeptał.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby dokładnie tego się spodziewała. Pokiwała głową.

— Stąd ta twoja zmienność nastrojów?

— Cóż… eee… zapewne trochę tak.

— Trochę?

— Nie wszystko mogę w ten sposób usprawiedliwić… — Uśmiechnął się leciutko. — Poza tym, są też przyjemne rzeczy.

— Tak?

— Jestem bardziej pewny siebie. I nie pytaj, jak to możliwe. Po prostu tak jest.

Hermiona zapatrzyła się na jezioro z bardzo poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Harry — zaczęła z wahaniem. — Wiem, że to być może nie jest moja sprawa… W porządku, to na pewno nie jest moja sprawa, ale wydaje mi się, że nie masz z kim o tym porozmawiać, więc…

Spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.

— Wykrztuś to wreszcie — zaśmiał się.

— Trochę mnie denerwuje, że nie widzę twojej twarzy — powiedziała.

W końcu zdjął pelerynę. Prawdopodobnie byli wystarczająco daleko od zamku, żeby nie musiał się obawiać, że ktoś go zobaczy i rozpozna. Wbił wzrok w szare wody jeziora.

— Mów.

— Harry… Powiedz mi, co się dzieje między tobą a profesorem Snape'em?

Obrócił głowę i spojrzał na nią z rezerwą.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Coś się zmieniło — odrzekła z wahaniem. — Zauważyłam to jeszcze przed atakiem Voldemorta, ale teraz… Teraz to stało się tak wyraźne…

— Co? — zapytał, wiedząc, że na policzki wypełza mu podstępny rumieniec.

Przyjaciółka spoglądała na niego z ukosa. Czuł jej wzrok, mimo że sam uparcie wpatrywał się w czubki swoich butów.

— Posłuchaj… — Zmarszczyła brwi, jakby wahała się, czy kontynuować. Wreszcie z trudem się przemogła. — Jeśli nie chcesz, nie musimy o tym rozmawiać. Po prostu chciałabym, żebyś wiedział, że w razie czego możemy pogadać. O wszystkim. — Potarła czoło. — Wiem, że nikt inny ci tego nie zaproponuje. Sam rozumiesz: czystokrwiści. Wszyscy są bardzo _taktowni_.

Harry był absolutnie pewien, że nie można było słowa „taktowni" wymówić z większą odrazą, niż to przed chwilą uczyniła Hermiona. Czy jednak miała rację? W końcu jego własne poczucie tego, co wypada, a co nie, również bardzo się ostatnio zmieniło. W pierwszym odruchu chciał odrzucić jej propozycję. Wydała mu się niewłaściwa. Rozmowa o jego związku z Severusem nie wyglądała na dobry pomysł, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale chwilę potem przypomniał sobie, ile razy wysłuchiwał zwierzeń Rona na temat Hermiony. Jego wątpliwości i rozmyślań w stylu „Czy sądzisz, że ona mogła mieć na myśli…". Wtedy takie rozmowy nie wydawały mu się niczym złym. To byli jego przyjaciele, zależało mu na nich i oboje wiedzieli, że Harry życzy im jak najlepiej, dlatego mogli powierzać mu swoje tajemnice, również te dotyczące uczuć. Więc dlaczego on nie mógłby zrobić tego samego? Merlin wiedział, że naprawdę tego potrzebował.

Podkurczył nogi i owinął je ramionami, ponownie kierując wzrok na spokojną taflę jeziora.

— Nie wiem, co ci powiedzieć — zaczął. — Mam kompletny mętlik w głowie. Czuję się, jakby ktoś obcy dostał się do mojego mózgu.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytała, a w jej głosie wyraźnie usłyszał niepokój.

— Słuchaj… — zawahał się. — Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. I jeśli mam być szczery, to nie wiem też, co dzieje się między mną a Severusem. Nie do końca. — Kiedy na nią spojrzał, mogła dostrzec na jego twarzy wyraz kompletnego zagubienia. — Kiedy to małżeństwo… zaistniało, nie spodziewałem się po nim niczego dobrego. Nie byłem przygotowany na nic… no wiesz… romantycznego. Na gacie Merlina, nie spodziewałem się nawet odrobiny sympatii. Ale to się zmieniło już dawno temu, sama to zauważyłaś. Polubiłem go. Boże, szanuję tego faceta i ufam mu jak nikomu innemu. I myślę, że on mnie też lubi. — Zobaczył, że Hermiona przewraca oczami. — Och, daj spokój. Wiem, co myślisz. Myślisz, że on czuje coś więcej. Być może tak jest. Ale nie jestem tego pewny.

— Dlaczego nie? — spytała cicho.

— Skąd miałbym brać tę pewność? Przecież nie wiem nawet, co sam czuję.

— Ale Harry… — Dotknęła lekko jego ramienia. — On poszedł za tobą do Winter Land. Pobiegł chronić cię przed demonem. Poświęcił dla ciebie swoją moc! Jakiego jeszcze dowodu potrzebujesz?

— Chciałbym, żeby to powiedział.

— Co?

— Co do mnie czuje.

— A co ty czujesz do niego?

— Już mówiłem, nie wiem.

— A co sądzisz, że czujesz?

— Nigdy nie odpuszczasz, prawda?

— A chciałbyś, żebym odpuściła?

Nie, nie chciałby. Potrzebował jej, żeby zmusiła go do zastanowienia się nad wszystkim. Sam nie miał odwagi zmierzyć się z… _tym_. Zaprzeczył zdecydowanym ruchem głowy.

— Jest dla mnie ważny — wyszeptał. — Nie wyobrażam sobie, że mógłbym go stracić. — Potarł ręką czoło. — Uświadomiłem to sobie wtedy w ministerstwie, gdy zobaczyłem, jak słania się na nogach, a oni wszyscy patrzą na niego jak głodne wilki i tylko czekają, aż popełni błąd. — Kiedy spojrzał na nią, w jego wzroku zobaczyła stal. — On by tam wtedy zginął, wiesz?

— Dlaczego? — zapytała. — Czemu nie wezwał aurorów? Albo po prostu nie odszedł?

Harry spojrzał na nią zdumiony, jakby właśnie powiedziała najgłupszą rzecz pod słońcem.

— Jak mógłby? — odparł. — Chodziło o jego honor!

— I honor jest ważniejszy od życia?

— Dla niego? Oczywiście. W końcu całe swoje istnienie poświęcił, by go chronić.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytała oszołomiona.

— Zatrzymaj to dla siebie, w porządku? — Kiedy kiwnęła głową, kontynuował. — Jedynym powodem, dla którego Snape przystąpił do śmierciożerców było to, że chciał zabić swojego ojca i uratować honor rodziny.

— Zabił…? — Patrzyła na niego w szoku.

— Nie, w końcu zrobił to ktoś inny — odparł. — Ale chciał.

— To straszne.

— Nie — zaprzeczył. — To wspaniałe. To jedna z tych rzeczy, które sprawiają, że jest, kim jest.

— Harry! Jak możesz tak mówić? Wspaniałe, że chciał zabić ojca? — Głos Hermiony brzmiał histerycznie.

Spojrzał na nią spokojnie.

— Wspaniałe jest to, jak bardzo dumnym jest człowiekiem. I jak honorowym. Bardzo wiele jest w stanie poświęcić, żeby ocalić swój honor.

— I to ci imponuje? — zapytała zdumiona.

— Tak, to mi bardzo imponuje — odrzekł zamyślony. — Ale nie tylko to. Jest bardzo silny. Ma stalowy charakter. I jest niesamowicie władczy.

— Tak, to akurat dość łatwo dostrzec — powiedziała, a jej usta wykrzywił kpiący uśmiech.

Harry jednak jakby jej nie słyszał. Był głęboko pogrążony w rozpamiętywaniu zachowań męża. Po raz pierwszy próbował naprawdę zrozumieć, co oznaczały. I jakim Snape był człowiekiem.

— Gdybyś go widziała dzisiaj na konferencji — westchnął. — Kiedy poskromił tych wkurzających dziennikarzy… Wyglądał jak wściekły smok.

Przymknął powieki, smakując wspomnienie. Hermiona patrzyła na niego oszołomiona.

— Och… — zdołała jedynie wyszeptać.

— I wiesz… — ciągnął, wciąż zagubiony we własnych myślach — on się na wszystkim zna. Naprawdę. Zapytaj go o cokolwiek, a on będzie znał odpowiedź. Albo przynajmniej będzie wiedział, gdzie jej szukać. To jest niesamowite. — Nagle jego wzrok stwardniał. — Gdyby nie ten cholerny Voldemort i jego Mroczny Znak, Severus mógłby być jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów na świecie. A tymczasem jest zbiornikiem na moc. I nic, zupełnie nic nie może zrobić, aby to powstrzymać!

Zerwał się, rozwścieczony. Gdyby teraz stanął przed nim Voldemort, Harry prawdopodobnie rzuciłby się na niego z gołymi rękami. W tej chwili pragnął zniszczyć wężowatego drania tak bardzo, jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Hermiona również podniosła się na nogi i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, on ciężko dysząc, ona patrząc na niego ze współczuciem. Wreszcie Harry opadł na ziemię w miejscu, w którym stał. Dziewczyna usiadła obok.

— Cóż… — powiedziała z wahaniem. — To wiele wyjaśnia.

Spojrzał na nią zdumiony.

— Co _to_ i co _wyjaśnia_? — zapytał.

— No wiesz. — Patrzyła na niego spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

— Nie wiem — zaprzeczył. — Gdybym wiedział, nie pytałbym. — Zdenerwował się w końcu, bo wciąż patrzyła na niego bez słowa. — Nie baw się ze mną. Jeśli masz coś do powiedzenia, po prostu to powiedz! I tak mam problemy z poukładaniem sobie wszystkiego w głowie, nie potrzebuję dodatkowych zagadek!

— Wolałabym, żebyś sam to zrozumiał — powiedziała cicho.

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, opierając łokcie na zgiętych kolanach.

— Mówiłem, jest dla mnie ważny. Nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy to się stało.

— Nie sądzę, żebyś chciał rozwiązania małżeństwa, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Nie chciałem tego już wtedy, gdy mi powiedziałaś, że mógłbym — odparł. — Ale pomyślałem, że może on… — Spojrzał na nią z krzywym uśmieszkiem. — Napędziłaś mi tamtego dnia nielichego stracha, wiesz?

Popatrzyła na niego zawstydzonym wzrokiem.

— Czasami być może rzeczywiście nie powinnam się wtrącać — przyznała. — Ale wtedy myślałam, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

— I miałaś rację. — Wykonał gest, jakby chciał ją złapać za rękę, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał. Zauważyła to i sama chwyciła go za dłoń. Widok ich złączonych palców jak zwykle sprowadził na jego twarz wyraz zaskoczenia. Jakby nie wierzył, że ktoś z własnej woli chce go dotknąć. — To mi pozwoliło zrozumieć kilka rzeczy. — Zesztywniał nagle. — Jak na przykład to, dlaczego chcą go zabić.

— Och, Harry! Tak mi przykro!

— Nie powinno ci być. Nie masz z tym nic wspólnego. — Puścił jej rękę i znów utkwił wzrok w jeziorze. — Boże, Hermiono, czasami czuję się jak przedmiot. Bardzo wartościowy, ale wciąż tylko przedmiot. Niektórzy myślą, że jestem wart jego życia. A może i więcej. Zależy, ile ktoś zechce zapłacić. Ale ja na to nie pozwolę! — warknął.

— Tak, słyszałam. — Uśmiechnęła się niewesoło. — Ron wspominał o tym, co dzisiaj powiedziałeś. To było… Harry, to wydawało się… zaskakujące. Chociaż teraz już tak nie uważam.

— Ron! — zaśmiał się. — Musiał być w szoku.

— Nie aż tak wielkim, jak mógłbyś sądzić. Nie jesteśmy ślepi, mówiłam przecież. Zauważyliśmy, że coś się dzieje. — Pogłaskała go delikatnie po ramieniu. — W czasie wczorajszej kolacji… Co się działo?

Spojrzał na nią spłoszony, a na jego policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec.

— Mówiłem ci. Miałem problem z kontrolowaniem mocy.

— Tak, mówiłeś. Ale to nie wszystko, prawda?

Z fascynacją obserwowała, jak jego rumieniec się pogłębia.

— Nie. To nie wszystko — potwierdził. — Jednak nie wiem, czy potrafię o tym mówić. Ani czy chcę. — Nie odpowiedziała, jedynie się w niego wpatrywała. Była taka spokojna. Harry wiedział, że cokolwiek jej powie, ona to zrozumie. Zawsze rozumiała. Odwrócił wzrok. Kiedy zaczął mówić, jego oczy skupiły się na małych chmurkach, płynących leniwie po niebie. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie byłem… nigdy nie próbowałem… Jasna cholera, czuję się jak głupek! Chodzi mi o to, że kiedy braliśmy z Severusem ślub, w ogóle nie myślałem o… no wiesz. O _tych sprawach_ — wypluł wreszcie.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego zdumiona.

— Chodzi ci o seks? — zapytała. Kiedy kiwnął głową, uśmiechnęła się leciutko. — To nie jest brzydkie słowo, Harry. Ani brzydka czynność. Seks jest ważny.

— Och, wiem przecież — westchnął. — Chodzi o to… Herm, ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że pociągają mnie faceci — powiedział cicho i zaczerwienił się gwałtownie. — W ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. No i wcześniej była Cho, pamiętasz… Myślałem, że jestem normalny.

— Jesteś normalny. Rany! Nie rozumiem, jak możesz w ogóle używać takiego określenia. Jesteś normalny, przyjmij to do wiadomości.

— W porządku, jasne. No więc wcześniej o tym nie myślałem. Zresztą nie miałem czasu. I dopiero potem, kiedy Severus został moim mężem… No nie wiem. To się tak jakoś samo stało. Zacząłem mieć sny. Z facetem. To był zawsze ten sam mężczyzna, jestem tego pewny, chociaż nigdy nie widziałem jego twarzy. A na jawie zacząłem coraz wyraźniej dostrzegać Severusa. Nie wiem, czy rozumiesz… Chodzi o takie różne drobiazgi. Zapach, skóra, takie rzeczy… — Opadł na plecy, dłonie podłożył pod głowę i zamknął oczy. — I teraz to się stało nie do zniesienia! — zakończył gwałtownie.

Hermiona próbowała zrozumieć, co mógł mieć na myśli.

— Co jest nie do zniesienia? — zapytała wreszcie.

Zacisnął szczęki, zmagając się ze sobą. To było trudniejsze niż sądził. Jak miał to wytłumaczyć?

— Przebywanie blisko niego — wyszeptał.

Zapadła cisza. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co Hermiona mogła o nim pomyśleć. Sam nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. To było… to było takie zupełnie obce.

— Nie wiem… czy cię dobrze rozumiem — powiedziała powoli. — Jeśli nie to miałeś na myśli, powiedz mi, dobrze? — Słyszał, że zmieniła pozycję, ale bał się otworzyć oczy, żeby to sprawdzić. Wzdrygnął się lekko, gdy usłyszał jej cichy głos blisko swojego ucha. — Chodzi o to, że on cię pociąga?

Kiwnął lekko głową.

— Tak, mniej więcej — szepnął.

Usłyszał, że wypuściła powietrze.

— Zrozum, Harry, to nie tak, że mam zamiar śmiać się z ciebie, ale… — parsknęła pod nosem. — Cóż… Wiem o tym. I myślę, że cały czarodziejski świat również.

Otworzył wreszcie oczy i spojrzał na nią bezmyślnie. Leżała obok niego na brzuchu, podpierając się na łokciach i patrzyła mu w oczy, łagodnie się uśmiechając.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał.

— Zdjęcie, które zrobili wam w ministerstwie, pamiętasz? Całowaliście się na nim.

— Ale zrobiliśmy to tylko po to, żeby uciszyć plotki — bąknął.

— Może i tak, ale namiętność między wami była tak oczywista, że… Och, daj spokój. Każdy to widział.

Harry przypomniał sobie nagle wściekłego Syriusza, wypadającego z kominka z „Prorokiem Codziennym" w dłoni. Być może Hermiona miała rację i tylko on tego nie zauważył?

— Świetnie — prychnął. — Cieszę się, że wszyscy to wiedzą. Ja nie wiedziałem.

Kiedy spojrzał na dziewczynę, ta wpatrywała się w niego w osłupieniu.

— Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś — powiedziała zdumiona.

— Nie — potwierdził. — Ale już wiem. I jest mi cholernie ciężko.

— Dlaczego?

— Słuchaj, między mną a Severusem nie jest tak, jak między tobą a Ronem czy Charliem i Draco. Jesteśmy małżeństwem, coś do siebie czujemy, ale… nie dotykamy się. — Harry miał wrażenie, że jego uszy za chwilę spłoną. — Niewiele w każdym razie. No… nie w ten sposób. I kiedy teraz zacząłem czuć to wszystko… Nie wiem, co mam z tym zrobić. — Miał wrażenie, że zupełnie wyschło mu w gardle. — Cały czas mam ochotę go dotykać. To jest absolutnie straszne.

— Nie rozumiem. Dlaczego to jest straszne?

— Bo nie mogę ot tak, po prostu zacząć go… no wiesz.

Gapiła się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

— Harry, proszę cię, mów do mnie po ludzku. Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Nie możesz go co? Dotykać? Dlaczego? Myślisz, że by tego nie chciał?

Przewrócił się na brzuch i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Naprawdę nie odpuszczasz — wyszeptał. — Zrozum! Nie wiem jak. Nie chcę się ośmieszyć. I przede wszystkim… czuję się skrępowany. Nie mam żadnego doświadczenia.

— Jestem pewna, że on ma go wystarczająco dużo — odparła.

— Co to niby miało być? — zapytał, a w jego głosie słychać było ledwo hamowaną furię.

— Nie wytrzymam z tobą — prychnęła. — On ma trzydzieści siedem lat. Chyba nie sądzisz, że dotąd żył w celibacie?

— Jesteś cyniczną jędzą!

— A ty hipokrytą!

— Nie jestem hipokrytą — sprzeciwił się. — Po prostu nie lubię o tym myśleć.

— Potrafię to zrozumieć — zaśmiała się.

— Nie — zaprzeczył. — Myślę, że nie potrafisz. Poznałem jednego z jego… znajomych. Rozumiesz, to był _taki_ znajomy. Przeżyłem piekło, zastanawiając się, czy… kiedy oni ostatni raz…

— Ojej, Harry.

— Więc nie lubię o tym myśleć.

— Tak.

— Zrozum, Herm, czasem się zastanawiam… Ten facet. Nazywa się Andre Serrent. Jest niesamowicie przystojny. Wysoki, jasnowłosy, dobrze ubrany i też jest mistrzem eliksirów. Zaszedł bardzo wysoko, pracuje jako asystent samego Dorestera. Wiesz, kim jest Dorester? — Kiwnęła głową na potwierdzenie. Oczywiście, że wiedziała, głupie pytanie. — Świetnie potrafię pojąć, czemu ten Francuz spodobał się Severusowi. A ja… — Potrząsnął głową ze smutkiem. — Nie wiem, co mogłoby mu się podobać we mnie.

— Nie mów tak. Pomijając już wszystkie twoje zalety wewnętrzne, że o pozycji w magicznym świecie nie wspomnę, przyjmij do wiadomości, że jesteś bardzo przystojny. Wspaniale zbudowany, do tego masz piękną twarz i najbardziej niezwykłe zielone oczy, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałam. I jeśli wygadasz kiedyś Ronowi, że to powiedziałam, zabiję cię. — Uśmiechnęła się i lekko pogłaskała go po głowie. — Ponadto masz naprawdę świetne włosy. Moim zdaniem powinieneś je jeszcze bardziej zapuścić.

— Severus też tak powiedział. — Harry odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

— No to go posłuchaj. — Popatrzyła na niego uważnie. — Wiesz, myślę, że to i tak nie ma znaczenia?

— Co?

— To, czy uważam, że jesteś przystojny. To nie ma znaczenia. Chodzi o chemię, a między wami ona jest na pewno. Myślę, że po prostu powinieneś dać jej zadziałać. Przestań uciekać i pozwól temu zaiskrzyć. Jeśli jesteś absolutnie pewny, że nie chcesz unieważnić małżeństwa…

— Nie chcę, już mówiłem.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Po prostu zaufaj sobie. To nie musi być od razu coś wielkiego. Żaden seks na całego. Na początek jakieś drobiazgi. Małe rzeczy. Pocałunki, pieszczoty. Tylko to, na co sam masz ochotę. Twoje ciało samo ci powie, czego chce.

— Mówisz z doświadczenia?

— Mniej więcej — odparła, a na jej twarzy zagościł krzywy uśmieszek. — Moje ciało czasem mówi mi, że chciałoby więcej, niż drugie ciało chciałoby dać.

— Czy Ron…?

— Tak, niestety. Trafił mi się najbardziej wstydliwy z braci Weasleyów. Myślę, że nawet Percy… Nieważne. Jestem pewna, że ty nie będziesz miał tego problemu ze swoim Ślizgonem. Oni są raczej… otwarci. Czasem jak patrzę na Draco… Myślę, że Charlie jest bardzo szczęśliwy — powiedziała i mrugnęła do niego.

— Hermiona! — zaśmiał się.

— Co Hermiona, co Hermiona? — Obróciła się na plecy i zapatrzyła w jezioro. — To tylko seks, Harry. Jest ważny jak diabli, ale to dalej tylko seks. Nie trzeba mieć do niego magisterium.

— Byłbym wdzięczny za szkołę podstawową — mruknął.

— Nie rozumiem. Mówiłeś, że Weasleyowie rozmawiali z tobą.

— Tak, ale o… no wiesz… o konkretnych sprawach. O stosunku — wykrztusił. — Pomiędzy pocałunkiem a stosunkiem jest jeszcze parę rzeczy, które można zrobić, prawda?

Przyjrzała mu się uważnie.

— Tak, jest parę rzeczy. Wiesz co, podrzucę ci książkę o seksie czarodziejów.

— O tym są książki? — zdumiał się.

— O wszystkim są — westchnęła.

— Przed atakiem Voldemorta rozmawialiśmy z Severusem o tym, co jest między nami. — Kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak przebiegła ta rozmowa, zaczerwienił się gwałtownie. — No, w pewnym sensie rozmawialiśmy. On powiedział, że zaniedbaliśmy romantyczną stronę naszego związku. Chciał, żebyśmy umówili się na randkę. W ten piątek. Ale teraz to nie wydaje mi się już takie ważne.

— Oj, ale to jest ważne — powiedziała po prostu. — Snape cię pociąga, ale czy tak naprawdę go znasz? — zapytała.

— Jak to, czy go znam? — zapytał zdumiony.

— Normalnie. Czy wiesz, jaki jest jego ulubiony kolor? Z kim się przyjaźnił, gdy chodził do szkoły i dlaczego z tą właśnie osobą? O czym myśli, gdy nie może zasnąć? — Spojrzała na niego z powagą. — Taka wiedza buduje intymność i zaufanie. Sprawia, że stajesz się osobą, która naprawdę _zna_ swojego partnera, w odróżnieniu od reszty świata, która jedynie obserwuje jego zachowanie, ale nie zastanawia się, skąd ono się bierze. Bliskość jest tym, co łączy ściślej, niż jakikolwiek seks, nieważne jak dobry. Lepszym spoiwem bywają chyba jedynie pieniądze, ale one w waszym przypadku nie odgrywają żadnej roli. — Kiedy skończyła, spojrzała na niego i zachichotała. — Zamknij usta.

Uśmiechnął się niepewnie.

— Nigdy mnie nie interesowało, jaki lubi kolor. Po prostu założyłem, że zielony. Ale kiedy teraz o tym mówisz… — Podrapał się po karku w zakłopotaniu. — Skąd o tym wiesz? O związkach, znaczy?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Dziewczyny rozmawiają ze sobą o takich sprawach. Poza tym czytałam trochę.

— Oczywiście, jak mogłem się nie domyślić! — roześmiał się.

— Nie rozumiem, co w tym takiego dziwnego? Skoro przeczytałam „Historię Hogwartu", idąc do szkoły, to dlaczego miałabym pozostawać w niewiedzy, gdy chodzi o coś tak istotnego?

— Jasne. Ja na pewno nie będę narzekać. Dzięki tobie nie muszę sam czytać tych wszystkich książek. — Kiedy pacnęła go w ramię, zaśmiał się jeszcze głośniej. — Ała! Sama to dzisiaj powiedziałaś, więc mnie teraz nie bij! — Uspokoił się trochę i zaczął bawić bransoletką. — Żeby pogadać o kolorach, mogliśmy po prostu usiąść przy kominku. Ale on chyba coś planuje. Jakieś wyjście, czy coś takiego. Nie mam pojęcia, po co.

— Odrobina wysiłku z jego strony na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Pozwól mu się wykazać.

— To zabrzmiało okropnie. Tak… podstępnie. Jakbym z premedytacją sterował tym, co się między nami dzieje.

Hermiona ponownie wzruszyła ramionami.

— Twoja logika mnie przytłacza — parsknęła. — Dwie minuty temu nie rozumiałeś nawet, po co są randki, a teraz martwisz się, że manipulujesz swoim mężem. Daj sobie spokój. Nigdy nie będziesz wystarczająco podstępny w tych sprawach, żebyś mógł z tego powodu czuć wyrzuty sumienia. A jeśli chwilę pomyślisz pragmatycznie, zrozumiesz, że warto to robić, bo to działa. Kobiety stosują tę sztuczkę od tysięcy lat.

— Jaką sztuczkę?

— Mężczyzna musi zabiegać o to, czego pragnie. Przecież wiesz, że to, co przychodzi zbyt łatwo, nie jest cenione. Tylko to, co zdobywamy w pocie czoła, uznajemy za naprawdę wartościowe. A mężczyzn ta zasada dotyczy w szczególności.

— Hermiono, nie wiem, czy zauważyłaś, ale ja nie jestem kobietą — powiedział Harry z nutą rozbawienia w głosie.

Przewróciła oczami.

— Wiem o tym doskonale — zapewniła. — Ale ty z kolei musisz przyznać, że w waszym związku to Snape jest stroną bardziej doświadczoną i to on zdobywa.

Harry poczuł się dziwnie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że we własnym związku pełni rolę… Nie chciał pomyśleć „kobiety", ale to słowo bez przerwy wracało. Snape był dominujący, wiedział o tym każdy, kto choć raz na niego spojrzał. A jeśli on był dominujący, to Harry musiał być… uległy. Cóż, określenie „uległy" podobało mu się tylko trochę bardziej niż „kobieta".

— Czuję się dziwnie, rozmawiając o tym z tobą — powiedział słabym głosem. — Czy stosujesz to wszystko na Ronie?

— Oczywiście — potwierdziła. — I trochę jestem już tym zmęczona. Czasem kusi mnie, żeby przejąć inicjatywę.

— Więc czemu tego nie zrobisz?

— DNA, pamiętasz? Uciekłby z wrzaskiem i tyle bym go widziała — westchnęła. — Poczekam.

— Wiesz co? Nie jestem pewny, czy właśnie o to chodziło Severusowi, kiedy umawiał się ze mną na randkę. To znaczy, o to całe zabieganie i zdobywanie.

— Wiem, że nie to miał na myśli. Pewnie po prostu chciał, żebyście miło spędzili czas i poznali się lepiej. Ale prawda jest taka, że odrobina wysiłku włożona w związek jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła. Pozwól mu na to. Niech to zrobi po swojemu.

— Wydaje mi się, że od tamtej pory, od tej rozmowy, zaczął jakoś ograniczać nasze fizyczne… kontakty. — Harry znów poczuł, że na jego twarz uderza fala krwi. — Wcześniej był bardziej… zdecydowany, a teraz…

— Och! — Hermiona spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się. — Myślę, że on próbuje zrobić to jak należy.

— Co?

— Zapewnić ci komfort. Chce, żebyś najpierw poczuł się… yyy… bezpiecznie. Chyba. Tak mi się wydaje.

Harry patrzył na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

— To mi nie ułatwia, wiesz? On mnie nie dotyka, bo chce, żebym czuł się dobrze, ja go nie dotykam, bo nie wiem, jak się do tego zabrać. To nie jest wymarzona sytuacja.

— Hmm. Sama nie wiem. Może mógłbyś go jakoś zachęcać?

— Niby jak?

— No nie wiem. Jakoś go kusić, rozumiesz. Siadać bliżej niż zwykle. Trzymać za rękę, głaskać. W ostateczności możesz otrzepywać pyłki z jego szaty.

— Pyłki? Jakie pyłki? Rozmawiamy o Severusie Snapie, on nie ma na szatach żadnych pyłków!

— To nieistotne — warknęła. — Nie współpracujesz. Jeśli masz lepszy pomysł to słucham.

— Nie mam żadnego pomysłu — odwarknął, po czym się roześmiał. — No dobrze, o co chodzi z tymi pyłkami?

— Nigdy tego nie zauważyłeś? Kobiety często to robią, gdy mają ochotę dotknąć mężczyzny, a nie wiedzą, jak się do tego zabrać i czy ich awanse są mile widziane.

— Żartujesz.

— Wcale nie — zaprzeczyła obronnym tonem. — Naprawdę tak robią.

— Mam wrażenie, że do dziś żyłem w alternatywnej rzeczywistości.

— Co mogę na to powiedzieć? — zaśmiała się. — Coś w tym jest. — Pokręciła głową. — Nie wierzę, że mówię takie rzeczy o Snapie.

Harry także się roześmiał.

— Niby dlaczego?

— To mój profesor — powiedziała. — Szanuję go i ciągle trochę mnie przeraża. Myśl, że ty już w ogóle się go nie boisz, jest dość dziwna.

Bać się? Harry nie obawiał się swojego męża już od miesięcy… Czuł różne rzeczy do Snape'a, ale lęk nie był jedną z nich.

— Dziwi cię, że się go nie boję, ale zupełnie nie dziwi, że go… pragnę? — zapytał, krzywiąc się lekko. Słowa takie jak pragnienie, pożądanie czy żądza szczypały go w język, gdy je wymawiał.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się głośno.

— To akurat jestem w stanie zrozumieć — odparła.

— Herm… — Przyjrzał się uważnie zapatrzonej w wody jeziora przyjaciółce. — Jak to jest, że podchodzisz do tego tak spokojnie? Wiesz… ja sam nie za bardzo potrafię to zaakceptować, a ty…

Widział, że dokładnie zastanowiła się, zanim odpowiedziała.

— Nie bardzo wiem, jak inaczej miałabym zareagować. — Wzięła do ręki książkę, która do tej pory leżała na trawie obok i zaczęła się nią bawić. — Dla mnie to jest całkiem prosta sytuacja, zwłaszcza od momentu, kiedy zaczęłam podejrzewać, że profesor Snape… A i ty… Wiesz, Harry… Wydaje mi się, że pierwszy raz to zauważyłam jakoś krótko po ataku demona. Później… Później to się stawało coraz bardziej widoczne. A ostatnio… — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Nie chciałabym ci wmawiać, że czujesz coś, czego tak naprawdę nie czujesz, więc po prostu sam to sobie przemyśl, dobrze?

Przemyśleć sobie… Nie był w tym zbyt dobry. Zdecydowanie wolał działać. Ale przed myśleniem _o tym_ raczej nie ucieknie.

— Chyba musimy już iść — powiedział niechętnie, zakładając pelerynę-niewidkę. — Nie chcę sobie nawet wyobrażać, jak Severus wraca do domu i mnie nie znajduje. Miałbym szlaban przez rok.

— Dobrze. — Hermiona podniosła się i trzymając w ręku książkę, skierowała się w stronę zamku.

— Herm…

— Tak?

— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho. — Za całą tę rozmowę.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. — A powiesz mi, kiedy już go uwiedziesz? — zapytała figlarnie, lekko się rumieniąc.

— Jak możesz? Jesteś straszna — westchnął. Po chwili słabo się uśmiechnął. — Zastanowię się. Ale jeśli chcesz cokolwiek usłyszeć, to lepiej szybko znajdź sposób na pozbycie się Mrocznego Znaku.

— Dlaczego? Co on ma z tym wspólnego?

— Severus podejrzewa, że Voldemort może przez więź odsysać partnerów śmierciożerców. Nie możemy… hmm… skonsumować małżeństwa, dopóki Snape ma na ramieniu Znak.

— Ojej! — Hermiona otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. — To dlatego to wszystko robisz? „Projekt Mroczny Znak"? Żeby…?

— Oczywiście, że nie! — żachnął się. — Chcę odciąć Voldemortowi dopływ mocy. — Widząc jej niedowierzającą minę, poddał się. — No dobrze… Może trochę. Czy to ci przeszkadza?

— Właściwie, to chyba nie — odparła z wahaniem. — Ale trochę mnie to zaskoczyło. Wiesz, Harry… Tak naprawdę ty już podjąłeś decyzję, tyle że boisz się do niej przyznać. Nawet sam przed sobą.

— Bez przesady — warknął. Ale po chwili zastanowienia musiał przyznać, że… — Och!

— Tak, och — zaśmiała się krótko. — Cóż, przynajmniej wiesz już, na czym stoisz.

— Jestem żałosny.

— Może odrobinę — westchnęła cicho.

Po chwili dotarli w pobliże zamku i musieli przerwać rozmowę, bo wokół nich kręciło się zbyt wiele osób, głównie uczniów Hogwartu. Obcych na błoniach znajdowało się już naprawdę niewielu.

Dojście do lochów zajęło Harry'emu i Hermionie pięć minut. Wikingowie bez protestu wpuścili dziewczynę do środka, zwłaszcza że wyglądało, jakby drzwi otworzyły się przed nią samoistnie. Harry rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Salon był pusty, widać Snape nie wrócił jeszcze stamtąd, dokąd poszedł. Ciekawe, gdzie teraz był. I dlaczego nie powiedział Harry'emu, gdzie można go w razie czego szukać?

Na stoliku kawowym leżała mała, elegancko zapakowana paczuszka.

— Zgredek!

Skrzat zmaterializował się z cichym pyknięciem.

— Tak, Harry Potter, sir!

— Czy wiesz, co to za paczka?

— Dyrektor Dumbledore wezwał Zgredka i powiedział: Zgredku, dostarczysz tę paczkę Harry'emu. To prezent od Lorda Aventine'a. I Zgredek to zrobił! Zgredek jest dobrym skrzatem!

— Ach tak — odparł pogrążony w myślach Harry i odprawił skrzata.

Sięgnął po paczkę i zdarł z niej ozdobny czerwony papier, który, nie wiedzieć dlaczego, skojarzył mu się ze Świętami Bożego Narodzenia. W środku znalazł małe pudełko, a w nim naszyjnik i liścik. Z zaciekawieniem przeczytał, co Aventine chciał mu przekazać.

— Gedeon Batista? — mruknął do siebie z uśmiechem.

— Co to? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Prezent od Aventine'a.

— Mogę? — Podał jej szkatułkę. — To jest absolutnie piękne — wyszeptała na widok naszyjnika, a potem przeczytała liścik. — O co mu chodzi? O jaką wspólną przyszłość?

— Wampirów i czarodziei. Rozmawialiśmy o tym, gdy negocjowaliśmy warunki jego pomocy w obudzeniu mugoli.

— Jesteś pewny, że tylko to miał na myśli?

— Jak to?

— Sama nie wiem. Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie — powiedziała zamyślona. — Jaki on jest?

— Spodobałby ci się — zaśmiał się Harry. — Jest bardzo pociągający.

— Doprawdy? — spojrzała na niego z namysłem. — Tak uważasz?

— Bez wątpienia — potwierdził z przekonaniem. — Zresztą wszystkie wampiry są niesamowicie atrakcyjne.

— Wobec tego życzę sobie, abyś mnie z nim wkrótce poznał — zażądała, imitując ton rozkapryszonej królowej,

— Tak jest, Wasza Wysokość! — zaśmiał się i ukłonił.

— Wiedziałem, że jak tylko spuścić Granger z oka, od razu weźmie pod pantofel nową ofiarę — zakpił arystokratyczny głos, dochodzący z kominka.

Oboje podskoczyli.

— Malfoy! Nikt cię nie uczył, że nie podsłuchuje się ludzi? — wrzasnął Harry.

— Ależ uczyli, ale nie wziąłem tego na poważnie. Kto rozsądny pozbawiałby się tak wspaniałego źródła informacji?

— Jesteś kompletnym palantem!

— A ty jesteś w stosunku do mnie bardzo nieuprzejmy. Mimo że chciałem właśnie zaprosić cię do wieży Gryffindoru na pogawędkę i partyjkę eksplodującego durnia.

— Ty? — parsknął Harry. — _Ty_ chciałeś _mnie_ zaprosić do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów? Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałeś.

— Niby dlaczego? Jestem tu tak samo na miejscu jak ty. W końcu też mieszkasz teraz w lochach.

— Chyba _nie_ na miejscu — wykrztusił ze śmiechem Harry.

— Przestańcie się kłócić. — Harry usłyszał głos Rona, dobiegający gdzieś zza pleców Draco.

— A kto się kłóci? — odparował Malfoy. — Zwyczajnie dyskutujemy.

— Odsuń się — powiedział Ron i głowa Draco zniknęła, a na jej miejscu pojawiła się twarz rudzielca. — Harry, Fretka ma rację! Chodź do nas na chwilę. Możemy tu nawet razem zjeść kolację.

— Nie mogę, jestem umówiony z Severusem — powiedział Harry.

— On na pewno nie miałby nic przeciwko temu — powiedział niewidoczny Malfoy.

Harry spojrzał niepewnie na Hermionę. Miał wielką ochotę ulec i spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Przecież nic mu tam nie groziło, prawda?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

— Myślę, że profesor Snape zrozumie — powiedziała. — Napisz mu liścik, gdzie jesteś i chodźmy.

Harry nie namyślał się dłużej. Na skrawku pergaminu naskrobał krótką wiadomość i poszedł zagrać w eksplodującego durnia. Szkatułkę od Aventine'a zostawił na podręcznym stoliczku. Jutro napisze odpowiedź. Niewykluczone, że Severus mu w tym pomoże.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 90**

**~O~**

…

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które karmią wena. :-)

**Voldemortist** — proszę, nie załamuj się. :-) Jeśli chodzi o Petunię, myślę, że Harry wołałby się z nią nie spotkać. Gdyby mógł, zamknąłby ją w jakiejś mugolskiej enklawie i wyrzucił klucz. Ponieważ jednak jest demokratą, nie zrobi tego. Ale nie ma się za bardzo czego spodziewać po ich konfrontacji. Żadnemu z nich nie zależy na porozumieniu, a do tego nie potrafią ze sobą rozmawiać, więc… Co zrobi Snape? Nie mam pojęcia. :-) Oj, faktycznie minęło 12 rozdziałów (teraz to już 13), ale czy naprawdę chciałabyś, żeby wskoczyli do łóżka? W angielskiej kontynuacji raz dwa poszli pod prysznic i to było straszne. Nie chciałabym, żeby mojego Harry'ego spotkała taka trauma. ;-) Jeszcze troszkę cierpliwości. Odrobinkę. Tak, „Incepcja" mnie też bardzo się podobała.

**deedee** — hmm, czy Snape zrobi awanturę, czy zachowa wiedzę o Aventinie dla siebie? To Ślizgon, więc… Tak, on zdecydowanie jest na skraju. Ale jest twardy, więc jeszcze trochę wytrzyma. :-) Ech, no tak, ale taki jest Snape. Ciągle mu się wydaje, że to on powinien opiekować się Harrym, a nie na odwrót. Sama jestem ciekawa, kiedy uświadomi sobie, że ich wzajemne pozycje trochę się już zmieniły. No i ta jego duma… Mąż zdecydowanie bardziej mi podchodzi niż współmałżonek, choć na samym początku zastanawiałyśmy się z Akame, którą wersję ostatecznie przyjąć, bo chciałabym, żeby kontynuacja była spójna zarówno z oryginałem, jak i z tłumaczeniem. Ostatecznie jednak zdecydowałyśmy się na wersję prostszą, bardziej oswojoną.

**lucynapilo** — odnośnie tych długich zalotów Harry'ego i Snape'a… Myślę, że JD nie znała żadnego nastoletniego chłopca. Zresztą ten jej wykastrowany Snape, który ukojenie znajdował w dotykaniu Harry'ego podczas treningów, też jest kompletnie nierealistyczny. No ale to bajka, prawda? I rzeczywiście jakieś tam bardziej romantyczne nuty w czytelnikach porusza.

**Kiki** — cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. Staram się obu antagonistów obdzielać czasem mniej więcej po równo, ale fabuła wymusza niekiedy coś innego, tak jak na przykład w tym rozdziale. Ale nawet gdy nie ma Snape'a, to on ciągle jest, prawda? Harry nigdy nie przestaje o nim myśleć.

**Miss Black** — Snape nie ma pojęcia, co siedzi Potterowi w głowie. Zapomniał już, że sam był nastolatkiem, a i wtedy myślę, że jego sposób rozumowania mocno się od potterowego różnił. Dopóki nie zaczną normalnie ze sobą rozmawiać, nie ma szans na żadne porozumienie, bo żaden z nich nie rozgryzie drugiego na własną rękę. Jeśli chodzi o intymność… Snape ma pewne wyobrażenia na temat tego, czego chce Harry, a Harry… cóż, nie powiem. Ale najwyraźniej jeszcze nie do końca potrafią się zgrać. Jednak już wkrótce pewne rzeczy się zmienią. Ulubiona zabawka Harry'ego ma się dobrze, a Harry jest uparty i zdeterminowany. :-)

**Karaka** — Snape poczuł się upokorzony, ponieważ jest dumnym człowiekiem i uważa, że to na nim spoczywa ciężar opieki nad Harrym, a nie odwrotnie. Kiedy Harry chce się nim opiekować, stawia Snape'a w pozycji „podległego", a na to Severus nie może się zgodzić. Stąd i cała afera. ;-) Tak, szermierka będzie w rozdziale 91. :-) Akame się podobało, więc może i Tobie się spodoba. Koniecznie wtedy liczę na komentarz!

**Czeko** — tak, na razie wszystko wskazuje, że będę pisać dalej. Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba, zapraszam do regularnego komentowania. :-)


	14. 91 Jeszcze jedna podłoga

**Beta/Muza:** Akame

**Beta:** Kaczalka

**Rozdział 91. Jeszcze jedna podłoga**

— Przysięgam, Łasico, jeżeli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, zamienię cię w ropuchę i oddam Longbottomowi jako partnera dla Teodory! — wysyczał do Rona zirytowany Draco.

Malfoy osiągał stan wrzenia za każdym razem, gdy Weasley wykonywał wokół niego przedziwną kombinację ruchów, na którą składały się przysiady, podskoki, obroty i potrząsanie rękami. W opinii członków klanu Weasleyów Ron właśnie tańczył, co nie dla każdego musiało być oczywiste. Dzisiejszego wieczora Weasley podrygiwał malarycznie już po raz trzeci, a to oznaczało, że Malfoy przegrał właśnie trzecią partię szachów czarodziejów. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był z tego powodu naprawdę wściekły.

— Hej, Malfoy! Nie bądź taki sztywny! Przegrałeś, kara musi być! — wrzasnął Seamus, rechocząc nieprzytomnie.

— A jak rzucę na ciebie Jęzlep, to zgodzisz się ze mną, że będzie to adekwatna kara za emitowanie z siebie śmiechu przypominającego jazgot chochlika?

— Jasne, jasne! Pamiętaj tylko, że ty masz jedną różdżkę, a my kilkanaście — zaśmiał się Dean, stojący w kole gapiów obserwujących występ Rona.

— Wcale nie — parsknęła Lavender, zaprzysięgła wielbicielka Draco. — Tylko spróbujcie, a zobaczymy, kto tu ma więcej różdżek!

— A my mamy Ginny! — wrzasnął George Weasley.

— A Ginny ma upiorogacka! — zawtórował mu Fred.

— I z pewnością go na was użyję — odkrzyknęła groźnie swoim braciom najmłodsza Weasleyówna, wywołując tym wśród obserwatorów sprzeczki totalną konsternację.

Draco uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem i poprawił swoją idealną fryzurę delikatnym muśnięciem palców.

— Dziewczyna wie, kto jest prawdziwym mistrzem — oświadczył i mrugnął do szwagierki, a Ginny puściła mu oczko i pokazała język.

Rona nie obchodziły żadne przepychanki wśród widzów obserwujących jego popisy. Pląsał właśnie wokół Ślizgona z rękoma uniesionymi wysoko do góry, kręcąc biodrami w wyjątkowo komiczny sposób i wzbudzając swoim występem ogólną wesołość. Widownia, na którą składali się przebywający w pokoju wspólnym Gryfoni, klaskała mu do rytmu i pohukiwała zachęcająco. Malfoy, stojący w samym centrum tego zamieszania, zadarł nos wysoko do góry i z godnością starał się dotrwać do końca występu.

Harry w towarzystwie Charliego i Hermiony opierał się o gzyms kominka i z bezpiecznej odległości kilku metrów przyglądał się przedstawieniu z kpiącą miną. Wyraz twarzy starszego Weasleya był niemal identyczny, natomiast Granger wyglądała na odrobinę zirytowaną. Każde z nich trzymało w dłoni po butelce piwa kremowego, popijając od czasu do czasu słodki napój.

— Słowo daję! Ron z dnia na dzień zachowuje się coraz bardziej dziecinnie — prychnęła Gryfonka, kręcąc głową.

— Bez przesady — odpowiedział Harry. — Kilka miesięcy temu prędzej przyłożyłby Malfoyowi niż zagrał z nim w szachy. Uważam, że Ron dojrzewa.

— Dojrzewa? Zachowuje się jak orangutan na prochach.

— Jakich prochach? — zdziwił się Charlie.

— Nie słuchaj jej — zaśmiał się Harry. — Hermiono, o co ci chodzi?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

— Nie wiem. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że mogliby już trochę spoważnieć. Zwłaszcza po tym, co się ostatnio wydarzyło. Na Merlina! Jesteśmy już przecież dorośli!

— A po co mają poważnieć? — odrzekł Charlie. — Przecież oni świetnie się bawią.

Oczywiście miał rację i Harry w pełni się z nim zgadzał. Ron i Draco… Jeśli w ostatnim czasie zdarzyło się w Hogwarcie coś dziwniejszego, on o tym nie słyszał. Przejście od „nienawidzę-cię-draniu-i-chętnie-wydłubałbym-ci-oczy" do „spędzanie-z-tobą-czasu-palancie-jest-moją-ulubioną-rozrywką" odbyło się płynnie i zupełnie naturalnie, a fakt, że Malfoy posiadał odrobinę wdzięku, który pomagał mu zdobyć popleczników w gryfońskiej wieży, sprawił, iż ten dziwaczny związek został zaakceptowany bez większych zastrzeżeń. Możliwe, że Harry czułby się nawet zazdrosny, ale nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie siebie samego funkcjonującego w przyjaźni na zasadach, jakie wypracowali ci dwaj. To wszystko za bardzo przypominało jakąś surrealistyczną grę, a Harry był w nich okropny.

Ron i Draco skończyli właśnie piątą rozgrywaną tego wieczora partię szachów i bez wątpienia szykowali się do kolejnej. Malfoy nie zamierzał zrezygnować, dopóki nie wygra albo przynajmniej nie zremisuje z Weasleyem. Obecnie wynik wynosił trzy do dwóch na korzyść Rona i nie było mowy, by Ślizgon tak to zostawił.

— Powiedzcie mi, kiedy to się stało — zażądał Harry, patrząc z uśmiechem na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Być może Hermiona miała trochę racji. Ron rzeczywiście ruszał się raczej jak małpa.

— Kiedy co się stało? — zapytał z roztargnieniem Charlie.

— No… oni. — Harry kiwnął głową, wskazując na Rona i Draco.

Charlie spojrzał na niego z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

— W międzyczasie.

— Wiedziałem, że przespałem najlepsze momenty — parsknął Harry.

— Bez przesady. — Hermiona napiła się ze swojej butelki. — To trwa już jakiś czas. I nie chodzi tylko o Rona. Zwróć uwagę, że Draco ma tu swoich fanów.

— Zauważyłem — potwierdził Potter. Nie dało się ich nie dostrzec, bo wielbiciele Ślizgona nie kryli się ze swoją sympatią. — Czuje się w wieży jak u siebie w lochach.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie jest taki zły.

— Dzięki — parsknął Charlie.

— Och, wybacz, Charlie. — Hermiona zawstydziła się, gdy zrozumiała, że palnęła gafę. — Nie miałam tego na myśli.

— Miałaś. — Charlie spojrzał na nią kpiąco. — Ale wybaczam ci. — Mrugnął do niej. — Draco potrafi być naprawdę nieznośny, jeśli chce. Zresztą, kiedy nie chce, też. Przychodzi mu to bez żadnego trudu. Myślę, że to genetyczne, tak jak wyczucie mody.

Wszyscy troje roześmiali się zgodnie.

Harry westchnął z zadowoleniem. To było naprawdę udane popołudnie. Trzy godziny spędzone z przyjaciółmi w zupełności wystarczyły, żeby poczuł się lepiej i odzyskał dobry humor. Zagrał w eksplodującego durnia z Deanem i Seamusem, ale na szachy nie dał się namówić — przy zawodnikach wagi ciężkiej, jakimi byli Ron i Draco, nie miał nawet najmniejszej nadziei na wygraną. Za to z przyjemnością posłuchał zbiorowych jęków, gdy Hermiona ogłosiła wiadomość o wznowieniu lekcji już następnego dnia. O tak, wszyscy bardzo głośno i efektownie narzekali, ale Harry odniósł wrażenie, że więcej w tych skargach ulgi niż faktycznej chęci przedłużenia sobie okresu bezczynności. Chyba każdy uczeń w zamku tęsknił już za powrotem do normalności.

Trochę obawiał się reakcji kolegów na swoją wizytę — w końcu pierwszy raz od ataku Voldemorta pojawiał się w wieży Gryffindoru i nie bardzo wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Na początku wydawało się, że będzie dokładnie tak okropnie jak zawsze, gdy działo się coś tajemniczego, a on brał w tym udział. Ciężko było tak nie pomyśleć, bo kiedy tylko wyszedł z kominka, na jego widok w pokoju wspólnym najpierw zapadła cisza, a następnie rozległy się szepty. Chwilę potem w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały zrazu pojedyncze, a później już zbiorowe i bardzo głośne oklaski. Czuł się w tamtym momencie naprawdę zażenowany i zupełnie poważnie rozważał odwrót do własnych komnat. Jak często będzie musiał cierpieć podobne tortury? Kiedy przypomniał sobie scenę przy śniadaniu, doszedł do wniosku, że najprawdopodobniej jeszcze wiele, bardzo wiele razy.

Nagle usłyszał stanowczy głos Hermiony.

— Przestańcie wprawiać Harry'ego w zakłopotanie — powiedziała, marszcząc brwi i patrząc groźnie na kolegów. — Jeśli zamierzacie zachowywać się tak głupio, lepiej od razu idźcie do swoich dormitoriów.

— Nie bądź taka apodyktyczna — zdenerwował się Dean. — Nikt z nas nie chce sprawić Harry'emu przykrości. Jesteśmy mu wdzięczni za to, co zrobił. Czy to takie dziwne, że dziękujemy w jedyny sposób, w jaki potrafimy?

Gryfoni patrzyli niepewnie to na Granger, to na Thomasa. Sytuacja zrobiła się naprawdę nieprzyjemna, a Harry nie życzył sobie być powodem żadnych spięć pomiędzy swoimi przyjaciółmi. Zwłaszcza, kiedy zrozumiał, że naprawdę nie chcieli, by czuł się zawstydzony. Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

— Przecież chodzę z wami do szkoły, nie? — powiedział. — Chyba nie będziecie mi klaskać za każdym razem, gdy spotkamy się na korytarzu?

Odpowiedziały mu stłumione parsknięcia. Obserwowali go jeszcze przez chwilę, gdy szedł usiąść na kanapie między Ginny a Seamusem, ale potem powoli wrócili do swoich zajęć. Co jakiś czas ktoś, przechodząc obok, klepał go w ramię, mówiąc: „Dziękuję, Harry!" albo „Dzięki, chłopie!". Od czasu do czasu łapał też ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale nic więcej. Poza tym miał spokój i mógł się zrelaksować w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Czyżby wszystko mogło być jeszcze jak dawniej? Przynajmniej trochę?

Jedno na pewno się nie zmieniło — Colin ciągle gapił się na niego pełnym zachwytu wzrokiem. Jeśli cokolwiek miałoby się zmienić w jego stosunkach z kolegami, życzyłby sobie, żeby zmieniło się właśnie to. Ostentacyjne zainteresowanie chłopaka rozpraszało go i wprawiało w zakłopotanie. Szczególnie że widzieli je wszyscy wokół i nie przestawali komentować. Dean i Seamus nieustannie chichotali i nawet Hermiona przewracała oczami, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

— Wiesz, Harry, wyglądasz naprawdę… Och, no, po prostu fantastycznie wyglądasz — powiedziała, gdy po raz kolejny spojrzał na nią pytająco.

Uwagi kolegów były żartobliwe, ale i tak… Harry naprawdę wolałby, żeby Colin zwrócił swoje uczucie w stronę kogoś innego. Do diaska, czasami miał ochotę potrząsnąć chłopakiem i powiedzieć mu prosto w twarz: „Mam męża, głupku!". Tymczasem pozostało mu odwracać oczy i z rezygnacją znosić maślany wzrok Creeveya.

Westchnął cicho i dopił swoje piwo. Jeśli pominąć irytujące zachowanie Colina, było świetnie. Tak, popołudnie minęło bardzo przyjemnie. A wkrótce czekał go równie miły wieczór. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o treningu.

Za kwadrans ósma pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi i pod peleryną-niewidką opuścił wieżę. Zupełnie zrelaksowany zdążał w stronę Pokoju Życzeń, z uśmiechem wspominając najzabawniejsze momenty popołudnia. Chwilami stawała mu też przed oczyma wcześniejsza rozmowa z Hermioną i jej wścibskie pytania, a wtedy uśmiech na jego twarzy jeszcze się poszerzał. Ta dziewczyna była okropna i wspaniała jednocześnie! Nigdy nie odpuszczała i nie miał szans przed nią uciec, ale ich rozmowa naprawdę dała mu do myślenia.

Zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób powinien _dać temu zaiskrzyć_, cokolwiek to miało znaczyć. Jak miał to zrobić, skoro Severus najwyraźniej ostatnio… cóż, wycofywał się. To było chyba jedyne określenie na to, co robił. Ostatnie dwa wieczory Harry leżał nieprzytomny, a rano Snape uciekał z łóżka. Do tego w ciągu dnia zachowywał się raczej biernie. Czule i delikatnie, ale… To nie był ten dominujący mężczyzna, który w poniedziałek niemal…

Harry zatrzymał się i oparł o ścianę. Poczuł nagły skurcz w podbrzuszu, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak mąż przygniatał go całym ciężarem do podłogi i całował gwałtownie. Próbował opanować mięknące kolana i przyspieszony oddech. Czy właśnie to chciał osiągnąć, prowokując Snape'a? Nie wiedział. Jego dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała do szyi i na kark, a potem zjechała na klatkę piersiową, gładząc ją bezwiednie i posyłając igiełki podniecenia wprost do lędźwi. Oderwał ją wreszcie z wysiłkiem. Musiał się opanować. Czekał go trening, a drżące kończyny to była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej potrzebował, broniąc się przed podstępnymi atakami. Severus na pewno nie da mu taryfy ulgowej.

_Otrzepywać pyłki z jego szaty_, tłukło mu się po głowie. _O co chodzi z tymi pyłkami?_, zastanawiał się, zbliżając się do swojego celu. Trzy razy przeszedł wzdłuż ściany na siódmym piętrze, aż ukazały się przed nim drzwi do Pokoju Życzeń. Wszedł i zamarł.

Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że wystrój się zmienił. Sala treningowa nie wyglądała jak dotychczas. Wprawdzie dalej na ścianach wisiały ogromne lustra, ale zniknęły stoły z bronią i niemal wszystkie maty, a w ich miejscu znajdował się teraz jedynie gładki, lśniący parkiet. Pod jedną ze ścian, w rogu, stały w półkolu kanapy i fotele. Pomieszczenie było oświetlone łagodnym blaskiem świec, ustawionych długimi rzędami na podłodze. To zdecydowanie nie przypominało miejsca, w którym można byłoby ćwiczyć szermierkę.

Głębokie rozczarowanie, jakie poczuł na widok zmienionego wyglądu sali, wprawiło go w konsternację.

Aż do tej chwili nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak wielkie nadzieje wiązał z dzisiejszym treningiem. Od rana wspominał wcześniejsze lekcje i marzył, by znów pozwolić ciału smakować powolne ruchy rozgrzewki. W marzeniach nie wyszedł poza ten etap, ale ani przez chwilę nie wydało mu się to dziwne. Bez końca odtwarzał momenty, w których Severus poprawiał ruchy jego rąk i wygięcie pleców, by jak najlepiej rozciągnąć mięśnie. Później, zanim przeszliby do właściwej walki, długo ustawiałby go we właściwej pozycji. Słyszał w głowie mruczący głos męża. _Lewa noga do przodu… Dobrze. Nogi trochę szerzej, Harry. Ugnij kolana, miękko… Dobrze._ Na szyi niemal czuł ciepły oddech, a na biodrze dotyk twardej dłoni.

I nagle okazało się, że nic z tego nie będzie. Zirytowany, ale i trochę ciekaw, dlaczego Severus zmienił zdanie, jeszcze raz rozejrzał się uważnie po sali, by wreszcie zatrzymać wzrok na postaci znajdującej się po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia.

Snape siedział w jednym z foteli. Głowę trzymał podpartą na ręce i wyglądał na zamyślonego. Nie poruszył się, dopóki Gryfon nie podszedł do niego na odległość kilku kroków. Dopiero wtedy powoli podniósł się, stając przed chłopakiem.

— Nie będziemy dzisiaj ćwiczyć? — zapytał Harry, mierząc męża wzrokiem.

Wygląd Severusa sugerował, że mężczyzna przygotowany był na trening, coś jednak było inaczej niż zwykle. Snape wyglądał jakoś… Nie wiadomo dlaczego, skojarzył się Harry'emu z bardzo niebezpiecznym, dzikim zwierzęciem. Włosy związał nisko nad karkiem w luźny kucyk. Kilka kosmyków wysunęło się z węzła i łagodnie opadło na czoło i policzki. Jak zwykle założył dopasowane czarne spodnie i białą luźną koszulę, która dzisiaj była niemal do połowy rozpięta, odsłaniając wiszący na szyi mężczyzny zielony Kamień Serca. Na Merlina! Severus prezentował się naprawdę świetnie. Harry zamarł, gapiąc się na jego niezwyczajny negliż. Blada skóra nieodparcie przyciągała wzrok. Oblizał wargi i przeniósł spojrzenie wyżej. W migotliwym świetle świec twarz męża wydawała mu się pozbawiona wyrazu. Mężczyzna odchrząknął cicho, zanim odpowiedział.

— Będziemy, jeśli zechcesz. — Jego głos był przytłumiony i lekko ochrypły. — Sądzę jednak, że masz dość walki jak na jeden dzień.

Dość walki? Przecież z nikim dzisiaj… Och. Konferencja.

— To nie była walka — oświadczył, zdeterminowany, żeby za wszelką cenę dopiąć swego. — Nie taka, jakiej teraz potrzebuję.

— Nie potrzebujesz walki, Harry. — Severus patrzył na niego wzrokiem, który wwiercał mu się w głowę i chłopak miał niepokojące wrażenie, że mąż dostrzega coś, co przed nim samym było ukryte. Nie zamierzał się jednak poddać.

— Skąd wiesz, że nie potrzebuję? Właśnie, że potrzebuję! Marzę, żeby w końcu rozciągnąć mięśnie i poruszać się trochę. — Chciał, by jego głos brzmiał gniewnie, a zamiast tego z ust wyszła mu jękliwa skarga.

Pod nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem męża Harry'emu zrobiło się nieswojo. Opuścił spojrzenie na swoje buty, nagle skrępowany. Snape dwoma długimi krokami pokonał dystans między nimi i Harry wyczuł bardziej, niż zobaczył, że mąż sięga dłonią, by złapać jego brodę i podciągnąć twarz do góry. Poczuł ciężki piżmowo-korzenny zapach wymieszany ze słabym aromatem brandy. Chwilę potem patrzył w czarne oczy, które z tej odległości nie wydawały mu się już nieprzeniknione. Spojrzenie mężczyzny było miękkie.

— Nie potrzebujesz walki — powiedział Snape szeptem. — Ale będziemy się ruszać. — Uśmiechnął się lekko jednym kącikiem ust. — Nauczę cię tańczyć.

Tańczyć!

Nic z tego! Nie ma mowy! Harry nie zamierzał tańczyć ani dzisiaj ani nigdy. Wystarczył mu ten jeden żenujący pokaz nieudolności, jaki zaserwował wszystkim w Hogwarcie w czasie balu bożonarodzeniowego na czwartym roku. Nie planował powtarzać tamtej porażki, a już szczególnie w obecności Severusa Snape'a.

— Nie chcę tańczyć! — pisnął, a własny głos zabrzmiał w jego uszach wyjątkowo dziecinnie. Co się z nim działo, że nie mógł kontrolować przy Severusie nawet czegoś tak podstawowego, jak brzmienie głosu? — Wolę pojedynek — dokończył spokojniej i cofnął się o krok, uwalniając brodę z dłoni męża.

Wyraz oczu byłego Ślizgona zmienił się błyskawicznie. Pojawiła się w nich kpina i coś, co Harry widywał tylko wtedy, gdy Severus szykował się do konfrontacji, którą za wszelką cenę planował wygrać.

— Nie wątpię, że wolisz — wymruczał, pochylając się ku Harry'emu. — Choć doprawdy nie wiem, dlaczego, skoro lekcje tańca z pewnością bardziej by ci się przydały.

A więc pamiętał! Oczywiście, że tak, Snape nie zapominał przecież niczego. Jak Harry mógł kiedykolwiek pomyśleć, że przegapiłby lub zapomniał taką doskonałą okazję do drwin?

— Bardzo śmieszne! — Wykrzywił się paskudnie, bardziej zawstydzony, niż chciałby przyznać nawet sam przed sobą.

— Wcale nie — odpowiedział Snape spokojnie, a jego głos brzmiał, jakby mężczyzna miał zamiar przejść właśnie do przedstawiania racjonalnych argumentów. — To nie jest śmieszne. Raczej upokarzające, zarówno dla ciebie, jak i dla mnie. — Harry otworzył usta w niemym zdumieniu. Takiego obrotu rozmowy się nie spodziewał. — Nie sądzisz chyba, że nie czekają nas żadne oficjalne uroczystości, w czasie których będziesz musiał tańczyć? Ze mną albo z kimś innym?

Harry gapił się na męża, jakby wyrosła mu nagle druga głowa. Oficjalne okazje? Nie zamierzał udzielać się towarzysko! Z drugiej strony, ostatnimi czasy raczej rzadko robił to, na co sam miał ochotę, więc kto wie, jakie jeszcze wymyślne tortury go czekają. Może faktycznie zostać zaproszony na jakiś bal czy coś podobnego, a wtedy… Nagle przypomniał sobie okoliczności wizyty u rodziny Snape'a. Nie potrafił nawet posługiwać się głupim sztyletem, nie mówiąc już o bardziej skomplikowanych kwestiach magicznego savoir vivre'u. I choć wtedy jego zachowanie wydawało się Severusowi zabawne, Harry był raczej pewny, że nie zawsze tak będzie. Jeszcze nie raz zdarzą się sytuacje, w których jego nieokrzesanie i brak umiejętności towarzyskich przyniosą mężowi wstyd. A tego za wszelką cenę pragnął uniknąć.

Jednak taniec… Jęknął w duchu. To będzie droga przez mękę. Jego ciało nie chciało go słuchać, gdy przychodziło do przestawiania nóg w określonym porządku, w dodatku w taki sposób, żeby na nikogo nie wpaść ani nie podeptać palców partnerce.

Merlinie! Tu nie będzie miał partnerki, uświadomił sobie nagle. Będzie tańczył z Severusem i jeśli to jemu nadepnie na nogę, stanie się to najbardziej poniżającym doświadczeniem, jakie mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, a żołądek zacisnął się boleśnie. Poczuł mdłości. Naprawdę kusiło go, żeby odwrócić się na pięcie i pędem wybiec z Pokoju Życzeń.

Na ramieniu poczuł lekki nacisk dłoni Snape'a.

— Na wszystko dam ci tyle czasu, ile będziesz potrzebował — powiedział mężczyzna łagodnie. — Nie będę cię poganiał i obiecuję, że nie będę kpić, cokolwiek się zdarzy. — Gdy Harry nadal nie odpowiadał, wpatrując się uparcie w czubki swoich butów, Severus, odrobinę zniecierpliwiony, zapytał: — Gdzie się podziała twoja słynna gryfońska odwaga, Harry? Mogłeś stawić czoła demonowi, a boisz się głupiego pląsania?

Harry parsknął.

— Nie będziesz kpić, tak?

— To był ostatni raz, przysięgam. — W kącikach ust Severusa igrał mały uśmiech. — Daj spokój, to będzie przyjemne, zobaczysz.

— Przyjemne? Zwariowałeś? Przyjemne jak co? Jak eliksir wielosokowy? Jak sklątka tylnowybuchowa? Jak pijany skrzat?

— Zobaczysz, że będzie — powtórzył, a Harry dostrzegł w jego wzroku absolutną pewność siebie.

Westchnął ciężko w przeczuciu klęski.

— Dobrze — zgodził się wreszcie niechętnie. — Od czego zaczniemy?

— Od rozgrzewki — poinformował Severus.

_Przynajmniej tyle_, pomyślał Harry i skierował się w stronę maty.

Rozgrzewka, tak jak pojmował ją Snape, nie miała nic wspólnego z tradycyjną mugolską rozgrzewką. Harry nie wyobrażał sobie, że mógłby kiedykolwiek zobaczyć męża podskakującego lub robiącego jakieś inne absurdy w stylu przysiadów czy biegu w miejscu. Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów wywołujących zadyszkę. Jedynie powolne ruchy rozciągające i rozgrzewające, po których chłopak za każdym razem czuł się odrobinę wyższy i szczuplejszy, a jego mięśnie przyjemnie mrowiły w oczekiwaniu na więcej wysiłku.

Przy rozgrzewkach Severus zawsze najwięcej go dotykał. Kiedy Harry wyciągał do góry ramiona, Snape stał za nim i trzymał za nadgarstki, by jeszcze choć o dwa milimetry wydłużyć jego ruch. Dotykał brzucha, upewniając się, że mięśnie są wystarczająco napięte. Muskał biodra, wskazując, w którą stronę powinien wykonać kolejny skłon. Gdy Harry robił powolne półszpagaty, dłoń Severusa przylegała płasko do jego uda, pilnując, żeby odchylał je pod właściwym kątem.

Długie, szczupłe palce wszędzie na nim. Rozgrzewka była niezwykle relaksująca i uwielbiał tę część treningu. Z entuzjazmem stanął przed lustrami, gotów, jak mu się zdawało, na to, co miało nastąpić. Już pierwsze ćwiczenie uświadomiło mu jednak, jak bardzo się pomylił.

Gdy Severus stanął za nim i położył obie dłonie na jego ramionach, Harry doszedł do wniosku, że w ciągu ostatnich kilku dni w jego skórze musiały rozwinąć się dodatkowe zakończenia nerwowe, które teraz pełnym głosem zaczęły obwieszczać swoje istnienie. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia na to, czego doświadczał. Wcześniej treningi były tylko ogromnie przyjemnymi ćwiczeniami. Dzisiaj… Wystarczająco ciężko było _wyobrażać_ sobie dotyk rąk męża. _Czuć_ je na sobie w rzeczywistości było niemal nie do zniesienia. Harry w żadnym razie nie był na to przygotowany. To miał być trening, na Boga!, a nie to… coś. Takie rzeczy powinny dziać się bardziej przewidywalnie… w zaciszu prywatnych komnat, w przyćmionym świetle… gdzieś… na kanapie albo… albo… O, do diabła! Ale nie tutaj, w tej sali pełnej luster, w której nie było gdzie ukryć się ze swoim problemem. A problem ten stawał się coraz większy, wywołując na jego twarzy palący rumieniec wstydu. Dlaczego nie założył na siebie czegoś luźniejszego? Był żałosny! Jego samokontrola przypominała dziurawy sweter, przez który przezierała naga prawda.

Zamknął oczy, postanawiając za wszelką cenę przetrwać rozgrzewkę w stanie względnej równowagi. Niczego nie pragnął mniej, niż narazić się na uśmiech politowania ze strony męża. Starał się myśleć o wyjątkowo obrzydliwych rzeczach: gumochłonach, Andre Serrencie, przegranym meczu quidditcha, Filchu w damskich ciuszkach… W tym czasie dłonie Snape'a zsunęły się powoli z jego ramion na nadgarstki, znacząc całą przebytą drogę parzącymi smugami dotyku. Severus podniósł jego ręce wysoko nad głowę, wyciągając je lekko, aby jak najlepiej rozciągnąć mięśnie. Po chwili ramiona Harry'ego opadły i znów się uniosły. A później palce Snape'a zsunęły się powoli w dół, wzdłuż jego rąk, pach i boków, zatrzymując się wreszcie na biodrach. Ich nacisk był elektryzujący i Harry w ułamku sekundy pojął, że na nic gumochłony i Filch. Powoli opuścił ręce. A potem…

— Harry… — wymruczał głęboki głos tuż przy jego uchu, więc otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał przed siebie.

W lustrze zobaczył Severusa pochylającego się nad jego ramieniem i wpatrzonego w odbicie… Snape patrzył wprost na wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach i z całą pewnością się nie uśmiechał. Harry wstrzymał oddech. Uszy go paliły, resztka krwi z mózgu spłynęła w jednej chwili w dół i gdyby nie silne ręce Snape'a, trzymające go w biodrach, bez wątpienia upadłby tam, gdzie stał, bo nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. Widział, jak Severus podnosi wzrok i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Nie mógł znieść tego palącego spojrzenia. Opuścił powieki w chwili, gdy usta męża pierwszy raz dotknęły jego szyi.

Pocałunki były boleśnie delikatne i powolne, jakby Severus bał się go spłoszyć. Wargi raz za razem dotykały jego skóry, schodząc z wolna od ucha w kierunku obojczyka. W tym czasie jedna z dłoni męża zawędrowała na klatkę piersiową Harry'ego i zaczęła niespiesznie rozpinać guziki jego koszuli. W głowie Harry słyszał powtarzaną wciąż i wciąż od nowa jedną frazę: _otrzepywać pyłki… otrzepywać pyłki z szaty…_ i miał wrażenie, że za chwilę po prostu umrze. Gdy udało mu się wreszcie pomyśleć, że nic nie może być bardziej cudowne niż usta Severusa na jego szyi, ten właśnie skończył rozpinać jego koszulę i położył mu dłoń na nagim brzuchu.

Harry poczuł gwałtowny skurcz mięśni i szarpnięcie bioder. Zamarł, gdy dotarło do niego, jak niewielka odległość dzieli palce Snape'a od jego twardego penisa. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, więc po prostu czekał, z sercem bijącym jak oszalałe ze strachu i nadziei. A potem niemal zasłabł z ulgi, gdy zrozumiał, że po krótkiej chwili wahania ręka Severusa ruszyła w górę. Czuł każdy centymetr drogi, jaką przemierzała ta szczupła dłoń, błądząc po jego rozpalonej skórze w powolnej, zmysłowej pieszczocie. Jęknął głośno, gdy dwa palce ścisnęły brodawkę i pociągnęły ją lekko. W tym czasie zęby męża zaczęły skubać skórę na jego obnażonym ramieniu. Mimowolnie wygiął ciało, by odsłonić więcej i ułatwić mężczyźnie dostęp, a wtedy koszula zsunęła mu się z ramion i zawisła na lekko zgiętych w łokciach rękach. Nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić ze swoimi bezużytecznymi dłońmi, więc miął w nich jedwabną materię, poddając się całkowicie gorącemu dotykowi Snape'a.

Przy uchu wciąż słyszał aksamitny, mruczący głos. Do jego świadomości docierały zaledwie pojedyncze słowa, ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Wibrujące nisko dźwięki koiły go i podniecały jednocześnie i to było tak wspaniałe, tak naturalne…

Chciał… pragnął… czegoś więcej. Rozpięte guziki koszuli i blada skóra torsu męża nieodparcie go kusiły. Poczuł, że po prostu musi to zrobić… Otworzył oczy i spojrzał w lustro, gdzie czekały na niego czarne tęczówki, drapieżnie wpatrujące się w jego twarz. Wyprostował ręce, pozwalając, by jego własna koszula miękko zsunęła się na podłogę. Wreszcie wolny, przykrył dłoń Severusa swoją, wstrzymując pieszczoty i po chwili obrócił się chwiejnie.

Snape w pełni się kontrolował, co w jakiś sposób podziałało na Harry'ego uspokajająco — nie musiał się obawiać, że stanie się coś… niepożądanego. Severus na pewno do tego nie dopuści. Właśnie teraz mężczyzna uważnie go obserwował, jakby zastanawiał się, do czego zmierza. Być może przypuszczał, że ma dość i chce przestać. Jednak Harry nie chciał. Może za minutę. Ale jeszcze nie w tej chwili. Dlatego wyciągnął ramiona i owinął nimi szyję męża. Delikatnym ruchem ściągnął z jego włosów wstążkę i wplótł palce w uwolnione pasma, podnosząc twarz do pocałunku. A Severus jakby tylko na to czekał — znów zaczął go pieścić, jednak teraz wszystko było nieskończenie lepsze, bo Harry czuł jego język w swoich ustach i miękkie, długie włosy w dłoniach. Wreszcie miał to, o czym marzył od kilku dni — wtulony w męża, wdychał jego ostry zapach i widział wybuchające nieustannie małe rozbłyski magii, skrzącej się jak tęczowe iskierki wokół ich przytulonych ciał.

Myśli plątały mu się w głowie, gdy wyciągał dłoń z włosów mężczyzny i sięgał nią pod rozpiętą lnianą koszulę. Snape sapnął i chwilę potem Harry zamiast stać, leżał na macie, przyciskany do podłoża i całowany jak nigdy dotąd, głęboko i z pasją, ale bez furii, która dotychczas towarzyszyła ich pocałunkom. _Zawsze na podłodze_, pomyślał nieprzytomnie, a później poczuł kolano wsuwające się między jego uda.

_O mój Boże…_ Był przerażony. Ale i podniecony do granic możliwości. Do tego momentu wszystko było mniej więcej znajome, jednak miał przeczucie, że za chwilę przekroczą jakąś granicę i że odtąd wszystko się zmieni. Marzył o tym, ale… czy był gotowy? Chciał jednocześnie przestać i kontynuować, uciec i zostać. A najbardziej chciałby, żeby to Severus podjął za niego tę decyzję, żeby on sam mógł po prostu przyjąć, co los przyniesie. Pragnął poddać się i zobaczyć, co się stanie. Czekał, licząc, że tak właśnie będzie, że mąż za chwilę zacznie robić to, co normalnie w takich okolicznościach się robi, cokolwiek to było. W końcu to on był tym doświadczonym. Jednak czas mijał, a nic się nie zmieniało. Severus ciągle go całował i pieścił, skubał zębami szyję i ramiona, ale nic więcej.

Chwila trwała, dotyk stawał się coraz bardziej drażniący, cichy głos Snape'a nieustannie wibrował. A w Harrym narastała frustracja tak silna, że nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Strach powoli odpływał, zostawiając po sobie jedynie potrzebę uwolnienia się od tego miażdżącego napięcia, nękającego go od kilku dni. Jak miał powiedzieć, czego chce? Czy w ogóle wypada coś mówić w takiej sytuacji? Wolał nie ryzykować, choć powoli w jego sercu wzbierała złość na własną bezradność i absurdalny brak doświadczenia.

Nagle poczuł, że Severus lekko się nad nim unosi, układając wygodniej między jego rozchylonymi udami. Biodra uderzyły o biodra i mózg Harry'ego w jednej chwili odłączył się od reszty ciała. Gdy twarda wypukłość w spodniach Snape'a otarła się o jego własną, zapomniał o wątpliwościach i pytaniach. Przestał myśleć, a w zamian poczuł. Dotarło do niego, że jego dłonie zaciskają się na gorącej skórze i przesuwają wzdłuż czarnych kosmyków. I tylko to się teraz liczyło. Poruszył biodrami, ocierając się o męża najpierw leciutko, a potem coraz mocniej. Severus nie odpowiedział na prowokację, jedynie wzmógł nacisk własnego ciała, niemal wgniatając Harry'ego w podłogę. Puls mężczyzny gwałtownie przyspieszył, a szeptane słowa stały się urywane, wprawiając Harry'ego w kompletne oszołomienie. Och, to było takie dobre! Miał moc sprawiania, że Severus tracił oddech! Zajęczał cichutko raz, a potem jęczał już ciągle, gdy jego biodra zupełnie bez udziału woli drgały bezustannie. Czuł, że jego moc wyrywa się do Snape'a i nic już nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie miał siły jej kontrolować, zdał się więc na łut szczęścia, mając nadzieję, że magia sama się o siebie zatroszczy i nie zrobi im krzywdy. Ich moce wznosiły się ku górze i wirowały wokół siebie, pieszcząc się i muskając, nareszcie bez żadnych ograniczeń, a Harry każdy ich kontakt odczuwał jak zupełnie realny, fizyczny dotyk.

— Zaraz przez ciebie umrę… — usłyszał nagle ochrypły szept.

I to był koniec. Więcej nie mógł już znieść. Jego ciało spięło się nagle w gwałtownym paroksyzmie przyjemności, wszystkie mięśnie skurczyły się, palce zacisnęły we włosach męża, a moc zapłonęła w krótkim, niekontrolowanym wybuchu, rozpryskując się na koniec w pióropusz wielobarwnych iskier. _O Chryste… o Chryyy…_ Dygotał cały, na podbrzuszu czując rozlewające się szybko ciepło. Gorące skurcze targały jego lędźwiami raz za razem i, Boże, to było naprawdę coś!

Trząsł się i dyszał ciężko, gdy jakiś czas potem starał się uspokoić galopujący puls. Przez długą chwilę po prostu próbował odzyskać zmysły, opanować ręce i nogi, które ciągle lekko drżały. Był kompletnie wycieńczony, miękki i… chciało mu się śmiać. _Otrzepywać pyłki z szaty…_ Zaczął chichotać i nie mógł przestać. Severus podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się jednym kącikiem ust. Jego twarz była odrobinę napięta, a szyja zaczerwieniona. Przy skroniach połyskiwały drobinki wilgoci.

— Z czego się śmiejesz? — zapytał szeptem.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział Harry, ciągle chichocząc. — Ale nie mogę przestać. — Czuł się taki szczęśliwy!

Delikatne muśnięcie zaklęcia czyszczącego, które nagle połaskotało go w brzuch, skutecznie uciszyło jego szalony chichot, przyprawiając go w zamian o uderzenie gorąca. Pomyślał, że zażenowanie zaraz go zabije! Spojrzał niepewnie na męża, sam nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Kpiny? Żartu? W zamian za to Severus pochylił się i pocałował go bardzo delikatnie, ledwie owiewając jego wargi swoim oddechem. Następnie wstał i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

— Chodź — powiedział.

Harry posłusznie podał mu dłoń i spróbował stanąć o własnych siłach. Nie udało mu się, bo nogi miał jak z waty, miękkie i drżące. Zatoczył się wprost w ramiona Severusa, który, zamiast próbować prowadzić, po prostu wziął go na ręce i zaniósł na stojącą niedaleko kanapę. Ułożył go na niej, sam położył się obok i mocno chłopaka przytulił. Leżeli na boku, patrząc sobie w oczy. Harry'emu powieki bez przerwy opadały i czuł, że za chwilę zaśnie.

— Mam nadzieję, że to nie przejdzie w rutynę? — zapytał cicho Severus.

— Co takiego? — mruknął Harry sennie.

— Oczekiwanie, że będę cię nosić na rękach. To już drugi wieczór z rzędu, gdy to robię.

— Bez obaw — zapewnił szeptem, uśmiechając się leniwie. — Następnym razem… — To, co właśnie miał zamiar powiedzieć, na pewno nie było czymś, co mógłby sobie jutro rano przypomnieć bez zażenowania. Ugryzł się w język, ale nie przestał uśmiechać.

Poczuł palce Severusa zaciskające się lekko na jego udzie.

— Prowokator — wyszeptał Snape ochryple.

— Mieliśmy tańczyć — wymruczał Harry na skraju świadomości.

— Zatańczymy — usłyszał jeszcze, zanim zasnął. — Niedługo.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 91**

**~O~**

**

* * *

**

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)**

**amti** — dzięki, taki mam plan. :-)

**Miss Black** — mam nadzieję, że choć trochę zrekompensowałam ból oczekiwania, a jeśli nie, nie wahaj się na mnie nakrzyczeć, zniosę to z godnością. Chyba. :-) Jeśli chodzi o Pottera i jego brojenie, to nie wiem, czy starczy mu zasobów intelektualnych na kombinowanie, biorąc pod uwagę, że chłopak nie jest w stanie odkleić myśli od Snape'a. Swoją drogą, to trochę obsesyjne, prawda? Draco – też go uwielbiam i nie mam pojęcia, czemu kontynuuję snarry, skoro kocham drarry… Ale może następnym razem. Jeśli chodzi o Aventine'a i jego prezent – wyjaśni się wkrótce, ale nie przeceniaj zainteresowania Harry'ego wampirem; wyznanie dotyczące atrakcyjności przeszło Harry'emu gładko przez usta dlatego, że Aventine go w ogóle nie interesuje i Harry nie traktuje rozmowy o nim osobiście. Co się oczywiście może zmienić, kiedy tylko Aventine zabierze się do roboty. Severus rzeczywiście zniszczył tylko kieliszek. Nie zniszczyłby prezentu ofiarowanego Harry'emu, nieważne co by to było i od kogo.

**Hakkarii** — co sprawiło, że zmieniłaś nick? Z tym, że się nic nie dzieje, to może i prawda, ale chyba nie dałabym rady upchnąć więcej wydarzeń w tak krótkim odcinku czasu. Rozdział, który właśnie przeczytałaś dzieje się w środę wieczorem. Mugole zostali obudzeni w nocy z wtorku na środę, w środę w południe była konferencja prasowa. Prawdę mówiąc, gdybym coś tu jeszcze próbowała wrzucić, to by chyba była przesada? No i jeśli chcesz seks, to musi się rozwijać uczucie Harry'ego do Snape'a, inaczej to po prostu nie byłoby możliwe. :-) Tak więc cierpliwości.

**Czekoladka **— w zasadzie to ten rozdział jest o Harrym i Snapie, nie o Harrym i Hermionie, ale rzeczywiście może być nudny, bo jest strasznie długi. :-)

**deedee** — ech, ten Harry… coś tam sobie uświadomił, ale ciągle jeszcze za mało. No i Snape też ciągle się waha. Wiem, każdy by chciał ich już w łóżku, ale spokojnie, powoli, jak to mówi Potter w „Do diabła z nienawiścią". :-) Przed nimi jeszcze kilka zawirowań, zanim wreszcie… cóż. Ale scenę mam już napisaną, więc będzie, będzie. :-) Draco też będzie trochę więcej, już niedługo.

**NiebieskaMyszka** — (świetny nick :-) ) jeśli chodzi o kontynuację angielską, czytaj jak najbardziej. Są osoby, którym się podoba tamta kontynuacja, a zawsze lepiej wiedzieć, niż nie wiedzieć. I w tamtej jest więcej seksu. :-) Masz całkowitą rację odnośnie tego, że relacja Harry/Severus w moim ficku różni się od oryginalnej. Tak, Harry zaczyna dojrzewać i trochę bezwzględnie, przyznaję się, kieruję go w stronę realizmu, choć muszę to robić bardzo powoli, jeśli nie chcę, żeby cała opowieść utraciła spójność. Jeśli akceptujesz taki rozwój postaci, to pewnie znaczy, że jakoś tam mi wychodzi. :-) Czasem lepiej, czasem gorzej. Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. Komentuj jak najczęściej. Jeśli coś Ci się nie spodoba, komentuj również. :-)

**Kirikos** — mnie się też ten podarek wydaje podejrzany, ale Snape jest Ślizgonem, więc z pewnością nie będzie otwarcie z Harrym o tym rozmawiał. I raczej nie okaże swojej zazdrości wprost. Choć na pewno nie zostawi tego ot tak sobie. Aha, Snape zniszczył kieliszek, prezentu nie odważyłby się zniszczyć.

Zapraszam do komentowania!


	15. 92 As w rękawie

**Beta/Muza:** Akame

**Beta:** Kaczalka

**Rozdział 92. As w rękawie**

Obudził się wczesnym rankiem we własnym łóżku, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć, jak się do niego dostał. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to dłonie we włosach i oczy męża wpatrujące się w niego, gdy leżeli razem na kanapie w Pokoju Życzeń. Najwyraźniej Severus jakoś go tutaj przeniósł i położył spać. To stawało się ostatnio tradycją. Severus… Harry czuł jego ciało przytulone do swoich pleców i twarde ramię obejmujące go w pasie.

_O słodki Merlinie!_, pomyślał, gdy scena, która rozegrała się wczoraj w Pokoju Życzeń, stanęła mu jak żywa przed oczami. Co oni…? Czy to był seks? Nie dotykali się _tam_, więc może to nie był tak do końca… SEKS? Ale skończyło się… Więc może jednak był? Teraz samo wspomnienie tego, co robili, wystarczyło, aby znów poczuł gwałtowny napływ podniecenia. I zażenowania.

Zupełnie nagle stał się całkowicie świadomy własnego ciała. Czuł, że jest lekko spocony i bardzo rozgrzany. Nie miał na sobie góry od piżamy, jedynie same spodnie i dotarło do niego, że Severus również jest półnagi. Erekcja męża wbijała mu się w pośladki. Sam też był pobudzony. O cholera! Nie chciał zostać przyłapanym przez Snape'a z własnym porannym problemem, skoro jeszcze nie wymyślił, jak się ma w stosunku do męża zachowywać. Co mówić? Udawać, że nic się nie stało? A może wręcz przeciwnie, powinien coś powiedzieć? Ale co niby? Wczoraj wszystko wydawało mu się naturalne i oczywiste, jednak teraz, w jasnym świetle dnia, wcale już takie nie było.

Harry nie mógł się połapać we własnych uczuciach, tak były ze sobą sprzeczne. Rozkoszna satysfakcja mieszała się ze skrępowaniem, a nad wszystkim dominowało kompletne zagubienie. Bo _to_ było tak cholernie przyjemne, że mógłby to robić cały czas! Pod warunkiem oczywiście, że w najbliższej przyszłości starczy mu odwagi, aby spojrzeć Snape'owi w oczy. Do zupełnego mętliku, jaki miał w głowie, dochodził drobny problem z podnieceniem, nad którym najwyraźniej nie panował. Leżenie w tym stanie w łóżku, obok gorącego ciała mężczyzny, którego pragnął dotykać tak bardzo, że przestawał się kontrolować, nie wydało mu się najlepszym rozwiązaniem. Wręcz przeciwnie — to był zły, bardzo zły pomysł, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy nie przemyśli i nie poukłada sobie wszystkiego. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak uda mu się zapanować nad chaosem w swoich myślach, ale zanim ostatecznie się podda, musi podjąć w tym kierunku choć elementarną próbę. Delikatnie odsunął ramię Severusa, wyplątał się z pościeli i na palcach poszedł pod prysznic.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, Snape nadal spał, leżąc na brzuchu i cicho posapując. Kołdra okrywała go od pasa w dół. Na jego łopatce pysznił się rodowy tatuaż, przyciągając wzrok Harry'ego niczym magnes. Umięśnione barki znaczyły drobne blizny po pojedynkach, które dzisiaj wydały mu się niezwykle pociągające. Gdy uzmysłowił sobie, że przed chwilą marzył, aby pocałować każdą z nich, zamarł zszokowany. Co się działo z jego głową, że podsuwała mu takie pomysły? Pospiesznie wyszedł z sypialni, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Gdy stanął przed kominkiem, była szósta trzydzieści rano — półtorej godziny do śniadania. Co miał ze sobą począć? Rozpierała go energia, a serce przepełniała szalona euforia, którą miał ochotę natychmiast wykrzyczeć albo rozładować w inny sposób. _Coś_ musiał zrobić!

Rozejrzał się po salonie, dostrzegając przerzuconą przez poręcz fotela pelerynę-niewidkę. Uśmiechał się do siebie, kiedy zakładał ją i brał do ręki miotłę. Miał ogromną ochotę roześmiać się głośno na widok zdumionych min wikingów, trzymających wartę przed wejściem do jego komnat. Drzwi, które same się otwierają i zamykają to raczej nie było coś, do czego przywykli. Gdy Harry zmierzał do wyjścia, nie mógł nie zauważyć, że szkolne korytarze są niemal zupełnie opustoszałe. Możliwe, że faktycznie większość obcych wróciła już do domów, ale on nie zamierzał ryzykować żadnego niepożądanego spotkania i nie ściągnął peleryny ani w zamku, ani na błoniach.

Na miotłę wsiadł kilka metrów za wrotami wejściowymi do szkoły i od razu poczuł się wolny. Zataczał nad terenami Hogwartu coraz większe koła, obserwując z góry kładącą się nisko nad trawą i wodami jeziora delikatną mgłę. Wysoko na niebie przez niewielkie chmury zaczynały przebijać łagodne promienie majowego słońca. Było niezwykle cicho, nieruchomo i sennie. Z tej wysokości nie słyszał nawet porannego śpiewu ptaków. Jedyne, czego doświadczał, to chłodny dotyk rozpędzonego powietrza na rozgrzanej skórze. Czuł się absolutnie wspaniale. Nie myślał, nie martwił się, niczego się nie bał.

Pół godziny lotu sprawiło, że całkowicie się zrelaksował, nawet mimo tego, że samotne latanie bez celu nie było tak zabawne, jak gonitwa za zniczem z wściekłym Malfoyem na ogonie. Szeroką spiralą zaczął schodzić do lądowania, by zakończyć je w miejscu, w którym rozmawiał wczoraj z Hermioną. Planował spokojnie przemyśleć swoje uczucia i to, co miało miejsce w Pokoju Życzeń, bo lada chwila będzie musiał stanąć przed mężem, a wtedy… No właśnie, na razie nie miał pojęcia, co wtedy.

Wyglądało na to, że zachęcanie Severusa jest całkowicie zbędne. W jakiś sposób sprawy toczyły się naprzód niezależnie od tego, czy Harry coś robił w tym kierunku, czy też nie. Dotąd wystarczało zdać się na okoliczności, a Snape… eee… cóż, Snape zawsze potrafił sobie poradzić. Prawdę mówiąc, było to odrobinę przerażające, ale Harry tym razem nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru narzekać. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego życie intymne nabrało nagle niezwykłego tempa i musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że raczej mu się to podoba. Jednak co dalej?

Był zaledwie kilka metrów nad ziemią, gdy przez resztki mgły rozciągającej się jeszcze nad brzegami jeziora dostrzegł samotną drobną figurkę. Postać siedziała skulona nieopodal miejsca, w którym planował wylądować i patrzyła przed siebie. Wahał się przez chwilę. Może to nie był dobry pomysł, żeby akurat tutaj zrobić sobie odpoczynek? Ale czy mógł nie sprawdzić, kto o siódmej rano przebywa tak daleko od zamku? To było niezwykle intrygujące.

Wylądował bezszelestnie, zdjął pelerynę, żeby nie wystraszyć tajemniczej istoty nagłym pojawieniem się i powoli ruszył w jej stronę. To była kobieta. Mała i szczupła, siedząca w pozie pełnej smutku i przygnębienia. Całe jej ciało wołało do Harry'ego, że życie ją boli i ostatecznie to właśnie udręka, którą dostrzegł w jej sylwetce, przekonała go do odezwania się.

— Przepraszam… — zagaił cicho.

Wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie i w tym krótkim ruchu ramion dostrzegł raptem coś niesamowicie znajomego, coś, co przyprawiło go o nieprzyjemny skurcz żołądka. Zupełnie nagle ogarnęły go panika i chęć ucieczki, jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, kobieta odwróciła się i spojrzała na niego ostro.

— Jak śmiesz? — usłyszał i cofnął się machinalnie. Stała przed nim Petunia Dursley. Jej czerwoną od płaczu twarz wykrzywiał potworny grymas nienawiści.

Nie tak to planował. Chciał iść na spotkanie z ciotką wewnętrznie przygotowany, najlepiej z Severusem u boku. Ale ostatecznie coś znów poszło nie tak i oto stał z nią teraz oko w oko, zastanawiając się, czy to kara za to, że przez chwilę czuł się doskonale szczęśliwy.

— Jak śmiem co? — zapytał, spinając się odruchowo.

— Bezczelny chłopaku! — wrzasnęła piskliwym głosem, którego Harry serdecznie nie znosił. — Jak śmiesz przychodzić tu jakby nigdy nic i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku?

Harry osłupiał. Nie mógł znaleźć za grosz sensu we wrzaskach ciotki i to zbijało go z tropu, bo nie wiedział, czego ma dotyczyć kłótnia, na którą psychicznie już się przygotował.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — odpowiedział najchłodniej, jak potrafił, ale jego głos podniósł się o ton wyżej i Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest o krok od wybuchu.

— Kłamco! — wrzasnęła jeszcze głośniej. — Myślisz, że nie wiem, o co ci chodzi? Nienawidzisz nas! Nie udawaj, że jest inaczej! — Pluła na niego jadem czystej nienawiści i Harry był absolutnie pewien, że gdyby miała wystarczająco dużo siły, zginąłby właśnie w tym momencie. — Obrzydliwy dziwolągu! Parszywy wyskrobku! — Zaczął się śmiać. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, ale rzeczywiście stał przed nią i śmiał się histerycznie, wewnątrz czując wzbierającą w sercu zimną furię. — Z czego się śmiejesz, bękarcie?

— Zamknij się!

Głupia kobieta! Podła, małostkowa i okrutna! Kim była, żeby obrzucać go obelgami? Kto dał jej prawo, aby traktować go jak śmiecia? Moc Harry'ego zaczęła burzyć się potężnie, a on sam był tak wściekły, że nawet nie próbował jej powściągnąć. W głowie kotłowały mu się nienawistne myśli, a palce mimowolnie zacisnęły w pięści.

— Żałuję, że nie utopiliśmy cię jak szczeniaka, gdy zostawili cię na naszym progu! Ty… ty… Powinieneś dołączyć do swojego nic niewartego ojca, takiego samego dziwoląga jak ty…!

— Zamknij się… Zamknij się... — Zbliżał się do niej powoli, wywarkując kolejne słowa, a wokół siebie czuł kotłującą się wściekle moc. — ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! — wrzasnął i zobaczył, jak niewidzialna siła trafia w nią, odrzucając do tyłu jak szmacianą lalkę.

Zamarł w pół kroku. Kobieta leżała zupełnie nieruchomo. Uderzenie jego magii cisnęło nią brutalnie o ziemię i przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, że ją zabił. Chryste! Co on wyprawiał? Zupełnie stracił nad sobą panowanie. Podbiegł do ciotki i pochylił się nad nią. Wściekłość uleciała z niego w jednej chwili.

— Ciociu Petunio! — zawołał gorączkowo. — Wszystko w porządku? Nic ci się nie stało?

— Zabierz łapy! — krzyknęła, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i rozcierając obolałe ciało. — Nie udawaj teraz troski, ty…!

Skoro była w stanie w dalszym ciągu wrzeszczeć, to chyba nic jej nie dolegało. Ulżyło mu. Mógł się na nią wściekać, mógł nie chcieć jej już nigdy oglądać, ale na pewno nie zamierzał jej skrzywdzić.

Przyjrzał się uważnie chudej, umęczonej kobiecie. Pokrytą czerwonymi plamami końską twarz znaczyły ślady łez, które Petunia próbowała ocierać uwalanymi ziemią dłońmi, w zamian rozmazując po policzkach długie smugi brudu. Włosy z resztkami nieudanej trwałej były przetłuszczone, a przy skórze Harry mógł wyraźnie dostrzec siwe odrosty. Obrazu dopełniała dziwaczna kwiecista sukienka, w której kobieta wyglądała na jeszcze chudszą niż w rzeczywistości. Ciotka prezentowała się żałośnie.

— Wyglądasz koszmarnie — wymknęło mu się, zanim zdążył zastanowić się nad własnymi słowami.

W Petunię jakby piorun strzelił. Zatrzęsła się w bezsilnej złości, oczy jej się zwęziły, a wargi uniosły niczym wściekłemu psu. Harry przyglądał się tym grymasom z prawdziwą fascynacją, podczas gdy przez głowę przebiegały mu najbardziej absurdalne myśli. Czy z ust zacznie jej zaraz kapać ślina? A jeśli tak, czy będzie trująca?

— Jakim prostakiem trzeba być, żeby powiedzieć kobiecie coś takiego? — wychrypiała z pogardą. — I ty jesteś królem? Ale czemu ja się dziwię? Jakie królestwo, taki król.

— Racja. Straszny ze mnie prymityw. Odebrałem w domu _rodzinnym_ fatalne wychowanie — wycedził w odpowiedzi.

Ciotka prychnęła i spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

— Od sześciu lat widujemy cię tylko w wakacje. Nie czuję się odpowiedzialna za twoje maniery.

— Ależ ciociu! Jak to mówią… czym skorupka za młodu nasiąknie… czego Jaś się nie nauczy… Czego wiosna nie zasiała…

Patrzyła na niego jak na kompletnego wariata i musiał przyznać, że być może jego zachowanie rzeczywiście było odrobinę dziwaczne. Ale nie do końca, bo wbrew wszystkiemu pozwoliło mu się odprężyć, wyciszyć moc i wrócić do równowagi. Znów mógł w miarę rozsądnie myśleć, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile było to możliwe w towarzystwie Petunii Dursley.

— Niewdzięczny gówniarzu! Robiłam wszystko, żebyś był porządnym człowiekiem! Starałam się, jak mogłam, a to, że jesteś… — kobieta wykonała nieokreślony ruch ręką — …kim jesteś… Dziwię się, że w ogóle potrafiłeś nauczyć się takich słów jak proszę i dziękuję, choć nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym za często je od ciebie słyszała. Zniszczyłeś mi życie i co mam w zamian? Zawsze wiedziałam, że z ciebie złe nasienie, ale nie sądziłam, że kiedyś… tak nam się… odpłacisz… — Piskliwy głos cichł stopniowo, tłumiony przez łzy, które ponownie zaczęły płynąć po jej policzkach.

Zniszczył jej życie?

Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby ciotka płakała. Bywała zła, wściekła, obrażona, owszem, i z reguły jej irytacja skierowana była na niego. Ale nigdy nie płakała, więc teraz jej łzy uderzyły go gdzieś głęboko w maleńki skrawek serca, w którym czuł jeszcze dla tej kobiety odrobinę litości. Pomyślał, że jej życie z głupim Vernonem Dursleyem, dla którego szczyt romantycznej finezji stanowiły czerwona róża i ryba z frytkami w pubie na rogu, było naprawdę okropne, nawet bez Dudleya, który najprawdopodobniej wkrótce skończy w mugolskim więzieniu, przyprawiając matkę o załamanie nerwowe. I sama zgotowała sobie taki los, więc teraz nie mogła nawet zrzucić winy za swoje wybory na kogoś innego. Jedynie on — Harry Potter — był elementem, który w jakiś sposób usprawiedliwiał jej życiową porażkę. Tylko o nim mogła powiedzieć, że zniszczył jej życie i że nie mogła nic zrobić, by temu zapobiec. Stanowił jej asa w rękawie, gdy przychodziło do rozliczeń z przeszłością. Wyłącznie dzięki niemu zawsze mogła powiedzieć: „Gdyby nie ten cholerny Potter, miałabym szansę zrobić to i to i jeszcze tamto. Moje życie byłoby ciekawsze, mój mąż nie byłby taki znerwicowany, a syn miałby lepszą opiekę. Gdyby nie Potter, byłabym szczęśliwa".

To było takie oczywiste. Jak Harry mógł tego wcześniej nie rozumieć? Wcale nie chodziło o niego. Nie on był problemem tej kobiety, choć okazał się odpowiedzią losu na jej modlitwy o wymówkę. W jakiś pokręcony sposób został jej wybawcą. To było naprawdę żałosne. I ona była żałosna.

Ale teraz koniec z tym. Wybawca zwija kram i niech sobie ciotka szuka gdzie indziej wykrętów dla swojego marnego życia. Harry nie zamierzał brać dłużej udziału w tej farsie. Po co miał obdarzać jakimkolwiek uczuciem, choćby to była nienawiść, tak godną politowania istotę? Nie była warta wysiłku, jaki musiałby włożyć w te emocje, które składały się na nienawiść. Pogarda, wstręt i żal, a nawet strach i rozpacz, one wszystkie wymagały zaangażowania, którego nie chciał już więcej ofiarowywać żadnemu z Dursleyów. Jakie znaczenie miały jej krzyki i złe słowa? Była dla niego nikim. Była obca. Nieistotna.

Zrozumiał, że musi pozwolić przeszłości odejść, a gdy to sobie uświadomił, złość odpłynęła, została jedynie ciekawość: co takiego znów zrobił, żeby zasłużyć na równie ciepłe powitanie.

— Posłuchaj… — zaczął.

— Nie będę cię słuchać! — wydarła się na niego przez łzy. — Nie będę słuchać kogoś, kto mnie nienawidzi!

Spojrzał na nią oniemiały.

— Nienawidzę? Być może, ale jeśli nawet, to dlaczego akurat teraz zaczęło ci to przeszkadzać? — zapytał kompletnie oszołomiony. — Zwariowałaś? Nigdy dotąd nie był to problem, prawda?

— Nigdy dotąd nie zrobiłeś krzywdy Vernonowi! — wrzasnęła po raz ostatni i ponownie zaniosła się szlochem.

On skrzywdził wuja? Oszalała? Niby jak? Opadł na trawę metr od niej i przez chwilę patrzył na jej trzęsące się ramiona.

— O co ci chodzi, na Merlina? — spytał, a w jego głosie zabrzmiało tak autentyczne niedowierzanie, że dotarło ono chyba nawet do zapłakanej Petunii. — Jaką krzywdę zrobiłem wujowi? — Kobieta podniosła mokrą od łez, zasmarkaną, brudną twarz. Wyglądała tak odrażająco, że Harry musiał odwrócić wzrok. Wyciągnął różdżkę, transmutował kępkę trawy w zwykłą bawełnianą chustkę i podał jej ostrożnie. Przyjęła ją nieufnie, jakby podsuwał jej robaka, ale w końcu otarła oczy i wydmuchała nos.

— Dlaczego go nie obudziłeś? — Siąkała tak głośno, że ledwo rozumiał jej słowa. — Dlaczego zostawiłeś go w takim stanie? Aż tak bardzo nas nienawidzisz? Przecież nie mamy już ze sobą nic wspólnego!

Harry poczuł nagle, że na jego żołądku zaciska się bolesna obręcz.

— Sądzisz, że celowo go nie obudziłem? — zapytał zmartwiony. Za kogo ona go brała? — Dlaczego miałbym zrobić coś takiego?

— Od kiedy potrzebujesz powodu? Dlaczego sprawiłeś, że boimy się ciemności? A klaustrofobia? I czemu nie czujemy smaku żadnej potrawy? Miałeś do tego dobry powód? No to pewnie jest ten sam, dla którego nie obudziłeś Vernona! Oto dlaczego! — zaskrzeczała i znów zaniosła się płaczem.

To było ponad jego siły. Co tu się działo, na brodę Merlina?

— Ciociu Petunio — powiedział stanowczo. — Naprawdę nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Przysięgam, że nie wiedziałem, że macie klaustrofobię i te inne rzeczy. I na pewno nie zostawiłem wuja w śpiączce celowo. Nawet nie wiem, czemu tak się stało — zapewnił ją. Czuł się kompletnie rozbity. Gdzie się podział jego entuzjazm sprzed kilku minut?

Coś w jego tonie musiało dotrzeć do świadomości ciotki, bo furia powoli znikała z jej twarzy, zastępowana bezbrzeżnym smutkiem i rezygnacją.

— I co ja mam teraz zrobić? — zapytała zdławionym głosem. Po jej policzkach płynęły łzy i pociągała nosem, ale przynajmniej nie zanosiła się już duszącym szlochem. — Czarownice mówią, że nie wiedzą, co mu jest. Molly uważa, że Vernon obudzi się za jakieś trzy miesiące, ale ta kobieta ze szpitala wcale nie jest tego pewna. — Nieustannie ocierała łzy z opuchniętej twarzy. — Nie wiem… po prostu nie wiem, co mam robić. — Spojrzała na niego wzrokiem tak przepełnionym rozpaczą, że nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się przed nim ukryć. Nie umiał jej pocieszyć. — Co zrobię, jeśli on się nie obudzi?

— Na pewno się obudzi — powiedział, na podkreślenie swoich słów energicznie kiwając głową. — Wierzę, że tak będzie. A jeśli nie ufasz czarownicom, możesz wrócić do siebie. Pewnie przyjmą wuja do szpitala i będziesz spokojniejsza.

Harry musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że jego sugestia nie była w najmniejszym stopniu altruistyczna. Marzył wręcz o tym, by pozbyć się stąd ciotki jak najprędzej. Dursleyowie w Hogwarcie przypominali paskudny ropiejący wrzód na gładkiej skórze jego szkolnej egzystencji. Nie chciał ich tu ani chwili dłużej, niż było to konieczne.

Ciotka potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie mogę stąd odejść. Nie mogę wrócić do domu.

— Oczywiście, że możesz. Zapewnię wam transport, kiedy tylko zechcesz. I ochronę.

— Nie rozumiesz… — siąknęła. — _Nie mogę_ wrócić. Nie dam sobie rady.

— Jak to? — Zdumienie Harry'ego sięgnęło zenitu.

— Nie mam pieniędzy. — Petunia bujała się w przód i w tył, obejmując się ciasno ramionami. — Nie znam pinów do kart ani numeru konta bankowego. Nawet nie wiem, w jakim banku mamy rachunek i czy w ogóle jestem upoważniona. Finansami zajmował się Vernon.

Harry gapił się na nią jak zaczarowany. Kim ciotka była w tym małżeństwie? Dzieckiem? Służącą? Gdyby jemu Snape miał wydzielać pieniądze, chyba by go szlag trafił.

— Dostawałaś kieszonkowe?

Spojrzała na niego urażona.

— Nie kieszonkowe, tylko pieniądze na utrzymanie i wszystkie potrzeby. I to nie twoja sprawa, co Vernon i ja robiliśmy z naszymi pieniędzmi!

Racja. Harry nie mógł nie zgodzić się z ostatnim wykrzyczanym zdaniem, choć zdumienie bynajmniej go nie opuściło.

— A ciotka Marge nie mogłaby ci pomóc?

— Nie bądź śmieszny — prychnęła. — Marge myśli tylko o swoich psach. Prędzej kazałaby mi iść do opieki społecznej, niż dała choć funta.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Był jak najdalszy od lekceważenia tej sytuacji. Zła czy dobra, mądra czy głupia, Petunia Dursley była siostrą jego matki, a to zobowiązywało. Nawet jeśli on sam nie zamierzał traktować jej dłużej jak członka rodziny.

— W ostateczności możesz zostać tutaj, choć to pewnie będzie dość kłopotliwe. — Widząc jej zagubiony wzrok, wyjaśnił: — No wiesz, niedługo mugole i charłacy stąd znikną. Zostaniecie sami. A w szkole będą normalne lekcje. Sam nie wiem… Muszę to przemyśleć.

Patrzyła na niego niepewnie.

— Naprawdę nie wiedziałeś, że mamy klaustrofobię?

— Nie miałem pojęcia — potwierdził. — Od kiedy to trwa?

— Jakoś od października.

Harry kiwnął głową i pomyślał, że prawdopodobnie wie już, kto jest odpowiedzialny za tę nieprzyjemną przypadłość. To było zachowanie, które bez żadnego problemu mógł przypisać Albusowi Dumbledore'owi. Zrobić coś takiego Dursleyom i nie wspomnieć o tym ani słowem. Tak, to zdecydowanie był sposób postępowania, który kojarzył mu się z dyrektorem. Z drugiej strony, czy Harry'ego powinno to dziwić? Dumbledore był potężnym i mściwym czarodziejem, biegłym w strategii i różnego rodzaju grach. Z pewnością nie uzyskał swojej obecnej pozycji za pomocą samych cytrynowych dropsów, chociaż one bez wątpienia również były użyteczne. Harry nie założyłby się o to, jak często Albus faszerował swoich gości nie do końca legalnymi substancjami chemicznymi, ukrytymi w herbacie i słodyczach. I komuś takiemu nadepnęli na odcisk Dursleyowie. Powinni się cieszyć, że dyrektor był człowiekiem wyrafinowanym, inaczej mogliby skończyć jako pokarm dla któregoś z ulubieńców Hagrida.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu zduszony głos ciotki.

— Więc teraz jesteś królem, co?

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. To było dość oczywiste, że taka wielbicielka monarchii jak Petunia Dursley, w końcu zainteresuje się jego nową pozycją. Ta kobieta miała obsesję na punkcie brytyjskiej korony, nawet zasłony w salonie uszyła sobie na wzór tych, które pokazali w programie BBC o królowej Elżbiecie.

— Na to wychodzi.

— To dlaczego ciągle tu mieszkasz? Nie powinieneś mieć jakiegoś pałacu albo czegoś w tym stylu?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Z tego co wiem, w tej chwili należą do mnie dwa zamki. — Patrzyła na niego z otwartymi ustami. — W pewnym sensie. Ale po pierwsze nie skończyłem jeszcze szkoły, więc dopóki się uczę, muszę mieszkać w Hogwarcie, a po drugie Voldemort wciąż żyje, a tutaj jestem najbezpieczniejszy. Mam u swego boku trzech spośród kilkunastu najpotężniejszych czarodziejów świata. — Spojrzał na nią uważnie. — Powinnaś to rozumieć. Na własnej skórze doświadczyłaś, do czego Voldemort jest zdolny.

— Dwa zamki?

Merlinie! Ona była naprawdę beznadziejna.

— Tak, dwa. W zasadzie możliwe, że więcej, musiałbym zapytać Alrika, ile jego ojciec ma… — zastygł wpół zdania, bo nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. — Widziałaś tu wikingów?

— No pewnie, pełno ich wszędzie. — Uśmiechnęła się lekko w sposób, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niej nie widział. Co to, do diabła, było? Kokieteria? Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o flircie w wykonaniu Petunii Dursley. Fuj!

— To moi lennicy. Mieszkają daleko stąd, w miejscu nazywanym Winter Land. Są czarodziejami, ale bardzo słabymi. Właściwie na co dzień używają minimalnych ilości magii. Mogłoby ci się wśród nich podobać.

— Co?

— Mógłbym cię tam wysłać. Ciebie, Dudleya i wuja Vernona. On nie potrzebuje jakiejś specjalistycznej opieki, tylko łóżka i eliksirów, a tego mu nie zabraknie, nie musisz się o to martwić. Ty czułabyś się tam lepiej, bardziej jak wśród mugoli, a Dudley… — Harry zawahał się przez chwilę. Coś mu mówiło, że Dudziaczek nie będzie miał łatwego życia między wikingami. Nie z tą kupą sadła, którą nosił na sobie i zadyszką pojawiającą się przy najmniejszym wysiłku. Co za pech! — Tak… jestem pewny, że Dudley znajdzie tam dla siebie jakieś zajęcie.

Petunia najwyraźniej była zaintrygowana, na razie jednak wciąż się wahała.

— No nie wiem — wyszeptała. — Co niby mielibyśmy tam robić? Tacy jak ty traktują nas z góry.

„Tacy jak on". Wywrócił oczami.

— Zapominasz chyba, że też jesteś taka jak ja, choćbyś nie wiem jak bardzo chciała się tego wyprzeć — prychnął. — Jesteś charłaczką, a to znaczy, że masz w sobie aktywną magię, choć jest jej za mało, byś mogła jej używać. I nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby mnie ta świadomość jakoś szczególnie cieszyła. Wolałem, kiedy miałaś prawdziwy powód do tego, aby mnie nienawidzić.

— Mam wystarczająco dużo powodów, żeby cię nienawidzić — zaskrzeczała.

— Nie wątpię — zakpił. — Może więc podzielisz się nimi ze mną? Zawsze to jakaś rozrywka przed śniadaniem.

— Ty bezczelny…

— Tak, tak, słyszałem to dziesiątki razy — wycedził. — Bachorze, bękarcie, wyskrobku. Daruj sobie. Jeśli masz coś do mnie, to teraz nadszedł czas, żebyś mi to wreszcie powiedziała. Już nie możesz mnie głodzić ani zamykać w komórce, że o karach fizycznych nawet nie wspomnę. Ale ciągle jeszcze możesz na mnie nawrzeszczeć. Być może to twoja ostatnia szansa, więc lepiej z niej skorzystaj! — Ostatnie słowa niemal wykrzyczał.

Boże! Ta kobieta naprawdę umiała wyprowadzić go z równowagi, choćby nie wiadomo jak mocno próbował sobie wmówić, że jej opinie są dla niego nieistotne. Jak na kogoś nieważnego, potrafiła nader skutecznie namieszać mu w głowie i spowodować, że wręcz trząsł się z wściekłości. Miał być spokojny i opanowany, tymczasem jej w ciągu minuty udało się sprawić, że głos wibrował mu z gniewu, a moc znów zaczynała się burzyć. Z drugiej strony, być może reagowanie złością na złość było właściwą metodą, bo Petunia nagle umilkła i gapiła się na niego z przedziwną miną. Harry nie miał pojęcia, co ciotka widziała, patrząc teraz na niego, ale z całą pewnością nie tego chłopca, który spędził u niej swoje dzieciństwo. Wpatrywała się w jego twarz oczami idealnie okrągłymi z szoku i widok ten mógłby go nawet rozbawić, gdyby nie poczuł się nagle bardzo, bardzo znużony. Odwrócił wzrok w stronę jeziora. Niech to szlag! Że też musiał spotkać tę babę akurat dzisiaj!

— Ja… — zaczęła i zamilkła. — Ja…

Mimo zmęczenia spojrzał na nią uważnie, bo naprawdę był ciekaw, co, u licha, zamierzała mu wyznać. Ciotka szybko uciekła wzrokiem.

— Tak?

— Jeśli stąd wyjedziemy… To znaczy, jeśli pojedziemy do tych wikingów, nie będziesz mógł spędzić u nas ostatnich wakacji.

Podniósł brwi w niemym pytaniu, ale ona wciąż udawała, że patrzy na czarną ścianę Zakazanego Lasu. Petunia Dursley zrezygnowała z tak wspaniałej możliwości powiedzenia mu wielu, naprawdę wielu przykrych rzeczy? Co za niespodzianka!

— I tak już bym do was nie wrócił.

— Dlaczego? — zapytała, ale nie wyczuł w jej głosie prawdziwego zainteresowania. Zupełnie jakby byle jakimi dźwiękami chciała zapełnić powstałą między nimi ciszę. Jakby bała się słów, które mogłyby paść, gdyby żadne z nich nie próbowało zmienić tematu.

— No wiesz… — Spojrzał na nią, zaskoczony. W jej wzroku nie dostrzegł zrozumienia. Czyżby jednak _nie wiedziała_? — Molly ci nie powiedziała?

— Czego?

— Od września jestem w związku małżeńskim, więc nałożona na wasz dom rodzinna magia już na mnie nie działa.

No! Wreszcie się zainteresowała. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy wyraźnie mu to zakomunikowały.

— Jak to?

— Normalnie. Z powodu pewnych… okoliczności musiałem wejść w związek małżeński z czarodziejem, który mógłby mnie chronić.

— I kto to jest? — Petunia wyglądała na jedynie odrobinę zdziwioną. Harry pomyślał, że kobieta naprawdę ma w nosie, co on robi ze swoim życiem. — Jest w twoim wieku? Jak ją przekonałeś do ślubu?

Przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście, przecież on nie jest wart, żeby ktoś chciał poślubić go z własnej woli. Jeśli jednak miał być uczciwy… W końcu Severus nie poprosił go o rękę. Jasne, określenie było wyjątkowo głupie i za bardzo kojarzyło się z dziewczyną, ale i tak... Poczuł ukłucie żalu, uświadamiając sobie, że chciałby usłyszeć od męża taką prośbę, a co więcej, chciałby móc bez przymusu odpowiedzieć Snape'owi „tak". Teraz jednak było już za późno — stało się, więc szkoda tracić czas na rozmyślania o tym, co mogłoby się zdarzyć. Odsunął nieprzyjemne myśli na bok.

— Przecież powiedziałem, że to czarodziej. Mężczyzna. Jest ode mnie dwadzieścia lat starszy i nie ja go do tego przekonywałem, a Dumbledore — odpowiedział dobitnie.

W chwili gdy skończył mówić, Harry naprawdę miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Na widok otwartych szeroko ust ciotki przypomniał sobie własne mugolskie uprzedzenia. Homoseksualizm, ogromna różnica wieku i małżeństwo dwóch mężczyzn to nie były sprawy, z którymi jakikolwiek Dursley mógłby się łatwo uporać. W ich świecie gorsze od tych trzech rzeczy mogło być chyba tylko posiadanie w rodzinie czarodzieja. Prawie współczuł Petunii, gdy widział, jak komplet informacji toruje sobie drogę do jej mózgu. Czy zaraz zerwie się i ucieknie z wrzaskiem? Opluje go? Może uderzy?

— Czarodziej? — zapytała słabym głosem.

— Tak — potwierdził. — Czarodziej. Mężczyzna. Arystokrata. Severus Snape. Bardzo potężny i bardzo bogaty mag. — Każdą z cech podkreślał szczególnie wyraźnie. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale bardzo zależało mu, żeby ją w jakiś sposób sprowokować.

— Jak to…? To przecież… niemożliwe…

— Co jest niemożliwe? Że bogaty, czy że arystokrata? A może, że mężczyzna? — zapytał ironicznie. — W naszym świecie płeć nie odgrywa większej roli. — Wzruszył ramionami. Udawał nonszalancję, choć sam jeszcze do końca tego nie zrozumiał. Czuł irracjonalną satysfakcję, atakując ją informacjami, które bez wątpienia były dla niej nie do zaakceptowania. Zlitował się jednak i kwestię związków międzygatunkowych postanowił na razie pominąć. — Partnerzy często dobierają się pod względem dopasowania mocy. Czasem małżeństwa aranżowane są dla prestiżu albo wzbogacenia rodziny. Przyczyn może być wiele. Mojego męża wybrał dla mnie Kamień Małżeństw — oświadczył, uświadamiając sobie gwałtownie, jak całkowicie niedorzecznie to brzmi.

— Kamień…

— Tak — potwierdził. — To magiczny artefakt, który dobiera w pary osoby o pokrewnych duszach…

Przerwał i głęboko się zamyślił. Już dawno się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Ostatni raz chyba w okolicach Gwiazdki i wówczas ta możliwość bardziej go przeraziła niż ucieszyła. Ale teraz… dzisiaj… po wydarzeniach ostatniego wieczora… po rozmowie z Hermioną… Wszystko nagle nabrało sensu. Byli pokrewnymi duszami, bez wątpienia. To, o czym mówił mu kiedyś Syriusz — magiczny rezonans, archetypowa struktura psychiki i te inne rzeczy — musiało być prawdą. Ale oprócz tego pojawiło się między nimi coś, czego Syriusz nie wziął w ogóle pod uwagę: trudny do zignorowania pociąg, którego absolutnie nikt się nie spodziewał. Gdy Harry teraz o tym myślał, dochodził do wniosku, że to prawdopodobnie stałoby się dużo szybciej, gdyby on sam był trochę bardziej doświadczony. Albo gdyby Syriusz nie był takim zawziętym wrogiem Severusa lub gdyby Snape był odrobinę bardziej otwarty i gdyby… To mogło stać się wcześniej. Ale stało się teraz. Czy to znaczyło, że jest już wreszcie gotowy?

Usłyszał, że ciotka podniosła się z ziemi, spojrzał więc na nią zdziwiony. Kobieta była całkiem zielona na twarzy, minę miała niewyraźną i Harry przestraszył się, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Jeśli taki miała plan, wolał, żeby nie trafiła w niego. Poderwał się na nogi.

— Ciociu Petunio!

— Ja… muszę już… iść — wyszeptała. — Muszę… Dudley… zaraz się obudzi… — Minęła go i poszła chwiejnym krokiem w kierunku zamku, potykając się co chwila.

Zdumiony, śledził ją przez chwilę wzrokiem. Najwidoczniej musiał to być dla niej większy szok, niż pierwotnie podejrzewał. Chciał się z nią jedynie odrobinę podrażnić, może ukarać w jakiś sposób za wcześniejsze zachowanie. Ale to… Nie krzyczała, nie uderzyła go, nawet nie powiedziała, że jest obrzydliwy. Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Jak na Petunię Dursley, reakcja była naprawdę dziwna.

— Przemyśl tę sprawę z Winter Land i daj mi znać przez Molly Weasley, co postanowiłaś — krzyknął za nią.

Spojrzał w niebo i zaklął. Na pewno spóźni się na śniadanie! Założył pelerynę-niewidkę, wsiadł na miotłę i poleciał w stronę zamku najszybciej, jak potrafił. Przed samym wejściem zrzucił z siebie okrycie i ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Nie uszedł trzech kroków, gdy stalowa dłoń złapała go za ramię i wciągnęła do schowka na miotły.

— Co sobie, do diabła, myślałeś! — wrzasnął Snape, gdy drzwi się za nimi zamknęły. Przypierał Harry'ego do ściany i patrzył na niego wściekłym wzrokiem. — Niemal postawiłem na nogi cały zamek! Dlaczego nie zostawiłeś wiadomości?

— O co…? — W pierwszym odruchu miał ochotę się wyrwać. Dlaczego Severus krzyczy? Przecież nic wielkiego się nie stało! Ale po chwili dotarło do niego, że w twarzy męża poza złością widzi potworny lęk. Doskonale znał tę twarz. Poznał ją przez ostatnie miesiące niemal tak dobrze jak własną i wiedział, że głęboka bruzda pomiędzy brwiami, którą w tej chwili obserwował, oznaczała przerażenie. Widział ją już przecież parokrotnie. Merlinie! Snape bał się o jego bezpieczeństwo. Nic dziwnego, że tak zareagował. Jak Harry mógł być równie głupi? Tak był zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami, że na śmierć zapomniał zostawić jakąkolwiek notatkę o swoich planach. Severus musiał przeżyć piekło. Poczuł ogarniające go głębokie poczucie winy.

— O co mi chodzi? Bezmyślny chłopaku! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę… — Snape potrząsał nim jak słomianą kukłą. Harry czuł, że moc męża kotłuje się rozpaczliwie tuż pod skórą, próbując wyrwać się i objąć jego własną magię. Wyciągnął rękę i przykrył nią palce Severusa.

— Przepraszam — przerwał mu cicho. — Zupełnie zapomniałem. — Patrzył na mężczyznę błagalnie. — Starałem się być ostrożny.

Snape wpatrywał się w niego ponuro, ale śmiertelna bladość zaczęła powoli znikać z jego twarzy. Dłonie ciągle zaciskał na ramionach męża i Harry miał wrażenie, że Severus nie jest w stanie rozewrzeć palców, by go wypuścić. Tylko jedno przyszło mu do głowy. Podniósł ręce, objął Snape'a za szyję i przytulił się do niego.

— Nic mi nie jest — wyszeptał. — Wszystko w porządku.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 92**

**

* * *

**

**~O~**

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)**

**Hakkarii** — nie, dokładnie miałam na myśli jęzlep, to zaklęcie pojawia się w Księciu Półkrwi, więc je sobie pożyczyłam. Staram się nie mnożyć zaklęć, o ile nie jest to niezbędne. :-) Masz rację, życie Pottera do najłatwiejszych teraz nie należy, zwłaszcza że nie prosił się o rolę, jaką otrzymał, prawda? Ani na chwilę nie spuszczają z niego oka. Gdyby mnie ktoś chciał uszczęśliwić podobną uwagą, chyba bym sczezła. Snape, oj tak… opisuję go tak, jak sobie wyobrażam, a że mi się podoba… :-) I nie mam pojęcia, skąd on bierze swoją samokontrolę, ale jest ona faktycznie szokująca. No tak, negliż, bo Snape zawsze jest zapięty pod samą szyję, a tu nagle się porozpinał. Też by mi szczęka opadła. On do niedawna nawet piżamę zapinał na wszystkie guziki. :-) Chwilkę jeszcze potrwa, zanim chłopcy skonsumują związek tak naprawdę, ale nie może być inaczej, jeśli ma być choć trochę realistycznie. Nick jest fajny, o wiele łatwiejszy. :-) Dziękuję za długi komentarz, wiem, ile to kosztuje wysiłku, tym przyjemniej się czyta. ;*

**Karaka** — nie wiem, czy będę opisywać szermierkę, ale taniec jeszcze się pojawi, więc nic straconego. I wspaniale, że podobała Ci się scenka, bo muszę przyznać, że pisanie takich rzeczy to strasznie ciężkie zadanie, więc jeśli rezultat się podoba, to tym lepiej. Draco i Ron jakoś mi tu do siebie pasują. Obaj czystokrwiści, rozumieją się niemal bez słów. Ich przyjaźń sama się narzucała. :-) Rozmowa z ciotką? Prosisz i masz. :-)

**Miss Black** — ech, myślisz że nie wiem? Ale taki już los biednych królów, że strasznie się w ich życiu dużo dzieje. A że kochana Josephine pozostawiała mnóstwo rozgrzebanych wątków, które wymagały natychmiastowego zamknięcia, to cóż było robić… Wszak, gdybym zostawiła mugoli w śpiączce na trochę dłużej, smrodu nie pozbyli się przez lata. :-) Wiem, że powoli, ale już wkrótce będzie trochę szybciej. Nie bardzo, ale trochę. Twoje wątpliwości odnośnie nocy poślubnej Severusa są jak najbardziej uzasadnione, co się okaże w następnym rozdziale. No, ale proszę Cię, ani Malfoy nie jest taki straszny, ani Gryfoni tacy święci. Już u JD wysiadywali sobie wspólnie przy stole i konwersowali, a Draco w pewnym momencie zaczął się zachowywać bardzo po gryfońsku… To nie mogło przejść niezauważone. :-) Dlaczego chcesz zamordować Charliego? Kurczę, on jest super! Poskramia smoki i ma skórzane spodnie! :-P Rozdział za krótki, hę? Czy wiesz, że statystycznie rozdziały JD miały po 7 stron? Ten ze sceną w Pokoju Życzeń miał 9 samego tekstu (nie liczę tych sztucznych świateł, które wstawia się w internecie, bo podobno łatwiej się wtedy czyta). :-) Nie ośmielam się nawet myśleć o rzuceniu kontynuacji, bo już mi zagrożono straszliwą zemstą, gdybym to zrobiła. Za odlew dziękuję, chyba że czekoladowy, ale komentarze… o tak, poproszę. I nawet nie muszą być zawsze pochlebne. Jeśli tylko krytyka będzie pomocna, to zawsze i wszędzie. *przytula*

**Voldemortist** — wybaczam bez klęczenia na szkle. Jako uzależniony komentator rozumiem świetnie, że do pisania komentarzy potrzebna jest wena tak samo, jako do pisania czy tłumaczenia samych ficków. :-* Okropnie się bałam wrzucić ten rozdział, bo obiektywna ocena sceny napisanej przez siebie jest chyba całkowicie niemożliwa, więc fakt, że się podobało, zdejmuje mi kamień z serca. :-) Co do zastanawiającego zachowania Snape'a słusznie się domyślasz: to jeszcze nie koniec i tak, on to wszystko ma skalkulowane i naprawdę robi to specjalnie, zarówno jego powściągliwość, jak i rozpięta koszula były celowymi zabiegami. Swoją drogą strasznie jest żyć z kimś, kto tak Tobą manipuluje, prawda? Hmm, to może dziwne, ale mnie oni pasują całkiem dobrze (Ron i Draco), zwłaszcza gdy usunąć przeszkodę w postaci pogardliwej postawy Malfoya. Odkąd wydał się za Charliego nijak mu myśleć z pogardą o rodzinie męża, zwłaszcza że otrzymuje stamtąd wszystko to, czego zawsze skąpiła mu Narcyza (uczucie i poczucie przynależności). No i idąc tym tokiem rozumowania, tak mi się jakoś skleili. :-)

**deedee** — dzięki za dobre słowo, szczególnie odnośnie zachowania Harry'ego, bo balansowanie na granicy pomiędzy realizmem a przedziwną miękkością kamykowego wydania Pottera przyprawia mnie regularnie o ból głowy. Jeśli się udało, to super. :-) PS. A ja czekam na kolejny rozdział „Między jawą a snem". :-)

**przechocie** — nie obrażę się. :-) „Łóżko po raz pierwszy?", hmm. Oj, to jeszcze chwilkę. :-) Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało i że było słodko. Chyba musiało tak być, bo oni tacy są w Kamieniu, prawdaż, delikatni, że inaczej się nie da. :-)

**meg** — ogromnie mi miło powitać nową czytelniczkę i komentatorkę. :-) Muszę się zgodzić, że angielska kontynuacja ma niewiele wspólnego z oryginalnym Kamieniem i to był właśnie powód, dla którego z pasożyta czytającego cudze wytwory wyobraźni przedzierzgnęłam się w kontynuatora Kamienia. Po prostu musiałam wiedzieć, jak ta historia się skończy. :-) Kto wie, może znajdzie się kiedyś jakiś szaleniec, który wpadnie na pomysł przełożenia tego na angielski. Chociaż za bardzo na to nie liczę. ;-) Jeśli chodzi o ich pierwszy prawdziwy seks… eee, no dobrze, już się zamykam. :-) Aventine, cóż, *wzdycha*, mam do niego słabość. I jedną taką oraz jednego takiego, którzy regularnie namawiają mnie do napisania zdrady. Słowo daję, ludzie są okropnie niemoralni. *turla się* Pozdrawiam ciepło.

**Dziękuję i do poczytania za dwa tygodnie.**

**Zapraszam do aktywnego komentowania.**


	16. 93 Następstwa

**Beta/Muza:** Akame

**Beta:** Kaczalka

**Rozdział 93. Następstwa**

Stał na skraju Zakazanego Lasu i obserwował, jak Harry Potter lata na miotle. Szybko przemieszczająca się postać miała zatarte kontury i lekko migotała. Przypuszczał, że chłopak stosuje jakąś metodę kamuflażu. Wzruszył ramionami. Próżny trud. Podobne zasłony nic dla niego nie znaczyły, były tak łatwe do przejrzenia, jakby w ogóle nie istniały.

Zwinął palce w pięści, kiedy w jego głowie, bez ostrzeżenia, znów zaczęły przewijać się wizje. Robiło się to powoli irytujące, bo nie miał żadnej kontroli nad miejscem ani czasem ich pojawiania się. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takich spontanicznych, niekontrolowanych wybuchów mentalnej aktywności. Dawno z nich wyrósł i nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie musiał się z nimi zmagać. Ale odkąd na ścieżce jego przeznaczenia stanął Potter, wszystko uległo zmianie.

Zniecierpliwiony przymknął powieki, próbując opanować rozbłyskujące w mózgu obrazy. Sceny w Wizengamocie, obcy czarodzieje otaczający go w każdej minucie jego przyszłości, potem Malfoy, Snape i ta śmieszna dziewczyna, nazywana faraonem. Wizje napływały jedna za drugą, natarczywe i niepokojące. Gdy znikali czarodzieje, nadciągały tajemnicze kreatury, których nigdy wcześniej nie widział, a mimo to wydawały mu się znajome. A na końcu…

Skrzydełka nosa zadrgały mu lekko, kiedy w wyobraźni po raz kolejny ujrzał szczupłe, kremowe ciało, rozciągnięte na zwierzęcej skórze i wijące się z rozkoszy. Wizja wracała do niego raz za razem, atakując jego umysł obrazami wykrzywionej pożądaniem twarzy i dłoni zaciskających się spazmatycznie na miękkim białym włosiu. Widział pojedynczą kroplę potu, spływającą po szyi młodzieńca wprost w rozrzucone na ziemi długie czarne włosy. Mocno naprężone nogi, owinięte wokół poruszających się bioder… Chłopak jęczał, skamlał i klął na przemian w rytm mocnych, gwałtownych pchnięć.

— Ko… cham… — wydyszał. Lśnił cały od srebrnej mocy, która próbowała wydobyć się z niego każdym porem ciała wraz z intensywnym zapachem rozgrzanej ogniem i seksem skóry.

Zagryzł wargi w bezskutecznej próbie odepchnięcia natarczywych obrazów Pottera, niedających mu w ostatnim czasie spokoju. Nie mógł ich w żaden sposób zablokować. On ciągle tam był — pokryty potem i przepełniony magią, wciąż na granicy wyzwolenia, nieuchronnie zbliżając się do orgazmu. A kiedy to nastąpi, ich moce się połączą i nie wiadomo, co się stanie.

Być może świat wybuchnie…

Zadrżał, choć już od wieków nie czuł chłodu, po czym odwrócił się i wszedł na powrót do Zakazanego Lasu.

**~O~ ****  
**  
Severus siedział pochylony nad stołem i wyglądał, jakby studiował artykuły w „Proroku Codziennym". W lewej ręce ściskał sztylet, prawą zaś przytrzymywał róg gazety. Obserwatorowi mogłoby się wydawać, że mistrz eliksirów uważnie czyta, tymczasem jego wzrok, zamiast się przesuwać, zupełnie znieruchomiał, ponieważ Snape głęboko pogrążył się w myślach.

Był potwornie zmęczony. Zmęczony, zły i sfrustrowany. Pół nocy nie spał, drugie pół nękały go niesamowicie realistyczne sny o Harrym. Sny pełne jęków i błagań… Jasna cholera! Niech to szlag! Był twardy przez cały ten czas w Pokoju Życzeń i później w nocy, a rano, zamiast zająć się problemem, musiał szukać swojego męża, któremu nagle zachciało się polatać. Prawdę mówiąc, ciężko było mu teraz skupić się na czymkolwiek, co nie było Harrym Potterem we własnej osobie. Niech to jasny szlag!

Tyle godzin zażartej walki z własnym organizmem zupełnie go wyczerpało. Za żadne skarby nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego, do diabła, uznał, że powinni czekać. Że _on sam_ powinien czekać. Jego półprzytomny z pożądania mózg próbował wspomnieć coś o gryfońskich zalotach, czy innych tego typu absurdach, ale jego płuca, które pracowały tylko na pół gwizdka, bo przez większość czasu dyszał jak jakiś chory na astmę psidwak, błagały, by obudził Harry'ego i… Poczuł się nieswojo, gdy uświadomił sobie, ile razy był tylko o maleńki kroczek od tego, by przewrócić chłopaka na plecy, przykryć go własnym ciałem i całować, całować tak długo, aż Harry się ocknie i zaoferuje mu to, czego Severus potrzebował. Bo wiedział, że mąż oddałby mu wszystko, o co by go tylko poprosił. Wszystko…

Niech to szlag! Szlag, szlag, szlag! Był wykończony, a przed nim jeszcze cztery godziny użerania się z małoletnimi imbecylami, potem zaś kilka ważnych spraw do załatwienia. A dzień dopiero się zaczął.

Całą siłą woli skupił się na gazecie. Może znajdzie w niej cokolwiek, co choć na chwilę oderwie jego myśli od… Niech to cholera!

We wstępniaku nic zaskakującego, standardowe wprowadzenie do wydarzenia dnia: „Konferencja prasowa… 7 maja 1997 roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart… wiele zdumiewających informacji i oświadczeń… Harry Potter niezbyt chętnie udziela się w prasie… nominacja Draco Malfoya na stanowisko rzecznika prasowego… synem znanego wszystkim Lucjusza Malfoya… Narcyzy Malfoy… oboje okazali się niedostępni dla komentarza." Za to pod koniec redaktor naczelny najwyraźniej dostał udaru mózgu, tak przynajmniej uznał Severus, czytając ostatnie akapity:

_Niedawno pisaliśmy o jedynym potomku rodu Malfoyów przy okazji jego nieoczekiwanego ślubu z Charliem Weasleyem. Jak wiadomo, rodzina Weasley jest od wielu lat zaprzyjaźniona z Harrym Potterem. Czy to mogłaby być faktyczna przyczyna, dla której pan Malfoy został powołany na swoje nowe stanowisko? __  
__Harry Potter zaprzecza, twierdząc, że jedynym powodem zatrudnienia Draco Malfoya są jego kompetencje. Nie mamy powodu w to wątpić, ponieważ konferencja została zorganizowana i przeprowadzona bardzo sprawnie, a z tego, czego udało nam się dowiedzieć z dobrze zorientowanych źródeł, wynika, że współpraca z Harrym Potterem nie należy do najłatwiejszych. Osoba, która pragnie pozostać anonimowa, poinformowała nas, że król jest kapryśny i wymagający. „Kazał zmienić nawet kolor obrusa, który z jakichś powodów nie przypadł mu do gustu" — twierdzi nasz informator. Krążą również plotki, że pan Harry Potter jest dość próżny. Choć trudno w to uwierzyć, samo wybranie ubrań na konferencję zajęło mu godzinę. __  
__Biorąc powyższe pod uwagę, tym bardziej doceniamy wysiłek, jaki Draco Malfoy musiał włożyć w przygotowanie spotkania z prasą. Liczymy, że to nie ostatnie osiągnięcie pana Malfoya._

Potter jako ktoś kapryśny, wymagający i próżny? I Draco Malfoy, ofiara swego egocentrycznego pracodawcy, dzielnie znosząca jego kaprysy. Jak uroczo! Snape prychnął i spojrzał w stronę stołu Ślizgonów. Draco obłożył się stertami gazet, które metodycznie przeglądał. Obok siedziała Pansy Parkinson i podawała mu posmarowane dżemem kawałki tosta, na tyle małe, że mógł od razu wkładać je sobie do ust. Po drugiej stronie Zabini odbierał od niego przejrzane gazety i odkładał je na stół na kilka różnych kupek, przypuszczalnie posegregowanych tematycznie. Severus pokręcił głową, zdumiony i dość rozbawiony faktem, że Malfoy zorganizował sobie w Wielkiej Sali prywatne biuro. Ciekawe, kim jest „osoba, która pragnie pozostać anonimowa". Najwyraźniej była do młodego arystokraty nastawiona przychylnie, bo żałosne plotki, które sprzedała do wstępniaka, w oczywisty sposób pracowały na jego korzyść. Snape nie zdziwiłby się nawet, gdyby to sam Malfoy stanowił ich źródło. Zdecydowanie było go na coś takiego stać.

Wrócił do swojego „Proroka", z niesmakiem stwierdzając, ze kolejne artykuły są jeszcze mniej rzeczowe. Cóż, mógł się tego spodziewać. Zamiast zająć się poważnymi kwestiami, gazeta skupiła się przede wszystkim na perypetiach miłosnych swojego króla i plotkach dotyczących wampirów. Jakby ich świat nękało mało problemów! Typowe!

Na pierwszej stronie wydrukowano zrobioną podczas konferencji, niezwykle udaną fotografię Harry'ego, a zaraz pod nią nieco mniejsze zdjęcie przedstawiające ich gorący pocałunek w ministerstwie. _KRÓL OSTRZEGA!_, grzmiał nagłówek artykułu, a pod nim mniejszymi literami dopisano: _Romans wszechczasów potwierdzony!_ Snape ciężko westchnął.

_Harry Potter postanowił przerwać milczenie na temat swojego małżeństwa i nie uchylił się wczoraj od odpowiedzi na kłopotliwe pytanie o pojedynki, jakie miały miejsce w poniedziałek w Ministerstwie Magii. Przypomnijmy, że Severus Snape, mistrz eliksirów i małżonek króla pojedynkował się z sześcioma mężczyznami, którzy wyzwali go kolejno do walki. Oto co miał do powiedzenia na ten temat Harry Potter._

Severus przeczytał treść wypowiedzi Harry'ego, jakimś cudem wiernie przez reporterkę przytoczonej i po raz kolejny musiał przyznać, że brzmiała ona… dwuznacznie. A na papierze ta dwuznaczność była jeszcze wyraźniejsza. Ciekawe, czy Harry zdawał sobie sprawę, jak jego słowa mogły zostać odebrane. Jeśli nie, wkrótce się przekona, bo dziennikarka nie owijała w bawełnę:

_Król wyraźnie zadeklarował swoje emocjonalne zaangażowanie w związek z hogwarckim mistrzem eliksirów, co raz na zawsze powinno ukrócić plotki na temat powodów, dla których to małżeństwo zostało zawarte._

„Wyraźnie zadeklarował…" Merlinie! Gdyby z Harrym cokolwiek mogło być tak oczywiste, Snape byłby pierwszym, który dziękowałby za to losowi. Potarł czoło, podrażniony faktem, że jego życie prywatne omawiane jest na łamach prasy, a potem podniósł wzrok znad gazety i spojrzał w kierunku męża. Chłopak czytał jakiś artykuł, wodząc palcem wzdłuż liter, a Ron Weasley bez przerwy szeptał mu do ucha.

— Coś ciekawego? — usłyszał nagle denerwująco słodki głos siedzącej obok Sinistry. Zdumiony, obrócił się w jej stronę. Na stole przed kobietą leżał egzemplarz „Proroka".

— Horoskopy — mruknął nieprzychylnie. — W którymś znaku na pewno znajdziesz coś, co ci się jutro przytrafi.

— Miałam na myśli artykuły — powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się dwuznacznie. Patrzyła na zdjęcie przedstawiające ich pocałunek w ministerstwie.

Snape nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Dlaczego ludziom wydawało się ostatnio, że mogą sobie w stosunku do niego pozwalać na tego typu miny albo, jeszcze gorzej, jakieś — ich zdaniem — dowcipne uwagi?

— Mniemam, że do tej pory przyswoiłaś już szlachetną umiejętność sylabizowania? — odrzekł zirytowany. — Jeśli tylko wystarczająco mocno się skupisz, uda ci się zapoznać z większością tego, co tu napisali, jestem o tym przekonany. — Stuknął palcem w jej gazetę. — Słownictwo, jakiego używają, przeważnie nie przekracza twoich percepcyjnych możliwości.

Sinistra podparła brodę na ręku, po czym spojrzała na niego zamyślonym wzrokiem.

— Tyle złości w odpowiedzi na tak niewinne pytanie. Zrobiłeś się niezwykle nerwowy, odkąd wstąpiłeś w związek małżeński z naszym królem, Severusie. — Mówiąc, kobieta przeniosła wzrok na Harry'ego. — Nerwowy i gwałtowny.

— Nie poślubiłem króla, tylko zwykłego chłopaka, którym Harry nadal zresztą jest — powiedział z naciskiem. — Zrób mi tę uprzejmość i, z łaski swojej, zajmij się własnymi namiętnościami, a ja ci wyświadczę podobną przysługę. Zgodzisz się chyba ze mną, że prywatność jest luksusem, który w naszym zawodzie powinniśmy wysoko cenić. Zwłaszcza _ty_ powinnaś to rozumieć, biorąc pod uwagę twoje szczególne upodobania.

— Czy nasze upodobania rzeczywiście aż tak bardzo się różnią, Severusie? — zakpiła.

— Bez wątpienia. Harry wkrótce dorośnie, a każdy kolejny dzień jego życia przyda mu w moich oczach atrakcyjności. Czy dotyczy to również twoich… — miał ochotę powiedzieć „ofiar", ale się powstrzymał — …przyjaciół?

— Nikt nie jest idealny — mruknęła. Zaczynała się złościć, a to podziałało na Snape'a odprężająco. — Ale zrozumiałam aluzję, dziękuję. — Wciąż wpatrywała się w Pottera, który w tej właśnie chwili położył głowę na stole w geście całkowitej rezygnacji. Dla każdego, kto teraz na niego patrzył, było oczywiste, że w którejś z gazet znalazł na swój temat wyjątkowo głupią wzmiankę. — Jednak na twoim miejscu porzuciłabym już słodką ułudę, że wciąż masz przy boku tego samego nastolatka, z którym podpisałeś we wrześniu kontrakt małżeński. Przyglądałeś mu się ostatnio?

— Codziennie mu się przyglądam — odrzekł Severus powoli, mrużąc oczy.

— Może niewystarczająco uważnie.

— Za to ty z pewnością przyglądasz mu się aż nazbyt dokładnie — usłyszeli wtem cichy, groźny głos, dochodzący z miejsca po drugiej stronie czarownicy. Snape wychylił się nieco i zobaczył Blacka. Syriusz patrzył na Sinistrę i był wyraźnie rozdrażniony. — Dla własnego dobra lepiej przestań.

Kobieta mocno zacisnęła wargi, sięgnęła po filiżankę z kawą, przysunęła sobie talerz i zaczęła czytać horoskopy na ostatniej stronie „Proroka". Snape patrzył na nią przez chwilę spod zmarszczonych brwi, ale Sinistra nie wykazywała chęci do dalszej rozmowy, więc kiwnął głową Blackowi i bez słowa podjął lekturę artykułu w miejscu, w którym mu ją przerwano.

_Przedmiotem dociekań i spekulacji była kwestia stanu, w jakim znajdował się król po ataku Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Ze źródeł bliskich kierownictwu Hogwartu dowiedzieliśmy się, że Harry Potter przez około dwanaście do szesnastu godzin pozostawał w stanie bliskim śpiączki. Odpowiedzialni za opiekę nad nim magomedycy twierdzili, że objawy kliniczne bardzo przypominały te, które pojawiają się w trakcie świadomego śnienia. Niestety, król z jakichś powodów nie mógł wrócić do swojego ciała. Nasze źródła potwierdzają, że powrót odbył się ostatecznie przez przywołanie mocy Pottera za pośrednictwem więzi łączącej go z mężem. Specjaliści zajmujący się fenomenem magicznych związków między małżonkami stwierdzili w wywiadzie dla naszej gazety (artykuł _Więzy mocy_, str. 8), że łącząca obu panów więź musi być wyjątkowo silna i złożona, inaczej przywołanie by się nie powiodło. Informacja ta nie powinna wydawać się szczególnie zaskakująca tym czytelnikom, którzy pamiętają artykuł z września ubiegłego roku. Pisaliśmy w nim, że związek Potter/Snape został zaaranżowany dzięki wyborowi dokonanemu przez Kamień Małżeństw. Przy okazji zadajemy pytanie poboczne: być może czas już powrócić do dawnych praktyk i znów pytać o zdanie ten starożytny artefakt? Skoro przyniósł on tak doskonałe rezultaty w przypadku Harry'ego Pottera, dlaczego nie mógłby przysłużyć się również innym czarodziejom i czarownicom?_

— Wrócić do używania Kamienia Małżeństw? — prychnął wystarczająco głośno, żeby usłyszeli go ludzie w promieniu przynajmniej trzech metrów. — Jak pozbawionym wyobraźni trzeba być, żeby wpaść na równie głupi pomysł? Widać historia niczego ich nie nauczyła.

Severus do dziś nie mógł pojąć, co we wrześniu zeszłego roku skłoniło Dumbledore'a do użycia tego szalonego artefaktu i choć w rezultacie był Albusowi wdzięczny, to bynajmniej nie uważał, że jedna trafna wskazówka Kamienia miałaby uzasadnić powrót do jego użytkowania. Merlinie, nie! Miał nadzieję, że dyrektor dobrze ten przedmiot ukryje.

— Prawdę mówiąc, dziwię się Dumbledore'owi, że ciągle karmi tym dziennikarzy — odezwał się w odpowiedzi Syriusz, wychylając się przez Sinistrę w stronę mistrza eliksirów.

— Czymś musi, więc czemu nie tym? — zripostował miękkim głosem Lupin.

Sinistra poderwała głowę z wyrazem irytacji wypisanym na twarzy, po czym zerwała się z krzesła, zabrała swoją gazetę i oddaliła szybkim krokiem. Black jednym płynnym ruchem zajął jej miejsce przy boku Snape'a, a Lupin przesiadł się na krzesło, które zajmował wcześniej jego kochanek.

— Strasznie nerwowa się ostatnio zrobiła — zakpił perfidnie Syriusz.

— Czuje się zagrożona, gdy otaczają ją dorosłe samce — wycedził Snape.

— Chyba półtora dorosłego samca — mruknął pod nosem Lupin.

— Słyszałem — odpowiedział mu z wyrzutem Black.

— Ja też słyszałem, a siedzę od Lupina dalej niż ty, więc może miałeś usłyszeć?

Syriusz wykrzywił się do Snape'a, a potem odwrócił w stronę Remusa.

— Zapamiętam — wymruczał. — Chyba że ładnie przeprosisz.

Lupin poczochrał jego włosy gestem właściciela, łagodnie się przy tym uśmiechając. Snape był pewny, że przeprosiny okażą się satysfakcjonujące dla nich obu. Opuścił spojrzenie na gazetę, by odciąć się od uczucia zawiści, które nim nagle owładnęło.

— Ciekawe wnioski na temat waszej więzi, nie sądzisz, Severusie? — usłyszał pytanie wilkołaka.

— Szkoda, że błędne — odparł zirytowany.

— A to czemu?

— Z prostego powodu: żadnej więzi nie ma.

Przypuszczał, że siedzący obok niego mężczyźni wymienili między sobą spojrzenia, bo następny odezwał się Black.

— Ale była. I nie zaprzeczysz, że musiała być wyjątkowo silna. — Syriusz zawiesił na moment głos, po czym dokończył bardzo cicho: — Stare podania mówią, że to normalne w związkach aranżowanych przez Kamień Małżeństw.

Snape mimowolnie potarł kark, zastanawiając się, co odpowiedzieć. Owszem, on też znał dawne opowieści o cudach, jakich wspólnie dokonywali ludzie połączeni przez Kamień, ale traktował je raczej jako bajędy niż fakty. Jednak teraz… Nie było oczywiście mowy, by zmienił swoje zdanie na temat Kamienia Małżeństw, ale może czas rozważyć, ile prawdy tkwiło w starych historiach?

— Nie zaprzeczę, że była silna. Nigdy nie czułem niczego tak intensywnie jak tamtego połączenia z Harrym. Ale to nie znaczy, że prawdziwa więź byłaby równie potężna.

— Osobiście uważam, że byłaby nawet potężniejsza niż ta wygenerowana zaklęciem — odparł Remus. — Kiedy dwoje ludzi się kocha, więzi, jaką tworzą ich moce, nie da się z niczym porównać.

Próbując zwalczyć przytłaczające uczucie odarcia z prywatności, Severus zamknął na chwilę oczy, a potem otworzył je i spojrzał wprost na Lupina. Wilkołak patrzył na niego spokojnym, jasnym wzrokiem, bez odrobiny wahania czy wątpliwości we własne słowa. Snape chciałby mieć jego pewność.

— To bardzo romantyczne stwierdzenie — wykrzywił się kpiąco.

— Znasz mnie. Jestem starym Gryfonem. — Remus odpowiedział mu ciepłym uśmiechem. — Wierzę w pokrewieństwo dusz.

Być może Lupin miał rację, nie można było tego jednak w żaden sposób sprawdzić. Severus wiedział jedynie, że odkąd ocknął się po przywołaniu Harry'ego, nieustannie miał poczucie jakiegoś braku. Coś takiego musieli czuć ludzie, którzy stracili kończynę — niby jej nie ma, a nadal swędzi. I jego też ciągle coś w duszy swędziało, nie miał jednak pojęcia co to konkretnie mogło być, bo niczego fizycznego mu przecież nie odebrano. Gdy przebywał blisko Harry'ego, uczucie próżni było najmniejsze, ale gdy tylko się rozstawali… Teraz, podczas lektury artykułu, pomyślał, że być może irracjonalne poczucie straty, które go ostatnio nękało, miało jakiś związek z tymi wszystkimi rzeczami opisywanymi w romantycznych bajkach o pokrewnych duszach. A co, jeśli to wszystko okazałoby się prawdą? Gdzieś czytał, że ustanowienie jakiegokolwiek połączenia mocy ze swoją drugą połową nie mogło ujść bezkarnie — raz zespolone moce musiały dążyć do ponownego scalenia. Za wszelką cenę.

Ponownie spojrzał na Harry'ego. Jego przyjaciele siedzieli ciasno do niego przyciśnięci i wszyscy troje pilnie czytali rozłożoną przed nimi gazetę. Na stole rozpostartych było jeszcze kilka innych tytułów — panna Granger jak zwykle starannie się przygotowała. Złota Trójka nie była odosobniona w swoich poczynaniach. Połowa uczniów w Wielkiej Sali zajęła się prasówką, co stanowiło naprawdę niezwykły widok, a do tego sprawiało, że w jadalni panowała większa niż zazwyczaj cisza. Dziewczęta szeptały między sobą, zerkając na Harry'ego i chichocząc, a chłopcy spoglądali na niego z respektem. Harry jak zwykle niczego nie dostrzegał.

Dzieciak był niesamowicie naiwny. Nie widział czyjegoś zainteresowania nawet wtedy, gdy było wyrażane wprost. Tak było z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, tak było z Juliusem i Sinistrą. I prawdopodobnie tak samo było z Aventine'em. Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ktoś go adoruje, dopóki nie stało się coś naprawdę poważnego, coś takiego, jak ta odrażająca sytuacja w labiryncie Różanego Wzgórza. Młodzieniec był zbyt łatwowierny i ufny, aby wyszło mu to na dobre.

Aventine… Myśl o wampirze za każdym razem sprawiała, że na żołądku Snape'a zaciskała się paskudna metalowa obręcz. Severus nie miał jeszcze czasu, by porozmawiać z Harrym o prezencie od Lorda, niemniej nie spodziewał się, by chłopak dostrzegł w nim cokolwiek niestosownego. Przypuszczalnie nie wiedział nawet, że w magicznym świecie nie ofiarowuje się biżuterii obcym. To był bardzo intymny podarunek, zarezerwowany wyłącznie dla najbliższych i Aventine bez wątpienia zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Naszyjnik był ukrytym przesłaniem, którego Harry najprawdopodobniej nie zrozumiał, ale Severus pojął bez trudu. Co więcej, miał świadomość, że prezent wampira to ostrzeżenie dla niego. Lord właśnie poinformował go, że przystępuje do gry i spodziewa się wygrać. Snape poczuł mdłości i odłożył nadgryzioną kiełbaskę na leżący obok talerz. Nie zamierzał oddać męża nikomu, a już na pewno nie jakiemuś wampirowi. I nieważne, jak potężny był ten mężczyzna ani jak niezwykłą posiadał moc.

Severus niemal bez przerwy rozważał, jak daleko skłonny jest posunąć się w walce z Aventine'em. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tej wojnie bitwy nie będą rozgrywane na udeptanej ziemi, ale wewnątrz umysłu i serca Harry'ego. Przypuszczalnie wampir nie wyzwie go do otwartego pojedynku ani nie naśle na niego skrytobójców — to niosłoby za sobą zbyt wiele zagrożeń dla wampirzej społeczności, bo mogłoby służyć za pretekst do akcji odwetowych. W zamian będzie próbował zawładnąć duszą chłopaka. Jedyne co w tej sytuacji Severus mógł zrobić, to posiąść serce młodzieńca wcześniej. Niepodzielnie. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę już wczoraj i w akcie całkowitej desperacji gotów był niemal natychmiast go uwieść. Z takim nastawieniem czekał na niego w Pokoju Życzeń, ale gdy tylko jego mąż wszedł do środka, Snape uświadomił sobie, że to nie wystarczy. Nie w przypadku Harry'ego.

Choć to byłoby takie łatwe. Przymknął oczy, wspominając to, co ujrzał wczoraj w lustrze. Nigdy, ani razu w całym swoim życiu, nie widział niczego równie erotycznego jak obraz zarumienionego młodego mężczyzny, oddychającego szybko i boleśnie pobudzonego od samego tylko dotyku jego rąk na swoich ramionach. W tamtym momencie Harry rozpaczliwie go pragnął, to było oczywiste. Severus czuł, że bez najmniejszego problemu mógł go wziąć. Wystarczyłby lekki nacisk. Chłopak był jak glina w jego palcach, poddawał się miękko każdej pieszczocie i cały czas jęczał cichutko, choć pewnie sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Chryste! Ten spazm, gdy doszedł! I bezwstydnie niewinny śmiech, który niemal doprowadził Severusa do szaleństwa. Miał wtedy ochotę rozebrać go z każdej sztuki odzieży, którą Harry miał jeszcze na sobie i scałować z niego ostatnią kroplę potu, jaką znalazłby na jego skórze. Gdyby tylko mógł…

Ale było to po prostu niemożliwe. I kiedy chłopak wił się pod nim na twardej macie w Pokoju Życzeń, Severus nie pojmował, jak choć przez chwilę mógł wyobrazić sobie, że nakłonienie Harry'ego do skonsumowania ich małżeństwa wystarczy. Zrozumiał, że jedyne, co zaspokoi trawiący go od miesięcy głód i sprawi, że młodzieniec już na zawsze będzie należał do niego, to całkowita i dobrowolna uległość — Harry z całego serca musi pragnąć mu się oddać. Tak mocno, żeby dać mu czytelny znak, że wie, czego chce i jest na to gotowy. Wyłącznie to i ani odrobina mniej. Nic innego nie będzie w stanie sprawić, że ich więź stanie się wystarczająco silna, by już zawsze opierać się zakusom ciągle nowych konkurentów.

Na razie najwyraźniej tak nie było. Gryfon nadal się wahał; choć jego ciało próbowało z nim walczyć, to coś w jego wnętrzu wciąż się opierało i Severus to wyczuwał. Harry nie był jeszcze zdecydowany.

A poza tym, Znak… Wczoraj Snape znów czuł, że srebrna taśma oplatająca jego ramię nagrzewa się nieprzyjemnie, gdy tylko zaczynał tracić kontrolę nad sytuacją i poddawał się żądzy. To skutecznie hamowało jego poczynania. Jeśli ich więź w jakikolwiek sposób miałaby skrzywdzić Harry'ego, Severus nie zamierzał do niej dopuścić.

Jednak fakt, iż postanowił odwlec w czasie seks z Harrym bynajmniej nie znaczył, że pozostanie bierny. Bo gdy się nad tym zastanowić, to wszystko razem było po prostu śmieszne. Od tygodni miotał się, próbując uporządkować własne emocje i zamiast osiągnąć jakikolwiek postęp, z dnia na dzień czuł się coraz bardziej zagubiony. Rozdarty pomiędzy rozpaczliwym pożądaniem i pragnieniem zapewnienia Harry'emu poczucia bezpieczeństwa, między żądzą natychmiastowego zawłaszczenia chłopaka a chęcią chronienia go — nawet przed samym sobą. I jakby tego było mało, zaczął jeszcze obawiać się, co może zrobić cholerny wampirzy Lord! A on tkwił w samym środku tego bałaganu i w imię jakichś dziwacznych romantycznych urojeń nie robił kompletnie nic, czekając, aż sprawy same się rozwiążą. Salazar Slytherin z całą pewnością usunąłby go ze swojego domu, gdyby tylko dostał taką szansę.

Zacisnął pięści. Miał tego serdecznie dość! Bierność nie leżała w jego naturze.

Dotąd zastanawiał się, jak wyglądają zaloty w wydaniu Gryfonów, co okazało się kompletnym nieporozumieniem. Nie był Gryfonem i nigdy nie będzie w stanie pojąć, w jaki sposób funkcjonują ich umysły, więc po co, na Boga!, próbował działać jak jeden z nich? Był Ślizgonem z krwi i kości, dlaczego zatem sądził, że będzie potrafił poruszać się z wdziękiem wśród tych wszystkich romantycznych bzdur, w których Gryfoni pławili się na co dzień? To nie był jego świat. Ale teraz wreszcie zagra według własnych zasad i wykorzysta dla swoich celów każdą, najmniejszą nawet słabość Harry'ego. Chłopak chce rodziny? Domu? Uczucia? Proszę bardzo, dostanie to na tacy z dostawą wprost do łóżka i niech Snape'a diabli wezmą, jeśli pozwoli Aventine'owi zbliżyć się do dzieciaka choćby na metr, jeśli go wtedy przy nim nie będzie! Jedyne, czego w tej chwili potrzebował, to dobry plan. PLAN, który pomoże mu usidlić tego wijącego się jak wąż, niezrównoważonego gryfońskiego bachora. A w planowaniu Severus był geniuszem.

Raz jeszcze spojrzał w stronę chłopaka. W wyrazie jego twarzy pojawiło się coś niepokojącego, coś tak drapieżnego, że szóstoroczna Puchonka, która akurat na niego patrzyła, zarumieniła się gwałtownie i szybko odwróciła wzrok. Severus na powrót skoncentrował się na gazecie.

Strona druga: artykuł na temat wampirów i obudzenia mugoli. Skeeter oczywiście nie dała się zbyć. Kwestia mugoli mniej ją obchodziła, skoncentrowała się głównie na wampirach. Po szczątkowym opisie sposobu, w jaki obudzeni zostali mugole, reporterka przystąpiła do właściwego ataku.

_Pan Potter stanowczo odmówił wyjawienia, na czym dokładnie polegał udział wampirów w procesie obudzenia mugoli_ — pisała. — _Co więcej, gdyby nie informacje, które zdobyliśmy ze źródeł niezwiązanych z Harrym Potterem, kwestia tych stworzeń w ogóle nie zostałaby podniesiona. _

„Źródeł niezwiązanych z Harrym Potterem?", zdumiał się Snape. Skąd jakiekolwiek źródła niezwiązane z jego mężem miałyby wiedzieć coś o wampirach?

_Pozwalamy sobie zauważyć, że to bardzo niepokojące postępowanie. __  
__Nie pierwszy raz spotykamy się z tym, że osoba pełniąca w naszym społeczeństwie istotną funkcję uchyla się od informowania ludzi o swoich decyzjach, ale gdy podobna sytuacja dotyczy wampirów, można mówić o istotnym zagrożeniu dla bezpieczeństwa czarodziejskiej wspólnoty. Dlatego uważamy, że mamy prawo zadać panu Potterowi szereg pytań: Jaką rolę zaczęły odgrywać nagle wampiry? Skąd nieracjonalna decyzja o przyznaniu im miejsca w Wizengamocie? Skąd tajemnice, jakimi otoczono problem mugoli? Dlaczego wampiry stały się ważne na tyle, by je w szczególny sposób ochraniać? Czyżbyśmy jako społeczeństwo zapomnieli, czym są te stworzenia? _

_Ogromnie niepokojące było już przyznanie miejsca w Wizengamocie Lordowi Aventine'owi (rzecz odbyła się w poniedziałek w ministerstwie, wkrótce po przewrocie dokonanym przez Lucjusza Malfoya, człowieka uważanego do niedawna za zwolennika Sami-Wiecie-Kogo). Ukrywanie, na czym polegała rola wampirów w obudzeniu mugoli jest natomiast poważnym nadużyciem społecznego zaufania. _

_Już sama osoba Lorda Aventine'a powinna włączyć w umysłach naszych prominentów alarmowe dzwonki. Tymczasem wszyscy milczą, jakby ktoś rzucił na nich Silencio. Czy ze strony Harry'ego Pottera mamy tu do czynienia z jawnym naruszeniem wolności wypowiedzi, czy raczej z łagodną próbą manipulacji? _

_Zainteresowanym czytelnikom przedstawiamy postać Lorda Aventine'a (więcej informacji znaleźć można w książkach, których tytuły podajemy w bibliografii na końcu artykułu). _

_Gedeon Batista Aventine przyszedł na świat około 1430 roku (dokładna data nie jest znana), jako syn możnego mugolskiego rodu związanego z domem Ryszarda Plantageneta, księcia Yorku. Od chwili, gdy był w stanie swobodnie władać mieczem, młody Gedeon brał aktywny udział w wojnie domowej, jaka rozgrywała się wówczas w mugolskiej Anglii. Według świadectw współczesnych sobie mugoli, Aventine był bardzo odważnym, momentami brawurowym wojownikiem, a przy tym niezwykle, nawet jak na ówczesne standardy, okrutnym. Już jako mugol wykazywał najwyraźniej haniebną skłonność do krwawej przemocy. W 1459 roku, przypuszczalnie krótko po bitwie pod Blore Heath, Aventine zniknął nagle z szeregów mugolskiego wojska, by wypłynąć ponownie w marcu 1460 roku, tym razem bezpośrednio przy boku księcia Yorku. Podejrzewamy, że był już wówczas wampirem, na co wskazywać mogą podawane przez ówczesnych historyków opisy jego powierzchowności i zachowania: blada cera, często zaczerwienione oczy, chłodna skóra, funkcjonował wyłącznie nocą. Aventine regularnie pojawia się wówczas w zapisach dotyczących działań wojennych Plantageneta, znikając z kart historycznych opracowań dopiero po ostatecznej klęsce księcia Yorku w bitwie pod Wakefield, która miała miejsce w przeddzień Sylwestra 1460 roku. Krążyły plotki, że to właśnie Aventine przyczynił się do tajemniczej śmierci swojego patrona na polu bitwy. _

_Gedeon Aventine nie pojawił się już więcej w mugolskim świecie, koncentrując swoje działania na rozwoju osobistej kariery w strukturach wampirzych klanów. Bez wątpienia miał szczególne uzdolnienia, predestynujące go do osiągnięcia wysokiej pozycji, ponieważ już w 1496 roku został Przywódcą Klanu — pod jego rządami znalazły się zjednoczone wampiry z całych wysp brytyjskich, dotąd zgrupowane w dwóch osobnych Klanach: Północnym i Południowym. Nieco ponad sześćdziesiąt lat zajęło mu dostanie się na sam szczyt wampirzej hierarchii — w 1549 roku wampiry ogłosiły go Mrocznym Lordem, światowym przywódcą wszystkich klanów. _

_Od tego momentu Aventine zaczął aktywnie działać na rzecz zjednoczenia wampirów i czarodziejów pod wspólnymi rządami poszczególnych państw. W 1572 roku po raz pierwszy wywalczył sobie miejsce w brytyjskim Wizengamocie, zabiegając jednocześnie o podobne stanowiska w rządach innych krajów. Przed ostateczną klęską jego podejrzanych działań, udało mu się zdobyć miejsca w rządach Imperium Osmańskiego oraz Niderlandów. _

_W 1583 roku, po krwawych wydarzeniach w Newark, opisanych dokładnie w powszechnie znanych historycznych źródłach (bibliografia pod artykułem), wampiry utraciły nie tylko miejsce w Wizengamocie i pozostałych rządach, ale też uznane zostały za istoty Ciemności i wpisane na listę wyjątkowo niebezpiecznych bestii, ściganych z urzędu, których zabójstwo traktowane było, do poniedziałkowych wydarzeń w ministerstwie, nie tylko jako prawnie dozwolone, ale wręcz oczekiwane. _

_A teraz, dzięki decyzji Harry'ego Pottera, Lord Aventine ponownie zasiada w Wizengamocie. Dlaczego? Co takiego wampiry ofiarowują królowi, by ten przyznawał im tak ważne miejsce w życiu magicznej społeczności? A może to jedynie młodzieńczy brak odpowiedzialności? _

_Wystarczy przypomnieć sobie wydarzenia, które miały miejsce ponad czterysta lat temu i które w rezultacie doprowadziły do znanych wszystkim uregulowań prawnych, by zdać sobie sprawę, jak groźne w skutkach mogą być ostatnie decyzje króla. _

_Bardzo zaniepokojeni, niniejszym wzywamy pana Pottera do wyjaśnienia, jaką dokładnie rolę odegrały wampiry w procesie obudzenia mugoli oraz jaką rolę przewiduje się dla nich w naszym społeczeństwie w przyszłości. __  
__Czy długo będziemy czekać na powtórkę wydarzeń z Newark? _

_Dla zainteresowanych publikujemy fragmenty dysertacji Baltazara Beeta pt. „Wampir — historia mrocznej bestii"._

_Dysertacja!_, prychnął w myślach Severus. _Chyba raczej farsa! Temu osłu Beetowi powinni odebrać możliwość publikacji za bzdury, które zwykł wypisywać._

Najbardziej drażniło go, że gdyby Aventine nie wszedł mu w drogę, Snape mógłby otwarcie przyznać, że historia tego mężczyzny robiła wrażenie. Bez wątpienia był niezwykle potężny, ale jego moc nie polegała jedynie na ilości ciemnej magii, jaką dysponował. Jego siła leżała raczej w stalowej determinacji. Facet miał charakter, Snape nie mógł mu tego odmówić. Nawet paszkwil wyprodukowany przez Skeeter nie potrafił ukryć faktu, że Aventine był twardy i niepokorny. I prawdopodobnie nigdy nie rezygnował. Severus zacisnął zęby.

Cały artykuł utrzymany był w tonie oszczerczym i wyraźnie zmierzał do pobudzenia antywampirzych nastrojów. Severusowi nie podobało się to ani trochę, ale nie dbał wcale o los samych wampirów. Jeśli o to chodziło, zgadzał się tym razem ze Skeeter, choć bynajmniej nie z tych samych powodów. Bez najmniejszego problemu pogodziłby się z ponownym odsunięciem tych stworzeń na margines magicznego świata, martwił się jednak o Harry'ego. Artykuł mógł mu zaszkodzić na wiele różnych sposobów, a do tego Snape nie zamierzał dopuścić. Musiał jak najszybciej wspólnie z Malfoyem ustalić treść oświadczenia, jakie trzeba będzie wydać w tej sprawie. Cholerna Skeeter! Swoją drogą — skąd wiedziała?

Pod artykułem o wampirach Snape znalazł komentarz dotyczący śmierciożerców i sposobu, w jaki Czarny Pan mógł pozyskiwać ich moc. Mnóstwo spekulacji, żadnych konkretów, ale oczywiście nie mogło ich być, więc mistrz eliksirów nie poczuł się w żaden sposób zawiedziony. Zaczęła się za to nagonka na czarodziejów, którzy z różnych przyczyn pozostawali dotąd pod opieką lekarską. Snape przejrzał wydrukowaną przez „Proroka" listę podejrzanych o bycie śmierciożercą i skrzywił się, bo wedle jego wiedzy znajdowało się na niej zaledwie dwóch oznakowanych mężczyzn, reszta to niewinnie oszkalowani ludzie, którym nawet nie dano dojść w spokoju do zdrowia. _Co za gnidy!_ Jak on nienawidził mediów!

Przerzucił szybko resztę gazety, rejestrując mimochodem, że dziennikarze zinterpretowali wystąpienie Dumbledore'a właśnie w taki sposób, jak Snape przewidział — jako poparcie Pottera dla Amelii Bones. Wzruszył ramionami. Trudno, w końcu tym razem nic wielkiego się nie stało.

— Hahaha! Widzieliście to? — zarechotał Black, przyciągając uwagę Severusa.

— Co? — zapytał, rzucając okiem na gazetę, którą czytał Syriusz.

— Rubrykę w „Czarownicy", gdzie odpowiadają na listy czytelników!

— Merlinie, Black! Nie mów, że czytasz gazetę dla nastoletnich panienek!

— Czytam wszystko, co piszą o Harrym — wyszczerzył się Syriusz. — A przy okazji zdobyłem masę ciekawych informacji o tobie.

— O mnie? Pisali o mnie w „Czarownicy"?

— Nie tylko w „Czarownicy". Nawet w „Świecie Quidditcha" o tobie pisują. Jesteś sławny.

— Cudownie. — Snape przewrócił oczami i paskudnie się wykrzywił.

— To, co teraz czytałem, jest o tobie!

— Naprawdę? Pokaż — poprosił Lupin ze złym błyskiem w oku i sięgnął po gazetę Syriusza. — O matko! — Chichot wilkołaka ściągał na nich uwagę wszystkich wokół. — Severusie, to jest naprawdę świetne!

Snape przechylił się przez Blacka i wyrwał Remusowi czasopismo z ręki. Chwilę potem wpatrywał się w tekst z całkowicie ogłupiałą miną, a Black i Lupin chichotali histerycznie.

_ZAKOCHAŁAM SIĘ W MĘŻU HARRY'EGO POTTERA! _

_Droga „Czarownico"! __  
__Mój problem polega na tym, że zakochałam się w moim nauczycielu eliksirów, który jest tak słodki, że po prostu nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć! Jestem pewna, że on też coś do mnie czuje, bo zawsze bardzo dużo dopisuje mi na moich testach różnych uwag, a przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że on to robi tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś naprawdę mu się podoba. Jedna Ślizgonka powiedziała mi tydzień temu, że on cały czas dopisywał różne rzeczy na testach Harry'ego Pottera, a teraz są małżeństwem! Więc wiem, że mu się podobam. Problem w tym, że nie wykonuje żadnego gestu, by pogłębić naszą znajomość. Myślę, że obawia się odrzucenia, bo może myśli, że byłoby mi żal Pottera. Ale to nieprawda i spokojnie może mi pokazać co czuje, naprawdę! A może powinnam sama zrobić pierwszy krok i wyznać mu swoje uczucie? __  
__Zakochana_

Snape z niesmakiem odsunął gazetę, którą natychmiast chwycił roześmiany Lupin.

— Dalej jest odpowiedź redakcji! — parsknął i zaczął czytać, parodiując surowy ton McGonagall: — _Często zdarza się, że uczennice (albo uczniowie) ulegają urokowi swojego nauczyciela. Znaczna różnica wieku, doświadczenie życiowe jakim emanuje profesor, aura autorytetu — to wszystko ma ogromną moc i czasem ciężko jest się temu oprzeć. A gdy do tego dojdzie nietuzinkowa osobowość i aparycja…_

Syriusz ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Jego plecy drżały. Snape'owi wydawało się, że usłyszał wymamrotane gardłowo słowo „aparycja".

— Jak mówiłem: APARYCJA — podkreślił głośno Remus. — No więc _…aparycja, wówczas nikogo nie dziwi, gdy któraś z uczennic (albo któryś z uczniów) zapała do swojego nauczyciela jakąś formą uczucia._

— Na gacie Salazara, zamknij się, Lupin, wszyscy się gapią — mruknął Severus.

— Jeszcze tylko kawałek. — Remus przebiegał wzrokiem akapity. — Hej, piszą, że Harry jest słodki. O! — Wilkołak rozchichotał się na nowo.

— Co?

— _…daj sobie spokój i poszukaj miłego Puchona, który wytłumaczy ci, że jeśli nauczyciel dopisuje w twoim teście mnóstwo uwag, to znaczy, że czas zasiąść do nauki, bo inaczej nie zdasz końcowych egzaminów. Na zakończenie: odradzamy wyznanie uczuć Severusowi Snape'owi. Z doświadczenia wiemy, że jest dość nerwowy i zna kilka naprawdę dokuczliwych zaklęć. Nie wspominając już o jego słynnym ze swej skuteczności eliksirze wywołującym brodawki_ — zakończył, Lupin, szczerząc się jak obłąkany.

— Snape, kogo potraktowałeś wrzodziańcem? — zarechotał Black.

— Nie twój zasmarkany interes! Przynajmniej nie doradzili jej jakiegoś podrzędnego eliksiru miłosnego — mruknął Snape zdegustowany. — Woodowi od jednego wypadły kiedyś wszystkie zęby. Pomfrey przez miesiąc próbowała mu je odtworzyć.

— Nie chcielibyśmy, żebyś chodził bez zębów. — Syriusz prawie płakał ze śmiechu.

— Nie wiem, co was tak bawi — prychnął mistrz eliksirów.

— Może Harry by ją postraszył? Na łamach wszystkich gazet dla nastolatek. Wyobraźcie sobie ten tytuł: _Harry Potter ostrzega! Zęby Snape'a należą do mnie!_

— Black, jesteś kretynem!

— A ty mrocznym obiektem pożądania! — Obaj Huncwoci chichotali obłąkańczo.

Severus obrzucił ich pełnym niesmaku spojrzeniem, a potem skierował wściekły wzrok na obserwującą ich trójkę publiczność. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili głowy, jedynie Lupin i Black nie przejęli się jego złym humorem w najmniejszym nawet stopniu.

— Założę się, że odpowiedź pisała jakaś Ślizgonka — wysnuł przypuszczenie wilkołak.

— Albo Ślizgon — uzupełnił Syriusz.

— I tym zajmuje się dzisiaj młodzież? — zapytał zdumiony Snape. — Pisaniem głupich listów do gazet?

— Komuś musiała się zwierzyć — odparł Black. — A jeśli już, to czemu nie zrobić tego w wielkim stylu? To na pewno Gryfonka!

— Gdzie w takim razie podziała się słynna gryfońska lojalność? — zapytał Severus z przekąsem.

— W miłości i na wojnie wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Czyżbyś o tym nie wiedział, Severusie? — Remus spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się kpiąco. Snape poczuł się nieswojo. Jeśli ktoś to rozumiał, na pewno tym kimś był on sam.

— Tak czy siak, masz wielbicielkę, Snape. — Syriusz wymownie poruszał brwiami.

— Jestem pewny, że nie tylko tę jedną. Rozejrzyj się wokół, Syri. Bez przerwy ktoś się na niego gapi. — Lupin mrugnął do kochanka i obaj zgodnie się roześmieli, na co mistrz eliksirów przewrócił jedynie oczami.

Odłożył gazetę i zajął się śniadaniem, od czasu do czasu rzucając spojrzenia w stronę stołu Gryfonów. To było ostatnie pół godziny, które mógł przeznaczyć na ukradkowe wpatrywanie się w męża, potem będzie musiał wrócić do swoich nauczycielskich obowiązków. Przez ostatnie dni niemal wcale się z Harrym nie rozstawali, więc teraz ciężko było mu się pogodzić z koniecznością spuszczenia chłopaka z oka choć na chwilę.

Tak był skupiony na obserwowaniu Harry'ego, że dopiero w ostatniej chwili zauważył lądującą tuż przed nim na stole jedną ze szkolnych sów. Ptak nie był mistrzem lądowania i zamiast opaść gładko w puste miejsce pomiędzy półmiskami, opadł prosto na talerz z sadzonymi jajkami. Ptaszysko wyglądało obrzydliwie, upaćkane żółtkami na brzuchu, łapach i skrzydłach. Snape wykrzywił usta z niesmakiem. Zaraz… czy to nie była ta sama sowa, którą wysłał wczoraj do Narcyzy Malfoy? Sięgnął po przywiązany do nogi ptaka, usmarowany teraz jajkami zwitek i po chwili przekonał się, że sowa nie dostarczyła odpowiedzi od żony Lucjusza — w ręku Severus trzymał swój własny list.

— Co robicie po południu? — zapytał dwóch rozbawionych Huncwotów.

— Wybieramy się do ministerstwa załatwić pewne sprawy. — Syriusz mrugnął do Remusa, uśmiechając się przy tym tajemniczo.

— A jutro?

— Na razie nie mamy planów — powiedział powoli Lupin. — Dlaczego pytasz?

— Być może będę chciał was o coś poprosić.

Zmarszczył brwi i zamyślił się głęboko.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 93**

**~O~**

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)**

**ewa** — bardzo dziękuję za komentarz. Tak, Harry się rozkręca i stopniowo rozkręci się na dobre, taką mam przynajmniej nadzieję. :-) Severus to jego mąż, oczywiście, ale narzucony, więc pełne pogodzenie się z tą sytuacją swoje musi potrwać. Zresztą okres dojrzewania to ciężki czas, zarówno dla dzieciaków, jak i otoczenia. Musimy być silni. :-)

**Hakkarii** — nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć nic na temat kontynuacji, bo dotrwałam jedynie do słynnej „ręcznej roboty", a do tego czasu to tam był Voldi kontemplujący ptaszki i głaskający pieski. A potem już wymiękłam. :-) Petunia jest zwykłą kobietą, która nie uniosła ciężaru. A że wredna? A mało wrednych ludzi masz wokół siebie? I podłych, złośliwych, używających przemocy? Przypuszczam, że Petunia nie byłaby aż tak podła, gdyby życie jej nie doświadczyło. Niektórym zwyczajnie nie starcza charakteru, by sobie godnie poradzić z przeciwnościami. Nie, żebym ją usprawiedliwiała. Po prostu próbuję znaleźć motywy jej postępowania.

**Miss Black** — jest taka scena u wikingów, gdy Harry budzi się rano mocno przytulony do Snape'a (Snape go przytula), a Harry czuje… tadam, oczywiście wiemy, co czuje. A wtedy Snape go nawet za bardzo nie pociągał. :-) Cóż znaczy teraz taka mała przytulanka… :-P Jeśli chodzi o Petunię, tak, moje intencje są dokładnie takie, jak je zinterpretowałaś. A finansowa izolacja jest faktem, choć może Ci się wydawać w dzisiejszych czasach nieprawdopodobna. Wielu ludzi nie ma nawet konta w banku (kogo to dziwi, skoro sobie przypomni, że Kaczyński swego czasu się tym chwalił?), nie umie obsługiwać komórki ani komputera. Niemożliwe? A jednak się zdarza. I osobiście znam kobiety, które są całkowicie finansowo zależne od swoich partnerów i dostają kieszonkowe na waciki. Serio. A skoro JD zrobiła z tej kobiety taką flądrę bijącą dzieci, to ja z niej zrobiłam uzależnioną finansowo, a co! :-) Ale tak zupełnie poważnie, po prostu tak mi to jakoś do niej pasuje. Do tej całej niepewności życiowej, którą ona w sobie nosi i wyrzuca z siebie w postaci złości. Snape i rozmowa o prezencie: tutaj mogę zdradzić, że odbędzie się dopiero za kilka rozdziałów, ale mam nadzieję, że po drodze nie będziesz się nudzić. :-)

**deedee** — ech, też uważam, że Harry mógłby się czasami zastanowić, ale wtedy ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że Pottera porwali kosmici i coś mu namieszali w genotypie. :-) Tak, ciężko się odciąć emocjonalnie od kogoś, kto kiedyś był dla Ciebie ważny. Wie to każdy, kto musiał odciąć się od rodziny. To nie takie hop siup i już. Taki proces trwa i boli, więc pewnie Harry'ego jeszcze nie raz Dursleyowie zabolą. Co do nieporadności, czasem chciałabym, żeby ten Harry był trochę ostrzejszy, ale jemu strasznie powoli idzie dojrzewanie. No cóż, teraz trochę przyspieszy, nie będzie miał wyjścia. :-)

**Dziękuję i do poczytania za dwa tygodnie.**

**Zapraszam do aktywnego komentowania.**


	17. 94 Lekcje

**Beta/Muza:** Akame  
**Beta:** Kaczalka

**Rozdział 94. Lekcje**

Lekcje były niby takie same, ale zupełnie inne niż dotychczas. W planie mieli tego dnia transmutację, zaklęcia i opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Oczywiście, nikt nie zmusiłby Minerwy McGonagall do specjalnego traktowania któregokolwiek ze swoich uczniów, więc transmutacja przebiegła bez żadnych zakłóceń, ale już profesor Flitwick nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie rzucać szybkich spojrzeń w stronę Złotej Trójki, siedzącej przy stoliku pod oknem. Na szczęście nie czynił żadnych krępujących uwag, więc Harry powiedział sobie, że spojrzenia to niewielka cena za powrót do zwykłej, szarej codzienności. Uczniowie zachowywali się niemal obojętnie — nie klaskali, prawie się nie gapili i nawet szeptów było mniej niż zwykle. Prawdę mówiąc, zajęcia przebiegały normalniej niż się spodziewał. I właśnie to było bardzo, bardzo dziwne. Kiedy po zaklęciach szli na opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami, zagadnął o to Hermionę.

— To twój mąż — powiedziała.

Spojrzał na nią nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

— A co Severus ma z tym wspólnego?

— Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że przeprowadził wczoraj rozmowę z pozostałymi opiekunami domów i zagroził, że jeśli ktokolwiek zacznie traktować cię inaczej niż zwykle, użył przy tym słowa „nękać", postara się, żeby w jego soku dyniowym znalazł się eliksir wywołujący wyjątkowo paskudne brodawki. — Hermiona nie patrzyła na niego, a wargi drżały jej podejrzanie. — Podobno ten specyfik jest dość znany.

— Nie zrobił tego — wyszeptał Harry.

— Owszem, zrobił.

— McGonagall wezwała nas dzisiaj przed śniadaniem do pokoju wspólnego i zapowiedziała, żebyśmy poważnie potraktowali ostrzeżenie, ponieważ na eliksiry Snape'a nawet Pomfrey nie zna antidotów. Wyglądała, jak gdyby ją to bawiło — powiedział Ron, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. — Jak myślisz, czemu było tak cicho, kiedy weszliście rano do Wielkiej Sali?

Harry gapił się na przyjaciół z rozchylonymi ustami.

— Zrobił się bardzo opiekuńczy, nie sądzisz? — stwierdziła niewinnie Hermiona, zerkając na niego przelotnie. Wyglądała, jakby coś jej utkwiło między zębami i próbowała to wyciągnąć językiem. Harry zrozumiał, że dziewczyna za wszelką cenę stara się nie roześmiać.

— Bardzo śmieszne — mruknął. — Ja nie widzę w tym nic zabawnego. To chyba dobrze, że stara się, żeby nie było tych…

— Oczywiście, Harry, oczywiście. — Hermiona poklepała go po ramieniu, ale znów odwróciła głowę. — Jestem pewna, że znajdziesz jakiś… adekwatny sposób… żeby mu… podziękować za troskę.

— Przestań! — Harry szturchnął ją lekko w bok, rumieniąc się gwałtownie, jednak mały uśmiech na jego twarzy powiedział jej więcej niż słowa.

— Racja, przestań! — prychnął zdegustowany rudzielec. — Snape robi, co uważa za słuszne, a Harry wcale nie musi mu za to dziękować.

— Jasne, Ron — zgodziła się Gryfonka bez oporu. — A teraz przyspieszcie trochę, bo spóźnimy się na opiekę i znowu trafią nam się najmniej zrównoważone stworzenia.

Zdążyli w ostatniej chwili. Hagrid był już na miejscu, a u jego boku, uśmiechając się szeroko, stał Charlie Weasley. Draco Malfoy wyglądał na równie zaskoczonego obecnością swojego męża jak pozostali uczniowie.

— Umyśliłem sobie w zeszłym tygodniu, coby dzisiej przerabiać gnomy. Głupie to stwory i żadnej frajdy z nimi nie ma, ale… Dyrektor Dumbledore prosił, to nie szło odmówić.

— Przecież gnomy były na drugim roku — wyszeptał Ron do ucha Harry'emu, na co ten wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

— Ale po tym, co się stało w poniedziałek… Rozumicie sami, że gnomy szkód wielkich nie czynią, a te parę dziur w ziemi… — Olbrzym podrapał się w kark. — Taa. No to dyrektor zgodził się, że gnomy nie są tera najważniejsze.

— Profesorze Hagrid, czym będziemy się dzisiaj zajmować? — zapytała podejrzliwie Hermiona.

— Właściwie, to se tylko popatrzycie i posłuchacie, co wam opowi Charlie. — Gajowy kiwnął głową Weasleyowi i cofnął się, by przysiąść na leżącym za nim wielkim głazie.

Charlie wysunął się lekko naprzód i uśmiechnął uspokajająco.

— To, o czym będę wam opowiadał, nie znajdzie się na egzaminach. Potraktujcie informacje o tym stworzeniu jako wiedzę czysto praktyczną — powiedział spokojnie i podszedł do czegoś, co nie mogło być niczym innym, niż klatką schowaną pod wielką płachtą ciemnego materiału.

Kiedy ściągnął przykrycie, oczom uczniów ukazało się wyjątkowo ohydne zwierzę, zamknięte w klatce, której pręty były tak grube, jak ramię dorosłego mężczyzny. Wokół rozległo się głośne westchnienie.

— Dziesięć punktów dla tego, kto powie, co to jest — oznajmił Charlie.

Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę. Weasley kiwnął dłonią, zachęcając ją, żeby mówiła.

— To kwintoped — stwierdziła, po czym, zamyślona, dodała: — Nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek zobaczę jednego z nich.

— Dziesięć punktów dla Gryffindoru — powiedział Charlie, skinąwszy Hermionie głową. — W normalnych okolicznościach miałabyś raczej małe szanse, by je zobaczyć. Żyją wyłącznie na Wyspie Posępnej, która jest nienanoszalna. Nie bez przyczyny zresztą. — Uśmiechnął się lekko do klasy. — Te oto urocze stworzonka są tak niebezpieczne, że lepiej je omijać i wyłączyć cały zamieszkiwany przez nie teren spod działalności człowieka, niż narażać kogokolwiek na kontakt z nimi.

— Dlaczego nie można po prostu się ich pozbyć, skoro są takim zagrożeniem? — zapytał Blaise Zabini.

— Z tego samego powodu, dla którego nie dokonujemy eksterminacji akromantul czy buchorożców.

— Bo potrzebujemy ich do eliksirów? — zapytał Draco, a część klasy zachichotała.

— Nie — zaprzeczył stanowczo Weasley i widać było, że uczynił nadludzki wysiłek, by również się nie roześmiać. — Dlatego, że to zwierzęta magiczne i mają prawo do życia, tak samo jak smoki czy jednorożce.

— Kiedyś smoki traktowane były raczej jak cele strzelnicze, niż stworzenia mające prawo do życia — prychnęła Pansy Parkinson.

— Owszem, ale te czasy przeminęły — powiedział Charlie i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Potterowi. — Od jakiegoś czasu prawo do życia jest nadrzędnym prawem, jakim kierujemy się, obcując ze smokami. Oraz innymi stworzeniami, jeśli już chodzi o ścisłość — dodał i wskazał na kwintopeda. — Właśnie dlatego on patrzy teraz na was całkiem przytomnie, zamiast leżeć na ziemi martwy i zakrwawiony.

A stwór rzeczywiście na nich patrzył. Wyglądał dość paskudnie, trochę przypominając wypasionego pająka. Pięć dość grubych, owłosionych nóg wspierało nisko zawieszony tułów. Oczy i otwór gębowy miał osadzone bezpośrednio na kadłubie. A może nogi miał przyczepione bezpośrednio do głowy, a tułowia wcale nie posiadał? Ciężko to było ustalić. Całe ciało pokrywała czerwono-brązowa, miejscami pozlepiana brudem sierść. Na odległość czuć było, że kwintoped strasznie cuchnie.

— Jest ohydny — oznajmiła w końcu Pansy, a reszta klasy jej przytaknęła. Nawet Harry nie mógł się oprzeć i też pokiwał głową.

— Zgadza się, nie grzeszy urodą — potwierdził Charlie. — Ale jeśli kiedyś spotkacie go na swojej drodze, jego szpetota będzie waszym najmniejszym problemem. — Rozejrzał się po zapatrzonych w niego twarzach. — Kwintoped szczególnie lubuje się w mięsie ludzkim. Kiedy to stworzenie znajduje się na wolności, wówczas tylko szczęściu można przypisać, że uszło się ze spotkania z nim z życiem. Ten osobnik — wskazał palcem Weasley — jest pod wpływem silnego eliksiru, dlatego zachowuje się tak spokojnie. Gdyby podać mu antidotum, mielibyście okazję zaobserwować u niego prawdziwy atak szału.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwił się Ron.

— Przypuszczamy, że w ludzkim mięsie jest coś, co działa na ich układ nerwowy jak silny narkotyk. Można chyba przyjąć, że od dłuższego czasu kwintopedy są na głodzie, bo na Wyspie Posępnej od lat nie pojawił się żaden człowiek. — Charlie zamyślił się na chwilę. — Chyba że o czymś nie wiemy, co też jest możliwe. Jak już wspomniałem: ciężko jest uciec przed głodnym kwintopedem.

— Sugerujesz, że…

— Istnieje taka możliwość, owszem. Są bardzo szybkie, niezwykle silne i ogromnie żarłoczne. Zwykle nie pozostawiają żadnych szczątków.

— Jak się przed nimi bronić? — zapytał Malfoy.

— W zasadzie są dwie metody: uciec albo zabić. Nic pośredniego nie wchodzi w grę. Nie próbujcie ich oszałamiać, to nie zadziała. Wyłącznie zaklęcia silnie raniące: palące, implozyjne, eksplozyjne, tnące. I oczywiście Niewybaczalne Zaklęcie Uśmiercające, najskuteczniejsze, aczkolwiek z oczywistych względów niepolecane. — Podrapał się jednym palcem po żuchwie. — Jeśli chodzi o ucieczkę, to zasadniczo możliwe są dwa wyjścia: aportacja albo świstoklik. Nie liczcie na własne nogi, kwintopedy są od ludzi o wiele szybsze.

— To wszystko brzmi dość dramatycznie, ale jakie są szanse, że spotkamy je poza Wyspą Posępną? — zapytał Blaise.

— Tego właśnie nie wiemy, panie Zabini — odparł spokojnie Charlie. — Trwa wojna, a kwintopedy mogą być wykorzystane jako broń. Lepiej umieć je rozpoznać i wiedzieć, jak z nimi walczyć. — Gdy młodzi ludzie pokiwali głowami, przyznając mu rację, uśmiechnął się do nich i machnął dłonią. — A teraz uciekajcie na obiad. To wszystko na dzisiaj.

Większość uczniów ruszyła powoli w stronę zamku, po drodze zażarcie dyskutując. Na miejscu zostali Harry, Hermiona, Ron i Draco. W niejakim oddaleniu stali Parkinson i Zabini, czekając, aż będą mogli towarzyszyć Malfoyowi do Wielkiej Sali.

— Dlaczego nam go dzisiaj pokazałeś? — zapytał cicho Harry.

Charlie zwrócił się w jego stronę.

— Dyrektor otrzymał informację, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto bratał się przed atakiem z jakimiś tajemniczymi istotami. Jest możliwe, że będzie chciał użyć ich w walce.

— To nie były kwintopedy — oznajmił stanowczo Harry. Jego towarzysze patrzyli na niego w napięciu.

— Przypuszczalnie nie — potwierdził Weasley. — Chociaż odrobinę pasują do opisu. Ale dyrektor chce mieć pewność, że zrobił dla uczniów wszystko, co możliwe, w razie gdyby okazało się, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto jednak zechce je wykorzystać.

Harry kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Imponujący wykład — powiedział, nawiązując do lekcji. — W jaki sposób udało wam się złapać tego tu? — Wskazał głową na stworzenie. — I kiedy?

— Dzisiaj w nocy — odparł Weasley. — Otruliśmy go. — Widząc przerażony wzrok Hermiony, roześmiał się i uspokajająco poklepał ją po ramieniu. — Tylko w pewnym sensie. Nie działa na nie większość zaklęć, więc użyliśmy eliksiru. Ale jego wpływ nie jest trwały.

— A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? — prychnął Draco. — Jak dla mnie, śmierć jednego z nich sprawiłaby jedynie, że świat stałby się bezpieczniejszy.

Harry spojrzał na niego w zamyśleniu.

— Tak naprawdę nie wiemy, dlaczego takie są — odparł spokojnie. — Być może jedynym problemem jest to, że nie potrafimy się z nimi porozumieć.

— Jakby te stwory w ogóle mogły się porozumiewać. Przecież one nie myślą.

— Tak? A skąd wiesz?

Malfoy spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

— Proszę cię, Potter! — parsknął. — To zwierzęta!

— Nie mam pojęcia, skąd czerpiesz swoją pewność. Z tego, co wiem, według stanu prawnego na poniedziałek, wampiry to również zwierzęta. Nie wspominając o wyrmach. A jestem cholernie pewien, że te ostatnie myślą i potrafią mówić, tyle że ludzie nie rozumieją ich języka. Co do tego, że myślą i mówią wampiry, chyba wszyscy się zgadzamy?

Towarzystwo patrzyło na niego w osłupieniu.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że kwintopedy myślą? — zapytał zaskoczony Charlie. — Chodzi mi o to, czy myślą jak ludzie… czują coś? Mają duszę?

— Duszę? Nie przypuszczam — odparł Harry, przyglądając się stworzeniu z zadumą. — Ale pewności nie mam. Najprościej byłoby wypuścić na nie dementora i zobaczyć, co się stanie. — Przeniósł wzrok na Charliego. — Jednak to byłoby niemoralne, prawda? A poza tym… nie do końca wiarygodne.

— Jak to?

— Gdyby kryterium oceny miało być to, co zrobi z ich duszą dementor, wampiry nie przeszłyby testów.

Ignorując zszokowane spojrzenia obecnych, Harry ruszył w stronę wejścia do szkoły. Za nim pobiegła Hermiona, a następnie, odrobinę wolniej, ich śladem ruszył Ron.

**~O~ ****  
**

Lucjusz Malfoy stał przy oknie w skrzydle szpitalnym i patrzył na hogwarckie błonia, po których o tej porze spacerowało zaledwie kilka osób. Pomfrey pozwoliła mu wyjść na chwilę z izolatki, ale dwóch rosłych wikingów bez przerwy przebywało w pobliżu i obserwowało go uważnie. Mężczyzna wykrzywił się na myśl, jak naiwnym trzeba być, aby przypuszczać, że dwóch niemal pozbawionych magii ludzi, nieważne jak umięśnionych, mogłoby powstrzymać go przed czymkolwiek, co by sobie zamierzył. Jednak chwała Pomfrey za jej bezmyślność, bo dzięki niej mógł teraz podpatrywać świat na zewnątrz, zamiast dusić się w klitce bez okna.

Stojąc bez ruchu, rozmyślał nad swoimi ostatnimi posunięciami. Nie był do końca pewien, czy postąpił słusznie, oddając Severusowi swoje wspomnienie z nałożenia Mrocznego Znaku. Nie, żeby miał jakiekolwiek opory moralne związane z samą ceremonią. Zrobił, co musiał i nie zamierzał za to przepraszać, nie wspominając już o tym, że nie był wtedy do końca sobą. Martwiło go jednak, jak na te wydarzenia zareaguje Potter. Wiedzieć, że Malfoy był śmierciożercą, a _zobaczyć_ to na własne oczy… Kto wie, czy wspomnienie z rytuału nie zrazi Pottera do niego? Czy miał jednak inne wyjście? Albo to, albo pozostanie do śmierci — własnej lub Czarnego Pana — jedynie zbiornikiem na moc. Ta myśl za każdym razem burzyła krew w jego żyłach.

— Ty jesteś Lucjusz Malfoy?

Odwrócił się gwałtownie, słysząc za plecami miękki kobiecy głos. Jak, do diabła, udało jej się podejść tak blisko?

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał wrogo.

Była niezwykle piękna i bardzo młoda. Chyba nawet młodsza od Pottera. Kiedy uważnie jej się przyjrzał, rozpoznał tę twarz bez większego trudu. Choć musiał przyznać, że zdjęcia nie oddawały w pełni jej urody.

— Nikotris — odrzekła, potwierdzając, że prawidłowo odgadł jej tożsamość. — Faraon Egiptu.

Wpatrywała się w niego niezwykłymi zielonymi oczyma, w których nie dojrzał ani odrobiny lęku. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio jakakolwiek kobieta patrzyła na niego bez strachu. Nawet cholerna rycząca lwica McGonagall na jego widok okazywała coś w rodzaju obawy. Nagle pożałował, że nie ma ze sobą swojej laski. Bez niej czuł się nieprzyjemnie odsłonięty. Odwrócił się do dziewczyny plecami i oparł dłoń o framugę okna.

— Czego chcesz?

— Poznać najbardziej wpływowego śmierciożercę na świecie? — odpowiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem, zupełnie niepasującym do obrazy ukrytej w jej wypowiedzi.

Prychnął w duchu.

— Twoje informacje są nieprecyzyjne — odparł, przeciągając sylaby. — Niebezpiecznie jest planować swoje posunięcia, opierając się na niekompletnych danych.

— Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jest gdzieś śmierciożerca jeszcze bardziej wpływowy niż ty? — zapytała kpiąco. — Ktoś taki jak… pomyślmy… mąż Harry'ego Pottera?

Dziwna prowokacja. Zmrużył oczy i lekko wydął wargi, udając, że się zastanawia.

— Co tu robisz? Skrzydło szpitalne brytyjskiej szkoły to nietypowe miejsce na wizytę władczyni Egiptu. — Zerknął na nią, gdy podeszła bliżej i oparła się ramieniem o ścianę po drugiej stronie okna. — Odwiedzasz tu kogoś?

— To również nietypowe miejsce na wizytę kogoś takiego jak ty — odparła wyzywająco.

— Nie powiedziałbym. — Uśmiechnął się lekko w reakcji na jej bezczelność. Miała w sobie odświeżający wdzięk. I zgrabnie robiła uniki. — Jestem członkiem Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu. Poza tym mój syn się tu uczy.

— Tak, czytałam o tym w dzisiejszym „Proroku" — odparła. — Draco Malfoy, rzecznik prasowy Harry'ego Pottera.

Patrzyła zamyślonym wzrokiem na krajobraz za oknem. Zieleń Szkocji musiała stanowić ogromny kontrast w porównaniu do widoków, jakie obserwowała zza własnych okien.

— Nie należy wierzyć we wszystko, o czym piszą gazety — stwierdził spokojnie. — Ale akurat ta jedna informacja jest prawdziwa.

— A która nie jest? — zapytała. — Że Lucjusz Malfoy zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach i jest „nieosiągalny dla komentarza"? Że ktoś nasłał na królewskiego męża zabójców? Że w naszym świecie wampiry właśnie zaczynają zyskiwać olbrzymią władzę? — mówiła cicho, ale w jej głosie słyszał pasję. — Która z tych wiadomości nie jest prawdziwa?

— Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? — zapytał. Nikotris kiwnęła głową. — Zagrajmy w takim razie — zaproponował z odrobiną wyzwania w głosie. — Odpowiem na jedno twoje pytanie. A potem ty odpowiesz na moje. I powiesz mi prawdę — zakończył, patrząc jej w oczy. — Która odpowiedź najbardziej cię interesuje?

Odwzajemniła jego spojrzenie. Widział, jak w jej wnętrzu wyrachowanie walczy z ciekawością. Kalkulowała ostrożnie, rozważając wszystkie za i przeciw. To było takie… znajome.

— Czy jesteś śmierciożercą? — zapytała wreszcie, kompletnie go zaskakując.

— Ciekawy wybór pierwszego pytania — wykrzywił się kpiąco. — Czyżbym naprawdę był aż tak interesujący, że _musisz_ znać na nie odpowiedź? Czy następnym pytaniem będzie pytanie o mojego krawca? A może o ulubioną potrawę albo ukochaną drużynę quidditcha? Od razu uprzedzam, że nie kibicuję żadnej, chociaż sponsoruję kilka…

— Po prostu odpowiedz — przerwała mu, nie przejmując się jego kpiącym tonem. Ujęło go jej opanowanie.

— Tak — przyznał w końcu. — Jestem.

— To dlatego tu w tej chwili przebywasz, prawda? — Patrzyła na niego nieruchomo. — Odessał twoją moc?

— To już drugie pytanie — parsknął.

— Wcale nie — zaprzeczyła z uśmiechem. — To wciąż jedna odpowiedź.

Uniósł brwi, rozbawiony jej tupetem.

— Tak — powiedział wreszcie. — Właśnie dlatego tu jestem. A także dlatego, że teraz stoję po stronie Pottera.

— I wciąż mówisz, że jesteś…?

Taka naiwna. Mimo całego swojego wyrafinowania, wciąż była niewinna. Nagle zupełnie namacalnie poczuł swoje czterdzieści trzy lata.

— Śmierciożercy to nie Klub Gargulkowy — odparł rozdrażniony. — Nie można się do nich zapisać ani wypisać na życzenie. Będę jednym z nich, dopóki mam to. — Wyciągnął rękę i podciągnął rękaw szaty. Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego to robi. Co sprawiało, że _pragnął_ jej to pokazać? Kim była dla niego? Nie pojmował swojego postępowania i miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że już za pięć minut będzie żałował tego, co powiedział. — Nawet, jeśli już nie chcę nim być.

Nikotris wyciągnęła dłoń i jednym palcem delikatnie przeciągnęła wzdłuż czarnej czaszki.

— Miałeś tam być, prawda? W Stonehenge.

Patrzył na nią nieruchomo swoimi zimnymi szarymi oczami. Usta mimowolnie zacisnął w wąską linię i kiedy w końcu zdecydował się mówić, czuł, jakby nie mógł rozewrzeć szczęk.

— Owszem. I następnym razem, wbrew wszystkiemu, zamierzam się tam pojawić. Tak czy inaczej — odpowiedział twardo. — Chociaż nie mam pojęcia, skąd _ty_ o tym wiesz.

— Byłam tam — powiedziała miękko. — Po drugiej stronie.

Przyglądał się jej z niedowierzaniem. Tyle mocy? Miała zaledwie piętnaście lat. Jak potężna będzie za pół wieku? Znajomy dreszcz przebiegł mu po kręgosłupie.

— To była ta odpowiedź, którą chciałaś uzyskać? — zapytał ochrypłym głosem.

— Tak, myślę, że tak — odparła. — A ty? O co chcesz mnie zapytać?

O co? „Czy gdybym dotknął palcem twoich ust, ugryzłabyś mnie?" To nie było chyba odpowiednie pytanie, nie teraz, choć w innych okolicznościach nie wahałby się go zadać. Już nie raz przekonał się, że kobiety kochały bezczelnych i pozbawionych skrupułów mężczyzn. Ale było coś, co go naprawdę interesowało i mieściło się w granicach przyzwoitości.

— Dlaczego ktoś taki jak ty do tej pory nie ma męża? Nie powinnaś zadbać o kontynuację linii krwi?

Zgodnie z tym, czego się spodziewał, nie zarumieniła się ani nie obraziła. Należała do starego rodu czystokrwistych władców i doskonale rozumiała, jaką wagę miało to, o co ją zapytał. Obrzuciła go nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem, a potem odwróciła wzrok. Gdy się odezwała, w jej głosie usłyszał ból i pogardę.

— Moim wujom specjalnie na tym nie zależało. Gdybym wyszła za mąż za silnego czarodzieja, mogliby stracić władzę, kiedy zaś na świat przyszłoby dziecko, ich dni na dworze byłyby policzone. A za słabego nie mogli mnie wydać. Nawet oni rozumieją, czym jest Egipt.

— Czym?

— Osią. Jedynym od tysięcy lat stałym elementem na mapie czarodziejskiej polityki. A Egipt to ja.

Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jej megalomania była urocza i zabawna. Uwielbiał tę cechę w kobietach.

— I ot tak się z tym pogodziłaś?

— Oczywiście, że nie! — Odrzuciła dumnie głowę i spojrzała na niego z irytacją. — _Teraz_ już wiem, kim jestem i sama wybiorę ojca dla swojego dziecka.

— Teraz?

— Tak, teraz. W Stonehenge zrozumiałam, jaką pozycję zajmuję i moi wujowie nie będą mi dłużej mówić, co mam robić. A już na pewno nie pozwolę, żeby mi dyktowali, za kogo mam wyjść. Wiem, czego chcę — prychnęła. — Odpowiedziałam już na twoje pytanie.

Lucjusz przesunął palcem po ramie okna, śledząc linie słojów na brunatnym drewnie.

— Porozmawiajmy zatem czysto towarzysko — zaproponował. — Pogoda czy polityka? A może plotki?

— Plotki? Znasz jakieś?

— Jestem ekspertem od plotek — odpowiedział. W jego głosie wyraźnie słychać było ironię. — Wiele sam wymyśliłem. Są potężną bronią.

— Opowiedz jakąś. Najlepiej taką, którą stworzyłeś.

— To nie wchodzi w grę. Moje plotki są bardzo użyteczne, więc nie zamierzam ich dyskredytować. Ale opowiem ci taką, którą stworzył Knot.

— Ten, którego obaliłeś?

— Ten sam — potwierdził. — Otóż krążą pogłoski, że niejaki Harry Potter, znużony mało satysfakcjonującym związkiem z własnym mężem, szeroko znanym hogwarckim mistrzem eliksirów, postanowił rozejrzeć się po rynku uczuciowym w poszukiwaniu bardziej interesującej… relacji. W tym celu swój wzrok zwrócił w stronę ślicznej, młodej władczyni Egiptu. — Obrzucił dziewczynę szybkim spojrzeniem zmrużonych oczu. — Kilka dni po rozejściu się pogłosek Harry Potter zaprzeczył, jakoby w ogóle „rozglądał się po rynku uczuciowym", ale przecież doskonale wiemy, że nie mógłby się przyznać, nawet gdyby plotki okazały się prawdą. Czyż nie?

Policzki Nikotris płonęły czerwienią. Lucjusz udawał, że tego nie widzi.

— Harry Potter nigdy nie szukał tego typu… relacji… ze mną — powiedziała zduszonym głosem.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Jestem całkiem pewny, że to plotka. Byłem przy tym, jak Knot ją pisał — odparł, z zainteresowaniem rejestrując, że dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się, słysząc jego słowa.

— Po co Knot miałby zrobić coś takiego? — zapytała. Odwróciła głowę, więc nie mógł dostrzec wyrazu jej twarzy. Wydawało mu się, że w jej głosie usłyszał złość.

— To dość oczywiste — odparł z przekąsem. — Nienawidzi Pottera. Snape'a zresztą też. A najbardziej nienawidzi Dumbledore'a. Miał nadzieję na ośmieszenie zaaranżowanego przez niego związku. — Przygryzł lekko dolną wargę. — Raczej mu się nie udało.

— Nie, nie udało się — powiedziała głucho.

— Nie podobała ci się plotka? — zapytał. W jego mózgu cicho przeskakiwały trybiki, łącząc ze sobą fakty i domniemania. Obserwował dziewczynę uważnie.

Nikotris wzruszyła ramionami.

— Cóż, zawsze dobrze znać źródła informacji, prawda? Nawet, jeśli okazują się nie do końca tym, na co liczyliśmy.

Miała klasę, musiał to przyznać.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytał wreszcie. Wzrokiem śledził lot sowy, zmierzającej szybko w stronę zamku.

— Sądzę, że to samo, co ty — odparła. — Odzyskuję moc.

— Dlaczego? Przecież nie jesteś… Wiedziałbym.

— Oczywiście, że nie — zaśmiała się. — Nie zrobiłabym czegoś takiego. Jestem tu, ponieważ pomagałam Harry'emu Potterowi obudzić mugoli — odparła z prawdziwą dumą. — Bardzo mnie to wyczerpało.

Spoglądał na nią z rosnącym zainteresowaniem. W swoim zachwycie była nieco dziecinna, ale mógł ją świetnie zrozumieć. Gdyby Potter _jego_ poprosił o pomoc, również czułby się wyróżniony. Ciekawe, co takiego było w tej dziewczynie, że dostąpiła podobnego zaszczytu.

— To musiało być niezwykłe doświadczenie.

— Było — potwierdziła. — Ale nie wolno mi o tym mówić.

— Czy to prawda, że maczały w tym palce wampiry?

— Tak, ale o tym też nie wolno mi mówić. Złożyłam Przysięgę Wieczystą. — Odgarnęła dłonią czarne włosy.

— Wiesz, że zostałem wyznaczony przez Pottera jako ten, który wprowadzi wampiry z powrotem do magicznej społeczności?

— Słyszałam o tym.

— Możesz mi o nich coś powiedzieć? Coś, co ułatwi mi start?

— Czy nie wspominałam przed chwilą, że nie wolno mi o tym mówić? — Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

— Nie chodzi mi o obudzenie mugoli. Nie interesuje mnie to. Chcę znać twoją opinię na temat wampirów. Jakie one są?

Nie patrzyła na niego. Jej wzrok zdawał się nieobecny, gdy mu w końcu odpowiedziała.

— Przerażające — wyszeptała. — Absolutnie straszne. I niesamowicie cudowne.

Bez trudu mógł uwierzyć, że te stwory były straszne, sam się ich bał i nie rozumiał, po co Potter zrobił to, co zrobił. Dla Lucjusza jego decyzja była kompletnie nieracjonalna i niebezpieczna. Z drugiej strony, nic by go nie obchodziła, gdyby nie dotykała go bezpośrednio. Niestety, w poniedziałek musiał odrzucić swoją dotychczasową neutralną postawę i zaangażować się w działania, na myśl o których jego wnętrzności nieprzyjemnie się skręcały. Wampiry były przerażające, o tak, zgadzał się z tym. Ale cudowne?

— Dlaczego cudowne? To krwawe bestie, dzikie i szalone.

— Zabawne słowa w ustach kogoś, kto ma być ich przedstawicielem — parsknęła. Kpiła z niego, mała idiotka.

— Nie bądź śmieszna! — warknął. — Nie wybrałem sobie tej roli — powiedział i nagle z całkowitą jasnością pojął, że to kłamstwo. Miał wybór. I wybrał.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to — odrzekła chłodno, urażona. — To twoja sprawa i twoje zadanie.

— Tak — wyszeptał. Jego misja, być może najważniejsza w życiu. — Masz rację. To moje zadanie. — Uśmiechnął się leciutko, gdy spojrzał na jej zagniewaną twarz. — Chciałabyś mi w nim pomóc? — zapytał, ulegając nagłemu impulsowi.

— Co?

— Słyszałaś.

— Dlaczego? — zdziwiła się. — Czemu akurat mnie o to prosisz?

— Nie jestem pewien — odparł powoli. — Po prostu wydaje mi się, że w jakiś sposób możesz mi pomóc. Nazwij to przeczuciem, jeśli chcesz.

— Wierzysz w przeczucia? — zapytała rozbawiona.

— Nigdy dotąd nie wierzyłem. Ale wydawało mi się, że jeśli powiem, że po prostu chcę mieć cię u swojego boku, uznasz to za impertynencję.

Roześmiała się perliście.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Na Merlina, to najbardziej bezczelna rzecz, jaką w życiu słyszałam! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z różnicy naszych pozycji społecznych?

— Nie proszę cię, byś za mnie wyszła. Ani żebyś poszła ze mną do łóżka. Choć właściwie mógłbym, ponieważ doświadczenie podpowiada mi, że czasowe pochylenie się ku niższej warstwie potrafi być szalenie satysfakcjonujące. — Gdy prychnęła, obrzucił ją długim spojrzeniem. — Proszę cię, byś ze mną pracowała.

Stała blisko niego, lekko kołysząc się na stopach, a dłonią nieuważnie gładząc niski parapet. Na jej ustach igrał ledwie dostrzegalny uśmiech.

— Jesteś wyjątkowo zuchwały. Być może powinnam cię przekląć albo chociaż spoliczkować. — Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu wreszcie w oczy. W jej wzroku dostrzegł drapieżny błysk. — Ale… Zgoda, panie Malfoy.

**~O~****  
**

Molly Weasley złapała go przy samych drzwiach do Wielkiej Sali.

— Harry, kochaneczku! — krzyknęła. Jej głos przeniknął go aż do kości. Naprawdę wolał, kiedy mówiła ciszej. Najlepiej szeptem.

— Pani Weasley! — wyszczerzył się, bo mimo że piszczała drażniącym dyszkantem, to kochał ją z całego serca. Obok niego Hermiona dygnęła i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Jej wzrok nieustannie błądził w okolice sporego już brzucha kobiety. Ron ziewał. — Co słychać? —zapytał. — Myślałem, że poszła pani do domu. Ron mówił…

— I miał rację — oświadczyła, przytulając go. — Ale wróciłam. Petunia do mnie zafiukała.

O! To musiał być widok! Ciotka pochylona nad kominkiem, gadająca do ognistej twarzy. Ciekawe, czy wydzierała się jak Ron, gdy próbował skontaktować się z Harrym za pomocą telefonu.

— Zafiukała?

— Cóż… właściwie próbowała, ale coś jej nie wyszło. W każdym razie dała mi znać i oto jestem. — Molly odsunęła się od niego na odległość ręki. — Wspaniale wyglądasz — zagruchała.

— Eee… dziękuję.

— Mamo, jesteśmy głodni — zajęczał Ron. — Może porozmawiacie przy jedzeniu?

— Ronaldzie Weasley, zachowuj się! — fuknęła Molly, po czym z powrotem skupiła się na Harrym. — Miałam nadzieję, że pójdziesz ze mną do skrzydła szpitalnego — oznajmiła i wymownie uniosła brwi.

— Och! — To mu się w ogóle nie podobało. Miał zamiar iść na obiad, żeby w jego trakcie pogapić się dyskretnie na Snape'a. Myślał o tym od godziny. — Ja, eee… może mógłbym trochę później…

— Harry, to ci nie zajmie dużo czasu, a z tego, co mówiła twoja ciocia, sprawa jest ważna. Podobno złożyłeś jej rano pewną propozycję?

Świetnie. Teraz Hermiona patrzyła na niego wzrokiem, który mówił: „Dlaczego ja nic nie wiem?". Miał przerąbane. Przyjaciółka nie da mu spokoju, chyba że szybko to załatwi.

— Racja! — sapnął. Złapał Rona i Hermionę pod ramiona i pociągnął w stronę schodów. Molly ruszyła za nimi.

— Kiedy się z nią widziałeś? — dziewczyna szeptała mu do ucha. — I czemu nic nam nie powiedziałeś?

— Nie muszę wam o wszystkim mówić! Ron nie robi z tego powodu afery — odszepnął jej. — Przed śniadaniem. Poszedłem polatać.

Zacisnęła wargi, jakby chciała ukryć uśmiech.

— Propozycja? — wyszeptała.

— Co tam szepczecie? — burknął na nich rudzielec. — I czemu nie mówiłeś, że widziałeś się z ciotką?

Hermiona zachichotała.

— Nie robi afery, co?

— Jezu, zapomniałem, w porządku?

— Zapomniałeś? — Hermiona pokręciła głową ze zdumieniem. — Jak mogłeś o tym zapomnieć?

— Wielkie rzeczy! Po prostu myślałem o czymś innym. Dursleyowie nie są teraz dla mnie najważniejsi. Przestańcie truć.

— Dobra. — Ron wsadził ręce w kieszenie. — To co to za propozycja?

— Pomyślałem, że wyślę ich do Winter Land.

— Co?

— A czemu nie? Będą się tam czuć prawie jak wśród mugoli.

— Jasne — parsknął rudzielec. — Chyba żartujesz! Dostaną w kość, możesz być tego pewny.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Nie sądzisz chyba, że powitają ich tam z radością? Dodatkowe gęby do wyżywienia, w dodatku bezużyteczne. Albo pójdą do roboty, albo ich życie będzie ciężkie.

Harry patrzył na Rona z namysłem.

— Tak sądzisz?

— Jestem pewny.

— Co z tego? — zapytała Hermiona. — Chyba są przyzwyczajeni do pracy? W końcu w mugolskim świecie wszyscy muszą pracować.

Harry szczerze wątpił, żeby Dudley zhańbił się kiedyś jakąkolwiek pracą. Sama myśl o tym, że jego tłusty kuzyn wysila się na coś więcej niż naciśnięcie guzika na pilocie od telewizora, przyprawiała go o nerwowy chichot.

— Ale mają te wszystkie rzeczy, które ułatwiają im życie — ciągnął tymczasem Ron. — Urządzenia na prąd, samochody i tak dalej. A w Winter Land niczego takiego nie ma. Magia załatwia wiele spraw, jednak resztę robią własnymi rękami. Charlie mówił, że ich codzienne życie jest prymitywne.

Harry musiał przyznać w duchu, że to wszystko prawda. Jemu samemu pobyt wśród wikingów przypominał raczej życie obozowe niż wygodną egzystencję w Hogwarcie. Nagle przed oczami stanęła mu szalenie plastyczna wizja Dudleya noszącego beczki z winem. Na plecach. Łał!

— A jeśli nie będą chcieli pracować? — zapytał.

— Wątpię, żeby długo oponowali. — Ron wykrzywił się pogardliwie. — Nikt ich za darmo żywić nie będzie.

— Nawet jeśli powiem wszystkim, że to moja rodzina?

— Nawet wtedy. Pewnie będą oczekiwać po nich czegoś więcej właśnie _dlatego_, że są twoją rodziną. Tata opowiadał, że wikingowie są bardzo tradycyjni, znaczy zwracają uwagę na takie rzeczy jak honor i w ogóle. Patrzą na osobiste osiągnięcia człowieka. Ale ty sam powinieneś to wiedzieć lepiej, poznałeś ich.

Harry nie mógł potwierdzić wersji przyjaciela, bo mieszkał wśród wikingów za krótko, żeby dostrzec podobne szczegóły, ale jeśli faktycznie było tak, jak Ron mówił, to perspektywa wysłania Dursleyów do Winter Land wydała mu się jeszcze atrakcyjniejsza.

— Ale po co mają tam iść? — spytała Hermiona. — Nie mogą wrócić do domu?

— Petunia nie ma pieniędzy — odparł Harry, zamyślony. — Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ona jest taka… — przez chwilę szukał słowa — bezradna.

— Bezradna! Proszę cię! — Ron wywrócił oczami. — To Petunia Dursley! Ta sama, która zamykała cię w komórce.

— Oj, wiesz, co mam na myśli — westchnął. — To musi być bolesne, nie panować nad swoim życiem.

— Zaraz mi serce pęknie! — Weasley złapał się teatralnie za pierś.

— Ucisz się, Ron! — Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. — Nie kopie się leżącego. Jej mąż jest nieprzytomny, nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek się obudzi, a ty zachowujesz się jak ostatnia świnia.

— Nie zachowuję się jak świnia! — krzyknął zbulwersowany rudzielec. — Nie życzę jej źle! Po prostu staram się pamiętać, kim ona jest i co zrobiła Harry'emu!

— Wyśmiewasz się z niej!

— Nie kłóćcie się! — Harry mocniej zacisnął dłonie na ich przedramionach. — To tylko moja ciotka. Nie ma się o co kłócić. Szkoda nerwów.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego dziwnie, ale nic nie powiedziała, bo właśnie przekraczali drzwi lecznicy.

Szpital był niemal pusty. W prawym rogu, bliżej wejścia zajęte były trzy łóżka, w lewym po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia dwa. Pod jednym z okien stała dziwna grupa złożona z kobiety, mężczyzny i oddalonych od nich o kilka kroków dwóch obserwujących parę wikingów. Było cicho jak zwykle.

— Trudno uwierzyć, że jeszcze wczoraj leżały tu dwie setki ludzi — szepnęła Hermiona.

Harry nie odpowiedział, bo wpatrywał się w stojących nieopodal kobietę i mężczyznę. Oboje patrzyli na niego w sposób, którego nie znosił, jakby był zupełnie nagi, a oni studiowali kolor jego skóry. Wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, ale w końcu zebrał się w sobie i ukłonił z szacunkiem, najpierw jej, potem jemu. Odpowiedzieli głębokimi pokłonami.

— Malfoy ci się ukłonił! — wykrztusił Ron.

— Kim ona jest? — Hermiona gapiła się na długowłosą brunetkę z otwartymi ustami.

— Zamknijcie się! Usłyszą nas! — szepnął Harry i ruszył za Molly Weasley w stronę łóżek po lewej stronie.

— Malfoy ci się ukłonił! — Ron nie dawał za wygraną, depcząc przyjacielowi po piętach.

— Pomyślałby kto, że akurat ciebie to wzruszy! — syknął Harry. — Przyjaźnisz się z jego synem.

— Nie przyjaźnię się z Fretką! — zaprzeczył gwałtownie Ron. — Po prostu grywamy w szachy! Czasami! Poza tym Fretka to rodzina — dodał obronnym tonem — A to jest… Lucjusz!

— Piękne imię, na pewno lepsze niż Mordred — zakpił Harry. — Daj spokój, Ron. On jest teraz po naszej stronie.

Rudzielec potarł czoło i umilkł, najwyraźniej intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

— Kim jest ta dziewczyna? — zapytała ponownie Hermiona.

Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Nikotris.

— _Ta_ Nikotris? — zdumiała się Hermiona. Harry pokiwał głową. — Co ona tu robi?

— Później — syknął.

Zbliżyli się do łóżek, pomiędzy którymi na niskim stołku siedziała Petunia Dursley. Kobieta była blada i miała zaczerwienione oczy, ale w tej chwili przynajmniej nie płakała. Harry'emu ulżyło.

— No to jesteśmy! — powiedziała pani Weasley, stając tuż obok skulonej na siedzeniu kobiety.

— Ciociu! — Harry kiwnął jej głową na powitanie, a Petunia odpowiedziała mu tym samym.

Zerknął na łóżko po lewej, na którym spoczywało zwaliste ciało wuja. Vernon oddychał spokojnie i wyglądał, jakby był pogrążony w zwykłym śnie. Harry przeniósł wzrok na drugie łóżko i ledwo powstrzymał obłąkańczy wybuch śmiechu. Na brzegu posłania przycupnął Dudley, ale ten Dudley wcale nie przypominał siebie. Żadnych dżinsów, żadnych skórzanych kurtek, a przede wszystkim żadnej groźnej miny. Jedynie wielki, tłusty, przerażony chłopak, ubrany w olbrzymią szkolną szatę czarodziejów, spod której wyzierały gołe stopy wielkości małych kajaków, odziane w żółte papucie z pomponami. Na gacie Merlina, to była czysta kwintesencja gustu odzieżowego Pomfrey!

— Dudley! — wykrztusił i musiał odwrócić wzrok. — Nieźle wyglądasz.

— Harry! — pisnął Dudziaczek, wsuwając stopy pod łóżko najgłębiej, jak potrafił.

— Nie pamiętam, czy znacie moich przyjaciół. Na wszelki wypadek: Hermiona Granger i Ron Weasley, syn Molly. Hermiono, Ronie, to moja ciotka i jej syn, Dudley Dursley. Ten śpiący mężczyzna to mój wuj, Vernon Dursley.

Wszyscy kiwnęli uprzejmie głowami. Harry spojrzał na ciotkę pytająco.

— No więc… — zaczęła kobieta. — Przemyślałam twoje słowa.

— I co postanowiłaś?

— Wprawdzie nie mam najmniejszej ochoty jechać gdzieś do jakiejś dziczy — prychnęła, a Harry wywrócił oczami — ale… najwyraźniej nie mam też wyboru — dokończyła zduszonym szeptem. — Zgadzam się.

Analizując jej ściągniętą lękiem twarz, zastanawiał się, czy powinien jakoś ją ostrzec. Przeniósł wzrok na Dudleya. Chłopak wyglądał na zagubionego. Błądził oczyma po otaczających go ludziach, za każdym razem wracając spojrzeniem do matki, jakby w niej chciał znaleźć oparcie. Harry'ego uderzyło, jak bardzo słaby się wydawał.

— Będziecie musieli zarobić na swoje utrzymanie — powiedział w końcu.

— Ale… ja nic nie umiem — wyszeptała Petunia. — Nigdy nie pracowałam. I nie potrafię, no wiesz… — Zakręciła dłonią w charakterystycznym geście. Naprawdę sądziła, że potrzebował przypomnienia?

— Nie będą oczekiwać czarów — uspokoił ją. — Zwykłe prace domowe i w gospodarstwie. Ale nie będziecie mogli liczyć na żadną taryfę ulgową.

Ciotka wzruszyła ramionami, jednak nie odezwała się. Harry potarł czoło dłonią. Petunia była dorosła. Jeśli uważała, że sobie poradzi, on nie zamierzał się z nią spierać. Cóż, przynajmniej Dursleyowie będą daleko i nie będzie musiał o nich myśleć.

— Harry? — Naglący głos Molly ściągnął go na ziemię.

— W porządku. Przygotujcie się. Ustalcie z panią Weasley, czego wam potrzeba, a listę przekażcie Poppy Pomfrey. Dostaniecie wszystko przed odejściem. Dzisiaj porozmawiam z Alrikiem. Świstokliki będą na jutro na dziewiątą. — Po raz ostatni popatrzył ciotce w oczy, po czym przesunął spojrzeniem po ogromnej, teraz dziwacznie skurczonej sylwetce kuzyna. — Żegnajcie.

Kiwnął głową, odwrócił się i poszedł w kierunku wyjścia. Cisza za plecami dzwoniła mu w uszach.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 94**

**

* * *

**

**~O~**

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)**

**Voldemortist** — tak, Snape raczej nie jest niewinny :-), ma swoje potrzeby i własne wyobrażenie na temat tego, co powinno zachodzić w związku. Mam nadzieję, że się pozbiera do kupy i te myśli nie okażą się jedynie pustą deklaracją. Choć z drugiej strony z pewnych źródeł wiem, że szykuje się w ich związku mały dramat, więc nie jestem pewna, czy szybko będzie miał szansę na wdrożenie swojego PLANU. :-) Draco… chyba dość poważnie traktuje swoją nową funkcję. I dobrze, bo już niedługo przyjazne stosunki z prasą będą Potterowi bardzo potrzebne. Aventine, o nim znów nic nie mogę powiedzieć, co za drań. :-) Artykuł w „Czarownicy" nie jest bynajmniej wyssany z palca, a przynajmniej nie jest wyssana z palca sytuacja w nim przedstawiona. Dziewczęta naprawdę pisują takie listy do czasopism typu „Bravo Girl" albo inne coś. Przerażające, prawda? :-)

**ewa** — ja też marzę o tym, żeby się Harry w końcu przełamał. Mam nadzieję, że to nastąpi już niebawem.

**TSGF** — Aventine ma zupełnie inną opinię o tym, czego mu potrzeba i raczej nie zrezygnuje z Pottera tak łatwo. :-) Ale nie martw się, mam nadzieję, że Harry będzie silny. No, chyba że nie będzie… :-P Co do głębi… eee… nie wiem, co powiedzieć. *turla się* Może będzie w następnych rozdziałach. ;-)

**lucynapilo** — ja też wolę osłowi, zwłaszcza gdy chodzi o obelgę (przypuszczam, że jesteśmy z tego samego przedziału wiekowego), ale tu celowo użyłam osłu, bo inaczej miałabym rym: osłowi Beetowi, a nazwiska Beet nie chciałam zmieniać, bo zależało mi na jego znaczeniu. Co do Lorda, to z pewnością nie był Voldemort, więc… Kurka, Lucyno, gdzie Snape jest powściągliwy u JD i gdzie ma problemy z własnym pociągiem u mnie? *drapie się w głowę*. To naprawdę tak wygląda? Bo u mnie on myśli o seksie z Harrym, ale nic szczególnego nie robi, wręcz przeciwnie, jest kwintesencją opanowania. Czy u JD nie było podobnie? Chyba u niej był nawet trochę bardziej porywczy, jak się tak nad tym teraz zastanawiam… *drapie się po głowie, zaraz sobie wyrwie wszystkie włosy* ;-) Z tym libido to nie wiem czy to kwestia dojrzałości, czy raczej poziomu testosteronu. Moi znajomi dojrzali mężczyźni albo uprawiają regularny seks (nawet jeśli ma to oznaczać, że zdradzają żony), albo sami się zaspokajają. Snape na ich tle to chodząca dziewica, zachowuje się, jakby łykał brom co godzinę. :-) Oczywiście jestem pewna, że i tacy mężczyźni istnieją, tylko że równie wielki poziom opanowania w ogóle nie pasuje mi do faceta, który jest tak namiętny jak Severus. Z tym swoim podejściem „mam nadzieję, że Potter w końcu mnie polubi" jest żenująco wręcz gryfoński. Jestem szczęśliwa, że w końcu poszedł po rozum do głowy i zacznie coś z tym robić. ;-)

**Miss Black** — przez Ciebie zachciało mi się ptasiego mleczka (*łapie ślinę kapiącą na klawiaturę, bo po ostatniej akcji z rozlaną kawą i tak spacja nie działa jej jak należy*) ;-). Tak, nie wygląda, żeby Aventine chciał wykorzystać Harry'ego politycznie. W ogóle, jak tak na niego patrzę, to mam wrażenie, że on sam czuje się dziwnie w tej sytuacji. Raczej wątpię, żeby w swoim życiu często rozważał kwestie romantycznych związków… eee… no dobrze, związków w ogóle, niekoniecznie romantycznych. :-) Zobaczymy, do czego się posunie w tej swojej nowo odkrytej chęci nawiązania „relacji" z Harrym. Uwaga o pisaninie Skeeter sprawiła, że popłakałam się ze śmiechu. :-))) Snape, tak, niech się w końcu weźmie za siebie, bo ileż można. :-) A Malfoy… myślę, że jedna czy dwie plamki na wizerunku Pottera mu nie zaszkodzą, a może uczynią bardziej ludzkim? Może Malfoy też tak uważa? :-P Syriusz, nie mogłam uczynić z niego istoty „z niedoborem neuronowym" (*turla się*), bo JD właściwie przedstawiła go pozytywnie, nie pozbawiając jednocześnie wad. W tym ficku akurat dość mi pasował, zwłaszcza pod koniec, gdy zaczął przekonywać się do Snape'a (bo wcześniej miałam ochotę go walnąć). Aventine, uch, nie wiem dlaczego, ale w jakiś sposób kojarzy mi się ze skrzyżowaniem Nieśmiertelnego i Braveheart, no i taki efekt. :-)

**Karaka** — „Czy każdy widzi, że Harry coś czuję do Severusa, oprócz tego pierwszego? I ewentualnie drugiego?" tak, każdy, poza nimi dwoma. :-) Ale dokładnie tak samo jest w życiu. Człowiek się zastanawia, co ta druga osoba tak naprawdę myśli, chce to wiedzieć na pewno, a nie tylko domyślać się z pozorów. Takim, co tylko patrzą z boku jest łatwo, bo w razie pomyłki nie oni ponoszą konsekwencje, prawda? :-) Myślę, że dopóki nie padną wyznania, ci dwaj będą jak te dzieci we mgle. :-) Buuu… czemu nie lubisz Aventine'a? On jest taaaki fajny! :-) (*odzywa się we mnie ta część, która ma pociąg do kłów*)

**Meg** — czy bardzo Cię zdziwi, jeśli powiem, że to jeszcze trochę czasu, zanim nastąpi rozdział z „tym" momentem? :-)

**deedee** — sprawa z rozdziałami jest dość prosta. Do tej pory publikowałam na Zakazanym Lesie rozdziały z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem, następnie na FFnet, a potem na swoim chomiku. Najwyraźniej osoby, które chcą mieć u siebie na chomiku wszystkie nowości, kopiują Kamień z Zakazanego. Cóż, to mi pokazuje, że nie warto robić takich ukłonów w stronę czytelników Zakazanego, bo widać nie robi im różnicy, czy czytają jako pierwsi, czy nie. Dlatego teraz będę wrzucać wszędzie w tym samym czasie. :-) Zdrada… kurczę, jak tak sobie o tym myślę w kontekście Pottera, to mi to dziwnie brzmi, bo on nie podjął jeszcze żadnej aktywności seksualnej, więc tak naprawdę ciężko byłoby mówić o jakiejś zdradzie. W świetle prawa czarodziejów jego małżeństwo ze Snape'em nawet nie jest jeszcze ważne, bo chłopcy nie spełnili warunków pieczętujących małżeństwo. Dopóki nie połączą ciała i mocy, trudno mówić o zdradzie. Tak mi się wydaje. To nie znaczy oczywiście, że chcę, by Harry wskoczył Aventine'owi do łóżka. :-)

**Dziękuję i do poczytania za dwa tygodnie.**

**Zapraszam do aktywnego komentowania.**


	18. 95 Odkrycia

**Beta/Muza: Akame **

**Beta: Kaczalka **

**Rozdział 95. Odkrycia**

— Nie zapomnij, że o szesnastej zaczynamy inauguracyjne spotkanie w ramach „Projektu Mroczny Znak" — oznajmiła Hermiona pod koniec obiadu, tuż po tym, jak wyciągnęła z niego wszystkie żenujące szczegóły dotyczące kłopotliwego sentymentu, jakim darzyła go Nikotris.

— Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? — prychnął Harry, zerkając w roztargnieniu w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. — A tak w ogóle, mogłabyś zmienić nazwę. Jest okropna.

— Sam ją nadałeś, to teraz cierp. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Następnym razem, zanim coś nazwiesz, zastanów się dwa razy.

Przewrócił oczami.

— Jesteś prawdziwą jędzą!

— Odczep się! — Szturchnęła go pod żebro i zerwała się od stołu.

— Gdzie się wybierasz? — zapytał Ron, który był dopiero w połowie swojego posiłku.

— Do biblioteki. Muszę coś znaleźć! — krzyknęła w biegu i już jej nie było.

— Biblioteka i biblioteka — zrzędził rudzielec. — Niedługo, żeby ją pocałować, będę musiał warować między półkami w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych — westchnął.

— To wcale nienajgorszy pomysł — powiedział Harry. — Odrobina urozmaicenia nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła.

— Och, doprawdy? — zdziwił się Weasley. — A skąd _ty_ o tym wiesz?

— Nie twój interes — roześmiał się i klepnął Rona w ramię. — Do zobaczenia na spotkaniu!

— Ja nie idę.

— Co?

— Hermiona ma jakąś swoją listę — powiedział rudzielec. — Nie załapałem się.

Harry uniósł brwi, ale Ron tylko wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do jedzenia, wyraźnie sygnalizując, że nie jest zainteresowany drążeniem tego tematu.

Harry ponownie rzucił okiem w stronę stołu prezydialnego, ale Severusa nie było dzisiaj na obiedzie. Ostatni raz widział męża podczas śniadania i trochę już za nim tęsknił. Właściwie tęsknił okropnie i świadomość tego niesamowicie go krępowała, bo podobne emocje wydały mu się absurdalne. Nie chodziło o to, że uważał się za kogoś szczególnie twardego i pozbawionego uczuć. Już raczej o to, że nie mógł wytrzymać bez Snape'a żałosnych pięciu godzin. Nawet pierwszoroczni Puchoni zaczynali tęsknić na poważnie dopiero po połowie doby. To. Było. Idiotyczne! Głupie, dziecinne i nie zamierzał tego uczucia pielęgnować. Tyle że ono miało w nosie jego plany i wcale nie chciało odejść. Do stu diabłów!

Po drodze do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali bez trudu zlokalizował Alrika, bo trudno było przegapić jego zwalistą, egzotycznie odzianą sylwetkę. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej skończył już posiłek i teraz wydawał trzem swoim podwładnym jakieś rozkazy. Kiedy Harry do niego podszedł, oddalił ich gestem i nisko się pokłonił.

Wiking nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego, gdy Harry wyjawił mu plany dotyczące Dursleyów. Przyjął decyzję swojego króla ze stoickim spokojem, nie pokazując po sobie, że dwóch mugoli oraz jedna charłaczka będą dla społeczności Winter Land jakimkolwiek obciążeniem i chłopak był mu za to wdzięczny. Niecałe dziesięć minut zajęło im uzgodnienie wszystkich szczegółów, łącznie z poinstruowaniem Branda, jak należy z Dursleyami postępować. Żadnych przywilejów, żadnego specjalnego traktowania. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zadowolonego z takiego podejścia i Harry zaczął wierzyć, że Ron mógł mieć rację: możliwe, że faktycznie dla wikingów nie liczyły się rodzinne powiązania. Taka perspektywa była krzepiąca — niech Dursleyowie sami zapracują na własną opinię.

Tuż za olbrzymimi wrotami Wielkiej Sali natknął się na rozmawiających cicho Syriusza i Remusa. Mężczyźni stali bardzo blisko siebie i coś w ich postawach sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się jak intruz, mimo że obok przetaczały się tłumy ludzi wchodzących i wychodzących z jadalni.

— Jesteś już, Harry! — ucieszył się Black i poczochrał chrześniakowi czuprynę.

Chłopak żachnął się na ten irytujący objaw czułości i zaczął nerwowo przygładzać fryzurę. Nie szło mu zbyt dobrze bez szczotki i lustra. Ciągle czuł, że coś jest nie tak.

— Nie mam pojęcia, po co zapuściłem włosy — fuknął. — Czesanie ich zajmuje wieki.

— Po prostu je rozpuść, uczeszesz się, gdy dojdziemy do waszego mieszkania — zaproponował Lupin. — Poza tym są bardzo użyteczne zaklęcia modelujące. Swego czasu Lockhart napisał o nich książkę, chociaż opublikował ją pod pseudonimem.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Jakby mógł się jeszcze bardziej skompromitować — mruknął.

— Zasadniczo wszystko mi jedno, czy masz krótkie, czy długie włosy. Kochałbym cię nawet, gdybyś był łysy — zaśmiał się Syriusz. — Ale w długich jest ci lepiej niż w krótkich.

— Umówiliście się, czy co? — burknął chłopak. — Ostatnio ciągle słyszę, że świetnie mi w długich.

— Coś mi się wydaje, że mój chrześniak jest dzisiaj w kiepskim nastroju. Co jest, dzieciaku?

Harry poczuł się nieswojo, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że był opryskliwy zupełnie bez powodu. To nie była wina Syriusza, że Snape zniknął na cały dzień, a Harry tęsknił za nim jak głupek.

— Przepraszam. Po prostu… jakoś dziwnie się dzisiaj czuję.

— Zmęczony?

— Chory?

— Raczej wkurzony.

Lupin wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi.

— Syriusz powinien doskonale cię rozumieć. W twoim wieku był wściekły po szesnaście godzin na dobę.

— Nieprawda! — wykrzyknął oburzony Black.

— Dlaczego akurat szesnaście?

— Resztę przesypiał. Chodź, Harry, odprowadzimy cię do komnat. Chyba że masz inne plany?

— Czekaliście na mnie? — zdziwił się chłopak.

— Tak — potwierdził Remus. — Severus poprosił, żebyśmy mieli na ciebie oko.

— On ma paranoję, a wy chyba się zaraziliście. NIE potrzebuję eskorty. W szkole nie ma już obcych i nic mi nie grozi. A skoro tak strasznie się o mnie martwi, to mógł przyjść osobiście, żeby mnie pilnować, zamiast wykorzystywać do tego was — zrzędził Harry.

— A właśnie, że nie mógł, inaczej z pewnością by tu był. Nie ma go w Hogwarcie — wytłumaczył Lupin. — Opuścił szkołę zaraz po swoich lekcjach, jakieś dwie godziny temu.

— Co? Jak to opuścił szkołę? Sam?

Syriusz wywrócił oczami.

— Oczywiście, że sam. Chyba nie sądzisz, że jakiś normalny człowiek chciałby iść z nim do tego gniazda żmij i trucicieli.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Nie słuchaj go, ma uraz do mikstur, zawsze miał. Chodzi mu o Stowarzyszenie Producentów Eliksirów. Tam poszedł Snape.

— Ale po co? I dlaczego sam? — Harry poczuł łaskotanie mocy wzbierającej w koniuszkach jego palców, gdy przed oczyma mignął mu potworny obraz. Tłum mężczyzn bez twarzy. Miecze i błyskające wokół zaklęcia. A w samym środku krwawiący Severus, tym razem zupełnie sam. Opuszczony. — Jak mogliście mu na to pozwolić? Zapomnieliście, co było ostatnim razem? — Zdawał sobie sprawę, że panika zaczyna przejmować nad nim kontrolę, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. — Czy chociaż wziął miecz?

— Harry, nie myślisz racjonalnie — łagodnie upomniał go Remus. — Severusowi nic nie grozi. Śmierciożercy w większości ledwo dyszą, a ty wyraźnie ostrzegłeś wszystkich pozostałych, co im zrobisz, jeśli cokolwiek stanie się Snape'owi. — Wilkołak uśmiechnął się pod nosem i położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka w uspokajającym geście. — On nie może do końca życia tkwić zamknięty w Hogwarcie, bo przypadkiem poślubił króla magicznego świata.

„Przypadkiem". Harry poczuł się, jakby dostał w twarz. Ze złością strząsnął rękę Lupina z ramienia.

— W ministerstwie były całe oddziały aurorów, a on i tak został wyzwany! — warknął. — Nie wierzę, że jeden głupi artykuł w gazecie nagle wszystkich zniechęci! Na jakim świecie wy żyjecie?

— Na takim, w którym ludzie mają w tej chwili większe problemy niż prywatne pojedynki. Nawet jeśli w ich rezultacie miałby im się trafić taki smaczny kąsek jak ty, Harry — westchnął Remus. — Jesteś tu zamknięty, więc nie wiesz, co się dzieje, ale… Wszystko się rozsypało. Ludzie próbują poskładać swoje życie do kupy. Prawo nie działa jak dotychczas, wybuchają zamieszki. Widzisz… Twoje decyzje zmieniły świat. Twoje słowa mają ogromną siłę. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz… — Wilkołak potarł ręką czoło.

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Na konferencji powiedziałeś, że jesteś za demokratyczną formą rządów. Że każdy, kto będzie w stanie żądać praw dla siebie, może to zrobić, a ty poprzesz te żądania. A wcześniej dałeś miejsca w Wizengamocie wilkołakowi i wampirowi. — Lupin spojrzał młodzieńcowi w oczy. — Stary porządek został zakwestionowany. Mugolaki domagają się zrównania wszystkich czarodziejów wobec prawa, a jesteśmy tuż przed wyborami. Nawet centaury i trytony…

— Co centaury i trytony?

— Możliwe, że też będą chciały praw wyborczych. Albo przedstawiciela w Wizengamocie. I tak jest na całym świecie. Harry, uwierz, Snape jest bezpieczny. Ludzie są zajęci czym innym.

Harry patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma. Pod jakim kloszem go umieścili? Traktowali go jak cholernego gówniarza! Jak kukiełkę, którą wystawia się na pokaz, a potem chowa do szafy, żeby dorośli mogli w spokoju zająć się prawdziwymi problemami. Gdzie były te wszystkie strony „Proroka", na których o tym pisali? Czy Hermiona je usunęła? A może po prostu nie zwrócił uwagi na nic innego poza tym, co mu wskazała? Snape! On na pewno również o wszystkim wiedział, ale nie pisnął ani słowa, za to chciał go uczyć tańczyć! Tańczyć! A teraz ulotnił się na pół dnia i nawet nie powiedział, gdzie się wybiera. Cholerny hipokryta! Harry'emu nie wolno było pójść na błonia polatać, ale Snape swobodnie sobie znikał i nikt nie widział w tym żadnego problemu! Szlag by ich wszystkich trafił!

— Musiał iść — włączył się wreszcie Syriusz. — Powiedział, że przy swoich pracach badawczych potrzebuje pomocy kogoś zaufanego. Miał się tam spotkać z jakimś znajomym mistrzem eliksirów.

Harry'emu nagle zabrakło tchu. Wszystko, co przed chwilą usłyszał, złe nowiny, cała jego złość i zawód, wszystko to zbladło, gdy na peryferiach jego umysłu jaskrawymi literami zapulsowało jedno nazwisko: Serrent.

Severus Snape i pieprzony Andre Serrent w jednym pomieszczeniu. Razem. Sami. Być może przez całe tygodnie wspólnej pracy! A Snape nie powiedział mu nawet, że idzie do Stowarzyszenia! Harry wzdrygnął się na myśl, co to mogło oznaczać. To _nie_ oznaczało tego. Z pewnością nie! Severus po prostu, po prostu… Szlag!

— Potrzebuję prysznica — wychrypiał i niemal pobiegł w stronę lochów.

Nie potrzebował prysznica, ale jak nigdy potrzebował chwili samotności. Miał wrażenie, że horda dzikich psów urządziła sobie w jego brzuchu krwawe porachunki, bezlitośnie szarpiąc jego wnętrzności. Nie chciał tłumaczyć Syriuszowi, co mu jest, nawet nie wiedział, jak miałby zacząć takie wyznanie. „Jestem zazdrosny, bo wydaje mi się, że mój mąż, którego jeszcze niedawno nienawidziłem, ale ostatnio ścieram z nim kurze z podłogi, spotyka się z kimś innym". Jasne! Niech mu po prostu dadzą święty spokój!

— Potrzebuję prysznica — powtórzył, gdy dotarli do lochów i pognał prosto do łazienki. Zablokował drzwi, puścił wodę i usiadł na sedesie, żeby pomyśleć.

— Harry, wszystko w porządku? — zawołał jego ojciec chrzestny.

_Nie, do diabła! Nic nie jest w porządku!_

— Oczywiście! Wszystko gra! — odkrzyknął.

— Słuchaj, jeśli coś jest nie tak, to powiedz! Widzimy przecież, że jesteś zdenerwowany!

— Nic mi nie jest. Mówiłem, że jestem wkurzony. Chcę przez chwilę pobyć sam. Ostatnio ciągle ktoś za mną łazi! — Wiedział, że jest podły i niesprawiedliwy, ale w tym momencie nic go to nie obchodziło.

Za drzwiami przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. Harry doskonale potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak tych dwóch się naradza. Wreszcie odezwał się Remus.

— Wychodzimy! Założymy blokady na drzwi wejściowe i na kominek, zdejmij je, kiedy skończysz brać prysznic, dobrze?

Nie odpowiedział.

— Dobra, zrozumieliśmy — usłyszał głos Syriusza. — Znikamy. Mamy sprawy do załatwienia w ministerstwie. Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, wrócimy przed spotkaniem.

Potem zapadła cisza. Po dłuższej chwili Harry skupił się i posłał swoją moc na zwiady, ale niczego nie znalazł. Po ich magicznych sygnaturach nie było nawet śladu, musieli więc naprawdę wyjść. Teraz nie miał już przed kim się ukrywać i nagle nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Pragnął, żeby Severus był teraz przy nim, aby mógł zaprzeczyć wszystkim tym idiotycznym domysłom i przywrócić światu Harry'ego równowagę. Ale jego nie było i Harry nie miał pojęcia, kiedy wróci. Może na to przeklęte spotkanie, a może i nie. Czy pójdzie z Serrentem na kolację? Harry nienawidził wyobrażać sobie, że jego mąż śmieje się przy posiłku z żartów innego mężczyzny. Na samą myśl czuł mdłości. Jednak nie mógł przestać. To wciąż do niego wracało: zmrużone oczy Snape'a i uniesiony kącik ust, a potem ten moment, gdy Severus odrzuca głowę do tyłu i parska krótkim, urywanym śmiechem, który Harry uwielbiał, bo tak rzadko miał okazję go oglądać.

Rozejrzał się niepewnie wokół. Niewielkie pomieszczenie dawało złudzenie przytulności i bezpieczeństwa. Nie miał ochoty stąd wychodzić. Pragnął racjonalnie przekonać sam siebie, że Severus niczego istotnego przed nim nie ukrywa, że to wszystko nic nie znaczy. Zamiast tego, gdy tylko zamknął oczy, jego nie w pełni poczytalny umysł zaczynał produkować coraz bardziej wymyślne wizje zdrady.

Harry nienawidził Serrenta, co uświadomił sobie bez szczególnego zaskoczenia. Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy dokładnie wyhodował w sobie to uczucie, ale właśnie je odnalazł, w pełni rozwinięte i ostre jak brzytwa. Gardził arogancją Francuza i jego wyniosłym uśmieszkiem chłopca z dobrego domu. Nienawidził go tak bardzo, że trząsł się, jedynie wyobrażając sobie jego postać. Gdyby go naprawdę zobaczył… Merlinie, nie ręczył za siebie!

W głowie krążyły mu strzępy obrazów, które jego mózg zaczął przerabiać w odrażające erotyczne wizje.

_Na jednym z korytarzy ministerstwa Snape przypiera Serrenta do ściany i uśmiecha się do niego! A potem całuje tego blond drania. Harry obserwuje mokry język wsuwający się do ust Francuza i zbiera mu się na wymioty. Widzi wszystko, bo stoi tuż obok, a wtedy Severus zerka na niego i pyta: „I jak ci się to podoba?"._

Chryste!

_Serrent podnosi swoją wstrętną miękką dłoń o kobiecym kształcie i wypielęgnowanych paznokciach, tak bardzo różną od poplamionych składnikami eliksirów dłoni Snape'a, podnosi ją i wplątuje w czarne włosy. Aksamitna wstążka spada na podłogę, ale żaden z nich tego nie dostrzega, bo Severus właśnie wsuwa między nogi Francuza swoje kolano, a ten jęczy głośno prosto w jego usta._

— Jestem chory — wyszeptał Harry, otwierając gwałtownie oczy. — Kompletnie mi odbiło.

Opierał łokcie o kolana, a czoło na złączonych dłoniach. Z prysznica wciąż leciała gorąca woda, tworząc w łazience duszny, wilgotny klimat. Przed chwilą wyobrażał sobie, że Severus pieści innego mężczyznę! Jego serce łomotało i był całkowicie pewny, że jeśli nie zapanuje nad swoją wypaczoną wyobraźnią, za sekundę odda zawartość żołądka! W tej chwili nienawidził Serrenta bardziej nawet niż samego Voldemorta.

Tylko na moment zamknął oczy, ale to wystarczyło, by obraz wrócił.

_Snape opuszcza dłoń na biodro Francuza, ten jęczy głośniej i Harry słyszy szept, coś jakby „Sevrrus, Sevrrus" i od tego dźwięku kurczy mu się żołądek. Dłoń jego męża pełznie po biodrze Serrenta w kierunku jego kroku i Harry po prostu wie, co się za chwilę stanie. Nie może na to patrzeć, nie będzie! Nie pozwoli, żeby to się zdarzyło! „Przestań!", krzyczy. I Snape przestaje. Jego dłoń zatrzymuje się, twarz zwraca w kierunku Harry'ego. „Dlaczego?", pyta. „Nie należysz do niego!", mówi Harry. „Należysz do mnie!". „Doprawdy? Co skłania cię ku takim wnioskom?". Brew Snape'a wędruje do góry, a Harry ma ochotę go uderzyć. „Jesteś moim mężem!". Jest wstrząśnięty, że Severus tego nie rozumie. „Udowodnij to", uśmiecha się Snape i odsuwa Serrenta na bok jedną ręką, jakby odsuwał niepotrzebny nikomu przedmiot. Harry od razu wie, co Severus ma na myśli i zaledwie chwilę zajmuje mu uświadomienie sobie, że jest pobudzony._

— Jestem nienormalny. Jestem zboczonym świrem — mruknął i zapadł się bez reszty w świat swojej fantazji, podczas gdy jego ręka samowolnie powędrowała w dół, żeby rozpiąć spodnie i pieścić nabrzmiałego penisa. Jego plecy wygięły się w łuk, nogi rozjechały na boki, a głowa opadła do tyłu, gdy przed jego oczami przewijały się kolejne obrazy.

_Gorący język Severusa, jego dłoń i głos mruczący nieprzyzwoite słowa. Słowa, których Snape nigdy by nie użył. Wilgotny oddech na sutkach. Palce przy guzikach jego spodni. Zimne oczy Serrenta, pełne nienawiści, która podnieca Harry'ego do nieprzytomności. Ręce Severusa, ręce i półprzymknięte oczy i szept „Udowodnij to"._

Spazm orgazmu owładnął nim zupełnie niespodziewanie, wyrzucając na powierzchnię z odmętów umysłu jeszcze zanim przebrzmiało „…to". Patrzył na własną rękę przesuwającą się w przód i w tył, podczas gdy strugi spermy tryskały na jego dłoń i koszulę. Nie mógł opanować gwałtownego dygotania nóg, gdy kolejne skurcze atakowały jego lędźwie. Jęczał głośno, a w głowie wciąż słyszał „Udowodnij to, udowodnij to, udowodnij…".

Zwinął się na sedesie, resztki białej mazi z palców wycierając w spodnie. Był całkowicie pewny, że przez dłuższą chwilę nie da rady się poruszyć. Siedział skulony, czując ostatnie poorgazmowe dreszcze i próbując oswoić się z myślą, że nie kontroluje już swojego ciała, ani tym bardziej swoich fantazji.

Bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w ścianę przed swoim nosem, rejestrując mimochodem, że z prysznica wciąż leci woda, a w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się potwornie duszno. Wrażenie było nieprzyjemne, jakby w łazience brakowało tlenu, ale pomogło mu odnaleźć i znów złożyć w całość własne ciało, o którym przez chwilę myślał, że rozpadło się i zniknęło wraz z ostatnim wstrząsem przeżytej chwilę wcześniej rozkoszy.

Przymknął oczy. Wewnątrz siebie próbował odnaleźć złość, która pchnęła go do punktu, w którym teraz się znajdował, jednak jedyne co odkrył, to samotność, zażenowanie i niejasne poczucie winy. Samotny. Ale przynajmniej nie był już wściekły. Zaśmiał się krótkim, natychmiast zdławionym parsknięciem na myśl o ciotce i jej drewnianej łyżce, którą okładała go raz przy razie, kiedy zdarzyło jej się nakryć Dudleya na samogwałcie. „Dziwoląg", usłyszał w głowie jej piskliwy głos. Właściwie mógł ją wczoraj zapytać, dlaczego to jego biła, a nie swojego syna, szkoda, że zapomniał. Teraz już na pewno nie spyta, bo w jakiś dziwny, pokręcony sposób zaczął sądzić, że tamto lanie mu się należało. Było jak płatność z góry, a on dzisiaj odebrał towar. I podobało mu się, Merlinie, podobało jak diabli, choć wstydził się każdego obrazu, jaki stworzyła jego karmiona potworną zazdrością wyobraźnia. „Zboczeniec", zaskrzeczała ciotka. Poczuł się zmęczony i upokorzony. I teraz naprawdę potrzebował prysznica.

Bardzo powoli dźwignął się na nogi. Rozebrał się z pobrudzonych ubrań, zmniejszył temperaturę wody i sięgnął po mydło. Szorował się mechanicznie, produkując ogromne ilości piany. Chciał jakoś oswoić całą tę sytuację, ale im dłużej o tym myślał, tym gorzej się czuł. W końcu z wielkim trudem odepchnął od siebie wspomnienia ostatnich dziesięciu minut. Nie będzie tego roztrząsał, nie w tej chwili. Są ważniejsze problemy. Siłą skierował swój umysł na sprawy, o których wspominał Lupin zanim… Na te wszystkie społeczne sprawy. Musiał jak najszybciej zdobyć informacje na ten temat. Nie do wiary, że nikt mu nic nie mówił!

Błyskawicznie skończył prysznic, ubrał się pierwsze lepsze ciuchy, jakie udało mu się chwycić z szafy i pognał do salonu jak goniony przez stado hipogryfów, byle tylko nie przebywać w sypialni dłużej niż to absolutnie konieczne. Czuł się zbrukany i za nic w świecie nie chciał, by epizod „z łazienki" połączył się w jego głowie ze wspomnieniami czułych chwil spędzanych w łóżku z Severusem.

„Prorok Codzienny" leżał na stoliku. Cóż, przynajmniej nie wyglądało na to, że Snape celowo ukrywa przed nim fakty. Pewnie po prostu spodziewał się, że mąż nie zainteresuje się niczym, czego Hermiona nie pokaże mu palcem. I miał rację, przyznał Harry w duchu. W tej sytuacji trudno było mu nawet jakoś szczególnie się złościć.

Sięgnął po gazetę i zaczął nerwowo przerzucać kolejne strony. Najpierw były te wszystkie bzdury, które analizowali rano z Hermioną. Artykuł o jego groźbie (gdy go czytał, czuł się naprawdę zażenowany, zdawało mu się, że wszyscy się na niego gapią). Potem wampiry i mugole. Swoją drogą, Skeeter znów się popisała. Informacja o domniemanych śmierciożercach; Harry nie miał pojęcia, że było ich aż tylu, lista okazała się naprawdę długa. Na tym chyba zakończyli poważną prasówkę. Hermiona zaczęła przeglądać „Czarownicę" („Tylko spróbuj pisnąć, że miałam to w ręku!"), ale nie wiedział, czy przeczytała jeszcze inne pisma, bo obaj z Ronem kartkowali ukradkiem „Świat Quidditcha". Gdy teraz o tym myślał, był niemal pewien, że przestudiowała każdą gazetę, która leżała wtedy na ich stole.

Na siódmej stronie „Proroka" znalazł wreszcie to, czego szukał. _Prawa wyborcze dla magicznych stworzeń!_, _Przyspieszone wybory w niedzielę 18 maja! Czy znasz już wszystkich kandydatów?_, _Zamieszki w Irlandii, Niemczech i Portugalii_, _Korneliusz Knot ofiarą spisku śmierciożerców?_, _Nowa ordynacja wyborcza to nasz priorytet, twierdzi Rowan McKinley, przewodniczący Związku Brytyjskich Czarodziei Mugolskiego Pochodzenia_, na gacie Merlina, jest w ogóle taki Związek?, _Ustawa o kontaktach z mugolskim rządem wymaga weryfikacji_, _Bank Gringotta wprowadza limity wypłat_, _Rosja o krok od wojny domowej! Negocjacje ostatniej szansy!_.

Harry czytał i nie wierzył własnym oczom. Większości nie rozumiał, ale to, co pojął, przeraziło go na śmierć. Zamieszki i wojna domowa! To on do tego doprowadził? Swoimi słowami na konferencji? To niemożliwe, to po prostu zbyt absurdalne! Czarodzieje mieli się dogadać, a nie zacząć ze sobą walczyć! Poza tym… coś tu się nie zgadzało.

Poderwał się z kanapy i nie namyślając się wiele, ruszył w stronę kominka.

— Gabinet Albusa Dumbledore'a! — krzyknął i wszedł w płomienie.

Z dyrektorskiego paleniska wypadł jak zwykle bez wdzięku, nie zdążył się tym jednak przejąć, bo oniemiał, gdy zobaczył, kto podniósł się z fotela na jego powitanie.

— Dyrektorze — kiwnął głową staremu profesorowi. — Lordzie Aventine.

— Wasza Królewska Mość — ukłonił się Lord. Słysząc tytuł, Harry nie mógł powstrzymać grymasu niezadowolenia. Nie umknęło to uwadze wampira. — Czy jakoś cię uraziłem? Jeśli tak, wybacz niezręczność.

Mężczyzna nie miał na głowie kaptura i Harry bez najmniejszych przeszkód mógł wpatrywać się w jego rubinowe oczy. Zabawne, że teraz nie odczuwał na ich widok żadnego dyskomfortu. W jasnym świetle dnia wampir wydawał się mniej groźny niż w nocy, ale wcale nie utracił swojej charyzmy i wyrafinowania. Jego rysy nadal były arystokratyczne, a maniery… Harry cichutko westchnął. Czuł się przy Aventinie jak ostatni prostak.

— Nie byłeś tak formalny wtedy w nocy — burknął „Jego Królewska Mość", a wampirzy Lord uśmiechnął się lekko, nie odsłaniając zębów.

— Wtedy w nocy, jak byłeś łaskaw to nazwać, nie do końca jeszcze uznawałem twoje zwierzchnictwo.

— A dzisiaj już tak?

— Naturalnie. Myślałem, że wyraziłem się dość jasno w moim liście. — Spojrzenie czerwonych oczu było niezwykle intensywne.

— List — westchnął Harry. — Faktycznie. Miałem zamiar dzisiaj na niego odpowiedzieć. Dziękuję za prezent. Jest bardzo… eee… ładny. Moja przyjaciółka była nim urzeczona.

— Doprawdy?

— Tak, zdecydowanie.

— A czy panu Snape'owi również się podobał?

— Eee, prawdę mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia. Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym. Nawet nie wiem, czy go widział.

Harry czuł się coraz bardziej zakłopotany tą rozmową. Wydawała mu się dziwna, jakby nie do końca wiedział, czego dotyczyła. I do tego ten wzrok Aventine'a. Ten wzrok… Harry przygryzł wargę, bo przez głowę przemknęła mu nagle myśl, że wampir jest bardzo przystojny. Nie w taki sposób jak Julius Snape, raczej tak jak Syriusz, ale emanowała od niego jakaś siła, która sprawiała, że mężczyzna kojarzył mu się z Severusem. Brutalny. Męski. Niezwykle pociągający. Zamrugał powiekami, zbulwersowany tokiem swoich myśli. To wszystko przez ten cholerny artykuł Skeeter!

— Nie lubisz zatem, kiedy tytułują cię Jego Królewską Mością? — zapytał cicho Lord.

— Nasz król nie przepada za przesadnym formalizowaniem stosunków — wtrącił się uprzejmie Dumbledore, a Harry wywrócił oczami.

— Ach tak — szepnął Aventine. — Musisz mi wybaczyć. Przyszedłem na świat w czasach, gdy bycie królem znaczyło coś innego niż dzisiaj. Jak zatem chciałbyś, żebym się do ciebie zwracał?

— Po nazwisku, jak sądzę — powiedział niepewnie Harry. „Panie Potter" zupełnie by go satysfakcjonowało, ale głupio mu było instruować w tym względzie kogoś tak doświadczonego, jak wampirzy przywódca.

— Jak sobie życzysz — zgodził się mężczyzna i ukłonił lekko, przykładając dłoń do piersi. Patrzył przy tym Harry'emu prosto w oczy.

Młodzieniec nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi, zmieszany. Od wampira emanowało napięcie, jakiego chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie wyczuwał. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, w głowie ujrzał nagle scenę, którą wyobrażał sobie w łazience: stał pod ścianą, a Snape napierał na niego całym ciałem. I nagle obraz się zmienił: to już nie był Severus, teraz to wampir miażdżył jego usta w pocałunku. Znów zamrugał i uświadomił sobie, że powinien za coś podziękować. Niezręcznie kiwnął głową i odwrócił wzrok.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam? — zapytał Dumbledore'a. Kiedy nie patrzył na Aventine'a jego myśli wydawały się klarować i przypomniał sobie, po co w ogóle się tu zjawił.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — oznajmił dyrektor. — Gdybyś nie przyszedł, musiałbym pofatygować się do lochów. Potrzebuję twojej zgody na widzenie się Lorda Aventine'a z Lucjuszem Malfoyem.

— Malfoy nie jest więźniem. — Harry był zaskoczony.

— Cóż, biorąc pod uwagę skomplikowaną historię jego poczynań, uznałem, że pewien stopień dozoru jest niezbędny. Jeśli jednak uważasz inaczej, odwołam wikingów i zwrócę mu różdżkę.

— Zabrał mu pan różdżkę?

— Formalnie rzecz biorąc, otrzymałem ją na przechowanie od jego syna, gdy Lucjusz Malfoy został tu przyprowadzony.

— Aha. W takim razie możemy to chyba uznać za działanie zgodne z wolą rodziny — uśmiechnął się Harry.

— W istocie. — Dumbledore oddał mu uśmiech, a jego oczy zamigotały.

— Wobec tego, niech zostanie, jak jest. Jeśli chodzi o spotkanie — Harry zerknął na wampira — nie mam nic przeciwko.

— Dobrze. Odprowadzę zatem Lorda Aventine'a do skrzydła szpitalnego i wrócę jak najszybciej, byśmy mogli porozmawiać.

Harry uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Dyrektor zdawał się rozumieć, że sprawa, która go tu sprowadziła, jest nagląca.

— Było mi niezwykle miło znów cię spotkać, Harry Potterze — odezwał się cicho wampirzy Lord.

— Mnie ciebie również, Lordzie Aventine — odparł Harry. — I bardzo mi przykro z powodu tego artykułu w „Proroku".

Wampir ledwie dostrzegalnie wzruszył ramionami.

— Byłem przygotowany na atak — stwierdził spokojnie. — I zapewniam cię, że to dopiero początek.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, co na to odpowiedzieć, skinął więc jedynie głową. Wydało mu się, że usłyszał „Do zobaczenia", ale to musiało być chyba złudzenie, bo usta wampira się nie poruszyły.

— Chodźmy — poprosił Dumbledore i wskazał mężczyźnie, by ruszył przodem. — Jestem przekonany, że Lucjusz Malfoy będzie zachwycony pańską wizytą, Lordzie Aventine.

_Z pewnością_, parsknął w duchu Harry.

Podszedł do okna i zaczął obserwować leniwe życie toczące się na błoniach. Uczniowie siedzieli nad jeziorem, wystawiając do słońca blade po zimie twarze, a niedaleko swojej chaty Hagrid budował coś, co wyglądało jak wielka klatka. Jego pracy przyglądało się kilku Puchonów, sądząc po wzroście pierwszorocznych. Z pozoru wszystko było jak zwykle. Aż wierzyć mu się nie chciało, że tutaj mogło być tak spokojnie, a gdzieś tam, poza granicami Hogwartu, ludzie sięgali po broń. A jednak nawet stąd widział wikingów patrolujących mury otaczające tereny szkoły. I zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby on tu nie przebywał, ich patrole nie byłyby potrzebne.

— Cudowną mamy wiosnę tego roku, prawda?

— Byłaby jeszcze lepsza, gdyby nie wojska na murach. — Odwrócił się do dyrektora. — Dlaczego nie poczułem, że pan wrócił? Wyczuwam sygnaturę każdego czarodzieja, rozpoznaję na odległość nawet moc wampirów. A pan zaszedł mnie od tyłu bez najmniejszego trudu. Jak?

— Sztuczka, Harry. Bardzo użyteczna, w rzeczy samej — uśmiechnął się Dumbledore. — Sądzę, że jesteś w stanie bez wysiłku ją opanować, choć nie ma na świecie wielu osób, wobec których jej stosowanie miałoby sens. Wpadnij w niedzielę na herbatkę, a z przyjemnością cię nauczę.

Harry skinął głową na zgodę.

— Jak spotkanie Malfoy-Aventine?

— Nie aż tak dobrze, jak oczekiwałem, ale lepiej niż można by sądzić po pierwszej reakcji pana Malfoya.

— Chciał uciec?

— Coś w tym rodzaju. Zapewne sam nazwałby to taktycznym odwrotem. Na szczęście albo i nieszczęście towarzyszyła mu urocza Nikotris i chyba męska duma kazała mu powściągnąć emocje.

— Malfoy boi się wampirów jeszcze bardziej niż wilkołaków. Ale w końcu sobie z tym poradzi.

— Widziałeś to, Harry?

Chłopak spojrzał na dyrektora z rezygnacją i westchnął.

— Tak. Na jednej ze ścieżek — odparł. — Ale nie o tym chciałem rozmawiać.

— Domyśliłem się. Zanim jednak zaczniemy właściwy temat, pozwól, że o coś cię spytam. — Dyrektor zapatrzył się w panoramę za oknem, ale chyba nic nie widział, bo jego spojrzenie pozostawało nieruchome. — Jaki prezent ofiarował ci Lord Aventine?

— Naszyjnik. Bardzo ładny, z symbolem oka.

— Tego się obawiałem. — Gdy starzec zwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, jego wzrok był ciężki, a brwi zmarszczone. Położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i mocno ją zacisnął. — Chciałbym, Harry, żebyś jak najszybciej porozmawiał o tym z Severusem. Jeśli jeszcze nie wie o naszyjniku, powinien natychmiast się dowiedzieć. Byłoby nietaktem z mojej strony tłumaczenie ci, co ten prezent oznacza, bo powinien to zrobić twój mąż, ale obiecaj mi, że porozmawiasz z nim jeszcze dzisiaj.

Młodzieniec patrzył na Dumbledore'a kompletnie oszołomiony. Tyle zamieszania z powodu głupiej błyskotki? Ale nie miał wyboru, musiał się zgodzić.

— Obiecuję — powiedział. — Choć zupełnie nie rozumiem…

— Twój mąż wszystko ci wyjaśni — zapewnił go dyrektor, znów spokojny, z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach. — A teraz… Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Zmiany nastroju starego czarodzieja były dezorientujące. Krótką chwilę zajęło Harry'emu przypomnienie sobie, co robi w gabinecie dyrektora. Spojrzał niepewnie na gazetę, którą porzucił przy kominku i zaczął się zastanawiać, jak wyjaśnić nękający go problem.

— Eee, panie profesorze, czytałem „Proroka".

— Czy rzeczywiście? — Brwi Dumbledore'a podjechały do góry. — To szalenie pouczająca lektura, prawda?

— Raczej denerwująca. Panie profesorze! — wybuchł w końcu. — Remus powiedział, że to przeze mnie! Że to moja wina, to wszystko, co się dzieje! Ale ja tego nie planowałem, to nie tak miało wyglądać! I nie wiem…

— Spokojnie, Harry — odezwał się kojąco starzec. — Jestem pewien, że możemy to omówić bez niepotrzebnych nerwów. Usiądź, proszę. — Wskazał dłonią miejsce na jednym z foteli nieopodal kominka. Sam zajął fotel obok. — Co jest twoją winą, Harry?

— Zamieszki! Wojna domowa! I w ogóle wszystko!

— Och. — Albus podrapał się po nosie długim kościstym palcem, a potem spojrzał na chłopca znad okularów-połówek. — Zdumiewające nowiny, zaiste. Dlaczego uważasz, że jesteś winien tych wydarzeń?

Harry poderwał się z fotela i zaczął wydeptywać ścieżkę wzdłuż kominka.

— Bo powiedziałem na konferencji, że popieram demokratyczne formy rządów!

— A nie popierasz?

— Oczywiście że tak! Ale nie o to chodzi!

— O co zatem?

— Nie powinienem był tego mówić! Nie powinienem… yyy… zachęcać nikogo do przemocy!

— Nie zauważyłem, żebyś kogoś zachęcał do przemocy.

— Nie dosłownie. Ale powiedziałem, że poprę demokratyczne żądania, jeśli ktoś takie zgłosi.

— Zakładam, że rzeczywiście poparłbyś je, czyż nie?

— Oczywiście, ale nie w tym rzecz! — Dumbledore wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, jednak nic nie mówił. Harry wyrzucił dłonie do góry w dziwacznym geście, ni to złości, ni rezygnacji. — Nie rozumie pan? — zawołał. — Gdybym tego nie powiedział, nic złego by się nie wydarzyło!

— Usiądź, Harry, i posłuchaj mnie uważnie — rozkazał dyrektor. Pod jego stanowczym spojrzeniem chłopak opadł na fotel. — Byłem na tej konferencji. Słyszałem każde słowo, które padło z twoich ust i uwierz mi, że czułem wyłącznie dumę, gdy powiedziałeś to, co powiedziałeś. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego patrzysz na swoje wystąpienie pod kątem winy. Powinieneś odczuwać satysfakcję, że twoje słowa mają taką siłę, by pchnąć ludzi do działania!

Harry patrzył na dyrektora w osłupieniu. Wpadł do jego gabinetu nastawiony na ostrą krytykę, a tymczasem usłyszał pochwały. Których zresztą wcale słyszeć nie chciał.

— Chyba mnie pan nie zrozumiał — powiedział, marszcząc brwi. — W wielu miejscach na świecie giną ludzie, bo ja powiedziałem o dwa zdania za dużo! Nie ma w tym niczego, co mogłoby sprawić, że poczuję satysfakcję!

Dumbledore obrzucił go długim spojrzeniem, lekko przy tym mrużąc oczy. W tej chwili przypominał Harry'emu Snape'a szykującego się do pojedynku. Tylko patrzeć, jak Albus wyciągnie miecz i zacznie nim wywijać. Wizja ta odrobinę go rozproszyła i mało brakowało, a uśmiechnąłby się pod nosem. Na szczęście w tym właśnie momencie dyrektor postanowił przerwać ciszę.

— Ludzie giną, bo nie znajdują innych sposobów na rozwiązanie swoich problemów. Są zmęczeni i sfrustrowani życiem do tego stopnia, że dojrzeli, by poszukać wyjścia z sytuacji i z jakiegoś powodu uważają, że rozwiązanie siłowe będzie najlepsze. Nie masz nic wspólnego ani z ich sytuacją życiową, ani z wyborem metod, za pomocą których rozwiązują swoje problemy. Jedyne, co zrobiłeś, to powiedziałeś głośno, że widzisz ten problem, który tak bardzo im doskwiera i uważasz, że należy go rozwiązać. To wszystko. Nie ma tu miejsca na poczucie winy.

— Powiedziałem, że jestem za demokracją. Wtedy ludzie chwycili za broń. Dla mnie to bardzo logiczne, że to _jest moja wina_. — Słowa wypływały z ust Harry'ego bardzo powoli. Albo dyrektor nie rozumiał oczywistych kwestii, co akurat nie wydawało się Harry'emu możliwe, albo to on sam czegoś nie rozumiał. — Gdzie popełniam błąd?

Albus ledwo dostrzegalnie się uśmiechnął.

— Jeśli w ogóle popełniasz jakiś, to na pewno nie leży on w rozumowaniu — stwierdził. — Twoja logika jest bez zarzutu: obaj zgadzamy się co do tego, że to właśnie twoja deklaracja była iskrą, która rozpaliła płomień w sercach ludzi. Ale nie musieli przecież gasić tego płomienia krwią. To ich własny wybór, że sięgnęli po broń. — Dyrektor zdjął okulary, przetarł je i ponownie założył. Jego oczy za cienkimi szkłami były bladobłękitne, jakby wypłowiały od oglądania zbyt wielu poranków i zachodów słońca. — Nie chodzi mi o to, żebyś uwierzył, że ludzie walczą z innego powodu, bo to byłoby kłamstwo. Chcę jedynie, byś zrozumiał, że zdarzyło się o wiele więcej niż tylko przelew krwi. Pozostali, którzy również słyszeli twoje słowa, wybrali inną drogę, zapewne dłuższą i trudniejszą. — Dumbledore wskazał na wciąż leżącego przy kominku „Proroka". — Tam są jedynie wiadomości o walkach, pożarach, krwi i knuciu na małą i wielką skalę. To gazeta, a one zawsze szukają sensacji. Nie można opierać się wyłącznie na nich, gdy się próbuje wysnuć sensowne wnioski o tym, co się dzieje na świecie. Walki to tylko jeden z efektów twojego wystąpienia, do tego wcale nie najważniejszy.

Dumbledore podniósł się z fotela i ruszył do swojego biurka, na którym w stertach piętrzyły się książki, gazety i jakieś luźne papiery. To właśnie z kupki z luźnymi kartkami dyrektor wyjął kilka pergaminów i trzymając je w dłoni, ponownie zasiadł obok Harry'ego. Podał chłopakowi jedną kartkę, która okazała się gęsto pokryta drobnym pochyłym pismem.

— To list od Sabiry — oznajmił Dumbledore. — Napisała go kilka godzin po powrocie z naszej misji, gdy tylko trochę zregenerowała siły. Donosi w nim o nastrojach w środowiskach naukowych. Pamiętasz, że Abdelghani od lat leczy istoty magiczne, prawda? No właśnie. Dotąd jej postępowanie traktowane było jako dziwactwo. Nie krytykowano jej publicznie wyłącznie dlatego, że jej pozycja zawodowa jest zbyt silna. A teraz nagle, w ciągu zaledwie dwóch dni, zawiązało się sześć zespołów roboczych, których celem będzie pogłębienie wiedzy biologicznej i medycznej o kilku najliczniej reprezentowanych istotach magicznych. I to dotyczy tylko jednego ośrodka badawczego! W innych zwołują się kolejne grupy naukowców, a każda zajmuje się inną dziedziną wiedzy. List Sabiry pochodzi jeszcze sprzed konferencji. Pisze w nim, że w jej instytucie impulsem do zawiązania się zespołów była twoja decyzja o nadaniu praw wilkołakom i wampirom. — Dumbledore wybrał kolejny list i podał go Harry'emu. — To od Bilderdijka, dostałem dzisiaj w południe. Wkrótce po tym, jak Marteen otrzymał depeszę z treścią twoich oświadczeń, wypuścił ulotki na temat praw wyborczych mniejszości magicznych i twojego stanowiska w sprawie demokratycznych roszczeń. Kolportował je w Holandii, Belgii i Niemczech. Co się stało w Niemczech, wiesz. — Harry pokiwał głową, nie mogąc opanować grymasu niezadowolenia. — W Belgii i Holandii na szczęście nic takiego nie miało miejsca. W zamian powstały komitety, których celem jest budowanie silnych grup nacisku. Planują w sposób _pokojowy_ doprowadzić do przekształceń, jakich pragną. Marteen pisze, że spore nadzieje pokładają we wsparciu, którego możesz im udzielić.

— Wsparcie? — Harry poczuł się nieswojo. — Chciałbym pomóc, jeśli będę mógł, ale… jakiego wsparcia mogę udzielić jakimś grupom, o których nic nie wiem? Nie znam się na polityce. A poza tym uczę się w zamkniętej szkole! Jak oni to sobie wyobrażają?

Czy Dumbledore zachichotał?

— O tym potem. A wracając do listów… — Dyrektor mrugnął do niego, podając mu kolejną sztywną kartę. — To jest notatka od Amelii Bones. Czytaj.

Harry spojrzał na dokument, który bardziej przypominał raport niż prywatny list.

_Londyn, 8 maja 1997 __  
__Ministerstwo Magii __  
__Biuro Tymczasowego Ministra Magii _

_Drogi Albusie, _

_zgodnie z naszymi przewidywaniami urodzeni z mugoli wystąpili z petycją, w której domagają się rewizji praw wyborczych. Papiery złożono dzisiaj o dziesiątej rano. Od strony formalnoprawnej wniosek jest niekompletny, brakuje kopii rejestracji ich Związku i informacji o źródłach finansowania. Czy poprosić ich o uzupełnienie dokumentów prywatnie, czy powiadomić o brakach na piśmie, za trzynaście dni? _

_Merik Volpine przesłał mi listę swoich kandydatów na stanowiska szefów departamentów, biur i wydziałów. Ograniczył się do dziesięciu nazwisk i oczekuje, że uwzględnię przynajmniej dwa. Jestem skłonna się przychylić. Przesyłam Ci listę w załączniku, wraz z krótkimi charakterystykami poszczególnych kandydatów. Volpine złożył też projekt zmian w ustawie o rejestracji wilkołaków. Proponuje obowiązkowe testy mocy magicznej dla każdego wilkołaka i próby z eliksirem na likantropię, gdy poziom mocy okaże się satysfakcjonujący. Wilkołaki, które pomyślnie przejdą proces, mają zyskiwać prawa identyczne jak każdy czarodziej, ale w dalszym ciągu należeć do społeczności wilkołaków. Projekt zawiera też propozycje zmian w sposobach postępowania ze zdziczałymi wilkołakami oraz zakres praw dla tych, które z powodu niskiego poziomu mocy nie będą mogły zostać poddane leczeniu. Całość dokumentacji przesyłam w załączniku nr 2. _

_Sytuacja Winter Land w Wizengamocie pozostaje niejasna. To precedens, żeby lenno, w dodatku poddane jednostce a nie państwu, otrzymywało miejsce w najwyższych władzach. Diana Brand odmawia negocjacji bez porozumienia się ze swoim bratem i szwagrem. Czy sądzisz, że jest możliwość, by tę kwestię ustalić z panem Potterem jeszcze przed wyborami? _

_Nasz Departament Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów otrzymał propozycję z departamentu amerykańskiego w sprawie wymiany doświadczeń we wdrażaniu procedur demokratycznych (cokolwiek to znaczy). Wymiana byłaby, rzecz jasna, jednostronna, od nich do nas, bo nie sądzę, byśmy mieli wiele do przekazania Amerykanom. Potrzebujemy osoby, która by to koordynowała. Czy znasz kogoś odpowiedniego? _

_W załącznikach 3 i 4 znajdziesz raporty naszych ambasadorów dotyczące nastrojów wśród istot magicznych oraz ruchów społecznych, jakie miały miejsce od wtorku do dzisiaj, do godziny ósmej. Zwróć, proszę, szczególną uwagę na raport naszego ambasadora w Chinach, który donosi o panujących tam obecnie silnych tendencjach antyimperialistycznych. Istnieje podejrzenie, że któraś z bardziej agresywnych grup zechce dokonać zamachu na braci Shelong. _

_Mugolski premier próbuje się od wczoraj z nami skontaktować. Co mam zrobić? _

_Na razie to wszystko, kolejny raport wyślę tradycyjnie o szesnastej. _

_Amelia Bones __  
__Tymczasowy Minister Magii_

Kiedy skończył czytać, Harry potarł czoło, a potem spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. List Bones przypomniał mu tę okropną godzinę, którą spędził w poniedziałek w Komnacie Międzynarodowych Konferencji. Świat mógł umrzeć, a później zmartwychwstać, a politycy zawsze pozostawali tacy sami. Jego nastrój nie umknął dyrektorowi.

— Nie jesteś zachwycony — bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał stary czarodziej.

Harry pokręcił głową. Nie chciał urazić Dumbledore'a, ale nie zamierzał kłamać.

— Nie. Nie bardzo.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się.

— Spodziewałem się tego. Fatalnie znosisz polityków. Zaobserwowałem to już wielokrotnie i nie mam ci tego za złe. Chciałem tylko, byś zobaczył, że życie toczy się dalej, tak samo jak przedtem, a jedyne, co się zmieniło, to kierunek, w jakim zaczyna podążać świat. I ten lepszy kierunek nadałeś właśnie ty. Tak, tak, nie zaprzeczaj.

— Czasami sam już nie wiem, co byłoby lepsze dla nas, czarodziejów. Może ten cały chaos, który rozpętałem swoim postępowaniem, wcale nie przyniesie nikomu nic dobrego? Zanim zacząłem to wszystko, magiczny świat jakoś funkcjonował. A teraz zaczął się pruć i pękać w szwach. Ludzie się kłócą i walczą. Co w tym jest dobrego?

Dyrektor łagodnie i pocieszająco poklepał go po ręce.

— Boisz się zmian — powiedział cicho. — Rozumiem to. Zmiany są przerażające, owszem. Ale też konieczne. Już za długo tkwiliśmy w marazmie, Harry. Nie rozwijaliśmy się, a wręcz zaczęliśmy się cofać. Przez to staliśmy się bezbronni wobec szaleńców pokroju Voldemorta. Musimy znów ruszyć do przodu. — Kościste palce Albusa zacisnęły się na lekko wokół dłoni Harry'ego. — W tym celu potrzebujemy całego potencjału magicznego świata. Potrzebni nam mugolacy, wampiry, wilkołaki, wyrmy, centaury i trytony. Potrzebni nam też świadomi mugole i charłacy. Potrzebujemy świeżej krwi, mnóstwo świeżej krwi, Harry. A żeby ją dostać, musimy im wszystkim dać trochę tego świata w którym żyją. Dać trochę władzy i możliwość decydowania o sobie. Te zmiany są absolutnie niezbędne.

— Jak pan to sobie wyobraża? — zapytał Harry, marszcząc w zamyśleniu brwi. — Co trzeba zrobić?

— Przede wszystkim uczynić nasz system prawdziwie demokratycznym. Przecież zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że przejawy demokracji, jakie mogłeś obserwować zanim pan Malfoy dokonał swojego spektakularnego przewrotu, są raczej pozorne.

— W jakim sensie?

— Miałeś okazję zapoznać się z całym systemem liczenia głosów i nadawania praw wyborczych, prawda?

— Owszem.

— Czy uważasz, że to sprawiedliwe, żeby jeden człowiek miał w ręku prawie pięć procent wszystkich głosów?

— Malfoy?

— Albo Severus. Albo ja. I ty, jeśli już o tym mówimy.

— Och.

— Myśl o posiadaniu tak ogromnej władzy jest szalenie kusząca, prawda? Wyobraź sobie nasz sojusz: ty, Severus, Lucjusz Malfoy, Syriusz i ja, razem moglibyśmy dyktować nowe prawa, zrobić mnóstwo dobrego. Ale takie myślenie jest ogromnie niebezpieczne. Spójrz na to tak: poznałeś rodzinę swojego męża i zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jej członkowie różnią się między sobą tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Ich poglądy również się różnią. Ale decyzję o tym, jak głosować, podejmuje Severus. Szczęśliwie dla nas, twój mąż posiada wybitny umysł i można mu zaufać, że podejmie decyzje właściwe. Ale gdyby na jego miejscu był Marcellus? Albo Julius? Wyobraź to sobie: pięć procent wszystkich głosów w ręku Juliusa Snape'a! Kolejne pięć w posiadaniu Bellatriks Lestrange albo Notta czy Dołohowa.

Harry'ego przeszedł dreszcz.

— Nie chcę nawet o tym myśleć!

— Właśnie! Taki sposób nadawania uprawnień wyborczych to ruletka, a nie system. Sami prosimy się o kłopoty, pielęgnując te stare tradycje.

Harry'emu zaczęły się przypominać argumenty przytaczane przez Syriusza, Remusa i jego własnego męża, gdy dyskutowali o tym w czasie świąt Bożego Narodzenia.

— Ale… czy to nie jest jakoś regulowanie magicznie? Starożytnymi prawami?

— Nie ta część, Harry. Magia określa naszą istotę i dyktuje najbardziej pierwotne prawa, takie jak choćby status królewski czy miejsce w strukturze ze względu na poziom mocy. To są sprawy absolutnie podstawowe. Magia reguluje też prawa działające w stanie kryzysu i wojny, co wykorzystał ostatnio Lucjusz Malfoy. To takie zawory bezpieczeństwa, aby przetrwali najsilniejsi magicznie. Brutalne, ale skuteczne. Jednak starożytna magia nie reguluje sposobu, w jaki społeczeństwo jakiegoś państwa nadaje swoim obywatelom prawo do udziału w życiu publicznym. Sami ustaliliśmy, że prawo głosu można u nas otrzymać posiadając wystarczająco dużo ziemi, mocy lub wasali. To nie ma nic wspólnego ze starożytną magią.

— Wie pan, kiedy usłyszałem po raz pierwszy o tym, co decyduje, że ktoś może głosować, a ktoś inny nie, poczułem się nieswojo. Nie to, żebym był wychowywany na świadomego obywatela czy coś takiego, ale trudno było nie zrozumieć, że u mugoli każdy może głosować. Albo nie głosować, jeśli ma taką ochotę, co właśnie zawsze robili moi wujostwo. Mieli w nosie wybory. Ale mogliby głosować, gdyby chcieli. Myślałem, że tu jest tak samo. W czasie świąt… to było dziwne. Pan Weasley mówił z takim spokojem o tym, że jego głos jest mało istotny. A Remus… Byłem wściekły, naprawdę wkurzony. I zdumiony. — Harry pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. — Ale potem się z tym pogodziłem. Sam nie wiem dlaczego. Może dlatego, że mam tyle głosów?

— Nie dziwię ci się. Kiedy dołączamy do jakiejś grupy, nie zaczynamy od kwestionowania jej praw, a przynajmniej nie robimy tego, jeśli mamy trochę oleju w głowie — uśmiechnął się dyrektor.

— Nie, pewnie nie… — Harry potarł czoło. Przypomniał sobie jeszcze jeden argument, przywołany w czasie tamtej pamiętnej dyskusji. — A co z niektórymi magicznymi stworzeniami? Podobno wile chodzą romansować akurat wtedy, gdy są wybory?

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem.

— Samhain odbywa się raz do roku. Dlaczego nasze wybory muszą być dokładnie tego dnia? Zwłaszcza, że jeszcze sto lat temu ich data była ruchoma. To są pozorne argumenty, Harry. Mają odwrócić uwagę od prawdy.

— Jakiej prawdy?

— Takiej, że większość czarodziejów wcale nie chce, by wile miały prawo wyborcze. Czy wilkołaki albo wampiry, że już o centaurach nie wspomnę.

Harry zamyślił się nad słowami Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor zdawał się znać odpowiedź na każde jego pytanie, dlaczego więc nie wykorzystać tego najlepiej, jak się da?

— Dlaczego Syriusz, Remus i Severus przedstawiali ten system jako oczywisty i dla czarodziejów najlepszy, a pan uważa, że trzeba go zmienić?

Dumbledore leciutko się uśmiechnął.

— Severus i Syriusz pochodzą z bardzo starych rodzin, od wieków dzierżących władzę w naszym społeczeństwie. Ich przodkowie koncentrowali się głównie na tym, w jaki sposób tę władzę powiększyć i ten styl myślenia z całą pewnością tkwi głęboko w sercu zarówno twojego męża, jak i ojca chrzestnego. Jaki oni mają interes w wyrzekaniu się tej władzy? Taka myśl zapewne nie postała im nawet w głowach. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Remusa Lupina… tu sprawa jest bardzo osobista. Remus ma mnóstwo kompleksów związanych ze swoim wilkołactwem. Od dziecka wmawiano mu, że nie jest pełnowartościowym człowiekiem i nie zasługuje na prawa, jakie posiadają inni potężni czarodzieje. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że mógłby sam decydować o tym, co dzieje się w naszym kraju.

— To niesprawiedliwe!

— Oczywiście. I dzięki tobie należy już do przeszłości. Teraz wilkołaki mają miejsce w Wizengamocie, czyż nie? Ale to zaledwie pierwszy krok. Musimy iść dalej. Dać ludziom prawo głosu.

— Pana zdaniem wszystko sprowadza się do praw wyborczych, prawda?

— Owszem. Bo czy nie na tym polega prawdziwa wolność? Na możliwości wybrania, kto będzie decydował o twoim życiu? Rozejrzyj się wokół i pomyśl o tych wszystkich wspaniałych młodych ludziach, takich jak Hermiona Granger czy choćby Colin Creevey, którzy z racji wyjątkowych zasobów intelektualnych albo talentu w swoim świecie uzyskaliby wysoką pozycję społeczną… Wśród nas będą zawsze obywatelami drugiej kategorii, chyba że coś się zmieni. I zmieni się, nie ma wątpliwości. Już się zmienia. Dzięki tobie i twoim słowom.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Listy, które wcześniej dał mu dyrektor, zsunęły się z jego kolan i rozsypały po podłodze, ale ani on, ani Dumbledore nie zwrócili na to uwagi.

— Kiedy myślę o tych ludziach, którzy już zginęli i jeszcze zginą w Niemczech, Irlandii, Rosji, Chinach i stu innych miejscach, o których nigdy nawet nie słyszałem, jestem przerażony — wyszeptał. — Boję się, że każdy z nich przyjdzie do mnie we śnie, żeby spojrzeć mi w oczy i powiedzieć: „To twoja wina!". A ja… co ja na to odpowiem?

Cisza między nimi przedłużała się, aż Harry podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a. Albus siedział wyprostowany, gładził swoją srebrną brodę i wpatrywał się w okno, za którym po błękitnym niebie bardzo powoli przepływały maleńkie chmurki. Jego oczy były smutne i zmęczone.

— Nie znam na to pytanie prostej odpowiedzi — powiedział cicho. — Popełniłem w życiu wiele błędów, które skutkowały czyjąś śmiercią. Zdarzało się też, że decyzje, które wciąż uznaję za słuszne, również przynosiły śmierć. Staram się zawsze pamiętać, że wszystko, co robię, robię dla dobra ludzi, ale i tak… To cena, jaką płacą wszyscy znajdujący się u władzy.

— Ale ja nie chciałem być u władzy! Nie cierpię tego!

— Wiem, Harry, wiem — westchnął dyrektor. — Ale co na to poradzimy?

— Moje życie… — Harry poderwał się z fotela i zaczął krążyć po pokoju. W żyłach czuł adrenalinę, a jego złość zdawała się rosnąć z każdą sekundą. — Moje życie nie jest moje! Nigdy nie było i nigdy nie będzie! Czy jest pan w stanie to sobie wyobrazić? Nigdy niczego w nim nie wybrałem, zawsze, zawsze ktoś wybierał za mnie! Albo coś! Kamień! Nawet męża sobie nie wybrałem. Gdybym mógł, może wybrałbym kobietę? Kto to wie? Voldemort, Dursleyowie, Snape! A teraz zostałem cholernym królem i nie wiem, co mam robić! — krzyknął.

Wściekłość buzowała w nim jak bąbelki w kremowym piwie. Miał wrażenie, że za sekundę coś rozerwie go od środka. Wszystko wokół niego drżało od rozszalałej mocy kotłującej się w całym pomieszczeniu. Jeszcze chwila i zupełnie straci nad nią kontrolę. Nagle poczuł na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor stał za nim i coś do niego szeptał, choć Harry nie rozumiał z tego ani słowa. W jakiś sposób obaj znaleźli się przy oknie, a po ziemi walały się odłamki szkła z rozbitych szyb. Skąd…

— Czy to ja? — wyszeptał ochryple.

— To nic — odparł uspokajająco Albus. — Nic się nie stało.

Harry oparł czoło o ścianę przy oknie. Czuł, że się trzęsie.

— Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Ja… to… nie panuję nad sobą. Czasami… — Zamilkł, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że o niektórych rzeczach po prostu nie jest w stanie rozmawiać z Dumbledore'em. Ale dyrektor chyba i tak go zrozumiał.

— To się zdarza — powiedział. — Jesteś w wieku, w którym utrata kontroli przytrafia się niemal każdemu. A przy naciskach, jakim podlegasz… cóż, to normalne. — Albus powoli i nienachalnie kierował go w stronę fotela, a gdy Harry opadł na siedzenie, znów usiadł obok niego. — Musisz ćwiczyć kontrolowanie tego. To trudne, gdy jest się bardzo wzburzonym, ale możliwe. Severus zna wszystkie przydatne techniki. Poproś go, żeby ci je pokazał.

Harry pokręcił głową.

— Wolałbym, żeby to pan mnie uczył — wydusił z siebie i mocno się zaczerwienił.

Dyrektor obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem i kiwnął głową.

— Zgoda. — Uśmiechnął się lekko. — Popracujemy nad tym w niedzielę, gdy już nauczę cię mojej sztuczki z ukrywaniem mocy.

Żeby zamaskować swoje zakłopotanie, Harry pochylił się i zaczął zbierać z podłogi rozsypane listy. Dumbledore obserwował go bez słowa.

— Co… — Harry musiał odchrząknąć, zanim podjął wątek. — Co dalej? Z tym? — Pokazał na kartki w swojej dłoni. — Co mam robić?

— A chcesz coś zrobić? — Dyrektor był bardzo poważny. — Nie musisz. Sprawy potoczą się do przodu tak czy inaczej. Jeśli jednak zechcesz się włączyć, możesz nam wszystkim bardzo pomóc.

Harry westchnął. Co też Dumbledore musiał o nim pomyśleć?

— Przepraszam za swój wybuch. Wiem, że to wyglądało, jakbym chciał… uciec albo coś takiego. — Pokręcił głową, wstał i odłożył plik papierów na biurko. — Przepraszam… I pomogę. Jeśli będę w stanie. Chcę tego. Więc… co mam robić?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, a jego spojrzenie stało się nagle bardzo miękkie.

— Zawsze podziwiałem twoją umiejętność godzenia się z faktami, Harry. Co masz robić? To zależy wyłącznie od ciebie. Pole manewru jest ogromne, jeśli tylko rzeczywiście chcesz brać udział w przemianach. Możesz zaangażować się osobiście albo powierzyć to zadanie komuś innemu. Możesz wspierać ludzi moralnie, finansowo, zlecając badania, wdrażając programy edukacyjne, tworząc politykę informacyjną, która byłaby zgodna z twoimi celami. Tu słówko, tam dwa, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

— Nie bardzo. Nigdy w życiu nie brałem udziału w tego rodzaju działaniach. Nawet nie wiem, jak się do tego zabrać.

— Myślę, że ten problem da się z łatwością rozwiązać. Masz wspaniałych pracowników i przyjaciół. Zatrudnienie młodego Malfoya to naprawdę genialne posunięcie. Na twoim miejscu próbowałbym wciągnąć do współpracy również Rona Weasleya, bo jego strategiczny umysł może okazać się nieoceniony. Lucjusz Malfoy, Lupin i Charlie Weasley, a nawet Hagrid, każdy z nich może ci w tym zadaniu pomóc. Zapewne dałoby się znaleźć jeszcze kilka innych osób ze szczególnymi uzdolnieniami. Masz całkiem niezłe zaplecze, Harry, po prostu je wykorzystaj.

— Wygląda, jakby pan to wszystko sobie wcześniej przemyślał.

— Hmm. Można powiedzieć, że od wydarzeń w Wizengamocie zastanawiałem się nad tą sprawą raz czy dwa.

— Ach tak. Oczywiście. — Harry potarł oczy. — Dlaczego nikt nie powiedział mi wcześniej o tym, co się dzieje? Próbowaliście mnie chronić?

Dumbledore machnął ręką.

— Szczerze wątpię, żeby taki był cel którejkolwiek z otaczających cię osób. Ja na pewno nie zamierzałem niczego przed tobą ukrywać. Byłem po prostu nieco zajęty. Może nie uwierzysz, ale ostatnio niemal bez przerwy mam gości.

— Uwierzę bez trudu. Sam wpadłem bez zapowiedzi. Nie było to zbyt grzeczne...

— Zawsze jesteś tu mile widziany, przyjacielu. Żadne formalności między nami nie są potrzebne. — Dumbledore przyglądał się Harry'emu z niewielkim uśmiechem, którym chyba próbował zamaskować swoje zaniepokojenie. — Wyglądasz na odrobinę zmęczonego — powiedział. — Wszystko w porządku? Chodzi mi o to, czy wszystko w porządku poza tym, o czym dzisiaj rozmawialiśmy?

Harry wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, a przez głowę przemknęła mu wizja „prysznica". Teraz, jak nigdy dotąd, miał nadzieję, że dyrektor nie czyta w jego myślach.

— W jak najlepszym — odparł nerwowo. — Myślę, że już pójdę. Ma pan z pewnością mnóstwo pracy. To było bardzo pouczające, eee, wszystko, co pan powiedział. Muszę to przemyśleć.

— Naturalnie. Gdybyś miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości…

— Tak, zgłoszę się na pewno. — Harry uśmiechnął się wreszcie, bo dotarło do niego, jak wielki ciężar zdjęła z jego ramion rozmowa z Dumbledore'em. Nagle coś mu się przypomniało. — Panie profesorze, czy Alrik Brand był już u pana?

— Nie. A miał być?

— Tak. Pewnie wkrótce się pojawi, ale skoro już tu jestem, osobiście poproszę pana o pewną przysługę. — Dumbledore skinął głową na zgodę. — Kiedy Brand mnie porwał, przygotował pan sporo świstoklików do Winter Land, prawda?

— Owszem.

— Czy mógłbym wykorzystać kilka?

— Wybierasz się z wizytą do swojego lenna?

— Nie, w żadnym razie — zaprzeczył zdecydowanie. — Mam zamiar wysłać tam Dursleyów — oznajmił bez ogródek.

Wyraz zaskoczenia na twarzy dyrektora wart był każdej minuty porannej awantury z ciotką. Albus Dumbledore nieczęsto bywał czymkolwiek zaskoczony.

— Czy rzeczywiście?

— Tak. Nie mogą wrócić do siebie, ale nie powinni też zostawać w Hogwarcie. Nie chcę ich tutaj. — Starzec pokiwał głową. — Tam będą najmniej szkodliwi. I nie będę ich musiał oglądać.

— Nie mógłbym twierdzić, że nie rozumiem. W rzeczy samej, uważam, że to całkiem niezły plan.

Harry spojrzał dyrektorowi prosto w oczy.

— Czy to pan rzucił na nich te klątwy?

Albus pogłaskał powoli swoją srebrzystą brodę. Jego twarz była spokojna i poważna.

— Nie jestem wolny od pragnienia zemsty, Harry. Starałem się jednak, by moja zemsta była karą, nie tylko odwetem. Miała ich czegoś nauczyć.

— Wątpię, czy odniosła spodziewany skutek — westchnął chłopak. — Myśleli, że to moja robota, wie pan?

— Och. Nie przypuszczałem…

— Tak. Cóż, nie wpłynęło to pozytywnie na ich uczucia do mnie. Ale nie przejmuję się tym, bo ich uczucia do mnie zawsze przypominały bardziej nienawiść niż cokolwiek innego. Więc w sumie to bez różnicy.

A jednak wyglądał, jakby nienawiść krewnych robiła mu różnicę i dyrektor to dostrzegł.

— Bardzo mi przykro, Harry. Chciałbyś, żebym zdjął zaklęcia?

Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Może jeszcze nie teraz — oświadczył, po czym westchnął. — Ale wkrótce… Tak, myślę, że to dobry pomysł. — Zanurzył dłoń w pojemniku z proszkiem Fiuu.

— Harry!

Odwrócił się, a wtedy dyrektor wcisnął mu w ręce gruby plik listów, które dotąd leżały na jego biurku.

— Zabierz je. Możesz pokazać panu Weasleyowi, jeśli uznasz za stosowne.

Harry nie mógł nie dostrzec ogromu zaufania, jakim obdarzył go Dumbledore, udostępniając mu swoją prywatną korespondencję.

— Dziękuję, panie dyrektorze. I do zobaczenia.

Chwilę potem zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 95**

**

* * *

**

**~O~**

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)**

**ewa** — oj tak, Dursleyowie nie będą mieli lekko, dostaną w kość bez dwóch zdań. Ale czy my się tym martwimy (*chichocze w rękaw*)?

**TSGF** — czemu straszne? Są osoby, które namawiają mnie, żebym Lu i Nikotris jak najszybciej wsadziła ze sobą do łóżka i jeszcze żebym to opisała. Oczywiście nie zrobię tego, bo sceny heteroseksualne są dla mnie nie do przejścia, ale pomyśl, że są tacy, którzy by tego chcieli. :-) Jeśli chodzi o cierpienia Seva, mogę tylko tyle powiedzieć, że niedługo dostanie solidnie w skórę. Obaj dostaną, a Aventine będzie ich najmniejszym problemem, więc nie martw się na zapas. :-)

**Lilu** — z całości komentarza wnioskuję, że Ci się podobało i jedyne, co Cię uwierało to słowo „zafiukała", które odbierasz jako element slangu młodzieżowego? :-) Słówko to nie jest slangowe. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miałam do czynienia ze slangiem młodzieżowym od bardzo, bardzo dawna. „Zafiukać" to neologizm powstały na potrzeby fanfiction i oznacza tyle, co „zadzwonić przez sieć Fiuu" (stąd „fiukać"). Jest nawet taki fick, który nosi tytuł „Od fiukania do zakochania". :-) Myślę, że w tym, co piszę, znajdziesz raczej archaizmy niż młodzieżowy slang. ;-) Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do regularnego komentowania!

**Voldemortist** — hahaha… Myślę, że Miss Black już całkiem mnie znienawidziła za to przeciąganie. Ale pocieszę Was obie, że od rozdziału 99 akcja przyspieszy, choć nie wiem, czy będziecie z tego zadowolone. :-) Nikotris… sama nie wiem, co mam o niej myśleć. Jest taka młoda i nieprzewidywalna, nie wiadomo, co się z niej wykluje. Może coś, a może właśnie nic? Zobaczymy. Sev oczywiście myśli prawie wyłącznie o Harrym, ale jednak została mu jedna komórka, którą myśli o czym innym, co się okaże już w następnym rozdziale. W tym znów go nie ma, ale za to jest Aventine, żebyś mnie nie zamordowała. ;-) I jak najbardziej możesz się rozpisywać, nie krępuj się (*szczerzy się*).

**Karaka** — no i widzisz… Seva nadal brak. Tak jakby. Pojawi się w następnym rozdziale. Mam nadzieję, że mimo to nie czujesz się aż tak rozczarowana. Ściskam. :-)


	19. 96 W zespole

**Beta/Muza:** Akame  
**Beta:** Kaczalka

**Rozdział 96. W zespole**

Snape nie oczekiwał, że wizyta w Stowarzyszeniu Producentów Eliksirów stanie się dla niego źródłem stresu albo rozrywki. Właściwie w ogóle nie zastanawiał się, czy ostatnie wydarzenia wpłyną jakoś na sposób, w jaki on sam będzie traktowany. Bo co niby miałoby się zmienić? Od lat korzystał z wiedzy i doświadczenia Eliota Dorestera, a także z jego zasobów trudno dostępnych składników, choć tutaj Dorester nie był już tak hojny, jak wtedy, gdy szafował dobrymi radami. Snape nie miał mu tego za złe, bo sam był zachłanny na drogocenne ingrediencje, przez co do dziś nie przyznał się Elliotowi, że ma całkiem spory magazyn wypełniony przetworzonymi częściami bazyliszka. No i biblioteka Stowarzyszenia była jedną z najlepiej zaopatrzonych na świecie, więc regularne odwiedziny w ogromnej sali pełnej rzadkich woluminów, w celu uzupełnienia swojej wiedzy, stały się dla niego rutyną. Wszyscy go tu znali z jego reputacji genialnego odludka i nie ośmielali się przekraczać niewidzialnej granicy, za którą mogło ich spotkać jedynie „zło i cierpienie". O sarkastycznych uwagach Severusa Snape'a krążyły po ponurych korytarzach prawdziwe legendy, co doskonale go urządzało, dając mu w miejscu publicznym tyle prywatności, ile to tylko możliwe.

Nic więc dziwnego, że wybierając się dzisiaj do Stowarzyszenia, spodziewał się traktowania, do jakiego przywykł. Przeżył wstrząs, gdy już od progu powitały go spojrzenia rodem z Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie.

Stojąc przy recepcji i wpisując swoje nazwisko na listę gości, zarejestrował dziwny dźwięk, coś jak chichot czy może kaszel, nie był pewien. Dźwięk powtarzał się z irytującą częstotliwością, więc musiał w końcu sprawdzić, co było jego źródłem. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy uświadomił sobie, że dwie _obce_ czarownice wdzięczyły się do niego, jakby go znały, aż zaczął się zastanawiać, czy może kiedyś faktycznie je spotkał, a potem o tym zapomniał. Nie cierpiał tego męczącego uczucia niewygody, wynikającego z obawy, że one zaraz do niego podejdą, a on będzie musiał udawać, że świetnie je pamięta i zwracać się do nich bezosobowo, jednocześnie na gwałt szukając w głowie jakiejkolwiek informacji, która pomogłaby mu je zidentyfikować. Oddalił się pospiesznie, by nie doprowadzić do kłopotliwej konfrontacji. Okazało się jednak, że bez żadnych konsekwencji mógł zignorować dziwaczne zachowanie obu kobiet, ponieważ każda następna napotkana osoba zachowywała się podobnie.

Gdzie się nie ruszył, towarzyszyły mu irytujące przejawy bezrefleksyjnej adoracji. Płomienna groźba Harry'ego wygłoszona podczas konferencji wyzwoliła w sercach wielu czarownic i czarodziejów pokłady sentymentalizmu, od którego Snape'owi robiło się niedobrze. A co gorsza, z jakiegoś niepojętego dla niego powodu ludzie ci uznali, że uczucie, jakim darzy Severusa mąż, czyni go dla nich bardziej przystępnym. Pozwalali więc sobie na wyrażanie _sympatii_ na sposoby, jakie dla Snape'a były kompletną i raczej odrażającą nowością, bo dotąd niewielu było śmiałków, posiadających wystarczająco odwagi, by próbować się z nim spoufalać. Jeśli istniało piekło, to jego osobista odmiana tego przybytku musiała być pełna uśmiechających się idiotycznie starych czarownic, beztrosko poklepujących go po plecach!

Prawdę mówiąc, cała ta sytuacja niemile go zaskoczyła, gdyż nie spodziewał się podobnego zachowania po zwykle zrównoważonych i przyjmujących wszystko ze stoickim spokojem warzycielach. Potteromania jednak dotarła i tutaj, przerabiając neurony w mózgach podwładnych Dorestera na owsiankę, która wylewała im się teraz ustami. Od słuchania ich przesłodzonych, zwykle śmiesznych, a czasem zwyczajnie irytujących wypowiedzi, zaczynała go już boleć głowa.

— Panie Snape, chcę, żeby pan wiedział, że nigdy, nigdy nie wątpiłam w szczerość waszego uczucia. Nawet wtedy, gdy w „Proroku" pisali o braciach Shelong, a Melinda mówiła, że widzieli Harry'ego Pottera w Ażurowym Trzewiczku, jak tańczył tango z Białym Smokiem. — Korpulentna czarownica, kojarząca mu się z Molly Weasley, chwyciła go za rękaw szaty i nie chciała puścić, dopóki nie podzieliła się z nim wszystkim, co sobie uroiła w swojej okrytej fioletową tiarą głowie. Snape nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mieścił się Ażurowy Trzewiczek ani kim był Biały Smok (może jednym z braci Shelong?), ale był pewny jak diabli, że gdyby Harry miał zatańczyć tango, to wolałby od razu rzucić na siebie klątwę miażdżącą kości, niż wyjść na parkiet i dopiero tam połamać sobie nogi. I kim, na Salazara, była Melinda?

— To było takie homantyczné, gdy Hahhy mówił o tobie „mój mąż". Uwielbiam słowo „mąż", jest takie seksowné! — Młoda kobieta, z akcentu sądząc absolwentka Beauxbatons, mrugała szybko, przygryzając dolną wargę.

Oczywiście. A z Korneliusza Knota, który był szczęśliwie albo i nieszczęśliwie żonaty od ponad czterdziestu lat, seksualny magnetyzm po prostu wyciekał. Idiotka.

— Moja żona i ja jesteśmy do głębi poruszeni haniebnym postępowaniem Nikotris! To doprawdy żałosne, by tak się narzucać! Poza tym uważamy, że wakacje w jakiejś nadmorskiej dziurze to nie jest coś, co spełniałoby standardy Harry'ego Pottera! — Wysoki i chudy jak fasolowa tyczka mag ukradkiem wcisnął mu do ręki mały kartonik, po czym przysunął się bardzo blisko i zaczął szeptać Severusowi na ucho. — Znamy takie jedno miejsce, bardzo dyskretne, zapewniam, gdzie kulturalni i dbający o higienę czarodzieje mogą rozerwać się w komfortowym otoczeniu. Tylko dla par. Duży wybór atrakcyjnej obsługi płci obojga. Wspaniałe imprezy integracyjne. Bardzo czysto i spokojnie, pokoje z widokiem na Elbrus*, zaledwie trzy tysiące galeonów za noc…

Snape obrzucił wizytówkę uważnym spojrzeniem. „Dolina Jasmine. SPA u podnóża gór", przeczytał. „Dyskretnie". Popatrzył tyczkowatemu czarodziejowi w oczy, a potem spokojnie uniósł różdżkę i cichym Incendio zmienił kartonik w śmieć, opadający na ziemię w czarnych, tłustych strzępkach. Kiedy skierował różdżkę na naganiacza, usłyszał pospieszny tupot stóp, gdy mężczyzna znikał za zakrętem.

— Harry Potter jest _taki_ przystojny! A te jego oczy! I blizna! Jestem pewna, że to milutkie dotykać jej codziennie.

To było zbyt wiele nawet jak na stalowe nerwy Snape'a. Zawinął spektakularnie szatami, łopocząc nimi o wiele mocniej niż zwykle, po czym szybkim krokiem oddalił się z potencjalnego miejsca zbrodni, porzucając podstarzałą wiedźmę w samym środku jej entuzjastycznej przemowy.

Czarodzieje snuli się po korytarzach, zamiast siedzieć jak zwykle w swoich pokojach. Prawie każdy miał mu coś do powiedzenia, większość mu zazdrościła, nieliczni współczuli, a niektórzy chcieli na nim zarobić. Wyglądało na to, że nikt tu dzisiaj nie pracował! I gadali, gadali, gadali…

Czy kobiety naprawdę nie potrafiły zamknąć ust? Czy rzeczywiście absolutnie niezbędne było wypchnięcie z siebie każdej myśli, która akurat w tym momencie zrodziła się w mózgu oczadziałym od zbyt intensywnej lektury „Czarownicy"? A mężczyźni byli chyba jeszcze gorsi — te dwuznaczne uniesienia brwi i porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Na Merlina! Równie żałosnego zachowania Severus spodziewałby się raczej po barmanie z Dziurawego Kotła, niż po wysoko wykwalifikowanych mistrzach eliksirów!

Nie fatygował się, by odpowiedzieć na którąkolwiek z zaczepek, ponieważ był niemal pewny, że jego riposty zostałyby natychmiast sprzedane do „Proroka" i to prawdopodobnie z komentarzem, którego by sobie nie życzył. Milczał więc, mroził wszystkich wzrokiem i szybko przemieszczał się pomiędzy piętrami budynku, odhaczając w myśli kolejne punkty swojej listy zadań do wykonania. W pamięci zapisywał sobie najbardziej denerwujących natrętów, bo przecież fakt, że nie mógł zareagować od razu, nie znaczył automatycznie, że już nigdy nie nadarzy się okazja, by się im odwdzięczyć.

W gabinecie Dorestera uzyskał deklarację udzielenia mu każdej pomocy, o jaką poprosi, zarówno jeśli chodzi o wsparcie w badaniach, jak i w testach. Również zapasy rzadkich składników stanęły przed nim otworem. To była ta przyjemna część wynikająca ze statusu Harry'ego — Severus był całkowicie świadomy, że trzeba było czegoś więcej, niż jego własna wyjątkowa pozycja zawodowa, by niezwłocznie skłonić szefa Stowarzyszenia do pełnej współpracy. Dorester, mimo że posiadał fascynującą osobowość, zdolną oczarować nawet ostrożnego w kontaktach z ludźmi Severusa, w kwestiach zawodowych był niezwykle rygorystyczny, a siebie postrzegał bardziej w kategoriach władcy absolutnego, królującego wszystkim brytyjskim warzycielom niż szefa zrzeszającego ich stowarzyszenia. Snape musiałby się solidnie natłumaczyć, gdyby występował we własnym imieniu, ale dzięki sławnemu nazwisku swojego małżonka, mógł zupełnie pominąć ten etap. I nie zawahał się tego zrobić.

Gdy dostał już od Dorestera carte blanche,** ruszył w stronę biblioteki Stowarzyszenia, by sprawdzić kilka rzeczy, które przyszły mu do głowy po obejrzeniu wspomnienia Lucjusza Malfoya. Coś, sam nie wiedział co, wydało mu się w nim znajome i bynajmniej nie chodziło o to, że jego własne przyjęcie Znaku przebiegło podobnie. Nie, chodziło o coś innego i Severus miał nadzieję, że znajdzie w tutejszych zbiorach jakąś wskazówkę, co to mogło być. Nie tracił czasu na samodzielne przeszukiwanie półek. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że potrzeba znacznie więcej niż mglistego wrażenia, by znaleźć cokolwiek w przepastnych czeluściach biblioteki mistrzów eliksirów. Była ona jeszcze większa niż ta w Hogwarcie i do tego całkowicie wyspecjalizowana — wszystkie pozycje dotyczyły wyłącznie mikstur. Trzeba było dokładnie wiedzieć, czego się szuka, jeśli chciało się to znaleźć. Dlatego od razu ruszył do sali, w której pracowali bibliotekarze i archiwiści, gdzie złożył wniosek o przeszukanie zasobów pod kątem założonych parametrów. To było chyba jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie, choć nie spodziewał się wiele po wskazówkach, jakie przedstawił we wniosku.

_Warunki wymagane__: __  
__eliksir __  
__magia krwi __  
__hormony szczęścia __  
__więź __  
__ofiara (odmiany: zwierzę, człowiek) _

_Warunki dodatkowe__ (oczekiwane wystąpienie przynajmniej jednego, łącznie z warunkami wymaganymi): __  
__Veritaserum __  
__legilimencja __  
__Imperius (włącznie ze starożytnymi odmianami, jeśli wystąpią) __  
__wężomowa_

Stary archiwista przyjmujący wniosek obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale pismo od Dorestera nie pozostawiało w tym względzie żadnych wątpliwości: musiał udzielić Snape'owi pomocy i to nie zadając kłopotliwych pytań. Widać było po nim, że nie przywykł do tego typu ograniczeń i niezwykle go to frustruje. Zauważywszy jego kwaśną minę, Severus uśmiechnął się kpiąco. Wielka biblioteka warzycieli czy mała publiczna na Pokątnej, bez różnicy — pracujący w nich ludzie bardziej przypominali smoki, zazdrośnie strzegące swoich skarbów, niż zwykłych wyrobników, harujących ciężko, by utrzymać rodziny. Zresztą, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zdawali się nigdy nie opuszczać swoich miejsc pracy, istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że nie posiadali żadnych rodzin, które należałoby utrzymywać.

Żegnany nadąsanym spojrzeniem staruszka Snape ruszył na spotkanie, po którym wiele sobie obiecywał. Gdy rano zafiukał do Serrenta, proponując mu współpracę przy dwóch projektach, ten wykazał zdumiewający entuzjazm. Severus nie był naiwny; zdawał sobie sprawę, że Andre liczy na odnowienie ich romansu, nie zamierzał jednak rozwiewać jego nadziei zbyt szybko, ponieważ Serrent był czarującym flirciarzem i mógł mu dostarczyć mnóstwa rozrywki samymi tylko pikantnymi rozmowami. A poza tym łatwiej go było prowadzić, gdy w perspektywie, nawet dalekiej, majaczył seks.

Były kochanek wstał na jego powitanie i mocno uścisnął mu dłoń. Snape musiał przyznać, że jego gabinet robił wrażenie. Widać posada asystenta Dorestera była nie tylko prestiżowa, ale i niezwykle lukratywna.

— Witaj, Severusie. Co za przemiła wizyta, doprawdy… — Mruczący głos Serrenta dobitnie przypomniał Snape'owi, dlaczego ten mężczyzna wydał mu się kiedyś atrakcyjny. — To zaiste rzadka przyjemność — oświadczył Francuz i uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie.

— Mnie też miło cię widzieć, Andre.

— Chciałbym, żeby tak było. Uwierz, bardzo bym tego chciał. — Nie wypuścił dłoni Severusa z własnej, gdy prowadził go w kierunku sofy. — Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?

— Myślę, że sporo. — Snape uniósł w górę kącik ust. Wiedział, że jego chłód doprowadza Andre do szału. Właśnie to najsilniej Serrenta pociągało. Był jak zwierzyna, która chce być za wszelką cenę pożarta i zrobi wszystko, by rozdrażnić drapieżnika.

— Nie mogę się doczekać — oświadczył Francuz i oblizał usta.

~O~

— Potrzebny mi Ron.

— Będzie wniebowzięty. Ostatnio czuł się zaniedbywany. A po co ci mój chłopak? — zapytała Hermiona, siadając na kanapie w salonie Harry'ego.

— Rozmawiałem z Dumbledore'em. A tak w ogóle, dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, co się dzieje?

— Wydaje mi się, że przebywamy w światach równoległych. Czy ty mówisz do mnie w jakimś znanym języku, czy to twój własny wynalazek?

— Bardzo zabawne. Pytam, czemu nie powiedziałaś mi o tym, co napisali w „Proroku Codziennym". O zamieszkach. I o wyborach. O wojnie domowej… Knocie?

— A może jeszcze o tym, co było w twoim horoskopie? Dlaczego miałabym o tym mówić?

— Sam nie wiem. Bo to ważne?

— Oczywiście że ważne, ale skoro wolałeś czytać „Świat Quidditcha", to kim ja jestem, żeby ci mówić, że „Prorok" ma dwadzieścia stron, a nie cztery?

— Nie czytałem „Świata Quidditcha"! — Gdy Hermiona wywróciła oczami, Harry uznał, że równie dobrze może powiedzieć prawdę. — Przeglądałem zdjęcia. Co się z tobą dzieje? Jesteś strasznie wredna. Powinnaś mnie pocieszać i wspierać, a nie się na mnie wyżywać.

— Denerwuję się przed spotkaniem. Dla odmiany ty mógłbyś pocieszyć mnie.

Harry przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Wyglądała blado, a twarz ściągał jej jakiś dziwaczny grymas, który po dłuższej chwili zidentyfikował jako próbę zamaskowania strachu uśmiechem. Efekt był dość makabryczny.

— Hej, mała! Co jest? To twój wymarzony projekt! Zrobiłaś fantastyczną listę, która doprowadzi do załamania nerwowego nawet McGonagall. Flitwick zzielenieje z zazdrości. — Hermiona parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, a potem z jej ust wyrwało się podejrzane rzężenie. — Ale nie będziesz mi tu płakać, co?

Harry był przerażony.

— Oczywiście, że nie, ty głupku! — pisnęła Hermiona i wyciągnęła chusteczkę, którą od razu przyłożyła do nosa.

Jezu!

— Hermiona, wszystko będzie dobrze! — Rano zawodząca ciotka, a teraz przyjaciółka. Był przeklęty. — Poradzisz sobie fantastycznie!

— Przecież wiem! — Teraz już chlipała. — Jestem Panną-Wiem-Wszystko, nie musisz mi mówić, że sobie poradzę!

Obserwował, jak bujała się w przód i w tył, próbując opanować drżenie. Wahał się tylko przez chwilę, a potem wyciągnął ręce i objął ją. To w niczym nie przypominało obejmowania Severusa, bo Hermiona była drobna i cała miękka, ale nie było nieprzyjemne. Wczepiła się w jego sweter dłońmi, a twarz ukryła mu na ramieniu.

— Wszystko będzie dobrze — powtórzył.

— Pomyśl — wyszeptała tuż koło jego ucha. — McGonagall, Lupin, Flitwick, Babbling. I twój mąż. Kim ja przy nich jestem, Harry? Jak mogę im mówić, co mają robić, skoro to oni wydają mi polecenia na lekcjach?

— Nie bądź śmieszna. O mnie mówią, że jestem królem, a i tak McGonagall powiedziała mi dzisiaj, że mój chomik bardziej przypomina koszatniczkę. W sumie się jej nie dziwię. Miał długi ogon.

Hermiona zachichotała słabo.

— Bo pod koniec zaklęcia za lekko wygiąłeś dłoń w prawo. Popatrz, tak powinieneś to zrobić. — Odsunęła się od niego, wyciągnęła różdżkę i zaczęła demonstrować. Drugą ręką ocierała z twarzy resztki łez.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że umiejętność przetransmutowania ołówka w chomika przyda mi się kiedyś do czegoś?

— Bez wątpienia — burknęła. — Do zdania egzaminów. Są za pięć tygodni, jeśli zapomniałeś.

— I ty się martwisz Babbling? Właśnie uraziłaś króla magicznego świata i wpędziłaś go w depresję! Powinnaś pełzać u moich stóp i błagać o wybaczenie.

— Pff. Głupek — prychnęła. — Po co ci Ron?

— Dumbledore uważa, że powinienem wspierać… eee… dążenia demokratyczne. Wiesz, prawo wyborcze, edukacja i tak dalej. To ogromna praca i nie będę mógł zająć się nią sam. A Ron jest świetny w szachach, więc pomyślałem…

— Fantastyczny pomysł! — zapaliła się dziewczyna. — Moglibyśmy pisać artykuły do „Proroka"…

— Hej! — przerwał przyjaciółce. — To ma być robota Rona. Ty masz się zająć Mrocznym Znakiem.

— Och, racja. W porządku. Ale to naprawdę świetny pomysł. Ron będzie zachwycony. Trochę się ostatnio nudził. Wiesz, ty masz swoje życie, Malfoy jest twoim rzecznikiem, ja prowadzę projekt. Teraz przynajmniej będzie miał co robić i przestanie marudzić.

— A marudził?

— Cały czas.

— Myślałem, że dobrze się bawi z Draco.

— Owszem, ale Draco to nie ty, Harry. On tęskni za tobą.

— Nie pomyślałem o tym — wyszeptał Harry. Czuł się trochę winny, że w ogóle nie dostrzegł, iż jego przyjaciel ma jakiś problem. Wydawał się taki wesoły i zadowolony z życia. — A co z wami? Skoro też nie masz dla niego czasu?

Hermiona machnęła ręką.

— Na _to_ zawsze starcza nam czasu.

Harry wykrzywił się, próbując powstrzymać śmiech. Na jego policzki wypłynął słaby rumieniec.

— Jesteś okropna. Ron cię… kocha. Nie chodzi tylko o _to_.

— Doskonale o tym wiem. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie rozumiem, co się dzieje pod kopułą siedemnastoletniego chłopaka. Czytałam o tym, pamiętasz? Co mi przypomina… — Sięgnęła pod szatę i zaczęła czegoś szukać w swoich przepastnych wewnętrznych kieszeniach. Harry był pewny, że je zaczarowała, żeby zawsze móc nosić ze sobą kilka książek. — O tym.

Podała mu dwie książki. Jedną grubą, typowo czarodziejską, drugą dużo cieńszą i najwyraźniej mugolską.

— Co to?

— Coś, co ci obiecałam.

Harry otworzył grubszą książkę i zdębiał. Zatrzasnął ją i zaczął wpatrywać się w okładkę.

— Skąd to wzięłaś? — wychrypiał.

— Z biblioteki rzecz jasna.

— Z naszej biblioteki? Szkolnej?

— Oczywiście. A znasz jakąś inną? — zaśmiała się. — Była w dziale o zdrowiu. Natknęłam się na nią trzy lata temu, gdy szukałam informacji o antykoncepcji. Prawdę mówiąc, przypuszczam, że pani Pince nawet nie wiedziała, że taki tytuł znajduje się w jej zbiorach. Żałuj, że nie widziałeś jej miny, gdy ją wypożyczałam.

— Ale tu są… eee… obrazki…

— Och, co za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, doprawdy — prychnęła i przewróciła oczami.

Harry nie ośmielił się przy Hermionie przeglądać podręcznika. Domyślał się, jak jego ciało zareaguje na… obrazki, a miał dość upokorzeń jak na jeden dzień. Siedział więc i w milczeniu wpatrywał się w okładkę, na której dwóch mężczyzn namiętnie się całowało.

„Być gejem. Przewodnik po seksie dla zakochanych czarodziejów".

Odłożył książkę bardzo powoli i sięgnął po cieńszy, mugolski tomik. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy przeczytał tytuł.

„Dojrzewanie dla opornych. Wersja dla chłopców".

— Zaklęłaś tytuł, czy naprawdę ktoś napisał książkę specjalnie dla mnie?

— Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Takich jak ty chodzi po świecie całkiem sporo.

— Skąd to wzięłaś? Bo chyba nie z naszej biblioteki. Dział mugolski jest żałosny.

— Kupiłam od Dennisa.

— Dennisa Creeveya?

— Tak. Rodzice dali mu ją na jedenaste urodziny. Dennis mówi, że jego ojciec prędzej skoczyłby do Tamizy, niż wyjaśnił mu, skąd się biorą te żółte plamy na jego prześcieradle.

— Hermiona!

— Tak, Harry? — uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — No więc Dennis mówi też, że matka uważa się za nowoczesną i chętnie by z nim rozmawiała, ale z kolei on prędzej rzuciłby się do Tamizy, niż z nią o tych plamach dyskutował.

— Daleko do tej Tamizy? — jęknął Harry, czując, że uszy potwornie go pieką. Poza tym strasznie chciało mu się śmiać.

— Świstoklikiem jakieś półtorej sekundy. Na czym skończyłam? Aha, no więc kupili mu tę książkę, żeby wiedział, co i jak. To było trzy lata temu. Przez te trzy lata przeczytał ją wielokrotnie, co zresztą widać po jej stanie. Wydaje się całkiem świadomy, więc pomyślałam…

— W porządku. Nie chcę znać szczegółów twojego… eee… toku rozumowania. Nienawidzę zimnej wody i wolałbym nie skakać do Tamizy. Powiedz lepiej, ile mu zapłaciłaś?

Machnęła ręką lekceważąco.

— Obiecałam, że poznam go z Demelzą Robins. Swoją drogą to kretyństwo, bo co wieczór gapi się na nią w pokoju wspólnym, więc mógłby podejść i sam zagadać, ale skoro się boi? — Wzruszyła ramionami.

Harry ostatni raz obejrzał obie książki, a potem zabrał je do sypialni i ukrył w szufladzie swojej szafki nocnej. Nie mógł się już doczekać, żeby do nich zajrzeć.

Dzięki ci, Merlinie, za Hermionę.

~O~

Hermiona jak zwykle dopięła wszystko na ostatni guzik. Każdy element miała dokładnie zaplanowany: harmonogram prac, przydział zadań, ich zakres, terminy. Gdyby mogła, pewnie zaplanowałaby też szczegółowo rezultaty. I tylko na jedno nie miała takiego wpływu, jak by chciała — na ludzi. Zaprosiła najinteligentniejszych uczniów i najbardziej doświadczonych nauczycieli, licząc na to, że bez problemu się porozumieją. Bo czyż nie chodziło o wyzwanie, przed którym jeszcze nikt dotąd nie stanął? Okazało się jednak, że to nie takie proste. Spotkanie wymykało jej się z rąk i mimo wysiłków nijak nie mogła sprawić, żeby w ogóle się rozpoczęło. Harry współczuł jej z całego serca, ale nie zamierzał używać swojego… hmm, tego czegoś, co sprawiało, że ludzie go ostatnio słuchali. Choć niesamowicie go kusiło. Gdyby nie ta łzawa scena, którą urządziła mu przed spotkaniem, być może by jej pomógł. Jednak teraz miał wrażenie, że jego interwencja tylko by jej zaszkodziła.

— Co tu robisz, Malfoy? — zapytał z uśmiechem Terry Boot, Krukon, którego Harry bardzo poważał za jego spokój i niezwykle metodyczny umysł. Chłopak siedział naprzeciwko Hermiony, pomiędzy dwiema innymi Krukonkami: Cho Chang i Padmą Patil.

Draco Malfoy rozparł się wygodnie trzy miejsca od nich. Wyglądałby na niemal całkowicie zrelaksowanego, gdyby jego palce nie wystukiwały na blacie stołu monotonnego rytmu. Harry obserwował go od lat, wiedział więc doskonale, że Ślizgon nie jest tak spokojny, za jakiego chce uchodzić. Patrząc na tę wykrzywioną drwiącym uśmieszkiem twarz, nie po raz pierwszy zastanowił się, jaką motywację miał Malfoy, by wziąć udział w pracach tego zespołu. Chłopak znajdował się w ogromnie niekomfortowym położeniu: jego ojca od zawsze podejrzewano o sprzyjanie Voldemortowi i choć kilka dni temu Lucjusz opowiedział się jednoznacznie po stronie Harry'ego, to wciąż było za mało, by ludzie zapomnieli o przeszłości. Do tego Draco piastował obecnie stanowisko, na którym musiał być jak żona Cezara***, więc właściwie powinien unikać jakichkolwiek dwuznacznych sytuacji. Tymczasem angażował się właśnie w projekt, przy którym bez wątpienia pojawią się zagadnienia związane z czarną magią. Dlaczego się na to zdecydował? Widać Terry'ego Boota naszły te same wątpliwości.

— Zostałem przekupiony przez Weasleya, żebym miał na oku jego dziewczynę — odrzekł Malfoy kpiąco. — Obiecał oddawać mi do końca szkoły swoje porcje tarty melasowej.

— Ron nie lubi tarty melasowej — oświadczył ponurym głosem Harry. Czuł się zmęczony i smutny. Snape nie wrócił na spotkanie i chłopak nie miał pojęcia, co o tym myśleć.

— Na gacie Merlina! Wiedziałem, że za łatwo się zgodził. Potter, zepsułeś mi całą przyjemność. Teraz ty powinieneś oddawać mi swoją tartę.

— Nie ma mowy, ja lubię tartę.

— Malfoy ma bardzo dobre uzasadnienie, żeby tu dzisiaj być — żachnęła się Hermiona.

— Doprawdy? A jakie? — dopytywał Boot, wyraźnie rozbawiony obronną postawą, jaką dziewczyna przyjęła wobec Draco.

— Mam najlepsze samopiszące pióro w szkole…

— Cudownie, będziesz robił notatki — warknęła Gryfonka.

— Hej! Granger! To było nie fair! Sam chciałem to zaproponować, ale teraz czuję się zmuszony i wykorzystany!

— Więc przestań błaznować!

— Zawsze możesz zostawić pióro i wyjść. Żaden specjalistyczny sprzęt nie stanowi wystarczającego powodu, by przebywać w tak doborowym towarzystwie. — Szczerzący się Terry nie zamierzał pozwolić wygasnąć tej absurdalnej konwersacji.

— Specjalistyczny sprzęt? Czy to jakaś zawoalowana insynuacja?

— A chciałbyś, żeby była?

— Terry, czy ty podrywasz Malfoya?

— Cho, gdybym to robił, nie miałabyś wątpliwości, zapewniam.

— Tak, wiemy, że Krukoni nie słyną z romantycznej subtelności.

— A Ślizgoni są w niej tacy świetni? — zapytała Patil.

— Jeśli bardzo chcemy… — Draco uśmiechnął się do niej drapieżnie, ale ona nie wydawała się tym poruszona.

— Więc co takiego, poza nieodpartą żądzą zaoferowania nam swoich usług jako profesjonalna sekretarka, skłoniło cię do pojawienia się tutaj?

— Boot, czy to nie oczywiste? Przyszedłem tu, żeby odrobinę rozjaśnić wasz ponury kujoński dzień moją urodą i klasą…

— To staje się już nudne — westchnął Harry.

Hermiona wywróciła oczami.

— Najwyższe wyniki z eliksirów, numerologii oraz runów, oto jest powód jego obecności tutaj, chociaż zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy to wystarczy, by zrekompensować wszystkie niedogodności z niej wynikające — powiedziała ozięble.

— Naprawdę, Granger, to było bardzo niegrzeczne. — Draco pokiwał głową z nie do końca udawaną urazą. Mogło się wydawać, że wspaniale się bawi, jednak jego uśmiech nie sięgał oczu. — Uważam, że nie doceniasz wartości terapeutycznych piękna i wyszukanego stylu. Przy okazji, niezły sweter, Potter.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Harry'ego, jakby dopiero teraz go zauważyli. Chłopak zaczerwienił się jak piwonia.

— Eee… dzięki.

— Czy to jest… kaszmir? — zapytała Cho Chang.

Dziewczyna leciutko się uśmiechała. Z jakiegoś powodu Harry'emu przemknęło przez głowę wspomnienie ich jedynego pocałunku. Poczuł się nieswojo.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedział słabo. — Leżał w szafie.

— Leżał w szafie! — zaśmiał się Draco. — Owszem, to jest kaszmir! Najdroższy cholerny kaszmir prosto z Indii! Do tego barwiony na kolor burgunda! Nie mógłbyś bardziej rzucać się w oczy nawet, gdybyś chciał.

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — syknęła Hermiona.

— W porządku, Herm, w końcu to prawda — skapitulował Harry. Starał się być nonszalancki, ale prawdę mówiąc, miał ochotę wpełznąć pod stół. — Ja… eee… pomyślałem, że jest ładny.

Tak naprawdę złapał pierwszą rzecz, jaka nawinęła mu się pod rękę, gdy uciekał z sypialni po epizodzie „w łazience", ale nie zamierzał nikomu tego tłumaczyć. Patrzyli na niego z zainteresowaniem.

— Słusznie — odezwał się w końcu Draco. — Mugolskie ciuchy zdecydowanie ci służą. W tych tradycyjnych szatach czarodziejów wyglądasz jak niedożywiony. No i mocne kolory są korzystne przy twojej karnacji.

— Naprawdę nie ma już ciekawszych tematów? — zapytał Harry ze znużeniem. — Wolałbym, żeby moje swetry nie były przedmiotem publicznej debaty.

— Ale będą — odparł stanowczo Draco. — Czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Tak samo jak koszula, spodnie, kaftan, buty i kapelusz, jeśli nagle zaczniesz jakiś nosić. Że o skórzanych płaszczach, broni i fryzurze nie wspomnę. Nie czytałeś „Czarownicy"?

Harry oczywiście nie czytał. „Czarownica" była tytułem, o jakim nie mówiło się głośno, o ile nie chciało się zostać uznanym za prymitywa. Hermiona z uporem twierdziła, że czyta ją wyłącznie z obowiązku.

— Pewnie, że nie czytał — powiedziała Hermiona, wzruszając ramionami. — To beznadziejna gazeta dla głupich nastolatek myślących tylko o swoich paznokciach i chłopakach. Dokładnie w tej kolejności.

Padma Patil, która posiadała wyjątkowo wyszukany manikiur, rzuciła jej zirytowane spojrzenie, ale Granger go nie zauważyła, bo akurat srogim wzrokiem mierzyła Malfoya.

— Cóż, na szczęście _ja_ czytałem. Rozłożyli twój wczorajszy strój na czynniki pierwsze i zauważyli nawet, że spodnie były wiązane taśmą. Pozwolę sobie zauważyć, że _doceniono_ twój ubiór — powiedział Ślizgon z satysfakcją.

— Oszaleję zaraz — westchnął Harry. — Kogo obchodzi, w co jestem ubrany?

— Halo, Potter! Wszystkich to obchodzi! — Draco już wcale nie wyglądał na rozbawionego. — Ty, Granger, masz na niego zły wpływ. Jak będziesz ciągle powtarzać te swoje zarozumiałe uwagi o głupich dziewczynach dbających o paznokcie, to w końcu ktoś ci uwierzy. I to będzie katastrofa. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to, co mówisz, jest, w porównaniu do tego, jak wyglądasz, naprawdę mało istotne? A wiesz dlaczego? Bo ludzie w większości nie słuchają siebie nawzajem. Słuchanie wymaga za wiele wysiłku. Patrzenie jest łatwiejsze, więc zanim cokolwiek powiesz, inni już cię obejrzą i ocenią. Pomyśl! Komu wolałabyś zaufać? Paskudnemu jak troll, śmiesznie odzianemu jegomościowi, czy przystojnemu, dobrze ubranemu mężczyźnie, którego sam wygląd krzyczy "Jestem chodzącym sukcesem!"? Jeśli postawisz tych dwóch obok siebie i każesz im powiedzieć dokładnie to samo, za kim pójdą ludzie? Jak myślisz? Więc, na Merlina, Granger, przestań mieszać Potterowi w głowie. Lepiej być dobrze ubranym królem, niż królem wyglądającym jak urodzona porażka. — Przejechał dłonią po swoich włosach, burząc ich idealną formę. — Potter, obudź się wreszcie! Dziewczyny się tobą zachwycają, a mężczyźni na tobie wzorują. Przestań w końcu lekceważyć swój wygląd!

— Malfoy…!

— Słyszę, że pan Malfoy znów rozprawia o odzieży — dobiegł od drzwi aksamitny głos, na dźwięk którego Harry'emu żołądek podskoczył go gardła. — Coś przegapiłem? Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem?

Harry zamarł. Serce załomotało mu dziko w piersi, gdy Severus omiótł obecnych spojrzeniem, zatrzymując na nim wzrok na dwie długie jak cała wieczność sekundy. Twarz męża wyrażała namysł, a lekko zmarszczone brwi wskazywały, że Snape intensywnie się nad czymś zastanawia. Harry poczuł mrowienie w koniuszkach palców. Boże, ta zmarszczka między brwiami nie powinna go aż tak rozpraszać! Westchnął. To prawdopodobnie będzie bardzo długie spotkanie, a on naprawdę wolałby już znaleźć się w lochach.

Severus jednym rzutem oka ocenił sytuację w klasie i skrzywił się wewnętrznie. Na co czekali? Pogawędki mogli sobie urządzać o każdej innej porze, ale wybrali na nie akurat tę. Jakby zapomnieli, po co tu przyszli.

— Oczywiście, że się spóźniłeś, Severusie — powiedziała McGonagall, podchodząc do stołu z Lupinem. Aż do tej chwili oboje stali przy oknie i cicho o czymś dyskutowali.

— Ale z tego co mi wiadomo, niczego nie przegapiłeś — zapiszczał Flitwick. Ledwo było go widać, gdy szedł w stronę stołu. Nie wiadomo, gdzie dotąd przebywał. Teraz po prostu pojawił się w klasie, zupełnie jakby się aportował. Severus nie cierpiał, gdy to robił.

— To tania sztuczka, Filiusie — powiedział cicho, idąc w stronę upatrzonego przez siebie miejsca.

— Ale jaka skuteczna — zaśmiał się mały czarodziej. Wyglądało na to, że nikt poza nimi dwoma nie wiedział, o czym rozmawiali.

— Bathshedo, zapraszamy — nakazała stanowczo McGonagall. Babbling odłożyła na półkę książkę, którą dotąd, stojąc przy biblioteczce, czytała i podeszła do swojego krzesła.

— Zdaje się, że jesteśmy w komplecie — powiedział Severus, siadając. — Możemy zaczynać. Panno Granger?

Hermiona podniosła się w westchnieniem ulgi. Wyglądała, jakby nagle odzyskała całą radość życia, utraconą na chwilę wskutek oddawania się ogłupiającej bezczynności. Spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością.

— Dziękuję, panie profesorze. — Złapała w obie dłonie wysoką stertę pergaminów i cały czas mówiąc, obchodziła stół dookoła, rozdając uczestnikom spotkania przygotowane przez siebie materiały. — Jak wszyscy doskonale wiecie, spotkaliśmy się tutaj, by omówić nowy projekt, zlecony przez Harry'ego Pottera i zaakceptowany przez Albusa Dumbledore'a. Projekt nosi roboczą nazwę „Mroczny Znak". Jeśli ktoś będzie miał propozycję innej nazwy, bardzo proszę o informację po spotkaniu. To samo dotyczy osób, które, waszym zdaniem, mogłyby dołączyć do naszego zespołu. Ich kandydatury wraz z uzasadnieniem również proszę składać po spotkaniu. Do mnie. I oczywiście na piśmie. — Dziewczyna obeszła cały stół i właśnie znalazła się z powrotem przy swoim krześle. — W skryptach, które dla was przygotowałam, jest spis zagadnień, od których zaczniemy, wraz z bibliografią, którą podzieliłam na dwie części. Pierwsza obejmuje pozycje dostępne w naszej bibliotece, druga te książki, których tu nie ma i zanim się z nimi zapoznamy, musimy je zlokalizować.

— Kto się tym zajmie? — zapytała Padma Patil.

— Zaraz to ustalimy — odparła Gryfonka. — To jest dokładnie to, co chciałabym, żebyśmy zrobili na dzisiejszym spotkaniu: przedyskutowali listę zagadnień, które wymagają opracowania i zadań, z którymi musimy się uporać. Dobrze byłoby również, gdybyśmy już dzisiaj część z nich przydzielili konkretnym osobom i rozpoczęli prace. Wstępny termin zakończenia projektu to połowa lipca.

— To bardzo optymistyczne założenie — powiedziała ostrożnie McGonagall.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, pani profesor — potwierdziła Hermiona. — Jednak nie mamy wyboru. Teraz już wiemy dokładnie czym są Mroczne Znaki i nie bardzo możemy sobie pozwolić na to, by w dalszym ciągu funkcjonowały bez zakłóceń. Musimy zrobić wszystko, żeby je usunąć jak najszybciej.

— Czy najprostszą metodą nie byłoby wyeliminowanie nosicieli? — zapytał Boot.

— Panie Boot! — oburzyła się McGonagall.

— Nie miałem na myśli nic złego! — bronił się Krukon. — Wydało mi się to po prostu logiczne.

— _Nosicieli_… jakby to była jakaś choroba zakaźna — mruknął Harry.

Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Doceniam logikę zawsze i wszędzie, ale pracujemy na materiale ludzkim, panie Boot, proszę zatem włączyć do swoich rozważań tę część z empatią. Ewentualnie przypomnieć sobie zajęcia z etyki. Miał pan jej elementy na historii magii. — Starał się, aby jego głos brzmiał neutralnie. — Dla potrzeb tego projektu proszę założyć, że „nosiciele" nie mogą zostać wyeliminowani bez naprawdę dobrego uzasadnienia.

Terry patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami, aż Severus miał ochotę wznieść oczy do nieba. Co sobie głupi dzieciak wyobrażał? Że jego profesor eliksirów piecze ludzi na rożnie i przekąsza na deser?

— Czy wiadomo, na jakiej zasadzie działają Znaki? — zapytała Patil.

— Dokładny mechanizm nie jest znany, więc musimy go odkryć. Zwróćcie uwagę na stronę czwartą skryptu — poprosiła Granger. — Znajdziecie tam przygotowaną przeze mnie listę problemów do rozwiązania.

Wszyscy posłusznie zajrzeli do swoich materiałów.

— Co oznacza „rytuał nadania"? — zapytała McGonagall.

— Sądzimy — Hermiona wskazała wzrokiem Snape'a — że w samym rytuale przyjęcia Znaku znajdziemy wiele wskazówek odnośnie tego, jak on funkcjonuje. Poza tym kiedy zobaczymy, w jaki sposób został naniesiony, być może zrozumiemy, jak go usunąć.

— A w jaki sposób zapoznamy się z tym rytuałem? — zapytał Lupin. — Ktoś nam o nim opowie?

— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Dysponujemy czymś znacznie lepszym — odparł Severus. — Lucjusz Malfoy podarował nam swoje wspomnienie z nałożenia Znaku — oznajmił, a wszystkie spojrzenia pobiegły natychmiast w stronę Draco, którego twarz zastygła w beznamiętną maskę.

— To by było na tyle w kwestii wątpliwości, czy Malfoy jest śmierciożercą — mruknął pod nosem Terry.

Jedna z brwi Snape'a wystrzeliła do góry.

— Owszem, panie Boot, ale ani dla pana, ani dla pozostałych osób obecnych w tym pokoju to i tak niczego nie zmienia. Lucjusz przeszedł na stronę Harry'ego Pottera i dostał ważne zadanie do wykonania. Proponowałbym zatem, by pominąć kwestię źródła pochodzenia wspomnienia i skupić się na jego zbadaniu. I nie muszę chyba dodawać, że wszystko, o czym tu mówimy, objęte jest tajemnicą?

Potoczył wzrokiem po uczestnikach spotkania. Widział, jak zmagają się ze swoim brakiem zaufania i wcale im się nie dziwił. Młody Malfoy wbił wzrok w okno i lekko zacisnął usta. Jedynie palce wystukujące na blacie stołu jednostajny rytm świadczyły o tym, że jest zdenerwowany. Czy wiedział o planach swego ojca? Severus nie miał pojęcia, ale był pełen podziwu dla jego opanowania.

— Pan Boot zdaje sobie sprawę, że projekt objęty jest tajemnicą. Podpisał stosowne oświadczenie. Prawda, panie Boot? — Surowy głos McGonagall przerwał ciężką ciszę.

— Oczywiście, pani profesor — potwierdził Terry skwapliwie.

Snape skinął głową, przyjmując informację do wiadomości. Mógł przewidzieć, że Granger zadba o zabezpieczenie tajemnicy. Dziewczyna zawsze przywiązywała wagę do szczegółów.

— Kiedy będziemy mogli zobaczyć wspomnienie? — zapytał Lupin.

— Niebawem. Niestety mam pewne zastrzeżenie, które chciałbym omówić z Harrym i panną Granger, jako osobą odpowiedzialną za projekt. Dopiero potem je pokażę.

— Jakiego rodzaju jest to zastrzeżenie? — Piskliwy głos Flitwicka poniósł się po klasie.

— Chcę ograniczenia dostępu do całości wspomnienia. Konkretnie proponuję, aby cały zespół zobaczył tylko sam akt nałożenia, bez wstępu i zakończenia.

— Dlaczego?

— Nie mogę podać przyczyny, bo wtedy stanie się jasne, co zawierają wstęp i zakończenie, a tego właśnie chcę uniknąć. Sądzę jednak, że panna Granger się ze mną zgodzi.

— Czy jednak panna Granger jest właściwą osobą, aby to oceniać? — zapytała spokojnie Babbling.

W pomieszczeniu zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza.

— A kto inny miałby o tym decydować? — zapytał wreszcie Snape. — Panna Granger jest szefem tego projektu, więc chyba oczywiste jest, że to ona podejmuje tego typu decyzje?

Severus był pewien, że Babbling miała na końcu języka sto zastrzeżeń, z których najbardziej oczywistym było: _Ale to uczennica! Nie ma jeszcze nawet siedemnastu lat!_, powstrzymała się jednak w porę. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią, jakby właśnie puściła bąka na przyjęciu. Nawet McGonagall groźnie marszczyła brwi. Wreszcie Babbling podniosła obie dłonie w geście poddania.

— W porządku.

— No to… — zawahała się Hermiona — w takim razie, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, chciałabym teraz obejrzeć wspomnienie, bo jest kluczowe dla naszych prac. Czy w czasie, kiedy nas nie będzie, możecie zapoznać się z materiałami? Przede wszystkim z bibliografią, żeby wybrać dla siebie pozycje, które opracujecie? — poprosiła. — Zapiszcie, proszę, wasze propozycje na osobnych listach, zbiorę je pod koniec spotkania.

Gdy towarzystwo zgodnie pokiwało głowami, Granger wstała i podeszła do drzwi, czekając aż Harry do niej dołączy. Dzieciak wyglądał mizernie i Severus doszedł do wniosku, że podczas gdy on sam przebywał w Stowarzyszeniu, spotkała go jakaś przykrość. Poczuł ukłucie lęku. Czy już nigdy nie będzie mógł zostawić chłopaka samego nawet na pięć minut? Do tego w Hogwarcie, gdzie teoretycznie nic złego nie powinno mu się przytrafić?

We trójkę opuścili klasę zaklęć, w której odbywało się spotkanie i skierowali kroki do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 96**

***Elbrus** — najwyższy szczyt Kaukazu. Położony jest w zachodniej części głównego łańcucha Kaukazu, na terenie Kabardo-Bałkarii w Rosji tuż przy granicy z Gruzją. Jest najwyższym szczytem Rosji.

****carte blanche** — książk. «nieograniczone pełnomocnictwo, swoboda działania»

***Chodzi rzecz jasna o Pompeję Sullę, żonę Juliusza Cezara, którą ten oddalił, gdy w jej komnatach znaleziono Publiusza Klodiusza, który w przebraniu przedostał się do jej domu w dniu święta Dobrej Bogini, zastrzeżonego tylko dla kobiet. W związku z tym wydarzeniem funkcjonują dwa powiedzenia: 1. Moja żona musi być wolna nawet od cienia podejrzeń; 2. Żona Cezara musi być ponad wszelkie podejrzenia.

**~O~**

**

* * *

**

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)**

**Czekoladka **— zobaczymy. :-) Sama jestem ciekawa.

**Kirikos** — też bym chciała, żeby Harry i Severus porozmawiali sobie, ale mam dziwne przeczucie, że to nie nastąpi tak szybko, jak bym pragnęła. Jednak nie musisz się martwić o to, czy Snape się zorientuje, bo już w oryginale się zorientował, że Harry jest zazdrosny o Serrenta. Nie wiem, czy uda mi się umieścić gdzieś Charliego i Draco, i tak już mi zarzucają, że przeciągam. Będę chyba musiała przyspieszyć, a to oznacza eliminację wielu wątków pobocznych. Co do Dumbledore'a to myślę, że nie musisz się o niego martwić. :-) On to lubi.

**Miss Black** — nie pakuj się i nie morduj Voldemortist, bo kto mi będzie komentarze pisał? W tej ponurej jesiennej rzeczywistości są one jedynym promieniem dla mojej umęczonej i bolącej głowy. Co do projektu Mroczny Znak, obawiam się, że niedługo będziesz go przeklinać w żywy kamień, co się okaże już niebawem. Z Ronem sytuacja jest znamienna i mówi wszystko o Hermionie, czyli uczucia uczuciami, ale jak przychodzi do pracy, liczą się efekty, a nie powiązania. Ron nie będzie tu wyjątkiem i lepiej niech się szybko tego nauczy. :-) Dłuższe włosy Harry'ego to całkowicie zasługa JD, Snape nie miał na to większego wpływu. Przypomnij sobie opis Harry'ego po powrocie z Winter Land. Że będzie się działo, jak się spotkają ze Snape'em, no cóż, nie mogę Ci odmówić daru jasnowidzenia, bo będzie się działo, tylko nie wiem, czy aby Ci się to spodoba. Ja jestem wściekła na nich obu, baranów jednych. :-) Tak, Aventine zaczął, zdecydowanie. Co do polityków i polityki, to jest plugawe zawsze i wszędzie i moja osobista opinia na ten temat wyjdzie pewnie nie raz przy okazji Kamienia. Co do polemiki z Morti, czy Aventine wymazuje Potterowi pamięć, to nie wiem, ale na pewno narzuca pewne sugestie, oswaja Harry'ego z wizją siebie na miejscu Snape'a. To bardzo realne zagrożenie. Co do unieważnienia małżeństwa… no no no… :-) Nie potwierdzam, nie zaprzeczam. Żadnego wiązania, bo mi później będą zarzucać, że ulegam wpływom Owned. ;-) Odnośnie tego, za co Harry dziękował, to nic skomplikowanego, skocz akapit wyżej: za to, że Aventine zastosuje się do jego prośby i będzie mówił do niego po nazwisku, zamiast używać tytułu. Harry'emu na tym zależy, bo się w tej feudalnej rzeczywistości słabo odnajduje (jak ja go rozumiem, monarchia to dla mnie dziwna i archaiczna rzeczywistość).

**Deedee** — ech, racja, to niewiele, prawda? A jednak Snape siebie mierzy zawsze inną miarką. Empatia nie jest jego najsilniejszą stroną. A Harry'emu rzeczywiście wszystko zwaliło się na głowę. Dorosły by sobie z tym nie poradził, a co dopiero nastolatek, do tego taki, który zmaga się nie tylko ze światem zewnętrznym, ale i z własnym życiem psychicznym i budzącą się seksualnością.

**Amti** – dziękuję i zapraszam do regularnego komentowania.

**TSGF** — ale co by to było za opowiadanie, gdyby tak wszystko łatwo i bez bólu miało przejść? :-) Muszą być jakieś zagrożenia, prawda?

**Ewa** — oj, tak, ten prezent jeszcze nieźle namiesza, to prawda. Trzymaj kciuki za Pottera, będzie mu potrzebne wsparcie w najbliższych rozdziałach.

**Voldemortist** — obawiam się, że niebawem za relacje Harry/Severus zostanę powszechnie znienawidzona. Za mało Seva, za mało seksu, za mało uczuć, za mało komunikacji (*załamała się, idzie się powiesić*). Tak, powiedzmy to sobie otwarcie, życie Pottera jest do bani. Właściwie to trudno nawet powiedzieć, by jakieś miał, prawda? Rzadko kiedy samodzielnie podejmuje decyzje, a jak już podejmuje to okazują się mieć taki ciężar, że lepiej było zakopać się rano pod kołdrę i nie wychodzić do wieczora. I jeszcze ten Aventine… i jego prezent… ekhem. Zazdrość Harry'ego, mam wrażenie, będzie eskalować. Wygląda na to, że gdy na scenie pojawia się Serrent, Potterowi kurczy się mózg. Ale za to obszary odpowiedzialne za fantazje funkcjonują bez zarzutu, prawda? Tak, decyzja o spotkaniu się z Dumbledore'em była chyba jedyną racjonalną w tamtym momencie. Snape próbuje, ale nie sądzę, by udało mu się zabić zaufanie, jakim Harry darzy Dumbledore'a, nawet biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie manipulacje, jakich Dumbledore dotąd się dopuścił i jeszcze się dopuści. Że Potter coś zrobi, to z pewnością, pytanie, czy to będzie miało ręce i nogi... Przekonamy się niebawem. :-) Żadnego wiązania, Owned się czytało, co? :-P

**Erin** — tak, wydaje mi się, że każdy element mam raczej przemyślany i staram się nie zamieszczać tak zwanych zapchajdziur. Zwykle to, co się pojawia mam zamiar wykorzystać później do rozwoju akcji, lub zamknięcia wątku, dlatego uważni czytelnicy są przeze mnie ogromnie cenieni (a mam tu już kilku, którzy mnie pilnują, żebym grzecznie się bawiła z moimi chłopcami). ;-) Cieszę się, że Ty dołączysz do ich grona, bo uwielbiam czytać długie i wnikliwe komentarze. Polityka to coś, na co mam bardzo mocno sprecyzowane poglądy (zbliżone do tych, które ma Potter), ale mimo to staram się przedstawiać sytuację w miarę wszechstronnie, żeby się z Kamienia nie zrobił manifest polityczny. Czy wyjdzie, okaże się pewnie po postawieniu ostatniej kropki, bo polityka odegra pewną rolę w akcji. Ron i Hermiona są dla Harry'ego wsparciem i nie przestają być jego przyjaciółmi, ale i oni dorastają i muszę to przy okazji pokazywać. Jeśli się udaje, to świetnie. ;-) Aventine i jego naszyjnik, jak ja nic nie mogę o tym powiedzieć… ale i jeden i drugi odegrają swoją rolę, raczej znaczącą. Draco i jego obsesja na punkcie ubioru są dość racjonalne, co pewnie wyszło w ostatnim rozdziale. On po prostu uważa ubiór za element kreacji wizerunku. Trudno się z nim nie zgodzić, zwłaszcza gdy myślimy o osobach publicznych, prawda? ;-) Co do porównania do JD, to nie pochlebiam sobie, naprawdę, piszę to bez fałszywej skromności (co nie zmienia faktu, że to takie przyjemne usłyszeć równie miłe słowa). Ona zanim zaczęła Kamień miała na swoim koncie kilka opowiadań i to widać. Nawet mimo dość słabego tłumaczenia Kamień wciąż ma urok i wdzięk. A ja, cóż… To moje pierwsze w życiu opowiadanie na jakikolwiek temat i traktuję je jako szkołę i zabawę, pretekst (jakbym go potrzebowała, prawda?) do kontaktów z moją cudowną Muzą Akame, która jest pierwszym recenzentem i zawsze mnie pociesza, gdy przechodzę kryzys, a także jako możliwość interakcji ze wspaniałymi ludźmi, którzy bardzo to moje opowiadanie wspierają i zagrzewają mnie do boju. Bez ich komentarzy nie wiem, czy chciałoby mi się kontynuować, bo to bardzo czasochłonne i wyczerpujące zajęcie. :-)

**Dlatego wszystkim komentującym serdecznie dziękuję i zapraszam do zostawiania śladów swojego pobytu. :-)**


	20. 97 Wspomnienie Malfoya

Beta/Muza: Akame

Beta: Kaczalka

**UWAGA: SPECJALNE OSTRZEŻENIE PRZED TYM ROZDZIAŁEM.**

**Szczegółowo opisana scena gwałtu i morderstwa.  
**

**Rozdział 97. Wspomnienie Lucjusza Malfoya**

Kiedy zamknęły się za nimi drzwi klasy zaklęć, Snape obrócił się w stronę dwójki Gryfonów z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.

— Chcę, żebyście wiedzieli, że gdybym mógł, nie pokazałbym wam tego wspomnienia.

Harry, dotąd zupełnie rozkojarzony, otrząsnął się i skupił na słowach męża.

— Dlaczego?

— Jest zbyt plugawe, żeby zostać zapamiętanym. Powinno umrzeć wraz ze swoim właścicielem.

— Potrzebujemy go — odezwała się Hermiona.

— Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, panno Granger — westchnął Severus. — I wyłącznie z tego powodu nie zniszczyłem jeszcze fiolki, którą mam w kieszeni. Musicie jednak rozumieć, na co się porywacie, decydując się na jego obejrzenie.

— Co tam jest? — spytał Harry.

_Kolejna pożywka dla twoich koszmarów_, pomyślał Snape. Poczuł, że zaciska mu się żołądek.

— Rytuał ofiarny — odrzekł. — Sądzę, że jest integralnym elementem procesu nałożenia Znaku.

— Dlaczego tak pan uważa? Czy ta… ofiara pojawia się za każdym razem?

Hermiona miała zmarszczone brwi, jakby jej myśli biegły tą samą ścieżką, którą przebyły jego własne, gdy usiłował znaleźć sposób, aby uniknąć pokazania ludziom tego wspomnienia. Całkowicie nierealne nadzieje, które zamykały się w pytaniu: może to przypadek? Może zwykła zabawa, jaką urządził sobie Czarny Pan i wcale nie ma dla rytuału znaczenia? Co oczywiście było kompletną bzdurą. Wiedział o tym od chwili, gdy zobaczył wspomnienie Lucjusza po raz pierwszy.

— Tak — odparł krótko, a Granger spojrzała mu w oczy z namysłem. Było zupełnie jasne, że pomyślała o jego własnym znakowaniu.

— Nie mamy więc wyboru. — Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie mamy — zgodził się niechętnie.

— To tylko wspomnienie — mruknął Harry. — Widziałem ich już wiele. Co może być gorsze od wspomnień Voldemorta?

Severus zacisnął zęby.

— Chodźmy — rzucił.

Gdy dotarli do wieży dyrektora, Snape z rezygnacją wygłosił kolejne cukierkowe hasło z pozornie nieskończonego zbioru Albusa i weszli na schody, które zaniosły ich wprost pod drzwi gabinetu.

— Co was do mnie sprowadza? — zapytał Dumbledore z uśmiechem, nieustająco od lat przyprawiającym Snape'a o ból zębów. — Czy nie powinniście być teraz na spotkaniu?

— Byliśmy — potwierdził Severus — ale potrzebujemy pilnie skorzystać z twojej myślodsiewni. Chciałbym zresztą, żebyś razem z nami coś obejrzał.

— Czy to jest to, o czym myślę?

— Nie wiem. A o czym myślisz? — Kiedy Albus spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem, Snape się poddał. — Tak, to jest to, o czym myślisz. Wspomnienie Malfoya z nałożenia Znaku. Jest bardzo drastyczne, więc dla dobra wszystkich zainteresowanych wolałbym je okroić jeszcze przed prezentacją ogółowi.

— O jakich zainteresowanych mówimy? — zapytał dyrektor spokojnie.

— Przede wszystkim o Draco. Nie chciałbym, żeby to zobaczył. I o Lucjuszu, bo jeśli ma pełnić taką rolę, jaką Harry mu wyznaczył, to lepiej, żeby nie został całkowicie i na zawsze skompromitowany. A to się właśnie stanie, jeśli rozejdzie się wieść o tym, co zrobił. — Snape zmarszczył brwi. — Zresztą nikt, kto absolutnie nie musi, nie powinien tego oglądać.

Dumbledore przyjrzał się uważnie swojemu przyjacielowi.

— Dlaczego w takim razie od razu nie zmodyfikować tego wspomnienia? Po co w ogóle przechowywać je w całości?

— Myślałem o tym — przyznał ponuro Snape. — I zrobiłbym to bez wahania, gdybym tylko mógł. Ale jestem niemal pewny, że wszystko, co się w nim dzieje, jest elementem rytuału.

— Doprawdy? — Dyrektor patrzył na niego sponad okularów. — A dlaczego tak sądzisz?

Snape uciekł wzrokiem. Czuł, że Harry intensywnie mu się przygląda.

— Porównywałem… własną ceremonię.

— Ach tak. — Starzec postukał palcem w blat biurka. Rzucił okiem na Hermionę i Harry'ego i westchnął. — Zakładam, że każde z was liczy się z konsekwencjami? — zapytał wreszcie. — Udział w krwawych rytuałach, nawet całkowicie bierny, nie przechodzi bez śladu.

— Krwawych? — wyszeptała Hermiona. Jej twarz przypominała białą maskę.

_Świetnie. Zaraz się okaże, że dzielna mała Granger boi się krwi!_, pomyślał Severus.

— Magia krwi — mruknął.

— Ach tak… — Dziewczyna wyraźnie się rozluźniła, co wydało się Snape'owi absurdalne. Jeśli sądziła, że magia krwi jest jakąś odmianą transmutacji… — Myślę więc, że chyba dam sobie radę.

— A ty, Harry? — Dyrektor patrzył na chłopaka z sympatią.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Widziałem już różne rzeczy — odparł.

— Dobrze zatem. — Albus podniósł się zza swojego biurka i ruszył w stronę czarnej szafki, w której ukrywał myślodsiewnię. Chwilę potem postument z magicznym artefaktem stał przed nimi, gotowy do użycia. — Twoja kolej, Severusie.

Snape sięgnął po ukrytą w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty fiolkę. Srebrny dym przelewał się leniwie, uwięziony w szklanych ściankach. Mistrz eliksirów odkorkował buteleczkę i przechylił ją delikatnie, a wtedy jej zawartość spłynęła powoli na dno kamiennej misy.

— Gotowi?

Wszyscy czworo stanęli wokół myślodsiewni i pochylili się nad nią. Zanim porwał ich czarny wir, Snape zdążył jeszcze złapać Harry'ego za rękę.

~O~

Stali na rozgrzanej upałem, wysuszonej ziemi, na peryferiach jakiejś mugolskiej wioski. Severus nie znał tego miejsca, ale doskonale pamiętał tę pogodę. Lato 1971 roku. Ostatnie lato przed jego pójściem do Hogwartu. Było wtedy naprawdę gorąco. Razem z braćmi prawie nie wychodzili ze strumienia za domem, a skrzatka Pixy, ich niania, niemal umierała z niepokoju, przewidując wszelkie możliwe zagrożenia czyhające na małych chłopców przesiadujących bez przerwy w zimnej wodzie. Malfoy miał wtedy siedemnaście lat, odwiedzał ich regularnie i był najpiękniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego młody Snape kiedykolwiek widział.

Severus rozejrzał się wokół. Obok niego stał Harry, trzymając go za rękę. Albus i Granger wylądowali kilka metrów dalej. Znajdowali się na rozdrożu dróg, na małym, wydeptanym przez konie placyku. To tu zatrzymywały się wozy, zanim ich właściciele zdecydowali się wjechać do wioski. Dziwne miejsce na magiczną ceremonię, jeśli ktoś pytałby go o zdanie. Jego własna przebiegła bardziej adekwatnie — było ciemno, zimno i ponuro. A tutaj…

— Podejdź, Lucjuszu.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go lekko chropawy, niski głos, który Snape rozpoznał bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Należał do Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, samozwańczego Lorda Voldemorta. Czarny Pan stał zaledwie pięć kroków od nich, na tyle blisko, że bez trudu mogli dostrzec każdy grymas na jego przystojnej twarzy. Skóra Riddle'a emanowała łagodnym blaskiem. Była gładka, bez żadnej zmarszczki czy cienia, idealna.

— Wygląda prawie tak samo, jak wtedy, w Komnacie Tajemnic — wyszeptał Harry.

Severus pomyślał, że tak musiało być w istocie, choć wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał. A powinien, prawda? Każdy rozsądnie myślący człowiek musiał w końcu zauważyć, że ponad czterdziestoletni mężczyzna nie może wyglądać jak dwudziestolatek, nawet jeśli jest czarodziejem. Nie na zawsze. I wtedy to do niego dotarło.

— Brał jakieś eliksiry spowalniające proces starzenia — powiedział cicho, choć nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego, skoro Czarny Pan i tak nie mógł go usłyszeć.

— Prawdopodobnie — zgodził się Harry. — Czy to…?

Severus podążył wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem. Chłopak patrzył na siedemnastoletniego Lucjusza Malfoya.

— Tak. To jest właśnie Malfoy.

— Wygląda…

— Owszem.

— Zbliż się — ponaglił Lucjusza Voldemort.

Młody arystokrata wysunął się z grupy śmierciożerców, w której stał aż do tej pory. Jego tradycyjna srebrzysta szata, warta pewnie tysiące galeonów, upodabniała go w oczach Snape'a do anioła. Cały był srebrny i błyszczał, od czubka platynowych włosów, przez lśniącą perłowo skórę i kosztowne okrycie, aż po popielate, lakierowane buty. Zupełnie nie pasował do miejsca, w którym się znalazł i widać było, że doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Możliwe, że kogoś innego zbiłoby to z tropu, ale Malfoy zawsze pozostanie Malfoyem, aroganckim łajdakiem, więc i teraz z jego twarzy biła pycha, a w ruchach nie było nawet śladu wahania.

Kiedy zbliżył się do Voldemorta, kontrast pomiędzy nimi stał się wręcz wstrząsający. Światło i mrok. Obaj przystojni, obaj męscy, ale Lucjusz wciąż jeszcze był niewinny, za to z Czarnego Pana emanowały fale ciemnej mocy tak gęste, że powietrze wokół niego lekko drżało, rozmazując kontury jego postaci.

— Dlaczego nie widziałem tego nigdy wcześniej? — spytał Harry niepewnie. — Tych zawirowań magii?

— To wspomnienie Lucjusza. Rzeczywistość może być trochę zniekształcona, niektóre jej elementy będą wyraźniejsze, a inne, takie, do których Malfoy nie przykładał wagi, mniej wyraźne. Na Czarnego Pana patrzysz jego oczyma.

— I on tak go widzi?

— Malfoy jest bardzo wrażliwy na moc. O wiele bardziej niż przeciętny czarodziej.

— A jak widzi mnie?

Snape nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił wzrok i obserwował, jak Lucjusz zatrzymuje się dwa kroki przed Voldemortem i klęka.

— Panie mój…

Choć głos brzmiał pokornie, całe ciało Malfoya aż krzyczało, że jego właściciel uważa się za lepszego niż ten, przed którym pada na kolana. Kark arystokraty wciąż znajdował się za wysoko, a palce, złączone w piramidkę i oparte na udach, stukały o siebie leciutko. Lucjusz wyglądał na zirytowanego, możliwe, że również odrobinę znudzonego. Gdyby nie okoliczności, Severus mógłby się nawet roześmiać, bo miał właśnie rzadką okazję oglądać dawnego przyjaciela, jeszcze zanim ten wykształcił w pełni swoją stalową samokontrolę. Dzisiaj Malfoy nie pozwoliłby sobie na podobny brak opanowania. Żaden z nich by sobie na to nie pozwolił.

Atmosfera zgęstniała od upału i oczekiwania. Było sucho i gorąco, wiał lekki wiatr, a w powietrzu unosiły się drobiny czerwonego pyłu, osiadające cienką warstwą na wszystkim wokół. Snape czuł je między zębami, więc Malfoy musiał czuć je również, tak samo jak każdy z pozostałych ośmiu śmierciożerców, stojących w niedomkniętym kręgu za plecami Lucjusza. To wszystko było takie niemalfoyowskie: upał, piasek, pot i to skrzyżowanie dróg przed mugolską wioską. Żadnych fanfar, żadnej podniosłej atmosfery, żadnych odświętnych szat, poza tą jedną jedyną — Malfoya. Jakby Lucjusz nie miał dla Czarnego Pana znaczenia. Czy tego dumnego drania mogło spotkać coś bardziej żałosnego i upokarzającego? Snape był absolutnie pewien, że Lucjusz nie przegapił ani jednego z afrontów, jakie tego dnia uczynił mu Riddle. Jego palce wciąż poruszały się niespokojnym rytmem, a spojrzenie wbijał w dół czarnej szaty Voldemorta, przybrudzonej pyłem i poplamionej w kilku miejscach.

— Rozczarowujesz mnie, mój drogi — odezwał się nagle cichy, głęboki głos. Od jego brzmienia Severusa przeszły ciarki. — Przyjęcie mojego Znaku jest zaszczytem tak wielkim, że nic poza tym się nie liczy.

Słowa Riddle'a były jak smagnięcie batem. Malfoy drgnął, a ułamek sekundy potem wzdrygnęli się wszyscy obecni na miejscu śmierciożercy. Od Voldemorta nadpłynęła fala chłodu, niosąc ze sobą wizje niewyobrażalnego bólu.

Czarny Pan oczywiście wiedział: znał wszystkie myśli i uczucia Lucjusza. _Głupiec!_, pomyślał Snape o dawnym przyjacielu. Aby zrozumieć, co dzieje się w duszy Malfoya, nie trzeba było nawet używać legilimencji, choć Riddle bez wątpienia po nią sięgnął, bo nigdy nie mógł się powstrzymać przed grzebaniem w głowach swoich zwolenników. Lucjusz w swej arogancji nawet nie starał się za bardzo ukryć frustracji, a jej źródło było oczywiste dla każdego, kto znał jego pychę. Na co liczył, demonstrując urazę? Że Voldemort uzna własną winę i przeprosi za swoje lekceważące zachowanie? _Idiota!_

Za to teraz Malfoy się bał. W powietrzu można było wyczuć odór jego strachu tak silny, że nie dało się go z niczym pomylić. Śmiertelne przerażenie zgięło dumny kark o wiele skuteczniej, niż wcześniej zrobiła to chęć przypodobania się Voldemortowi. Dłonie opadły w czerwony pył, a biała głowa zniżyła się do samych kolan mistrza. W tym momencie Malfoy na pewno zastanawiał się wyłącznie nad tym, jaka spotka go kara, bo Riddle nie słynął z łaskawości i litościwego serca.

Obraz, na który Snape teraz patrzył, był mu doskonale znany: Czarny Pan z chłodną i zamkniętą twarzą pochylał się nad swym zgiętym w przerażeniu sługą. Severus oglądał to na spotkaniach śmierciożerców tyle razy, że w myślach odliczał sekundy do momentu, w którym Voldemort sięgnie po różdżkę i rzuci w Malfoya klątwą. To wydawało się logiczne i nieuniknione. A jednak się nie wydarzyło. I mimo że Snape widział już to wspomnienie, w dalszym ciągu zdumiewało go, co stało się w zamian.

Czarny Pan wyciągnął dłoń i samymi koniuszkami palców dotknął pochylonej przed nim głowy. Palce wolno się przemieszczały, aż dosięgły karku i dopiero tam wsunęły się w srebrne włosy. Pieszczota zamiast straszliwego cierpienia. Twarz Malfoya dotknęła fałd czarnej szaty, a on sam miał zamknięte oczy i rozkoszował się mocą, otulającą go szczelnie niczym kokon. Severus czuł tę moc. Pamiętał ją nawet lepiej, niżby tego pragnął. Znał też doskonale twarz byłego przyjaciela i mógł sobie wyobrazić, co ten przeżywał.

— To obrzydliwe! — Usłyszał nagle nabrzmiały odrazą głos Harry'ego.

Młodzieniec miał rozszerzone nozdrza i zmrużone oczy, a wargi wykrzywiał mu grymas wstrętu. Patrząc na jego pełną gniewu twarz, Severus po raz pierwszy zastanowił się, czy po tym, co Harry dzisiaj zobaczy, będzie w stanie kiedykolwiek Lucjuszowi wybaczyć. Nawet znając wszystkie okoliczności.

Ciszę można było kroić nożem.

Gdy dłoń Riddle'a masowała skórę na karku Lucjusza, Snape spoglądał na perłowo białe oblicze Malfoya i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna jest pobudzony. Usta miał rozchylone i ciężko oddychał, a jego plecy były naprężone i odrobinę drżały. Nagle ręka Czarnego Pana, dotąd przesuwająca się zmysłowo wzdłuż długich srebrnych pasm, chwyciła włosy Malfoya w garść i odchyliła jego głowę do tyłu.

— Nic poza tym nie ma znaczenia — powtórzył Lord Voldemort.

— Tak, mój panie — wyszeptał oszołomiony Lucjusz. Wyglądał, jakby w tej chwili gotów był zrobić dla swojego mistrza absolutnie wszystko.

— Wiesz, co masz robić — powiedział Czarny Pan, po czym odsunął się o krok.

Lucjusz gorliwie wyciągnął przed siebie lewą rękę, wysoko aż pod pachę podwijając szeroki rękaw szaty. Voldemort mocno chwycił jego nadgarstek, po czym różdżką dotknął przedramienia.

Snape usłyszał cichy głos, syczący wyrazy w języku wężów. Sekundy mijały, Voldemort wciąż syczał, a na ręce Lucjusza zaczął pojawiać się znak. Wyglądał, jakby wyłaniał się ze skóry, jakby zawsze tam był i tylko czekał, żeby się ujawnić. Stopniowo nabierał coraz intensywniejszego zabarwienia, a kiedy wreszcie stał się szary, w odcieniu popiołu ze spalonego pergaminu, Czarny Pan odsunął swoją różdżkę i umilkł. Różdżka zniknęła, a Voldemort sięgnął dłonią do ust i z całej siły przygryzł opuszek małego palca. Na jego wargach pokazała się krew. Chwilę potem zakrwawiony palec dotknął znaku.

Plugawa moc Voldemorta gwałtownie zafalowała, skupiając się całkowicie na Malfoyu. Lucjusz wyglądał jak martwy. Jego twarz była idealnie biała, a oczy przypominały szklane kulki w głowie wypchanego zwierzęcia. Wydawało się, że przestał oddychać.

Snape nie miał pojęcia, jak długo Czarny Pan syczał, ale przypuszczał, że nie mniej niż minutę. Jakie zaklęcie było tak skomplikowane, by jego inkantacja trwała i trwała? Zerknął na Harry'ego; chłopak miał zamknięte oczy i najwyraźniej uważnie słuchał. Śmierciożercy stali nieruchomo, Granger rozglądała się nerwowo, a Albus obserwował wszystko spod zmarszczonych brwi. Czy to tylko złudzenie, czy rzeczywiście robiło się coraz bardziej upalnie?

Aż wreszcie syczący głos umilkł. Stojący nad Lucjuszem Voldemort miał zamknięte oczy, a po jego wargach snuł się niewielki uśmiech. Po bardzo długiej chwili martwej ciszy Malfoy odzyskał zmysły. Snape spojrzał na jego przedramię, które Czarny Pan wciąż trzymał w stalowym uścisku i dostrzegł, że znak z szarego stał się czerwony, jakby wchłonął całą krew, którą Voldemort skropił skórę Lucjusza.

Coś się zmieniło. Na twarz Malfoya wypłynęły drobne rumieńce, zupełnie nietypowe dla jego bladej cery. Przesłonięte mgłą oczy nabrały chorobliwego, nawiedzonego wyrazu, a z otwartych ust dobywał się ciężki, dyszący oddech. Patrzył na swego pana z bezgranicznym oddaniem. Wyglądał, jakby jego wszechświat skurczył się do Voldemorta, a wszystko wokół zniknęło, stało się nieistotnym dodatkiem, tłem, na którym Lord lśnił niczym czarne słońce rozgrzewające zmarzniętą i łaknącą pożywienia duszę Lucjusza.

Nagle za ich plecami rozległ się udręczony kobiecy krzyk. Snape odwrócił się i zobaczył, jak dwóch śmierciożerców prowadzi w stronę Kręgu młodą dziewczynę, której wyzywający strój wyraźnie wskazywał, że jest mugolką. Króciutka spódniczka ledwo przykrywająca pośladki, kwiecista, marszczona pod biustem bluzka z małymi rękawkami i do tego najdziwaczniejsze buty na wysokim, grubym obcasie. Żadna czarownica nie założyłaby na siebie niczego podobnego. Ale to, w co nastolatka była wystrojona, i tak nie miało żadnego znaczenia, bo ledwo zbliżyła się do Kręgu, obstąpiły ją groteskowe postacie w czarnych pelerynach i białych maskach, a gdy się wreszcie odsunęły, na młodym ciele nie pozostał nawet ślad po jakimkolwiek ubraniu.

Dziewczyna szamotała się, jęczała i próbowała krzyczeć, ale do Lucjusza nie docierał żaden z wydawanych przez nią dźwięków. W dalszym ciągu klęczał przed Czarnym Panem i patrzył z dołu na jego twarz nieprzytomnym, zmętniałym wzrokiem, który przyprawiał Snape'a o mdłości. Malfoy przez całe życie był tak cholernie przewidywalny. Severus prawie mógł wyczytać z jego umysłu, o czym myśli i czego teraz pragnie. Niewiele brakowało, żeby Lucjusz sięgnął ręką i zaczął się pieścić. Snape odwrócił zniesmaczone spojrzenie, przenosząc je na twarz Voldemorta.

Riddle nie patrzył na Lucjusza. Spoglądał wprost na mugolską dziewczynę, unieruchomioną zaklęciem i rozciągniętą pośrodku Kręgu. Dziewczyna była trochę młodsza od Malfoya, ale w pełni rozwinięta i niewiarygodnie zbudowana. Ogromne piersi rozjeżdżały się na boki pod wpływem własnego ciężaru, a rude włosy na wzgórku łonowym złociły się w ostrym słońcu. Wyglądała nieprzyzwoicie i kusząco, nawet mimo przerażenia malującego się w jej oczach.

— Pozwalam ci — powiedział Czarny Pan, puszczając rękę Lucjusza i wskazując wzrokiem na dziewczynę. — Zrób to. A potem ją zabij.

Dla Severusa było oczywiste, że Lucjusz wolałby nadal patrzeć w czarne oczy Riddle'a, które w tej chwili znaczyły dla niego wszystko. Świat za plecami był niczym, zaledwie nędzną przeszkodą odciągającą go od jego pana, pełną niewyraźnych, drgających, barwnych plam. Ale nie miał wyboru, bo mistrz tego właśnie pragnął. Odwrócił się niechętnie.

Mechanicznie, przypominając pozbawioną woli marionetkę, Lucjusz ruszył w kierunku dziewczyny, po drodze rozpinając i zrzucając z siebie kosztowną szatę. Patrzył na mugolkę niewidzącym wzrokiem, jakby jej tam wcale nie było. Nie liczyła się dla niego. Severus nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, o czym myślał, klękając między jej nagimi udami i rozpinając guziki spodni, czynił to bowiem tak beznamiętnie, że w ogóle nie przypominał w tym siebie. Lucjusz nie bywał beznamiętny, gdy chodziło o seks. Jego ledwo kontrolowany popęd seksualny niemal zawsze przejawiał się gwałtownie, czego Severus był niechętnym świadkiem więcej niż raz, bo wstydliwość nie należała do zalet czy wad Malfoya. A teraz poruszał się jak manekin.

Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego ogromnymi z przerażenia oczami. Po jej skroniach spływały łzy, znacząc białe ścieżki na twarzy przybrudzonej czerwonym pyłem. Ale to Lucjusza nie zniechęcało — prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważył jej cierpienia. Położył się na niej i pomagając sobie jedną ręką, wtargnął w nią brutalnie, a straszny ból, jaki pojawił się na jej obliczu, musiał zadziałać na niego niczym katalizator, bo zaczął poruszać się mocno i agresywnie. W głuchej ciszy, która zaległa nad Kręgiem, krzyki i spazmy dziewczyny wydawały się jeszcze głośniejsze. Biodra Lucjusza uderzały coraz szybciej, przy każdym uderzeniu wydając głuchy odgłos, a jego dłoń mocno ściskała dużą białą pierś. Wokół unosił się zapach męskiej żądzy; osiem par oczu wpatrywało się w ucztę Malfoya, co wyraźnie go upajało, przyspieszając finał.

Snape z odrazą obserwował, jak Lucjusz sięga ręką do gardła dziewczyny i zaciska na nim dłoń. Malfoy szybko poruszał biodrami, podczas gdy jego palce coraz silniej zwierały się na delikatnej szyi, odcinając płucom dopływ powietrza. Dochodząc, Malfoy patrzył nieprzytomnie w siniejącą stopniowo twarz, aż wreszcie oczy wywróciły mu się do środka głowy i zastygł na chwilę w zupełnym bezruchu.

Severus poczuł, że spocone palce Harry'ego wyślizgują się z jego dłoni. Chciał je ponownie ująć, ale chłopak odsunął się o krok i założył ręce na piersi w obronnym geście. Obserwował Lucjusza zmrużonymi oczami, w których bez trudu dało się wyczytać strach i obrzydzenie. _Nie sądziłeś chyba, że jest czysty jak łza?_, pomyślał Snape, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest ostatnim, który może rzucić w Malfoya kamieniem. Jeszcze raz sięgnął ręką w stronę Harry'ego, ale ten znów odsunął się o krok i podniósł dłoń, jakby budował między nimi niewidzialny mur.

— Nie.

Jego głos był zdławiony jakąś emocją, która daleko wykraczała poza zwykły wstręt. Chłopak nie przestawał wpatrywać się w Lucjusza, który podnosił się z martwego ciała dziewczyny.

Wszyscy zresztą na niego patrzyli. Voldemort, śmierciożercy, Harry, Granger i Albus. A potem spoglądali na martwą mugolkę, której ciało w tej chwili stanowiło już tylko bladą plamę na czerwonej ziemi. Jej twarz zastygła w potwornym grymasie przerażenia: wytrzeszczone oczy wbijały się nieruchomo w niebo, podczas gdy otwarte usta imitowały przedśmiertny krzyk. Palce Malfoya zostawiły na białej szyi sine ślady. Kiedy zaklęcie unieruchamiające przestało działać, jej kończyny powykręcały się w różne strony w ostatnich bolesnych skurczach mięśni i teraz leżały nieprzyzwoicie rozrzucone, jakby nie ból je tak ułożył, a rozkosz. Wyglądała smutno i samotnie — porzucona gumowa lalka, która spełniła już swoją rolę.

Lucjusz zapiął spodnie i przez jakiś czas stał nad zwłokami, wpatrując się w nie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Jego oczy utraciły nawiedzony wygląd. Było oczywiste, że cokolwiek nim wcześniej owładnęło, odeszło. Młody Malfoy był na powrót sobą, choć już zupełnie odmienionym. Patrzył na mugolkę z mieszaniną zgrozy i obrzydzenia, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć, że dopuścił się czegoś takiego. Gdy minęła euforia, wróciła trzeźwość osądu i teraz właśnie nadeszła dla niego pora, by zmierzyć się z tym, co uczynił. Snape mógłby mu niemal współczuć, gdyby nie fakt, że Lucjusz stał w tym miejscu z własnej woli.

— Posprzątajcie to.

Beznamiętny głos Voldemorta wyrwał wszystkich z letargu. Malfoy odwrócił się w stronę swojego mistrza, próbując opanować grymas obrzydzenia, a za jego plecami śmierciożercy zajęli się ciałem dziewczyny. Lucjusz podszedł do Czarnego Pana i ponownie ukląkł, jednak tym razem jego poza pełna była niewymuszonej pokory.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała cisza. W końcu Riddle znów dotknął włosów Lucjusza, na co ten zareagował lekkim szarpnięciem. Ostatecznie opanował się jednak i nie uchylił przed pieszczotą, a Czarny Pan najwyraźniej postanowił zignorować ten żałosny i mocno spóźniony odruch wstrętu. Malfoy zastygł w oczekiwaniu na ostateczny osąd, który wreszcie nadszedł w postaci głosu szepczącego do niego w absolutnej ciszy:

— Witaj wśród śmierciożerców, Lucjuszu.

~O~

Został wypchnięty z wizji o wiele mniej łagodnie, niż się do niej dostał. Czarny wir wessał go gwałtownie, a potem tak samo wyrzucił w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Chwilę trwało, zanim stanął pewnie na nogach, ale od razu, gdy tylko odzyskał pełną ostrość widzenia, Snape odwrócił się w stronę, w której spodziewał się znaleźć Harry'ego. Chłopak stał zgięty wpół, opierając się łokciem o myślodsiewnię. Drugą rękę przyciskał do brzucha, jakby próbował opanować mdłości. Całym jego ciałem wstrząsały gwałtowne dreszcze.

Po drugiej stronie myślodsiewni Dumbledore podtrzymywał Hermionę, która właśnie osuwała się na ziemię.

— Zemdlała — powiedział Albus. — Zajmij się Harrym, ja ocucę pannę Granger. — Starzec pokręcił głową. Usta miał zaciśnięte w wąską kreskę.

Snape zmrużył oczy. Doskonale wiedział, co ta kreska oznaczała. Dumbledore miał mu za złe, że jego kochane Gryfiątka musiały _to_ zobaczyć. Małe, ale nieustępliwe ukąszenia winy zaatakowały go jeszcze raz, by po chwili przekształcić się w irytację. Zrobił, co musiał. Przymknął powieki i wziął głęboki oddech. Po chwili opanował się i pochylił nad mężem.

— W porządku, Harry?

— Nie dotykaj mnie — wysyczał chłopak, szarpiąc ramieniem, na którym Severus położył swoją dłoń.

_Co takiego?_

— Posłuchaj — wyszeptał Snape. — Za chwilę odzyskasz równowagę. Jeśli masz mdłości, powiedz, to rzucę odpowiednie zaklęcie.

— Nie zbliżaj się do mnie — warknął cicho Harry.

— Słucham?

— Nie. Zbliżaj. Się. Do. Mnie! Trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka. I nie dotykaj mnie, bo nie ręczę za siebie!

Wnętrzności Snape'a zacisnęły się w twardą kulę. Nigdy nie słyszał z ust Harry'ego takiego tonu. Nigdy, nawet wtedy, gdy jeszcze się nienawidzili.

— Nie wiem, co się z tobą dzieje, ale jeśli sądzisz, że możesz tak do mnie mówić…

— Och, to straszne! Biedny, mały śmierciożerca poczuł się urażony! — Szyderstwo w głosie Harry'ego było czymś tak nowym i szokującym, że Severus ze zdumienia szerzej otworzył oczy. Chłopak wydawał się całkowicie opanowany, a mimo to jego ciało nadal się trzęsło. Dłoń kurczowo zaciskał na brzegu myślodsiewni, jakby bał się, że kiedy ją puści, od razu się przewróci.

— Harry! — Severus był tak zaniepokojony, że mimo ostrzeżenia, znów wyciągnął do męża rękę. — Co się dzieje?

— Nie dotykaj mnie! — wrzasnął chłopak i uchylając się przed kontaktem z palcami Snape'a, puścił myślodsiewnię, natychmiast tracąc równowagę. Opadł na kolana i najszybciej jak pozwalały mu na to rozedrgane kończyny, odsunął się od męża. — Nie dotykaj mnie!

Severus odstąpił od niego o krok. Poczuł się, jakby dostał pięścią prosto w twarz.

— Harry… — wyszeptał. Jego czoło przecinały teraz dwie głębokie zmarszczki urazy i żalu. Mrużył oczy, próbując pojąć, skąd wzięła się nienawiść, którą usłyszał w głosie chłopaka.

— Nie dotykaj mnie… ty…! — Harry spazmatycznie łapał powietrze, pełznąc w kierunku biurka Dumbledore'a. Gdy do niego dotarł, oparł się o nie plecami, podciągając kolana pod brodę i ciasno oplatając je ramionami. Wyglądał, jakby rozpaczliwie próbował powstrzymać atak histerii. — Nie wiem, co sobie wyobrażałeś, ale chyba się przeliczyłeś. Brzydzę się tobą!

Snape wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Brzydzisz się mną? — Uraza, złość i strach walczyły ze sobą o lepsze w jego sercu, a nad nimi wszystkimi górowała wściekłość na siebie samego za to, że nie przewidział takiego zakończenia. Chociaż, do diabła, mógł! — A co sobie myślałeś? Że co robiłem na jego służbie? Zbierałem kwiaty i plotłem wianki? — warknął. W kąciku oka czuł słabe skurcze, więc odwrócił twarz, by Harry ich nie dostrzegł. — Byłem śmierciożercą!

Harry obnażył zęby w okropnym grymasie pogardy.

— Myślałem, że jesteś człowiekiem honoru! — wysyczał. — A ty… Kim ty jesteś, Snape? Kim jesteś?

_Kim jestem?_

Opadł na podłogę dwa kroki od chłopaka. Nie potrafił odnaleźć w sobie ani odrobiny tej siły, która zwykle kazała mu patrzeć na świat z dystansu. Co się z nim działo, do cholery?

— Jestem człowiekiem, który zrobił to, co musiał. Sądziłem, że to rozumiesz.

Wydawało się, że Harry go nie słyszy. Kiwał się w przód i w tył płytkimi, szybkimi ruchami. Od patrzenia na to Severusowi robiło się niedobrze.

— Całowałem cię! Chciałem cię! A ty… ty…

— Co ja? — Snape'a zaczął ponosić temperament — Co ja? To nie ja tam byłem, to był Malfoy! Nie ja ją zgwałciłem i nie ja udusiłem, więc o co ci, do diabła, chodzi?

— Ale ty też miałeś swoją ceremonię! — wrzasnął Harry. — Też miałeś swoją chwilę chwały, prawda? Każdy z was miał!

Severus poczuł, że jego ciało zupełnie nagle przestało go słuchać. Zęby zwarły się boleśnie, na skroni zaczęła pulsować mała żyłka, podczas gdy ręce… Spojrzał na swoje dłonie, które zawsze były tak absolutnie pewne, tak zdyscyplinowane. A teraz… drżały. Zacisnął powieki, gdy pamięć podsunęła mu wizję tego, co zrobił w czasie własnej inicjacji.

Odsunął się od Harry'ego i oparł plecami o biurko w jego drugim końcu. Siedział wyczerpany, szczupłe nogi wyciągnął przed siebie. Obserwował wnętrze swoich dłoni, opartych na kolanach. Rozcapierzone palce wydały mu się nienaturalnie długie i cienkie.

— Nienawidzę cię — szeptał Harry, tak że tylko Severus mógł go usłyszeć. — Nienawidzę cię! Myślałem, że jesteś kimś innym. Severus Snape, mój własny arystokrata. — Cichy chichot, który wydobył się z gardła chłopaka, przeraził Snape'a na śmierć. — Nienawidzę cię!

— Nie, panno Granger, Harry'emu nic nie jest.

Spokojny głos Dumbledore'a wdarł się w ciszę, która pomiędzy nimi zapadła. Severus przygryzł wargi, przez chwilę się uspokajając, potem wziął głęboki oddech i powoli się podniósł. Kiedy spojrzał w stronę Harry'ego, na jego twarzy nie było żadnego śladu po tym, co się między nimi przed momentem wydarzyło. W zamian pojawiła się stara maska chłodu i niedostępności, której nie zakładał od miesięcy i sądził, że już nigdy do niej nie wróci.

Wyminął biurko i podszedł do sofy, na której leżała Hermiona. Dyrektor siedział na krześle obok i podawał dziewczynie fiolkę z miksturą uspokajającą.

— Myślę, że już czas, by panna Granger wróciła na spotkanie. Jeśli jest w stanie. Jeśli nie, pójdę tam sam i je zakończę.

Dumbledore wstał ze swojego miejsca i skierował się w stronę okna, pociągając Snape'a za sobą.

— Dajmy im jeszcze chwilkę, Severusie — zażądał stanowczo, rzucając wokół nich czar wyciszający. — Skoro postanowiłeś bez żadnego przygotowania zaserwować im takie doświadczenie, wykaż teraz nieco więcej zrozumienia.

— A jak, twoim zdaniem, miałbym ich do tego przygotować? — zapytał lodowato Snape.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale jestem pewny, że gdybyś poświęcił temu choć chwilę swojej uwagi, znalazłbyś jakiś sposób. Jesteś jednym z najinteligentniejszych ludzi, jakich znam — odparł nieprzyjaźnie dyrektor.

— Powinieneś być wdzięczny, że nie pokazałem tego pozostałym.

— Wątpię, by cokolwiek było w stanie cię do tego zmusić. Zbyt wiele osób mogłoby zapytać, jak przebiegła _twoja_ ceremonia, czyż nie? — Snape spojrzał na starca z głęboką urazą. — Ja jednak nie mam zamiaru oceniać cię za to, co wtedy zrobiłeś, bo sam się już osądziłeś i wymierzyłeś sobie karę.

— Dziękuję, że jesteś dla mnie taki łaskawy — warknął Snape. — Płacę za swoją głupotę codziennie od dwudziestu lat. Nie robię właściwie niczego innego poza płaceniem; raty dostaje ta hołota, nazywana przez ciebie społeczeństwem, która nic o tym nie wie, a nawet gdyby wiedziała, i tak miałaby to gdzieś. A ty… ty pobierasz odsetki. Nawet gdybyś chciał, nie masz prawa mnie osądzać! Wystarczy, że ściągasz swój haracz!

— Nie wiem…

— Wiesz doskonale! — wycedził przez zęby. Czuł, że w środku cały trzęsie się z ledwo hamowanej furii. — „Severusie, szpieguj dla mnie", „Severusie, ucz w mojej szkole eliksirów", „Severusie, miej oko na Pottera, on cię potrzebuje"! — przedrzeźniał dyrektora. — Kazałeś mi go poślubić, do diabła! Więc nie mów teraz, że nie wiesz, o co mi chodzi!

Dumbledore zmrużył oczy i wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela przenikliwym wzrokiem. Po chwili przez jego oblicze przemknęło coś na kształt zrozumienia, by szybko zostać zastąpionym przez grymas współczucia.

— Co się stało? — zapytał cicho. — Jak Harry to zniósł?

Snape prychnął.

— Nie zemdlał, jeśli o to pytasz, można więc powiedzieć, że wszystko poszło znakomicie. Poza jednym drobnym szczegółem: Potter mnie teraz nienawidzi!

— To bzdura! — zaprzeczył stanowczo dyrektor.

— Bzdura? Przyjmij do wiadomości, że wyraźnie mi to zakomunikował. Nie wiem, co sobie wcześniej wyobrażał w tym swoim gryfońskim móżdżku, ale najwidoczniej nie to, co dzisiaj zobaczył. I, och, co za niespodzianka! Okazało się, że śmierciożerca nie jest jego wymarzonym życiowym partnerem. Jaka szkoda!

Jad sączący się z jego ust przypominał ten, którym Severus tak hojnie szafował jeszcze pół roku wcześniej, ale teraz zostawiał na jego wargach jedynie gorzki posmak, bez odrobiny satysfakcji. Dyrektor wciąż patrzył na niego ze współczuciem, co było nie do zniesienia, bo przez to zaczynał się czuć, jakby na nie zasługiwał. Nie chciał się temu poddać. Nie zasługiwał na litość; ani teraz, ani wcześniej.

— Przykro mi — wyszeptał Albus.

— Przykro ci? — Snape parsknął urwanym, pełnym goryczy śmiechem. — Przypuszczam, że ja również mogę powiedzieć, że mi przykro.

Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i udusi się od nadmiaru uczuć, które próbowały się z niego wydostać. Chciałby móc grzmieć i ciskać klątwami, bo właśnie w tej chwili jego marzenia i plany rozsypywały mu się w proch tuż przed nosem, tymczasem musiał tkwić w gabinecie Dumbledore'a i udawać, że nad wszystkim panuje.

— Był dzisiaj u mnie. — Ciche słowa Albusa przykuły jego uwagę. — Przeżywa teraz bardzo trudny okres. Jego emocje są ogromnie niestabilne, do tego stopnia, że traci kontrolę nad mocą. Zauważyłeś to już przedtem?

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

— Zdarzały się pewne… incydenty. Nic poważnego. Kilka książek na podłodze, ale to wszystko. I raczej nie ostatnio. Miałem nawet wrażenie, że kontroluje się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

— Nie sądzę. — Dyrektor pokręcił głową. — Zaproponowałem mu, żeby zwrócił się do ciebie o pomoc. Odmówił.

Severus zamknął oczy. W skroniach czuł narastający ból. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, ale nagle ten jeden fakt okazał się kroplą przepełniającą kielich goryczy. Harry odmówił. Nie chciał od Snape'a niczego, nawet pomocy w tak oczywistej sprawie. I to jeszcze przed tym, zanim obejrzał wspomnienie.

— Po co do ciebie przyszedł? — zapytał ochrypłym szeptem.

— Przeczytał „Proroka" i czuł się winny.

— Cholerny Gryfon. Zawsze to samo.

— Tak. Harry wciąż jest tym samym szlachetnym chłopakiem, jakiego poślubiłeś, prawda, Severusie?

— Daj mi spokój z tą waszą szlachetnością! — wypluł. Trzęsły mu się ręce, więc skrzyżował je na piersi, a dłonie zacisnął w pięści. — Niedobrze mi się od niej robi!

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się leciutko, na co Severus wewnętrznie się spiął. Jeśli powie choć słówko na temat jego honoru i cnotliwości, pożałuje! Ale dyrektor chyba zrozumiał. Spoważniał i odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna.

— Zamierzam cię o coś zapytać. Doskonale wiem, że wtykam nos w nie swoje sprawy, więc nie musisz mnie w tym względzie uświadamiać. I mimo to bardzo bym chciał, żebyś jednak mi odpowiedział.

Snape obrzucił go zirytowanym spojrzeniem.

— Jaka szokująca autokrytyka! To musi być coś naprawdę osobistego, bo czy kiedykolwiek wcześniej przejmowałeś się takimi drobiazgami, jak uprzedzanie o swoim wścibstwie? Daruj sobie te spojrzenia pełne wyrzutu, nie działają na mnie. Co chcesz wiedzieć?

— Czy skonsumowaliście małżeństwo?

— Co takiego? — Zdumienie niemal odebrało Severusowi mowę. Przez długą chwilę jedynie wpatrywał się w dyrektora, nie wierząc, że Albus mógł zapytać o coś takiego. Jednak Dumbledore patrzył na niego stanowczo, uporczywie domagając się odpowiedzi. — Nie mam pojęcia, co daje ci prawo…

Starzec pokręcił głową.

— Nie pytałbym, gdybym nie uważał, że to ważne.

— Z pewnością — prychnął Snape. — Do ciężkiej cholery, oczywiście, że nie. Nie zrobiliśmy tego. On nie jest… gotowy — powiedział i poczuł, że żołądek ściska mu się na myśl, że teraz to już i tak bez znaczenia, bo Harry nigdy nie będzie chciał…

— A inne formy aktywności seksualnej? Coś, co by regularnie rozładowywało napięcie?

Severus przymknął powieki.

— Nie zamierzam omawiać z tobą mojego życia intymnego. Nigdy.

— Dobrze. W takim razie ograniczę się do spostrzeżenia, które mogłoby okazać się pomocne w przypadku, gdybyś kiedyś chciał wziąć je pod uwagę. — Snape nadal nie otwierał oczu, ale lekko skinął głową. — Kłopoty Harry'ego z kontrolowaniem mocy mają związek z naciskami, jakim chłopiec podlega. Emocjonalnymi i zapewne fizycznymi. Sądzę, że potrafisz ocenić stopień jego erotycznego pobudzenia. Gdybyś doszedł do wniosku, że jest znaczny, wtedy… cóż… być może zasadne byłoby wyeliminowanie jednego ze źródeł napięć.

Snape powoli otworzył oczy. Dumbledore patrzył na niego poważnym wzrokiem i długimi pociągnięciami gładził swoją brodę.

— Sugerujesz, że powinienem…

— Owszem.

— Dla zdrowia? — parsknął krótkim śmiechem. — To niedorzeczne. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Mówimy o Harrym Potterze, do licha! On jest… on nie jest…

— Jaki?

— Nieważne.

— To nastoletni chłopiec. Zakochany nastoletni chłopiec. Nie widzę żadnego problemu.

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

— Doprawdy. — Nie zabrzmiało to jak pytanie.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że go pociągam, nie jestem ślepy. Ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że jest we mnie zakochany.

Starzec westchnął i zapatrzył się w widok za oknem. Wciąż była piękna majowa pogoda, popołudniowe słońce kładło na ziemi łagodne cienie. Mnóstwo uczniów wyległo na błonia, by skorzystać z pierwszych złotych promieni i złapać trochę piegów. Spokój tej sceny wydawał się niemal nieprzyzwoity.

— Nie wiem, jak długo będziecie jeszcze krążyć wokół siebie. Dla waszego własnego dobra, mam nadzieję, że wkrótce się porozumiecie. Będzie bezpieczniej, kiedy już przestaniecie udowadniać sobie różne rzeczy. — Dumbledore spojrzał na Snape'a zza swoich absurdalnych okularów-połówek. — Chyba rozumiesz, że nie chciał, byś mu pomógł w kontrolowaniu mocy, bo nigdy nie przyznałby się przed tobą do słabości? Wie, czego od niego oczekujesz.

— Widziałem już mnóstwo momentów, w których był słaby. Pomagałem mu na każdym kroku. Dlaczego akurat teraz miałoby się to zmienić?

— Właśnie. Dlaczego?

Snape ze złością zacisnął wargi i pokręcił głową.

— To i tak bez znaczenia — wycedził. — Sytuacja się zmieniła. Wreszcie zdał sobie sprawę, co to naprawdę znaczy, że byłem śmierciożercą. Nie słyszałeś go, ale ja tak. Nienawidzi mnie.

— Bez wątpienia — zgodził się dyrektor. — Myślę, że będzie cię nienawidził jeszcze przez jakieś pół godziny. Może czterdzieści minut. A potem zechce dać ci szansę, żebyś wytłumaczył mu, co się właściwie wydarzyło. — Starzec poprawił okulary na nosie. — Skorzystaj z tej możliwości, dobrze ci radzę. Bo dzięki temu on ci wybaczy.

Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy, a potem Snape odwrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do myślodsiewni. Wyjął z niej wspomnienie Lucjusza Malfoya, umieszczając je na powrót w szklanej fiolce. Następnie wrócił do sofy, na której siedziała Hermiona. Dziewczyna ciągle wyglądała blado i mizernie, ale jej wzrok był czysty, a w wyrazie twarzy Severus nie znalazł już słabości i przerażenia.

— Jak się pani czuje?

— W porządku — odparła. — Przynajmniej przestało mnie mdlić. — Potarła dłońmi nasadę nosa i policzki, potem odgarnęła do tyłu włosy. Severus przypuszczał, że jedyne, o czym w tej chwili marzyła, to długi, gorący prysznic, żeby zmyć z siebie lepkość żądzy Malfoya. — Teraz już rozumiem, dlaczego chce pan okroić to wspomnienie i zgadzam się. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego _ja_ musiałam obejrzeć całość. Czy nie wystarczyłoby, gdybym wiedziała, że ją zgwałcił i zabił? A ten cały wstęp z Voldemortem? Sama nie wiem, co było gorsze, początek czy koniec.

— Tak, musiała pani zobaczyć całość. Powód wyjaśnię, kiedy porozmawiamy prywatnie, poza spotkaniami projektowymi. Czy jest pani gotowa, żeby wrócić do klasy zaklęć? Minęła prawie godzina.

Podniosła się powoli, przytrzymując oparcia, jakby nie ufała własnemu ciału.

— Tak. Myślę, że możemy iść.

Obeszli biurko. Harry wciąż siedział tam, gdzie Severus go zostawił, ciągle w tej samej pozycji: kolana podciągnięte pod brodę, owinięte ramionami. Zamyślony wzrok utkwił w gargulcu strzegącym drzwi.

— Chodź, Harry — poprosiła Hermiona. — Musimy wracać.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią bez wyrazu. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale z poruszających się ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Wreszcie podniósł się i wyminął ich w zupełnej ciszy, pewnym krokiem opuszczając gabinet.

Severus czuł, że w tamtej chwili był dla Harry'ego zupełnie przezroczysty.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 97**

**

* * *

**

~O~

**Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. :-)**

**Amti** — dziękuję bardzo! :-)

**Lihti** — bardzo się cieszę, że Ci się podoba! Co do długości rozdziałów staram się, by stanowiły pewną tematyczną całość, nieważne ile ona wyniesie. Jednak poniżej 10 stron tekstu nigdy nie schodzę, więc nie jest tak źle. :-)

**Ewa** — myślę, że Snape'a krew zalewała, gdy go ci wszyscy ludzie nagabywali. Mnie by szlag trafił na miejscu, a pochlebiam sobie, że nie mam tak cholerycznego temperamentu jak on. :-) Co do projektu… Sama widzisz, co tu się porobiło.

**Hakkarii** — prawda? Wykazał się prawdziwym hartem ducha. :-)

**Miss Black** — po kolei, jak obiecałam. :-) Najpierw damy i dyskomfort: Snape mógłby je zignorować, gdyby był absolutnie pewien, że ich nie zna. A co, jeśli zna? Co, jeśli obcesowość w stosunku do nich mogłaby się na nim zemścić? Snape to Ślizgon, a nie Gryfon, nie działa pod wpływem impulsu. Nie chodzi i nie rzuca bezmyślnie ciętych ripost na prawo i lewo, nie licząc się z konsekwencjami, bo to nie Black. To jest również powód, dla którego zamknął dziób i nawet nie pisnął, gdy ci wszyscy ludzie go atakowali. On doskonale wie, czym by się to skończyło: nagonką w prasie. Nie wierzysz? Tylko spójrz, co się dzieje, gdy jakiegoś znanego człowieka poniosą nerwy. :-) A Severus nie zamierza zaszkodzić Harry'emu, a już na pewno nie zamierza zaszkodzić sobie. Jeśli znajdzie się kiedyś w gazecie w wyniku własnych działań, to dlatego, że taka będzie jego decyzja (przypomnij sobie, jak wykorzystał prasę w przypadku pocałunku w ministerstwie). Co do Andre… Ja nie wiem, czy Snape tak niefrasobliwie się w to pakuje. Raczej podejrzewam go o chęć manipulacji oboma panami: i Francuzem i Harrym. :-) Przynajmniej na tyle, na ile znam tego Ślizgona. Mruczący głos ma też Aventine i lepiej się z tym pogódź. Romantyczny bohater Mary Sue nie może mieć głosu piskliwego, ani Snape, ani Harry by na takiego nie polecieli. *wywala jęzor*. A tak poza wszystkim: jeszcze raz chcę podkreślić, że mój Sev jest tylko człowiekiem. Nie mrocznym draniem. Bywa wredny i tę jego wredność obejrzymy sobie w następnych rozdziałach, bywa niemiły, jest stuprocentowym egoistą i raczej nie jest romantykiem, ale to dalej tylko człowiek, który też się boi i czasami czuje się niepewnie. Jak każdy. Co do drugiego komentarza: bardzo mi pomógł, dziękuję. Postaram się. *tuli*

**Voldemortist** — skoro popierasz MB, to przeczytaj, co jej na temat zachowania Seva napisałam. :-) Tak to widzę, że on jest racjonalny, racjonalny i racjonalny. I jest najlepiej kontrolującym się człowiekiem, jakiego znam. *schizofreniczka* „Czy on pomyślał chociaż przez chwilę, jak Harry się poczuje, gdy kiedykolwiek się o tym dowie?" tak, zapewniam Cię, że pomyślał. Myślał o tym nawet całkiem sporo. :-) Tak, to osobowość Snape'a sprawiła, że spotkanie ruszyło. Granger nie ma w sobie jeszcze tej aury lidera, która musi unosić się nad każdym menadżerem. Te książki to jest rzecz, przed którą żaden młodociany gej nie ucieknie. Książki albo gazety. Bo tak się z reguły składa, że gdy taki chłopak odkrywa swoją seksualność, najczęściej nie ma przy nim nikogo, z kim mógłby o tym porozmawiać. Z kolegami heterykami nie pogada, prawda? A gdy jeszcze dodać do tego mentalność Pottera… Książki to dla niego jedyny ratunek. I tak, wiem, że to się kojarzy, ale nic nie poradzę, że wierzę w moc słowa pisanego, bo sama z takiej książki czerpałam swoją pierwszą wiedzę o seksie. ;-) A na snarrową scenę to przyjdzie jeszcze trochę poczekać. :-)

**Elaine blath** — prawdę mówiąc, to nie wiem, co Ci odpowiedzieć. :-) Musiałabyś konkretnie napisać, co uważasz, że powinno wylecieć, a co zostawić, bo tak ogólnie, że się ślimaczy, to mi nic nie mówi. Nie zaprzeczam, że na pewno można to napisać lepiej, krócej, bardziej wciągająco, szybciej i w ogóle, ale potrzebowałabym więcej precyzyjnych wskazówek, bo tak ogólnie, to nie wiem, czego jest za dużo, a czego za mało. I wiedz, że bardzo poważnie traktuję krytyczne komentarze i staram się z nich wyciągać dla siebie wartościowe wskazówki, więc jeśli następnym razem mogłabyś napisać konkretniej, to byłabym Ci wdzięczna. :-) Co do nieświadomości Harry'ego, on taki po prostu jest nieświadomy i na razie nie wydarzyło się nic, co by go uświadomiło, więc nie mogę nagle zrobić z niego dorosłego i świadomego, bo to by było nierealistyczne. Wampiry… nie rozumiem tej uwagi, ale to pewnie dlatego, że ja nie czytałam tych opowiadań z trójkątami. :-) O to, że porzucę kontynuację nie musisz się bać, jeśli tylko będę mieć wsparcie w czytelnikach. Jeśli będę widzieć, że ktoś czyta i mu zależy, to będę pisać. Nawet, jeśli komentarze nie zawsze będą przychylne. :-)

**Karaka** — Snape szuka informacji na temat pewnego eliksiru o określonych właściwościach. Ich kombinację podał we wniosku. Coś mu dzwoni, ale on jeszcze nie wie gdzie, na razie szuka danych, które naprowadzą go na trop. Z Serrentem współpracować będzie najpierw przy eliksirze dla wampirów. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydaje. Czy ludzie wiedzą, że Snape był śmierciożercą? Tylko najbliżsi mają pewność. Inni podejrzewają.


	21. 98 Siła napędowa

**Beta/Muza: Akame **

**Beta: Kaczalka**

**Rozdział 98. Siła napędowa**

Dumbledore nie mógł już bardziej pomylić się w swoich rachubach.

Złość Harry'ego na męża nie ustępowała z upływem czasu. Minęło pół godziny, potem godzina i następna, wreszcie przyszła pora udania się na spoczynek, a on dalej był wściekły i sfrustrowany. Co gorsza, z każdą upływającą minutą jego żal rósł, bo Harry czuł się oszukany jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Miał pretensję do Snape'a za to, kim się okazał, ale i do Dumbledore'a, że wmanewrował go w to małżeństwo bez żadnego ostrzeżenia i pozwolił, by jego przywiązanie do tego brudnego drania rosło i rosło, aż przeistoczyło się w bujny krzak, którego pozbycie się wydawało się teraz Harry'emu niemal niemożliwe. Miał pretensje nawet do Hermiony i Syriusza, że od jakiegoś czasu wspólnymi siłami wpychali go w te ramiona, którymi Snape przytrzymywał kiedyś jakąś dziewczynę… albo chłopaka… podczas gdy… Na Merlina!

I to miał być ten fascynujący, wspaniały mężczyzna, którego obraz od tygodni pielęgnował w swojej wyobraźni? Ten sam człowiek, o którym powiedział Hermionie, że jest dumny i honorowy? Że ma stalowy charakter? Roześmiałby się, gdyby potrafił zdobyć się na choć odrobinę dystansu do postępku swojego męża. Niestety, jedyne na co było go stać, to wściekłość, gdyż zawód był jeszcze świeży i tak okropnie bolesny.

Gwałciciel.

To słowo wciąż rozbrzmiewało mu w głowie, budząc gniew i wstręt, ale przede wszystkim zdumienie. Wydawało się takie… niewłaściwe. Snape nie był… nie mógłby… A jednak okazało się, że był i mógł, przez co Harry czuł się jak naiwny głupiec, który szukał samorodków złota, grzebiąc w kupie gnoju. Głupi, głupi, głupi! Snape miał rację, gdy bezlitośnie z niego kpił. Oczywiście, Harry wiedział, że śmierciożercy na służbie Voldemorta nie pletli wianków (co za sarkastyczny drań!), ale gwałt… Nic tego nie usprawiedliwiało.

Tamta dziewczyna… Chciałby wymazać z pamięci jej obraz, całkowicie i na zawsze. Ale w zamian ciągle odtwarzał w głowie ten moment, kiedy biodra Malfoya drżały konwulsyjnie, podczas gdy twarz dziewczyny zamieniała się w siną maskę, z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma i zębami obnażonymi w przedśmiertnym skurczu. Na Merlina! Przecież ona wyglądała jak te wszystkie dziewczęta, które znał i lubił. Piękna jak Ginny, Fleur i Cho, słodka jak Lavender czy Hermiona! A do tego bez wątpienia była niewinna. Malfoy zaś wdarł się w nią przemocą, znacząc swoim potem i spermą, na oczach innych podnieconych mężczyzn. Ten zapach krwi… Harry był pewny, że go sobie nie wyobraził: musiała być dziewicą!

Objął głowę ramionami, w niczym to jednak nie pomogło. W dalszym ciągu widział całą scenę, wciąż i wciąż od nowa, a za każdym razem, gdy jego mózg odtwarzał sekwencję zdarzeń, w wizji zmieniały się drobne szczegóły. Wysoka ruda dziewczyna powoli przeistoczyła się w drobną brunetkę, a leżący na niej mężczyzna nie był już całkowicie ubrany, jak Malfoy, ale obnażony do pasa, zaś na ziemi obok leżała biała lniana koszula. Tatuaż na łopatce, róża i wąż, a na barkach cienkie białe blizny. To mogło dokładnie tak wyglądać! A jeśli tym nieruchomym ciałem pod Snape'em był młody chłopak? Jakiś mugol albo czarodziej półkrwi… Harry wykrzywił się, gdy to wyobrażenie splotło się w jego głowie z obrazem, jak on sam wije się w ramionach męża na macie w Pokoju Życzeń. Przez jeden dzień sądził, że to będzie jego najukochańsze wspomnienie, przywoływane, by się odprężyć i pocieszyć, lecz teraz stało się koszmarnym widmem, od którego pragnął uciec.

Zaledwie udało mu się odegnać jedną natrętną wizję, zaraz za nią pojawiła się kolejna, w której Snape patrzył z uwielbieniem w oczy Voldemorta, podniecony jak wtedy, gdy obejmował i całował Harry'ego. Widział jego czarne oczy przesłonięte żądzą, której przedmiotem stał się Czarny Pan. I robiło mu się słabo z obrzydzenia do siebie samego, bo uświadamiał sobie wówczas z całą ostrością, że sam pragnął Snape'a dokładnie w _ten_ sposób.

Zatrząsł się z zimna, które przenikało go do kości i próbował opanować odruch wymiotny. Od momentu, gdy został wyrzucony z myślodsiewni, bez przerwy czuł mdłości — wzmagały się, by po chwili osłabnąć, ale całkowicie nie ustępowały ani na moment. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu same przejdą, bo poproszenie Snape'a o eliksir nie wchodziło w grę, a przez to nieznośne wrażenie, że w żołądku przetaczają mu się ławice ośmiornic, nie mógł się skupić, żeby pomyśleć. A przecież musiał zastanowić się, co dalej.

Wydawało się, że zarówno Dumbledore, jak i Hermiona oczekiwali od niego, że bez protestu pogodzi się z tym, co zobaczył i będzie żyć jak dotąd. Snape zapewne również się tego spodziewał, ale jego życzenia nic teraz dla Harry'ego nie znaczyły. Wręcz przeciwnie — każdą komórką ciała odczuwał żądzę pokazania swojemu mężowi, co o nim sądzi, ale Snape go ignorował. Kompletnie i całkowicie lekceważył jego obecność. Nie tłumaczył się, nie przepraszał. Zwyczajnie siedział w swoim fotelu jak co wieczór od początku ich małżeństwa i czytał. Po prostu czytał. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy Harry miotał się po pokojach, trzaskając drzwiami. Nie powiedział też ani słowa, kiedy z biblioteki dochodził rumor czyniony przez meble pękające od uderzeń niekontrolowanej magii. Całe stosy jego cennych ksiąg lądowały na podłodze, a on nadal czytał te swoje cholerne pergaminy! Nie obchodziło go nic, co działo się wokół!

Harry nie był tym zaskoczony, a przynajmniej to właśnie próbował sobie wmawiać. Że dokładnie tego się spodziewał. Że Snape'owi nie zależy. I że nie powinien czuć się z tego powodu zraniony i oszukany. Nie powinien. Zagryzał wargi prawie do krwi, niemal dusząc się od łez, które chciały napłynąć mu do oczu, ale utykały w gardle, dławione bez trudu dzięki wieloletniej wprawie. Nie będzie płakał! Nie przez tego cholernego, zakłamanego śmierciożercę!

Gdyby miał taką możliwość, ukryłby się gdzieś daleko, najlepiej na drugim końcu kraju i próbował zapomnieć, że został poślubiony komuś, kto… Nie dawał rady o tym myśleć. Był tak wściekły, tak wściekły, że mógłby roznieść pół Hogwartu jednym uderzeniem mocy. Tymczasem siedział w lochach, zamknięty w kwaterze z człowiekiem, którego jednocześnie pragnął całować i zniszczyć. Wydawało mu się, że zaraz oszaleje.

— Losuj — warknął, rzucając Snape'owi knuta.

Severus złapał monetę w locie. Harry miał nadzieję, że nie zdąży tego zrobić, w obu rękach trzymał przecież dokumenty. A jednak złapał ją bez trudu, co jeszcze bardziej Harry'ego rozdrażniło. Zimna krew Snape'a doprowadzała go do szału.

— Co mam losować? — zapytał mężczyzna spokojnie.

— Gdzie będziesz spać — wycedził Harry i paskudnie się wykrzywił. — Nie sądzisz chyba, że wejdę z tobą do jednego łóżka?

Severus obrzucił go obojętnym spojrzeniem i odłożył monetę na stolik do kawy.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby — oświadczył chłodno. — Wybierz miejsce, w którym chcesz spać, a ja się dostosuję.

— Losuj! — warknął Harry. Nie życzył sobie, żeby Snape wyświadczał mu jakiekolwiek uprzejmości.

— Nie bądź dziecinny. — Mistrz eliksirów uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

Harry miał wrażenie, jakby cofnęli się do września zeszłego roku. Niewypowiedziane słowo _bachor_ zawisło nad nimi niczym symbol ich pełnych gniewu i upokorzeń przedmałżeńskich relacji. Ale teraz raniło sto razy mocniej.

— Ty draniu! Nie lekceważ mnie!

— Więc nie zachowuj się jak gówniarz.

— NIENAWIDZĘ CIĘ!

— Jestem do głębi poruszony — odparł beznamiętnie Snape i wrócił do lektury pergaminów.

— Ty… TY!

Czerwona mgła przesłoniła umysł Harry'ego. Wrzący gniew zatopił resztki rozsądku, które próbowały go jeszcze powstrzymywać. Ręce trzęsły mu się gwałtownie, a w uszach słyszał głośny huk pompowanej gwałtownie krwi. Ten drań! Jak śmie? Miał ochotę rzucić mu się do gardła! Zamiast tego obrócił się na pięcie i dzikimi ruchami zaczął zrzucać z półek biblioteczki wszystko, co na nich stało. Woluminy, bibeloty, zdjęcia rodzinne, wszystko fruwało wokół niego, by po krótkim locie z głośnym hukiem wylądować na podłodze. Półka po półce, a gdy ich zabrakło, zwrócił się w stronę gzymsu kominka. Zdjęcie ich pocałunku w ministerstwie, szkatułka od Aventine'a, nagroda Snape'a za udoskonalenie Eliksiru Mózgowego Baruffia, nawet Puchar Quidditcha — nic nie miało szans w zderzeniu z jego furią.

— Kompletnie oszalałeś?

Głos męża dotarł do niego z lekkim opóźnieniem, jakby Snape stał za grubą, tłumiącą dźwięki zasłoną. Harry odwrócił się błyskawicznie.

— Oszalałem? Dopiero zacząłem! Zobaczysz, co będzie, kiedy skończę!

Czuł ponurą satysfakcję na myśl, że _wreszcie_ udało mu się wywołać u Severusa jakąś reakcję. Mąż stał przed nim wyprostowany, ręce trzymał opuszczone wzdłuż boków i lekko mrużył oczy. To wciąż nie było to, o co Harry'emu chodziło, ale za pięć minut w tym pomieszczeniu nie będzie ani jednego całego przedmiotu i dopiero wtedy okaże się, czy draniowi została w żyłach jeszcze chociaż jedna kropla zimnej krwi…

— Zatem baw się dobrze — powiedział cicho Snape, obrócił się płynnie w miejscu, aż jego szata widowiskowo załopotała i wyszedł, pozostawiając Harry'ego z ręką uniesioną do góry, gotową do kontynuowania dzieła zniszczenia.

Chłopak zastygł w bezruchu. Po chwili jego dłoń opadła i zwinęła się w pięść.

— Ty sukinsynu! — wrzasnął.

~O~

Gdy Severus wydostał się ze swoich komnat, najszybciej jak potrafił pokonał krótki odcinek drogi do zakrętu korytarza, gdzie nie mogli go zobaczyć wikingowie stojący na warcie pod drzwiami. Tam, zupełnie wyczerpany, oparł się o ścianę i objął ramionami. Oddychał płytko, próbując uspokoić wściekle łomoczące serce.

— Merlinie… — wyszeptał.

Nie miał pojęcia, co teraz zrobić. Cały wieczór zastanawiał się, jak zacząć rozmowę z chłopakiem, a gdy wreszcie wydawało mu się, że jest gotowy, szalony dzieciak zaczął popis, jakiego nie powstydziłby się zdziczały wilkołak. Oczywiście wiedział, dlaczego Harry to zrobił — chciał go sprowokować. I mało brakowało, a udałoby mu się. Na szczęście Severus w porę wyszedł. Uciekł. Ale gdyby został, sam tylko Merlin wie, jak by się to skończyło.

Potarł lewe przedramię. Ręka swędziała go od dwóch godzin. Co się działo z tą taśmą, do ciężkiej cholery?

Przymknął powieki. Dumbledore radził, żeby wszystko Harry'emu wytłumaczył. Jakby sam nie zamierzał tego zrobić! Miało to jednak wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że zostanie opluty i znieważony, a potem odrzucony jak wadliwy przedmiot, bez najmniejszej nawet szansy na obronę. Na myśl, że w ogóle musi się bronić, gotowała się w nim krew. Po wszystkim, co razem przeszli, zasługiwał chyba na zaufanie? Niech to szlag! Gdyby wiedział, że Harry w taki sposób zareaguje na wspomnienie Lucjusza, prędzej odrąbałby sobie rękę z Mrocznym Znakiem, niż mu je pokazał. Teraz jednak było już za późno, a on znalazł się w sytuacji, z której nie potrafił wybrnąć.

Oderwał się od ściany i ruszył powoli w stronę wyjścia z lochów. Nie zdecydował jeszcze, co dokładnie ma zamiar zrobić, ale na pewno nie planował wracać teraz do męża. Konfrontacja w tym momencie nie przyniosłaby korzyści żadnemu z nich, za to bez wątpienia mieliby jutro w mieszkaniu nielichy bałagan. Niemniej musiał jakoś spędzić najbliższe kilka godzin, a krążenie po korytarzach, jak to miał w zwyczaju zanim poślubił Harry'ego, nie wydało mu się teraz pociągające. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że to właśnie _Harry'ego Pottera_ próbował zawsze na tych korytarzach złapać.

Może Pomfrey? Wizyta w skrzydle szpitalnym wydawała się całkiem niezłym pomysłem. Poppy _nigdy_ nie zadawała pytań o życie prywatne, co w jego obecnej sytuacji nie było bez znaczenia. A poza tym zwyczajnie ją lubił. Jeśli już w ogóle znajdował chwilę na pogawędkę, to konwersacje z Poppy sprawiały mu najwięcej przyjemności.

Nie zauważył nawet, że wydostał się z lochów i zupełnie machinalnie zmierza w kierunku skrzydła szpitalnego. Dotarł już na pierwsze piętro, gdy zza zakrętu korytarza wprost na niego wyszedł Albus Dumbledore.

— Dobrze, że cię spotykam, Severusie — powiedział starzec zmęczonym głosem. Wyglądał na przygnębionego. — Jak się czuje Harry?

— Wydaje mi się, że tak samo, jak bezpośrednio po zakończeniu naszej małej sesji wspominkowej. Nic się nie zmieniło — odrzekł Snape z przekąsem. — Zdemolował pół salonu, zanim wyszedłem.

— Obawiam się, że nie doceniłem destrukcyjnej siły tego wspomnienia, przyjacielu — westchnął dyrektor ciężko. — Panna Granger godzinę temu znalazła się pod opieką Poppy. Mam nadzieję, że Harry'ego nie spotka to samo.

— Granger? A co jej się stało? Wyglądała normalnie, gdy się z nią rozstawaliśmy.

— Najwyraźniej szok dał o sobie znać z opóźnieniem. Eliksir uspokajający wytłumił objawy, ale kiedy jego działanie zaczęło słabnąć…

— Co dokładnie się wydarzyło?

— Dostała histerii. Poppy wspominała też o hiperwentylacji. W końcu zemdlała.

— To dziwne i całkiem do niej niepodobne. Granger kieruje się logiką.

Albus obrzucił go dziwnym spojrzeniem.

— Myślę, że jest przede wszystkim człowiekiem, Severusie. Istotą przepełnioną emocjami, niezależnie od tego, jak wydaje się inteligentna i poukładana. Do tego to kobieta. Daliśmy jej dzisiaj do obejrzenia gwałt na młodziutkiej dziewczynie. Czego się spodziewałeś? — Dyrektor zdjął okulary i zupełnie niepotrzebnie zaczął czyścić ich szkła. Jego oczy, niczym nieprzesłonięte, wydawały się stare i bezbronne. — Czego sam się spodziewałem? — Założył na powrót okulary i obrócił się lekko, jakby miał zamiar odejść. — Nie powinieneś dzisiaj zostawiać Harry'ego samemu sobie.

I poszedł.

Severus śledził jego postać, dopóki dyrektor nie zniknął za zakrętem. Doskonale wiedział, że nie powinien opuszczać Harry'ego. Miał zamiar wrócić do niego najszybciej, jak to będzie bezpieczne dla nich obu. Ale jeszcze nie w tym momencie, tego akurat był pewien. Ruszył przed siebie i po kilku chwilach przekraczał już progi lecznicy.

Szpital zdawał się niemal pusty. Zaledwie kilka łóżek było zajętych, co dziwne jednak, Poppy ułożyła swoich pacjentów tak, że leżeli od siebie w dużym oddaleniu. Jakby zależało jej na ich prywatności. Intrygujące. Snape rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając znajomej sylwetki szkolnej pielęgniarki, ale kobieta musiała chyba odejść do swojego biura, bo nigdzie nie mógł jej dostrzec. Ruszył powoli w stronę małego pokoiku mieszczącego się na drugim końcu ogromnego pomieszczenia, tuż obok izolatek. W jednej z nich przebywał teraz Lucjusz Malfoy.

Przez umysł Snape'a przepłynęło gwałtowne i zupełnie irracjonalne uczucie niechęci. Jeśli chciałby być sprawiedliwy, musiałby sobie powtarzać, że złość na Malfoya jest nierozsądna — to przecież nie jego wina, że Harry nienawidzi teraz swojego męża. Musiałby przyznać, że sam przyczynił się do tej sytuacji. Ale nie zamierzał tego przyznawać. Wolał złościć się na Malfoya, nawet mimo tego, iż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie mógł udawać bez końca. Po stokroć wolał pielęgnować wściekłość na Lucjusza, bo to uwalniało go od uczucia niechęci do Harry'ego. Oraz od żalu za jego brak wiary, za tę łatwość z jaką go odepchnął i za pogardę w głosie, przed którą Snape nie potrafił się obronić…

— Panie profesorze.

Niewyraźny szept oderwał go od własnych myśli. Na łóżku, które właśnie mijał, leżała Granger. Była blada jak okrywające ją prześcieradło i wyraźnie wyczerpana. Mimo to uśmiechała się do niego. Raz jeszcze dał się zaskoczyć odkryciu, że dziewczyna żywi do niego coś w rodzaju… ciepłych uczuć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak to było możliwe ani co ją skłoniło do ich manifestowania, ale ciężko mu przychodziło je ignorować. Wbrew własnej woli czuł potrzebę zrewanżowania jej się w jakiś sposób i chociaż rozumiał mechanizm, który go do tego skłaniał, i tak nie potrafił się powstrzymać, by nie odwzajemnić jej sympatii. Zresztą, jeśli ktokolwiek z przyjaciół Harry'ego zasługiwał na jego szacunek, to tym kimś była właśnie ta młoda Gryfonka.

— Panno Granger. — Kiwnął jej głową. — Myślałem, że dostała pani eliksir nasenny.

— Pani Pomfrey za chwilę go przyniesie, ale teraz ktoś ją odwołał. — Mówiła szeptem, jakby nie miała sił, by wydobyć z siebie więcej niż westchnienie. — Jak się czuje Harry?

— Wydaje mi się, że trochę lepiej niż pani. Sceny, które dzisiaj widział, nie były dla niego aż taką nowością.

— Tak… Nie wiem, jak mógł normalnie żyć i nie zwariować, jeśli co noc…

Zamilkła, a jej twarz ściągnęła się w grymasie cierpienia. Patrząc teraz na nią, po raz pierwszy zadał sobie pytanie, czy zamiast tej młodej dziewczynie, nie powinien był jednak pokazać wspomnienia Minerwie. Być może uporządkowany umysł to jednak za mało, by szesnastolatka mogła poradzić sobie z pewnymi sprawami. Nagle przez myśl przeszło mu podejrzenie, które natychmiast przyprawiło go o ból głowy. A co, jeśli Granger była dziewicą? Salazarze!

— Przepraszam, że pozwoliłem pani to zobaczyć — wydusił z siebie, zanim małostkowość zasznurowałaby mu usta. — To był błąd.

— To było konieczne — odparła. — Ale dziękuję, że pomyślał pan… To by jednak nic nie zmieniło. Nie pozwoliłabym, żeby ktoś odebrał mi ten projekt.

— Nawet gdyby pani wiedziała?

— Tak, nawet wtedy.

Usiadł na łóżku obok. Przestało mu się spieszyć do spotkania z Poppy. Możliwe, że jego ocena sytuacji nie okaże się tak całkiem błędna.

— Chce pani usłyszeć moją teorię?

— Oczywiście. — Uśmiechnęła się leciutko.

_Oczywiście_. Rozsiadł się wygodniej, przewidując, że ich rozmowa nie będzie ani łatwa, ani krótka.

— Najważniejsze w niej jest uświadomienie sobie, że Malfoy nie był sobą — powiedział.

— Co pan przez to rozumie?

— Czarny Pan od samego początku manipulował jego umysłem. Porównywałem znakowanie Lucjusza do własnego. Większość elementów jest identycznych, ale część się różni. Myślę, że ważne są zarówno podobieństwa, jak i różnice. Podejrzewam, że Czarny Pan dostosował rytuał do każdego ze śmierciożerców z osobna. — Przyglądała mu się uważnie. — Kiedy sam byłem znakowany, od momentu, gdy ukląkłem przed Czarnym Panem, stopniowo traciłem kontakt z rzeczywistością. On jakoś na mnie wpływał, choć nie wiem do końca jak. Być może na samym początku chodziło o legilimencję. Pamięta pani ten moment, gdy Riddle karci Malfoya? — Skinęła nieznacznie głową. — On wiedział, co Lucjusz myślał. I dał mu do zrozumienia, że wie. A Lucjusz się przeraził i czekał na karę. Wtedy Czarny Pan… Widziała pani, co zrobił.

— Pieścił go.

— Tak. To bardzo ciekawe posunięcie, pomijając nawet fakt, że wtedy chyba włączył do rytuału jakieś zaklęcie konfundujące. Otóż, zamiast go ukarać, dał mu coś przyjemnego. Kontrast między oczekiwaniami a rzeczywistością okazał się tak olbrzymi, że Lucjusz musiał poczuć się wtedy doskonale szczęśliwy.

— Był podniecony — wyszeptała. Severus usłyszał w jej głosie cień obrzydzenia.

— Nie powinno to panią dziwić — odparł łagodnie. — To Lucjusz Malfoy. Całe życie goni za dwiema rzeczami: mocą i seksem. Czarny Pan ofiarował mu dostęp do mocy, a Lucjusz zareagował w najbardziej przewidywalny sposób: seksualnym podnieceniem.

— Ale to był Voldemort!

— Nie sądzę, żeby Malfoy kiedykolwiek się nad tym zastanawiał albo miał na to jakiś wpływ. Moc po prostu go pociąga, niezależnie od tego, kto ją posiada.

— Więc Harry powinien być dla niego niezwykle atrakcyjny. — Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. W odpowiedzi obrzucił ją ciężkim spojrzeniem. Otworzyła usta ze zdumienia. — Nie przypuszcza pan chyba…

— Jestem pewny, że tak. Mówimy o Lucjuszu Malfoyu.

— Czy Harry wie?

— Nie. On jest zupełnie ślepy na takie sygnały.

— Och.

— Natomiast Malfoy wie, że _ja_ zdaję sobie sprawę z jego… fascynacji, więc będzie miał się na baczności.

Uciekła oczami przed jego spojrzeniem. Bez przerwy zapominał, że miała tylko szesnaście lat.

— To chyba dobrze — powiedziała.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— Na pewno lepiej, niżby miał sądzić, że może bezpiecznie rozgrywać swoje gierki. Ale wracając do rytuału… Po tym jak na skórze pojawił się Znak i Czarny Pan napoił go krwią, Lucjusz przestał widzieć cokolwiek poza swoim mistrzem. Zauważyła to pani?

— Wydaje mi się, że tak. Najpierw wyglądał jak martwy, a potem jak… nie mogę znaleźć słowa, ale jakoś tak… zamroczony czy coś w tym stylu. Czemu powiedział pan, że Voldemort napoił Znak krwią? To dziwne określenie. Jakby Znak był czymś żywym.

Severus zastanowił się przez chwilę.

— Takie miałem wrażenie, gdy przechodziłem własny rytuał. Jakby Znak pił tę krew. Jakby właśnie _był_ czymś żywym, co zagnieździło się we mnie i potrzebowało pożywienia, żeby się obudzić.

— Mój Boże…

— Czarny Pan bez wątpienia nie szedł najprostszą ścieżką, co do tego możemy być pewni. Więc, jak mówiłem, po napojeniu Znaku Lucjusz widział już wyłącznie swojego mistrza. Uczucie można porównać chyba tylko do działania eliksiru miłosnego bezpośrednio po zażyciu. Rzeczywistość znika i człowiek widzi tę jedną osobę, najważniejszą na świecie. Reszta jest rozmazana, zupełnie dosłownie, to nie żadna metafora. Tak, jakby absolutnie wszystko poza Czarnym Panem nagle straciło kontury.

— Jak to możliwe?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Może to zaklęcie, a może eliksir? Nie wiem. Pewnie wiele zrozumiemy, kiedy zapoznamy się z treścią inkantacji, którą Riddle syczał podczas rytuału. Jeśli Harry zechce ją przetłumaczyć.

— Jestem pewna, że tak.

— Cóż, to świetnie, bo ja wcale nie jestem o tym przekonany, choć wciąż liczę na to, że jego nienawiść do mnie okaże się słabsza od chęci zniszczenia Czarnego Pana i uratowania świata — wycedził.

— Proszę tak nie mówić!

Zirytowany, przymknął powieki i odruchowo potarł przedramię.

— W porządku, nie będę o tym mówić. Jestem po prostu nieco… Nieważne.

— On nie jest sobą — powiedziała Granger cicho. — Nie może pan brać do siebie tego, co wygaduje, bo on ostatnio zupełnie traci nad sobą kontrolę.

— Dlaczego to miałoby być jakimś usprawiedliwieniem? Rozumiem burzę hormonów, borykam się z nastolatkami od wielu lat, ale do tej pory nie traktowałem ich ulgowo tylko dlatego, że…

— Nie chodzi o burzę hormonów — przerwała mu. — W każdym razie nie tylko o to. On… Mój Boże, nie wiem, czy mogę… Wolałabym, żeby on sam…

— O czym pani mówi?

— Harry zmaga się teraz z wieloma różnymi… sprawami, z którymi wcześniej nie musiał się mierzyć. Nie zawsze sobie z nimi… radzi. Nie jest… racjonalny.

— Nie jest racjonalny? Tak, to rzeczywiście zaskoczenie, ponieważ zwykle Harry Potter jest uosobieniem racjonalności — sarknął.

— Miałam na myśli, że bardziej niż… wcześniej.

Severus popatrzył na nią sceptycznie.

— Załóżmy, że dostrzegłem pewne… symptomy. Co, pani zdaniem, powinienem z tym zrobić?

— Myślę… Myślę, że powinien pan zmusić go do rozmowy.

— Zmusić do rozmowy? — Uniósł jedną brew. — O czym? I jak?

Bezradnie rozłożyła ręce.

— Yyy… o… wszystkim. A jak? Uporem… tak sądzę.

Naprawdę go rozbawiła.

— Przypuszczam, że ma pani w tym rozległe doświadczenie. Inaczej nie mogłaby pani być jego przyjaciółką. — Gdy złapał jej urażony wzrok, podniósł w górę obie dłonie. — To był komplement, proszę mi wierzyć. Doceniam, że jest ktoś, komu starcza samozaparcia, by „zmuszać go do rozmowy", cokolwiek to znaczy.

— Wbrew pozorom to wcale nie jest aż tak skomplikowane. Trzeba tylko wielokrotnie powtórzyć pytanie. — Spojrzała na niego spod rzęs.

— To bardzo pouczające, zaiste. — Uśmiechnął się krzywo. — Czy jednak teraz moglibyśmy porzucić już ten temat i wrócić do Znaku?

Z jej twarzy bez trudu mógł odczytać myśl, że jemu samemu bardzo przydałaby się solidna dawka „zmuszenia do rozmowy". Na szczęście nie starczyło jej odwagi, by tę myśl wcielić w życie, za co Snape był wdzięczny, bo podobna ingerencja w jego prywatność mocno nadszarpnęłaby ich delikatne wzajemne stosunki.

— Oczywiście, panie profesorze.

— Skończyliśmy na tym, że świat Malfoya skurczył się do postaci Czarnego Pana. Właśnie to miałem na myśli, gdy mówiłem, że Lucjusz nie był sobą. W tamtym momencie liczyło się dla niego tylko to, czego życzył sobie jego mistrz. Riddle wydał mu polecenie, a Malfoy je wykonał. Nie miał wyboru. Postępował tak, jakby znajdował się pod Imperiusem.

— Skąd pan wie, że tak było?

— Widziała pani, jak się wtedy zachowywał? Jak kukła. Beznamiętny? Z pewnością nie Lucjusz Malfoy.

— Malfoy zawsze jest zimny jak lód — oświadczyła. Wątpliwości miała wyraźnie wypisane na twarzy.

Spojrzał na nią z namysłem.

— Zapewne. Jednak nie w łóżku.

Gorący rumieniec oblał jej blade dotąd policzki. Severus odwrócił głowę, dając dziewczynie czas na uporządkowanie informacji, które właśnie sforsowały jej umysł. Bez wątpienia wiedza o zwyczajach seksualnych Lucjusza nie była tym, z czym kiedykolwiek planowała się zapoznać.

— Uhm… — odchrząknęła krótko, zanim mogła mówić dalej. — Więc uważa pan, że nie panował nad sobą?

— Nie powiedziałbym, że nie panował. Raczej w ogóle nie miał wpływu na to, co robił.

— Ale był w stanie… — Potarła czoło ręką. Zamiast na niego, patrzyła w sufit. Nie dziwił się jej. Bardziej zdumiewało go, że w takich okolicznościach w ogóle potrafiła trzeźwo analizować fakty.

— Tak. Pobudziła go bliskość Czarnego Pana, a ona tam była, przygotowana specjalnie dla niego. Zamiast. Riddle dokładnie to zaplanował.

— Sądzi pan, że gdyby nie znalazł się pod wpływem tego czegoś, co zaaplikował mu Voldemort, Malfoy nie zrobiłby tego wszystkiego?

— Jestem całkowicie przekonany, że gdyby był w pełni świadom swoich czynów, Lucjusz nie zgwałciłby tej dziewczyny. I wcale nie z tej przyczyny, że gwałt uważałby za coś złego. Raczej dlatego, że to uwłaczałoby jego dumie. Jest niezwykle wrażliwy na punkcie swojej męskości i z tego co wiem, nigdy nie posunął się do seksualnej przemocy. Bawi go raczej rola pająka rozsnuwającego swoje sieci i wabiącego do nich ofiarę. Jest w tym świetny.

— Dobrze go pan zna.

— Owszem. Myślę, że nawet bardzo dobrze.

— Więc nie zgwałciłby jej…

— Nie. Ale bez wątpienia by ją zabił. Myślę, że to nawet nie zepsułoby mu apetytu.

— Merlinie!

— To są jednak wyłącznie moje spekulacje, bo jak mówiłem, Malfoy nie miał wtedy wpływu na to, co robił.

— Zatem jest niewinny?

Severus uśmiechnął się z goryczą.

— Wręcz przeciwnie. Jest winny, bo się tam pojawił. Bo chciał przyjąć Znak i służyć Czarnemu Panu. Nie wiedział wprawdzie, na czym ta służba będzie polegać, ale czy to w ostatecznym rozrachunku ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

— Myślę, że to ma wielkie znaczenie — powiedziała, a on uświadomił sobie, iż doskonale zrozumiała, że choć wciąż jeszcze mówił o Lucjuszu, to w tym momencie myślał już o sobie.

— Młodzieńczy relatywizm — westchnął, a ona uśmiechnęła się i leciutko wzruszyła ramionami.

— Dlaczego sądzi pan, że początek i koniec wspomnienia przedstawiają elementy rytuału? Czy chodzi o tę utratę świadomości?

— Tak przypuszczam. Już na początku wchodzi w grę jakieś zaklęcie, a na koniec… Ofiara, którą składa nowy członek Kręgu, jest bardzo osobista. Dostosowana do indywidualnych… skłonności konkretnego człowieka.

— Co ma pan na myśli?

— Proszę spojrzeć na Malfoya. Jego siłą napędową jest seks, więc jego ofiara miała charakter seksualny.

Przez długą chwilę patrzyła na niego bez słowa, a on prosił w duchu, żeby nie zadała mu tego pytania. Ale oczywiście wiedział, że to zrobi.

— A co jest pańską siłą napędową, panie profesorze?

~O~

— Fo jeft, ftary? Nie jefteś głotny? — zapytał Ron. Jak zwykle miał wypchane usta.

— Nie bardzo — odparł Harry, niemrawo grzebiąc w talerzu. — Boli mnie głowa.

Rudzielec przełknął i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

— Boli cię blizna?

— Nie blizna. Głowa. — Harry potarł skronie. — Nie przypominam sobie, żeby mnie kiedykolwiek wcześniej bolała, chyba że dostałem tłuczkiem albo zaklęciem.

— Podobno ciotkę Muriel regularnie bolała, ale nie wiem, czy nie chodziło jej raczej o to, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Czemu nie poprosiłeś Snape'a o eliksir?

— Nie widziałem go dzisiaj. — Harry zdecydował się na półprawdę. Rzeczywiście go dzisiaj nie widział, więc nie miało znaczenia, że i tak by go o nic nie poprosił.

Ron przeniósł spojrzenie na stół prezydialny.

— Gdzie on jest?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Kończ śniadanie, bo spóźnimy się na obronę — ponaglił go Harry.

Ron zmrużył oczy i przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, ale w końcu wrócił do metodycznego napychania się jajkami i wędzonym śledziem.

— Byłem u Hermiony — oznajmił w przerwie między jednym kęsem a drugim. — Pytała o ciebie.

Harry lekko się wzdrygnął. Przy kominku znalazł liścik od Dumbledore'a z dokładną informacją, co przytrafiło się Hermionie i prośbą, żeby dziewczynę odwiedził. Nie zrobił tego, bo bał się spojrzeć jej w oczy.

— Jak ona się czuje?

— Nieźle, zwłaszcza jeśli porównać do tego, co było wczoraj.

— Przykro mi — wyszeptał.

— Jasne. — Rudzielec pokiwał głową. — Myślałem, że cię tam dzisiaj zobaczę. Wiesz, ona zawsze była przy tobie, gdy lądowałeś w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Ron powiedział to wszystko tonem wypranym z emocji, ale przesłanie było aż nadto oczywiste.

— Jestem dupkiem, wiem o tym — oświadczył Harry z goryczą. — Pójdę do niej przed obiadem.

— W porządku. — Weasley znów kiwnął głową. — Co się stało?

— Co?

— Z tobą. I z nią. I ze Snape'em?

Harry spiął się i poderwał z ławy.

— Idę na lekcje — powiedział i odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia.

— Nie tak szybko! — Ron złapał go za ramię i zatrzymał w miejscu. — Idę z tobą. — Pokręcił głową. — Nie zachowuj się jak palant, Harry. Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że nie chcesz o tym mówić.

W ponurych nastrojach, milcząc, dotarli do klasy obrony przed czarną magią. Boczyli się na siebie, ale zgodnie usiedli razem w ostatniej ławce. Gdy Mackrel rozpoczął swój zwyczajny, śmiertelnie nudny wykład, ukryli się za podręcznikami i podjęli szeptaną rozmowę.

— Byłem wczoraj u Dumbledore'a — zaczął Harry. Ron zmarszczył brwi. — Nie wtedy. Wcześniej. Jeszcze zanim… Przed spotkaniem. — Weasley wpatrywał się w niego w napięciu, ale nic nie mówił. — Dyrektor uważa, że powinienem coś zrobić.

Opuścił wzrok na ławkę i zamyślił się. Nie zdążył wczoraj przeczytać wszystkich listów, które dał mu Albus. Rano musiał je zbierać po całym mieszkaniu, bo leżały porozrzucane po podłodze wśród dziesiątków innych papierów, książek i roztrzaskanych przedmiotów. Spodziewał się, że kiedy się obudzi, w pomieszczeniach będzie już porządek, ale spotkał go zawód: pokoje znajdowały się w stanie kompletnego chaosu, a po Snapie nie było śladu. Wyglądało na to, że nie wrócił na noc do komnat. Harry starał się przekonać samego siebie, że nie obchodzi go, gdzie spał jego mąż.

— Z czym? — Głos Rona wyrwał go z rozmyślań.

— Co?

— Z czym powinieneś coś zrobić? — mruknął zniecierpliwiony rudzielec.

Harry przez chwilę patrzył na niego bezmyślnie, a potem przypomniał sobie, co zamierzał przyjacielowi zaproponować.

— Chciałbym, żebyś poprowadził pewien projekt — zaczął.

— Ciii…

Mackrel właśnie zbliżył się do ich ławki, trzymając w dłoni otwarty podręcznik i monotonnym głosem dyktując uczniom zawarte w nim informacje. Harry nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie lekcje obrony przed czarną magią upodobnić do zajęć z historii magii. A jednak! Mackrelowi się to udało: pół klasy bujało się nad notatkami jak napojone Wywarem Żywej Śmierci. Kiedy nauczyciel odpłynął w stronę swojego biurka, mogli wrócić do rozmowy.

— Co to za projekt? — spytał Ron, wbrew woli zaciekawiony.

— Czytałeś wczorajszego „Proroka"? — Gdy rudzielec wzruszył ramionami, Harry pokiwał głową. — Jasne. Ale jeśli zgodzisz się na moją propozycję, to będziesz musiał zacząć, tak jak i inne gazety. Malfoy wybierze te najważniejsze. Na świecie zachodzi teraz wiele zmian, w których powinienem brać udział, tak przynajmniej uważa Dumbledore. Wiesz, chodzi o to, że jestem królem i tak dalej. Na konferencji powiedziałem kilka zdań, które podobno spowodowały mnóstwo zamieszania. Ludzie zaczęli robić różne rzeczy. Wcale tego nie planowałem, ale skoro się stało, to teraz nie mogę tego tak zostawić…

— Harry! — przerwał mu Ron. — Przestań. Nie tłumacz się. Po prostu wyjaśnij, co powiedziałeś i co wydarzyło się potem.

Kolejne dwadzieścia minut Harry poświęcił na szczegółowe przedstawienie przyjacielowi całej sytuacji, łącznie z tym, co usłyszał od Dumbledore'a oraz wnioskami, do jakich sam doszedł. Ron słuchał w skupieniu, od czasu do czasu przygryzając końcówkę pióra i śledząc wzrokiem krążącego po klasie nauczyciela. Gdy Harry skończył, rudzielec spojrzał na niego z namysłem.

— I to wszystko dlatego, że powiedziałeś dwa zdania?

— Na to wygląda.

— Niezła siła rażenia. A jaka miałaby być moja rola?

— Najważniejsza — oznajmił Harry, a Ron się uśmiechnął. — Ktoś musi trzymać rękę na pulsie i hamować albo podsycać nastroje. Chodzi o to, żeby obeszło się bez rozlewu krwi, ale sprawy cały czas mają iść naprzód. Ty będziesz odpowiedzialny za całość. Strategia i koordynacja działań. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował wsparcia, tylko powiedz, a dostaniesz wszystko, o co poprosisz.

— Wszystko?

— W granicach rozsądku.

Ron wywrócił oczami, a Harry po raz pierwszy tego dnia miał ochotę się roześmiać.

— Dlaczego ja?

— Już kiedyś wygrałeś dla mnie skomplikowaną partię szachów, pamiętasz? Umiesz myśleć do przodu. No i jesteś niezły w układankach. A to będzie _naprawdę_ spora układanka.

— Nie robisz tego, bo Hermiona cię namówiła albo coś?

— Czasami mam ochotę cię walnąć, wiesz? Nie, Hermiona mnie nie namówiła. Ufam ci, czy to takie skomplikowane? Ten, kto weźmie ten projekt, będzie robił wszystko w moim imieniu, posługiwał się moim nazwiskiem jak własnym. _Muszę_ mieć do tej osoby stuprocentowe zaufanie.

Ron spojrzał na niego z ukosa, a potem cicho się zaśmiał, pokręcił głową i odwrócił wzrok.

— Masz te listy? — zapytał.

Harry sięgnął do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej gruby plik papierów, które wcisnął przyjacielowi do ręki.

— Są twoje — wyszeptał. — Tylko pamiętaj: to prywatna korespondencja.

Rudzielec wywrócił oczami.

— W porządku — oznajmił. Z całej jego postaci emanowało zadowolenie. — Jutro powiem ci, co wymyśliłem.

~O~

Harry nie odwiedził Hermiony w szpitalu, bo dziewczyna niespodziewanie pojawiła się na zielarstwie.

— Mogłaś przyjść prosto na obiad — wyszeptał do niej Ron.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. Oboje z Harrym unikali swojego wzroku i poza krótkim „cześć" na początku lekcji nie odzywali się do siebie. Harry nie wiedział, co miałby jej powiedzieć. „Przepraszam"? „Przykro mi"?

— Zapach rozmarynu miał przywracać młodość — mówiła profesor Sprout, a każdy z uczniów miażdżył i rozcierał w palcach aromatyczne igiełki, żeby je powąchać. — Co jest oczywistą bzdurą, inaczej bylibyście już niemowlętami. — Kilka głów poderwało się nerwowo, a Hermiona prychnęła pod nosem. — Z kolei mugole wierzą, że gałązki rozmarynu włożone pod materacyk dziecka chronią je przed porwaniem przez elfy. Co jest również nieprawdą, z tego jednak powodu, że elfy nie porywają dzieci. Są na to za głupie. Do czego tak naprawdę używa się rozmarynu? Kto wie? — Ręka Hermiony wystrzeliła w górę. — Tak, panno Granger?

— Do eliksirów na problemy żołądkowe.

— Tak jest — potwierdziła pani Sprout. — Pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru.

— Ciotka wrzucała to do sosu — wymamrotał cicho Harry, ale nauczycielka go usłyszała.

— Bardzo słusznie — przytaknęła. — Rozmaryn ułatwia trawienie, więc jest mile widziany w potrawach z mięsa. Kończcie notować. Koniec lekcji.

— Nie rozumiem, po co uczymy się o kuchennych ziółkach zamiast o mięsożernych roślinach. Na pewno są jakieś ciekawe w tych szklarniach przy Zakazanym Lesie — marudził pod nosem Ron. O dziwo, jego dziewczyna nie zareagowała; nie skarciła go ani nawet nie wywróciła oczami.

Ciężkim krokiem powlekli się do zamku na obiad. Harry nadal nie miał apetytu, a Snape'a znów nie było przy stole nauczycielskim. Hermiona zerknęła na miejsce, które zwykle zajmował mistrz eliksirów, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Była zamyślona i wydawała się smutna.

— Wasze dąsy odbierają mi apetyt — burknął z irytacją Ron. — Nie mam pojęcia, co się między wami wydarzyło, ale skończcie już z tym.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i z uporem wpatrywał się w stół. Nie dąsał się przecież. Po prostu było mu wstyd. Za Snape'a.

— Nic się między nami nie wydarzyło — powiedziała Hermiona, bawiąc się widelcem. — To… chodzi o to… Och, do diabła z tym! Gdzie jest profesor Snape? — zapytała i spojrzała wprost na Harry'ego, który prychnął ze złością. „Profesor Snape"!

— Nie wiem i nic mnie to nie obchodzi.

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

— To nie jest najlepszy moment, żeby stroić fochy, Harry. To przeszłość. Pogódź się z tym i bierzmy się do roboty. Musimy…

„Stroić fochy". „Pogódź się z tym". Odbiło jej?

— Nie ma mowy — warknął.

— Nie masz wyjścia — westchnęła zniecierpliwiona. — Jesteście małżeństwem, musicie żyć ze sobą i jakoś się porozumiewać. Nie możesz…

— Nie wiesz nic o tym, co mogę, a czego nie! — wybuchnął. — A to, czy jesteśmy małżeństwem… to się jeszcze okaże — wysyczał i poderwał się z krzesła. — Niecałe trzy miesiące! Trzy miesiące i będę pełnoletni. Więc nie mów mi, że coś muszę!

Ron patrzył na nich z otwartymi ustami. Hermiona podniosła się powoli. Wargi zaciskała w wąską kreskę.

— Robisz poważny błąd… — zaczęła.

— Nie martw się — przerwał jej Harry. — Wykonam swoją część zadania. Zabiję Voldemorta. Ale potem… nie chcę już nigdy o nim słyszeć. O Snapie, rozumiesz? — wydusił przez ściśnięte gardło.

— Tak mi przykro, Harry.

Oczy Hermiony nagle się zaszkliły, co wydało mu się absurdalne. Nie było żadnego powodu do płaczu. Żadnego.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 98**

**

* * *

**

~O~

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Cóż, rozdział wzbudził wiele emocji, a to chyba dobrze. Jedno, co absolutnie mnie zdumiewa, to fakt, że większość osób wypowiadających się pod rozdziałem uznaje, że domniemany gwałt i morderstwo w wykonaniu Snape'a to nic wielkiego. Szczerze? Przerażacie mnie. ;-) Nie chcę nawet dociekać, skąd bierze się ta tolerancja, ale naprawdę jest zdumiewająca.

A teraz konkretniej. ;-)

**Miss Black** — ano mogłam. ;-) Co więcej jest to raczej logiczny rozwój ich relacji, biorąc pod uwagę, że oni tak naprawdę ze sobą nie rozmawiają. Przyjmują na swój temat pewne założenia (zawsze tak było, poczynając od tego, jak Sev postrzegał kiedyś Pottera przez pryzmat jego ojca), a potem życie brutalnie im te założenia weryfikuje. Było kwestią czasu aż coś wybuchnie. Faktu, że opis znakowania (tak, tego określenia będę się trzymać do końca, bo ono ma dokładnie takie znaczenie, jakie odszyfrowałaś: przejęcie na własność, w tym wypadku mocy) był oschły i spłynął po Tobie nie należy wiązać z Enahmą, a z tym, że widziałaś wszystko oczami Snape'a i z jego emocjami miałaś do czynienia w całym rozdziale. A jego wspomnienie Malfoya zwyczajnie nie poruszyło. Wiedział, co zobaczy, bo już raz je oglądał. A nawet gdyby nie, to w końcu Snape i empatia nie jest jego mocną stroną. Dumbledore, on po prostu zlekceważył reakcję Harry'ego, a to poważny błąd. Teraz sama reakcja Harry'ego: sądzę, że kluczową sprawą jest właśnie różnica pomiędzy tym, co Harry sobie wyobrażał na temat Snape'a, a co w rzeczywistości się okazało (albo wydaje mu się, że się okazało). Konflikt pomiędzy oczekiwaniami i rzeczywistością jest druzgocący, a do tego trzeba dodać budzącą się seksualność Harry'ego i jego ambiwalentny stosunek do pociągu, jaki czuje do Snape'a. Bo on tego przecież nie akceptuje do końca, dopiero próbuje się z tym uporać. Jest prawiczkiem! Seks nierozerwalnie łączy z miłością, a do tego wydaje mu się on siłą, nad którą nie panuje. I nagle wyobraża sobie, że Snape zamordował kogoś podczas aktu seksualnego. Super, na pewno każdy chciałby stracić dziewictwo z kimś takim. Aż dziwne, że od razu nie zaciągnął Snape'a do alkowy, prawda? ;-) Zawód, zawód, zawód. Oto, co czuje teraz Harry, zwłaszcza że wcześniej postawił Severusa na piedestale tak cholernie wysokim, że nie dało się z ziemi dostrzec prawdziwego mężczyzny. Że Severusa jego zachowanie zabolało? Oczywiście. Ale to Severus jest dorosły i to on powinien kierować ich relacją, a tymczasem sam zachowuje się jak dziecko, schował się do skorupy i liczy na to, że jakoś to będzie. No to się jeszcze okaże. ;-) Co do tego, że Lucjusz był w amoku: czy to naprawdę było ewidentne? Chyba tylko dla Snape'a, bo to jego interpretacji zawdzięczasz swoją wiedzę. Harry tego nie wie. Scena gwałtu szybka i czysta, tak. A dlaczego miałaby być inna? Przecież to rytuał, który miał określony cel: przyłączyć do sieci nowe źródło mocy. Miał być seks i śmierć, by dopełnić rytuału i dokładnie to zostało przeprowadzone. Co w kanonie wskazuje, że Voldi albo śmierciożercy używali przemocy bezsensownie czy dla rozrywki (pamiętasz śmierć Cedrica?)? Oczekiwanie krwawej jatki to ewidentne wpływy Enahmy. I może jeszcze Wiary, która pod tym względem jest kompletnie absurdalna. ;-)

**Meg** — nie, raczej nie będę publikować częściej, bo napisanie jednego rozdziału jest czasochłonne, a ja mam jeszcze zwykłe życie. ;-) Wspomnienie nie było szokujące? Eee… naprawdę? A chciałabyś stanąć sobie obok kogoś, kto gwałci i dusi dziewczynę? Potter jest osobą bardzo wrażliwą na krzywdę innych, co nieraz udowadniał i nawet fakt, że widział już w myślach Voldemorta różne rzeczy, nie sprawił, że stały się one dla niego mniej straszne i obrzydliwe. Człowiek, który zatraca swoją wrażliwość do tego stopnia, by przejść obojętnie wobec takiego wydarzenia, przestaje być człowiekiem. A tu jeszcze Harry podejrzewa, że jego mąż, którego czci, wielbi i szanuje, dopuścił się identycznego czynu. Jak powinien się zachować? Czy będzie romantycznie? W ogóle kiedykolwiek? Nie mam pojęcia, szczerze. ;-) Romantyzm nie jest czymś, co widzę w wykonaniu Snape'a.

**Rota** — Twoje nadzieje nie są płonne. ;-) Oni w końcu dojdą do porozumienia, ale raczej pokrętną drogą i nie od razu. Cieszę się, ze Ci się podoba i przynajmniej Ty nie masz ochoty mnie zamordować. ;-) To naprawdę miłe.

**Przechodzien** — pojechałam, tak. ;-) Ale czasami trzeba, żeby oddać złożoność postaci. A przecież ani Snape, ani Harry nie mają prostych i łatwych w obsłudze osobowości. Co do reakcji Harry'ego, to chyba wszystko powiedziałam już we wcześniejszych komentarzach. :-)

**Ewa** — przykro mi, ale szybkiego pogodzenia nie będzie. Co nie znaczy, że nic nie będzie się działo, więc jak najbardziej czytaj. ;-) Nie sądzę, że Harry jest hipokrytą. Wszak on sam nie ma na sumieniu niczego podobnego. Tym trudniej przychodzi mu pogodzić się z myślą, że Snape owszem.

**Livrasion** — bardzo proszę. ;-) Zapraszam częściej.

**Amti** — prawda? :-)

**Lilu** — piszesz, że spodziewałaś się czegoś więcej niż gwałtu i morderstwa. Ale czego? ;-) Za czasów znakowania Lucjusza Voldi nie był szalony, był człowiekiem z planem i robił to, co uznawał za konieczne. Po co miałby robić krwawą jatkę? Przecież wtedy dopiero werbował swoich zwolenników i głosił hasła o czystości krwi (kanon), w które wielu zwykłych ludzi wierzyło. Po co miałby bezsensownie organizować masakrę? W jakim celu? Wątek z wampirami jest bardzo potrzebny, zapewniam Cię. ;-) Poza tym wampiry nie ja wprowadziłam, a JD. Gdybym ja miała wprowadzać istoty nadprzyrodzone, to wybrałabym inne. Ale to wątek na inne opowiadanie. :-)

**Miramis** — czyżby trzecia siostra? ;-) Co do powodu, dla którego opis gwałtu i morderstwa był suchy, patrz odpowiedź na komentarz Miss Black. ;-) Co do reakcji Harry'ego, tak samo. I cieszę się, że Ci się mimo wszystko podoba, bo ja tam nie jestem dla siebie tak łaskawa i wiele rzeczy, które napisałam na początku teraz mnie drażni. Może zrobię redakcję po tym, jak skończę całość. Jeśli jeszcze będzie mi się chciało. ;-)

**Lucynapilo** — cóż mogę dodać? Twoja interpretacja jest absolutnie zgodna z moją intencją. Co napawa mnie otuchą. ;-) Dzięki, że to napisałaś, bo zaczęłam się zastanawiać, co schrzaniłam, że zachowanie Pottera wydało się aż tak niezrozumiałe. ;-)

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Wiem, że wymagają one od Was wiele zaangażowania, więc tym bardziej jestem wdzięczna, że poświęcacie swój czas, by zostawić jakiś ślad. To ogromnie motywujące.

Do poczytania za dwa tygodnie (wypada, że to Sylwester ;-))!


	22. 99 Kot

Zapraszam do lektury kolejnego rozdziału i życzę Wam wszystkiego dobrego w Nowym Roku.

Betowała jak zwykle najlepsza beta na świecie **Kaczalka** :*, a wspierała mnie moja kochana **Akame**, której gorąco dziękuję za prawie cały rok wspólnych zmagań ze mną i z Kamieniem. :***

**Rozdział 99. Kot**

Snape pojawił się dopiero na kolacji. Obrzucił Harry'ego krótkim, obojętnym spojrzeniem, a potem skupił się na jedzeniu i cichej rozmowie z Syriuszem i Remusem, którzy ostatnio spędzali w jego towarzystwie zdumiewająco wiele czasu, co Harry zarejestrował z prawdziwą złością. W tej chwili wolałby, żeby jego ojciec chrzestny nadal rzucał się Snape'owi do gardła przy każdej okazji. Ale nie! Akurat teraz Syriusz postanowił być dojrzały.

Harry zacisnął zęby i bezmyślnie grzebał w talerzu, nie mając nawet pojęcia, co na nim leży. Czy rodzina i przyjaciele nie powinni stanąć po jego stronie? Nawet jeśli nie do końca rozumieli, o co chodzi? Tymczasem wszyscy patrzyli na niego, jakby był cholernym bachorem kopiącym ścianę w bezsilnej złości. Ich zachowanie sprawiało, że naprawdę miał ochotę kopać ściany!

Po sprzeczce w trakcie obiadu Hermiona unikała jego wzroku i odzywała się półsłówkami, a jeśli już musiała wydusić z siebie coś dłuższego, to zwracała się do niego, jakby był… Colinem Creeveyem albo kimś takim. „Tak, Harry, będę ci wdzięczna, jeśli zapiszesz inkantację." „Nie, nie ma potrzeby, żebyś brał udział w spotkaniu." „Przepraszam, ale mam coś do zrobienia." I poszła sobie, zostawiając go sam na sam ze zirytowanym Ronem, który spoglądał na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi i w ogóle się nie odzywał. Po drugiej stronie stołu siedział Neville, który wyglądał dokładnie tak samo. Dean i Seamus obrzucali go zdezorientowanymi spojrzeniami, a Lavender i Parvati szeptały sobie coś na ucho. Oczywiście wszyscy przy stole usłyszeli jego „czy jesteśmy małżeństwem, to się jeszcze okaże" i wśród jego kolegów zapanowała konsternacja, której nie mógł mieć im za złe. Ciężar ich zaniepokojonych spojrzeń przytłaczał go do tego stopnia, że ulotnił się z Wielkiej Sali wkrótce po Hermionie, uciekając wprost do swoich komnat. Nikt za nim nie poszedł.

Całe popołudnie spędził z nosem w papierach, próbując przełożyć na angielski jak najwięcej piątej Księgi Jasności i choć krótki fragment tekstu, zapisanego na pergaminach od Aventine'a. Z tym ostatnim szło mu jak po grudzie, bo styl był bardzo wyszukany, a część słów niezrozumiała — prawdopodobnie na przestrzeni wieków wyszły z użycia albo może oznaczały coś magicznego, z czym Harry nie spotkał się dotąd ze względu na swoje mugolskie wychowanie. W takich momentach zwykle pomagał mu Severus, jednak teraz Harry nie mógłby poprosić męża o pomoc, nawet gdyby Snape wrócił po obiedzie do ich komnat. Czego nie zrobił.

Harry czuł się z tym nieswojo. Jego złość zaczęła opadać i był gotów do konfrontacji: mógłby już spokojnie porozmawiać ze Snape'em. Ustalić jakieś zasady. Nie mogli przecież żyć ze sobą pod jednym dachem, nie ustaliwszy przedtem pewnych zasad, prawda? Takich, jak choćby: gdzie każdy z nich powinien spać (bo przecież nie w jednym łóżku) oraz jak spędzać razem czas i nie pozabijać się przy tym nawzajem. A przede wszystkim Harry chciał, żeby Severus przeprosił. Nie oczekiwał, że Snape coś mu wyjaśni, bo ostatecznie wszystko było jasne i oczywiste, ale powinien chociaż przeprosić. Za co mianowicie Snape miałby przepraszać, Harry nie potrafił sprecyzować, był jednak przekonany, że tym razem racja leży całkowicie po jego stronie.

No i była jeszcze ta sprawa z unieważnieniem. Nie wiedział, co go podkusiło, żeby wyrzucić z siebie taką groźbę. A raczej wiedział, ale wstydził się do tego przyznać nawet sam przed sobą. Ponieważ gdyby to zrobił, musiałby głośno przyznać, że jest zazdrosny o sympatię, jaką Hermiona okazywała Snape'owi. A najgorsze było to, że wcale nie był pewien, o które z nich jest zazdrosny.

Unieważnienie małżeństwa… Rzucił tę pogróżkę pod wpływem chwilowych emocji, ale gdy głębiej się nad nią zastanowił, zaczął dochodzić do wniosku, że — być może — jest to jedyne sensowne rozwiązanie. Nie bardzo wyobrażał sobie, jak miałby spędzić całe życie z człowiekiem, z którym już nigdy nie mógłby osiągnąć poprzedniej bliskości. Kiedyś, jeszcze zanim Snape sprawił, że Harry po raz pierwszy poczuł się naprawdę szczęśliwy, sądził, że potrafiłby żyć _obok_ Severusa, a nie z nim. Jednak teraz, gdy już doświadczył, czym może być prawdziwy związek, jak miał egzystować przy boku Snape'a i pozostać obojętnym? A ponowne zaangażowanie — po tym, co zobaczył — zdawało się niemożliwe.

Aż do kolacji jego umysł krążył między przekładami a rozważaniami na temat tego, co zrobiłby, gdyby dostał unieważnienie. Prawdę mówiąc, nie miał żadnego pomysłu na swoje dalsze życie. Gdzie miałby pójść? Nie posiadał nawet domu, bo Syriusz mieszkał z Remusem, a do Dursleyów nie mógł wrócić. Co gorsza, wcale nie chciał się wyprowadzać! Na myśl o tym, że nie będzie przy nim Snape'a i jego mała, z takim trudem budowana rodzina rozpadnie się niczym domek z kart, zaciskał mu się żołądek. Gdyby tylko okazało się, że to wszystko, co ujrzał w myślodsiewni, było zwykłym nieporozumieniem… Cholerny, głupi Snape! W jaki sposób Harry miał funkcjonować bez niego?

Bił się z myślami całe popołudnie, więc nie zauważył nawet, kiedy nadszedł czas kolacji. Nic nie postanowił, niczego sobie w głowie nie poukładał, ale mimo to odrobinę się uspokoił. Niestety na krótko, bo gdy tylko wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, uderzyła w niego znajoma fala nieufności, która nadpłynęła w postaci rzucanych ukradkiem spojrzeń i gwaru ściszonych rozmów, które milkły, gdy się zbliżał. Dotąd w takich sytuacjach zawsze mógł liczyć na przyjaciół, ale nie dziś. Hermiona była nieobecna duchem, Ron zaś i pozostali chłopcy z jego dawnego dormitorium przyglądali mu się z trudną do pojęcia niechęcią. Inni uczniowie szeptali, natomiast nauczyciele… Nie do wiary! Większość go ignorowała! Tylko Dumbledore rzucał mu zaniepokojone spojrzenia, Hagrid zaś co jakiś czas drapał się po karku swoją podobną do łopaty dłonią, wyraźnie zakłopotany.

Ludzie patrzyli na niego, jakby to on był winien tej całej sytuacji! Dlaczego, do licha?

~O~

— Dumbledore przygotował nam świstoklik w pobliże centrum Tuluzy — powiedział cicho Snape do pochylającego się w jego stronę Syriusza. — Wolę się kawałek przejść, niż zostać rozerwanym na strzępy przy skoku. Nie mam pojęcia, jakie pole antyaportacyjne nałożył Malfoy, a nie zamierzam go o to pytać.

— Co chcesz ze sobą zabrać?

— Myślałem nad kataną*, ale jeśli mamy w biały dzień przejść przez środek mugolskiego miasta, to chyba zamienię ją na wakizashi**.

Black kiwnął głową z aprobatą.

— Posiadłość jest ukryta?

— Wręcz przeciwnie. — Snape nie próbował nawet maskować swojej pogardy. — Narcyza chciała, żeby było ją dobrze widać.

— To nam wiele ułatwi.

— Wątpię. Spodziewam się, że czekają na nas naprawdę skomplikowane zaklęcia zabezpieczające.

— Paranoicy!

Snape parsknął krótkim, pozbawionym wesołości śmiechem.

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Black. Malfoy jak najbardziej ma powody do swojej paranoi.

— Malfoyowie nie są ulubieńcami gawiedzi? Co za szokująco odkrywcza sugestia. Otwiera przed nami wiele potencjalnych możliwości. — Syriusz poruszał brwiami, kiepsko parodiując czarny charakter.

Severus wywrócił oczami, a Lupin, siedzący po jego drugiej stronie, łagodnie się uśmiechnął.

— O której chcesz ruszyć? — zapytał.

— Zaraz po kolacji — odparł Snape. — Zamierzam dotrzeć do pałacu jeszcze przed zmrokiem. Diabli wiedzą, jakie niespodzianki nas tam czekają.

— Nie uważasz, że Harry chciałby pójść z nami? — zapytał cicho Black.

— Zapewniam cię, że nie i bądź łaskaw nie mieszać go do tego.

Syriusz zmrużył oczy, a przez jego twarz przemknął grymas nieufności, uczynił jednak widoczny wysiłek, aby się uspokoić.

— Snape, doskonale wiem, że między wami dzieje się coś paskudnego. Nie zaprzeczaj! Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie skrzywdziłeś Harry'ego z premedytacją, inaczej nie ręczę za siebie!

— Black! — warknął Severus. — Czy muszę ci przypominać, że to, co ma miejsce między małżonkami, to niczyj interes? Nie wściubiaj między nas swojego ciekawskiego nosa, bo ci go przytrzasną!

— Przestańcie — poprosił cicho Remus, jednak było już za późno.

— Może to nie jest mój interes, ale co, do diabła, mu zrobiłeś, że chce unieważnić wasze małżeństwo?

— CO TAKIEGO?

Snape zerwał się z siedzenia tak wściekły, że niemal czuł, jak wszystko wokół niego wibruje od uwalniającej się magii. W tym samym momencie poderwali się obaj jego towarzysze. Lupin stanowczym gestem ujął go pod ramię i szybko poprowadził w stronę małego wyjścia znajdującego się za stołem nauczycielskim. Wepchnął go do pomieszczenia pełnego kominków, wchodząc tam zaraz za nim. Po chwili do środka wpadł Black i zatrzasnął drzwi. Wszystko odbyło się tak błyskawicznie, że zaledwie kilka siedzących najbliżej osób dostrzegło zamieszanie, jednak nikt nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, o co chodziło.

— Lupin! — wrzasnął Severus, sięgając po różdżkę. — Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś mnie tkniesz, na trwałe zmienię twoje futro w kolce i uwierz, że przemiana nie będzie wtedy przyjemna!

— Grzecznie prosiłem, żebyście przestali — powiedział Remus, który przedtem bez żadnych oporów użył swojej wilkołaczej siły, by Snape'a tu przyprowadzić, a teraz miażdżył w stalowym uchwycie jego ramię, drugą ręką wyszarpując mu z palców różdżkę, za nic mając groźby. — Nigdy nie słuchacie. Mam tego dość. — Spojrzał srogo najpierw na Severusa, a potem na swojego kochanka. — Awanturowanie się na oczach uczniów nikomu nie przyniesie korzyści. A już Harry z pewnością nie byłby tym zachwycony.

Lupin schował różdżkę Snape'a do kieszeni, cofnął się i oparł o drzwi, ramiona zakładając na piersi i wyglądało, że będzie tak stał, dopóki nie osiągnie zamierzonego celu, jakikolwiek on był. Black ustawił się nieopodal w identycznej pozie. Obaj wpatrywali się w Snape'a ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, najwyraźniej oczekując wyjaśnień. Severus miał jednak inne plany.

— O co chodzi z unieważnieniem małżeństwa? — zapytał zimno, przewiercając Syriusza wzrokiem.

Odpowiedział mu jednak Remus.

— Cała szkoła plotkuje. Podobno w czasie obiadu Harry powiedział coś, co miało znaczyć, że wasze małżeństwo jest niepewne. — Pokręcił głową. — Martwimy się, Severusie.

— Martwicie się! — prychnął Snape. — A nie powinniście raczej skakać z radości?

— Nie bądź głupi — warknął Syriusz zirytowany. — Nie jesteś może moim wymarzonym przyszywanym zięciem, ale Harry był ostatnio szczęśliwy. I wierzyłem, że chcesz jego dobra. A teraz…

— …coś się stało — dokończył za niego Remus. — I chcemy wiedzieć, co takiego. — Spojrzał Snape'owi w oczy. — Możemy pomóc.

Severus powiódł nieufnym spojrzeniem od jednego do drugiego. Obaj mieli zaniepokojone miny, ponadto Lupin wyglądał na smutnego, a Black na wściekłego. Najchętniej kazałby im iść do diabła, ale czy mógł sobie na to pozwolić? Mieć w nich teraz wrogów oznaczało pozbawić się możliwości wywierania na Harry'ego presji, a to byłoby głupotą.

— Nie będę tu rozmawiał — odparł w końcu, niechętnie ustępując. — Różdżka, Lupin — zażądał.

Remus bez wahania zwrócił mu różdżkę, po czym skierował się w stronę jednego z kominków.

— Gdzie?

— U mnie. Przy okazji wezmę broń.

~O~

— Bez obrazy Snape, ale… — powiedział Syriusz. — Przecież wiedział, że byłeś śmierciożercą. A każdy jeden z was to morderca. Czego oczekiwał?

Snape przerwał na chwilę rozpinanie swojej czarnej koszuli i obrzucił Blacka wrogim spojrzeniem.

— Właśnie tak o mnie myślisz? Że jestem mordercą? — zapytał, mrużąc oczy. — Więc co tu robisz?

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami.

— Ludzie się zmieniają. A ty nie jesteś ostatecznie taki zły… przynajmniej jak na Ślizgona.

Snape wykrzywił wargi i wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Nie rozumiał nagłego przypływu… tego czegoś, co ostatnio okazywał mu Black. Nie była to z pewnością sympatia, raczej ostrożna akceptacja, ale to i tak było więcej, niż Severus potrafił pojąć. Może Black był mu wdzięczny za przywołanie Harry'ego? Jeśli tak, to mógł sobie darować, ponieważ akurat tę jedną rzecz Severus zrobił dla siebie i miał gdzieś, czy Syriusz będzie mu wdzięczny, czy też nie. Jedyna korzyść, jaka płynęła z nagłej dobrej woli Blacka polegała na tym, że tam, gdzie Snape spodziewał się przeszkód, odnalazł wsparcie i mógł całkowicie skupić się na rozwiązaniu problemu, który nosił tytuł: „Cholerny nadpobudliwy Gryfon".

— Tu musi chodzić o coś więcej. — Lupin opierał się o framugę drzwi do sypialni i obserwował w zamyśleniu, jak Snape zmienia ubrania na coś, co w przybliżeniu można było uznać za strój mugolski. — Nie wierzę, że tak zareagował na jakąkolwiek wizję morderstwa. Widział ich już setki, w snach i na jawie. Mówimy przecież o Harrym.

Severus wzruszył ramionami. Co miał im powiedzieć, skoro sam tego nie pojmował? Harry nie był jak Granger, której histerię dało się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, nie był nawet przeciętnym chłopakiem, który po raz pierwszy miał do czynienia ze śmiercią, więc jego reakcja faktycznie mogła wydawać się odrobinę… przesadzona.

— Naprawdę nie możesz zdradzić, co dokładnie zobaczył?

— Black, choć pewnie nie uwierzysz, lubię swoją głowę i nie chcę, żeby mi mózg eksplodował — burknął Severus zniecierpliwiony. — Więcej tego nie powtórzę: Przysięga Wieczysta. A teraz się przesuń.

— Jasne — zgodził się Syriusz i przemieścił swoje stopy jakieś pięć centymetrów w lewo, na co Severus miał ochotę zdzielić go przez łeb jak nieposłusznego bachora. Black półleżał rozwalony na łóżku, doprowadzając Snape'a do szału i wcale się tym nie przejmując. — Mimo to uważam, że powinniśmy wiedzieć. Może Remus by to obejrzał? Jest w projekcie, więc…

— Nie.

— Uparty jak osioł!

Snape nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć na tę żałosną obelgę. Black mógł sobie myśleć o nim, co chciał, ale i tak żaden z nich nie zobaczy wspomnienia Lucjusza. Nie, dopóki on sam miał na to jakiś wpływ. Minął Lupina w drzwiach i podążył do biblioteki po wakizashi.

— Co chcesz? — zapytał Syriusza, który bezszelestnie pojawił się za jego plecami.

— To. — Black wskazał na miecz masoński prawie metrowej długości, z rękojeścią z kości słoniowej, zdobionej mosiądzem. — Oryginał?

— Proszę cię! Myślisz, że trzymałbym podróbkę? Jak zamierzasz przejść z nim przez miasto? Nie będę rzucał Obliviate na prawo i lewo.

— Przewaga bycia animagiem — wyszczerzył się Syriusz.

— Lupin?

— Dziękuję uprzejmie, sądzę, że nie skorzystam. — Remus łagodnie się uśmiechnął. — Odkąd mam kontrolę nad swoją przemianą, nie odczuwam potrzeby wspierania się żelazem. Zresztą i tak nie umiem się nim posługiwać.

— Jak chcesz — przytaknął Severus. Trudno było się z Lupinem nie zgodzić: pies piekieł był tak wyspecjalizowaną maszyną do zabijania, że w bezpośrednim starciu nie sprostałaby mu żadna broń.

— Moim zdaniem powinniśmy z nim porozmawiać — powiedział Syriusz, przytwierdzając miecz do pasa. — Z Harrym.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy to dobry pomysł… — zaoponował Remus. Wzruszył ramionami, gdy Black spojrzał na niego, unosząc ze zdziwienia brwi. — On nie jest taki jak ty, Syri. Nie otwiera się łatwo. Myślę, że trzeba dać mu czas. Poza tym, jeśli w ogóle ktoś miałby z nim rozmawiać, to tylko Severus.

— Niby dlaczego? Jesteśmy dla niego jak rodzice.

— Tym bardziej. Nie czuję się… obiektywny. A ty?

Black rzucił mu przeciągłe spojrzenie, wreszcie westchnął i potrząsnął głową.

— No to co proponujesz?

— Przyglądać mu się i być przygotowanym na rozmowę, gdy o nią poprosi.

Snape obserwował obu mężczyzn zmrużonymi oczyma, zastanawiając się, jak może ich wykorzystać.

— Naprawdę wierzysz, że on _poprosi_, żebyś z nim porozmawiał? — zapytał wreszcie Lupina. — Czy kiedykolwiek o to prosił? Z tego, co wiem, trzeba z niego wyciskać każde słowo przemocą albo podstępem.

— Jeśli będzie czuł taką potrzebę… — odparł niepewnie Remus.

— Już to widzę! — prychnął Snape. — Prędzej znów coś zdemoluje. Oby tym razem był to wasz salon, a nie mój.

— Więc co twoim zdaniem powinniśmy zrobić? — Black wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego.

— Być może mam pewien pomysł — oświadczył Severus. — Pogadamy o tym w drodze — powiedział i wyciągnął w ich stronę świstoklik, którym tym razem była pęknięta plastikowa szczotka do włosów.

Skąd Dumbledore brał te śmieci?

~O~

Harry nie zauważył, kiedy jego mąż i obaj przybrani ojcowie opuścili Wielką Salę. W jednej chwili wszyscy trzej siedzieli bardzo blisko siebie, jakby się nad czymś naradzali, a w następnym momencie już ich nie było.

— Widziałaś, kiedy wyszli? — Leciutko szturchnął Hermionę, bardziej, żeby zwrócić jej uwagę, niż by uzyskać informację.

— Słucham? — Dziewczyna oderwała zdekoncentrowany wzrok od swojego talerza i próbowała go skupić na Harrym. — Mówiłeś coś?

— Pytałem, czy zauważyłaś, kiedy wyszli Syriusz i Remus?

— Nie zwróciłam uwagi. — Potrząsnęła głową. — Czy wy nie mieliście iść dzisiaj na randkę?

— Co?

— Ty i profesor Snape. Na randkę. Razem. Jest piątek.

Harry spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Zwariowałaś?

— W porządku — odrzekła jedynie i podniosła się, jakby miała zamiar odejść od stołu.

Harry złapał ją za rękę.

— Co jest?

— Z czym?

— Wiesz z czym! Nie traktuj mnie tak…

Kątem oka Harry widział, że Ron uważnie ich obserwuje, ale nie wyglądało na to, że ma zamiar zareagować w jakikolwiek sposób. Hermiona zamrugała, zmarszczyła brwi, a potem rozejrzała się wokół. Gapił się na nich cały stół Gryffindoru.

— Idę do biblioteki — powiedziała. — Jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie odprowadzić.

— Idziesz do biblioteki o tej porze?

— Tak. Mamy mnóstwo pracy, jeśli tego jeszcze nie zauważyłeś. Próbujemy usunąć Mroczne Znaki. Wszystkie, nie tylko jeden — zakończyła, rzucając mu zirytowane spojrzenie i ruszyła do wyjścia z Wielkiej Sali.

Harry podążył za nią.

— Co miała znaczyć ta ostatnia uwaga?

— Doskonale wiesz co.

— To, że posprzeczałem się ze Snape'em nie znaczy, że nie będę pracował nad tym projektem.

— Mam szczerą nadzieję, że to prawda, bo bez przetłumaczonej inkantacji nie ruszymy się ani o krok.

— Herm! — Harry złapał ją za rękę i obrócił w swoją stronę. — Nie pojmuję, dlaczego tak się zachowujesz! Jeszcze gdybyś _tego_ nie widziała, mógłbym zrozumieć. Ale byłaś tam! Widziałaś, co oni… Nie rozumiem cię!

Hermiona, zanim odpowiedziała, wpatrywała się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Czy masz zamiar odebrać Malfoyowi jego pozycję? Miejsca w Wizengamocie?

— Co?

— Jakoś go ukarzesz? Za to, co zrobił tej dziewczynie?

— N-nie… — wyjąkał. — Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

— Bo najwyraźniej swojego męża postanowiłeś ukarać. W dodatku za to, co zrobił Malfoy!

Harry zaczął gwałtownie kręcić głową.

— To nie tak — zaprzeczył. — Wcale nie chcę go karać. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

— A jak inaczej nazwiesz żądanie unieważnienia małżeństwa? Dwa dni temu byłeś pewny, że tego nie chcesz, a teraz tak po prostu…

— Wcale nie „po prostu"! Ja nie mogę…

— Nie wiem, co myśleć. — Hermiona tarła czoło. — Zachowujesz się dziwnie. Przez ostatnie dni dawałeś wyraźne sygnały… Wszyscy widzieli! Te groźby na konferencji! Na Merlina, nie mógłbyś być bardziej jednoznaczny, nawet gdybyś chciał. A dzisiaj… Nie myśl, że chcę cię zmuszać, ale… do diaska, przemyśl to!

Harry wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem.

— Nic nie rozumiesz?

— On prawie umarł dla ciebie — wyszeptała. — Byłam przy tym. Widziałam _to_ na własne oczy! A tamto… Są okoliczności łagodzące. Porozmawiaj z nim, Harry!

A potem obróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.

Harry śledził wzrokiem jej drobną figurkę, dopóki nie zniknęła za zakrętem, po czym z opuszczoną głową i zmarszczonymi brwiami, nie zauważając uczniów obserwujących go ukradkiem, ruszył w stronę lochów, po drodze mijając wikingów, którzy chodzili za nim krok w krok.

~O~

Wylądowali w ciemnej bramie, w jakimś zaułku, przy którym ulokowano obskurny nocny klub, przypuszczalnie studencki, oceniając po średniej wieku i wyglądzie szturmującej go klienteli.

— Po co im golfy? — zapytał Syriusz, wyglądając z bramy i lustrując zebrany pod klubem tłum. — Jest maj, na Merlina!

— Moim zdaniem wyglądają nieźle — oświadczył Remus, mierząc wzrokiem stojącego najbliżej wysokiego blondyna, odzianego w czarny golf i równie czarne dżinsy, z przewieszoną przez ramię tweedową marynarką.

— Od kiedy gustujesz w tweedzie? — Syriusz wyraźnie poczuł się zagrożony.

— Czyż to nie jest nasz narodowy przedmiot dumy?

— Jesteś Szkotem? — mruknął Snape, stając za ich plecami.

— Nie jestem. Ale Francuzi o tym nie wiedzą, prawda?

Severus wywrócił oczami i poprawił wakizashi ukryty na plecach pod luźną skórzaną kurtką w kolorze palonego karmelu.

— Black, bądź łaskaw objawić nam się w swojej lepszej, bardziej przyjaznej człowiekowi postaci.

— Palant — burknął Syriusz, ale cofnął się w cień bramy i dokonał transformacji. Kiedy skończył, podszedł do Remusa i trącił jego dłoń zimnym nosem, a potem lekko uszczypnął zębami.

— Żartowałem — szepnął Lupin. — Nie cierpię tweedu. — I podrapał ogromnego psa za uszami.

Dwaj mężczyźni i zwierzę wyszli z cienia i ruszyli w stronę, gdzie zaułek otwierał się na szeroką, dwukierunkową ulicę. Śledziły ich ciekawskie spojrzenia zebranej pod klubem młodzieży, ale oni nic sobie z tego nie robili. W powietrzu unosił się ledwo wyczuwalny zapach spalenizny, a wokół rozbrzmiewały śpiewne, gardłowe dźwięki francuskiej mowy, które z sekundy na sekundę stawały się coraz głośniejsze.

— Czy oni się… kłócą? — zapytał Lupin, przyglądając się zdumiewającej scenie, rozgrywającej się właśnie na ich oczach.

Kilka metrów od zgromadzonego przed klubem tłumu stały dwie stare kobiety, które na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądały na tak wiekowe i delikatne, że najlżejszy podmuch wiatru mógłby je złamać lub ponieść ze sobą w dal. Tymczasem obie stały z uniesionymi w górę laskami, potrząsając nimi wojowniczo w stronę młodzieży i wrzeszcząc skrzekliwymi głosami coś, co po prostu musiało być stekiem wyzwisk, bo intonacja była aż nadto jednoznaczna. Młodzież rewanżowała się pojedynczymi ripostami i lekceważącymi wzruszeniami ramion, ale to bynajmniej obu staruszek nie zniechęcało.

— Można tak powiedzieć — mruknął Snape.

— O co chodzi? Rozumiesz coś? — nie ustępował Remus, w najwyższym stopniu zaintrygowany.

Severus dość niechętnie skupił się na awanturze i zaczął tłumaczyć.

— Ta w czerwonym kapeluszu krzyczy: _Jak wam nie wstyd? Ludzie pomarli, potracili domy, samochody, a wy co? Bóg was pokaże, zarazo piekielna! To przez takich jak wy to wszystko się stało, diabelskie pomioty! Tylko tańce im w głowach i seks, narkotyki jakieś!_ Teraz odpowiada ten w koszuli w kratkę: _Nie twój interes, stara babo jago, co robimy! Zajmij się lepiej swoimi kotami!_ Teraz ta z siatką na kółkach: _Potwory z Apokalipsy! Antychrysty! Niektórzy na chleb nie mają, a oni alkohol będą pić, przeklętniki jedne! Wstydu ani przyzwoitości nie mają za grosz! Taka ta dzisiejsza młodzież, pani kochana, że ani szacunku dla starszych, ani obyczajności, ani Boga w sercu nie mają!_ Teraz mówi ta roześmiana dziewczyna w zielonej sukience: _Przepraszam bardzo, ja jestem buddystką!_ Ta z siatką: _Tylko seks im w głowach! Napiją się, a potem gżą jak popadnie, nieważne, chłopak czy dziewczyna! Obraza boska! Samochody…_

— Ona to naprawdę powiedziała? — przerwał mu Lupin.

— Co?

— To ostatnie, o gżeniu?

— Owszem, nawet wykrzyczała, jak widziałeś.

Lupin pokręcił głową.

— A ten facet? — zapytał, wskazując starszego mężczyznę, który właśnie podszedł i włączył się do awantury.

— _Dajcie dzieciakom spokój, zarazy przeklęte! Co mają robić, siedzieć i płakać? Niech się bawią póki czas! A bo to wiadomo, czy znowu się coś takiego nie stanie? I nie mieszajcie do imprezy Boga! Jeśli ktoś w tym całym gównie maczał paluszki, to najprędzej on!_

— O szlag! One go biją!

— Życzmy mu więc, aby miał zdrowe nogi — zaproponował Severus, krzywo się uśmiechając.

— Ja z pewnością będę. — Lupin mrugnął do Snape'a, po czym zaczął obserwować psa biegającego w tę i z powrotem wzdłuż chodnika. — Więc co to za pomysł? Z Harrym.

— To nie pomysł — odparł Snape, wzruszając ramionami. — Raczej długofalowa strategia. Myślę, że nie powinienem mu teraz narzucać swojej obecności. Dumbledore wprawdzie uważa przeciwnie, ale on nie widział, jak dzieciak demoluje nasze mieszkanie. Gdyby zareagował mniej emocjonalnie… Jednak w tej sytuacji myślę, że najrozsądniej będzie zejść mu z oczu i pozwolić na spokojne przemyślenie sprawy i zastanowienie się, czy chce… kontynuować nasze małżeństwo.

Lupin spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— I to jest ta strategia? Raczej ryzykowna, powiedziałbym.

— To zaledwie jej część. Ta, w której ja się odsuwam i zajmuję… innymi sprawami. Druga część to ta, w której ty i Black delikatnie uświadamiacie mu, że powinien przemyśleć swoje zachowanie.

Remus zmarszczył brwi, usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiając.

— Severusie… Ile osób będzie mu to „delikatnie uświadamiać"?

Snape uniósł kącik ust w krzywym uśmieszku.

— Liczę na to, że sporo.

— To manipulacja!

— Co ty nie powiesz? Serio? — zakpił Snape. — To działanie dla jego dobra! I nie każę wam przecież mówić ani robić niczego, do czego sami nie jesteście przekonani.

Lupin potrząsnął głową.

— Może jednak rozważysz zwyczajną rozmowę? Z nami, Gryfonami, to się sprawdza częściej, niż przypuszczasz.

— Daj spokój. On ogłasza, że mnie nienawidzi, natychmiast, gdy tylko pojawiam się w zasięgu jego głosu. Nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie wytrzymać jeszcze jedną taką sesję i go nie uderzyć.

Remus rzucił mu krótkie, nieczytelne spojrzenie, zanim bardzo cicho przemówił.

— Czy nie myślałeś o tym, że to może być dla niego szansa? Na rozpoczęcie od nowa? Na jego własne życie, takie, jakie sobie wybierze? I na partnera, którego wskaże mu serce?

Przez twarz Snape'a przebiegł mimowolny skurcz bólu i złości.

— Nie bądź naiwny — wysyczał. — Nigdy nie pozwolą mu _wybrać_ sobie… kogoś. Ledwie zniknę za horyzontem, a już ustawi się do niego kolejka hien głodnych sławy albo pozycji! Żadnego z nich nie będzie obchodzić, czego on chce! Przecież ich znasz!

Po dłuższej chwili napiętego milczenia Lupin znów się odezwał.

— A co, jeśli on mimo wszystko stwierdzi, że nie chce z tobą być? Że to, co was dzieli, jest zbyt…

Snape stężał na chwilę, a potem zgarbił się lekko.

— Tak się nie stanie.

Lupin przygryzł paznokieć kciuka i głęboko się zamyślił. Tymczasem Severus bacznym wzrokiem obserwował ulice Tuluzy, śledząc zniszczenia, jakie powstały, gdy jej mieszkańcy byli nieprzytomni.

Widok był przygnębiający.

O tej porze dnia „różowe miasto" wcale nie było różowe — raczej fioletowe, i to zgaszonym pastelowym fioletem, niezwyczajnym dla tego miejsca. Budynki, chodniki, nawet drzewa pokryte były cieniusieńką warstwą szarego popiołu. Na jezdniach stały porozbijane samochody, wokół których krzątali się ludzie w maskach na twarzach, próbujący oczyścić ulice z wraków. W powietrzu wciąż unosił się zapach spalenizny, intensywniejszy z każdym krokiem przybliżającym czarodziejów ku centrum. Stało się jasne skąd się brał, gdy Snape i Lupin próbowali przejść jedną z bocznych ulic blisko Placu du Capitole. Zawrócono ich, gdyż trzy stojące tam niegdyś kamienice spłonęły do fundamentów, a kilka innych częściowo, grożąc teraz zawaleniem.

— Wiadomo, ilu ludzi tu zginęło? — zapytał Remus.

— W Tuluzie? — odparł zamyślony Snape. — Jeszcze dokładnie nie policzyli. Wstępnie szacują, że jakieś dziesięć procent. Coś koło czterdziestu tysięcy.

Mieszkańcy miasta przypominali duchy: bladzi, ze zmęczonymi, przekrwionymi oczami, przemykali pod ścianami domów, jakby bali się, że za chwilę spotka ich coś strasznego. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą i nawet na siebie nie patrzyli, w zamian wbijając wzrok w ziemię.

Na krawężniku nieopodal sklepu ze sprzętem sportowym siedziała zgarbiona kobieca postać, kiwająca się w przód i w tył i podśpiewująca pod nosem jakąś melodię. Obok niej stał granatowy dziecięcy wózek na olbrzymich kołach. Severus zajrzał kobiecie przez ramię i zagryzł wargi, gdy zorientował się, czym było zawiniątko w jej ramionach. Lupin odwrócił głowę.

— To będzie ich największy problem — powiedział. — Dumbledore dostał raport, z którego wynika, że śmiertelność wśród niemowląt wyniosła niemal trzydzieści procent. Za szybko się odwodniły. Im starsze dzieci, tym wskaźnik śmiertelności niższy, ale i tak zginęło ich dużo więcej niż dorosłych.

Snape zmrużył oczy.

Szli dalej, depcząc chodniki, na których zaschły brunatne plamy. Pies plątał im się między nogami i próbował zaczepiać przechodniów. Remus, zamyślony, obserwował, jak mieszkańcy próbują leczyć głębokie rany zadane ich ukochanemu miastu.

W okolicy jak dotąd prawie nic nie funkcjonowało. Większość sklepów była pozamykana, niektóre padły ofiarą grabieży i straszyły pustymi witrynami. Restauracje i inne lokale usługowe najwyraźniej nie znajdowały klientów, bo również zostały zamknięte. Działały za to wszystkie banki, puby i kina. I oczywiście kościoły.

— Tak czy siak życie potoczy się dalej — wyszeptał Remus, gdy minęli garstkę wiernych, opuszczających właśnie świątynię. Na ich czele kroczyli państwo młodzi, oboje ufni i pełni nadziei.

— Jak zawsze — zgodził się Severus.

Dotarcie do dzielnicy willowej, w której znajdowała się rezydencja Malfoyów, zajęło im nieco ponad godzinę. Zmierzchało już, choć nie było jeszcze na tyle ciemno, by przy ulicy włączyły się elektryczne latarnie, stylizowane na stare gazowe lampy. Wokół panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, jakby w miejscu tym wymarły wszystkie żywe istoty; ptaki poszły już spać, psy — jeśli jakieś tu mieszkały — pochowały się, a ludzie… Ani jednego zabłąkanego przechodnia, żadnej służby czy ochrony. O tej porze powinien zacząć się już zwykły towarzyski ruch, a tutaj nie było nikogo. Powietrze zdawało się gęste od czającej się w półmroku grozy, która wsączała się w pory i sprawiała, że na skórze zbierały się drobne kropelki zimnego potu.

Severus przystanął na chwilę u wylotu szerokiej, wysadzanej kasztanowcami alei prowadzącej w głąb kompleksu ekskluzywnych posesji i w milczeniu przyglądał się nieruchomemu krajobrazowi. Wybrukowana kocimi łbami jezdnia była pusta, tak jak i równiutkie, zadbane chodniki, przy których ustawiono żelazne kosze na śmieci w kształcie rozchylających się kielichów tulipanów. Misternie kute, wysokie na dwa metry płoty nie ukrywały niczego, bo i nie o to wszak chodziło właścicielom znajdujących się za nimi, epatujących bogactwem, domostw. W tym mieście wszystko było na pokaz i właśnie dlatego Narcyza je wybrała — by każdy mógł ją obejrzeć. Ją i jej bogactwo, za które sprzedała się Lucjuszowi, a którym nie mogła chełpić się przed czarodziejami, ponieważ ostentacja była wśród nich źle widziana. I Malfoy przez wiele lat jej na to pozwalał, jakby go bawiła akurat ta strona jej spaczonej osobowości.

Snape ruszył przed siebie, żeby jak najszybciej dostać się do pałacu, bo tylko Narcyza mogła wyjaśnić jedną z trapiących go wątpliwości. Lupin i pies podążali za nim, uważnie obserwując okolicę. Żaden z mężczyzn nie ośmielił się rozmową zakłócić śmiertelnej ciszy tego miejsca, więc jedynym odgłosem towarzyszącym ich przejściu był ledwo słyszalny szmer pospiesznych kroków.

Niewielką posiadłość Malfoyów znaleźli na końcu ślepej uliczki, która wyglądała, jakby została zbudowana tylko po to, by zostać zamkniętą przez olbrzymią, wykutą z żelaza, piękną i delikatną bramę, przypominającą raczej dzieło sztuki jubilerskiej niż kowalskiego rzemiosła. Wokół grubych czarnych prętów wiły się srebrne gałęzie winorośli, a każdy winny listek został wyrzeźbiony tak subtelnie i dokładnie, że miało się wrażenie, iż wystarczy maleńki wiatr, by brama rozszumiała się cichutko.

Za ogrodzeniem rozpościerał się widok na aleję prowadzącą do pałacu oraz na rozciągający się po obu jej stronach uporządkowany francuski ogród. Severus w najmniejszym nawet stopniu nie podzielał skłonności Narcyzy do obsesyjnego panowania nad naturą, więc precyzyjnie przycięte żywopłoty i wyszukane zielone posągi wywołały na jego twarzy jedynie grymas obrzydzenia. To wszystko zbyt przypominało ogrody jego matki, których chorym zwieńczeniem był labirynt na Różanym Wzgórzu.

Snape wyciągnął dłoń, by poczuć magię nałożoną na bramę i zmarszczył brwi.

— Co jest, do diabła? — mruknął.

— Nie ma żadnych barier — wyszeptał Lupin.

— Nawet głupiego Confundusa — potwierdził Black, który właśnie wrócił do swojej ludzkiej postaci, nie przejmując się wcale, że ktoś mógłby go zobaczyć.

— Kompletnie nic. Mogliśmy się aportować prosto pod bramę — wycedził Snape. — Wyciągnij miecz — powiedział do Syriusza, sięgając po różdżkę i wakizashi. Teraz żałował, że jednak nie wziął katany. — _Alohomora_.

Żelazne wrota skrzypnęły cicho i otworzyły się. W dalszym ciągu nie dało się wyczuć innych czarów poza silnym zaklęciem antyaportacyjnym zaczynającym się tuż za ogrodzeniem. Coś było bardzo nie w porządku.

Niezwykle ostrożnie, uważnie śledząc wzrokiem otoczenie, zakradli się przed wejście do rezydencji. Severus pchnął drzwi, które niespodziewanie okazały się otwarte. Weszli powoli do środka i zatrzymali się zaraz za progiem, by przyzwyczaić zmysły do dziwacznie zmienionej rzeczywistości, która ich nagle otoczyła.

Wewnątrz panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, w której całkiem wyraźnie słyszeli własne kroki. Było ciemno, gdyż wszystkie okna zasłonięto grubymi kotarami, przez które nie przebijał się nawet najmniejszy promień światła. Mrok rozjaśniały odrobinę delikatne płomyki wiecznie płonących świec, zainstalowanych w kandelabrach przy samych drzwiach.

— Co to za odór? — zapytał Syriusz szeptem, który w ciszy pustego domu zabrzmiał nieprzyjemnie głośno. — Coś jak… róże… i…

— Trup? — zasugerował Snape, czując na plecach ciarki. — I krew.

— Bez wątpienia — potwierdził Lupin. Skrzydełka jego nosa rozchyliły się nieco, gdy głęboko wciągał powietrze.

— Czy myślicie, że ktoś tu jeszcze jest? W sensie… żywy?

— Przekonajmy się — powiedział Snape, unosząc różdżkę do góry. — _Lumos maximus_!

Mrok holu rozświetliło niebieskawe światło, które dotarło do najdalszych zakątków pomieszczenia, ujawniając elementy scenerii dotąd ukryte w ciemności.

— Słodki Godryku! — westchnął Syriusz.

~O~

— Potter!

Malfoy zawołał go, gdy Harry zbliżał się do swoich komnat. Odwrócił się i czekał, aż Ślizgon do niego dołączy, a potem razem ruszyli dalej.

— Jeśli chcesz rozmawiać o projekcie… — zaczął Harry.

— Chcę rozmawiać o profesorze Snapie — przerwał mu Draco bezceremonialnie.

— Nie zamierzam o nim rozmawiać.

— Ale będziesz musiał — odparł Malfoy stanowczo. — Co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz?

— Słuchaj… — Harry otworzył drzwi do mieszkania i puścił Draco przodem. Wszedł za nim i rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające. — To nie twoja sprawa, co się dzieje między mną a moim mężem, nawet jeśli jesteś z nim blisko! I nie próbuj mnie przekonywać, żebym się z nim pogodził.

Malfoy opadł na fotel wystudiowanym, eleganckim ruchem i zanim się odezwał, przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w Harry'ego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

— Pozwól sobie powiedzieć, Potter, że nie zamierzam wnikać w twoje prywatne sprawy. A już na pewno nie będę cię nigdy przekonywał do profesora Snape'a, ponieważ uważam, że na niego nie zasługujesz.

Harry, który dopiero co zajął miejsce na kanapie, poderwał się z niej gwałtownie, rozwścieczony.

— Ty gnojku! Kim jesteś, żeby…

— Wysłuchaj mnie — powiedział Malfoy zupełnie spokojnie, w ogóle nie przejmując się oburzeniem Harry'ego. — Nie mam nic do ciebie osobiście. Jesteś potężny i nie aż tak głupi, za jakiego cię kiedyś uważałem. I lubię dla ciebie pracować. — Pochylił się do przodu, jakby chciał podkreślić wagę swoich słów. — Ale jesteś… cóż… nowy w naszym świecie. Nawet jeśli twoja rodzina jest starożytna i ma tradycje, to _ty_ ich nie posiadasz.

Harry zmierzył go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Malfoy nic a nic się nie zmienił! Jak kiedykolwiek mógł myśleć, że Draco Malfoy obdarzy go szacunkiem?

— Nowy w waszym świecie? A co to ma do rzeczy?

— Daj spokój. — Malfoy wywrócił oczami. — Nie masz pojęcia, kim jest Snape. Kim mógłby być, gdyby miał właściwe wsparcie. Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak jest bogaty i wpływowy? Jaki ma umysł? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Wątpię.

— Malfoy… Czy twój ojciec planował coś…

— Być może. Jednak teraz nie ma to już znaczenia.

— Dla ciebie najwyraźniej ma.

— Nie, nie ma. Jestem po ślubie, Potter, a to rozwiązuje kwestię raz na zawsze. Co jednak nie zmienia faktu, że szanuję Severusa. A także rozumiem go, ty natomiast chyba nie, bo inaczej nie zrobiłbyś tego, co zrobiłeś.

— A co takiego zrobiłem?

— Ogłosiłeś publicznie, że twoja sytuacja małżeńska jest niestabilna.

— I? — Harry uniósł kpiąco brwi i lekko się wykrzywił.

Malfoya to rozdrażniło.

— I upokorzyłeś go. A nam ściągnąłeś na głowy dziennikarzy, ty zakuta pało! — warknął. — Przestań się tak głupkowato uśmiechać, bo to nie jest śmieszne! Jutro znów znajdziesz się na czołówkach, a Snape razem z tobą! Jakim durniem trzeba być, żeby powiedzieć coś takiego? Nie kontrolujesz swoich ust?

— Co?

— Co, co… — przedrzeźniał go Malfoy. — To, co powiedziałem.

— Malfoy, albo mów jasno o co chodzi, albo spadaj. Nie mam czasu na te głupoty, zwłaszcza w twoim wykonaniu.

— Zasugerowałeś rozwód, a to oznacza…

— Nie rozwód, tylko unieważnienie.

— Rozwód! Na Merlina, nie mam do ciebie cierpliwości. Ty i ta twoja mugolska ignorancja…

— Zamknij się, Malfoy — syknął Harry. — Tak się składa, że wiem, o czym mówię i kiedy mówię o unieważnieniu, to dokładnie to mam na myśli.

— Potter, unieważnienie dostaje się wtedy, gdy małżeństwo jest nieskonsumowane!

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie się w niego wpatrywał. Na twarz Draco zaczęło wypływać zrozumienie.

— Unieważnienie — powtórzył Malfoy powoli, a Harry nagle zaczął żałować, że w swojej chęci udowodnienia własnej racji zabrnął aż tak daleko. — Wy nie…? — zapytał Draco zdumiony. Wyglądał jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody.

— To nie twoja sprawa! — burknął Harry i odwrócił twarz, czując, jak na jego policzki wypływa rumieniec. Cholerny Malfoy i jego prowokacje!

— Od września… zaraz… — Ślizgon liczył na palcach. — To ponad osiem miesięcy… I nic?

— Zamknij się!

Malfoy wykrzywił się okropnie, jakby ledwo hamował wybuch wesołości.

— Salazarze! Snape ma do ciebie świętą cierpliwość! Nic dziwnego, że możesz go szantażować. Skandal stulecia albo i lepiej!

— Nie szantażuję go!

— Może nie taki był twój zamiar, ale tak to wygląda.

— Ślizgoni! Wszystkich oceniacie jedną miarką — prychnął Harry pogardliwie. — I co niby miałbym osiągnąć takim szantażem?

— A skąd mam niby wiedzieć, co siedzi w twoim łbie, Potter? Zresztą mam to w nosie. Ważniejsze jest, jak teraz z tego wybrniemy.

— Nie zamierzam niczego odwoływać.

Malfoy wywrócił oczami.

— Lepiej, żebyś zamierzał, inaczej za dwa dni będziesz tu miał procesję starających się o twoją chudą rękę i gwarantuję ci, że to nie będzie miłe. Z drugiej strony pewnie nikomu więcej nie przyszłoby do głowy polować na Snape'a, co, obiektywnie biorąc, byłoby korzystne. Nie sądzę jednak, żeby on się cieszył z nagłośnienia waszego małego rodzinnego dramatu.

— To nie twoja sprawa! Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, a już na pewno nie z kimś, kto moje problemy traktuje jak powód do śmiechu. Więc przymknij się, z łaski swojej, zanim stracę cierpliwość!

— Nie. — Malfoy zmrużył oczy. — Jestem tu jako twój rzecznik, a nie powiernik, chustka do nosa albo przyjaciel. Powiem, co mam do powiedzenia i albo coś z tym zrobimy, albo szukaj nowego rzecznika. I to szybko, bo za chwilę będziesz go bardzo potrzebował!

Harry miał wielką ochotę wyrzucić gnojka za drzwi, na do widzenia fundując mu jeszcze jakieś wredne zaklęcie. Ale Malfoy prawdopodobnie miał rację, bo gdy szło o media, prawie nigdy się nie mylił.

— Mów — syknął Harry wreszcie. — Ale ogranicz się do faktów. Nie interesuje mnie twoja opinia o moim małżeństwie.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i odchylił się na oparcie fotela.

— Jak mówiłem, mam w nosie, czy się ze Snape'em rozstaniecie, czy też nie. Ale jeśli chcesz zachować minimum prywatności i spokoju, przynajmniej do czasu aż sfinalizujecie unieważnienie, musisz się opanować i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. — Patrzył Harry'emu w oczy z chłodem i wyrachowaniem. — Żadnych płomiennych deklaracji, Potter, choć pewnie ciężko będzie ci się powstrzymać. Zachowuj się, jak przystało na męża arystokraty. Z szacunkiem dla nazwiska, które nosisz.

Harry prychnął zdegustowany.

— Mam udawać?

— Ależ skąd! Możesz jeszcze dzisiaj zamieścić ogłoszenie, że oto jesteś gotów do wzięcia i żeby się szykowali wszyscy chętni — wycedził Malfoy. — Oczywiście, że masz udawać!

— Jesteś w tym specjalistą, co, Malfoy? W udawaniu. Czy Charliego też oszukujesz?

Ślizgon powoli podniósł się z miejsca.

— Wątpię, czy Charlie byłby ci wdzięczny za troskę, gdyby się dowiedział, że wycierasz sobie usta naszym małżeństwem.

— Weasleyowie są dla mnie jak rodzina. Mam prawo się o nich martwić!

— Natomiast dla mnie nie są „jak". Są _dokładnie_ moją rodziną — wycedził Malfoy. — A ja i Charlie… my nie dostalibyśmy unieważnienia, wiesz? Może właśnie _to_ cię boli, Potter?

Harry patrzył na niego z dołu, wreszcie wskazał ręką fotel.

— Siadaj — powiedział znużonym tonem. — Nie będę mówić o Charliem, jeśli ty nie będziesz mówić o Snapie.

Malfoy namyślał się przez chwilę, ale w końcu skinął głową i usiadł. Przez jakiś czas patrzyli na siebie bez słowa, aż ciszę przerwał Draco.

— Wydasz oświadczenie — powiedział. — Jego treść ułożę sam i jeszcze dzisiaj wyślę do „Proroka Codziennego". Będzie w nim dementi i gadka o nieporozumieniu. Postaram się, żeby żaden pismak do ciebie nie dotarł, ale gdyby któremuś jednak się udało, uśmiechaj się i zaprzeczaj plotkom. W kółko powtarzaj, że wszystko zamieściłeś w oświadczeniu i żeby o szczegóły pytać mnie. Przydałoby się jakieś wasze wspólne zdjęcie, najlepiej takie, jak tamto z ministerstwa. — Harry gwałtownie potrząsnął głową. — W porządku, bez zdjęcia. Ale więcej nie otwieraj ust, dobrze? Jeśli musisz coś powiedzieć, rób to za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Salazarze, mam nadzieję, że po wszystkim nie napiszesz książki „Moje życie ze Snape'em". Chyba by cię zabił.

— Oszalałeś? Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił.

— A kto cię tam wie — westchnął Malfoy. — Wygląda, jakbyś uwielbiał dramatyzm. Ledwo się wokół ciebie uciszy, od razu robisz coś, co na nowo podkręca nastroje. Byłbyś genialnym rockmanem. Fatalne Jędze mają fatalny pi-ar, swoją drogą pewnie od niego wzięły nazwę. Od razu byś im nakręcił sprzedaż.

— Nie umiem śpiewać, kretynie — mruknął Harry, ale lekko się uśmiechnął.

— Co za pech. — Malfoy odwzajemnił uśmiech. A potem nagle spoważniał. — Potter…

— Co?

— Czy jak zadam ci pytanie, odpowiesz mi? Ale szczerze. Jeśli miałbyś kręcić, to lepiej nie mów nic.

Harry nie odezwał się, ale kiwnął głową. Po takim wstępie po prostu musiał usłyszeć to pytanie, bo odpowiedź najwyraźniej wiele dla Ślizgona znaczyła.

— Dlaczego… — zaczął Draco, ale głos mu się lekko załamał i musiał odchrząknąć. — Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mojemu ojcu… Dlaczego dałeś mu te miejsca w Wizengamocie? Przecież wiedziałeś…

— Że jest śmierciożercą? — Malfoy kiwnął głową. — Bardzo tego chciał.

— Czego? Miejsc w Wizengamocie? Nigdy nie pchał się na front, zawsze wolał…

— Nie, Malfoy, nie miejsc w Wizengamocie. Chciał, żebym mu wybaczył. Żeby mógł zacząć od nowa.

Draco patrzył na Harry'ego z lekko uchylonymi ustami, a potem nagle zaczął się śmiać.

— Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? — wydusił z siebie, chichocząc. — Mój ojciec nie potrzebuje niczyjego wybaczenia. Malfoyowie nie potrzebują wybaczenia! To największa bzdura, jaką w życiu słyszałem.

Harry przyglądał mu się spokojnie i czekał, aż atak wesołości przeminie, co nastąpiło nawet szybciej, niż się spodziewał. Teraz Malfoy wyglądał na zmęczonego.

— Zapytałeś, a ja odpowiedziałem. Myślę, że nie znasz ojca ani trochę tak dobrze, jak ci się wydaje.

Draco intensywnie wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie.

— Co było w tym wspomnieniu? — zapytał cicho. — Dlaczego Snape chciał je ocenzurować?

Harry potrząsnął głową.

— Przykro mi — odparł. — Na twoim miejscu dałbym temu spokój, Draco.

— Moje imię w twoich ustach zawsze brzmi, jakbyś właśnie szykował się, żeby rzucić we mnie klątwą. Już wolę, kiedy mówisz do mnie po nazwisku — mruknął Malfoy, wstając i kierując się ku drzwiom. — Niedługo przyślę ci tekst oświadczenia.

— Zostaw to, Draco — wyszeptał za nim Harry, ale Malfoy udał, że nie słyszy.

~O~

— Słodki Godryku! — westchnął Syriusz.

— Kurwa mać! — zaklął Snape, błyskawicznie przemieszczając się pod ścianę, żeby osłonić plecy.

— Nie ująłbym tego lepiej — zgodził się Lupin i chwilę potem na jego miejscu stał pies piekieł.

Syriusz powoli wycofał się w stronę drzwi i oparł o nie plecami.

— Co tu się stało, do ciężkiej cholery? — zapytał cicho.

— Czułem, że to jej milczenie nie może oznaczać niczego dobrego — wysyczał Snape.

Lustrował wzrokiem pomieszczenie, koncentrując się na strefach cienia. Syriusz tymczasem przyglądał się podłodze, a pies piekieł węszył, przesuwając się powoli wzdłuż ścian w kierunku schodów prowadzących na piętro.

— Black, zapal światło. Potrzebuję różdżki — poprosił Severus.

Syriusz schował miecz do pochwy, a następnie ledwo słyszalnie wymówił zaklęcie i nagle w pomieszczeniu zapłonęły wszystkie świece i lampy, wydobywając z cienia każdy, najmniejszy nawet, szczegół.

Hol wyglądał jak skrzyżowanie letniej altany z rzeźnią. Na całej podłodze leżały porozrzucane spore fragmenty czegoś, co jeszcze niedawno musiało być człowiekiem. Albo kilkorgiem ludzi, sądząc po ilości krwi, jednak ze względu na stan resztek ciężko było na pierwszy rzut oka dokładnie określić liczbę ofiar. Krew tworzyła na posadzce skomplikowane wzory, jakby ktoś lub coś szarpało się z rannym człowiekiem. Grube krople zbryzgały ściany i meble, a pojedyncze kropelki osiadły na przywiędłych płatkach róż, ustawionych w ogromnych wazonach na stoliczkach i podłodze. U podnóża schodów leżało coś na kształt sporych rozmiarów białego tłumoka, nierównomiernie pokrytego krwią.

— Myślę, że to człowiek — powiedział Syriusz.

— Podzielam twoją opinię — zgodził się Severus. — Lupin, sprawdzisz piętro?

Pies piekieł, który już znacznie zbliżył się do schodów, naprężył się i wykonał długi skok, lądując na pierwszych stopniach. Zwierzę odwróciło się i posłało mężczyznom przeciągłe spojrzenie, a potem błyskawicznie pobiegło w górę. Gdy Remus bezszelestnie przemierzał pokoje na piętrze, Snape ruszył w stronę kominka znajdującego się po lewej od drzwi.

— Nigdy nie doczyszczę butów — warknął. — Szlag! Nadepnąłem na czyjeś palce!

— Zaraz się porzygam od tego odoru — wycedził Syriusz, ledwo otwierając usta.

— Masz tu rozwleczone przynajmniej jedno jelito grube. To raczej oczywiste, że śmierdzi.

— Och, przymknij się! Najgorsze są te cholerne róże! Jakby ktoś nasrał w perfumerii.

— Otwórz okno.

— Racja.

Snape zbliżył się do kominka, ostrożnie omijając krwawe fragmenty zwłok i zaczął sprawdzać blokady. Były bardzo proste, doszedł więc do wniosku, że z jakiegoś powodu nałożyła je sama Narcyza. Za plecami usłyszał szczęknięcie otwieranego okna i odgłos głęboko wciąganego powietrza.

— Sprawdź, kto leży koło schodów — zarządził, zdejmując blokady z kominka i sięgając po pojemnik z proszkiem Fiuu. Cisza za plecami zwróciła jego uwagę. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Blacka pochylającego się nad pokrwawionym tłumokiem. — Co jest? — zapytał.

— To ona — odparł Syriusz. — Narcyza.

— Raczej się tego spodziewałem — mruknął Snape. — Jest cała?

— Wygląda na to, że tak. W każdym razie ma wszystkie kończyny i głowę. Wydaje mi się, że ona zginęła najpierw.

— Po czym wnioskujesz?

— Jest sina, a na jej ubraniu jest krew tych, co im się przytrafiło to… coś. Swoją drogą, jak myślisz, co to mogło być? Jakieś zaklęcie implodujące?

— Byłoby więcej… dżemu.

— Prawda — zgodził się Black. — Właściwie to wygląda, jakby zaatakowało ich zwierzę. Raz widziałem, co z czarodzieja zrobiła chimera, ale wtedy została przynajmniej głowa.

Severus odwrócił się w stronę kominka, by połączyć się z Dumbledore'em i poprosić o przysłanie na miejsce zespołu aurorów, a wtedy trzy rzeczy wydarzyły się jednocześnie. Black wrzasnął: „Snape!", za plecami Severusa rozległ się łomot okiennego skrzydła z całej siły uderzającego o ścianę, a do pomieszczenia wskoczyło ogromne, kotowate stworzenie. Zwierz zawahał się przez krótką chwilę, jakby zastanawiał się, którego z mężczyzn zaatakować najpierw, a potem potężnym susem rzucił się w stronę Syriusza.

— Lupin! — krzyknął Snape, upuszczając na ziemię proszek Fiuu, który trzymał w ręce i sięgając po miecz. — _Sectumsempra!_ — zawołał, a czerwona błyskawica popędziła prosto w stronę wielkiego kota, by… odbić się od niego i uderzyć w balustradę schodów.

Snape oniemiał na krótką chwilę, bo jego specjalne zaklęcie nigdy go jeszcze nie zawiodło, ale nie było czasu na rozważania, gdyż stwór właśnie rzucił się na Blacka. Syriusz nie zdążył wyjąć miecza z pochwy, złapał go jednak w obie dłonie, zastawiając się nim jak prowizoryczną barierą. Kot złapał broń między zęby i teraz człowiek i zwierzę gwałtownie się ze sobą szarpali. Black nie mógł użyć różdżki, a kot zębów, szamotali się więc tak długo, dopóki Syriusz nie poślizgnął się na nie do końca zaschniętej krwi i z głuchym jękiem nie wylądował na plecach, wciąż zasłaniając się mieczem. Z gardła bestii wydobywało się niskie warczenie, bardzo dobrze słyszalne nawet pomimo odgłosów szamotaniny, przekleństw i śmigających w powietrzu zaklęć.

— _Incendio! Confringo! Reducto!_ — Snape rzucał zaklęcia jedno po drugim, ale każde kolejne odbijało się od stworzenia i trafiało w ściany oraz meble, potęgując jedynie hałas i wzniecając tumany pyłu, który unosił się w powietrzu i utrudniał oddychanie. — _Conjunctivitis_ — spróbował raz jeszcze, ale nawet zaklęcie na trolla nie odniosło żadnego skutku. — _Avada Kedavra!_ — wrzasnął i musiał uskoczyć, gdy zielona błyskawica odbiła się od zwierzęcia i poszybowała wprost w jego stronę.

Co to, do cholery, było?

Snape rzucił się do przodu, ślizgając się na krwi wcześniejszych ofiar i zaatakował kark kota wakizashi. Jego miecz był ostry jak brzytwa, nic nie miało prawa przetrwać tego uderzenia. Tymczasem zwierzę nawet nie zauważyło, że zostało zaatakowane, za to Severus odniósł wrażenie, jakby złamał rękę, gdy głownia miecza odskoczyła od sierści niczym odepchnięta jakąś niewidzialną siłą. Do jego serca zaczęła zakradać się panika.

— Snape, zrób coś, na Merlina — wycharczał Black. Jego twarz była czerwona z wysiłku, a ramiona drżały.

Nagle wszystko się zatrzymało. Zwierzę zamarło, Snape przestał kląć, a Syriusz rzęzić. W pomieszczeniu słychać było jedynie cichy pomruk dochodzący z góry schodów. Severus podniósł wzrok i zobaczył psa piekieł, który stał na podeście piętra. Jego sierść była zjeżona, a wokół pyska zebrała się piana.

— Kurwa mać… — wyszeptał Severus już drugi raz tego dnia. Nigdy nie chciał oglądać psa piekieł w akcji, ale jeśli już miał go zobaczyć, to teraz był po temu najlepszy moment.

Kot wypuścił z zębów miecz Syriusza i obrócił głowę, by lepiej widzieć nowego napastnika. Węsząc, głęboko wciągnął powietrze. A potem nagle postawił wielką łapę wprost na gardle Blacka i błyskawicznie przekręcił pysk tak, by znaleźć się oko w oko z leżącym pod nim mężczyzną. Nie zaatakował jednak, a wypuścił w twarz Syriusza kłąb zielonego dymu. „Nie oddychaj!", chciał zawołać Snape, ale było już za późno. Black zakaszlał, zachłysnął się powietrzem, a oczy wyszły mu z orbit, po czym jego ciało zmiękło i stracił przytomność.

Pies piekieł zawył, a takiego wycia Severus nie słyszał jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Przeciągły lament wypełnił pałac od strychu aż po piwnice; był przepełniony rozpaczą, wściekłością i żądzą mordu. Urwał się nagle, gdy bestia ugięła nogi i skoczyła z góry wprost na stojącego nad Blackiem kota. Zwierzęta szczepiły się i zaczęły zaciekle walczyć, tarzając się po podłodze w kałużach krwi i ludzkich szczątkach. Kłapały paszcze, a pazury próbowały rozorać miękkie brzuchy. Po chwili nie sposób już było odróżnić, gdzie kończy się jeden i zaczyna drugi stwór, tak ściśle były ze sobą połączone, oba wściekłe, wysmarowane posoką, ze zmierzwioną sierścią i obnażonymi kłami.

Snape obserwował je szeroko otwartymi oczami, powoli okrążając walczące ciała, by ponownie znaleźć się przy Blacku. Gdy dotarł do niego, nie spuszczając wzroku z bestii, przyłożył palce do jego gardła w poszukiwaniu pulsu. Krtań Syriusza zapadła mu się pod palcami.

— Niech cię cholera, Black! — wyszeptał do nieprzytomnego mężczyzny, a głos lekko mu drżał, chwilami zamierając na wargach. — _Anapneo!_ Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś przeżył, inaczej wskrzeszę cię i nakopię do dupy. _Mobilicorpus!_ Bo nawet nie chcę myśleć, co ten głupi bachor zrobi, gdy mu powiem, że jego psi ojciec nie żyje.

Severus powoli wycofał się w kierunku kominka, holując Syriusza za sobą. Zwierzęta nadal walczyły, ale w ich ruchach widać już było zmęczenie. Snape był pewien, że wystarczy chwila nieuwagi jednego z nich i walka zostanie zakończona. Jego frustracja osiągnęła szczyt, bo jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się, by nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic poza patrzeniem i czekaniem, aż ktoś inny rozwiąże problem za niego. Zastanawiał się, czy nie przenieść Blacka do Hogwartu i nie wrócić, ale na myśl, że po powrocie znajdzie na miejscu zmasakrowane zwłoki Lupina, czuł głęboki sprzeciw. I nie miało żadnego znaczenia, że i tak nie mógł nic zrobić.

Ciszę wypełnioną jedynie sapaniem i warczeniem przerwało nagle ogłuszające zawodzenie, które po chwili przeszło w charkot. Severus spiął się i sięgnął do puszki z proszkiem Fiuu, przyciągając Blacka do siebie i obejmując go mocno drugą ręką, gotów do natychmiastowej ucieczki. Patrzył na dwa włochate kształty leżące nieruchomo na podłodze i czekał, a jego serce urządzało sobie w piersi jednoosobowe zawody na najszybciej wykonane staccato***.

— Lupin — wyszeptał, gdy napięcie stało się już nie do zniesienia.

Przez moment nic się nie działo, a potem jeden z kształtów poruszył się i bardzo powoli wysunął spod drugiego. Na Snape'a spojrzały bardzo zmęczone, ale jak najbardziej żywe, miodowe oczy wilkołaka.

— Rusz się — mruknął Severus z ulgą. — Black potrzebuje lekarza.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 99**

*Katana — tradycyjny japoński miecz o długości głowni powyżej 60 cm, jednosiecznej, o kształcie lekko wygiętym do góry i zaokrąglonym lub ściętym sztychu. Jelec tej broni ma kształt bogato zdobionej tarczki (gardy). Rękojeść wykonana jest z wydrążonego drewna lub miedzi, z oplotem jedwabnym i elementami dekoracyjnymi. Z formalnego punktu widzenia jest to rodzaj szabli.

**Wakizashi — krótki japoński miecz jednosieczny (broń biała). Posiada głownię o długości 30-45 cm, w większości posiadającą wzdłużną, wzmacniającą krawędź zwaną shinogi.

***Staccato jest techniką artykulacji w grze na instrumentach muzycznych, w której kolejne dźwięki są grane oddzielnie, ze skracaniem ich wartości.

* * *

~O~

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze.

To naprawdę symboliczna data na dodanie kolejnego rozdziału, bo jak to mówią: jak w Sylwestra, tak przez cały rok. Mam nadzieję, że spełni się to chociaż częściowo (w tej części dotyczącej mojego pisania, bo bez reszty, którą dzisiaj mam załatwić spokojnie bym się obyła :-/).

Wszystkim moim czytelnikom, szczególnie tym, którzy komentują i tak bardzo angażują się w opowiadanie, że aż czasami na mnie krzyczą, ale i tym, którzy nic nie piszą też, życzę pomyślności, zdrowia i mnóstwa cudownych ficków do czytania w nowym, wspaniałym roku 2011. ;-)

**Miss Black** — nie morduj mnie jeszcze. Mam w planie coś koło 20 kolejnych rozdziałów, jak je napiszę, jeśli mnie zamordujesz? ;-) Jeśli pytasz, czy u JD Snape zabił swojego ojca, to nie, zrobił to Malfoy, bo mieli tę samą kochankę, którą nie chcieli się dzielić.

**Rota** — tak, masz rację, mnie również wydaje się, że główny problem polega na tym, że Harry nie dostrzega w Snapie człowieka, a tylko własne wyobrażenie o bohaterze, za jakiego miał swojego męża. Tak, idealizował go i dlatego zawód jest tak ogromny. I tak, Harry chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę Snape'a i sprowokować go do wyjaśnień, do tego, by Snape zaprzeczył, że zrobił to samo, co Malfoy. Jak słusznie zauważyłaś, nie umie domagać się tego wprost, bo w ogóle nie potrafi mówić o tym, co czuje, a z kolei Snape jest zupełnie pozbawiony empatii i nie potrafi wczuć się w sytuację chłopaka. I też nie potrafi mówić o uczuciach. Co więcej, chyba nie do końca wierzy, że ktokolwiek może równie silnie co Harry przeżywać rozterki moralne. On jest od nich najczęściej wolny, gdyż podchodzi do życia skrajnie racjonalistycznie, co chwilami może wyglądać nawet na chłód. Porozumienie się ze sobą dwóch tak różnych osobowości jest ogromnie trudne, zwłaszcza kiedy ludzie nie potrafią ze sobą rozmawiać.

**Deedee** — tak, to jest właśnie klucz do wszystkiego: innym łatwiej jest się zdystansować do wszystkiego, co Snape mógłby zrobić, bo nie są z nim emocjonalnie związani, w odróżnieniu od Harry'ego, który jest w nim zakochany. Gdy dołożymy do tego ogromne wymagania moralne, jakie Harry stawia sobie samemu, wówczas łatwiej zrozumieć, że podobnego podejścia oczekuje od męża. Co gorsza, nie potrafi Snape'a od razu skreślić, stąd jego miotanie się, złość i brak rozsądku. Zresztą jak można oczekiwać rozsądku, gdy w grę wchodzą emocje, prawda? Gdyby były one łatwe do opanowania, nie istniałoby coś takiego jak zbrodnia w afekcie. Ja też uważam, że Snape źle to rozegrał. W końcu to on jest dorosły i powinien lepiej odnajdować się w relacjach międzyludzkich. Niestety tu pojawia się jego nieszczęsny brak empatii. I tak, na pewno lepiej by było, gdyby doprowadził do konfrontacji, ale mam wrażenie, że on — mimo że taki dzielny — stchórzył. Nie radzi sobie z miłością po prostu, a jeszcze gorzej z wizją jej utraty i z odrzuceniem. Spokojnie, najgorsze za nami. Chyba… ;-)

**Lucynapilo** — chciałabym, żeby było cieplej w Boże Narodzenie, ale tak się jakoś złożyło, że nie wyszło. Ech… Ale już wkrótce… Dziękuję za życzenia i wszystkiego dobrego w Nowym Roku! :-)

**Kirikos** — myślę, że Harry w najśmielszych snach nie podejrzewał, że Snape mógłby zrobić coś takiego. Człowiek honoru gwałcący kogokolwiek? Nie sądzę. W każdym razie gdybym ja dowiedziała się dzisiaj, że mój facet zgwałcił kobietę, nasz związek uległby rozwiązaniu w trybie natychmiastowym. Więc jakoś tam Harry'ego rozumiem. Ale wiem, że niektórym ludziom nie przeszkadza, że ich partnerzy parają się pewnymi zajęciami i popełniają jakieś grzechy, przecież gwałciciele, pedofile, złodzieje, mordercy, zbrodniarze wojenni, gangsterzy mają swoje rodziny, prawda? Pozostaje kwestią otwartą pytanie o moralność — już nie tych przestępców, ale właśnie ludzi, którzy ich kochają i wspierają. To trudny temat, nie ma co ukrywać.

**Api** — mam nadzieję, że wytrzymałaś. ;-)

**Amti** — musisz w takim razie cierpliwie poczekać i już niebawem się dowiesz. :-)

**Ewa** — spokojnie, wszystko się ułoży, tak czy inaczej. :-) Już wkrótce.

**Lilu** — tak, masz rację, każdy z nich miał do zrobienia to, co było najbardziej adekwatne do ich najgłębszych pragnień. Pewnie oznaczało to, że kilku miało do zrobienia to samo co Malfoy, bo jednak wielu mężczyzn kieruje się w życiu zawartością swojego rozporka, ale Snape chyba do nich nie należy. Napisz mi na pw, jak sądzisz, do czego potrzebne mi wampiry, a ja obiecuję, że jeśli masz rację, to Ci o tym napiszę. :-D

**Meg** — ja się wcale nie dziwię, że zareagowałaś emocjonalnie i najpierw uznałaś, że Harry zachował się okropnie. Celowo tak to napisałam. :-D Gdybym przedstawiła wszystko z punktu widzenia Harry'ego, nie byłoby to nawet w połowie tak wstrząsające, jak uczucia Snape'a, którego zwykle uważamy za opanowanego. Gdy Harry się wścieka nie traktujemy go poważnie, ale gdy cierpi Snape, to nas boli. I dlatego tak to napisałam, żeby kontrast pomiędzy racją moralną a emocjonalną był bardzo wyraźny. Celowo również wsadziłam kij w mrowisko w poprzednich komentarzach, żeby jeszcze bardziej wskazać, że sytuacja nie jest jednoznaczna. Cieszę się, że to spotkało się z oddźwiękiem i czytelnicy po trzy albo i cztery razy czytali rozdział, żeby się jeszcze raz do niego odnieść. Czy może być coś bardziej dla piszącego satysfakcjonującego? :-D Tak, ja również uważam, że znaczną część winy za znieczulicę ponosi telewizja, ale i inne media oraz w ogóle nośniki kultury tzw. masowej. Epatowanie brutalnością i czynienie ze śmierci faktu medialnego odrealniają ją i sprawiają, że człowiek traktuje zło w kategoriach abstrakcyjnych. Do tego dochodzi powszechna w demokracji ucieczka przed jednoznacznym osądem moralnym (tzw. tolerancja, która źle pojmowana przypomina brak jakichkolwiek zasad). I jeszcze kilka innych czynników. Przypuszczam, że jakiś wielki konflikt zbrojny na progu domu, z realnymi trupami, gwałtami i przemocą przywróciłby ludziom właściwe proporcje, ale życzyć tego nikomu nie życzę, a już najmniej sobie i mojemu dziecku. Mam po prostu nadzieję, że jakoś ten nasz popkulturowy świat złapie w końcu równowagę i zacznie się z powrotem uwrażliwiać. Jakoś. A wiesz, że mnie też czasami Snape przypomina Buttlera? I jeszcze jedną postać literacką, o której wzmianka pojawi się w rozdziale 101, ciekawa jestem, czy się ze mną zgodzisz. :-) Harry mógłby przypominać Scarlett, gdyby ona nie była taka niemoralna. ;-) A Święta miałam pracowite — betowałam Red Hills, Wypalonego i Bond, więc tak jakby bez szczególnych odstępstw od normy. :-D

**Leaf-Dinsul** — czy tu nie nastąpiła zmiana nicka? :-) Starałam się przedstawić reakcję Harry'ego tak, jak wydawało mi się, że ten konkretny Harry, w tych okolicznościach i ze swoimi obecnymi problemami by zareagował. Cieszę się, że uważasz, ze wypadło to realistycznie. :-) Porównanie zachowania Harry'ego do wahań nastrojów w czasie PMS jest niezwykle trafne. Tak go dokładnie widzę: jako chłopaka, który emocjonalnie jest zupełnie niedojrzały, seksualnie dopiero wkracza w fazę dojrzewania, intelektualnie jest rozwinięty przeciętnie i jedyne w czym bije innych na głowę to wrażliwość moralna. I moc rzecz jasna, ale to akurat w dojrzewaniu do dorosłości raczej mu przeszkadza niż pomaga. Posiadając takie zaplecze, nienadzwyczajne powiedzmy to sobie otwarcie ;-), zostaje obarczony odpowiedzialnością, z którą i dorosłemu ciężko byłoby się uporać. Wynik? Miota się, nie wierząc w siebie i zmagając się z kompleksami. Przy tym wszystkim nie otrzymuje wsparcia niemal od nikogo, bo jego mąż jest kaleką emocjonalnym, a inni ludzie — chcąc nie chcąc — odsunęli się od niego po ślubie. Ciężko sobie w takiej sytuacji poradzić. Ze sobą i z oczekiwaniami innych wobec siebie. PMS wydaje się tu adekwatną reakcją. ;-) Już niebawem będziesz mogła obserwować Harry'ego w nieco odmiennej od dotychczasowej odsłonie. Ten rozdział jest już napisany. ;-)

**Livrasion** — jeszcze nie w tym ani nawet nie w następnym, ale tak, pogodzą się. Kiedyś. :-) Ja też wolę spokój Snape'a od impulsywności Harry'ego, choć z drugiej strony w prawdziwym życiu jakoś bardziej lubimy ludzi, którzy wchodzą z nami w bliskie i miłe relacje personalne (jak Harry), zamiast izolować się emocjonalnie (jak Snape), prawda? Ciekawe skąd się bierze ten pociąg do mrocznych mężczyzn w literaturze. :-) Pisząc o tym, że nie wyobrażam sobie Snape w sytuacji romantycznej miałam na myśli romantyzm w znaczeniu popkulturowym, nie w znaczeniu historii literatury. :-) Rany, jak pomyślę, że Snape miałby się zabić z miłości jak porządny bohater romantyczny, to sama nie wiem… No i miłość romantyczna nigdy nie kończyła się dobrze, więc czy naprawdę chcemy, żeby Snape był jak Werter? ;-)

**Przechodzień** — aż się prosi, by napisać: „uderz w stół…". ;-))) Absolutnie nie do Ciebie była moja uwaga o tym, że gwałt to nic wielkiego, bo przecież Ty nic takiego nie napisałaś. Ale skoro zmusiła Cię ona do napisania tak ciekawego komentarza, to tylko sobie pogratuluję, że mimowolnie Cię sprowokowałam. :-) Dlaczego Harry uznał, że Snape zrobił to samo co Malfoy? Odpowiedź znajdziesz na początku 97 rozdziału, kiedy Severus coś takiego sugeruje, choć tak naprawdę ma na myśli coś innego. On używa przenośni, a Harry rozumie to dosłownie, bo i dlaczegóż miałby to rozumieć inaczej? Tak, Harry wiedział, że Snape był śmierciożercą, ale są różne stopnie zbrodni i winy, a i śmierć nie zawsze jest taka sama. Zabić kogoś dla zysku to co innego niż zrobić to w obronie własnej albo dziecka. Ukraść to co innego niż zgwałcić. Sądzę, że Harry nie spodziewał się po prostu tego konkretnego wydarzenia. Tak, myślę, że trochę Seva wybielasz, ale i ja go wybielam, a Potter to już go w ogóle do bielinki włożył, a tu taki zonk. :-) Więc nie dziwię się wcale złości na Harry'ego, choć mi go żal trochę. Ron jest trudną postacią, chyba najtrudniejszą dla mnie, bo jest mocno osadzony w czarodziejskim świecie i niegłupi, a jednocześnie unika wychylania się i często pozwala sobie na ucieczkę w lenistwo, by nie stawać przed wyzwaniami. Jest to postawa, którą ciężko mi zrozumieć, nie mówiąc już o tym, że trudno opisać. Do tego momentami jest dziecinny, ale w zupełnie inny sposób niż Harry, bo jego niedojrzałość emocjonalna wynika chyba z mniejszej wrażliwości. Jeśli moja kreacja Rona Ci się podoba, to cieszę się i uznaję to za swój prawdziwy sukces. Hermiona jest łatwiejsza w obsłudze. :-D

**Hyunah** — co ich tak zszokowało? Hmm… pewnie zależy kogo, bo Snape'a to właściwie rytuał aż tak nie zszokował. A Hermionę i Harry'ego? Może postawili się w sytuacji tej dziewczyny? Może uznali, że gwałt i morderstwo są złe i straszne? Kto to wie? :-) Odnośnie tego, że zapominasz, ze tekst jest tłumaczeniem, to nie wiem właściwie, czy to dobrze, bo on nie jest tłumaczeniem, tylko moim własnym tekstem. Nie chciałabym, żeby w najmniejszym stopniu tłumaczenie przypominał. ;-) Ale cieszę się, że Ci się podoba.

**Yunne** — mówiłam, że będzie masakra. ;-) A męcz mnie, nie mam nic przeciwko, zwłaszcza że to motywujące jest bardzo. :-D Będzie więcej Hermiony, będzie też więcej Draco i Rona, więc każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie. I będzie mniej Harry'ego, co zapewne wiele osób ucieszy. :-P Tak, myślę, że Harry się nie zastanawiał. Wierzył, że Snape pewnych rzeczy po prostu by nie zrobił. Ciężko mu się pogodzić z zawodem, trudno mu się dziwić. Tak, Harry mógłby się wykazać rozsądkiem, ale czy wtedy byłby Harrym? Czy to nie Snape powinien być tym mądrzejszym? A on się zachował jak dziecko. Zwiał. Strasznie mnie wtedy wkurzył. :-) Rozdziały dodaję regularnie co dwa tygodnie, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się tę regularność zachować. :-D

Serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim, którym chciało się napisać komentarz, zwłaszcza że się nie oszczędzacie i piszecie z serca i trzewi, a czy może być coś wspanialszego dla mnie?

Dziękuję raz jeszcze.

Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!


	23. 100 Destrukcja

Natchnieniem była mi jak zawsze **Akame **:*, a betowała **Kaczalka**.

**Rozdział 100. Destrukcja**

Niedzielny wieczór zastał Harry'ego przy łóżku jego chrzestnego ojca. Syriusz nie odzyskał jeszcze przytomności, a jego rany nie chciały się goić. Zmiażdżona krtań została udrożniona za pomocą magii, ale to wszystko, co udało się osiągnąć pani Pomfrey — mięśnie i chrząstki nie poddawały się żadnej znanej czarodziejom metodzie leczenia. Przypuszczano, że przyczyną mógł być tajemniczy dym, którym stworzenie z domu Malfoyów obezwładniło Syriusza. Tak przynajmniej sądził Snape, a Lupin się z nim zgadzał. Żaden z nich jednak nie wiedział, czym był ów dym ani co to za stwór zaatakował Blacka. Wielki kot został zabrany z pałacu i przeniesiony do Hogwartu, gdzie badali go obecnie najlepsi specjaliści od magicznych stworzeń, jednakże po dwóch dniach szczegółowych oględzin w dalszym ciągu nie istniało nawet pół teorii wyjaśniającej, z czym trójce czarodziejów przyszło się zmierzyć.

— Co z nim? — zapytała Hermiona, stając cicho za plecami Harry'ego.

— Bez zmian — odparł Harry i odłożył Księgę Jasności, którą próbował tłumaczyć. — Godzinę temu był tu specjalista ze Świętego Munga od ataków magicznych stworzeń, ale pomruczał tylko i coś zanotował. Nikt nic nie wie. Nic! Kompletne zero!

Hermiona westchnęła i przysunęła sobie krzesło, na którym po chwili usiadła. Wpatrywała się w woskową twarz Syriusza z wyrazem smutku na twarzy.

— A Lucjusz Malfoy?

Harry prychnął.

— Mało brakowało, a bym go przeklął — wycedził. — Powiedział, że nie ma pojęcia, co to było. Podobno nie odwiedzał tamtego domu od dwóch lat. — Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. — Co jest z tymi ludźmi? Nie obchodziło go, co robiła jego żona?

— Uwierzyłeś mu? Że nie wie, co to za stworzenie?

— W końcu tak. Zagroziłem, że każę mu wypić Veritaserum i on się na to zgodził. Więc mu uwierzyłem. Zresztą Draco potwierdził, że ojciec nie lubił tego miejsca i w nim nie bywał.

— Groziłeś Malfoyowi? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem. — To do ciebie niepodobne.

— Nie będę się z nim cackał, gdy chodzi o Syriusza!

Dziewczyna zmierzyła go wzrokiem, ale nie skomentowała.

— Gdzie on jest? Ten kot? Może na niego zerknę?

— W salce obok klasy transmutacji. Przy jej drzwiach stoi ta kopnięta zbroja, która zawsze straszy pierwszorocznych. Dumbledore kazał jej pilnować wejścia, więc gdybyś chciała się tam dostać, musisz podać hasło. Brzmi „Łapa".

Hermiona kiwnęła głową, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

— Wiadomo już, co się tam stało? — zapytała.

— Ja nic nie wiem. Śledztwem podobno dowodzi Stark, ale raportuje do Snape'a. A Malfoy zabronił mi pytać bezpośrednio Starka, żeby nie podsycać plotek na temat mojego małżeństwa. Wszyscy zakładają, że Snape mówi mi, co się dzieje. — Harry zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że aż poczerwieniał. — Ale on nic mi nie mówi. Nawet go tu nie było. Ani razu od momentu, jak przyniósł Syriusza. Ani razu…

— Posłuchaj, Harry… — zaczęła Hermiona, ale nie dane jej było skończyć.

Drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego trzasnęły, więc oboje odwrócili głowy. W ich stronę zmierzali Dumbledore, Lupin i… Snape. Harry poderwał się na równe nogi, a Hermiona poszła jego śladem.

— Harry, czy byłbyś tak uprzejmy i pozwolił z nami? — odezwał się dyrektor, gdy mężczyźni zbliżyli się do łóżka Syriusza. — Chcemy zadać panu Malfoyowi kilka pytań, a mam przeczucie, że twoja obecność podziała na niego motywująco.

— Czy Hermiona…

— Nie — odparł krótko Snape.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

— Pójdę popatrzeć na tego stwora — powiedziała i opuściła salę.

Gdy tylko drzwi się za nią zamknęły, pozostali poszli spotkać się z Malfoyem.

Lucjusz, odziany w bogate szaty, siedział na wygodnym fotelu, który dostarczył mu ktoś życzliwy i czytał książkę. Jego izolatka wcale nie przypominała już szpitalnej salki, upodobniła się raczej do luksusowego hotelowego pokoju. Niewiele czasu było trzeba, żeby pozbawiony różdżki, teoretycznie bezsilny Malfoy urządził sobie wygodne gniazdko pod samym nosem pilnujących go wikingów.

— Co za szacowne grono! Czuję się doprawdy zaszczycony, choć powód wizyty jest dla mnie niejasny — zakpił Lucjusz, gdy mężczyźni przekroczyli próg. — Być może powinienem się obawiać… Co tym razem? Stare dobre veritaserum czy może prostszy Cruciatus? Albo coś bardziej kreatywnego?

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — odparł chłodno Snape. — Nie przyszliśmy tu jednak żartować, więc daruj sobie koncepty*. W twoim domu znaleźliśmy przedziwne rzeczy i o ile nie uzyskamy satysfakcjonujących odpowiedzi, może się okazać, że twoja praca dla pana Pottera już za moment okaże się jedynie wspomnieniem.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi i skierował spojrzenie na Harry'ego, który z całych sił próbował po sobie nie pokazać, że nie ma pojęcia, o co chodzi.

— W moim domu znaleźliście… rzeczy. A jakież to rzeczy i w którym z moich domów znaleźliście?

Dumbledore machnął różdżką i wyczarował cztery wyjątkowo paskudne, ale za to ogromnie wygodne krzesła, obite tapicerką w pomarańczowo-fioletowe wzorki. Na ich widok Lucjusz wykrzywił się, jakby go rozbolały zęby. Harry znał dyrektora wystarczająco dobrze, żeby podejrzewać, iż dokładnie taki był jego cel.

— W Tuluzie, rzecz jasna — odpowiedział na pytanie Malfoya Severus, siadając na krześle, podsuniętym mu przez Lupina. — Pozostałych nie sprawdzaliśmy. Na razie.

— Na razie… — pokiwał głową Malfoy. — Rozumiem. A co takiego znaleźliście?

— Wiedziałeś, że Narcyza ma romans? — Snape wwiercał się spojrzeniem w twarz Lucjusza, ale Malfoy jedynie się uśmiechnął.

— Skoro już postanowiłeś tak otwarcie dyskutować o moim pożyciu małżeńskim, to chyba mogę liczyć na dyskrecję osób przebywających w tym pomieszczeniu? — Dumbledore, Lupin i Harry kiwnęli głowami. Harry czuł się tak, jakby bez ostrzeżenia przeniesiono go do jednego z jego własnych, surrealistycznych snów. Malfoy podziękował im skinieniem. — Oczywiście, że wiedziałem — odparł spokojnie. — I to nie jeden romans. Słuszniej byłoby założyć, że co miesiąc inny, wszak nie bez przyczyny przesiadywała w Tuluzie. Gustowała w młodych mugolach, a tam miała co roku dopływ świeżych roczników studentów.

Harry przyglądał się mężczyźnie z niedowierzaniem. Jak mógł mówić o tym tak spokojnie? Snape potrząsnął głową.

— Nie o to mi chodzi. Chyba nie sądzisz, że interesowałoby nas _tego typu_ życie intymne twojej żony? — prychnął. — Mówię o jej stałym kochanku. Nie wiemy od jak dawna to trwało, ale od mniej więcej roku korespondowała na jego temat z Bellatriks. Przypuszczamy, że musiał być śmierciożercą. I to stojącym bardzo wysoko w hierarchii.

Malfoy zmrużył oczy, nagle wyraźnie spięty.

— To bzdura! — wysyczał, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała ledwo hamowana furia. — Nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego! Gdybym się dowiedział…

— Bez wątpienia byś ją zabił — spokojnie podsunął mu Snape. — Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, dlatego przypuszczałem, że mogłeś nie wiedzieć. Ale musieliśmy zyskać pewność.

Harry nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi. Jaka to różnica, czy żona zdradza cię z jednym czy z dziesięcioma facetami? I czemu tych dziesięciu było niby lepszych niż jeden? Nie odzywał się jednak, bo wyglądało na to, że poza nim wszyscy obecni w pokoju rozumieją w czym rzecz.

Na policzki Malfoya wypłynął słaby rumieniec. Mężczyzna wstał, a potem z powrotem usiadł, jakby nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić.

— Skąd…? — zaczął, ale nagle urwał.

— Skąd wiemy? — dokończył za niego Snape. — Z listów od Bellatriks, znalezionych w biurku twojej żony. Pisze o nim „On". Wielką literą.

— Czy mogę…? — poprosił cicho Lucjusz, a Severus sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął stamtąd gruby, obwiązany srebrną wstążką, rulon pergaminów.

— Zostawimy ci wszystkie, żebyś je dokładnie przeanalizował. Może domyślisz się, kim mógł być ów tajemniczy osobnik.

— Po co wam to? — zapytał Lucjusz martwym głosem. — Jaka to dla was różnica, kto…?

— Szczerze mówiąc, żadna — odparł beznamiętnie Snape. — Ale ta krwawa miazga, którą znaleźliśmy w holu twojego domu, najprawdopodobniej należała do trójki śmierciożerców i chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, po co się tam znaleźli. Romans twojej żony może być jednym z potencjalnych powodów ich wizyty.

— Śmierciożerców? — zmarszczył brwi Lucjusz. — Znacie nazwiska?

— Owszem. Znaleźliśmy trzy głowy. Na tyłach domu jest pomieszczenie, w którym sypiało to coś podobne do pumy. Głowy spokojnie tam sobie leżały, być może w charakterze trofeów, nie mam pojęcia. Ta trójka to Alecto Carrow, jej brat Amycus i Brazylijczyk Ricardo Nascimento. Znałeś go?

Lucjusz skinął głową.

— Podrzędny półgłówek, ale dobry do brudnej roboty — powiedział. — Czarny Pan posyłał go… — zamilkł nagle i zmarszczył brwi. — Myślicie, że to on ich nasłał?

— Istnieje taka możliwość — potwierdził Severus. — Nie wiemy tylko, czy na ciebie, czy raczej na twoją żonę.

— Pół godziny temu powiedziałbym, że z całą pewnością na mnie, jednak teraz nie jestem już tego taki pewny. — Lucjusz popukał się opuszkiem palca w usta. — A ten kot… Wiecie już coś na jego temat?

— Jeszcze nie — odparł Dumbledore. — Ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Jeśli ma pan jakieś podejrzenia, to teraz jest najlepszy moment, by się nimi podzielić.

Lucjusz pokręcił głową.

— Nie mam żadnych podejrzeń, czego ogromnie żałuję — wycedził. — Gdybym tylko mógł, najchętniej wskrzesiłbym swoją ukochaną żonę, bardzo powoli i boleśnie wyciągnął z niej wszystkie brudne szczegóły, a następnie własnoręcznie ponownie ją zabił. Co za strata, że ktoś zrobił to za mnie!

— Nie przypuszczamy, by ktoś ją zabił — powiedział cicho Lupin.

— Słucham? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Malfoy.

— Sądzimy, że skręciła kark, spadając ze schodów — kontynuował Remus. — Na jej ciele nie ma żadnych śladów przemocy. Najprawdopodobniej stała na podeście, gdy Voldemort rzucił zaklęcie. Było kilka takich przypadków.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.

— To znaczy, że gdy ci troje przyszli, ona…

— Tak — potwierdził Snape. — Dawno nie żyła. Natomiast oni zginęli krótko przed naszym przybyciem, na tyle krótko, że krew nie zdążyła jeszcze zaschnąć.

Malfoy krzywo się uśmiechnął.

— Spaść ze schodów? Co za żałosna śmierć! — prychnął.

— Śmierć to śmierć — odparł Remus, ale Snape wyglądał, jakby podzielał opinię Malfoya.

— Przeczytaj te listy — poprosił Lucjusza — i daj mi znać, czy nasunęło ci się jakieś nazwisko.

Malfoy kiwnął głową, a wtedy Snape podniósł się, tak jak i Dumbledore oraz Lupin. Harry'emu nie pozostało nic innego, jak wyjść za nimi. Na odchodnym rzucił Malfoyowi ostatnie spojrzenie, ale mężczyzna wpatrywał się z odrazą w plik listów trzymanych w ręku.

— Snape! — zawołał Harry za mężem, który najwyraźniej zamierzał opuścić skrzydło szpitalne bez pożegnania. — Severusie!

Mężczyzna odwrócił się powoli, a jego twarz była zupełnie wyprana z uczuć. Harry podszedł bliżej, uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma pojęcia, po co go zawołał. Severus uniósł brwi w niemym ponagleniu.

— Ja… Czy… — zaczął Harry i po chwili zamilkł, bo zupełnie nie wiedział, czego chce.

— Nie mam całego dnia, Potter, więc mów i pozwól mi wrócić do moich obowiązków — powiedział Snape zniecierpliwiony.

Harry zmrużył oczy, a złość pomogła mu pozbierać myśli.

— Chcę, żebyś mówił mi o wszystkim, co może pomóc Syriuszowi. Przez ostatnie dwa dni czekałem na jakieś informacje, ale nikt nic nie wiedział. Chcę być na bieżąco.

— Od dzisiaj będziesz mi wydawać polecenia? — zakpił Severus, czym jeszcze bardziej Harry'ego rozzłościł.

— Tak, właśnie taki mam zamiar! — warknął. — Jestem twoim królem, więc będziesz mnie słuchał!

Snape wygiął usta w szyderczym uśmiechu.

— Wystarczyło poprosić — powiedział tak cicho, by nie usłyszeli go Dumbledore i Lupin, rozmawiający szeptem nad łóżkiem Syriusza. — Ale ty oczywiście prosić nie musisz. W porządku, będę ci co wieczór przesyłał raport.

— Chcę, żebyś to robił osobiście! To znaczy raport… Żebyś osobiście go przedstawiał.

Jedna z brwi Snape'a podskoczyła do góry.

— Stęskniłeś się za mną? — zapytał.

Harry poczuł, jak na jego policzki wypływają rumieńce.

— C-co? — wydukał, czym sprowokował u Snape'a paskudny uśmieszek.

— Tęsknota, Harry — wymruczał mężczyzna, pochylając się ku niemu. Teraz szeptał mu do ucha. — Czy tęskniłeś? Za mną?

Harry'ego zalała fala gorąca, od której zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Severus jeszcze nigdy tak do niego nie mówił! Jego głos… I ten ton… Gorzki sarkazm i coś, co skojarzyło mu się z potem, przyspieszonym oddechem oraz ciemnością. Poczuł absolutną, najgłębszą pogardę do siebie samego za słabość, która sprawiła, że od tych kilku cichych słów zmiękły mu kolana i przez chwilę zapragnął się poddać. Wzdrygnął się i odsunął gwałtownie.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytał.

— Słucham?

— Pytam, gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie dwie noce? Nie spałeś w lochach. Więc gdzie?

Snape uniósł kącik ust w pogardliwym grymasie.

— To nie twoja sprawa, Potter.

— To jak najbardziej moja sprawa. Jesteśmy małżeństwem. I nie mów do mnie Potter!

— Dotarły do mnie pogłoski, że byłeś uprzejmy wyrazić chęć rozwiązania naszego małżeństwa. A to czyni z ciebie osobę, która nie powinna interesować się tym, gdzie sypiam. Potter.

Harry poczuł się, jakby dostał w twarz własnym nazwiskiem. Nie znał nikogo innego poza Snape'em, kto potrafiłby wymówić je z taką pogardą.

— Ty dupku! — warknął. — Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie i z kim sypiasz! Mam to w nosie! Rób to dalej, najlepiej publicznie, a unieważnienie dostanę od ręki!

— Dostaniesz je i tak — zauważył spokojnie Severus. — Przecież o tym wiesz. To, gdzie śpię, nie ma żadnego znaczenia.

Snape wyglądał, jakby kłótnia go znużyła albo jej przedmiot nagle przestał być istotny. Z jakiegoś powodu ten widok okazał się dla Harry'ego bardziej bolesny niż wszystkie raniące słowa, jakie dzisiaj od męża usłyszał. Snape odwrócił się, wyraźnie planując odejść.

— Poczekaj. — Harry złapał go za rękaw szaty.

Mężczyzna wyszarpnął się, na powrót zniecierpliwiony.

— Mam masę zajęć, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko…

— Malfoy… powiedział, że nie powinniśmy dawać powodów… więcej powodów… żeby prasa…

Severus stał przed nim i wpatrywał się w niego zmrużonymi oczyma, a potem krótko kiwnął głową.

— Dobrze — zgodził się. — Przyjdę wieczorem i omówimy warunki.

— Warunki? — zapytał zdumiony Harry. — Jakie warunki?

— Współegzystowania do momentu, aż nie uzyskamy unieważnienia. A teraz pozwól, że się pożegnam.

Harry w osłupieniu obserwował, jak Snape odchodzi, powiewając szatą. Nie do wiary! Warunki współegzystowania? Drań zachowuje się, jakby to Harry był wszystkiemu winny, a potem zwyczajnie sobie idzie! Tak po prostu! Ze złości zaczęły go swędzieć dłonie, w których zbierała się wzburzona moc. Wtem poczuł na ramieniu rękę.

— Oddychaj — powiedział Dumbledore. — Tak, jak cię dzisiaj uczyłem, pamiętasz? Pusta okrągła bańka powietrza, a ty wewnątrz niej. Możesz ją rozciągać tak szeroko jak zechcesz i nikogo nie wpuszczać do środka. Cisza i spokój. Oddychaj. Twoja moc delikatnie rozciąga ścianki, daje ci dodatkową przestrzeń. A potem moc wraca do ciebie. Oddychaj.

Harry skupił się na instrukcjach dyrektora i bardzo powoli skumulowana magia zaczęła się rozpraszać. Wziął jeszcze trzy głębokie wdechy, zanim odważył się odezwać.

— On… — zaczął, ale dyrektor mu przerwał.

— To twój mąż, Harry — powiedział smutnym głosem. — Czy naprawdę chcesz, bym usłyszał to, co właśnie planowałeś mi powiedzieć? Nie sądzę. — Poklepał Harry'ego po ramieniu. — Wykonuj ćwiczenia relaksacyjne przynajmniej kilka razy dziennie. To bardzo ważne, żebyś panował nad mocą. I tę sztuczkę z jej ukrywaniem też powtarzaj, dobrze? Jutro widzimy się po obiedzie.

Harry pokiwał głową na zgodę, z roztargnieniem rejestrując, że dyrektor lekko ścisnął go za ramię i wyszedł.

Przez chwilę stał jak ogłuszony, potem zaś skierował się w stronę łóżka swego ojca chrzestnego. Zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Lupina i w milczeniu przyglądał się nieprzytomnemu Syriuszowi, jednak jego myśli wciąż błądziły wokół słów Snape'a.

Czy znaczyły one, że Severus _chciał_ unieważnienia ich małżeństwa? Jeśli tak, to Harry powinien być zadowolony, prawda? Nigdy nie pragnął wojny ze swoim mężem, więc takie zgodne podejście powinno go zadowalać. Problem polegał jednak na tym, że on wcale się jeszcze nie zdecydował, a Snape najwyraźniej już tak. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby wytrącono mu z ręki ostatni argument, którym mógł coś uzyskać w razie konfrontacji. Został z niczym. I na samą myśl o łatwości, z jaką Severus podjął tę decyzję za nich obu, ściskał mu się żołądek. Jak niewiele znaczył dla tego mężczyzny! Może w ogóle nigdy nic dla niego nie znaczył…

— Byliśmy w czwartek w ministerstwie — przerwał jego rozmyślania Remus. Był blady i wycieńczony, jakby jakieś niewidzialne połączenie z kochankiem wysysało z niego wszystkie siły. — Mieliśmy ci powiedzieć, gdy już wszystko załatwimy.

— Co takiego? — zapytał Harry.

— Chcemy się pobrać.

— Remy… — Harry nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Normalnie szalałby z radości, lecz teraz… Chciało mu się wyć i złorzeczyć. — To… wspaniale. Kiedy…?

— Nie wiem. Myśleliśmy o połowie czerwca, ale… Załatwiamy formalności, jednak to nie takie proste. Mój status wciąż jest niejasny, a małżeństwa czarodziejów z wilkołakami nie były dotąd… Skoro byliśmy zwierzętami, to sam rozumiesz.

— Na pewno jest jakiś sposób! — Harry był zdecydowany zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby tych dwóch mogło w końcu być ze sobą tak, jak na to zasługiwali: jawnie i legalnie. Musi być na to metoda! Skoro mógł jednym słowem zdjąć z Syriusza infamię**, to zwykłe małżeństwo powinno być proste. — Mogę pomóc! Jestem pewien…

A wtedy Remus się rozpłakał. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i płakał, jakby to były pierwsze łzy, jakie przelewał w życiu. Harry patrzył na to bezsilnie i nie umiał go pocieszyć. Czuł się nieswojo, będąc świadkiem, jak silny i zawsze spokojny Lupin kompletnie rozkleja się na jego oczach. Nie przychodziły mu do głowy żadne kojące słowa, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Remus płacze. Wiedział to, bo i on niejedną godzinę spędził przy tym łóżku, zastanawiając się, czy Syriusz w ogóle się obudzi. A jeżeli tak, to czy będzie tym samym Syriuszem, którym był, zanim zapadł w śpiączkę? Jeśli istniały słowa, jakimi można by pocieszyć Remusa, to on ich nie znał.

— Czasami myślę, że jestem żałosny. Zawsze spóźniony… — wychrypiał mężczyzna zza zasłony palców. — W szkole krążyłem dookoła niego, czekając nie wiadomo na co, bo przecież zdawałem sobie sprawę, że on jest dla mnie zbyt piękny. Ale i tak… Potem zabrał mi go Azkaban na dwanaście cholernie długich lat, więc znów czekałem. Po Azkabanie zaś pozwoliłem, by to on krążył wokół mnie. — Lupin potarł oczy zmęczonym gestem. — Wahałem się tak długo, aż los podjął decyzję za nas obu. A teraz znów się spóźniłem. Gdybym był szybszy… Lecz ja czekałem.

— To nie twoja wina — wyszeptał Harry.

Remus nie spierał się z nim, bo w końcu nigdy z nikim się nie spierał. Jedynie smutno się uśmiechnął i Harry zrozumiał, że jego pocieszające słowa nie miały dla mężczyzny żadnego znaczenia.

— Co zrobię, jeśli on się nie obudzi?

„Obudzi się!" cisnęło się Harry'emu na usta, ale w końcu nic nie powiedział. Wstał i odszedł w stronę okna, bo nie umiał kłamać ani udawać pewności, gdy jej nie czuł. Patrzył bezmyślnie na błonia Hogwartu i zastanawiał się, czy on sam też jest tym, który „czeka", aż los podejmie decyzję za niego. Nie były to przyjemne rozmyślania.

~O~

W wejściu do salki, w której leżał kot, Hermiona niemal zderzyła się z Malfoyem.

— Co tu robisz? — zapytała.

— To samo, co ty — odparł. — Przyszedłem zobaczyć stwora, który mieszkał w moim domu.

— Znasz hasło?

— Nie, ale jestem przekonany, że ty mnie wpuścisz.

Hermiona obrzuciła go przeciągłym spojrzeniem, a potem pochyliła się ku zbroi i wyszeptała „Łapa".

— Wchodź — nakazała Draco, puszczając go przodem, gdy drzwi samoczynnie się przed nimi otworzyły.

Bestia leżała rozciągnięta na bardzo dużym, drewnianym stole, który — nie wiedzieć czemu — skojarzył się Hermionie z kuchennym stołem Weasleyów w Norze. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się lekko.

— Spora kicia — mruknął Malfoy, podchodząc bliżej i pochylając się nad pyskiem stworzenia. Ręką podciągnął jego wargę i dokładnie obejrzał kły. — Pomóż mi, Granger. Chcę go przewrócić na plecy.

Hermiona podeszła do stołu i przez rękawy bluzki chwyciła stwora za tylne łapy, a w tym samym czasie Malfoy złapał go za przednie. Wspólnymi siłami obrócili zwierzę na grzbiet.

— Czego szukasz? — zapytała dziewczyna.

— Próbuję się dowiedzieć, co to za cholerstwo. Profesor Snape mówił, że to coś jest odporne na klątwy. — Malfoy dokładnie oglądał stworzenie. — I na ciosy, co mi się wydawało niezbyt prawdopodobne. Ale teraz…

Kot był naprawdę wielki: na oko miał około dwóch metrów bez ogona. Czarna zmierzwiona sierść była matowa, jakby włosy uległy zniszczeniu.

— Kiepskie oświetlenie — mruknął Malfoy, a Hermiona się z nim zgodziła, więc transmutowała jedno z krzeseł w lampę zabiegową, taką samą, jaką jej matka miała w swoim gabinecie. Ostre światło wydobyło z cienia wszystkie szczegóły.

— Wcale nie jest czarny — powiedziała zaskoczona.

— Nie jest — zgodził się Ślizgon. — Brunatny raczej. I ma czarne cętki.

Chłopak przez moment studiował głęboką ranę na kociej szyi, wreszcie sięgnął ręką i rozchylił jej brzegi.

— Nie dotykaj! — ostro skarciła go Hermiona. — Nie wiadomo, co tam jest!

— Nie bądź głupia! — prychnął. — Przed chwilą dotykałem jego pyska. Gdyby coś tam było, już by na mnie siedziało. Zresztą o czym ja w ogóle z tobą gadam? Co niby miałoby tam być?

— A skąd mam wiedzieć? Bakterie? Wirusy? Jakieś inne mikroorganizmy?

— Mikro- co? — zapytał ją kpiąco. — To jakiś minerał?

— Czystokrwiści! Jesteście tacy niedouczeni!

— Nabijam się z ciebie, ty zarozumiała…

— Jeśli nazwiesz mnie szlamą, dostaniesz w zęby!

— …podróbko Krukona! Wiem, co to są mikroorganizmy!

— Posuń się i daj mi też spojrzeć — powiedziała i odepchnęła go na bok.

— Granger! — warknął Draco, ale Hermiona nie dała mu skończyć.

— Nie widzę tu niczego nadzwyczajnego — mruczała pod nosem. — Normalna krtań…

— A czego się spodziewałaś?

— Czegokolwiek. On zionął, Malfoy. Dymem! Jak myślisz, skąd się brał? I którędy wydostawał? Przez nos czy przez pysk?

— Myślę, że przez nos, jak u smoków, ale skąd się brał, nie wiem. Ten kotek z pewnością nie miał w sobie ognia jak one. Nie mógł go mieć, bo to ssak, a nie gad.

— Tego właśnie nie jestem pewna — wymamrotała Hermiona, oglądając brzuch stworzenia. — To znaczy, wiem, że nie jest gadem, ale czy jest ssakiem? Nie widzę pępka.

— Jakie zwierzę jest odporne na magię i ciosy? — zastanawiał się Draco, studiując z bliska pazury: żółte, długie na pół dłoni i bez wątpienia bardzo ostre.

— Nie ma takiego stworzenia, Malfoy. Nie czytasz podręczników?

— Czytam, tylko chyba inne niż ty — prychnął. — Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, o czym _nie piszą_ w naszych podręcznikach! Charlie mógłby ci coś o tym powiedzieć.

— To wy ze sobą rozmawiacie? — zapytała bezmyślnie.

Malfoy uniósł brwi.

— Jesteś dziwna, Granger. Nie mam pojęcia, jak Weasley z tobą wytrzymuje. Zaraz! To pewnie ten gryfoński hormon! Męczeństwo czy coś takiego…

— Taa… Założę się, że Charlie też go posiada. Hormon męczeństwa, znaczy.

Draco parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową.

— Punkt dla ciebie, wredna jędzo.

— Do usług, nadęty dupku.

Malfoy uważnie oglądał poduszeczki łap stworzenia.

— On ma tu łuski — powiedział. — Myślę, że to jakaś mieszanka, chociaż nie mam pomysłu czego z czym.

— Mieszanka? To dość prawdopodobne — zgodziła się z nim. — Tylko kto by się zajmował krzyżowaniem? Bo nie ma mowy, żeby takie stworzenie powstało naturalnie. Do tej pory ktoś już z pewnością odkryłby je i opisał.

— Myśl, Granger, myśl, podobno jesteś w tym niezła. Kotek przebywał w rezydencji, w której moja matka urządzała sobie schadzki. Co się tak gapisz? — Na twarz Draco wypłynął słaby rumieniec wstydu. — A niby po co tam jeździła? Bo nie dla widoków — burknął. — No więc mieszkał w ogrodzie i to wyraźnie za jej wiedzą i zgodą, gdyż miał osobny domek z legowiskiem. Prawdopodobnie był tam po to, żeby ją chronić. To wyjaśnia, czemu na dom nie nałożono barier ochronnych. Ale ona sama nigdy w życiu by takiego stwora sobie nie kupiła, bo nienawidziła zwierząt. Gdyby miała wybierać własną ochronę, wolałaby ze dwóch młodych mięśniaków. Albo i sześciu — zakończył z pogardą.

— Nie masz zbyt dobrego zdania o swojej matce — powiedziała Hermiona, marszcząc brwi. — Ona już nie żyje, więc…

— Och, przymknij się! Była kimś, kto chciał mnie poświęcić dla swojej zemsty! Nie będę jej opłakiwał. A ty nie próbuj wpędzać mnie w poczucie winy. — Spiorunował ją wzrokiem. — Więc, jak mówiłem, nie kupiłaby czegoś takiego, zatem ktoś jej musiał tego kota dać, a nie zrobił tego mój ojciec. Obstawiam, że tym kimś musiał być jeden z jej chłopaków, bo żeby ofiarować tego typu prezent, trzeba być… cóż, zaangażowanym, tak sądzę.

— Jej chłopak? — Popatrzyła na niego z mieszaniną niesmaku i rozbawienia. — W kontekście twojej matki to określenie brzmi dziwnie. Ona miała ponad czterdzieści lat.

— Ale mężczyzn lubiła młodych. I do tego mugoli, co strasznie bawiło ojca. Czemu się zresztą wcale nie dziwię.

— Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mi to mówisz — westchnęła. — To…

— Obrzydliwe?

— Nietypowe. — Spojrzała mu w oczy. — Przecież wiesz, że nawet cię za bardzo nie lubię. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, a ty mi opowiadasz takie rzeczy o swojej rodzinie…

— To nie są żadne tajemnice, Granger. Wszyscy wiedzieli, jakie upodobania miała moja matka, chociaż się o tym głośno nie mówiło. I nikomu to nie robiło różnicy, wiesz? Taki styl życia, więc daruj sobie świętoszkowate uwagi. A mówię ci o tym, bo w odróżnieniu od większości masz mózg i chcę, byś go tym razem użyła dla mnie. Zamierzam się dowiedzieć, co się tam stało i dlaczego. Ty też, prawda?

— Robię to dla Syriusza…

— Twoje motywy zupełnie mnie nie interesują.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego sceptycznie.

— Deklaracja wykorzystania mnie jak jednego z twoich skrzatów nie brzmi bardzo zachęcająco, wiesz? — powiedziała, krzywiąc się, ale Malfoy tylko wzruszył ramionami. Dziewczyna westchnęła. — Profesor Snape prowadzi dochodzenie w tej sprawie.

— Profesorowi Snape'owi ciągle wydaje się, że jestem dzieckiem. Nie zamierza mi powiedzieć, co zrobił mój własny ojciec podczas swojego znakowania, więc nie przypuszczasz chyba, że ot tak zdradzi, w czym maczała palce moja matka? Zwłaszcza że jestem niemal pewny, iż miało to jakiś związek z Czarnym Panem.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy.

— Dlaczego tak sądzisz?

Malfoy westchnął i potarł nasadę nosa.

— Słuchaj… Ona lubiła młodych mugoli. Ale żaden mugolski seksprzyjaciel, nieważne młody czy stary, nie kupiłby jej magicznego kota. Więc to musiał być czarodziej. I to naprawdę bardzo potężny, bo matka nigdy nie zhańbiłaby się romansem z kimś, kto społecznie stałby niżej od ojca. Potężny, bogaty i raczej nie z obozu Pottera, bo ten stwór… Tylko na niego popatrz. — Kiwnął głową, wskazując olbrzymie cielsko. — To jest broń, do tego piekielnie skuteczna. Bestia odporna na magię i żelazo, praktycznie niezniszczalna i z zaledwie jednym słabym punktem, niedostępnym dla wroga, o ile nie dojdzie do bezpośredniego zwarcia. Tylko kto, poza psem piekieł, miałby takie zwarcie przeżyć? — Malfoy pomasował skronie, marszcząc przy tym z namysłem brwi. — Więc jeśli to broń stworzona celowo przez skrzyżowanie jakichś magicznych stworzeń, to chyba rozumiesz, że ich połączenie nie nastąpiło naturalnie?

— Czarna magia — wyszeptała Hermiona.

— Oczywiście — potwierdził Draco i spojrzał jej w oczy.

— Czy nie powinieneś powiedzieć o tym profesorowi Snape'owi?

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami.

— Jeśli ja na to wpadłem, to on tym bardziej. I mój ojciec również, a także Dumbledore, mogę się założyć.

— Skoro oni wiedzą, to co my…

— Świeże spojrzenie, Granger.

— W porządku — westchnęła. — Co więc mamy ustalić?

— Drobiazgi. Kto, po co i jak wyprodukował kotka. Bułka z masłem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się słabo.

— Czasem bywasz nawet zabawny, Malfoy.

— Gdybyś nie była taką małą nadętą mądralą, mógłbym cię częściej rozśmieszać.

— Palant.

— Ałć! Jesteś wulgarna.

— Twoja krytyka rani moje delikatne niewieście serce. — Pokazała mu język. — Słuchaj, czemu nie zrobili mu sekcji? Kotu, znaczy, nie mojemu sercu.

— Czego?

— Sekcji. Czemu go nie rozkroili, żeby zajrzeć do środka?

— A po co? Są testy magiczne. Na pewno wszystkie wykonali i nic nie znaleźli, inaczej…

— Akurat! Nikt nie ma pojęcia, co to jest, więc jakie testy? Skąd wiesz, że w ogóle działają? Najprostsze metody są najlepsze.

— Pokroić to jest, twoim zdaniem, najlepsza metoda?

— Doskonała… — Hermiona zamarła ze wzrokiem wbitym w kocie pazury.

— Co? — zapytał Malfoy. — Hej! — Dźgnął ją lekko palcem. — Ocknij się, Granger.

— DNA! — wrzasnęła. — To jest to! Sekcja i badania DNA! — Złapała go za ręce i potrząsała nimi gorączkowo. — W zeszłym roku wyprodukowali owieczkę Dolly! Czy wiesz, jakie łatwe do przeprowadzenia są teraz testy DNA?

Malfoy patrzył na nią, jakby oszalała.

— Owieczkę Dolly? — zapytał, kompletnie zbity z tropu.

— Moi rodzice wszystko załatwią! Chodźmy do Harry'ego!

I wybiegła z pomieszczenia, więc Draco nie pozostało nic innego, jak podążyć za nią.

~O~

Harry wrócił do swoich komnat zaraz po kolacji, odesłany ze skrzydła szpitalnego przez Remusa. Musiał się wyspać, bo — czy tego chciał, czy nie — miał jutro lekcje. Wziął szybki prysznic i usiadł przy kominku z Księgą Światłości i pergaminem, na którym zamierzał notować przełożony tekst. Podczas dwóch dni spędzonych przy łóżku Syriusza dotarł do połowy piątej Księgi i sam nie mógł się nadziwić, jak szybko mu poszło. Z drugiej strony, nic go nie rozpraszało, więc może nie było to _aż tak_ dziwne.

Siedząc na kanapie w swojej mugolskiej piżamie, z podwiniętymi nogami, obłożony książkami i przyborami do pisania, udawał przed samym sobą, że wcale nie czeka na Snape'a. Ale oczywiście czekał i bardzo się przy tym denerwował. Za nic nie mógł się skupić na Księdze Slytherina i gdy w końcu złapał się na tym, że po raz czwarty powtarza „popularną metodą rozwoju wydolności rdzenia magicznego jest ciąża", dał sobie spokój i zamknął oczy. Mimo woli wrócił myślami do snu, który go nawiedził ostatniej nocy i był tak plastyczny, że Harry nie mógł o nim zapomnieć nawet wtedy, gdy siedział przy łóżku Syriusza.

Oczywiście śnił mu się Severus. Trzymał jego twarz w obu dłoniach i szeptał coś swoim ochrypłym głosem, a potem pochylił się i bardzo delikatnie go pocałował. Ledwie muśnięcie warg, ale to wystarczyło, by Harry obudził się lepki i z wściekle bijącym sercem, przepełniony poczuciem winy i obrzydzeniem do siebie samego. Miał potem nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że — wbrew jego woli — ten sen wpłynął jakoś na jego zachowanie podczas rozmowy z Severusem. Jakby jego postępowaniem rządziły erotyczne fantazje, a nie świadome wybory. Fantazje o mężczyźnie, który pod żadnym pozorem nie powinien być ich przedmiotem. To było absolutnie złe i Harry doskonale o tym wiedział. Ale wiedzieć nie znaczyło potrafić się z tym uporać, zwłaszcza że obrazy nie chciały odejść, a on nie mógł brzydzić się samym sobą dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.

Negocjował właśnie w najlepsze ze swoim sumieniem, próbując przekonać je, że nie ma wpływu na nękające go sny, gdy w kominku zaszumiało i chwilę potem wyszedł z niego Severus. A Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

— Malfoy mówił, że Granger jest u rodziców, żeby załatwić jakieś mugolskie testy — powiedział Snape bez wstępów, ściągając z siebie długą skórzaną kurtkę i rzucając ją na oparcie kanapy, po czym wyraźnie zmęczony opadł na fotel. — Zgodziłeś się na to?

Harry gapił się na niego, nie mogąc pozbierać myśli.

— Co ty masz na sobie? — wykrztusił wreszcie.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, jakby zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle warto odpowiadać na tak idiotyczne pytanie, ale w końcu skapitulował.

— Mugolskie ubrania — odparł. — Bardzo dużo czasu spędzam ostatnio w Tuluzie, musiałem więc kupić kilka rzeczy, żeby wtopić się w tłum.

— Tak wygląda tłum? — zapytał Harry zszokowany.

— Golfy są teraz modne — prychnął Severus.

— Nigdy nie nosiłeś czegoś tak opiętego! Twoje spodnie są… One są…

— Dopasowane i wcale nie bardziej niż te skórzane, które często noszę, a których teraz nosić nie mogę, bo mugole patrzą na mnie jak na przeterminowaną męską prostytutkę, co, sam przyznasz, może nieco utrudniać stanie się niewidocznym.

Harry wpatrywał się w męża z rozchylonymi ustami i żadna odpowiedź nie przychodziła mu do głowy. Severus rozparł się w fotelu i przez długą chwilę przyglądał mu się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

— Widzę, że warto było poczekać te dwa dni aż uspokoisz się na tyle, by znów móc się normalnie komunikować — stwierdził. — Chyba że planujesz jednak zacząć krzyczeć?

Harry otrzeźwiał w jednej chwili.

— Nie, nie zamierzam krzyczeć. Ale nie zmieniłem zdania co do… tamtego. Chociaż nie powinienem był… Przykro mi.

— Przykro ci. — Snape pokiwał głową. — A dlaczegóż to, jeśli wolno spytać?

Harry czuł, jak serce zaczyna mu przyspieszać i rośnie adrenalina.

— Byłem… zareagowałem zbyt gwałtownie. Przepraszam. — Severus wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa, więc Harry zaczął wiercić się na swoim miejscu. — Słuchaj… Wiedziałem, że byłeś śmierciożercą, oczywiście, ale… nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem. Chyba… chyba się trochę zawiodłem, czy coś takiego. Ale już się z tym pogodziłem — zapewnił pospiesznie. — To znaczy, rozumiem, że tamto to przeszłość i w ogóle i nie mam do ciebie pretensji, tylko że ja…

Układał sobie tę przemowę wcześniej i wydawało mu się, że był gotów, aby powiedzieć głośno pewne rzeczy, jednak teraz okazało się, że nie potrafi wydusić z siebie ani słowa więcej. „Nie umiem pogodzić się z myślą, że kogoś zgwałciłeś" w żaden sposób nie chciało przejść mu przez gardło. Pod bacznym spojrzeniem czarnych oczu czuł się coraz bardziej nieswojo, szczególnie że Snape nadal nic nie mówił.

— Ja… — podjął drugą próbę, ale znów utknął.

Jego ręka mimowolnie powędrowała do oplatającego mu przedramię srebrnego wężyka, który w ostatnim tygodniu stał się jego wsparciem i ucieczką w szczególnie trudnych momentach. I nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę z całkowitej niestosowności tego gestu. Spojrzał na bransoletkę i podjął decyzję. Szybkim ruchem zdjął ją i wyciągnął w stronę męża.

— Zabierz go, proszę — powiedział cicho. — Nie mogę go teraz nosić.

Przez twarz Severusa przebiegł skurcz i przez chwilę Harry miał wrażenie, jakby opadła jakaś zasłona, a zza niej wyjrzała prawda, której nigdy nie spodziewał się ujrzeć. Zobaczył strach, gniew i ból, ale przede wszystkim rozczarowanie, jakby Snape oczekiwał czegoś innego. To wszystko trwało tylko krótką chwilę i zaraz zniknęło, ale pozostawiło po sobie gorzki posmak.

Severus wychylił się i wziął od niego bransoletkę. W złotym blasku ognia z kominka fioletowy kamień zamigotał, a potem zgasł, gdy Snape ukrył go w dłoni. Twarz mężczyzny zamknęła się i Harry zrozumiał, że właśnie wydarzyło się coś nieodwracalnego, choć wcale nie takie były jego intencje. Pragnął jedynie… Sam nie wiedział czego. Chyba sprowokować Snape'a do jakiejś reakcji — wyjaśnień albo przeprosin. Nie oczekiwał… tego.

— Dobrze — stwierdził Severus spokojnym głosem. — Skoro część z deklaracjami mamy już za sobą, czy możemy przejść do tej z ustaleniami? — „Deklaracjami"? Harry niepewnie potaknął, choć nie do końca rozumiał, co tu się przed chwilą wydarzyło i coś wewnątrz niego krzyczało, że to nie wystarczy, że powinni porozmawiać naprawdę. Jednak zimny wzrok Snape'a skutecznie zamykał mu usta. — Życzysz więc sobie unieważnienia. Chciałbym się nie zgodzić, bo na myśl o ostatecznym poniżeniu, jakiego dozna mój ród i ja sam, gotuje się we mnie krew. Ale, jak wiesz, nie mogę. Dostaniesz unieważnienie, z moją zgodą czy bez niej. Kiedy teraz o tym myślę, to chyba wolałbym już, by to był rozwód, choć nigdy nie sądziłem, że powiem coś takiego.

— Dlaczego? — zdołał wykrztusić Harry. — Dlaczego byś wolał?

Severus wykrzywił się kpiąco.

— Na Merlina, Potter, wysil trochę swój mózg! Już niedługo nie będziesz miał nikogo, żeby za ciebie myślał — sarknął. — Wolałbym rozwód, bo kiedy wyjdzie na jaw, że nie wziąłem cię, choć miałem do tego pełne prawo, zostanę uznany nie tylko za kompletnego głupca, ale i za niepełnowartościowego samca, co się bez wątpienia odbije na sposobie, w jaki będę traktowany.

— Nie jestem przedmiotem, żebyś mnie brał!

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, czego najlepszym dowodem jest fakt, że do niczego cię nie zmusiłem. Ale niektórzy zapewne będą mieć na ten temat odrębną opinię, co pociągnie za sobą określone skutki, raczej dość drastyczne. Choć, z drugiej strony, nie mogę powiedzieć, by myśl o kilku porządnych pojedynkach jakoś mnie zniechęcała.

— Pojedynkach?

— Bez wątpienia. Nie przypuszczasz chyba, że puszczę płazem jakąkolwiek zniewagę, której doświadczę? Cóż, to będzie interesujący czas.

Harry ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Czuł się kompletnie upokorzony, bo kiedy Severus powiedział, że wolałby rozwód, Harry pomyślał, że to dlatego, iż tak bardzo go pragnął, a wtedy — wbrew sobie — poczuł w brzuchu nie do końca nieprzyjemne sensacje. Tymczasem prawdziwy powód był zupełnie inny. Jakie to żałosne! Zawsze chodziło wyłącznie o Snape'a i jego dumę, prawda?

— Twój honor — rzucił z goryczą.

— Tak — zgodził się Snape. — Mój honor. Tylko on nigdy mnie nie zawiódł.

Obaj zamilkli, a cisza między nimi znów wypełniła się żalem i niedomówieniami. Harry czuł się zraniony i zły, i miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale obiecał sobie, że więcej tego nie zrobi, bo Snape nie traktował go wtedy poważnie. Siedział więc tylko sztywno i czekał, mając nadzieję, że cokolwiek jeszcze usłyszy, nie będzie to gorsze od słów, które już między nimi padły.

— Przed nami prawie trzy miesiące. — Severus był tak spokojny, jakby przystępował do warzenia niezbyt skomplikowanego eliksiru i właśnie wymieniał listę składników. — Twoja gryfońska otwartość poczyniła już nieco szkód, pewnie czytałeś wczorajszego „Proroka"? — Harry kiwnął głową. — Na szczęście Malfoy w porę zareagował, więc straty nie okazały się aż tak wielkie, jak mogły. Chyba wypłacę Draco premię. — Snape uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Harry po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, że Malfoy za to, co robił, otrzymywał jakieś pieniądze. I wszystko wskazywało na to, że dostawał je od Severusa. Kiedy oni to między sobą załatwili? — Chciałbym, żeby te trzy miesiące przebiegły bez podobnych incydentów, więc staraj się kontrolować.

— Taki mam zamiar — odparł Harry, siląc się na spokój.

Severus z aprobatą skinął głową.

— Doceniam to — powiedział. — Będziemy się zachowywać jak dotąd. Zamierzam dawać ci tyle wsparcia, ile będziesz potrzebował, ponieważ dopóki jesteśmy małżeństwem, mam wobec ciebie obowiązki. Plotki łatwo uciszymy, gdyż planuję spędzać w lochach sporo czasu: część eksperymentów będę przeprowadzał w swojej pracowni, przynajmniej te wymagające dyskrecji. Z innymi pójdę do Stowarzyszenia Producentów Eliksirów, bo posiadają tam naprawdę świetny sprzęt, a Doresterowi nie ubędzie, jak się podzieli odrobiną składników. Odnośnie sypiania w jednym łóżku pozostawiam ci pełną swobodę wyboru. Nie tknę cię nawet palcem, możesz się nie obawiać. Zresztą mam zamiar nocować tu maksymalnie trzy noce w tygodniu, a jeśli postanowisz jednak, że moje łóżko pozostanie dla mnie niedostępne, wówczas wcale, bo nie pociąga mnie perspektywa spania na kanapie.

— Gdzie będziesz…

— To nie twoja sprawa, wybacz. — Twarz Snape'a była całkowicie pozbawiona wyrazu. — A teraz: czy masz jakieś pytania? Sugestie? Sprzeciwy?

Nie do wiary, że był tak niewzruszony. Jak ktokolwiek może z równą łatwością odtrącić całe miesiące swojego życia? Harry wpatrywał się w jego oczy, szukając w nich choćby namiastki jakiegoś uczucia, czegokolwiek, co pozwoliłoby mu wierzyć, iż nie jest temu mężczyźnie zupełnie obojętny, ale nie znajdował nic. Absolutnie nic.

— Nie — wyszeptał w końcu. — Nie mam pytań ani sugestii, przynajmniej w tej chwili nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy.

— Dobrze — westchnął Severus i wstał z fotela, sięgając po kurtkę. — W takim razie wychodzę i dzisiaj już nie wrócę. Możesz się spokojnie nad wszystkim zastanowić. Zobaczymy się jutro na lekcjach.

Racja! Podwójne eliksiry.

Snape odłożył na stolik bransoletkę, którą dotąd trzymał w dłoni i założył kurtkę, a potem skierował się w stronę kominka.

— Nie weźmiesz jej? — zapytał Harry, wskazując wzrokiem wężyka.

— Nie. Jeśli nie zamierzasz jej nosić, równie dobrze możesz ją wyrzucić. Zrobiłem ją dla ciebie.

— Ale to twój Kamień Serca!

Severus zmierzył go wzrokiem, jednak nie powiedział ani słowa, rzucił proszek w płomienie i już go nie było. Harry przez chwilę spoglądał za nim w ogień, a później zapatrzył się w srebrnego węża. Gdy uświadomił sobie, że zapomnieli porozmawiać o pomyśle Hermiony, poczuł się jak ostatni egoista.

~O~

— Prowadzisz bardzo niebezpieczną grę, Severusie.

— Myślisz, że tego nie wiem?

— A co zrobisz, jeśli jednak przegrasz?

— Nie przegram.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 100**

*Koncept — przestarz. «dowcip, żart»

**Infamia — histor. «w dawnym prawie: kara polegająca na sądowym pozbawieniu czci i praw obywatelskich; niesława»

* * *

~O~

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. :D

**Rota** — nie wydaje mi się, żeby ktokolwiek był w stanie przemówić teraz Potterowi do rozumu. On po prostu wierzy, że ma rację, a co gorsza, wierzy, że jego reakcja jest jedyną właściwą. Jeśli dodasz do tego jego ośli upór, to wychodzi mi, że prędzej obrazi się na wszystkich, niż da się przekonać. Ale bądź dobrej myśli! Wierzę, że w końcu się pogodzą. Przecież ja też czekam na tę randkę i scenę snarrową między nimi. ;)

**Leaf-Dinsul** — tak, masz rację, buntuje się i tupie nóżką. Bardzo trafne określenie :D. Jego zaletą na pewno jest empatia, ale wadą upór i w konfrontacji obawiam się, że ten drugi wygra. Aventine pojawi się już niebawem (niech policzę, za cztery rozdziały?) i nie wiem, czy Ci się wtedy spodoba. :D Uhm… Dzięki temu Lucjusz… Dokładnie. :)

**Ewa** — też mam nadzieję, że Syriusz przeżyje, ale nie mam pojęcia, czy znajdą jakieś lekarstwo na to, co mu dolega. Nawet nie wiadomo, co to jest! Tak, Harry powinien uważać, ale oczekiwać po Potterze, że będzie planował swoje wybuchy, to trochę za wiele. Przynajmniej na razie. :)

**Hyunabom** — przepraszam, że nie odpowiedziałam na Pm, ale dopiero teraz, pisząc odpowiedzi, zorientowałam się, że ten drugi komentarz poszedł Pm (ja wszystkie dostaję na maila, więc nie widzę różnicy). Możesz dodać dwa komentarze pod jednym rozdziałem, musisz tylko poczekać, aż ktoś inny doda jeden, żeby je od siebie oddzielić. ;) Nie gniewam się, a JD rzeczywiście nie kontynuuje. Nawet się nie odzywa do czytelników, więc nie wiadomo, co się tak naprawdę stało. Tak, możesz zobaczyć komentarze, ale na swój musisz poczekać zwykle około pół godziny po publikacji, bo baza w takich odstępach mniej więcej się odświeża. :D Nie nienawidź Harry'ego aż tak. ;)

**Przechodzień** — tak, domyśliłam się, że występujesz pod kilkoma nickami, bo masz bardzo charakterystyczny nick, który nawet zniekształcony jest rozpoznawalny. :D Dziękuję za wszystkie słowa na temat psychologii postaci, to dla mnie ważne. Czasami godzinami morduję Akame, pytając ją, jak odbiera takie zachowanie któregoś z bohaterów, dlaczego jej zdaniem ktoś zachował się tak, a nie inaczej, a ona z anielską cierpliwością odpowiada na wszystkie pytania i zaprzęga swoją olbrzymią empatię do tego opowiadania. Bez niej nie byłoby tak wiarygodne. Co do Malfoya, staram się choć trochę go uślizgonić, bo u JD pod koniec stawał się coraz bardziej gryfoński. Jeśli chodzi o Snape'a, jego za bardzo nie podkręcam, ponieważ lubię jego ludzką twarz. Niezbyt przepadam za wersją Snape'a w wydaniu zimnego sarkastycznego drania (wyjątek stanowi _Uniesienie_, w którym jego podłe zachowanie jest mistrzowsko uzasadnione psychologicznie), dlatego i mój Snape jest raczej mniej wredny niż bardziej. Ale bardzo się staram, żeby nie był miśkiem. :D Teraz co do dziegciu, bo on jest zawsze najciekawszy… ;) Najpierw Malfoy: odbieram go tak, że jest siedemnastolatkiem porzuconym emocjonalnie i fizycznie przez rodziców. Odległa matka i ojciec, który z dnia na dzień obnażył swoją małość (sam fakt, że jest całkowicie zależny od Pottera coś mówi). Draco wciąż na nim zależy, wciąż jest dumny z bycia Malfoyem, ale nie odnajduje już w ojcu autorytetu. A siedemnaście lat to czas, w którym dzieciaki bardzo chcą mieć autorytety i to najlepiej nie w osobach rodziców. I tu, jak sądzę, pojawia się w głowie Draco Snape. W innych okolicznościach Malfoy mógłby się nawet w nim zakochać, ale ponieważ to się stać nie może, to postrzega go bardziej w kategoriach opiekuna i wzoru do naśladowania. Do tego patrzy na niego raczej realistycznie (przecież my też dobrze o Snapie myślimy, prawda? ;)) i drażni go brak szacunku ze strony Pottera. W rezultacie otrzymujemy taką a nie inną jego wypowiedź. Czy była cukrowa? Trudno mi ocenić, naprawdę. Wydaje mi się dość trzeźwa, ale to jest oczywiście bardzo subiektywne, jak zresztą ocena każdego ludzkiego zachowania. ;) Jeśli chodzi o „dżem", w żadnym razie nie było to określenie humorystyczne. Jeśli Cię zniesmaczyło, to świetnie, bo taki był jego cel. Zerknij jeszcze raz na scenę z kotem. Mamy tam trzech facetów, którzy poszli ratować Harry'ego do Winter Land. Po drodze walczyli z grendlingami, potem zamykali z nim pokrywę i nawet im powieka nie drgnęła. Nie zastanawiali się nad kwestiami, czy będą musieli zabić wikingów, żeby ocalić Harry'ego, po prostu założyli, że to zrobią. Zabijali wielokrotnie i nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiali. To zupełnie inne typy niż Harry z jego wiecznym kacem moralnym. Żołnierze nakierowani na cel i doświadczeni. W dodatku są w swoim zamkniętym gronie, w którym używają języka dla siebie nawzajem zrozumiałego. Taka sytuacja wyjściowa oznacza, że są też znieczuleni. Ludzkie „resztki" to dla nich „dżem", coś, co trzeba krótko i w miarę obrazowo nazwać, żeby każdy wiedział o co chodzi. Czy to oznacza brak szacunku do ludzkiego życia? W pewnym sensie tak. Ale to również ich określa, mówi nam, kim są. I tworzy jeszcze większą przepaść w relacji Snape/Potter, nie uważasz? Tak to przynajmniej widzę. :) Syriusz będzie w tym opowiadaniu stopniowo marginalizowany. :D Będzie wsparciem dla naszej pary i tyle. Odkąd JD wyeliminowała konflikt Snape/Black, tylko taka rola mu pozostaje i nie będę tego za bardzo zmieniać, bo nawet za bardzo nie lubię jego postaci. :D

**Kassumi** — jak widzisz, ślub właśnie został poruszony. :) Ale nie wszystkie wątki rozpoczęte przez JD podniosę, ponieważ nie pasują one do mojej wizji. Co gorsza, nie sądzę, by ona sama planowała je wszystkie wykorzystać, ponieważ strasznie namnożyła nitek, za którymi można pójść, a te nitki czasami się wzajemnie wykluczają. Jeśli chodzi o Oko Odyna nie będę tego rozwijać, a przynajmniej nie w stopniu, który miałby przełomowe znaczenie dla akcji. ;)

**Miss Black** — mam poważne wątpliwości, czy nawet interwencja Syriusza przekonałaby w tej chwili Harry'ego do zmiany zdania. On po prostu wierzy w to, że postępuje słusznie. Tak, przyjaciele stanęli po stronie Snape'a i to na pewno będzie miało jakiś wpływ, ale czy bezpośredni? Raczej nie. :D Jak Ty byś się poczuła w takiej sytuacji? Przytaknęłabyś spokojnie swoim przyjaciołom, czy raczej…? Hmmm… ;) Jeśli chodzi o pozycję Snape'a jako męża króla, to jest ciekawe zagadnienie i jak najbardziej warte przedyskutowania. Bo czy bycie czyimkolwiek mężem (żoną) sprawia, że osiągamy osobisty sukces? Bo o taki chodziło Malfoyowi. Wiesz, przypomina mi się w tym momencie film Barei „Poszukiwany, poszukiwana" z Pokorą w roli Marysi i słynną kwestią: „Mój mąż jest z zawodu dyrektorem". A madame była z zawodu żoną dyrektora. Czy to czyniło z niej jednostkę wartościową? Czy bycie żoną prezydenta czyni z prezydentowej osobę godną szacunku, czy też zaledwie posiadającą pośrednią władzę i to władzę zależną od aktualnego humoru pana męża? Wątpię, by Snape (z całą jego dumą i ambicją) uważał bycie mężem króla za osiągnięcie. Przez większość czasu uważa to raczej za upierdliwy zbieg okoliczności, zwłaszcza że bycie królem takim, jakim jest Potter, wiąże się wyłącznie z obowiązkami, a nie pociąga za sobą żadnych profitów. Przynajmniej na razie. Na temat Narcyzy absolutnie nic nie mogę powiedzieć. *sznuruje usta*. Hehe, z tą anonimowością internetu to wiesz, jak jest. :D

**Karaka** — Snape od kilkunastu rozdziałów próbował skontaktować się z Narcyzą, żeby się dowiedzieć, czy połączenie Malfoya z Czarnym Panem przez Mroczny Znak wpłynęło jakoś na Narcyzę. Czyli czy ją też odessało. Chciał wiedzieć, czy jeśli prześpi się z Harrym i powstanie więź, to Voldemort będzie mógł poprzez niego czerpać moc od Pottera. Jak widzisz, niczego się nie dowiedział. Co za pech! Bo mogliby wtedy pójść do łóżka, a tak to znów trzeba czekać. ;)

**Luana** — witam serdecznie nową czytelniczkę. :D Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. Z rozmowami Harry'ego i Snape'a to jest właśnie tak, jak to widziałaś w tym odcinku: gęś z prosięciem. Czasami mam ochotę walnąć obu, ale wiem, że to by nic nie dało. Sami się muszą dogadać. :D Komentuj często! ;)

**Tarjeii** — dziękuję za miłe słowa. ;) Poruszyłaś w swoim komentarzu wiele kwestii, a na większość z nich nie mogę odpowiedzieć, ponieważ zostaną one później rozwinięte. Do jednego natomiast mogę się spokojnie odnieść, a nawet czuję się zmuszona, ponieważ nie chcę, byś czuła się oszukana. ;) Otóż w Kamieniu nigdy nie będzie Snape'a robiącego kolację, spacerów za rękę w świetle księżyca i słodkich pocałunków. Nie dlatego, że nie doceniam siły takich wrażeń, ale dlatego, że takie przejawy romantyzmu nie pasują moim zdaniem do Snape'a. Zresztą ja sama chyba nie potrafiłabym napisać niczego podobnego, gdyż do tego trzeba mieć określonego rodzaju predyspozycje, których nie posiadam. Randka raczej będzie, chyba że całkiem się pokłócą i w końcu do tego unieważnienia doprowadzą, ale jeśli będzie, to mniej romantyczna jednak. Tak, Harry tak mocno reaguje na domniemaną winę Seva, bo mu po prostu zależy o wiele bardziej niż na innych, choć sam tego nie widzi. Bardzo trafnie scharakteryzowałaś ich wzajemną niepewność i powód, dla którego nie potrafią się porozumieć. Bo dokładnie o to chodzi, o kompleksy i przełamanie bariery, za którą kryją się te ich części, które pragną zapewnień i deklaracji. Seksualność postaci będzie rozwijana i to bardzo intensywnie już niebawem. :D Jeśli chodzi o poturbowanie Seva i konieczność zmierzenia się przez Harry'ego z uczuciami… Staram się unikać łatwych rozwiązań i ogranych chwytów. Bo to by było proste, usiąść nad łóżkiem osoby, którą kochasz i uświadomić sobie, co tak naprawdę jest w życiu ważne. Ale ja chcę, żeby Harry dorósł w sposób naturalny, bliższy życiu, w którym nie borykamy się co dzień z ekstremalnymi sytuacjami, a i tak musimy dorastać. Choć Potter ma akurat tych ekstremalnych doświadczeń i tak dość. :) Dlatego więc nie zdecydowałam się na uszkodzenie Snape'a, choć mogłam, bo JD bynajmniej przed tanimi chwytami nie uciekała. :D „W tej chwili to On stoi przed możliwością wyboru i to daje pewne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, ale co gdyby to znowu los chciał za niego zdecydować? Może wtedy Harry w końcu umiałby przyznać przed samym sobą, że to co czuje do swojego męża to miłość i, że potrafi powiedzieć "kocham Cię" wielu ludziom, poza tą, którą kocha najbardziej :P" Otóż to i ten wybór Harry musi mieć, zależy mi, żeby go miał i żeby w końcu sam podjął decyzję, czego chce. :D Niezmuszony żadnymi szczególnymi okolicznościami zewnętrznymi. Aż jestem ciekawa, co powiesz na kolejne rozdziały, bo będą one tak dalekie od Twoich oczekiwań, jak to tylko możliwe. :D Pisz koniecznie!

**Deedee** — no nie? Niesamowity jest ten kociak, też czekam na to, co odkryją w związku z nim. ;) Zgadza się, Potter nie rozumie. Wydaje mi się, że pojęcie honoru, tak jak je interpretuje Snape, jest dla Harry'ego kompletnie hermetyczne. Świat mugolski zmierza w kierunku racjonalizacji, a honor jest pojęciem ze sfery emocji, wypieranym stopniowo przez powszechne dążenie do osiągania celu za wszelką cenę. Wszak wiele jesteśmy w stanie sobie samym wytłumaczyć, gdy łamiemy zasady, byle tylko dostać to, czego chcemy albo po prostu ułatwić sobie życie. Honor, moralność, zasady stają się pustymi słowami. Więc Harry nie rozumie. Za to Severus wywodzi się ze świata, w którym obowiązuje wiele średniowiecznych reguł, gdzie wiara (nie religijna) jest ważniejsza niż „mędrca szkiełko i oko", więc i honor ma swoją wartość. Ciężko im się pod tym względem porozumieć, bo Harry pojęcia honoru nie doświadcza wewnątrz siebie w postaci uczucia, a Snape jak najbardziej tak. „Chociaż mnie akurat irytuje zachowanie Severusa (Hermiony zresztą też), nie Harry'ego. Emocje Pottera są dla mnie jak najbardziej zrozumiałe, może nie całkiem rozsądne, ale mimo wszystko logiczne. Chyba jestem trochę dziwna." To jesteśmy dziwne we dwie. :D A kiedy Ślizgon posłucha Gryfona, wtedy weźmiemy węgiel i zapiszemy o tym wzmiankę w kominie. ;)

**Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, zapraszam do kolejnych i do poczytania za dwa tygodnie! ;)**


	24. 101 Inwestycje

Betowała jak zawsze **Kaczalka**, a wspierała mnie moja kochana **Akame**. :*  
Radosną twórczość poetycką w całości zawdzięczacie Akame. ;-)

**Rozdział 101. Inwestycje**

_— Nie uciekaj! Poczekaj na mnie! Zabawimy sssssię! _

_Przeciągły syczący szept uderza go w plecy. Po chwili słyszy cienki chichot, który lodowatym dreszczem spływa mu po kręgosłupie. Przyspiesza, wcale już nie zważając, czy narobi hałasu. Za wszelką cenę musi się stąd wydostać! _

_— Nie uciekaj, Harry! Mój maleńki, ssssssłodki chłopczyku… Chodź! Zabawimy się! Dam ci wszystko, czego pragniesssssz! _

_Zaczyna biec, choć woda staje się coraz gęstsza, utrudniając mu stawianie kolejnych kroków. Z sekundy na sekundę jest coraz cieplejsza i bardziej zawiesista, a on ma wrażenie, że stopniowo się w nią zapada. Ten, który szepcze, dociera już bardzo blisko, Harry niemal czuje jego oddech na karku. _

_— Poczekaj! Dam ci wszysssstko, czego pragniesssssz! Tyle krwi, ile będziesz potrzebował, tyle bólu, ile znajdziemy. Zabawmy sssssię! _

_— Zostaw mnie! — woła histerycznie. — Kim jesteś? Zostaw mnie w spokoju! _

_— Nie mogę. Jesteś mój! Kocham cię, Harry! Dam ci wszysssstko, co mam! _

_Wokół rozbłyskują światła pochodni, zupełnie go oślepiając. Setki pochodni, całe morze ognia tańczące mu teraz przed oczyma. _

_— Sssspójrz! — syczy głos. — To wszyssssstko jest dla ciebie! Kocham cię! _

_Zupełnie nagle odzyskuje wzrok i widzi…_

Harry gwałtownie otworzył oczy, wyrwany ze snu oszalałym rytmem własnego serca. W ciemności sypialni — niegdyś przyjaznej, a teraz tylko pustej — poczuł się samotny jak nigdy wcześniej.

~O~

_Mój przyjaciel, Aedron, zwierzył mi się tamtego dnia, że od chwili, gdy zyskał moc, niczego nie pragnął równie mocno, jak zostać jednym z Kompletnych. Powiedziałem mu wtedy, że to mit i że nigdy nie było takiej kasty, a on tylko uśmiechnął się smutno, patrząc na mnie tymi swoimi czerwonymi oczami i zapytał: „Ale czy nie byłoby wspaniale, gdyby jednak istnieli? Ty i ja, w dwóch ciałach, z jednym umysłem i duszą. Czy potrafisz to sobie wyobrazić?". _

_Nie potrafiłem, więc zaśmiałem się głośno, a potem zaczęliśmy naszą tradycyjną grę, w której on szukał sposobu, jak mnie opętać, a ja — jak się przed nim obronić. Opieranie się jego sztuce dawno już przestało być dla mnie wyzwaniem, ale ta rozrywka nigdy mi się nie znudziła, bo inwencja mego przyjaciela była jak morze, pełna tajemnych prądów, mielizn i podstępnych pływów, gęsto usiana ogniami świętego Elma. I czasami tak dobrze było po prostu mu się poddać i zanurzyć w jego wyobraźni, kreującej dla mnie światy pełne…_

— Serio, Harry, musisz go do tego namówić. Jest nam potrzebny — powiedział Ron, odciągając uwagę Severusa od lektury szóstej Księgi Jasności.

— Jak niby mam to zrobić? Oderwać go od łóżka Syriusza na siłę? Poza tym on jest w fatalnej formie, do niczego wam się nie przyda.

— Jest w takiej formie, bo mu na to pozwalasz — mruknął Snape, a obaj chłopcy odwrócili głowy i wbili w niego spojrzenia. — Rozczulanie się nad sobą może mu jedynie zaszkodzić.

— On się nad sobą nie rozczula — sprzeciwił się Harry. — Po prostu cierpi. Normalni ludzie tak mają, że cierpią, gdy ich bliskim dzieje się krzywda.

— Doprawdy? — prychnął Severus. — Przesiaduje w skrzydle szpitalnym po dwadzieścia godzin na dobę od trzech tygodni, rozmyślając i gapiąc się na Blacka. Lepiej by było, gdyby się skupił na szukaniu metody, jak mu pomóc. Przestań go głaskać po główce i daj mu w zamian jakąś robotę. Tobie nie odmówi.

Harry potarł skronie, wyraźnie wahając się, jaką decyzję podjąć.

— Nie chcę go odrywać od Syriusza. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Syri wciąż jest nieprzytomny. To mi się wydaje takie… bezduszne.

Severus poczuł, jak jego wargi zupełnie mimowolnie wykrzywiają się w szyderczym uśmiechu.

— Mam rozumieć, że jeśli Black się nie obudzi, to zgodzisz się, by Lupin siedział przyklejony do jego szpitalnego prześcieradła przez kolejne dziesięć lat? A może od razu dajmy mu Wywar Żywej Śmierci i niech sobie obaj leżą łóżko w łóżko?

Harry gniewnie zmrużył oczy. Przez moment wyglądał, jakby miał zareagować jednym ze swoich irytujących ataków złości, jednak wrażenie szybko minęło. Kilka głębokich wdechów, krótkie zaciśnięcie zębów i po chwili chłopak zwrócił się do Rona:

— Pogadam z nim. Ale jeśli stanowczo odmówi, nie będę naciskać.

Severus zmierzył go krótkim spojrzeniem, a potem obojętnie odwrócił wzrok, udając, że wraca do czytania. Nie mógł pozbyć się refleksji, że codzienne lekcje Harry'ego z Dumbledore'em, nieważne jak bardzo drażniły jego samego, chłopakowi najwyraźniej przynosiły wymierne korzyści. Gryfon z dnia na dzień w widoczny sposób coraz lepiej kontrolował emocje, a co za tym idzie — również swoją moc. Czego Snape'owi nie udało się dokonać przez osiem miesięcy, Dumbledore osiągnął w trzy tygodnie. Niewiarygodnie irytujące!

Weasley odłożył na bok pergamin z notatkami i sięgnął po kolejny, zapisany drobnym, nieczytelnym pismem. Ciekawe, że gdy pisał eseje z eliksirów, zawsze sadził kulfony wielkości paznokcia.

— Tu masz moje streszczenie projektu Anthony'ego Goldsteina. Rzecz dotyczy wprowadzenia lekcji mugoloznawstwa dla czystokrwistych i wiedzy o społeczeństwie magicznym dla urodzonych z mugoli. Elementy prawa, tradycje, kultura czarodziejów i inne takie oraz to samo w drugą stronę, żeby i jedni i drudzy mieli pojęcie, jak wyglądają oba światy. Gdy zobaczyłem zakres zagadnień na mugoloznawstwo, szczęka mi opadła. A Hermiona domaga się, żeby tam dopisać jeszcze klonowanie, DNA i kozę Polly. Serio, moim zdaniem przesadza z tą swoją nową obsesją.

— Owieczkę Dolly — poprawił go zamyślonym tonem Harry, ale Ron tylko machnął ręką w geście „bez różnicy".

— A kto będzie tego uczył? — zapytał Severus.

Z wielkim zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie chłopaków, ponieważ Weasley odwalił kawał dobrej roboty. Jego plan demokratyzacji magicznego społeczeństwa zakrojony był na naprawdę szeroką skalę, choć momentami wydawał się Snape'owi nieco zbyt entuzjastyczny, a za mało realistyczny.

— Taa, to jest pewien problem — zgodził się Ron. — Mamy cholernie mało kompetentnych nauczycieli znających mugolski świat, a co gorsza, mamy też niewielu takich, którzy są dobrze zorientowani w naszym własnym. Szczerze? Byłem w szoku, gdy dowiedziałem się, ile wie przeciętny czarodziej na temat prawa.

— Chyba nie mniej ode mnie — westchnął Harry.

— Zdziwiłbyś się. Okazuje się, że odrobinę zorientowani są tylko ci, co mają kogoś z rodziny w ministerstwie. Ale ilu ich jest? Reszta w ogóle się tym nie interesuje, jakby ich to nie dotyczyło.

— Bo i nie dotyczy — odparł cicho Severus. Nie mógł się oprzeć, by nie wtrącić się od czasu do czasu. A właściwie nawet dosyć często. Ani Weasley, ani Harry nie wyglądali, jakby im to przeszkadzało. — Są przyzwyczajeni do zrzucania wszystkiego na głowy rodów.

— Czas to zmienić — mruknął Harry. — Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Kiedy macie zamiar wprowadzić nowe lekcje? — zwrócił się do Rona.

— Goldstein proponuje już po wakacjach, ale na początek tylko w trzech największych szkołach, czyli oczywiście u nas, w Beauxbatons i w Durmstrangu. Tu wszystko jest. — Weasley wskazał na plik pergaminów, który trzymał w dłoni. — Przez pierwszy rok będziemy obserwować i modyfikować programy, a potem wprowadzać je do kolejnych placówek.

— Te zajęcia z prawa czarodziejów zróbcie obowiązkowe dla wszystkich, nie tylko dla mugolaków — nakazał Harry. Gdy Weasley spojrzał na niego pytająco, wyjaśnił: — Sam powiedziałeś, że przeciętny czarodziej nic o tym nie wie.

— Racja! — zgodził się Ron i szybko zaczął coś dopisywać na marginesie ostatniej karty, podczas gdy Severus ukradkiem przyglądał się Harry'emu, co ostatnio czynił niemal bez przerwy, bardzo dbając o to, by nie zostać na tym przyłapanym.

Prawdę mówiąc, wyniki obserwacji nieco go dezorientowały, gdyż nie potrafił ich sensownie wyjaśnić. Od pamiętnej sceny w gabinecie Dumbledore'a Harry zdawał się przechodzić przyspieszoną metamorfozę. Zachowywał się spokojniej niż kiedykolwiek, a ponadto wydawał się jakby… twardszy? I to byłoby w porządku, a nawet stanowiło powód do radości, gdyby Severus rozumiał, skąd się te zmiany brały. Nie umiał ich jednak wiarygodnie zinterpretować.

Przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie uważnie śledził każdy krok chłopaka i o to samo poprosił również innych, choć Harry nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Draco Malfoy regularnie, dyrektor czasami, a Granger z doskoku relacjonowali mu, jak młodzieniec jest teraz traktowany i jak sobie radzi. A radził sobie zadziwiająco dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę, że zupełnie nagle znalazł się w szklanej bańce samotności, choć z pozoru bez przerwy otaczali go ludzie. Przyjaciele i współpracownicy dzień i noc kręcili się wokół, ale każde z nich miało własne sprawy do załatwienia. Nikt nie chciał zajmować się prywatnym życiem Harry'ego Pottera, a przynajmniej nikt nie chciał rozmawiać o tym z nim samym. Co innego plotki — te nie milkły ani na chwilę.

Młody Malfoy twierdził, że w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów szeptano po kątach o niezrozumiałym ochłodzeniu stosunków na linii Potter-Snape. Szeptano o tym również w pokoju nauczycielskim, kuchni i Wielkiej Sali. Odpowiedzialnością za to, co się działo, większość — o dziwo — obarczała Harry'ego, choć poza dyrektorem i Hermioną nikt nie znał prawdziwego powodu jego zachowania. Można by pomyśleć, że na celowniku oskarżycielskich spojrzeń znajdzie się raczej stary, wstrętny i powszechnie znienawidzony mistrz eliksirów, z jakiegoś jednak powodu tak się nie stało.

Obserwując irracjonalne zachowanie co poniektórych, Severus doszedł do wniosku, że nigdy nie pojmie krętych ścieżek, jakimi porusza się ludzki umysł. Gdy wspomniał o tym Granger, ta zarumieniła się mocno, ale odważnie wyznała mu, że — jej zdaniem — chodzi o czynnik Heathcliffa*, następnie zaś przez dziesięć minut próbowała mu wyjaśnić, dlaczego niejaka Cathy stała się obiektem niechęci mugolskich czytelniczek, choć tak naprawdę to Heathcliff był mrocznym sukinsynem, a Cathy okazała się zaledwie słaba…

— Udam, że nie zrozumiałem tego idiotyzmu o mrocznym sukinsynu, panno Granger — powiedział jej wtedy, wprawiając dziewczynę w stan zakłopotania grożący samozapłonem, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jej wywód rozjaśnił mu nieco w głowie, wyjaśniając przy okazji przyczynę irytujących, maślanych spojrzeń, śledzących go gdziekolwiek się ruszył oraz fleszy aparatów, które regularnie przy nim rozbłyskiwały. Jakby był jakąś skretyniałą gwiazdą quidditcha!

Granger sugerowała, że w którymś momencie jego małżeństwo stało się własnością publiczną jako jedna z najromantyczniejszych historii miłosnych ostatnich lat. Gdzieś pomiędzy powrotem z Winter Land a pocałunkiem w ministerstwie on sam zaczął być postrzegany przez czarownice jako bohater romansu, co było oczywiście mocno przedwczesne, ale w rezultacie nie aż tak znowu odległe od prawdy. Granger dukała też coś o skórach, czerwieniąc się przy tym jak pensjonarka, aż musiał ją uciszyć. Ze słów dziewczyny wynikało, że drobne zmiany w jego wyglądzie, do których sam nie przykładał wagi, nie przeszły niezauważone. Stał się atrakcyjny. Nie, żeby obiektywnie, bo zdawał sobie sprawę, że w istocie jego uroda dalej jest raczej _niejednoznaczna_, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego skłonność do izolowania się (Granger mówiła o „aurze tajemniczości") i brak oporów przed mieszaniem ludzi z błotem („ironiczna osobowość"), połączone z pozycją społeczną i bogactwem dawały w rezultacie mieszankę, która w zderzeniu z oślepiającą jasnością Harry'ego Pottera wydawała się niektórym… wielu… pociągająca. Według Granger, rzecz jasna.

Wokół ich małżeństwa narosły plotki i domniemania oraz różne romantyczne legendy, które — gdy Granger mu je streściła — przyprawiły Severusa o mdłości. I cały ten cukierkowy bełkot owocował teraz oględnie wyrażaną niechęcią do Harry'ego, bo po wykrzyczanej w Wielkiej Sali groźbie to jego uważano za odpowiedzialnego za całe zamieszanie. Od momentu, gdy w prasie ukazały się pierwsze spekulacje dotyczące ich rozstania, czytelnicy zaczęli słać do gazet listy, w których dzielili się swoimi opiniami, a zarówno brukowce, jak i poważne dzienniki nie wahały się ich publikować, nawet mimo tego, że po dementi Malfoya same nie zajmowały w sprawie otwartego stanowiska. Z listów tych wynikało jasno, że ludzie nie życzyli sobie stracić swojej bajkowej pary.

Snape'a ogromnie bawiło przyglądanie się Harry'emu, który co rano przy śniadaniu uważnie studiował „Proroka". W momencie, w którym dzieciak docierał do szpalty z korespondencją od czytelników, jego twarz stawała w ogniu, nigdy jednak nie rezygnował z czytania kolejnych opinii na temat swojego kamiennego serca. Jakby mu to sprawiało jakąś przewrotną przyjemność. A potem kierował spojrzenie w stronę stołu prezydialnego, próbując uchwycić wzrok Severusa, jednak Snape nigdy do tego nie dopuszczał. Udawał, że zajęty jest uprzejmą konwersacją z Minerwą albo Albusem i zupełnie chłopaka ignorował. Po południu zaś spotykali się w swoich komnatach, gdzie spędzali czas, pracując ramię w ramię nad wspólnymi projektami.

Zdumiewające, ale współpraca układała im się jak nigdy przedtem. Harry był skupiony i zdeterminowany, by sumiennie wywiązywać się ze swoich obowiązków. Jego postawa zarówno Severusa zaskoczyła, jak i niezwykle mu się podobała, jednak nigdy o tym nie mówili. W ogóle niewiele się do siebie odzywali, a już jak ognia wystrzegali się tematów osobistych. Ani razu nie rozmawiali o prasowych plotkach, tak jak i o przyjaciołach Harry'ego, którzy unikali jego wzroku, gdy ktoś wspominał o Snapie. Albo o tym, że Lupin był zbyt skoncentrowany na swoim kochanku, by wspierać jego chrzestnego syna. Ani o tym, że Severus znikał każdej nocy w miejscu, o którym Harry nie miał pojęcia. Przenigdy nie wspominali też o lekcjach szermierki, jakie co drugi dzień Severus dawał Harry'emu, jakby poza Pokojem Życzeń ich umysły zamykały się na wspomnienia intensywnej fizycznej bliskości, której tam doświadczali. Rozmawiali tylko o pracy, nauce i egzaminach. Codziennie od trzech tygodni.

— Spójrz na to. — Rozmyślania Severusa przerwał głos Weasleya podającego przyjacielowi jakiś rysunek. — Ten schemat przygotował Maarten Bilderdijk. Przedstawia grupy docelowe poszczególnych europejskich tytułów prasowych wraz z opisem, jakiego typu informacje czytelnik danego periodyku jest w stanie zrozumieć i zaakceptować.

— Ron — przerwał Harry. — Mów prościej, proszę. Nie czytaj z tej cholernej kartki.

Severus przymknął powieki, a kącik jego warg drgnął niebezpiecznie, za to Weasley wywrócił oczami, otwarcie się śmiejąc.

— Wybacz — powiedział. — Nie da się inaczej mówić do tych wszystkich mądralów, z którymi muszę się teraz zadawać, bo jak zaczynam gadać po ludzku, to mają mnie za przygłupa. — Wyszczerzył się. — A chodzi o to, że profesor uniwersytetu kupi „Magię Powszechną", gospodyni domowa „Poradnik Magiczny", kibic „Świat Quidditcha", uczennica „Czarownicę"…

— Chyba że jest Hermioną — mruknął pod nosem Harry. — Wtedy wykupi cały kiosk.

— …a „Proroka Codziennego" czytają wszyscy — dokończył Ron, udając, że nie usłyszał złośliwości. — Każda z gazet zamieszcza wyłącznie takie informacje, jakie jej czytelników zainteresują, podane tak, żeby były strawne. Jak wyskoczysz do Lavender z artykułem naukowym o historii praw istot magicznych, to przyśnie po dwóch akapitach. Ale jak napiszesz, że wampirzyca Dropia od pięćdziesięciu lat jest wielbicielką gotyckiego stylu Braci Falconich, ale niestety nie może kupować ich ubrań, bo Rzymianie dostają histerii na widok wampira, to od razu ją zainteresujesz.

— Braci Falconich? — zdumiał się Harry.

— Projektanci mody — rzucił w przestrzeń Severus. Na zaskoczone spojrzenia chłopaków wzruszył ramionami. — Jestem dorosły, a nie martwy.

Ron podrapał się po nosie.

— Co to ja…? A tak. Więc Maarten uważa, że dla każdej grupy czytelników musimy przygotować osobną strategię informacyjną. W każdej z nich trzeba zachować rozsądny stosunek wiedzy do rozrywki, no i absolutnie nie możemy przesadzić z prawieniem morałów. Maarten mówi, że trzeba zacząć powoli, żeby nie wyglądało, że próbujemy manipulować ludźmi, a jak się przyzwyczają, to przyspieszyć.

— I jak niby miałoby to wyglądać? — zapytał Harry.

— To zależy od wielu czynników. Najprościej pójdzie nam ze stworzeniem czegoś takiego dla nastolatków i pewnie ze sportowcami też nie będzie kłopotu. Wiesz, promocja wizerunków istot magicznych zasłużonych dla quidditcha, wilkołak Pretus jako najlepszy wytwórca mioteł i goblińskie znicze… Znajdzie się tego sporo. Do gospodyń domowych trafimy romantycznymi opowieściami o zakazanej miłości, historiami wil skazanych na rozłąkę ze swoimi ukochanymi i takimi tam głupotami. Mamy też w planie wywiady z aktorami; oni powiedzą wszystko, co chcemy, byle tylko pokazać się w gazecie. A pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi bzdurami trochę twardej wiedzy o historii i społeczeństwie. Zamierzamy też wprowadzić wszędzie kolumny z poradami prawnymi. Mniej więcej wiemy już, jak to ma wyglądać. — Ron zmarszczył brwi. — Jedyny, ale za to poważny problem będziemy mieć z inteligencją i arystokracją. Choć z arystokracją na pewno większy — stwierdził rudzielec i rzucił okiem na Snape'a. — Nie mamy pojęcia, jak do tego podejść.

— Wcale się nie dziwię — skwitował Severus. — Jeśli ich nie przekonacie albo nie nastraszycie wystarczająco mocno, żeby zneutralizować, to zniszczą wasze sprytne kampanie informacyjne od dołu. A szanse, żeby ich przekonać, macie nikłe.

— Wiem — przytaknął Weasley. — Draco mi to wyklarował.

— O czym dokładnie Malfoy mówił? — wtrącił się Harry.

— Zapewne o tym, że szlacheckim rodom, które dysponują głosami, nie w smak będzie podzielić się władzą — wyjaśnił Severus. — Zwłaszcza z tymi, którzy do niedawna byli od nich zależni. Sam mam problemy z zaakceptowaniem myśli o moich braciach dokonujących wyborów, od których zależeć może moja przyszłość.

— Ja mam zupełnie inny problem — stwierdził Harry, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. — Mianowicie taki: co by się stało z głosami Syriusza, gdyby on umarł?

— A co by się z nimi stało? — bez zastanowienia wypalił Ron.

Harry zacisnął zęby, a Severus cicho westchnął.

— Dostałaby je Bellatriks — powiedział krótko.

Na chwilę zapadła kłopotliwa cisza, potem zaś Ron potarł kark i odezwał się jak gdyby nigdy nic:

— No, to jest jakiś argument. Kto normalny chciałby mieć tę wariatkę za głowę rodu?

— I co? Użyjesz hasła: „Wybierz wybory powszechne, bo nie wiesz, czy jutro twoim zwierzchnikiem nie zostanie świr w masce!"? — zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.

— Czemu nie? — wzruszył ramionami Snape. — Kampania negatywna bywa bardzo skuteczna, szczególnie, gdy ją połączyć z humorem. Jeśli przekonamy ludzi, że demokratyczne wybory wyeliminują z życia politycznego śmierciożerców, to kto wie?

Harry spojrzał na niego zmrużonymi oczyma, ale nic nie powiedział. Nie musiał. Severus i tak doskonale wyczytał w jego wzroku kpiące pytanie: „Śmierciożerców, co?". Ron przez chwilę wpatrywał się z namysłem w swoje notatki, a potem podniósł się, podszedł do kominka i sięgnął po proszek.

— Wieża Gryffindoru — powiedział i wsadził głowę w płomienie. — Ej, ty! Widziałeś moich braci? Tych, co to ich wcale w wieży być nie powinno? Freda i George'a? Możesz im powiedzieć, żeby ruszyli tu tyłki?

Przez chwilę czekali w ciszy, a potem odezwały się dwa znajome głosy.

— Wiedzieliśmy, że to się w końcu stanie — powiedział ponurym tonem Fred albo George.

— Że Harry w końcu wywali cię z posadki.

— I wtedy przyjdziesz do nas, zanudzać nas swoimi żałosnymi narzekaniami.

— Nie myśl, że pozwolimy się wykorzystywać bez rekompensaty!

— Mamy nowy eliksir utwardzający to i owo, ciągle w fazie testów, więc…

— Zamknijcie się, przygłupy — burknął Ron. — Profesor Snape was słucha.

Po drugiej stronie zapanowała cisza, przerywana co jakiś czas zduszonymi chichotami, a potem znów odezwał się któryś z braci:

— Zakładamy optymistycznie, że jesteś w pełni swoich ograniczonych władz umysłowych i nie pod Imperiusem. Żadnej różdżki wbitej w plecy? — Severus zauważył, że Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. — W czym zatem możemy ci pomóc, drogi bracie?

— Wymyślaliście kiedyś hasła reklamowe dla Bombonierki Lesera. — Ron od razu przeszedł do sedna. — Potrzebujemy dokładnie takich samych, ale na temat wyborów. Harry, jak to szło?

— „Wybierz wybory powszechne, bo nie wiesz, czy jutro twoim zwierzchnikiem nie zostanie świr w masce!" — powtórzył Harry.

— No no no, chłopie, trzeba ci oddać, że wzniosłeś się na wyżyny handlowej skuteczności. Zaproponowalibyśmy ci u nas pracę, gdybyś jednej już nie miał. Twoja twórczość, tak subtelna i pełna polotu…

— Polotu, o tak!

— …łagodnie pieści moje uszy, wpadając jednym, a wypadając drugim — dokończył któryś z bliźniaków.

— Może dlatego, że przestrzeń między nimi jest pusta — burknął Harry, krzywiąc się lekko, ale jego oczy błyszczały.

— Ałć. Jaki okrutnik! — Z kominka dobyło się westchnienie. — I do tego zupełnie nieodporny na krytykę!

— Od razu widać, że za długo przebywał z naszym nudnym bratem, a za krótko z szanowną matką.

— Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam, Fred! Obcowanie z Roniaczkiem każdemu odessałoby poczucie humoru!

— Moglibyśmy nad tym popracować, ale chwilowo rozkręcamy biznes, nie dysponujemy więc wystarczającą ilością czasu, a ty, Harry, zasługujesz przecież na sto procent naszego zaangażowania i uwagi…

— Na gacie Merlina! — warknął Ron. — Nie po to klęczę z łbem w kominku, żeby wysłuchiwać tych głupot. Macie jakiś pomysł? Jak nie, to spadajcie, mam lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż wysłuchiwanie waszego bredzenia. I Harry też.

— Hej, George, słyszysz, jaki się zrobił nerwowy?

— I władczy! Pomysł, tak? Co powiecie na to: „Wybierz wybory powszechne, bo może twój głos zaważy, że jutro twoim zwierzchnikiem, nie będzie świr w masce na twarzy!"?

Severus odwrócił głowę i zasłonił oczy dłonią, udając, że masuje czoło. Nie znosił tych imbecyli, ale nie mógł powstrzymać drgania ust.

— Znacznie lepiej — wyraził opinię drugi z bliźniaków, najprawdopodobniej Fred. — Albo tak: „Wybierz wybory powszechne, głosuj za przyszłością, a może twój nowy zwierzchnik nie stanie ci w gardle kością." A w ogóle, o co chodzi z tym zwierzchnikiem? I czemu to ma się zaczynać od „wybierz wybory"? Brzmi głupio, co nie?

Harry śmiał się już otwarcie, młodszy Weasley rechotał, a Severus wstał i poszedł do łazienki, bo nagle po prostu musiał opłukać twarz. Gdy znalazł się w sypialni, oparł się o ścianę w pobliżu drzwi i słuchał dalszego ciągu dialogu.

— Te hasła moglibyśmy wymalować na murach przed referendum w sprawie zmiany prawa wyborczego. Że niby spontaniczny głos społeczeństwa, łapiecie? — tłumaczył Ron, a Severus nie wierzył własnym uszom. Czy Weasley naprawdę powinien był trafić do Gryffindoru? Jego pomysł był tak ślizgoński, że aż bolało, iż nie wpadł na niego żaden Wężyk. — Wersja ze świrem w masce ma nastraszyć ludzi, że kiedyś do władzy mogliby dojść śmierciożercy, i to zupełnie legalnie. Rozumiecie, zwierzchnik to głowa rodu.

— Ach, o to chodzi! Dajcie nam sekundę.

Przez chwilę bliźniacy się nie odzywali, potem z kominka dobyły się zduszone szepty i wreszcie głos pierwszy zawołał:

— Panowie i panowie, oto perła marketingu politycznego! Przedstawia George Weasley!

A głos drugi bez oporu przejął pałeczkę:

— „Knot się wypalił, och, jaka szkoda! Wolne wybory! Możesz głosować! Sam wybierz głowę rodu takiego, co cię nie sprzeda dnia następnego!".

— I jak? Osobiście uważam, że jesteśmy geniuszami.

— Fenomenami na skalę światową.

— Samorodnymi talentami!

— Moglibyśmy na tym zarobić kupę kasy…

— Z pewnością — zgodził się Severus, wchodząc z powrotem do salonu. — Dlatego zapłacimy wam za tworzenie pamfletów, które później będziemy zamieszczać w prasie i na ulotkach.

— Zapłacimy? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

— Naturalnie — potwierdził Severus. — Za rzetelną pracę należy się zapłata, to chyba oczywiste. Zakładam, że wasza praca będzie rzetelna? — dokończył pytająco.

Zapadła wypełniona szokiem cisza. Z kominka nie dobiegał najlżejszy odgłos. W końcu Ron wyjął głowę z płomieni i koszmarnie wykrzywiony, dusząc się od ledwo powstrzymywanego śmiechu, wydukał:

— Żałuj… żałuj, Harry, że nie widziałeś ich min. Myślałem, że nie są zdolni… że mają jakiś feler… — Ron zakrył twarz dłońmi. — Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu ich zatkało!

— Słyszymy cię, ty kretynie — odezwał się jeden z bliźniaków raczej niepewnym tonem. — Zakładamy, że propozycja jest poważna, nie będziemy więc obrażać nikogo zadawaniem pytania w stylu: „Czy aby na pewno?". Ponieważ jednak odczuwamy nieodpartą potrzebę uzewnętrznienia naszego zdumienia w sposób właściwy nastolatkom, pozwolimy sobie odmeldować się. Harry, profesorze Snape, głupszy bracie, niech wasze życie pełne będzie słońca i wszelkiej pomyślności. George, uszczypnij mnie, bo nie mogę w to uwierzyć… — usłyszeli jeszcze obecni w lochach, a potem płomienie zamigotały i zmieniły kolor na zwykły, żółty.

— Czy właśnie zatrudniłeś Freda i George'a Weasleyów? — zapytał Harry, unosząc brwi i spoglądając na Snape'a z mieszaniną rozbawienia i zdumienia.

— Jakby to było coś dziwnego. — Severus wzruszył ramionami. — Jeśli cokolwiek potrafi skłonić wysokie rody do refleksji, to z pewnością tym czymś jest możliwość ośmieszenia w prasie. Kilka pamfletów ukazujących ich ignorancję i zaściankowość i od razu zmiękną. Część zastraszymy, część skusimy obietnicami, a reszta pójdzie za tłumem. — Zmarszczył brwi. — Łatwo nie będzie, ale nie jest to niemożliwe.

— A co z inteligencją? — wyburczał Ron. — Nie wiem, jak ich podejść. Strasznie działają mi na nerwy, słowo daję. Każdy jeden z nich uważa się za najmądrzejszego i lepszego od zwykłych ludzi. Jak mam gadać z jakimś naukowcem albo artystą, że już o polityku nie wspomnę, to chyba wolałbym znów spotkać Aragoga.

— W twoich ustach to naprawdę coś znaczy — roześmiał się Harry. — Jak sądzisz, Severusie, co powinniśmy z nimi zrobić? Znasz się na tym, prawda? W końcu zarozumiali naukowcy to twoje klimaty — zwrócił się złośliwie do męża.

Snape wzruszył ramionami, nieporuszony.

— Wielu z nich ma powód do tego, by czuć się lepszymi od innych — stwierdził. — A zadziała to, co zwykle: granty, mecenat, ułatwianie publikacji, kolejne stopnie naukowe, dobra prasa. Jednak najważniejsze to przekonać do swoich racji tuzów. Z naciskiem na słowo „przekonać", bo w ich przypadku epatowanie sławnym nazwiskiem, drogi królu, obawiam się, nie pomoże. Z kolei zastraszyć się nie dadzą, a pieniędzy nie potrzebują, więc sami rozumiecie… Ale jeśli ich przekonacie, jeśli uwierzą w sens przemian, wówczas będą w waszej sprawie walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi. Na słowa, rzecz jasna.

— Niektórzy już są przekonani — powiedział cicho Harry, spoglądając na męża spod przymkniętych powiek, niezrażony wzmianką o swoim sławnym nazwisku. — Abdelghani, Bilderdijk, Morales, Flamel, Hamada. Dyrektor nie wybrał ich przypadkiem, prawda? Nie tylko dlatego, że sympatyzują z wampirami?

— A czy on cokolwiek robi przypadkiem? — odpowiedział pytaniem Snape.

Harry przeniósł wzrok na Rona.

— Napiszę do nich. A ty znajdź innych ważnych ludzi ze środowisk naukowych, politycznych i kulturalnych. Przygotuj ich charakterystyki, a my z Dumbledore'em postaramy się ich pozyskać.

Weasley kiwnął głową i znów coś zanotował na marginesie pergaminu. Kartki z jego zapiskami zaczynały powoli przypominać notatki Hermiony Granger. Harry też to chyba zauważył, bo leciutko się uśmiechnął.

— Co z nauką do egzaminów? — zapytał. — Ten projekt pochłania ci masę czasu.

Ron zerknął na Severusa, ale ten udawał, że pogrążony jest w lekturze szóstej Księgi Jasności, którą Harry skończył tłumaczyć poprzedniego dnia.

— Szczerze mówiąc, nie zauważyłem różnicy — wyszeptał rudzielec. — Zwykle nie uczę się do egzaminów aż tak jak Hermiona, więc teraz po prostu ten czas, który wcześniej przeznaczałem na quidditcha i udawanie, że wkuwam, poświęcam na projekt. To mnie naprawdę kręci. Zaczynam myśleć, że…

— Co?

— Tylko się nie śmiej — poprosił nerwowo, na co Harry tylko pokręcił głową. — Może to jest coś, co mógłbym robić. W życiu, wiesz? Wydaje mi się, że to mi wychodzi… całkiem nieźle.

Harry pochylił się i lekko szturchnął przyjaciela w ramię.

— Radzisz sobie rewelacyjnie, głąbie — zapewnił z uśmiechem. — Mówiłem, że jesteś świetny w układankach.

Ciche pukanie odwróciło uwagę Severusa od rozmowy. Ponieważ żaden z chłopaków najwyraźniej go nie usłyszał, podniósł się i sam poszedł otworzyć. Za drzwiami stał Charlie Weasley w brudnym, skórzanym ubraniu poskramiaczy smoków. Wyglądał, jakby właśnie wrócił z polowania na buchorożca. Snape gestem zachęcił go do wejścia.

— Ciężki dzień? — zapytał.

— Nie bardziej niż wczorajszy. Ale drinka nie odmówię, jeśli zaproponujesz.

— Obsłuż się. — Severus wskazał głową tacę, na której stały butelki i szklanki, po czym z powrotem usiadł w swoim fotelu. Spod oka obserwował, jak Harry przygląda się przybyłemu z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Bardzo jednoznacznym, prawdę mówiąc. Do licha, Weasley był dość przystojny, ale miał cholernie zaborczego męża i lepiej, żeby gówniarz o tym nie zapominał!

— Wyglądasz nędznie i śmierdzisz — powiedział do brata Ron, ale po minie Harry'ego widać było wyraźnie, że z żadnym z tych stwierdzeń się nie zgadza. Uśmiechał się lekko i prawie nie mrugał, intensywnie wpatrując się w mężczyznę.

Charlie zignorował przytyk i gdy już nalał sobie alkoholu, ciężko klapnął na fotel obok Snape'a.

— Dzisiaj to był nundu** — stwierdził konwersacyjnym tonem i upił ze swojej szklanki solidny łyk.

— Nie gadaj! — Ron niemal się zatchnął. — Nikt się do nich nie zbliża!

— Tak było do wczoraj. A dzień dzisiejszy zapiszemy w annałach jako ten, w którym dzielna brygada poskramiaczy smoków urwała nundu kawałek ogona.

— Jasna cholera! — ekscytował się młodszy Weasley. — Szkoda, że tego nie widziałem. Rany, Harry, możesz to sobie wyobrazić? I co zrobiliście? Podlecieliście do niego na smokach? Ktoś zginął? Czy on na was zionął?

Charlie wzniósł oczy do sufitu, a Severus zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie się podział ten niegłupi chłopak, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej siedział obok Harry'ego.

— Ledwie nas zauważył, a przynajmniej do momentu, aż nie ukłuliśmy go tą wielką igłą, którą nam dała Hermiona. Potem już tylko spektakularnie spieprzaliśmy. Musimy opracować lepszą metodę przenoszenia sprzętu na próbki, bo ciężko się z nim natychmiast aportować. O mały włos stracilibyśmy technika. Chłopak narobił w gacie, jak ta zębata paszcza zaczęła na niego z góry pikować.

Ron gapił się na brata z otwartymi ustami.

— Bez jaj!

Charlie upił kolejny łyk ze swojej szklaneczki, przymykając oczy z widoczną ulgą i zupełnie ignorując Rona. Wyglądał na wykończonego.

— Harry, jestem tu w konkretnej sprawie — odezwał się w końcu znużonym tonem. — Potrzebujemy twojej pisemnej zgody na pobranie próbek od gatunków zagrożonych wyginięciem. A także listów polecających do istot magicznych, bo większość nie zgadza się byle komu, czyli nam, oddać kawałka swojego ciała. Jak na razie współpracują tylko wampiry, wilkołaki, skrzaty i wile, a reszta… — Wzruszył ramionami. — Pewnie myślą, że osobiście przyjdziesz ich poprosić.

— Zrobiłbym to, gdybyśmy mieli tyle czasu — stwierdził cicho Harry. — Ale go nie mamy, więc listy będą musiały wystarczyć. Mam w nich napisać coś szczególnego?

— Tym się nie martw, Draco już wszystkie przygotował, ty je tylko podpisz.

— Mogę zerknąć, zanim Harry podpisze? — zapytał Snape, udając, że naprawdę bierze pod uwagę, iż Weasley mógłby mu odmówić.

— Jasne. Powiem Draco, żeby jutro rano dostarczył tu komplet.

Harry kiwnął głową na zgodę.

— Co to za gatunki na wymarciu? — zapytał.

— Bazyliszek, wyrma, garboróg*** i reem****. Z bazyliszkiem mamy największy problem, bo wcale nie wiemy, czy jeszcze jakiś żyje. Nie możemy tego jednak wykluczyć. Nie po tym, co stało się tutaj cztery lata temu.

— Próbki bazyliszka możecie wziąć od Severusa, prawda? — zwrócił się do męża Harry.

Snape skinął głową.

— W porządku. To jeden. Na trzy pozostałe nadal potrzebujemy zgody.

— Dam ją, ale pod warunkiem, że z wyrmami sam się dogadam. Nie wolno wam na nie polować. A pozostałym również nic nie może się stać.

— Rozumiemy to. — Charlie z powagą skinął głową. — I bardzo się pilnujemy. — Wstał, dopił swój alkohol i odstawił szklankę na stolik. — Dzięki. Daj znać, kiedy będziesz chciał skoczyć do Winter Land. Wszystkie papiery przyniesie jutro Draco, a ja już się pożegnam, bo padam na twarz.

Severus podniósł się i ruszył odprowadzić mężczyznę do drzwi.

— Reem? — zapytał cicho. — Po co?

— Hermiona przy okazji tej sprawy planuje sporządzić kompletny katalog DNA wszystkich magicznych stworzeń. Harry dał jej wolną rękę i ona zamierza to wykorzystać.

— Macie już hipotezę na temat kota, prawda?

— Hermiona ma i zdaje się, że przekonała do niej Draco. Wytypowali zwierzęta, które ich zdaniem mogły posłużyć do stworzenia krzyżówki. Najbardziej prawdopodobny kandydat to nundu, potem garboróg i na pewno jakiś gad, ale nie wiemy jaki. Możliwe, że jeszcze coś. Zlokalizowanie tego cholernego sukinsyna, którego dopadliśmy dzisiaj, zajęło nam dwa tygodnie. Garboroga do tej pory nie znaleźliśmy. Szczęście, że przynajmniej bazyliszek jest na miejscu. — Charlie potarł kark. — Ktokolwiek stworzył tego kota, miał naprawdę podejrzane kontakty.

— Owszem. I kosztowało to na pewno majątek. Dlatego dyskretnie sprawdzamy, którzy z naszych badaczy wzbogacili się ostatnio ponad miarę.

— Sądzisz, że to w którymś z instytutów…?

— Nie wiem. Możliwe. Ale nie chcemy robić oficjalnych przeszukań, bo jeszcze nam zwierzyna czmychnie. Abdelghani wypytuje po cichu i przy okazji nawraca zbłąkanych na potteryzm. — Snape wykrzywił się kpiąco.

Charlie odpowiedział mu ciepłym i niesamowicie irytującym uśmiechem. Jeszcze jeden cholerny Gryfon, który był miły, atrakcyjny i na pewno zawsze rozumiał, o co Potterowi chodziło.

— Harry ma teraz sporo fanów, co? — zapytał cicho, na co Snape wzruszył ramionami. — A co z Syriuszem?

— Nic wartego wzmianki. Dalej nieprzytomny, a jego krtań nie reaguje na eliksiry. Dobrze przynajmniej, że przyswaja mikstury odżywcze.

— Ci z Munga nic nie mówią?

— Mówią aż za dużo, tyle że bez sensu.

Charlie w milczeniu skinął głową, bo nie było już nic do dodania. Przecież obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że niejeden czarodziej po kontakcie z niebezpiecznym magicznym zwierzęciem skończył jako roślina, zdawali więc sobie sprawę, że i tym razem finał może być podobny. Nawet Lupin wydawał się już żegnać z Blackiem. Tylko Harry wyglądał, jakby ani na chwilę nie stracił nadziei.

Severus otworzył drzwi.

— Daj znać, gdyby wystąpiły jakieś… dodatkowe okoliczności.

Weasley rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie i znów się uśmiechnął.

— Jasne — powiedział i wyszedł.

— Draco twierdzi, że musimy coś zrobić z „Prorokiem" — mówił Ron, podczas gdy Snape ponownie zajmował swoje miejsce. Najwyraźniej obaj Gryfoni wrócili już do rozmowy przerwanej nieoczekiwanym przybyciem Charliego. — Redaktor naczelny, Rasac, siedział w kieszeni u Knota, a do tego podobno się przyjaźnili. Nie jest zbyt przychylnie do nas nastawiony, nieważne jak próbujemy go ugłaskać. Bez przerwy puszcza różne szkodliwe artykuły, a Draco uważa, że wręcz je zamawia.

— Fatalnie — westchnął Harry — ale nie bardzo wiem, co moglibyśmy z tym zrobić. Mamy wolność prasy. A przynajmniej chcemy, żeby była wolna.

— Do bani z taką wolnością, skoro pluje na ciebie każdy, kto ma ochotę — burknął Weasley.

— Zawsze pluli.

— Ale teraz nie musisz tego znosić! Na pewno można coś zrobić. Sam nie wiem…

— Wczoraj podpisałem umowę kupna „Proroka" — rzucił od niechcenia Severus, udając, że wciąż czyta. — Czekam na wiadomość od Bilderdijka o jakimś sensownym kandydacie na naczelnego, bo wypowiedzenie dla Rasaca jest już przygotowane.

— Co zrobiłeś?

— Kupiłem „Proroka Codziennego" — powtórzył Snape i spojrzał na Harry'ego. Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego błyszczącymi oczami, a na jego ustach igrał całkiem wyraźny, figlarny uśmieszek. Już tylko dla tego widoku warto było wydać te kilka… hmm… set tysięcy galeonów. — Skeeter od lat działała mi na nerwy.

— Ale to nie oznacza, że zamierzasz wywierać naciski na wolną prasę? — zapytał kpiąco Harry.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł Snape, markując oburzenie. — Za kogo mnie masz?

Ron wodził wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, najwyraźniej rozkładając sytuację na czynniki pierwsze. Do jakichkolwiek jednak wniosków doszedł, nie uznał za właściwe wspomnieć o nich głośno. Przygryzł tylko lekko wargę, a potem sięgnął po kolejny plik dokumentów. Stos papierów, ułożony tuż przy jego prawej nodze, zmniejszał się sukcesywnie, choć wciąż jeszcze był pokaźny. Jeśli rudzielec miał zamiar omówić wszystko dzisiaj, to pewnie będzie siedział w lochach do północy. A to oznaczało, że on sam również. Myśl o tym sprawiła Snape'owi przyjemność.

— Tu masz projekt Hanny Abbott i Susan Bones. Odkąd jej ciotka wygrała dwa tygodnie temu wybory, Susan stara się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Serio, momentami bywa upiorna z tą swoją gorliwością. Ale projekt jest ciekawy. Chodzi o fundację, która ma zbierać pieniądze na stypendia dla dzieciaków z biednych rodzin. Wiesz, dla tych, które mają średni poziom mocy, wystarczający jednak, by dostać się do dobrej szkoły, ale rodziców nie stać…

Ron ciągle mówił i Severus jakąś częścią umysłu rejestrował każdy zgłaszany przez niego pomysł, ale większość jego mózgu zaangażowała się w rozważania, dlaczego Harry zażądał, by wznowić ich wspólne lekcje fechtunku. Spotykali się teraz w Pokoju Życzeń częściej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, bo co drugi dzień i po każdej takiej sesji Snape wracał do siebie wściekle rozpalony, bez najmniejszej nadziei na ukojenie. Właśnie to był ten element w zachowaniu Harry'ego, którego w żaden sposób nie potrafił zinterpretować. Dlaczego chłopak to robił? Nie musiał. Obaj doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, że gdyby chodziło tylko o szermierkę, to umiejętności pani Hooch były aż nadto wystarczające, by mogła przejąć treningi. Jednak Harry chciał ćwiczyć z Severusem. Z jakiego powodu? Tylko jedna odpowiedź przychodziła Snape'owi do głowy: że Harry mimo wszystko pragnął jego dotyku. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo ta myśl zdawała się nieracjonalna, w końcu postanowił, że ją zaakceptuje, bo wbrew rozsądkowi napawała go otuchą.

Jakieś słowo Weasleya wyrwało go z zamyślenia i kazało ponownie skupić się na rozmowie.

— …Bones poleciła przygotować plan założenia na terenie Wielkiej Brytanii trzech nowych szkół — powiedział Ron.

— Kropla w morzu potrzeb — stwierdził Harry.

— Pewnie, ale i tak lepsze to niż nic — zgodził się Weasley.

— Sprawdź, jakie są możliwości założenia szkoły w Winter Land.

— Myślisz, że to ma sens? Poziom mocy przeciętnego wikinga jest naprawdę bardzo niski.

— Przecież wiem. Ale i tak chcę, żeby się kształcili. Zresztą być może istnieje sposób na podwyższenie ich poziomu magicznego. — Ron spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. — Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to brzmi nieprawdopodobnie, ale Slytherin nad tym pracował i miał pewne teorie, które zamierzamy sprawdzić. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Lekarstwo na likantropię też brzmiało nieprawdopodobnie, prawda? A jednak Severusowi udało się je stworzyć…

Snape wbijał wzrok w wolumin Księgi Jasności, nie widział jednak żadnych liter. Nieuważnie przysłuchiwał się chłopakom, a gdy rozmowa zeszła na inicjatywy gospodarcze, odpłynął i pozwolił, by jego umysł znów zdryfował w stronę Pokoju Życzeń.

Po pierwszym treningu sądził, że Harry zamierza go ukarać. Żadne inne wyjaśnienie nie przychodziło mu do głowy, gdy wracał do lochów rozpalony do czerwoności, ledwo widząc przed sobą korytarz. Potem jednak zrozumiał, że jeśli ćwiczenia miały być karą, to były nią dla nich obu, bo Harry również doświadczał podniecenia wzajemną bliskością. Na gacie Merlina, sytuacja stawała się absurdalna! Po dwudziestu minutach gimnastyki, która bardziej przypominała grę wstępną niż jakąkolwiek znaną mu formę rozgrzewki, zamiast skończyć na macie, kochając się do nieprzytomności, stawali naprzeciw siebie i walczyli przez kolejne czterdzieści minut. Jeśli istniało coś bardziej ekstremalnego, to Severus nigdy o tym nie słyszał.

Przez dwa tygodnie próbował znaleźć racjonalne wyjaśnienie tego, co się między nimi działo i nic. Dopiero dzisiaj… Najprostsze wytłumaczenie, choć z pozoru niewiarygodne, mogło być najbliższe prawdy. A kiedy już myśl o tym, że Harry pragnie jego dotyku, dowierciła mu się do mózgu i uwiła tam sobie przytulne gniazdko, wszystko nagle nabrało sensu, ponieważ Severus zrozumiał, że chłopak go prowokuje. Możliwe, że nieświadomie, ale czy to zmieniało cokolwiek? Prowokował go. Tylko po co? Jakiej reakcji się spodziewał?

_Czego chcesz, Harry? Czego tak naprawdę chcesz? O co ci chodzi, do diabła?_

Severus spojrzał na pogrążonych w rozmowie chłopców. Harry przeciągnął się i potarł kark.

— Słuchaj, stary, jestem zmęczony. Myślisz, że moglibyśmy dokończyć to kiedy indziej? Może jutro?

— Jasne, nie ma sprawy — zgodził się Weasley i zaczął zbierać rozłożoną dokumentację. Severus zerknął na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem; dochodziła jedenasta. — W takim razie jutro. Zostały już same przyjemne tematy: wymiany studenckie, międzygatunkowe imprezy integracyjne, audycje radiowe i spektakle teatralne. Oczywiście koncerty rockowe i rozgrywki quidditcha również mamy w planach, ale na to trudniej znaleźć sponsorów, bo to cholernie dużo kasy kosztuje.

— Międzygatunkowe imprezy integracyjne? — zapytał Harry, unosząc brwi. — Czy ja chcę znać szczegóły?

Weasley wyszczerzył się tylko i podniósł z podłogi uporządkowany już stos papierów.

— Jutro — powiedział i skierował się w stronę kominka. Na odchodnym obrócił się jeszcze, kiwnął głową Snape'owi, mrugnął do Harry'ego i chwilę potem zniknął w płomieniach.

Severus nie udawał już, że czyta. Nie patrząc na chłopaka, zaczął szykować się do odejścia. Nie mógł zostać, bo nie zamierzał spać na kanapie, a Harry od ich ostatniej prawdziwej rozmowy nie podjął tego tematu, pozwalając, by sprawy toczyły się własnym torem. Więc Severus codziennie znikał w kominku, udając się do miejsca, o którym nigdy nie rozmawiali. Wytrwałość chłopaka w ignorowaniu tej sprawy była zaskakująca i wiele mówiła o stopniu samokontroli, jaką udało mu się osiągnąć.

— Zakładam, że nie oczekujesz już dzisiaj żadnych wizyt i mogę spokojnie wyjść?

— Severusie… — Harry również się podniósł i stał teraz, trąc czoło, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i wzrokiem wbitym w oparcie fotela, na którym dopiero co siedział Snape. — Ja… dziękuję.

Severus zastygł w oczekiwaniu na ciąg dalszy. Na słowa, które mogłyby coś między nimi naprawić. Harry jednak zamilkł na dobre.

— Za co?

— Za to wszystko… Że mi pomagasz. Przez cały czas. Mimo że ja… I nic… i nie próbujesz…

— Powiedziałem ci, że będę cię wspierał. Nie rzucam słów na wiatr.

— Tak, rozumiem, oczywiście. Ale i tak spodziewałem się… sam nie wiem…

— Czego? — Severus uniósł brwi. — Że będę błagać? Albo się obrażę?

— Nie, nie to miałem na myśli…

— W porządku. Jeśli dzięki temu masz się poczuć lepiej, przyjmuję wyrazy wdzięczności.

— Posłuchaj, czy mógłbyś…

— Tak?

— Twój eliksir na sen. Ten, który nie uzależnia… Czy masz go może i mógłbyś…?

— Znów wizje?

— Nie. To nie wizje. Zwykły koszmar, ale wyjątkowo męczący i śni mi się co noc.

Severus zmierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem.

— Co ci się śni?

— Nic nadzwyczajnego. — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Coś mnie goni, a ja uciekam, ale wiem, że nie ucieknę… i wtedy się budzę. Nie mogę już potem zasnąć.

Severus skierował się do pracowni i z szafki z podręcznymi lekami wyjął cztery ostatnie fiolki eliksiru. Wrócił do salonu i przekazał je chłopakowi.

— Dzisiaj nastawię kolejną porcję, będzie gotowa za tydzień. W pozostałe noce, jeśli zechcesz, możesz zażywać zwykły eliksir bezsennego snu. Trzy dawki cię nie uzależnią.

Harry skinął głową, przyjmując miksturę. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak w rezultacie wydusił z siebie tylko krótkie „Dziękuję". Severus czekał jeszcze przez jakiś czas, ale w końcu pozbierał i schował swoje papiery, a potem ruszył w stronę kominka. W ostatniej chwili odwrócił się jednak.

— I jeszcze, dopóki pamiętam… Trzymaj się z daleka od Weasleya.

— Słucham?

— Charlie Weasley. Gapisz się na niego. Skoro ja to zauważyłem, on na pewno też. Może to zinterpretować jako zaproszenie. Draco się wścieknie i na pewno zrobi ci krzywdę. Nie łudź się, że mu się nie uda, to Ślizgon. A wtedy ja będę musiał go zabić. Więc po prostu przestań.

Swoją przemowę Severus wygłosił tonem zupełnie beznamiętnym, ale w rzeczywistości gotowało się w nim niczym w kociołku Longbottoma. Wyobrażanie sobie Harry'ego z innym mężczyzną, nawet jeśli czysto hipotetyczne, doprowadzało go do szału. Chłopaka najwyraźniej też, tyle że on się z tym nie krył.

— Oszalałeś? Nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego!

— Jedynie cię ostrzegam.

— Jeeezu! To przecież Charlie! Jest dla mnie jak brat!

— Zapewne.

Nagle coś się zmieniło. Złość odeszła i twarz Harry'ego zastygła w wyrazie czystego obrzydzenia i frustracji.

— Tylko ty mogłeś pomyśleć coś takiego — warknął. — I w dodatku znam powód! Honor, prawda? Martwisz się tylko o swój pieprzony honor! Nie chodzi ci o mnie, tylko o to, że zabijesz niewłaściwego człowieka!

Snape zamrugał, a potem zmarszczył brwi. Harry patrzył na niego z takim bólem, że nie mógł tego znieść. Dwoma długimi krokami pokonał dystans między nimi i złapał go za ramiona. Nie powinien, gdzieś tam głęboko wewnątrz siebie o tym wiedział, ale teraz nie myślał racjonalnie. Cokolwiek, byle tylko z oczu chłopaka zniknęło to straszliwe cierpienie.

— Nie chodzi o honor, głupi dzieciaku — zapewnił, ściskając barki Harry'ego tak mocno, że nazajutrz na pewno będą ślady. — Czasami jesteś taki… — Przez krótką chwilę spoglądał mu w oczy, a później go puścił. — Pójdę już, bo mam jeszcze pewną sprawę do załatwienia. Jutro o tej samej porze co zwykle — powiedział, szybko kierując się w stronę kominka. Miał poczucie, że zupełnie stracił kontrolę nad sytuacją.

— Co to za sprawa? — zduszonym głosem odezwał się Harry, gdy Snape był już gotowy rzucić proszek w płomienie. — Ta, którą załatwiasz o dziesiątej wieczorem?

Severus zatrzymał się w pół ruchu, z głową odwróconą w bok w taki sposób, że Harry mógł widzieć jego profil.

— Muszę zapłacić robotnikom — odparł. — Za dwa tygodnie otwieram Snape Manor.

~O~

_I czasami tak dobrze było po prostu mu się poddać i zanurzyć w jego wyobraźni, kreującej dla mnie światy pełne istot, obiektów i zjawisk, które nie istnieją, ale które istnieć powinny, gdyby natura miała odrobinę rozumu, zamiast tego żałosnego poczucia humoru, któremu zawdzięczamy kwintopeda. Głęboko w duszy Aedrona rodziły się dla mnie cudowne pieśni, by dopiero w mym własnym umyśle przybrać materialną postać, zdolną bez trudu usidlić mnie swym czarem. I czasem zwyczajnie ulegałem, sycąc się wytworami jego czystego serca, choć powinienem walczyć, bo na tym przecież polegała nasza gra. _

_Tego dnia jednak nie poddałem się, gdyż nie byłem w stanie oczyścić swego umysłu wystarczająco, by sztuka Aedrona przyniosła mi zwykłą rozkosz. Uległość wymaga bowiem większej koncentracji niż walka, a moje myśli, miast utworzyć figurę doskonałą, rozpraszały się, zmierzając w kierunkach, których nie przewidziałem. Gdy trzy razy z rzędu jego wysiłki zostały zniweczone w zaiste mało wyszukanym stylu, Aedron podniósł się i ze swoim zwykłym, słodkim uśmiechem powiedział: „Wiem, że nie jestem najsilniejszym z mojego Klanu, ale czy nie mógłbyś choć udawać, że twoja dusza walczy?". Widziałem, że poczuł się zraniony, wstałem więc również i objąłem go ramionami. „Wybacz — powiedziałem — że nie potrafię ci dzisiaj oddać należytego hołdu, przyjacielu", a on dotknął mego policzka tak delikatnie, jakby bał się, że moje ciało rozproszy się tak samo, jak rozproszone były moje myśli. Nic nie powiedział, ale w jego oczach bez trudu dostrzegłem przebaczenie. Nigdy nie potrafił długo żywić urazy, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, który pielęgnuję swoje zadry niczym najcenniejsze skarby. Gdy się odsunął i ruszył do drzwi, śledziłem go wzrokiem, jak robiłem to zawsze, odkąd go poznałem. Patrzyłem za nim, ponieważ nigdy nie miałem dość obserwowania, jak jego wypełnione wiecznością ciało przenika przez materię powietrza, jakby to powietrze było substancją stałą, a nie perłowe członki Aedrona. _

_Patrzyłem więc za nim i nie wiedziałem, że tamtego dnia widzę go po raz ostatni. W spadku pozostawił mi swoje marzenie i gorzką nienawiść do jego pobratymców. Nigdy nie wybaczyłem im, że zabili go za naiwną wiarę w możliwość zjednoczenia wszystkich magicznych ludów. Wraz z nim ta wiara umarła i we mnie i patrząc, jak palą jego ciało, które miało żyć wiecznie, przysiągłem sobie, że zemszczę się na mordercach Aedrona, a klątwa mej nienawiści trwać będzie tysiąc lat. Aż nadejdzie dzień, w którym pojawi się ten, który mimo strachu zaufa i sprawi, że dwa światy znów się połączą._

Severus zamknął Księgę Jasności i zapatrzył się w ogień migoczący w olbrzymim kominku. Wypełniony nieokreślonym lękiem, przez chwilę rozmyślał nad historią, którą właśnie przeczytał, a potem — jak każdej nocy — uruchomił świstoklik.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 101**

*Heathcliff — bohater powieści Emily Jane Brontë _Wichrowe wzgórza_.

**Nundu jest wschodnioafrykańskim zwierzęciem, przez niektórych uważanym za najgroźniejsze stworzenie na świecie. Ten gigantyczny lampart, który mimo swych rozmiarów porusza się bezszelestnie i którego oddech sprowadza zarazę mogącą uśmiercić całą wioskę, jeszcze nigdy nie został pokonany przez grupę liczącą mniej niż stu wyszkolonych czarodziejów. Źródło: Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, s.25.

***Garborogi żyją w górskich rejonach Europy. Jest to duże, szaro-fioletowe zwierzę, z charakterystycznym garbem na grzbiecie i dwoma bardzo ostrymi rogami. Porusza się na dużych, czteropalczastych stopach. Ma wyjątkowo agresywną naturę. To prawda, że czasami można spotkać górskiego trolla jadącego wierzchem na garborogu, ale najwidoczniej temu ostatniemu nie sprawia to większej przyjemności, bo o wiele częściej widuje się trolle pokryte bliznami po atakach garboroga. Sproszkowany róg garboroga jest składnikiem wielu eliksirów, niezwykle drogim ze względu na trudności związane z jego pozyskaniem. Skóra garboroga jest grubsza nawet od smoczej i odbija większość zaklęć. Źródło: Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, s.12.

**** Reem jest bardzo rzadkim olbrzymim wołem o złotej sierści, spotykanym na dzikich terenach Ameryki Północnej i Dalekiego Wschodu. Wypita krew reema daje niezwykłą siłę, ale trudności, jakie wiążą się z jej zdobyciem, sprawiają, że rzadko pojawia się na wolnym rynku. Źródło: Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, s.29.

* * *

**~O~**

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze. Ogromnie mi pomagają, zwłaszcza że rozdziały, nak którymi teraz ślęczę są zabójcze. :D

**Meg** — niestety FFnet usunął Twojego maila z komentarza, nie pozwalają publikować ani maili ani linków. Ja też zawsze zaczynam od czytania odpowiedzi na komentarze, nawet gdy pisał je ktoś inny i nie do mnie, np. czytam odpowiedzi, jakie pisze czytelnikom Akame pod RH. :D Niedomówienia to chyba główny problem w każdej interakcji ludzkiej. Nawet najbliżsi przyjaciele w niektórych kwestiach nie potrafią być ze sobą szczerzy, a z tego co zaobserwowałam: im starsi, tym jest gorzej. Draco to faktycznie wkurzający mały gnojek, ale ma też zalety, których trudno nie doceniać. Za to Lucjusz to całkiem inna bajka. Bardzo złożona postać (nawet ta kanoniczna, którą na potrzeby dzieci Rowling musiała spłaszczyć, a i tak gdzieniegdzie wyzierały przebłyski niejednoznaczności) i masz rację, raczej ciężko go lubić, ale ciekawe jest go obserwować i zastanawiać się nad jego pobudkami, bo mam wrażenie, że on nigdy nie kroczy prostą ścieżką. Podszyty tchórzem pragmatyk, bez ani grama idealizmu, a jednak w coś wierzy i pragnie, żeby jego życie było ważne. Do tego to jego poczucie wyższości, które tak prezentuje, że wielu jest skłonnych uwierzyć, że ma podstawy, żeby czuć się lepszym od innych. Lubię go obserwować w różnych fickach, patrzeć, jak go widzą inni. Bransoletka… Hmm, Harry nie przemyślał za bardzo swojego ruchu. W ogóle nie przyszło mu do głowy, że to Snape'a zrani, nie pomyślał też, że to wygląda na gest ostateczny. To był impuls, manifest psychicznego oddalenia, coś jak darcie wspólnych fotografii po kłótni. Zrozumie każdy, kto choć raz coś takiego zrobił. :-) A że Snape zrozumiał to inaczej… jak zwykle, prawda? I masz całkowitą rację, że głównym problemem jest udawana obojętność Snape'a, bo to wygląda tak, jakby mu nie zależało. A Potter cały czas szuka jakichś oznak uczucia i wystarczyłoby, żeby Snape choć zasugerował, że mu zależy. W końcu Harry też ma swoją miłość własną i nie będzie nawet rozważał pogodzenia się z kimś, kto ma go w nosie.

**Ewa** — tak, masz rację, że Severus nie jest Harry'emu obojętny, tylko czy to wystarczy? Mam nadzieję, co nie zmienia faktu, że czasami mam ochotę obu ich zdzielić. Co do Syriusza, trudno powiedzieć, co z nim dalej będzie, bo nie wiadomo, co tak naprawdę mu się przytrafiło.

**Leaf-Dinsul** — z bransoletką, jak już wyżej pisałam, sprawa nie jest jednoznaczna. Harry sprawy nie przemyślał. Chciał coś zamanifestować, sprowokować Snape'a do jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ale też chyba nie docenia wartości tego daru. Przypomnij sobie, jak potraktował swój własny Kamień Serca, gdy go dawał Snape'owi. To był prezent, który Severus bardzo cenił, a Harry się go wstydził, jako czegoś bezwartościowego. Gdy dostał bransoletkę od Severusa, ucieszył się i wzruszył, ale tak naprawdę chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy, co ona oznacza według Snape'a. A Harry jak najbardziej posiada empatię, ale brak mu doświadczenia i znajomości ludzkiej psychiki. Próbuje oceniać Severusa po sobie, a wnioski wynikające z takiej oceny nie są pocieszające, bo wychodzi mu, że Snape już go nie chce. Snape go nie chce, więc Harry odda mu bransoletkę. Logiczne. Przynajmniej dla Pottera. ;-) Jeśli chodzi o honor. W żadnym razie nie twierdzę, że Harry nie rozumie tego pojęcia. Rozumie, tak jak większość ludzi. Ale rozumieć, a czuć i przeżywać, mieć coś w sobie, to zupełnie różne sprawy. To tak jak z uczciwością – ktoś rozumie pojęcie, ale kradnie i nie ma wyrzutów sumienia. I Harry podobnie – rozumie honor, ale czy zginąłby dla niego? Czy ktokolwiek by zginął, kto nie ma tego pojęcia głęboko w sobie jako integralnej cechy osobowości? Dzisiaj są żołnierze, którzy decydują się umrzeć w imię honoru, ale i takich jest już coraz mniej. Współcześnie życie ludzkie ceni się wyżej niż honor, szczęście osobiste wyżej niż honor. I o ile kiedyś (mówię o czasach zamierzchłych, bliższych dinozaurom) mężczyźni wyzywali się na pojedynki z powodu rzeczy ważniejszych i mniej ważnych i gotowi byli za nie zginąć, to dzisiaj tego nie robią – wiele są w stanie przełknąć. Mam nadzieję, że teraz jaśniej wyraziłam, o co mi chodziło i co rozumiem przez honor, jak go pojmuje Snape. Przebywanie z Draco niekoniecznie musi wpływać pozytywnie na wzrost wiedzy o świecie czarodziejskim, bo Malfoy jest zarozumiałym gnojkiem, który wszystko uważa za oczywiste i lubi Potterowi dowalić, kiedy tylko może. W takiej sytuacji ciężko Harry'emu czerpać korzyści ze wzajemnego obcowania. :D Myślę też, że Harry nie traktuje swoich gróźb dotyczących unieważnienia aż tak poważnie, jak czynią to inni. Rozważa, zastanawia się, ale czy rzeczywiście tego chce? Co do tego, czemu jeden facet jest gorszy od dziesięciu w tym konkretnym uniwersum, jakim jest Kamień Małżeństw – świetnie wytłumaczyła to w swoim komentarzu Miss Black. Harry tego nie rozumie i nigdy nie rozumiał, jest nastawiony na wierność w związku. Lucjusz jest bierny z prostego powodu: ponieważ w rzeczywistości jest całkowicie zależny od Pottera. Jednocześnie został przez własnego syna pozbawiony różdżki i nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni swojej mocy magicznej. Musi też bardzo uważać na każdy swój ruch, bo jest uważnie obserwowany, a postępowanie uczciwe i zgodne z zasadami nie jest czymś, co byłoby mu dobrze znane. Stąpa po cienkim lodzie.

**Ginuska** — istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że wątek Charliego i Draco jeszcze się pojawi, ale nie w tej chwili, bo oni teraz spędzają ze sobą bardzo niewiele czasu, a praca jaką wykonują dla Pottera dzieje się raczej w tle. Jednak nie trać nadziei! :-) I oczywiście serdecznie zapraszam do komentowania!

**Luana** — zgadza się, Harry się myli, szkoda tylko, że Snape mu tego nie powie, prawda? Zamiast tego knuje za plecami. Strasznie jest wkurzający z tym swoim ślizgoństwem. A przecież Lupin mu radził, żeby zwyczajnie z Harrym porozmawiał. Ślizgoni! *przewraca oczami* ;-) Co do Syriusza, wszyscy próbują się dowiedzieć, co mu się przytrafiło, mniej albo bardziej aktywnie, tyle że to nie takie proste, bo najwyraźniej stwora, który go załatwił, nie było dotąd na świecie. Możliwe, że będą musieli wynaleźć dla niego specjalne lekarstwo.

**Jotel** — serdecznie dziękuję za miłe słowa, ale nie pochlebiam sobie, że piszę lepiej od JD. Byłabym pierwszą, która popędziłaby czytać, gdyby jednak zdecydowała się dokończyć swoje dzieło. To jak z „W słowach kłamców, w głupców snach", ludzie mieli pomysły, ale najlepiej skończyła historię sama autorka. ;-) Ale dziękuję, dziękuję i cieszę się, że choć trochę mogę ulżyć w cierpieniu wszystkim fanom Kamienia, którzy gryźli biurko, gdy dotarli do końca 77 rozdziału. Byłam jednym z nich. ;-) Aventine'a obawiasz się jak najbardziej słusznie. Malfoyów jeszcze trochę będzie, a Syriusza będzie mniej. Czyli wszystko jak należy, tak jak sama lubię. :-P

**Kassumi** — ech, no widzisz, tak to z tym Harrym jest. Sam nie wie czego chce i zachowuje się przez to głupio. Jednak do samoświadomości człowiek dorasta jak do wszystkiego, więc i Harry w końcu dorośnie. Chyba. :D

**Przechodzień** — z unieważnieniem to jest tak, że akcent na niego położyła sama JD, zostawiając Harry'emu taką furtkę. Jest scena w oryginale, gdzie Hermiona klaruje Harry'emu, że jak skończy siedemnaście lat, to – o ile nie skonsumują ze Snape'em małżeństwa – będą mogli się rozstać. To bardzo mocno Harry'emu zapada w pamięć i jest źródłem napięć, bo Harry nie chce już rozstać się z mężem, ale nie wie, czy Snape sam nie planuje czegoś w tym rodzaju. Kwestia ta staje się jakby języczkiem u wagi ich związku: jak jest dobrze, to nie chcemy unieważnienia, jak jest źle, to chcemy. I ważną sprawą jest kwestia dziewictwa Harry'ego, która przy unieważnieniu jest kluczowa. A nawet nie samego dziewictwa, co więzi, która nawiązałaby się po seksie. Harry po unieważnieniu byłby jak świeżutka bułeczka na rynku małżeńskim: nietknięty i smakowity. Snape po unieważnieniu byłby tylko śmieszny, co sam dokładnie Harry'emu wyjaśnił: niepełnowartościowy samiec. Jakie ma znaczenie, z kim sypiała Narcyza, istotne jest w świecie Kamienia. Nie jest to prawda obiektywna, a wyłącznie subiektywna w tym konkretnym środowisku. Dobrze wyjaśniła to w swoim komentarzu Miss Black, a ja jeszcze tylko dodam, że w oryginale tłumaczy to Harry'emu Snape, choć Harry nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości. Pamiętasz wątek Sinistry? Tam to jest wyjaśnione: romanse tak, ale dyskretne i niewpływające na kondycję małżeństwa. Przy Malfoyach dochodzi jeszcze kwestia tzw. honoru. Brzmi ładnie, ale rzecz sprowadza się w rzeczywistości do traktowania partnerki jako elementu wyposażenia domu i wizytówki mężczyzny. Taka żona może mieć seksualne zabawki, nawet żywe, ale nie powinna pozwolić, by zagarnął ją dla siebie inny potężny mężczyzna, bo to ujma na honorze dla jej właściciela, pana męża. Co do uzasadnienia „dżemu": właśnie dlatego publikuję co dwa tygodnie, a nie co trzy dni. Zanim wszystko przemyślę w każdym detalu, czas mija, a jeszcze mam życie. :-)

**Miss Black** — Twój komentarz rozłożył mnie na łopatki. :-) Lucjusz: też nie wiem, na czym to polega, ale jeśli udaje mi się opisać go jako pełnowymiarowego człowieka, to dobrze, bo o to właśnie mi chodzi. Nie widzę go jako ikony, nieskazitelnego arystokraty, niewzruszonego i zawsze wiedzącego jak się zachować i co zrobić. Tak jak Snape, również Malfoy jest dla mnie tylko człowiekiem, do tego Malfoy posiada cechy, których Snape nie posiada, a które czynią go jeszcze bardziej ludzkim, jak choćby tchórzostwo i oportunizm. Zgadza się, Kamień nie jest enahmowym tworem, ale przecież wiesz, że ja nie przepadam za Syriuszem, więc kto wie? Może go uśmiercę jak Aev Ginny? :-P Zobaczymy. Draco i Hermiona… Hmm, nieważne jak źle to zabrzmi, ale Draco nawet z Ginny wypada dobrze, więc nie dziwię się, że dramione mogłoby Ci się spodobać. Ich wątek w Draco Dormiens i Sinister jest świetny. Czemu nikt nie przetrząsnął domu w Tuluzie… Czemu sądzisz, że nie przetrząsnął? Snape zrył ten dom od piwnic po strych i niczego więcej poza listami nie znalazł. Nie wiadomo, gdzie stworzono kota, wcale nie jest powiedziane, że w domu Narcyzy. ;-) O tak. Też mam przez większość czasu ochotę rozszarpać tych dwóch i tak, to Marsjanie pełną gębą. Właśnie dlatego powstały kobiety, żeby facetów za uszy z tych jaskiń wyciągać albo chociaż znosić z godnością ich egoizm. *turla się* Ocena Harry'ego jest bardzo okrutna. :-) A to jest tylko nastolatek. Skonfrontowany z dorosłym mężczyzną jak ma wypaść? On jest infantylny i pochopny, ale czemu ma nie być? Siedemnaście lat to chyba najgłupszy wiek – już nie dziecko, jeszcze nie dorosły. I chłopak, czyli z samej definicji emocjonalnie niedojrzały. Chyba nie sądzisz, że są tacy chłopcy jak Justin? Chyba tylko w amerykańskich filmach. :-P No dobrze, może Harry jest mniej dojrzały emocjonalnie od rówieśników, ale i w tym nie ma niczego dziwnego. Radzenia sobie z emocjami człowiek uczy się od dziecka w domu rodzinnym, którego Harry nie miał. Jedyne, czego mógł nauczyć się u Dursleyów, to wypierania tego, co rzeczywiście czuje. I na pewno nie nauczył się niczego o tym, jak czują i jak uczucia okazują inni ludzie. Porusza się jak we mgle i do tego trafił mu się beznadziejnie zamknięty w sobie, introwertyczny mąż, który mu nie pomaga. Serio, biedny Sevcio, no. :-P Ma to, na co zasłużył. Powinien być od Pottera mądrzejszy, a nie jest. Sprawę bransoletki rozwinęłam już mocno w poprzednich odpowiedziach, więc nie będę napychać notki. Zmyślny plan jak najbardziej dotyczy odzyskania Harry'ego, w pokrętny snape'owaty sposób, najgorszy z możliwych, moim skromnym zdaniem. Ale jeśli zadziała, to niech tam. Wypadek wprowadziłam oczywiście celowo, chociaż niekoniecznie po to, by Snape znalazł antidotum. :D Niestety nie mogę powiedzieć po co. :-P Dziękuję za Twój komentarz, był niesamowity!

**Voldemortist** — gdybyś mnie uśmierciła, to musiałabyś sama dokończyć Kamień. Nie, żeby to nie było fajne, ale umyka ten element zaskoczenia, tak fajny, gdy się czyta cudze opowiadania. :P Co do idealnej strategii Snape'a, czy ja wiem, czy ona jest taka idealna? Czy Harry potrzebuje czuć się odrzuconym przez wszystkich? Potrzebuje czuć się zbędnym? Naprawdę ktokolwiek tego potrzebuje? Kiedy ktoś Cię odrzuca, Ty mówisz sobie „a właśnie, że udowodnię Ci, że jestem super?". Możliwe, bo tak postąpiłby Ślizgon. Ale czy Gryfon też? Czy oni nie działają wprost? Otwarcie? Wydaje mi się, że taka otwarta strategia zadziałałaby lepiej, ale to się jeszcze okaże. ;-) Co do bransoletki napisałam wszystko wcześniej i niestety jest to znów kwestia innego postrzegania rzeczywistości przez tych dwóch. Że Snape skaptował sobie Syriusza, Lupina i Granger? A skaptował i to jeszcze nie koniec, tyle że z innymi może nie pójść mu tak łatwo. Ta trójka chciała go polubić: Syriusz, bo czuł się winny, Lupin, bo jest Lupinem, a Granger, bo Snape jest geniuszem. Ale inni… Niektóre odpowiedzi w tym rozdziale. ;-) Kotek jest fajny, szkoda, że martwy. :D Co do reakcji Harry'ego na płacz Lupina: odpowiedź jest zarówno w opisie tej sytuacji, jak i we wszystkim, co wiemy o Harrym. On nie lubi łez, niczyich. A łzy mężczyzny, nieważne czy płakałby Lupin, czy ktokolwiek inny, wprawiają go w zakłopotanie. Do tego Harry nie przepada za dotykaniem ludzi i niezbyt lubi, gdy ludzie dotykają jego. Są wyjątki, ale jest ich niewiele. Tak, to niesamowite, że tyle osób komentuje. Niesamowite i niezwykle motywujące.

**Emizuki26** — dziękuję, że płakałaś. Co za komplement! :-)

**Leeni** — gniew Harry'ego jak najbardziej osłabł. Teraz wszystko rozgrywa się w sferze tego, co Harry myśli o sobie, o swoich wartościach i zasadach, o tym, jak POWINIEN postąpić. To, czego tak naprawdę chce, wydaje mu się mniej istotne od tego, jak uważa, że należy się zachować. Rzeczywiście, MB ma rację, nie wiemy, co zrobił Severus. Nie wiemy czy zgwałcił. Harry tak sądzi, bo Snape coś takiego zasugerował, ale potwierdzenia nie mamy. A nawet gdyby Severus zgwałcił, to nie ma nic dziwnego w tym, że Harry nie widzi jego żalu. Przecież Snape go nie okazuje. Nic nie mówi. Wszystko co wiemy, wynika z jego rozmowy z Hermioną i monologów wewnętrznych. Harry widzi go za to jako zimnego, obojętnego drania, który ma gdzieś to, co się wydarzyło lata temu. Trudno więc Harry'ego nie zrozumieć, że nie ma motywacji do pojednania. Jego mąż okazał się złym facetem, który już go nie chce. To, że Harry ciągle coś do niego czuje niekoniecznie musi wystarczyć do tego, by się pogodzili.

**MB** — gryfońskość jest siłą, która buduje świat. Bez idealizmu do dzisiaj mieszkalibyśmy w moralnych jaskiniach, nawet gdybyśmy dzięki krukońskiemu umysłowi i ślizgońskiej żądzy władzy jakimś cudem polecieli w kosmos. :-P

**Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, zapraszam do kolejnych i do poczytania za dwa tygodnie! ;)**


	25. 102 Pyłki

Uwaga, ogłoszenie parafialne.

Ponieważ walczę z koszmarnym brakiem weny, istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że publikacja kolejnego rozdziału opóźni się. Za wszystkie ciepłe myśli będę Wam bardzo wdzięczna.

Betowała jak zawsze **Kaczalka**, a muzowała **Akame**. :*

**Rozdział 102. Pyłki**

Harry wyciągnął się na kanapie z głową ułożoną na skrzyżowanych ramionach. Niewidzący wzrok wbijał w stosik dokumentów, które czekały na stoliku, aż znajdzie w sobie dość siły, by do nich zajrzeć. Tylko że jemu ani trochę się nie chciało. Wolał rozmyślać. Zabawne, że jeszcze całkiem niedawno uważał myślenie za stratę czasu, który można było przecież wykorzystać na działanie. Teraz jednak myślenie _stało się_ działaniem, a cała jego aktywność zaczynała się i kończyła w głowie. Kwestią wyboru pozostawał jedynie przedmiot rozważań, więc jego wolność polegała obecnie na tym, że mógł myśleć o tym, o czym powinien albo o tym, o czym chciał.

W tej chwili rozmyślał o Snapie. Temat poza jakąkolwiek kategorią, ponieważ ani nie chciał o nim myśleć, ani tym bardziej nie powinien. A jednak kiedy nie uczył się, nie tłumaczył, nie czytał, nie dyskutował i nie wydawał poleceń, myślał o Severusie. I choć wszystkie czynności związane ze szkołą i z „królowaniem" zajmowały mu sporo czasu, to i tak zostawało go wystarczająco, by mógł oddawać się wielogodzinnym spekulacjom i marzeniom na temat swojego męża.

Severus był taki… irytująco enigmatyczny! Harry ze złością zacisnął wargi. Nawet za sto lat nie pojmie, co się dzieje w głowie tego faceta, nawet za milion! Musiałby chyba być wampirem albo jasnowidzem, żeby się dowiedzieć, o co chodziło Snape'owi, bo ten zachowywał się w tak skomplikowany sposób i mówił tak dziwaczne rzeczy, że Harry, nawet gdy bardzo się starał, nie potrafił tego wszystkiego zrozumieć.

Worek galeonów dla geniusza, który wyjaśni, jak można być wobec kogoś kompletnie zimnym i obojętnym i jednocześnie wyrzucić majątek na kupno jakiejś głupiej gazety, żeby o tym kimś źle nie pisała? Takich rzeczy nikt normalny nie robi! Tak samo jak nikt normalny nie spędza długich godzin w towarzystwie człowieka, który go jedynie irytuje. Albo ich treningi… Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, co podczas ćwiczeń dzieje się z partnerem, a mimo to… I wciąż do tego wracali.

Malfoy mógł uważać, że Harry jest głupi, ale aż tak głupi nie był i dość łatwo doszedł do wniosku, że wbrew wszystkiemu, co się ostatnio wydarzyło, Severusowi wciąż na nim zależało. Dziwacznie i pokrętnie, w sposób, który zapewne najkulturalniej dało się określić jako ślizgoński, ale mu zależało. Prawda? Cholera, był zazdrosny! „Nie chodzi o honor, głupi dzieciaku!" Pomijając „głupiego dzieciaka", reszta brzmiała tak…

Och, szlag! A jakie to ma znaczenie, czy był zazdrosny, czy tylko dbał o swój honor? To nie powinno robić Harry'emu żadnej różnicy, czyż nie? Boże, ale robiło. Jaki sens miało udawanie przed samym sobą, że Severus go nie obchodzi, skoro obchodził go najbardziej na świecie?

Harry obrócił głowę i oparł brodę na złączonych dłoniach, tak że teraz miał przed oczyma poręcz kanapy. Żeby się trochę rozproszyć, zaczął bez różdżki transmutować obicie, tworząc na nim skomplikowany geometryczny wzór, za który mąż zapewne by go wykpił. Przecież Snape uwielbiał z niego kpić, właściwie od zawsze. Ostatnio jednak jego drwiny straciły jakby nieco na ostrości. Właśnie teraz, kiedy mógł rozwinąć skrzydła i zostać niekwestionowanym wirtuozem szyderstwa, Severus przestał być aż tak krytyczny. Nie złagodniał ani nic takiego — Merlinie, podobna zmiana pewnie by go zabiła — ale chyba zdecydował, że przez jakiś czas będzie mniej bezwzględny i surowy. Wszyscy przyjaciele Harry'ego na tym korzystali, a on sam śmiał się, że rozpoczął się okres ochronny dla Gryfonów.

Tylko że tak naprawdę to wcale nie było śmieszne. Raczej niepokojące, ponieważ instynkt podpowiadał mu, że wszystko, co Severus ostatnio robił, nie było do końca tym, na co wyglądało, Harry zaś już dawno temu nauczył się ufać swojemu instynktowi. Przez to teraz czuł się jak mysz, która rozgląda się wokół, szukając zagrożeń, nie ma jednak pojęcia, czy za zakrętem czeka na nią kot, czy raczej ser… w pułapce.

A najgorsze, że wbrew swoim lękom Harry chciał zostać złapany — przez kota czy na ser, wszystko jedno, byle tylko ktoś zmusił go do zmiany decyzji. Żeby mógł wrócić do tego, co było między nimi, zanim obejrzeli to koszmarne wspomnienie! Tęsknił tak strasznie za bliskością męża, że w końcu musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, iż jest gotów na wiele ustępstw, byle tylko… Chryste! Czuł się z tym jak śmieć!

Dlaczego Severus nie mógł niczego robić jak normalny człowiek? Czemu nie przyszedł i nie porozmawiał z nim jak z przyjacielem? Przecież byli ze sobą blisko, do diabła! Jedli i spali razem, wspólnie pracowali i prawie… A on nie mógł nawet zwyczajnie przeprosić? Zresztą pal sześć przeprosiny, ale gdyby chociaż wyjaśnił!

Harry poderwał się z kanapy i rozzłoszczony zaczął krążyć po salonie. Nie! Snape nigdy nie powie niczego wprost, zawsze będzie kręcił i unosił do góry tę swoją cholerną, pieprzoną brew, która doprowadzała Harry'ego do obłędu! Co za drań! Prędzej kupi „Proroka" niż powie „Przepraszam", prędzej kupi wszystkich jego przyjaciół i znajomych niż wydusi z siebie „Przykro mi, Harry"! Jakby wszystko dało się kupić!

Boże, powinien czym prędzej przestać o tym myśleć, bo moc znów zaczynała wymykać mu się spod kontroli. Oddychać i zmienić tor myśli, oddychać i zmienić… Dumbledore byłby z niego dumny — ostatnio już w ogóle nie tracił nad sobą panowania. Teraz też nie zdenerwowałby się tak łatwo, gdyby nie czekający go dzisiaj trening. Od rana o nim myślał i marzył, a jego hormony szalały. Na gacie Merlina, musiał się skupić na czymś innym, i to natychmiast!

Jego zdesperowane spojrzenie padło na szkatułkę z naszyjnikiem od Aventine'a. Wziął ją do ręki, przypominając sobie, że na stoliku wśród innych dokumentów czeka najnowszy raport wampira. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i z pudełeczkiem w dłoni wrócił na kanapę. Wyciągnął cacko i zaczął obracać je w palcach, a stalowe oko migotało w świetle ognia płonącego w kominku i emitowało słabe fale magii, która wydawała się Harry'emu jednocześnie obca i znajoma.

Piękna rzecz. I bardzo droga, jeśli wierzyć Hermionie.

„Czy pamiętasz o prezencie ode mnie?", regularnie co trzy dni pytał wampir w listach załączanych do raportów z zadań, jakie realizował wspólnie z Lucjuszem Malfoyem i Maartenem Bilderdijkiem. Harry jednak nigdy na to pytanie nie odpowiedział, ponieważ musiałby się przyznać, że nie pamiętał. Gdy tylko kończył czytać raport, zapominał o błyskotce, jakby ktoś rzucał na niego Obliviate. Teraz jednak wpatrywał się w klejnot z fascynacją i zastanawiał nad mężczyzną, od którego go otrzymał.

Aventine przy bliższym poznaniu okazał się dokładnie tak niezwykły, jak można się było spodziewać po przywódcy wampirów. Jednak im więcej Harry o nim wiedział, tym lepiej rozumiał, że akurat ten mężczyzna i tak byłby kimś ważnym, nawet gdyby nie zmieniono go w wampira. Wielkość miał wpisaną w geny, zupełnie jak czarne włosy i szczupłe dłonie. Nieważne, jak niedorzecznie by to nie brzmiało, jego charyzmie uległ nawet Lucjusz Malfoy i choć Harry wiedział dużo wcześniej, że ci dwaj będą w końcu ściśle ze sobą współpracować, to ostatecznie rezultaty ich wysiłków zaskoczyły nawet jego.

Trzon grupy stanowili Aventine, Malfoy i Bilderdijk. Zdumiewające połączenie charakterów, jeśli się nad tym głębiej zastanowić. Skryty wampir ze swoim idealizmem, chorobliwie ambitny, wyniosły arystokrata i bez przerwy uśmiechnięty wieczny chłopiec z nieprzyzwoicie bogatej rodziny o dziennikarskich korzeniach tak rozgałęzionych, że jakieś powiązania dałoby się zapewne wytropić w każdej większej gazecie świata. Różnili się osobowościami, ale więcej ich łączyło niż dzieliło, każdy z nich należał bowiem do elity czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa. Dla zwykłego człowieka byli jak mieszkańcy planety, o której wiadomo, że istnieje, ale mało kto widział ją osobiście, a jeszcze mniej osób rozumie panujące tam prawa. Oni jednak znali je i interpretowali bez wysiłku, jakby znajomość tajemnego języka, którym porozumiewał się establishment* wyssali z mlekiem matek. _Co pewnie było prawdą_, pomyślał Harry sarkastycznie. Mówili tak samo, myśleli tak samo, a do tego posiadali pewne wspólne cechy, które od razu wyróżniały ich z tłumu — irytującą pewność siebie i poczucie wyższości, potężną magiczna moc, dobre pochodzenie oraz pieniądze, otwierające im zamknięte drzwi już od tak dawna, że wszyscy trzej zdążyli zapomnieć, jak to jest nie móc osiągnąć tego, czego się chce.

Razem stanowili zespół o porażającej wręcz skuteczności, co z łatwością dało się wywnioskować z raportów, jakie Harry regularnie od nich otrzymywał.

Z jakiegoś powodu do ich grupy dołączyła również Nikotris, ofiarowując Malfoyowi gościnę w swoim pałacu w Kairze, a Lucjusz wykorzystał to najlepiej, jak potrafił i założył w nim tymczasową kwaterę główną. Mieszkał tam i stamtąd koordynował wszelkie działania. I to dopiero było dziwne! Dziwniejsze nawet niż jego współpraca z wampirem. Bo niby co miała z tym wszystkim wspólnego faraon Egiptu? Jak dobrze i od jak dawna ta para się znała i co ich łączyło? Nawet Harry rozumiał, że pozycja dziewczyny była za wysoka i zbyt wyeksponowana, by ktoś taki jak Lucjusz mógł traktować ją jak przelotny kaprys. A w jakieś głębsze uczucie Harry nie był w stanie uwierzyć, nie w przypadku Malfoya. Musiało chodzić o coś innego, coś związanego z tymi sprawami czystokrwistych, których on sam nie pojmował i nigdy nie pojmie. Snape pewnie świetnie wszystko rozumiał, jednak Harry nie chciał po raz kolejny wykazać się ignorancją, więc nie było mowy, żeby go o to zapytał.

Cała grupa ciężko pracowała, by ponownie, i to w rozsądnym czasie, wprowadzić wampiry do świata czarodziejów. Malfoy pamiętał też o wilkołakach, choć żaden ich reprezentant nie brał udziału w spotkaniach zespołu. Powinien to robić Lupin, lecz, cóż, nie robił… W zamian spędzał długie godziny przy łóżku Syriusza, siedząc tam w zupełnym bezruchu z martwym wyrazem twarzy, myślami błądząc tak daleko, że czasami trudno było przywołać go z powrotem. Harry nie mógł mieć mu tego za złe, ale… Nie, po prostu nie mógł mieć do niego żalu.

Ani Aventine, ani Malfoy nigdy nie poruszali w raportach tematu Lupina, choć o wilkołakach pisali całkiem sporo — Lucjusz najwyraźniej poważnie potraktował swoje słowo i był zdecydowany wspierać obie mroczne społeczności, nie faworyzując żadnej z nich. Jak na razie prace zespołu koncentrowały się na zagadnieniach legislacyjnych, kluczowych i najbardziej palących, ponieważ trzeba było się z nimi uporać jeszcze przed jesiennymi wyborami, kiedy to wampiry i wilkołaki po raz pierwszy od wieków miały znów wziąć udział w głosowaniu. Najpierw wydawało się, że grupa Malfoya stanęła przed granitową prawodawczą ścianą, przez którą z pozoru nie sposób było przebić się inaczej, niż używając solidnej porcji legislacyjnego Confringo, a może nawet jednej Bombardy. Malfoy jednak nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie próbował najpierw innych metod, bardziej finezyjnych, jak je określał. Zaprzągł do roboty jurystów i historyków i zamiast wysadzać pozornie gładką ścianę za pomocą potężnego królewskiego edyktu, zabrał się za jej rozmontowywanie, posługując się w tym celu precedensami i kruczkami prawnymi, na które inni nie zwróciliby nawet uwagi.

Jak dotąd uporał się ze statusem wilkołaków, odwołując się do starożytnego i dawno zapomnianego prawa mówiącego o tym, że czarodziej nie może utracić praw obywatelskich, o ile wcześniej nie utraci swojej magii. „Wilkołaki jej przecież nie tracą, więc na jakiej podstawie, na Merlina, można pozbawiać je praw obywatelskich?", perorował Lucjusz na łamach rozmaitych dzienników, podpisując się pod artykułami jako Trybun Ludowy (co, swoją drogą, okropnie śmieszyło Snape'a). Ustawa o rejestracji wilkołaków stała się dzięki jego wystąpieniom przedmiotem burzliwej debaty i jej zmiana była kwestią zaledwie kilku tygodni.

Następnie Malfoy wziął się za listę szczególnie niebezpiecznych zwierząt, na której wampiry zajmowały jedną z najwyższych pozycji. Do zagadnienia podszedł znów od tyłu, koncentrując się na definicji magicznego zwierzęcia, którym — jak twierdził — nie był żaden wampir. Raz usunąwszy je ze spisu, mógłby zabrać się za odzyskanie dla nich pełnych praw obywatelskich, więc nie szczędził kąśliwych słów tym, którzy mu stawali na drodze.

_Pomiędzy zwierzęciem a magiczną istotą jest taka różnica, jak pomiędzy czarodziejem a gumochłonem, co rozumie każdy, kto tą istotą magiczną jest. Pozostali powinni skoncentrować się na rozwijaniu tych żałosnych imitacji mózgów, jakie noszą gdzieś w czeluściach mrocznych przestrzeni za oczyma, żeby pustka przebijająca w ich skretyniałym spojrzeniu nie była aż tak oczywista_ — napisał w felietonie zatytułowanym „O buraczanych naukowcach".

Lista niebezpiecznych zwierząt została opublikowana na łamach prasy już następnego dnia i przy okazji wyszło na jaw, że znajdują się na niej również sklątki tylnowybuchowe. Co za kompromitacja! Bardzo udane karykatury, ukazujące sklątki z wampirzymi zębami skradające się za Amelią Bones, nie opuszczały stronic gazet przez prawie tydzień, a Trybun Ludowy w krótkim czasie stał się ulubieńcem publiki, bo korzystając ze swojej anonimowości, bez oporów obrażał wszystkich po kolei. Dla czytelników przywykłych do cenzury było niepojęte, jak mógł bez problemu publikować swoje artykuły w tak wielu czasopismach, jednak Harry wiedział, że to zasługa długich rąk Bilderdijka.

Każdy z członków zespołu posiadał unikalne umiejętności i doświadczenie, którymi teraz dzielił się z innymi, by grupa mogła osiągnąć cel. Malfoy okazał się niekwestionowanym mistrzem manipulacji. Nie było takich kruczków prawnych, których — jako bywalec ministerialnych kuluarów — nie potrafiłby wytropić i zneutralizować albo najzwyczajniej w świecie obejść. Z kolei Aventine używał swoich wpływów w świecie mrocznych istot i raz za razem przekazywał Malfoyowi olbrzymie sumy pieniędzy, Bilderdijk zaś wykorzystywał kontakty w mediach, które jego rodzina wypracowała przez lata, by nagłaśniać to, co nagłośnione zostać powinno i wyciszać resztę. I tak to się kręciło.

Malfoy, niezależnie od Aventine'a, przedstawiał Harry'emu własne raporty, co było o tyle dobre, że jeśli któryś z mężczyzn jakieś wydarzenie uznawał za mniej istotne i pomijał, to drugi zazwyczaj o nim informował, dzięki czemu Harry zyskiwał kompletny obraz ich uzupełniających się działań.

Interesujące, że Malfoy z uporem obstawał przy legalnych — choć może nie zawsze uczciwych — metodach zmiany prawa, a uzasadnienie, jakie podał, mówiło wszystko o tym, jakim był człowiekiem. Bo nie chodziło mu oczywiście o samą legalność, a o to, by za jakiś czas nie dało się uzyskanych zmian podważyć. Rozwiązania siłowe w rodzaju nakazów wydawanych przez króla mogły zostać zinterpretowane na sto sposobów i w końcu odrzucone. Może nie za życia Pottera, ale Malfoy nie patrzył w perspektywie stulecia. Oczekiwał, że rozwiązanie, którego był autorem, przetrwa co najmniej tysiąc lat. Takie podejście — nieważne jak bardzo było megalomańskie — wydawało się Harry'emu w porządku, bo niezbyt mu się uśmiechało stać się znanym jako ten, który wywrócił czarodziejskie ustawodawstwo do góry nogami. Wolał uciekać się do osobistego ingerowania w prawo tylko w sytuacjach podbramkowych. Ciągle jeszcze czuł się nieswojo na myśl o wydawaniu królewskich edyktów.

— Po diabła bierzesz to do ręki? — Harry drgnął, gdy usłyszał warknięcie męża, który jak zwykle bezszelestnie pojawił się za jego plecami.

— Słucham? — zdumiał się. Severus ostatnio bardzo dbał o poprawność ich kontaktów, więc niespodziewana nuta wrogości w jego głosie bardzo Harry'ego zaskoczyła.

— Pytam, po co bawisz się tym czymś?

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli kiedyś pojmie, co dzieje się w głowie Snape'a, wystąpi do ministerstwa o Medal Merlina Pierwszej Klasy za specjalne uzdolnienia personalne. Dla siebie, rzecz jasna.

— Jest ładny. A poza tym Aventine chciałby, żebym go nosił.

Snape prychnął w najbardziej zjadliwy ze zjadliwych sposobów.

— Jestem pewien, że by chciał. A ty, skoro już pozbyłeś się mojej bransoletki, postanowiłeś spełnić jego marzenia?

— A co ma do tego twoja bransoletka? — zapytał Harry, czując, że jego irytacja wzrasta. Wziął głęboki oddech. — Skoro był tak uprzejmy, żeby ofiarować mi coś równie cennego, dlaczego miałbym tego nie nosić? Hermiona mówiła, że to cacko jest wyjątkowe.

— Doprawdy? — wysyczał Severus. — A czy wspomniała też, że kiedy już zgodzisz się na konkury, będziemy mieć tu niezły bigos? Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ciągle jeszcze jesteś poślubiony innemu?

— Co takiego? — wykrzyknął zszokowany Harry.

— Powiedziałem, że ciągle jesteś poślubiony innemu mężczyźnie. Chyba nie zamierzasz tego negować? — warknął Snape, wyraźnie na granicy furii.

— Jakie konkury? Oszalałeś? To tylko naszyjnik!

— Tylko naszyjnik? — Severus zmrużył oczy. — Tylko. Naszyjnik. A moja bransoletka była, twoim zdaniem, „tylko bransoletką"?

Harry spoglądał na wściekłego męża i powoli wszystko, czego dotąd nie pojmował, zaczęło stawać się bardziej zrozumiałe. Do pewnego stopnia przynajmniej. Reakcja Dumbledore'a na wiadomość o prezencie od Aventine'a. Słowa Severusa: „Skoro deklaracje mamy już za sobą...". Więc on tak to zrozumiał... Ale czemu Hermiona nic o tym nie wspomniała?

— Nie miałem pojęcia! — oświadczył gwałtownie i bez zastanowienia. — Dlaczego niby naszyjnik... A bransoletka?

Severus przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem.

— O czym nie miałeś pojęcia? O bransoletce?

— O niczym! O konkurach. I dalej nic nie rozumiem!

Snape obszedł kanapę i oparł się o kominek naprzeciwko Harry'ego.

— Odłóż to — zażądał, a Harry bez wahania wykonał polecenie, chowając naszyjnik do pudełka. Severus potarł czoło, wyraźnie zirytowany. — Biżuteria jest kwestią prywatną. Chyba zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę?

— Jaką prywatną? Mugole dają sobie różne błyskotki przy każdej okazji. Wuj dostał kiedyś z pracy zegarek z wygrawerowanym napisem, rzekomo złoty. A ciotka Marge na każde święta dawała mu spinki do koszul! — Harry czuł, że się tłumaczy, ale co innego miałby teraz zrobić? Snape nie mógł przecież myśleć... Szlag!

— Mugole może tak postępują, ale nie czarodzieje. Nie dajemy biżuterii obcym, chyba że liczymy na to, że tymi obcymi być przestaną. Tylko najbliżsi: rodzina, kochankowie, wyjątkowi przyjaciele, wyłącznie takie osoby można obdarowywać kosztownościami. — Severus pokręcił głową. — I kiedy Aventine dał ci ten naszyjnik, uznałeś... że po co właściwie to zrobił?

— A skąd mam niby wiedzieć? Z szacunku? Żebym o nim pamiętał?

— Z pewnością! — prychnął Snape. — Nie! Dał ci go jako deklarację. Jeśli zaczniesz go nosić, to będzie tak, jakbyś się zgodził, by o ciebie zabiegał. A dla mnie to wyzwanie, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy założysz to cholerstwo na szyję. Więc bądź łaskaw nie robić tego, dopóki... — potrząsnął głową.

— Więc o to mu chodziło, gdy pytał... — wyszeptał Harry, bardziej do siebie niż do męża.

— Gdy o co pytał?

— Czy ci się podobał naszyjnik. Ja mu powiedziałem, że nie wiem, bo o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. I dyrektor mi kazał... A ja zapomniałem, bo potem... — Odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał rozmawiać o wspomnieniu Malfoya. Całkiem nieźle wychodziło mu ostatnio unikanie jakichkolwiek myśli na ten temat. — Patrzył na mnie wtedy tak dziwnie.

— Założę się, że tak. Przyjąłeś jego prezent, ale go nie nosiłeś. Musiał zachodzić w głowę, co kombinujesz. Diabli wiedzą, jakie fantastyczne domysły zaczął snuć, gdy rozeszły się plotki o unieważnieniu.

— Powinienem mu go odesłać?

— To zależy, czy zamierzasz go przyjąć. Jako konkurenta. Kiedy w końcu staniesz się wolny, świat oszaleje i będziesz miał tu całe procesje. Co znaczy wówczas jeden mały wampir?

Severus wykrzywił się szyderczo, a Harry poczuł ukłucie, jak zawsze, gdy mąż mówił o ich przyszłości tak beznamiętnie. O tej przyszłości, w której mieli żyć osobno. Był głupi sądząc, że Snape'owi zależy. Nic go to nie obchodziło!

— Więc się nad tym zastanowię — burknął zirytowany.

Severus zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem.

— Dzisiaj kawałek o Atlantydzie? — zapytał.

Harry kiwnął głową i sięgnął po siódmą Księgę Slytherina, którą miał zacząć tłumaczyć. Najwyraźniej rozmowa dobiegła końca.

~O~

— Nie znalazłem niczego, co przypominałoby śmieć — powiedział Harry do Dumbledore'a nazajutrz po rozmowie ze Snape'em na temat naszyjnika. — Nie sądzę, żeby coś takiego w ogóle było w naszych komnatach.

— Nie wątpię — zgodził się dyrektor z nieznacznym uśmieszkiem, który Harry nauczył się już interpretować jako zapowiedź złośliwości. — Nie uwierzysz, jak łatwo wyprowadzić Severusa z równowagi, gdy wręczy mu się stary but albo pękniętą doniczkę. A już przedmioty wydające dźwięki... — Dumbledore mrugnął porozumiewawczo.

— Robi pan to specjalnie?

— Cóż... Troszeczkę? Oczywiście jestem też zwolennikiem dbania o środowisko, wtórnego wykorzystywania surowców i tak dalej. Ale jeśli przy okazji mogę się odrobinę zabawić, to czy ktokolwiek mógłby mieć do mnie o to pretensję?

— Na pewno nie ja — mruknął Harry pod nosem. Zbyt często kusiło go, by zrobić coś podobnego, aby miał nie rozumieć dyrektorskich pobudek. — Przyniosłem coś, co mógłbym wykorzystać, ale to jest dla mnie ważne i nie chciałbym, żeby po wszystkim rozpuściło się albo zniknęło.

Dumbledore uspokajająco machnął ręką.

— Bez obaw. Nie ma znaczenia, jaki przedmiot uczynimy świstoklikiem. Czasem nawet lepiej, jeśli jest to coś, czego nie mamy ochoty wyrzucić od razu po użyciu. Niewielki, ładny przedmiot codziennego użytku, aktywowany hasłem, a nie nastawiony na czas...

— Do wielokrotnego wykorzystania?

— Otóż to.

Harry kiwnął głową i z kieszeni wyciągnął zawieszony na złotym łańcuszku fioletowy kamień. Dumbledore przyjrzał mu się uważnie, zanim się odezwał.

— Wygląda znajomo.

— Przypuszczam, że tak.

— Czy ostatnio nie był głową jakiegoś zwierzątka?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i tylko leciutko się zarumienił. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wyjaśniać dyrektorowi swoich posunięć.

— Nada się? — zapytał.

— Oczywiście — potwierdził stary czarodziej i już bez dodatkowego komentarza pokazał Harry'emu, by położył błyskotkę na stole, tuż obok pogniecionej plastikowej butelki po wodzie mineralnej, którą sam przed chwilą tam umieścił. — Świstokliki trudno jest skonstruować nie dlatego, że zaklęcie jest skomplikowane, ale dlatego, że nasze prawo nie pozwala tworzyć ich ot tak sobie. Z jakiegoś powodu ministerstwo lubi wiedzieć, że takie przedmioty powstają, w czyim są posiadaniu i gdzie prowadzą.

— To strasznie wścibskie.

— Trochę tak. My na szczęście nie musimy występować o stosowne licencje, ponieważ sami je sobie przyznamy.

— Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że nie mam zamiaru nigdzie zgłaszać tego świstoklika?

Dyrektor kiwnął głową.

— Jak wiesz z lekcji z profesorem Flitwickiem, formuła zaklęcia brzmi _portus_. Kiedy tworzymy świstoklik na hasło, rozszerzamy formułę o brzmienie tego hasła oraz miejsce docelowe. Na przykład tak: _portus Fawkes kuchnia w Hogwarcie_ — wygłosił Dumbledore, stukając różdżką w butelkę. — Teraz, kiedy dotknę butelki i wypowiem hasło „Fawkes", przeniosę się prosto do kuchni.

— Śmiesznie proste — stwierdził Harry, zaskoczony.

— Prawda? To co? Spróbujesz?

— Za chwilę. Panie profesorze...

— Tak, mój drogi?

— Kruki wróciły.

Dyrektor zmierzył Harry'ego długim spojrzeniem.

— Dawno?

— Dwa tygodnie temu.

— Czy przekazują coś... szczególnego?

— Nic, co bym rozumiał. Jedynie: „przyszłość jest wspólna". W życiu nie słyszałem niczego równie ogólnego. Przypuszczam, że mówią coś jeszcze, ale nie potrafię tego zrozumieć. Strasznie mnie to frustruje, bo czuję się jak wtedy! To się zbliżało, a ja nic nie pojmowałem. I dopiero, gdy było za późno...

— Nie było za późno. Okazało się w sam raz.

— Więc sądzi pan, że powinienem po prostu czekać?

Dumbledore skinął głową.

— Miej otwarty umysł, ale zaufaj swojemu przeznaczeniu, Harry. Wierzę, że ono cię poprowadzi.

Harry spojrzał na fioletowy kamień spoczywający przed nim na blacie. Ciągle dało się na nim dostrzec maleńkie wgłębienia w miejscach, w których osadzone zostały czarne kuleczki. Teraz ich nie było. Leżały w szufladzie jego biurka razem z resztą wężowego ciałka.

— Więc _portus, hasło i miejsce docelowe_? — zapytał.

— Tak. Dokładnie w tej kolejności — potwierdził dyrektor.

~O~

— Harry! Harry! Jesteś tam?

Dobiegający z kominka głos Hermiony stłumiony był przez drzwi i warstwę barier zamykających, ale i tak wprawił Harry'ego w stan bliski panice. Dlaczego, do diabła, wybrała sobie akurat ten moment, żeby go nagabywać? Błyskawicznie podciągnął spodnie, dziękując wszystkim bogom, że jego erekcja nie wytrzymała konfrontacji z jej przenikliwym głosem i zanikła. Przeturlał się na łóżku, chwytając książkę, którą chwilę wcześniej z takim zainteresowaniem studiował i szybko wrzucił ją do szuflady szafki nocnej. Nerwowo wygładził na sobie ubrania i wziął kilka głębokich wdechów, żeby się uspokoić.

„Być gejem. Przewodnik po seksie dla zakochanych czarodziejów" stał się w ostatnim czasie najczęściej czytaną przez niego książką. Może obok Ksiąg Jasności, ale ich nie badał przecież z własnego wyboru, więc to się jakby nie liczyło. Prawdę mówiąc, podręcznik o seksie znał już niemal na pamięć. Gdyby poświęcał tyle samo uwagi nauce eliksirów, co analizowaniu najdrobniejszych szczegółów przedstawionych na kolorowych, ruchomych zdjęciach, Severus nie mógłby mieć do niego żadnych pretensji. Tyle że eliksiry w ogóle go nie interesowały, a to, co znalazł w „Być gejem" i owszem. Bardzo.

Sięgnął po szatę szkolną, którą wcześniej zrzucił, żeby czuć się swobodniej i zaczął ją powoli zakładać, wspominając przy tym początek swojej seksualnej edukacji. Miał on miejsce czwartego dnia po incydencie z kotem. Sny o Snapie nękały go wówczas każdej nocy, sprawiając, że budził się przepełniony przytłaczającym poczuciem winy i wstrętem do samego siebie. I zawsze klejący. Nie dało się tak żyć — nie na dłuższą metę.

Naukę zaczął jak należy, od „Dojrzewania dla opornych", gdzie z każdej strony nie wyskakiwały na niego erotyczne obrazki. Chociaż kiedy dotarł do części „Narządy płciowe — budowa i funkcjonowanie", znajdując tam szczegółowy rysunek szeroko rozwartych męskich ud, doznał wzwodu, z którym w żaden sposób nie mógł się uporać i w końcu, pokonany, rozwiązał problem szybko i radykalnie za pomocą własnej ręki. Czuł się potem straszliwie upokorzony, ale wytrzymał zaledwie jeden dzień i znów sięgnął po książkę. W spisie treści wyszukał rozdział dotyczący masturbacji i z duszą na ramieniu, spodziewając się najgorszego, zaczął czytać.

_Terminem masturbacja określamy pieszczenie własnych narządów płciowych w celu uzyskania satysfakcji seksualnej (orgazmu). Masturbacji oddają się zarówno mężczyźni, jak i kobiety niezależnie od wieku, choć najczęściej jest ona postrzegana jako zastępcza forma aktywności seksualnej, właściwa szczególnie okresowi dojrzewania lub okolicznościom życiowym wykluczającym podejmowanie normalnych stosunków seksualnych z drugą osobą (więzienie lub inna forma izolacji, choroba). __  
__Nie wszyscy ludzie uprawiają masturbację, jednak badania naukowe wskazują, że oddaje się jej aż 95% mężczyzn oraz 89% kobiet._

Szok, jakiego Harry doznał, gdy przeczytał wyniki badań, mógł się równać chyba tylko z tym, który przeżył na wiadomość, iż próbuje go zabić szalony czarnoksiężnik.

W porządku, Ron z pewnością polerował różdżkę. Ciężko było tego nie wiedzieć, jeśli mieszkało się z nim w jednym dormitorium przez pięć lat. I Dean też się ze sobą zabawiał, tak samo zresztą jak Seamus. Co do Neville'a Harry nie miał pewności, ale może po prostu należał on do tych pozostałych pięciu procent? Jednak czy inni też to robili? Colin Creevey i Terry Boot? Dumbledore? O Boże! A Flitwick? Słodki Merlinie, zbyt straszne, by o tym myśleć. Ale przecież wszyscy oni nie mogli należeć do tej części ludzkości, która się nie masturbowała. Gdy wtedy o tym pomyślał, dotarło do niego, że Hermiona… och… ona na pewno… Nie! Zdecydowanie nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie potrafił nawet spokojnie obejrzeć na obrazku kobiecych narządów, więc tym bardziej nie zamierzał sobie wyobrażać, do czego można je wykorzystać! Gdyby choć przez chwilę pomyślał o Hermionie w TYM kontekście, już nigdy nie mógłby spojrzeć jej w oczy bez zażenowania. Otrząsnął się z lekkim obrzydzeniem.

_Masturbowanie się jest postępowaniem zupełnie naturalnym i zdrowym. Warto byś o tym pamiętał zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy zetkniesz się z przejawami pewnych uprzedzeń i przesądów. Choć dzisiaj wydaje się to śmieszne i absurdalne, w dawnych czasach wierzono, że masturbacja jest przyczyną takich schorzeń jak ślepota czy szaleństwo. Onanizującą się młodzież straszono też włosami wyrastającymi na dłoniach, paskudnymi brodawkami, rozmiękczeniem mózgu i innymi straszliwymi albo tylko nieprzyjemnymi konsekwencjami. Tego typu wpajane przez wieki obawy niełatwo wykorzenić, więc i dzisiaj można się jeszcze zetknąć z negatywnym podejściem ludzi do masturbacji. Ważne byś zdawał sobie sprawę, skąd się ono bierze i nie traktował go poważnie. Masturbacja nie jest grzechem ani zboczeniem! Zapamiętaj to!_

Odłożył wtedy książkę na kilka minut i położył się na wznak, wpatrując w sufit niewidzącym wzrokiem. Myślami był daleko stąd, w przedpokoju domu przy Privet Drive numer cztery. Na jego plecy i pośladki znów spadały bolesne razy drewnianej kuchennej łyżki, a do uszu docierał zduszony łzami szept Petunii. Jego dziesięcioletnia wersja kuliła się w sobie, szlochając rozpaczliwie i próbując zrozumieć, co zrobił Dudley, czemu to było takie złe i dlaczego to on dostawał za to baty.

Wydarzenie okazało się fundamentalne dla sposobu, w jaki myślał o seksie, co uświadomił sobie dopiero teraz. Tym jednym aktem przemocy udało się ciotce wpoić w niego przekonanie, że ciało i seks są brudne i złe, a dotykanie samego siebie jest najgorsze ze wszystkiego. Jakie to miało znaczenie dla jego erotycznego dojrzewania? Nie mogło nie mieć żadnego, ale nie miał pewności, na czym dokładnie polegał problem. Byłoby wygodnie uznać, że oto odnalazł powód, dla którego do niedawna nie odczuwał większego zainteresowania seksem, jednak wątpił, by chodziło właśnie o to. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby wcześniej odsuwał od siebie jakieś fantazje, bo zwyczajnie ich nie miał. Dopiero ostatnio… przy Severusie… Więc to nie wina ciotki, że się wcześniej seksem nie interesował. Ale może to jej wina, że gdy w końcu w jego umyśle pojawiły się obrazy i pragnienia, nie potrafił ich zaakceptować?

Obrócił się na brzuch i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Wychowanie przez Dursleyów odbijało mu się czkawką w najmniej spodziewanych okolicznościach. Pieprzona ciotka i jej głupie, zaściankowe poglądy! Na gacie Godryka, jednoczesna myśl o seksie i Petunii Dursley powinna zostać zabroniona przez prawo! Fuj, co za wizja. Ale przecież nie była wiatropylna, nie? Jakoś zaszła w ciążę i urodziła tego swojego synalka, który kilkanaście lat później miał kolekcję kaset porno większą niż osiedlowa wypożyczalnia! Niby jak ona to godziła w tej swojej kołtuńskiej głowie?

I nagle to do niego dotarło. Aż usiadł z wrażenia. Jasne! To dlatego stłukła jego, a nie Dudleya! Bo choć sama miała jakiś problem z seksem, to nie była wcale głupia i nie chciała skrzywdzić syna wpajaniem mu swoich lęków. Wolała wyładować je na Harrym. Dzięki temu Dudley miał swój mały erotyczny raj, a Harry'emu dostał się wstręt do siebie i własnego ciała. Merlinie, czasami żałował, że jednak tej baby nie przeklął!

Tamtego dnia z całą premedytacją ułożył się wygodnie na plecach, zamknął oczy i z zakamarków pamięci przywołał rycinę z książki: obraz rozłożonych ud i tego wszystkiego, co się pomiędzy nimi znajdowało. A później zsunął lekko majtki i zaczął się dotykać, na złość Petunii, jakby tym postępowaniem mógł dać jej do zrozumienia, ile dla niego znaczą jej słowa. Gdy dochodził, bardzo szybko i bardzo gwałtownie, już wcale nie pamiętał o ciotce, a przed oczami zamiast rysunku miał ciało prawdziwego mężczyzny — szczupłego, bladego, ze sporym wyposażeniem wyłaniającym się spomiędzy gęstwiny ciemnych, kręconych włosów.

Po wszystkim miał wrażenie, że poczucie winy znów próbuje przejąć nad nim kontrolę, ale nie pozwolił na to, choć odepchnąć je od siebie nie było wcale łatwo. Słowo „dziwoląg" bez przerwy usiłowało wypłynąć na powierzchnię jego umysłu, a zaraz za nim pojawiało się drugie: „zboczeniec". Przez chwilę miał niemal pewność, że go pokonają, wtedy jednak uratowała go leżąca obok książka i tamto wytłuszczone, stanowcze „Zapamiętaj to!". Bo jeśli miał w coś wierzyć i czemuś zaufać, to wolał, by tym czymś były badania i opinie naukowców, a nie słowa ciotki.

Po tamtym dniu nie od razu wszystko stało się łatwe — nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ale łatwiejsze. Trochę. Na tyle, że z niewielkimi rumieńcami, ale i wściekłym głodem wiedzy zapadł się pomiędzy strony „Dojrzewania dla opornych", gdzie oprócz informacji o budowie prącia i o masturbacji znalazł też dane na temat homoseksualizmu, zmaz nocnych oraz snów i fantazji erotycznych. Wszystko, co dotąd uznawał za wstydliwe, nagle podano mu na talerzu, przetworzone naukowo i oczyszczone z jakichkolwiek, choćby najmniejszych, naleciałości moralnych. Jakby seks był taką samą funkcją organizmu jak jedzenie albo oddychanie. Harry gdzieś pod skórą czuł, że to nie do końca prawda, ale teraz, właśnie w tym momencie, gdy dopiero wchłaniał w siebie wiedzę, takie podejście bardzo mu pomagało. Był zmęczony i nie chciał się już dłużej zastanawiać, czy to, że codziennie ranno budzi się lepki od spermy, bo śnił mu się mąż, to dobrze czy też źle. Wolał uznać polucje za fakt medyczny i skupić się na czymś innym.

Przez jakiś czas to działało. Dokładnie przez trzy dni. Seks przestał być problemem, więc Harry czuł się świetnie, mogąc spokojnie pracować, uczyć się i poświęcać wolne od napięcia godziny swojemu chrzestnemu ojcu. Myśli o Severusie nie nękały go już w dzień, pojawiając się tylko w snach i to mu wystarczało. A potem nagle coś w nim przeskoczyło i to było… to było… straszne. Jego penis znów zaczął żyć własnym życiem, a fantazje o Snapie prawie go nie opuszczały. Było zupełnie tak jak wtedy, gdy ocknął się przywołany jego mocą. Jak wtedy, gdy skończyli na macie w Pokoju Życzeń. I to naprawdę było okropne, bo o ile wcześniej nękał go tylko wstyd, to teraz zaczęło go też dręczyć obrzydzenie do samego siebie.

Przez bardzo krótki czas próbował walczyć z fantazjami i pociągiem, który uważał za zupełnie niewłaściwy, jednak przegrywał każdą jedną bitwę, kończąc swoje zmagania klęską w łazience albo na łóżku. Nie miał już żadnych oporów przed rozładowywaniem się — i dzięki Bogu, bo inaczej nie obyłoby się bez kolejnych awantur — ale sam ze sobą czuł się coraz gorzej. I wtedy znów uratowało go „Dojrzewanie dla opornych". A właściwie krótki fragment, który pozwolił mu przestać zmagać się ze sobą i pogodzić ze sprawami, na które nie miał wpływu. Zaznaczył ten kawałek na zielono i czasem do niego wracał, ale rzadko, bo od ciągłego powtarzania znał już każde słowo na pamięć:

_Fantazjowanie o czymś nie jest równoznaczne z chęcią zrobienia tego w rzeczywistości. Podczas masturbacji ludzie wyobrażają sobie różne rzeczy, czasami bardzo złe w potocznym rozumieniu, jednak to wcale nie oznacza, że w prawdziwym życiu chcieliby swoje fantazje zrealizować._

Tyle mu wystarczyło. Zupełnie odpuścił i dał swojej wyobraźni pozwolenie na wybryki, a ta zaczęła skwapliwie z niego korzystać. Ani się obejrzał, a jego rojenia stały się bardzo szczegółowe, barwne i pełne takich detali jak zapach skóry w zgięciu szyi czy niski szept wibrujący mu na karku, gdy wyobrażał sobie, że Severus napiera na niego od tyłu. Trochę za późno zorientował się, że nie można całkiem bezkarnie hasać sobie po błoniach swoich erotycznych marzeń, a dotarło to do niego w pełni, gdy po lekcji eliksirów podszedł do Snape'a i prawie go dotknął. Chciał tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. W tamtym krótkim, ale przerażającym momencie uświadomił sobie, że jego fantazje o mężu nie mieszczą się w kategorii „nie do zrealizowania". Jak najbardziej mógł je zrealizować i nikt nie miałby mu tego za złe. Tylko on sam. Merlinie, jak szybko wtedy uciekał, tak szybko, że Hermiona nie mogła za nim nadążyć! Jeszcze tego samego dnia zażądał od męża wznowienia treningów. Musiał, inaczej po prostu by oszalał albo zrobiłby coś całkowicie nieobliczalnego.

Nie rozumiał tego, co się z nim działo. Jak można czuć do kogoś wstręt i jednocześnie go pożądać? Jednak jemu świetnie wychodziło łączenie obu tych emocji, jakby cierpiał na jakąś odmianę schizofrenii. Gdy ćwiczyli, raz za razem miał ochotę wbić palce w ramiona Snape'a albo zęby w jego bark, tak mocno aż popłynęłaby krew. Na samą myśl drgały mu biodra i miał wrażenie, że eksploduje sam z siebie, bez jednego dotknięcia, nawet bez otarcia. Z treningu na trening robił się coraz śmielszy i pozwalał sobie na więcej, doprowadzając się na skraj wytrzymałości i czekał na to, co uczyni Severus, bo on też nie pozostawał obojętny. Harry chciał, żeby coś zrobił. Cokolwiek, co zachwiałoby układem, w jakim obaj tkwili, nieważne, czym to coś miałoby się okazać. Może właśnie pragnął, by Snape zrobił coś gwałtownego, absolutnie nieobliczalnego, co pozwoliłoby mu znienawidzić go na dobre albo ostatecznie pogodzić się z myślą, że go znienawidzić nie potrafi. Nic takiego jednak nie miało miejsca. Severus przeprowadzał rozgrzewkę, po której obaj zdawali się być ledwo żywi, następnie walczył, a w końcu gdzieś znikał.

Cała ta sytuacja była chora, z czego Harry doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Jednak mimo że prowokował Snape'a, sam ani przez chwilę nie pomyślał, by coś zmienić, gdyż dotyk męża pozwalał mu pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach, nawet jeśli wyglądało na to, że dzieje się wręcz przeciwnie. Boże, tak tęsknił za jego ramionami i pocałunkami, za tą ostrożną czułością, którą jeszcze niedawno Severus mu okazywał. A po treningu, gdy wracał do pustych kwater jednocześnie zmęczony i wypełniony pożądaniem, nękały go fantazje, których teraz już nie odsuwał. Czekał na nie. Pojawiały się natychmiast, szczegółowe, bogate w zapachy i dźwięki oraz pewne fizyczne detale, których na żywo nigdy nie oglądał, ale wspominając pewne okoliczności, mógł wywnioskować… Na gacie Merlina, to wszystko wina „Być gejem"!

— Harry! Jesteś tam? Czemu się nie odzywasz?

Poprawił szatę i włosy i ruszył do salonu. Cholerna Hermiona! Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na jej towarzystwo. Na niczyje towarzystwo. Chciał zostać sam na sam z książką i swoimi marzeniami, bo za kilka godzin znów pojawi się Snape, a Harry musiał być wtedy w pełni opanowany. Skoncentrowany na pracy. Boże, gdyby ona wiedziała…

— Zdrzemnąłem się — powiedział, wychodząc z sypialni.

Zielona twarz przyjaciółki migotała w kominku i ciężko było mu dostrzec na niej jakikolwiek wyraz, ale jak ją znał, nie uwierzyła mu ani przez chwilę.

— Idę do ciebie — oznajmiła i chwilę potem stała już przed paleniskiem, usuwając drobnymi machnięciami różdżki pozostałości popiołu.

Patrzył na nią z irytacją. Przychodziła, kiedy chciała, bez skrupułów korzystając z faktu, że Severus zdjął dla niej blokady. Gdyby nie to, Harry mógłby udawać, że go nie ma i miałby święty spokój! Czasem zastanawiał się, czym kierował się Snape, przydzielając niektórym wolny dostęp do ich komnat. I czemu akurat Hermiona była jedną z takich osób. Kochał swoją przyjaciółkę, ale była zbyt wścibska, żeby ot tak sobie pozwolić jej na swobodne wchodzenie do czyjegoś mieszkania. A jednak Severus jej na to pozwolił, tak samo jak Ronowi, Draco i Remusowi. I nawet nie zapytał go o zdanie!

— Co cię tu sprowadza o tej porze? Nie powinnaś być w bibliotece albo z Malfoyem przy kocie czy gdzie tam ostatnio bywasz? — zapytał rozzłoszczony.

Hermiona uniosła brwi.

— Pomyślałam, że może miałbyś ochotę na spacer. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym ostatnio widziała, jak wychodzisz z zamku. Ron mówił, że już nawet nie latasz. Ale wygląda na to, że najwyraźniej nie jesteś w nastroju — zakończyła kwaśno.

Nie był, oczywiście, że nie był w nastroju. Ani na spacer, ani na nią.

W ciągu zaledwie kilku tygodni mocno się od siebie odsunęli, bo Hermiona najwyraźniej nie potrafiła zaakceptować jego ostatnich decyzji. Twardo stała po stronie Snape'a i nawet nie próbowała zrozumieć racji Harry'ego, jak gdyby sześć lat przyjaźni nic dla niej nie znaczyło. Bolało go to jak diabli, ale nawet nie mrugnął, gdy spotykała się z Severusem i coś tam ze sobą knuli za jego plecami. Nic po sobie nie pokazywał, tak jak go uczył Dumbledore, tyle że przez to dystans pomiędzy nim a Hermioną z dnia na dzień narastał.

— Słuchaj, mam masę roboty — zaczął. — Niedługo pojawi się Snape i będziemy tłumaczyć papiery od Aventine'a. Przecież wiesz, jakie one są, sam nigdy ich nie przełożę. A zanim on przyjdzie, muszę się pouczyć do egzaminów. Naprawdę nie mam czasu.

— Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy.

— W czym?

— W łganiu.

Harry westchnął. Mógł przewidzieć, że Hermiona łatwo nie odpuści.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz, ale ponieważ z zasady lubisz mnie pouczać, więc pewnie za chwilę dokładnie mi to wytłumaczysz — stwierdził lekko i opadł na kanapę, wskazując jej fotel.

Zignorowała jego złośliwość, a także wskazówkę, które miejsce ma zająć i usiadła tuż przy nim, tak blisko, że niemal się wzdrygnął.

— Jesteś na mnie wściekły? — zapytała Hermiona.

— Oczywiście, że nie — odparł. — Dlaczego miałbym być na ciebie wściekły?

— Och, sama nie wiem… Może dlatego, że nie naplułam razem z tobą na profesora?

Harry zmrużył oczy. Naprawdę nie był w nastroju na tego typu szczerość.

— Myślę, że ta rozmowa jest bez sensu — wycedził i wstał, z ulgą się od dziewczyny odsuwając. — Idź już lepiej tam, gdzie chciałaś iść, a ja zajmę się własnymi sprawami.

Hermiona nawet nie drgnęła, wpatrywała się tylko w niego swoimi orzechowymi oczami. Nigdy dotąd nie zauważył, jak przenikliwe i oceniające ma spojrzenie.

— Dlaczego to robisz? — odezwała się spokojnie. — Myślisz, że nie widzę, jak się od nas wszystkich odsuwasz? Niby spędzamy razem cały czas, a ciebie jakby nie było.

— Daj spokój. — Westchnął. — Przebywamy ze sobą wystarczająco długo każdego dnia, żeby nabrać ochoty na trochę samotności, nie uważasz?

— Nie o to mi chodzi i ty świetnie o tym wiesz. Obraziłeś się na nas wszystkich, prawda? Jakbyśmy ci zrobili jakąś krzywdę. Wydaje ci się, że jesteśmy ślepi?

Harry oparł się o kominek, założył ręce na piersi i przyglądał się Hermionie spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że się obraziłem? — zapytał cicho. Czuł, jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić ze złości, więc wziął głęboki oddech, a po chwili kolejny. — Niby czemu? Bo mnie zdradziliście? Kto by się tym przejmował? — warknął. — A ty…! I jeszcze pytasz? Miałaś stać przy mnie zawsze i wszędzie. Sama to zawsze powtarzałaś! A wystarczyło jedno jego słowo, żebyś zaczęła skakać wokół niego jak jakaś pijana bahanka!

— Bahanka? — Hermiona wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy w komicznym zdumieniu, zanim się opanowała i przywołała na twarz wyraz zawziętej determinacji. Gdyby Harry nie był tak wściekły, z pewnością by się przeraził. — Jak możesz mówić, że cię zdradziłam? Nigdy nie zrobiłam niczego, co mogłoby ci zaszkodzić! Jesteś podły i niesprawiedliwy! — Wstała z kanapy i stanęła naprzeciwko niego, zwijając drobne dłonie w pięści. — I zachowujesz się jak gówniarz!

Harry poczuł, że jego warga mimowolnie marszczy się i unosi do góry.

— Gówniarz? Co to ma niby być? Już nawet wyzwiska ze sobą uzgadniacie? — wysyczał wściekle. — A ty jesteś taka dojrzała? Knujesz z nim za moimi plecami! Myślisz, że jestem głupi? Że nie zobaczę czegoś, czego mi się nie podetknie pod nos z komentarzem? — Zrobił krok w jej stronę, stając tak blisko, że widział, jak drżą jej usta. — Położył już na mnie kreskę, prawda? I teraz szuka! A ty...! Czerwienisz się przy nim! Widziałem to! Masz mnie za idiotę?

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Liczysz na romansik ze swoim samotnym profesorem eliksirów? — wrzasnął.

Hermiona uniosła rękę i z całej siły trzasnęła go w twarz, aż głowa odskoczyła mu na bok, a w oczach stanęły łzy. Złapał się za policzek, zszokowany i nagle kompletnie zawstydzony tym, co jej wykrzyczał. Ona przecież… ona by nigdy…

— Nigdy bym czegoś takiego nie zrobiła — wycedziła przez zęby. A później spokojnie usiadła na kanapie i zaczęła rozcierać rękę.

— Wiem — bąknął. — Ja…

Hermiona rzuciła mu poirytowane spojrzenie.

— Masz do mnie żal, w porządku, rozumiem to. — Potrząsnęła głową. — Gówno, nie rozumiem, ale będę udawać, że tak. Masz więc pretensje, że jestem dla niego miła i go nie bojkotuję. — Harry przytaknął, wciąż trzymając się za policzek. Kiedy Hermiona zaczynała przeklinać, najprościej było współpracować. Zresztą dalsze udawanie nie miało już sensu. — A ty? Czemu jesteś dla niego taki miły?

— Co?

Jaki miły? Z pewnością nie był dla Snape'a miły! O czym ona bredziła?

Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Jesteś _bardzo_ miły, Harry. Czasem leciutko złośliwy, ale w sumie tak przyjemny, jak nie byłeś wobec niego nigdy, nawet za najlepszych czasów. Momentami bywasz nawet uroczy.

— Herm — wysyczał, czerwieniąc się. — Wkurzasz mnie. Naprawdę strasznie mnie wkurzasz. Jeśli chcesz mnie sprowokować, to jesteś tylko o krok od celu.

Wzniosła oczy do sufitu.

— Czy teraz moglibyśmy jednak wyjść na powietrze? — zapytała. — Czuję, że muszę odetchnąć, bo zaczynam się tu dusić. I tobie też zamknięcie najwyraźniej szkodzi.

Krótko skinął jej głową, a wtedy Hermiona podeszła do niego i uleczyła jego policzek, jak zawsze.

— Nigdy dotąd mnie nie uderzyłaś — wyszeptał i zupełnie nagle poczuł potrzebę, by ją przytulić. Wyciągnął ramiona i zamknął ją w objęciu, a ona wtuliła się w niego bez słowa.

— Przepraszam.

— To ja przepraszam. Przecież wiem, że ty nie… Byłem zły, ale wcale tak nie myślę.

Odsunęła się od niego z westchnieniem.

— Jestem pewna, że choć raz taka myśl przemknęła ci przez głowę. Ale nie, ani ja, ani on. My nigdy… Boże, lepiej chodź już, zanim znów się na ciebie wścieknę.

Kiedy wyszli na zewnątrz, Harry uświadomił sobie, że faktycznie zbyt długo nie opuszczał zamku. Nawet nie zauważył, że wiosna przeszła w lato, do tego wyjątkowo ciepłe. A on miał na sobie długą, czarną, szkolną szatę. Rozglądał się wokół, rejestrując tłumy młodzieży siedzącej nad jeziorem z książkami w dłoniach. Wszyscy uczyli się do egzaminów, ale i tak słychać było gwar i śmiechy. Coś, od czego zupełnie odwykł. Przyjaciółka wzięła go pod rękę i ruszyli przez błonia do miejsca, w którym kiedyś często przesiadywali, rozmawiając.

— Chcę z tobą pogadać o projekcie — powiedziała Hermiona. — A dokładnie o inkantacji.

Harry opuścił wzrok i zaczął wpatrywać się w swoje ciężkie buty, krok za krokiem miażdżące wysoką trawę. Zupełnie mimowolnie zacisnął pięści i zmarszczył brwi. Czuł, że Hermiona nie patrzy na niego, tylko gdzieś w bok, jakby dawała mu czas do namysłu, on jednak nie miał pojęcia, co jej powiedzieć i czuł, że żaden namysł na to nie pomoże.

— Wiesz? — zaczęła przyjaciółka neutralnym tonem. — Zebraliśmy już całkiem sporo informacji. Na przykład czym jest lemniskata w Znaku.

— Tak? — bąknął.

— Owszem. Bo widzisz, to wcale nie jest lemniskata. Tak się mogło wydawać, dopóki dokładnie nie obejrzeliśmy kilku znaków.

— Jak to kilku?

— A tak. Poprosiliśmy o pomoc innych śmierciożerców. Nie zawsze byli chętni. — Hermiona pokręciła głową z uśmieszkiem, od którego przeszedł go dreszcz. — Tylu ich teraz siedzi w więzieniu… Więc obejrzeliśmy sobie Znaki i okazało się, że choć z pozoru symbol wygląda jak lemniskata, to tak naprawdę jest omegą.

— I to ma znaczenie?

— Nie jestem pewna. Przypuszczamy, że tak, nawet mamy pewną hipotezę, ale nie możemy tego potwierdzić, dopóki nie posiadamy kompletu danych.

Harry zacisnął wargi. Hermiona nigdy nie da mu spokoju. Nie odpuści, choćby nawet miała go tym zabić.

— Nie mogę się przełamać — wyszeptał. — Po prostu nie mogę.

Przyjaciółka zatrzymała się w miejscu, a ponieważ mocno ściskała jego ramię, więc i on się zatrzymał. Stanęła naprzeciwko i złapała go za barki, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

— Będziesz musiał. I to bardzo szybko, Harry. Jeśli ja mogłam zobaczyć to już kilkanaście razy, to i ty dasz radę raz czy dwa. Poza tym nie ma potrzeby, byś oglądał wszystko. Tylko inkantację!

— Zrozum… Niemyślenie o tym kosztuje mnie tyle wysiłku, że nie chcę… Po prostu nie mogę. Jeśli znów do tego zajrzę… czuję, że wtedy stanie się coś strasznego. — Potrząsnął głową. Nie potrafił jej tego w żaden sposób wytłumaczyć.

Puściła jego ramiona i znów wzięła go pod rękę. Ruszyli przed siebie wolnym krokiem.

— Obiecałam sobie, że się nie wtrącę — zaczęła ostrożnie. Harry czuł niemal fizycznie, jak trudno przychodzi jej mówić. — Naprawdę uważałam, że nie powinnam. I Ron ciągle to powtarza: „Małżeństwo musi samo załatwiać swoje sprawy." Aż mi się od słuchania tego w kółko niedobrze już robi. Ale… — Opuściła głowę i mocniej ścisnęła jego ramię. — Wy obaj zachowujecie się w taki sposób, że… Dłużej tak być nie może. Naprawdę musicie szczerze porozmawiać.

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie prychnąć z irytacją.

— Jasne! I co takiego mógłby mi powiedzieć, czego już nie wiem? Sądzisz, że marzę, by poznać szczegóły? I tak moja wyobraźnia pracuje jak wściekła, gdy tylko jej na to pozwolę.

— Może właśnie w tym problem? Możliwe, że wyobrażasz sobie więcej, niż się faktycznie stało — wyszeptała, a on zatrzymał się gwałtownie i wyszarpnął ramię z jej uścisku.

— O czym ty mówisz? — wycedził. — Myślisz, że potrzebuję głupiej nadziei? Że chcę się oszukiwać, jak jakaś zakochana panienka? Nie jestem… Nie będę… Och, do diabła! Daj mi święty spokój!

Ruszył przed siebie, wymijając ją i szybko się oddalając. Świetnie! Niech myśli, że przed nią ucieka. Bo dokładnie to robił! Miał jej dość!

— Zaczekaj! — zawołała, biegnąc za nim drobnymi kroczkami. — Wysłuchaj mnie, Harry! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda?

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, a ona wpadła na niego z rozpędu, prawie go przewracając. Złapał ją i podtrzymał. Wydała mu się drobniejsza niż kiedykolwiek.

— Skurczyłaś się? — zapytał zdumiony.

— Co? To jakaś metafora czy coś?

— Nie, pytam poważnie. Wydajesz się mniejsza.

Hermiona zaśmiała się krótko, a potem wywróciła oczami.

— Urosłeś, głupku.

— Jasne. Przez miesiąc urosłem tyle, żebyś ty mogła wydać mi się mniejsza. Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

— Pewnie wcześniej nie zwracałeś na mnie uwagi. Naprawdę urosłeś. Przez ostatnie pół roku chyba z pięć albo sześć centymetrów. Nawet Ron zauważył.

Harry przyglądał się jej podejrzliwie, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że miało miejsce jedno z dwóch: albo ona się skurczyła, albo on urósł. Druga możliwość bardziej mu się podobała. Aż uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bo dotąd sądził, że już na zawsze zostanie knypkiem. Nie, żeby teraz był jakiś wysoki, ale wolał mieć te dodatkowe pięć centymetrów, niż ich nie mieć.

— Super — wycedził i uśmiechnął się krzywo. Nie zamierzał pokazywać Hermionie, jak bardzo go to ucieszyło. — Urosłem. I jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. A ty nie chcesz się wtrącać, ale zaraz to zrobisz i po prostu wiem, że mi się to nie spodoba. Ale inaczej nie dasz mi spokoju, mam rację?

Pokręciła głową.

— Mogłabym — powiedziała. — Wtedy jednak nie byłabym twoją przyjaciółką.

— Więc mów, jeśli musisz. — Westchnął cicho i znów ruszył przed siebie, tym razem trzymając dziewczynę za rękę.

— Nie pokazałeś się na żadnym spotkaniu — zaczęła. Nie było potrzeby tłumaczyć, o co jej chodzi. Z premedytacją nie pojawił się na ani jednej naradzie zespołu pracującego nad Mrocznym Znakiem, nieważne, czego dotyczyła. — Nie wiesz, czego się dowiedzieliśmy.

— Posłuchaj…

— Nie, nie przerywaj mi. Nie wiesz nawet, że oni nie byli świadomi, prawda? Nie masz o niczym pojęcia!

— Co?

— On im coś zrobił. To cholernie skomplikowana magia krwi, Harry. Najmroczniejsza z mrocznych. Wiemy, że był tam jakiś eliksir i zaklęcie albo nawet kilka różnych zaklęć, ale nie możemy tego ustalić, dopóki nie znamy treści inkantacji…

Hermiona mówiła bardzo szybko, jakby bała się, że Harry jej przerwie. Jednak on nie miał takiego zamiaru. Czuł, że serce boleśnie mu się kurczy i pomyślał, iż będzie pierwszym siedemnastolatkiem, który umrze na zawał. Albo mało oryginalnie się porzyga.

— Sądzimy, że on przewidywał… komplikacje, gdyby kazał im robić niektóre z tych… rzeczy. Bo oni nie byli na nie gotowi, Harry. W każdym razie nie wszyscy. Sporządziliśmy listę członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu i to po prostu niewiarygodne, ale on już wtedy musiał wiedzieć… Profesor Dumbledore mówi, że CAŁY Wewnętrzny Krąg to najsilniejsi mroczni czarodzieje. Ci z ciemnej strony. On wiedział! Całe lata ich zbierał i czekał aż dorosną na tyle, żeby mógł ich sobie wziąć. Nie znalazł się tam nikt przypadkowy. A to po prostu statystycznie niemożliwe, żeby oni wszyscy byli zwyrodnialcami. — Harry potrząsnął głową, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale Hermiona nie pozwoliła, by jej przerwał. — Nie! Nie byli. Nawet Malfoy. Był zepsutym, żądnym władzy i zaszczytów nastolatkiem, a nie zdegenerowanym zboczeńcem. Na Boga, on miał tylko siedemnaście lat, jak Draco! Pomyśl przez chwilę — mówiła gorączkowo — co by się stało z Draco, gdyby nie Charlie? Myślisz, że on miał jakiś wybór? Żadnego! Dopiero Charlie mu go dał. I tylko na niego popatrz! Teraz pracuje z nami, z tobą. Jego ojciec… On nie wiedział, co się stanie, Harry. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, do czego Voldemort go zmusi. Twój mąż powiedział, że on by nigdy… że by nie zgwałcił tej dziewczyny. Nie, nie przerywaj mi. Ja w to wierzę. Chcę w to wierzyć! Zresztą nie ma znaczenia, w co wierzę, bo on i tak nie miał żadnego wyboru, nie rozumiesz? Nie wtedy, gdy już klęczał przed Voldemortem! Był praktycznie nieprzytomny, chociaż nie do końca o to chodzi. Każdy z nich dostał to coś, co sprawiło, że tracili świadomość. Czarny Pan specjalnie opracował taki rytuał…

— Nie nazywaj go tak — wykrztusił Harry. — Tylko śmierciożercy mówią o nim w ten sposób.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptała. — Ale zrozum, że oni nie robili tego z własnej woli.

Harry przymknął oczy. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dotarli na miejsce i zatrzymali się. Hermiona stała naprzeciwko, spoglądając na niego z nadzieją, jakby spodziewała się, że wykrzyknie „To cudownie! Nalałaś otuchy do mojego serca" i radośnie pobiegnie pojednać się ze Snape'em. Tyle że to nie było aż takie proste.

— Nie chodzi o to, co wiem, Hermiono — powiedział zmęczonym tonem. — Chociaż teraz jest mi trochę łatwiej. Chodzi o to, co czuję, rozumiesz? A czuję… Nawet nie wiem, jak ci to wyjaśnić.

Usiadł ciężko na trawie, a przyjaciółka opadła obok, natychmiast przywierając do jego ramienia.

— Nie mam pojęcia, czy będę potrafiła zrozumieć, ale postaram się. Więc po prostu mi powiedz, dobrze?

Kiwnął głową i zamyślił się, próbując uporządkować uczucia i wreszcie się z nimi zmierzyć, zamiast tylko uciekać przed bólem.

— Chwilami mam wrażenie, że wariuję — zaczął bardzo cicho. — A innym razem jestem prawie pewny, że to już się stało. Że ześwirowałem i jest tylko kwestią czasu, aż mnie zabiorą do Munga. — Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Przywiązałem się do niego i teraz nie wiem, co ze sobą zrobić. Bo czasem chciałbym sobie wmówić, że tamto jest nieważne i po prostu żyć dalej. Nie jestem durniem, wiesz? Rozumiem, że to przeszłość i teraz nic nie można już na nią poradzić. Jednak… to nie jest tak, że to nie ma znaczenia. Bo wstręt zostaje. Co z tego, że zdaję sobie sprawę, że on być może nad sobą nie panował? Myślisz, że to mi robi jakąś różnicę? Że potrafię wymazać to z głowy? Jak ty byś się czuła, gdybyś zobaczyła, że Ron gwałci Lavender, co?

Hermiona ujęła jego rękę w obie dłonie i leciutko ją ścisnęła.

— Współczułabym mu. Im obojgu. Nie mogłabym go potępić. Gdyby ktoś go do tego zmusił…

— I pewnie byś o tym zapomniała, tak? — prychnął. — I poszłabyś z nim do łóżka?

— Więc tylko o to chodzi?

Harry poderwał głowę, zdumiony jej ostrym tonem.

— Co?

— Chodzi ci o seks? O to, że teraz brzydzisz się… — Hermiona patrzyła na niego w sposób, jaki miała zarezerwowany dla dręczycieli skrzatów: z odrazą i potępieniem. — To takie płytkie, Harry.

— Płytkie? — zapytał zszokowany. — Seks to normalny element związku! Sama mi o tym nieraz mówiłaś! A teraz nagle jestem płytki?

— Seks to tylko jeden z elementów związku. Są jeszcze uczucia. I inne rzeczy. Jak choćby wspólne obowiązki. A ty to wszystko przekreślasz, bo dwadzieścia lat temu być może wydarzyło się coś, co dzisiaj… A poza tym dlaczego ciągle wyjeżdżasz z tym gwałtem? I co to w ogóle za dziwaczne moralne kryteria? Że zgwałcił to źle, a że zabił, to ci już nie przeszkadza?

Hermiona zerwała się z trawy jak oparzona. Wyglądała na rozwścieczoną. Harry, kompletnie zdezorientowany, podniósł się na nogi i wpatrywał w nią szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Jak to, dlaczego wyjeżdżam z gwałtem? Przecież o tym mówił!

— Mówił, że kogoś zgwałcił? Oszalałeś? Niby kiedy o tym mówił?

— Jak szliśmy do Dumbledore'a! Mówił, że każdy składał ofiarę!

— Tak, że składał ofiarę, ale kto ci powiedział, że chodziło o gwałt? — wrzasnęła. — Nawet go o to nie zapytałeś? Myślałam, że wszystko wiesz i jesteś taki wrażliwy i moralny! A ty… Ty głupi gnojku!

Hermiona obróciła się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem oddaliła kilka metrów, a potem wyciągnęła różdżkę i na najbliższy sąg drewna rzuciła takie Incendio, że iskry strzeliły jak fajerwerki Weasleyów. Z daleka dotarły do nich okrzyki dzieciaków, które powstawały z trawy i teraz pokazywały ich sobie palcami. Harry machnął ręką i ugasił szalejący ogień, mimowolnie zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle podniósł dłoń, skoro to nie było niezbędne. Odruch chyba.

— Dlaczego to zgasiłeś? — warknęła na niego dziewczyna. Jeden akt wandalizmu najwyraźniej nie poprawił jej nastroju.

— Hagrid się przy tym napracował. Możesz zniszczyć je wszystkie, jest ich tu dokładnie dwadzieścia trzy, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że sama przygotujesz następne.

Przyjaciółka potrząsnęła głową, tylko nieznacznie zawstydzona.

— Przepraszam — burknęła pod nosem. — Ale i tak jestem na ciebie wkurzona.

Harry zignorował jej słowa. Kto by się przejmował Hermioną, kiedy w żołądku leprokonusy tańczą reela?

— Co miałaś na myśli… — zaciął się i podniósł dłoń do czoła, by je potrzeć. — Mam gdzieś, że jesteś na mnie zła. Mów!

Hermiona założyła ramiona na piersi i zmrużyła oczy.

— Nie! Nic ci nie powiem. Idź i sam go zapytaj. — Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. — Czy wy w ogóle ze sobą nie rozmawiacie? Więc jak, do licha, funkcjonujecie pod jednym dachem?

— Nie wiem — wyszeptał Harry.

Czuł się jak ostatni kretyn. Co ten Snape zrobił, skoro nie…? I dlaczego nic mu nie powiedział? Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę zamku, co chwilę potykając się o kamienie i wystające korzenie, które nagle ni stąd ni zowąd pojawiły się na jego drodze.

— Harry! Harry! — Usłyszał rozchichotany znajomy głos. — Harry! Chodź do nas! Merlinie, wieki nie gadaliśmy!

Podniósł głowę i zobaczył grupkę dziewcząt z ich roku: Gryfonki, Puchonki i Krukonki siedziały wspólnie na jednym kocu i oglądały jakieś książki i gazety. Tą, która go zawołała, była Lavender Brown. Czy naprawdę tak długo z nią nie rozmawiał? Właściwie całkiem możliwe, bo ostatni miesiąc pamiętał raczej jak przez mgłę. Uśmiechnął się i skierował w ich stronę. Miał zamiar wykorzystać każdy pretekst, byle tylko opóźnić powrót do zamku i konfrontację z mężem.

— Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Cho… eee… Suzan? Cześć. I Hanna… eee… witaj. Co tu robicie? Uczycie się?

Dziewczyny zachichotały, jakby powiedział coś szalenie zabawnego. Nawet Krukonki, co już samo w sobie było zdumiewające. A kiedy jeszcze zaczęły rzucać mu przeciągłe spojrzenia, poczuł się nieswojo. Obejrzał się i zobaczył, że Hermiona stoi kilka metrów za nim, łypiąc na grupkę złowrogim spojrzeniem i zaciskając wargi. Znalazł się w potrzasku.

— Nie, już się nie uczymy — odpowiedziała Padma i uśmiechnęła się do niego zalotnie. — Oglądamy nasze kolekcje.

— Kolekcje? — Uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Miał nadzieję, że nie każą mu podziwiać jakiegoś katalogu mody albo czegoś podobnego. — Czego?

— Wycinków prasowych — zaszczebiotała Hanna Abbott. — Zbieramy je od początku roku.

— Serio? — zapytał. Pod ich spojrzeniami zaczynało mu się robić gorąco.

— Uhm. Chcesz zobaczyć? — Lavender zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła w jego stronę gruby zeszyt. Na okładce, wykaligrafowany dużą, ozdobną czcionką, znajdował się tytuł: „Severus Snape. Mistrz eliksirów". Harry przełknął ślinę i pełen najgorszych przeczuć wziął kajet do ręki.

— Dałybyście z tym spokój — powiedziała Hermiona za jego plecami. Widać przemogła się i podeszła, żeby go uratować. — To takie dziecinne.

— Pff — prychnęła Susan. — Może i dziecinne, ale jakie zabawne. Co się stało z tym drewnem? Wyglądało, jakby się zapaliło.

Dziewczyny rozmawiały, tymczasem Harry przeglądał zawartość zeszytu. Rany! Wszystko tam było. Każdy jeden artykuł i zdjęcie Snape'a, które pojawiły się w prasie przez ostatni rok. Na fotografiach widać było, jakim zmianom ulegał jego wygląd aż do teraz. Cóż… Severus stał się… smakowity. Harry lekko się skrzywił. Jakby potrzebował dodatkowo to sobie uświadamiać! Jakby nie miał dość…

— Hej! — warknął nagle. — A co to jest?

— Hmm? — Lavender rzuciła okiem, co tak nagle zainteresowało Harry'ego. — Ach, to. Szkoda, że nie widać tu dobrze jego twarzy, nie? Ale ma świetny strój. Chociaż dziwię się, że go tak wpuścili do Stowarzyszenia, bo podobno ich szef jest tradycjonalistą. Z drugiej strony to Snape, prawda? Co jemu ujdzie na sucho, pewnie innemu tak łatwo by nie przeszło…

Lavender cały czas paplała, a Harry wpatrywał się w zdjęcie, na którym Andre pieprzony Serrent dotykał jego męża. Dotykał. Ręką. I uśmiechał się!

— Z kiedy to jest? — wydusił z siebie.

— Nie pamiętam. Sprawdź, pod spodem jest opis.

— Co on robi? — zapytała Hermiona, zerkając mu przez ramię.

— Co robi? Ślepa jesteś? Otrzepuje pyłki! A Snape mu na to pozwala! Szlag!

Teraz już nic nie było w stanie powstrzymać go przed konfrontacją. Gnał do szkoły na złamanie karku, przed oczami wciąż mając obraz Serrenta. Który otrzepywał pyłki z szaty jego cholernego męża. Obleśnie się przy tym oblizując!

SZLAG BY ICH WSZYSTKICH TRAFIŁ!

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 102**

*Establishment — książk. «osoby, instytucje, grupy społeczne mające władzę i autorytet, wywierające wpływ na życie publiczne».

~O~

* * *

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze.

Postaram się na nie odpowiedzieć w ciągu trzech najbliższych dni.


	26. 103 Konfrontacja

Betowała Kaczalka, a także moja nowa beta, która z pewnych względów prosi o anonimowość. :*

Muzowała Akame :*.

**Rozdział 103. Konfrontacja**

Harry pędził do lochów, ledwie dostrzegając, że gładkie płyty kamiennej posadzki przesuwają mu się pod stopami w zawrotnym tempie. Jeśli nawet po drodze kogoś minął, był zbyt pogrążony w myślach, aby to zauważyć. Hermiona biegła za nim w milczeniu, więc za sobą słyszał jedynie ciche „stuk, stuk, stuk" jej obcasów.

Oddychał głęboko, próbując opanować się i stworzyć jakiś plan, nie szło mu jednak najlepiej. Na szczęście miał jeszcze przynajmniej dwie godziny! Jak burza minął wikingów stojących na warcie przy drzwiach i w pełnym biegu wparował do swoich komnat. Hermiona ciągle deptała mu po piętach.

— Harry! — zawołała.

Odwrócił się, wciąż zamyślony, nie spodziewając się, że ona…

— _Petrificus totalus!_ — krzyknęła, celując w niego różdżką.

Padając jak kłoda, zdążył jedynie pomyśleć, że jego przyjaciółka, TA Hermiona Granger, nie może być przecież aż tak głupia! A jednak po chwili przekonał się, że nawet ona w pewnych okolicznościach traci głowę, co na sto procent by go rozbawiło, gdyby jego czaszki nie rozsadzał właśnie potworny ból! Naprawdę solidnie się walnął!

— Przepraszam! — Hermiona uklękła przy nim i zaczęła gorączkowo szeptać, a on miał wrażenie, że każde jej słowo odbija się bolesnym echem w jego poturbowanym mózgu. — Przepraszam, Harry. Możesz mnie znienawidzić, ale nie pozwolę ci na to. Nie po raz kolejny. Uwolnię cię, ale najpierw musisz mnie wysłuchać! Proszę! — Klęczała zgięta wpół, jakby ją bolał brzuch i bezsensownie wymachiwała różdżką, co było cholernie deprymujące. — On na pewno tego nie zrobił. Snape cię nie zdradził, rozumiesz? To zdjęcie jest bez znaczenia. Czy wiesz, że on ani przez chwilę nie myślał o unieważnieniu waszego małżeństwa na poważnie? Cały czas czekał, aż się ockniesz. A ty… ty zachowywałeś się, jakbyś nie miał serca. Tak moralnie, że aż zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy całą litość wymieniłeś na dodatkowy zestaw zasad! Ale trudno było mi z tym dyskutować, bo jak bym mogła? Tylko że tobie wcale nie chodziło o moralność! Więc nie pozwolę ci! Nie możesz teraz tak po prostu zacząć na niego wrzeszczeć! — Po policzkach Hermiony płynęły łzy. — On na to nie zasłużył. A ty...

Harry miał dość. Uniósł się na łokciach, po czym stwierdził, że głowa mu zaraz eksploduje i ponownie się położył. Za to Hermiona pisnęła cienko i odskoczyła od niego jak oparzona, lądując na tyłku i odpełzając szybko do tyłu. Różdżka wypadła jej z ręki i potoczyła się pod fotel.

— Zaraz… dokończysz… — wycedził Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Załatwiłaś mnie… na amen. Muszę wziąć… eliksir. Pomóż mi, do cholery! — warknął, a Hermiona znów pisnęła. Patrzyła na niego wytrzeszczonymi oczami, co z pewnością byłoby komiczne, gdyby nie ten potworny ból.

Harry wyciągnął do niej rękę, a ona zbliżyła się, z wyraźnym lękiem podała mu ramię i pomogła wstać. Ciężko się na niej wspierając, udał się do gabinetu Snape'a po tę wściekle żółtą miksturę, którą Severus nazywał „Młotem". Smakowała koszmarnie, ale działała bez zarzutu. Z trudem odchylił głowę, żeby wlać sobie eliksir do gardła, a później opadł na krzesło przy biurku męża, czekając, aż lekarstwo zadziała. Machnął ręką, żeby Hermiona także usiadła, bo bał się, że inaczej w każdej chwili gotowa jest dać nogę, tak była przerażona.

Przez długie sekundy jedynie na siebie patrzyli. W końcu ból zaczął ustępować i Harry nareszcie mógł się lekko uśmiechnąć. Nie tak, jakby dziewczynie wybaczył, ale wystarczająco, żeby dać do zrozumienia, iż nie planuje jej przekląć.

— Przez ciebie zaraz będę musiał iść do skrzydła szpitalnego — oznajmił beznamiętnie. — Wydawało mi się, że coś chrupnęło. — Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego bez słowa i ciągle ocierała łzy. — Co ty sobie właściwie myślałaś? Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że jest jakiś powód, dla którego od miesiąca prawie wcale nie wyjmuję różdżki?

Przyjaciółka ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

— Nie wiem, co myślałam, w porządku? Pewnie wcale nie myślałam. Bałam się, że… że zrobisz coś strasznego, a ja już zwyczajnie nie mogę tego znieść. Cała ta sytuacja między wami jest po prostu absurdalna!

— Mówiłaś… — zaciął się i lekko zarumienił. To była jedyna reakcja organizmu, na którą dotąd nie znalazł żadnego lekarstwa. — Skąd wiesz, że on nie myślał na serio o unieważnieniu? Powiedział ci?

— Nie żartuj — burknęła. — Profesor mi się nie zwierza. Raczej traktuje jak źródło informacji. Po prostu zauważyłam. Gdybyś nie był tak zaślepiony, też byś to zauważył.

— Niby co?

— Wszystko. Jego zachowanie i rzeczy, które dla ciebie robi… Kupił „Proroka", na Boga! Myślisz, że po co to zrobił? Bo planuje stworzyć imperium prasowe? Nie! Żeby przestali cię nękać. I ci ludzie, którymi się ostatnio otacza… prawie sami Gryfoni. I otwiera Snape Manor. Jak sądzisz, dlaczego?

Więc nie tylko Harry to dostrzegł… Być może, ale tylko „być może", Hermiona miała rację.

Wzruszył ramionami.

— To nie jest wcale takie oczywiste…

— Byłoby, gdybyś nie był takim upartym…

— Kim?

— Dupkiem! — wybuchła.

Harry przymknął oczy i podziękował w duchu, że ból głowy załatwił już „Młotem", inaczej na pewno dostałby teraz migreny stulecia.

— Nie jesteś zbyt sprawiedliwa — oświadczył. Nie miał za bardzo siły gniewać się na Hermionę. Poza tym były pilniejsze sprawy. — Nieważne. — Machnął ręką. — Nie zamierzałem robić niczego strasznego. — Uśmiechnął się, gdy w oczach przyjaciółki zobaczył nieufność. — Naprawdę! Mam plan!

— Plan? — zapytała Hermiona niepewnie. Patrzyła na niego z takim niedowierzaniem, że aż nabrał ochoty, by posłać jej zaklęcie żądlące.

Wywrócił oczami.

— Miej we mnie trochę wiary — prychnął. — Dumbledore mówi, że w momentach, gdy nachodzi mnie chęć, by uwolnić temperament, uwierzysz, że tak to określa?, no więc w takich momentach powinienem postawić się na miejscu człowieka, na którego jestem zły. W sumie nie wściekam się na Severusa, tylko na Serrenta, ale prędzej by mnie krew zalała, niżbym się postawił w sytuacji tego ulizanego blond złodzieja cudzych mężów! Więc planowałem postawić się w sytuacji Snape'a…

— To nie brzmi jak plan. — Hermiona nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

— Chwila, jeszcze nie skończyłem. Dyrektor uważa, że każdy czegoś chce i to coś jest jego słabością. Jeśli ja chcę czegoś od kogoś, to najpierw powinienem dać mu to, czego on pragnie. Wykorzystać słaby punkt… W przypadku Severusa myślałem o tym, jak bardzo on jest czuły na punkcie dobrego imienia rodziny. Nienawidzi szargania swojego nazwiska w prasie. Gdybym go postraszył plotkami… Jeśli nie chcę, żeby Severus spotykał się z tym gnojem, to muszę mu pokazać, że ta znajomość jest dla niego szkodliwa, rozumiesz?

Hermiona wpatrywała się w Harry'ego już nie tyle z niedowierzaniem, co z osłupieniem.

— Masz zamiar nim manipulować?

— Hmm… Nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób, ale… cóż… być może? I co o tym sądzisz?

— Co ja sądzę? Co sądzę…? — Dziewczyna tarła czoło. — Sądzę, że to nie ma szans. On jest niewinny, więc w ogóle się nie przejmie.

— Może masz rację — westchnął. Nie podzielał optymizmu przyjaciółki co do niewinności Snape'a, ale sam również nie był za bardzo przekonany do tego pomysłu. — No to co w takim razie? Jakikolwiek inny słaby punkt… Na Merlina, musi przecież jakiś mieć!

Hermiona prychnęła.

— Jego najsłabszy punkt to ty, Harry.

Zamrugał szybko, zmarszczył brwi, a później na jego twarz zaczął wypływać uśmieszek.

— O nie! — Hermiona skoczyła na równe nogi. — Nic z tego!

— Dlaczego nie? Ważne, żeby zadziałało.

— Profesor na to nie zasłużył!

— Ależ zasłużył. Oczywiście, że tak. Zamiast powiedzieć mi otwarcie, co jest grane, próbował wykorzystać przeciwko mnie moje słabości. Sama dopiero co o tym mówiłaś. Zasłużył sobie jak cholera!

Hermiona z powrotem opadła na krzesło.

— To zły pomysł. Po prostu fatalny. On się wścieknie i cię zabije.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie. Zresztą umiem się bronić. A że się wścieknie… — Harry czuł, że jego wargi wykrzywia grymas samozadowolenia. — O to właśnie chodzi, prawda?

Przyjaciółka znów ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

— Powinnam wyjść i zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek to słyszałam. Jeśli on się dowie, że maczałam w tym palce…

— Więc zamierzasz maczać w tym palce?

Hermiona westchnęła cicho.

— Co chcesz zrobić? — zapytała.

— To akurat proste — uśmiechnął się Harry. — Czy wiedziałaś, że w magicznym świecie biżuteria jest sprawą prywatną?

~O~

Kiedy Severus dotarł na spotkanie zespołu zajmującego się Mrocznym Znakiem, Granger jeszcze nie było. Zjawisko zdumiewające, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, że dziewczyna zawsze pojawiała się pierwsza i do tego obładowana górą materiałów, które tylko dzięki czarom trzymały się w kupie i nie zaściełały całej drogi z biblioteki do sali zaklęć.

— Gdzie nasza liderka? — zapytał Malfoya, który zawzięcie rysował coś na małej karcie pergaminu. To coś przypominało kota.

— Nie wiem. Nie mówiła, że się spóźni.

Severus przyjrzał się uważniej twórczości Draco.

— Co to? Nie wygląda jak ten stwór.

— Lampart. Znalazłem jego zdjęcie w mugolskiej książce „Wielkie drapieżniki Afryki". Jestem niemal pewny, że to baza naszego kotka.

Mistrz eliksirów usiadł obok swojego ucznia, który jakimś niepojętym zrządzeniem losu został jego współpracownikiem.

— Zastanawialiście się nad tym, czy to aby na pewno kwestia czarnej magii? Może to mugole stworzyli to zwierzę? Zapewne na żądanie jakiegoś czarodzieja, ale…

— Rozważaliśmy taką możliwość — przerwał mu Draco, zawzięcie rysując. Był na etapie pokrywania ciała kota prążkami. — Odrzuciliśmy ją jednak. Mugole nie potrafią tak manipulować materiałem genetycznym, żeby osiągać określone rezultaty. Dopiero nad tym pracują. Nauczyli się już, jak połączyć kozę z psem, ale nie mają zielonego pojęcia, co im z tego wyjdzie. Nie umieją sprawić, żeby powstał pies z racicami i rogami. A nasz kot wygląda tak, jakby ktoś dokładnie go sobie zaplanował. To musiał być czarodziej. — Malfoy zmarszczył brwi i przez chwilę krytycznie studiował swoje dzieło. Naniósł drobną poprawkę koło kociego nosa, która zdaniem Snape'a nic nie zmieniła i wreszcie spojrzał Severusowi w oczy. — Jak dotąd znaleźliśmy w jego ciele kod genetyczny sześciu magicznych stworzeń, a podejrzewamy, że wykorzystano jeszcze co najmniej dwa zwykłe, niemagiczne zwierzęta. To za wiele dla mugolskiej nauki.

Severus skinął głową. Też uważał, że w grę wchodziła czarna magia, ale musieli przecież brać pod uwagę wszystkie możliwości.

— Czy twój ojciec się odzywał?

Draco odrzucił pióro na stół i zaplótł ze sobą palce obu rąk, wyciągając je przed siebie i odchylając się na krześle. Przeciągający się Malfoy sam przypominał kota.

— Tak. Ostatnio często fiuka. Jak nigdy. — Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. — Jego nowa zdobycz jest chyba wyjątkowo krnąbrna.

— Zapewne — zgodził się kpiąco Severus. — Ale nie o to pytałem.

— Oczywiście. I nie. Niczego nowego nie wymyślił, a to, co dotąd przyszło mu do głowy, kupy się nie trzyma.

— Sam nie wiem — stwierdził Snape, podpierając brodę na złączonych dłoniach. — Nie znalazłem lepszego wyjaśnienia.

— Ale to absurdalne! — zaśmiał się Malfoy. — Czarny Pan i moja matka? Z tym swoim upodobaniem do ślicznych młodzieńców? Na gacie Merlina, on nie ma nosa! Poza tym ojciec zawsze twierdził, że Czarny Pan nie… eee… z nikim.

Trudno było z tym polemizować. Voldemort rzeczywiście nie nawiązywał nigdy intymnych relacji — gdyby było inaczej, śmierciożercy by o tym wiedzieli, bo zawsze ktoś przebywał blisko niego. Narcyza zaś… Severus potarł oczy zmęczonym gestem.

— No no no… Nasz niegrzeczny chłopczyk wyjątkowo się dzisiaj postarał. — Usłyszał nagle rozbawiony szept Malfoya i poderwał głowę.

Do sali wszedł właśnie Harry w towarzystwie Hermiony Granger. Ale nawet gdyby towarzyszyło mu stado wil, Severus by ich nie dostrzegł, bo jego młody mąż wyglądał oszałamiająco. Rozpuścił włosy! Od miesięcy tego nie robił! I założył te skórzane spodnie, które Snape tak lubił, bo tyłek Gryfona wydawał się w nich idealnie wypukły.

— Co za fantazyjne połączenie czarodziejskich i mugolskich ubrań — skomentował cicho Draco. — Ten kremowy golf wyjątkowo dobrze mu służy. Marynarka też niezła…

Wzrok Snape'a ślizgał się po ciele Harry'ego, a chłopak w tym czasie zbliżał się do miejsca, w którym siedzieli, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy męża. Na ustach błąkał mu się wyzywający uśmieszek.

— Do ciężkiej cholery! — warknął Snape, podrywając się z miejsca, gdy młodzieniec stanął wreszcie tuż przed nim.

— Severusie — odezwał się Harry uprzejmie, bawiąc się wisiorkiem w kształcie oka, dyndającym mu na szyi. Obdarzył przy tym męża promiennym uśmiechem, od którego wnętrzności Snape'a skręciły się ze złości. Granger ukrywała się za plecami przyjaciela i wyglądała, jakby miała za chwilę zemdleć.

Snape wyszedł zza stołu i zbliżył się do chłopaka. Czuł, że furia zaczyna przejmować nad nim kontrolę.

— Pozwól ze mną, _Harry_ — wycedził, z siłą imadła zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu. — Mamy do przedyskutowania pewne kwestie.

— Oczywiście, Severusie — zgodził się jego bezczelny mąż i znów się do niego uśmiechnął. Snape pchnął go lekko w stronę wyjścia.

— O czym nie wiem? — Usłyszał za sobą zdziwiony głos Malfoya.

— To nic ważnego — odpowiedziała słabo Granger.

~O~

— Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? — wrzasnął Snape, popychając Harry'ego na drzwi do ich komnat od razu, gdy tylko te się za nimi zamknęły.

Ciało chłopaka ciężko grzmotnęło o drewno, ale mimo to uśmieszek nie schodził mu z warg, co doprowadzało Severusa do szaleństwa. Złapał naszyjnik i wściekle szarpnął, zrywając go jednym ruchem i z pogardą odrzucając za siebie. Harry syknął.

— To bolało, wiesz? — zapytał po chwili, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Snape poczuł, że wzrok zasnuwa mu czerwona mgła. Chwycił ramiona męża i zaczął nimi potrząsać, przez co głowa Harry'ego raz za razem uderzała o drzwi z głuchym łupnięciem. Wiedział, że robi gówniarzowi krzywdę, jednak nie mógł przestać.

— Uspokój się… — poprosił Harry, ale Snape nie potrafił się już zatrzymać. Prędzej go zabije, niż pozwoli, żeby jakiś inny facet… Prędzej go zabije! — Dość! — Usłyszał naraz i chwilę potem jakaś niewidzialna siła oderwała jego dłonie od barków Harry'ego i przylepiła je do drewnianej powierzchni po obu stronach czarnej, rozczochranej głowy. Nie mógł nawet drgnąć. Jego stopy…

— Co zrobiłeś? — warknął.

— Przykleiłem cię. Za ręce i nogi — oświadczył chłopak. Kiedy wyślizgiwał się spomiędzy rozstawionych szeroko ramion Snape'a, skrzywił się lekko. — Teraz znów muszę wziąć eliksir. Kurczę, nie mogłeś zaatakować mnie zaklęciem? — burknął i oddalił się w stronę gabinetu.

Severus starał się uspokoić, co okazało się tak trudne jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Oparł czoło o twarde drewno i próbował powściągnąć zalewające go uczucie upokorzenia. Zneutralizowany przez siedemnastolatka. Przyklejony do własnych drzwi! Pieprzona cholera, żeby to szlag trafił, psiakrew! Co to miało być, do diabła?

— Uwolnię cię, jeśli obiecasz, że znów się na mnie nie rzucisz — odezwał się po chwili stojący za jego plecami Harry.

— Dlaczego założyłeś to świństwo? Wiedziałeś przecież, co oznacza, bo sam ci to wyjaśniłem — wypluł Snape z goryczą. Nie zareagował na propozycję chłopaka, więc ten go nie oswobodził.

Harry stanął tuż przy nim i oparł się lewym bokiem o framugę.

— Co to jest? — zapytał, podtykając Severusowi pod nos kajet, do którego ktoś wkleił wycinek prasowy.

— Nie mam pojęcia — warknął Snape, rozdrażniony. — Nie kolekcjonuję śmieci.

Harry wyrwał z zeszytu stronę ze zdjęciem i w tym samym momencie Severus poczuł, jak znika zaklęcie trzymające jego ręce i stopy w miejscu. Obrócił się i oparł o drewnianą płaszczyznę tuż przy boku męża, rozważając, czy zdąży sięgnąć po różdżkę, żeby cisnąć w gnojka jakąś szczególnie wredną klątwą. Zanim podjął decyzję, Harry wepchnął mu w dłoń wyrwaną kartkę. Snape rzucił na nią okiem i uniósł brwi.

— A więc? — ponaglił go Harry.

— Więc co? Przecież widzisz, co to jest. Stoję z Andre Serrentem na korytarzu Stowarzyszenia i rozmawiamy.

— Dotyka cię.

— Założyłeś to wampirze gówno, bo ci się wydawało, że Serrent mnie dotyka?

Harry odwrócił wzrok.

— Tak naprawdę, to chciałem cię sprowokować — wymamrotał. — Tylko teraz zastanawiam się po co. Przecież ty nigdy nie powiesz mi prawdy!

— Nigdy cię nie okłamałem!

— Ale zawsze unikałeś odpowiedzi!

— Może nie umiałeś zadać właściwych pytań? — warknął Snape.

— Więc teraz to moja wina? Czyli jakie pytania powinienem zadawać? — krzyknął Harry. — Może coś takiego: czy sypiasz z tą francuską gnidą?

Na Merlina, dzieciak był zazdrosny! Zawsze był, zgoda, ale pierwszy raz głośno się do tego przyznał. Cóż, prawie się przyznał. Co, biorąc pod uwagę jego ostatnie pomysły z unieważnieniem małżeństwa, wyglądało odrobinę absurdalnie. Ale i obiecująco. Severus przymknął powieki.

— A jeśli tak, to co? — wycedził, z całych sił starając się opanować szaleńcze bicie serca. Równie dobrze mógłby próbować zatrzymać słońce.

— Wiedziałem! — wrzasnął Harry, odskakując od drzwi. — Hermiona była taka pewna, że nie, ale ty codziennie wieczorem znikałeś! A ten gnój…

— Nie powiedziałem, że z nim sypiam! Zapytałem, dlaczego to ma dla ciebie znaczenie? Podobno pragniesz naszego rozstania! Jakie masz prawo, żeby wtrącać się w moje prywatne życie?

— To też moje życie! My… wierność… nie możesz, dopóki… — Harry zaczynał bełkotać. Wił się i próbował zaprzeczać własnym uczuciom, a do tego Severus nie zamierzał dopuścić, skoro obaj zaszli już tak daleko.

— Jesteś zazdrosny — stwierdził spokojnie.

Nozdrza Harry'ego zadrgały, a jego warga lekko się uniosła. Był wściekły.

— I co z tego?

— Przecież chcesz unieważnienia, do diaska!

— Ty też!

— Nigdy, ty durny dzieciaku! Nigdy! Ale prędzej rzuciłbym się z Wieży Astronomicznej, niż błagał, żebyś zmienił zdanie!

— Więc wolałeś mną manipulować! — wrzasnął Harry, a jego moc zafalowała, prześlizgując się po ciele Severusa i zostawiając je w stanie kompletnie niestosownego pobudzenia. Na Salazara! — Osaczyłeś mnie! Rozwiązywałeś wszystkie moje problemy, zanim jeszcze zdążyłem o nich pomyśleć! I próbowałeś kupić moich przyjaciół! Jak śmiałeś?

— A ty? Obiecałeś mi, że nie odejdziesz! — ryknął Severus. Nigdy nie planował wyznać swoich żalów głośno jak jakiś śmieszny, zakochany szczeniak, ale gniew zupełnie odebrał mu rozum. — Obiecałeś, że nie pozwolisz… nie pozwolisz…

Zamrugał szybko, próbując się opanować i pozbierać myśli. Harry stał naprzeciwko w tym swoim obcisłym wdzianku, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, zaróżowiony na policzkach, oddychając szybko jak po szaleńczym biegu i Severus ledwo mógł się powstrzymać, żeby nie pokonać tych kilku kroków i go do siebie nie przyciągnąć. Tylko objąć…

— Co zrobiłeś w czasie znakowania? — Pytanie Harry'ego zadziałało na Snape'a jak kubeł zimnej wody.

— Przecież wiesz! — Severus skrzywił się. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty raz jeszcze przerabiać tej całej historii z „Nienawidzę cię, pieprzony śmierciożerco!".

— Właśnie nie wiem. Nie powiedziałeś mi. Więc co zrobiłeś?

— A jaka to różnica?

— Dla mnie kosmiczna, więc zachowaj się choć raz jak normalny człowiek i odpowiedz wprost! — fuknął Harry. — Zgwałciłeś kogoś? Piłeś ludzką krew? Roztrzaskałeś głowę niemowlęcia o mur? Pociąłeś kobietę w ciąży? Co zrobiłeś? Po prostu mi powiedz!

Severus wpatrywał się w niego osłupiały.

— Zabiłem mężczyznę — odparł mechanicznie. Czuł, jak niesmak wykrzywia mu wargi. — Co się roi w twoim mózgu? Dlaczego miałbym roztrzaskać dziecku głowę? Granger ci nie mówiła, jak działa rytuał? — Harry zaprzeczył niemrawo. — Zmusza człowieka do zrealizowania najgłębszego pragnienia jego serca. Pokazuje, co jest dla nas w życiu najważniejsze. Niby kim twoim zdaniem jestem, żeby mordować dzieci?

Harry potarł twarz obiema dłońmi.

— Myślałem, że kogoś zgwałciłeś.

Severus potrząsnął głową.

— A co zmienia, że tego nie zrobiłem? Przecież dopuściłem się morderstwa! I sprawiło mi to rozkosz, przynajmniej na początku. To jest lepsze niż gwałt?

Harry wsunął dłoń we włosy i masował tył głowy, jakby próbował ukoić ból.

— Nie wiem — stwierdził cicho. — Muszę się nad tym zastanowić. Potrzebuję chwili samotności.

Severus westchnął i obrócił się na pięcie, gotów do wyjścia.

— Powiedz… — Usłyszał za sobą cichy głos Harry'ego. — Czy Serrent…?

— Nie. Nie sypiam z nim — zaprzeczył i otworzył drzwi na korytarz. — Przyjdę później. I porozmawiamy.

~O~

_Przedziera się przez lochy w całkowitej ciemności. Wokół jego kostek chlupocze zimna woda. Słyszy popiskiwania i szmery, od czasu do czasu coś z cichym pluskiem wpada do śmierdzącej cieczy. Palcami przesuwa po wilgotnych kamieniach, by upewnić się, że ciągle podąża naprzód, zamiast kręcić się w kółko. Nie mogłoby spotkać go nic straszniejszego niż powrót do miejsca, z którego… _

_— Nie uciekaj! Poczekaj na mnie! Zabawimy sssssię! _

_Przeciągły syczący szept uderza go w plecy. Po chwili słyszy cienki chichot, który lodowatym dreszczem spływa mu po kręgosłupie. Przyspiesza, wcale już nie zważając, czy narobi hałasu. Musi się stąd wydostać! _

_— Nie uciekaj, Harry! Mój maleńki, ssssssłodki chłopczyku… Chodź! Zabawimy się! Dam ci wszystko, czego pragniesssssz! _

_Zaczyna biec, choć woda stopniowo gęstnieje, utrudniając mu stawianie kolejnych kroków. Z sekundy na sekundę jest coraz cieplejsza i bardziej zawiesista, a on ma wrażenie, że powoli się w nią zapada. Ten, który szepcze, dotarł już bardzo blisko, Harry niemal czuje jego oddech na karku. _

_— Poczekaj! Dam ci wszysssstko, czego pragniesssssz! Tyle krwi, ile będziesz potrzebował, tyle bólu, ile znajdziemy. Zabawmy sssssię! _

_— Zostaw mnie! — krzyczy histerycznie. — Kim jesteś? Zostaw mnie w spokoju! _

_— Nie mogę. Należysz do mnie! Kocham cię, Harry! Dam ci wszysssstko, co mam! _

_Wokół rozbłyskują światła, zupełnie go oślepiając. Setki pochodni, całe morze ognia tańczące mu teraz przed oczyma. _

_— Sssspójrz! — syczy głos. — To wszyssssstko jest dla ciebie! Kocham cię! _

_Zupełnie nagle odzyskuje wzrok i widzi, że podłoga pod jego nogami porusza się. Nie stoi już w lochach, tylko w samym środku olbrzymiej sali, oświetlonej magicznymi pochodniami, a wokół niego wiją się setki nagich, kopulujących ciał. Ciepła, czerwona ciecz obmywa mu stopy i z chwili na chwilę jest jej coraz więcej i więcej. Czuje znajomy metaliczny zapach i zbiera mu się na mdłości. _

_— To wszyssssstko dla ciebie, Harry… — szepcze syczący głos. _

_Tom Marvolo Riddle stoi pod odległą ścianą pomieszczenia, w pobliżu wielkich kolorowych wrót prowadzących do piekła. Uśmiecha się i oblizuje wargi, a jego język jest rozdwojony na końcu. _

_— Niczego od ciebie nie chcę! Ty… potworze! — wrzeszczy Harry i chce splunąć, ale usta ma zupełnie wyschnięte. _

_— Napij się, Harry! — Kościste dłonie człowieka bez twarzy wpychają mu w dłonie skyfos* po brzegi wypełniony wirującą materią wspomnień. — Wypij! _

_— Nie chcę tego! _

_— To konieczne, Harry — chichocze Riddle. Nie syczy już, teraz miękko mruczy. — Jak inaczej mnie zabijesz? _

_— Jak inaczej go zabijesz? — szemrają nagie ciała. — My ci nie pomożemy. Jesteśmy już martwe. On nas zamordował. _

_— Przestańcie! — krzyczy. — Pozwólcie mi odejść! _

_— Nie możemy! Kochamy cię! _

_Sto gardeł wyjękuje swoją bezecną deklarację miłości. Sto par błyszczących oczu pożera go i wypala dziury w jego skórze. Dlaczego tak na niego patrzą? Czego chcą? _

_Spogląda w dół i widzi, że jest zupełnie nagi, a jego męskość sterczy dumnie, podrygując lekko przy najdrobniejszym ruchu bioder. Pierwsze zakrwawione dłonie zaczynają wspinać się po jego bladych nogach, powoli, centymetr po centymetrze, głaszcząc miękkie ciemne włoski na łydkach, dążąc nieubłaganie w górę. Wie, gdzie skończą i nienawidzi siebie za to, że ich dotyk sprawia mu przyjemność. _

_— Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! — jęczy ochryple. _

_— Więc przestań zachowywać się jak gówniarz — oznajmia pogardliwie znajomy głos. _

_Snape stoi po drugiej stronie olbrzymiego pomieszczenia, jak zwykle zupełnie opanowany. Dłoń trzyma na futrynie niewielkich szarych drzwi. Czarna nauczycielska szata okrywa go od szyi aż po kostki. Jego stopy, obute w lakierowane pantofle, unoszą się dwa palce nad czerwoną cieczą. _

_— Severusie, proszę! _

_— Nie jestem zainteresowany tego typu rozrywką, panie Potter. _

_— Ja też nie! _

_— Doprawdy? — Czarne oczy muskają spojrzeniem erekcję Harry'ego. _

_— Nic nie mogę na to poradzić! Nie chcę tego, przecież mnie znasz! _

_— Czyżby? A może jednak wolisz się zabawić? Spójrz… — Snape wykonuje szeroki gest dłonią. — Mówią, że to wszystko jest dla ciebie. Dlaczego tego nie chcesz? _

_— Ależ chce — mruczy Riddle do Snape'a. — Popatrz tylko, jaki jest twardy. Czy to nie oczywiste? Jakich jeszcze dowodów potrzebujesz, mój ukochany Judaszu? _

_— Nie jestem taki! — wrzeszczy Harry. — Musisz mi uwierzyć! _

_Snape patrzy na niego beznamiętnie. Wreszcie wzrusza ramionami i odwraca się na pięcie. _

_— Baw się dobrze — rzuca cicho przez ramię. _

_Chyba nie chce go tu zostawić? Nie może! Nie Severus! _

_Harry czuje, że wokół jego nóg oplata się nagle jeszcze więcej palców. Przemieszczają się szybciej, a on zapada się w czerwoną ciecz coraz głębiej i głębiej. Wilgotne języki zaczynają muskać jego uda, a potem ich śladem podążają zęby, skubiąc go najpierw leciutko, a potem coraz mocniej i mocniej, wbijając się bez ostrzeżenia w rozpaloną skórę. Widzi strużki krwi odpływające leniwie z jego ciała i plecy Snape'a oddalające się powoli w kierunku wyjścia. _

_— Nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj! Zabierz mnie stąd! Zabierz mnie ze sobą! NIE ODCHODŹ!_

— Harry! Harry! Obudź się! Słyszysz mnie? To tylko sen. No już, obudź się!

Czyjeś twarde ręce szarpnęły go za ramiona i wyciągnęły z lepkiej plątaniny ciał. Znów miał wolne nogi i mógł nimi poruszać.

— Co?

— Miałeś koszmar. — Ktoś nim lekko potrząsał, na dobre wyrywając z oparów snu. — No dalej. Otwórz oczy.

— Severus?

Harry rozchylił powieki i w przyćmionym świetle świecy zobaczył zatroskaną twarz męża. Severus siedział na łóżku i trzymał go za przedramiona, podciągając do siadu.

— Która godzina?

— Koło drugiej.

Mimo że był środek nocy, mężczyzna miał na sobie kompletny dzienny strój. Harry drżącymi palcami wczepił się w jego czarną, nauczycielską szatę, identyczną jak ta ze snu.

— Zasnąłem.

Snape cicho parsknął.

— Ciężko było nie zauważyć.

— Skończył mi się twój eliksir. To dlatego ten sen… Długo tu jesteś?

— Cały wieczór.

— Nie odchodź!

— Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

Ciepłe ręce oplotły go i mocno przytuliły. Jedną dłoń, delikatną i uspokajającą, poczuł na swoich włosach, druga kojąco przesuwała się po jego plecach. Jak mógł być tak głupi, by pomyśleć choć przez chwilę, że kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie zrezygnować z tych ramion?

— Co ci się śniło? — zapytał Severus szeptem. — Czy to coś…

— Nie — westchnął Harry. Poruszył lekko głową, wtulił twarz w czarną tkaninę i wdychał znajomy korzenny zapach. — Śniło mi się, że mnie zostawiłeś. Myślałem, że umrę.

Palce na jego plecach drgnęły nieznacznie.

— Głupi chłopak — wychrypiał Snape.

— Posłuchaj… — Na krótką chwilę Harry znów zupełnie zagubił się w swoich emocjach. Wróciły wszystkie bolesne szczegóły dzisiejszych odkryć. A potem ich kłótnia. — Posłuchaj…

— Słucham.

W głosie Severusa zadrżał uśmiech, który w jakiś dziwny sposób dodał Harry'emu otuchy.

— Tęskniłem — wyszeptał. Ramiona wokół niego zacisnęły się odrobinę mocniej, a po włosach przesunęły się ciepłe usta. — Nie czuję się ze sobą najlepiej, wiesz?

— Dlaczego?

— Bo… do dzisiaj… myślałem o sobie raczej… dobrze. W sensie, że wiem, co jest właściwe. Hermiona mówi: moralne. I byłem pewny, że zawsze… że będę postępował jak należy po prostu dlatego, że tak trzeba. Ale to wcale nie jest takie oczywiste.

— Nie jest.

Usta z włosów przesunęły się na jego ucho, więc odchylił głowę, domagając się więcej.

— Tak naprawdę byłem już gotów wybaczyć ci wszystko. Jeszcze tydzień i pogodziłbym się nawet z gwałtem.

— Pozwól, że nie będę udawał, że cię rozumiem.

— Wiem, jestem beznadziejny. Ale taka jest prawda, więc… lepiej, że jednak tego nie zrobiłeś. Bo inaczej… Lepiej, że jednak tego nie zrobiłeś — powtórzył Harry bezradnie, nie potrafiąc zdobyć się na całkowitą szczerość.

Zbyt ciężko było mu się przyznać, że pewne zbrodnie uważał za gorsze od innych, a kolejność, w jakiej je ustawiał, nie zawsze zgadzała się z powszechnym osądem. Niektórych z nich nigdy nie potrafiłby zrozumieć i wybaczyć, nie tak naprawdę, nieważne, jak bardzo by się starał. A gwałt był jedną z nich. I nawet gdyby dzisiaj ugiął się pod presją własnych pragnień, to w końcu wszystko i tak by wróciło, a wtedy…

Severus masował jego kark. Z każdym ruchem jego ręki odpływała z Harry'ego jakaś część napięcia i strachu.

— Nie jestem święty, rozumiesz? Naprawdę byłem śmierciożercą.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.

— Na pewno? Zabiłem wielu ludzi, czego nigdy nie żałowałem.

— Powiedz tylko, że nie zrobiłeś tego dla przyjemności.

— Nie, oczywiście, że nie.

— Więc trudno.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo tak.

Ciało Severusa zadrżało, jakby mężczyzna się zaśmiał. Harry uniósł dłonie i wsunął je w jego włosy.

— Pocałuj mnie — poprosił impulsywnie.

— Nie tracisz czasu, prawda? — wymruczał Severus.

Harry odsunął się odrobinę, żeby wreszcie otwarcie zajrzeć mu w oczy. Miał ochotę znów powiedzieć „Tęskniłem", ale mąż pewnie by go wyśmiał. Uwolnił jedną dłoń i przesunął ją na jego policzek. Pod palcami poczuł igiełki zarostu.

— Oczy ci się świecą — wyszeptał.

Snape pochylił się i nakrył jego wargi własnymi. Mokry język wysunął się i zaczął delikatnie poruszać. Harry zamruczał i otworzył usta. O Merlinie, jak mu tego brakowało! Zapomniał już, jak to było, albo i nigdy nie było aż tak dobrze, bo teraz czuł się idealnie, jak w jednym z tych snów, w których się kochali.

Nie przerywając pocałunku, mocno pociągnął Snape'a w dół, na łóżko i na siebie.

— Harry… — Severus próbował się od niego odsunąć.

— Nigdzie już dzisiaj nie odchodź! — wyszeptał Harry gorączkowo, przyciągając męża z powrotem.

— Nie odejdę, ale nie możemy… Tak naprawdę wcale tego nie chcesz.

Harry parsknął krótko, prosto w szyję Snape'a, którą właśnie całował.

— Nie masz pojęcia, czego chcę — powiedział cicho i ugryzł mężczyznę w bark. — Czytałem trochę, wiesz?

Severus wymruczał coś w rodzaju „mmm…" i przez jakiś czas pozwalał mu gmerać niezdarnie przy guzikach swojej czarnej szaty, ale potem złapał go za nadgarstki i unieruchomił je tuż nad jego głową. Kilka długich chwil wpatrywał się w rozchylone wargi Harry'ego, a spojrzenie ciemnych oczu wydawało się jednocześnie wygłodniałe i pełne wahania.

— Ja… tak — wyszeptał Harry i choć nie miał pojęcia, po co właściwie to zrobił ani co dokładnie miał na myśli, najwyraźniej słowa zadziałały jak zaklęcie, bo Severus wreszcie pochylił się po pocałunek.

Muśnięcie, przygryzienie, znów muśnięcie, a potem ciepły język Severusa wśliznął się do wnętrza jego ust i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać cichego jęku. W odpowiedzi dłoń Snape'a obejmująca jego nadgarstki zacisnęła się mocniej, a druga sięgnęła w dół, żeby wpełznąć pod bluzę od piżamy.

Chłodne opuszki palców zaczęły błądzić po napiętym brzuchu z taką samą pieczołowitą delikatnością, z jaką Severus dotykał najrzadszych składników eliksirów. Mężczyzna przez chwilę gładził mięśnie tuż nad pępkiem, a potem jego dłoń podążyła w stronę wyczekujących na pieszczotę, stwardniałych brodawek. Gdy ścisnął lekko jedną z nich, biodra Harry'ego wyrwały się do góry, a spomiędzy jego warg dobyło się miękkie sapnięcie.

— Dobrze? — wymruczał Severus, przygryzając i liżąc płatek jego ucha.

Harry drgnął, gdy niski tembr głosu męża odbił się słodkim echem w jego podbrzuszu.

— T-tak — potwierdził bezradnie, chociaż „dobrze" nie było słowem, które w jakikolwiek sposób oddawało to, co teraz czuł.

— Boisz się? — Ukąszenia Snape'a przeniosły się niżej, na szyję i krtań, a jego palce wciąż szczypały sutki Harry'ego.

Czy się bał?

Merlinie, oczywiście że tak! Ale ten lęk był niczym w porównaniu z pragnieniem, jakie od tygodni szarpało jego wnętrzności. Decyzja wydała mu się łatwiejsza niż kiedykolwiek.

— Nie — parsknął cicho. — A ty?

Severus oderwał usta od jego szyi i unosząc lewą brew, spojrzał mu w oczy. Uśmiechnął się kpiąco, po czym niespiesznym, rozpalającym krew w żyłach ruchem przesunął dłoń z jego piersi na brzuch. Kciuk wsunął delikatnie w płytkie wgłębienie pępka, a palcem serdecznym pocierał skórę tuż przy ścieżce z włosów, znikającej w spodniach mugolskiej piżamy. Za każdym razem palec dotykał krawędzi gumki, żeby po chwili odsunąć się i znów powrócić w jednostajnym, drażniącym rytmie.

Harry napiął się cały i zaczął pojękiwać zgodnie z ruchami dłoni męża. Głowę odrzucił na bok, wystawiając gardło na atak warg i zębów Snape'a, z czego ten natychmiast skorzystał.

— Nie boisz się? Wcale? — szeptał pomiędzy kolejnymi ugryzieniami. — Nic a nic? A jeśli wsunę tam rękę, co zrobisz?

Na myśl o długich palcach Severusa oplatających się wokół twardego penisa coś we wnętrzu Harry'ego zwinęło się w ciasny węzełek i natychmiast rozwinęło, by wybuchnąć żarem rozchodzącym się błyskawicznie po wszystkich nerwach. Czuł, że pod wpływem tej nowej nieznanej emocji jego moc zaczyna przyjmować formę słabych elektrycznych wyładowań, przez co nieokryta ubraniami skóra musiała wyglądać jak najeżona setkami maleńkich magicznych błyskawic. Severus odsunął się lekko i ślizgając się wzrokiem po jego twarzy, szyi i brzuchu, z fascynacją obserwował niecodzienny spektakl. Twarz Snape'a była tak blisko, że w czarnych tęczówkach Harry widział swoje własne, lekko połyskujące odbicie.

— Na Merlina, Harry… — westchnął Severus, zanim znów się nad nim pochylił i zaczął leciutko ssać jego dolną wargę. Przyspieszony oddech męża rozpraszał go do tego stopnia, że Harry z opóźnieniem zrozumiał, iż dłoń masująca dotąd jego brzuch, pokonała właśnie iluzoryczną barierę gumki i wpełzła pod bieliznę. Zachłysnął się własnym jękiem, kiedy palce Snape'a lekko musnęły wyprężony członek i zaraz podążyły niżej. Nie było żadnego wahania w stanowczym geście, jakim objęły napięte jądra, ściskając je lekko i podciągając do góry. Harry zaskomlał i wygiął się w łuk.

— Jeszcze? — wychrypiał Severus. Jego oddech był ciężki, a oczy błyszczały gorączką.

— Tak… tak…!

Snape mocno go pocałował, zanim przesunął dłoń i objął jego penisa. Głośny krzyk został zdławiony tuż przed tym, jak próbował wydostać się na zewnątrz. Ręka Severusa zaczęła się poruszać, najpierw powoli, a potem nieco szybciej, wszystkie mięśnie Harry'ego spięły się konwulsyjnie, a palce u stóp zacisnęły i nim zdążył poczuć zażenowanie, już się rozpadał.

— Słodki Jezu! — zajęczał.

Zęby mu szczękały, gdy przez każdy mięsień przebiegały krótkie impulsy rozkoszy, które trwały i trwały i nie chciały odejść, jakby całe pożądanie nagromadzone przez ostatni miesiąc próbowało się właśnie uwolnić w jednym gwałtownym wybuchu namiętności.

Severus ukrył twarz na jego ramieniu i też drżał, a jego serce waliło tak mocno, że Harry czuł je przez materiał piżamy.

— Salazarze — wyszeptał w jego szyję.

Harry przeniósł wolną dłoń na jego barki i zaczął je głaskać, a ustami błądził po długich, miękkich włosach.

— Czy ty… Czy ja…? — zapytał, wykonując nieznaczny gest w stronę ciała męża. Czuł się tak wyczerpany, że nie starczyło mu już siły nawet na to, by się zawstydzić.

— Nie dzisiaj.

— Jutro?

— Być może.

— A czy mógłbyś się chociaż rozebrać?

Severus podniósł głowę i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał.

— W najlepszym — odparł Harry i uśmiechnął się do niego. — Chodźmy spać. Proszę.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 103**

***Skyfos** — w starożytnej Grecji mała czarka podobna do filiżanki, mająca poziome uchwyty.

* * *

~O~

Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze i przepraszam, że nie odpowiedziałam jeszcze na te do poprzedniego rozdziału, ale ostatnio ze względu na mniejszą ilość czasu miałam do wyboru: pisać Kamień albo odpowiedzi na komentarze. Mój wybór był oczywisty. :D

Nie znaczy to jednak, że komentarze nic dla mnie nie znaczą – wręcz przeciwnie. Chyba nie dałabym rady skończyć tego rozdziału bez nich, bo mordował mnie strasznie, a kolejny morduje jeszcze bardziej. Dziękuję więc, że Wam się chciało. :)

**Rota** — cudnie, że odebrałaś zakończenie jako optymistyczne. Obawiałam się, że większość czytelników powie jak mój partner, który jest moim pierwszym recenzentem: „i znowu mu zrobi aferę, co za…". Chyba traktuje to zbyt osobiście. :P Cóż, dla mnie jakakolwiek reakcja jest lepsza niż tkwienie w marazmie, więc i dla mnie zazdrość Harry'ego była promykiem nadziei. I tak, masz całkowitą rację, Harry potrzebował czasu dla siebie, bez wszechobecnej, przytłaczającej obecności Snape'a, żeby mógł pomyśleć i wyciągnąć własne wnioski. Ten miesiąc im obu był potrzebny.

**Hakkarii** — dzięki za ciepłe myśli, pomogły. ;) Oj, też się obawiałam, żeby się czytelnik nie znużył tymi wszystkimi myślami Harry'ego, ale były one konieczne. Jeśli mówisz, że wyszło strawnie, to się cieszę. :D

**kasssumi** — gdybym wzięła cudzą wenę, to moja mogłaby się obrazić i nigdy nie wrócić. :D Ano porozmawiali. I jak Ci się podobało? :P

**Patu** — przykro mi, że musiałaś czekać aż trzy tygodnie, ale mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że jesteś choć trochę usatysfakcjonowana. :D

**Nessa Faelivrin** — oj tak, właśnie teraz mam problemy z weną. Bo nie chodzi o to, że nie wiem, co ma być w rozdziale, wiem to do samego końca opowiadania. Po prostu nie mogę pisać. Ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś przejdzie. Może to kwestia pory roku albo promieniowania kosmicznego. ;) Tak, oni obaj są niedojrzali emocjonalnie, tyle że Snape nie ma żadnej wymówki. :D

**Emizuki26** — lepiej nie miej koszmarów, bo Cię będę mieć na sumieniu. :D

**Ewa** — racja, Harry jest troszkę purytański, ale mam nadzieję, że stopniowo sobie z tym poradzi, bo u niego to w dużej mierze kwestia kompleksów, a nie osobowości. No i porozmawiali, mam nadzieję, że Ci się podobało. :D

**Voldemortist** — pewnie, że pies ogrodnika. ;) Jak widać, nauki Dumbla nie poszły w las i Harry jednak trochę się opanował. A myślałaś pewnie, że rozniesie z pół lochów, co? Nie tym razem. :P Vol, czemu sądzisz, że powinien pomyśleć o tym, że każdy śmierciożerca miał inną ofiarę? Przecież nic na to nie wskazywało. Trochę nielogiczne jest nazywać Harry'ego głupim dlatego, że nie jest wróżką. :P Jak dla mnie to cała odpowiedzialność za tę sytuację spoczywa na Snapie, ale z jakiegoś powodu większość uważa inaczej (chodzi mi o postaci opowiadania, nie o czytelników). Co do jego nieracjonalności – emocje mają to do siebie, że są nieracjonalne. Zazdrość jest nieracjonalna i miłość, zaufanie, rozpacz. Nie da się usiąść i spokojnie ich przemyśleć. Zwłaszcza wówczas, gdy są silne. Widzisz, jaki mi ładny scenariusz rozmowy napisałaś? Prawie się spełnił. :P Vol, Ty nie masz ślizgońskich korzeni, HP to tylko bajka, więc nie możesz się na nie powoływać przy ocenie rzeczywistości. :P *turla się* Dobrze, a teraz poważnie. Stracić szacunek do kogoś za to, że wybacza bez wahania głupie zachowanie ukochanej osoby (zakładając, że było głupie, bo już ustaliłyśmy, że się pod tym względem nie zgadzamy)? Całkiem nie po chrześcijańsku, nieładnie. :P Myślę, że to nie jest kwestia wybaczania, tylko metod osiągania celu. Gdyby Snape wierzył, że osiągnie cel, wybaczając Harry'emu (cokolwiek to znaczy), wówczas by to zrobił, ponieważ jest pragmatykiem. Problem jednak z tym, że Snape nie potrafi właściwie ocenić, jaka metoda w przypadku Harry'ego zadziała i próbuje pewnych posunięć, o których słyszał, że działają, ale używa ich po ślizgońsku. W rezultacie osiąga niekoniecznie to, co zamierzał. Czyli ich problem polega na nieumiejętności komunikacji i niezrozumieniu osobowości partnera. Ciekawe uwagi odnośnie seksu – tak, mam te same odczucia, że stosunek do seksu paczony jest w domu rodzinnym i instytucjach wychowawczych. Osobom, które próbują potem wyrwać się z zaklętego kręgu lęku przed seksem i wstrętu do ciała ciężko jest zachować jakąś równowagę w podejmowaniu kolejnych aktywności „wyzwoleńczych". Najbardziej spektakularnym przejawem takich prób była rewolucja seksualna. Swoją drogą, ciekawe do czego by doprowadziła, gdyby nie zainterweniowało AIDS. Kamień Serca Snape'a Harry wyjął z bransoletki, bo bransoletka za bardzo rzucała się w oczy i Snape od razu by ją zauważył, a tego Harry nie chciał. Ponadto jego motywacja do noszenia Kamienia wcale nie jest oczywista. On ukrywa przed sobą, że chodzi mu o bliskość magii Severusa, woli sam siebie przekonywać, że traktuje Kamień czysto użytkowo. Lu i Nikotris… w jednym z następnych rozdziałów. :D

**Leeni** — mam prośbę: jeśli widzisz błędy, przesyłaj mi je na pw, ewentualnie podawaj w komentarzu. Nie pisz, że były powtórzenia i przecinki stały nie tam, gdzie trzeba, bo to irytujące dla bety, która potem się zmóżdża, o co Ci mogło chodzić. Jeśli nie chce Ci się błędów wypisywać, to bardzo proszę – dla zdrowia psychicznego bety – pomiń je milczeniem. Dzięki! :D Nie sądzę, żeby to była kwestia płci. To, że Ty widzisz skruchę Snape'a, a Potter nie, wynika raczej z tego, że możesz zajrzeć Snape'owi do głowy, a Potter nie. Gdyby mógł, wszystko byłoby o niebo łatwiejsze. Dziękuję za komplementy odnośnie warsztatu, mocno nad tym pracuję. :) Lucjusza staram się przedstawiać w całej jego złożoności, Również od tej lepszej strony, którą ma każdy człowiek, jeśli mi to wychodzi, to super. Kruki to te same, które prowadziły Harry'ego u JD. ;)

**NoName** — jak RH się skończy, to Akame zacznie coś nowego, tylko ją molestuj. :P

**Luana** — moja wena to straszna zmora, ale staram się ją kusić jak mogę. Mam nadzieję, że konfrontacja trochę Cię zaspokoiła. :P

**illis** — walczę jak lew, żeby wena posłużyła mi do końca tego opowiadania. Dziękuję! :*

**deedee** — no nie? Koszmarni są w pogawędkach. Jak gęś z prosięciem. Aż się ma czasami ochotę kopnąć obu. Myślę, że Snape nie zrozumiał. Ale nie dlatego, że jest głupi, ale dlatego, że nie przyszło mu do głowy jeszcze raz się nad tym zastanowić. Tak jest zły o tę bransoletkę, że nie dopuszcza do siebie myśli o innych możliwych interpretacjach. Zafiksował się, zupełnie jak Harry na gwałcie. Szepnę cicho, że ja też identyfikuję się z Harrym i cieszę się, że odbierasz sytuację w sposób podobny do mojego. ;)

**lucynapilo** — życie wielbicielki Pottera wśród rzeszy snaperek jest zaiste ciężkie. :D Dlatego, jeśli chcesz, podzielę się z Tobą kawałkiem podłogi za biurkiem, za którym chowam się przed pomidorami. :D Masz rację, Dursleyowie wyrządzili Harry'emu sporą krzywdę i Snape powinien to mieć na względzie, tylko że to takie nie w jego stylu, prawda? Rodolphus Lestrange… A to Ci wyszedł mix! *turla się*

**Livrasion** — *Liberi umarła*

**hyunabom** — boję się kopać wenę. :D Staram się ją raczej popieścić, jak się już pokazuje, bo co będzie, jeśli na dobre ode mnie ucieknie? :P A więc doszło do konfrontacji. I co sądzisz? :D

**Miss Black** — to na pewno jest klątwa, bo Akame też ledwo zipie. Nasze GG wygląda jak poletko pełne niepochlebnych opinii pod adresem zdradliwych wen. Bransoletka… *sznuruje usta*. Co wynikło z pyłków, mogłaś przeczytać w tym rozdziale. :P A Harry oczywiście słucha i uczy się. Szkoda, że tak rzadko ma dobrych nauczycieli i motywację. :D Nie wszystkie wątki rozwinę, choć większość postaram się zamknąć, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile będzie to logicznie wynikać z fabuły. Sugerujesz, że powinnam opisać jeszcze kolejny rok Pottera w Hogwarcie? Bo on teraz kończy szósty rok. Eee… nie, nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł. ;) Dojrzewanie seksualne Harry'ego musiało nastąpić prędzej czy później. Snape nie tknąłby go palcem, gdyby Potter wciąż był tą rumieniącą się mamałygą. I nie dlatego, że rumieniące się mamałygi nie są seksowne, ale dlatego, że Snape bałby się, że potem Harry będzie żałować. Ponadto dojrzewanie seksualne wiąże się z dojrzewaniem emocjonalnym, powolnym, ale nieuchronnym. Co do manifestacji moich poglądów… To nie jest takie oczywiste. :P Dysponuję mugolską książką o dojrzewaniu seksualnym chłopców i stamtąd czerpię mądrość (nie są to dosłowne cytaty, ale staram się utrzymać w konwencji). Nie pisałabym raczej własnych wolnych wniosków, za bardzo lubię realizm. Co do tego, że Hermiona jest lepszą przyjaciółką dla Pottera niż on dla niej – nie oceniałabym tego w ten sposób. Każde z nich daje z siebie to, co w sobie nosi, ani mniej, ani więcej. Hermiona przyjaźni się po babsku, słowami, a Harry po męsku, uczynkami. Ruszyłby jej na pomoc zawsze i wszędzie, bez wahania i wątpliwości, ale mówienie o uczuciach idzie mu o wiele gorzej. Ale masz rację, niewiele się między nimi zmieniło. Jedyne co będzie musiało ulec zmianie, to zrozumienie, że dla nich obojga w życiu są ważniejsze sprawy i ważniejsi ludzie niż ich przyjaźń. I oboje muszą to zaakceptować i podejść do tych spraw i ludzi z należytym szacunkiem. Kolejny element dorastania.

**LiluAin** — dokładnie! Nie mogłam ich natychmiast wrzucić do łóżka, to by było nierealistyczne i zabójcze dla opowiadania. Teraz jednak wszystko już powinno iść z górki, czyż nie? :P Wampiry… ciekawe, że tylko Ty - jak dotąd - dostrzegłaś, że Aventine manipulował umysłem Pottera. Bo właśnie to robił. Jest zdeterminowany, by osiągnąć swój cel, jaki by on nie był i nie cofnie się przed niczym, również przed grzebaniem Harry'emu w umyśle. Jestem pewna, że jeszcze o nim usłyszymy. I tak, Harry czuł się naprawdę podle, gdy nie otrzymał wsparcia stamtąd, skąd się go spodziewał.

**Sayoko** — dziękuję! :*

**Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze, zapraszam do pisania kolejnych i do poczytania niebawem!**


	27. 104 Nad ranem

**Muza:** Akame  
**Beta:** prosi o anonimowość

**Rozdział 104. Nad ranem**

— Chyba zacznie padać — wyszeptał Harry. Magiczne okno w sypialni ukazywało stalowe niebo nad hogwarckimi błoniami. — Myślisz, że będzie burza?

— Nie wiem i nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Ale możesz zapytać Trelawney.

— Byłaby zachwycona.

Harry bardziej wyczuł niż usłyszał, że Severus prychnął. Poprawił głowę, wygodniej układając ją na jego piersi. Była siódma rano. Noc minęła im bezsennie, więc brudnoszary świt wydobył z mroku blade oblicza i podsiniałe z niewyspania oczy. Harry miał wrażenie, że z każdym uderzeniem serca wyczerpanie coraz głębiej wsącza się w jego kości, nie mógł jednak zasnąć, bo we krwi wciąż czuł adrenalinę. Rozpierała go radość wymieszana z niepokojem i odrobiną niedowierzania. To już? Pogodzili się? Tak po prostu? Po miesiącu udręki ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć, śledził więc każdy grymas Snape'a, szukając na jego twarzy jakichkolwiek oznak zniechęcenia, ale niczego takiego nie znajdował. Wręcz przeciwnie — choć Severus prawie się nie uśmiechał, z jakiegoś powodu kojarzył mu się z kotem, który właśnie upolował tłustą mysz.

— Kto cię ubrał? — odezwał się jego zadowolony z siebie mąż, a Harry nie musiał nawet pytać, o co mu chodziło.

— Hermiona — odparł. — Ale golf sam sobie transmutowałem. Twój mi się bardzo podobał.

— Co czytałeś? — wypytywał dalej Severus. Pół nocy tak go męczył; zdaje się, że za punkt honoru postawił sobie dowiedzieć się absolutnie wszystkiego o tym, czym zajmował się Harry przez ostatni miesiąc. A on odpowiadał szczerze i wyczerpująco, po raz pierwszy od początku ich małżeństwa niczego nie ukrywając, choć niektóre pytania strasznie go krępowały. Już wkrótce miał zamiar zacząć zadawać własne i liczył, że wtedy Severus zrewanżuje mu się taką samą szczerością.

— Hmm?

— Powiedziałeś, że trochę czytałeś i że ja nie mam pojęcia, czego chcesz. Pytam więc, co czytałeś?

— Och… eee… taką jedną książkę. — Snape parsknął cicho, a Harry się zarumienił, co odrobinę go zirytowało. — Książkę o seksie, w porządku? Męsko-męskim.

— „Być gejem"?

— Skąd wiesz?

— W Hogwarcie każdy jeden chłopak z podobnymi skłonnościami prędzej czy później znajduje ten poradnik. Jest tu chyba od zawsze, w dziale o zdrowiu.

— Hermiona mi go przyniosła.

— Tylko tobie pornograficzną książkę dla homoseksualistów mogła dostarczyć kobieta.

Harry był zbyt szczęśliwy, żeby się na serio wkurzyć, więc tylko z zemsty zaczął kreślić małe kółka wokół sutka męża. Brązowy guziczek niemal natychmiast stwardniał. Nie do wiary, że Severus był w tym miejscu taki wrażliwy.

— Poważnie? Dobrze przynajmniej, że nauczyłem się sylabizować, no nie? Pomyśl, co by było, gdyby musiała mi go jeszcze przeczytać!

— Zabierz palucha, bo ci go zaraz złamię. Myślisz, że nie wiem, co robisz?

— Nie złamiesz mi palca, bo musiałbym cię wtedy przykleić do drzwi Wielkiej Sali, i to na cały dzień.

Severus złapał go za rękę i zatrzymał ją w miejscu.

— Tego przez ostatni miesiąc uczył cię Dumbledore? Jak przyklejać ludzi do drzwi? Czy tak zamierzasz pokonać Czarnego Pana?

Harry rozprostował i rozluźnił palce, jednak Severus nie zabrał dłoni.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to konkretne zaklęcie zadziałało, ale tak, tego między innymi uczył mnie dyrektor. Magii wykonywanej za pomocą czystej intencji.

— Bezróżdżkowej?

— Niezupełnie o to chodzi, ale jeśli spojrzeć na efekt, to mniej więcej tak to wygląda. Bez różdżki, bez inkantacji, nawet bez gestu.

Zapadła kłopotliwa cisza. Harry nie miał pojęcia, jak Severus zareaguje na tego typu rewelację. Czasami nawet jemu trudno było uwierzyć, że taka magia istnieje, a co dopiero, że to on się nią posługuje.

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, że nigdy o tym nie myślałem — stwierdził wreszcie Snape. — W końcu spontaniczna magia, którą posługują się dzieci, funkcjonuje dokładnie w ten sposób. Tyle że dotąd wydawała mi się zbyt nieprzewidywalna, by traktować ją poważnie. Skąd przyszło ci do głowy, żeby się nią zająć?

— Wiesz, właściwie używałem jej już wcześniej — odparł Harry, uśmiechając się leciutko. — Wtedy, kiedy posłałem moc, żeby was obudziła. Tylko że nie za bardzo umiałem nad nią zapanować i sam wiesz, jak to się skończyło. A potem budziłem mugoli i za drugim razem poszło mi dużo lepiej.

— A jak to technicznie wygląda?

— Eee… to jest akurat najprostsza część. Kiedy chcę coś zaczarować, wtedy wyobrażam sobie swoją moc jako ciasto…

— Ciasto?

— No… coś plastycznego, co daje się kształtować w dowolny sposób. I myślą wysyłam ją tam, gdzie ma zadziałać. W wyobraźni widzę, co chcę osiągnąć i wypycham magię z siebie. A ona z reguły robi to, czego od niej zażądam. Chociaż nie zawsze.

— Jak to?

— Są zaklęcia, których efekt nie jest bezpośrednio fizyczny i wtedy sama intencja nie wystarczy. Potrzebne jest słowo, a czasami nawet gest.

— Wyjaśnij. Z przykładami.

— Jeszcze nie wszystko sprawdziłem, ale taką Avadę mógłbym rzucić samą intencją. To proste zaklęcie z prostym efektem końcowym. Nie patrz tak na mnie, przecież nie mam zamiaru rzucać Avadami. Nie cierpię Niewybaczalnych. Mówię tylko, że mógłbym to zrobić, że to możliwe. To tak jak z przyklejaniem ludzi do drzwi: chodzi o fizyczny efekt końcowy, ręce, klej, drzwi. Co innego z patronusem. Nie potrafię stworzyć go samą intencją i nie do końca rozumiem dlaczego. Potrzebuję do tego zarówno słów, jak i różdżki. Podobnie jest ze świstoklikami: nie mogę zrobić ich bez użycia właściwej formuły, chociaż już różdżka nie jest mi potrzebna.

— Robiłeś świstokliki?

Harry zmieszał się nieco, ale skinął głową.

— Zajmowałem się wieloma rzeczami. Na przykład badałem magię skrzatów.

— W jaki sposób?

— Dotykałem jej. Trochę tak, jak robiłem to z magią wampirów, chociaż nie do końca. Przede wszystkim skrzacia moc nie jest mroczna. Jasna zresztą też nie, raczej neutralna. Niesamowicie intuicyjna. Myślę, że skrzaty operują nią w taki sposób, w jaki ja bym chciał, tylko że one nie muszą się tego uczyć. Zgredek mówi, że od zawsze potrafił wszystko, co teraz umie, a jego moc ani nie rośnie, ani nie maleje. Przypuszczamy z dyrektorem, że właśnie to miał na myśli Slytherin, gdy pisał o pozornym poziomie mocy czarodzieja.

— A dokładnie?

— Sądzimy, że pojęcie stałego poziomu mocy jest takim samym ograniczeniem jak opinia, że do czarowania niezbędna jest różdżka. Czyli że tak naprawdę moc jest wszędzie, wcale nie tylko w rdzeniu i jedynie od tego, jak otwarci na nią jesteśmy, zależy, na ile możemy z niej korzystać.

— Więc jeśli otworzyłbym się wystarczająco, to mógłbym stać się potężniejszy od ciebie?

— Zupełnie teoretycznie? Przypuszczam, że tak.

— Czy wiesz, jak potworna jest ta wizja? Czarny Pan posiadający…

— Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że akurat Voldemort nigdy nie skorzysta z tej teorii.

— Niby dlaczego?

— Sam zamknął swój umysł na swobodny przepływ mocy. Jest tak bardzo przywiązany do myśli o określonej pojemności rdzenia magicznego, że podłączył do siebie ponad setkę innych zbiorników mocy i w ten sposób uniemożliwił sobie czerpanie jej z otoczenia. Zamknął się przed nią w swojej własnej głowie, rozumiesz? Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, że moc przychodzi do niego znikąd, więc ona do niego nie przyjdzie.

— Czym w takim razie jest rdzeń, jeśli nie źródłem mocy?

— Nie wiem. Ani dyrektor tego nie wie i Slytherin też chyba nie wiedział. Może miejscem, w którym mieszka ta iskra, która sprawia, że jesteśmy czarodziejami? Która pozwala nam rozpoznawać magię i z niej korzystać? Wydaje się, że to najsensowniejsze wyjaśnienie, zwłaszcza jeśli spojrzysz na rdzenie mugoli. Oba niby pozostają w uśpieniu, a przecież ciągle są aktywne. Mugole czerpią z nich, choć nie tak samo, jak my. Wykorzystują ich potencjał w ograniczony sposób i nieświadomie, ale bez przerwy.

Snape przez długą chwilę leżał w zupełnym bezruchu, aż Harry zaczął myśleć, że usnął, drgnął więc lekko, gdy mąż jednak się odezwał.

— Byłeś ostatnio bardzo zajętym młodym mężczyzną.

Harry uśmiechnął się leniwie.

— Nawet nie masz pojęcia — powiedział, a potem wiedziony jakąś niezrozumiałą potrzebą wyznał ze wstydem: — Chodziłem do dyrektora na lekcje samokontroli.

— Wiem o tym. I nie wątpię, że bardzo ci się one przydały.

— Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi — burknął Harry. — To nie ja waliłem wczoraj twoją głową o drzwi, Panie Jestem-Oazą-Spokoju.

— Moje działanie było celowe. Nie straciłem nad sobą panowania — wycedził Severus.

— Jasne — zgodził się Harry bez oporów, jedynie z maleńką nutką kpiny w głosie. Dzisiaj zgodziłby się na wszystko.

Przez dłuższą chwilę odpoczywali w błogiej ciszy, a Harry koncentrował się na rytmicznych uderzeniach, które wyczuwał pod swoim policzkiem. Serce Snape'a biło mocno i miarowo.

— Zadziwiające, że mnie nie przekląłeś, kiedy przyniosłem Blacka do Hogwartu. Jak mam to rozumieć? Zadziałał jakiś gryfoński czynnik, o którym dotąd nie słyszałem?

Harry uniósł głowę z piersi męża i spojrzał na jego napiętą twarz. Snape leżał na plecach z jedną ręką pod karkiem i miał zamknięte oczy, jakby odpowiedź go nie interesowała, jednak Harry domyślał się, że to tylko pozory.

— Wiem, jak to wyglądało, bo rozmawiałem z Remusem. Nie jestem aż tak zaślepiony, żeby mieć do ciebie pretensje o to, co się tam stało. Chyba że to ty stworzyłeś tego kota i kazałeś mu zaatakować Syriusza. Hej…! Chcesz mi o czymś powiedzieć?

Snape prychnął.

— Szalenie zabawne. Kiedyś nie byłbyś równie sprawiedliwy. Spodziewałbym się raczej wrzasków i wyzwisk.

— Gdyby Syri umarł… Wtedy kto wie? Ale on żyje, a ja naprawdę wierzę, że się obudzi. — Harry westchnął. — Przecież nie mogę mieć do ciebie żalu, że wziąłeś na misję ludzi, którym ufasz, bo zrobiłbym to samo…

— Zdumiewający rozsądek, panie Potter — przerwał mu Severus drwiąco.

— …chociaż nie przeczę… byłem wściekły, że potem ani razu do niego nie zajrzałeś — dokończył Harry z wyrzutem, którego nawet nie starał się ukryć.

— Nic tam było po mnie — burknął Snape. — Nie nadaję się na płaczkę.

Pogardliwy ton w jego głosie sprawił, że Harry się skrzywił. Ostrze sarkazmu skierowane było oczywiście w Remusa, a ukryte w nim okrucieństwo budziło w Harrym instynkt obrońcy. To wydawało się takie… bezlitosne, szydzić z czyjegoś cierpienia. A jednak, jeśli miał być wobec siebie uczciwy, musiał przyznać, że odrobinę się ze Snape'em zgadza. Nie czuł się komfortowo, gdy sobie ten fakt uświadomił. Lepsza część jego duszy, ta odpowiedzialna za współczucie, wstydziła się, że gdzieś głęboko w nim tkwiła inna, mniej chwalebna cząstka, szepcząca z uporem gorzkie, pełne wzgardy słowa.

I owszem, to było raczej wstrętne, że patrząc na płacz Remusa, nie potrafił zdobyć się na nic więcej niż powściągnięcie grymasu niesmaku. Ale, Merlinie!, mężczyzna powinien lepiej nad sobą panować, prawda? Jeśli on sam, mając ledwie siedemnaście lat, potrafił się powstrzymać przed wylewaniem łez przy byle okazji, to chyba Lupin też dałby radę? Był w końcu dorosłym facetem, na litość boską!

Harry nie zamierzał tego wszystkiego powiedzieć głośno, ale skoro tak właśnie uważał, to jak mógł mieć żal do męża, że ten myślał podobnie?

Westchnął i zmienił temat.

— Zastanawiam się, dlaczego rany Syriusza nie chcą się goić.

— Mnie też to ciekawi. W leksykonie magicznych urazów nie ma żadnych informacji o podobnych przypadkach…

— Szukałeś? — Harry ponownie podniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Snape'a. Czyli jednak interesował się stanem zdrowia jego chrzestnego ojca! Nie do wiary, że nie potrafił się do tego zwyczajnie przyznać.

Na twarzy Severusa nie drgnął żaden mięsień.

— Zajrzałem tu i tam przy okazji innych badań. Co, jak wspomniałem, nie przyniosło rezultatów.

— Wiesz, jego moc… jest dziwna. Jakby zanieczyszczona.

— Pomfrey nic mi o tym nie mówiła.

— Podejrzewam, że standardowe testy tego nie wykazują. Ja… widzę to, gdy patrzę na jego iskrę. Magia w jego rdzeniu wygląda, jakby miała plamki. Wydaje mi się, że jest ich coraz więcej.

— Poinformowałeś o tym Pomfrey? Albo tych z Munga?

— Tylko panią Pomfrey, ale poprosiliśmy ją z dyrektorem o dyskrecję. Dumbledore odradził mi nagłaśnianie tej wiadomości. Powiedział, że to nie jest… że nigdy wcześniej o czymś podobnym nie słyszano i lepiej tego nie rozdmuchiwać. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że to zaraźliwe, a wtedy… Rozumiesz?

— W porządku. — Severus skinął głową. — Bierzesz pod uwagę, że przyczyną może okazać się ten zielony dym, którym potraktował Blacka kot?

— Tak, tak właśnie z dyrektorem przypuszczamy, ale nie mamy żadnej pewności. Możliwe, że dowiemy się czegoś, gdy Hermiona i Malfoy rozszyfrują pochodzenie tego stwora.

— Być może.

— A wiesz, to mi przypomniało, że muszę skoczyć do Winter Land, chociaż na jeden dzień.

— Wyrmy?

— Tak, przede wszystkim one. Ale mam też kilka pytań do Lorda Asgeira.

— Na jaki temat?

— Na temat moich praw i obowiązków jako suwerena. — Uśmiechnął się Harry pod nosem.

Severus spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem.

— Chyba nie zamierzasz wikłać się w ich wewnętrzne problemy?

— Zamierzam. Mam kilka pomysłów, jak ulepszyć magiczny świat, a oni mi w tym pomogą.

— Niby jak? Planujesz iść na wojnę? Mieczem zagarniać nowe ziemie? Bo wikingowie do niczego innego ci się nie przydadzą.

Harry ledwo powstrzymał się, by nie wywrócić oczami.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Chcę sprawdzić na nich swoją teorię mocy, a Ron ma pewne pomysły edukacyjne…

— Zrobisz z nich króliki doświadczalne? — spytał Severus z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, na widok którego Harry poczuł się nieswojo.

— Niezupełnie to miałem…

— Znakomity pomysł. Jak na Gryfona, rzecz jasna.

Harry przymknął oczy, niepewny, czy powinien się zezłościć, czy roześmiać. W końcu zdecydował się na coś pośredniego i wykrzywił wargi w zirytowanym uśmiechu. Ślizgoni!

— Skoro się ze mną zgadzasz, to czy zechciałbyś towarzyszyć mi jutro w tej wycieczce?

Snape rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

— Owszem, pod warunkiem, że ty zgodzisz się udać ze mną później w pewne miejsce. Potraktuj to jako krótki weekendowy wypad.

Harry poczuł, że jego serce przyspiesza, a żołądek zaciska się z trudnej do zniesienia mieszanki emocji. Radosne podniecenie było w tym zestawie najmniej skomplikowanym uczuciem.

— Wołami mnie od ciebie nie oderwą — zapewnił.

— Zobaczymy, czy po wszystkim też będziesz taki… rozochocony.

— Uwielbiam twój optymizm. Jest taki… ożywczy — przedrzeźnił Harry męża. Wstrętny popsuj-zabawa.

— Chcesz coś optymistycznego? Proszę bardzo: czy wiesz, że w ministerstwie czeka sześć kartonów listów z propozycjami towarzyskimi dla ciebie? Zaczęły przychodzić po tym, jak „Prorok Codzienny" opublikował tamte spekulacje dotyczące naszego rozstania.

— I co w nich jest?

— Różne rzeczy. Mniej albo bardziej… jednoznaczne, ale wszystkie mają na celu jedno: zwabić cię, upolować, zaciągnąć do jaskini i, cóż, skonsumować, jak sądzę.

— Brzmi paskudnie.

— Sam pan się o to prosił, panie Potter.

Harry potarł nosem pierś Severusa.

— Nie mów do mnie Potter — wymruczał. — A tych wszystkich świrów mam gdzieś. Nie rozumiem, co sobie wyobrażają, słowo daję.

— Hmm… chcesz czy nie, musisz teraz na każdy z tych listów odpowiedzieć.

— Nie żartuj! — Harry, przerażony, gwałtownie poderwał głowę, a wtedy Snape wykrzywił się do niego drwiąco. — Jesteś wredny!

— Zasłużyłeś sobie. Przez trzy tygodnie torturowałeś mnie na treningach.

Harry zamknął oczy. Nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Sam siebie nie rozumiał, więc jak mógł o tym dyskutować? Zwłaszcza że teraz własne zachowanie w Pokoju Życzeń wydawało mu się odrobinę szalone. Jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy, to prosić o wybaczenie.

— Nie chciałem, żeby…

— Ależ chciałeś — przerwał mu Severus. — I muszę niechętnie przyznać, że twoje gierki, choć mało wyrafinowane, okazały się dosyć skuteczne.

Harry, zaskoczony, nie zdołał powściągnąć uśmiechu.

— Flirtujesz ze mną?

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. — W kąciku warg Snape'a igrał cień grymasu przypominającego drwiący uśmieszek.

Harry ledwo się powstrzymał, by nie jęknąć, gdy wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mu znajomy dreszcz. Severus to robił, prawda? Prowokował go! I szło mu całkiem nieźle, stwierdził, czując, jak głęboko wewnątrz niego narasta niewygodna kombinacja pożądania i onieśmielenia. Wziął głęboki oddech, a po nim jeszcze jeden i kolejny, próbując zapanować nad swoim budzącym się ciałem. Bez skutku. W zderzeniu z obietnicą ukrytą w unoszącym się wokół piżmowym aromacie wszystkie sprytne metody relaksacyjne Dumbledore'a brały w łeb. A Severus leżał tuż obok zupełnie spokojny, z półprzymkniętymi powiekami i wyrazem łagodnej kpiny na wargach. Nie odzywał się, a Harry i tak czuł się przy nim wyjątkowo niedojrzale, jak te opisywane w jego mugolskiej książce żałosne dzieciaki, podniecające się z idiotycznych powodów. W duchu pocieszał się, że jego powód przynajmniej był dobry — chciałby zobaczyć twardziela odpornego na dwuznaczne komentarze, wygłaszane ochrypłym szeptem przez faceta, który w nocy owijał swoją dłoń wokół jego… _Boże, niech mnie ktoś zabije!_, pomyślał i znów zamknął oczy.

— To całkiem zabawne, obserwować, jak się mienisz i pocisz, i może nawet poświęciłbym dłuższą chwilę na kontemplację tego fenomenu, ale jest już dosyć późno, więc czy mógłbyś wyjaśnić mi, co nagle wprawiło cię w stan takiego… ożywienia? — odezwał się drwiąco Severus, a Harry pomyślał, że za moment zapadnie się pod ziemię. Merlinie, teraz już na pewno ktoś powinien go zabić.

— Ja… — zaczął i przerwał, bo poczuł gorąco rozlewające się po jego szyi i twarzy. Czemu to było takie trudne? W nocy wszystko wydawało się o wiele prostsze, ale teraz, gdy do ich sypialni przez okno zajrzał świt, wyławiając z ciemności najdrobniejsze szczegóły, fizyczność stała się czymś okropnie skomplikowanym. Severus wydawał się tak cholernie doświadczony, jego ciało tak rzeczywiste, a Harry był tylko głupim siedemnastolatkiem, który nie panował nad erekcją. Nękała go nieodparta pokusa, by zasypać swoje zażenowanie lawiną słów, ale co, do diabła, miał powiedzieć, żeby nie skompromitować się jeszcze bardziej? Przeprosić? Niby jak? „Przepraszam, że się podnieciłem, to się już więcej nie powtórzy"? Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i zacznie nerwowo chichotać, ale wtedy Snape odrobinę się przesunął i o udo Harry'ego otarło się coś, co nie mogło być niczym innym niż… — Och… — wykrztusił i otworzył oczy. — Ty draniu!

Kącik ust Severusa drgnął, a Harry zapragnął własnym językiem i zębami zetrzeć mu z twarzy ten kpiący grymas. Pragnienie paliło go tak intensywnie, że ledwo mógł oddychać. Nie miał pojęcia, czy to normalne, podejrzewał, że niezupełnie, ale czy warto było z tym walczyć? Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy już pojął, że w swoim obłędzie nie jest sam?

Napięcie między nimi iskrzyło niemal namacalnie, jakby każdy włosek z osobna naładowany został seksualną energią. W ułamku sekundy wszystko stało się bardziej realne i zmysłowe, i Harry odkrył, że ten gęsty, piżmowy zapach, który go otoczył, nigdy jeszcze nie był równie intensywny, a dotyk nagiej skóry męża pod jego dłonią tak palący. I choć każde z tych doznań zdawało się znajome, to jednocześnie było zupełnie nowe, bo teraz on sam na wszystko patrzył inaczej. W nocy przekroczyli granicę, za którą nie było już odwrotu, pozostawało tylko iść naprzód, coraz dalej i dalej.

Uniósł lekko głowę, by przyjrzeć się Snape'owi. W szarym świetle poranka ciało Severusa wydawało się prawie idealnie białe, poprzecinane wstęgami błękitnych żył na ramionach i szyi, i Harry wyobraził sobie, jak jego palec przesuwa się wzdłuż tych lekko wypukłych linii, by zbadać ich kręty szlak i przekonać się, dokąd prowadzą. Kusiła go też równa ścieżka rosnących poniżej pępka włosów, które układały się w kształt litery V niczym strzałka drogowskazu. _Mapa skarbów_, pomyślał i parsknął nerwowym śmiechem.

— Rozbawiony? — zapytał Severus. — Spodziewałbym się raczej, że będziesz analizował swoje winy i metody ich odpokutowania. — Kiedy twarz Harry'ego spochmurniała, Snape dodał: — Miałem na myśli twoje zachowanie podczas treningów. Nic więcej.

— Byłem dupkiem — przyznał Harry cicho. — Nie chodzi o treningi. Muszę…

— Nie będziemy o tym teraz rozmawiać — przerwał mu Severus łagodnie. — Mówimy tylko o Pokoju Życzeń albo wstawaj szykować się na lekcje.

Harry przymknął powieki i uśmiechnął się. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru opuszczać łóżka.

— W porządku. Wyznaj mi w takim razie, jak bardzo cierpiałeś — zażądał, starając się nadać głosowi najbardziej mruczące brzmienie, na jakie tylko potrafił się zdobyć, bo przypomniał sobie wskazówki z „Być gejem", część „Pościelowe pogawędki".

Snape uniósł brwi, ale się nie roześmiał. Wyglądał raczej na… wstrząśniętego? Harry miał ochotę zachichotać. Kiedy tydzień temu czytał o „gadkach w łóżku", zawarte w rozdziale wskazówki wydawały mu się dość głupkowate i sztuczne, ale z jakiegoś niepojętego powodu tu i teraz zdawały się działać. A wyraz twarzy Severusa… Warto było zaryzykować ośmieszenie, żeby to zobaczyć.

— Umiarkowanie — odparł Snape powoli.

— Tylko umiarkowanie? — Usta Harry'ego zaczęły mimowolnie błądzić po skórze znajdującej się w ich zasięgu, jakby były prowadzone przez jakiś niezawodny, prastary mechanizm. — Mówiłeś coś o torturach. „Tortury" i „umiarkowanie" nie pasują do siebie.

— Więc może nie chodziło o tortury. — Głos Snape'a zabrzmiał nieco chrapliwie.

— Nie-tortury to za mało. Nie wystarczą, żeby skazać mnie na odpisywanie na listy wariatów — wyszeptał Harry. Gra z mężem zaczynała go bawić, zwłaszcza że nieoczekiwanie okazał się w niej utalentowany. — Poskarżę się na ciebie przed Wizengamotem i wygram, zobaczysz. Nawet korespondencyjnie. Chyba że przyznasz się, co naprawdę wtedy czułeś.

Powietrze wyczuwalnie zgęstniało. Harry miał wrażenie, jakby drażnił dzikie zwierzę; nieprzewidywalne i groźne. Palce wciąż trzymał na piersi Snape'a, mimochodem pocierając ukryty pod nimi brązowy guziczek, a kiedy to robił, dłoń Severusa zaciskała się na jego własnej coraz mocniej i mocniej. Obrócił głowę i objął wargami drugą stwardniałą brodawkę. Snape złapał go za włosy na karku, uniemożliwiając wykonanie jakiegokolwiek ruchu.

— Jesteś małym prowokatorem — wycedził. — Niby przerażony, a mimo to zawsze chętny, żeby sprawdzać, jak daleko możesz się jeszcze posunąć — ciągnął ochrypłym szeptem. — Całkowicie polegasz na mojej samokontroli, prawda? A co, jeśli ja już nie chcę się kontrolować? Jesteś gotów ponieść konsekwencje swoich sztuczek?

Niski, wibrujący głos i ukryta w nim groźba sprawiły, że z ust Harry'ego, ściśle otaczających twardy sutek, wyrwał się zduszony jęk. Jego penis wściekle pulsował; powstrzymywanie mimowolnych drgnięć bioder wydawało mu się zadaniem ponad ludzkie siły.

— Mały… bezmyślny… — wymruczał Severus i pociągnął go do góry za włosy, aż Harry pisnął z bólu.

Pocałunek, brutalny i głęboki, przypominał zemstę. Rytm narzucały wargi Snape'a, jego język i zęby, których nie wahał się używać. Prawą rękę zaciskał na karku Harry'ego, lewą wsunął pod pościel, by objąć okryty bawełną, napięty pośladek. Harry drżał, uchwycony w sidła stalowych ramion i ocierał się o biodro Snape'a, jęcząc nieprzerwanie prosto w jego usta. Pod dłonią czuł, że serce Severusa bije tak samo mocno jak jego własne i nie mógł — po prostu nie był w stanie — oprzeć się pragnieniu, by zacisnąć palce na nabiegłej krwią brodawce.

Snape zaklął i obrócił ich obu, wgniatając Harry'ego w materac. Kolanem rozsunął mu nogi i opadł między nie, mocno przyciskając do siebie dwie erekcje.

— O Boże… — zdołał jeszcze wydyszeć Harry, zanim Severus otworzył jego usta językiem i bezlitośnie w nie wtargnął.

Snape miał piękne, silne dłonie, którymi potrafił się posługiwać. Używał ich niczym złodziej wytrychów, kradnąc onieśmielenie Harry'ego centymetr po centymetrze; każdą pieszczotą sprawiał, że wstyd znikał, zastępowany płytkim, gorącym oddechem i lśniącymi łzami potu. Harry obejmował go najmocniej jak potrafił, ledwo powstrzymując się od wbijania paznokci w jego plecy. Pod palcami czuł rozpaloną skórę poznaczoną cienkimi liniami blizn; dotykanie ich okazało się dokładnie tak podniecające, jak to sobie zawsze wyobrażał. Ich biodra oddzielały od siebie jedynie dwie pary cienkich bawełnianych spodni, a świadomość tego sprawiała, że jego członek wilgotniał z oczekiwania.

— Masz taki słodki tyłek — wyszeptał Severus, a Harry niemal zadławił się piskiem. Słowo „tyłek" w ustach Snape'a było jak dłoń przesuwająca się po penisie. — Mały i jędrny… — dodał i mocno zacisnął rękę, którą obejmował naprężony pośladek. Po chwili rozluźnił uścisk, a jego palce przesunęły się na biodro. Kciuk zaczął krążyć poniżej wystającej kości miednicy, ześlizgując się leniwie w stronę pachwiny. W odpowiedzi nogi Harry'ego samoczynnie rozsunęły się szerzej.

Nieistotne, jak bardzo tego nie chciał, i tak pojękiwał, wzdychał, syczał i wydawał bezlik innych dźwięków, nad którymi zupełnie nie panował, tak jak nie panował nad pozostałymi reakcjami swojego ciała. Jego skóra mrowiła, biodra podrygiwały bez udziału woli, a twardy jak kamień członek raz za razem ocierał się o erekcję Snape'a. Palce Severusa robiły z jego nerwami rzeczy, od których niemal tracił przytomność. Nie był w stanie znieść niczego więcej. Pragnął natychmiastowego wyzwolenia, nieważne w jaki sposób.

— Proszę — zaszemrał pośród pocałunków, którymi obsypywał twarz męża.

Severus uniósł głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, czym zmusił go do otwarcia oczu. W ciemnym wzroku Snape'a było coś nieodgadnionego i odrobinę niepokojącego, ale Harry nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Nie teraz. Później, kiedy już…

— Proszę — powtórzył błagalnie, a kącik warg Severusa drgnął, jakby wyjękiwane prośby sprawiały mu jakąś nieprzyzwoitą satysfakcję. — Czy mógłbyś…?

— Niewykluczone, że bym mógł — stwierdził miękko Severus, znacząc pocałunkami linię jego szczęki. — Ale czy chcę? Może najpierw powinieneś zaoferować jakąś rekompensatę za katusze, które mi zaserwowałeś? Co ty na to, mały prowokatorze?

Harry sapnął i jeszcze szerzej rozsunął nogi. Chropawy głos doprowadzał go do obłędu. Odchylając głowę do tyłu, żeby Severus mógł go gryźć bez przeszkód, Harry pomyślał, że jego mąż też czytał _ten_ rozdział „Być gejem" i miał całe dwadzieścia lat na ćwiczenia. Życie było cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

Ostatnie pytanie zawisło bez odpowiedzi w powietrzu gęstym od urywanych westchnień i kwaśno-słonego zapachu potu. Wokół, łagodnie wirując, tańczyła magia; gdy wznosiła się i opadała, przypominała srebrny pył. „Spójrz, czy to nie dziwne?", chciał zapytać Harry, ale wargi Severusa okazały się zbyt rozpraszające, kiedy tropiąc krzywizny mięśni, sunęły niespiesznie po jego ciele. Zapomniał o magii i skupił się na ciepłym języku, który bez chwili przerwy eksplorował rozpaloną, boleśnie wrażliwą skórę, rysując na niej śliną czułe wyznania. Sufit nad nim zdawał się falować, więc Harry zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by świat w jego głowie kołysał się, gdy odchylił ją do tyłu, gwałtownie chwytając oddech.

Severus nie przestawał go lizać i gryźć, jakby ciągle nie miał dość jego smaku, a Harry ledwo hamował jęki. Mimo to czasem, wbrew jego woli, jakiś odgłos jednak mu się wyrywał, co sprawiało, że mąż całował go i kąsał jeszcze intensywniej. _Merlinie…_ Słodka tortura, którą ledwo znosił, ale za nic nie chciał jej przerwać. Każdy mięsień miał naprężony i czuł, że jeśli to potrwa dłużej, za chwilę po prostu zacznie skamleć.

Wilgotny szlak pozostawiony przez usta Snape'a, pełen przystanków w postaci bladych śladów zębów, biegł przez krtań, bark, obojczyk, a później przez piersi, robiąc spiralę wokół różowych sutków, kierując się w stronę mostka, by wreszcie zacząć schodzić niżej… i niżej… I znów wróciła żądza, odsyłając w niepamięć łagodność, Harry załkał, a paznokcie Severusa wpiły się mocno w skórę na jego żebrach. Kiedy zachłanne wargi dosięgły jego pępka, Harry poczuł, że wir w jego głowie przyspiesza, a szum w uszach narasta.

_Godryku, co on wyprawia?_

Czy to było to, co mu się wydawało? Wyobraźnia, karmiona przez ostatni miesiąc erotycznymi obrazami, podsunęła mu wizję, od której napięcie w pachwinach stało się niemal bolesne.

Dłonie Snape'a przytrzymywały jego biodra, a język wytyczał krótką trasę wzdłuż krawędzi spodni od piżamy.

— Rekompensata, Harry? — Severus zahaczył kciuki o gumkę i bardzo powoli zaczął ciągnąć bieliznę w dół.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, jego nogi mimowolnie zgięły się w kolanach, a całe ciało spięło się w oczekiwaniu. Policzki go paliły, jakby głowa mu płonęła! Miał wrażenie, że każdy jego nerw drży i mimo ogromnego zawstydzenia nigdy w całym swoim życiu nie pragnął niczego bardziej, niż żeby Severus zsunął w końcu te cholerne spodnie i wziął go do ust. Był na to gotowy, właśnie tutaj, w tej chwili. Gdzieś na krawędzi umysłu zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego dłonie robią coś strasznego z włosami Snape'a, ale nie mógł ich kontrolować, bo cały zdrętwiał. Jedyne, co teraz czuł, to pulsujący penis, zaciskające się jądra i drapiąca, przesuwająca się po jego podbrzuszu gumka.

— Tak… proszę — wyrzucił z siebie nagląco idiotycznie łamiącym się głosem.

Naraz dłonie Snape'a zniknęły, tak jak i jego język. Harry jęknął z pretensją.

— Idę pod prysznic. — Usłyszał całkiem trzeźwy głos męża.

Zszokowany, otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Severus pochyla się nad nim, z krzywym uśmieszkiem studiując jego twarz.

— Co?

— Prysznic. Jest ósma.

— Jaki prysznic, oszalałeś? Popatrz na siebie! Ty… Ja… — Harry wpatrywał się w sporych rozmiarów namiocik wypychający piżamę męża. — Jaki prysznic?

Severus odwzajemnił mu się spojrzeniem, w którym łagodna kpina mieszała się z odrobiną satysfakcji.

— Chętnie bym to skończył, możesz mi wierzyć. Ale przykleiłeś mnie do drzwi — wycedził, unosząc brwi. — Chyba nie sądziłeś, że puszczę ci to płazem? — Zsunął się z łóżka i poszedł do łazienki.

Harry z warknięciem przekręcił się na brzuch i ukrył twarz w poduszce. Nadal był twardy jak skała.

Cholerny, głupi Ślizgon!

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 104**

**

* * *

**

~O~

Serdecznie dziękuję za komentarze. :* Tylko one sprawiają, że w ogóle jeszcze siadam do pisania.

Wiem, że przyzwyczaiłam czytelników do regularności, jednak nie mogę zagwarantować, że w dalszym ciągu rozdziały będą ukazywać się regularnie i w dodatku w tak krótkich odstępach czasu. Przede wszystkim wena nie dopisuje, ale też zmieniłam betę, która niestety nie zawsze jest on-line, by natychmiast służyć pomocą. Publikacje kolejnych rozdziałów mogą się więc przesuwać w czasie.

**kasssumi** — jeśli nie chcę zdradzić, co będzie się działo w kolejnych rozdziałach, nie mogę odpowiedzieć na Twoje domysły. :D Severus wywrzeszczał Harry'emu swoje pretensje, bo gdzieś tam w sobie poczuł się bezpiecznie, skoro Harry zadeklarował własne uczucia, to on też mógł wykonać jakiś drobny krok, prawda? ;)

**Luana** — cieszę się, że rozdział Ci się podobał. :D

**Liluf** — bardzo proszę. ;)

**Ewa** — zgadza się, są ogromnie zaborczy względem siebie, żeby jeszcze potrafili uporządkować swoje uczucia i je nazwać. ;)

**Emizuki26** — też się cieszę, że się pogodzili. Ileż można… :D

**Voldemortist** — oj tam, oj tam, zaraz nie zgadzamy. Jeśli w kółko próbujesz mnie przekonać, że Harry jest głupi, a Severus biedny, to się nie zgadzamy, ale w pozostałych kwestiach zgadzamy się całkiem często. :P I o samym rozdziale nic nie napisałaś. :P Ale co tu pisać, skoro się pogodzili, nie? Najwięcej emocji jest, gdy się kłócą. Będę mieć to na względzie. ;D

**NoName** — było umiarkowanie łatwe, bo Harry był na krawędzi i tylko szukał pretekstu, a Snape od początku do tego dążył, swoimi pokrętnymi głupimi sposobami, ale jednak. ;) Co do reszty nie mogę nic powiedzieć. ;D

**Livrasion** — mam nadzieję, że kumulacja Severusa w tym rozdziale Cię zaspokoiła. :D

**Leeni** — Harry musiał łyknąć eliksir przeciwbólowy, bo upadając na podłogę, walnął się w głowę. Hermiona widzi skruchę Snape'a, ponieważ Snape z nią porozmawiał i z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli wszystko jej wyjaśnił, i to krótko po tym, jak ona obejrzała wspomnienie Malfoya. Czego nie zrobił wobec Harry'ego, zakładając z jakiegoś powodu, że on powinien to wiedzieć. Wszystko to oczywiście kwestia emocji, ale Snape powinien mieć więcej oleju w głowie, jest starszy. Czemu aluzje do nosa filmowego Voldzia? Ten nos to jak najbardziej kanoniczny, książkowy. ;)

„Chuda postać wystąpiła z kotła, wpatrując się w Harry'ego… a Harry wpatrywał się w tę twarz, która od trzech lat nawiedzała go w sennych koszmarach. Bielsza od nagiej czaszki, z wielkimi, szkarłatnymi oczami i nosem płaskim jak u węża, ze szparkami zamiast nozdrzy…" (_Harry Potter i Czara Ognia_, rozdział 32).

Czemu czarodzieje mieliby być ateistami? Ale nawet gdyby byli, to Harry wychował się wśród mugoli i przejął od nich pewne struktury językowe, których używa jako wyrazów wzmacniających przekaz czy wyrażających emocje. Mnie, choć jestem agnostyczką, nie przeszkadza to mówić „o Boże", „o Jezu", „Matko Boska", mogę to nawet robić bezkarnie, bo nie dotyczy mnie drugie przykazanie. Dziwne byłoby, gdyby określenia „słodki Jezu" użył Snape, który wychowany został w czystokrwistej i w domyśle bezwyznaniowej rodzinie (bo nigdzie nie wspomniano, by jego rodzina jakąś religię wyznawała). Natomiast Harry może chrześcijańskich określeń używać do woli, do tego miesza je konsekwentnie z czarodziejskimi: Merlinie, Godryku itp. Co więcej, Harry jest dość głęboko zanurzony w chrześcijańskiej symbolice, czego dowodem jest jego sen. No nie, Malfoy nie będzie z Herm ani z Gin, jest gejem jak ta lala. Zresztą Charlie chyba by zabił swoją siostrzyczkę, gdyby ta zaczęła mu się dobierać do męża. :P

**Karaka** — odpowiedzi na Twoje pytania o różdżkę zdaje się pojawiły się w tym rozdziale. :D

**Rota** — dziękuję. :*

**Nataliiee** — taa, co do dojrzałości Snape'a zgadzamy się bez dwóch zdań. :D Jeśli chodzi o naszyjnik, nic nie mogę powiedzieć. :P Na całego w łóżku… To mi sen z powiek spędza. Nie cierpię pisać scen seksu. :-/

**Illis** — dziękuję. :D

**Miss Black** — co do wątpliwości na temat mocy magicznej Pottera, zdziwiło mnie, że prawie nikt tego nie poruszył. W końcu scena z Hermioną temu właśnie służyła, by pokazać, że Harry nie potrzebuje już różdżki ani nawet słów, by używać pewnego rodzaju magii, a ten element pojawił się przecież już w poprzednim rozdziale. Wszyscy tak się skupili na pogodzeniu dwóch baranów, że nie zauważyli dość istotnego elementu fabuły. ;) Nic to, pewnie będzie to widać lepiej w całości, gdy będzie się czytać skończony Kamień. :D Taa, skórzane spodnie… W ogóle ta skóra na prawo i lewo. Trochę się wyzłośliwiam nad tym w różnych miejscach fabuły, kto czyta uważnie, pewnie zauważył, ale nie mogę zignorować fetyszy tak nachalnie narzuconych postaciom przez JD. Skoro jarają ich wszystkich skóry, to co ja mogę? ;) Dziękuję za piękną interpretację procesu, który zaszedł we wnętrzu Harry'ego, tak, dokładnie tak to wyglądało, że pod wpływem uczuć do Severusa, wynegocjował sam ze sobą warunki pojednania i potem szukał już tylko pretekstu do konfrontacji, a tym pretekstem stała się domniemana zdrada Snape'a. Skojarzenie z Edwardem mnie zabiło. :D Na szczęście Harry nie mienił się diamentowo, a jedynie służył swojej magii za odgromnik, więc się nie przejmuj. Jak widzisz, nie zabiłam żadnego z nich. Sen Harry'ego, który nękał go od dłuższego czasu, to rzeczywiście wyraz jego aktualnych lęków i jego stosunku do Severusa. Jeśli Harry zastanowiłby się nad tym snem, doszedłby do wniosku, że Snape stał się dla niego kimś bardzo szczególnym. Kto ciekaw, nich się w ten sen zanurzy.

**Daisy** — w końcu jest. ;)


	28. 105 Inkantacja

Dzisiaj, z okazji świąt i rocznicy (!), rozdział specjalny. Spokojny i bez wstrząsów, ale i tak, mam nadzieję, satysfakcjonujący. ;-)

Wesołych Świąt!

**Muza:** Akame  
**Beta:**prosi o anonimowość

**Rozdział 105. Inkantacja**

— Cieszę się, że w końcu się na to zdecydowałeś — oznajmiła Hermiona, ustawiając na stole w gabinecie Snape'a buteleczki z eliksirami uspokajającymi. Obok nich położyła karty pergaminu i trzy pióra. — Ale skąd ta nagła decyzja?

— Miałem sen — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Proroczy?

— Wątpię. Raczej sam sobie w nim wytłumaczyłem, że to jedyny sposób, żeby pokonać Voldemorta.

Odkorkował właśnie fiolkę z fragmentem wspomnienia Malfoya zawierającym inkantację i zamierzał przelać je do przenośnej myślodsiewni, na zakup której Hermiona namówiła Dumbledore'a wkrótce po tym, jak okazało się, że jeszcze wielokrotnie będą musieli z niej korzystać przy różnego rodzaju projektach. Dyrektor zgodził się chętnie, Harry zaś doskonale znał powód tej skwapliwości: starzec sam bez przerwy pracował nad czyimiś wspomnieniami, więc procesje uczniów i nauczycieli do jego prywatnej myślodsiewni były mu bardzo nie na rękę.

— Wlejesz to w końcu, czy poczekasz aż samo wpełznie? — zapytała Hermiona, na co Harry przechylił buteleczkę i w skupieniu obserwował, jak srebrna mgła zaczyna rozciągać się po dnie kamiennej misy. — I twoje pojednanie z profesorem nie ma z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego, prawda? — Wróciła do poprzedniego tematu jak gdyby nigdy nic. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać ani uśmiechu, ani tym bardziej leciutkiego rumieńca. — Znowu robicie furorę, zauważyłeś?

— Co masz na myśli?

— Jakbyś nie wiedział. — Hermiona uniosła brwi.

Harry odwrócił wzrok. Czuł, że jego wargi żyją własnym życiem. Stanowczo musiał zapytać Dumbledore'a, jak zapanować nad niekontrolowanym szczerzeniem się.

— To takie oczywiste?

Przyjaciółka popatrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Oczywiste? Nie, skąd — zaprzeczyła powoli. — Kiedy już wypchniesz ze świadomości wszystkie długie spojrzenia, które rzucacie sobie przez całą Wielką Salę, twoje rozmarzone uśmiechy, zaborcze gesty profesora, gdy tylko znajdziesz się w zasięgu jego rąk, wtedy to przestaje być oczywiste. — Zmrużyła oczy, a potem wzniosła je do sufitu, bezradnie rozkładając ręce. — Tak, Harry, to jasne jak słońce, że znów… — Opuściła wzrok na blat stołu i zaczęła przesuwać pióra.

— Zaborcze gesty?

— Och, proszę cię.

— Naprawdę nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

— Daj spokój! Przecież cały czas cię dotyka! Kładzie ci dłoń na plecach, chwyta za ramię, raz nawet złapał cię za kark. A ty wyprężasz się pod jego ręką jak Krzywołap, gdy chce, żebym go popieściła.

O Boże, pamiętał to. Severus podszedł do niego na korytarzu przed zaklęciami. Coś mówił, ale Harry nie mógł sobie przypomnieć niczego poza krzywym uśmieszkiem zdobiącym twarz męża i jego niskim, wibrującym głosem. Stali bardzo blisko siebie, w niewielkim oddaleniu od reszty uczniów, więc nic dziwnego, że mówili szeptem, niemal wprost do swoich uszu. Potem nadszedł profesor Flitwick, wszyscy weszli do klasy, a Severus objął go za szyję i popchnął w stronę drzwi.

— To było zupełnie naturalne — powiedział Harry.

— No pewnie. Bo ludzie bez przerwy cię dotykają, prawda? I to, że profesor szuka cię pomiędzy lekcjami to też norma, przecież robi to codziennie i od zawsze. Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.

— Myślisz, że mnie szuka?

Hermiona usiadła na krześle przy stole, podparła brodę dłonią i przyjrzała mu się z namysłem.

— Zakładam, że nie nabijasz się ze mnie, więc pewnie chcesz o tym pogadać?

Harry zaczerwienił się gwałtownie. Nie wiedział, czy chce, a nawet wydawało mu się, że wręcz odwrotnie, ale przecież rozmawiali, a on drążył, więc może Hermiona jak zwykle miała rację? Usiadł naprzeciwko.

— Myślisz, że mnie szuka? — powtórzył.

— Tak sądzę. Chyba że regularnie staje przy drzwiach i obserwuje uczniów, gdy wychodzą z zamku na lekcje opieki.

— Założę się, że miał na to świetne wytłumaczenie — wyksztusił Harry, ledwo hamując chichot.

— Jestem pewna — zgodziła się dziewczyna z uśmiechem.

— Wydaje mi się, że jest nieźle — powiedział nieśmiało. — Jutro zamierza gdzieś mnie zabrać.

— Myślisz, że to randka?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Powiedział, żebym potraktował to jako krótki weekendowy wypad.

— W takim razie to na pewno randka. Macie jedną zaległą, pamiętasz?

Harry skrzywił się lekko.

— Denerwuję się — zwierzył się cicho przyjaciółce. — Jak diabli.

— Czym?

— No… — Gdy Hermiona spojrzała na niego bez zrozumienia, rumieniec na jego twarzy przybrał na sile. — On jest starszy.

— Nie da się ukryć. I chyba wiesz o tym już od jakiegoś czasu.

— Nie udawaj, że nie rozumiesz — żachnął się.

— Staram się rozumieć — zapewniła go. — Ale jesteście sobie przeznaczeni. Nie ma się czym denerwować. I nie patrz na mnie z taką miną, jakby mi się mózg obsunął do studzienki kanalizacyjnej! W końcu połączył was Kamień Małżeństw, a to coś znaczy, prawda?  
— Jak na kogoś, kto wierzy w przeznaczenie, przez ostatni miesiąc strasznie mocno się przejmowałaś.

Hermiona przygryzła wargi.

— Wierzę w nie, ale tu chodzi o ciebie, Harry. Spośród stu dróg ty zawsze wybierasz tę najbardziej okrężną. Poza tym pasować do siebie wcale nie oznacza być ze sobą. Przypomnij sobie Helenę Trojańską. — Uniosła brwi. — Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to dziwię się sama sobie, że nie denerwowałam się bardziej.

Harry posłał jej nieśmiały uśmiech.

— Naprawdę się o mnie martwisz, prawda? — zapytał, ale ona nie odpowiedziała, wzruszając jedynie ramionami. — A w tej chwili co cię gryzie?

Hermiona potarła czoło. Harry zauważył, że ostatnio często to robiła, jakby miała za dużo na głowie, a ten prosty gest ułatwiał jej myślenie. Jednak w tym momencie wyrażał raczej zakłopotanie.

— Posłuchaj… Nie obraź się, ale… Czy to się nie dzieje za szybko? Jeszcze wczoraj chciałeś się z nim rozstać, a dzisiaj… Nie powinieneś trochę zwolnić? Przemyśleć sobie wszystko na spokojnie, poukładać w głowie? Wydaje mi się, że podejmujesz decyzje zbyt impulsywnie.

Harry oparł się dłonią o blat stołu i zmarszczył brwi.

— Dlaczego?

— Słucham?

— Dlaczego nie powinienem być impulsywny? — Patrzył na nią z namysłem. — Taki po prostu jestem. Nigdy nie będę jak ty, nie rozłożę wszystkiego na czynniki pierwsze przed podjęciem każdej decyzji. Nie potrafię, nawet jeśli bardzo się staram.

— Wiem, ale w tym przypadku… Profesor… myślę, że bardzo by go zraniło, gdybyś znowu…

— Wszystko będzie dobrze, Herm. Ja… Nie martw się.

— Próbuję, ale to mi nigdy nie wychodzi — westchnęła. — Rozmawialiście już?

— Gadaliśmy prawie całą noc — powiedział i znów się zarumienił. Co za przeklęta przypadłość! — Rano musiałem wziąć eliksir wzmacniający, inaczej nie dotarłbym na transmutację.

— I jak sobie z tym radzisz? W sensie, z ofiarą twojego męża?

— O tym nie rozmawialiśmy. — Hermiona spojrzała na niego z wyrzutem. — Ale porozmawiamy, bez obaw.

— A ten Francuz?

— Serrent jest nikim. Nie ma o czym gadać — oświadczył Harry, ale uciekł spojrzeniem.

— Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś wierzył w to, co mówisz.

— Herm, to nieważne. Severus powiedział, że między nimi niczego nie było, a on by nie skłamał. Tylko że… ta glista go dotykała. Jestem naprawdę wkurzony, gdy o tym myślę.

— Więc nie myśl. — Uśmiechnęła się. — Zamiast tego możesz sobie wyobrażać te wszystkie Puchonki z siódmego roku, które wodzą za wami maślanym wzrokiem.

— Jasne! — Popatrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem. — Jakoś mnie to nie bawi! Dlaczego wszystkich interesuje, co jest między mną a moim mężem? — Wywrócił oczami. — Gdzie się nie obrócę, słyszę szepty i chichoty. Myślisz, że to przyjemne wyjść z własnej sypialni i zaraz za progiem natknąć się na stado dziewczyn spekulujących, co w niej robiłem?

— A co robiłeś? — zapytała Hermiona bezmyślnie. Harry wściekle się zarumienił i odwrócił wzrok, przygryzając wargi, by zapanować nad uśmiechem. Niemal słyszał, jak w jej mózgu klika zapadka i wszystkie elementy wskakują na swoje miejsce. Wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy i również spłonęła rumieńcem. — Nie mów… — zaczęła, ale przerwało jej trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych.

— Poczekaj tutaj. — Usłyszeli oboje głos Snape'a. Najwyraźniej ktoś mu towarzyszył. — Harry?

— W gabinecie!

Chwilę potem w drzwiach stanął Severus i Harry poczuł, jak na widok męża zasycha mu w ustach.

— Panno Granger — przywitał Hermionę Snape. Obrzucił wzrokiem stół, na którym stała myślodsiewnia, następnie spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Pozwolisz na słowo? — zapytał i cofnął się do salonu. Harry w milczeniu ruszył za nim.

Na kanapie przed kominkiem siedział Draco Malfoy. W ręku trzymał plik dokumentów, które od niechcenia przeglądał. Harry kiwnął mu głową, ale ponieważ przy wejściu do sypialni czekał zniecierpliwiony Snape, nie zatrzymał się, by z nim porozmawiać. Mąż puścił go przodem, a później zamknął drzwi.

— Co się sta… — zaczął Harry. Więcej nie zdążył powiedzieć, bo Severus przyciągnął go do siebie i pocałował.

Chryste, to było to. Za tym tęsknił cały dzień — za wrażeniem, że jego kości się roztapiają. Przylgnął do Severusa, owijając ramiona wokół jego szyi. Spleceni ze sobą zrobili dwa chwiejne kroki w tył, aż oparli się o szczyt łóżka. Biodra Snape'a przycisnęły go do drewnianej powierzchni tak mocno, że na lędźwiach poczuł wypukłe geometryczne wzory.

— Och… to… przyjemne — wydyszał, gdy wargi męża uwolniły jego usta, przesuwając się na szczękę, a potem na szyję.

— Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się chwila wytchnienia — wymruczał Severus w delikatną skórę tuż pod jego uchem.

— Cudownie, że tak… się o mnie troszczysz — zająknął się Harry. Chciał być ironiczny, ale kpina w jego głosie utonęła w przeciągłym westchnieniu.

Severus parsknął zduszonym śmiechem, składając na jego szczęce ostatni pocałunek i odsunął się odrobinę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

— Przyszedłem się przebrać — poinformował go i dopiero wtedy Harry dostrzegł, że jego mąż wciąż ma na sobie surową szkolną szatę. — Wybieramy się z Draco na krótką sesję szpiegowską do Lucjusza. Podobno gdzieś na pograniczu Egiptu słyszano o pewnych czarnomagicznych eksperymentach i możliwe, że chodzi o kota.

— O której wrócisz?

— Nie wiem, koło dziesiątej, może trochę później.

— Uważaj na siebie — poprosił Harry, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. Kara nadeszła natychmiast w postaci drwiącego uśmieszku wykwitającego na wargach Snape'a.

— Martwisz się o mnie? Jak… interesująco.

— Och, zamknij się! Jesteś nie do zniesienia.

— Rano znosiłeś mnie całkiem nieźle. — Ten wstrętny, złośliwy uśmiech nie chciał zniknąć.

— Zamknij się! — powtórzył Harry, teraz już czerwony niczym świeżutki pomidor, a mimo to szczęśliwy. Kiedy tak drażnili się ze sobą, miał wrażenie niesamowitej bliskości, której brakowało mu w ostatnim czasie, wypełnionym po brzegi sztywną uprzejmością. — Rano miałem mózg rozmiękły od rozmowy z tobą. Teraz już mi przeszło.

— Doprawdy? — zapytał Severus, nieznacznie rozchyliwszy wargi, by językiem przesunąć wzdłuż krawędzi zębów. — Może sprawdzimy, jak bardzo ci przeszło? — wymruczał.

Dłonie oplatające Harry'ego w pasie przesunęły się powoli w górę, aż objęły jego rozpaloną twarz. Przez moment ciemne spojrzenie ślizgało się po krzywiznach brwi, wąskiego nosa i ust, tak intensywne, że Harry z sekundy na sekundę czuł się coraz bardziej bezbronny. Zsunął dłonie na pierś męża, wczepiając się palcami w czarną szatę, a jego serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło i już po chwili tłukło mu się w piersi jak przerażony ptak uwięziony w zbyt małej klatce.

— Co… — zaczął zdławionym szeptem.

— Szzzz… — uciszył go Severus, muskając kciukiem jego wargi.

Harry zamknął oczy. Palec, chłodny i twardy, obrysowywał powoli kontur jego ust, wywołując mrowienie i posyłając wzdłuż kręgosłupa serię dreszczy. Jego biodra szarpnęły się do przodu i stało się żałośnie oczywiste, że pociąg do męża znów go pokonał, choć Severus ledwie go dotknął. Jęknął, upokorzony, i uniósł powieki, napotykając skupiony wzrok. Snape obserwował go z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a jego kciuk wciąż krążył wokół warg, które pod tą pieszczotą zdawały się nabrzmiewać. Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę.

— Jeśli zamierzałeś coś udowodnić… to sądzę… że ci się udało — wydusił z siebie.

Severus lekko się uśmiechnął, ale nie tym złośliwym grymasem, jakiego można się było spodziewać. Jego oczy błyszczały, wypełnione uczuciem, którego Harry nie potrafił rozpoznać. A potem Snape pochylił się i pocałował go bardzo delikatnie, ledwie owiewając jego wargi swoim oddechem.

— Myślę — powiedział cicho — że złapałem się we własną pułapkę.

Serce Harry'ego zakołatało nierówno, jakby chciało naraz zwolnić i przyspieszyć, i znów zwolnić i przyspieszyć. Nieoczekiwane wyznanie sprawiło, że w jego brzuchu roztrzepotały się maleńkie motyle skrzydła, tak subtelne, że ich kruchy dotyk niecił ból. Harry podniósł ręce, wsuwając je we włosy męża, spragniony ich jedwabistości, gdy przesypywały mu się między palcami, i pociągnął w dół jego głowę.

Pocałunek okazał się zupełnie inny niż te, których dotąd doświadczył. Severus pieścił go bardzo ostrożnie, z powolną zmysłowością i dziwną determinacją, zupełnie obcą ich dotychczasowym zbliżeniom. Łagodny dotyk warg budził w Harym pragnienie, by na zawsze pozostać w ramionach, które oferowały mu ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. Kiedy ich usta wreszcie się rozdzieliły, wrażenie straty było tak bolesne, że niemal nie do zniesienia.

Severus puścił jego twarz i objął go w pasie. Nos ukrył w rozburzonych włosach i głęboko oddychał. Kiedy do Harry'ego dotarło, że dzieli właśnie z Severusem najintymniejszą chwilę swojego życia, myśl ta rozlała się w jego wnętrzu ciepłem, którego dotąd nie znał i nie przypuszczał nawet, że takie może istnieć. Gładził męża po szyi i głowie, w piersi czując niepojęty, słodko-gorzki ucisk. Chciało mu się płakać, choć nie miał pojęcia dlaczego.

— Muszę już iść — wyszeptał Severus.

— Wiem — odparł cicho Harry. I mówił szczerze, bo choć bardzo pragnął, by ten moment trwał, zdawał sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe. Każdy z nich miał pracę do wykonania.

— Wieczorem.

— Tak.

Severus pocałował go po raz ostatni i wypuścił z objęć.

— Idź. Panna Granger czeka.

Nie patrząc na męża, Harry ruszył w stronę wyjścia, przy którym zatrzymał się na krótko, opierając dłoń o futrynę. Był niemal pewny, że Severus spogląda za nim, ale czuł się zbyt słaby, żeby odwrócić się i wykonać jakikolwiek pożegnalny gest. Wątpił, czy wtedy znalazłby w sobie dość sił, by opuścić sypialnię. Otworzył drzwi, a potem zamknął je za sobą z cichym kliknięciem.

Nie pamiętał, jak pokonał krótką trasę do gabinetu, ale gdy wreszcie do niego dotarł, powitał go zmartwiony wzrok Hermiony.

— Wszystko w porządku, Harry? — zapytała cicho. Stała przy regale z książkami, które zapewne przeglądała pod jego nieobecność.

— Daj mi minutę — poprosił, siadając na krześle. Oparł łokcie o stół i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

— Co się dzieje? — Głos jego przyjaciółki wypełniony był lękiem.

— Nie wiem — odparł Harry nerwowo. Potarł twarz dłońmi i wtedy zrozumiał, czemu Hermiona ostatnio ciągle to robiła. — Jesteś zmęczona?

— Co?

— Bez przerwy trzesz czoło albo całą twarz. Jesteś zmęczona?

Dziewczyna uniosła rękę i nagle zreflektowała się, co właśnie zamierzała uczynić. Opuściła ramię i potarła pięścią o spodnie.

— Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni. Śpimy za mało, za dużo pracujemy, niewiele się bawimy. I ten ciągły lęk, że on wróci, i czy wtedy…

— Czy podołam?

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok.

— Co się stało? Wyszedłeś stąd jak na skrzydłach, a wróciłeś zupełnie wypluty.

Harry poczuł, jak do jego serca zakrada się dusząca niepewność. Co, jeśli jego domysły okażą się prawdą, a Severus…? Jego żołądek zacisnął się w twardą kulę.

— Skąd wiedziałaś, że jesteś zakochana w Ronie? — zapytał głucho zza zasłony palców.

— Och, Harry — wyszeptała Hermiona, siadając naprzeciwko niego. Wydawało mu się, że w cichym westchnieniu usłyszał ulgę. Następne słowa potwierdziły to wrażenie. — Więc tylko o to chodzi?

Parsknął urywanym śmiechem.

— Hermiono, jesteś niezastąpiona.

— Bo naprawdę nie widzę problemu. Zakochałeś się w profesorze…

— Hola! Może powściągnij trochę konie, co? — Roześmiał się mimo woli. — Na razie nie wiem, czy się w kimś zakochałem. Próbuję się połapać, co się ze mną dzieje. Może miałem atak paniki albo coś w tym stylu?

— Boże, Harry, gdybym nie wiedziała, że żartujesz…

Harry spoważniał. Miał ochotę zwinąć się w kłębek i przeczekać, aż minie to, co mu doskwierało, czymkolwiek było, ale nie miał na to najmniejszych szans. Pozostawało mu siedzieć z rękami owiniętymi wokół brzucha i wpatrywać się w swoje stopy. Fakt, że Hermiona nie spuszczała z niego wzroku, niczego nie ułatwiał.

— Nie żartuję — zapewnił cicho. — Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czułem. To było… nawet nie potrafię tego opisać. Przez chwilę myślałem, że serce mi stanie… Na Merlina, Herm! Gdybyś wiedziała, jakie miałem ostatnio sny! Budziłem się zlany potem, bo on wychodził takimi małymi szarymi drzwiami, a ja tam zostawałem, wśród tych wszystkich martwych ludzi, i to było tak straszne, że chyba wolałbym umrzeć!

— Śnili ci się martwi ludzie?

— Rany, to nieważne! Lepiej wytłumacz mi, dlaczego tak się bałem, gdy on wychodził? Dlaczego boli mnie brzuch, kiedy się całujemy? Czasami mam wrażenie, jakby mnie coś od środka rozrywało, a kiedy indziej czuję się tak spokojny i wyciszony, jak gdybym rzeczywiście pływał w tej szklanej bańce, o której ciągle mówi dyrektor. — Potrząsnął głową. — A przed chwilą… on powiedział coś takiego, że nie wiedziałem, czy stracę przytomność, czy zwymiotuję z nerwów. I byłem taki szczęśliwy!

— Byłeś szczęśliwy, że zwymiotujesz? — zapytała dziewczyna niewinnie.

Harry zmierzył ją ponurym spojrzeniem.

— Czasami potrafisz być prawdziwą jędzą.

Hermiona uniosła brwi, rozbawiona.

— Ale niby co mam ci powiedzieć? Masz klasyczne objawy. Możesz to zaakceptować albo dalej udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. I strasznie mi przykro, ale nie potrafię ci współczuć, że zakochałeś się w kimś, kto posiada jeden z najpotężniejszych umysłów naszych czasów, a przy tym jest bogaty, pociągający i szaleje za tobą. Jakoś będziesz musiał to znieść. Jedyna moja rada brzmi: przyjmij to jak mężczyzna. — Zaczęła chichotać.

— Kretynka — burknął Harry, ale jej śmiech był tak zaraźliwy, że wkrótce sam do niej dołączył i za chwilę śmiali się oboje tak szaleńczo, że po policzkach spływały im łzy.

— Więc w końcu to do ciebie dotarło — ni to spytała, ni stwierdziła Hermiona, gdy już trochę ochłonęli.

— Na to wygląda. Chociaż nie powiedziałbym, że dotarło, raczej rzuciło mi się do gardła. Na razie czuję się jakbym oberwał tłuczkiem.

— To takie dziwne — stwierdziła z uśmiechem. — Ty i on. Niby wiem o tym od wieków, ale i tak…

— Mnie to mówisz?

— I co teraz?

— Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie mam pojęcia, jak spojrzę mu w oczy. — Harry przygryzł wargę i wzruszył ramionami. — Jedyne, czego jestem pewny, to że musimy usunąć jego Mroczny Znak.

— Oczywiście — wymruczała Hermiona pod nosem.

— Och, przestań! Chyba nie sądzisz, że mógłbym go tak zostawić?

— Nie. Nie sądzę. To co? Weźmiemy się w końcu do roboty?

Harry podniósł się z krzesła i przesunął w stronę myślodsiewni, czekając aż Hermiona do niego dołączy. Patrzył na srebrną mgłę unoszącą się w misie i zastanawiał się, czy drugi kontakt z pamięcią Malfoya okaże się równie traumatyczny jak pierwszy. Poprzednim razem po wszystkim czuł się brudny, zupełnie jakby zło unoszące się w rozpalonym powietrzu przylepiło mu się do skóry. Obrzydliwość.

— No dobrze, to teraz słuchaj — zaczęła Hermiona, przerywając jego rozmyślania. — Weźmiesz pergamin i samonapełniające się pióro. Trzymaj je w ręce, gdy zaczniemy oglądać wspomnienie, a dzięki temu twój mózg zabierze je ze sobą i będziesz mógł pisać podczas wizji. Nie wyobrażam sobie, ile razy musielibyśmy oglądać inkantację, gdybyś miał notować poza myślodsiewnią.

— A jeśli to nie zadziała?

— Zadziała. A jeśli nie, wtedy będziemy wracać tam tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba. Mamy całe popołudnie.

— Już się cieszę — westchnął Harry.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

— No to jak? Idziemy? — Wskazała oczami myślodsiewnię.

— Jasne. — Harry sięgnął po przybory do pisania i pochylił się nad naczyniem.

_Tym razem jest inaczej_, stwierdził, gdy tylko pewnie stanął na nogach i ogarnął spojrzeniem rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę. Nadal czuł doskwierający upał, kontury postaci Voldemorta wciąż były lekko rozmazane, jednak pozostałe szczegóły wydały mu się obce. Zupełnie nie takie, jakimi je zapamiętał.

— To jest to samo, co oglądaliśmy wtedy? — zapytał, zdumiony, Hermionę, która zamiast stać przy nim, krążyła wokół i przyglądała się różnym detalom, od drzew rosnących tuż przy drodze, przez figurę wyrysowaną czymś białym na ziemi w miejscu, w którym stali śmierciożercy, a kończąc na ich twarzach ukrytych za białymi maskami. W dłoniach trzymała własny zestaw do notowania.

— Oczywiście, że to samo — zapewniła w roztargnieniu.

— Co ty robisz?

— Próbuję zebrać jak najwięcej dodatkowych informacji, żeby ustalić miejsce, w którym jesteśmy i ostateczny skład ówczesnego kręgu. Nie znamy jeszcze dwóch nazwisk.

— Malfoy nie powiedział, gdzie to się odbyło?

— Nie ma pojęcia. Voldemort dał im wtedy świstokliki i podobno żaden z nich nie umiał rozpoznać, gdzie się znaleźli. Uważaj, zaraz się zacznie.

Harry przeniósł wzrok na klęczącego Malfoya, który tym razem nie wydał mu się ani arogancki ani obrzydliwy. Był raczej… przerażająco młody. Głupi dzieciak, nic więcej.

— Taki potencjał, prawda? — wyszeptała mu Hermiona za uchem, a Harry drgnął lekko. — To smutne, że uwikłał się w to wszystko. I jeszcze ta jego żona…

Uciszył ją krótkim gestem uniesionej dłoni.

— Wiesz, co masz robić — powiedział Voldemort do Malfoya i odsunął się od niego o krok.

Lucjusz wyciągnął przed siebie lewą rękę, rękaw szaty podwijając aż pod pachę. Voldemort chwycił jego nadgarstek, po czym różdżką dotknął przedramienia, a gdy otworzył usta, dobywający się z nich przeciągły syk przywołał wspomnienie rzeki krwi, która prześladowała Harry'ego w snach. Mdły, metaliczny zapach, wysoki pisk umykającego zwierzęcia, a wokół tylko ciemność. I odejmujący rozum strach…

— Notuj! — Hermiona dźgnęła go łokciem, na co Harry z ulgą oderwał myśli od nocnych majaków, skupiając je na tekście inkantacji.

_Dla ciebie, Kapryśna Bogini, __  
__Otwieram dziś bramę grzeszną, __  
__Więc obróć się w moją stronę, __  
__Spójrz na tę drogę bezkresną. _

_Gdzie odrzwia kościane buduję __  
__Na znak czarnego przymierza __  
__Z psem wrażym, co pragnie być wilkiem __  
__I duszę mi swoją powierza. _

_By strzegły złożonych obietnic, __  
__Trzy ognie stawiam na straży. __  
__Po trzykroć niech będzie przeklęty, __  
__Kto złamać się słowo odważy. _

_Gdy myśli dom stanie gotowy __  
__I okna swe dusza otworzy, __  
__Dla końca i dla początku __  
__Przed drzwiami gad się ułoży._

Ledwo nadążał z notowaniem, maksymalnie skoncentrowany, by niczego nie przeoczyć. Nie rozmyślał zbyt wiele nad treścią zaklęcia, bo i tak większość z tego, co słyszał, nic dla niego nie znaczyła.

— Niedobrze mi się robi, jak on gryzie się w palec — jęknęła Hermiona. Stała krok za Harrym i z obrzydzeniem wpatrywała się w Riddle'a. — Popatrz na Malfoya. Już całkiem odpłynął.

Lucjusz wyglądał jak martwy. Moc Voldemorta owijała się wokół niego niczym czarna wstęga żywego dymu. Wąż na jego przedramieniu nieznacznie się poruszał, kiedy krew, ciemnoczerwona i gęsta, spływała wprost do jego otwartej paszczy, znikając w niej, jakby gad naprawdę ją spijał. Przez moment Harry'emu zdawało się, że słyszy, jak posoka skwierczy na powierzchni papierowo bladej skóry, choć to było przecież niemożliwe. Prawda?

_Dla ciebie, Kapryśna Bogini, __  
__Rozwarłem dziś bram wierzeje, __  
__Niewoli piętno przyjęte __  
__Krwi trzeba na potwierdzenie. _

_Krwi pana, co wskaże drogę __  
__I tej, która ją utrwali, __  
__A potem na znak przymierza __  
__Krwi tych, co jej nie oddali. _

_Niech głód podpowie kierunek. __  
__Ofiara tam czeka w kręgu. __  
__Gdy pies posokę wychłepce, __  
__Nie umknie już z czaru zasięgu. _

_I spełni się ludzkie cierpienie, __  
__Nienawiść na ziemię zstąpi, __  
__Na zawsze niszcząc nadzieję, __  
__Że pies zbawienia dostąpi._

Ledwo syk Voldemorta ucichł, wspomnienie zaczęło się rozmywać. Harry poczuł szarpnięcie, zapadł się w ciemność i chwilę potem myślodsiewnia wypluła go w gabinecie. Nie spodziewał się równie gwałtownego zakończenia wizji, kiedy więc jego stopy odzyskały punkt podparcia, zachwiał się, niemal wypuszczając z rąk pergamin i pióro.

— Na gacie Merlina! Można to było pociąć łagodniej — sapnął, opierając się ręką o stół.

— Pewnie profesor myślał, że będzie ci łatwiej, jeśli zobaczysz jak najmniej z tego, co stało się potem. — Hermiona pochyliła się i delikatnie wyjęła mu z ręki kartkę. — Wiedziałam, że to zadziała! — oznajmiła, wpatrując się w pergamin z pełnym satysfakcji, radosnym uśmiechem, po czym zreflektowała się i wróciła do właściwego tematu. — Ten miesiąc naprawdę musiał być dla niego bardzo trudny i teraz dmucha na zimne.

— Daj spokój, przecież to już nie jest… to znaczy, teraz wszystko się zmieniło, skoro wiem, że on… — Harry potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał Hermionie tłumaczyć swojego skomplikowanego stosunku do męża i jego przeszłości.

— Może i tak. Ale nie byłeś ostatnio wzorem racjonalnego zachowania, więc pewnie trochę się niepokoił.

— Ciekawe, ile razy jeszcze mi to wypomnisz — burknął, nieco urażony. Przypominanie mu na każdym kroku, że źle ocenił sytuację, strasznie go irytowało. — Co tam nabazgrałem? — Skinął głową w stronę zapisanego pergaminu.

— Niczego ci nie wypominam — zaprzeczyła Hermiona nieuważnie. — A to jest niesamowicie ciekawe. Nigdy czegoś podobnego nie widziałam. Są luki, zwłaszcza pod koniec obu inkantacji, ale niewielkie. Niektórych słów nie mogę odczytać. Co tu jest napisane? — Pokazała mu palcem.

Harry nachylił się, żeby sprawdzić, o co pytała.

— Wierzeje — odparł, wpatrując się w kartkę, a Hermiona naniosła poprawkę. — Dla mnie to brzmi jak bełkot.

— Och, ale nie jest. To najbardziej złożone zaklęcie, z jakim się kiedykolwiek zetknęłam. I tyle w nim metafor! W życiu nie widziałam czegoś równie niejednoznacznego.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Przecież wiesz, że zaklęcie musi być wyrażone jasno i jak najbardziej precyzyjnie. W przeciwnym wypadku są niewielkie szanse, że uda się je skutecznie rzucić. Uczyli nas o tym na pierwszym roku.

— Może i uczyli, ale to bzdura.

— Wcale nie! Już zapomniałeś, co się działo, zanim Ron nauczył się poprawnie akcentować Wingardium Leviosa? Dzięki bogu, w końcu mu się udało, bo inaczej ten troll…

— Powtarzam ci, że to bzdura. A sukces Rona w tamtej łazience nie miał nic wspólnego z akcentowaniem.

Hermiona patrzyła na niego z bardzo skomplikowanym wyrazem twarzy — pełnym sceptycyzmu, ale i namysłu, czegoś w rodzaju: „A co, jeśli on jednak wie, o czym mówi?". Jeszcze dwa miesiące temu zapewne zlekceważyłaby jego słowa, ale dzisiaj nie miała już tej pewności siebie, w każdym razie nie wtedy, gdy przychodziło do rozważania umiejętności magicznych Harry'ego. Powoli docierało do niej, że wiedza o magii się zmienia i że to właśnie jej przyjaciel bierze w tych przemianach największy udział.

— Dlaczego bzdura? — zapytała.

— Chodź, pokażę ci coś — powiedział Harry i ruszył do sypialni.

Po Severusie nie zostało ani śladu poza nikłym gorzkawym zapachem, tak charakterystycznym, że dało się go wyczuć nawet godzinę po jego odejściu. Nie mogąc się oprzeć, Harry dyskretnie wciągnął powietrze, a potem obrócił się do przyjaciółki.

— Spójrz — powiedział i wskazał Hermionie magiczne okno, za którym szalała letnia burza.

Widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Z atramentowego nieba lały się strugi deszczu, które spływały po szybie jednolitą ścianą wody. Choć nie było jeszcze piątej, na dworze panował już gęsty mrok, od czasu do czasu rozdzierany oślepiającymi wybuchami srebrnej, zygzakowatej jasności. Nad czubkami drzew rozciągała się nienaturalna fioletowo-różowa poświata, jakby ktoś w samym środku Zakazanego Lasu rozpalił olbrzymi magiczny ogień. Hermiona jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w widowisko, a w tym czasie Harry przyglądał się oknu, jeszcze raz analizując, co zrobił dobrze, a co mogło pójść lepiej. I nie żałował ani minuty z ponad dziewięciu wyczerpujących godzin, które poświęcił w zeszłym tygodniu, by samodzielnie je wyczarować.

Jego umiejętności artystyczne zatrzymały się na etapie siedmiolatka, więc stworzenie czegoś, co — jakby nie patrzeć — stanowiło problem estetyczny, okazało się prawdziwym wyzwaniem. Gdyby porwał się na okno posiadające sporo skomplikowanych zdobień, bez wątpienia poległby już na starcie, bo zabrakłoby mu polotu i wyobraźni. Dlatego zdecydował się na radykalną prostotę i zdaje się, że dzięki temu odniósł sukces.

Końcowy efekt okazał się przyjemny dla oka: dwa drewniane skrzydła, każde podzielone szprosami na sześć mniejszych części, osadzone zostały we framudze o wysokości około półtora metra. Wnęka okienna była na tyle głęboka, by imitować rzeczywistą grubość hogwarckich murów, więc kolejnym logicznym krokiem wydawało się zamontować w niej szeroki parapet-siedzisko. Drewno, ciepłe w dotyku, kontrastowało z zimnymi szybami, na których zbierała się prawdziwa para z oddechu. Każdy detal — słoje w drewnie, rysy na szkle, nawet drobne przybrudzenia mosiężnych klamek — kosztował minuty wytężonej pracy, ale było warto, ponieważ dziś rano wzrok Severusa wystarczająco często tonął w szarym krajobrazie, by służyć Harry'emu za podziękowanie.

— Niesamowite. Ale jak to możliwe? — zapytała wreszcie Hermiona.

— Wyczarowałem je.

— Tyle się domyśliłam. — Spojrzała na niego z zainteresowaniem. — Ale skąd znałeś zaklęcie wizji? To jest to samo, którym zaczarowany jest sufit w Wielkiej Sali, prawda? Znalazłeś gdzieś formułę? W „Historii Hogwartu" napisano, że tylko Założyciele ją znali!

— Nieprawda — zaprzeczył Harry. — Z notatek Slytherina wynika, że w jego czasach to zaklęcie było całkiem popularne. Napisał o nim „pospolite".

— I podał jego formułę?

— Pewnie, że nie! Ty podałabyś formułę Wingardium Leviosa w swoim pamiętniku? Ta jego wzmianka podsunęła mi po prostu pomysł. Bo skoro już bawię się mocą, to czemu nie spróbować czegoś bardziej skomplikowanego? Magia z reguły nie potrzebuje zaklęć, Hermiono. To my ich potrzebujemy. — Nie dodał, że dwa wieczory zajęło mu poskromienie własnych uprzedzeń. Gdy wreszcie mu się udało, reszta okazała się zadziwiająco prosta. — Magia potrzebuje jedynie naszej wiary i determinacji. Kiedy czegoś bardzo chcesz, ona ci to da. Wiesz, o czym mówię, pamiętasz przecież z dzieciństwa, jak działa niekontrolowana moc — stwierdził, a potem krótko wyjaśnił jej, czym według niego jest, a czym nie jest magia.

Gdy skończył, Hermiona wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła zimnej szyby. Pod opuszkami jej palców zostały małe, ledwo widoczne odciski.

— I jak to zrobiłeś? — wyszeptała. — Jak rzuciłeś zaklęcie, którego nawet nie znałeś?

— Poprosiłem. A ona… spełniła moją prośbę.

— „Kapryśna Bogini".

— Co?

— „Kapryśna Bogini" z inkantacji Voldemorta to moc, Harry. Jestem tego pewna.

Przez chwilę Harry zastanawiał się, czy to możliwe. Gdyby Voldemort znał prawdziwą naturę mocy, nie znakowałby śmierciożerców, żeby kraść ich magię. Nie musiałby. Chyba że nie zrozumiał myśli Slytherina…

— Inkantacja musi pochodzić z czarnomagicznych Ksiąg Slytherina — powiedział. — Z tych, które powstały po śmierci Aedrona.

— Jakiego Aedrona?

— Wampira, z którym przyjaźnił się Salazar. Było między nimi pokrewieństwo dusz czy coś w tym stylu. Po jego śmierci kompletnie mu odbiło. Zdaje się, że rzucił na wampiry jakąś klątwę. Chociaż… To bez sensu. Po co Slytherinowi takie zaklęcie? Jeśli wiedział, jak działa moc…

— Może nie potrafił tej wiedzy zastosować?

— Jak to? — zdumiał się Harry.

— Nie wiem. Gdybam — odparła Hermiona. Myślami błądziła gdzieś daleko. — Nauczysz mnie? Takiego czarowania?

— Tak. Ciebie i Severusa, i Rona, i nawet Draco Malfoya. Każdego, kto będzie chciał się nauczyć. Zacznę w poniedziałek.

Wzrok dziewczyny śledził ruch palca, kreślącego na szybie skomplikowane geometryczne wzory.

— Czym w takim razie była inkantacja Voldemorta? — odezwała się nagle Hermiona.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Dla niego zaklęciem. Ale dla mocy… emanacją jego pragnienia, jak mi się wydaje — zasugerował niepewnie.

Hermiona obróciła się powoli od okna i spojrzała mu w oczy.

— Jak, na Merlina, odwrócimy zaklęcie, które nie jest zaklęciem?

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 105**

* * *

~O~

Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Jestem niezmiernie uradowana, że poprzedni rozdział przypadł Wam do gustu, a zwłaszcza niedoszła scena erotyczna, co do której miałam wątpliwości, jak zresztą zawsze, gdy piszę coś związanego z erotyką. Tym bardziej cieszę się, że się udało.

W tym tygodniu uświadomiono mi, że to już rok, odkąd piszę _Kamień_. I faktycznie, pierwsza publikacja miała miejsce 23 kwietnia zeszłego roku. Czuję się z tym dziwnie, bo dziecko trochę urosło i nieco się zmieniło. Ciekawe jakie będzie, gdy osiągnie pełnoletniość. ;-)

Serdecznie witam i pozdrawiam wszystkich stałych i nowych czytelników! :D

To miło wiedzieć, że grono czytelników sukcesywnie się powiększa.

**Kasssumi** — z niejakim drżeniem przedstawiałam psikusa, jakiego Snape zrobił Potterowi, ale czy mogłam o tym nie wspomnieć? Snape nigdy w życiu nie odpuściłby nikomu takiego naruszenia godności osobistej, jakiej dopuścił się wobec niego Harry. Niech się chłopak cieszy, że skończyło się tak delikatnie. :-)

**Ewa** — jak widać przynajmniej jeden z nich w końcu się ocknął. Chociaż wydaje mi się, że Snape wie o swojej miłości do Harry'ego już od dłuższego czasu, tylko nie potrafi jej okazać w taki sposób, żeby Harry go zrozumiał. :D

**Tonks** — może być, a nawet jeszcze gorszym. :D Dzięki za miłe słowa!

**Livrasion** — lepszy łupież niż skojarzenie z diamentowym Edwardem. :D Jak to nigdy człowiek nie wie, co się komu z jakim słowem skojarzy i potem takie kwiatki. :D

**Illis** — dziękuję, staram się, żeby wszystko było jasne i przejrzyste, choć może nie aż tak oczywiste, bo odrobina tajemnicy to dobra rzecz. :-) Gdzie Severus zabierze Harry'ego? Hmm…

**Basiek** — jeszcze nie umieraj. Na razie erotyka musi zejść na dalszy plan, ale pojawi się, pojawi, już niebawem. ;D

**Voldemortist** — OMG! Twoje wyznanie miłości okropnie mnie rozśmieszyło. Dziękuję, dzień stał się dzięki temu słoneczny! ;-) Rzeczywiście, staram się unikać kopiowania cudzych opisów erotycznych, bo prawdę mówiąc takie zabiegi widać gołym okiem, czasami nawet można wskazać kto od kogo kopiuje. Mogę nie być najlepszą fanfickopisarką, ale przynajmniej chcę być oryginalna. :D Czytywałam ficki poprawiacze humoru, mam nawet kilka ulubionych, ale nie przypuszczałam, że samej uda mi się napisać cokolwiek w takim poprawiającym humor klimacie. Skoro się udało, to cudnie! Całkowita prawda, że Severus jest zaborczy, nawet chorobliwie. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby przyszło mu do głowy, że Harry mógłby dostać od niego jakiś margines swobody. Ciekawe, czy Potter zdaje sobie z tego sprawę… Zgadza się, Harry czuje się już lepiej na swoim nowym stanowisku, co osobiście przypisuję jego niezbyt głębokiej refleksyjności — jest po prostu odrobinę bezmyślny. Bierze, co życie niesie, co w jego sytuacji jest chyba najlepszym możliwym postępowaniem, skoro i tak nie może nic poradzić na to, że został królem. Co do siły charakteru, to chyba w jego przypadku najlepiej sprawdza się powiedzenie „co nas nie zabije, to nas wzmocni", część ludzi tak ma, że hartuje się w ogniu przeciwności i myślę, że on jest jednym z nich. Pytanie o przyszłość w świecie, w którym moc nie jest w żaden sposób ograniczona, to podstawowe pytanie i na pewno zarówno Harry, jak i Dumbledore ze Snape'em będą się nad tym zastanawiać, ale to śpiew kolejnych rozdziałów. Zmiana scenerii nastąpi już niebawem, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, czy będziesz z niej zadowolona. :D Zawsze tak jakoś się składa, że wychodzi mi zupełnie co innego niż czytelnicy myśleli. ;-) Co do Remusa — cieszę się, że w ten sposób postrzegasz opinię Harry'ego i Snape'a na jego temat. Co do magii Syriusza nic nie mogę powiedzieć. Tak, Snape prędzej by sobie język odgryzł, niż przyznał się, że go poniosło. :D Dziękuję za komentarz, to była prawdziwa przyjemność go przeczytać. :*

**Miss Black** — Hmm… osobiście nie mam doświadczeń z natychmiastowym zapadaniem w sen po seksie (dotyczy to też partnera), chyba raczej nie jest to reguła. Za to pamiętam, że na początku każdego związku haj miałam tak wysoki, że prawie wcale nie musiałam spać. W każdym razie przez jakiś czas. :D

W którą stronę pójdę? Myślę, że — jak zawsze — będę starała się zachować równowagę między elementami, które wskazałaś. Inna sprawa, jak to wyjdzie. Co do mocy, której Czarny Pan nie zna — przepowiednia mnie nie ogranicza, ponieważ JD respektuje kanon do 4 tomu włącznie (powiedzmy, że respektuje, w każdym razie nie morduje go jakoś strasznie). Jednak tomu piątego u niej nie znajdziesz, a więc i przepowiedni, co mnie cieszy, bo jak pewnie zauważyłaś, wyprodukowałam własne przepowiednie i inne hokus pokus. :D

To ciekawa sprawa z tym, co można uważać za niejasności w tekście. Jak pewnie pamiętasz, jestem fanką Wiedźmina. Kocham go miłością wielką i czystą i znam na wyrywki. A jednak pozostają w nim fragmenty, których nie jestem w stanie pojąć, nieważne ile razy je czytam. I wiesz, które to są fragmenty? Te, w których Sapkowski opisuje kobiety, a już szczególnie Yennefer. Jakby tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co siedzi w głowie jego bohaterki, a co za tym idzie, nie umiał tego przekazać. I to bynajmniej temu utworowi wartości nie dodaje, bo niektóre zachowania opisywanych przez niego kobiet są zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Staram się takich rzeczy unikać, choć gdzie mi tam do Sapkowskiego. Jeśli jednak uczyć się na czyichś błędach, to już najlepiej na błędach tych, co je popełniają w wielkim stylu. ;-)

Nie powiem, gdzie Snape chce zabrać Harry'ego. :P Ale wiedz, że rozdział z tym „zabraniem" został po raz pierwszy napisany we wrześniu i od tamtej pory koncepcja się nie zmieniła, wyewoluowały jedynie detale. :D Harry ze swoimi odzywkami mnie też rozśmiesza. Nie mogę przestać się uśmiechać, gdy widzę go takiego naiwnie „dzielnego" i nie do końca zdającego sobie sprawę z tego, jak jest odbierany. W sprawach uczuć ten chłopak błądzi jak pijany we mgle. Za komplementy odnośnie sceny dziękuję. Wiesz, co o tym myślę, więc nie będę się powtarzać, niech to zostanie między nami. :D

**Leeni** — nie wiem, czy umiałabym napisać Draco z jakąkolwiek kobietą. To mi się wydaje po prostu niewykonalne, żeby wyszło wiarygodnie, z uwzględnieniem jego „charakterku" i bez cukru. Jaka kobieta zniosłaby takiego Malfoya, jakiego znamy? Chyba tylko jakaś desperatka. Dlatego on jest po prostu stworzony na geja. :D Czy będzie więcej DM/CW? Jeszcze nie jestem pewna. Każdy z nich z osobna ma do odegrania pewną rolę, ale nie podjęłam jeszcze decyzji, czy są też wystarczająco ważni razem. Kot wyjaśni się prędzej czy później, nie martw się, jest istotny, na pewno o nim nie zapomnę. :D

**Luana** — chciałabym mieć równie wielką wiarę w swoje siły, jaką Ty we mnie pokładasz. :D Ale będę się starać. :*

**Gelka** — dziękuję za ciepłe słowa. :D

**Lucynapilo** — oj tam oj tam, nie tylko Ty nie zauważyłaś, prawie nikt nie zauważył. Co, nie powiem, trochę mnie zdziwiło, ale nie aż tak bardzo. Przecież tam była scena pogodzenia się, kogo obchodziła mała petryfikacja? :D Cieszę się, że psikus Seva przypadł Ci do gustu. Wstrętny, głupi Ślizgon! :D

**Emizuki28** — skąd taka zmiana nicka? :D Dobrze Potterowi za to znęcanie się nad Sevem. :P

**Anita** — dziękuję. :*

**Gabiel** — Ja i Severus serdecznie dziękujemy! :-)

**Tygrysek** — dzięki! ;-)

**Dominikalem** — każda nowa czytelniczka to dreszcz niepokoju… „czy podołałam?". Kiedy okazuje się, że tak i że ktoś ma chwilę radości i odprężenia, czuję się usatysfakcjonowana (użyłabym mocniejszego słowa, ale staram się unikać egzaltacji). :D Dziękuję, że chciało Ci się poświęcić czas i napisać ten komentarz. ;-)

**ERgi** — dziękuję! :D

**Hyunabom** — tak, też mi się wydaje, ze Harry trochę wydoroślał, zebrał trochę przydatnej wiedzy, dowiedział się co nieco o sobie. Nie jest to jakoś strasznie wiele, ale i tak znaczący postęp w stosunku do tego, co było, prawda? :) Bardzo się staram, żeby Severus pozostał sobą, nawet mimo tego, że trochę jednak musi zmięknąć, to nieuniknione. :D Chociaż nie wszyscy uważają, że jest wystarczająco twardy. Ale co tam, on u JD był raczej umiarkowanie twardy, więc się nie przejmuję. :D

**Deedee** — to prawda, że przy całej niepewności, jaką przejawia Harry w swoim życiu osobistym, łatwo zapomnieć o mocy, którą dysponuje. On chyba niezbyt wielką wagę do tego przykłada, w każdym razie niewystarczającą, a przez to otoczenie też czasami zapomina, z kim ma do czynienia. Taki Malfoy z pewnością by o czymś takim zapomnieć nie pozwolił. :D Następny rozdział rzeczywiście jest na uciszenie emocji, bo chyba było to już bardzo potrzebne nam wszystkim. :D Mnie na pewno…

**Karaka** — ja też się cieszę, że w końcu zachowują się jak ludzie. Momentami miałam ich już serdecznie dość obu. ;-) Tak, Harry odkrywa swoją moc i potęgę, sama jestem ciekawa, co z tego wyniknie. Co do weekendu… *sznuruje usta* ;-)

**Nataliiee** — eee… :D Nie mam pojęcia, czy zrozumiałam odpowiednio Twój komentarz, jeśli nie, pospieramy się na privie. :-) Dlaczego uważasz, że opinia Harry'ego o postępowaniu Lupina świadczy o tym, czy Harry jest dobry czy zły? Nie bardzo to rozumiem, prawdę mówiąc. Z opowiadania JD wiadomo, że Harry nigdy nie płacze. Uważa łzy za przejaw słabości. Dlaczego miałby być bardziej tolerancyjny wobec cudzych łez niż wobec własnych? Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy to użalanie się nad sobą w wykonaniu Lupina trwa ponad trzy tygodnie? Wyobrażasz sobie, jak Potter albo Snape siedzą bezczynnie na tyłku przez prawie miesiąc, roniąc łzy? Chyba nie. Raczej wzięliby się do roboty. Poza tym Lupin jest dorosły (pomijam, że to facet, bo obowiązki związane z dorosłością posiadają zarówno mężczyźni, jak i kobiety), świat się wali, zachodzą potężne zmiany, w czasie których on miał odgrywać kluczową rolę (wilkołaki), a on siedzi i płacze… Dziwisz się reakcji Snape'a i Harry'ego? Ale jeśli już zwisa mu los świata, to czemu chociaż nie robi czegokolwiek, by pomóc Syriuszowi? Zachowuje się, jakby Black już umarł… Sama mam ochotę kopnąć go w rzyć. :-P

Nie bardzo też rozumiem uwagę o tym, że Harry zawsze czuł się winny za całe zło świata. To znaczy, że powinien czuć się winny za to, co spotkało Syriusza? Bo jeśli chodzi o to, że powinien oskarżać o to Snape'a, to raczej wątpię — Harry ma skłonność do wybaczania swoim bliskim wszystkiego, a Snape'owi ostatnio szczególnie.

„Dobrze mi się wydaję, że napisałaś ten rozdział trochę tak, żeby nam wszystko wyjaśnić? Że Harry podczas rozłąki z Severusem nie tylko usychał z tęsknoty, ale i czegoś się nauczył? Chociaż Ty zawsze wszystko wyjaśniasz. Taka koncepcja." To prawda, zawsze wszystko wyjaśniam, prędzej czy później. :D

O Voldim nie było, bo Voldi w Kamieniu występuje bardzo rzadko, policz, ile razy pojawił się bezpośrednio w 77 rozdziałach JD. ;-) Pośrednio też raczej niewiele słychać o jego wyczynach. A teraz się zadekował i nikt nie wie, co się z nim dzieje, nie ma więc jak go pokazać. :D Co do tandety, to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. :P

**Euphoria814** — starałam się. :D Aventine na pewno wypłynie, będzie też odrobina polityki, ale niezbyt wiele. Powoli muszę już zmierzać do końca. To będzie naprawdę powolne zmierzanie, ale jednak będzie się odbywało. :D Ja również całuję wierną komentatorkę, nie tu, to gdzie indziej! :*


	29. 106 W Egipcie

Dzisiaj rozdział, którego zapewne się nie spodziewacie. :-) Z komentarzy wnoszę, że miała być randka… No cóż… yyy… *chowa się pod stołem*

Zapraszam. :D

Beta/Muza: Akame  
Beta: Niewymowna oraz Sandwich, którym serdecznie dziękuję. :*

**Rozdział 106. W Egipcie**

Wiadomość przyniosły wampiry.

Kiedy w pałacu w Kairze pojawiła się piękna rudowłosa wampirzyca, znana Lucjuszowi pod imieniem Flawia, i położyła mu na dłoni łyse truchło myszy z ludzkim uchem wyhodowanym na plecach, Malfoy właściwie się nie zdziwił. Bilma*. To wydawało się nawet logiczne, by ukryć nielegalne laboratoria na pustyni. A w tym, że znalazły je akurat wampiry, Malfoy nie dostrzegał niczego dziwnego, gdyż nie było na świecie równie skutecznych wywiadowców co Dzieci Nocy.

Dociekanie, w jaki sposób zdobywały swoje informacje, mijało się z celem, ponieważ wampiry strzegły swych tajemnic tak zazdrośnie jak sfinksy skarbców. I były tak samo małomówne; jeśli w ogóle otwierały usta — a czyniły to bardzo niechętnie — to tylko po to, by przekazać konkretną wiadomość i ani słowa więcej. A najgorszy z nich wszystkich okazał się Gedeon Aventine, Mroczny Lord, bo nie dość, że nie odpowiadał na pytania, to jeszcze irytacja Lucjusza wyraźnie go bawiła. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Malfoy nie znosił czuć się niedoinformowanym, a mimo to, albo może właśnie dlatego, z reguły wyjawiał mu tylko niezbędną część posiadanej wiedzy, resztę zachowując dla siebie.

Lucjusz serdecznie go nienawidził.

Flawia przekazała swoją wiadomość i odeszła, zostawiając po sobie bogatą woń świeżej trawy i wilgotnej ziemi. Jej długie włosy, poskręcane w pierścionki, przywiodły Malfoyowi na myśl złote promienie roztańczone na czerwonych klifach w Arbroath.

Ocknął się dopiero, gdy poczuł na ramieniu drobną dłoń.

— Powiedz mi — poprosiła miękko Nikotris.

Lucjusz przechylił głowę, by otrzeć policzek o jej chłodne palce. Dziewczyna czekała w ciszy, jak zawsze. Nie rozumiał, co się z nim działo, ale w takich chwilach czuł się przy niej spokojny. Jeśli stosowała na nim jakąś magię, to on jej nie znał i nie chciał poznać — ten jeden raz pragnął pozostać w niewiedzy.

— Twoje ręce są lodowate — powiedział, nakrywając jej dłoń swoją.

— Powtarzasz to za każdym razem — odparła, a w jej głosie usłyszał rozbawienie.

— Bo za każdym razem są zimne. — Uśmiechnął się i odwrócił, przyciągając ją do siebie i lekko całując. — Jakby tu było dwa stopnie, a nie dwadzieścia. Czemu nie każesz podwyższyć temperatury?

— Nie próbuj odwracać mojej uwagi. — W jej oczach ujrzał niepokój, z którym nie nauczył się jeszcze obchodzić. Narcyza nigdy tak na niego nie patrzyła. — Co się stało? Ta wampirzyca cię rozstroiła.

— Twoja zazdrość jest urocza — oznajmił kpiąco.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — prychnęła na niego jak rozsierdzona kotka.

Nastroje Nikotris zmieniały się szybciej niż irlandzka pogoda, co w życiu czyniło ją trudną, a w łożu nieprawdopodobnie ekscytującą. Była młoda, młodsza od Draco, więc, gdy byli sami, Lucjusz często zapominał, w czyje ramiona pchnął go los. Otrzeźwienie przychodziło podczas królewskich audiencji i religijnych ceremonii, w czasie których faraon, jako najwyższa kapłanka, oddawała cześć bogom, a jej poddani padali przed nią na twarz. Malfoy dotąd nie potrafił zdecydować, czy bardziej podniecała go władza, jaką posiadał nad tak potężną kobietą, czy upokarzała rola, którą przy niej pełnił.

Teraz jednym palcem uniósł ku sobie jej nadąsane oblicze i choć miał wielką ochotę się roześmiać, powstrzymał się i odpowiedział z powagą.

— Jest zabawką Aventine'a. Już samo to wystarczyłoby, żebym trzymał się od niej z daleka, bo nie ufam temu martwemu draniowi. Jeśli do tego dodasz raczej istotny fakt, że to wampirzyca… Uwierz, twoja zazdrość, choć dla mnie pochlebna, jest nieuzasadniona. Nie gustuję w krwiopijcach, nawet jeśli są ładniutkie.

— Więc co?

— Ona… — zaczął i zawahał się, ale z pewnym oporem dokończył — …przypomniała mi Szkocję.

— Tęsknisz. — Cichy głos nie pytał, a stwierdzał.

— Tu jest za gorąco — powiedział Lucjusz i odsunął się. — Bądź uprzejma wezwać posłańca. Chcę pchnąć wiadomość do Snape'a.

— Egipt jest ogromny. — Usłyszał jej szept. — Amon to namiętny kochanek, ale są miejsca, gdzie pozwala ziemi odetchnąć. Jeśli chciałbyś… — Nie patrząc na niego, wykonała nieznaczny ruch dłonią.

Gdy odwróciła się, by wezwać służbę, Lucjusz śledził ją kalkulującym wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrozumiał jej gest.

**~OOO~**

— Do Bilmy mamy świstoklik, a dalej transport zorganizowały nam wampiry.

— Myślałem, że pojadę sam — powiedział Snape, czekając, aż służący egipskiej faraon skończy owijać mu głowę długim pasem czarnego materiału. — A ty i Draco pogawędzicie sobie tutaj jak ojciec z synem.

— Pogawędzimy w drodze. Ale dziękuję, że o tym pomyślałeś. Nie spodziewałem się po tobie takiej… wrażliwości — wycedził Lucjusz.

Draco przygryzł wargę.

— Może ktoś potrzebuje samotności, żeby powspominać? — zakpił.

Severus udał, że tego nie usłyszał. Służący zatknął końcówkę materiału pod zawój z tyłu, więc Snape wstał, sprawdzając dłońmi, czy nakrycie głowy dobrze się trzyma. Wyglądało na to, że wszystko jest w porządku, chociaż luźny niby-szal zwisający wokół twarzy nieco mu zawadzał. Kątem oka złapał spojrzenie, jakie wymienili między sobą ojciec i syn.

— Czyżby mały kryzys w rodzinie królewskiej został zażegnany? — zapytał Lucjusz, choć Severus był pewny, że musiał wiedzieć o wszystkim wcześniej. Ktoś z Hogwartu doniósł i gazety trąbiły o tym od rana.

Snape podniósł dłoń i poprawił dwuręczny miecz, który umieścił na plecach. Po doświadczeniu z kotem nie chciał ryzykować żadnej mniejszej broni, choć raczej nie wierzył, że w razie konfrontacji będzie miał duże szanse.

— Jestem gotowy. Oczekuję, że obaj żartownisie również.

Lucjusz wykrzywił wargi w ledwie dostrzegalnym grymasie rozdrażnienia, zupełnie niepasującym do szlachetnego wyglądu, jaki uzyskał za pomocą stroju. Jego szatę w kolorze indygo, o ton ciemniejszą od turbanu, okrywał biały burnus. W bielach i błękitach, które podkreślały jego świetlistą cerę i srebrne oczy, przypominał nordyckiego księcia, co stawało się jeszcze wyraźniejsze, gdy otaczali go ciemnoskórzy służący Nikotris. Prezentował się bez zarzutu i zupełnie nie wyglądał na swoje czterdzieści trzy lata. Roziskrzony wzrok młodej królowej, wpatrującej się w niego niemal bez przerwy, tylko to potwierdzał. Severus nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać, co dokładnie połączyło tych dwoje. Miał oczywiście pewne podejrzenia, ale więcej w nich było wątpliwości niż konkretnych wniosków.

Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności — nie tylko niechlubną przeszłość śmierciożercy, ale i konszachty z czekającym na proces Knotem oraz niejasne interesy, których większość, jak sądził Snape, była nielegalna — Malfoy powinien być co najmniej zadowolony ze swojej obecnej sytuacji. Zamiast wylądować w więzieniu jak Nott czy Dołohow, uwił sobie ciepłe gniazdko z daleka od brytyjskiego wymiaru sprawiedliwości, zapewne zakładając, zresztą słusznie, że co z oczu, to z serca. W bezpiecznym otoczeniu toczył swoje gry, które w przyszłości mogły uczynić z niego bohatera. Choć wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne, świat znów stawał przed nim otworem, wystarczyło spokojnie poczekać.

Severus zdawał sobie z tego sprawę i skłamałby, twierdząc, że go to nie złości. Uważał, że za swoje machinacje Malfoy powinien ponieść karę, a nie dostawać drugą szansę; ale Harry zdecydował inaczej. Lucjusz z pewnością doskonale rozumiał, że mu się upiekło i już w tej chwili mógł rozkoszować się myślą, jak fantastycznie rozegrał swoją partię, mimo że dysponował raczej słabymi kartami. A jednak nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Malfoy, który nie cieszył się z sukcesu swoich ciemnych interesów, stanowił zagadkę, której Severus nie potrafił się oprzeć. Obserwował więc uważnie, analizował, porównywał. I na razie nic z tego nie wynikało.

Kiedy brwi Malfoya ściągnęły się w grymasie irytacji, Nikotris, która dotąd stała w niejakim oddaleniu, zbliżyła się i z niskiego stoliczka podniosła figurkę Bastet.

— W oazie czeka na was mały oddział — powiedziała. Lucjusz sięgnął po posążek i przez moment przytrzymał jej palce, a ona nie cofnęła dłoni, póki sam jej nie wypuścił. — Bądźcie ostrożni.

Wszyscy trzej skłonili głowy, a potem dotknęli kościanej rzeźby i Malfoy wymówił hasło. Jeszcze nie przebrzmiała „Bilma" wypowiedziana jego przeciągłym, pretensjonalnym głosem, a oni już lądowali na piaszczystym placyku, ukrytym pośród wysokich postrzępionych krzewów, które przypominały ogromne miotły.

Wokół nich, w kręgu, stali mężczyźni — trzech z nich ukrywało się pod obszernymi kapturami, a pozostali chronili głowy turbanami, których końce zamotane zostały wokół twarzy tak, by widać było tylko oczy. W pierwszym odruchu Severus sięgnął po broń, ale Malfoy powstrzymał go, chwytając za nadgarstek.

— To nasi ludzie — syknął cicho, więc Snape powoli opuścił ramię. — Na otwartej pustyni rozsądnie jest zakryć twarz. Tobie też to radzę, inaczej podróż nie będzie przyjemna.

Malfoy puścił jego rękę i skierował się ku zakapturzonym postaciom; po chwili cała czwórka zaczęła nad czymś cicho deliberować. Severus rozglądał się wokół z umiarkowaną ciekawością, a Draco mierzył wzrokiem oddział przydzielony im przez Nikotris. Nie było ich wielu, bo zaledwie sześciu, ale musieli stanowić kwiat jej prywatnej straży — wszyscy wysocy i szczupli, prawdopodobnie żylaści, odziani w granatowe szaty i turbany, spod których spoglądały czarne, płonące bezwzględnością oczy.

— Nie na wiele nam się zdadzą, jeśli faktycznie spotkamy kotka — stwierdził Draco.

— Gdyby jakiś stanął nam na drodze, nie będziemy sprawdzać, na co stać naszą ochronę. Mam nadzieję, że to rozumiesz? — zapytał Snape surowo. — Bo jeśli przez ostatnie miesiące przyswoiłeś od swojego męża choć odrobinę gryfońskiej brawury, lepiej od razu to sobie wyjaśnijmy. — Groźnie ściągnął brwi. Tylko tego im brakowało, żeby chłopak zaczął szukać przygód.

Draco lekko wydął wargi i wyglądał na rozbawionego.

— Nie jestem głupi — oświadczył.

— Mam nadzieję — powiedział Snape. — A jeśli chodzi o nich — wskazał na straż Nikotris — to nie sądzę, żeby twój ojciec wziął ich ze sobą do obrony przed kotem.

— A po co?

— Jeśli się nie domyślasz, to nie jesteś tak inteligentny, jak sądziłem.

Draco spojrzał na niego z zaciekawieniem, a potem zmarszczył brwi. Severus nie przypuszczał, by zajęło mu wiele czasu wysnucie wniosków, do których doszedł on sam, ale chwilowo miał z głowy zarówno chłopaka, jak i jego docinki. Zniecierpliwiony bezczynnością ruszył w stronę Malfoya i jego towarzyszy, a kiedy dotarł do nich na odległość trzech kroków, uświadomił sobie, że spod kapturów spoglądają na niego trzy pary rubinowych oczu.

— Co jest tak skomplikowane, że opóźniacie wymarsz? — zapytał Malfoya, nie kryjąc irytacji, którą czuł na myśl o zwłoce.

— Najwyraźniej mamy drobny problem z transportem — odrzekł powoli Lucjusz. — Nasi przyjaciele zapewnili nam niecodzienny tabor. Niestety, pojazdów nie wystarczy dla wszystkich. — Wskazał ręką na coś, co kryło się dotąd za plecami wampirów i co Severus, patrząc ze znacznej odległości, wziął za grupę wielbłądów.

Ale to nie były wielbłądy. Ani konie, hipogryfy czy choćby testrale. I w ogóle żadne ze stworzeń, które przeciętny czarodziej mógłby uznać za zdatne do jazdy wierzchem. Snape z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na najprawdziwsze chimery**, które dotąd widywał tylko na ilustracjach w starych woluminach.

— Nie wierzę — stwierdził, unosząc brwi.

— Lepiej uwierz.

— Jeśli to jest to, co mi się wydaje… Zakładam, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji? Za chwilę w tej uroczej mugolskiej wioszczynie może nie zostać zbyt wielu żywych mugoli.

— To byłaby rzeczywiście ogromna strata — wycedził Lucjusz z nieprzyjemnym uśmieszkiem. — Tak się jednak fortunnie składa, że ci oto trzej dżentelmeni twierdzą, iż bez problemu zapanują nad swoimi podopiecznymi. Jedyny kłopot to ich ilość. Chimer jest siedem, a nas jest dwunastu.

Severus jeszcze raz przyjrzał się stworzeniom, a potem popatrzył na wampiry, które skłoniły przed nim głowy, niemo poświadczając słowa Malfoya.

— To wasze zwierzęta? — zapytał.

— Tak — potwierdził najwyższy z mężczyzn głosem ochrypłym od nieużywania. — Hodujemy je do transportu i pilnowania naszych siedzib.

— Czy w razie czego dacie radę je zabić?

— Nie będzie takiej potrzeby — zapewnił beznamiętnie niższy, jasnowłosy wampir, który wyglądał najwyżej na osiemnaście lat. — Nic złego się nie wydarzy.

W ich czerwonych oczach Snape odnalazł tyle pewności, że starczyło jej, by go trochę uspokoić. Kiwnął wampirom głową i zwrócił się do Malfoya.

— Więc w czym problem?

— Już mówiłem, jest ich siedem.

— Doskonale wiesz, że tamci — Snape wskazał głową na straż królowej — nie są nam do niczego potrzebni. Co najwyżej posłużą jako pokarm dla kota albo czegoś innego, na co możemy się natknąć, bo nie zamierzam się dla nich narażać. Równie dobrze możemy ich tu zostawić.

— Nie mogę ich zostawić — powiedział ze złością Lucjusz. — Nie rozumiesz… Oni… Cóż, oni muszą iść z nami. Ze mną.

Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

— Jestem pewien — oświadczył ze złośliwym grymasem, rozbawiony bezmyślnością, z jaką Lucjusz wystawił mu się na strzał — że droga faraon potrafi rachować do siedmiu i zrozumie, że nie mogliśmy ich zabrać, skoro nasi półmartwi przewodnicy są przy chimerach absolutnie niezbędni. To chyba jasne, że nie da się ich pozbyć, więc dla pustynnych chłopców nie ma miejsca, nieważne jak bardzo twoja dama trzęsie się o ciebie. Ostatecznie zabierz jednego albo sam tu zostań, wszystko mi jedno, tylko ruszmy się wreszcie!

Malfoy zmrużył oczy, wyraźnie rozzłoszczony, ale w końcu podjął decyzję i skinął wampirom głową, na co te ruszyły, by przyprowadzić swoich niecodziennych podopiecznych. Lucjusz okręcił się na pięcie, aż załopotała jego bajecznie droga szata, i skierował się ku członkom gwardii królowej. Severus nie miał pojęcia, o czym z nimi rozmawiał, ale już po chwili dokonał wyboru i z Draco oraz jednym ze strażników u boku wrócił do miejsca, w którym czekał Snape. Młody Malfoy miał niewyraźną minę i Severus zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to dlatego, że nie rozszyfrował jeszcze tajemnicy swojego ojca, czy też właśnie dlatego, że ją rozszyfrował i nie potrafił w nią uwierzyć. W tym drugim przypadku trudno było go nie zrozumieć.

— Kazałem reszcie czekać na nasz powrót — wysyczał Lucjusz, obrzucając Snape'a spojrzeniem, które wyraźnie mówiło „lepiej trzymaj język za zębami albo pożałujesz". Wskazał ruchem głowy towarzyszącego mu strażnika. — Ten dość dobrze zna angielski i tubylczy mugolski dialekt.

— W porządku — powiedział Severus. To było rozsądne zabrać ze sobą kogoś, kto w razie potrzeby posłuży za tłumacza. Używanie czarów translatorskich w obecności mugoli nie wchodziło przecież w grę, a nie mieli pewności, na kogo trafią po drodze. Zapewne Malfoy nie wahałby się przed użyciem właściwego zaklęcia, a zaraz po nim Obliviate, ale gdyby Severus mu na to pozwolił, Harry byłby wściekły. — A oto i nasze… wierzchowce. Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś zobaczę na żywo choć jedną chimerę, a co dopiero całe stadko.

Stare ryciny nie kłamały — chimery były dziwaczne i przerażające. Ogromny łeb lwa wyrastał z tułowia kozy wspartego na silnych, umięśnionych nogach zakończonych dużymi spłaszczonymi kopytami, przypominającymi nieco wielbłądzie. Gadzi ogon — źródła pisane podawały, że smoczy — kończył się strzałką i sięgał ziemi. Przypuszczalnie był równie zabójczą bronią jak ostre kły i ogień, który nieustannie płonął wewnątrz tych śmiercionośnych stworzeń. Czasy, w których chimery po raz pierwszy nawiedziły świat, były zbyt odległe, by wskazać ich rodowód, ale kto wie, czy nie narodziły się za sprawą jakiegoś dawno zapomnianego czarnoksiężnika. Jak kot, którego pochodzenie próbowali teraz wyjaśnić.

Severus odprężył się nieco, gdy uświadomił sobie, że stwory te nie są nawet w połowie tak niebezpieczne, jak zwierzę, z którym wcześniej walczył. Nie były odporne na magię i ciosy, więc w razie problemów zwykła Avada mogła załatwić sprawę, choć to pozbawiłoby ich środka transportu. Jednak mniej niebezpieczne nie znaczyło niegroźne. O wiele lepiej byłoby, gdyby czekały tu na nich wielbłądy. Co, na Merlina, podkusiło wampiry, żeby używać w charakterze wierzchowców tak nieobliczalnych stworzeń?

Chimery, poza tym, że straszne, w swej niezwykłości były też piękne, a ponadto zadbane lepiej niż niejeden zwykły wierzchowiec. Nie śmierdziały, czego obawiał się Severus, a ich złoto-brunatna sierść lśniła w ostrym afrykańskim słońcu. Snape nie dostrzegł na nich żadnej uprzęży ani siodeł, jedynie bukłaki z wodą przytroczone przemyślnie tuż za karkami. Jednak brak siedziska go nie martwił, bo jeśli tylko będzie miał szansę dosiąść któregoś z tych zwierząt, poradzi sobie, był tego pewien.

Bestie szły za swoimi opiekunami z własnej woli, bardziej jak dobrze wytresowane psy niż jak konie, które potrzebują prowadzenia. Wyglądało na to, że jeśli chodzi o opiekę nad magicznymi stworzeniami wampiry naprawdę znają się na rzeczy.

— Panie — zwrócił się do Snape'a najwyższy z wampirów, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. — Czy jesteś gotowy?

Severus skinął głową i obrzucił spojrzeniem towarzyszy. Draco był przerażony, Lucjusz zniecierpliwiony, a twarz strażnika królowej nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć. Widać Nikotris rzeczywiście wyznaczyła im do ochrony swoich najlepszych ludzi. Snape skupił się na podprowadzonym mu zwierzęciu i zanim dosiadł go na oklep, metodą wyćwiczoną, kiedy był jeszcze chłopcem, pogłaskał gęstą, błyszczącą złoto sierść. Z piersi stworzenia dobył się miękki pomruk, który równie dobrze mógł być wyrazem przyjemności, co i rozdrażnienia.

Świat z grzbietu chimery niewiele różnił się od tego widzianego z grzbietu konia. Jedyna różnica polegała na tym, że magiczną bestią nie dało się powodować, o czym Severus przekonał się od razu, gdy tylko zajął miejsce tuż za jej kłębem. Nie działało nic: ani komendy, ani gesty tak doskonale sprawdzające się podczas jazdy konnej. Bezsilność wobec tępego stwora, który nie chciał go słuchać, wprawiała Snape'a w zakłopotanie.

— Niezbyt wprawni z was ujeżdżacze. Wasze zwierzęta nie słuchają poleceń — sarknął do wampirów, w najwyższym stopniu rozdrażniony.

Jasnowłosy młodzik wzruszył ramionami.

— Słuchają naszych próśb — odrzekł lekceważąco, po czym dosiadł własnego wierzchowca i stwierdziwszy, że wszyscy zajęli już miejsca na grzbietach chimer, skinął głową trzeciemu, dotąd milczącemu, krwiopijcy.

Wówczas stworzenia bezładnie runęły do przodu. Żołądek podszedł Snape'owi do gardła, a jego dłonie zacisnęły się mocno na obfitej lwiej grzywie, bo chimera, na której siedział, zamiast ruszyć łagodnym stępem, rzuciła się w przód galopem, po krótkiej chwili przechodząc w cwał. Jej ciało falowało dziwnie, w sposób, którego Severus, jeżdżąc konno, nigdy nie doświadczył. Wrażenie przypominało stąpanie po pokładzie statku w czasie sztormu i wywoływało w jego brzuchu podobne sensacje. W dodatku bestia za nic miała próby powściągnięcia jej oszalałego biegu, więc jedyne co mu pozostało, to wczepić się kurczowo w długą sierść na lwiej szyi i kląć na czym świat stoi.

Wytrzymał dokładnie tyle, ile trzeba było, by oddalić się od oazy na odległość strzału z kuszy, po czym, ogarnięty furią, odwrócił się i wrzasnął:

— Każcie im zwolnić albo twoją potraktuję Avadą. — Wskazał na chimerę wysokiego wampira.

Ledwo przebrzmiały jego słowa, zwierzęta zaczęły spowalniać bieg, na końcu osiągając nieuciążliwe tempo kłusującego konia. Severus oddychał głęboko, pozwalając, by jego organizm wrócił do równowagi. Był niemal pewny, że wampiry zrobiły to celowo — pragnęły ich wszystkich przestraszyć i upokorzyć. Harry mógł mówić o nich, co chciał, ale to były złośliwe bestie, o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne niż ich czarnomagiczne potwory.

— Nie zdążyłbyś — odezwał się cicho, z nutą wyzwania w głosie, jasnowłosy wampir. — Powstrzymałbym cię.

— Sprawdź mnie — warknął Snape, rejestrując uśmieszek satysfakcji wypełzający na poszarzałe oblicze Lucjusza. Wampir nie odpowiedział. Jego twarz, ukryta pod kapturem, pozostała nieruchoma.

— Jak daleko do tego miejsca? — zapytał starszy Malfoy. Siedlisko, do którego zmierzali, nie miało swojej nazwy i nie zostało oznaczone na żadnej mapie. Już samo to kazało Severusowi zastanowić się, jakiego rodzaju ludzie je zamieszkiwali i dlaczego zależało im na ukrywaniu swojego domu.

— W takim tempie? Ze cztery godziny drogi — wychrypiał najwyższy wampir, na co Draco wykrzywił twarz w zbolałym grymasie. Najwyraźniej jazda na oklep mu nie służyła, a wcześniejszy cwał zupełnie zepsuł humor. — Za godzinę zrobimy postój. Chimery muszą pić.

Ludzie też, pomyślał ze złością Severus, nie bacząc na to, czy jego rozdrażnienie jest uzasadnione. Bez zachwytu rozglądał się wzdłuż szlaku, który przemierzali, wreszcie w pełni doceniając szal, którym mógł zasłonić usta przed unoszącym się wokół pyłem. Pustynia ma pewnie swoich wielbicieli, ale Snape do nich nie należał. Z popołudniowego nieba lał się nieznośny żar, pozbawiając jego usta wilgoci, a oczy łez. Powietrze falowało, jakby przejeżdżali przez środek kowalskiego pieca. Pod kopytami chimer z cichym skrzypieniem przesypywał się piasek. Po pozycji słońca Severus wnioskował, że podążali na południowy wschód, a im dalej od oazy się znajdowali, tym piasek stawał się drobniejszy, uformowany w długie, regularne fale, jakby tuż pod powierzchnią przesunęła się armia przemieszczających się jeden obok drugiego węży.

Rozmowa stała się bardzo trudna. Jechali gęsiego, ale nawet gdyby udało im się ustawić zwierzęta obok siebie, co bez współpracy wampirów nie wydawało się prawdopodobne, i tak otwarcie ust oznaczało bezsensowną utratę wody, więc milczeli. Nie tylko ciężko było rozmawiać, ale i myśleć, gdy oślepiające słońce wypalało oczy, zadając ból i dekoncentrując. Chimery biegły niezmordowanie, o wiele bardziej odporne na trudy terenu niż ludzie. Minuty wlokły się jak godziny, urozmaicane zaledwie zmiennym rysunkiem fal na piaskowych wydmach, i jedynym, na czym dało się wówczas skupić utrudzony wzrok, były własne poruszające się cienie jeźdźców. Imię, jakie w swym znudzonym umyśle Severus nadał pustyni, brzmiało Lassitudo***.

Wampiry mówiły prawdę — chimery musiały pić. I choć krwiopijcy niewiele przejmowali się ludźmi, okazało się, że dostali odpowiednie rozkazy, bo mieli wystarczająco wiele wody, by starczyło jej również dla czarodziejów. Po mniej więcej godzinie jazdy — albo dziesięciu, jak zdawało się wyczerpanym podróżnym — zwierzęta zatrzymały się na popas, a najwyższy z wampirów wręczył Severusowi chłodny bukłak i odszedł, żeby napoić bestie.

Woda smakowała niebiańsko.

— Mój tyłek będzie fioletowy — zaczął marudzić Draco, gdy tylko zaspokoił pierwsze pragnienie. — Zwykłe siodło. Chciałbym, żeby mi dali zwykłe siodło! Czy wymagam zbyt wiele?

— Wątpię, żeby jakiekolwiek siodło utrzymało się na ich grzbietach. Nie przy tych falujących wygięciach — odparł zamyślony Severus, obserwując, jak wampiry podają zwierzętom wodę. Wylewały ją do szerokich, niezbyt głębokich mis, a chimery chłeptały płyn długimi językami, zupełnie jak koty mleko. Widok był zabawny i odrobinę niepokojący. — Zastanawiam się, jak oni nimi kierują.

— Wiem, jak ja bym to zrobił — odezwał się cierpko Lucjusz. — Użyłbym Imperiusa.

— To tak, jakbyś rzucił Imperiusa na krowę — prychnął Severus.

— Krowa nie odgryzie mi głowy, gdy jej przyłożę — odparł Malfoy z jadowitą ironią.

Severus zignorował go, zbyt skoncentrowany na obrazku, który miał przed sobą. Cokolwiek wampiry robiły, by pozyskać sobie chimery, działało, a Snape nie zwykł bagatelizować użytecznych i niespotykanych umiejętności. Zanim podjął świadomą decyzję, nogi już niosły go w stronę stada i jego opiekunów.

— Co to znaczy, że robią, o co prosicie? — zapytał bez wstępów.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami.

— To nie są bezmyślne zwierzaki — odparł. — Myślą. Mówią.

— Mówią?

— Wspomnieniami.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Jestem pewien, że nie. Czarodzieje! — prychnął młodzik lekceważąco. — Jesteście jak dzieci nundu, niebezpieczne, ale głupie.

Severus ściągnął brwi. Wampir od początku działał mu na nerwy, a teraz jego pogardliwe zachowanie przekroczyło granice, które Snape mógł tolerować. Z ulgą i złośliwą radością powitał możliwość ukarania jednej ze znienawidzonych istot. Tylko pół uderzenia serca zajęło mu wyciągnięcie różdżki i chwilę potem wampir leżał na ziemi powalony Drętwotą. Pozostałe zastygły w bezruchu, a chimery zaczęły nerwowo przestępować z nogi na nogę.

— Uspokójcie je, inaczej któraś na pewno zginie — polecił Severus dwóm pozostałym krwiopijcom. — A ty, arogancki szczeniaku, zabierz swoje lepkie paluchy z mojej głowy, jeśli nie chcesz, bym usmażył ci mózg — zagroził blondynowi, który nawet pod działaniem zaklęcia próbował sztuczek. Severus jak nigdy przedtem był zadowolony ze swoich umiejętności oklumenty, bo wampir najwyraźniej chciał opanować jego myśli. Wrażenie w umyśle było nawet przyjemne, zupełnie różne od drażniącej obecności innego czarodzieja, ale to nie znaczyło, że Snape zamierzał mu się poddać.

— Ostrzegałem Finna, żeby was nie lekceważył — odezwał się cicho trzeci wampir, ten, który dotąd uparcie milczał. Jego głos był miękki i melodyjny, a ton łagodny. — Przyda mu się mała nauczka.

— Z pewnością — stwierdził sucho Severus, bynajmniej nie darząc milczka większym zaufaniem niż jego dwóch rozmowniejszych towarzyszy. — Czy ty odpowiesz na moje pytania?

— Tak, na tyle, na ile będę potrafił. Mroczny Lord wydał rozkaz. — Mężczyzna ukłonił się Snape'owi i stojącemu tuż za nim Lucjuszowi, który zbliżył się zaalarmowany zamieszaniem. — Mam na imię Illydiusz i jestem głównym opiekunem magicznych stworzeń na dworze Lorda Aventine'a — przedstawił się bez zadęcia. — Jeśli pozwolisz, panie, pojedziemy dalej i porozmawiamy po drodze, bo czas nagli. Chcemy przecież dojechać na miejsce przed zapadnięciem zmroku.

I tak zrobili.

Czas trawiony na pogawędce z Illydiuszem zdawał się biec szybciej, mimo że temperatura wciąż była wysoka, a pył tak samo wszechobecny. Mężczyzna okazał się doskonałym rozmówcą, zabawnym i elokwentnym. Dysponował niewyczerpanym zasobem dykteryjek dotyczących magicznych zwierząt, ale potrafił też zajmująco przedstawiać bardziej skomplikowane kwestie. Tak chętnie odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania, że wydawało się, iż nie ma przed Snape'em żadnych tajemnic. Nie sposób było go nie polubić, choć Severus starał się, jak mógł.

Od Illydiusza dowiedział się, że głównym sposobem, w jaki komunikują się między sobą wampiry, jest kontakt mentalny. Niektóre z nich, szczególnie te, które z wyboru lub potrzeby rezygnują z relacji ze światem czarodziejów, z czasem niemal zapominają, jak się mówi, używając ust. Rozmawiają ze sobą wyłącznie wewnątrz umysłów, wykorzystując każdą dostępną metodę — słowa, obrazy, wspomnienia zapachów, dźwięków i dotyku, a nawet fantazje. To wiele ułatwia, mówił Illydiusz. W każdym razie przez większość czasu.

Mimo że nie dał tego po sobie poznać, Snape czuł się oszołomiony. Czy Slytherin wiedział? Z pewnością. Czy Aedron zginął za marzenie o włączeniu czarodziejów do wielkiej wampirzej wspólnoty umysłów? Prawdopodobnie. Severus zaczynał rozumieć fascynację, której wieki temu uległ Slytherin, odnajdując wśród mrocznych istot przyjaciela. Bo czyż nie było kuszące, nawiązać z pokrewną duszą związek tak bliski, że trudno wyobrazić sobie bliższy?

Ale Aedron zginął, a Slytherin przeklął jego zabójców — klątwa na cały gatunek, oto do czego był zdolny rozwścieczony czarnoksiężnik. Salazar nie uznawał półśrodków, pomyślał Snape. Idea zjednoczenia dwóch światów umarła, chociaż nie umarła wielka mentalna sieć, która łączyła wampiry.

— To musi być trudne — rozważał na głos Severus. — Żadnych tajemnic. Żadnych wygodnych kłamstw. — Jego dusza odludka, nawykła do intymności w zaciszu własnego umysłu, gwałtownie się buntowała. Wszystko na wierzchu? Nie wyobrażał sobie takiego życia.

— Uczymy się strzec swojej prywatności — odparł spokojnie Illydiusz. — Zapewniam cię, panie, że bardzo dobrze potrafimy ukrywać przed sobą nawzajem swoje opinie, kłamać i knuć. A im kto potężniejszy, tym przychodzi mu to łatwiej i sprawniej narusza cudze granice, choć to w naszym świecie grzech i jest srodze karany. A jednak nigdy nie brakuje takich, którzy mimo kar, dla zysku czy władzy, gwałcą cudze myśli. — W głosie wampira słychać było smutek.

Severus ściągnął brwi.

— Więc jaka korzyść z waszych talentów?

— Nie wszyscy kłamiemy. A jeśli nawet decydujemy się kłamać, to i tak porozumiewamy się sprawniej niż przeciętni ludzie. Czasem wystarczy kogoś zrozumieć, żeby kłamstwo stało się zbędne.

Snape skinął głową. Zaczynał pojmować coś, o czym opiekun chimer nie chciał mówić głośno — wampiry jednoczyły się przeciwko wrogiemu światu, ale niszczył je brak zaufania do siebie nawzajem. Czy to był klucz do zagadki ich słabości?

Być może Illydiusz zdawał sobie sprawę, jaką myśl podsunął Snape'owi. A może nie. Tak czy inaczej nie mówili o tym więcej, w zamian za to wampir podjął opowieść o wiele bardziej pasującą do krajobrazu, w jakim przyszło im podróżować. Historia jego życia niosła się czysto wśród złotych piasków, docierając do uszu wszystkich członków karawany, a oni słuchali, bo barwna legenda pierwszego spośród „curatores beluarum"**** pozwalała choć na krótko zapomnieć o żarze lejącym się z nieba.

Illydiusz pochodził z małej greckiej wioski, przycupniętej gdzieś u podnóża Smolikas*****, która dzisiaj już nie istnieje. Bękart miejscowej zielarki, żywy znak czyjejś niewierności, musiał mieć ciężkie dzieciństwo, ale nie żalił się wcale. Jeśli czegoś mu brakowało, to tylko rodzinnych korzeni i być może to właśnie był powód, dla którego został wybrany.

Przeznaczenie odnalazło go, kiedy miał trzydzieści trzy lata. Patrząc z perspektywy bezmiaru czasu, jaki przyszło mu spędzić na ziemi, Illydiusz był wdzięczny, że to stało się, gdy jego ciało wciąż jeszcze było młode i sprawne, a twarz niezniszczona. Wieczność w starej lub zbyt młodej powłoce kosztowała wiele wysiłku.

— Finn, którego byłeś łaskaw, panie, nazwać szczeniakiem, wie coś o tym. Dawno przekroczył setkę, a mimo to niezmiennie spotykają go afronty — powiedział do Snape'a z niewielkim, bynajmniej nie współczującym uśmiechem. — Na szczęście mnie ten problem został oszczędzony.

Wampir kazał mówić do siebie Pietros. Kto wie, może nawet podał swoje prawdziwe imię. Illydiusza to nie obchodziło. Jedyne, co miało znaczenie, to świadomość, że wreszcie znał twarz tego, który pozwolił mu się narodzić — ofiarował nic niewartemu bękartowi drugie życie, lepsze od poprzedniego pod każdym względem.

Krótko po przemianie Illydiusz na nowo odkrył zwierzęta.

Lasy wokół jego wsi pełne były różnorakiej zwierzyny, zarówno roślinożernej, jak i drapieżnej. Na polanach pasły się sarny i ryły dziki, a głęboko w kniei, z dala od ludzkich oczu, bytowały watahy wilków i szakali oraz samotne niedźwiedzie. Kiedy mały Illy uciekał od złośliwych języków mieszkańców wioski, trafiał tutaj, pomiędzy drzewa, poznając reguły rządzące leśnym światem. Nikogo nie zdziwiło, że dziesięcioletni chłopiec zaczął kłusować. Czy dla syna nędzarki była inna droga?

Kiedy spotkał Pietrosa, Illydiusz był już słynnym na wiele mil tropicielem i myśliwym. Jego strzały ponoć nigdy nie chybiały celu, a sztylet spływał krwią zawsze, gdy opuścił pochwę.

— W tamtych czasach byłem sprawnym zabójcą, choć polowanie nie sprawiało mi żadnej przyjemności. Robiłem to, bo dawało mi pozycję wśród ludzi, którzy inaczej by mną gardzili.

Po przemianie nie wypuszczał się do lasu przez tydzień. A potem wziął łuk i sztylet, i poszedł na niedźwiedzia.

— Czułem się chory. Nie sposób opisać, czego doświadczałem. Niby ja, a nie ja, jakby wewnątrz mnie pęczniała ciemna narośl, pożerając to, czym niegdyś byłem… Potrzebowałem czegoś znajomego, co przywiązałoby moją duszę do kręgosłupa, bo miałem wrażenie, że ona odrywa się kawałek po kawałku, pochłaniana przez coś zupełnie obcego. Teraz wiem, że to uwalniała się magia, ale wtedy… Pietros odszedł krótko po przemianie i już nigdy go nie zobaczyłem. Byłem zupełnie sam.

Nie znalazł niedźwiedzia, tylko lochę z młodymi. Kiedy indziej nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, żeby zapolować na młodą matkę, ale wtedy czuł się zdesperowany i nie bał się niczego. Kiedy strzała dosięgła jej boku, świat wybuchł mu w głowie. W jednej chwili potworny lament osiągnął apogeum, niemal rozrywając mu bębenki. Na pół oszalały, Illydiusz próbował zasłonić uszy, ale to nic nie dawało, bo hałas rozbrzmiewał wewnątrz jego czaszki. Wrzask bólu rannej lochy i płacz jej dzieci obudziły las i teraz w swoim umyśle świeżo narodzony wampir słyszał chaotyczne myśli i emocje każdej istoty znajdującej się w promieniu setek metrów od miejsca, w którym stał. Nigdy, ani przedtem ani potem, nie czuł podobnego bólu i przerażenia. I nie wiedział, czy boli go ciało czy dusza.

— Wtedy po raz ostatni zabiłem zwierzę — zapewnił ze smutkiem, który nie przeminął mimo wielu lat, jakie dzieliły tamten potworny czyn od jego obecnego życia.

Uciekał przez wiele miesięcy. Wydawało mu się, że zewsząd dobiegają go głosy krzywdzonych zwierząt, więc gnał przed siebie, jak najdalej od lasów i pastwisk, od miasta do miasta, próbując uchylić się przed męką, jakby to w ogóle było możliwe. Nie było. Bite psy, zarzynane wieprze, woły popędzane uderzeniami bata… Nigdzie nie brakowało cierpienia, a ono z tkanek męczonych istot trafiało wprost do jego głowy.

Trochę później dowiedział się, że większość wampirów słyszy ludzi. Ale nie on. Ludzie nic go nie obchodzili.

Na wpół obłąkany, Illydiusz dotarł do Salonik, gdzie zaokrętował się na statek handlowy donikąd, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Było mu wszystko jedno, co się z nim stanie — czy umrze czy przeżyje — i gdzie dopłynie. Chętnie przyjąłby śmierć, gdyby wyzwoliła go od napęczniałych bólem głosów w jego głowie. W takim stanie wypłynął w morze.

Merlinie, cóż to był za rejs!

— Była w tym ręka jakiegoś boga, jestem tego pewny. Nie znam jego imienia, ale codziennie dziękuję mu w sercu, że zaprowadził mnie na tamten statek. Gdyby nie nadzieja, jaką ofiarowano mi na morzu, skończyłbym niechybnie z kołkiem w sercu i odrąbaną głową, bo szaleństwo zaczynało siać złe ziarno w mojej duszy. Byłem blisko, tak blisko… — Zamyślił się na krótki moment, wspominając coś, o czym chyba nie chciał mówić, a potem jego twarz rozświetlił miękki uśmiech. — Uratowały mnie delfiny. Nie uwierzycie, ile w nich radości.

Stado liczące około tuzina osobników przecięło kurs statku już trzeciego dnia. Słabe uderzenia ciepłej fali spokoju, która zaczęła obmywać skraj jego umysłu, Illydiusz najpierw wziął za omamy. Zaszyty pod pokładem, w ciemności walcząc z szaleństwem, nie wiedział, co było źródłem ulgi. Nie śmiał wierzyć w możliwość odmiany, tak jak skazaniec idący na śmierć wątpi w ułaskawienie. Gdy jednak minęła noc, a woal ciszy nie przestał spowijać jego myśli, młody wampir wyszedł z ukrycia. Za burtą powitały go roześmiane oczy i pyski, z których wydobywały się przyjemne dla uszu pogwizdywania.

Nie tylko wtedy, ale i wiele lat później Illydiusz wierzył, że to nie był przypadek.

— Odnalazły mnie. Jakimś szóstym zmysłem wyczuły, że ich potrzebuję. Płynęły z nami całe dwa tygodnie, a gdy odeszły, umiałem już odczuwać radość mimo cierpienia.

— Ból nie zniknął? — zapytał Severus, szczerze zdumiony.

Wampir uśmiechnął się leciutko, kręcąc głową.

— Nigdy nie znika całkowicie, chociaż przez większość czasu potrafię kontrolować jego natężenie. Każdy z nas tego doświadcza. To cena, jaką płacimy za to, kim jesteśmy.

Severus ściągnął brwi, gdy dosięgło go pierwsze ukłucie empatii. Absolutnie nie życzył sobie czuć czegoś podobnego — nie w odniesieniu do wampira. Niezbyt podobała mu się myśl, że kiedykolwiek miałby zacząć któremuś z nich współczuć. A jednak w tym jednym wampirze było coś, co mógłby — tylko mógłby, i to pod wieloma warunkami — zaakceptować. I wcale go to nie zachwycało.

Przed odejściem delfiny ofiarowały Illydiuszowi dar, który na zawsze odmienił jego życie. Zanim odpłynęły, przekazały opiekę nad nim innym stworzeniom — hipokampusom******.

— Po twojej reakcji wnoszę, panie, że też je kiedyś widziałeś. Może nawet słyszałeś — powiedział wampir, a Severus nieznacznie skinął głową. — Były pierwszymi magicznymi zwierzętami, jakie zobaczyłem na własne oczy. I mówiły do mnie.

Talent Illydiusza okazał się bardzo subtelny, choć on sam o tym wówczas nie wiedział. Większość wampirów potrafi słyszeć i czuć ludzi, niektórzy radzą sobie z tym lepiej, bardziej świadomie, a inni gorzej. Jednak zwierzęta słyszy tylko część wampirzej społeczności i to właśnie oni potrafią rozmawiać z magicznymi stworzeniami. W każdym razie wtedy, gdy ich termin u Illydiusza dobiegnie już końca.

— Czyli jesteś pierwszym, który opanował tę sztukę? — Snape starannie ukrył podziw, któremu nie potrafił się oprzeć.

— Tego nie wiem — odparł wampir skromnie. — Może wcześniej istnieli tacy, którzy to potrafili. Jednak nie zachowały się na ten temat żadne świadectwa, a w swoich czasach byłem pierwszy.

Hipokampusy towarzyszyły mu aż do wybrzeży Egiptu, budząc w sercach załogi nieopisany strach. „Syreny!", słyszał Illydiusz pomrukiwania marynarzy. Na niego również popatrywano nieufnie i spluwano za siebie, gdy nie patrzył. Ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało; ledwo zauważał wszelkie afronty, zafascynowany cudownymi stworzeniami, które przemawiały do niego w języku obrazów i emocji. Przeżywał najpiękniejszy okres swojego życia — jakby znów był dzieckiem i odkrywał świat.

Gdy wysiadł w Aleksandrii, pierwsze kroki skierował na bazar, by w jego najbardziej oddalonej i zasłoniętej przed ciekawskimi oczami części kupić kuguchara. To mogło być cokolwiek, feniks albo nawet sfinks, ale kuguchar przypominał kota i nie budził w ludziach strachu, a wampiry sporo przebywają między ludźmi. Illydiusz dbał o zwierzaka i szybko go pokochał, a on w podzięce co dnia ofiarowywał mu spokój.

Odtąd zawsze towarzyszyło mu magiczne zwierzę. Z czasem wampir nauczył się porozumiewać niemal z każdym stworzeniem, które miało mózg bardziej skomplikowany niż złota rybka, ale najbardziej lubił te, które ludzie nazywają potworami. Nundu, chimery, sfinksy, buchorożce czy mantykory fascynowały go i nadawały sens jego życiu. Był w ich poskramianiu coraz lepszy, a wieści o jego umiejętnościach rozchodziły się szeroko jak kręgi na wodzie, aż dotarły do uszu Gedeona Aventine'a.

Aventine walczył wówczas o utrzymanie swojej pozycji, która jeszcze dziesiątki lat po wydarzeniach w Newark była zagrożona. Zdobycie współpracownika, dzięki któremu wampiry mogły sporo zyskać, stało się jego priorytetem. Illydiusz łatwo uległ, bo charyzma Mrocznego Lorda była niezaprzeczalna, a dla bękarta wiejskiej zielarki zainteresowanie najpotężniejszego wampira świata znaczyło więcej niż pieniądze. I tak zaczęła się ich znajomość, która trwała już setki lat, ku obopólnemu zadowoleniu i korzyści.

Pod skrzydłami Aventine'a, wykorzystując bez oporów jego złoto, Illydiusz rozwinął całkiem sporą sieć curatores beluarum. W różnych punktach globu otworzył specjalne szkoły, by wampiry z owym rzadkim darem, jakim była wrażliwość na zwierzęta, ratować od niechybnej zagłady.

— Jak to zagłady? — odezwał się Draco, który wciągnął się w opowieść tak samo, jak wszyscy pozostali.

— A tak, młody panie — odparł Illydiusz. — Kiedy już miałem środki, poprosiłem kilku mędrców, żeby zbadali naszą historię. Szukali osobników o takich uzdolnieniach i znaleźli ich, owszem. W rejestrach „wykluczonych".

Finn syknął, słysząc to określenie.

— To ich nie interesuje.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — zapewnił Severus z cieniem złośliwego uśmiechu na wargach. — Czym jest rejestr „wykluczonych"?

— To spis wszystkich wampirów, które od chwili, gdy opanowaliśmy pismo, rozstały się z życiem. Znajdziesz tam, panie, każde imię wraz z opisem, z jakiej przyczyny jeden z nas odszedł i jak to się stało.

— Po co to robicie? — zapytał Severus, mimo że znał odpowiedź aż za dobrze.

— Pamięć o cierpieniu spaja nas silniej niż cokolwiek innego. Czasem tylko to nam pozostaje.

— Ale dlaczego ci wrażliwi na zwierzęta ginęli? — przypomniał niecierpliwie Draco. Severus mu się nie dziwił. Co chłopca jego pokroju i pochodzenia mogła obchodzić cena, jaką inni płacili za swoje talenty?

— Ból stawał się nie do opanowania, tak wielki, że ich dusze ogarniało szaleństwo — wyjaśnił Illydiusz ze smutkiem. — Zdrowe wampiry nie mogły na to pozwalać. Trzeba ich było eliminować.

— Ale… — zaczął Draco.

— Czas na postój — przerwał im obcesowo Finn. — Chimery muszą pić.

Tym razem Illydiusz się z nim zgodził, więc karawana zatrzymała się chwilę później, by podróżni mogli rozprostować kości i uzupełnić płyny. Wampiry odeszły do zwierząt i choć nie rozmawiały w tradycyjnym sensie, Severus był pewny, że toczył się między nimi zażarty spór. Ich mowa ciała mówiła Snape'owi, że Finn nacierał, a Illydiusz ze stoickim spokojem odpierał jego ataki. Po czyjej stronie stanął wysoki wampir, trudno było stwierdzić.

— Szczery, podstępny czy głupi? — nagabnął Lucjusz, podchodząc do Severusa. Wzrok miał utkwiony w Illydiuszu.

— Na pewno nie głupi — odparł Snape.

— Więc szczery albo podstępny. Z podstępnym umiem się obchodzić, ale co, jeśli jest szczery? Odrażająca perspektywa, czyż nie? — Nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, Malfoy wzruszył ramionami. — Doskonale wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie.

— Nic nie wiesz.

— Ależ wiem. Myślisz, że to irytujące, nie móc traktować ich jak zwierzęta. I mimo to — albo właśnie dlatego — zastanawiasz się, jak wykorzystać te okruchy informacji, które tak niefrasobliwie upuścił nasz szczery przewodnik. Chciałbyś uderzyć jak najskuteczniej. Ale nie martw się, nie zdradzę cię. Sam bez przerwy o tym rozmyślam.

Severus nie mógł zaprzeczyć, ponieważ w pewnym sensie nad tym właśnie medytował: jak to zrobić, żeby słabości wampirów obrócić na swoją korzyść. Ale nie musiał przyznawać Malfoyowi racji.

— Twoja współpraca z Aventine'em nie układa się tak różowo, jak sugerują raporty? — zapytał, starannie maskując ciekawość.

Lucjusz parsknął wcale nie radosnym śmiechem.

— Aventine nie współpracuje. On udziela posłuchań. Załóż się ze mną, że myśli o sobie per „Książę Ciemności".

Severusowi nie umknęła gorycz ukryta za sarkazmem. A więc w układzie z wampirem Lucjusz czuł się podwładnym i w dodatku niewystarczająco docenianym. Właściwie nic dziwnego, skoro w tej rozgrywce to Harry rozdawał karty — Gryfoni nigdy nie potrafili sprawić, by ludzie pokroju Malfoya byli wdzięczni za swoje jarzmo; coś, czego Ślizgoni uczyli się w piaskownicy.

— Niewykluczone — zgodził się, odrobinę rozbawiony. — „Książę Ciemności" brzmi wystarczająco pretensjonalnie, żeby do niego pasowało. Choć można by się spodziewać, że kilkaset lat na liście niebezpiecznych zwierząt przytrze mu nosa.

— Bynajmniej — zaprzeczył Lucjusz. — Nadal jest dumny jak sam diabeł. Powinieneś uważać.

— Co sugerujesz?

— Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby Aventine myślał o bardziej trwałym przymierzu z kimś, kto wydźwignie wampiry na sam szczyt. Z królem magicznego świata, na przykład. Ja bym tak zrobił — oświadczył, wbijając spojrzenie w nieruchomy profil Snape'a. Studiował go dłuższą chwilę, a potem przeniósł wzrok na chimery. — Wychodzisz z wprawy.

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

— Mówię o tym, że kiedy jeszcze byłeś szpiegiem, lepiej radziłeś sobie z odgrywaniem przedstawień. Teraz brakuje ci subtelności.

— Nudzą mnie twoje gry, więc jeśli chcesz, żebym za dziesięć sekund wciąż tu stał, przejdź do rzeczy, inaczej pójdę pogawędzić z twoim strażnikiem. Wygląda na spragnionego mojego towarzystwa.

— Jest spragniony, bez wątpienia. Czy wiesz, że Nikotris bierze do służby wyłącznie homoseksualistów?

— Jeśli sądzi, że to powstrzyma cię przed zdradą, to jest głupsza, niż myślałem.

— Nie sądzi, nie tak naprawdę. To raczej coś w rodzaju myślenia magicznego.

— Świetnie, a teraz idę poflirtować z twoim aniołem stróżem.

Malfoy wykrzywił wargi w parodii uśmiechu, wyraźnie nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy zachowanie Snape'a bardziej go bawi, czy napawa obrzydzeniem.

— Wyrafinowany jak Gryfon — sarknął. — Draco wspominał, że nimi przesiąkłeś. Ale dobrze, niech będzie po twojemu. Chcesz wprost, oto moje wnioski: sądzę, że Aventine poczynił już pewne kroki. Mam rację?

Tego Severus się nie spodziewał. Zmrużył oczy, rozważając odpowiedź, lecz chwilę za długo zwlekał z jej udzieleniem.

— A więc mam rację — stwierdził Lucjusz, nie ukrywając satysfakcji. — Mówiłem, że wychodzisz z wprawy. Doradzałbym ci być mniej oczywistym. Cały magiczny świat trzęsie się nad waszym romansem, ty od tygodni nie jesteś w stanie ukryć, że pan Potter cię oczarował, i nagle, gdy ostrzegam cię przed bardzo niepożądanymi zalotami, okazujesz zupełną obojętność. Gdzie był ten spokój, gdy skoczyłeś mi do gardła w szpitalu? Od razu nasuwa się pytanie, co próbujesz zataić. Czy Aventine ogłosił formalnie swoje zainteresowanie?

Severus poczuł, że jego twarz tężeje. Miał ochotę obrócić się na pięcie i odejść, ale w ten sposób niczego by nie osiągnął, a tylko podsycił ciekawość Malfoya, tę zaś należało raczej głodzić niż dokarmiać. Ocenił, że w sprawie konkurów Aventine'a szczerość mu nie zaszkodzi.

— Ani on pierwszy, ani ostatni — odparł lekceważąco, potwierdzając tym samym domysły Malfoya, choć nie zamierzał wchodzić w szczegóły.

— Skoro tak uważasz, nie będę się wtrącał. — Lucjusz wyglądał na szczerze ubawionego. — Choć zaczynam odnosić wrażenie, iż twój mózg zupełnie zjełczał w oparach naiwnej gryfońskiej beztroski. Kiedyś byś tego nie zignorował.

Teraz już naprawdę wściekły, Severus całym ciałem obrócił się w stronę Malfoya, rezygnując z udawania obojętności, skoro to i tak nie działało.

— A co twoim zdaniem powinienem zrobić? — syknął. — Mój mąż zawarł umowę z wampirami. One potrzebują jego, a on ich, choć nie wiem, co oferują w zamian, poza cholernie kłopotliwą przypadłością gastryczną. Obowiązuje układ, który muszę respektować. Co z tego, że Mroczny Lord miałby chrapkę na młodą krew Harry'ego Pottera? Nie weźmie jej siłą, a Harry z własnej woli mu się nie odda. Nie jest to sytuacja, której nie mógłbym zignorować.

— Widzę, że to sobie przemyślałeś — zakpił Malfoy. — Nie mam jednak pojęcia, skąd czerpiesz swój optymizm! Dlaczego Potter miałby mu się nie oddać? Z własnej woli czy też pod przymusem? Tak, pod przymusem, twoje niedowierzanie jest śmieszne. Nie rozumiesz, czym oni dysponują? Jeśli potrafią zmusić do współpracy chimery, dlaczego nie mieliby zrobić tego samego z młodym chłopcem? I nie wiem nawet, czy bardzo musieliby się wysilać, bo Aventine jest przystojny i wpływowy. O wiele lepiej ustosunkowany niż ty, Severusie.

A także bogatszy i bez przeszłości śmierciożercy zapisanej na skórze niezmywalnym atramentem, dodał w myślach Snape. Ale Harry Potter był najbardziej lojalnym człowiekiem na świecie i tak potężnym, że nawet przywódca wampirów czuł wobec niego respekt. Nic, o czym wspominał Lucjusz, nie mogło się wydarzyć.

— Masz mnie za głupca? — zapytał, mrużąc oczy. — Próbujesz poszczuć mnie na Aventine'a, widzę to wyraźnie. Pytanie, na co liczysz?

Twarz Lucjusza stwardniała na moment, zanim pojawił się na niej firmowy uśmieszek Malfoyów.

— Tylko nie mów później, że cię nie ostrzegałem.

— Zapamiętam twoje słowa, o to nie musisz się martwić — zapewnił Severus zimno. — Zapamiętam je co do kropki. I zastanowię się, czy nie powtórzyć ich twojemu królowi, któremu zaprzysiągłeś wspierać wampiry i wilkołaki w każdy dostępny ci sposób. Jeśli znasz przyczynę, dla której miałbym tego nie zrobić, wyjaw ją teraz, inaczej za chwilę uznam, że knujesz zdradę. A wtedy gdzie się schowasz, mając dwóch potężnych wrogów i żadnego sojusznika?

Skurcz trwogi ściągnął idealne rysy Lucjusza w żałosną maskę, upewniając Snape'a, że cokolwiek Malfoy planował, nie było to wymierzone przeciwko Harry'emu. Reszta miała dla Severusa mniejsze znaczenie, więc rozluźnił się i obserwował, jak jego były przyjaciel stara się odzyskać nad sobą panowanie.

— Chcę po prostu wrócić do Anglii i żyć jak dawniej — powiedział wreszcie Lucjusz.

— Porzucając pracę na rzecz wampirów? — upewnił się Snape, a Malfoy skinął głową. — Nie możesz tego zrobić i wiesz o tym tak samo dobrze jak ja. A poza tym co z twoją małą Nikotris? Jest tobą zauroczona.

Powieki Lucjusza opadły, przesłaniając wyraz jego oczu.

— To bez znaczenia — stwierdził lodowato. — Postanowiono, że wyjdzie za jednego z braci Shelong, choć równie dobrze mogłaby od razu wyjść za obu, bo oni się nie rozstają, kazirodczy dewianci. Pieniądze do pieniędzy i moc do mocy. To będzie najpotężniejszy mariaż świata. Lepszy czekałby ją chyba tylko z Harrym Potterem. Były zresztą takie plany, pewnie o nich słyszałeś.

— Czy ona nadal o tym myśli?

— Nie jest idiotką. Nie, oczywiście że nie myśli o twoim szanownym małżonku. Bracia Shelong zdają się zaspokajać jej ambicje.

W głosie Malfoya pobrzmiewała gorycz, której Severus nie spodziewał się tam znaleźć. Z niedowierzaniem wbił wzrok w zastygłe w dziwnym grymasie oblicze arystokraty, próbując odgadnąć, co na nim widzi. Kiedy to wreszcie zrozumiał, zamrugał ze zdumienia, pozwalając, by szok, który ogarnął jego umysł, przeminął w ciszy.

— Zostań tu. — Snape ledwie rozpoznał swój własny głos. Tak jak i rękę, którą nie wiadomo kiedy położył na ramieniu Lucjusza. Mimo to nie wycofał się. — Z nią. Sytuacja nie jest beznadziejna. Jeszcze nie.

Malfoy rzucił mu krótkie, wypełnione emocjami spojrzenie, ale nie było wśród nich zaufania i wdzięczności. Tylko zażenowanie, strach i niepewność, jakby uczucia, którymi obdarzył Nikotris, były czymś, czego należało się wstydzić. I pewnie tak właśnie o nich myślał. Severus niemal widział ten chaos w jego głowie i lęk o to, na ile sposobów może osłabić go miłość.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co ci się wydaje, że właśnie się dowiedziałeś, ale cokolwiek to jest, z pewnością nie dotyczy…

— Przymknij się, Malfoy. Myślę, że nie zasługujesz na szansę, którą tu dostałeś, ale mam to gdzieś. Rób z tą kobietą, co ci się żywnie podoba, nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Ostrzegam cię jednak, że jeśli spróbujesz stąd uciec, wykorzystując do tego celu animozje z wampirami, pożałujesz. — Severus czuł, że pogarda bucha z jego słów jak para z nieszczelnego kotła. — Boisz się z nią być, odejdź, ale nie prowokuj Aventine'a. Czy to jasne?

Nim Lucjuszowi udało się odpowiedzieć, z boku rozległ się miękki głos Illydiusza.

— Panowie, czas ruszać w drogę.

Zaangażowani w kłótnię, nie zauważyli, jak się do nich zbliżył. Teraz Snape zastanawiał się, ile z ich rozmowy udało mu się podsłuchać. Lucjusz rzucił wampirowi przesycone nienawiścią spojrzenie, a potem ruszył pospiesznie w stronę chimer. Ciężko było nie odnieść wrażenia, że ucieka.

— Jest bardzo skomplikowanym człowiekiem — odezwał się z zadumą Illydiusz, śledząc odwrót Malfoya.

— Nie aż tak. Choć czasem udaje mu się mnie zaskoczyć — odparł Severus, wolnym krokiem kierując się ku wierzchowcom. — Dotrzemy na miejsce przed ósmą?

— Jeśli się pospieszymy.

Trzeci etap podróży odbyli w ciszy. Illydiusz nie wrócił więcej do swej opowieści, może pod wpływem wymówek Finna, a może nie miał już nic do dodania. Lucjusz trzymał się z tyłu, Severus zaś jechał przodem, zastanawiając się, jak nowe okoliczności mogą im wszystkim zaszkodzić. Nie wierzył, by uczucie, którym Malfoy obdarzył Nikotris, przyniosło komukolwiek coś dobrego. Lepiej byłoby, gdyby sprawy toczyły się jak dawniej — z Lucjuszem szukającym rozrywek w ramionach coraz to innych kobiet. Tamten Malfoy przynajmniej był przewidywalny, a po tym nowym nie wiadomo było, czego się spodziewać.

Pogrążony w myślach, Snape ocknął się dopiero, gdy Illydiusz popędził swoją chimerę, odrywając się od reszty karawany. W dali, niemal niewidoczna na tle mieniących się w zachodzącym słońcu wydm, rysowała się ciemniejsza plama, która musiała być ich celem. Gdyby nie wiedział, że coś tu ukryto, Severus wziąłby ją za grę świateł na piasku i minął, nie obdarzywszy spojrzeniem. A to oznaczało, że na spory obszar rzucono serię iluzji i zaklęć zwodzących, których autorem musiał być silny czarodziej; może nawet kilku. Jeśli dotąd w sercu Snape'a gościły jakieś resztki wątpliwości, czy wampiry podążają właściwą drogą, to teraz ostatecznie zniknęły.

W pewnej chwili Illydiusz stanął w miejscu, a kiedy Snape się z nim zrównał, zrozumiał powód — bariera ochronna była tak silna, że chimera nie potrafiła jej przekroczyć. Severus zsunął się na piasek i poczekał, aż Lucjusz do niego dołączy, po czym obaj, nie uzgadniając wcześniej swoich działań, zaczęli ściągać zaklęcia, warstwa po warstwie.

Ten, kto je nałożył, znał się na rzeczy i naprawdę bardzo zależało mu na prywatności. Severus nie mógł powstrzymać spekulacji, co czeka na nich za ostatnią barierą, jednak to, co ostatecznie ukazało się ich oczom, nieco go zaskoczyło.

Dwie chaty ulepione z gliny oraz cztery sporych rozmiarów budynki gospodarcze, które kształtem przypominały ule — i to było właściwie wszystko. Obraz uzupełniały trzy nędzne palmy, wyglądające, jakby przeniesiono je tutaj przez pomyłkę. Stały w ciasnej grupie między jedną a drugą chatą, a ich pierzaste liście pożółkły i zwisały smętnie. W powietrzu nie czuć było wilgoci charakterystycznej dla oaz, więc Snape doszedł do wniosku, że o drzewa musiał dbać czarodziej. Nawadniano je sztucznie, by tworzyły choć pozór życia na tym smutnym, jałowym spłachetku ziemi. Teraz opiekun zniknął, pozostawiając rośliny samym sobie, a one konały powoli, kropla po kropli oddając suchemu pustynnemu powietrzu resztki swoich soków.

— Nikogo tu nie ma — odezwał się Draco, przerywając martwą ciszę.

— Niezupełnie — powiedział szeptem Illydiusz, a Snape spiął się i sięgnął po miecz. To samo uczynił Lucjusz oraz milczący strażnik królowej.

Wampir uniósł rękę, dając im sygnał, by nic nie robili. Na moment przymknął powieki i bardzo powoli obrócił się w stronę jednego z dziwnych uli, po czym zastygł w niewygodnej pozie, lekko pochylony do przodu, z dłonią wyciągniętą przed siebie w odwiecznym geście zaproszenia.

Przez długą chwilę nic się nie działo. Z nerwami napiętymi jak postronki i wzrokiem skaczącym od cienia do cienia w poszukiwaniu zagrożeń, Severus miał problem, by rzeczowo określić upływające sekundy. Czas rozciągał się i skręcał, a pustynny żar skutecznie rozpraszał myśli. Potem zaś w rozpalonej ciszy rozległ się dźwięk, jakiego Snape nigdy nie spodziewałby się usłyszeć. Finn się roześmiał.

Illydiusz wyprostował się i miękkim, starannie odmierzonym krokiem, z ręką wciąż wyciągniętą naprzód, ruszył w stronę ula. Wydawał się rozluźniony, a z jego sylwetki emanowała pewność siebie. Kiedy dotarł do celu, pochylił się i spod podłogi wspartej na solidnych kamieniach wyciągnął małe, czarne stworzenie. Było wielkości sporego szczura i nie przypominało niczego, co Severus kiedykolwiek widział lub o czym czytał.

— Co to, do diabła, jest? — zapytał Lucjusz, wyrażając na głos zdumienie wszystkich obecnych.

Zwierzak otworzył pyszczek, prezentując imponujące uzębienie i język rozdwojony na końcu jak u węża.

— Trafiliśmy — sapnął Draco, a strażnik królowej splunął, burcząc coś w języku, którego Snape nie rozumiał.

— Tylko on przetrwał — powiedział Illydiusz. — Nie ma tu innych żywych stworzeń. Możecie się rozejrzeć.

Usiadł pod jedną z palm ze zwierzątkiem na kolanach i gładził je po aksamitnym krecim futerku. Finn ukucnął tuż obok i z bukłaka wylewał na dłoń wodę, podsuwając ją malcowi, żeby mógł się napić. Trzeci wampir zniknął w jednej z chat — zapewne miał zdać swemu panu raport. Zakładając oczywiście, że to wszystko nie było jedną wielką mistyfikacją, pomyślał Snape, idąc w stronę najbliższego ula. Gdy przekroczył jego próg, wszelkie myśli o oszustwie wywietrzały mu z głowy.

Pomieszczenie było wielkości domku Hagrida i prawdopodobnie zaprojektowano je jako spichlerz, teraz jednak służyło za składowisko zwłok. Zrzucone na dużą kupę, leżały tam najrozmaitsze martwe stwory, zupełnie zwyczajne, jak hipogryf czy mantykora, ale i przedziwne krzyżówki, których Severus nie potrafił rozpoznać. Wszystkie były doskonale zachowane, wysuszone przez gorące pustynne powietrze.

— Merlin wie, po co je trzymali — odezwał się za jego plecami Lucjusz. — We wszystkich czterech spichrzach jest to samo. W jednej z chat leży też trup człowieka. Strażnik mówi, że to mugol, Tuareg, cokolwiek to znaczy.

Severus skinął głową, ale poszedł sam sprawdzić każdy ul, a później zbadał lepianki. Lucjusz mówił prawdę — wszędzie leżały zasuszone truchła magicznych zwierząt, niektóre bardzo rzadkie, inne w ogóle światu nieznane, a w jednym z glinianych domków spoczywał martwy mężczyzna. Jego ciało nie nosiło śladu obrażeń, mógł więc umrzeć na jakąkolwiek mugolską chorobę lub też otruto go, albo nawet trafiono Avadą. Rzecz tę należało wyjaśnić i Lucjusz wydał już swemu strażnikowi odpowiednie rozkazy, co Severus przyjął z aprobatą, sam bowiem nie zamierzał się do tego mieszać. W zamian rozglądał się po zgromadzonych w chatach składnikach eliksirów i materiałach pisanych, które tam ukryto.

Większość pism zawierała czarnomagiczne zaklęcia i opisy wykonania mikstur, z którymi Snape nigdy dotąd nie miał do czynienia. Niektórych zapisków nie potrafił nawet odszyfrować. W niszy wyrobionej w glinianej ścianie, która służyła mieszkańcom za półkę, znalazł kamienne tabliczki pokryte runami i papirusy z pismem hieratycznym, dosłownie rozsypujące się ze starości. W powietrzu zawisł duszący aromat czarnej magii, nie do usunięcia, nie do wywietrzenia. Żeby się go pozbyć, trzeba by chyba zrównać z ziemią całą sadybę i być może tak się właśnie stanie.

Ale na razie Severus usiadł na niskiej pryczy, obłożony książkami, których stronice oświetlały mu dwie lampki oliwne, i zatopił się w lekturze rzymskich pism, zapomnianych na długo przedtem, zanim Slytherin rzucił na wampiry swoją klątwę. Ktoś zadał sobie wiele trudu, by je odnaleźć i przywrócić światu zawartą w nich wiedzę, której namacalne efekty leżały teraz w pustynnych spichrzach. Snape nie miał wątpliwości, że zarówno to miejsce, jak i kot pilnujący Narcyzy, to dwie odsłony tego samego procesu, nie miał jednak pomysłu, kto i po co miałby poświęcać czas i środki na stworzenie nowych odmian śmiercionośnych magicznych istot.

Najbardziej prawdopodobnym kandydatem był oczywiście Czarny Pan. Ale on nie robił niczego, co nie przybliżałoby go bezpośrednio do realizacji głównego planu — zdobycia władzy nad światem. Jak eksperymenty genetyczne miałyby temu służyć, Severus nie miał pojęcia. Zwłaszcza gdy wziąć pod uwagę, na co ostatecznie zdecydował się Voldemort. Po co niezniszczalne koty komuś, kto ma zamiar uśmiercić całą ludzkość?

Gdy zapadła już zupełna ciemność i chłód pustynnej nocy zaczął przenikać jego kości, Snape ocknął się z zamyślenia. Nie rozstrzygnie wszystkich wątpliwości tu i teraz. Potrzebował pomocy kolegów po fachu, lingwistów i historyków, którzy przetłumaczą niezrozumiałe zapisy na tabliczkach i papirusach. Granger zechce obejrzeć martwe stwory, pobrać próbki i pewnie zrobić kilka sekcji. Przed nimi mnóstwo pracy, zanim dojdą do jakichkolwiek wniosków, a on musiał wracać do Hogwartu, bo tam czekał Harry. Severus poczuł niecierpliwość, do tej pory zupełnie mu nieznaną, i nie było to do końca nieprzyjemne.

Wyszedł z chaty i rozejrzał się wokół. Teren oświetlono pochodniami, co zapewne zawdzięczali strażnikowi królowej. W ich migotliwym świetle sadyba wyglądała urokliwie, jednak Snape myślami był przy magicznym oknie, zalanym strugami wody przesłaniającymi widok na błonia, jezioro i Zakazany Las; przy oknie stworzonym ot tak, od niechcenia, przez chłopaka, który niepojętym zrządzeniem losu został mu poślubiony. Przeniknął go dreszcz, który nie miał nic wspólnego z chłodem pustynnej nocy.

— Ciekawe miejsce, nie uważasz? — zapytał Lucjusz, wychodząc z drugiej lepianki.

— _Ciekawe_ to nie jest słowo, którego bym użył. Gdzie jest Draco?

— Przekłada truchła, mruczy pod nosem i robi notatki. Przypomina mi Flitwicka. Aż dziw, że nie trafił do Ravenclawu. — Malfoy cmoknął z dezaprobatą.

— Jakżeby mógł ze swoim rodowodem? — odparł burkliwie Snape. — Czas na nas.

— Oznaczysz to miejsce?

— Taki mam zamiar. Nigdy więcej jazdy na oklep na chimerach. Fatalna strata czasu. Poprosisz syna? — zapytał Severus, na co Lucjusz skinął głową i poszedł przyprowadzić Draco.

Rytuał nadania nazwy, choć niezwykle prosty, wymagał obecności dwóch świadków. Po jego odprawieniu każdy czarodziej dysponujący magiczną mapą tego terenu będzie mógł aportować się na miejsce lub użyć świstoklika. Severus naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, jak mugole radzili sobie z przestrzenią, zwłaszcza w tak ekstremalnych warunkach klimatycznych.

— Znalazłem kilka śmierciotul, fragmenty nundu i garboroga, a nawet buchorożca — oznajmił młody Malfoy, podchodząc z ojcem do Snape'a. — Ktokolwiek prowadził tu eksperymenty, miał lepsze dojścia niż nasi smokerzy.

Snape pokiwał głową — liczyli się z tym. Nic, co odbywało się w tym miejscu nie było legalne, nie obowiązywały więc żadne ograniczenia, do których musieli stosować się przedstawiciele prawa. Merlin wie, co tu jeszcze znajdą, gdy zabiorą się od jutra za przekopywanie okolicznych piasków.

Obrócił się twarzą w stronę palm, które wyznaczały środek siedliska i wskazał na nie różdżką. Starożytna formuła sama spłynęła mu z ust.

— Zgodziłaś się służyć i czyniłaś to z godnością pod imieniem, którego nie znam. Lecz odwrócono się od ciebie, byś marniała w zapomnieniu. Zdrada nie zostanie wybaczona, imię musi zostać wymazane. Z szacunkiem nadaję ci nowe, przyjmij je ku swojej chwale. Oznaczam cię jako Sen Króla. Czy przyjmujesz?

Koniec różdżki zalśnił niebiesko, dając Severusowi znać, że rytuał nadania nazwy się powiódł.

— Sen Króla? — zapytał Lucjusz, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

— A jakie to ma znaczenie? — Severus wzruszył ramionami. — Gotowi do powrotu? Trzy kroki: aportacja do oazy, do pałacu i świstoklik do Hogwartu. Ja prowadzę. Co z twoim strażnikiem?

— Trafi sam — odparł Lucjusz. — Wampiry go nie zjedzą, nie ma się czym przejmować.

Snape skinął głową. W sercu czuł wzbierającą niecierpliwość, której tłumienie sprawiało mu coraz więcej trudności. Zaledwie trzy skoki dzieliły go od męża, a to oznaczało, że za mniej niż dziesięć minut będzie go trzymał w ramionach. Na tę myśl gardło zacisnęło mu się z emocji, a fala pożądania przepłynęła przez jego umysł i ciało w krótkim, bolesnym skurczu. Złapał Draco i Lucjusza za ramiona, zaciskając dłonie silniej niż to było konieczne, a krew w uszach szumiała mu tak bardzo, że nie słyszał nawet dźwięku aportacji.

Drogę z gabinetu dyrektora do lochów pokonał w dziwnym transie, nie pojmując, dlaczego nie skorzystał z kominka — byłby w swoich komnatach kwadrans wcześniej. I jeszcze chwilę temu taki właśnie miał plan, gdy jednak z młodym Malfoyem u boku wylądował u Dumbledore'a, ogarnęło go osobliwe roztargnienie. Języki ognia, które już za moment mogły zmienić kolor na zielony, wydały mu się odpychające. To powinno go zdziwić, ale nie zdziwiło. Niewiele myśląc, opuścił gabinet, nawet nie pożegnawszy się z Albusem, kiedy zaś schodził schodami w dół i mijał chimerę, zaczął czuć lekkie zawroty głowy, zupełnie jakby był na rauszu.

Głęboko w jego umyśle narastał lęk, spychany na krańce świadomości przez otępiające uczucie rozproszenia, nad którym nie sposób było zapanować. Obcy głos w jego głowie szeptał mu, że wszystko jest w porządku, że Harry czeka na niego i wszystko jest w porządku… w porządku…

Kiedy stanął przed drzwiami swych komnat, dwaj wikingowie z gwardii przybocznej Harry'ego wyprężyli się przed nim na baczność, jak zawsze czujni i kompletnie pozbawieni poczucia humoru. Znajomy widok pozwolił mu się rozluźnić zepchnąć nękający go niepokój jeszcze głębiej w podświadomość. Wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył drzwi.

Przekraczając próg, wciąż wierzył, że ten wieczór zakończy w objęciach swojego męża. Jednak chłopaka nie było — ani w lochach, ani w wieży Gryffindoru, ani u Hagrida. Pół godziny potem, postawiwszy na nogi cały Hogwart, Snape musiał pogodzić się z faktami: Harry Potter zniknął i nikt, nawet wszechwiedzący Albus Dumbledore, nie miał pojęcia, gdzie się podział.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 106**

*Bilma — mugolska oaza w północno-wschodnim Nigrze (na Saharze). W czarodziejskiej strukturze geograficznej leży w granicach Egiptu.  
**Chimera (Chimaera), klasyfikacja MM: XXXXX. Chimera jest rzadko spotykanym greckim potworem. Złośliwa i krwiożercza, chimera jest niezwykle niebezpieczna. Znany jest tylko jeden przypadek pokonania chimery, a pechowy czarodziej, któremu to się udało, wyczerpany walką spadł ze skrzydlatego konia i zginął na miejscu. Jaja chimery zostały zaliczone do towarów niewymienialnych klasy A.  
***Lassitudo — (łac.) zmęczenie; wyczerpanie; znużenie.  
****Curatores beluarum — (łac.) opiekunowie potworów; l. poj.: curator beluarum.  
*****Smolikas (gr. Σμόλικας, arumuński Smolcu) 2637 m n.p.m. — szczyt w północno-zachodniej Grecji, najwyższy w górach Pindos, drugi pod względem wysokości w kraju. Zbudowany ze skał osadowych; w plejstocenie częściowo pokryty zlodowaceniem. Zbocza porośnięte lasami sosnowymi i świerkowymi, w wyższych partiach — trawami i krzewami.  
*******Hipokampus — pochodzi z Grecji, ma głowę i pierś konia, a ogon i zad olbrzymiej ryby. Chociaż gatunek ten zazwyczaj spotyka się w Morzu Śródziemnym, w 1949 roku przepiękny niebieski deresz został schwytany przez trytony u wybrzeży Szkocji, a następnie przez nie udomowiony. Hipokampus składa duże jaja o półprzeźroczystych skorupkach, przez które można zobaczyć uśpione jeszcze kijanki. Źródło: Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć, s. 15.

* * *

**~OOO~**

Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Bardzo mi pomagają, naprawdę.

Wiem, że każę długo czekać na kolejne rozdziały, ale ponieważ wkrótce wszystkie wątki będą musiały znaleźć swoje rozwiązanie, muszę dopracowywać najdrobniejsze szczegóły, żeby nie wyłożyć się na samym finiszu. Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi terminy, w których wstawiam rozdziały. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mam to, że ten rozdział ma 18 stron… ;-)

**Dominikalem** — tak, wiem, że Hermiona powinna zamknąć usta, ale czy wtedy byłaby sobą? ;-) Poza tym ona to robi w dobrej wierze, naprawdę się martwi, więc proszę, wybacz jej. :D Samokontrola Snape'a jest rzeczywiście godna podziwu. To jeden z tych, którzy zawsze z własnego wyboru najpierw zjedzą obiad, a dopiero potem deser. :P

**Ewa** — co się wydarzyło na wyprawie mogłaś przeczytać w tym rozdziale. ;-)

**Luana** — to prawda, Harry wreszcie to sobie uświadomił. Zajęło mu to strasznie dużo czasu prawda? :D Cieszę się, że podoba Ci się inkantacja, bałam się, że nie wyjdzie dobrze, bo mój talent poetycki pozostawia co nieco do życzenia. :D

**Temcia123** — dziękuję. :*

**Victoria** — jeśli kilka rozdziałów temu przestało Ci się podobać to co piszę, to właśnie wtedy powinnaś była mi o tym powiedzieć. ;-) Każdy komentarz krytyczny czegoś mnie uczy i bardzo je sobie cenię, zwłaszcza jeśli autor komentarza podaje argumenty, bo rzeczywiście stwierdzenie „nie bo nie" nikomu jeszcze w niczym nie pomogło. Więc jeśli masz krytyczne uwagi, to pisz śmiało, będę wdzięczna. W kwestii dojrzewania Harry'ego, to prawda, że dojrzewa, ale to nie dzieje się samo. Hartujemy się w ogniu przeciwności, więc i on dojrzewa wtedy, gdy się z jakimiś mierzy. Myślę, że sytuacja ze znakowaniem Snape'a wiele go nauczyła. Czy Snape zmienia się w „ciepłe kluchy"? Prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem. Staram się kreować go blisko kanonu, ale tego Rowling, nie tego fickowego, gdzie jest mHrocznym draniem. Nie lubię Snape'a, który jest bezmyślnie okrutny i bezsensownie sarkastyczny — nie widzę powodu, dla którego ktoś o normalnej, niemasochistycznej psychice miałby pokochać takiego typa, więc nie mogłabym uwierzyć w miłość Pottera do takiego Snape'a. A chcę w nią wierzyć. :P Więc jeśli robię z niego ciepłe kluchy, to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina, ale nie zmienię tego. :D Hermiona — też ją lubię, przede wszystkim w kanonie. Jest wspaniała, nawet mimo swojej zarozumiałości, do której ma zresztą podstawy. Cieszę się, że Ci się tutaj podoba, bo bardzo łatwo zabić jej ducha i zrobić z niej upiorną wtrącalską. ;)

**Tarjeii** — nie wiem, co powiedzieć. ;) Twój komentarz mnie zamordował. *turla się* Ale spróbuję po kolei:

_Styl_ to coś, nad czym nieustannie pracuję. Czasami mam wrażenie, że chwieję się w różne strony jak pijany zając, bo ciągle szukam własnego języka, który nie byłby wtórny. Jestem pewna, że to świetnie widać, gdy czyta się moją kontynuację od początku, ale staram się sama tego nie robić, bo wtedy widzę wszystkie słabości. A to boli. :D Może kiedyś siądę i to poprawię, jak Orlando swoje wspaniałe _Przebudzenie_, a może nie, nie mam pojęcia. Na razie jest, jak jest — jeśli mimo wszystko Ci się podoba, to cudnie. :D

_Wielowątkowość oryginalnego Kamienia_ — jest czymś, co mnie urzekło. A także fakt, że JD wykreowała własny magiczny świat, zupełnie odmienny od tego Rowling, bardziej fantasy niż bajkowy. Kontynuowanie tego nie jest łatwe, szczególnie że nie wszystkie wątki mnie interesują, nie wszystkie „czuję", niektóre mnie nudzą, a kilku po prostu nie kupuję. Ale i tak muszę je ciągnąć, bo skoro się za to wzięłam, to staram się oddać całość z zachowaniem pierwotnych założeń autorki (przynajmniej tak, jak mi się wydaje, że mogłaby to rozegrać, bo przecież pojęcia nie mam, co chciała zrobić; może zabrakło jej pomysłu i dlatego przerwała? ;-)). Jeśli to idzie jakoś z sensem, to tylko mogę się ucieszyć. Jednak najtrudniejsze przede mną i uwierz, zdaję sobie sprawę z wyzwania. :D

_Wątek Severus/Harry_ — trudny. ;) Ich relacja została wykreowana w sposób, który był nieco mało realistyczny. Bardzo przypominała historię mangową czy romans z harlequina. Nie raz i nie dwa zgrzytałam zębami, szczególnie gdy czytałam o Snapie, bo Potter „dziewiczy król" raził mnie trochę mniej — był bardzo bliski mary sue, więc wszystko z nim było możliwe, nawet to, że nigdy wcześniej nie miał orgazmu ;). Ale Snape… Nie kupowałam go do końca. Niektóre z pomysłów autorki na uśmierzenie jego popędu wydawały mi się idiotyczne (lekcje szermierki, na których podniecony Snape dotyka Pottera, żeby zaspokoić swoje pożądanie… eee… a potem co? Blue balls? Potter zaś tego nie widzi, nie dostrzega żadnych fizycznych reakcji, mimo że Severus jest w obcisłych spodniach? ;) Było takich cudów więcej. Nie mogłabym części z tych rzeczy pielęgnować we własnym tekście, choćbym się nie wiem jak starała, bo od razu byłoby widać, że nie wierzę w ani jedno słowo. Dlatego ich relacja musiała ewoluować. Zdecydowałam się na ewolucję stopniową, mimo wszystko, mimo tego, że i tak już długo czekamy na seks. Ale po prostu nie mogłam, jak autorka kontynuacji angielskiej, wrzucić ich pod prysznic natychmiast po obudzeniu mugoli, bo to by miało jeszcze mniej sensu niż wcześniejsza totalna abstynencja. Idzie więc powoli, ale wciąż do przodu. :D

_Harry_ — bardzo wnikliwa analiza, w zupełności zgodna z moimi założeniami postaci, gdy pisałam wcześniejsze rozdziały. Tak właśnie widzę Harry'ego — jako w pewnym sensie ofiarę okoliczności. Nic nie dzieje się po jego myśli, ale on i tak musi się dostosowywać, bo tak mu nakazuje jego poczucie obowiązku, które chłopak ma szalenie mocno rozwinięte. Czasem próbuje się buntować, bo ciężar go przerasta, ale w większości jakoś sobie radzi. I tak, on jest drabiną, po której jego przyjaciele i współpracownicy wdrapują się na szczyt swoich możliwości. Każde z nich dostało skrawek odpowiedzialności, na miarę swoich zdolności i sił, ale za całość odpowiada Harry i to jego będą rozliczać w razie porażki. Natomiast pozostali zgarną sukces.

_Seks między Snape'em a Harrym_ — nie mam tu nic do powiedzenia, poza jednym — boję się jej jak sama cholera. ;( Nie uważam, żebym umiała pisać sceny; cokolwiek w tej dziedzinie piszę, zawsze wydaje mi się słabe. Ale zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy. :D

_Wampir_ — lubię go. *diabełek*. _Syriusz_ — no comment. :P O _Hermionie_ pisałyśmy już na pm, więc nie będę się powtarzać.

Ostatni rozdział był dla mnie trudny, ponieważ wymagał wiele umiaru i powściągania zapędów do rozpisywania szczegółów. Opis pocałunku, kluczowy w końcu, musiał być oszczędny, inaczej łatwo przerodziłby się w ckliwą tandetę. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się tego uniknąć, ale będę w stanie ocenić to obiektywnie dopiero za mniej więcej rok. :D Inkantacja wydaje mi się dość jasna, jej interpretacja nie powinna nasuwać wielkich problemów, a rozwiązanie będzie oczywiście magiczne. :D Hermiona nie musi mieć racji w swoich wątpliwościach, a Harry, mimo szczególnej relacji z mocą, nie jest wszechwładny. Więc wszystko jest możliwe. :D

To chyba najdłuższa odpowiedź na komentarz, jaką kiedykolwiek napisałam. O.o

**Livrasion** — zobaczymy o co chodzi z weekendem. Tylko nie wiem, czy się wyrobią ze znalezieniem Pottera na czas. :P Czy powiedzą sobie „Kocham cię"? Też bym chciała wiedzieć. ;) Mam nadzieję, że u Twojego kolegi wszystko dobrze i nowy facet ciągle jest. ;)

**Yenna** — strasznie się cieszę, że wreszcie się ujawniłaś, to dla mnie wielka przyjemność. :D I dziękuję za komplementy na temat scen, niestety nie czuję się w nich zbyt pewnie. Co do Snape Manor… Zobaczymy. :P

**Sz** — z Chomikiem nie mam żadnego problemu, sama tam publikuję kolejne części Kamienia, więc ściągaj sobie na zdrowie. Ale to zawsze miło, gdy czytelnik się ujawni, więc dziękuję. :D Co do Rona — to zajęty młody człowiek. :D Zresztą Harry też nie ma dla niego dużo czasu, a już teraz w ogóle będzie miał go coraz mniej. Może jak wszystko się unormuje, będą mieli więcej możliwości spotkań. Inkantacja jest chyba dość prosta, trzeba tylko czytać ją dość dosłownie. Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. :D Cieszę się, że Ci się podobała scena, jak już wielokrotnie wspominałam, nie czuję się w scenach erotycznych zbyt pewnie. ;)

**Leeni** — sama jestem ciekawa, co oni z tą inkantacją zrobią. ;)

**Illis** — długo go pisałam, ale i tak krócej niż ten, który właśnie mogłaś przeczytać. Ale też było o połowę krótszy. :D Jak pozbędą się Mrocznego Znaku? Hmm… Pomijając już moją psychikę (:P), nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było łatwe. Może proste w sensie oczywistości rozwiązania, ale łatwe nie. :D

**Sara R** — na pewno przed ich seksem dam ostrzeżenie, a potem ukryję się, żeby nie oberwać pomidorem, ponieważ boję się, że nie podołam. Niemniej zrobię, co będę mogła. ;D

**Tyone** — muszę przyznać, że bałam się wrzucić ten rozdział. W poprzednich było mnóstwo emocji, a ten jest informacyjno-przygodowy — szalony kontrast, który Merlin wie, jak zostanie odebrany. Mam nadzieję, że jednak dobrze. Będę Ci wdzięczna za wszystkie uwagi. :D I dziękuję za przemiłe słowa, zarówno tu, ja i wiesz gdzie. :)

**Hyunabom** — Oj tak, też lubię Hermionę, jest świetna. :D Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego wszystkim wydaje się, że randka będzie przełomem. :D Dla mnie przełom już nastąpił, tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Obaj wiedzą, jakie są ich uczucia, doznali iluminacji. Teraz muszą zaufać sobie nawzajem, ale czy to stanie się podczas randki? Kto to może wiedzieć? :D Twoja interpretacja inkantacji jest jak najbardziej prawidłowa, jednak nie mogę się w tę sprawę zagłębiać, bo nie będzie niespodzianki. :D Oto nowy rozdział, jest trochę zagadek i trochę rozwiązań, nawet jeśli na to nie wygląda. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się podobał. :D Napisz mi na pw, co wymyśliłaś z Syriuszem, a ja Ci napiszę, czy masz rację. :D

**Ginuska** — nie mogę dać Draco i Charliego ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki. ;) Jeśli będą mieli jakąś rolę do odegrania, wtedy tak, ale nie mogę dać ich bez uzasadnienia. :D

**Miss Black **— nie stresuj się tak. ;) Nie sądzę, żeby oni wcześniej udawali obojętność, jeśli w ogóle coś udawali, to zaangażowanie — bo czym był pocałunek w ministerstwie, jeśli nie takim udawaniem? Snape rzucał długie spojrzenia Harry'emu od pierwszego roku, co zresztą świetnie widać na filmie podczas sceny przydziału. Tyle tylko, że nie były to spojrzenia miłosne. Niemniej na oku miał Pottera nieustannie. I to się nie zmieniło, więc nie ma wielkiego zaskoczenia. Musisz też brać uwagę, kto patrzy i ocenia… Hermiona. A ona zna więcej faktów niż ktokolwiek inny i może poszczycić się większą przenikliwością. Pozostali niekoniecznie muszą interpretować zachowanie Snape'a tak jak ona. Czy jak nie znasz szczegółów cudzego związku, to będziesz potrafiła wyłapać wszystkie niuanse, tylko obserwując? Niemniej bez wątpienia dzieciaki w Hogwarcie plotkują, czego nie wiedzą, to sobie dopowiedzą, więc cicho tam na pewno nie jest. Ale też czy Snape kiedykolwiek się tym przejmował? A Potter nawet tego nie zauważa. :P Jeśli chodzi o inkantację, zupełnie nic nie mogę powiedzieć. ;)

**Malfonsinio** — muszę Ci powiedzieć, że myśl, iż mogłabyś rozpracować to, co napisałam, pod kątem teorii psychologicznych jest absolutnie fascynująca. Bardzo chciałabym takie coś przeczytać, jestem przekonana, że to byłoby nawet ciekawsze niż samo opowiadanie. :D I cieszę się, że uważasz, iż postaci są wiarygodne, bo to jest dla mnie najważniejsze. Za każdym razem, gdy czytelnik mówi mi w komentarzu, że miał ochotę rzucać krzesłami albo mięsem, śmiał się czy płakał, traktuję to jako najlepszy komplement, bo to chyba jest miarką, czy w ogóle warto pisać. Po co pisać coś, co nikogo nie porusza? Więc dziękuję za Twoje emocje i za to, że mi o nich powiedziałaś. :) Co do Charliego i Draco, pisałam o tym już wyżej — po prostu nie mogę ich wrzucać do rozdziałów bez żadnego uzasadnienia dla fabuły. Co najwyżej mogliby się dostać do jakiejś łatki już po zakończeniu Kamienia. ;) Pomyślę o tym. :D

**Lila** — cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. :D Wyprawa się odbyła, Snape wrócił cały, ale… no właśnie. ;) Myślałam, ale nic nie mogę o tym napisać. :D

**Magda** — a jednak wyśniłaś, bo w końcu jest. Wybacz, że tak długo to trwało, ale musiałam wszystko dopracować, ten rozdział jest dość ważny. ;)

**Karaka** — miło znów Cię widzieć. :D Prawda, uzależnili się obaj, ale czy to nie w tym leży urok zakochania? Człowiekowi wydaje się, że i pięć minut bez ukochanej osoby to zbyt wiele. :D Randka będzie, owszem. Kiedyś. *turla się*

**Panhomarek** — tak, będą. :P Ja też lubię zdrobnienie Remi, tak jak i Syri, choć nie trawię Hermi. :D A może namówisz Przyjaciółkę, żeby też mi pomachała w komentarzu? :D Dzięki, że się odezwałaś i że Wam się podoba. :*

**Emizuki26** — w końcu jest. ;)


	30. 107 Krew

Dzisiaj rozdział, który planowo nie miał się jeszcze pojawić, a co więcej niezupełnie w tej formie, ponieważ to zaledwie jego połowa. Jednak z powodów osobistych mam poważne problemy z tempem pisania, a nie chciałabym, żeby czytelnicy zostali zupełnie odcięci od _Kamienia_, więc wrzucam część, która jest już pewną zamkniętą logiczną całością. Niemniej miejcie świadomość, że wiele z pytań, które pojawią się na tych siedemnastu stronach, znajdzie rychłe odpowiedzi na kolejnych siedemnastu. I mam tylko nadzieję, że napisanie ich zajmie mi mniej czasu. :D

Muza/Beta: Akame  
Beta: sandwich i Bezimienna

**Rozdział 107. Krew**

_— Popełniasz błąd. — Kobiecy głos, niski i miękki, falował w przestrzeni, to wznosząc się, to zamierając. _

_— Mylisz się — zaprzeczył Lord Aventine. Jego słowa marszczyły się i wyginały, ledwo słyszalne wśród szumu nieustannie rozbrzmiewającego w tle. _

_— To złe! Nie widzisz tego? _

_— Jedyne co widzę, to że nie jesteś obiektywna. _

_Powietrze przeciął gorzki śmiech, krótki i szczekliwy. _

_— Na boga, Gedeonie! Jak możesz po mnie oczekiwać, że będę obiektywna? Zniszczysz nas wszystkich!_

Harry poderwał głowę, wyrwany z półsnu ostatnim wykrzyczanym zdaniem. Otworzył oczy, lecz zaraz znów je zamknął, oślepiony zalewem raniących wzrok słonecznych promieni. Przez chwilę nie mógł dojść, gdzie jest ani co go obudziło. Myśli rozpraszał pulsujący w tyle czaszki tępy ból i ucisk w piersi, jakby ktoś zacisnął mu na płucach skórzane pasy. Poczuł kołysanie i gwałtownie wzbierające mdłości, więc obrócił się na brzuch i podciągnął na czworaki. Walcząc z żółcią podchodzącą mu do gardła, ledwo usłyszał odgłosy otwieranych drzwi i szybkich kroków.

— Spokojnie, Wasza Wysokość — odezwał się męski głos. — To nic wielkiego, zaraz się tym zajmę.

Coś dotknęło jego karku nieco poniżej linii włosów i Harry usłyszał wymawiane miękkim szeptem zaklęcia uzdrawiające. Niektóre z nich brzmiały znajomo, jednak większości nie rozpoznawał, nawet mimo doświadczenia, które nabył podczas swoich pobytów w skrzydle szpitalnym. Leczący go czarodziej znał się na rzeczy i wkrótce dolegliwości zaczęły mijać — najpierw zawroty głowy, później mdłości, na końcu ból. Jedyne, co nie chciało ustąpić, to dziwne wrażenie duszności.

— Lepiej? — zapytał mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się, gdy Harry skinął głową. — Proszę to połknąć — nakazał, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń z leżącą na niej błękitną pigułką. W drugiej ręce trzymał szklankę z przezroczystym płynem. — To na chorobę wysokościową.

— Jesteśmy w górach? — wychrypiał Harry.

Czarodziej wzruszył ramionami.

— W każdym razie wystarczająco wysoko, żeby pojawił się problem. Proszę, tu jest woda.

Harry przyjął pastylkę, dokładnie taką samą jak ta, którą kiedyś wręczył mu Aventine, i połknął ją, obficie popijając. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, jak bardzo był spragniony.

— Pamiętam cię — powiedział do mężczyzny. — Byłeś z Lordem Aventine'em w Wizengamocie.

— Valerian Ventus. — Ukłonił się tamten. — Do usług.

— Co to, u licha, było?

— Niewielkie odkształcenie rdzenia kręgowego. Już je naprawiłem.

— Ale skąd…? — Harry urwał, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, jak się tu znalazł. Jego dłoń automatycznie powędrowała do szyi, lekko ją musnęła i po piersi zsunęła się w dół. Ostatnie, co zapamiętał, to Lord Aventine mówiący „Przykro mi", a potem chyba stracił przytomność. — Porwaliście mnie? Na gacie Merlina, czy w magicznym świecie nie znają innych sposobów rozwiązywania problemów?

Twarz Ventusa pozostała bez wyrazu, gdy mówił:

— Wybacz mi, Wasza Wysokość. Nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Harry odstawił szklankę na stojący tuż przy sofie podręczny stoliczek i odchylił głowę do tyłu, testując swoje mięśnie i zmysł równowagi. Wciąż czuł się nieswojo, osłabiony i trochę rozkojarzony.

— Wystarczy „Harry" — stwierdził automatycznie.

Na oparciu fotela siedziały dwa kruki i przyglądały mu się milcząco, przekrzywiając głowy w parodii ludzkiego namysłu. Nic nie mówiły, ale on i tak wiedział, że zbliża się jeden z tych momentów, które wszystko zmieniają. Lekko drżącą dłonią przeczesał włosy i pomasował kark.

— Co z moim mężem? Powiadomiliście go?

— Niestety, nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Ventus umknął wzrokiem i wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt na ścianie; jego oblicze przypominało maskę. Harry pomyślał, że to mało prawdopodobne, aby czarodziej, który był najbliższym współpracownikiem Aventine'a, rzeczywiście nie znał jego planów.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — podjął ostatnią próbę, ale wystarczyło, że rzucił okiem na nieruchomą twarz Ventusa i już wiedział, jakie za chwilę padną słowa. Uciszył go ruchem dłoni. — Tak, domyślam się: nie potrafisz odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Mężczyzna ukłonił się, uprzejmy, ale obojętny.

— Przykro mi. Będzie pan musiał zapytać Lorda — oświadczył.

Harry skinął głową, tylko trochę zniecierpliwiony, bo po czarodzieju od lat służącym wampirom nie spodziewał się właściwie niczego innego. Obmacał się w poszukiwaniu różdżki, a nie znalazłszy jej, powoli i ostrożnie podniósł się z sofy, na której złożono go, gdy był nieprzytomny. Jego zesztywniałe mięśnie zaprotestowały bólem, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Automatycznie zaczął się rozciągać ruchami wyćwiczonymi podczas treningów szermierki. Przy okazji ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że czuje się wyjątkowo nieświeżo. Jego ubranie było wymięte, skóra lepka, a oddech przypuszczalnie cuchnął.

— Potrzebuję skorzystać z łazienki — powiedział.

— Naturalnie — odparł Ventus i odsunął na bok ogromne lustro maskujące wejście do pomieszczenia kąpielowego. — Przyniosę ubranie na zmianę.

— I szczoteczkę do zębów, jeśli to możliwe — poprosił Harry, mijając mężczyznę w przejściu.

Ventus skinął głową i zamknął za nim drzwi.

Gorąca woda okazała się cudownym lekiem na ból w mięśniach i dezorientację. Kiedy Harry, odświeżony i zrelaksowany, wyszedł spod prysznica, na stoliku przy umywalce czekał już czysty strój. Zarówno batystowa koszula z dużym wykładanym kołnierzem, jak i grafitowe spodnie leżały, jakby zostały uszyte na miarę. Jego własne ubrania zniknęły.

Opuściwszy łazienkę, zatrzymał się nieopodal wyjścia i pozwolił, by jego wzrok błądził po komnacie.

Pomieszczenie było luksusowe. Jedną ze ścian niemal w całości pokrywały okna, wielkie, dwuskrzydłowe, sięgające od podłogi do sufitu, zupełnie jak przeszklone drzwi prowadzące na balkon albo taras. Wpuszczały do komnaty prawdziwą powódź światła, które rozszczepiało się na kryształkach zdobiących żyrandole, rozsiewając wokół dziesiątki wielobarwnych plamek. Przy najlżejszym ruchu powietrza migoczące miniaturowe tęcze skakały po ścianach, dodając zbytkownemu wystrojowi ciepła i radości.

Sam pokój imponował wielkością, został jednak przemyślnie zaaranżowany, dzięki czemu wydawał się przytulny. Jego właściciel chyba lubił światło, bo meble były jasne, w odcieniu waniliowej bieli, a w pobliżu jednego z okien stał klawesyn koloru kości słoniowej. Pod ścianami królowały sięgające sufitu regały, wypełnione po brzegi kolekcją ksiąg w różnych językach; wiele z nich było tak egzotycznych, że nie dało się nawet rozróżnić liter. Ale największe wrażenie wywierał kominek — wysoki na trzy metry, na cztery szeroki, z paleniskiem wypełnionym ogromnymi bierwionami pachnącymi żywicą. Z obu jego stron umieszczono budzącą podziw kolekcję broni, która zapewne do dziś była w użyciu. Krawędzie ogromnych, dwuręcznych mieczy z damasceńskiej stali odbijały świetlne refleksy niczym lustra.

— Ten pokój…? — zapytał Harry, podchodząc do okna.

— Prywatny salonik Lorda — odparł Ventus.

Harry wyjrzał na zewnątrz przez szyby z dziwnego szkła, które wyglądało, jakby zatopiono w nim okruszki srebra, lecz zaraz się cofnął. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i przez moment myślał, że wróciły skutki wczorajszego urazu.

— Robi wrażenie, prawda? — odezwał się cichy głos za jego plecami, na co Harry odwrócił się, marszcząc brwi. Jego serce przyspieszyło.

— Lordzie Aventine — wycedził do wampira, który nie wiadomo kiedy znalazł się za jego plecami. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Ventus opuszcza komnatę, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. — Mam nadzieję, że wytłumaczy mi pan, co tu robię.

Aventine nie odpowiedział. Zbliżył się do okna, zatrzymując przy samej szybie i bez lęku spoglądając w dół. Harry przełamał się i stanął obok, choć roztaczający się przed nim widok wywoływał gęsią skórkę. Tuż za kruchą szklaną barierą zaczynała się przepaść, której dna nie dało się dostrzec. Nieco powyżej linii wzroku przepływały chmury, gnane słabymi podmuchami wiatru, a w oddali piętrzyły się góry, surowe i posępne, pokryte śniegiem, mimo że zaczęło się lato.

Milczeli tak długo, aż cisza pomiędzy nimi stała się gęsta i lepka jak melasa. Unosiły się w niej pytania, na które Harry koniecznie musiał poznać odpowiedzi, ale nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Kruki niecierpliwie zatrzepotały skrzydłami.

— Czy daliście znać mojemu mężowi? — odezwał się wreszcie, nieco głośniej niż zamierzał.

Wampir zrezygnował z obserwowania panoramy, żeby na niego spojrzeć, jednak Harry przezornie odwrócił głowę. Doskonale pamiętał lekcję dotyczącą kontaktu wzrokowego, której udzielił mu nie tak dawno sam Aventine.

— Oczywiście, że nie — zaprzeczył Lord spokojnie. — To byłoby nierozsądne. Już teraz Severus Snape posuwa się o wiele za daleko, próbując odkryć, co się z tobą stało. Gdyby wiedział, gdzie jesteś, rozpętałby piekło.

— Jak to? — zapytał Harry, czując w żołądku nieprzyjemne sensacje.

— Nakłonił Amelię Bones do aresztowania Johna Selwyna, naszego ambasadora w Wielkiej Brytanii. Przesłuchują go z użyciem veritaserum, jakby to miało jakikolwiek sens. Mógłbym kazać Selwynowi się uwolnić, ale zrodziłoby to tylko niepotrzebne wątpliwości — stwierdził beznamiętnie. — Snape domyśla się, że twoje zniknięcie to moja robota, ale nie ma dowodów i tylko to na razie powstrzymuje brytyjski Wizengamot od wypowiedzenia nam wojny. Jednak bez przerwy zawiązują się sojusze zbrojne; kurierzy aportują się po całym świecie.

— Bez przerwy? Jak to bez przerwy? Ile godzin tu jestem?

— Nieco ponad dwie doby.

Mdłości wróciły, niewielkie, ale uciążliwe, i to nieznośne wrażenie kamienia w żołądku. Harry nie mógł uporządkować myśli, skaczących od męża do wojny, która lada chwila mogła wybuchnąć. A wtedy wszystko na nic. Czarodzieje i wampiry osłabią się w bratobójczych walkach, świat spłynie krwią, a gdy nie będzie już nikogo, kto mógłby stawić opór, Voldemort wypełźnie ze swojej kryjówki i przejmie władzę.

— Aventine, jesteś kompletnym idiotą! — wybuchł. Nie potrafił i nawet nie chciał się powstrzymywać. Ten mężczyzna zasługiwał na każda obelgę, jaką tylko Harry był w stanie wymyślić. — Absolutnym kretynem! Mogliśmy się zwyczajnie dogadać. Co jest z wami wszystkimi? Voldemort…

— Voldemort to jeden z tematów, które chcę poruszyć — przerwał mu wampir z kamienną twarzą. — Być może rzeczywiście moglibyśmy, jak to określiłeś, „zwyczajnie się dogadać", zwłaszcza jeśli mielibyśmy dość czasu. Ale czas ucieka, mój królu, a na drodze do porozumienia leży kilka przeszkód, które koniecznie musimy usunąć, zanim zawrzemy nowy układ. Jedną z nich jest twój mąż.

Harry zastygł w bezruchu. Czuł, jak jego mięśnie mimowolnie się napinają, a oczy mrużą.

— Mój mąż nie jest żadną przeszkodą i nikt go nie będzie usuwał — wysyczał. — Wiem, co znaczył tamten naszyjnik, Severus mi wyjaśnił, ale pomyliłeś się, rozumiesz? Nie jestem zainteresowany!

Przez chwilę wampir się nie odzywał i Harry pomyślał, że mu się udało. Ten cały absurd niebawem się skończy, on wróci do Hogwartu i stamtąd podejmą rozmowy, jakby nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło. Nie będzie podnosił rabanu, ponieważ naprawdę potrzebował wampirów. Powie po prostu, że wyskoczył na krótkie wakacje. Każdy bez trudu w to uwierzy, zwłaszcza jeśli informacja znajdzie się w „Proroku". O całej reszcie zapomną i wszystko jakoś się ułoży…

— Przeglądałem twoje wspomnienia — odezwał się nagle Aventine, przerywając mu snucie gorączkowych planów. — Te dwa dni, które tu spędziłeś, poświęciłem na dokładne poznanie twojej przeszłości, w tym małżeństwa. Wiem doskonale, że jest fikcją.

Harry zaniemówił z gniewu, a potem wściekle się zarumienił, kiedy zrozumiał, co Aventine zobaczył. Wszystko, czego Harry się wstydził, czego pragnął i za czym tęsknił, stało się nagle własnością wampira.

— Ty… — wydusił z siebie, ledwo się kontrolując. — Ty…

— Tak, widziałem ten dziwaczny taniec godowy, który odprawialiście. Na szczęście wciąż jesteś prawiczkiem, nie tworzycie więzi, więc nie ma żadnego problemu. Poślubię cię, to już postanowione.

— Zupełnie oszalałeś! — wyszeptał Harry, odsuwając się o krok.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę, jak to dla ciebie brzmi — oświadczył wampir sucho. — Ale nie mam wyboru. Wy, czarodzieje, nigdy go nam nie dajecie.

— Jesteś niesprawiedliwy — zaprzeczył gwałtownie Harry. — Ja…

— Ty… — przerwał mu Aventine, zamyślony. — Rzeczywiście, ty wydajesz się inny. Niemal wolny od nienawiści. Twój umysł jest jasny, niewiele w nim cieni. Aż ciężko uwierzyć w ciemny świat na zewnątrz. — Niespodziewanie odwrócił się od okna i uchwycił wzrok Harry'ego, nim ten zdołał się uchylić. Czego nie dało się wyczytać z zastygłych rysów twarzy, tliło się w rubinowych oczach, gorące i bolesne. — Ale on tam jest. Wasz świat! Ten, w którym wyrzynaliście moich ludzi w Newark, a potem wpisaliście nas na listę bestii. Czy wiesz, że po uchwaleniu tamtej ustawy musieliśmy przygotować osobną salę na rejestry „wykluczonych"? Tacy jak Malfoy zaczęli urządzać sobie polowania, aż zmusili nas do zejścia w mrok, choć wcześniej żyliśmy w pełnym świetle!

Harry wpatrywał się w wampira, próbując nadążyć za jego słowami. Nie miał pojęcia, czym dokładnie są rejestry „wykluczonych", ale po sposobie, w jaki Aventine o nich mówił, domyślił się, że to coś w rodzaju list zamordowanych. Nagle, mimo ciepłych promieni słońca otulających jego ciało, zrobiło mu się zimno. Objął się ramionami.

— Spójrz. — Lord wyciągnął rękę i przygarnął go do siebie gwałtownym, twardym ruchem. Obaj stali teraz przodem do okna, Harry przy szybie, a wampir tuż za nim, z dłońmi na jego brzuchu i piersi, szepcząc mu do ucha. — Wyobraź sobie, jak wielka jest budowla, w której przebywamy, skoro mógłbyś dotknąć chmur, gdybyś tylko się odważył. Miejsce stworzone myślą i pracą rąk, nie bezduszną magią. Widzisz? To mój dom i jestem z niego dumny. Ale nigdy nikomu go nie pokażę. Nawet go nie nazwałem, żeby żaden z waszych psów gończych nie mógł tu trafić. Czy sądzisz, że tego właśnie pragnąłem?

— Nie, nie wydaje mi się — odparł Harry zduszonym głosem. Przemożne uczucie litości zacisnęło się na jego gardle żelazną obręczą.

— I masz rację. Nie chciałem tego, tak jak nie chciałem, żeby jeden z was skazał moją rasę na zagładę — wysyczał Aventine. — Gdyby w zeszłym miesiącu Voldemortowi udało się zabić mugoli, dla wampirów oznaczałoby to powolną agonię, która trwałaby przez wieki, do czasu aż cała magia opuściłaby nasze ciała. A wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najbardziej upokarzające? Że zrobiłby to przypadkiem, bo wcale o nas nie myślał. Czy to jest ten wybór, o który chcesz się ze mną spierać? Zginąć dzisiaj, będąc tropionym jak zwierzę, czy jutro, w bólu i szaleństwie, bez żadnej nadziei? — Aventine uwolnił Harry'ego i odwrócił się, robiąc kilka kroków w głąb pokoju. — To był ostatni raz. Nie pozwolę czarodziejom dłużej nas deptać — powiedział cicho. — Możesz mi wierzyć, że uczynię wszystko, aby mój lud odzyskał swoje prawa, nawet jeśli po drodze będę musiał zniszczyć twoje udawane małżeństwo. Zrobię to bez wahania.

Harry wzdrygnął się. Nie spodziewał się takich słów, a ostatnie zdanie było jak cios w żołądek — pozbawiło go oddechu.

— Nie… — wyszeptał. — To głupie! Niczego w ten sposób nie osiągniesz. Niczego ponad to, co możesz zdobyć sam. — Wampir ani drgnął. — Na boga, Aventine, przecież nawet mnie nie lubisz!

— To się zmieni — rzekł Lord beznamiętnie. — Polubię cię prędzej czy później, a ty… ty mnie też polubisz. Nic innego nie wchodzi w grę.

— Nie mogę z tobą być! Przecież wiesz, że kocham… nie kocham _ciebie_!

— To się zmieni — powtórzył Aventine.

Jego ślepy upór zaczął działać Harry'emu na nerwy. Litość odeszła, zepchnięta w ciemne zakamarki serca przez strach i gniew.

— Ale po co się zmuszać? — warknął. — Weź sobie kogoś bardziej w swoim typie, a mnie zostaw w spokoju!

— Gdybym tylko mógł… — wyszeptał wampir.

— Niech mnie pufek kopnie, jeśli rozumiem, o co tu chodzi! To małżeństwo nie jest ci wcale potrzebne! Kiedy wspólnie pokonamy Voldemorta, zostaniesz bohaterem. Ty i twoje wampiry! Będą o was pisać w gazetach i… i… dostaniecie ordery i… w ogóle — dokończył Harry bezradnie, bo w rzeczywistości nie miał pojęcia, jak traktuje się bohaterów. — Znów będziecie się liczyć.

Aventine ledwo dostrzegalnie ściągnął brwi.

— Niczego nie zrozumiałeś, prawda?

— Co? Niby czego…

Cichy szczęk klamki kazał Harry'emu odwrócić głowę. W drzwiach stała wampirzyca, na oko trzydziestoletnia, wysoka i smukła, z burzą rudych loków wijących się wokół twarzy. Przez chwilę patrzyła na Aventine'a, następnie przeniosła wzrok na Harry'ego, obdarzając go nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem.

— Wasza Wysokość. — Dygnęła oszczędnie.

— Pani…? — Harry odkłonił się jej niezgrabnie, natychmiast zażenowany swoim brakiem ogłady.

— Flawia Antinori, przywódczyni Klanu Romańskiego — przedstawił kobietę Aventine. — Była z nami tamtej nocy, gdy budziliśmy ludzi, towarzyszyła waszej uzdrowicielce. — Harry próbował ją sobie przypomnieć, ale nieważne jak bardzo wysilał pamięć, widział tylko uśmiech Sabiry Abdelghani. — O co chodzi, Flawio?

— Wynikł pewien problem — oświadczyła. Za jej plecami ktoś stał. — Czy mógłbyś poświęcić mi sekundę, Gedeonie?

Aventine przez długą chwilę patrzył jej w oczy, podczas gdy Harry starał się dociec, gdzie wcześniej słyszał ten miękki głos wymawiający imię Lorda, bo że go już słyszał, był niemal pewny.

— Przyjmij moje przeprosiny — poprosił nagle przywódca wampirów, kłaniając się Harry'emu. — Opuszczę cię na chwilę, ale zostawiam tu mojego przyjaciela. Illydiuszu, pozwól do nas.

Wampirzyca odsunęła się na bok, przepuszczając do pomieszczenia niewysokiego mężczyznę. Przybyły miał ciemną, lekko poszarzałą cerę i strzechę gęstych granatowoczarnych włosów, spod której spoglądały czerwone oczy. Nosił wymięty strój pozbawiony jakichkolwiek ozdób, co Harry stwierdził ze zdziwieniem, ponieważ wampiry, które dotąd poznał, bardzo dbały o wygląd.

Przyjaciel Aventine'a podszedł bliżej i na powitanie wyciągnął rękę, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. Widok uśmiechniętego wampira był tak nieoczekiwany, że oddając uścisk dłoni, Harry zamrugał ze zdumienia.

— Miło mi pana poznać, panie Potter… Wasza Wysokość — poprawił się mężczyzna. Miał ciepły głos i dziwnie artykułował zgłoski, jakby wychodziły mu z gardła, a nie z ust. — Ostatnio wiele o panu słyszałem.

— A ja o panu nic — wymamrotał bezmyślnie Harry, zdekoncentrowany wyraźnym napięciem przepływającym między Aventine'em a Flawią Antinori. Do rzeczywistości przywrócił go głośny wybuch śmiechu, uświadamiając mu z opóźnieniem, jak bardzo był nieuprzejmy. Poczuł, że jego twarz płonie.

— Wierzę, że to prawda — zgodził się Illydiusz, wyparskując resztki wesołości. — Nie jestem przecież nikim ważnym.

Aventine, który dotąd stał w milczeniu, obserwując niezręczne powitanie, skinął głową.

— Ufam, że się porozumiecie — powiedział do Harry'ego. — Nie wiem, ile zajmie mi rozwiązanie… drobnego problemu, który pojawił się tak bardzo nie w porę, niemniej nie powinniście się nudzić. Illydiusz zna to miejsce wystarczająco dobrze, żeby służyć ci za przewodnika.

— Żadnych ograniczeń? — zapytał Illydiusz, na co Lord tylko przymknął powieki. — Tak jest, mój panie.

Gdy za Lordem zamknęły się drzwi, chłopak i mężczyzna zaczęli wpatrywać się w siebie bez słowa, pierwszy z irytacją, drugi z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

— O co chodziło? — zapytał ponuro Harry. Był wściekły, że przerwano jego rozmowę z Aventine'em akurat w takim momencie.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale jestem pewny, że cokolwiek się stało, Lord szybko się z tym upora, a my w tym czasie znajdziemy sobie jakieś przyjemne zajęcie — odparł wampir uprzejmie.

— Zachowujecie się, jakby to była jakaś cholerna herbatka u królowej, a nie porwanie — wycedził Harry ze złością, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. — Wikingowie przynajmniej mnie związali.

— Sądzisz, że lekceważymy twoją moc, czy po prostu lubisz sznury? — zripostował Illydiusz, unosząc kącik ust w uśmiechu, który wydawał się jednocześnie kpiący i życzliwy. — Panie — dodał z ukłonem.

Harry mimo woli odwzajemnił jego uśmiech, bo nie sposób było mu się oprzeć, ale nie zamierzał poddać się tak łatwo.

— „Panie" jest zbędne, wystarczy Harry — powiedział z naciskiem, na co wampir skinął głową na zgodę. — A nie lekceważycie? Mógłbym uciec albo zrobić tu niezły bałagan, może nawet uszkodzić kilku z was?

— Nie uciekniesz. Przecież nie masz pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy, więc jak miałbyś się stąd aportować? Nie sądzę też, że zrobiłbyś nam krzywdę. Musisz szanować wampiry, inaczej Gedeon by ci nie zaufał.

— Znalazł niezłą metodę na udowodnienie swojego zaufania — sarknął Harry. — Może powinienem odpłacić mu tym samym?

Wampir cicho westchnął.

— Pójdziemy pozwiedzać? — zaproponował. — To niezwykła budowla, jedyna w swoim rodzaju. Opowiem ci trochę o naszej historii i pokażę stworzenia, którymi się zajmuję. Bo musisz wiedzieć, że jestem opiekunem magicznych bestii. — Uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. — Zobaczysz, to będzie niezła zabawa.

Harry przez chwilę mierzył go wzrokiem, jednocześnie rozdrażniony i bezsilny. Gdyby tylko znalazł inny sposób na zwyciężenie Voldemorta, nie stałby tu jak ostatnia ofiara, czekając, aż wróci Aventine! Ale potrzebował wampirów. Bez nich wszystkie ścieżki przyszłości, na których istniał normalny świat, znikały. Lord Aventine to wiedział i nie potrzebował sznurów, żeby go zatrzymać na miejscu.

— W porządku — zgodził się niechętnie, wzruszając ramionami. — Czekać tu czy tam, to w końcu bez znaczenia.

**~O~**

Drewniana chata była niepozorna, dokładnie taka, jakiej potrzebowali. Z zewnątrz przypominała porośniętą mchem ruinę, w środku zaś wcale nie było lepiej. Któryś z licznych przyjaciół Dumbledore'a nałożył na nią niezwykle silne czary zwodzące, więc choć stała niemal w centrum wsi, nie zwracano na nią uwagi. Nawet psy omijały ją z daleka. Jedynym zwierzęciem, które nie obawiało się wchodzić w granice małego podwórka, był bury kot z ciemniejszymi obwódkami wokół oczu.

Właśnie teraz kot zdecydował się powrócić ze swojej włóczęgi po wiosce i prześliznąwszy się przez dziurę w płocie, wskoczył na sporą beczkę stojącą tuż przy ścianie chałupy, nieopodal okna. Na brudnej szybie ktoś wytarł okrąg wielkości talerza, w który zwierzak zaczął się wpatrywać, a kiedy w okręgu coś mignęło, odwrócił się plecami do ściany i zastygł w bezruchu, kierując spojrzenie ku drodze. Stojący za szybą mężczyzna o zmęczonym wyglądzie zerknął przez ramię w głąb pokoju.

— Wróciła — powiedział.

— Dobrze — odparł Snape, wypakowując na niewielki stolik porcję eliksirów, a następnie puste fiolki i podręczny zestaw chirurgiczny. Na blacie leżały już dziwne uprzęże, metalowo-szklane strzykawki i menzurki, a także karafka z wodą i dwie szklanki.

— Gdzie to postawić? — zapytał wysoki blondyn, wchodząc do pomieszczenia z podróżną myślodsiewnią w ramionach. Snape wskazał mu okrągły stojak, na którym mężczyzna nie bez trudu ulokował artefakt. — Panie Lupin — zwrócił się do człowieka, który wcześniej wyglądał przez okno. — Dumbledore przysłał wiadomość. Złapali kolejne dwa, są do odbioru u Malfoya.

Remus Lupin skinął głową i pospiesznie opuścił pokój. Każdy jego krok wzniecał tumany kurzu zalegającego na podłodze.

— Naprawdę uważam, że powinieneś kazać tu posprzątać — odezwał się blondyn, rozglądając wokół z niesmakiem. Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się po szybach pokrytych warstwą tłustego brudu, na wpół zjedzonej przez kołatki szafie i zwisających z sufitu pajęczynach. Zatrzymał się wreszcie na barłogu ze starych szmat, od którego bił słaby, ale męczący smród starego potu i choroby. — W życiu nie widziałem gorszej nory.

— Doskonale — skwitował zimno Severus. — Nie są tu na wakacjach. Im szybciej to zrozumieją, tym szybciej zaczną mówić.

— A co, jeśli jednak nie zaczną? Jak daleko masz zamiar się posunąć?

— Do końca, rzecz jasna. Ale ciebie nie musi tu wtedy być.

— Nie żartuj! Nie przegapiłbym takiej okazji.

— Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem czuć się zaskoczony.

— Przecież mnie znasz — odparł mężczyzna, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. — Jestem naukowcem, wręcz umieram z ciekawości, jak zadziała coś, co stworzyłem.

— Coś, co pomogłeś stworzyć. I na twoim miejscu nie chwaliłbym się tym głośno. Może się okazać, że odbiorcy nie okażą wdzięczności.

— Dziwię się, że w ogóle istnieje cień szansy na wdzięczność. Jak sądzisz, po co tego potrzebował?

— Nie wiem. — Severus wyjął z torby ostatni zestaw pipet i ułożywszy je równo obok siebie, od najmniejszej do największej, obrzucił stół badawczym spojrzeniem. W jego skamieniałych rysach nie sposób było dopatrzyć się ani cienia wahania. — Ale się dowiem.

Blondyn oparł się biodrem o blat, zaplótł ramiona na piersi i spojrzał na Snape'a spod rzęs.

— Założę się, że tak. Jesteś najbardziej zawziętym sukinsynem, jakiego miałem przyjemność poznać. To cholernie seksowne — wymruczał.

— Andre?

— Hmm?

— Zamilcz — poprosił Severus spokojnie.

Serrent z uśmiechem wywrócił oczami.

— Święty Snape! Słowo daję, że powinni pokazywać cię w cyrku. — Gdy Severus rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie, podniósł do góry obie ręce, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać. Biła od niego pewność siebie, której nawet Lucjusz Malfoy mógłby mu pozazdrościć. — W porządku, już się zamykam. To kiedy zaczynamy?

— Jak wróci wilkołak — odrzekł Severus i, sięgając po różdżkę, spojrzał w stronę dwóch postaci skrępowanych sznurami, rzuconych na rozchwiane krzesła niczym worki ziemniaków. — _Erecto! Incarcerous! Wingardium Leviosa!_— powiedział i jedno z krzeseł razem z ciałem przelewitowało spod ściany na środek pokoju. Kiedy z głuchym stuknięciem dotknęło podłogi, przywiązany do niego człowiek przechylił się do przodu, a jego jasna głowa ciężko opadła na piersi. Chwilę potem drugie krzesło dołączyło do pierwszego. Stały dwa metry od siebie pod niewielkim kątem, żeby obaj więźniowie mogli dobrze się widzieć.

— Zdawało mi się, że miał być bezużyteczny — stwierdził Andre. — Mówiłeś coś o użalaniu się nad sobą?

— Powiedziałem mu, że Harry prawdopodobnie potrafi pomóc Blackowi. — Snape wzruszył ramionami.

— A potrafi?

— Być może. Chociaż w tej chwili niewiele mnie to obchodzi.

Francuz uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Drobne niedopowiedzenie w imię słusznej sprawy — zadrwił. — Trudno mi to potępiać.

— Jestem zdruzgotany twoim życzliwym wsparciem — wycedził Severus. — A teraz, jeśli skończyliśmy już z oceną moralną moich postępków, może posłuchasz, jak to zrobimy? — zapytał lodowato. Serrent kpiąco uniósł brew, ale skinął głową na zgodę. — Wilkołak i ja zostajemy tutaj, a ty idziesz tam. — Snape wskazał różdżką drzwi, za którymi zniknął Remus. — Drzwi zostaną otwarte, żebyś widział, co się dzieje. Zakładam, że nie będzie kłopotów, ale gdyby jednak… wtedy obezwładnisz mnie Drętwotą.

— Ach, bezbronny Severus Snape! Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak kusząca jest to wizja?

— Nie wątpię, że unieruchomisz mnie z przyjemnością — odparł Snape. — Wiedz jednak, że jeśli dotkniesz mnie potem poniżej pasa, zawiążę ci jaja na supeł na równy miesiąc i podam najmocniejszy afrodyzjak. Rozumiemy się?

Serrent wywrócił oczami.

— Na Merlina, jesteś kompletnie nieużyty! — zawołał z udawanym oburzeniem.

— Nasz Severus nieużyty? Naprawdę trudno w to uwierzyć! — stwierdził Lupin, wracając do pokoju. — Widzę, że wszystko gotowe. To chyba zaczniemy?

— Lupin, ty musisz…

Remus nie słuchał. Bez ostrzeżenia zaczął się przeistaczać, jego członki wyciągnęły się, twarz zmieniła się w pysk i porosła sierścią. Trzy uderzenia serca później na miejscu Lupina stała ogromna czarna bestia. Stwór potrząsnął łbem, otrzepał się i wreszcie usiadł nieopodal stołu, popatrując wokół bursztynowymi ślepiami. Jego ostro zakończony ogon drgał od czasu do czasu i rysował na brudnej podłodze wężowe ślady.

— …przekształcić się w psa piekieł — dokończył mechanicznie Snape.

— O szlag! — westchnął Serrent.

— Owszem — zgodził się Severus. — A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz… — Wskazał Francuzowi drzwi.

Zwlekał tak długo, aż Andre, odwracając się co chwila i potykając o własne stopy, opuścił pomieszczenie. Potem oparł się o stół i wycelował różdżkę w jednego z więźniów.

— _Renervate_— rzucił cicho. Mężczyzna jęknął, potrząsnął głową, a potem z trudem uniósł ją do góry. Severus poczekał, aż skoncentruje na nim czerwone spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się zimno. — Witaj ponownie, Finn. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz być wampirem.

**~O~**

Korytarz, szeroki i bardzo wysoki, wyglądał, jakby ciągnął się w nieskończoność, i dopiero po dłuższej chwili Harry zrozumiał, jaki był tego powód; ściany zakrzywiały się leciutko w lewo, tworząc gigantyczny łuk, którego zwieńczenie zdawało się ukrywać za zakrętem. W ścianie na prawo co kilka metrów ukazywały się drzwi, a na lewo kolejne, nieco węższe od głównego, korytarze. Harry zerknął do tyłu, żeby sprawdzić, co znajdzie za plecami, ale zobaczył dokładnie to samo, tyle że odwrócone.

— Czy to jest wieża? — zapytał.

— W pewnym sensie — odparł Illydiusz tajemniczo.

— A dlaczego jest „niesamowita"?

— To najważniejsza budowla naszego świata. Sam się przekonasz, że włożyliśmy w nią wiele serca, umiejętności i pracy.

I pieniędzy, dodał w myślach Harry, bo nawet on, zupełnie nieoswojony z luksusem, potrafił go dostrzec, gdy się nań natknął.

W przeciwieństwie do urządzonego z prostotą salonu Aventine'a korytarz tonął w niespotykanym przepychu. Oświetlały go kute żyrandole, niegdyś świecowe, obecnie przerobione na elektryczne, każdy na co najmniej trzydzieści żarówek. Ich ciepły blask odbijał się od ścian pokrytych karmazynową jedwabną tapetą, tłoczoną w lekko opalizujący, roślinny wzór. W rozmieszczonych co kilka metrów, płytkich, łukowato zwieńczonych wnękach wisiały naturalnych rozmiarów portrety mężczyzn i kobiet, odzianych w stroje z różnych epok. Dla dopełnienia kompozycji pod każdym z obrazów stał stoliczek, a na nim wazon pełen starannie ułożonych kwiatów.

— To Galeria Chwały — odezwał się cicho Illydiusz, gdy zauważył, że wzrok Harry'ego błądzi po twarzach postaci z portretów. — Najbardziej zasłużeni dla naszej rasy, niektórzy bardzo znani. Pewnie słyszałeś o Leonardzie da Vinci?

— Nie wierzę!

— Lepiej uwierz — uśmiechnął się wampir. — Przez wiele lat darł koty z mężczyzną o nazwisku Buonarroti. Michał Anioł, na pewno kojarzysz. To z kolei był czarodziej. Gedeon twierdzi, że świat wydawał się za mały dla nich obu.

— Znał ich?

— Owszem. Urodził się w wyższych sferach, więc po przemianie nadal żył wśród elit. Dzięki temu poznał niejednego artystę, bo to ludek ogromnie zależny od mecenasów.

— Co stało się z Leonardem?

— Zaprojektował dla Gedeona tę budowlę i nadzorował nad nią prace do czasu, aż został zamordowany. W 1730 roku pojechał do Rzymu zobaczyć nowego papieża i wtedy go zaatakowano.

— Czy to my…?

— Z sympatii do ciebie chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie. Ale niestety tak, zabił go czarodziej. To był dla nas ogromny cios.

— Co się stało z zabójcą?

— O ile mi wiadomo, poniósł zasłużoną karę. On i cała wioska, w której mieszkał — odparł Illydiusz, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała zawzięta satysfakcja.

Harry nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Prawdopodobnie powinien poczuć się wstrząśnięty, ale nie był w stanie nic z siebie wykrzesać. Tyle krwi po obu stronach… a on ani nie potrafił, ani tym bardziej nie chciał decydować, która z nich była czerwieńsza.

— Więc jak duży jest ten budynek? — zmienił temat. — Wygląda na spory.

— Jak duży? Przypuszczam, że największy, jaki kiedykolwiek zbudowano, chociaż nie mam pewności. Niemal nikt nie widział go z zewnątrz, a ci co widzieli nie są zbyt skłonni do zwierzeń.

Harry uniósł brwi.

— Nabijasz się ze mnie — stwierdził, na co wampir cicho się zaśmiał. — Nie da się zbudować czegoś i tego nie widzieć.

— Zapewniam cię, że się da, szczególnie wtedy, gdy pracujesz z kimś, kto ma dostęp do twoich wspomnień — powiedział spokojnym, lekko rozbawionym tonem, a Harry poczuł, że jego mięśnie mimowolnie się napinają. Illydiusz natychmiast to dostrzegł. Kiedy się odezwał, w jego głosie nie było już wesołości. — Nikogo nie zmuszamy, żeby tu żył i pracował. Każdy, kto się na to decyduje, zna cenę. A jest nią dochowanie tajemnicy.

— Nie mówisz poważnie! Żeby utrzymać sekret, nie trzeba od razu grzebać ludziom w głowach! — zawołał Harry. Chciał jeszcze dodać, że istnieje coś takiego jak zaufanie, którego najwyraźniej nie ceni się tu zbyt wysoko, ale wtedy przypomniał sobie słowa Aventine'a. Wampiry naprawdę nie miały wielu powodów, aby ufać komukolwiek, a już zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy chodziło o ich życie. Na myśl o tym jego pewność siebie skurczyła się do rozmiarów orzeszka.

— Takie są zasady — odparł spokojnie mężczyzna, nieświadom wątpliwości, które trapiły Harry'ego. — Kto tego nie rozumie albo nie potrafi zaakceptować, musi odejść, bo bezpieczeństwo jest najważniejsze.

— Tak, ale… Nie chodzi o to, że zupełnie potępiam takie manipulacje. Być może… — zawahał się Harry — …są okoliczności, które je usprawiedliwiają. I być może to jest właśnie jedna z nich. Ale mimo wszystko… Posłuchaj! Znam faceta, który dostał swoim własnym Obliviate i dzisiaj jest rośliną. Gdyby jednak powiodło mu się to, co zamierzał, to ja byłbym teraz na jego miejscu.

— Wybacz, ale chyba nie rozumiem. Czy to wasze Obliviate jest jakimś rodzajem psychicznej przemocy? — zapytał Illydiusz niepewnie.

Harry ściągnął brwi, zaskoczony.

— Czy to nie oczywiste?

— Niekoniecznie. Widzisz, ja nie znam się za dobrze na waszej magii. Prawdę mówiąc, na naszej też nie za bardzo, w każdym razie nie na tej części z ludźmi. Ale wiem jedno: nie usuwamy wspomnień bez zgody ich właściciela.

— Dlaczego?

— Do końca nie wiem. Może nie chcemy, a może nie potrafimy.

— Myślałem, że z tym — Harry dotknął skroni — umiecie zrobić wszystko.

— Wiele, ale na pewno nie wszystko. Chociaż o szczegóły musiałbyś zapytać Gedeona, bo akurat ja nie orientuję się w nich za dobrze. Zajmuję się magicznymi stworzeniami, a one są inne niż ludzie.

— To znaczy, że ty nie robisz tych sztuczek z myślami? — zapytał Harry, zaintrygowany. Do tej pory sądził, że wszystkie wampiry posiadają identyczne umiejętności, ale gdy się nad tym zastanowił, wydało mu się logiczne, że ich talenty są zróżnicowane, tak samo jak talenty czarodziejów i mugoli.

— Jeśli przez sztuczki rozumiesz coś tak skomplikowanego jak usuwanie wspomnień, to zupełnie nie mam o tym pojęcia. Pracowałem tylko nad mentalną komunikacją, ale i tak wolę normalnie mówić, bo ludzkie umysły są dla mnie zbyt skomplikowane. — Illydiusz uśmiechnął się lekko. — Tutaj skręcimy — powiedział i skierował Harry'ego do jednego z bocznych przejść.

Przez kilka chwil prowadził go wąskimi korytarzykami, które rozgałęziały się w najdziwniejszych miejscach, aż Harry zupełnie stracił orientację w terenie. Zaniepokoiła go myśl, że bez przewodnika nie umiałby trafić z powrotem do punktu wyjścia, więc kiedy wreszcie opuścili ciasne przejścia, poczuł ulgę. Illydiusz wyprowadził go na kolejny łukowaty korytarz, który biegł równolegle do Galerii Chwały i miał niemal identyczne wymiary, choć zdawał się zaginać mocniej. W przeciwieństwie jednak do niej tutaj przebywali ludzie, a ich mnogość przyprawiała o zawrót głowy.

Wampir sprawnie torował sobie drogę wśród wielobarwnego tłumu, holując Harry'ego za sobą. Zewsząd dobiegały przyjazne pozdrowienia, a ludzie uśmiechali się i machali, wykrzykując imię Illydiusza. Nosili stroje z różnych epok, jakby w tym miejscu czas nie istniał; helleńskie chitony ocierały się o ascetyczne średniowieczne suknie, dziewiętnastowieczne surduty i szokująco współczesne dżinsy. Oszołomiony kolorami i hałasem, kłaniając się na prawo i lewo, Harry w końcu ze zdumieniem odkrył, że społeczność tego miejsca składa się nie tylko z wampirów.

— Czy tu mieszkają mugole? — zapytał zszokowany i zrobił gwałtowny unik, żeby nie zderzyć się z wysoką blondynką pędzącą na złamanie karku, jakby ją goniło stado testrali.

— Tak — oparł głośno Illydiusz, przekrzykując panujący wokół zgiełk. — Chociaż my nie używamy między sobą tego określenia. Dla nas to po prostu ludzie.

— Wyglądają na zadowolonych.

— Oczywiście. Z reguły są szczęśliwi, tak jak i mieszkające tu wampiry. A dlaczego miałoby być inaczej?

Harry przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa swoją myśl, jednak nic subtelniejszego od pytania wprost nie przyszło mu do głowy.

— Chodzi mi… no wiesz… — zająknął się. — O tę całą sprawę z krwią.

Illydiusz rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie, a potem delikatnie ujął za rękę i pociągnął w najbliższy korytarzyk. Gdy opuścili ludzką rzekę, hałas przycichł i mogli porozmawiać.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że wierzysz w idiotyzmy, które o nas mówią?

— Nie — zaprzeczył Harry gwałtownie. — Wiem, że te oczy to nie od krwi dziecka. Myślę… Robią się czerwone od waszej magii, prawda? — Wampir skinął głową. — Ale przecież karmicie się krwią. Właśnie dlatego mugole są dla was tacy ważni.

Brwi mężczyzny podjechały do góry, a na jego wargach wykwitł uśmieszek.

— I co, nie masz z tym żadnego problemu? — zapytał. Wyraz jego twarzy był trudny do zinterpretowania. — Nie żal ci tych wszystkich niewinnych, bestialsko mordowanych ludzi?

Harry nieufnie zmrużył oczy. Czuł przez skórę, że wampir z niego kpi, ale nie miał pojęcia gdzie tkwi haczyk.

— Doskonale wiem, że nie uśmiercacie swoich dawców, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak mówisz. Chcesz mnie sprowokować?

Illydiusz długo się w niego wpatrywał, jakby się nad czymś namyślał.

— Chodź — odezwał się wreszcie, ruszając w głąb korytarzyka. — Pójdziemy wewnętrznymi pasażami, ominiemy to szaleństwo i wyjdziemy trochę dalej.

Harry podążył za nim zaintrygowany do granic możliwości.

— Odpowiedz mi!

— Odpowiem — zapewnił go Illydiusz. — Zastanawiam się tylko, jak mam to zrobić. I czemu to mam być ja, a nie Gedeon, biorąc pod uwagę, że dawno powinien ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Prawdę mówiąc, sądziłem, że już to zrobił. Idiota!

— Jak na kogoś, kto mówi do Aventine'a „mój panie", za plecami śmiesznie go nazywasz — wyszczerzył się Harry.

— Nazywam go tak również prosto w oczy, a „mój panie" zarezerwowane jest na szczególne okazje. Nigdy nie byłem zbyt dobry w tych dworskich bzdurach. — Wampir wzruszył ramionami. — Większość życia spędziłem ze zwierzętami. Skręć tutaj — polecił.

Znów znaleźli się w szerokim korytarzu, który niedawno opuścili.

— Czemu tu jest tak pusto? — zapytał Harry, dostrzegłszy ledwie kilku mieszkańców, zdążających za swoimi interesami.

— W miejscu, w którym wyszliśmy poprzednim razem, znajduje się punkt z windami towarowymi, dlatego taki tam tłok. Tutaj nikt nie powinien nam przeszkadzać. Spójrz na to. — Illydiusz wskazał na ściany, które do jednej trzeciej wysokości pokryto różowym marmurem, a powyżej cudownymi, pełnymi barw i życia freskami. Zaprzątnięty ludźmi, Harry nie zauważył ich wcześniej, ale teraz przystanął i wpatrywał się w malowane opowieści jak zaczarowany.

— Co to jest?

— Niezwykłe, prawda? — Uśmiechnął się Illydiusz. — To nasza historia. Nie trzymamy jej zamkniętej w księgach, tylko na widoku, żebyśmy nie zapomnieli, kim jesteśmy. Od stuleci malujemy na tych ścianach każde istotne wydarzenie. Proszę — zachęcił Harry'ego. — Pooglądaj sobie trochę.

Obaj zaczęli bardzo powoli przesuwać się wzdłuż malowideł. Choć postaci na freskach nie poruszały się, to ich losy przedstawiono tak plastycznie, że niemal czuć było wiatr owiewający skórę, słychać westchnienia i szczęk broni. Mimo że Harry nie znał szczegółów, z łatwością potrafił odgadnąć sens wydarzeń. Przed jego zachwyconymi oczyma przepływały bitwy, przemiany, akty miłosne, uczty, handel i śmierć. Jednak potrzebował dłuższej chwili, by uzmysłowić sobie, że zawsze, gdy w tym malowanym świecie działo się coś ważnego, obok wampirów stali mugole, na dobre i na złe, od wieków.

W miejscu zatrzymał go fresk przedstawiający pole bitwy. Nad ziemią zrytą gąsienicami czołgów unosił się welon szarej mgły, w której brodziły nieliczne czerwonookie postacie. Pochylały się nad umierającymi, a po ich przejściu oblicza ludzi stawały się spokojne i ufne. W oddali wschodziło słońce, ale tu, w miejscu naznaczonym śmiercią, na twarzach kładły się granatowe cienie.

— Nienawidzimy ludzkich wojen — wyszeptał Illydiusz, który również wpatrywał się w mroczną panoramę. — Są jak nieustająca tortura duszy.

— Widziałem to — powiedział cicho Harry, dotykając palcem ciemnej nici łączącej na obrazie dwie postaci. Wysilał pamięć, żeby z zakamarków umysłu przywołać niewyraźne wspomnienia. — Kiedy moja moc oderwała się od ciała, zobaczyłem was z nimi. Wszędzie były te…

— Myślę, że można je nazwać żyłami — powiedział wampir. Harry oderwał wzrok od fresku i spojrzał na niego zdumiony. — Pytałeś o krew. To jest nasza krew i żyły, którymi płynie. To, co sprawia, że nasze oczy są czerwone. To, co łączy nasze umysły i każe nam chronić ludzi. — Illydiusz uniósł dłoń i przesunął opuszką kciuka po ciemnej linii, tuż obok palca Harry'ego. — Moc, którą czerpiemy z ich rdzeni.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 107**

* * *

**~O~**

Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i bardzo przepraszam czytelników — zwłaszcza tych, którzy znajdują czas i energię, żeby pozostawić pod _Kamieniem_ swój ślad w postaci komentarza — za długi czas oczekiwania. Niestety nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Ale staram się pisać najszybciej, jak to możliwe, naprawdę, a każdy komentarz dodaje mi skrzydeł.

**Karaka** — Severus mało spostrzegawczy? ;) Że szlachetny to wiem, w końcu takim go wykreowała JD, a ja nie ośmieliłabym się go zepsuć, bo takim go pokochałam. :D Wampiry mają swoje motywy i priorytety, raczej odmienne od czarodziejskich. Co się stało z Harrym już wiadomo, ale jak to się skończy? Oto jest pytanie! :D

**Ewa** — no i tak jest zawsze. Miała być randka i dalej nic. Nie wiem, czy oni w końcu na tę randkę dotrą. :D

**Domina abs Argentum** — bardzo dziękuję za miłe słowa, są paliwem do dalszego pisania. :D Co do utrzymania się w klimacie i stylu — to strasznie trudne. Jeśli się udaje, to tylko cudem, ale staram się, szczególnie gdy chodzi o zachowanie charakterów postaci. Możliwe, że to one budują ten klimat, o którym wspominasz. :) Brak kanoniczności — trudno się nie zgodzić — jest strasznie niekanonicznie. Sceny erotyczne to moja zmora. Najchętniej zleciłabym ich napisanie komuś innemu i nawet zaczynam rozumieć autorów, którzy zamykają za bohaterami drzwi sypialni. :D Zabawne, że ostatnio moja była beta wytknęła mi, że w _Kamieniu_ jest już za dużo seksu. Jak widać, nie dogodzi się wszystkim. :D

**Miss Black** — prawdę mówiąc, nie wiem, czy Lucjusz sam do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jego ocena sytuacji jest trafna. Pewnie nie. Ale że z wampirami współpracuje na co dzień i lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny rozumie ich położenie, łatwiej mu dostrzegać pewne rzeczy. Nie wspominając już o tym, że jest po prostu niezłym „graczem". Co do wystrychnięcia na dudka: znów mi się udało, bo nie spodziewałaś się wampirów, ha! Ale na serio, to ja nie tworzę fabuły z myślą, że ma ona zaskakiwać. Ona zaskakuje jakoś sama z siebie i czasem nawet się dziwię, że zaskakuje, bo do niektórych wydarzeń przygotowuję czytelnika kilka(naście) rozdziałów naprzód. Niemniej pewne zdarzenia da się przewidzieć, jak choćby tę zagrywkę wampirów, bo do tego zmierza przecież cała logika akcji. :D Tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje. Nawet w tym rozdziale da się dostrzec sporo wyjaśnień, jeśli tylko ktoś jest uważnym czytelnikiem. :D Jeśli chodzi o Illydiusza, sądzę, że sporo nowych rzeczy dowiedziałaś się z tego rozdziału. Z pewnością Aventine wie, co robi, „wypuszczając" go na czarodziejów. Draco i jego „cztery godziny" to rzecz, którą powinien przetestować każdy, kto wcale albo rzadko jeździ konno. Wsiąść na koński grzbiet i pojeździć nawet nie cztery, ale choćby godzinę. Gwarantuję, że tyłek boli. :D Relacja Snape/Malfoy w Kamieniu jest szczególna i trochę inna niż w kanonie. W Kamieniu oni byli niegdyś najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, a nawet więcej, można chyba powiedzieć, że Lu był pierwszą dziecinną miłością Severusa i jego wzorem. Więc Snape jest na niego „wrażliwy", zna Malfoya i dostrzega pewne rzeczy lepiej niż inni. Natomiast sam Lu rzeczywiście jest facetem, którego w okresie kryzysu wieku średniego dopadło coś bardzo przypominającego pierwszą miłość i on zupełnie sobie z tym nie radzi. Jego pragnienia są sprzeczne i do tego jest przerażony. Właściwie nic dziwnego, że marzy o wybraniu ścieżki, która jest Malfoyom dobrze znana — ucieczki. Tyle że Snape mu na to nie pozwoli. Kociątko? Jakie kociątko? :D

**Voldemortist** — jak widać wszystko szybko się wyjaśniło… No cóż, część wszystkiego. *turla się* Bardzo się cieszę, że podobał Ci się ostatni rozdział, ponieważ, kiedy go wrzucałam, miałam zupełną świadomość, że wzbudzi mieszane odczucia. Znów odrywał fabułę od komplikacji sercowych i łóżka, a przecież wiem, na co wszyscy czekają. :D Tym bardziej się cieszę, że jednak znalazł swoich zwolenników. Illydiusz wydaje mi się ciekawą postacią i lubię go, choć może nie jest aż tak miły, jak się na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje. A na pewno nie jest do końca tym, za kogo chce uchodzić. Lu/Nikotris — trudna decyzja przed nimi. I ani słowa więcej. :D

**Kasssumi** — jesteś okrutna! Tak się cieszyć z severusowego nieszczęścia! :P

**Nataliiee** — i następna, co się cieszy, że Potter zniknął. Co za ludzie bez serca! :P Czy wampiry są lepsze od czarodziejów? Pewnie tak o sobie myślą, jak każdy. Również Snape nie jest od tego sposobu myślenia wolny, w końcu jest tylko człowiekiem, w dodatku nie cierpi na brak poczucia własnej wartości. :D Tak, Narcyza skręciła sobie kark, spadając ze schodów. Albo ktoś ją zepchnął. :D Reakcja Draco była taka a nie inna, bo Narcyza nie była zbyt dobrą mamą. Draco ją nie interesował i była skłonna poświęcić jego szczęście, a nawet życie, w imię swojej zemsty na Syriuszu. Ciężko wybaczyć coś takiego własnej matce.

**CorkaCzarownic** — dziękuję za miłe słowa :* i upewniam, że główni bohaterowie przeżyją. Jeśli można to uznać za happy end, to będzie, jak najbardziej. :D Reszty nie mogę zdradzić. :D

**Panhomarek** — zgadza się, chimery całkiem Snape'a przerosły. Ale pomyśl, ile czarodzieje mogliby zdziałać, gdyby zjednoczyli się z wampirami i wspierali się nawzajem swoimi umiejętnościami, prawda? Tyle że to chyba nie takie proste, co widać po ostatnim rozdziale. Lu i Nikotris — bardzo trafna diagnoza: Malfoy lgnie do silniejszych od siebie, a ona, jeśli jeszcze nie jest, to niebawem będzie silniejsza od niego magicznie. A co do wieku… Malfoy zdecydowanie ma jakiś odchył w tę stronę, zawsze wybierał sobie młodziutkie kochanki. Stworek raczej pójdzie do wampirów, wątpię, żeby go oddali. I czemu kociak? To raczej nie jest kociak. Wydaje mi się, że bardziej przypomina jakąś mutację diabła tasmańskiego. Jak Snape mógł zostawić Pottera i jak to się stało, że on AKURAT WTEDY zniknął… To dobre pytanie, prawda? :D

**BigBangBamtaro** — zmiana nicka na lepiej znany? :D Masz zupełną rację w kwestii presji. Czuję ją nieustannie i wcale nie maleje, choć zmienia się trochę jej charakter. Lu i Nikotris IMO dobrze do siebie pasują właśnie dlatego, że każde z nich ma do tego drugiego jakieś „ale". Malfoy nie jest dla Nikotris wystarczająco dobry, bo z jej punktu widzenia jest zwyczajnie za nisko urodzony. Nie jest ani z królewskiej rodziny, ani wystarczająco bogaty, ani nie ma bezpośredniej władzy, ani nawet mocy, która mogłaby jej zaimponować. W jej oczach jego główne zalety to on sam (jego wygląd i charyzma, zapewne też umiejętności łóżkowe nie pozostają bez wpływu) oraz to coś, co sprawia, że mimo swojej fascynacji on traktuje ją jako równą sobie, a czasami nawet gorszą. Kobiecie na pewnym szczeblu władzy ciężko znaleźć mężczyznę wystarczająco silnego i męskiego, żeby nie uległ jej dominacji, a Nikotris jest chyba jeszcze za młoda, żeby z radością odnaleźć się w roli tej, która dominuje. Straż przydzielona Malfoyowi przez Nikotris to zazdrość, tak, ale i lęk o jego bezpieczeństwo. A on zdaje sobie z tego sprawę i nie chce przysparzać jej obaw, choć się do tego boi przyznać. Liczy się z jej uczuciami, a to dla niego zupełnie nowy stan i nie bardzo umie sobie z nim poradzić. Severus i wampiry to zdecydowanie trudny związek. :D Wampiry i chimery, ten związek z kolei oparty jest na całkowitej współpracy i szacunku, coś czego czarodzieje mogliby się od magicznych stworzeń nauczyć. :D

**Luana** — dziękuję. Wzruszenie czytelnika to ogromny komplement, który bardzo doceniam. :*

**Ghost** — cieszę się, że rozdział Ci się podobał. :D A co do dynamiczności bohaterów to musisz być bardziej precyzyjna, bo zupełnie nie wiem, co możesz mieć na myśli. Krytyka, jeśli ma się pojawić, powinna być konkretna, inaczej jest bezużyteczna. ;)

**Emizuki26** — w takim razie życzę Ci mnóstwa wspaniałych doświadczeń i koniecznie zajrzyj na pustynię, bo to zdumiewające miejsce. :D

**Saratella** — ech, widzisz, zawsze tak jest, że, w którym momencie nie przerwę rozdziału, ktoś na mnie krzyczy. :D Przynajmniej w tym nie ma żadnego cliffhangera. :D Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba i liczę na kolejne komentarze. Szczególnie pisz mi o rzeczach, które są dla Ciebie niejasne, a może będę mogła co nieco naświetlić. :D

**Dominikalem** — szybciej, co? *chowa się pod stół* Ale jest, a to już coś. :D I jestem bardzo zadowolona, że poprzedni rozdział Ci się podobał, zwłaszcza że miałam obawy, co do jego odbioru.

**Leeni** — liczyłam się z tym, że ten rozdział może zostać odebrany bardzo różnie, więc nie czułam się zaskoczona Twoim komentarzem. :D Tak czy inaczej dziękuję za niego. Dzięki też za wypisanie "błędów", poprawki naniosę, gdy będę robić korektę po zakończeniu całego _Kamienia_. :D

**Olga** — serdecznie dziękuję za dobre słowo, każdy komentarz jest dla mnie bardzo motywujący. :D

**Kicia27** — no i tylko popatrz, co się wydarzyło! A to wcale nie koniec. :D

**Lila** — gdybym mogła przewidzieć, kiedy wrzucę rozdział, to sama byłabym zadowolona. Optymalnie byłoby co dwa tygodnie, ale chęć to jedno, a życie swoją drogą. :D W każdym razie skończę _Kamień_, prędzej czy później. :D I dziękuję za komentarz! :)

**Arai** — muszę powiedzieć, że początek Twojego komentarza nieco mnie zirytował. Piszę o tym szczerze, bo i Ty byłaś wobec mnie szczera. ;) Z całą pewnością nie czerpałam żadnych inspiracji z angielskiej kontynuacji ani w ogóle znikąd, poza oryginalnym _Kamieniem_ oczywiście. Jest możliwe, że obie kontynuacje podążają zbliżonym torem, ale jest to raczej naturalne, gdy wziąć pod uwagę, że ruszają z tego samego punktu i bazują na dobrze nakreślonym tle oryginału. Jednak nie inspirowałam się tamtą kontynuacją, a jeśli gdzieś widzisz rażącą zbieżność, która może sugerować plagiat, podaj ją proszę konkretnie. Sama nie będę szukać, bo po prostu nie mogę zmusić się, żeby tamtą kontynuację czytać, jest tak straszna. W końcu to jej fatalny poziom skłonił mnie do napisania własnej — doszłam do wniosku, że gorzej już być nie może i z pewnością nie obrażę JD bardziej, niż to zrobiła angielska kontynuatorka. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, skąd wzięła się moja irytacja. ;)

Harry w oryginale, tak, to jest postać, która mnie również drażniła swoim brakiem prawdopodobieństwa. Jego rysunek psychologiczny przypominał typowego mangowego uke, co mi do Pottera, jakiego znamy z kanonu, zupełnie nie pasowało. Dlatego, skoro już dostałam szansę (a raczej sama ja sobie dałam :D) na inne poprowadzenie tej postaci, zrobiłam to w taki sposób, jaki wydawał mi się najbardziej prawdopodobny. Chociaż mam podejrzenie, że JD poszłaby raczej tropem kompletnej dominacji erotycznej Snape'a nad Potterem.

Wielowątkowość tego ficka rzeczywiście jest trudna do ogarnięcia, ale mam nadzieję, że jakoś podołam i nie zgubię się w tym wszystkim. :D

Remus, czy on musi zachowywać się jak ciapa? Chyba tak. :D Gdy prześledzisz wątek Syriusz/Remus w oryginalnym _Kamieniu_, zobaczysz, że Lupin jest w nim strasznie bezwolny. Całkowicie polega na inicjatywie Syriusza i jedyne, co robi, to „pozwala" mu się uwodzić. Gdyby nie katalizator w postaci intrygi Malfoya, kto wie, czy między nimi doszłoby do czegoś poważnego. Lupin jest typem aktywnym w kanonie, ale nie u JD. Co mnie zresztą dość drażni, dlatego trochę determinacji mu jednak daję, choć musi mieć porządny impuls, żeby zacząć działać.

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komplementy i cieszę się, że się nie zawiodłaś, a jeśli zechcesz pisać mi kolejne komentarze, to będę bardzo wdzięczna, bo przecież tylko dla czytelników piszę. :D

**Tarjei** — ;) Tak… co by tu…? Chyba wypada mi przede wszystkim podziękować za komplementy na temat moich opisów. :D Nie jest to coś, co przychodzi mi łatwo. Właściwie pisanie w ogóle nie przychodzi mi łatwo i w zasadzie nigdy nie jestem zadowolona z efektu, a zdania zawsze wydają mi się nieadekwatne i koślawe. Jeśli mimo to moje pisanie daje czytelnikom zadowolenie, to o to chodzi, prawda? :D Masz rację co do szczegółowości i dbałości o detale. Poświęcam wiele czasu na czytanie źródeł, szukanie relacji z miejsc, które mnie interesują, zapoznawanie się z historią danego okresu, nawet jeśli przywołuję marginalnie jakiś fakt. Staram się nie robić błędów merytorycznych, podawać prawdziwe daty wydarzeń, bitew, wplatać prawdziwe postaci, które umiejscawiają opowieść w pewnym kontekście. To wszystko trochę trwa i na pewno ma wpływ na tempo pisania. Analogicznie dzieje się z procesami psychicznymi — nie bazuję na własnych doświadczeniach, bo mam świadomość, że są jednostkowe i ubogie, więc szukam naukowych opracowań i bezpośrednich relacji ludzi, którzy doświadczali jakiejś sytuacji. I to znowu trwa. Ale chyba jakoś tam procentuje — w każdym razie dla mnie Twoimi komentarzami procentuje na pewno. :D

Illydiusz jest dla mnie postacią szczególną, przede wszystkim dlatego, że od początku do końca moją własną. Jest jak papierek lakmusowy, który sprawdzi, czy potrafię stworzyć wiarygodnego i pełnowartościowego bohatera. Wprawdzie to bohater dalekiego planu, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć. :D Czy ma duszę? Czy jest tylko tym, za kogo chciałby uchodzić? Okaże się niebawem, choć już ten rozdział sporo o nim mówi, tym razem od trochę innej strony niż poprzedni.

Lojalność Seva wobec Harry'ego — sądzę, że on jej sobie nawet do końca nie uświadamia. Nie ma pojęcia, jak daleko w istocie zabrnął, już nie w samej miłości, zauroczeniu, które jest egoistyczne, ale w oddaniu, które koncentruje się na tym, żeby tej drugiej osobie było jak najlepiej. To przejawia się właśnie takimi myślami, które z boku mogą wydawac się śmieszne, a dla człowieka, który w związku funkcjonuje, są po prostu naturalne i nawet ich nie dostrzega. Rzeczywiście to jest miarka prawdziwie dojrzałych związków. :) Związek Lu i Nikotris, hmmm, kto wie, w co się przekształci?

**Wszystkim komentującym serdecznie dziękuję i zapraszam do zostawiania śladów swojego pobytu. :-)**


	31. 108 Opiekun magicznych bestii

Dzisiaj mija dokładnie rok od czasu ostatniej aktualizacji. Wiem, że to bardzo długo i że wielu czytelników mogło się zniechęcić do śledzenia Kamienia — w ogóle by mnie to nie zdziwiło. Jeśli jednak zechcecie nadal towarzyszyć mi w zadaniu dokończenia opowieści Josephine, będę bardzo szczęśliwa, a za wszelkie komentarze bardzo wdzięczna.

A propos wdzięczności - chciałabym w tym miejscu podziękować dwóm osobom, dzięki którym kontynuuję pisanie. Obie nieustająco mnie wspierały, choć ich wsparcie było zupełnie innego rodzaju. Tarjei i akken — DZIĘKUJĘ. :*:*:*

Dziękuję również tym Czytelnikom, którzy nie zapomnieli o Kamieniu i co jakiś czas dodawali komentarze i wysyłali pmki. To naprawdę bardzo mi pomagało. DZIĘKUJĘ. :*

A teraz już nie przedłużając…

O~O~O

**Beta/Muza:** Akame

**Beta:** sandwich oraz moja nowa i szalenie obiecująca beta Asuka. Obu serdecznie dziękuję. :*

O~O~O

**Rozdział 108. Opiekun magicznych bestii**

Harry odwrócił wzrok od fresku i przeniósł go na wampira.

— Co takiego? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

Illydiusz, który dotąd w zamyśleniu przyglądał się ciemnym liniom łączącym na obrazie wampiry i ludzi, spojrzał na niego z niepewnym uśmiechem.

— Spodziewałem się raczej… entuzjazmu — powiedział.

— Zwariowałeś? — zapytał Harry ze zdumieniem. — A z czego mam się cieszyć? Nie dość, że kradniecie krew, to teraz jeszcze magię! To jest… — bez powodzenia próbował znaleźć wystarczająco potępiające słowo, wreszcie bezradnie rozłożył ręce — …złe jak diabli!

Wampir przekrzywił głowę i przyglądał się Harry'emu z namysłem.

— Wygląda na to, że się nie zrozumieliśmy — stwierdził wreszcie. — Być może nie wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno. Pozwól, że to naprawię i powiem wprost — na moment zawiesił głos — nie pijemy krwi. Ani ludzkiej, ani zwierzęcej, ani nawet soków z roślin. Jednakże prawdą jest, że pobieramy od ludzi magię i z tym, niestety, nie da się dyskutować.

Harry nie wiedział, jak zareagować na tak jawne, bezczelne kłamstwo. Miał ochotę jednocześnie roześmiać się i warknąć.

— Nie pijecie krwi! — prychnął.

— Nie pijemy — potwierdził Illydiusz spokojnie, głuchy na szyderstwo. Z jego twarzy dało się wyczytać wyłącznie szczerość bez odrobiny wahania.

— Mówisz poważnie? — zapytał Harry, zszokowany. Wampir, który nie pożywia się krwią, wydawał mu się zjawiskiem równie prawdopodobnym co pirania jedząca jabłka. Illydiusz uśmiechnął się tylko. — Ty naprawdę mówisz serio.

— Bez wątpienia.

Harry miał w głowie niesłychany mętlik. Słowa Illydiusza przeczyły wszystkiemu, co kiedykolwiek słyszał lub czytał na temat wampirów, wszystkiemu, co wiedział o nich Severus, a nawet sam Albus Dumbledore! Wampiry są krwiopijcami, bez dwóch zdań. Kiedy się nie pożywiają, zapadają w śpiączkę, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Wiedzą to nawet dzieci!

— Ale to niemożliwe! Przecież jesteście martwi! W jaki sposób utrzymujecie się przy życiu?

Illydiusz uniósł brwi.

— Jeśli jestem martwy, to co, twoim zdaniem, dzieje się w moim ciele z wypitą krwią? Trawię ją magicznie i sikam osoczem?

Harry czuł, że gapi się na wampira z głupią miną.

— Nie jesteś martwy? — wybąkał w końcu.

— Nie wydaje mi się. Nie przypominam sobie, żebym umarł.

— To jest… — Harry zaciął się na dłuższą chwilę, oszołomiony. Właściwie dlaczego miałby w to nie wierzyć? Cała wiedza, jaką posiadał na temat wampirów, pochodziła od czarodziejów, którzy od wieków bezlitośnie je tępili. Albo z mugolskich filmów. W sumie ciężko było ocenić, które z tych źródeł jest mniej wiarygodne. Z drugiej strony nie ma dymu bez ognia, prawda? Nienawiść nie wzięła się znikąd. — Nie gniewaj się, ale jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Żyjesz i nie pijesz krwi… Więc czym się żywisz?

Po raz pierwszy od początku tej rozmowy Illydiusz wyglądał na zakłopotanego.

— Do końca nie wiem. Raz na kilka lat biorę łyk wody. Gedeon mówi, że nasza przemiana materii zwalnia do takiego poziomu, że wygląda, jakby wcale nie działała. Ale ona działa… jakoś. I starzejemy się, choć tak powoli, że sami nie jesteśmy w stanie tego dostrzec. Przyczyną jest na pewno nasza magia, jednak nie umiem dokładnie tego wyjaśnić.

Gdyby to była prawda… Harry ponownie spojrzał na fresk i na ciemne żyły mocy łączące wampiry z ludźmi. Ich związek wydał mu się teraz jeszcze bardziej tajemniczy niż wcześniej, ale w jakiś sposób czystszy.

— Czy to ich osłabia? — zapytał.

— Przepływ mocy z ich rdzeni do naszych? Nie sądzę. — Illydiusz pokręcił głową, również wpatrując się w obraz. — Nie zabieramy im czegoś, co da się wyczerpać. Nieważne ile bierzemy, ludzka magia utrzymuje się stale na takim samym poziomie. Tylko my tracimy moc i musimy ją uzupełniać.

Albo tak wam się wydaje, pomyślał Harry, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Coś mówiło mu, że powinien trzymać język za zębami, przynajmniej do momentu, aż Lord Aventine wyłoży na stół wszystkie karty.

— Chodźmy dalej — zaproponował Illydiusz z uśmiechem. — Zjesz coś, a potem pokażę ci, czym się zajmuję, gdy nie ma w pobliżu żadnego króla do oprowadzenia.

Wskazał dłonią kierunek, więc Harry ruszył powoli w stronę widocznych nieopodal ogromnych drzwi.

— Dlaczego ludzie myślą, że pijecie krew? I czemu nie powiecie im prawdy?

— Nie wiem. Gedeon niechętnie o tym mówi, a ja nie pytam, bo mi to nie robi żadnej różnicy. On twierdzi, że jest dobrze tak jak jest, więc mu wierzę.

Dotarli do wrót, które były ich celem; z bliska wydawały się prawie tak duże, jak główne wejście do Hogwartu. Na drewnianej powierzchni ich skrzydeł wyrzeźbiono dwie postaci trzymające się za ręce — wampirzycę i człowieka. Na odsłoniętym dekolcie kobiety połyskiwał naszyjnik z symbolem oka, taki sam, jaki Harry dostał w prezencie od Lorda Aventine'a. Pierś mężczyzny zdobił gruby łańcuch zakończony krzyżem Anch, który również wyglądał znajomo.

— Nie wydaje ci się to trochę… ryzykowne? Takie całkowite zaufanie? — zapytał Harry, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. W rzeczywistości uważał podejście Illydiusza za co najmniej bezmyślne. Severus często powtarzał, że władza demoralizuje i dlatego rządzących trzeba kontrolować. Harry w zupełności się z nim zgadzał.

Illydiusz nacisnął guzik obok rzeźbionych drzwi i czekał, aż ciężkie skrzydła się rozsuną. Zerknął na Harry'ego z ukosa, leciutko się uśmiechając.

— Myślisz, że jestem naiwny, prawda? Całkiem możliwe, że masz rację. Mimo to wierzę Gedeonowi, choć nie zawsze go rozumiem. Czasami jego działania wydają mi się szalone. — Mrugnął porozumiewawczo. — A jednak na końcu zawsze wychodzi na to, że się myliłem.

Harry ledwo się powstrzymał, by nie wywrócić oczami. Od jakiegoś czasu nie wierzył w niczyją nieomylność, nawet Albusa Dumbledore'a, a co dopiero Lorda Aventine'a. Mimo że starał się tego po sobie nie pokazać, wątpliwości i tak musiały odbić się w jego twarzy, bo Illydiusz westchnął.

— Wiem, że to brzmi nieprawdopodobnie, ale jego dar działa bardzo precyzyjnie — powiedział. — Polegamy na nim od wieków i ani razu się nie zawiedliśmy. — Na widok zdezorientowanej miny Harry'ego wampir zmarszczył brwi. — Gedeon jest potężnym jasnowidzem. Myślałem, że o tym wiesz.

Oczywiście, że wiedział. Od pierwszego spotkania było dla niego jasne, że Aventine widzi przyszłość, w końcu wyłącznie dzięki temu ich współpraca doszła do skutku. Jednak dotąd nie przykładał do tego większej wagi. I wolałby, żeby tak pozostało, bo myśl, że wampiry całą swoją politykę opierają na jakichś mglistych wizjach, była niepokojąca. Jak w ogóle można określić jasnowidzenie jako precyzyjne? Ten talent był najbardziej nieobliczalnym ze wszystkich magicznych talentów, z jakimi Harry kiedykolwiek się zetknął.

— Ja też miewam wizje przyszłości — odezwał się, a kruki, które przysiadły w niszy nieopodal drzwi, zakrakały potakująco — ale nie powiedziałbym, że to dar, na którym można polegać.

— Przypuszczam zatem, że wasze dary jakoś się różnią, bo, z tego co wiem, Gedeon nigdy dotąd się nie pomylił.

Wielkie wrota otworzyły się wreszcie do końca, ukazując eleganckie wnętrze, którego ściany wyłożono błękitną, jedwabną tapetą; w wiszących na ścianach lustrach odbijało się światło lamp, sprawiając, że już i tak duży pokój wydawał się jeszcze większy.

— Musiałyby różnić się całkowicie — stwierdził Harry, wchodząc do pomieszczenia. — Po co właściwie tu przyszliśmy? — zapytał, rozglądając się ze zdziwieniem po oszczędnie umeblowanym pokoju. Nie miał pojęcia, czym Illydiusz miałby się tu zajmować.

— To winda — wyjaśnił mężczyzna. Gestem wskazał mu jedną z sof, podczas gdy sam podszedł do dziwnego, staroświecko wyglądającego panelu z mnóstwem niewielkich przycisków i chwilę przy nim manipulował. Potem usiadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego. — Zejście po schodach trwałoby całe wieki.

Harry rozejrzał się wokół w zamyśleniu; winda wielkości połowy dormitorium wydała mu się trochę za duża, ale jakie to miało właściwie znaczenie? Wszystko w tym miejscu było większe niż normalnie.

— Myślałeś kiedyś o tym, jak wygląda przyszłość? — zapytał, wracając do tematu, który bardziej go interesował. Illydiusz przecząco pokręcił głową. — Ludzie wyobrażają sobie, że to prosta droga, po której toczy się los. Że wystarczy zajrzeć za zasłonę i już wiadomo, jaki będzie wynik mistrzostw świata w gargulkach. Nie śmiej się — rzucił na widok rozbawionej miny wampira. — Jeden z kumpli zadał mi ostatnio takie pytanie i myślał, że odpowiem. I może bym mu nawet odpowiedział, tyle że to tak nie działa.

— A jak działa?

— Nawet nie wiem, do czego to porównać. — Harry potarł czoło. — Przyszłość nie przypomina prostej drogi. Już prędzej plątaninę krętych, wąskich ścieżek, które spotykają się ze sobą i znów rozchodzą. Idziesz swoją ścieżką i nagle pojawia się rozdroże — czasem ma dwie odnogi, a czasem sto — a ty musisz podjąć decyzję, którą drogą pójdziesz. Więc wybierasz, bo przecież nie możesz bez końca nic nie robić. Wtedy ścieżki, których nie wybrałeś, znikają, za to pojawiają się nowe i znów musisz wybrać. I tak ciągle, raz po raz, przez całe życie. — Przeczesał dłonią włosy. — Mniej więcej tak to wygląda.

— A jak to się ma do gargulków? Nie widzisz wyniku?

— Widzę doskonale. Problem w tym, że nie jeden, a wiele. Czasem wszystko zmienia się z najgłupszego powodu, pewnie byś nie uwierzył… Wystarczy nieświeży kurczak na mieście i gracz zamiast na zawodach ląduje w Mungu. Albo telegram z domu i koncentrację szlag trafia. Jedna prosta decyzja, pieczony kurczak czy jabłko, otworzyć list teraz czy potem… Takich możliwości jest mnóstwo. W końcu, im bliżej finału, tym mniej ścieżek, mniej decyzji do podjęcia, coraz mniej możliwych wyników. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — No dobra, powiedzmy, że przyszłość można przewidzieć dość dokładnie, ale dopiero wtedy, gdy jest tuż za rogiem, a nie z dużym wyprzedzeniem.

— Jeśli tak na to patrzysz, to nic dziwnego, że nie ufasz swojemu darowi.

Harry skrzywił się z irytacją.

— To nie tak, że nie ufam, bo ufam, do pewnego stopnia… Po prostu… Ech, zrozum! Twój lord nie może wiedzieć aż tak dokładnie, co się stanie za miesiąc ani nawet za tydzień, ponieważ jest zbyt wiele zmiennych. — Pokręcił głową. — To po prostu niemożliwe. Jedyny wyjątek… — urwał, marszcząc brwi.

— A więc jednak jest wyjątek — uśmiechnął się Illydiusz. — A jest nim...?

— W książkach nazywają to ślepym punktem — powiedział Harry powoli.

Wbił niewidzące spojrzenie w lustro naprzeciwko. Przez chwilę porządkował myśli, rozważając możliwości. Ocknął się, gdy Illydiusz chrząknął.

— Jesteś mistrzem budowania napięcia — zakpił wampir. — Ślepy punkt, pamiętasz? — ponaglił Harry'ego. Widać było, że jest autentycznie zainteresowany.

— To takie wydarzenie w przyszłości, które jest niezmienne — wyjaśnił Harry po chwili namysłu. Potarł brodę, a potem kark. — Na przykład powódź albo huragan… Czego byś nie zrobił, to się i tak stanie. Jeśli w ogóle istnieje jakieś przeznaczenie, to skupia się właśnie w ślepych punktach. Ale dla kogoś takiego jak twój szef ślepe punkty nie są użyteczne — dokończył z roztargnieniem, bo jego myśli krążyły wokół zupełnie innego problemu.

To nieprawda, że nie ufał swojemu talentowi — ufał mu, być może nawet bardziej niż należało, inaczej dawno by stąd uciekł. Aventine mógł sobie wyobrażać, że potrafi zatrzymać go siłą w tej swojej dziwacznej twierdzy na końcu świata, ale się mylił. Harry został, bo tego chciał. Od tygodni wiedział, że między nim a wampirzym lordem dojdzie do konfrontacji i jakkolwiek nie spodziewał się porwania, to jednak nie czuł się zaskoczony, gdy nastąpiło, a co więcej, w ogóle się nie bał. Choć przypuszczalnie powinien.

Jego wizje, mimo że niejasne i zagmatwane, jedno pokazywały bardzo wyraźnie — ocalenie świata zależało od pojednania wampirów i czarodziei. Voldemort nie zniknął, chociaż niektórzy starali się o tym nie pamiętać. Zaszyty gdzieś, gdzie Harry nie potrafił go wytropić, spał i nabierał sił. A kiedy odzyska moc, co nastąpi raczej prędzej niż później, oni muszą być już zjednoczeni i gotowi, by mu się przeciwstawić. Tylko wspólnie będą w stanie tego dokonać. Alternatywą było… Harry poczuł, jak na wspomnienie majaków przesyconych odorem zgniłego mięsa jego żołądek zaciska się w twardą kulę. Dla nich alternatywa po prostu nie istniała. Jeśli nie chciał, by świat utonął we krwi, musiał być stanowczy.

Opowiadał Illydiuszowi o niezliczonych wariantach przyszłości, ale tym razem prorocze sny nie dawały mu wielkiego wyboru — zamiast wielu ścieżek prowadzących do celu, pokazywały tylko tę jedną, na której on i Aventine stoją ramię w ramię naprzeciwko Voldemorta, potem zaś… potem… Nie był do końca pewny, co po wszystkim stanie z nim samym albo z wampirem, ale za to widział świat, na którym ludzie nadal zajmują się swoimi sprawami. Świat wolny od widma jakiegokolwiek Czarnego Pana. Nic więcej. Ale czy nie tego właśnie pragnął? Aventine był aroganckim draniem, to prawda, miał jednak coś, czego Harry potrzebował, czego wszyscy potrzebowali. Nawet gdyby Harry chciał o tym zapomnieć, kruki mu nie pozwolą — będą w kółko powtarzać „Przyszłość jest wspólna! Przyszłość jest wspólna"… Aventine musi zrozumieć, że zwycięstwo znajduje się na wyciągnięcie ręki, muszą się tylko zjednoczyć. Zjednoczyć, nie pobrać.

Illydiusz się mylił — Harry ufał swojemu talentowi. To jednak wcale nie znaczyło, że pójdzie jak owca tam, gdzie poprowadzi go wizja.

— Od dawna wiedziałem, że tu trafię — wyznał. — Może niedokładnie tu, ale w podobne miejsce. To było… nieuchronne, a mój dar… — Umilkł, niezdolny znaleźć słów, by opisać przytłaczające poczucie konieczności, które opanowywało go, gdy napływały wizje.

— To wiele tłumaczy — stwierdził Illydiusz po dłuższej chwili, kiedy już stało się jasne, że Harry nic więcej nie doda.

— Niby co?

— Jak na kogoś, kto znalazł się tu wbrew swojej woli, w dodatku w takim celu, zachowujesz się bardzo spokojnie. — Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać prychnięcia, ale Illydiusz niezrażony ciągnął dalej: — Liczyłem się z wrzaskami, może nawet z próbą ucieczki…

— Mogę uciec w każdej chwili — przerwał mu Harry. Widział, że wampir mu nie wierzy, ale się tym nie przejął. W końcu niczego innego się nie spodziewał. — I ucieknę, jeśli twój lord nadal będzie się upierał przy tym bzdurnym pomyśle z małżeństwem.

Tym razem Illydiusz się nie uśmiechnął.

— Sam nie wiem, co o tym myśleć — przyznał. — Nie znam się na polityce, ale to… Gedeon nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, a to znaczy, że miał wizję. Może chodzi o ślepy punkt? Nawet ty przyznałeś, że coś takiego istnieje.

— Chyba mnie nie słuchałeś — żachnął się Harry. — Ślepe punkty to siły natury, którym nie można się przeciwstawić. Powstrzymasz wybuch wulkanu albo trzęsienie ziemi? Ja tego nie potrafię, ani nikt kogo znam. Moje małżeństwo z Aventine'em nie sprawi, że to nagle stanie się możliwe. Zresztą to nie wulkan jest naszym problemem, tylko Voldemort! Chryste, co za głupota!

Illydiusz nie wyglądał na przekonanego, raczej na zagubionego, przez co rozdrażnienie Harry'ego jedynie wzrosło. Skoro nie potrafił przekonać sługi, jak miało mu się udać z panem? W dodatku wiedział, że ma w dłoni słabe karty — nawet jego własna wizja mogła przemawiać przeciwko niemu: jedna jedyna ścieżka wiodąca ku ocaleniu, dookoła rzeka krwi, a u jego boku Mroczny Lord… Nie umiał tego sensownie wytłumaczyć, potrafił tylko powtarzać sobie, że musi istnieć jakieś inne wyjaśnienie, bo to, które mu przedstawiono, było nie do przyjęcia.

Spojrzał na kruki siedzące spokojnie na oparciu sofy. Jeden się w niego wpatrywał, co rusz przekrzywiając głowę to w lewo, to w prawo, a drugi z namaszczeniem czyścił sobie pióra. Oba lekko połyskiwały, a czasami znikały na moment za falującą przesłoną, jak obrazy na pustyni, gdy powietrze drży od upału. I były niezwykle ciche. W momencie, gdy naprawdę potrzebował ich wskazówek, okazywały się kompletnie bezużyteczne. Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie irytacji.

— O co chodzi? — zainteresował się Illydiusz, a Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że przez cały ten czas, gdy wewnątrz skręcał się ze złości, wampir nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

— Nic wielkiego — skłamał. — Nieważne.

— Skoro tak mówisz — odparł mężczyzna bez przekonania. Zerknął w bok, na panel z guzikami i powoli się podniósł. — Jesteśmy na miejscu — oświadczył.

Sens jego słów dotarł do Harry'ego dopiero po chwili; zatopiony w myślach zupełnie zapomniał, że jadą windą. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wampir orientuje się w jej położeniu, bo urządzenie poruszało się bezgłośnie i zupełnie niewyczuwalnie.

— Na miejscu, to znaczy gdzie? — zapytał, wstając. Drzwi windy zaczęły się rozsuwać i do środka przedostał się gwar rozmów.

— Na poziomie forum — wyjaśnił Illydiusz, nieznacznie podnosząc głos, żeby było go dobrze słychać. — To tutaj załatwia się większość codziennych spraw.

Drzwi otworzyły się wreszcie na tyle, by wampir mógł ruszyć naprzód. Harry postąpił za nim, lecz dwa kroki dalej zatrzymał się, ogłuszony niespodziewanym naporem dźwięków, barw i zapachów.

— Łał… — westchnął, rozglądając się ze zdumieniem wokół.

Pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli, było ogromne, tak wielkie, że nawet hol Ministerstwa Magii wydawał się przy nim śmiesznie mały. Ponadto zdawało się nie mieć końca, gdyż jak wszędzie w tej dziwacznej budowli, tak i tutaj obie ściany zakrzywiały się, tworząc olbrzymi łuk. Na zewnętrznej ścianie ulokowano windy oraz gigantyczne, zwieńczone półkoliście okna. Ich szyby wyglądały, jakby złożono je z milionów kostek o średnicy paznokcia; uniemożliwiały obserwowanie świata na zewnątrz, ale nie blokowały dostępu słońcu, którego łagodne, rozproszone promienie odbijały się w witrynach eleganckich lokali i kryształowych kloszach wysokich ulicznych lamp.

— Łał — powtórzył Harry. Nie wiedział na czym skupić wzrok, tyle było dokoła niego zdumiewających rzeczy.

Tuż przed nim, w odległości ledwie kilku kroków, płynęła leniwie szeroka rzeka najdziwaczniej wymieszanych środków lokomocji. Obok siebie sunęły riksze, motocykle i rowery, bogato zdobione lektyki dźwigane przez potężnie umięśnionych mężczyzn w turbanach, konne wozy i karety zaprzężone w jednorożce. Nie brakowało też samochodów — podobnych do mugolskich, ale mniejszych i pomalowanych w najwymyślniejsze wzory — które, zamiast wściekle warkotać, wydawały niezbyt głośny, buczący dźwięk. Środkiem tego strumienia kroczył ospale wielki garboróg, niosąc na grzbiecie mały domek nieco przypominający namiot. Stworem kierował ciemnoskóry, chudy i niemal nagi poganiacz, tak niski, że z daleka można go było wziąć za dziecko. Zasłony w domku były opuszczone, a materiałowe ściany nieprzezroczyste, ale Harry nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ktoś siedzi w środku i mu się przygląda.

Pomiędzy pojazdami lawirowali ludzie, ignorując przejścia dla pieszych, sygnalizację świetlną i szerokie chodniki po obu stronach jezdni. Tamowali ruch i tylko wzmagali panujący wokół chaos. Kierowcy trąbili na nich i na siebie nawzajem, woźnice krzyczeli, machając rękoma, a zwierzęta ryczały, aż trudno było usłyszeć własne myśli, a co dopiero zrozumieć ludzką mowę. Wokół unosił się ciężki zapach potu i perfum, kwiatów, jedzenia i końskich odchodów. Nad wszystkim górowała wysoka na kilka pięter, lśniąca w słońcu niczym lustro, ściana łukowatych okien wystawowych.

Harry otworzył usta i ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w kolorowe, dobrze mu znane szyldy. Rolls-Royce, Sony, Chanel, Burberry, Nokia… I inne, wiele, wiele innych. Dziesiątki mugolskich firm, zupełnie jak na ulicach Londynu. Ogromne napisy zachwalały sklepy, kina i restauracje, salony piękności i ubezpieczalnie. Nawet Barclays, w którym kilka lat temu Dumbledore zdeponował dla Harry'ego trochę pieniędzy, otworzył tutaj swój oddział. Oraz…

— Nie wierzę! Macie McDonalda!

Stojący z boku Illydiusz zaśmiał się cicho.

— Mamy tu wszystko, co potrzebne naszym ludziom, żeby mogli normalnie żyć. Nawet jeśli tym „czymś" okazują się śmierdzące frytki albo bułka z kotletem.

— To niesamowite — westchnął Harry. — Czasem brakuje mi niektórych mugolskich rzeczy.

— Wcale ci się nie dziwię. Czarodzieje żyją w takiej izolacji, jakby zwykli ludzie nie istnieli. Nasz świat jest zupełnie inny.

— Właśnie widzę — zgodził się Harry, przyglądając się twarzom przechodniów. Co najmniej połowa z nich nie miała czerwonych oczu. — A czy czarodzieje też tu mieszkają? — zapytał, przypomniawszy sobie mężczyznę, który uleczył go i podał mu błękitną pigułkę.

— Oczywiście, chociaż jest ich niewielu. Gedeon im nie ufa.

— Twój lord nie jest zbyt otwarty, prawda? Przez większość czasu zachowuje się jak nadęta, zimna ryba.

Illydiusz ściągnął usta, jakby próbował się nie roześmiać.

— Nie będę się z tym spierał, bo faktycznie jest dość oschły. Przynajmniej na początku. Ale to raczej naturalne. Powiedziałbym, że u niego to mechanizm obronny.

— Nie rozumiem.

— Gdy wiesz o innych o wiele więcej niż kiedykolwiek sobie życzyłeś, czasami nie możesz ich lubić. Albo im ufać. A on wie o ludziach stanowczo za dużo. Pomyśl, że przez cały czas ma dostęp do większości głów w zasięgu swojego umysłu. Chodź! — Pociągnął Harry'ego za rękaw. — Przejdziemy na drugą stronę.

Wystarczyły trzy długie kroki, by zanurzyli się w ospały, ale niesamowicie hałaśliwy, prąd ludzi i pojazdów.

— Dostęp? — Zmarszczył brwi Harry. Szedł tuż obok wampira, ani na chwilę nie spuszczając go z oka. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeśli się rozdzielą, w tym tłumie niełatwo będzie im się odnaleźć. — Chodzi ci o to, że wie, co ludzie myślą? Niby skąd? Sądziłem, że do tego trzeba patrzeć człowiekowi prosto w oczy.

— Tak ci powiedział? No cóż, w pewnym sensie to prawda. Jeśli chce się odnaleźć w czyimś umyśle jakąś konkretną myśl, to owszem, dla większości wampirów kontakt wzrokowy jest konieczny. Nawet Gedeon potrzebuje go za pierwszym razem. Ale potem już nie. On jest pod tym względem wyjątkowo utalentowany.

„…za pierwszym razem…"

Harry uświadomił sobie, że gdy Aventine po raz pierwszy zagościł w jego umyśle, znalazł się tam na jego wyraźne zaproszenie. Sam wpuścił go do swojej głowy, żeby przeprowadzić rytuał obudzenia mugoli. Nie do wiary, jak przeraźliwie był wówczas naiwny, jak bezmyślny i pewny siebie, mimo że Dumbledore go ostrzegał. Szkoda, że zlekceważył dyrektorskie ostrzeżenia. Z drugiej strony, czy miał inne wyjście? Teraz było za późno — włożył wampirowi do ręki oręż, którego tamten nie zawaha się użyć, już to udowodnił. Sam Merlin tylko wiedział, co Mroczny Lord zobaczył w jego wspomnieniach. I co jeszcze zobaczy. Harry poczuł się odsłonięty i niemal zupełnie bezbronny.

— Inaczej jest z przypadkowymi myślami — kontynuował Illydiusz, nieświadom zamętu, jaki wywołał w myślach Harry'ego. — Takimi, które każdy z nas emituje bez przerwy i nawet o tym nie wie: strzępki informacji, fragmenty zdań i piosenek, emocje; na coś takiego żaden z nas nie jest w stanie nałożyć blokady. Im bardziej uzdolniony wampir, tym więcej słyszy i tym mniej mu z tym przyjemnie. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, jak to jest, wyobraź sobie, że w twojej głowie panuje taki ścisk i hałas jak na tej ulicy. Ciągle ktoś cię potrąca, depcze po nogach, a ja muszę wrzeszczeć, żebyś mnie usłyszał. Okropne, prawda? Z czasem większość z nas się przyzwyczaja, opanowuje też sztukę tłumienia cudzych myśli, aż stają się szumem w tle, ale to i tak nieprzyjemne.

— Chwila! — wtrącił Harry, bo coś mu przyszło do głowy. Być może nie był aż tak bezbronny, jak mu się wydawało. — To znaczy, że normalnie nie słyszycie każdej ludzkiej myśli? Tylko jakiś szum?

— Właśnie to powiedziałem. Trzeba się nauczyć wyłączać, inaczej można zwariować. Ale to i tak za mało. Świadomie można cudzych myśli unikać, ale podświadomość odbiera i przetwarza wszystko, a to wpływa na samopoczucie. Jak sądzisz, ile dobrych, ciepłych myśli dociera do Gedeona od przeciętnej osoby?

— Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba większość?

— Może jedna piąta, a może nawet mniej. Ludzie mają męczący zwyczaj skupiania się na negatywach. Wiecznie coś im doskwiera, czegoś im brakuje, coś im się nie podoba i w ogóle jest do bani.

— Chyba przesadzasz.

— Wcale nie. Przeciętny wampir dostaje codziennie taką dawkę trucizny, że nie potrafisz sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. A teraz pomyśl o Gedeonie. On nie jest przeciętny, to jeden z najbardziej uzdolnionych wampirów świata. Słyszy o wiele więcej, czuje o wiele więcej, a przez to dotkliwie cierpi. Gdy wyobrażam sobie, z czym musi się zmagać, doceniam jego siłę jeszcze bardziej. — Illydiusz pokręcił głową. — Zrozum, on kocha swój lud, mimo że zna serce każdego z nas, każdą brzydką myśl i słabość. Ilu władców to potrafi?

— Kocha? — prychnął Harry. — Jeśli tak, dziwnie to okazuje. Ludzie panicznie się go boją! Nawet ty, nie zaprzeczaj.

— Czuję uzasadniony respekt dla jego mądrości i mocy, ale się go nie boję. To wielka różnica — sprostował ze śmiechem Illydiusz. Harry musiał mocno wytężać słuch, żeby w panującym wokół zgiełku nie uronić ani jednego jego słowa. — To prawda, że wielu ludziom cierpnie skóra, gdy na nich spojrzy, ale czy to aby na pewno wada? Trudne czasy nie są dla przywódców, którzy za wszelką cenę chcą być lubiani. Ważniejsza jest inteligencja, moc, charyzma…

— Jesteś homo? — wypalił nieoczekiwanie Harry. Ta myśl spłynęła na niego nagle i równie nagle opuściła jego usta.

— Co?

— Pytałem, czy jesteś gejem? — wrzasnął, aż połowa głów wokół obróciła się w ich stronę. Illydiusz roześmiał się gromko, a Harry poczuł, że oblewa się gorącym rumieńcem.

— Z całą pewnością nie. Skąd taki pomysł?

— Ee… No wiesz… Pomyślałem, że mówisz o nim tak… To znaczy o Aventinie. To wyglądało tak…

— Myślałeś, że mam z nim romans?

— Coś w tym guście.

Dotarli wreszcie na drugą stronę ulicy i zatrzymali się przed niewielkimi drzwiami z ciemnego drewna, które, sądząc po szyldzie w kształcie prosiaka, musiały prowadzić do restauracji. Illydiusz wciąż się uśmiechał, lecz wokół jego ust czaił się smutek.

— Nie — powiedział. — Nigdy nie łączyło mnie z Gedeonem nic romantycznego. To nie byłoby… możliwe.

— Jasne — wybąkał Harry, potwornie zażenowany. — Eee… naprawdę… A nawet gdyby… ale to nie miało miejsca, oczywiście… czyli nie ma o czym gadać… Racja…

Nie wiadomo, jak długo jeszcze plątałby się w ten sposób, gdyby niedaleko nie rozległ się nagle potężny wrzask dobywający się z wielu gardeł; był głośny nawet jak na tę wyjątkowo hałaśliwą ulicę i zdawał się przybliżać. Pobrzmiewały w nim wyraźne tony gniewu i strachu. Illydiusz obrócił się gwałtownie i z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał w kierunku, z którego docierały coraz bardziej przerażone okrzyki.

— Zostań tutaj — rzucił i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę zamieszania. Harry tylko przewrócił oczami i podążył za nim.

Nie musieli iść długo. Kilkanaście metrów dalej tłum na ulicy zaczął nietypowo gęstnieć, jakby spychany odśrodkowo przez coś, co znajdowało się w centrum sporego kręgu. Podobne zgromadzenia Harry widywał wcześniej wielokrotnie i zwykle oznaczały one, że w środku trwa bójka.

— Z drogi — wywarkiwał raz po raz Illydiusz, a wampiry i mugole robili mu przejście niczym posłuszne dzieci, bez słowa sprzeciwu, a nawet z czymś w rodzaju ulgi.

Kiedy rozstąpił się przed nimi ostatni rząd gapiów, Harry zobaczył, że w środku kręgu wielkości cyrkowej areny, utworzonego przez ludzi, którzy najwyraźniej nie wiedzieli, czy bardziej pragną patrzeć, czy uciekać, przebywają trzy magiczne stworzenia. Aż dwa z nich — kwintopeda oraz małego czarnego smoka — rozpoznał od pierwszego wejrzenia. Zagadkę stanowił trzeci, który przypominał trochę wyleniałego dzika o kłach dziwacznie zakrzywionych do góry. Domyślał się, że zwierzak musi być równie niebezpieczny jak dwa pozostałe — świadczyło o tym dobitnie zachowanie spanikowanych widzów.

— Nie odzywać się, nie piszczeć, nie ruszać się! — zakomenderował Illydiusz w stronę tłumu. — Ty — wskazał na człowieka stojącego po przeciwnej stronie kręgu — bierzesz tebo*. Ty — zwrócił się do drugiego, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć — kwintopeda. Ja zajmę się smokiem.

Mężczyźni, którym wydał polecenia, w pewien sposób go przypominali. Po chwili namysłu Harry doszedł do wniosku, że mogło chodzić o ich prosty, nieco zaniedbany strój. Na tle innych, bogato odzianych wampirów wszyscy trzej bardzo się wyróżniali.

Illydiusz zrobił kilka powolnych kroków w stronę zwierząt, a potem zatrzymał się i znieruchomiał. Dwaj przypadkowi pomocnicy poszli za jego przykładem. Stali teraz wewnątrz kręgu niczym treserzy w cyrku, wpatrując się w groźne stworzenia, jakby chcieli je poskromić samym wzrokiem. Nie mieli żadnej broni, siatek do łapania ani pęt, sytuacja przedstawiała się więc beznadziejnie. Rozlew krwi wydawał się nieunikniony. Harry poczuł, że pod palcami zaczyna wzbierać mu moc. Powietrze, którym oddychał, było gęste i wilgotne, pachniało ludzkim strachem i zwierzęcą sierścią. Czas zdawał się stanąć w miejscu. Ruszcie się! — miał ochotę wrzasnąć, bo napięcie stawało się powoli nie do zniesienia, mimo to, jak wszyscy wokół, tkwił w miejscu i tylko patrzył.

Smok był piękny, nawet taki mały, nie większy od Hagridowego Kła, ale to nie on przyciągnął wzrok Harry'ego jako pierwszy. Z jakiegoś powodu bardziej fascynował go kwintoped, jego włochata, pająkowata sylwetka i wodniste oczy. Stwór wydawał się w pełni przytomny, o ile Harry potrafił to ocenić, a jednak nie atakował. Kręcił się tylko w kółko na swoich szerokich łapach, raz w jedną stronę, raz w drugą, jakby nie wiedział, co ze sobą zrobić. Pac-pac-pac-pac-pac w prawo, pac-pac-pac-pac-pac w lewo i jeszcze raz, od nowa. Harry zmarszczył brwi. Co tu się działo, u licha? Zbity z tropu, zerknął na zwierzęta obok. Smok ruszał głową w górę i w dół, jego szyja wyginała się wężowo, podczas gdy reszta ciała trwała w bezruchu. Trzeci stwór, bodaj tebo, rozstawił szeroko nogi i opuściwszy łeb, głośno sapał.

Illydiusz wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, jakby pokazywał wszystkim wokół, że jest pusta, a później zrobił jeden długi krok do przodu. I kolejny. I następny. Przemieszczał się bez pośpiechu, a w tym czasie stworzenia, do których się zbliżał, zdawały się uspokajać. Kwintoped przestał kręcić się w kółko, tebo ucichł, a smok zamarł z głową uniesioną do góry i obróconą w bok; łypał teraz na Illydiusza jednym fioletowym okiem.

— Za moment… dajcie im jeszcze chwilę… Już! — rozkazał Illydiusz cicho, a wtedy dwa pozostałe wampiry także ruszyły naprzód z wyciągniętymi przed siebie ramionami, jakby zamierzały objąć zwierzęta za szyje. Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nawet Hagrid, ze swoją kompletną beztroską, nie zbliżyłby się do przytomnego kwintopeda, o ile nie oddzielałyby go od niego grube kraty. Może te bestie były jakoś specjalnie tresowane? Reagowały na gesty, czy coś w tym stylu?

Gdy od zwierząt dzieliły mężczyzn nie więcej niż trzy kroki, kwintoped nagle się położył. Chwilę potem w jego ślady poszedł smok, a na końcu, z niejakim oporem, tebo. Z ust gapiów wydobyło się chóralne westchnienie ulgi, tłum lekko zafalował i Harry poczuł, że napięcie, które rozpinało się dotąd nad nimi jak cyrkowy namiot, pęka, kruszy się i opada. Było to doznanie kompletnie irracjonalne, bo przecież niebezpieczeństwo wcale nie minęło, a przynajmniej tak podpowiadał mu rozum. Tymczasem jego intuicja mówiła co innego, a moc zdawała się z nią zgadzać, bo mrowienie w palcach, które czuł od jakiegoś czasu, ustało.

Wokół rozległy się rozmowy i ciche chichoty, przez co Harry nie mógł usłyszeć wymiany zdań, która odbyła się nad leżącymi stworzeniami. Coś w końcu uzgodniono, ponieważ jeden z pomocników Illydiusza kiwnął głową, pochylił się i po kolei dotknął zwierząt. Krótkie muśnięcia sprawiły, że bestie podniosły się posłusznie i ustawiły gęsiego. Chwilę później wampir wraz ze swoimi podopiecznymi ruszył powoli przez tłum. Ludzie zaczęli się rozpraszać. Ulica ożyła dźwiękami klaksonów i pokrzykiwań, buczeniem silników, stukotem kopyt.

Harry nic z tego nie rozumiał. Zbliżył się do Illydiusza, zdecydowany poprosić o wyjaśnienia, trafił jednak w sam środek burzliwej reprymendy.

— …kompletnym kretynem! Miałeś szczęście, że był tu Paolo, inaczej skończyłbyś jako imię w Rejestrze Wykluczonych, a ja nie powiedziałbym za tobą nawet jednego słowa. Za to oparzenie cofam cię o klasę niżej, za złamanie zasad o kolejne dwie…

— Ale to nie moja wina. One zawsze dotąd były bardzo grzeczne! Skąd miałem wiedzieć… — wyjęczał płaczliwie strofowany wampir, który najwyraźniej wcale nie znalazł się w tym miejscu przypadkowo.

— Nie. Odzywaj się. Niepytany — wycedził Illydiusz. Był tak wściekły, że ze złości drżała mu żuchwa. — Jestem tylko o jeden mały krok od uczynienia cię pastuchem. Znasz zasady: opiekunowi poniżej klasy trenerskiej nie wolno wyprowadzać ze stajni więcej niż jednego stworzenia naraz. A ty wziąłeś trzy! Zejdź mi z oczu, zanim przerobię cię na karmę dla chimer!

Wampir nie próbował się już więcej usprawiedliwiać, okręcił się na pięcie i uciekł; w panującym wokół chaosie stracili go z oczu krótką chwilę potem. Illydiusz westchnął.

— Wybacz — powiedział do Harry'ego. — Miałem w planach demonstrację, ale nie tak miała ona wyglądać.

— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz. W ogóle nie wiem, co tu się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Gdybym tego nie widział na własne oczy… Ten smok szedł za tamtym facetem jak pies! A kwintoped! To było niesamowite! One jedzą ludzkie mięso, wiedziałeś o tym? Wpadają w szał i zjadają człowieka w całości, nic nie zostaje, nawet jedna kość. A ten tutaj… Charlie nigdy mi nie uwierzy… i Hagrid…

Illydiusz uśmiechnął się lekko.

— Może to nie była jednak taka całkowita katastrofa.

— Katastrofa? Nie żartuj! Chciałbym wiedzieć… Powiesz mi, co zrobiliście temu kwintopedowi? Uczą nas w szkole, żeby się aportować albo od razu je zabić, że nie warto używać żadnych innych zaklęć, a wy tutaj… To było niesamowite!

Jego entuzjazm wyraźnie poprawił wampirowi humor.

— Chyba wrócimy do tej restauracji, co ty na to? A co do kwintopeda, to jedno z łatwiejszych do udomowienia magicznych stworzeń. Trzymamy je tutaj ze względu na ich wyjątkowo przyjacielskie usposobienie.

— Jakie przyjacielskie usposobienie? One są uzależnione od ludzkiego mięsa!

— Niezupełnie od mięsa. Nie wiem, czy słyszałeś, skąd wzięły się kwintopedy? — zapytał wampir, a Harry zaprzeczył. — Wszystko działo się jakieś tysiąc lat temu, na małej wyspie u wybrzeży Szkocji. Zamieszkiwały ją wtedy dwa zwaśnione klany: McClivertowie i McBoonowie. Podobno jedni i drudzy najchętniej zajmowali się piciem i bijatykami, w co, znając kwintopedy, akurat nie wątpię. Pewnego razu, po wielkim weselu, McClivertowie zakradli się w pobliże namiotu, gdzie na stołach i pod nimi McBoonowie odsypiali popijawę. Moment był idealny, bo żeby wygrać starcie McClivertowie nie musieli się nawet za bardzo wysilać — kac załatwiał za nich połowę roboty. Ale oni mieli inny plan; zamierzali McBoonów upokorzyć. Zmienili wszystkich, mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci, w pięcionożne stwory, które chcieli zamknąć w klatkach i pokazywać na odpustach. Jakże się przeliczyli! Stworzone przez nich bestie w żaden sposób nie dały się poskromić, były niesłychanie agresywne, szybkie i silne. Wystarczyły trzy dni, a na wyspie nie pozostał ani jeden McClivert. Tak powstały kwintopedy.

— Właśnie o tym mówiłem! Wpadają w szał i mordują ludzi!

— Mogą wpaść w szał, to prawda, ale łatwo temu zapobiec. Gdyby McClivertowie pamiętali, z kim mają do czynienia, może by ocaleli. Nie domyślasz się? — zapytał Illydiusz z krzywym uśmiechem. — Chodzi o alkohol. Kwintopedy są na permanentnym kacu i żeby poczuć się lepiej, szukają alkoholu. Raczej go sobie nie kupią ani nie zrobią, skąd więc mają go wziąć?

— Nie…

— Tak — potwierdził wampir. — Kieliszek rano i wieczorem załatwia sprawę. Jeśli dać im więcej, po prostu się upiją i będą nieznośne.

Harry zaczął się śmiać i nie mógł przestać. Nieznośny pijany kwintoped… A czarodzieje tak się ich bali, że ukryli całą wyspę.

— Jak na to wpadliście?

— Zapytaliśmy.

— Niby jak? Przecież one nie mówią.

— Mówią, trzeba tylko znać właściwy język. Czy nie wspominałem, że jestem opiekunem magicznych bestii?

— Tak, ale myślałem, że jesteś kimś w rodzaju smokera, jak Charlie Weasley.

— Nie wiem, co robi smoker, ale mój talent polega na tym, że słyszę zwierzęta jak inne wampiry ludzi. Rozmawiam z nimi w ich umysłach.

— Fantastyczne! Ja rozmawiam z wężami, ale większość ludzi to przeraża. Tylko że ja syczę.

— Będziesz mi to musiał kiedyś pokazać — stwierdził wampir żywo.

— Jasne, nie ma sprawy — odparł Harry z uśmiechem. Wciąż nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawienia na myśl o pijanych kwintopedach. — Wiesz, nie rozumiem tylko jednego. Skoro kwintoped nikomu nie zagrażał, czemu ludzie tak panikowali? Smok nie był przecież wielki, a ten trzeci…

— Tebo.

— …tebo wyglądał jak przerośnięta świnia.

Illydiusz nieoczekiwanie spoważniał. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, marszcząc czoło, aż Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie zamierza czegoś przed nim ukryć. W końcu jednak się odezwał, choć mówił z wahaniem, starannie dobierając słowa.

— W normalnych warunkach żadne z tych stworzeń nie stanowiłoby tu dla nikogo zagrożenia. Nawet ten głupi szczeniak potrafiłby je wszystkie bez trudu opanować. Ale… tym razem… Nie wiem dokładnie, co się wydarzyło, dopiero będę to sprawdzać, jednak… Sądzę, że ktoś próbował zakłócić ich więź z opiekunem.

— To znaczy co zrobić?

— Przerwać mentalną smycz, żeby wróciły do swojego pierwotnego zachowania. — Wampir tak mocno zaciskał szczęki, że ciężko go było zrozumieć. — W tamtym momencie wszystkie trzy były tak niebezpieczne, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie miały kontaktu z człowiekiem. Myślę… nie jestem pewien, ale wydaje mi się, że ktoś je szczuł. Ktoś silny, ale niedoświadczony, stąd ten brak precyzji i oszołomienie… — Zerknął na Harry'ego z poczuciem winy wymalowanym na twarzy. — Dowiem się, kto to zrobił, a wtedy Gedeon go zabije.

Harry nie zapytał, na kogo zwierzęta zostały poszczute. Nie musiał.

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU 108**

*Tebo — guziec popielatego koloru, spotykany w Kongo i Demokratycznej Republice Konga. Może stawać się niewidzialny, co sprawia, że bardzo trudno przed nim uciec albo go złapać. Jest nadzwyczaj niebezpieczny. Skóra tebo jest wysoko cenionym surowcem na ochraniacze i ubrania.


End file.
